S'éveiller version complète
by caro30
Summary: J'ai quitté les miens parce que nous étions détruits et maintenant je me retrouve seule pour faire face à la vie, à ce que je suis, et surtout à cette famille, à Forks, étrangement familière. Différents POV  version non censurée lemon
1. Chapter 1

**Voilà, j'ai décidé de reposter ma première fic, mais en version non censuré, c'est-à-dire avec les lemon, juste histoire de vous faire patienter jusqu'à l'arrivée d'une prochaine fic. Dés que j'aurais un peu de temps bien sûr  
><strong>

**Les personnages appartiennent tous à Stephenie Meyer**

**Prologue**

Je m'appelle Isabella, mais je préfère Bella. Je traine mon corps comme un poids mort. J'ai quitté ma famille, mes amis, pour une nouvelle vie, dans un nouveaux pays, sur un autre continent.

J'aime ma famille c'est pour ça que je suis partie. Pour écrire une nouvelle page de mon histoire. Je souffre de tout mon être depuis mon départ, mais il le fallait, pour eux et pour moi.

Je ne sais pas vivre, je ne sais que survivre. Et me voici à Forks, petit état de Washington, sous le brouillard. La pluie qui tombe sur mes joues représente les larmes que j'ai versées jusqu'à présent.

Cette nouvelle maison je ne l'ai jamais visitée. C'est pratique avec internet on s'achète tout, même une nouvelle vie.

A nous deux Forks, un nouveau foyer, un nouveau lycée, une nouvelle voiture. Enfin nouvelle, tout est relatif c'est une vieille Chevrolet des années quarante, mais je m'y sens en sécurité.

Le paysage ne me rappelle pas vraiment ma région. Tout est vert. Trop vert d'ailleurs.

Je rentre chez moi. Chez moi ça me fait bizarre de dire ces mots. Je monte à l'étage, choisis ma chambre, et pose mon unique sac sur la commode, ainsi que mon violon sur le bureau.

Après une bonne douche, je m'allonge dans ce grand lit avec mon violon, preuve unique de ma vie passée et de ma mère. A cette pensée mon cœur fait un bond, ces maudites larmes reprennent le chemin de mes joues. Je sanglote la tête sur mon instrument. Je suis une aberration de la nature. Une erreur. Une anomalie.

La douleur est là, lancinante, terrifiante. J'aimerai qu'elle s'arrête, pouvoir reprendre ma vie en main.

L'espoir, donner moi, l'espoir mon Dieu.

Enfin mes yeux se ferment d'épuisement. Je ne lutte plus. Je baisse ma garde. Je n'arrive même plus à penser à ma rentrée au lycée, demain.

* * *

><p><strong>Voilà, je pense mettre très vite le premier chapitre en ligne.<strong>

**Alors un avis ?**

**Basgi Ciao Caro.**


	2. 1 Une nouvelle vie

**Coucou tout le monde,**

**Voici le premier chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous plaira. Merci pour les nombreuses alertes et merci à celles et ceux qui on décidé de relire cette histoire. **

**Certains passages ont été remaniés. Mon coté perfectionniste je crois ! mdr**

**Bonne lecture.**

**Pour les musiques vous trouverez les lien sur mon profil.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre I : Une nouvelle vie<strong>

**BELLA POV**

Je me réveillai d'un seul coup, mon cœur tambourinait dans ma poitrine, j'étais en sueur.

Encore ce cauchemar. Ça ne s'arrêterait donc jamais. Je me levai, puis me dirigeai vers la salle de bain. Une douche c'était ce qu'il me fallait pour me détendre et enlever ces images de ma tête. Je glissai le long de la paroi de la douche, mes mains se portèrent à mon visage, l'eau coulait sur moi, les larmes réapparurent.

_Ressaisis toi Bella tu ne vas pas commencer ta journée comme ça ! Aller lèves toi ! Respire._

Il fallait que je m'habille, je pris un jean dans mon sac et un pull, puis je plaçai le reste de mes affaires dans la commode. Je regardai l'heure 5h30 génial, j'avais dormi 3 heures !

J'attrapai mon violon, mon sac de cours et descendis dans la cuisine pour me préparer un café que j'avalais goulument. Mon violon était là à un mètre de moi environ. J'ouvris l'étui et me saisis de mon instrument et jouai. La musique me réconfortait pour un moment au moins. Cela faisait deux ans que je n'y avais plus touché et depuis 3 jours j'avais décidé de m'y remettre. Le son me faisait du bien, je me laissai emporter.

Un peu plus et j'oubliais l'heure. 8 heures. Il était vraiment temps que je parte au lycée. Je sautai dans mon carrosse, et dix minutes plus tard j'étais sur le parking. Première place venue et j'y étais.

Je me dirigeai à pieds vers l'administration, une dame d'une cinquantaine d'années était derrière le bureau tête baissée. Je toussai pour lui signaler ma présence. Elle leva les yeux vers moi. Et je me lançai

_ Bonjour je suis...

_ Mademoiselle Isabella Swan, je présume.

_ Oui, mais c'est juste Bella.

_Voici tes horaires de cours, le plan du lycée et ta feuille de présence à faire signer par tes professeurs. Il faudra que tu me la ramènes à la fin des cours. Nous sommes ravis de t'accueillir ici Isa...Bella. Se reprit-elle. Bonne journée et à tout à l'heure. Sourit-elle.

_Merci et bonne journée à vous.

Bon aller premier cours, bâtiment A salle 10. C'est partit, une heure d'italien franchement y'avait pire comme cours. J'avançai les yeux rivés sur mon plan, quand tout à coup un choc. Je relevai mon visage et tombai nez à nez avec un garçon blond au visage d'un poupon.

_ Je suis désolée je regardais le plan et...

_ Ne t'inquiètes pas ce n'est pas grave du tout, tu es Isabella c'est ça ? Demanda-t-il en pointant son doigt vers moi.

_ Euh…oui mais c'est juste Bella. Expliquai-je.

_C'était une manie dans ce pays de couper la parole au gens ? Et pourquoi tout le monde me regarde ?_

_Enchanté moi c'est Mike Newton pour te servir, si tu veux je peux t'accompagner à ton cours.

Il prit mon emploi du temps des mains sans attendre la réponse et m'invita à le suivre. Je sentais qu'il allait me taper sur les nerfs celui là avec son sourire et ses œillades.

_Voilà tu y es ! A tout à l'heure pour le déjeuner.

_Merci mais je ne sais pas si...

_'Super il est déjà parti' maugréai-je.

J'entrai dans la classe et me dirigeai vers le bureau, après avoir dis bonjour au professeur, je lui tendis ma feuille de présence.

Elle signa mon papier, et me présenta à la classe. J'étais rouge de honte. Moi qui voulais passer inaperçue.

_C'est mal parti. _

Après ce moment haut en couleur elle m'envoya m'asseoir auprès d'une jeune fille châtain clair.

_ Bonjour moi c'est Jessica et toi Isabella?

_ Bella tout simplement.

_ Ravie Bella, alors tu es à Forks depuis quand ?

Je savais que les questions ne faisaient que commencer. J'aurai souhaité trouver un trou de souris.

_ Hier.

_ Et tu viens d'où?

_ D'Italie.

_ Waouh l'Italie, mais il parait que c'est génial là bas, en plus il doit faire beau tout le temps. Tu ne devrais pas avoir trop de mal dans ce cours.

_ Oui plus beau qu'ici en tous cas.

_ C'est sûr, et ta famille, il parait que tu es émancipée, c'est vrai?

A coté de Jessica, l'Inquisition espagnole faisait pâle figure, j'acquiesçai pour lui répondre, et merci seigneur le cours démarra enfin. Une jeune fille se retourna vers moi avec un sourire et une mine désolée. Elle avait compris que Jessica et ses questions commençaient à me mettre mal à l'aise.

J'appris plus tard que la jeune fille s'appelait Angela, elle était timide comme moi. Elle semblait gentille, simple et on partageait plusieurs cours. Plus qu'avec Jessica en tous cas, finalement Dieu existait. La matinée passa assez vite malgré tout.

Quand l'heure fatidique du déjeuner sonna, Mike me revint en mémoire. Angela me proposa de manger avec elle, j'acceptai, pensant être sauvée de Mike. Mais grave erreur. Il était à cette table lui aussi. Dieu m'avait encore abandonnée. Je me retrouvai donc avec lui mais aussi Jessica, Lauren que je n'avais pas rencontrée jusque-là, ainsi que deux garçons, Eric et Tyler.

A peine assise Jessica commença à me raconter les potins du lycée : qui sortait avec qui, qui faisait quoi…Bien sûr comme je connaissais personne, franchement ça n'avait que peu d'importance.

Quand soudain un mélange d'odeurs à la fois familières et inconnues vint me chatouiller les narines. Je me retournai discrètement, et mon regard se porta sur la table derrière moi. Cinq personnes étaient assises, plus belles les unes que les autres. C'était comme un souvenir. Jessica qui s'aperçut de mon manège, prit la parole.

_ Ce sont les enfants du docteur Cullen et sa femme. Ils les ont adoptés. Mais tu vois ils sont bizarre, parce qu'ils sont très unis, ils ne se mélangent jamais avec personne. Le grand brun baraqué c'est Emmett il sort avec la jolie blonde Rosalie, la brune elle c'est Alice, elle est avec le blond qui a toujours l'air de souffrir : Jasper, je sais même pas si c'est légal.

_ Jess répondit Angela outrée, ils n'ont pas les même parents.

Je trouvais que Jessica avait le jugement facile.

_ Ouais mais ils vivent sous le même toit… Alors…Insista-t-elle.

Jess aimait vraiment les ragots, je me retournai encore une fois et le vis, un garçon aux cheveux cuivrés. Véritable adonis, son regard me transperça, je tournai la tête démasquée et m'empourprai.

_ Et lui qui est-ce ? Demandai-je penaude

_ Ça c'est Edward Cullen, c'est une beauté fatale comme tu peux le voir, mais il semblerait que personne ne soit assez bien pour lui, alors te prends pas la tête Bella.

_ J'en n'avais pas l'intention.

Je m'excusai auprès de ma tablée et me dirigeai vers mon casier pour prendre mon violon. Une envie folle de jouer pour évacuer la tension me prit. J'entrai dans la salle de musique et commençai.

****EDWARD POV  
><strong>**

Le lycée était en pleine effervescence depuis quelques jours, dû à l'arrivée d'une nouvelle élève ce matin. Les pensées des garçons, étaient toutes tournées vers elle. Ils trouvaient qu'elle était jolie, mystérieuse, et pensive. Mike pensait déjà à la draguer, pauvre fille. Décidément les hormones des adolescents étaient insupportables. Je tournai la tête vers Emmett.

_ Alors il lui raconte quoi à la nouvelle?

_ A ton avis Emmett ? Comme d'habitude, les ragots sur nous, notre famille et le reste.

_ Elle en pense quoi ? Demanda-t-il intéressé.

Je l'observai tentant d'entrer dans sa tête. Mais il n'y avait rien.

_ C'est un peu curieux pour l'instant, elle ne pense à rien.

_ Comment ça elle ne pense à rien ? Les ados passent leurs temps à penser!

_ Je sais Rosalie, mais pas elle.

Rosalie avait raison. Le cerveau des ados était toujours en ébullition. Elle se leva, mes yeux étaient toujours braqués sur elle.

_ Regarde Edward où est ce qu'elle va?

_ Je n'en ai aucune idée, ou elle n'y pense pas ou... Non c'est impossible. Alice ?

_ Ou alors... tu n'arrives pas à lire dans ses pensés Edward !

_ Pourquoi ? Il faut que j'en aie le cœur net!

C'était la première fois. C'était impossible. Pourquoi je n'arrivais pas lire en elle ? Peut être que cette fille ne pensait à rien finalement ? Je quittais donc la table pour la suivre discrètement. Personne.

Mais où était elle passée ? Puis un air triste, et mélancolique me parvint. Du violon ! Qui pouvait bien en jouer ? Pas un élève, c'était tout juste s'ils savaient à quoi ça ressemblait.

Guidées par la musique, mes jambes avançaient toutes seules. Quand je la vis.

**_(http : / www . youtube . com / watch?v=JkqJO2vhPqE&feature=related, enlevez les espaces)_**

La nouvelle était là, c'était d'elle qu'émanait cet air si triste. Concentrée, elle continuait à jouer. Ses cheveux bruns bouclés bougeaient au rythme de ses épaules. Sa peau était si blanche qu'on aurait pu la confondre avec l'une d'entre nous, des doigts fins. Son visage reflétait sa musique. Elle souffrait. On ressentait son désespoir. Sa tristesse.

Mes frères et sœurs m'avaient rejoint. Ils étaient surpris, figés, ils ne respiraient plus. Mon regard se tourna vers Jasper, ses traits étaient tirés, son corps se voutait sous le poids de la souffrance. Alice le soutenait, de ces petit bras. Par pensée il me dit.

_Elle a mal ! Sa souffrance est insupportable! Je vais essayer de l'apaiser._

Puis la musique cessa, et Jasper se redressa, il avait l'air d'aller un peu mieux. Mais dans son regard subsistait toujours cette tristesse. Elle se retourna face à nous. Surprise. Bouche ouverte. Rougissante. Son violon à la main, le temps semblait avoir suspendu son vol.

Alice brisa le silence.

_ C'est très beau. Tu joues merveilleusement bien, c'est quoi comme air ?

Je répondis à sa place, ses rougeurs n'ayant toujours pas disparu, elle était mal à l'aise.

_ Vivadi : ' Al Santo Sepolcro' n'est ce pas ?

_ Oui oui, mais c'est assez rare de voir que quelqu'un connait. Je suis désolée, je pensais être seule, je ne savais pas que vous étiez là et... Balbutia-t-elle en triturant ses doigts.

Elle pensait. D'accord, je n'arrivais pas à lire en elle, c'était une première. Cette fille m'intriguait, je la coupai.

_ Et ma sœur a raison tu joues très bien. C'est très agréable de t'écouter.

Elle s'empourprait, je trouvais que ces couleurs lui allaient à merveilles.

_ Je suis Edward Cullen, mes frères Emmett, Jasper et mes sœurs, Alice et Rosalie

_ Bella Swan. Je suis nouvelle ici mais ça vous le savez déjà je suppose ?

_ En effet tu étais attendue comme le messie figure toi. Lui répondis- je, d'un air taquin. Tu sais le lycée c'est une vrai usine à ragots.

Voilà que je tentai l'humour. Moi si taciturne et renfermé en dehors de ma famille.

_ J'ai cru comprendre. J'ai eu ma dose ce matin, avec Jessica, je n'en ai même pas retenu un quart.

_ Tu en penses quoi ? Demanda Emmett.

_ Pas grand chose, ça ne m'intéresse pas. J'aime bien connaître les gens avant de me faire une opinion.

Bella était vraiment différente des autres élèves. Ça se voyait.

_ Tu me plais bien toi, lui lança Emmett.

Elle murmura un petit merci, et rougit à nouveau, ce qui déclencha le rire d'Emmett. La pauvre Bella avait compris, elle esquissa un très léger sourire. Puis regarda ses chaussures, gênée, je la trouvai belle.

Bella s'excusa. Elle avait cours de biologie, comme moi. Je lui proposai qu'elle me suive. J'ignore pourquoi je lui avais proposé, c'était ce qui me paraissait la chose à faire sur l'instant.

Elle accepta et les autres repartirent dans leurs cours respectifs. On s'arrêta un moment à son casier pour y déposer le fameux instrument. Son odeur était spéciale, à la fois familière et inconnue, une odeur de freesia et de fraise. Mon dieu qu'elle sentait bon. Son odeur m'attirait, pas au point de me jeter sur elle, mais valait mieux être prudent pour ne pas réveiller ma bête intérieure. Arrivés dans la salle, les pensées de Mike étaient limpides.

_Qu'est ce que fout Cullen, avec Bella ? Pourquoi il discute avec elle ? Il ne discute jamais avec personne. Bella est à moi, je l'ai vue en premier ! Elle est trop canon cette fille, et ses fesses une pure...  
><em>  
>Il fallait vraiment que je décroche de la tête de Mike. Sa façon de penser à Bella était vraiment obscène. Je ne savais pas pourquoi mais une envie irrésistible de lui arracher les yeux me prit. Il était temps de me calmer. Je m'assis à ma place, et M. Banner envoya Bella s'asseoir auprès de moi étant donné que c'était la seule place disponible.<p>

****POV DE BELLA****

Que de rebondissements ! Je m'étais faite surprendre par toute la famille Cullen. Ils avaient plutôt l'air d'être gentils, malgré ce qu'avait dit Jessica.

Dans le genre vipère celle là ! Je pense qu'elle n'est pas mal du tout.

Le pire étant notre arrivée en classe de bio. Elle n'était pas passée inaperçue à la vu des regards de Lauren et Jessica. Je crus lire de la jalousie, ça commençait bien. D'après Jessica Edward ne s'occupait de personne, alors de le voir débarquer avec moi, leurs avaient paru très curieux. Edward était à coté de moi et franchement j'avais un peu de mal à me concentrer sur le cours. Non seulement il était magnifique, mais on pouvait lire dans son regard, quelque chose qui me rappelait moi. Comme une certaine solitude.

Il était vraiment beau, avec ses yeux sombres, sa peau blanche comme le marbre et son odeur attirante et toujours aussi familière. Le cours se déroula un peu trop rapidement. Il m'accompagna à mon cours de sport. En plus d'être un dieu vivant il était serviable, et beaucoup moins lourd que Mike qui nous lançait des regards assassins. Je partis me changer dans les vestiaires.

Jessica m'alpagua.

_ Salut Bella, alors comme ça tu as fait connaissance de notre cher Edward, quelle chance. Il t'a accompagnée en cours de bio puis de sport. Intéressant.

_ Tu sais qu'il ne parle à personne? Continua Lauren venimeuse.

_ Je l'ai rencontré lui et sa famille en salle de musique, après le repas, ils semblent très sympa.

Dans les dents les filles, elles étaient vraiment incroyables. A peine arrivée, elles suspectaient quelque chose entre moi et Edward. L'année allait être très longue, je le sentais. Je me retrouvai en sport avec Emmett. Drôle d'idée de mélanger les premières et les fins de cycle entre eux. Emmett eut un sourire et me lança.

_ On va voir si tu joues aussi bien au ballon que du violon.

_ Ouais alors là c'est tout vu, le violon c'est mieux et moins dangereux. Je suis trop malchanceuse pour ça. Je crois que le sport ne m'aime pas

_ Et bien on va voir ça tout de suite.

Et la merci Emmett! Il me lança le ballon, alors que je ne m'y attendais pas car j'étais trop occupé à écouter Angela. Plus aucun doute, sur la nature de ma chance. Je la pris derrière la tête, et m'écroulai par terre. Il avait une sacrée force Emmett! Résultat. Un-zéro pour Emmett, il s'approcha de moi et se confondit en excuse. Je n'avais rien senti malgré tout.

_ T'inquiètes pas Emmett j'ai pas eu mal, je te rassure, tout va bien.

Il sourit à nouveau, et me fit un clin d'œil. Il s'esclaffa

_ T'avais raison!

_ Pourquoi?

_ Restes au violon! C'est sûr. C'est moins dangereux! Pour toi.

Le cours se passa agréablement, malgré les moqueries d'Emmett sur ma malchance. Il me le paierait un jour ! Foi de Bella.

Enfin je rentrai chez-moi, mangeai un morceau en réfléchissant à cette journée. Je trouvais les Cullen sympathiques, mais je savais au fond de moi qu'ils n'étaient pas ce qu'ils prétendaient être. Il y avait trop de similitude avec les évènements de mon passé. Leurs peaux. Leurs voix. Leurs grâces à tous. Pourtant quelque chose en moi refusait d'y croire. Je voulais juste oublier. Et pour la première fois depuis longtemps, je me sentais un peu mieux dans mon être, même les pleurs n'étaient pas revenues depuis plusieurs heures.

La soirée se déroula calmement: devoirs, violon, douche. Mais le moment fatidique se rapprochait, le coucher. J'y allai la peur au ventre, prenant avec moi ma deuxième peau, mon violon. Je m'allongeai en boule sur mon lit, puis tout me revint en mémoire l'incertitude du lendemain. Ma solitude. Mon dégout de moi même. Ma peur. Mon chagrin. Les sanglots réapparurent d'un coup, je ne pouvais plus les arrêter. Je ne respirai plus, incapable d'être maître de mon corps. Comme la veille le sommeil vint sournoisement m'emporter vers mes cauchemars. Ils me hantaient le jour et la nuit sans répit. Me tuant à petit feu, chaque jour de ma douloureuse existence. Ma non vie. Absence d'espoir. Mais présence de mon cruel désespoir.

* * *

><p><strong>Alors ? <strong>

**Ca vous a plu ? Dîtes moi tout ?**

**Je pense poster une fois par semaine. Mais peut-être que vous aurai le chapitre 2 un peu plus tôt. Qui sait ?**

**Basgi Ciao Caro**


	3. 2 Une nouvelle amitiée

****Salut tout le monde !****

****Petit bonus pour vous. Normalement j'ai répondu à toutes les reviews. Encore merci.****

****Ilonka : Merci, je ne vais pas trop mal. Ravie de retrouver. Bisous  
><strong>**

****POV D'EDWARD****

On était tous rentrés à la maison, Esmè étudiait des nouveaux plans, Emmett et Rosalie s'étaient éclipsés, prétextant une partie (à deux) de chasse. Jasper et Alice étaient sur le divan et discutaient de Bella.

Jasper avait souffert aujourd'hui. La cause : Bella. Elle semblait si malheureuse. Plongée dans une solitude sans fin. C'est peut être pour ça que je n'arrivais pas à lire en elle, la raison était peut-être son enfermement personnel. Pourtant elle avait esquissé un très léger petit sourire, grâce à Emmett. Il arriverait à faire rire un condamné à mort la veille de son exécution celui-là.

Bella, sa musique m'avait ému, comme personne ne l'avait fait auparavant. Cette douceur. Cette mélancolie. Ses doigts fins autours de l'archer, elle était d'une grâce époustouflante. Elle m'avait touché au plus profond de mon être, car cette solitude me parlait. C'était vrai, je vivais au milieu d'une famille aimante et soudée. Mais je me sentais esseulé par moment. Mon éternité me pesait, je la trainais comme Jésus portait sa croix lourde et encombrante. Esmèe me regarda et j'entendis ce qu'elle pensait.

_Mon pauvre Edward tu as l'air tellement triste. Je m'inquiète pour toi mon chéri. J'aimerais tant pouvoir faire quelque chose pour t'aider._

Je la regardais et lui fis un sourire pour la rassurer. Esmèe était la douceur personnifiée. Elle nous aimait comme ses enfants et j'étais le premier, elle se désespérait à l'idée que je puisse passer mon éternité seul. Comme si elle avait manqué quelque chose dans mon 'éducation'.

C'était ma mère même si je ne l'appelais que rarement 'maman'.

_Tu penses à elle? me demanda Alice par la pensée. Je fis l'innocent.  
><em>  
>_ A qui Alice ?<p>

_ Oh arrête ton char Ben-Hur et prend le métro ! Bella voyons ! Tu croyais quoi ? Que je parlais de Jessica,

_ Oui en effet, c'est à elle que je pense, du moins à sa musique, ce que j'ai ressenti...

_ De la douleur. Grogna Jasper. C'est ce que moi j'ai ressenti, sa douleur m'a mis k-o. Sa tristesse et sa solitude, m'ont achevé. Elle me fait pensée à...TOI en fait ! S'esclaffe-t-il.

_ T'es drôle Jazz, tu veux remplacer Emmett, dans le rôle du frère comique ? Non parce qu'un par famille ça suffit !

_ Je parlais de tes mauvais jours bien sûr C'est à dire environ quatre jours par semaine. Rigola t-il.

Je lui balançai un coussin dans la tête, sans aucune conséquence bien évidemment, c'était juste pour exprimer mon désaccord. Même s'il n'avait pas tout à fait tort.

_ T'inquiètes pas va, à ce niveau Bella te surpasse aisément. Sincèrement Edward, pour une humaine, j'ai rarement ressenti ce genre d'émotions aussi changeantes. Elle se sent coupable, mais de quoi ? J'en ai aucune idée et vu que tu es incapable de lire dans son esprit, on risque pas de le savoir tout de suite.

_ Je sais Jazz inutile de me le rappeler. Elle m'intrigue c'est tout, du fait que je n'arrive pas à lire en elle.

D'un seul coup Alice se figea signe d'une vision, je me plongeai dedans.

Je voyais Bella et Alice bras dessus bras dessous. Elles rigolaient, le rire de Bella était merveilleux. Elle avait l'air heureuse, elles faisaient du shoping toutes les deux. Non, en fait on y était tous. C'est comme si ce n'était pas la même fille triste d'il y avait quelques heures.

Alice se leva sautillant, tapant des mains, et souriante comme une gosse de quatre ans devant un arbre de noël. Le tout sous les yeux interrogateurs de Jasper qui commençait franchement à se poser des questions.

_ Dites moi, tous les deux ça ne vous dérangerait pas de me faire partager votre joie soudaine! Merci! C'est vrai quoi, y'en a marre d'être toujours le dernier au courant avec vous!

_Oh Jasper! Cria Alice en se jetant dans ses bras, ce qui fit reculer le sofa de plusieurs mètres. C'est merveilleux! N'est ce pas Edward?

_ Mais encore mon amour... s'impatienta Jasper. A ce moment là Emmett et Rosalie débarquèrent, ma sœur avait des écorces d'arbre dans les cheveux et vu les pensées d'Emmett il n'y avait aucun doutes sur ce qu'ils avaient fait.

_ On peut savoir ce qui ce passe ici? demanda Emmett.

_ C'est Bella

_ Bah quoi Bella? Rétorqua Emmett

_ Elle va devenir ma meilleur amie, et elle sera amie avec vous tous, on fera du shoping, on voyagera ensemble, et puis ensuite...

_ Tu iras manger un steak avec elle ? S'esclaffa Emmett. Tu le prendras très saignant. Continua-t-il hilare.

_ Tu vois je te l'avais bien dit que la place du frère comique était prise, Jasper.

A cette phrase Alice me jeta un regard noir.

_ Edward tu l'as vu aussi, ça va arriver et tu le sais !

_ Ta meilleure amie une humaine ? Tu rigoles ou tu fais les dents ?

_ Oui Emmett à raison, ce serait trop risqué pour notre secret et notre famille Alice.

Rosalie prête à tout dès qu'il s'agit de la famille.

_ Emmett, tu as dit que tu l'aimais bien non ?

_ C'est vrai et depuis le cours de sport je l'apprécie encore plus. Aie !

Et une claque derrière la tête d'Emmett de la part de Rose. Elle était jalouse, alors ça c'était l'apothéose ! Rose comprit la raison de mon sourire et me lança un regard noir.

_Si tu répètes ça Ed, je te démembre t'as compris!_

'Ed' je ne supportais pas ce surnom et elle le savait. Elle était vraiment en rogne, mais Emmett la prit dans ses bras, se qui l'apaisa aussitôt.

_ Demain je lui propose de faire du shoping avec nous, pour le lendemain.

_ ALICE! Nous criâmes en même temps.

_ Quoi? Répondit l'intéressée. Vous n'avez pas le choix je l'ai vue! Content ou pas content c'est pareille, faites moi confiance et puis ce n'est pas comme si on ne l'appréciait pas. Jazz s'il te plait, déclara-t-elle de sa voie enfantine.

_ Désolé les mecs, mais je ne sais pas résister à Alice, même si je risque de souffrir le martyr à cause de cette fille.

_ Edward mon grand frère préféré d'amour, Emmett frérot, je te promets de nouvelles pièces pour ton 4X4 et toi Rose, je te laisse bricoler ma voiture autant que tu veux.

Jazz avait raison, on ne résistait pas à Alice. C'était impossible. Alors on accepta pour notre petit lutin préféré. De toute façon elle l'aurait invitée même si on avait refusé. Autant y aller.

****BELLA POV  
><strong>**

Un cri dans la nuit. Je sursautai. D'où venait ce cri ? Je regardai autour de moi, personne. Je me rendis compte enfin que c'était moi qui avais hurlé. Toujours la même histoire. Ma hantise dès que le jour ce mourait. Cette meurtrissure dans mon cœur. Trop de douleur. Trop de haine. Pour une seule erreur. Je n'avais pas voulu écouter la voix de la terreur.

Ma famille me manquait, je savais pertinemment que ce serait dur. Mais leurs regards sur moi étaient insupportables. Le dégout. La salissure de mon âme. Qu'importe même leur amour n'était pas suffisant pour refermer ma blessure. Je savais qu'ils avaient honte de moi, c'était impossible autrement. Il fallait que je parte, pour eux et pour moi.

La reconstruction ?

Comment reconstruire quelque chose qui n'avait aucune raison d'être ? Comment pouvait-on avoir des états d'âme, quand on n'en disposait pas soi-même ? Ils me cherchaient, je le savais. Ils me traquaient. Je leur avais dit de ne rien faire. S'ils devaient me retrouver, je m'enfuirais à nouveau. Car c'était ce que j'avais fait. Fuir.

Voila c'est fait ! Me morfondre !

Je ne savais faire que ça ! Non, ça avait assez duré, je n'en pouvais plus. Je me levai. Une douche, c'était la seule chose qui m'apaiserait. C'était décidé ! Il fallait que je reprenne le cours de ma vie, et lutter, contre cette infamie.

Direction la cuisine, un café, une tartine. Courage, j'avais la rage. Il fallait que j'avance, sinon rien n'avait plus de sens.

Nouvelle vie, nouvel espoir. Oui l'espoir. Il le fallait! Il en allait de ma survie.

Enfin le lycée. Pas le temps de penser ? Donc de pleurer.

L'histoire ! La seule chose que je ne voulais pas avoir, un passé. Notre histoire fait notre avenir alors j'avais décidé. Je n'en voulais pas. J'allais me fabriquer mon propre destin, et enfin ne plus jamais me retourner.

Le cours était terminé. La sonnerie me fit sursauter. J'allais en math, mais Jess me tomba dessus.

_ Salut Bella, tout va bien ?

_ Oui pourquoi ?

_ Tu as l'air perdue dans tes pensées.

_ Oh ça ! Non c'est juste que j'étais entrain de réfléchir.

_ A quoi ?

J'eus la soudaine envie de lui répondre "pourquoi t'es de la police ?". Mais non je ne le fis pas.

Bella t'es trop gentille!

_ Au cours d'histoire voyons.

_ Menteuse !

_ Curieuse !

Jess rigola pendant un bon moment, en fait jusqu'à notre arrivée en classe. J'étais assise à coté de la sympathique et reposante Angela. Elle me regarda tristement et me lança.

_ Je suis désolée.

_ De ?

_ Pour Jess, sa curiosité est quelques fois éreintante et stressante

_ Tu n'as pas à t'excuser pour elle. Je m'en suis rendue compte, c'est vrai. Elle part à la pêche.

_ A la pêche?

_ Ouais, aux potins. Je pense qu'elle a peur d'être à cours d'ici vingt ans.

_ Tu as raisons, Bella. Rigola Angela. Elle en a juste assez pour tenir une toute petite vingtaine d'années

Le professeur commença, et nous écoutâmes le cours religieusement. Puis vint l'heure tant redouter du midi. Me retrouver au milieu de Lauren, Jessica, Mike et des autres était une épreuve difficilement supportable. Ils n'étaient pas méchants, mais leur envie de tout savoir m'exaspérait au plus haut point. Alors je me contentais d'être évasive, jusqu'au moment ou Lauren me demanda.

_ Tes parents, ils font quoi dans la vie ?

Là je ressentis un grand malaise, j'eus un haut le cœur. Quoi répondre à cette question simple en général mais compliquée personnellement ?

_ Mon père est diplomate, il voyage beaucoup.

Pour la diplomatie quand on connaissait mon père, c'était vraiment une bonne blague. Mais pour la politique en revanche ce n'était qu'un demi-mensonge.

_ C'est pour ça que tu es émancipée. Mais ta mère?

Ma mère, la seule personne à qui je ne voulais pas penser, elle me balançait cette question naturellement. Bien sûr pour eux c'était naturel comme demande. Alors je pris une grande respiration, et je me lançai.

_ Oui. Ma mère est morte à ma naissance. Je ne l'ai pas connue.

_ Oh je suis tellement désolée. Ça doit être vraiment dur. Dit-elle ravi de son effet

En moi-même je bouillonnais. Désolé ! Lauren tu ne l'es pas ! Espèce de vipère ! Et dur ça l'était, surtout d'en parler avec eux. Je lui lançai un regard noir, qui la glaça, elle baissa les yeux, terrifiée. Puis je prétextai un devoir à finir, pour m'éclipser. Les ados aimaient se faire souffrir les uns les autres, je le savais. Ce n'était pas une première pour moi. D'ailleurs, par moment, je me demandais si j'en étais vraiment une.

Quand d'un seul coup, je la sentis. Elle venait, elle commençait lentement à se déverser dans mes veines. La colère. Cette haine. Mes larmes accourraient prête à se déverser à la moindre faiblesse de ma part ou à la moindre ouverture. Je serrai les dents. Pas ici. Non. Il en était hors de question. J'inhalai l'air profondément. Mon casier. Mon violon. La salle de musique. Besoin de me défouler. De m'évader.

****ALICE POV  
><strong>**

Mes frères et sœurs avaient tous entendu la conversation qui venait de se dérouler à la table de Bella. Cette Lauren Malhory, quelle langue venimeuse ! Elle était vraiment obligée de faire cette remarque désobligeante à Bella ! Elle méritait une bonne leçon. J'étais une non violente, mais là franchement, elle dépassait les bornes. Tout ça parce que les garçons se prenaient pour des coqs avec Bella. Je souhaitais qu'elle s'étouffe avec son gloss et sa jalousie, celle-là. Jasper me prit dans ses bras.

_ Calme toi Alice mon amour.

_ Mais vous avez entendu ce qu'elle lui a dit! Comme si ce n'était pas assez dure d'être orpheline de mère!

_ Oui Alice non seulement on a tous entendu, mais moi j'ai eu les émotions de Bella en prime. Franchement je connais des choses beaucoup plus agréables que ça.

_ Vous avez vu la façon dont elle est partie. Les autres ont avalé cette histoire de devoir à terminer. Mais moi je sais que c'est faux!

_ On le sait tous Alice, mais tu sais comment sont les ados... Expliqua Edward.

_ Oui ce sont de sales gosses boutonneux, avec des hormones de Bonobo.

_ Pas mal Emmett comme comparaison! Tu aurais pu faire une carrière comme prof de bio. S'esclaffa Jasper

_ Quoi ? C'est vrai, les singes Bonobo passent leur temps à faire l'amour dans toutes les positions possibles, pour évacuer leur stress.

_ C'est marrant Emmett, d'après cette description, on pourrait croire que tu parles de toi. Rigola Jasper. Quelle culture Emmett !

_ Bah tu vois que ça sert de zapper sur les chaines animalières pendant les coupures de pubs des matchs de foot. J'ai trouvé ça pour une fois très intéressant, n'est ce pas ma Rose ?

_ EMMETT, tu peux arrêter de penser à ça trente secondes ! Demanda Edward.

_ Et je t'en prie cesse de m'envoyer tes pulsions. Sinon la cafète va se transformer en lupanar*. Déclara Jasper.

_ Oups désolé. Répondit Emmett

J'en avais marre d'écouter leurs sottises, alors je me levai. Décidée à trouver Bella et à lui proposer une sortie shopping. Ca lui remonterait sûrement le moral. Et puis ce n'était pas parce que l'on devait garder le secret sur notre condition qu'elle ne devait pas être mon amie.

_ Alice laisse là respirer un peu.

_ Edward je l'ai laissé assez respirer comme tu dis. Ça fait au moins dix minutes qu'elle est partie!

_ Attends...

Trop tard j'étais déjà loin. Enfin aussi loin que je pouvais aller à vitesse humaine. Il me tardait de mettre mon plan à exécution, j'allais devenir son amie. Je l'avais vu. Si j'avais pu, j'aurai était la rejoindre en dansant tellement mon impatience se faisait pressante.

Quelle joie ! Je savais que je parviendrai à rendre son sourire à Bella, même si je devais y passer mon éternité. Sa tristesse avait assez durée ! Il était temps pour elle de retrouver sa joie de vivre ! Ce n'était pas difficile de savoir où elle était allée. Dans la salle de musique. Je l'avais vu, et c'était bien la seule chose que j'arrivais à voir sur elle. Comme si Bella naviguait entre deux eaux sans avoir décidé où sa vie la mènerait. Elle me troublait, la souffrance que ressentait Jazz me troublait. J'ouvris la porte de la salle discrètement. Je vis Bella les poings serrés le long du corps, les jointures de ses mains encore plus blanches que d'habitude. Elle sentait la colère. Je pris la parole.

_ Bella ?

Elle se retourna ces traits étaient tirés par la colère. Elle prit une grande inspiration.

_ Alice.

_ Tu vas bien ? M'enquis-je.

_ Oui c'est rien, tout va bien. Se reprit-elle.

_ Voilà en fait je voulais te demander ce que tu fais demain après-midi ?

_ Euh…

_ Bon bah c'est réglé alors.

_ Alice de quoi parles-tu?

_ Ma famille et moi avons prévu une sortie shopping demain et j'aurais aimé que tu te joignes à nous.

_ Ecoute Alice, c'est gentil mais tu vois le shopping... Les fringues... Ce n'est pas pour moi tout ça.

_ Allez Bella tu viens d'arriver, je pense que tu dois avoir besoin d'une nouvelle garde robe. Les fringues c'est pour tout le monde.

_ Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

_ Parce que tu portes les mêmes habits qu'hier.

_ Oh... tu as remarqué. Mais je peux savoir pourquoi moi ? dit-elle gênée.

_ C'est simple je t'aime bien, tu es sympa, tu n'écoutes pas les racontars. Puis j'aimerai mieux te connaître et qui sait on deviendra peut-être amies toutes les deux ? S'il te plait, je te promets qu'Emmett ne se moquera pas de toi.

_ Oui alors ça, tu vois j'en doute. Je te fais confiance mais pas à ce point là.

_ S'il te plait, s'il te plait, te plait, te plait, te...Pépia-t-elle.

_ STOP Alice, tu as gagné, mais je t'en supplie arrête de sauter partout, tu me donnes le tournis.

_ Génial! Tu vas voir on va bien s'amuser.

_ Oui surtout toi.

_ Ce n'est pas faux, mais toi aussi tu verras.

_ Amusement et shopping pour moi ce sont deux mots qui ne vont pas ensembles.

_ On va y remédier tu verras. Bon il faut que j'aille en cours Bella à toute à l'heure.

_ Ciao Alice.

J'étais euphorique. Bella avait accepté, et j'avais hâte d'être à demain. Mon plan se déroulait à merveille, je le savais. Tout irait bien désormais, je m'y étais engagée personnellement. Même si elle ne le savait pas encore. Je devais la protéger de sa propre tristesse. La soulager de sa douleur. Et l'entendre rire. Oui j'aimais déjà son rire, l'entendre dans ma vision avait été la plus belle chose que j'avais vue depuis très longtemps. Mais en premier lieu il fallait que j'annonce la nouvelle à ma famille. Car même s'ils étaient d'accord, je leur avais un peu forcé la main. Mais pour la bonne cause bien évidement.

****BELLA POV  
><strong>**

Oh mon Dieu dites-moi que ce n'est pas vrai! Comment avais-je pu accepter aussi vite? Victime d'un sort peut-être? Encore un enfer personnel. Le shopping, je me giflai intérieurement. Car même si Alice n'avait pas tout à fait tort pour mes vêtements sur le fond, je n'aimais pas ça. Mais alors pas ça du tout! Surtout rien qu'à l'idée d'essayer des fringues à coté de mes deux divinités de futures copines, je ne pouvais soutenir la comparaison. Ce fut donc sur cette note très peu positive que je rejoignis ma classe. Les yeux rivés sur mes chaussures. Quand tout à coup, deux élèves qui étaient en train de chahuter près de moi risquèrent de me rentrer dedans. Je m'écartai d'un petit bond et me retrouvai nez à nez avec Edward

_ Vous pourriez faire attention quand même! Lança Edward aux deux jeunes qui s'étaient enfuis.

_ Désolée. Soufflai-je

_ Tu ne vas pas t'excuser dès qu'on se voit quand même?

_ Comment ça ?

_ Tu l'as déjà fait hier en salle de musique.

_ Oh oui c'est vrai désolée j'avais oublié.

_ Et en plus tu recommences. Me dit-il avec un petit sourire en coin

Et voilà mon cœur qui s'emballait, mes joues qui chauffaient. Seigneur achevez-moi par pitié !

Ce n'est pas humain un sourire pareil.

_ Disons que j'ai la fâcheuse tendance à toujours me retrouver dans des situations gênantes avec toi.

_ Gênantes ? Comment ça gênantes ?

Je parlais trop en sa présence.

_ Gênante pour moi bien sûr, pour le violon je pensais être seule dans la salle.

_ Tu n'aimes pas que l'on t'écoute.

_ Disons que je n'étais pas préparée à avoir un auditoire aussi nombreux.

_ Et où était la situation gênante dans ce qui vient d'arriver ? Me dit-il d'un air taquin

Il le faisait volontairement ou quoi ? Et à nouveau ce sourire, mais c'est pas vrai !

_Aller Bella maintenant tu ouvres la bouche et tu dis quelque chose d'intelligent pour changer. Après tout c'est le frère d'Alice. Aller respire un bon coup, et lance toi !_

_ Euh…

_On t'a dis de dire quelque chose d'intelligent pas une voyelle ! Géniale !_

_ En fait, disons que j'ai bien failli te rentrer dedans et...

_ Ah d'accord tu t'excuses par anticipation alors.

_ Mais non c'est juste que... Dis moi toi, tu ne serais pas en train de me faire marcher par hasard ?

_Bravo Bella t'as réussi à faire une phrase sans bafouiller. En progrès._

_ Oui je m'excuse. Tu m'as démasqué. Voilà, encore une excuse de ma part et on est à égalité. C'est bien ça la parité ?

_ Je suppose. Mon cours est ici alors je te laisse.

_ Non.

_ Non ?

_ Je vais aussi en cours de littérature.

_ Ah...

_C'est bien Bella deux voyelles, extra!_

Décidément c'était une journée riche en événements. L'interrogatoire à la cantine, la proposition d'Alice, la discussion et le cours de littérature avec Edward. Je n'avais pas l'habitude d'être aussi sociable. Mais à priori Alice avait décidé de me "sociabiliser" de force.

Alice débordante de bonne humeur, le parfait contraste de moi même en y pensant. Quelque chose me disait que c'était impossible de lui résister. Elle semblait être le bonheur incarné. Je trouvais qu'elle était chanceuse d'être aussi heureuse.

La famille Cullen me faisait prendre conscience d'une chose à laquelle j'essayais de ne pas trop penser. Ma famille me manquait réellement. Oui elle me manquait encore plus que ce matin. Je me pris à rêver éveillée debout que je leur revenais. Bien sur que c'était impossible. Après ce que je leur avais fait subir. J'allais leur donner des nouvelles très bientôt je le savais, mais eux, en retour, n'en donnerait pas. Trois mois que j'étais partie. Trois mois que je ne leur avais pas donné signe de vie. Trois mois loin de mon pays.

J'étais fatiguée. Épuisée moralement. Lauren m'avait achevée. Elle m'avait blessée. Les paroles font souvent plus de dégâts que les coups. Je le savais pour avoir expérimenté les deux.

C'était l'heure d'aller au lit, mais l'angoisse était plus forte que moi, je savais ce qui allait se passer au moment où je rencontrerais Morphée. Le mal incarné viendrait. Il s'insinuerait dans mes rêves, pour en faire des cauchemars. D'une effrayante réalité. Terrorisée. J'avançai vers cette contrée. Les yeux fermés. Résignée. Je sombrais. En espérant néanmoins les faire cesser.

***** Lupanar : maison close au temps des romains.****

****Voilà alors ? Vos impressions ? Je suis impatiente. ****

****Pour ceux qui lisent le service schizo, la deuxième partie est en cours d'écriture. Désolée pour le retard impardonnable mais je dois encore me rendre sur le continent pour mon fils quelques jours. Je vous promets de faire mon maxi.****

****Basgi Ciao Caro.****


	4. 3 Une journée en enfer ?

****Coucou tout le monde !****

****Je suis un peu en retard et je m'en excuse. Mais mes enfants me demandent beaucoup ces jours-ci. Je n'ai pas pu répondre à toutes vos gentilles reviews, mais je me rattraperai cette fois.****

****Petite info : Les chapitres vont s'allonger au fur et à mesure. ****

****Bien sûr tous les personnages appartiennent à SM****

****Bonne lecture. ****

* * *

><p><strong><strong>BELLA POV<strong>**

Toujours le même rituel. Le réveil était difficile, mais j'étais ravie d'avoir quitté Morphée et ses cauchemars réguliers. Cette douleur implacable. Mes journées commençaient comme ça.

C'était une habitude depuis deux ans. Mais je ne pouvais plus le supporter, pourquoi fallait il que je dorme? Je n'étais pas plus reposée que la veille et encore moins que l'avant veille. Alors franchement à quoi ça servait ? Sinon à me faire revivre mon cauchemar personnel ?

Je n'avais pas assez mal en étant éveillée ? Il fallait aussi que je souffre, les yeux fermés!

La journée serait longue, je l'avais senti. La partie qui m'angoissait le plus était, il fallait bien l'avouer, le shopping avec Alice. Car pour moi, les seules fois où je m'y rendais le shopping c'était du sport. Ma doctrine était " Pars vite et reviens encore plus vite". C'était une course contre la montre.

Mais avec Alice je sentais qu'on n'avait pas du tout, mais alors pas du tout, la même vision des choses. Au cas où il y avait toujours la fenêtre des toilettes pour m'échapper ! Non définitivement, non! Je crois qu'Alice n'aurait pas apprécié.

_Allez Bella respire ce n'est que du shopping. On n'a connu pire comme torture! Si ça fait plaisir à Alice. Au fait, peux-tu me rappeler, pourquoi on doit lui faire plaisir ? Là est la question._

Mais je crois que je commençais à bien l'aimée. C'était bizarre je ne la connaissais que depuis trois jours et je voulais déjà lui faire plaisir et lui faire...Confiance !

Va pour le plaisir, mais la confiance. Tu n'es déjà pas capable de te faire confiance, alors t'en remettre à quelqu'un d'autre... Rêve pas ma vieille ! Et pourtant j'avais déjà ressenti ça avec...avec... Edward !

Décidément le frère et la sœur avaient un drôle d'effet sur moi. Mais je savais une chose en tout cas, c'était qu'ils avaient beau essayé de se comporter comme des humains, ils ne l'étaient pas. J'avais bien une réponse. Mais je refusais d'y penser. Et puis ça n'avait aucune logique. Ce genre d'êtres n'allait pas au lycée. C'était trop dangereux pour leur secret. Trop de tentation aussi. Et pourtant la ressemblance physique, même leurs yeux...

_Bella ça suffit ! Arrête de délirer ! Pose un peu les pieds sur Terre ! C'est pas vrai ! C'est une obsession chez toi ! Vas au lycée et arrêtes de cogite r! A part un mal de crâne c'est tout ce que tu vas gagner ! Ouais en fin façon de parler…  
><em>  
>J'arrivai de bonne heure au lycée, j'étais la première, écoutant la musique avec mon Ipod. Je voulais me vider la tête. Il le fallait. Trop réfléchir m'usait.<p>

Puis les élèves arrivèrent les uns après les autres, et enfin la famille Cullen. Et une petite voix se fit un passage dans ma tête.

_Observes, apprends en plus et tu comprendras!  
><em>  
>J'étais au dessus du parking sur un petit muret. Les lycéens étaient emmitouflés. Ils avaient froids, mais pas moi. Je ne ressentais absolument rien. Perdue dans mes réflexions j'observai Alice et sa famille.<p>

Ils sortirent de la voiture d'Edward gracieusement, on aurait dit qu'ils flottaient. Leurs mouvements étaient amples et sûrs d'eux. Leurs beautés dépassaient de loin celle des autres élèves. Je repensai à la voix d'Alice, si pure, si cristalline et au timbre d'Edward. On aurait dit un ténor. Rien que leurs odeurs étaient troublantes. C'était vraiment de plus en plus perturbant d'avoir des doutes, sans aucune réelle certitude, simplement parce que j'avais décidé que tout ceci était impossible.

_"Fichu cerveau" râlai-je contre moi-même.  
><em>  
>Je me levai. Il était temps d'aller en cours, alors je rejoignis ma salle. Alice me retrouva dans le couloir.<p>

_ Salut Bella ! Claironna-t-elle. Comment vas-tu ?

_ Bien Alice. Et toi ?

_ Je vais extraordinairement bien. J'avoue que je suis très excitée par cette journée. Chantonna-t-elle en frappant des mains.

_ Ouais ça se voit un peu. Maugréai-je.

_ Oh Bella ça sera génial. On commencera par les vêtements, les accessoires, les chaussures, la lingerie...

A ces mots mon cœur se serra. Tout mais pas ça !

Alice continua.

_ Et puis après...

_ Plus rien. Lui répondis-je

_ Comment ça plus rien ?

_ Alice je serai morte bien avant que tu me fasses rentrée dans le troisième magasin.

_ Mais non, mais non. T'inquiètes pas je m'occupe de ta survie.

Je vis le reste de la famille venir vers nous, et lançai à la cantonade.

_ Elle est toujours comme ça. On l'arrête comment ! Y a des piles quelque part ?

_ Si tu trouves tu nous le dis, on est prêt à payer très cher pour une telle information ! Ton prix sera le nôtre ! Rigola Emmett.

Un léger sourire fendit mon visage, finalement ce ne serait peut-être pas si dur que ça, le shopping. Mais le mot 'chaussures' me revint et j'imaginai Alice en train d'essayer toutes les paires. Un enfer.

_ Si vous n'avez toujours pas trouvé depuis le temps, je ne me fais aucune illusion. Il faudra faire avec je suppose. Répondis-je, taquine.

Voilà que j'essaye de faire de l'humour moi maintenant. C'est une première. Et ce n'est pas vraiment désagréable. Mais c'est vrai qu'avant d'arriver aux doigts de pied d'Emmett, pas à la cheville bien sûr, j'ai du boulot même en prenant des cours accélérés avec lui.

Puis nous nous séparâmes pour rejoindre nos cours.

La matinée se passa sans anicroches et plutôt rapidement. Enfin vint l'heure du déjeuner, et je prétextai un bouquin à lire pour le cours de littérature, afin d'être tranquille, et ne pas avoir à subir les questions indiscrètes de mes camarades. Parce qu'entre nous si Lauren ou Jess m'avaient faite une seule remarque sur ma famille, j'aurai à coup sur perdu mon sang froid. Et dans ces cas-là, il valait mieux ne pas être à proximité de moi. Donc pourquoi tenter le diable ou le monstre qui était en moi ? De plus j'avais une observation à réaliser.

Je mis mon livre devant moi, et fis semblant d'être plongée dans ma lecture de manière à pouvoir espionner la famille Cullen discrètement. Je regardai leur nourriture. Ils la trituraient uniquement avec les doigts. On aurait dit des gosses s'amusant avec leurs petits poids, parce qu'ils ne les aiment pas. Sauf que le plus bizarre c'était qu'ils jouaient tous avec leur nourriture, pas un seul de la fratrie ne porta de nourriture à sa bouche.

_Peut être qu'ils n'ont pas faim après tout. Ouais bien sur logique, sur les cinq membres de cette famille, personne n'a faim. C'est ça ! Cause toujours et moi je suis Dalaï-lama ! Me dit ma petite voix intérieure_.

Ils se levèrent et jetèrent leurs plateaux intacts. Je fis de même et me dirigeai vers la salle de musique en récupérant mon violon. J'avais envie de jouer quelque chose de...gaie? Je n'en revenais pas moi-même, une musique plus gaie. La dernière fois c'était deux ans plus tôt.

Je me lançai à corps perdu dans Beethoven et sa symphonie n°7.

**[Playlist : http : / www . youtube . com / watch?v=tLDLjXKRx2Q (enlevez les espaces)]**

A ce moment là, enfin j'eus l'impression de voir un faisceau très léger de lumière, au bout du tunnel. Puis je sentis quelqu'un derrière moi. Je me stoppai et me raidis d'un coup, je n'aimais pas ce regard sur moi, alors je me retournai.

_ Mike! Mais qu'est ce que...

Il se rapprocha de moi

_ Salut jolie Bella. Dit-il d'une voix qu'il voulait suave.

_C'est raté mon pauvre Mike._

Je sentais que je n'allais pas du tout apprécier cette conversation.

_ Ouais salut.

_ On n'a pas eu l'occasion de discuter aujourd'hui, dis-moi.

Je me disais en moi-même :

_T'as pas pensé que je n'en avais peut être pas envie ? Non j'te jure les mecs!_

_ Disons que j'étais occupée, comme tu peux le voir. Lui répondis-je acerbe.

Mais il ne se démontait pas l'animal ! Et il continua en se rapprochant.

_ J'ai toujours trouvé le violon sexy, dans les mains d'une jolie fille.

_Respire ! Bella Respire ! Laisse tomber c'est Mike, il a la cervelle d'un hérisson._

_ Merci. Balbutiai-je

_ C'est la vérité jolie Bella, tu es vraiment très sex...

_ Mike! FERME-LA! Avant de dire quelque chose que tu risques de regretter amèrement.

_La colère monte en moi et il vaut mieux pour toi que tu t'arrêtes tout de suite. Pour ta sécurité. Mauvaise mayonnaise Mike! Si tu as un soupçon d'amour propre, laisse tomber. Pensai-je_

_ Mais Bella tu es tellement jo...

_ EN COLÈRE MIKE OUAIS J'AI HORREUR DES DRAGUEURS À LA TRUELLE. QUEL MOT TU NE COMPRENDS PAS DANS "FERME-LA" ? ALORS TU SAIS CE QUE TU VAS FAIRE? TU VAS PRENDRE TA JOLIE PETITE TÊTE (vide) ET TU VAS SORTIR D'ICI! ON VA FAIRE COMME SI CETTE CONVERSATION N'AVAIT JAMAIS EU LIEU! D'ACCORD!

A ce moment précis j'entendis courir dans le couloir et la porte s'ouvrit avec fracas. Edward et Jasper étaient là tous les deux.

Mais qu'est ce qu'ils faisaient ici?

_ Bella ça va ? Gronda Edward.

Il jeta un regard noir à Mike qui commençait à rentrer la tête dans ses épaules.

_ OUI POURQUOI ! Répondis-je tremblante de rage.

_ On a entendu crier, alors on est venu voir ce qui se passait. Expliqua Edward.

_ Bon... Bella euh à...plus. Dit Mike qui partait en courant.

_ OUAIS C'EST CA, OUAIS ! Répondis-je haineuse.

_ Bella calme toi s'il te plait. Me proposa Jasper.

D'un seul coup je sentis une énergie, comme un souffle apaisant, me parcourir. Mais qu'est ce que c'était ce truc encore ! Et ma colère se dissipa immédiatement.

_ Je suis vraiment désolée.

_ Ca ne fait jamais que trois fois.

_ Trois fois ? De quoi Edward ?

_ Que tu t'excuses.

_ Oui mais là j'ai une bonne raison. J'ai été un peu agressive avec vous deux alors...Expliquai-je mal à l'aise et honteuse.

_ Mais qu'est ce qui s'est passé avec Mike pour que tu sois aussi en colère ? Il t'a fait du mal ?

_ Non ! Répondis-je immédiatement. Jasper mais je n'aime pas ce genre de mec.

_ C'est à dire?

_ Bah tu sais le genre qui se prend pour un Don Juan, et qui est en vérité un gros boulet.

Je sentis une douce chaleur arriver au niveau de mes joues. J'étais mal à l'aise pour je ne savais quelle raison. Et Edward était en colère, je le voyais à son regard. Mais pourquoi ?

_ Disons que Mike a un peu trop insisté, ça m'a énervé. J'avoue avoir du mal à me contrôler par moment...

_ Ne t'excuse pas ce n'est pas grave.

_ Merci Jasper.

Je baissai la tête. Je n'aimais pas vraiment me montrer en spectacle et surtout devant eux. J'aspirai à la tranquillité.

_ Oui tout ça c'est la faute de MIKE! Cracha Edward

Edward prit une grande inspiration, me fit son beau sourire en coin et m'invita à le suivre en cours de bio. Fallait vraiment qu'il cesse ses petits sourires. Mon cœur s'emballait systématiquement. Franchement ça commençait à être vraiment gênant. Car si ma théorie était exacte, il devait l'entendre.

Nous prenions place à notre paillasse. Edward me regarda, puis me sourit.

****EDWARD POV  
><strong>**

En premier lieu, j'avais entendu les pensées très déplacées de Mike, sans savoir vraiment à qui il songeait. Puis j'avais entendu crier, et reconnu sa voix immédiatement. Jasper avait ressenti la colère de Bella et nous avions décidé d'aller voir ce qui se passait.

Quand nous étions rentrés dans la salle, j'avais vu le regard de Bella. Ses yeux étaient presque noirs de haine. Curieux pour une humaine. Et en y pensant, le petit saut qu'elle avait effectué la veille pour éviter les deux mecs qui chahutaient dans le couloir, me semblait vraiment très gracieux.

Ah Bella, cette fille était exceptionnelle, je le savais. Elle avait un drôle d'effet sur moi.

Je venais de la voir en colère. On avait l'impression qu'elle retenait l'envie de lui sauter dessus. Ses muscles étaient tendus au maximum, elle serrait sa mâchoire et heureusement pour lui, elle ne pouvait pas lire dans ses pensées. Moi si, et sincèrement sans la dose de calme envoyée par Jasper, j'aurais pu lui arracher la tête.

Mais qu'est ce qu'il me prend! Les ados mâles du lycée avaient toujours eu ce genre d'idées à propos des filles. Ce n'était pas nouveau mais je n'avais jamais réagi comme ça auparavant. Je me surprenais à vouloir la protéger. Je l'avais même taquinée hier. A ses côtés, il me semblait que je voulais devenir plus... Humain? Elle me fascinait. Depuis que j'avais vu et entendu son rire dans la vision d'Alice, je n'avais qu'un seul désir. De la faire rire. Hier elle m'avait souri. Et c'était la chose la plus belle au monde. Je n'avais qu'une seule envie. Celle de recommencer à la faire rire, et ce dès qu'elle m'en donnerait l'occasion.

_GRRRR Edward redescends sur Terre, c'est qu'une humaine après tout. T'es devenu complètement fou ou quoi? Franchement, tu es un monstre, alors pourquoi veux-tu rester auprès d'elle et risquer de lui faire du mal? Elle a suffisamment souffert non ? Du moins c'est l'impression que j'ai. Mais... Je ne sais pas... Bella elle est différente. A ses cotés... Je me sens plus... Heureux ! Comme si j'en avais le droit ! Égoïste ! Pensais-je._

Je me demandais pourquoi son cœur battait si doucement. Puis s'emballait d'un seul coup. Peut-être que j'y étais pour quelque chose après tout. Cette idée me fit esquisser un rictus. A cette pensée, il me semblait que mon cœur mort se réchauffait.

_Edward tu rêves là !_

_Pourtant j'aimerai tant la rendre heureuse, lui rendre le bonheur qu'elle me procure dès que je suis prés d'elle. Mais tu la connais à peine, pauvre idiot ! En fait je crois que j'ai tout simplement besoin d'elle. Si Emmett et Jasper apprennent ça, j'ai pas fini d'en baver. Ce serait l'enfer avant l'heure. Je suis largué devant ces nouveaux sentiments pour moi. Bon concentre toi ! La biologie ça c'est important!_

Bah oui et puis c'est pas comme si tu pouvais faire cours à la place du prof. Pensai-je ironiquement.

Mais avec Bella juste là, à mes côtés, c'était mission impossible.

Enfin la sonnerie retentit, il fallait que je me ressaisisse. Ça me rendait fou de savoir que pendant que j'avais espagnol, elle avait cours de sport avec Newton. Mais au moins Emmett serait avec elle, et je pouvais toujours voir cette dernière dans l'esprit de mon frère.

_Ça y est les délires d'Edward, volume trois ! Faut vraiment que je fasse quelque chose ! N'importe quoi. C'est en train de devenir une véritable obsession._

_ Si tu veux je t'accompagne en sport, la salle d'espagnol est à coté.

Ce n'était pas vrai, mais bon ça, elle n'était pas censé le savoir, du moins pour l'instant. Et puis j'étais prêt à dire n'importe quoi pour grappiller quelques minutes supplémentaires avec elle.

_ Pourquoi pas Edward.

_ Emmett m'a dit que le sport n'est pas vraiment une grande passion pour toi.

C'était vraiment nul comme début de conversation, mais tout ce que je voulais c'était entendre sa voix.

_ En fait c'est juste l'impression d'être observée qui me déstabilise.

_ Pourtant tu as bien donné des concerts avant, non ?

Elle baissa la tête et mordilla sa lèvre inférieure.

_ Quand je joue du violon c'est différent car je suis tellement transportée par la musique qu'il n'y a plus rien autour.

_ Je peux comprendre, en effet. Je ressens la même chose quand je joue du piano.

Elle redressa la tête et son visage s'illumina.

_ Tu joues du piano ? Depuis quand ?

_ Oui et des fois j'ai l'impression que ça fait plus d'un siècle, car en fait, je ne me souviens plus vraiment quand j'ai commencé.

Ne pas lui mentir, j'en avais vraiment envie. Enfin dans la limite du possible. Nous étions arrivés devant le gymnase. Je lui fis un signe de la main et vis le regard de mon frère, suivi d'une pensée très profonde.

_Bah alors frérot tu es garde du corps pour humain maintenant ? A moins que tu penses faire le bonobo avec Bella ? Jazz m'a parlé de ce qui s'est passé avec cet abruti de Newton, il a ressenti beaucoup de colère de ta part et comme c'est bizarre... De la jalousie. Mon pauvre petit Eddie, t'es amoureux ! T'es amoureux ! D'une humaine en plus ! T'es désespéré à ce point là ? ! Sers toi de tes mains c'est moins dangereux ! T'inquiètes pas va...Mais on ne va pas te louper avec Jazz!_

Intérieurement il jubilait. Je grognai, et lui lançai un regard noir.

Amoureux ! Amoureux ! Mais il était vraiment tombé sur la tête ! Le sang de l'ours d'hier soir devait être frelaté ! Ce n'était pas possible autrement! Il était encore plus dingue que moi ! "Sers toi de tes mains" Non seulement j'avais le son mais l'image s'insinua dans ma tête.

L'horreur !

J'appréciai Bella c'est vrai. Je me sentais mieux dans ma peau auprès d'elle. Mais franchement de là à me dire que j'étais amoureux, fallait pas exagérer. Quelle mouche l'avait piqué ? A moins que ce soit le chikungunya, après tout avec lui tout était possible. Par contre une chose était sûr c'est que j'allais souffrir, ça je le savais. Mon enfer personnel allait encore frapper. Et il avait un nom : EMMETT!

Je lui lançai un regard assassin, je ne pouvais pas décemment lui sauter dessus avec les humains au milieu. Il avait intérêt de garder ses remarques pour lui devant Bella! Sinon je ne répondrais plus de rien. Puis je tournai les talons laissant Bella avec Emmett. Cette perspective ne me réjouissait pas vraiment.

****BELLA POV  
><strong>**

Emmett m'offrit un sourire des plus curieux, en guise de bonjour. II avait l'air de rigoler à une de ses propres blagues intérieures.

_ Alors comme ça Edward te sert de garde du corps? Demanda t-il songeur.

_ Hein ? Quoi ? Pourquoi tu dis ça ? Demandai-je rougissante.

_ Il t'a accompagné jusqu'ici non ?

Mes joues étaient en feu, et je ne pouvais rien faire pour y remédier.

_ Oui, il m'a dit que son cours d'espagnol était juste à coté.

_ Il t'a dit ça hein ! Edward t'a dis que...Emmett était hilare.

_ Je peux savoir ce qu'il y a de drôle, Emmett ? Demandai-je les deux poings sur mes hanches.

_ Non, non. Enfin à part que la salle d'espagnol se trouve à l'opposé. Je pense qu'il voulait voir si Newton ne t'attendait pas, tapi dans l'ombre.

Il continuait à rire, et je me demandai bien pourquoi Edward avait menti. Et si la cause était vraiment Mike.

_ En parlant de ça comment se fait-il que tu sois au courant?

_ Bella tout le monde le sait et en plus Jasper me l'a raconté.

Je me pris la tête entre mes mains. Pour quelqu'un qui voulait être transparent, j'étais vraiment loin du compte.

Avant que le cours ne commence, il avait fallu que je me change, et à la vu des regards de mes camarades, Emmett avait raison. L'histoire avait fait le tour du lycée et peut être même de Forks. Moi qui rêvais d'être inexistante et de me faire la plus discrète possible en arrivant ici, c'était mal barré ! Les pires étant Jessica et Lauren. Si leurs yeux avaient pu me foudroyer, j'aurai fini rôtie. Cette année allait vraiment être interminable.

Pendant le match de volley je me retrouvai avec Emmett et Mike. Emmett se plaça entre Mike et moi. Comme s'il était le mur de Berlin: visible et infranchissable. Ce qui ne l'empêchait pas de me lancer des clins d'œil de temps à autre.

_Mon Dieu mais retenez-moi! Où je vais faire du punching-ball avec sa "gueule" d'ange._

Deux choses dont j'étais sûr à propos de Mike. C'était un abruti, doublé d'un mec à l'instinct de survie à peu près égal à celui d'un hareng saur.

Enfin le lycée était terminé, j'allai pour rejoindre Alice quand je vis Emmett qui m'attendait.

Il avait l'air toujours aussi hilare, alors je le regardai avec une moue dubitative.

_ Apparemment, Newton n'a toujours pas compris.

Il venait vers nous le pas décidé.

_ Mais c'est pas vrai ce mec. Quel boulet! Tu crois que si je lui casse un bras, il me laissera tranquille.

_ J'sais pas... Mais je veux voir ça ! S'esclaffa-t-il en se tenant les côtes.

_ Emmett pitié.

_ Laisse moi faire!

_ NON! Em... Trop tard.

_ Dis moi Newton, la demoiselle t'a pas demandé de la laisser tranquille.

Mike déglutit, à priori Emmett l'impressionnait. Ce n'était pas trop étonnant vu sa carrure.

_ Euh...En fait... Je...Voulaissimplementm'-midiBella. Dit-il, à pleine vitesse.

Il voulait s'enfuir mais c'était sans compter sur Emmett qui le retint par l'encolure de sa veste.

_ Non, non, non, Newton. Tu vas répéter ça mais tout doucement.

_ Je voulais simplement m'excuser pour mon attitude de cet après-midi, Bella. Déclara-t-il penaud.

_ C'est bien newton, brave garçon va.

Emmett tapota la tête de Newton doucement.

_ Excuses acceptées. Mais je te préviens tu n'as pas intérêt à recommencer ! Lui lançai-je.

Il s'éloigna, je remerciai Emmett, et nous nous dirigeâmes vers les voitures. Alice me proposa de rentrer à la maison afin de laisser mon camion. Elle m'expliqua qu'elle reviendrait me chercher avec la voiture d'Edward tandis qu'Emmett et Rosalie prendraient le 4X4. Alice arriva comme prévu avec Jasper et Edward. Elle s'installa derrière avec son amoureux et je me retrouvai assise devant, à coté d'Edward. Je devais avouer que cette promiscuité me déstabilisait.

C'était SA voiture. Plus personnel comme situation que de partager un bureau au lycée.

Edward conduisait comme un dingue, non pas que j'avais peur, mais les flics c'était différent. Je n'avais pas trop envie de me faire remarquer. Donc je lui demandai de ralentir la cadence. Ce qu'il fit en riant. Décidément j'avais le chic de déclencher les rires des membres de cette famille.

Alice m'expliqua qu'il avait une espèce d'antiradar dans la voiture qui permettait de voir les futurs barrages de police avant tout le monde.

Puis enfin nous arrivâmes devant les boutiques chics même trop chics de Seattle. Elle me traîna dans tous les magasins possibles et imaginables sous l'œil rieur des garçons. Rosalie faisait semblant de ne pas me voir et franchement ça ne me dérangeait pas outre mesure. Là ou les choses se corsèrent fut quant Alice me trouva une Robe bleu nuit, moi je trouvais qu'il n'y avait pas assez de tissu, alors qu'elle trouvait qu'il y en avait presque trop.

Finalement je gagnai, Alice abandonna. Puis là elle voulut m'emmener dans le magasin de lingerie. J'expliquai à Alice qu'il fallait que j'aille aux toilettes et m'éclipsai.

C'était une fausse excuse, mais j'avais un coup de téléphone à donner, il fallait que je sois seule. Je me dirigeai vers une cabine à carte un peu éloignée et respirai un bon coup. Puis me lançai, sa voix me manquait.

_ Papa !

_ Bella ? C'est toi ma chérie, si tu savais comme je suis inquiet.

_ Je sais papa, je suis désolée, mais il le fallait.

_ Où es-tu Isabella?

Mon prénom complet, c'était pas bon signe.

_ Écoute papa c'est pas la peine que tu me demandes, je ne te répondrai pas. Je voulais juste que tu saches que ça va et que je vais un peu mieux.

_ ISABELLA CA FAIS TROIS MOIS QU'ON N'A PAS DE NOUVELLES! TU N'AS PAS LE DROIT DE NOUS LAISSER COMME CA EN NE SACHANT MEME PAS OU TU ES! ISABELLA JE SUIS TON PÈRE ! RENTRE À LA MAISON IMMÉDIATEMENT! C'EST UN ORDRE!

_ PAPA, J'AI PLUS QUATRE ANS! JE NE SUIS PAS ET NE SERAIS JAMAIS UN DE TES SBIRES QUE TU PEUX MANIPULER À TA GUISE! EST CE QUE C'EST ASSEZ CLAIR POUR TOI!

_ BELLA TU ES PLUS TÊTUE QUE DEUX MULES! TU T'EN RENDS COMPTE! TU FINIRAS PAR ME RENDRE DINGUE!

_ Et bien tu sais quoi papa LES CHIENS FONT PAS DES CHATS!

Le silence. C'était souvent le cas après nos disputes. Il s'était radouci.

_ C'est dangereux Bella ! On ne sait pas où il est ! On le traque jour et nuit ! On n'arrive pas à le localiser et... Tout le monde te cherche, ma chérie, s'il devait t'arriver quoi que ce soit encore, je ne me le pardonnerais pas. Rentre à la maison mon ange, on peut t'aider. Ma chérie...Nous voulons simplement t'aider c'est tout. Je suis ton père et je serais toujours là pour toi.

_ Je sais papa, mais vous ne le pouvez pas et vous le savez pertinemment, j'ai besoin de me reconstruire, seule. Et quant à LUI j'en fais mon affaire!

_ Bella mon cœur tu me manques, et pas qu'à moi, tes oncles, ta belle-mère aussi.

A ce mot ma main se serra, je pris une grande bouffée d'air.

_ Papa n'envoie personne me chercher, si je vois qui que ce soit, je partirai encore plus loin. JE TE PRÉVIENS! Et tu risques d'attendre un moment avant d'avoir de mes nouvelles. Papa... Je t'aime.

_ Oh moi aussi je t'aime mon cœur.

_ Ciao, je te rappellerai.

_ Ciao, mon ange... Reviens vite et...

Je raccrochai et me laissai glisser le long de la cabine, la tête dans les mains. Je ravalai mes sanglots, il fallait que je reprenne contenance. Que je fasse le vide dans mon esprit. Alice m'attendait et l'après midi avait été sympa finalement. Quand je sentis une main sur mon épaule. Je frissonnai.

_ Ça va ? Me demanda doucement Edward.

_ Oui je crois.

_ Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?

Il s'était accroupi à ma hauteur. Je sentis son odeur enivrante. Respirant un grand coup je lui répondis.

_ Nostalgie.

_ Tu as appelé ta famille? Et ça te rend triste?

_ Ils me manquent, c'est tout.

_ J'appelle Alice pour lui dire que je te ramène chez toi.

_ Non ! C'est tellement gentil à ta sœur de m'avoir invitée à faire les magasins.

_ Depuis quand tu aimes faire du shopping ? Alice m'a dit que...

_ J'ai toujours horreur de ça mais...

_ Tu as peur de lui faire de la peine c'est ça?

_ Oui. Soufflai-je

Comment faisait-il pour lire en moi comme dans un livre ouvert ? Edward me déstabilisait.

_Ne t'inquiètes pas, elle comprendra et elle pourra aller te voir après si tu le désires.

_ Merci.

Il appela sa sœur et me ramena à la maison, m'accompagnant jusqu'à l'intérieur avec mes sacs. Le silence était de rigueur, ni lui, ni moi n'avions ouvert la bouche. Il respectait le fait que je n'en ai pas envie, et je lui en étais reconnaissant pour ça.

Je le fis entrer. Il posa les affaires, se retourna vers moi et me demanda.

_ Bella, est ce que l'on pourrait parler s'il te plait?

* * *

><p><strong>Je sais je finis comme ça Mdr<strong>

**Une suite peut-être ?**

**Voilà dites-moi tout. 1…2…3 reviews ! lol**

**Ciao Basgi Caro.**


	5. 4 La mélodie du bonheur ?

****Bonjour tout le monde !****

****Voici un nouveau chapitre. ****

****Comme d'habitude merci pour vos mises en alertes et vos impressions.****

****Je n'ai toujours pas eu le temps de répondre à vos merveilleuse reviews. Je suis désolée.****

****Bonne lecture.****

* * *

><p><strong> <strong><strong>4<strong>**** la mélodie du bonheur ?********

****EDWARD POV  
><strong>**

Alice avait eu une vision peu nette de Bella en détresse affective suite à l'appel téléphonique qu'elle avait passé. J'avais entendu sa conversation sans le vouloir. J'avais cru comprendre qu'elle s'était enfuie de chez elle. C'était une fugueuse, je voulais savoir et comprendre. Qu'est ce qui peut pousser quelqu'un à s'enfuir de chez lui. Je détestais la voir souffrir. Le silence s'était installé, j'étais frustré de ne pas savoir à quoi elle pensait. Bella prit la parole.

_ Alors... de quoi veux-tu parler Edward ?

Elle semblait nerveuse. J'étais dans mes petits souliers. Elle m'intimidait. Un vampire intimidée par une humaine. Ça c'était le pompon !

_ Voilà... En fait... sans le vouloir j'ai entendu ta conversation. Et j'ai compris que...

_ T'as compris quoi Edward !

La colère que j'avais redoutée était bien là.

_ Tu n'es pas émancipée, je me trompe?

_ En quoi ça te concerne Edward ? Demanda-t-elle cassante.

Répondre à une question par une autre question. Mais sa demande était légitime. Bonne question ça ! En quoi cela me concernait? Je n'en avais aucune idée. Mais je voulais savoir.

_ J'aimerai juste pouvoir te venir en aide.

_ J'ai rien demandé.

_ Écoute Bella tu n'es pas obligée de tout me raconter dans les moindres détails, mais laisse moi jouer les oreilles attentives pour toi.

_ Et toi Edward dis-moi qui joue les oreilles attentives pour toi?

_ Moi j'ai Alice. On a tous besoin de se confier à quelqu'un, à un moment de sa vie Bella.

_ D'accord que veux-tu savoir?

Elle posa son dos contre la table de la cuisine, tout en soufflant.

_ Tu t'es enfuie de chez toi?

_ Oui. Répondit-elle gênée.

_ Depuis trois mois?

_ En effet.

_ Pourquoi?

_ C'est une longue histoire. Éluda-t-elle.

_ J'ai tout le temps devant moi.

Après tout c'était la vérité, Elle prit une grande inspiration.

_ Disons que j'ai eu un 'accident' Il y a deux ans. J'ai beaucoup de mal à m'en remettre psychologiquement. Ma famille...Ils... souffraient énormément à cause de moi. Ils m'ont beaucoup soutenue. Mais avec ma belle-mère c'était plus difficile.

_ Ton père s'est remarié?

_ Pas exactement... On peut dire qu'il n'a pas vraiment respecté le coté "fidélité" du mariage.

_ Oh…

_ Oui je suis une enfant illégitime. Ma...Mère...est...

Elle avait les larmes aux yeux, je le voyais, je décidai donc de la couper. Je ne voulais pas la voir triste et encore moins en être le responsable. Je me souvenais exactement de sa réaction à la cafète. Et il était hors de question de réitérer l'expérience.

_ Je suis au courant, pour Lauren et ce qui c'est passé au lycée. Tu n'es pas obligée d'en parler.

Son regard croisait le miens avec une drôle d'expression.

L'air de dire 'je pense bien que tu sais, mais ça m'étonne que tu l'avoues'

_ Merci. Enfin bref... Mon père n'avait pas d'enfant alors quand il a appris mon existence, je suis allée vivre avec lui. Mais il était malheureux à cause de moi alors... Je suis partie.

_ Et maintenant c'est toi qui est encore plus malheureuse.

_ La belle affaire ! Gronde-t-elle.

_ Oui mais ce n'est pas juste.

_ On ne t'a jamais dit que la vie était injuste Edward ?

_ J'ai déjà entendu ça quelque part.

Oh oui elle avait raison la vie était injuste, la mort l'était tout autant. J'étais persuadé qu'elle avait vraiment édulcoré son histoire. Elle m'avait raconté son histoire en passant d'après moi les faits importants. Comme quand elle avait évoqué "l'accident" ou sa belle-mère, son cœur s'était accéléré, ses yeux s'étaient remplis d'une telle haine, sur un visage si doux c'était choquant! Ce n'était pas seulement de la colère comme avec Newton. Mais une haine viscérale qui l'habitait. Sa belle-mère avait du la blesser au plus profond d'elle-même.

Puis elle me posa une question à laquelle je ne m'attendais pas.

_ Pourquoi m'avoir accompagnée cet après-midi en cours de sport ? Emmett m'a dit que la salle d'espagnol était à l'opposée de la mienne.

Emmett ! Je rugissais intérieurement. Il ne pouvait pas se taire cinq minutes celui là! Pourquoi? Parce que je n'en sais rien. Il fallait que je trouve une bonne raison et vite.

_ A cause... de Mike, je ne voulais pas qu'il t'ennuie d'avantage, alors je me suis dit que si je t'accompagnais il n'oserait sûrement pas.

Pffffffffff. Pour une fois qu'il tombait bien celui là!

_ C'est ce qu'a dit Emmett.

Bella avait l'air déçu de ma réponse, je ne voyais pas pourquoi.

Elle bâilla en s'excusant, il était temps de rentrer à la maison et de la laisser dormir. J'avais vraiment besoin de réfléchir sur cette journée. J'étais perdu.

Quand je revins à la maison, personne n'était là encore. Et franchement je savais qu'Emmett allait me tomber dessus bien assez tôt.

Mon regard se posa sur le piano, j'avais l'impression de le voir pour la première fois depuis des années. Je m'approchai doucement vers lui, et pris place sur le tabouret. Je positionnai mes mains sur les touches. Je me mis à jouer « Clair de lune » de Debussy puis doucement mes doigts filèrent sur le piano vers une autre mélodie qui m'était complètement inconnue.

J'étais en transe, mes pensées s'envolaient vers elle, Bella. Oui tout y était, sa voix, son visage, sa timidité, son caractère, sa douceur, son altruisme et son passé douloureux. C'était comme si Bella se trouvait là. J'avais l'impression qu'elle était dans chaque note. Dans chaque soupir. Dans chaque silence. Dans chaque noire. Dans chaque blanche. Puis je m'arrêtai et posai mon front sur le piano, comme si je pouvais la toucher.

Je ne comprenais pas cette sensation nouvelle. On aurait dit que Bella avait dompté le monstre qui était en moi. Laissant sa place au jeune homme de 17 ans qui n'avait jamais pu réellement s'exprimer en sa présence. Mais auprès de Bella tout avait changé.

Comment les choses avaient-elles évolué aussi vite, en quelques jours? Ma réaction face à Mike. Comment l'expliquer? Comment pourrai-je me passer d'elle désormais?

Tous mes sens étaient dépendants de Bella. Quand elle n'était pas là je ne voyais plus. Je n'entendais plus. Je ne sentais plus. Je restais muet. Je n'avais plus goût à rien. Alors que je ne voulais que la toucher, humer son parfum, écouter sa voie mélodieuse et la voir. Oui j'aurais pu passer des heures à la regarder. La conclusion de cette analyse me terrassa. Quand je sentis Esmée derrière mon dos.

_ Edward, mon fis c'était très beau.

_ Merci Esmée.

_ De rien, mais ça faisait tellement longtemps que tu n'avais plus joué. Le nom de cette mélodie?

_ C'est une composition sans nom, mais dû à une magnifique inspiration.

_ Serait-ce la nouvelle amie d'Alice. Bella qui te l'aurait inspiré?

_ Oui. Avouai-je.

_Oh Edward c'est magnifique! Je suis tellement heureuse pour toi! Enfin tu l'as trouvée! Pensa-t-elle  
><em>  
>_ Esmée, arrête, Alice déteint sur toi. Tu me fais peur ! Rigolai-je.<p>

_Tiens il est rentré notre vampire transi d'amour pour une humaine !_

_ Emmett s'il te plait pas maintenant.

_Ca sent l'amour ici, je suis ravi que tu aies enfin ouvert les yeux._

_ Merci Jasper. Grogné-je

_Tombé amoureux d'une humaine! Mais mon pauvre Edward tu es vraiment tombé bien ba s! _

Rosalie

Alice se jeta dans mes bras en criant.

_ Je le savais ! Je le savais ! Je le savais ! Edward c'est génial.

A ce moment Carlisle arriva, il vit le regard d'Esmèe, les bonds d'Alice et lui demanda.

_ Tu savais quoi au juste Alice?

_ Oh rien, notre petit Eddie chéri est amoureux. Répondit Emmett.

Emmett joua avec ses deux index pour imiter des baisers entre Bella et moi, sans parler des bruitages.

_Edward si tu savais comme cette nouvelle me fait plaisir, j'avoue qu'avec Esmèe on désespérait que ça puisse t'arriver un jour._

J'esquissai un sourire en guise de remerciement à Carlisle

_ Sauf que c'est bien joli tout ça ! Mais elle est humaine ! Cracha Rosalie

_ Tu crois que je ne le sais pas, peut être, Rose ! Aboyai-je.

_ Ouais c'est à ce moment là qu'on dit qu'il y a un os ! Non et puis tu peux toujours prendre des cours de cuisine, la nuit quand elle dormira pour lui faire son petit dej'. Comme ça tu mettras directement en application ce que tu as appris. Parce que c'est pas demain la veille qu'elle t'amènera ton petit déjeuner au lit. S'esclaffa Emmett.

_ Dis-moi t'as pas des bonobos à aller voir toi! Lui répondis-je amer.

_ Edward sérieusement tu vas faire quoi ? me demanda Jazz

_ Rien. Rétorqué-je.

_ Comment ça rien?

_ Écoute Alice elle est humaine, c'est impossible.

_ Elle est plus que ça Edward, on le sait tous !

_ De quoi tu parles Alice ? Demanda Jazz.

_ Jazz, un truc bizarre que tu as ressenti sur Bella.

_ Ses émotions, elles sont trop changeantes pour une humaine. Même les jeunes en pleine crise d'adolescence n'ont pas d'émotions aussi fortes.

_ Emmett à toi. Questionna Alice.

_ Son cœur, il bat moins vite que les autres élèves, même dans l'effort, du coup son sang circule plus doucement.

_ Rose ?

_ J'ai rien à dire.

_ Edward ?

_ Son odeur... Elle est différente des autres humains. Il y a quelque chose...

_ Quant à moi, je ne vois pratiquement rien de son avenir, c'est flou.

_ Carlisle tu as une idée. C'est peut être une maladie ? M'inquiétai-je.

_ Comme ça Edward je ne peux pas te dire grand chose. Désolé mon fils. Néanmoins je connais très peu de maladie qui influe autant sur tout à la fois. Mais je chercherai.

_ Merci.

Je partis, éprouvant le besoin de m'éloigner de la villa, alors je me mis à courir, plus vite, plus loin. Je stoppai. J'étais devant la maison de Bella sans m'en rendre compte. Même mon inconscient travaillait contre moi.

Puis.

Enfin.

Plus de doute.

Juste une certitude. Je réalisai, j'étais amoureux d'ISABELLA.

Oui je l'aimais, j'aurais renoncé à tout pour elle. Il fallait que je la voie c'était plus fort que moi. Alors je me dirigeai vers sa fenêtre, je fis un bond et entrai dans sa chambre... Elle dormait recroquevillée, Bella avait pleuré dans son sommeil. Pour preuve les traces d'humidité laissées sur ses joues, et cette odeur de sel. Pourtant je la trouvais belle. Ses traits étaient tendus, elle devait être en plein cauchemar. J'aurais voulu pouvoir la réveiller, pour la prendre dans mes bras. Lui dire que son cauchemar était terminé.

Mais je ne voulais pas qu'elle sache que j'étais là. Après avoir su que j'étais amoureux pour la première et dernière fois. Je me découvrais voyeur ! Elle bougea, je stoppai et ne respirai plus, près à repartir en urgence. Mais elle dormait toujours. Son visage semblait un peu plus serein. Et elle murmura:

_Oh...Mmm... Edward...

Mon prénom ! Elle avait dit mon prénom ! Finalement je lui amenais peut être un peu de sérénité. Je n'en revenais pas. Pour la première fois depuis un siècle j'étais heureux. J'aurais aimé qu'elle le soit aussi, mais quelque chose me disait que ce serait une tache ardue et complexe. Pourtant je serai patient, pour la seule fois de "ma vie". Je ne voulais plus de vitesse vampirique, mais avancer pas après pas, avec elle. Son odeur, sa voix tout m'envoutait en elle.

Elle avait ranimé mon cœur mort.

_Edward, arrête de t'emballer cinq minutes ! Elle a dit ton prénom d'accord et après ? Tu fais quoi ? Ça ne veut sûrement rien dire de plus. Bella rêve sûrement de sa journée. Et toi tu te fais des films. Tu te prends pour Woody Allen avec ses comédies romantiques ou quoi ? Et puis je dois te rappeler juste un truc. Bella : Humaine, Edward : Vampire ! Il y a rien qui te choque là !_

Ma petite voix avait raison, mais je ne pouvais pas m'éloigner c'était impossible. Je l'aimais et j'étais dépendant d'elle. Je ne pouvais rien faire contre ça, je le savais !

Et puis, je repartis avec la douce mélodie de sa voix en tête.

Mais je savais aussi qu'il fallait que j'évite quelqu'un : Emmett. Trop tard je n'avais pas passer la porte que :

_Mais c'est notre saint Bernard préféré, Tu te décides à rentrer à la villa, C'est gentil de nous faire profiter de ta présence._

_ Emmett ce n'est pas le moment !

_ Pourquoi tu crois franchement qu'il y a un moment précis pour t'embêter ?

_ Tu préfères quelle heure Eddy ?

_ Jasper tu ne vas pas t'y mettre toi aussi !

_ Franchement il y a pire dans la mort que de tomber amoureux!

_ Ouais comme par exemple...Euh... JE SAIS! TOMBER AMOUREUX D'UNE HUMAINE!

_ Emmett ce n'est pas drôle.

_ Bien sur que si, vu toutes les femmes vampires qui te tournaient autour. T'avoueras c'est pas de chance quand même. En plus t'as pas de bol elle est jolie. Les fantasmes des gars au lycée, ça va pas t'aider mec. Si tu décides d'en tuer quelques uns tu nous le dis, on pourrait faire un tennis avec leurs têtes, ce serait tordant.

_ CA SUFFIT EMMETT ! Je n'ai pas besoin de tes fantasmes à propos des pensées des mecs sur Bella merci !

Je coupai court à la conversation. Je savais qu'Emmett avait raison, le lycée serait un enfer. Je pris une douche, histoire de me vider l'esprit, avant d'affronter la journée.

****BELLA POV  
><strong>**

J'ouvris les yeux doucement, pour la première fois depuis deux ans, mes hurlements ne m'avaient pas réveillée en sursaut. Mais d'où venait ce changement. Puis ma nuit me revint en mémoire. Les cauchemars étaient bien présents. Mais une chose était différente. J'avais rêvé, oui, rêvé et... d'Edward en plus. Seigneur Dieu pourquoi donc mon inconscient m'avait-il joué ce tour ?

Je me levai et pris une grande inspiration. Je sentais dans ma chambre une légère odeur familière qui flottait, comme un courant d'air. Je me dirigeai vers la fenêtre. Il neigeait.

Edward pourquoi fallait-il que je pense à lui ?

Et cette neige si pure, si douce, l'opposée de moi-même en fait. Cette pensée me fit mal. Edward, sa famille, je savais qui ils étaient. Certains souvenirs remontaient à la surface et quelques uns étaient heureux curieusement. Pourquoi mon cœur s'emballait-il en sa présence ? Pourquoi son odeur m'enivrait-elle ? Pourquoi sa voix m'apaisait-elle ? Pourquoi ses yeux couleurs ambre me transperçaient-ils ? Une petite voix dans ma tête se leva.

_Tu sais très bien pourquoi Bella, au fond de toi tu as la réponse. Tu as même rêvé de lui cette nuit. C'est pour lui que tu te lèves le matin. Le seul avec qui tu pourrais partager tes secrets les plus noirs. Le seul avec qui tu veux avancer. TU L'AIMES !_

_ NON ! C'est pas possible, non je ne veux pas, c'est trop dur. Pas ça ! Je ne peux pas. C'est trop tôt ! Je n'ai pas le droit ! Trop dangereux !

Les mots étaient sortis tout seul. Je n'y arrivais pas, non je ne pouvais pas l'admettre. On ne pouvait pas aimer quelqu'un comme ça. Seulement au bout de 4 jours. C'était trop rapide. Enfin c'est ce que je pensais n'étant jamais tombée amoureuse auparavant.

Je décidai de ne plus y penser pour le moment. Le lycée m'attendait, et c'était bien assez stressant à gérer pour l'instant, même si tout cela comprenait Edward bien sûr.

Je sautai donc dans mon camion, et arrivai de bonne heure. Il fallait que je marche un peu, j'en éprouvai le besoin. Alors avant les cours je pris donc la direction de la forêt derrière le lycée.

Tout était très calme, on aurait dit que toute vie avait disparu, je voulais que mon être soit submergé par cette tranquillité. Oui j'avais besoin de ça. La neige tombait tout autour de moi dans une valse silencieuse. La quiétude.

Je ne voulais plus ressentir cette épée de Damoclès au dessus de ma tête. Je pensai à ma conversation d'hier avec mon père. Je savais qu'il s'inquiétait pour moi. Mais son autoritarisme m'énervait comme si j'étais un de ses "sujets" qu'il pouvait manipuler à son bon vouloir. Oui j'étais en danger, je le savais, et puis si par "bonheur" je l'oubliais, mes cauchemars eux se chargeaient de me le rappeler. Me protégeaient.

Le loup était dans la bergerie et il ne le savait pas. Je n'avais que des suppositions. Alors je n'avais rien dit. Mais... Mon père, il pouvait ce montrer cruel par moment, un vrai monstre. Mais c'était mon père et je l'aimais malgré tout. Lui aussi m'aimait, il m'avait recueillie. Il n'était pas obligé. Il aurait très bien pu se débarrasser de moi. Mais il ne l'avait pas fait, bien au contraire.

Je m'assis un moment sur un rocher sec à l'abri sous un arbre et fermai les yeux.

D'un seul coup, je me levai. J'avais failli oublier les cours et j'étais en retard, c'était un comble d'arriver en avance au lycée, pour trouver le moyen d'être en retard en classe. C'était tout moi ça.

Je me mis à courir jusqu'à ma salle. Littérature. Je toquai à la porte, entrai et m'excusai. Le professeur accepta et me laissa m'installer à coté...d'Edward. J'avais oublié que je partageais l'heure de cours avec lui et heureusement parce que sinon je me serais peut être enfuie. J'étais gênée de la découverte de mes sentiments de ce matin.

_ Bella. Me dit-il avec son beau sourire.

_ Edward. Répondis-je mal à l'aise et les joues en feu.

_ Je m'inquiétais de ne pas te voir arriver.

_ Euh...Je suis désolée, je me suis promenée et je n'ai pas vu l'heure.

Mais pourquoi avais-je besoin de me justifier auprès de lui ?

_ Ca fait quatre fois maintenant. Me dit-il taquin

_ Quatre fois de quoi?

_ Que tu présentes des excuses.

_ Tu tiens la comptabilité, t'as pas fini. Pour déclencher des catastrophes, je suis la meilleure.

Donc par la force des choses pour m'excuser aussi.

_Oh mon Dieu! Mais qu'il arrête de me regarder comme ça. Et toi mon pauvre petit cœur fais toi discret un peu. Aller je t'en prie, Edward t'entend. Argh..._

Plus j'essayais de me calmer et moins ça marchait, Edward était là à quelques centimètres de moi, et c'était dur. J'aurai voulu m'approcher de lui, mais mon esprit me disait de partir aussi vite que possible.

Le prof. Se concentrer sur le prof

Ouais génial Roméo et Juliette ! Bah voyons ! Les amours impossibles, c'est super ! C'est vraiment ce qu'il me faut en ce moment !

Je me concentrai, finalement. Enfin une partie de mon cerveau, l'autre étant sur Edward. Je sentais son regard sur moi régulièrement et des frissons, me parcouraient le long de ma colonne vertébrale. C'était invivable comme situation.

**POV D'EMMETT**

Je trouvais les cours encore plus ennuyeux que d'habitude. Si les vampires pouvaient mourir, je serais surement mort à l'heure actuelle. En plus j'étais déçu, cette nuit je n'avais même pas pu chahuter Eddie comme je le voulais. Pourtant avec Jazz on avait tout prévu. Mais non Môssieur, n'était pratiquement pas rentré. Alors du coup Jazz et moi étions partis chasser. Et ben là, même pas un truc drôle à se mettre sous la dent. Que des herbivores.

Je savais qu'Edward était amoureux, tant mieux pour lui. Il était temps, j'avais envie de dire. Ça devenait désespérant. Mais fallait toujours qu'il se prenne la tête avec des questions existentielles. D'accord, d'accord je l'admettais elle est humaine, enfin à priori.

Mais pour une humaine elle me faisait bien rire, à ses dépends les trois quart du temps. J'avais vraiment cru un moment qu'elle allait arracher la tête de Newton, vu ce qu'il y avait dedans d'après Edward. Ça n'aurait pas été une grande perte. Et puis ça aurait mis un peu d'animation. Mais j'aimais bien cette fille, et devant l'air paniqué de Newton quand je lui avais parlé. J'avais failli exploser de rire. Je lui avais fait peur à cet abrutit, un vrai moment de bonheur, merci Bella.

Mais pour l'heure je trépignai d'impatience, j'avais prévu une bataille de boules de neige à l'heure du déjeuner, et une surprise à Rosalie. Je vouais un amour éternel à cette femme, mais par moment elle m'agaçait. Aujourd'hui elle ne voulait pas participer au combat à cause de ses cheveux. Alors mon plan s'était mis en place tout seul. Je savais qu'Alice ne dirait rien à ma Rose. J'avais fait promettre à notre petit lutin joyeux de se taire, bon contre ma carte de crédit c'est vrai. Mais c'était pas comme si elle pouvait épuiser le stock non plus.

Enfin la guerre allait commencer, j'étais fin prêt. Ma motivation était telle que Rambo à coté aurait eu l'air d'une danseuse. Nous sortîmes tous les uns après les autres, les filles étaient là, un peu à l'écart. Jazz arriva déjà armé, quant à Edward il n'était toujours pas là.

Sérieusement, il pouvait quand même laisser Bella cinq minutes! Ca ne l'aurait pas tué! Techniquement c'était déjà fait en plus.

Puis il arriva.

_Prêt à te prendre la rouste du siècle Eddie ? Lui lançai-je mentalement._

Jazz avait déjà ouvert les hostilités et la première était pour ma tronche bien sur. Bon à vitesse humaine c'était vachement moins drôle. Nos regards se tournèrent vers Ed, et nous nous mîmes à le bombarder. La première, il l'avait évitée. Mais la deuxième vague, la mienne bien sûr, il n'avait pas pu. C'était trop rapide. Il avait beau lire dans les pensées. Il ne pouvait pas risquer d'être repéré par les humains. La boule de neige avait atterri sur son front et ses cheveux couleurs bronze. On aurait dit un porc épic qui avait mit sa tête dans le freezeur. Les cheveux d'Edward étaient son talon d'Achille, il avait horreur qu'on le décoiffe. C'était la seule chose dont il prenait soin au niveau de son apparence physique. Elle était savamment étudiée, tout en lui donnait un air débraillé.

_Chochotte va ! _

Ed m'en balança une, ainsi qu'a Jazz. Profitant de mon moment d'inattention.

_Bah Ed, c'est quel mot que tu n'as pas apprécié "Porc épic" ou "chochotte"!_

Il me lança un regard noir, au moment où ma pensée lui parvenait.

Notre petite guéguerre dura dix minutes et je passai à la seconde partie de mon plan...Rose  
>Je me dirigeai vers ma Rose et me mis à ronronner auprès d'elle. Je savais qu'elle n'y résistait pas ! Elle me regarda avec envie. Je partis vers la forêt, d'un pas "rapide" mais humain, et me mis à courir une fois dedans. J'étais monté dans un arbre et me figeai, une congère* dans mes mains. J'attendis...Elle arriva, huma mon odeur. Puis je lançai la congère sur sa tête avant qu'elle ne lève les yeux vers moi. Je me mis à rigoler et sautai de mon arbre, pour arriver à ses cotés. Elle me regarda courroucée. Puis partit, ça c'était pas bon signe. Je pense qu'elle n'avait pas vraiment apprécié ma blague. Je lui courus après et la rattrapai par le bras à la lisière du bois. Les élèves étaient tous rentrés pour manger. Il ne restait que mes frères et ma sœur. Ecroulés de rire, devant le spectacle qui s'offrait à eux. Rosalie avait encore de la neige emmêlée dans ses cheveux en bataille. Il fallait que je dise quelque chose pour calmer la situation.<p>

_Je crois que t'as dépassé les bornes, des limites " Maurice". Me dis-je en moi même._

_ Emmett fais gaffe à ce que tu vas lui dire. Me prévint Edward.

_ C'est dommage Em' t'étais bien comme frère. Jazz avait senti la colère de ma femme.

_ Rose, ma chérie je voulais juste te faire une blague. Mon cœur... Lui dis-je tout mielleux.

J'avais pas trouvé mieux.

_ Mon amour dit quelque chose je t'en prie!

Je la suppliais maintenant, mes frères étaient pliés en deux. Bon c'était vrai je l'avais bien cherché.

_ AH TU VEUX QUE JE TE DISE QUELQUE CHOSE HEIN ! ALORS ECOUTE MOI BIEN EMMETT CULLEN ! LE SEUL ENDROIT OU TU AURAS LE DROIT DE T'ALLONGER POUR LES CINQ PROCHAINES ANNEES SERA SUR LE CANAPE !

Et elle s'en alla.

_Hein ? Le canapé...! J'aurais tout accepté, mais le canapé là elle est vraiment dure. 5 ans ! J'ai du mal à tenir 5 heures…_

_ Oups j'avais pas pensé à ça !

_ C'est ça le problème Em', tu ne penses jamais aux conséquences de tes actes ! S'esclaffa Edward

_ Merci Ed, mais quand j'aurai besoin de M. Moralisateur, j' te f'rai signe. Maugréai-je.

_ Alice pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit sur la façon dont elle réagirait ?

_ Tu m'as simplement dit de garder le secret, mais tu m'as rien demandé concernant sa réaction.

_ Tu l'as fait exprès espèce de petit lutin sadique va !

_ Au fait tiens.

_ Ma carte de crédit ?

_ Ouais.

_ Tu en as plus besoin que moi pour l'instant, un bijou ne serait pas du luxe pour te faire pardonner.

_ Les diamants sont éternels ! Comme ma femme ! Merci Alice.

_ Adieu sofa ! Rosalie me voilà. M'exclamai-je, sous l'hilarité générale.

Je décidai de zapper les heures de l'après midi pour me rendre à Seattle. J'aurais pu survivre sans un diplôme supplémentaire, mais ne pas avoir de sexe avec Rose rien que pour vingt quatre heures m'était insupportable. Alors cinq ans, n'en parlons pas ! Je savais qu'elle en était capable ma tigresse, juste pour me rendre dingue. Moi et mes idées j' vous jure!

**BELLA POV  
><strong>

J'avais croisé Rosalie on aurait dit une vrai furie. Elle avait de la neige plein les cheveux. Les élèves qui la croisait se collaient au mur et baissaient les yeux. Ils avaient peur. Je venais de sortir de la salle de musique, c'était devenu un rituel à l'heure du repas, quand Alice vint à ma rencontre.

_ Salut Bella !

_ Salut Alice.

_ Alors tu vas mieux ?

_ Ca va Alice je te remercie, et encore désolée d'être partie comme ça hier.

_ Ne t'inquiète pas, c'est pas un problème, je comprends.

_ Merci Alice. Je viens de croiser Rosalie, elle avait l'air furieuse.

_ Elle n'avait pas que l'air, elle avait aussi la chanson ! Devine qui l'a mise dans un état pareil!

_ Vu ses cheveux je dirai Emmett au hasard. Rigolai-je.

Alice me regardait avec les yeux grands ouverts, et un air béat. Je crus qu'elle faisait une crise d'apoplexie. Même si techniquement c'était impossible.

_ Alice ? Demandai-je.

_ Je suis désolée Bella si je t'ai fait peur, mais c'est juste la première fois que tu ris.

_ Oh ! Ca fait quelques années que ça ne m'était plus arrivé, en effet.

_ Si tu savais comme ça me fait plaisir de t'entendre rire Bella.

_ Merci Alice, mais c'est indirectement grâce à Emmett. Faudrait que je pense à le remercier. Dis-je en continuant de rire

Il était temps de nous séparer, l'après midi se passa rapidement. Je n'avais pas recroisé Edward depuis le midi et il me manquait. Je ne pensais pas pouvoir dire cela un jour. La situation était nouvelle pour moi et très perturbante. Oui, la réalité me frappait en plein visage. J'étais éperdument et irrévocablement amoureuse d'un vampire. Edward Cullen avait volé mon cœur que je pensais éteint à tout jamais. Auprès d'Edward, il s'éveillait doucement de son coma que je croyais trop profond pour que cela puisse arriver.

Sur ces pensés, je montai à bord de mon camion, le regardant avec espoir. Mais je n'étais pas dupe, je savais pertinemment que mes sentiments n'étaient pas partagés. J'aurais aimé pouvoir tout lui expliquer hier soir, mais j'avais peur. Peur qu'il me fuit. C'était peut être un vampire mais c'était moi l'aberration. Mais j'avais ri, mon Dieu! Je n'en revenais pas moi-même. C'était toute la famille qui avait un impact positif sur moi!

* * *

><p>*<strong><strong>Congère : Amas de neige<strong>**

****Alors dites-moi tout. Je suis impatiente. Surtout que j'ai beaucoup de mise en alertes mais pas beaucoup d'avis.****

****Je pense vous offrir un chapitre bonus très rapidement.****

****Ciao Basgi Caro  
><strong>**


	6. 5 Incompréhension

****Bonsoir tout le monde !****

****Désolée du retard mais j'ai eu un gros problème de connexion et je l'ai toujours d'ailleurs.****

****Je remercie Savine2b de m'avoir prêté sa connexion.****

****Pour les reviews je n'ai toujours pas pu du coup !****

****Monde cruel !****

****Pour me faire pardonner voici deux chapitres ! Bonne lecture.****

****Aussi un gros bisou à mes Lémoniaques d'amour : Emy13, et Spuffygirl92 qui sont actuellement avec nous, et Eliloulou on pense à toi !****

* * *

><p><strong><strong>BELLA POV<strong>**

J'étais dans la cuisine et regardais tout autour de moi, ma maison était pleine de vide, mis à part le tableau que m'avait acheté Alice l'autre jour. Pas de photos, pas de bibelots, on avait l'impression que cette maison était habitée par un fantôme, mais ce n'était que mon spectre.

Je commençais à apprécier cette ville finalement. Mais je n'étais pas naïve au point de penser que c'était grâce au climat. Quoique en un certain sens on pouvait dire que oui. Car c'était plus facile de vivre ici pour des vampires qu'au Mexique.

Pourtant cette maison me paraissait aussi vide que mon cœur en arrivant à Forks. Mais qu'est ce que j'aurais pu mettre ? Mes souvenirs, je voulais les oublier, et mon avenir je ne voulais surtout pas y penser. Avancer un pas après l'autre c'était ça qu'il me fallait. Sans précipitations, sans appréhensions.

Je regardai dehors. Le sol était gelé, la prudence était de mise. Heureusement que les pneus du camion étaient neufs. Alors je partis, d'un pied bien assuré. En quinze minutes j'y étais. La route glissait et un accident était tellement vite arrivé. Après tout on disait bien que la prudence était mère de sureté non ? Et puis ce n'était pas non plus comme si j'avais hâte d'arriver.

Je me mentais, bien sur que si je voulais arriver le plus vite possible, c'était pour lui. Et doucement mon esprit vagabondait vers cette odeur presque imperceptible, que j'avais sentie une nouvelle fois à mon réveil ce matin. Cette fragrance je la connaissais, je le savais. Je me laissai emporter par mon instinct, et fermai les yeux. D'un coup je les ouvrai. Edward était à dix centimètres de moi. Je m'empourprai et reculai.

_ Bella tout va bien?

_Bien sur que non, tu viens de me surprendre en pleine introspection. Heureusement que je ne suis pas cardiaque, car vu la vitesse de mon cœur il m'aurait lâchée c'est sûr ! C'est bien du goût des vampires d'arriver s'en prévenir !_

Bon c'est vrai si j'avais été sur mes gardes, je ne me serais pas laisser avoir.

_ Oui, oui c'est rien.

_ Tu es sûr ?

_ Si je te le dis.

Et c'était là juste devant moi, comme une évidence. Elle me frappa, cette odeur, c'était lui ! Je n'en revenais pas. Il venait dans ma chambre pendant que je dormais. Mais pourquoi?

Je devais être maso, parce que bizarrement ça ne me dérangeait pas. Bien au contraire sa présence me rassurait.

_Mais t'es malade ma pauvre fille! Un mec, enfin un vampire s'introduit dans ta chambre et toi ça te rassure. Tu sais que c'est les fols-dinguos qui t'attendent ! Dois je te rappeler que tu parles la nuit imagine que tu..._

_Mais tu vas la fermer espèce de petite voix moralisatrice à deux balles ! Ca y est je suis dingue! Je me parle à moi-même !  
>Ca a un nom ça ma vieille! SCHIZOPHRENIE !<br>Grrrrr..._

Je décidai de le provoquer un petit peu après tout, c'était lui qui avait commencé en venant chez moi.

_ Tu as passé une bonne nuit j'espère. Demandai-je innocemment.

Il avait la mine déconfite, j'étais fière de mon effet. Il y avait aussi de la gêne comme c'était intéressant !

_Chacun son tour. Pensai-je_

_ Euh...Oui pourquoi? Et toi?

_ Agité mais dans l'ensemble, un peu mieux. Ce qui est le cas curieusement depuis quelques jours, maintenant que j'y pense. Marmonné-je.

Il y avait dans ses yeux une lueur, on aurait dit de la joie et je me perdis dans l'immensité de ses iris d'or. Il fallait que je revienne vite à la réalité avant de sombrer dans la profondeur de son âme. Puis je me ressaisis et secouai légèrement la tête. Mon Dieu il avait osé m'éblouir, pas intentionnellement mais quand même. J'avais l'impression d'être un pantin entre ses mains.

Puis Angela m'appela, brisant ainsi le silence entre nous. Le silence n'était pas désagréable avec Edward. Au contraire c'était salvateur. Il rejoignait ses frères et moi Angela.

_ Bella, désolée de t'interrompe en pleine conversation avec Edward. Dit-elle avec un sourire plein de malice.

_ Tu n'a rien interrompu ne t'inquiètes pas.

_ Et ben voilà je voulais savoir si tu pouvais m'aider en italien ?

_ Bien sur aucun problème

_ Tu pourrais t'asseoir en cours à coté de moi si tu es d'accord.

_ Ce serait avec plaisir Angela en plus je ne crois pas que Jesse...

_ Elle et Lauren... Tu sais, il ne faut pas trop y faire attention. En fait, elles sont jalouses. Mais ça leur passera.

Nous étions toujours dans notre conversation tout en allant vers la salle d'italien.

_ Oh je vois …Edward. Fis-je

_ Pas seulement.

_ Comment ça?

_ Il n'y a pas qu'Edward, mais les autres aussi, Mike, Tyler et...

_ Il faut arrêter de vous faire des films parce que là c'est le truc le plus dingue que j'ai jamais entendu!

_ Bella tu ne les connais pas aussi bien que nous. Tu attires leur attention depuis que tu es arrivée. Ils se battent pour savoir lequel des trois tu préfères, Edward étant hors jeu pour eux. Elles sont jalouses car les garçons ne sont plus à leurs pieds. Toi. Tu es très jolie Bella tu ne t'en rends pas compte c'est tout.

_ Hein ! ? Fut la seul chose que je réussis à dire. Puis me repris. Ecoutes je te promets qu'ils ne m'intéressent pas, mais alors pas du tout. Si tu ne me crois pas demande à Mike il doit s'en souvenir.

_ Bella tout le monde sait ce qui c'est passé avec Mike. On sait même qu'Emmett est intervenu, il a eu la peur de sa vie. Il l'a cherché.

_ Merci Angela, bon il paraît qu'on a un cours à écouter et si tu veux que je t'aide il vaut mieux s'y mettre.

_ Comme si tu avais besoin d'un cours d'italien Bella ! Plaisanta-t-elle.

J'aimais bien Angela elle était gentille et reposante. Les ragots elle s'en préoccupait autant que moi, c'était rassurant dans un certain sens. J'étais vraiment prête à aider cette fille. Mais son histoire à propos de ses copains m'avait perturbé. Je ne pouvais pas croire cela.

****EDWARD POV  
><strong>**

C'était l'heure du déjeuner et j'avais besoin de m'éclipser. Mais le son de son violon m'envoutait. Comme elle. Jazz avait senti mon anxiété. C'était vrai j'étais angoissé, la question de Bella sur ma nuit m'avait surpris. J'avais comme l'impression qu'elle savait que je me trouvais dans sa chambre..

Depuis quelques jours je ne pouvais pas m'en empêcher, je n'arrivais pas à me contrôler. Il fallait que je la voie, je n'arrivais pas à rester à l'écart d'elle. Bella était mon centre de gravité.

Cependant d'un autre coté je n'arrivais pas à m'en vouloir, je savais que quelque chose ou quelqu'un la terrorisait. Elle m'avait avoué mieux dormir depuis un moment et c'était vrai. Je l'avais remarqué. Son sommeil était moins agité, elle pleurait un peu moins. J'espérais secrètement et très égoïstement en être la cause. Elle prononçait mon prénom assez régulièrement. J'avais la douce sensation qu'à chaque fois mon cœur mort s'éveillait. Mais pas un mot sur ce fameux "accident" comme elle disait.

Tout ceci était ridicule si Bella avait su pour mes visites nocturnes elle aurait du être en colère.

Mais pour l'heure je voulais l'écouter jouer. Bella était vraiment magnifique. Elle avait ri hier avec Alice, j'aurais tant aimé être présent. Ma sœur avait était émue, je crois que si elle avait pu pleurer, elle se serait effondrée. La mélodie me parvenait comme une douce caresse sur mon visage. Je comprenais mieux la réaction de Jasper, le jour de notre rencontre avec Bella. Car franchement pas la peine d'être empathe pour ressentir sa douleur et sa peine ! Mais le pouvoir de mon frère agissait comme une éponge pour lui, et il ressentait les mêmes sentiments que Bella. Pourtant je trouvais que sa musique était un peu moins mélancolique ces jours-ci, presque plus gais.

_ Edward ?

_ Bella. Pardonne-moi je ne voulais pas t'embêter, alors je vais...

Je me retournai et allai vers le couloir quand elle me héla.

_ Non reste...Enfin...Si tu veux. Je ne veux pas te forcer. Si tu n'en as pas envie... C'est pas grave, je comprends...C'est juste...Je suis dés...Balbutia-t-elle.

Cette phrase avait sonné comme une supplique, comment pouvait-elle penser que je refuserai de rester auprès d'elle. Il fallait que je l'arrête avant qu'elle ne s'excuse à nouveau. Elle rougissait à présent.

_ Non. Au contraire. Je veux bien rester à t'écouter.

Alors je m'adossai le long du mur et fermai les yeux laissant la musique m'emporter. Bella jouait divinement bien. Je me sentais bien auprès d'elle. Elle m'apaisait. J'avais l'impression qu'elle ne jouait que pour moi, et cette pensée emplissait mon cœur mort d'un bonheur qui m'était interdit jusque là. J'aurai donné ma vie pour cette fille, si je n'étais pas déjà mort. Je la remerciai. Son cœur, si douce mélodie à mon oreille, s'emballa. C'était donc moi le responsable de cette manifestation. J'en étais sûr à présent.

Je me mis à espérer qu'elle puisse m'aimer malgré le monstre en moi. Nous nous séparâmes, elle fila en cours d'anglais et moi en sport. Je savais que ces deux heures seraient pour moi un vrai calvaire. Rien que d'y penser, mon cœur se serrait.

La patience n'était vraiment pas mon fort. Les pensées des lycéens "males" par rapport à Bella me tapaient franchement sur le système. Sincèrement, je trouvais tout ça très irrespectueux. La façon qu'ils avaient de la mater dès qu'elle bougeait. Ils la regardaient en imaginant leurs sales mains, leurs lèvres répugnantes sur son corps parfait. Je me demandais finalement si la proposition d'Emmett de jouer avec leurs têtes au tennis tenait toujours.

Je refusais catégoriquement de voir leurs mains parcourir la peau de ma Bella même par l'esprit. Leurs fantasmes étaient de véritables supplices pour moi. Car elle méritait ce qu'il y avait de mieux, et non pas la banquette arrière d'une voiture, où les toilettes du lycée. Je n'aurai pas voulu abolir mon régime végétarien pour eux, même s'il n'y avait plus d'animaux sur cette pauvre Terre. Non, leur sang était une insulte à ma douce Bella. Quant aux remarques inconscientes des filles, elles n'étaient pas reluisantes non plus. Elles trouvaient Bella trop belle, elles empestaient la jalousie, l'envie et le dédain. La cause ? Les mecs. Ils avaient beaucoup moins d'attention pour elles. Ces harpies ne le supportaient pas et moi non plus d'ailleurs.

Enfin ma journée infernale s'acheva, et il était temps. Je n'aurais pas supporté une minute supplémentaire. Bella était arrivée prés de son camion. Elle mettait son sac sur le plateau de sa Chevrolet. Elle se retourna comme si elle avait senti mes yeux dans son dos. Elle me fixa un bon moment, et malgré la distance qui nous séparait je pouvais me noyer dans son regard intense. Quand d'un coup, j'entendis les pensées terrorisées d'une mère de famille! Elle avait perdu le contrôle de son véhicule et se dirigeait droit sur… BELLA! NON PAS ELLE! C'était impossible, je ne pouvais pas laisser faire.

Bella s'était baissée, je m'élançai à vitesse vampirique prés d'elle. Je la tins fermement contre moi, dos au van, elle plaça ses mains en protection au dessus de chacune de mes épaules. C'était dingue ! Elle pensait quoi ? Arrêter le camion avec ses paumes ! A ce moment je sentis le choc épouser mon dos, et ses mains. Bella aurait du avoir ses bras broyés par le choc. Mais je n'avais pas le temps de faire attention à ce détail car le camion allait écraser ses jambes. Je fis basculer Bella tête en bas, elle se cogna fortement la tête sur le bitume, mais j'avais réussi à soulever la voiture afin qu'elle ne puisse pas écraser les membres inférieurs de l'amour de ma vie. Puis tout s'arrêta. Je fixai Bella du regard et l'aidai à se relever. Elle n'avait pas l'air d'avoir mal, mais il fallait que j'en aie le cœur net.

_ BELLA ! BELLA !

_ C'est bon tout va bien! Me dit-elle énervée

_ Tes mains ?

_ Elles vont bien !

_ Et ta tête ?

_ EDWARD CULEN SI JE TE DIS QUE TOUT VA BIEN! Cria-t-elle

_ Comment ça tout va bien, tes bras ils auraient du... Et ta tête...Le choc...Je veux dire que.

_ ALORS ne dis rien, et puis c'est quand même gonflé de la part d'un mec qui à arrêter une voiture avec son dos et réussi à la soulever. Et dis moi pour arriver aussi vite tu as emprunté le traineau du Père Noël ?

Sa voix était remplie de sarcasmes. Elle avait tout vu. Mais comment c'était possible ? Ses pauvres petites mains d'humaine étaient si fragiles. Il fallait que je détourne la conversation. Mais elle me devança.

_ Tu as tes secrets Edward ! Moi j'ai aussi des squelettes dans mon placard. Alors laisse tomber ok !

C'était sec et sans appel. Les élèves se ruaient sur nous, pour voir si on était toujours en vie. J'en profitai pour déformer les empreintes de nos corps, trop reconnaissables. Elle ne semblait même pas choquer de me voir faire.

_ BELLA ! EDWARD TOUT VA BIEN ?

Bella soufflai d'exaspération maintenant. Je répondis donc pour nous deux. Ils réussirent à nous extirper de là au bout d'un moment. Une ambulance arriva, et je leur expliquai qu'il n'y avait rien de casser. Mais ils insistèrent pour nous emmener à l'hô à la conductrice du véhicule, elle reprit ses esprits au bout d'un moment. Nous arrivâmes à l'hôpital. Bella refusait d'y rentrer de peur que l'on découvre se qu'elle cachait je suppose. Alors je lui susurrai.

_ Je me charge de ton évasion Bella.

_ Je te préviens Edward que personne ne s'approche de moi! Pour tenter de m'ausculter!

Je savais qu'il fallait que je me dépêche de trouver Carlisle, elle disait la vérité, elle ne laisserait jamais quelqu'un la toucher.

****POV DE BELLA****

Non mais c'est pas possible ça !

Avoir une poisse pareille ! J'avais du croiser plus de chats noirs dans ma vie que n'importe qui. J'étais en colère, tout mon être bouillonnait. Bon sang pourquoi fallait-il qu'il intervienne ? Je ne lui avais rien demandé. Je n'avais pas commandé d'ange gardien à ce que je sache! Voilà j'étais dans de beau drap maintenant ! Je fais quoi ! Je mords le premier docteur qui se pointe avec une piqure. Non mais franchement qu'elle chienlit, et en plus Edward m'avait vu utiliser quelques trucs pas catholiques du tout. Il fallait que je trouve une solution et vite !

Pour une fois que j'avais trouvé un semblant d'équilibre, il y avait eu cette voiture à la noix pour tout gâcher. J'avais pris ma décision il fallait que je sorte de là et le plus vite possible. Je me levai et vis que ma fenêtre était du coté du parc où personne ne se trouvait. Je sautai par là et me mis à courir vers les bois. Je m'éloignai, il le fallait.

Je m'enfonçai dans cette forêt gelée, mais plus rien n'avait d'importance. Seul le besoin de ma fuite était présent. Pourquoi étais-je amoureuse ? Et d'un vampire qui plus est ! Ma vie était assez compliquée et disloquée. Tout ce que je subissais était mérité. Pour la rédemption de mes pêchés. Que je n'obtiendrai sûrement jamais. Je n'étais que mort et destruction. C'était ma punition, pour avoir osé fouler cette Terre qui m'avait rejetée. J'étais une ignoble infamie, qui n'aurait jamais dû avoir une vie. Je payais ma venue sur cette Terre avant mon futur passage en enfer.

Oui je l'attendais, les poings fermés, qu'on vienne enfin me chercher. J'étais damnée. Solitaire de mon enfer. Je n'avais pas le droit d'aimer. Juste le droit à la souffrance tel était mon errance. Dans ce monde obscur et sans espoir. J'étais l'incarnation du désespoir. C'était là mon seul devoir. L'absence de sens et l'omniprésence de ma déchéance. Oui mon crime était impardonnable! C'était irrévocable!

Mais jambes ne me soutenaient plus, les larmes embuaient ma vue. Et je l'avais perdu. Le seul être qui m'importais, je devais ne plus l'approcher. Non il ne devait jamais savoir que mon cœur le désirait. Telle était ma décision. J'avais toutes ces raisons. J'hurlais de peur et de désespoir. Au font de moi la terreur. Le trou noir...

Je m'effondrai sur le sol gelé. J'avais mal. Le néant m'avait emportée...

****POV D'EDWARD****

J'avais vu Carlisle, je lui avais expliqué ce qui s'était passé. Bella ne voulait voir personne, elle semblait complètement désespérée. Il fallait que je l'aide, elle avait besoin de moi. Elle n'était pas prête à me divulguer son secret et je voulais lui dire que j'acceptais sa décision. Je savais que ma famille serait dure à convaincre. Surtout qu'ils avaient eu peur que le notre soit révélé. Carlisle me regardait et il me fit comprendre que j'avais fait le bon choix en tentant de la sauvée. Même si désormais j'étais persuadé qu'elle s'en serait sûrement sorti toute seule. Mais j'avais tellement eu peur qu'elle meure. Cette pensée m'était insoutenable. Nous avancions vers la salle d'auscultation où elle se trouvait. Et nous entrions. Personne !

_ Bella? Appelai-je.

_ Edward, la fenêtre.

_ Elle est partie ?

_ Mon fils, écoute moi. Elle a peut être paniqué. Mais ça fait quand même une sacrée chute pour un humain. Il n'y a rien en bas...

_ Il faut que je la retrouve Carlisle ! Que je lui dise que je ne lui poserai aucune question. Que son secret est en sécurité avec nous et que je l'ai...

_ Et que tu l'aimes c'est ça ? Finissait-il pour moi.

_ Oui. J'en sais rien, j'ai peur de lui dire et qu'elle me fuit encore plus. Après tout si elle n'est pas humaine, il y a peut être un infime espoir. Mais en vérité, je l'ignore. Elle ne m'aime sûrement pas...

_ Edward, comment le sauras-tu si tu ne lui demandes pas ?

_ Oui mais pour ça il faudrait que je la retrouve.

_ Laisse la respirer et réfléchir seule pour l'instant.

_ Tu as certainement raison. Marmonnai-je.

Mon esprit tournait à sent à l'heure. Réfléchissant ne me laissant pas un seul instant de répits.

_ Ce soir tu as un autre combat à gagner, mon fils.

_ Je crois en effet leur devoir quelques excuses, pour tous nous avoir mis en danger.

Carlisle me ramena au lycée où j'avais décidé de voir si le camion de Bella s'y trouvait toujours. Au fond de moi je l'espérais. Pour moi, c'était une preuve qu'elle n'était pas partie définitivement. La Chevrolet était sur le parking et j'en éprouvais un grand soulagement. Carlisle rentra à la maison. Pendant que je ramenais le véhicule chez Bella, son violon était juste à coté de moi. J'avais beaucoup de mal à me concentrer sur la route malgré le peu de kilomètres à parcourir. Il m'attirait comme un aimant. Je m'arrêtais devant chez elle et pris le précieux instrument avec moi. Elle n'était pas là à ma grande déception. Alors je déposai l'objet et pris la direction de la forêt. Puis je me mis à courir dans les bois jusqu'à la villa et entrai. Les pensés de ma famille me parvenaient. L'inquiétude d'Alice qui voulait savoir où se trouvait son amie. Emmett aussi n'était pas rassuré, il l'aimait bien comme il disait. Et le fait qu'elle avait ri hier, alors qu'il en était le responsable indirecte. L'avait rendu heureux. J'en éprouvais une certaine jalousie en y repensant. Rose et Jazz m'en voulaient d'avoir risqué notre secret et de nous avoir mis en danger. La douce Esmée ne voulant elle que mon bonheur. Rose démarra les hostilités.

_ Mais on peut savoir ce qui t'est passé par la tête Edward! Siffla-t-elle.

_ C'était irresponsable de ta part! Me dit Jasper d'une voix dure.

_ Ecoutez tout le monde, j'ai conscience d'avoir mis notre famille en danger. Je suis désolé.

_ On s'en contre fiche que tu sois déso...

Je coupai Rosalie

_ Non je suis désolé mais je ne regrette rien. Je ne peux pas regretter ce que j'ai fait. Parce que je l'ai fait par...Amour

_ BAH VOYONS T'AS RAISON EDWARD. C'EST PAS GRAVE APRES TOUT ON EST JUSTE TA FAMILLE! ET ELLE EST QUOI POUR TOI HEIN! C'EST JUSTE UNE PETITE CHOSE INSIGNIFIANTE ET MORTELLE!

_ ROSALIE! LA FERME ! DIS-MOI QUAND TU AS RAMENE EMMETT C'ETAIT AUSSI UNE PETITE CHOSE INSIGNIFIANTE ET MORTELLE NON?

_ C'ETAIT DIFFERENT EDWARD! TU LE SAIS!

_ NON J'EN SAIS RIEN ROSE, LA SEULE ET UNIQUE CHOSE QUE JE SAIS C'EST QUE JE PREFERE DISPARAITRE QUE DE VIVRE SANS ELLE!

Voilà j'avais réussi à leur dire et à me l'avouer par la même occasion. C'était la vérité. Je pinçai l'arête de mon nez et passé une main dans mes cheveux avant de reprendre la conversation plus calmement.

_ Elle ne dira rien.

_ Comment peux-tu en être sur Edward, tu n'arrives pas à lire dans ses pensées. Me contra Jasper.

_ Je le sais, parce qu'elle en a aussi un.

_ QUOI ! ?

Tout le monde était stupéfiait à part Carlisle, qui connaissait la vérité.

_ Je n'ai pas arrêté la voiture tout seul.

_ Comment ça ? demanda Alice

_ Elle a mit ses bras au dessus de mes épaules et a retenu la voiture, pendant que mon dos encaissait le choc.

_ C'est impossible Edward, elle a toutes les caractéristiques d'un être humain.

_ Jazz je ne te dis pas que c'est possible, je te dis simplement ce qui s'est passé. Ce qui expliquerait sa fuite à l'hôpital.

_Mais elle est où Edward?

_ Je n'en ai aucune idée Alice.

_ Voilà une raison supplémentaire de s'en débara...

Elle n'avait pas pensée cette phrase avant qu'elle franchisse sa bouche ce qui me mit dans une colère noire. Emmett avait compris et il me ceintura.

_ ROSALIE HALE NE FINIT PAS CETTE PHRASE SI TU TIENS PAS A TE RETROUVER EN PIECES DETACHEES COMME TA VOITURE ! PERSONNE VOUS M'ENTENDEZ ! PERSONNE NE TOUCHERA A BELLA C'EST CLAIR POUR TOUT LE MONDE !

_ Edward a raison et je crois que cette pauvre petite à besoin de notre aide, alors laissons faire le temps et on verra. Maintenant stop et fin de la discussion mes enfants !

_ Mais...

_ Il n'y a pas de mais Rosalie! C'est comme ça et pas autrement. Cette histoire est réglée!

Je regardai Esmée et la remerciai d'un signe de tête. Elle était toujours prête à aider ceux qui en avaient besoin. C'était la compassion et la douceur même cette femme. Et personne ne contredisait ce qu'elle disait. C'était notre "mère".

Il fallait que je trouve un moyen de la retrouver, c'était vital pour moi. Savoir si j'étais la cause de sa fuite. Peut être avait-t-elle peur de moi. Cette idée me fit mal au plus profond de moi. Bien sur qu'elle avait peur de moi, j'étais un monstre avide de sang. Je me mis en quête de la retrouver, je partis chez elle, mais il n'y avait personne. Alors je décidai de me diriger vers la forêt puisque son odeur m'y appelait. Je suivis sa trace jusqu'a ce que je l'aperçoive. Elle était là étendue sur le sol gelée, sûrement éreintée par la fatigue. Je m'avançai. Elle n'avait pas l'air de souffrir du froid. A moins qu'elle soit en hypothermie. A cette idée je me précipitai et la pris dans mes bras. Son corps n'était pas froid et son cœur battait normalement du moins pour Bella.

Elle murmura mon prénom ce qui me rassura sur son état. J'avais décidé de la ramener chez elle à vitesse vampirique. Vu qu'elle dormait j'étais persuadé qu'elle ne s'en rendrait pas compte et de toute manière à quoi bon le cacher après ce qu'elle m'avait vu faire.

L'avoir comme ça dans mes bras, me procura une sensation étrange. Ce n'était pas elle qui se raccrochait à mon cou, mais bien moi qui ne voulais pas la lâcher. J'aurai souhaité la garder dans mes bras pour l'éternité. Pour la première fois de ma vie j'avais peur. Peur que ma Bella m'abandonne. Je l'emmenai directement dans sa chambre et la mis au lit. Lui apportai son violon, je savais qu'elle dormait avec lui. Je me maudissais d'être jaloux de cet instrument, Parce qu'il était plus près d'elle que je ne l'aurai jamais été. Ses traits étaient tirés. Sûrement ce cauchemar qui revenait la hanté. J'aurai tant aimé pouvoir la soulager de ce fardeau qui l'écrasait chaque jour davantage. Je voulais savoir pour pouvoir l'aider. Pour pouvoir l'aimer. Mon cœur la désirait et cette souffrance sur son visage était autant de coups de poignards dans celui-ci. Qui était cette beauté qui me faisait tant souffrir ? D'ou venait-elle? Avait-elle menti? Quel était ce danger qui la menaçait?

****BELLA POV  
><strong>**

J'avais sentis sa fragrance. Elle me parvenait clairement. Je savais que j'étais dans mon lit. Edward avait dû me trouver dans la forêt cette nuit. Je sais qu'il méritait une explication, mais je ne pouvais la lui donner. Non. Les mots ne franchiraient jamais les remparts de mes lèvres, j'en étais incapable. Mais il fallait que je lui parle. Ma décision était prise. Il le fallait pour lui. Il le fallait pour moi. Je l'aimais c'était une vérité que j'avais beaucoup de mal à accepter. Mais comment lui révéler les raisons de cette tristesse qui m'habitait ? Alors j'ouvris les yeux sur cette beauté incroyable, son visage était tendu. Il avait l'air inquiet. Il allait pour se lever quand je l'alpaguai.

_ Edward ?

_ Je suis là Bella.

_ Edward, merci de t'être occupé de moi. Mais j'aimerai que tu cesses de venir la nuit dans ma chambre... Je ne parlais pas que d'aujourd'hui.

_ Tu le savais c'était pour ça la question sur ma nuit, hier ? Comment l'as-tu su ? Demanda-t-il surpris.

_ Oui. Ton odeur. Je l'ai senti, mais ce n'était pas clair. Quand tu t'es approché près de moi hier, je l'ai reconnue.

_ Je suis désolé Bella. Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai fait ça. Ca ne se reproduira plus je te le promets. Si t'es fâchée...

Non pitié il n'allait pas se fustiger quand même ? Il fallait que je lui explique avant qu'il ne s'en veuille pour l'éternité.

_ Edward je ne suis pas fâchée et je ne t'en veux pas non plus. Voilà ce que je vais te dire n'est pas du tout évident pour moi non plus… Edward il vaudrait mieux pour nous tous, qu'on ne se parle plus, qu'on s'ignore. Je ne révèlerai jamais ce qui s'est passé avec cette maudite voiture et je sais que toi non plus. Mais c'est mieux ainsi.

_ Pourquoi tu t'entends pourtant bien avec Alice et Emmett ? Tu as peur de moi ?

_ NON! Criai-je. Bien sur que non, ce n'est pas ça Edward. C'est juste que c'est...compliqué et puis... dangereux pour tout le monde. Je ne veux surtout pas que vous soyez en danger à cause... de moi. Je ne dois pas avoir...d'amis. Je vous apprécie vraiment tous. Vous avez eu une influence bénéfique sur moi... mais je suis...désolée.

_ Comment tu peux dire ça Bella ? Tu me dis que tu nous aimes bien ! Qu'à priori on t'aide à te sentir mieux et toi tu décides de nous rayer de ta vie !

_ Je t'en prie Edward! Ne rend pas les choses plus dures qu'elles ne le sont! Tu crois que cette décision je l'ai prise de gaieté de cœur ? Que ça me fait plaisir de te torturer et de me torturer par la même occasion ?

Je venais de me rendre compte de ce que je venais de lui avouer. Oui, être loin de lui était vraiment une torture. Mais je tenais trop à lui pour le laisser approcher du danger. Mes larmes, ces traîtresses avaient pris la décision de revenir. J'étouffai un sanglot. Mes yeux le regardaient plein de supplique. Alors il s'avança vers moi et déposa un baiser sur mon front, ce qui me surprit et me fit encore plus mal.

_ Au revoir Bella. Murmura-t-il

Il me jeta un dernier regard, se yeux, on aurait dit qu'ils étaient la proie d'une grande tristesse. J'avais envie de crier pour lui dire de rester, de me serrer dans ses bras et de me sauver. Mais je ne fis rien. J'avais baissé les armes une seconde et avais perdu cette bataille contre mes larmes. Elles roulaient sur mes joues, jusqu'au sol. Ma souffrance débordait de mon essence. J'abandonnai. Me laissai tomber sur le lit et pleurai. Je passai mon weekend comme ça. Seule. Comme je le voulais. Mais était-ce vraiment ce que je voulais ? Au fond de moi je savais que la seule chose dont j'avais besoin pour me sentir "bien", c'était celui que je venais de jeter hors de ma vie.

* * *

><p><strong>Alors à tout de suite pour l'autre.<strong>

**Pensez aux reviews !**


	7. 6 L'aube d'un espoir

****Voici le bonus pour m'excuser de mon retard.****

****POV D'ALICE****

Je venais d'avoir une très vague vision de Bella. Mais c'était déjà mieux que rien. C'était plus ou moins deux visions en une seule pour être exact. Dans la première, je voyais Bella se faire tuer. Déchiqueter serait le terme correct. Par qui ? Par quoi ? Tout était flou. J'avais horreur de ça. Dans la seconde, plus nette, parce que je connaissais les protagonistes tout simplement, elle vivait avec nous à la villa. Je remerciai Dieu qu'Edward n'est pas était là. Car il aurait était très malheureux.

Cela faisait trois semaines déjà que Bella nous évitait, trois semaines que Jasper n'était plus retourné au lycée. Bella était anéantie. Un vrai zombie. Jazz ne supportait plus cette souffrance. Ce qu'il devait encaisser à la maison était déjà trop douloureux pour lui. Car entre la mienne, celle d'Edward, et même celle d'Emmett, c'était trop dur pour lui. Oui Emmett aussi aimait beaucoup Bella. Je dirais presque comme une petite sœur. Il avait envie de la protéger, de la réconforter.

Finalement notre colosse inébranlable était un colosse au pied d'argile. Quant à moi j'avais l'impression d'avoir perdue ma meilleure amie. Même si le temps ne nous avait pas laissé le temps. Que dire d'Edward ? Il était dans le même état que Bella, les larmes en moins. Ce n'est pas qu'il n'en avait pas envie, mais bien sûr il ne pouvait pas. Je me demandais comment ils faisaient tous les deux pour se retrouver en classe sans se parler. Bella faisait contre mauvaise fortune bon cœur. Elle trainait avec Angela et du coup avec les deux autres écervelées. Mais elle était encore plus renfermée qu'à son arrivée. Je maudissais son secret et le nôtre. Je ne lui en voulais pas et vu ma première vision, si c'était ça qu'elle craignait, sa réaction était compréhensible. Mais bon Dieu on était des vampires ou des poupées Barbie ? On était capable de la protéger! Cette situation m'exaspérait. JE DEVAIS TROUVER UNE SOLUTION! Ils s'aimaient tous les deux ça se voyait comme le nez au milieu de la figure. Et dans le genre petit lutin joyeux, j'avais fait mieux! Je devais arrêter de penser, Edward arrivait. L'hymne polonais me paraissait approprié.

_ Alice pourquoi me caches-tu tes pensées?

_ Moi, jamais de la vie. Niai-je outrageusement.

_ Et que penses-tu de la mort?

_ J'aime bien cet hymne c'est tout. Lui répondis-je. Edward tu ne crois pas qu'il serait temps d'arrêter de souffrir et de passer à l'autre plan?

_ Quelle autre plan ? De quoi tu parles ?

_ De celui où tu vas la voir et tu lui dis : moi malheureux + toi malheureuse : toi et moi = Heureux

_ Alice, Bella a été clair. Elle veut qu'on l'ignore!

_ Ecoute espèce de vieux grincheux, je sais ce qu'elle à dit ! Mais on est tous très triste de cette situation. Tu as regardé Bella ces jours-ci ?

_ Très drôle, je partage au moins un cours avec elle par jour. Alors oui j'avoue je n'ai pas vraiment respecté les règles. C'est pire que le jour de son arrivée.

_ Respecter les règles ? Comme la surveiller pathétiquement quand elle dort, perché en haut de ton arbre face à sa chambre.

_ Alice je ne suis pas un voyeur ! Je veux juste la savoir en sécurité c'est tout.

_ Bah voyons et moi je mange des céréales au petit déj'. Je dis simplement que tu n'as pas le droit de baisser les bras. Bats-toi !

_ Je suis un vampire et je n'ai rien à lui offrir!

_ Mieux que ce qu'elle a actuellement, ce sera toujours ! Tu retournes jouer à chat perché ?

_ Sors de ce corps Emmett ! Laisse ma sœur tranquille.

****POV D'EDWARD****

Je savais qu'Alice avait raison. Bella était aussi malheureuse que moi. Le matin où elle m'avait annoncé sa décision. Je ne m'étais pas battu. J'avais osé franchir une limite en l'embrassant sur le front. J'avais espéré qu'elle me retienne. Mais elle ne l'avait pas fait et j'étais parti. J'avais couru, et couru encore. Jusqu'a ce que j'atteigne l'Alaska. Puis me rendant compte que ça ne changeait rien aux sentiments que je ressentais, j'étais rentré. Le lundi avait vraiment été horrible.

Etre si proche d'elle, ne pas lui parler avait été une véritable torture. J'avais pensé bêtement que je me sentirai mieux au bout de quelques jours. C'était une vraie utopie. Car quand les mecs au lycée avaient compris que l'on ne se parlait plus, ils avaient déclaré la chasse ouverte à Bella. C'était vraiment trop dur à supporter. Ils s'arrangeaient pour se trouver au près d'elle à la cafétéria. C'était au premier arrivé. Bella avait reçu plusieurs rendez-vous qu'elle avait décliné. Même Newton avait essayé. Bella l'avait rembarré gentiment et il n'avait pas insisté. Sa dernière expérience sur le sujet l'avait traumatisé, et même si notre famille ne parlait plus à Bella, il se méfiait toujours d'Emmett.

Mais je l'aimais. J'étais incapable de me séparer d'elle visuellement. Le jour je me promenais d'esprit en esprit pour la voir. La nuit était vraiment plus difficile. J'avais promis de plus venir dans sa chambre. Mais elle ne m'avait pas parlé de l'extérieur. Toutes les nuits depuis trois semaines je me nichais en haut de mon arbre et l'observais. Elle pleurait beaucoup dans son sommeil depuis ce fameux matin, plus que les premières fois où j'avais été la voir. Etait-ce possible qu'elle m'aime aussi ? A cette idée mon cœur sans vie se serrait.

Et aujourd'hui allait être un enfer supplémentaire. Les lycéens n'avaient qu'une seule idée en tête: le bal de rentrée. Les filles devaient normalement inviter les garçons. Mais trois demeurés en avaient décidé autrement et comptaient demander à Bella de les accompagner. Malgré ses refus précédents pour des sorties avec eux, je ne pouvais pas empêcher une certaine angoisse de monter en moi. Si elle en avait marre d'être seule, mais ne voulait pas d'un danger supplémentaire dans sa vie. Peut être qu'elle pourrait accepter l'une de ces propositions. Des sentiments curieux m'assaillaient. La colère, l'envie, la frustration, et surtout j'aurai aimé leur arracher la tête. J'étais tout simplement jaloux. Quant à moi, Lauren avait décidé de tenter le tout pour le tout. Ses pensées étaient limpides sur la nature de notre fin de soirée.

_Espèce d'idiote de nympho. Sache que la seule et unique personne avec qui je voudrai y aller c'est Bella. Mais ça même pas dans mes rêves les plus fous. Pensai-je.  
><em>  
>Le cours de littérature était de loin le plus cruel de tous. L'étude de Romeo et Juliette m'était vraiment insupportable et au vu des réactions de Bella, ce n'était pas une sinécure pour elle non plus. Ma présence devait l'indisposer, du moins je supposais. Chacun de notre coté éloigné le plus possible. De peur d'avoir le moindre contact. Elle ne souriait plus. Ne donnait même plus le change. Roméo et Juliette tout un programme dans ma situation. Des horizons différents, des secrets...A une petite chose près, Juliette aimait Roméo. Moi j'étais plutôt Cyrano prêt à tout pour que Roxanne soit heureuse, même si c'était sans moi.<p>

Puis le stylo de Bella tomba entre nous. Je précipitai mon bras pour le ramasser. Quand Bella fit la même chose. Nos bras et nos mains se touchèrent, je ressentis un courant électrique me parcourir. Elle aussi à priori, car nos regards se croisèrent à ce moment précis. Nos têtes étaient tournées l'une vers l'autre. Ma bouche était à quelques centimètres de ses lèvres. Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure nerveusement me donnant une envie folle de l'embrasser. Mes yeux étaient perdus dans ses iris remplis d'une tristesse insondable. Je m'approchai d'elle dangereusement. Quand le bruit d'un objet tombant au sol me ramena à la réalité. Brisant ce lien qui nous unissait, je lui rendis son stylo, et elle me remercia d'un très léger sourire. Le premier depuis trois semaines. Dieu qu'elle était belle lorsqu'elle souriait. J'aurai pu l'admirer ainsi des heures durant. J'entendis les pensées de Mike à ce moment précis. Il avait vu ce qui s'était passé et avait jeté son livre par terre, pour interrompre ce moment.

Non ! J'avais décidé que cette situation était absurde et trop injuste. Je devais trouver un moyen de stopper ce gâchis. Ma sœur avait raison, je devais faire quelque chose. N'importe quoi. J'étais tellement démoralisé et surtout désespéré que je souhaitais même demander à Emmett de m'aider. Quand on savait que le tact d'Emmett équivalait au tact d'un ours au moment de la fin de son hibernation, Seigneur, il fallait vraiment que je sois désespéré. Alice n'était jamais là quand j'avais besoin d'elle. Elle était restée avec Jasper à la maison. Rose, fallait même pas y penser, donc Emmett!

****POV DE BELLA****

Bienvenue en enfer. Voilà ce que je me disais tous les matins depuis trois semaines. Cette décision que j'avais prise me fendait l'âme et le cœur. Mais LEUR sécurité avait plus d'importance à mes yeux que mon propre intérêt. Tous ces sentiments étaient tellement durs à gérer. Je n'avais qu'une seule et unique obsession : les bras d'Edward. Je n'oublierai jamais cette nuit là. Quand il m'avait ramenée chez moi. Mais la vérité c'était qu'ils me manquaient tous. Mais le plus dure restait la littérature. Le prof avait décidé de nous faire étudier Roméo et Juliette. Ca avait un effet dévastateur sur mon moral, déjà proche du niveau de la mer. Une histoire d'amour remplie de sang, de trahisons et qui se terminait par la mort des deux amoureux. J'avais un avantage sur Juliette. Celui dont j'étais amoureuse était déjà mort. Mais ça Edward ne risquait pas de le savoir. C'était un amour à sens unique dont j'avais pleinement conscience. On était proche tout en étant aux antipodes chacun sur nos chaises. Son odeur me parvenant à chaque inspiration.

J'essayai de me décaler encore plus, quand mon stylo s'écrasa sur le sol entre nous. Je baissai mon bras pour le prendre mais une chose se produisit. Edward avait eu la même idée et nos peaux se touchèrent. Ce que je ressentis à ce moment était tout simplement indéchiffrable. Ce contact m'électrisa tout bonnement. Je me tournai vers Edward qui me fixait de ses yeux d'ambre. Je me noyai dans ses pupilles, son haleine fraiche m'enivrait. Je baissai les yeux sur ses lèvres. Je me sentis gênée et me mordis la lèvre inférieure dû cette tension qui me parcourait. Son visage se rapprochait du mien. J'avais l'impression qu'il allait m'embrasser et j'avais décidé de ne pas l'en empêcher malgré le lieu où nous nous trouvions. Car à ce moment précis, il n'y avait que nous. Puis un bruit sourd eut l'effet d'une douche froide. Je revins sur Terre. Il me rendit mon stylo et pour l'unique fois depuis trois semaines, j'esquissai un sourire. J'aurais voulu lui faire avaler son bouquin à Newton. C'était lui qui avait stoppé cet instant. Même si une salle de cours n'était pas vraiment le moment idéal pour avoir son premier baiser. Ma petite voix se matérialisa.

_Non mais t'es pas malade, tu te rends compte, de ce que tu racontes ? Il y a trois semaines tu l'as viré de ta chambre. Tu lui as expliqué que tu ne voulais plus aucun contact. Et la tu pestes contre Newton parce que tu crois qu'il allait t'embrasser. Prends pas tes désirs pour la réalité Bella! Il faudrait aussi savoir ce que tu veux! Le protéger ou l'aimer?_

Ce que je voulais je le savais. C'était Edward, juste lui. Mais ce que je ne pouvais pas supporter, c'était l'idée que lui ou sa famille soient tués. Alors il fallait fuir encore et toujours. La fin du cours sonna et j'allais me précipiter vers la sortie quand Mike s'approcha de moi, me faisant face.

_ Hey salut Bella!

_ Mike. Soufflai-je.

_ Alors t'as choisi un cavalier ?

_ Un quoi?

_ Bah pour le bal.

_ Pour le bal? Répété-je.

_ Ouais le bal de rentrée.

Il commençait mal. Je n'aimais pas les bals, et ces jours-ci encore moins.

_ Non.

_ Jess m'a demandé de l'accompagner.

_ C'est génial.

Je le pensais, je souhaitais simplement qu'il passe à autre chose et surtout qu'il m'oublie.

_ Ouais mais je ne sais pas si je vais accepter.

_ Pourquoi pas?

_ J'avais pensé... Que... Toi... Et... Moi...Au bal.

_ Au bal toi et moi! Ensemble?

_ Ouais.

_Ce mec est fou !_

_C'est gentil mais je n'y vais pas.

_ Mais pourquoi ? Tu vas voir ça va être génial!

_ Je ne suis pas là ce weekend-là. J'ai rendez-vous sur Seattle alors du coup...

_ Tu peux pas le remettre à un autre jour ?

_ Non désolée, mais tu devrais vraiment y aller avec Jess. Ca lui ferait plaisir. Tu m'excuses mais il faut que j'y aille.

_ A plus Bella.

Il avait décidé de ne pas me lâcher celui là ! C'était le genre de mec "si tu le jetais par la porte il revenait par la fenêtre". Bien sur c'était une fausse excuse, mais je n'avais vraiment pas envie d'y aller. Encore moins avec lui. Je savais qu'Edward n'avait rien loupé de la conversation. Il avait l'air plutôt satisfait de ce qu'il avait entendu, bizarrement.

Je m'avançai vers le couloir afin de sortir du bâtiment cherchant de bonnes raisons de ne pas me jeter dans les bras d'Edward. J'arrivai près de la cafète, j'étais presque dehors quand Eric me tomba dessus.

_ Salut Bellissima.

_ Salut, Eric. Râlai-je.

_ Dis moi tu voudrais pas aller au bal avec moi, des fois?

_ Non.

Vu la tête qu'il faisait, j'y étais peut être allée un peu fort. Donc je me repris.

_ Eric je suis déjà occupée le jour du bal, je vais à Seattle.

_ C'est ce que Mike a dit !

_ Eric si Mike te l'a dit. Pourquoi tu me demandes?

Ces mecs étaient fous, vraiment. Pourquoi demander s'il connaissait la réponse ?

_ Bah en fait je me suis dit que c'était peut être une façon de lui dire non, poliment.

Il avait raison, mais qu'est ce qu'il pensait à la fin ? Que j'avais dit non à Mike pour y aller avec lui ? Non j' vous jure les mecs ne sont pas croyables.

_ Te voilà rassuré, non?

_ Bon Bella je dois y aller. A toute !

Ce n'était pas trop tôt. Un seul objectif, la pluie qui était dehors. Sortir d'ici, j'avais épuisé mon temps de parole ce jour là. Je sentais la colère me ronger de l'intérieur. C'était trop dur à supporter tous ces regards sur moi. J'aurai aimé hurler, taper, frapper sur quelque chose.

Quand Tyler arriva la bouche en cœur. J'accélérai.

_S'il me parle du bal celui là! Je l'étripe, et je me fais un collier avec ses intestins!_

_ Eh Bella attends!

_ QUOI! Hurlai-je en me retournant.

_ Je veux te demander un truc.

_ Ecoute moi bien Tyler ! J'ai un truc important à faire! Alors c'est pas le moment!

_Dans le genre 'éviter de t'éviscérer en publique', ça ferait tâche! Mais c'est fou ce que ça me ferait du bien. Je serai plus détendue après c'est sûr!_

_ Viens au bal avec moi.

_NON! NON! NON!

_QUE QUELQU'UN ME RETIENNE OU JE FAIS UN MALHEUR. JE VAIS LUI FAIRE AVALER SES DENTS A CELUI LA. NON MAIS POUR QUI IL SE PREND ? COMME S'IL NE SAVAIT PAS CE QUE J'AVAIS DIT A SES ANDOUILLES DE COPAINS! CET ANE! RESPIRE BELLA! RESPIRE! Pensai-je_

La colère se déversait maintenant dans mes veines. Il fallait que je trouve un exutoire. Tyler s'approcha de moi pour me toucher la main et là je vis rouge. J'allai me jeter sur lui. Quand je sentis deux bras me ceinturer. C'était Emmett. Edward était avec lui et il prit la parole.

_ Tyler tu devrais dégage r!

_ Je pourrais savoir en quel honneur Cullen.

_ En l'honneur que si tu ne te barres pas dans les dix secondes, je te donne un coup de main pour dégager ! T'as enregistré ! Cracha Emmett.

_ Emmett a raison Tyler, Bella ne se sent pas très bien alors tu devrais nous laisser, on s'occupe d'elle. Expliqua Edward.

Tyler partit rejoindre ses copains et Edward se plaça devant moi. Emmett n'avait toujours pas lâché sa prise sur moi. Et je l'en remerciai intérieurement, parce que je n'étais toujours pas calmée. Emmett me fit décoller du sol, alors qu'il me tenait fermement. Il m'éloignait du lycée vers l'orée du bois.

****POV D'EDWARD****

J'étais face à Bella, Emmett la tenait fermement. Tout son être dégageait la colère. Son corps entier était tendu, il fallait qu'on la calme. Alice m'avait appelé sur mon portable pour m'informer qu'elle allait faire du mal à Tyler. Elle paniquait au téléphone. Franchement je n'avais jamais vu Alice paniquer. Bella avait été particulièrement excédée par l'attitude de ses abrutis. Fort heureusement, Bella ne connaissait pas toute la vérité, sinon elle aurait fait un véritable massacre.

En effet, ces trois idiots avaient fait un pari stupide, pour se départager, afin de connaitre la préférence de Bella vis à vis d'eux. Ils avaient lourdement insisté. En chargeant Bella les uns après les autres. C'était vraiment l'âge con ! Ce qu'elle était je n'en savais rien, mais je savais qu'elle pouvait les tuer sans problème si elle le voulait. Donc il valait mieux ne pas courir de risque et embarquer Emmett de façon à ce que je puisse la calmer sans qu'elle essaye de s'en aller. Jasper n'aurait pas été de trop sur ce coup là. Mais la colère de Bella, mêlée à sa tristesse c'était peut-être un peu trop même pour Jazz.

Je revins à la réalité et posai les yeux sur Bella. La voir dans les immenses bras d'Emmett me rassurait, parce qu'il la protégeait. Mais, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de vouloir être à sa place.

_ Bella. Lui dis-je calmement. Bella regarde moi. S'il te plait.

Et elle leva enfin ses yeux remplis de colère vers moi. Ils étaient d'un noir intense. J'aurais voulu qu'elle me dise ce qui la rongeait et d'où venait cette colère si profonde qu'elle n'était sûrement pas apparue comme par magie. Tyler en avait été le déclencheur simplement. Comment une jeune fille si douce à des moments, pouvait-elle dégager une telle haine?

_J'ai beaucoup de mal à la contenir. C'est fou cette force qu'elle a ! Il me regarda et ajouta : Rêve pas de ma place, t'en as pas la force ! Plaisanta t-il._

_ Bella respire, c'est fini, il est parti. Continuai-je en ignorant mon frère.

Elle prit une grande inspiration et Emmett lâcha un peu son emprise. Il ne fallait surtout pas qu'elle se sente acculer. Elle commençait à trembler de tous ses membres dû à la tension dans ses muscles et je supposai qu'elle venait de se rendre compte de ce qu'elle avait failli faire. Elle se débattait désormais. Mon frère avait l'air d'avoir plus de mal à la contenir. Puis elle pleura. Emmett se mit à genoux derrière elle pendant qu'elle glissait vers le sol. Ses jambes ne la soutenant plus. Elle mit ses mains devant son visage pour ne pas qu'on la voie pleurer. Je m'étais accroupi devant elle et dégageai ses mains. Je pris son visage dans les miennes la forçant à me regarder en ressentant le même frisson que tout à l'heure. Enfin, je pouvais la toucher et ressentir ce bien-être qui m'avait manqué pendant ces longues semaines.

Elle voulait baisser la tête vers le sol. Elle avait honte

_ Bella n'ait pas honte, ce n'est pas de ta faute. Ils n'auraient jamais dû tous insister comme ils l'ont fait.

Emmett l'avait complètement libéré. On avait l'impression que Bella portait le poids du monde sur ses épaules.

_ J'ai voulu le... Disait-elle dans un sanglot.

_ Bella tu ne l'as pas fait. La rassurai-je.

_ Parce qu'Emmett me... Nouveau sanglot.

_ Bella, il ne s'est rien passé de grave. C'est ça l'important, et il ne s'en est même pas aperçu.

_ MAIS MOI JE LE SAIS EDWARD! COMMENT PEUX-TU ME REGARDER APRES CE QUE J'AI FAILLI FAIRE? JE SUIS UN MONSTRE !

Elle avait hurlé comme on hurle son désespoir, Em' prit la parole

_ Bella on s'y connait un peu en monstre et je peux te dire que tu n'en es pas un.

_ MAIS QU'EST CE QUE TU EN SAIS EMMETT ! TU N'AS AUCUNE IDEE DE CE QUE JE SUIS REELLEMENT!

_ C'est vrai Bella je n'en sais rien, mais la Bella qui fait du sport et du shopping celle là je la connais. Et je l'aime bien, on a tous des mauvais cotés. Je vais te dire une chose Bella c'est que le mien n'est franchement pas beau à voir demande à Edward. Tu pourrais être la fille du père fouettard que je t'apprécierais quand même. On ne juge pas une personne sur un moment de faiblesse, mais sur un ensemble.

Alors là, Emmett m'avait scié, je ne m'attendais pas à ce genre de discours. Dans la famille on avait tendance à voir Emmett comme un grand ours au cœur tendre mais sans aucune psychologie. Au bout de toutes ses années, il trouvait encore le moyen de me surprendre. Elle était émue par ce qu'elle venait d'entendre ça se voyait.

_ Je suis déso...

_ Stop Bella, plus d'excuses. En tout cas rappelle-moi cette histoire le jour où je veux t'inviter à sortir. Rigola t-il

_Méfie-toi Edward c'est qu'elle mordrait ! Alors invite la par téléphone c'est moins dangereux pour toi. Pensa t-il_

_ Emmett. Maugréai-je doucement.

Elle lui répondit par un léger rictus.

_ Bon bah c'est pas tout ça mais je crois que pour les cours c'est trop tard ! Et Rose doit commencer à s'inquiéter. Alors je ramène ta Volvo et toi tu ramènes Bella.

_ Emmett, c'est bon je peux rentrer seule. Je vais mieux.

Elle se redressa sur ses jambes.

_ Non, mon frère à raison. Je te ramène. Je serai plus rassuré.

_ J'ai assez abusé de votre gentillesse.

_ C'est sûr pour quelqu'un qui voulait nous ignorer...

_ EMMETT! Criai-je.

_ Non, il a raison Edward, désolée.

_ Voila t'es content elle recommence à s'excuser! M'énervai-je.

_ Amusez-vous bien tous les deux.

_ Emmett, attends ! Merci.

Elle le prit dans ses bras, il était ému et ne s'y attendait pas. Il lui marmonna un 'de rien' puis fila vers le lycée. Nous le suivions nous aussi. C'était l'intercours. Bella monta dans son camion. Quant à moi j'allai chercher nos affaires dans nos casiers. Au moment où je m'approchais du parking, je m'étais aperçu que j'avais oublié quelqu'un dans l'équation Lauren.

_ Bonjour Edward.

_ Lauren. Sifflé-je.

_ Dis moi. Voilà je me demandais si tu ne voulais pas venir au bal avec moi ?

_ Non merci Lauren, j'ai d'autres projets.

_ C'est ça tes projets ?

Elle désignait du menton Bella dans la Chevrolet d'un air dédaigneux. Je sentis la colère monter en moi. De quel droit se permettait-elle de dire ça ? Qui était-elle pour parler de Bella ainsi ?

_ Lauren, mes projets comme tu dis ne te regardent pas. Bella fait en effet partie de certain de mes projets. Alors oublie-moi. Lui répondis-je acerbe.

Je la plantai là au milieu du parking et allai rejoindre Bella.

_ Cette Lauren commence sérieusement à m'énerver. Râlai-je.

_ Pourquoi?

_ Elle s'imaginait que je pourrais aller au bal avec elle.

Bella avait eu une réaction intéressante à l'annonce de cette nouvelle. Ses poings se serrèrent. Sa mâchoire se crispa. Elle avait l'air en colère contre Lauren, pourtant pas si surprise que ça, curieusement. Mais pourquoi ? Ca je n'en avais aucune idée.

Puis je démarrai la voiture pour la ramener chez elle comme convenu.

_ C'est une véritable obsession pour les lycéens, ce bal. A croire qu'ils perdent leur intelligence dès qu'ils pensent à cette soirée. Persiffla Bella.

_ C'est les hormones. D'après Emmett ça aurait un rapport avec les bonobos ! Expliquai-je.

_ Les bonobos et Emmett, j'ai un peu peur de l'image qui se trouve dans ma tête, là tout de suite.

_ A qui le dis-tu Bella !

Nous arrivions déjà chez elle, j'aurais aimé que le trajet dur plus longtemps. Non, en fait j'en avais besoin. Son parfum m'envoutait, et je voulais le conserver pour l'éternité. Je descendis de la voiture et ouvris sa portière. Elle me lança

_ Tu sais que ce genre de truc ne se fait plus depuis le dix-neuvième siècle, Edward.

_ Je sais mais un peu de galanterie dans ce monde de brute ne fait pas de mal.

_ C'est pas comme si c'était désagréable non plus.

_ Tant mieux, il vaudrait mieux t'y habituer.

_ Pourquoi tu dis ça?

_ Parce qu'à partir d'aujourd'hui, j'ai décidé ne pas te laisser t'éloigner.

Bella semblait surprise par mon discours. Mais je savais qu'il fallait que je sois convainquant. Elle m'expliqua qu'elle voulait se promener. Je supposai donc qu'elle voulait me parler. J'étais prêt à tout pour qu'elle accepte de revenir sur sa première décision. Il fallait que je lui fasse comprendre que nous étions capables de nous défendre sans révéler nos secrets. Même si d'après moi, elle avait de grands doutes. Elle s'arrêta et se posa sur l'herbe humide. Je fis de même.

_ Edward. Murmura-t-elle.

_ Oui

_ Pourquoi ne veux-tu pas que je m'éloigne ?

Là, dans le genre direct, franchement je ne m'attendais pas à ça !

_ Bella je n'aime pas te voir malheureuse et j'ai eu l'impression que durant ces trois semaines c'était très dur pour toi aussi.

Oups j'avais bien dit "aussi". J'espérais qu'elle ne s'en était pas rendue compte. Mais c'était Bella.

_ Pourquoi « aussi »?

_ Tu as manqué à toute notre famille Bella. Me justifié-je.

_ Oh ! Ecoute Edward, je n'ai pas changé d'avis sur ce que...

_ Bella je ne peux plus faire comme si tu n'existais pas.

_ Moi non plus Edward. Mais je continue de dire que c'est trop dangereux pour vous et que tu ferais mieux de t'éloigner temps que tu le peux.

Non mais c'est pas vrai ! C'est elle qui dit ça ! C'était plutôt à moi de dire ça !

_ Tu sais on sait se défendre tout seul. On n'est pas aussi fragile que ça.

_ Oui peut être contre des hum...

Elle s'arrêta net à ce moment là, se rendant compte de ce qu'elle avait dit. Donc j'en déduisais que celui qui la pourchassait n'était pas humain.

_ Bella ne t'inquiètes pas, on te protégera si tu veux.

Elle se leva d'un bond, elle débordait de colère.

_ Non Edward c'est exactement ce que je ne veux pas ! Toi et ta famille, vous devez rester en dehors de tout ça ! S'il vous arrivait quoi que soit, je ne pourrais pas me le pardonner.  
>_ Ecoute tu l'as vu non, je ne suis pas tout à fait comme les autres non plus. Alors laisse-moi t'aider. Je t'en prie!<p>

_ Edward, je ne mérite pas ton aide, ni celle de personne. Ce qui arrive est entièrement ma faute. Je dois l'assumer.

_ Bella, explique-moi, qu'est ce qui s'est passé réellement il y a deux ans ?

_ Je ne peux pas Edward. J'en suis incapable. J'ai failli tuer Tyler tout à l'heure. Je ne mérite pas ta pitié.

_ Bella ce n'est pas de la pitié, je te le promets, je veux juste que tu sois...Heureuse. Soufflai-je.

_ Heureuse... C'est impossible Edward je n'en ai pas le droit ! Cracha-t-elle.

Je me levai et avançai vers elle doucement. Je voulais lui relevai son visage. Mais elle me tourna le dos.

_ Edward si tu savais comme c'est difficile cette situation pour moi. Je suis perdue. J'aimerai tant que les choses soient plus simples pour nous deux.

Elle avait dit "nous deux". Ces simples mots dans sa bouche suffisaient à réchauffer mon cœur atrophié. Elle continua

_ J'ai de plus en plus de mal à maintenir cette distance vitale entre ta famille et moi. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais avec toi c'est pire.

Je voulais lui dire que moi aussi. Mais j'étais terrifié à l'idée qu'elle puisse prendre peur. D'un autre coté je ne pouvais pas la laisser dire sans réagir

****POV DE BELLA****

Décidément au contact d'Edward je parlais trop. Je savais que c'était la vérité. J'étais à deux doigts de craquer et de lui dire de me prendre dans ses bras. Je me tus et il prit la parole.

_ Alors ne le fais pas Bella. Ne t'enfuie pas. Laisse ce mur entre nous tomber. C'est fini ! Terminer je ne veux plus continuer à faire comme si tu n'avais aucune importance à mes yeux. C'est peut-être égoïste, mais après tout quitte à être damné autant l'être avec application.

_Au seigneur ! Non pas ce sourire en coin. Je lutte depuis des semaines pour garder mes distances et lui il triche avec son sourire. Je sens que j'abandonne. Ma volonté s'épuise._

_ Non Edward c'est moi l'égoïste de l'histoire. Je n'ai plus aucune volonté de te fuir. Je n'en ai jamais eu envie mais là c'est pire. Expliqua-t-elle en baissant la tête.

_ Alors on pourrait déjà essayer de voir où tout ça nous mène. Dit Edward.

_ Je n'ai pas le droit de te révéler mon histoire. Pour plusieurs raisons. La première par ce que tu partirais en courant et la seconde c'est trop dangereux. Si un jour tu venais à l'apprendre tu me détesterais.

_ Quoi qu'il se soit passé, Bella je ne peux pas te détester. C'est au dessus de mes forces.

Nous étions restés là un bon moment sans rien dire. La nuit descendait doucement sur Forks et depuis le jour de l'accident sur le parking je me sentais mieux. Edward avait cet effet là sur moi. Il m'apaisait. Son soutien était devenu aussi nécessaire que mon propre oxygène. Mais il était temps de rentrer. J'étais épuisée et il fallait que je me concentre sur le fait que j'avais presque voulu tuer quelqu'un et que malgré tout ce qu'avait dit Edward, la vérité peu glorieuse était là. Cette colère cachée au fond de moi s'éveillait dès la moindre petite contrariété. Il fallait la dompter, pour éviter de blesser qui que se soit ! Demain serait un autre jour où l'aube d'un espoir nouveau apparaitrait. Du moins je l'espérai.

**Vos impressions ?**

**Ciao Basg Caro**

**A très vite**


	8. 7 Révélation

****Bonjour tout le monde !****

****Je viens de récupérer ma connexion internet ! Il était temps. ****

****Je vous livre donc ce chapitre, mais j'ai pas eu le temps de répondre aux reviews. ****

****Bonne lecture.****

****Un gros bisou à ma Marseillette d'amour qui est repartie chez elle, à Eliloulou à qui nous pensons très fort et à Spuffygirl92 qui rentre chez elle demain ! ****

****C'est passé trop vite les filles. ****

* * *

><p><strong><strong>EDWARD POV<br>****

Après notre discussion, la nuit avait fait son apparition et il était temps de ramener Bella, qui était épuisée. La journée avait été longue pour elle et pour moi trop courte. Elle ne m'avait toujours pas ré autorisé l'accès de sa chambre. Donc cette nuit, je devais encore jouer les chauves souris, perché sur mon arbre. Elle avait avoué à demi mot certaines choses qu'elle ressentait pour moi. Je lui avais manqué. Cette distance entre nous était difficile pour elle. Mais ce "nous deux" qu'elle avait prononcé, était une dès plus belle phrase qui m'ait été donnée d'entendre. Enfin j'avais l'espoir que peut-être elle m'aimait. C'était le cœur gonflé d'orgueil que je rentrai à la villa.

_ Edward ? M'appela Jasper Tes sentiments sont...Bizarres. Je sens l'amour, l'espoir, la peur, l'inquiétude...

_ Jazz t'es empathe pas psychiatre, non ?

_ Edward que s'est-il passé avec Bella ?

_ Pour faire court tu pourras retourner au lycée demain Jazz.

_ Non il ne pourra pas, désolée Edward.

Je me concentrai sur l'esprit de ma sœur quand j'y vis un grand soleil, pour la journée du lendemain.

_ Alice, il faut que le soleil décide de faire une apparition demain ! Râlai-je.

_ Et si tu parlais de ta conversation avec Bella ! Cria-t-elle en sautant partout.

_ Comme si tu ne l'avais pas suivie Alice !

_ Eh ben non. J'ai un mal fou à voir Bella.

_ Tu nous a bien prévenu pour Tyler ?

_ Oui mais cette vision venait de lui, pas d'elle.

_ Le seul truc que l'on sait c'est Emmett qui nous l'a raconté. Expliqua Jasper

_ Disons qu'elle voulait discuter, elle a peur.

_ De nous ?

_ Non pour nous, Jasper !

Cette phrase avait déclenché l'hilarité générale, Emmett qui venait d'arriver à ce moment précis n'arrangea rien.

_ Ce qui poursuit Bella n'est pas humain.

On avait l'impression que j'avais lâché une bombe nucléaire au milieu du salon, tellement le silence était oppressant, mais Jazz détendit l'atmosphère derechef.

_ Comment ça pas humain ? Demanda Emmett.

_ Oui. Elle m'a fait comprendre qu'elle sait que nous ne sommes pas humains. Mais que cette chose qui la terrorise ne l'est pas non plus.

_ Bella sait ce que nous sommes ! M'interrogea Rose

_ Je l'ignore, mais elle en sait plus qu'elle n'en dit.

_ C'est un problème en effet.

Carlisle et Esmée venait juste d'arriver, et "Mon père" s'était joint à la conversation

_ Oui et non. Elle est différente des autres humaines, et ne l'est pas, en même temps. Ce qu'elle est, je ne le sais pas et peu m'importe.

_ Comment ça peu importe ? Il ne s'agit pas que de toi Edward! Toute la famille est concernée surtout si cette histoire tourne mal.

Rosalie avait les deux poings sur les hanches. Elle me fusillait du regard.

_ Rose calme toi. Demanda Carlisle.

_ Edward, je dois avouer que j'ai eu du mal à la contenir. Ma force vampirique m'a bien servi. Elle est beaucoup plus forte qu'une simple humaine.

_ Toujours est-il qu'elle voulait s'éloigner pour nous préserver, mais je refuse de continuer comme ça et sans elle en plus.

_Edward, mon frère tu as pris la bonne décision. Tu l'aimes et je suis persuadée qu'elle t'aime aussi, alors je me bâterai pour elle s'il le faut. Je ne tiens pas à voir mourir ma future meilleure amie._

_ Edward il faut que je t'avoue, j'ai eu une vision de Bella. Avoua Alice.

Je me plongeai dans son esprit, et ce que j'y vis me terrorisa et me mit en colère.

_ NON! ALICE! IL EST HORS DE QUESTION QU'ELLE MEURE. JE NE PEUX PAS LE CONCEVOIR ! POURQUOI TU NE M'EN AS PAS PARLE !

_ J'ai essayé ce matin mais tu m'as dit que c'était son choix. Qu'on devait l'ignorer et je ne voulais pas que tu te sentes encore plus mal que tu ne l'étais.

_ TOUT LE MONDE DANS CETTE FAMILLE EST AU COURANT SAUF MOI !

_ Edward de quoi tu parles bon Dieu! cria Emmett

_ J'ai vu Bella se faire massacrer par quelque chose.

_ Et c'est pour quand Alice ? Demanda Em'.

_ J'en sais rien. J'ai eu une autre vision de Bella, c'était peut être la même après tout. Bella était avec nous à la villa et avait l'air heureuse.

_ Perso je choisis l'option numéro deux.

_ Emmett ce n'est pas drôle ! Si elle meure je...

_ Elle ne mourra pas Edward, on fera tout pour que ça n'arrive pas.

_ Merci Em'.

_ Mais qui elle est pour nous cette fille ? Pourquoi on se mettrait en danger pour elle ? Persifla Rosalie.

Tout mon être bouillonnait.

_ Tu veux savoir qui elle est ! C'est simple ! C'est celle qui me fait avancer, celle que j'ai envie de voir tout le temps, celle qui me fait faire le con dans mon arbre toutes les nuits. Celle que j'aime !

_ Alors sous prétexte qu'Edward est amou...

_ Rose ! Ca suffit maintenant ! On te l'a déjà dit! Siffla Esmée.

_Edward est amoureux, et on devrait tous être heureux pour lui. Donc c'est notre devoir en temps que famille, de protéger ce qu'on aime. Alors si cette chose arrive, on protègera Bella.

Ainsi parlait Carlisle le sage, Rose ne décolérait pas, elle quitta la pièce. Bella ne devait jamais être informée de la vision d'Alice sinon là, c'était sur, elle partirait. Et je ne pouvais pas l'imaginer. J'allais veiller sur elle par n'importe quel moyen. Les réflexions de Jazz me parvenaient.

_Edward si par malheur je devais perdre Alice, je demanderai à ce que l'on m'achève. Alors je t'aiderai mon frère, parce que tu as le droit d'avoir la chance d'être heureux._

Je remerciai Jazz d'un hochement de tête mais je voulais rejoindre Bella encore plus vite depuis la révélation d'Alice. Bella était devenue le centre de mon existence. Vivre sans elle m'était tout bonnement impossible. Malgré le soleil radieux de demain, je trouverai une solution pour la protéger.

****BELLA POV  
><strong>**

J'étais réveillée depuis un bon moment. En fait je n'avais pas que peu dormi. Ce qui était un avantage pour les cauchemars. Par contre le côté désagréable de l'histoire c'était que j'avais pu admirer le lever du soleil qui rayonnait de toute sa splendeur. Franchement la journée commençait mal. Je souhaitai discuter avec les Cullen aujourd'hui, mais vu l'état du ciel je savais que ce serait impossible. J'avais pensé rester à la maison, parce que rien que l'idée de devoir affronter le regard de Tyler après l'incident d'hier m'angoissait. Mais c'était une mauvaise idée, la famille Cullen n'allant pas en cours, les gens auraient trouvé ça curieux que je ne sois pas là. Lauren nous avez vus partir ensemble.

Je me préparai avec une bonne couche de crème solaire et une casquette, j'étais blanche comme un linge, et ma peau n'était pas vraiment adapter au soleil. A la lumière du soleil, Forks me semblait encore plus vert. Angela m'attendait, nous avions cours d'italien toutes les deux. Mais comme elle avait des difficultés avec cette langue je l'aidais un petit peu, elle était tellement gentille. C'était très agréable de discuter avec elle. Lauren était juste en face de nous et elle s'approcha de moi.

_ Il est à moi ! Cracha-t-elle.

_ Quoi ? Demandai-je.

_ Edward est à moi ! Cingla-t-elle en me toisant.

_ Ok. Écoute, Lauren je ne vois pas du tout de quoi tu parles. Mais je ne savais pas qu'Edward était la propriété de quelqu'un !

_ Oh arrête un peu, fais pas ta sainte nitouche Bella ! Tout le monde sait que tu cours après Edward ! Tyler, Mike et Eric ne te suffisent pas !

_ Premièrement je ne cours pas après Edward. Deuxièmement, tu peux garder les pieds nickelés pour toi, je te les laisse avec plaisir. Et enfin troisièmement occupe toi de ton mascara et lâche moi ! Tu m'oublies ok ? Merci.

Non mais celle là dans le genre super crampon, elle remportait la palme d'or haut la main. C'était vraiment ma pénitence pour avoir pêché. Mais seigneur, vous auriez pu m'envoyer la peste, le choléra... A coté de Lauren, les dix plaies d'Égypte devaient être agréables. Angela me prit par le bras pour aller assister au cours. Elle me parla.

_ Lauren t'en veux à mort. Je ne l'ai jamais vue comme ça. Aussi mauvaise.

_ Ouais je fais souvent cet effet là au gens. Pour ma mort elle a cas prendre un ticket et faire la queue comme tout le monde. Répondis-je sarcastique.

_ C'est bien que tu prennes ça avec humour.

_Ma pauvre Angela si tu savais. Il n'y a aucun humour là dedans. Songeai-je_

_ Ouais la vie est courte autant ne pas trop se prendre la tête.

_ T'as raison Bella. Je voulais te demander un autre service si tu veux bien ?

_ Dis-moi Ang'. Qu'est ce que je peux faire pour toi ?

_ J'aimerai pouvoir aller à Port Angeles cet après-midi pour acheter une robe de bal. Tu pourrais peut être venir avec moi pour me conseiller.

_ Pour les conseils il ne vaut mieux pas compter là-dessus, mais je veux bien t'accompagner.

_ Merci Bella t'es géniale

Nous suivîmes le cours avec sérieux et intérêt, enfin surtout Ang'. Le cours d'italien était pour moi une bonne planque. Mais entendre ma langue d'origine me faisait plaisir. Tyler et les deux autres pieds nickelés ne m'approchèrent pas d'un pouce ce jour là. Ce qui me convenait tout à fait, car sans Emmett ni les autres dans le quartier pour pouvoir me retenir en cas de « dérapage », ça aurait été beaucoup plus compliqué. Mais bizarrement j'avais la sensation qu'Edward veillait sur moi et qu'il n'était pas si loin que ça. J'avais eu cette impression surtout entre midi et deux dans la salle de musique. On aurait dit que son odeur flottait. Il était vraiment temps que je redescende sur Terre avant de ne plus pouvoir revenir. Ca devenait vraiment grave cette fascination proche de l'obsession.

Je ramenai donc mon camion jusqu'à la maison et attendis Ang'. Elle arriva dix minutes après puis nous filâmes vers Port Angeles. Le trajet fut calme et sans encombre, nous ne parlions pas vraiment. Ce qui me convenait assez bien vu mon degré de sociabilité. Nous rentrâmes dans cette petite boutique bondée. Enfin, cinq personnes moi incluse. Mais pour moi c'était trop, surtout que les deux autres filles étaient Jessica et Lauren. Décidément ma vie antérieure ne devait vraiment pas être jolie vu mon karma.

Au bout de deux heures de pur supplice pour moi, j'annonçai à Ang' une envie urgente d'aller me promener. Elle rigola et proposa que l'on se rejoigne au restaurant "Le Calypso" plus tard. J'acceptai malgré la présence des deux nymphos. Après tout je le faisais pour Angela. C'était ce que l'on appelait se faire violence et dans mon cas, ces mots me parlaient vraiment. Alors je pris la direction du port en essayant de rester le plus à l'ombre possible ne voulant pas déclencher mon 'allergie'.

Il faisait beau, la mer avait de beau reflet d'argent, mais elle bouillonnait au large comme l'intérieur de moi-même. Je restai là à regarder l'horizon, réfléchissant à ce que j'avais laissé de l'autre coté. Une famille, des amis, mais aussi de nombreux ennemis. Enfin pour ces derniers j'espérais qu'ils soient toujours là-bas. Puis une envie soudaine me prit, j'allais à la cabine téléphonique la plus proche et appelai mon père. De trois mois sans nouvelles, on passait à un peu plus de trois semaines. J'étais en progrès.

_ Papa ?

_ Ma fille ! Tu m'as manqué. Quand rentres-tu à la maison ?

La sempiternelle question.

_ Arg ! Papa si tu commences comme ça je raccroche !

_ Écoute Bella ça fait presque quatre mois maintenant. Tu dois avoir passé le cap.

_ Passer le cap ! Passer le cap ! TU CROIS QUOI QUE JE TE FAIS UNE STUPIDE CRISE D'ADOLESCENCE OU QUOI ?

_ C'est pas ce que je voulais dire. Mais tu me manques et je me suis dit que peut être tu irais mieux et...

_ Laisse tomber papa. Fais moi plaisir ne pense plus.

_ ISABELLA PERSONNE N'OSE ME PARLER DE CETTE FACON!

_ C'est normal tu les terrorises ! Mais je te parle comme ça juste pour pas que tu t'encroûtes, il ne faudrait pas que tu perdes l'habitude, mon petit papa chéri d'amour.

Je connaissais assez bien mon père pour savoir que ces petits mots le faisaient fondre.

_ Ouais c'est ça ! Pourquoi la terreur ça ne marche pas sur toi ?

_ Disons que j'ai aussi mauvais caractère que toi.

_ Mouais je ne suis pas sûr du compliment.

_ Qui te dis que c'en est un ?

_ Alors tu compte revenir ?

_ Oui papa je reviendrai certainement un jour. Laisse-moi du temps. J'apprends tous les jours à me reconstruire. Ne t'en fais pas pour moi

_ Ma Bella je suis ton père, bien sur que je m'en fais pour toi chérie.

_ Ecoute pour l'instant ça va. Bon je vais te laisser papa, je pense à vous tous.

_ Nous aussi ma fille on pense à toi. Fais attention à toi s'il te plait.

_ T'inquiète, je suis une grande fille. Ciao papa.

_ Ciao Bellissima.

Mon père, mauvais caractère et tyrannique. Ces joutes verbales me manquaient, il fallait l'avouer. Mais c'était surtout lui qui me manquait. Il était tard et je devais rejoindre Ang' et les deux morues au resto. Alors j'accélérai. La nuit tombait, je n'avais pas peur, loin de là mais je ne voulais pas que mon amie s'inquiète de ne pas me voir arriver. Je ne me souvenais plus du lieu exact du restaurant. En fait Ang' m'avait juste donné le nom. Alors je recherchais quelqu'un qui pourrait bien m'aider. Un homme puis deux s'approchèrent de moi.

_ Vous êtes perdue mamzelle ? Demanda l'un des deux gars.

_ En fait je cherche un restaurant, le Calypso.

C'est deux là ne me disaient rien qui vaille. J'inspirai doucement et tentai de me contrôler pour ne pas laisser sortir cette chose enfouie en moi.

_ Vous voudriez pas plutôt venir avec nous on pourrait s'amuser un petit peu ?  
>_ Écoutez vous allez arrêter ça tout de suite ! C'est clair. Parce que dans le genre demoiselle en détresse vous auriez pu trouver mieux ! Leur dis-je sèchement.<p>

Les deux hommes s'approchèrent de moi. Je savais ce qu'ils avaient en tête, pas besoin d'être madame Irma, la colère montait en moi. Il fallait que je la refrène. C'était vital pour eux. Même s'ils l'avaient mérité je ne voulais pas finir en monstre incontrôlable. Décidément ma malchance persistait.

_ Mais c'est que tu nous ferais peur, toi.

_ Ouais bah méfiez-vous quand même.

A ce moment là je me mis d'instinct en position défensive et un grognement sortit de ma gorge.

_ C'est qu'elle mordrait la pauvre chatte.

Mais au moment où ils essayaient de m'acculer au mur, des pneus crissèrent. Ils se retournèrent sur une Volvo grise. Edward en sortit un regard plein de fureur, ses yeux couleur ambre étaient devenus noir charbon.

Les deux hommes s'écartèrent de moi.

_ BELLA MONTE! Cria t-il

J'approchai de lui. Mon corps avait relâché la pression. Edward avait vraiment ce pouvoir sur moi. Il grognait, lèvres retroussées. Je savais que je devais faire quelque chose pour empêcher Edward de faire un massacre. Je me mis face à lui et le forçai à me regarder. Il ne décolérait pas, les deux autres étaient figés.

_ Dégagez bande de rat! Lançai-je

Au moment où ils partirent, Edward fit un pas vers eux. Mais étant juste devant lui, une main sur sa poitrine, il s'arrêta et baissa enfin les yeux sur moi.

_ Edward ils n'en valent pas la peine. Edward s'il te plait. Lui dis-je de ma voix la plus douce.

_ MAIS ILS VOULAIENT TE...Cria t-il.

_ Je sais... Répondis-je doucement.

_ Avant que j'arrive tu allais les... Se radoucit-il.

_ Ouais bah y a que les imbéciles qui ne changent pas d'avis.

J'avais gagné. Nous montâmes tous les deux dans sa voiture, il était toujours aussi tendu, ses doigts crispes sur le volant. Je pris la parole.

_ Comment as-tu su où j'étais ?

_ Le hasard. Me répondit t-il, l'innocence même.

_ Ouais c'est ça et moi je suis la fille du père Noël !

_ Dans quel restaurant tu devais rejoindre les filles?

_ Comment es-tu au courant ? Mince Angela doit s'inquiéter. Au Calypso.

Il avait son petit sourire en coin l'air de dire "Elle a oublié sa question". Mais au moins il avait l'air plus détendu. J'avais décidé de ne pas le lâcher, il avait peut être gagné une bataille, mais pas la guerre. Puis nous arrivâmes devant le restaurant, alors que j'étais plongée dans mes pensées. Il m'ouvrit la portière, et c'est à ce moment là que je m'aperçus qu'on était arrivé. Je lui expliquai qu'il fallait que j'aille voir les filles rapidement et je pris les devant. Au moment où j'atteignais la première marche, les filles sortirent.

_ Bella ! Mais où étais-tu ? On était morte d'inquiétude ! Débita Angela.

_ Ouais je suis désolée, en fait...

_ C'est de ma faute, avec Bella, on s'est rencontré par hasard, on a commencé à discuter et nous n'avons pas vu le temps passer. Intervint Edward de sa voix la plus charmante.

Les filles le regardaient bouche ouverte, elles étaient éblouies sauf Angela bizarrement. Elle me fit un léger clin d'œil. Qu'est ce qu'il pouvait m'énerver quand il faisait ça. J'étais prête à lui mettre un coup de coude au moment où je commençais à voir de la bave coulée de la bouche de Jess et Lauren. Il rompit le contact à ce moment là.

_ Bella je suis désolée, mais on a déjà mangé. M'annonça Jess

_ C'est pas grave je mangerai...

_ Je pense que je devrais inviter Bella à diner. Après je te ramènerai chez toi. Proposa Edward.  
>_ Edward j'ai pas très faim, tu n'es pas obligé. Je...<p>

_ Disons que c'est moi qui aie faim alors. S'expliqua t-il.

J'ouvris des yeux comme des soucoupes. Il avait vu ma réaction au moment de son discours et comprit que j'étais loin d'être dupe.

_Oui alors celle ci elle est bien bonne, et tu vas prendre quoi du boudin peut être ? Pensai-je_

_ Edward a raison Bella, tu devrais manger avant de rentrer, alors passe une bonne soirée et amuse toi bien. A demain.

_ Merci Ang'. Rentre bien. Dis-je

Laurène n'avait pas l'air de penser la même chose, vu le regard qu'elle me lançait. A ce moment là Edward se raidit. Elles s'en allèrent vers la voiture de Jess. Ca m'embêtait de laisser Angela rentrer seule. Mais il fallait que j'ai une petite conversation avec mon vampire préféré.

On entra dans le restaurant et il m'ouvrit la porte galamment. C'était une ambiance très feutrée, les tables étaient éclairées par une grosse bougie centrale. Le rouge me monta au joue tellement le lieu était romantique. Comme si Angela savait au moment de choisir le resto que je me retrouverai en tête à tête avec Edward.

_Au seigneur ! Arrêtes de penser au romantisme. Rappelle-toi : Edward. Questions. Réponses. C'est clair !  
><em>  
>La serveuse dévorait littéralement Edward des yeux. Quand il demanda une table pour deux. Elle nous proposa une table pour "trente deux" en plein milieu de la salle. Edward lui expliqua que nous voulions un endroit plus discret et pour deux.<p>

_Bella souviens toi : Edward. Questions. Réponse. C'est pas compliqué non !_

Puis il tira ma chaise et me fit assoir, il s'installa à son tour face à moi avec son petit sourire en coin. La franchement il avait intérêt à arrêter parce que c'était les pompiers qu'il aurait fallu appeler pour éteindre l'embrasement de mes joues.

_ Tu devrais arrêter de faire ça. Dis-je

_ De faire quoi ? Me répondit-il

_ D'éblouir les gens.

_ Moi j'éblouis les gens ? Nia-t-il.

_ Edward. Tu crois que l'on obtient tout ce que l'on veut comme ça, rien qu'en claquant des doigts.

_ Et toi je t'éblouis ?

_ Régulièrement.

_ Ah ! Vraiment ? Comme ça on est à égalité. Car question éblouissement tu n'es pas mal non plus !

_ Moi ! Demandai-je stupéfaite.

_ Oui toi.

Sa voix était d'une sensualité exquise. La serveuse arriva à ce moment avec les cartes, Edward me proposa un coca que j'acceptais, volontiers. Il croisa ses bras sur la carte et me regarda dans les yeux. Je ne savais par quel miracle je revins à la réalité.

_ Tu ne vas rien manger Edward.

_ Disons que j'ai un régime particulier. Mais, toi, manges.

_ J'ai aussi un régime très spécial. Rigolai-je

Il me fit des yeux réprobateurs, la serveuse nous apporta notre coca enfin les miens plus exactement et demanda s'il n'y avait rien qu'il désirait, même si ce n'était pas sur la carte. Mais il lui répondit que non, sans même un regard pour elle.

_ Edward Cullen laisse moi te dire que tu es un briseur de cœur.

_ Pourquoi dis-tu ça ?

_ A cause de toi la serveuse doit suffoquer dans la cuisine.

_ Qu'elle suffoque ! Il y a qu'une seule personne qui m'intéresse dans ce restaurant et elle est en face de moi. Me répondit-il amusé.

_Là, j'aurais bien demandé un canadair pour rafraichir mes saletés rougeurs d'humaine._

_ Soyons sérieux dix minutes, si tu le veux bien Edward.

Il fronça les sourcils à ce moment précis. Il avait enfin compris que je ne laisserais pas tomber mes questions sur les raisons de sa présence dans cette ville.

_ Je t'écoute Bella.

_ Bien. Comment as-tu appris que je me trouvais à Port Angeles.

_ Je ne le savais pas.

La colère me prit et je me levai de ma chaise pour partir. Mais Edward tendit sa main et attrapa mon bras.

_ Bella, attends s'il te plait.

_ Tu m'as suivie ?

_ Bella j'éprouve...le besoin de te surveiller, où que tu sois, je ne peux pas m'en empêcher.

_ Comme de veiller sur moi en haut d'un arbre, ou au lycée.

_ Tu le savais ?

_ Oui enfin depuis hier seulement. Mais peu importe. J'ai aussi besoin d'une explication pour ton arrivée dans cette ruelle.

_ Je t'ai suivie. Attendant que tu aies besoin de moi, mais j'ai vu les filles sortir du magasin sans toi et j'ai compris que tu étais partie. Alors j'ai remonté ta trace et...

_ Tu as remonté ma trace ? Tu peux développer ?

_ J'ai cherché ton odeur, je t'ai traquée. Soupira t-il

A ce mot mon corps fut pris de frisson. Il pensa que j'avais froid et m'offrit sa veste. La mienne étant restée dans la voiture d'Angela. Son odeur sur ma peau me fit un bien fou. J'étais accro à sa fragrance. Je revins à la réalité. Traquer était un mot douloureux pour moi. Mais il ne le savait pas. Puis il continua.

_ Et quand j'ai entendu ce que pensait ces types j'ai vu rouge et...

_ Attends, tu lis dans les pensées!

_Appelez le chariot de réa, je crois que je viens de faire un arrêt cardiaque. Il a fallu que je tombe sur un télépathe en plus ! Achevez-moi seigneur !_

_ J'arrive à lire dans les pensées de chaque personne dans ce restaurant sauf les tiennes et c'est très frustrant.

_Pioufff… Laissez tomber le chariot de réa, mon cœur vient de repartir !_

_ Moi ça me convient bien. Le taquinai-je.

_ Aurais-tu des théories intéressantes concernant mon cas, Bella ?

_ Je suis désolée de le reconnaitre mais c'est plus que des théories.

Il était devenu encore plus blanc dans la mesure du possible, il se pinça l'arête du nez d'un air inquiet.

_ Ah !... Tu m'en parleras ?

_ Oui. Mais… Pas ici en tout cas.

Il me proposa de rentrer, insistant pour payer. Puis nous nous dirigeâmes vers sa voiture, il m'ouvrit la porte. Je m'installai, lui aussi et j'entendis la musique.

_ C'est "clair de lune" de Debussy non ?

_ Ouais, si tu n'aimes pas, je peux... Demanda-t-il le doigt déjà posé sur le bouton.

_ Non je te rappelle que je joue du violon alors la musique classique j'aime assez. Et "Clair de lune" est un de mes morceaux préférés.

_ Moi aussi c'est une de mes préférées, elle m'apaise.

Le silence s'était installé dans la voiture, et Edward conduisait un peu trop rapidement à mon goût. Surtout pour des flics si nous devions en croiser, et la fugueuse que j'étais n'avait pas envie de se faire prendre.

_ Edward, tu pourrais ralentir, s'il te plait ? On est au moins à 140 je sais que si on se prenait un arbre tu survivrais.

_ Mais toi peut être pas ?

Le silence fut à nouveau un peu pesant. Personne n'osant commencer, quitte à se suicider socialement autant le faire tout de suite.

_ Tu as quel âge Edward ?

_ Dix sept ans.

_ Depuis combien de temps ?

_ Un moment. Bella il faut que tu m'expliques ce que tu sais sur moi. J'ai besoin aussi de savoir ce que tu penses de tout ça.

* * *

><p><strong>Alors ça se précise…<strong>

**Notre couple fétiche avance, et encore plus dans le prochain.**

**Et qui sait peut-être que je vous offrirai un nouveau chapitre samedi ?**

**Dîtes-moi ce que vous en pensez ? **

**Basgi Ciao Caro.**


	9. 8 Tu devrais fuir !

****Bonsoir tout le monde !****

****Voici comme promis le nouveau chapitre.****

****Merci pour vos alertes et vos reviews.****

****J'ai pu répondre à tout le monde.****

****Bonne lecture.****

* * *

><p><strong><strong>EDWARD POV<br>****

Nous étions tous les deux dans ma voiture, et le silence c'était de nouveau installé. Mais un silence différent. Le moment était venu de savoir ce qu'elle savait exactement. Ce soir elle avait réussi à éviter un massacre, si elle ne s'était pas interposée je les aurais sûrement tués. Mais quand j'avais senti sa petite main chaude sur mon torse, le frisson qui m'avait parcouru était encore plus intense que mon envie de les exterminer. Ses yeux suppliants avaient fini d'apprivoiser le monstre en moi. J'allais trouver un moyen de faire payer leurs crimes à ces deux types.

Mon régime particulier au restaurant n'avait pas eu l'air de la choquer. Le fait que je lise dans les pensées, non plus. Elle me surprenait de jour en jour. Elle pouvait être douceur et violence à la fois. Elle était drôle par moment, mais c'était son coté sarcastique. Sa beauté était inexplicable, parfaite. Le temps était peut-être venu de s'expliquer.

_ Tu as quel âge Edward ?

_ Dix sept ans.

Mes doigts agrippaient le volant nerveusement.

_ Depuis combien de temps ?

_ Un moment. Avoué-je.

_ Je m'en doutais.

_ Bella, il faut que tu m'expliques ce que tu sais sur moi. J'ai besoin aussi de savoir ce que tu penses de tout ça.

Bella se cala dans son fauteuil. Elle croisa ses jambes et posa ses mains sur ses genoux.

_ D'accord… Voilà disons que je sais que vous êtes très spéciaux, toi et ta famille. Ta peau est blanchâtre et froide comme le marbre, tu as une force incroyable, tu refuses de manger ou boire quoi que ce soit, tes yeux changent de couleur, ta voix, ton odeur, tes réactions sont violentes par moment, mais toi et les tiens font preuves d'une grande retenue. Je sais ce que tu es !

A ce moment je craignais le pire, elle savait! J'en étais persuadé, dans un certain sens j'étais soulagé, mais apeuré aussi. Oui j'avais peur qu'elle ne veuille plus me voir. Bien que Bella ne fût pas tout à fait humaine, il n'y avait pas pire monstre que moi. Quoi qu'elle soit je l'aimais, et rien ni personne n'aurait pu changer ça.

_ Dis le ! Dis le à voix haute. Lui ordonnai-je.

_ Ca sert à quoi que je le dise, ça ne changera rien. Tu es ce que tu es. Peu m'importe. Souffla-t-elle.

_ Comment ça peut importe ? Tu n'as pas peur ?

Sa réaction me surprenait. Son calme aussi.

_ Bien sur que non, je n'ai pas peur de toi !

_ Bella je suis un monstre et tu t'en fiches ! M'écriai-je.

_ Tu es un vampire, et je connais la définition du mot monstre, tu n'en es pas un. Qui plus est, j'ai déjà rencontré des « monstres » et ils n'ont rien à voir avec toi ! De toute façon c'est trop tard, je ne peux plus faire demi-tour. Alors…

_ Alors pose moi la question essentielle. De quoi nous nourrissons-nous ?

_ Tu ne me feras rien, tu as eu toutes les occasions de le faire et je suis toujours là, non ? Tes yeux parle pour « ton estomac » Enfin c'est juste une façon de parler.

_ Comment ça mes yeux ?

_ Tes yeux sont de couleur ambre, ce qui prouve que tu ne bois que du sang animal.

Si je m'attendais à cette réaction ! Elle était très calme, trop calme. Elle venait de me dire tout ça le plus naturellement du monde. Mais comment savait-elle pour la différence de nos yeux avec les autres de notre espèce ? Je n'étais pas le premier vampire qu'elle avait rencontré dans sa vie. C'était la seule explication.

Bella n'avait pas peur, ne me voyait pas comme un monstre. Ce qui me rassurait en définitive. Elle m'acceptait. C'était tout ce que je souhaitais. Mais une partie de moi n'était pas rassurée. Elle connaissait des « monstres ». La vision d'Alice me revint en mémoire. Je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher d'avoir peur pour elle. Je voulais lui poser des questions mais je savais qu'elle n'était pas prête à y répondre. Ma curiosité me dévorait littéralement. Il fallait que je sache d'où venait ce danger pour pouvoir la protéger. Mais vu sa réaction d'hier concernant le fait que je pouvais l'aider, valait mieux pas engager la conversation sur le sujet.

J'étais en colère maintenant. Son silence et son secret sur sa vie passée m'exaspéraient. Je l'aimais et ne pensais qu'au jour où nous pourrions être heureux. Encore fallait-il qu'elle ait des sentiments pour moi. Je craignais aussi la réaction de Rose face à la découverte de notre secret. J'étais perdu, je ne savais plus comment réagir. Seule sa sécurité m'importait.

_ Edward ? Tu es en colère après moi ?

_ Bella ce n'est pas ça. Je m'inquiète pour toi. Tu ne veux pas de mon aide et je suis incapable de te laisser sans protection. D'où mon dilemme.

_ Edward je ne te demande rien, c'est trop compliqué.

_ Et je te la complique encore plus maintenant. Dis-je avec fatalisme.

_ Edward, non tu es la seule chose positive qui me soit arrivée depuis que je suis née.

_ Bella, 'positive' et 'vampire' ne sont pas vraiment des mots faits pour être ensemble. Raillai-je.

_ Bah au moins tu vois où j'en suis dans ma vie. Rigola-t-elle.

_ Bella, ce n'est pas drôle tout ça.

Et c'était vrai, la situation était loin d'être comique, et je n'avais vraiment pas envie d'en rire.

_ Je sais ça s'appelle du sarcasme, entre nous ou c'est ça ou je pleure. Avoua-t-elle.

_ Je n'aime pas te voir pleurer donc je t'autorise le sarcasme. Souris-je, vaincu.

_ Ca c'est gentil. Répliqua-t-elle, malicieuse.

Voilà ou on en était au moment d'arriver devant chez elle. J'étais la seule chose positive dans sa vie. Je n'aurais jamais cru que la mort soit quelque chose de positif en soi. Mais Bella avait des critères à elle très particuliers, comme j'avais pu le remarquer. C'était comme si elle était persuadée de mourir bientôt. Comme si la seule et unique chose à laquelle elle essayait de se raccrocher c'était moi. Alors que de mon coté c'était elle mon gilet de sauvetage. Deux atrophiés des sentiments qui voulaient être ensemble, franchement il y avait mieux comme tentative de démarrage. Je sortis de la voiture et allai lui ouvrir sa portière. Elle secoua la tête à cet instant-là. Il était vraiment temps qu'elle s'habitue à ce genre d'attention, car elle le méritait.

Je la raccompagnai devant sa porte. Elle se retourna vers moi et vrilla son regard dans le mien. Ses yeux avaient une teinte bleu vert, c'était la plus belle couleur qui mettait donner de voir. Son cœur s'accéléra. Je rompis le contact de peur de ne pas pouvoir me contrôler. J'avais envie de goûter à ses lèvres, mais je savais que j'avais besoin d'explications avant. J'espérai quand même qu'elles ne tarderaient pas trop. Parce que ça devenait de plus en plus dur de résister.

_ Merci Edward, pour tout ce que tu as fait pour moi. Tiens ta veste.

_ Je n'ai rien fait d'extraordinaire. Et pour la veste garde-là pour demain, jusqu'à ce que tu récupères la tienne.

_ Si tu es toujours là dès que j'en ai besoin, je vais finir par m'y habituer. Dit-elle en arborant un léger sourire.

_ J'y compte bien. M'esclaffant. Puis vu ton manque de chance, il vaut mieux que je reste dans le coin.

_ Ouais. Bonne nuit.

_ Bonne nuit Bella. Dis-je en approchant ma main doucement de son visage, lui caressant d'un doigt. La chaleur qui s'en dégagea me brûla.

Je vérifiai qu'elle était bien rentrée, et pris la direction de la villa. Tant de choses avaient changé depuis hier que j'étais un peu déboussolé. Je m'apprêtai à subir les foudres de Rosalie. Amoureux ou pas, le secret était dévoilé, et ça, ma sœur ne pouvait pas l'accepter. Il fallait aussi que je voie Carlisle pour les types qui avaient tenté d'agresser Bella. Il aurait sûrement une proposition beaucoup moins radicale que la mienne. Je devais aussi à partir de demain tenter d'en apprendre plus sur elle. Bella devait se livrer a moi, se décharger de ce secret qui la rongeait de l'intérieur. Je me dirigeai vers le salon. Ils étaient tous là, le regard tourné vers moi, leurs pensées m'assaillirent.

_Edward j'ai eu tellement peur, dis moi que tu n'as pas tué ces types. J'ai horreur d'être dans le noir._

Je fis un signe de tête à Alice et elle comprit que je n'avais rien fait. J'avais eu une période « rebelle » où ça avait été ma grande spécialité de me nourrir de violeurs et d'assassins.

_Edward Anthony Cullen tu as intérêt d'avoir une bonne explication à fournir à ta mère, tu as un portable alors sers t'en ! Alice était dans tous ses états j'ai failli mourir d'une attaque !_

_Alors frérot tu l'as embrassée ? Vous vous êtes câlinés ! Allez accouches._

Emmett, son tact et sa douceur légendaire !

_Edward, je te préviens ! Si elle sait quoi que ce soit, je te promets qu'elle ne vivra pas assez longtemps pour raconter ce qu'elle sait. Tu es un idiot doublé d'un inconscient !  
><em>  
>Rose voilà c'était ça le plus gros problème.<p>

Mais aucunes pensées venaient de Carlisle et de Jasper. C'était le moment de leur avouer la vérité, et d'assumer mes sentiments. Et de faire comprendre à Rosalie que je ne permettrais pas qu'elle la touche. Ni elle, ni qui que ce soit.

_ Ecoutez, je n'ai tué personne. Ils ne sont pas passés très loin c'est vrai, mais Bella m'en a empêché. D'ailleurs Carlisle, il faut trouver une solution pour ces deux hommes avant que je ne change d'avis. Maman je suis désolé, je n'ai pas pensé à rallumer mon portable, mais je trouve que tu y vas un peu fort en prétendant avoir failli mourir d'une attaque.

Je savais quand appelant Esmée « maman » elle n'y résisterait pas et sa colère descendrait immédiatement.

_ Oui elle sait qui nous sommes, elle me l'a avoué. Poursuivis-je. Mais nous nous ne sommes pas les premiers vampires qu'elle voit, elle ne dira rien, je le sais. Il est hors de question que qui que ce soit lui fasse du mal, n'est ce pas Rosalie ?

_ Comment ça pas les premiers ? Demanda Jasper.

_ Bella c'est que nous sommes végétariens, à cause de la couleur de nos yeux.

_ Elle a rencontré d'autres vampires et elle est encore en vie ? Voilà une raison supplémentaire de l'apprécier.

_ Merci Emmett. Raillai-je.

_ Alors tout s'arrange, elle t'a dit ce qui s'était passé avant qu'elle ne vienne à Forks ? Qui est-elle ? De qui a-t-elle peur ? Qui la pourchasse ?

_ Alice du calme je n'en sais rien. Elle ne veut rien me dire, pour l'instant.

_ Pourquoi elle serait au courant pour nous, alors que nous ne savons absolument rien de cette chose ?

_ Rose, pour commencer, Bella n'est pas une « chose » comme tu dis. Elle est en partie humaine. Elle en parlera quand elle sera prête.

_ Edward elle n'a pas confiance en toi c'est tout !

_ Bella n'a pas confiance en elle. Elle se prend pour un monstre. Alors laisse-lui le temps. La discussion est close.

Carlisle me proposa d'aller discuter dans son bureau, pour voir ce que nous allions faire pour ces deux violeurs. Nous avions trouvé une solution presque légale. Trop douce à mon goût, malgré les réticences de Carlisle à intervenir dans la justice des Hommes. Quant à moi, j'avais décidé de rejoindre mon chêne plus que centenaire, pour veiller sur le sommeil de ma Bella. Je m'installai et me fis statue, en regardant sa chambre. Puis la fenêtre s'ouvrit et je vis mon amour passer sa tête dehors. Et elle murmura.

_ Dis voir Tarzan, tu voudrais ne pas descendre de ton baobab et venir dans la chambre de Jane ? Je sais que tu ne risques pas d'attraper froid, mais quitte à me surveiller autant que tu sois à coté.

Bella était vraiment quelqu'un d'exceptionnel. Elle savait que je serais là. Tarzan et Jane. Je trouvais ça plutôt marrant et pathétique à la fois. Je passais par la fenêtre par habitude. Elle me regarda avec des yeux ronds.

****POV DE BELLA****

Je savais pertinemment que mon ange gardien serait là cette nuit. Et je ne pouvais pas le laisser dehors, alors que désormais je lui avais avoué connaître son secret. Et puis il était trop têtu pour renoncer à sa surveillance. Entre nous je ne voulais plus qu'il me quitte. C'était trop tard pour ça. Je l'aimais et j'aurais pu faire les pires folies pour lui. Rien que le fait d'accepter qu'il soit auprès de moi était une folie en soi. Mais la vérité était plus simple, j'avais besoin de lui à coté de moi. Inconsciemment il avait un effet sur mes cauchemars. Il y en avait moins. Je voulus le taquiner.

_ C'est une façon de rentrer chez une jeune fille, M. Cullen. ?

_ Tu m'as bien dit de…

Il passa une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux et pinça l'arête de son nez.

_ Oui mais tu sais les maisons ont des portes.

_ Désolé mauvaise habitude. Me dit-il penaud.

_ Ouais, c'est pas grave Tarzan. Plaisantai-je.

Il sourit de son fameux sourire en coin. J'étais à deux doigts de m'évanouir.

_ Tu n'as pas sommeil ?

_ Non trop énervée pour dormir. Tu as parlé à ta famille.

_ Oui.

_ Et…

_ Ils savent que tu sais. Ne t'inquiète pas. Mis à part Rosalie qui n'a pas apprécié, les autres sont plutôt contents que tu saches.

Je l'invitai à prendre place dans le rocking-chair en face de mon lit. Son odeur m'enivrait, j'espérais qu'il n'avait pas remarqué que sa veste était sur le lit près de moi. L'absence de son odeur était pire que tout. J'étais droguée à l'essence d'Edward Cullen.

_Ma pauv' fille t'es désespérante, incurable et folle à lier._

_ Tu devrais dormir un peu, Bella

_ Non, pour l'instant tout va bien. Je sais que tu souhaiterais des réponses à tes questions, mais j'ai beaucoup de mal à t'en parler. Je suis désolée. Ce n'est pas un manque de confiance en toi, mais je suis une aberration, une anomalie et pourtant je suis là assise en face de toi. Je suis dans l'incapacité de te dire de t'en aller. Tu devrais fuir Edward, pendant qu'il est temps.

Il fronça les sourcils.

_ Bella je te l'ai dit. C'est trop tard pour moi, je ne veux plus te laisser t'éloigner. Pour des raisons complètements dingues, je veux pouvoir discuter avec toi, te voir aussi. J'en ai besoin. Tu m'apaises, mais je suis incapable de te donner des raisons rationnelles. Tout est différent pour moi maintenant. Mais je ne peux pas te fuir j'en suis incapable.

_ Une chose est sûr Edward, c'est que depuis que je te connais mes journées sont bien remplies, mais ce n'est pas pour me déplaire.

Le silence tomba. Chacun réfléchissant à ce que l'autre avait dit. Du moins c'est ce que je supposais.

_ A quoi tu penses Bella ?

_ Avoue que tu n'as pas du souvent poser cette question depuis que tu es vampire. M'amusai-je.

_ Tu as raison et c'est vraiment déstabilisant comme situation.

_ On ne t'a jamais dit que les pensées n'étaient pas faites pour être dites à haute voix ? Curieux va ! Tu ne peux pas contrôler ton pouvoir ?

_ Non pourquoi ?

_ Tu le sauras un jour, peut être, seulement si t'es sage. Le provoquai-je.

Il se leva d'un bond et s'approcha de moi doucement, d'une manière féline. Mon cœur bondissait dans ma poitrine. J'avais l'impression d'avoir chaud, très chaud. Il s'avançait de plus en plus et mon cœur accélérait au fur à mesure de ses pas. Il vint jusqu'a moi et se baissa au niveau de mon oreille, je sentis son souffle sur celle-ci et le long de ma joue. Cette sensation, j'avais l'impression que j'allais défaillir. C'était si sensuel, mais bizarrement je n'avais pas envie de fuir son contact. J'étais devenue complètement barrée. Si j'avais un doute jusque là, c'était terminé. Il me susurra à l'oreille d'une voix emplie de sensualité

_ Bella, je suis prêt à attendre l'éternité pour que tu daignes me parler. J'ai confiance en toi et je sais que le jour où tu voudras t'exprimer sur le sujet, tu le feras. Je ne te jugerai pas et te soutiendrai comme il se doit.

Dès la première phrase j'avais arrêté de respirer. Mes yeux se fermèrent d'eux-mêmes. Je me laissai bercer par son doux ténor. Cette voix me rassurait, m'envoûtait. Son odeur si près de mon visage, ses lèvres à la frontière de ma peau me faisaient perdre l'esprit et tout contrôle de mon corps. Je me sentais entière. Réconciliée avec les deux parties de mon être. Cette sensation de plénitude auprès de lui en était même indécente, par rapport au passé. Mais mes sentiments et mon cœur n'avaient qu'un besoin : que le temps suspende son vole à ce moment précis. Et dire qu'il ne m'avait pas encore touchée. Etais-je prête pour un baiser ? Je n'en savais absolument rien. Mais j'aurais donné tout l'or du monde pour essayer. Juste pour me sentir entière dans ses bras, oubliant un instant les malheurs de jadis. A ce moment, je savais que la seule personne qui pouvait me sauver de mon enfer personnel était Edward. Oui c'était une nécessité. Il le fallait pour lui, pour moi et peut être pour nous.

Il s'éloigna doucement de moi, je ressentis une perte profonde à ce moment comme si on m'avait arraché l'un de mes membres. Mon cœur pour être précise. Comment faire pour ne pas succomber à cette distance ? Je mourrai de son éloignement même pour quelques instants ou pour quelques mètres. La vie prenait vraiment de drôle de liberté avec moi. Je revins à la réalité assez durement.

_ Bella respire. Pouffa Edward.

_ Tu aimes me torturer. Bougonnai-je.

Mes joues s'enflammèrent derechef en comprenant qu'il avait du ressentir les battements erratiques de mon cœur, et mon souffle coupé. Savait-il que c'était lui qui provoquait toutes ces sensations en moi ?

Bien évidement que oui !

_ Te torturer non, mais ces rougeurs te vont très bien au teint.

_ Satané de vampire manipulateur de sentiments, va. Grognai-je

_ Non, ça ce n'est pas moi c'est Jazz. Rigola t-il.

_ Quoi !

_ C'est le pouvoir de Jasper, il ressent et peut manipuler les sentiments des gens. Il peut les apaiser ou les exacerber s'il le souhaite.

_ Ca ne doit pas être drôle tous les jours surtout avec moi dans le secteur. Mais attends, le sentiment de calme que j'ai ressenti dans la salle de musique après avoir été en colère contre Newton, c'était lui ? Et c'est de ma faute s'il ne va plus au lycée depuis trois semaines ?

_ Bella, ce qui s'est passé avec Newton était de son fait. C'est exact. Mais ses pouvoirs sont quand même un peu limités. Quant à ta responsabilité pour ces trois dernières semaines tu n'es pas la seule coupable. J'y suis aussi pour beaucoup.

_ Comment ça ?

_ Ces semaines sans toi ont été vraiment dures pour moi aussi. Tu m'as manqué et j'ai respecté ton choix de ne pas t'approcher parce que tu le voulais. Même si je n'étais pas du tout d'accord avec ta décision.

_ Oh…

Ca avait été la seule réponse que j'avais pu formuler. J'aurais du me gifler intérieurement après une telle révélation et réagir. Dire quelque chose de sensé. Lui dire que moi aussi j'avais vraiment trop souffert de cette séparation. Que je m'en voulais tous les jours de ne pas pouvoir lui parler. Mais la seule et unique chose qui sortit de ma bouche fut cette quatrième voyelle.

J'étais éreintée et je refoulai un bâillement ce qui fit rire Edward.

_ Il est tard et tu devrais dormir Bella. Ça a été une journée assez chargée.

_ Je crois que tu as raison, j'ai besoin de dormir moins que les autres mais beaucoup plus que toi. Tu vas rester ?

_ Oui tant que tu voudras bien de moi, je resterai.

_ Merci.

****EDWARD POV  
><strong>**

J'étais là où j'avais envie d'être depuis des semaines, et elle me l'avait proposé. Qu'est ce que j'aurai pu demander de plus ? Rien. J'avais remarqué que ma veste était auprès d'elle, bien qu'elle ait essayé de la cacher. Avait-elle besoin de mon odeur autant que j'avais besoin de la sienne ? Je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'elle veuille de moi près d'elle pour cette nuit. Je jubilais, et sa réaction quand je m'étais rapproché d'elle pour lui assurer toute ma confiance. Son cœur qui palpitait, je ne connaissais pas plus douce mélodie à mon oreille.

Elle en avait même oublié de respirer. Je lui faisais tant d'effet que ça ? Mais j'étais près à retenter l'expérience quand elle le désirait. Déposer mes lèvres sur les siennes. Oui, j'étais à deux doigts de l'embrasser, j'en « mourrai » d'envie. Enfin si j'avais pu, bien sûr ! Mais je voulais prendre mon temps. Ne pas la brusquer. Et puis après tout, je ne savais pas si elle partageait les mêmes sentiments à mon égard. J'avais malgré tout un léger doute.

Bella s'était endormie. Sa poitrine se soulevait au rythme de sa respiration, ses cheveux éparpillés sur son oreiller étaient magnifiques. Elle fronçait les sourcils désormais. Elle avait l'air contrarié, ça devait être ce maudit cauchemar qui revenait la hanter. J'aurais tant aimé la soulager. Mais cette chose était trop ancré en elle, je le savais. Et j'avais l'éternité pour l'écouter. Puis son visage se détendit, elle soupira d'aise. Son mauvais rêve avait du s'éclipser. Elle se tourna, et je m'avançais vers elle. Je me mis à genoux, mon visage face au sien et je l'admirai. Enfin ma patience était récompensée, elle me murmurait ce mot que j'attendais depuis son endormissement. Mon prénom.

Dans sa bouche c'était tout simplement magique. J'en frissonnai, chose assez rare chez un vampire, je devais l'admettre. Puis une deuxième fois, de nouveaux mots firent leurs apparitions. «Tu m'as manqué Edward ». Je lui répondis « moi aussi Bella » Elle avait sombré dans un sommeil profond quand je la quittai, pour me laver, changer de chemise et ramener ma voiture. Demain, j'avais décidé de l'emmener au lycée ne faisant pas cas des quolibets.

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Alors pour Tarzan imaginez Edward avec juste une peau de bête sur les fesses…. Et vous en pensez quoi ?<strong>**  
><strong>****Perso l'idée me plait bien. Mdr******

****Voilà, pour la suite, peut-être mercredi si vous êtes sage^^****

****Ciao Basgi Caro****


	10. Renouveau

****Réponses aux anonymes :****

****VenusCapri : et oui un peu de douceur dans ce monde de brut ça fait pas de mal ! mdr****

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Coucou tout le monde <strong>**

****Voici comme prévu le nouveau chapitre.****

****Merci à vous tous pour vos commentaires.****

****Bonne lecture****

* * *

><p><strong><strong>BELLA POV<br>****

J'avais plutôt bien dormi cette nuit, ce qui me changeait depuis des semaines. Edward y était pour beaucoup. Il était parti. Je supposais qu'il avait d'autres choses à faire. Il avait une famille, besoin de chasser aussi. Enfin plein de choses que devait faire un immortel. Je me levai et pris une bonne douche, histoire de me sortir de mes angoisses de la nuit. J'avais mieux dormi certes. Mais avant de faire une nuit normale, j'avais de la marge. Direction la cuisine et mon frigo. Je pris ma composition spéciale du matin, la fis réchauffer et l'avalai d'une traite. Fallait bien recharger les batteries. Même si tout ce cinéma ne me satisfaisait guère. Je me mis à mon violon et entamai un air, pour me détendre. Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, j'entendis klaxonner devant la maison.

J'ouvris et me retrouvais nez à nez avec Edward.

_ Bonjour Mademoiselle Swan. Chantonna t-il

_ Bonjour M. Cullen. Quel est l'honneur de votre visite, cher monsieur ?

_ Je suis venu t'enlever, pour t'emmener au lycée.

_ Tu sais que j'ai une voiture.

_ T'appelles ça une voiture toi ? Elle a plus de la moitié de mon âge.

_ T'es si vieux que ça ? Dis-je taquine.

_ Je suppose que je l'ai bien cherché celle là.

_ Tu supposes bien Edward.

_ Tu as ma veste sur le dos, tu vois, je savais qu'elle te servirait, plus à toi qu'à moi.

Et voilà mes rougeurs réapparaissaient. Maudite faiblesse humaine. A ce rythme là je risquais de prendre feu avant la fin de la journée. Quoi lui dire ? Qu'il était parti ce matin et que son odeur me manquait ? Il m'aurait prit pour une folle !

_ J'aime bien sa forme, elle va bien avec mon jean.

_Bella n'importe quoi, autant te suicider tout de suite, tu aurais mieux fait de lui dire la vérité parce que là c'est sûr il te prend pour une cinglée.  
><em>  
>_ Tu t'intéresses à la mode toi maintenant ? Mais je trouve qu'elle est mieux sur toi que sur moi de toute manière.<p>

_ALERTE ROUGE, appeler les pompiers je suis tellement cramoisie qu'il va falloir me jeter sur la banquise pour me rafraichir._

_ Merci, mais je crois que ta sœur me contamine.

_ Seigneur tout, mais pas ça. Dis t-il d'un air faussement dramatique.

_ Ca y est Shakespeare tu te sens mieux ? Où tu nous rejoues la mort de Roméo ?

_ Allez Bella, allons affronter le monde cruel de l'adolescence.

_ T'es très mélodramatique ce matin ?

_ Non je suis de bonne humeur.

Nous nous dirigions vers le lycée et le silence s'était installé. Mais il n'était pas du tout désagréable. Puis quelque chose me revint en mémoire.

_ Où sont tes frères et sœurs ?

_ Ils ont pris la voiture de Rose. Et ça n'a aucun rapport avec toi. Enfin sauf pour Rose.

_ Aie, elle me déteste hein ?

_ Non, disons qu'elle est en colère après moi.

_ Après toi ?

_ Je n'ai pas respecté les règles, j'aurai du rester à l'écart de toi. Je ne l'ai pas fait. Du coup tu as découvert notre vilain petit secret.

_ Et ben si ça peut te rassurer, je le connaissais depuis le troisième jour.

_ Quoi ?

_ Bah oui, c'est pas comme si je n'avais jamais vu de vampire. Mais certaines choses m'étonnaient, comme le fait que vous alliez au lycée. Ca j'avoue…

_ Je t'expliquerai tout ce que tu veux plus tard. Le jour du bal. Par exemple.

_ Tu plaisantes ! Je croyais que les vampires n'avaient pas de problèmes d'audition.

_ C'est vrai, pourquoi tu dis ça ?

_ Comme si tu n'avais pas entendu ma conversation avec Newton et les autres. J'y vais pas.

_ Je t'ai pas dit que je t'expliquerai au bal. Je t'ai simplement parlé du jour du bal.

_ Là tu joues sur les mots.

_ Ouais j'aime bien t'embêter. Si tu veux je t'emmènerai dans un coin que j'aime particulièrement. A moins que tu doives vraiment te rendre à Seattle.

Je peux lire la déception dans sa voix.

_ Non j'accepte. Seattle était une excuse.

J'étais heureuse qu'il me propose un rendez vous avec lui samedi, mais j'étais aussi très anxieuse. Etais-je prête à lui avouer une partie de mon noir secret ? Rien n'était moins sûr.

Nous étions arrivés au lycée, il m'ouvrit la portière comme à son habitude. Mais je sentis une vague d'angoisse me parcourir. Il me tendit sa main que je pris et il me murmura.

_ C'est parti. Assura-t-il.

_ Ouais, mais t'as vu tout le monde nous regarde.

Tous les lycéens avaient les yeux braqués sur nous et c'était vraiment très désagréable, mais la tronche des pieds nickelé valait le coup. Quant à Lauren et Jess dans le genre « attention chien méchant » C'était pas mal. Je croisai le regard de Rosalie, et là je rigolais beaucoup moins. Edward mit son bras autours de mes épaules. Ce geste me fit frissonner. Il déclara.

_ Quitte à être damné autant l'être avec application.

_ T'es vachement positif comme mec. Je croyais que c'était moi la défaitiste dans l'histoire.

_ Tu ne veux pas savoir ce qu'ils pensent.

_ Là, tout de suite, je ne suis pas sûre.

_ Tu as cours avec Jess en première heure ?

_ Ouais. Dis-je d'une voix tremblante.

_ Attends-toi à te faire cuisiner.

_ La Gestapo est de retour. Elle veut savoir quoi au juste ? Lançai-je énervé.

_ Si notre rencontre d'hier était calculée. Si on sort ensemble secrètement depuis longtemps et ce qu'il en est de notre relation. Et si tu m'aimes, et si….

Ça y est je suis morte c'est fini. Comment ça si je l'aime ? C'est sûrement pas à cette blonde que je vais aller raconter ma vie !

_ Waouh… Deux secondes, je suis sensée répondre quoi moi sur le fait qu'on sort ensemble ?

_ Bah pour celle-là t'as cas lui répondre que oui. Enfin si t'es d'accord.

_ Je suppose que…oui. Balbutiai-je, gênée.

_ Quant à la dernière j'attends la réponse avec impatience.

_ Edward Cullen ce n'est pas drôle. Tu es trop curieux, et en plus ça ne la regarde pas !

_ Fait ce que tu veux, de toute façon on mange ensemble ce midi.

_ J'ai le choix ? Tiens ta veste maintenant que je vais avoir la mienne.

_ Tu peux la garder si tu veux.

_ Merci mais je ne voudrai pas que tu sois malade !

****EDWARD POV  
><strong>**

Cette fille était tout simplement exceptionnelle. Elle avait du caractère à revendre. Elle était en colère après la curiosité de Jess. Moi j'avais cours avec Jazz et j'avais décidé de profiter de la matinée à écouter ce qu'elle allait dire à Jess. Bon je ne me faisais aucune illusion sur la dernière question. Mais après tout c'était intéressent à savoir

_ T'as l'air heureux, mon frère, et ça fait plaisir.

_ Merci Jazz, mais je le suis.

_ Les commentaires vont bon train ce matin.

_ Oui je sais ça n'arrête pas, ils parlent que de ça et ne pensent qu'à ça. Bella et moi. Et j'avoue que ça ne me déplait pas.

_ Edward t'es devenu dingue ou quoi ?

_ Je crois que oui, je suis fou d'elle.

Enfin les cours commençaient et je me jetais dans l'esprit pas très brillant mais combien  
>captivant, aujourd'hui pour moi, de Jess.<p>

_Aller Bella je vais te faire cracher le morceau. Alors comme ça c'était pas prévu la rencontre d'hier ? Elle a l'air sincère. Bon étape deux maintenant, est-ce qu'ils sont ensemble ? Elle confirme mais pas depuis très longtemps. Tu parles, ils se dévorent des yeux depuis la rentrée ! Le baiser ? Est-ce qu'Edward l'a embrassée ? Et je suis sûre qu'il embrasse comme un Dieu. Non il ne l'a pas embrassé et pourtant en bio l'autre jour c'est pas passé loin, elle a l'air déçu, elle dit que c'est pas comme ça entre eux.  
><em>  
>_ Edward ! Tu pourrais arrêter de faire des bonds sur ta chaise s'il te plait ? Et calme-toi, bon dieu tu me rends dingue. Murmura Jazz<p>

_ Désolé… C'est Bella, elle… Laisse tomber.

Après cet interlude je retournai dans les pensées de Jess.

_Oups j'aurai jamais du lui poser cette question. Bon c'est vrai ça ne me regarde pas si elle l'aime ou pas mais je parie que oui. Ma soirée avec Mike l'autre jour, si tu savais Bella…._

_ Non c'est pas vrai !

_ Un problème M. Cullen ?

Je venais de me faire attraper par la prof comme un véritable gamin, que je ne suis pas depuis très longtemps.

_ Non, je vous prie de bien vouloir m'excuser Mme Walsh.

_Comment lui en vouloir à ce jeune homme il est tellement…. Zut on ne fantasme pas sur un élève! ….Mais… Bon, le cours maintenant !_

Bella était plus maligne que je ne le pensais. Je m'étais dit que Jess arriverait sûrement à lui tirer les vers du nez. Et elle avait fait exprès de revenir sur Newton. Mais qu'elle sous entende que je ne voulais pas l'embrasser c'était n'importe quoi, je ne rêvais que de ça. Il fallait à tout prix qu'elle m'explique son secret, du moins sûr ce qu'elle était. Pas pour moi, juste histoire de rassurer la famille, enfin là aussi je me mentais à moi-même. A ce moment j'aurai su qu'elle me faisait entièrement confiance. Il était temps que j'aborde le sujet et je pensais que samedi avec notre rendez-vous elle m'en dirait plus.

La matinée passait assez longuement. J'exaspérais Jazz avec mon impatience, mais c'était plus fort que moi. J'avais une seule idée en tête : Bella. J'avais envie de la retrouver. J'aurai pu tuer pour ça. J'avais ma veste sur le dos, celle qu'elle avait porté hier et ce matin. Son odeur m'assaillait de tous les cotés. Je plongeai mon nez dans l'encolure, sous le regard mi- amusé, mi-désespéré de Jasper. Il connaissait l'odeur de Bella et savait pertinemment ce que j'étais en train de faire. Je n'arrivais pas à m'en passer. Son parfum était comme une drogue pour moi et c'était impossible de m'en désintoxiquer. Je fermai les yeux et me laissai submerger par son essence. J'aurai pu faire ça toute la journée. Puis enfin l'heure du déjeuner sonna. Je n'avais jamais été si pressé de me rendre à la cafétéria. Elle n'était toujours pas arrivée, alors je décidai de remplir un plateau pour elle et de m'installer à une table pour l'attendre. Ma Bella se montra quelques minutes après, je lui fis signe et elle se dirigea vers moi.

_ Je ne savais pas que la nourriture de la cafète te plaisait autant.

_ Assieds-toi, au lieu de te moquer de moi, le plateau est pour nous deux.

_ Mais bien sûr où avais-je la tête ?

_ Dis-moi tes cours étaient intéressants ce matin ?

_ Oui surtout après la deuxième heure.

_ Bizarrement moi c'est la première heure que j'ai apprécié. J'ai appris certaines choses très instructives.

_ Tu as osé lire en Jess alors qu'elle me parlait, t'as pas honte !

_ Franchement non ! Ce n'est pas comme si je ne t'avais pas prévenue.

_ Edward ta maman ne t'a jamais expliqué qu'on n'écoutait pas aux portes !

_Edward elle a cours de sport avec moi après la bio, alors ne me l'énerve pas trop, j'ai une proposition à lui faire._

_ Emmett ! Dis-je doucement

_ Ton frère te fait des malheurs Edward ?

_ T'as entendu ? Ouais, bah il a une proposition à te faire en cours de sport, alors méfie-toi s'il te plait, avec lui ça peut vite dégénérer.

_ Promis je ferai attention, grand père !

_Grand père ! Grand père ! Non mais je savais que je l'avais cherché, mais là elle exagérait un peu quand même ! Em' était parti d'un rire guttural et tous les autres pouffaient de rire comme des dingues._

_ Tu sais que le grand père peut courir très vite s'il veut ?

_ La prochaine fois tu éviteras d'écouter aux portes.

_ Je ne vais pas en cours de bio, Bella.

_ Pourquoi ?

_ Parfois sécher est bon pour la santé. Suis mes conseils.

_ Si tu le dis, moi j'y vais. Alors à plus

_ Bella pour le sport…

_Je me tiendrai bien, promis. Et j'essaierai de ne pas me faire influencer par tonton Emmett.

Avec Em' tout était possible. Il était capable d'inventer n'importe quoi pour s'amuser celui là. J'avouai que pour une fois, cela m'inquiétait qu'il embarque ma Bella dans ses délires. Surtout que fait assez rare, il me cachait ses pensées. Em' était un vrai gamin par moment, finalement tout le temps. Mais pour l'heure, je décidai d'aller écouter de la musique dans ma voiture, et de ma concentrer sur Bella. Ca déchirait mon cœur mort de ne pas pouvoir aller avec elle. Mais les tests sanguins ne sont pas recommandés quand on est un vampire.

****BELLA POV  
><strong>**

J'avais « mangé » avec Edward. Il m'avait avoué qu'il avait sondé l'esprit de Jess pour écouter les réponses que je lui donnais. Elle voulait tout savoir et Edward aussi. J'avais horreur de ça. S'introduire dans la tête des gens. De quel droit avait-il décidé de connaître la nature de mes sentiments pour lui ? Alors que moi-même j'ignorais les siens ? De plus, il pensait réellement que j'en parlerais à Jess. Mais il devait être tombé sur la tête !

Maintenant la bio sans lui, vraiment cette journée serait définitivement très longue. Je me dirigeai donc vers ma paillasse, seule. Le prof entra dans la classe et nous annonça qu'il avait décrété qu'aujourd'hui auraient lieu les tests sanguins pour la prochaine collecte de sang de la ville de Forks. Là franchement, j'avais un super gros problème. Je ne pouvais pas participer à ce test. Ma constitution et ma nature me l'interdisaient. Il fallait que je trouve une solution rapide et sans éveiller les soupçons. La seule idée qui m'était venue « le malaise ».

Je mis mon plan à exécution. Avant que la première goutte de sang ne coule, je partis en courant et m'effondrai dans le couloir. M. Banner se précipita vers moi avec Newton collé à ses basques. Il me parla doucement. J'ouvris les yeux, il me demanda si j'allais mieux. Je lui expliquai que je ne me sentais pas très bien. Il demanda à Newton de m'accompagner à l'infirmerie. Il voulait me porter dans ses bras jusque là. Mon corps dans ses bras ? Il en était hors de question ! Je me relevai imitant la difficulté. Il me soutint jusqu'à l'arrivée d'Edward.

_ Bella ! Bella ! Tu vas bien ?

_ Oui ça peux aller. Dis-je avec un clin d'œil.

_ Newton dégage je m'en occupe ! Asséna-t-il agressif.

_ M. Banner a dit…

_ Retourne en cours, je t'ai dit que je m'occupais de Bella ! grogna Edward.

Newton avait enregistré le message et retournait en classe. Je sentis mon corps décoller du sol, et me retrouvai dans les bras d'Edward.

_ Edward qu'est ce que tu fais ?

_Je t'emmène à l'infirmerie.

_ Edward repose moi tout de suite. Tu n'as pas vu mon clin d'œil, ou quoi ? Pour un type à la vue plus perçante qu'un chat, pourquoi tu fais la taupe ?

_ Bella je donne du fond à ton histoire, voilà tout. Tu préfères que je rappelle Newton ?

Pour toute réponse je lui mis un coup de coude dans l'estomac, j'en ressentis une légère douleur du à son corps de marbre et feulai. Mon cœur si près de lui s'accélérait à chaque seconde et je sentais son souffle glaciale sur mon visage. Son odeur enivrait tous mes sens. Je n'arrivais plus à réfléchir. Il fallait que je sorte de ses bras musclés qui me serraient à lui. D'un coup je me débattis.

_ Edward ! LÂCHE MOI IMMÉDIATEMENT ! M'écriai-je.

Edward finit par me déposer lentement sur le sol, puis me fit son sourire en coin. Mon cœur eut un raté. Mes joues s'enflammèrent. Maudite journée. Il me proposa d'aller m'asseoir avec lui dans sa voiture. La conversation s'engagea.

_ Pourquoi as-tu joué la comédie Bella ?

_ Parce que tu as raison, sécher est bon pour la santé.

_ Mais encore ?

_ Le sang m'indispose.

_ Il t'indispose ?

_ Oui, il m'indispose !

_ C'est tout ?

_ C'est tout ce que je te dirai aujourd'hui ! Je crois qu'il est temps pour moi de rejoindre Emmett en sport.

_ Je t'accompagne.

_ Edward, ton cours d'espagnol est dans le bâtiment opposé. Ce n'est vraiment pas la peine de te donner tant de mal !

_ Tu es en colère après moi ?

_ Non, c'est après moi que j'en ai. J'aimerai pouvoir te dire la vérité et j'essaye de ne pas te mentir sans pour autant tout dévoiler. Alors évite les questions.

_ Bella tu ne crois pas que si tu me racontais tout serait beaucoup plus simple pour nous deux ?

_ Oui, mais pour l'instant je n'y arrive pas Edward, je suis désolée.

Il passa son bras autour de mes épaules, sentant que la mélancolie m'envahissait. Il me murmura que ce n'était pas grave. En déposant un baiser du bout des lèvres sur le haut de mon crane, qui me fit frissonner. On arriva devant la salle de sport sous les regards exorbités des lycéens. J'étais très mal à l'aise et quant à Edward, il était plutôt ravi de son effet. Je croisai les yeux espiègles d'Emmett. Il avait un plan en tête, mais lequel ? Je regardai Edward qui haussait les épaules l'air dubitatif. Si même Edward ne connaissait pas les plans d'Emmett, alors je devais me méfier. Mon vampire préféré me quitta avec un léger sourire anxieux.

Je me rendis dans les vestiaires, pour me changer. Jess et Lauren me scrutaient des yeux. Lauren avait un regard très belliqueux. J'avais une envie de me jeter sur elle et gifler cette blonde décolorée. Mais pour qui elle se prenait celle là ? Elle cherchait quoi ? Son instinct de survie était égal à celui du niveau de la mer. C'était vrai, les gens avaient tendance à ne pas trop m'approcher. Alors pourquoi Forks semblait échapper à la règle ?

Emmett me fit signe d'avancer vers lui, il voulait me parler. Il avait un sourire carnassier.

_ Salut Bella

_ Salut Emmett

_ Dis moi un petit pari, ça te tente ?

_ Tout dépend du pari.

_ Tarzan t'as fait la morale ? Rigole t-il

_ Tarzan ? Comment tu sais…

_ Je sais absolument tout chère Jane ? S'esclaffa t-il

_ Et toi t'es qui dans l'histoire ? Cheeta. Répondis-je acerbe.

_ Bon ce pari. Maugréa t-il. Voilà l'idée est simple, tu sais qu'on est sensé jouer au volley ?

_ Oui, jusque là je suis avec toi.

_ Disons qu'on va calculer les points différemment. C'est simple on doit envoyer la balle sur les joueurs en face de nous. Si ta balle touche la tête de ton adversaire tu gagnes 10 points. Pour le tronc 5 points, et en dessous 2 points. Bien sur il est interdit de les tuer. Et bonus spécial pour Newton et Lauren, tu rajoutes 10 points en plus. Si tu fais un Strike, c'est-à-dire les faire tomber. 100 points.

_ Tout ça sans les tuer ?

_ Ouais c'est mieux.

Je partis dans un grand éclat de rire.

_ Et pour le prof ? Redevins-je sérieuse.

_ Bah, on fera passer ça pour de la maladresse. Un accident est si vite arrivé ! Pouffa-t-il.

****EMMETT POV****  
><strong>**  
>J'avais proposé un petit pari à Bella histoire d'égayer le cours de sport, si chiant d'habitude. Le fait qu'elle sache notre secret était plus marrant. Mais Alice nous avait raconté que Bella avait appelé Edward « Tarzan » et franchement je n'avais pas pu m'empêcher de lui en parler. Elle avait de la répartie la tigresse. Me comparer à une guenon fallait oser. Cette fille n'avait peur de rien. Je commençais à vraiment l'apprécier. Je savais que Bella avait aussi une force surhumaine. Alors pourquoi ne pas en profiter ? Franchement autant mettre un peu de piment dans notre scolarité. Dés que j'avais proposé le pari à Bella, elle s'était enthousiasmée, je sentais qu'elle était aussi joueuse que moi.<p>

_ Si je gagne tu devras être très gentille avec Newton.

J'adorai voir Eddy jaloux, c'était plus fort que moi. Le voir irrité me faisait rire.

_ Et si c'est moi qui gagne ? Dit-elle taquine.

_ Si c'est toi, j'arrête d'embêter Edward avec toi pendant une semaine, plus de remarques ni de blagues vaseuses.

_ Top là Emmett, mais doucement je tiens à ma main.

J'adorais cette fille enfin une adversaire qui acceptait de se mesurer à moi au lycée. Les autres ayant trop peur de se faire remarquer, ils refusaient systématiquement. Bande de rabat-joie ! Le match commença, comme prévu Lauren, Jess et Newton se retrouvaient face à nous. Nous nous regardâmes d'un sourire entendu.

Cette fille m'avait tué. Toutes les balles qu'elle attrapait allaient directement dans la tronche de Newton ou de Lauren. Elle leur en voulait vraiment. La vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid. Bella avançait de vingt points à chaque fois. Elle avait la rage. La dernière minute du match était lancée, nous étions à égalité quand la balle arriva directement sur Bella. Elle souhaitait la même chose que moi : gagner. Elle smatcha la balle un peu plus violemment qu'avant. Et la balle alla directement se loger dans la pauvre petite tête vide de Newton. Il perdit l'équilibre, assommé sous le choc. Elle se mit à crier.

_ Jai gagné !

Tout le monde la regarda bizarrement. J'avais perdu et la perspective de ne pas pouvoir faire enrager Edward pour une semaine ne me plaisait pas du tout. Je la regardai d'un œil entendu et lui fis remarquer que Newton était tombé dans les pommes. Elle mit sa main devant sa bouche, interdite et s'approcha de lui pour lui présenter ses excuses en lui expliquant être désolée pour sa maladresse. Je n'avais pas pu réprimer un rire tonitruant. Newton accepta ses excuses et nous étions tous partis nous changer. Quand Newton sortit de sa douche, un coquard était apparu au niveau de son œil. J'attendais Bella quand Edward arriva. Newton avait l'air d'attendre quelqu'un devant le vestiaire des filles. Bella sortit et il s'adressa à elle.

_ Alors comme ça toi et Cullen... Cracha-t-il.

_ En quoi ça te concerne Newton ?

_ J'aime pas ce type… A chaque fois qu'il te regarde… On a l'impression qu'il veut te bouffer.

Bella se mit à s'esclaffer, trouvant le double sens de sa phrase très comique. J'avais du retenir Edward car les pensées de Mike devaient être très explicites. Bella s'approcha de nous deux, morte de rire. Et me lança.

_ Alors Emmett pas trop déçu de cette lamentable partie. Déclara Bella.

_ Ouais mais on avait dit de pas tuer les adversaires. Râlais-je.

_ Pourquoi tu as reçu un avis de décès ? Et puis il m'a l'air bien vivant à moi. Toujours aussi collant.

_ Bella je te l'avais dit de ne pas rentrer dans le jeu d'Emmett. Désapprouva Edward.

_ Bah quoi tu devrais être content, il va te laisser tranquille pendant une semaine.

_ Tu…Tu as gagné un pari ? Ah c'est pour ça que tu me cachais tes pensées Em' ? Rigola Edward

_ Ouais… Bah elle a gagné, elle a gagné ! On ne va pas en faire un plat non plus. N'est ce pas Tarzan.

_ Tarzan !

_ Bah ouais. Tarzan. Je ne savais pas qu'il y avait des baobabs à Forks.

_ Alice ! Je vais la…Pesta t-il.

_ Dis moi « Jane » à quand les dessous en peau de bête. Rigolais-je.

_ Le jour où je trouverai une lame assez costaud pour te dépecer ! Cracha-t-elle.

_ Méfie toi Edward c'est quelle mordrai la petite !

Edward leva les yeux au ciel puis rigola devant la répartie de Bella. Quelle caractère cette Bella. Je l'aurai bien prise en petite sœur celle là. Newton passa entre nous pour aller retrouver sa voiture sous le regard surpris d'Edward.

_ Félicitations Bella ! C'est toi qui as fait ça à Newton ?

_ Disons que je me suis un peu emballée vers la fin. Dit-elle en baissant la tête, rougissante.

_ Mouais bah moi je crois qu'il n'a pas compris la leçon et qu'il veut un équilibrage de l'autre coté. Siffla Edward.

Nous décidions de repartir sur le parking, je rigolais tellement que les élèves se retournaient sur mon passage. Puis Edward ramena Bella chez elle. Pendant que j'affrontais Rosalie du regard. La soirée devait s'annoncer difficile pour moi. Rose n'appréciait pas du tout que je puisse m'amuser avec Bella. Mais avec un bon câlin à ma Rose, tout pouvait s'arranger.

* * *

><p><strong>Et oui Edward a du souci à se faire avec Emmett et Bella. Mdr<strong>

**Je vous promets la suite pour Samedi si j'ai une avalanche de reviews ! **

**Qui a dit chantage ? mdr**

**Surtout que le prochain on saura ce qu'est Bella. Niark Niark ! **

**Ciao basgi Caro**


	11. 10 Rencontre du 3ème type !

****Disclamer : les personnages appartiennent tous à S.M  
><strong>**

****Bonsoir tout le monde !****

****Voici la suite avec 24 heures de retard ! Désolée, mais celui qui dit que d'être mère au foyer n'est pas un boulot, j'le descends ! ;)****

****Arrivée de nouveaux (enfin nouveaux...) personnages.  
><strong>**

****Vous allez enfin connaître la vraie nature de Bella.  
><strong>**

****Bonne lecture.****

* * *

><p><strong><strong>EDWARD POV<br>****

Cela faisait quelques jours maintenant que Bella m'avait avoué qu'elle connaissait notre secret. Curieusement les choses étaient plus simples pour tout le monde. Elle m'autorisait à rester près d'elle toutes les nuits depuis ce jour. Elle dormait très peu, bizarrement, une à trois heures environs, ce qui n'était pas désagréable. Nous discutions beaucoup, mais j'avais appris à ne pas lui poser de questions sur sa nature ainsi que son passé. C'était assez déroutant.

C'était ça le plus important et non pas de savoir qui elle avait été par le passé, et les choses si horribles qu'elle avait fait d'après elle. Pendant nos échanges nocturnes, elle jouait souvent du violon. Sa musique m'ensorcelait toujours autant. On aurait dit que les notes qui sortaient de son instrument étaient des chants d'amours. Juste pour moi.

Je l'aimais chaque jour de plus en plus, sans savoir que c'était possible. Ma Bella était nécessaire à ma survie, comme le sang dont je m'abreuvais. Elle ne m'imposait qu'une seule et unique chose : que je sorte de sa maison le temps qu'elle se prépare. Ce qui me permettait d'aller me changer moi aussi. Elle avait aussi besoin de moment d'humanité. Du moins le supposais-je. Je savais aussi qu'elle n'était pas totalement heureuse. Car quand je revenais la voir des traces de larmes séchées étaient encore présentes sur ses joues.

Ensuite je l'emmenais au lycée avec ma Volvo. Les autres élèves avaient presque fini par s'habituer. Les quolibets continuaient, mais pas dans le même registre. Ils se demandaient combien de temps ça allait durer. Ils n'arrivaient toujours pas à comprendre comment elle avait fait pour me mettre « le grappin dessus ». S'ils savaient que c'était moi qui avais tout fait pour en arriver là. Ce qui les étonnait, c'était que personne ne nous avait vus nous embrasser. Donc du coup d'autres imaginaient que notre relation était une vaste plaisanterie. Les garçons tentaient quelque fois de légers rapprochements. Mais ils abandonnaient vite fait le navire quand ils me voyaient, moi ou un de notre fratrie arriver.

J'étais un peu embêté pour cette après midi. Je devais aller chasser et la perspective de laisser Bella seule ne me réjouissait pas du tout. Je n'allais pas très loin, mais trop loin de Bella. Il fallait que j'y aille surtout en prévision de notre rendez vous, juste pour être rassurer. Et puis cela faisait un moment que je ne m'y étais pas rendu. Alors je l'attendais comme d'habitude à la cafétéria. Elle arriva enfin.

_ Bella.

_ Salut. Dis-moi t'as encore fait fort avec le plateau. Tu veux que je grossisse ou quoi ?

_ Tu oublies toujours que la moitié est pour moi. La taquinai-je.

_ Bah voyons, suis-je bête ?

_ Alors quoi de neuf ?

_ Je pense que je n'ai pas envoyé le ballon assez fort dans la tête de Newton, ou alors il est maso.

_ Au contraire tu l'as peut-être tiré trop fort et il est encore plus dingue qu'avant. Rigolai-je.

_ Ouais bah cette après midi je me fais porter pâle. Au fait Emmett tient bon ?

_ De temps en temps des petits trucs lui échappent, mais dans l'ensemble c'est reposant. Merci encore.

_ C'est gentil mais je te l'ai dit, c'est un coup de chance.

_ N'empêche qu'il veut sa revanche. Alors réfléchis bien avant d'accepter. La dernière fois vous avez failli laisser un humain sur le carreau. Si tu pouvais éviter de l'encourager dans ses délires ce serait bien. Recommandai-je. Tu sais que je vais chasser avec lui cet après midi alors soit sage.

_ Je serai sage comme une image. Alice reste ?

_ Oui en plus elle voulait discuter avec toi. Je ne vais pas tarder à y aller.

Elle marqua une légère pause, tout en me regardant.

_ C'est quoi ton mets préféré Edward ?

_ Le puma. Répondis-je naturellement comme j'aurai pu dire le steak.

_ Animal rapide, gracieux et souple. Ça ne te définit pas trop mal.

_ Bon Eddy, on y va sinon faudra faire la queue au Fast Food. Surtout si tu veux rentrer ce soir pour faire….

_ Chut…. Emmett, t'oublies le pari.

_ Comment tu sais ce que j'allais dire Bella ?

_ Je commence à te connaître c'est tout.

Emmett avait raison nous devions y aller, je voulais être rentré pour six heures. Voir Bella. Voilà la seule chose dont j'avais besoin. Mais la chasse faisait partie de ce que j'étais.

_ Bella tu as promis. Sois sage.

_ Edward ! Je n'ai pas quatre ans.

_ Et ne fais rien à ce pauvre Newton pendant mon absence.

_ Oui tonton Emmett de toute manière je ne vais pas en sport.

Après avoir fait les dernières recommandations à Alice et Bella, ce fut peu enthousiaste que je montais dans le 4X4 d'Emmett. Je savais que je voulais rentrer auprès de Bella le plus rapidement possible.

****BELLA POV  
><strong>**

Il devait s'en aller à « cause de ses devoirs vampiriques ». Mais me laisser à la garde d'une nounou nommée Alice, franchement il exagérait ! Comme si j'avais attendu après lui pour savoir m'occuper de moi. Ses manières d'hyper protecteur m'agaçaient sérieusement. Franchement je n'étais pas si fragile que ça. J'étais une grande fille et j'avais largement assez avec mon père sur le dos. Il fallait que je me débrouille pour me débarrasser d'Alice. Elle arriva tout sourire et s'assit.

_Salut Bella, alors tu vas bien ? Comment se passe ta journée ? Que fais-tu cet après midi ? Pas trop angoissée pour demain ? Es-tu amoureuse de mon frère ? Débita-t-elle.

Alice dans toute sa splendeur.

_ Dis-moi Alice, heureusement que tu n'as pas besoin de respirer.

_ Réponds à la dernière question c'est tout ce que je veux.

_ Répondre à quoi Alice. Je n'arrive même pas à me souvenir de la première.

_ Aimes-tu Edward ?

_ Alice…Pourquoi parmi toutes tes questions tu choisis celle-là ?

_ C'est la plus intéressante.

_ Alice, je ne te dirai rien.

_ J'ai déjà la réponse de toute façon. Mais vas-tu lui dire demain ?

_ Alice ! Arrête avec tes questions ! M'énervai-je.

_ Bella tu l'aimes et il t'aime, alors je ne vois vraiment pas où est le problème. Chantonna-t-elle.

_ T'abandonnes jamais toi. Maugréai-je.

_ Non ! Surtout que je sais que j'ai raison !

_Ecoute Alice, la situation n'est pas aussi simple que ça ! En plus je ne vois vraiment pas ce que ton frère pourrait bien me trouver !

_ Bien sur que si Bella, c'est très simple. Je connais mon frère aussi bien que moi-même. Je peux t'assurer qu'il t'aime. Bon, c'est vrai que si par le plus grand des hasards il venait à apprendre que je te l'ai dit, deux océans et un continent ne suffiraient pas l'empêcher de me tuer.

_ Tu délires ! Tu sais, ça ne se snif pas le sang Alice !

_ Tu verras….

_ Je verrai quoi Alice… ?

Mais elle était déjà partie. La pauvre Alice avait complètement perdu l'esprit. Son frère amoureux de moi, j'avais vraiment du mal à y croire. Comment un Dieu vivant pouvait-il tomber amoureux du diable réincarné ? Toute cette histoire était contre nature. Les sentiments que j'éprouvais pour Edward sortaient de toute logique. Ma douleur n'avait pas le droit de s'atténuer, au nom du respect que je devais à ma mère. Pour l'avoir assassinée. La seule et unique personne que mon père avait aimée. Seul l'horreur. La douleur. Le malheur. La cruauté m'était autorisée. Edward était mon Éden. Mon paradis perdu avant même de l'avoir trouvé.

_Super ! Edward est partit depuis quoi ? Vingt minutes et je suis déjà au bord du gouffre. Ah ! Bravo Bella ! Et maintenant quoi ? Tu vas pleurer ! Franchement Bella t'es pathétique ! Mets-toi une gifle et avance bon dieu!_

_Tu parles ! Avance ! Avance ! Qu'elle dit ! Saleté de voix intérieure ! Avancer mais pour aller où ? Vers quoi ?_

_Tu es une trouillarde Bella c'est tout et d'une lâcheté à toute épreuve ! Félicitation c'est vrai ce serait si terrible qu'Alice ait raison ! Et puis c'est pas comme si c'était ce que tu voulais !  
>Oh la ferme conscience à la noix !<em>

Je décidai de rentrer à la maison sans passer par la case bio. Il fallait que je sois tranquille. Edward. Rien que son prénom déclenchait un sourire béat. Je rentrai et m'allongeai sur mon lit. Seule. Je rapprochai mes jambes sous mon menton. Je cherchai un réconfort et une raison d'avancer. La seule qui en valait la peine, je l'écartai. J'avais trop peur de ne me raccrocher qu'à une seule et unique chose. Car j'étais persuadée que si cette chose disparaissait pour une raison x ou y, je n'aurais plus aucune solution de replis face au précipice qui se dessinait devant moi. Je m'endormis, épuisée de toutes ces réflexions. Mais le réveil qui s'en suivit était d'une violence inouïe. J'étais paniquée, mon cœur tambourinait dans ma poitrine. J'avais mal. Un souffle de violence immense s'insinuait dans mes veines et toutes mes articulations. Une boule de feu se formait au fond de ma gorge. Il fallait que je sorte. J'ouvris la fenêtre, pas le temps de passer par la porte et courus les yeux gorgés de larmes vers la forêt. Cette douleur lancinante me martyrisait l'âme et le cœur.

****EDWARD POV  
><strong>**

Je n'avais qu'une envie au bout de trois pumas, rentrer voir Bella. Depuis que j'étais parti, j'avais l'impression qu'un trou béant se logeait dans ma poitrine. Ma veste n'avait plus l'odeur de Bella et j'étais en manque. Je commençais vraiment à taper sur le système d'Emmett. Il râlait, grognait, frappait du pied. Puis il céda au bout de son deuxième grizzly. Il se mit au volant et ne décrocha pas un mot de tout le voyage, du moins oralement.

Mais ses pensées étaient beaucoup moins pacifistes, il n'en démordait pas et était vert de rage après moi. Il pensait que Bella ne tiendrait pas longtemps avec moi si mon attitude de « grand père » protecteur ne se calmait pas. Enfin la villa apparaissait, j'étais trop pressé. Je montais directement prendre une douche, et redescendis cinq minutes plus tard. Il n'y avait pas que du négatif dans le fait d'être un vampire. Quand j'arrivais dans le salon, je stoppai. Alice était là les mains sur son visage. Je plongeais automatiquement dans son esprit. La vision était floue. On y discernait Bella se faisant attaquer par un animal. Mais elle faisait quoi là ? Je sortis de la maison avec fracas sous les yeux incrédules d'Emmett qui me suivit sans comprendre ce qui se passait.

J'humais l'air, pour tenter de sentir son odeur. Je ne savais pas de combien de temps je disposais avant qu'elle ne se fasse attaquer. Je sentais l'angoisse parcourir mon corps. Jamais je n'avais ressentis une telle peur. Je devais la trouver, c'était impératif. Elle ne devait pas mourir ! Elle ne pouvait pas mourir ! Elle n'en avait pas le droit ! Emmett avait exactement les mêmes gestes que moi. Enfin sa fragrance me frappa en plein visage, elle devait être juste à coté, je courus en direction du parfum de Bella. Puis Emmett me stoppa.

_ Edward on n'a pas le droit de continuer, c'est la réserve des Quileute.

_ Bella est là je la sens et….

_ Moi aussi mon frère mais es-tu prêt à enfreindre le pacte avec eux ?

_ C'est Bella, Emmett ! Tu n'as pas vu ce qu'Alice a vu, moi si ! Alors…

_ Alors on y va Edward !

_ Merci Emmett.

Nous avions franchi cette frontière invisible, pour ma Bella. Qu'est ce que de violer un traité quand la femme de votre vie est en danger ? Je devais risquer le tout pour le tout !

Ce que nous venions d'entendre aurait pu nous glacer le sang si nous en avions. C'était un hurlement de rage qui s'élevait vers nous. J'accélérai la cadence. Je voulais arriver pour éviter un massacre. Le massacre de mon amour... Mais il y avait une autre odeur que celle de Bella. C'était une vraie puanteur. J'arrivai le premier et ce que j'y vis m'horrifia. Un loup énorme se tenait au dessus de Bella qui tentait de se dégager de son « agresseur ». Elle le repoussa d'un violent coup de pied et le loup se retrouva projeter sur un arbre. Le choc fut si violent que l'arbre se fissura. Bella se releva d'un coup et se jeta sur l'animal dans un grognement assourdissant. Le bruit provoqué par la collision fut tonitruant. Puis le loup reprit le dessus et la mordit. J'étais comme incapable de bouger devant le spectacle. Mais le hurlement de Bella me fit sortir de ma catatonie. Je me jetai vers Bella et la pris dans mes bras. J'assenai un coup de poing au loup mais à ce moment-là j'entendis sa pensée. Je ne comprenais pas. Je n'avais jamais entendu les pensées des animaux. Emmett arriva enfin et il alla attaquer l'animal quand plusieurs loups sortirent de derrière les fourrés dans un hurlement infernal. Emmett recula et moi aussi.

****BELLA POV  
><strong>**

J'étais dans les bras d'Edward, la main sur ma blessure. Je savais qu'elle s'atténuerait en quelques jours. Mais la douleur que j'en avais ressentie n'avait rien de comparable à une morsure d'un animal normal. J'étais vraiment maudite !

Après ma crise à mon réveil, j'avais ressenti une envie cruelle de courir et c'est ce que j'avais fait. Puis un parfum m'avait attirée. C'était un souvenir de ma vie passée. Je n'avais pas réussi à me retenir. Je traquai l'odeur quand je le vis. Il était là tête baissé dans l'herbe, je m'approchai lentement, et au dernier moment me lançai sur lui. J'accrochai son cou et me délectai de ce sang chaud et frais. Ma nature avait refait surface pour mon plus grand malheur. Je poussai cette chose loin de mon corps et pleurai mon désespoir. Je venais de me nourrir d'un cerf. Quand une odeur particulière me raidit. Je me relevai et vis un loup immense s'approcher de moi. Mes automatismes d'antan se réveillèrent. J'étais en danger, je le sentais. Mes jambes se plièrent en position défensive. Mes bras se tendirent vers mon adversaire et je grondai. Mes yeux se firent ténèbres et tous mes sens étaient en alerte. Il avançait vers moi, babines retrousser sur des dents énormes. Un bruit se fit entendre. Ce qui déclencha immédiatement le combat. Je n'étais plus Isabella, mais un monstre assoiffé de violence.

Edward se mit à dire quelque chose qui me fit sortir de mes pensées. Un jeune homme immense à la peau brune arrivait vers nous entouré de loups.

_ Qui êtes-vous ? Demanda Edward.

_ Vous n'avez rien à faire là, bande de sangsue. Vous êtes sur notre territoire. Reprenez cette chose avec vous ! Grogna l'indien.

_ Ecoutez nous allons partir. Nous sommes désolés. Nous ne souhaitons aucun affrontement. Expliqua Edward.

_ C'est pas à nous qu'il faut le dire, mais à cette chose.

Je me débattis, des bras d'Edward. Non mais, j'allais lui apprendre moi la politesse à cette espèce de chien galeux.

_ « La chose » s'appelle Bella. Grognai-je. C'est lui qui m'a attaquée, je n'ai fait que me défendre.  
>_ NON ! Cingla l'indien. En venant ici tu nous as agressés ! Jacob n'a fait que répondre à ton agression. Le pacte est fait pour être respecté et tu l'as bafoué. Tu n'es pas tout à fait un sang froid. Mais tu n'es pas humaine. Qui es-tu ?<p>

_ La mère Noël bien sûr !

_ Bella tu ne nous aide pas là. Me gronda Edward.

Je me repris un instant, honteuse devant les yeux courroucés d'Edward.

_ Je suis désolée, je n'étais pas au courant du traité. Je ne reviendrai plus je vous le promets. Bande de raciste !

Emmett me regarda d'un œil entendu sous le regard désapprobateur d'Edward. Il n'était toujours pas décidé à me lâcher malgré mes protestations. Nous nous éloignâmes de cet endroit maudit. Au bout d'un kilomètre, il me déposa enfin sur le sol. Je croisai son regard. L'heure des explications avait sonné. Edward m'abandonnerait sûrement dans un moment, pour ne plus revenir. Emmett continuait son chemin vers la villa. Je supposais qu'il voulait nous laisser seul.

_ Edward, je suis désolée, je ne savais pas et…

_ Bella ! Plus d'excuses maintenant, tu vas tout m'expliquer ! Bon dieu tu as failli te faire tuer ! Tu t'en rends compte ?

_ Bah, failli seulement, comme d'habitude Zorro est arrivé. Tentai-je avec humour.

_ Bella ! Ce n'est pas drôle. Si tu étais morte je ne sais pas…

_ Je suis vivante alors rassure-toi, je ne me laisse pas tuer si facilement.

_ Ca suffit ! Tu as été blessée ! J'ai été patient, mais j'exige des réponses !

Là, je crois qu'il était vraiment hors de lui. Il fallait que j'arrête de reculer pour mieux sauter. Je lui devais la vérité par respect et par amour pour lui. Même si je devais le perdre à cause de ça.

_ Edward je ne suis pas vraiment humaine, mais ça tu le sais. Mon père est un vampire.

_Un vampire ? Je croyais que les vampires n'avaient pas d'enfant. Du moins c'était ce que je pensais.

_ Edward je suis une ignominie, une aberration, une infamie, une erreur, une absurdité, une honte. Je suis un monstre abject, je suis un tabou, une mauvaise blague de la nature. Je ne devrais pas exister et je le paye chaque jour que Dieu fait.

****EDWARD POV  
><strong>**

Ses yeux étaient emplis de larmes depuis qu'elle venait de me faire cet aveu. Ses pupilles étaient à nouveau assombries par la tristesse et le dégoût d'elle-même. Elle me tournait le dos, désormais. Ses petits poings étaient serrés le long de son corps. Comment pouvait-elle penser tout ça ? Elle était pour moi la plus belle créature que la Terre ait jamais portée. Demi-vampire. Tout s'éclairait, enfin presque. Elle ne supportait pas cette partie d'elle. Mais Bella était un tout. Je l'aimais entière et finalement cette explication me convenait. De toute manière, je crois qu'elle aurait était lycanthrope ça n'aurait absolument rien changé. Bon peut-être que l'odeur, elle… Et encore. Je ne savais pas quelle réaction adopter. Devais-je la prendre dans mes bras ? Parler ? L'écouter sans mot dire ?

Je m'approchai et mis mes mains délicatement sur ses épaules, pour pouvoir la retourner doucement face à moi. Je souhaitais qu'elle comprenne que je ne la voyais pas comme ça. Elle vrilla ses prunelles larmoyantes dans les miennes et fit une chose à laquelle je ne m'attendais pas. Bella se lova contre mon torse pour pleurer. Elle était dans mes bras et égoïstement j'en éprouvai du plaisir. Je refermai mes bras autours d'elle. Elle était si fragile en cet instant. Alors qu'elle se montrait forte et à la limite de l'insensibilité à d'autre moment. Bella, ma Bella, se voyait comme un monstre. Je déposai un baiser sur le sommet de sa tête et la berçai dans mes bras. Cette muraille affective, infranchissable encore hier, s'effritait. Il fallait que je la rassure.

_ Je ne te vois pas comme un monstre, bien au contraire.

Elle se détacha de moi avec violence, elle ne comprenait pas. Elle me jeta un regard noir.

_ Tu ne m'as pas écouté ? Tout ce que je t'ai dit est la vérité.

_ Je sais mais je ne te vois pas comme ça. Tu es ce qui est arrivé de mieux dans ma non-vie.

_ Edward tu n'as pas le droit de dire ça ! Je suis une meurtrière ! La seule chose que je peux promettre n'est que la mort, destruction, haine et massacre ! Je suis un fléau !

_ Tu n'es ni un fléau ni une meurtrière.

_ Ah bon ! Tu ne me connais pas Edward ! Tu ne sais rien de moi ! J'AI TUE MA MERE ! QUE DIS-TU DE CA !

_ Bella, je sais que si tu l'as fait. C'est que tu n'avais pas le choix. Tu n'es pas une tueuse de sang froid.

_ Je suis née du sang et de la mort. Mon premier acte sur cette Terre, c'est d'avoir tuer ma mère. Je l'ai éventrée de l'intérieur ! Je me souviens de tout, Edward ! Tu entends ? De tout, dans les moindres détails ! Ses hurlements ! Ses pleurs ! Sa terreur ! Peux-tu comprendre ce que je ressens ! Peux-tu m'affirmer que tu sais ce que c'est ! ? Cria-t-elle. Non tu ne le peux pas et je devrai vivre avec ça sur ma conscience pour l'éternité. Aucune rédemption possible, seule la damnation est au bout du chemin. Elle m'aimait, je le sais et je l'aimais et l'unique chose que j'ai faite c'est de la tuer. Elle n'aurait pas du mourir, j'aurais du ne jamais paraître sur cette Terre.

Sa voix n'était que murmure, je comprenais mieux sa souffrance. Mais comment lui dire que j'étais heureux qu'elle soit là. Tout prenait un sens avec elle. Que je vénérais sa mère de s'être sacrifiée pour que cette merveilleuse jeune femme foule cette Terre.

_ Ta mère était humaine ?

_ Oui. Les vampires mâles peuvent avoir des enfants. Mon père est tombé amoureux d'une humaine, fait assez rare. Ils s'aimaient, mais tout les séparait. Il l'a quittée car elle était en danger. Mais elle était enceinte. Son calvaire a duré deux mois, pendant lesquels je l'ai brisée de l'intérieur. Os après os, organes après organes. Elle à même bu du sang pour moi. Elle n'assimilait pas la nourriture humaine. Et moi pour la remercier je l'ai éviscérée et me suis nourri de son sang.

_ Bella, tu n'es pas responsable et peut-être… qu'avec le temps.

_ Avec le temps ! Ca fait 8 ans et c'est de plus en plus dur tous les jours !

_ 8 ans ? Tu n'as que 8 ans ! Demandai-je choqué.

_ Je suis née, il y a 8 ans en France près de la frontière italienne. Nous autres, les hybrides, nous avons une croissance accélérée. Mais nous nous stabilisons vers l'âge de 7 ans, ensuite on ne vieillit plus.

_ Vous êtes plusieurs dans le monde ?

_ Ils en existent d'autres, mais combien, je n'en sais absolument rien.

_ Ton père ?

Encore un sujet tabou, ses expressions corporelles ne laissaient aucune place au doute.

_ J'ai rien à dire de plus ! Coupa-t-elle.

_ Bella, ce que tu es n'a aucune espèce d'importance.

_ Un jour, Edward tu ouvriras les yeux et tu verras cet être immonde que je suis.

_ Bella ça ne risque pas d'arriver, je te le promets.

_ Ne fais pas des promesses que tu ne peux pas tenir.

_ Arrête de te fustiger je t'en prie. C'est moi le monstre. J'ai déjà tué des humains pour me nourrir.

_ C'est ta nature. Mais moi, ma nature c'est quoi ? Est-ce que tu peux me le dire ?

_ Bella, tu es toi, une jeune femme très jolie, intelligente et pleine de sarcasmes.

_ Je suis fatiguée Edward. Fatiguée de n'appartenir à aucun de ses mondes. Les vampires me rejettent parce que mon odeur humaine les attire. Les humains quant à eux, ou ils me fuient en grande majorité, ou il me harcelle. Je suis ni vivante, ni morte. J'erre entre deux mondes. Je suis dans les limbes attendant ma place. Maintenant laisse-moi je rentre chez moi avant de déclencher une nouvelle catastrophe.

_ Bella je t'en prie, laisse-moi te raccompagner. S'il te plait. La suppliai-je.

_ Je ne sais pas, Edward. J'aimerai tant. Mais je ne le mérite pas. Pas de compassion ni quoi que se soit. La solitude est ma destinée. Je dois l'accepter, sans amis. Avec ma conscience pour seule compagnie.

Elle sanglotait et avançait d'un pas chancelant. Je la pris dans mes bras. Ne luttant même plus, elle se laissa faire. Bella pensait vraiment ce qu'elle disait. Elle rejetait cette partie d'elle, voulant l'oublier. La nier. L'effacer. J'étais perdu face à sa détresse. Je refusais la fatalité, elle avait tant fait pour moi sans s'en rendre compte. Il fallait que je lui rende son sourire. Je devais lui apprendre à vivre. Venant d'un mort la situation devenait presque « comique ». Je réfléchissais à notre rendez-vous de demain, car elle ne désirait rien entendre ce soir. Mais demain était un autre jour. Notre jour. Bella ne m'avait pas tout dit, je le savais, elle voulait se préserver.

**BELLA POV**

Ça y est ma bombe était lâchée. Mais ça n'avait pas l'air de le perturber plus que ça. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi un être aussi parfait acceptait de me parler et de me regarder encore ? Pourquoi ne voyait-il pas cette bête infâme enfouie en moi ? Edward m'avait prise dans ses bras, ma tête reposant sur son torse. Sur ce cœur qui aurait du battre. Ce contact avec lui m'était vital. Pour une des premières fois de ma misérable vie, j'avais envie que quelqu'un s'occupe de moi. Enfin pas n'importe qui. Edward. Lui seul avait ce pouvoir. Celui de me donner l'espoir. Malgré mon défaitisme apparent. Je sentais cette bouffée d'espoir quand j'étais près de lui. Etait-ce ça l'amour finalement ? Pourrait-il me sauver ? Pourrait-il m'accepter ? Pouvait-il m'aimer ?

Il me déposa sur mon lit, je ne m'étais même pas aperçu qu'on était arrivé. Je n'osais toujours pas croiser son regard, la honte me rongeait. Il s'agenouilla devant moi me forçant à le regarder. Le chagrin emplissait mes yeux. Avec ses pouces il effaça les traces de ma tristesse. Sa main sur ma joue était la caresse la plus douce de toute ma vie. Mes yeux se fermèrent à ce contact. Je frémis. Il m'apaisait.

_ Bella je peux te laisser si vraiment c'est ce que tu désires. Je reviendrai demain te chercher pour notre ballade.

Il se dirigeait vers la porte.

_Bella bon dieu ! Mais réagis, empêche-le de s'en aller ! Fais quelque chose ! Tu as besoin de lui ! De ses bras ! De son odeur ! De lui ! Bella ! Laisse-moi te dire que si tu laisse ce Dieu vivant quitter cette pièce je sors moi-même de ta tête pour t'en coller une ! T'AS COMPRIS !_

_ Reste. J'ai besoin de toi. Suppliai-je

Il se retourna face à moi, avec son sourire en coin. Je lui fis signe de s'approcher de moi et de s'asseoir sur le lit. Ce qu'il fit. Je posai ma tête sur ses genoux. Ce contact était une nécessité pour moi. Il me releva, j'avais cru à un moment qu'il me rejetait. Mais comme s'il avait compris, il se laissa glisser sur le lit et s'allongea en me prenant dans ses bras. Je me lovai contre lui, ma tête sur sa poitrine. Sans un mot. Il embrassa le sommet de mon crâne. Puis il fredonna une mélodie que je ne connaissais pas. Enfin. Ce soir là je n'avais pas peur de m'endormir. J'étais prête à affronter Morphée et ses cauchemars. Je m'endormis au bout de quelques minutes avec cette mélodie tranquillisante dans mon esprit.

* * *

><p><strong>Alors ? Vous en pensez quoi ?<strong>

**J'ai beaucoup d'alerte, mais les reviews se font plus rares...**

**Alors un grand merci à celles qui font l'effort. Pour celles qu'il le désire, je vous mettrai un Teaser (extrait) en même temps que je répondrai à vos reviews. Dîtes-le moi, c'est tout. **

**Dans le prochain je vous promets un vrai rapprochement entre nos deux protagonistes. IA !**

**La suite Mercredi ? Peut-être...**

**Ciao Basgi Caro.**


	12. 11 Aveux

****Réponse  
><strong>**

****Ilonka : Merci de me suivre comme toujours.****

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Oyé ! Oyé ! <strong>**

****Voici la suite, avec une avancée pour Edward et Bella ;)****

****Bonne lecture****

* * *

><p><strong><strong>EDWARD POV<strong>**

Elle était là dans mes bras. La veille j'avais pensé que Bella ne voudrait pas de ma présence, après qu'elle m'ait dévoilé sa nature. Son discours avait été d'une dureté insoutenable. Bella se dénigrait. Elle était dégoûtée d'elle-même. J'avais songé qu'elle me repousserait, mais au contraire, elle m'avait proposé de m'asseoir sur son lit. Là elle me surprit en posant sa tête sur mes genoux. Cette sensation était extraordinaire. Bella voulait de la tendresse et du réconfort.

Comment le lui refuser ?

Elle m'invitait enfin à prendre soin d'elle. Brisant cette coquille détachée et froide si impénétrable d'habitude, explosant cette façade si sarcastique et si solitaire qu'elle montrait jusqu'à présent. Je n'attendais que ça qu'elle veuille bien accepter cette main que je tendais vers elle. Qu'elle me laisse enfin découvrir celle qu'elle était réellement. Une jeune femme fragile, seule, triste, tendre et si désespérée que la vie n'avait pas épargné. Ce n'était pas cet être froid, distant et égoïste qu'elle voulait paraître. Non, elle se forgeait cette attitude pour éloigner les gens, pour se protéger d'un quelconque rapprochement afin de ne pas s'attacher. Pour ne pas souffrir et faire souffrir.

Elle avait cru à un rejet de ma part quand j'avais relevé sa tête de sur mes genoux. Je l'avais vu dans son regard. Il fallait que je réfléchisse vite à l'attitude à adopter. N'ayant jamais fréquenté de jeunes femmes humaines ou pas, je n'en avais aucune idée. J'avais décidé de me baser sur certain films romantiques qu'Alice et Rose affectionnaient tout particulièrement. Je m'allongeai en ouvrant mon bras et l'invitai à reposer sa tête sur ce dernier. Elle était surprise et j'avais cru un instant lui avoir fait peur. Mais elle s'y lova sur le coté, son visage tourné vers moi. Son bras le long de son corps. Ses cheveux étaient juste en dessous de mon nez, les effluves de son parfum m'enivraient. J'étais heureux, ses yeux fermés, je décidai de fredonner la mélodie qu'elle m'avait inspirée. Bella semblait apaisée. Dieu que je l'aimais.

Elle s'endormit très rapidement, je me laissai porter par cette douce sensation de bien-être. Je ne souhaitais qu'une seule chose, que cet instant dure toujours. L'avoir perpétuellement dans mes bras afin de pouvoir veiller sur l'amour de ma vie. Elle bougea une seule fois pour poser sa main sur mon torse. Cette sensation déclencha des frissons dans tout mon être. Elle marmonna mon prénom, « reste » « ne pars pas » « ne m'abandonne pas » « j'ai besoin de toi » et la plus belle phrase fut « aide-moi à vivre ». Oui il était hors de question que je l'abandonne et bien sur que j'allais l'aider à vivre, car ma vie sans elle n'avait plus aucun sens. L'éternité ne valait rien sans sa présence.

Puis elle se réveilla. Beaucoup trop tôt à mon goût. Je n'avais pas assez profité de cette nuit avec elle, et de savoir qu'elle se détacherait de mon corps dans quelques instants m'attristait. Elle ne disait mots et restait dans cette position, jusqu'au moment où elle s'aperçut que sa main reposait sur mon torse. Elle voulut ôter sa main mais je lui pris « au vol » serrant gentiment ses doigts dans ma main. Je souhaitais qu'elle comprenne que ce contact ne me dérangeait absolument pas et qu'elle ne devait sous aucun prétexte en avoir honte. Elle se laissa faire, reposant sa main tandis que la mienne était sur la sienne. Nous étions restés comme ça environ une heure toujours sans qu'aucune parole ne soit prononcée. Puis le moment fatidique arriva et elle se leva.

_ Pourrais-tu m'accorder une minute de semi humanité ? Il faudrait que j'aille me doucher.

_ Bien sûr, même deux. Répondis-je, espiègle.

Elle me fit un léger sourire et partit vers la salle de bain. Je restai ainsi pendant un moment, son odeur était incrustée sur mes vêtements et sur ma peau. Je la respirai à plein poumon. Me délectant de sa fragrance. Il était temps que je me lève et descendis dans la cuisine pour lui préparer son petit déjeuner. J'ouvris le frigo. Ce que j'y trouvai me surprit des poches de sang étaient soigneusement rangées. Elle se nourrissait donc comme ça.

_ Rassures-toi c'est du sang animal. J'ai fait des réserves. L'avantage d'avoir un bon boucher. Dit-elle sarcastique

_ Tu ne chasses pas ?

_ Tu as vu le résultat hier, même ça je ne sais pas le faire sans créer des catastrophes !

_ Pourquoi y es tu allée hier, alors ?

_ La chasse permet d'évacuer ma colère et ma violence. Mes réactions se font plus brutales si je n'y vais pas. Disons que je me suis réveillée hier avec une bouffée de ces deux sentiments au combien sympathique. Ironisa-t-elle. Alors pour me calmer j'ai commencé à courir. Malheureusement, j'ai croisé un cerf qui en a fait les frais. Tu connais la suite. Mais dis-moi c'est quoi cette histoire de traité ?

_ A notre dernier passage à Forks, nous sommes allés chasser comme d'habitude. Mais on a été surpris par les hommes de cette tribu. Ils se sont aperçus que nous étions différents de nos semblables. Alors Ephraïm Black le grand-père de celui avec lequel tu t'es battu, nous a proposé un marché. Si nous ne chassions plus sur la terre des Quileute, ils s'engageaient à ne pas révéler notre secret aux blancs.

_ Mais cette odeur, je ne l'ai pas inventé, ils ne sentent pas bon ?

_ Ce sont des modificateurs, comme tu as pu le constater. Ils se transforment en loup, c'est dans leurs gènes. Les loups sont nos ennemis naturels et c'est pour ça que nous sommes indisposés par leur odeur. Mais rassures-toi pour eux aussi nous ne sentons pas la rose. Ils sont plus nombreux que la dernière fois, sûrement parce que nous le sommes nous aussi.

_ Aucun rapport avec les lycans ?

_ Non aucun. Les lycans ne peuvent pas se transformer quand ils le désirent. Mais les Quileute, eux, le peuvent.

_ Je suis vraiment désolée d'avoir mis le boxon à la réserve.

_ Arrête de t'excuser pour rien. Tu n'es pas responsable de quelque chose dont tu ignorais l'existence. Comment va ton flan droit ?

_ Bien je ne sens pratiquement rien, donc pas la peine de t'inquiéter.

_ Tu pourrais peut-être me montrer ? J'ai fait plusieurs années de médecine.

_ La fac propose des cours de médecine anatomique sur les vampires ?

_ Bella, fais pas l'enfant et montre-moi.

_ D'accord, tu regardes simplement.

Elle souleva son teeshirt. J'avais eu un hoquet de surprise en voyant sa blessure. Les marques de crocs étaient tellement visibles qu'on aurait pu prendre des empreintes. La couleur de sa peau à cet endroit était violacée et noir. Je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de toucher sa marque du bout des doigts. Elle frissonna, son cœur tambourinait dans sa poitrine et ferma les yeux. Pour ma part mes doigts étaient parsemer de picotement et électrisés. Sa peau était un peu plus chaude que la mienne. C'était une sensation agréable. Puis elle rabaissa son teeshirt.

_ Alors, rassuré ?

_ Pas vraiment, tu devrais aller voir Carlisle.

_ J'en ai vu d'autre et tu sais quoi ? Je n'en mourrais pas.

_ Bella, arrête de rigoler avec ça. T'aurais pu te faire tuer.

_ Failli seulement. Je te l'ai déjà dit on ne me tue pas si facilement. Ce qui ne nous tue pas nous rend plus fort!

_ Ouais tu parles. Bon tu veux toujours venir avec moi aujourd'hui ?

_ Bien sur, pourquoi je refuserais ? Ce serait plutôt à moi de te dem…

Je ne la laissai pas finir. Encore cette manie de vouloir être fustigée ! Alors je mis un doigt sur sa bouche pour la faire taire. Je lui avais soulevé son menton de mon autre main pour qu'elle me regarde dans les yeux.

_ Bella tu peux dire et faire ce que tu veux, plus rien ne m'empêchera d'être avec toi…murmurai-je.

Son cœur recommençait à s'emballer pour mon plus grand plaisir. Elle avait même arrêté de respirer. J'étais si proche de ses lèvres, je me noyais dans ses yeux bleu vert. Je n'avais qu'à me pencher et enlever mon doigt pour l'embrasser. Son odeur était si attirante…

Un chien aboya, ce qui me fit sortir de ma dévotion. Je retirai mes doigts de ses lèvres en les effleurant, elle ferma les yeux. Ses lèvres étaient d'une douceur incroyable.

_ Bella, respire. Dis-je taquin.

Elle ouvrit ses yeux et prit une grande respiration, elle rougit. J'adorais voir ses joues prendre cette teinte. Elle semblait troublée. Cette fille me rendait dingue.

_ Tu dois manger un petit peu si tu veux qu'on y aille.

_ Non merci, j'ai le pique nique d'hier qui m'est un peu resté sur « l'estomac ».

_ T'appelle ça un pique nique, toi ? M'esclaffai-je.

Alors je fis signe à Bella de me suivre, et lui demandai si elle pouvait prendre son violon. Elle avait l'air d'être surprise mais accepta. Nous partîmes vers la forêt tous les deux. Bella avait l'air enchantée, mais il y avait toujours cette pointe de tristesse dans ses iris. Il fallait que je trouve un moyen de l'aider à vivre comme son inconscient me l'avait demandé.

****BELLA POV****

Je suivais Edward, sans mots dire. Ce qui me permettait de réfléchir à tout ce qui s'était passé depuis ce matin. Mon réveil dans ses bras avait été quelque chose d'irréel, j'étais tellement bien à cet endroit précis. Je me sentais en sécurité. Mais quand je me suis aperçue que j'avais ma main sur son torse, j'étais mal à l'aise. Mon inconscient m'avait trahie, je me demandais ce que j'avais bien pu lui révéler avec ma manie de parler en dormant. Au moment où j'avais voulu retirer ma main, il l'avait retenue. Il m'invitait à la remettre sur son torse et déposa la sienne sur la mienne. Etait-ce possible qu'il puisse aimer ce contact autant que moi ?

Puis il y avait eu la cuisine, il avait l'air sidéré en voyant les poches de sang dans le frigo. J'avais cru qu'il serait dégouté, mais ce ne fut pas le cas. J'avais eu peur qu'il pense que ça pouvait être du sang humain. Mais mon affirmation ne l'étonna pas. Alors il pensait quoi ? Que je bouffais les chiens et chats du voisinage ? Quoique en y méditant j'aurais mieux fait de croquer celui qui avait jappé ce matin, pendant qu'Edward avait ses doigts glacés sur ma bouche. Cette sensation était vraiment merveilleuse, j'avais cru un moment qu'il allait m'embrasser, mais ce clebs avait hurlé ! Il m'avait même proposé de manger, mais entre la chasse d'hier et mes émotions de ce matin ça faisait un peu trop pour la moitié d'humaine que j'étais.

Edward souhaitait que j'apporte mon violon qu'il porta galamment. Il croyait quoi ? Que c'était trop lourd pour moi ? Fallait vraiment qu'il se fasse au XXIème siècle celui là ! C'est pas que c'était désagréable, mais n'étant plus habituée à ce genre de manière, tout ça me mettait mal à l'aise. Je savais pertinemment que je le ferai souffrir un jour et que je le décevrai. Ainsi était ma vie. En attendant je savais que j'aurai pu le suivre jusqu'en enfer.

Nous nous enfoncions dans les bois. Il me tenait les branches, m'aidait à passer les rochers. A croire qu'il oubliait mon coté vampire.

_ Tu n'es pas obligé de faire tout ça, je suis à moitié vampire je te signale. Des fois que tu l'aies oublié. Maugréai-je

_ Je sais mais je me méfie de ton coté humain. Gloussa-t-il.

J'allais lui en donner moi du coté humain, s'il s'obstinait comme ça ! Je décidai donc de jouer son propre jeu.

_ Ah ! Tu n'aimes pas cette partie de moi ? Dis-je faussement blessé.

Le piège marcha au-delà de mes espérances. Il se retourna d'un bon l'air penaud, affolé et se pinça l'arête du nez. Il était inquiet. J'avais gagné. Il déposa le violon délicatement au sol et mis ses deux mains le long de mes bras.

_ Mais non Bella. Comment peux-tu un seul instant penser ça ? C'est la partie que je préfère.

Je ne pouvais plus me contenir et explosai de rire devant sa mine déconfite. Je m'en voulus au même moment, voyant son air réprobateur. Mais je n'arrivai pas à m'arrêter. C'était plus fort que moi. Alors il fit un truc complètement dingue. Il me prit sur son dos, m'encerclant les jambes de ses bras, le violon dans ses mains. Et se mit à courir. Je cessai de rire derechef. Je ne m'attendais pas à une telle réaction. Je lui ordonnai de me reposer au sol, mais rien n'y fit. Puis il stoppa net me déposant au sol. Mon coté humain tanguait un peu et ça avait l'air de lui plaire en plus, le bougre !

_ Alors le coté humain de Mlle Isabella Swan se sent comment ?

_ Edward Cullen laisse moi te dire que tu n'es qu'un mauvais joueur.

_ Mauvais joueur, moi ? J'ai vraiment cru que je t'avais fais de la peine. Souffla-t-il

_ Ca n'a fait de la peine qu'à mon ego démesurer vampirique.

_ Je croyais que tu n'aimais pas ton coté vampirique.

_ Je ne l'aime pas. Mais c'est comme l'odeur de ton voisin qui se lave pas, tu l'aimes pas forcément, mais tu fais avec.

Nous avancions toujours tout en discutant. Jusqu'au moment où nous arrivions dans une clairière magnifique. C'était extraordinaire et cet endroit me rappelait un souvenir refoulé. Un des seuls souvenirs heureux de mon enfance. Les larmes traîtresses refaisaient leurs apparitions. Elles coulaient le long de mes joues, bien malgré moi. Edward s'en inquiéta tout de suite et me regarda dans les yeux.

_ Bella ça va ? Je suis désolé on peut s'en aller si tu veux. Je ne pensais pas…

_ Non tout va bien. Dis-je dans un sanglot.

_ Bella ça n'a pas l'air, je t'ai fait de la peine.

Je n'arrivais pas à parler alors je fis exactement ce qu'il m'avait fait un petit peu plutôt. Je portai un doigt à sa bouche pour le faire taire. Mais il prit ma main entièrement et l'embrassa. Les frissons qui me parvenaient descendaient jusque dans l'échine. Puis de son autre main il sécha mes larmes. Sa main était d'une merveilleuse douceur. Nous étions restés un moment ainsi. Mes larmes s'étaient calmées. Il s'assit et je l'imitai. J'avais l'obligation de lui expliquer ma réaction.

_ Je suis désolée de mon attitude, je n'aime pas me montrer faible et encore moins devant toi. C'est juste que… Cet endroit est magnifique. Ca m'a rappelé un bon souvenir que j'avais crut avoir éclipsé. Trop d'émotions m'ont assaillie en même temps et je n'ai pas pu les contenir.

_ Le contrôle, c'est ton truc hein ?

_ Parce que toi non ?

_ Oui mais moi je n'essaye pas d'avoir le contrôle sur absolument tout.

_ Le contrôle est une nécessité chez moi. Sans maîtrise de moi je ne serais sûrement plus…

La fin de cette phrase était trop dure à prononcer, je ne pouvais pas et décidai de changer de sujet.

_ Depuis quand es-tu comme ça ?

_ 1918. Carlisle m'a trouvé alors que je mourais de la grippe espagnole. Ma mère en était morte quelques jours plus tôt et lui avait fait promettre de me sauver par tous les moyens.

_ Tu étais sa première transformation ?

_ Son premier tout en fait. Carlisle ne s'est jamais abreuvé de sang humain.

_ Jamais ! Demandai-je surprise.

_ Non. La première fois qu'il y a goûté, c'était pendant ma transformation. Ensuite ça a été le tour d'Esmèe, il l'a trouvée à la morgue. Son cœur battait tellement peu que les médecins ont cru qu'elle était décédée. Ils sont tombés tout de suite amoureux et ne se sont plus quittés.

_ On dirait un conte fée. Bon, à la sauce vampirique bien sûr ! Et tes frères et sœurs ?

_ Rosalie a été la troisième, elle était en train de mourir dans une ruelle. Il l'a ramenée à la maison pour en faire l'une des nôtres. Il pensait qu'elle et moi après… Enfin tu vois, quoi.

_ Oh… Elle et toi… Jamais. C'est une très jolie femme.

_ Oui, mais c'est pas mon style. Puis quelques années après, elle a trouvé Emmett. Il avait été gravement blessé par un ours. Mais elle avait peur de le transformer elle-même. Alors Rose a parcouru des kilomètres avec lui sur le dos.

_ Waouh ! Je sais que la force vampirique c'est quelque chose mais elle semble tellement fragile.

_ Alice et Jazz sont venus nous rejoindre plus tard. Ils étaient déjà ensemble.

_ Alice a un don n'est-ce pas ?

_ Comment sais- tu ça ?

_ Une intuition, c'est tout.

_ Elle voit l'avenir. A partir du moment où la personne se fixe un objectif définitif.

_ Elle voit le mien ?

_ Non, pas clairement en tous cas.

_ Mais pour Tyler, vous n'êtes pas arrivés par hasard et le combat contre le loup hier ?

_ Pour Tyler c'est son avenir à lui qu'elle a vu, à partir du moment où il avait choisit d'insister sur cette voie.

_ Elle a vu que j'allais le tuer hein ? C'est ça ?

_ Bella, écoute tu ne l'as pas fait, il est toujours en vie. Tenta-t-il de me rassurer.

_ Oui, mais si toi et Emmett n'étiez pas intervenu je…

J'étais en colère contre moi. J'avais failli. J'étais prête à le tuer ce jour là. Je l'avais senti au plus profond de moi. Mon monstre voulait sa peau.

_ Nous avons du mal à retenir nos émotions, nous autres les vampires. Même si tu as beaucoup de mal à l'accepter, ta moitié vampirique est plus forte que ton coté humain.

_ Je sais, mais…

_ J'ai tué des humains pour me nourrir. Je te l'ai dit. Alors nul n'est parfait et infaillible. Encore moins nous.

_ C'est pour Carlisle que tu es revenu à la nourriture végétarienne ?

_ Non pas exactement… Je refuse d'être un monstre. Et toi tu as déjà…

_ Tu veux dire à part ma mère ? Non. Mais je suppose que ce forfait proportionnellement aux tiens est encore pire.

J'étais bien et le souvenir de ma mère ne m'avait pas submergé pour une fois. Je décidai de m'allonger, Edward fit de même. Un rayon de soleil perçait les épais nuages pour arriver sur son visage. Il était magnifique. On aurait dit un diamant. Ce n'était pas le seul que j'avais vu depuis le début de mon existence, mais c'était le plus beau.

_ Dis moi Bella, tu peux assimiler la nourriture normale et le sang ?

_ Si on veut le sang est une obligation, alors que la nourriture standard, je peux m'en passer.

_ Tu as un pouvoir ?

_ Ouais, j'en ai plusieurs en fait.

_ Plusieurs !

_ J'ai un bouclier mental qui me permet de me protéger de toute attaque psychique. J'ai essayé de l'étendre au gens m'entourant mais j'ai beaucoup de mal. J'arrive aussi à lire dans le passé des humains, ou après leurs transformations des vampires en les touchants. Mais je ne l'utilise jamais parce qu'il m'épuise physiquement et je déteste m'introduire dans l'esprit des gens.

_ Je comprends mieux pourquoi je n'arrive pas à lire dans tes pensées. C'est très impressionnant.

_Oui, bah si tu connaissais le dernier, je suis pas sûre que tu trouverais ça si drôle pour toi. Heureusement que je ne l'utilise jamais d'ailleurs._

Nous avions continué comme ça à discuter, tous les deux. À aucun moment il ne m'avait posé une seule question sur mon passé et ma famille. Je lui en étais très reconnaissante. Edward me demanda de lui jouer un morceau au violon. Je décidai d'entamer le « Divertimento n° 15 » de Mozart. C'était un morceau qui me plaisait et pas trop triste. Je ne voulais pas de mélancolie aujourd'hui. Puis je me rallongeai dans l'herbe auprès de lui.

****EDWARD POV****

Bella me surprenait de minutes en minutes. Ses pouvoirs étaient incroyables, frustrant pour le premier, de mon point de vue en tous cas, mais extraordinaires. Je savais que le sujet de sa famille et de son passé était tabou. Alors je préférai ne pas en parler, afin de savourer tous ses moments avec elle. Je lui avais quémandé un air au violon. Je n'avais aucune demande précise. Mais ça me permettait de connaître son humeur en fonction de la mélodie choisie. Elle était si concentrée, on aurait dit que c'était tout son corps qui jouait. Juste pour moi. Elle souriait. Elle avait l'air heureuse. Moi j'étais comblé. Puis la musique cessa et elle rejoignit sa place auprès de moi.

Nous étions allongés l'un à coté de l'autre nos mains se frôlaient. Elle caressa ma main du bout des doigts. Cette sensation était dévastatrice pour moi. J'éprouvai le besoin complètement fou de l'embrasser. Je voulais goûter ses lèvres. Je fermai les yeux pour m'éloigner de cette obsession mais c'était pire. Alors je me levai d'un bond. J'étais en colère après moi. Il fallait que je me contrôle. Bella sembla surprise, elle se redressa en position assise. Ses yeux me regardaient avec surprise, et vexation et ses joues prirent une teinte rosie.

_ Je suis désolée Ed…

_ Non Bella tu n'y es pour rien. C'est moi. La coupai-je.

Il fallait que je lui explique ce que je ressentais pour elle. C'était important et même si ses sentiments n'étaient pas partagés, je devais libérer ce poids de ma conscience et de mon cœur.

_ J'ai beaucoup de mal à rester insensible à cette proximité entre nous. Je te l'ai dit ce matin. Je suis incapable de me tenir loin de toi. Mais j'ai si peur de t'effrayer que je ne sais pas comment t'approcher. Si j'en fais trop ou pas assez. C'est nouveau pour moi. Je ne te demande rien et n'attends aucune réponse de ta part, mais je…

_Ah bravo Edward ! Quel idiot franchement ! T'arrives même pas à expliquer ce que tu ressens !  
><em>  
>Bella s'était levée et s'approcha de moi d'un pas prudent, comme si elle avait peur de tomber. Ses prunelles fixaient mes yeux, j'étais prisonnier de son regard. Envouté. Son cœur battait la chamade. J'étais certain que si j'avais été humain, le mien aurait été aussi erratique que le sien.<p>

Elle était magnifique, le léger rayon de soleil qui pénétrait dans la clairière faisait apparaître sur sa peau des petits cristaux brillants telles des petites pierre précieuses. L'effet n'était pas aussi visible que sur moi. Mais pour mes yeux de vampire, elle était la plus belle créature au monde.

Elle me prit la main, et la plaça sur sa joue. Une douce tiédeur envahissait mon être, c'était très agréable. Son regard était rempli d'une tendresse qui m'était encore inconnue. Peut-être se livrait-elle enfin ? Bella me faisait-elle assez confiance ? Elle prit sa voix la plus douce

_ Edward. J'ai maudit ces trois semaines où je ne pouvais pas t'approcher. Je sais que c'était ma décision. Je pensais être assez forte pour faire comme si tu ne comptais pas. Mais plus les jours passaient, plus mon cœur se séchait. Je ressentais une douleur aigue dans tout mon être. Je ne comprenais pas vraiment ce qui m'arrivait et pour te dire la vérité, j'ai du mal à comprendre, même maintenant. Je sais une seule et unique chose. C'est peut être la seule chose dont je suis persuadée. C'est que ta présence m'est vitale. Je ne peux plus supporter l'idée que tu puisses t'éloigner de moi. Tu m'as plus apportée pendant ces quelques semaines que n'importe qui dans ma vie. Tu ne m'effraies pas. Mais c'est nouveau pour moi aussi. Ces sentiments sont si forts, je…

Elle venait de m'avouer qu'elle avait des sentiments pour moi, que je comptais pour elle. J'étais heureux à ce moment précis. Que la douleur de notre éloignement avait été aussi dévastatrice pour elle que pour moi. Alors je fis un truc que j'avais envie de faire depuis des jours. Bella m'en avait donné le courage. Je pris son visage dans mes mains et avançai lentement ma tête vers elle. Je posais mon front sur le sien dans un soupir. Je reculai et vis que ses yeux étaient fermés. Alors je penchais ma bouche vers la sienne, capturant ses lèvres. Mon souffle était irrégulier dû de la tension. Juste goûter ses lèvres, voilà ce que je voulais. Incapable d'attendre plus longtemps, enfin mes lèvres touchèrent les siennes. Elles étaient douces et sucrées.

Cette sensation était incroyable. Bella répondait à mon baiser pour ma plus grande joie. J'avais cru que son cœur allait exploser. Ce baiser qui était plein de tendresse au départ se faisait plus pressant, comme si nos vies en dépendaient. Elle passa ses bras autour de mon cou et plongea dans mes cheveux qu'elle fourrageait avec, malgré tout, une tendresse infinie. Je n'avais jamais connu ça, j'aurai pu mourir sur place après ça. Puis elle s'écarta de moi doucement et me regarda.

Il fallait que je m'excuse.

_ Je suis désolé, Bella mais je…

_ Et ben pas moi. Je ne suis pas désolée.

Et elle captura mes lèvres délicatement. Elle ne m'en voulait pas. C'était l'essentiel, je ne savais pas si j'aurais pu accepter qu'elle me rejette.

****BELLA POV****

Il m'avait embrassée. Je lui avais avoué une partie de mes sentiments, puis il m'avait embrassée. Son haleine était aussi envoutante que son odeur. Quand ses lèvres avaient saisi les miennes, mon cœur eut un raté et redémarra à une allure frénétique. Je n'avais jamais expérimenté un tel bonheur. Oui, j'étais enfin heureuse à cet instant précis, j'aurai voulu qu'il dure toujours. Ce baiser était si irréel. Mes mains avaient commencé à fourrager ses cheveux sans que je m'en aperçoive. Mais je ne voulais surtout pas penser aux conséquences. Seulement garder cette sensation de bien-être pour toujours. Mais ma raison l'emporta sur mon cœur et je mis fin au baiser. Edward me regarda, gêné.

_Ah ! Non Bella ! Il est hors de question qu'il croit que tu regrettes ! Fais quelque chose bon dieu !_

Je lui expliquai que je n'étais pas désolée. Puis je l'embrassai. Jamais, au grand jamais je n'aurais pensé faire un truc pareil. Mais j'avais besoin de son contact. Simplement me sentir vivante. Car là était le problème. Je n'avais pas de bonne raison de vivre. Je subissais mon éternité. Je la refusais, mais peut-être que désormais, avais-je une raison de l'accepter ? Ce baiser était plus désespéré, du moins de ma part. Je savais pertinemment que pour chaque seconde de bonheur, des centaines d'heures noires s'annonçaient. Je l'aimais et voulais en profiter. Puis je mis fin à notre échange.

_ Comme tu peux le voir, je ne regrette absolument rien. Dis-je d'une voix suave.

_ J'ai saisi l'idée, je crois.

_ Et maintenant on fait quoi ?

_ Demain je t'emmène chez moi.

_Quoi ? Moi chez lui ? Avec Rosalie qui me déteste ? Il est dingue ! Et Emmett !_

_ Edward, en fait je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée.

_ Tu n'as rien à craindre même si tu es à moitié humaine. Tu ne risques rien.

_ C'est pas ça mais… En fait vu que Rosalie… Et ben.

_ Quoi tu n'as pas peur de te retrouver dans un nid de vampire, mais de ne pas être acceptée ? S'esclaffa- t-il.

_ Au moins, je te fais rire.

_ Ne t'inquiète pas pour Rosalie. Elle s'y fera. Ca lui passera. Et pour les autres, Emmett et Alice t'adorent. Jasper veut te connaître un peu mieux. Carlisle et Esmé veulent te rencontrer. Donc tu n'as aucune raison de t'en faire.

_ On va dire que je te crois, alors. Je suppose que grâce à son don Alice est déjà au courant de ce qui s'est passé.

_ Y a des chances qu'elle l'ait vu par mon intermédiaire. Les secrets se gardent difficilement chez nous.

_ Ca c'est sûr ! Entre toi qui lit dans les pensées. Jasper qui décrypte les émotions et Alice qui voit l'avenir. La vie privée doit vraiment manquer de « privé » chez vous.

_ Et de « vie » aussi. Rigola- t-il.

_ Dis moi, pourquoi es-tu rentré si tôt de ta chasse hier Edward ?

_ Je te l'ai dit. Je ne supporte plus d'être loin de toi. Emmett m'en a voulu. Je lui ai pourri sa chasse.

_ Je plaide coupable alors.

_ C'est uniquement ma faute, je suis ravi d'être rentré plus tôt ceci étant dit. Emmett aussi. Cette histoire avec les Quileute ne se serait certainement pas terminée comme ça.

Il s'approcha, m'entoura la taille de ses bras et déposa un délicieux baiser sur mes lèvres. Que je m'empressai de lui rendre. Mais une angoisse s'insinua en moi. Quand le monstre de mes cauchemars reviendrait, qu'arrivera t-il ? Edward me quittera-t-il ? Tuera-t-il Edward ? Il ressentit ma peur et stoppa. Ses mains lâchèrent ma taille et il les positionna de chaque coté de ma tête. Il avait l'air angoissé.

_ Bella tu sais que je ne peux pas lire dans tes pensées. Alors dis-moi ce que tu as maintenant.

_ Maintenant, j'ai peur.

_ Très bien. Dit-il d'un ton sec.

J'avais compris qu'il pensait que j'avais peur de lui. Il fallait que je le rassure. Mais il reculait.

_ Mais j'ai pas peur de toi idiot. J'ai simplement peur que mon passé me rattrape et que je sois obligée de partir. Où bien que toi, tu me quittes. Parce que tu auras découvert que je ne suis pas celle qu'il te faut.

Il me regardait intensément avec son petit sourire en coin si craquant. Puis me fit reculer jusqu'à l'arbre. Il déposa un baiser dans mon cou. Ma respiration s'accéléra. Il me susurra.

_ Es-tu rassurée ?

_ Pour l'instant. Dis-je rougissante.

_ Et c'est ainsi que le lion tomba éperdument amoureux de l'agneau.

_ Laisse moi deviner, c'est moi l'agneau dans cette histoire ?

_ Oui, tu ne veux quand même pas être le lion ? Rigola t-il

_ Non. Mais un agneau pas si fragile que ça alors

_ Et moi un lion complètement masochiste et fou à lier.

Puis il se jeta à nouveau sur ma bouche. Ses lèvres étaient un peu plus fraiches que les miennes. Son haleine fruitée était enchanteresse. Il me prouvait que je me trompais et que rien n'arriverait. J'avais confiance en lui. J'étais en sécurité avec lui, je le savais.

_ Il vaut mieux qu'on rentre avant la pluie.

_ De la pluie à Forks ? Comme c'est curieux.

_Toujours pleine de sarcasme.

_ Pourquoi tu croyais que le fait de m'embrasser ferait disparaître ce coté de ma personnalité ?

_ Je ne veux surtout pas qu'il disparaisse. C'est une chose que j'apprécie tout particulièrement chez toi.

Edward décida ensuite de tester ma vitesse, alors il se mit à courir à vive allure en direction de la maison. Je faisais tout mon possible pour le rattraper. Mais c'était peine perdu. Ma moitié « standard » me ralentissait. Quand j'arrivais devant chez moi je diminuais la cadence. Des fois qu'un voisin un peu trop curieux se promènerait dans le coin. Edward était assis sur un banc à l'extérieur de la maison. Un petit sourire accroché à son visage d'ange.

_ J'ai failli attendre. J'ai cru que tu étais perdue et que je devais aller te chercher. Dit-il hilare.

_ Edward Cullen tu n'es qu'un goujat !

_ Moi ?

_ En tant que gentleman tu aurais du me laisser gagner.

_ Je croyais que tu n'aimais pas la galanterie ?

_ C'est vrai. J'avoue. Tu cours assez vite pour un grand père.

Puis je l'invitais à entrer. Et lui proposai de m'attendre dans ma chambre. Pendant que je me douchais. Cette journée avait été riche en émotions. Edward m'avait embrassée et je l'avais embrassé. Rien que ces souvenirs me procuraient des frissons. Imaginer ses lèvres sur les miennes encore et toujours me donnait une envie de recommencer. Oui, j'aurais aimé passer le reste de mon éternité à l'embrasser. Etait-ce possible d'aimer quelqu'un à ce point là ? Pouvais-je tirer enfin un trait sur mon passé ? Afin de recommencer à vivre. Edward était-il vraiment le sauveur que j'attendais ? Pourrait-il accepter ne serait-ce que de me regarder dans les yeux quand il apprendrait tous mes noirs secrets ? J'avais décidé de voir à l'usure. Je ne voulais plus. Non je refusais de m'apitoyer sur mon sort. Il était dans la pièce à coté et il m'attendait.

_ Tu admires la déco intérieur de ma chambre ? Ironisai-je.

_ Tu veux dire la non décoration de ta chambre.

_ Je sais elle n'est pas vraiment agrémentée. Mais bon…Expliqué-je en me séchant les cheveux avec une serviette.

_ Agrémenté ! Bella, une chambre de moine trappiste est plus décorée que ça !

_ J'ai pas vraiment eu le temps de m'en occuper.

_ Je crois surtout que ça t'évite de te fixer quelque part.

Il avait raison encore une fois. Pas de déco, donc pas de problème de carton en cas de déménagement rapide.

_ Tu n'a pas tout à fait tord. Je l'avoue.

_ Mais maintenant ne pourrais-tu pas penser à la déco intérieur ?

En gros ça voulait dire. « Tu as peut-être une bonne raison de te fixer. Donc si tu attaquais l'amélioration de ta maison, ca voudrait dire que tu comptes rester près de moi désormais. »

_ Je pourrais peut-être y penser en effet.

Je m'allongeai sur mon lit, j'étais vraiment fatiguée. Je fis signe à Edward de s'installer comme hier. Il me prit dans ses bras et se tourna vers moi pour m'embrasser. Puis il me fredonna la même mélodie que la veille. Et Morphée m'emmena auprès de lui.

* * *

><p><strong>Alors, et oui enfin, ils se sont embrassés ! mdr<strong>

**Le prochain Bella chez les Cullen ! Peut-être dimanche *sifflot***

**Même punition que la dernière fois, pour chaque review un teaser (extrait) si vous n'en voulez pas faîtes moi signe.**

**Ciao basgi Caro**


	13. 12 Un dimanche en famille

****Réponses aux reviews :****

****Ilonka : Merci et oui ils se sont embrassés et je crois qu'ils n'ont pas l'intention de s'arrêter ! mdr****

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Bonsoir tout le monde !<strong>**

****Vous verrez ce chapitre pue les bons sentiments et la tendresse ! mdr****

****Bah ouais, il faut bien quand même. ^^****

* * *

><p><strong><strong>EDWARD POV<strong>**

Je ne me lassais pas d'avoir Bella dans mes bras. Cette sensation était unique. Son odeur me transperçait. Son visage s'était crispé un moment et elle m'avait supplié de ne pas l'abandonner. Comment pouvait-elle imaginer et penser que je pouvais la laisser ? Mais toujours aucun indice sur son passé. Rien. Nada. Alors je lui susurrais que jamais je ne l'abandonnerai. Qu'elle était mon unique but dans ma vie. Elle s'apaisa et se serra davantage contre moi et comme la veille, elle plaça sa main sur mon torse. Enfin à une évolution près le bout de ses doigts était entre deux boutons. Je pouvais sentir la tiédeur de sa peau contre la mienne. Jamais je n'avais ressenti une telle chose. J'aurais vendu mon âme pour elle, si j'en disposais toujours.

Seigneur je la désirais. Oui je voulais tout posséder d'elle. Son âme. Son cœur. Son esprit. Son inconscient. Ses peines. Ses joies. Ses douleurs. Son désespoir. Son amour et son corps.

J'admirai son corps parfait, ses courbes généreuses. Mais je savais qu'il ne fallait pas précipiter les choses et prendre notre temps. Je me giflai intérieurement pour avoir de telles pensées.

_Elle a confiance en toi ! Et toi, tu réagis comme un véritable obsédé ! T'as pas honte ! On dirait un ado bourré d'hormones ! Ressaisis-toi !_

Je savais que les émotions des vampires étaient exacerbées, par rapport à ceux des humains.

Si je l'ignorais Emmett et Rosalie me le rappelaient tous les jours. Ce que je ressentais pour Bella était d'une puissance inimaginable. Je ne l'aimais pas. Je la béatifiais littéralement. Je tentai de me concentrer sur autre chose. Mais c'était difficile. Alors je pensais à cette future journée, à la villa avec ma famille. Je lui jouerai du piano. La berceuse qu'elle m'avait inspirée. Je me calmai doucement. Puis Bella reparla à nouveau dans son sommeil.

_ Edward… Soupira-t-elle.

_ Oui mon amour ? Susurrai-je.

_ Je t'aime.

Si mon cœur était encore vivant à ce moment, il aurait explosé. Elle m'aimait ! Elle me l'avait dit inconsciemment. Ces trois mots m'avaient transporté au paradis. Je ressentis une passion dévorante à ce moment là. Elle partageait les mêmes sentiments que moi. J'étais euphorique. Si je m'étais écouté, j'aurais sauté du lit pour exploser de joie, comme un gamin. J'aurais voulu crier au monde entier qu'elle m'aimait et que je l'aimais. Alors j'approchai doucement mes lèvres d'elle et l'embrassai sur le front.

_ Moi aussi je t'aime Bella. Plus que tout.

Désormais elle souriait dans son sommeil, elle avait l'air enfin épanouie. Je ne l'avais jamais vu sourire de cette manière. Je n'en revenais pas. Elle se colla encore plus à moi. Comme si elle voulait que l'ont soient liés pour l'éternité. Mais mes émotions me submergeaient. Il valait mieux que je m'éloigne d'elle un moment. Pour remettre mes idées aux clairs. Puis je devais me changer, prendre une douche et ramener ma voiture. Mais j'avais du mal à la laisser. Pourtant je savais que je reviendrai le plus vite possible. Et je m'attendais aussi à un interrogatoire en règle en rentrant. Mais cette perspective ne me dérangeait pas outre mesure. Alors je m'éloignais d'elle avec le plus de douceur possible. Puis je sautais par la fenêtre, non s'en avoir déposé un dernier baiser sur ses lèvres.

J'entrai en trombe dans la maison. Sans faire cas de ma famille au milieu du salon. Les pensées comiques de Jasper me parvenaient.

_Quelle passion ! Edward calme toi ou je me jette sur Alice !_

Je montai directement dans la salle de bain où je me jetais sous la douche. Mais Bella, rien n'y faisait était toujours dans mon esprit. Je comprenais mieux Emmett. Puis je mis une chemise bleue. Et descendis au salon où se trouvaient six vampires les yeux braqués sur moi. C'était le moment.

_ Quoi !

_ Comment ça quoi ! Tu n'as rien à nous dire de particulier ? Demanda Emmett.

_ Vous savez déjà tout non ? Qu'est-ce que je pourrai rajouter d'autre ?

_ Je n'ai rien dit Edward ! Je préférai que tu leur dises toi-même ! Expliqua Alice, vexée.

_ Désolé Alice, mais si tu veux leur dire vas-y.

_ C'est vrai ? Oh, merci Edward ! Cria-t-elle.

Elle s'était jetée dans mes bras, ravie. Elle était heureuse. Alice sautait partout dans le salon en tapant des mains

_ Edward et Bella se sont embrassés plusieurs fois ! Elle lui a dit qu'elle l'aimait pendant son sommeil ! Edward l'a même invité à venir à la villa aujourd'hui ! Pépia-t-elle en sautant dans le salon.

_ Oh mon Dieu Edward ! C'est merveilleux, je suis tellement heureuse pour toi mon chéri. J'ai hâte de la rencontrer. S'exclama Esmè en m'embrassant.

_ Bah finalement notre petit Eddy n'est pas si cloche que ça. Son premier baiser en cent ans d'existence. J'ai même cru que tu étais gay. S'esclaffa Emmett.

_ Ouais on commençait sérieusement à s'inquiéter, on n'a même cru un moment que t'allais nous faire ton comming out et ne plus pouvoir se mettre torse nu devant toi. De peur que tu nous sautes dessus. Continua Jasper.

Alice donna une tape sur le derrière de la tête de son compagnon, chose assez rare. Sous le regard consterné d'Esmè et l'hilarité d'Emmett. Rose était impassible.

_Je n'ai peut-être pas le droit de t'embêter sur le sujet pendant une semaine. Mais le pari ne concernait pas Jasper. Pensa Emmett.  
><em>  
>Il jubilait. Je le savais qu'il trouverait une parade aux termes du pari. C'était évident le connaissant. Mais de là à acheter Jasper.<p>

_ Soit heureux mon fils. Tu crois que je pourrai discuter avec elle de sa condition ? C'est un sujet passionnant.

_ Carlisle, je n'en sais rien, c'est un sujet qu'elle n'aime pas trop aborder. Elle n'accepte pas du tout cette partie d'elle. Elle la nie.

_ Bien j'attendrai que Bella m'en parle. Je ne veux surtout pas la brusquer. Mais j'avoue être impatient de la rencontrer moi aussi.

_ Y a que moi qui pense que c'est une très mauvaise idée à ce que je vois. C'est un demi-vampire, qui est poursuivi par un monstre dangereux. A tel point qu'elle avait peur pour nous et on fait comme si de rien était. Logique tout ça. Elle est dangereuse pour nous. N'oublions pas qu'elle à un mal fou à se contrôler. Cette chose attire les ennuies comme les aimants le fer.

_ Merci Rose mais ton avis ne m'intéresse pas. Je l'aime et si je dois sacrifier ma vie. Je le ferai. Si personne n'est d'accord avec ça alors je partirai avec elle !

_ Edward Antony Massen Cullen ! Je t'interdis de penser à ça un seul instant ! Tu m'entends ! Tu l'aimes et elle t'aime donc elle fait partie de cette famille ! Le premier qui me dit le contraire, je vous garantis que je ferai de son éternité un enfer ! J'espère que tout le monde a bien saisi ! N'est-ce pas Rose ?

J'acquiesçai, Esmè était en colère et j'étais très fier d'elle. Elle aimait déjà Bella comme sa fille alors qu'elle ne l'avait même pas rencontrée. Je devais discuter d'un sujet important avec « ma mère » à propos de Bella et le fait qu'elle ne se pardonnait pas la mort de sa mère. Esmè ayant connu la situation inverse, la perte de son enfant. Je pensai que c'était une bonne idée qu'elle lui parle. Esmè eut un sanglot sec au moment où je lui racontais cette histoire. Elle me fit la promesse de lui en parler.

Mais il était temps pour moi de rejoindre ma belle. Cela faisait trop longtemps que j'étais éloigné d'elle. Elle me manquait. Je sautais dans ma Volvo et allai la rejoindre.

****BELLA POV****

Je m'étais réveillée en sursaut ce matin là. Il me manquait quelque chose. Je me retournais dans tous les sens. Personne. Je dévalai les escaliers jusqu'en bas. Rien. Edward était parti ou peut-être que tout ça n'était qu'un rêve ? Pourtant son odeur flottait toujours dans la maison.

Une angoisse me prit à la gorge, et si j'avais révélé des choses pendant que je dormais. Il me détestait et était parti. Alors de grosses larmes embuèrent mes yeux. J'étais prise de spasmes. Je ne pouvais plus m'arrêter. C'était impossible. Je m'écroulai sur le sol, vaincue par la douleur et la tristesse. Recroquevillée sur moi-même. J'étais dans un état second. Je n'avais même pas entendu la porte s'ouvrir avec fracas. Quelqu'un me prit dans ses bras, me berçait tendrement et embrassait le sommet de mon crâne.

_ Bella. Ma Bella, pourquoi pleures-tu ? Je suis là mon ange. Calme toi c'est fini.

Ce ténor je l'aurais reconnu entre mille. Edward était là. Il était revenu. Je me jetai à son cou. Comme une désespérée. J'avais peur que se soit encore un rêve complètement stupide.

_ Edward, j'ai eu tellement peur que tu sois parti pour toujours à cause de moi. Je t'ai cherché partout dans la maison mais tu n'étais pas là. Alors j'ai cru que j'avais rêvé. Ou que tu t'étais parti parce que tu avais compris que tu avais fait une erreur. Et que tu avais ouvert les yeux et que…Je suis ridicule. Sanglota-t-elle en secouant la tête.

_ Chut… Chut Bella. Je suis désolé, si tu as cru que je t'avais abandonnée. Mais je devais rentrer. Je m'en veux terriblement. J'aurais du attendre que tu te réveilles. Je n'ai pas l'intention de te quitter. Tu m'entends ! Tu es ma vie maintenant. Mon centre de gravité plus rien à aucune importance à part toi. Juste toi.

Je vrillai mon regard au sien et l'embrassai avec tout l'amour que je pouvais lui donner. Il me rendit mon baiser avec fougue me faisant ressentir ce qu'il éprouvait pour moi. De l'amour et du désir. Je n'étais pas prête pour cette deuxième partie. Mais avec le temps peut-être ? Il me consolait. En me répétant inlassablement que jamais il me quitterait.

Au bout d'un long moment, il m'aida à me relever. J'étais prisonnière de ses bras et franchement c'était une place de choix. Je savais qu'il fallait que j'aille me préparer. Il prit la décision pour moi. Il me fit son petit sourire en coin, me releva le menton et déposa un baiser tendre sur ma bouche.

_ Je crois que tu devrais aller te préparer. Les autres vont s'impatienter. En plus je risque de ne plus avoir envie de te partager. Chuchota-t-il.

_ Et ce serait vraiment si terrible ? Dis-je espiègle.

_ Bella, ne me tente pas.

Alors je partis pour me préparer. J'avais trouvé un jean taille basse. Mais pas trop. Et un top un peu décolleté, mais rien d'aguichant. Puis je respirai un grand coup et allai rejoindre Edward. Je descendais les marches lui m'attendait en bas. Ses yeux étaient noirs. Son visage était tendu. J'étais inquiète.

_ Edward, j'ai fait quelque chose de mal ? C'est ma tenue. Je ne suis pas assez bien vêtue ?

Il m'attrapa par les hanches à la dernière marche. Puis me plaqua contre son torse. Pencha ses lèvres sur les miennes. J'avais perdue toute notion des choses. Il s'arrêta. J'étais chancelante.

_ Tu es absolument magnifique, Bella. N'en doute jamais. Tu es une véritable tentatrice.

Je rougis furieusement. J'avais chaud, très chaud. En plus pour couronner le tout il m'éblouissait.

Je me perdis dans son regard et il m'embrassa de nouveau. Ce coup-ci mes jambes lâchèrent et il dut me soutenir à bout de bras.

_ Ce sont mes baisers les responsables de ton comportement ? Rigola t-il.

_ Ne te sous-estimes pas Edward. D'ailleurs en y pensant. Où as-tu appris à embrasser comme ça?

_ Nul part.

_ Hein ?

_ Bella, je n'ai jamais embrassé d'autres filles que toi. Quand je dis filles je parle toutes espèces confondues bien évidemment.

_ Quand tu dis jamais…tu veux dire qu'en 90 ans…tu…

_ Je veux dire jamais avant, hier.

_ Waouh… Autodidacte alors ?

_ Et toi ?

_ Quoi moi ?

_ Tu as déjà…

Je préférai couper court à sa question.

_ Non ! Bon y va avant que je change d'avis.

Cette question m'avait mise mal à l'aise. Il m'ouvrit la porte de la maison et fit pareil avec la voiture. Sa Volvo sentait la douce odeur d'Edward. J'avais beau l'avoir auprès de moi, je ne pouvais pas me lasser de son arôme. Il m'envoutait. Edward roulait assez vite, comme à son habitude. Mais ça ne me dérangeait pas. C'était une petite route et je pensais qu'on ne risquait pas de se faire coincer par les flics. La route s'enfonçait dans les bois. Puis en plein milieu de la forêt se dressait, une très grande villa blanche. Elle était splendide. J'étais perdue dans ma contemplation quand la portière s'ouvrit. Il me tendait la main, je la pris avec plaisir. Il me fit un magnifique sourire et m'emmena à l'intérieur.

Si l'extérieur était beau, l'intérieur était époustouflant. Cette clarté était presque aveuglante. La décoration était soignée. Les immenses baies vitrées donnaient l'impression que les arbres faisaient parti intégrante de la maison. Edward me regardait d'un œil interrogateur.

_ Tout est tellement lumineux, et clair, c'est magnifique.

_ Tu t'attendais à quoi ? Des toiles d'araignées et des cercueils.

_ Bien sur que non, mais je ne sais pas. J'ai connu des choses différentes.

_ Du style ?

_ Différentes.

_ D'accord, je n'insiste pas alors. Dit-il déçu.

_ Merci. Répondis-je en déposant un baiser tendre sur sa bouche.

_ Tu peux me remercier comme ça toute la journée si tu le souhaites. Car personnellement ça ne me dérange aucunement.

Puis un raclement de gorge ainsi qu'un gloussement se firent entendre. Je me retournai et vis cinq vampires nous observer. Mes joues s'enflammèrent d'un seul coup. Mon cœur devint erratique. J'avais vraiment tendance à oublier la présence des autres dès que j'étais avec Edward. Mes instincts étaient réduis à néant auprès de lui. Emmett était mort de rire devant mes rougeurs. Alice me regardait d'un air plein de malice. Jasper m'envoyait une bonne dose de calme pour atténuer mon stress. Je le remerciai d'un hochement de tête. Les « parents » d'Edward avaient un grand sourire. Esme, je suppose que c'était elle, en profita pour rabrouer Emmett qui n'arrêtait pas de glousser comme une dinde. Enfin une très grande dinde, style dinde de Jurrasic Park.

_ Bella je te présente « ma mère Esmè », enfin c'est tout comme.

_ Ravie de faire votre connaissance Mme Cullen.

_ Appelle moi Esmè, j'étais impatiente de te rencontrer. Me dit-elle en m'enlaçant.

_ Mon « père » Carlisle.

_ Enchantée, M. Cullen

_ Moi de même. Mais je préfère Carlisle. M. Cullen ça fait trop vieux !

_ D'accord. Souris-je.

Sous ses airs de médecin sérieux, il avait de l'humour. Emmett s'approcha et me fis décoller du sol, en me faisant tourner dans la pièce sous le regard affligé d'Edward.

_ Emmett dépose moi ! En plus tu m'écrases !

_ Comment va ma moitié d'humaine préférée ?

_ Cette moitié va bien et l'autre aussi. Merci

_ Vu ce qui se passe avec…

_ Dis moi Emmett souffrirais-tu d'une perte de mémoire soudaine ? Demandai-je.

_ Stupide pari. Râla-t-il.

_ C'était ton idée Em', je te le rappelle.

_ Ouais, je sais Edward. Mais j'aurai ma revanche un de ces jours ! Ca je te le promets Bella !

_ J'en doute pas Emmett et j'attends avec impatience !

_ Bella ne le pousse pas, s'il te plait. Demanda Edward désespéré.

_ N'empêche que grâce à Bella tu as la paix pendant une semaine.

_ Merci Alice. Répondis-je. Elle me fit un clin d'œil.

J'admirai la pièce quand mon regard se posa sur le piano à queue d'Edward. Je savais qu'il en jouait. On en avait discuté tous les deux. Je voulais l'entendre. Après tout il y avait pas de raison vu le nombre de fois que j'avais joué du violon pour lui. Je n'eus même pas le temps de demander.

_ Sais-tu qu'Edward joue du piano ? Demanda Esmè.

_ Oui en effet il me l'a dit.

_ C'est un excellent pianiste. M'expliqua Esmè.

_ Ca ne m'étonne pas, Edward réussit toujours ce qu'il entreprend. Dis-je en rougissant.

_ Toi tu es une virtuose du violon. Me dit-il.

Mes rougeurs tournèrent au cramoisie. Sous l'hilarité générale.

_ Ne crois-tu pas que tu exagères un peu.

_ Même Emmett apprécie, c'est pour te dire ! S'esclaffa Edward.

_ Ca veut dire quoi cette insinuation Edward ? Bella tu as une très mauvaise influence sur mon frère. Bougonna l'intéressé.

_ Moi, je trouve que c'est le contraire. Rigola Jasper.

_ Eh de quel coté es-tu ? Faux frère va ! Lâcha Emmett.

Les rires repartirent de plus belle sous le regard boudeur d'Emmett. Puis Edward me proposa de l'écouter au piano. J'acceptai avec joie et enthousiasme. Il commença par « clair de lune » De Debussy. Ses doigts caressaient littéralement les touches du piano avec grâce et délicatesse. Puis il poursuivit avec un morceau que je ne connaissais pas. Du moins il me semblait que c'était le morceau qu'il me fredonnait la nuit pour m'endormir. Cette mélodie me fit fermer les yeux et je déposai ma tête sur son épaule. C'était magnifique, je ressentis sa musique au plus profond de moi. Je perçus tant d'émotions dans cette mélodie. La colère. La douleur. La tristesse. La peur. La haine. Mais aussi. L'amour. La joie. La vie. Le bien-être. On aurait dit qu'il avait représenté tous les sentiments que j'éprouvais. J'étais tellement émue par ce que j'entendais, que ces traitresses de larmes faisaient leur apparition pour la deuxième fois de la journée. Mais ce n'était pas des larmes de tristesse. Non, c'était juste de l'émotion pure. C'était splendide. J'aurais pu l'écouter pendant des heures sans interruption. Puis la musique ralentit au fur et à mesure que la fin se rapprochait. Pour s'arrêta définitivement.

_ Eh. Pourquoi pleures-tu ?

_ Oh Edward c'est tout bonnement sublime comme morceau ! Je suis émue. Qui l'a composée ?

_ C'est moi.

_ C'est toi, le virtuose. Affirmai-je.

_ Non c'est toi. Car cette mélodie, c'est toi, qui me l'as inspirée.

Je pris ses lèvres sur les miennes et le remerciai. Edward prit une de mes larmes au bout de son doigt et la porta à sa bouche. C'était sa manière de partager mon émotion. Me rappelant où j'étais, je balayai la salle du regard. Personne. Ils avaient tous disparu. Edward m'expliqua que c'était leur façon de nous laisser un peu d'intimité. Je les remerciai par l'esprit. Parce que sincèrement encore un rougissement supplémentaire pour cette journée et je prenais feu. Il m'emmena visiter la maison. Elle était démesurée, mais bon, ils étaient sept à vivre ici. L'espace était nécessaire. Nous arrivions devant sa chambre. Je supposai vu que nous avions visité toutes les autres pièces.

Il ouvrit sa porte et m'invita à y rentrer. C'était une pièce immense et magnifiquement ornée. C'est vrai que la mienne à coté ressemblait à une cellule de Carmélite avec les barreaux en moins. L'absence de lit accentuait un peu plus l'impression de grandeur. Mais il y avait un très beau canapé de cuir blanc. Il y avait des centaines de disques. Des livres en quantité. Je me dirigeai instinctivement vers un exemplaire des hauts de Hurlevent.

_ C'est une édition originale, Carlisle me l'a offerte.

_ Elle est remarquable. Dis-je en admirant le livre entre mes mains.

Il avait froncé ses sourcils, laissant apparaître une ride sur son front. Il se pinça l'arrête du nez. Inquiet.

_ Tu guettes le moment où je vais partir en courant ? Le questionnai-je.

_ Oui j'avoue

_ Et ben c'est pas prêt d'arriver

Sont regard était espiègle et il me gratifia de son petit sourire en coin. Il s'avança près de la chaine hifi et la mit en route. Edward s'approcha de moi et me fit danser lentement. Il me fit tournoyer gentiment, et je ne pus retenir une moue boudeuse.

_ Qui y a-t-il Bella ?

_ La danse, ce n'est pas pour moi. Je n'aime pas vraiment ça.

_ Je pourrai peut-être t'y forcer. Me dit-il d'un air qu'il voulait dur.

_ Je n'ai pas peur de toi, Edward. Ce n'est pas la peine.

_ Vraiment ?

_ Edward… Pas bonne idée.

Il se mit en position d'attaque et commença à grogner. Mais son grognement ne faisait pas du tout l'effet escompté. Des frissons me parcourraient tout le long du dos. Il sauta sur moi ce qui nous fit atterrir sur le canapé, le meuble glissa jusqu'au mur. Il avait positionné une de ses mains au dessus de ma tête pour éviter que je me cogne. De l'autre il supportait son poids pour ne pas m'écraser. Quand le sofa stoppa il replaça ses mains de chaque coté de ma tête. Il recommença à gronder, et j'explosai de rire, ce qui le surprit. Il était en état de choc. Alors je profitai de ce moment d'inattention, pour le retourner de façon à me retrouver sur lui, et grognai à mon tour. Il me regarda et sembla être incrédule face à la situation. Je lui susurrai.

_ N'oublie jamais que dans demi-vampire, il y a 'vampire'.

_ C'est vrai. Chuchota-t-il.

Il reprit le dessus en un quart de seconde, mais sans violence. Son regard était troublé, et mon cœur se mit à palpiter.

Je l'embrassai pour tenter une diversion. Mais je fis choux blanc. De toute manière je n'avais aucune envie de prendre le dessus.

_ N'oublie pas non plus qu'il y a le mot 'demi'. Dit-il d'une voix suave.

_ T'as gagné, voilà t'es content ?

Il s'allongea près de moi, et joua avec mes cheveux.

_ Tu m'as laissé l'emporter, oui ! Emmett m'a dit qu'il a eut beaucoup de mal à te contenir l'autre jour. Pourquoi ?

_ Pour ta fierté masculine évidemment ! Pouffai-je.

Il engouffra sa tête dans mon cou, il riait lui aussi. Il déposa un baiser dans celui-ci, qui m'électrisa.

_ Mon Dieu que c'est bon ! S'esclaffa-t-il.

_ De quoi parles-tu ?

_ De t'entendre rire, ton rire est magnifique. C'est la première fois que tu ris et deux fois d'affilées en plus.

_ Ouais tu as une mauvaise influence sur ma bougonnerie.

_ Ca doit être ça. Bella je…

Edward n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase, que des pas se faisaient entendre dans le couloir près de sa chambre. Il me plaça sur ses genoux. Je reconnus l'odeur d'Alice et Jasper.  
>Ils rentrèrent, tous les deux.<p>

_ On vous a entendu grogner, et on se demandait si t'avais pas décidé de « manger » Bella. Et si tu ne pouvais pas nous en laisser un petit bout.

_ Désolé Jazz. Mais je n'en ai déjà pas assez pour moi. Alors trouve un autre casse-croute, celui-là est pris !

_ Bella c'est bon de t'entendre rire.

_ Merci Alice. Ça fait une éternité que ça m'était pas arrivé.

_ Bella, Esmè t'as préparé un café.

_ Merci, je viens tout de suite.

J'avais la vague impression que cette histoire de café n'était qu'une excuse. Esmè voulait me parler. C'était la « mère » d'Edward. Je ne me voyais pas refuser. La bienséance me l'interdisait. Mon vampire de petit copain m'accompagna avec son frère et sa sœur jusqu'à la cuisine, où se trouvait Esmè. Elle m'accueillit avec un sourire et un regard maternel, je dirai.

Elle m'invita à m'asseoir. Elle m'expliqua qu'elle souhaitait me parler et demandait mon accord. J'acquiesçai et elle commença.

_ Bella, Edward t'a-t-il parlé de mon histoire avant que Carlisle me trouve dans cette horrible morgue ?

Je lui répondis que non. Alors elle m'expliqua en gros qu'elle s'était mariée très jeune. Ce qui était assez courant à l'époque avec un homme qu'elle n'aimait pas. Sa famille ayant choisit pour elle ce qui était souvent le cas pour les familles bourgeoises. Puis son mari s'avéra être un homme très violent. Quand elle tomba enceinte, il ne le supporta pas. Esmè prit peur pour son bébé et partit. Elle voulait retourner dans sa famille. Mais celle-ci la rejeta, en lui disant de retourner chez son mari. Alors elle s'était enfuie et avait décidé d'élevé seule son enfant. Ce qui était très courageux en ces temps-là. Elle donna naissance à son fils dans des conditions difficiles, encore quelque chose de courant pour l'époque. Elle s'arrêta un moment et me fixa de ses yeux d'une tristesse insondable. Puis elle reprit.

_ Trois jours après sa naissance, mon fils, a eu une forte fièvre. Il était très malade. Le docteur n'arrivait pas à le soigner. Il ne trouvait pas la naissance de son mal. Un jour plus tard il mourait dans mes bras.

Des larmes silencieuses coulaient le long de mes joues. Cent ans après, elle était toujours terrassée par le chagrin.

Voir cette douleur si vivace dans ses iris était difficilement supportable.

_ Bella, je ne te raconte pas ça pour que tu sois triste. Je veux simplement t'expliquer quelque chose. Après avoir placé mon fils en terre, je n'avais qu'une seule idée qui m'obsédait : le rejoindre dans la mort. Je ne pouvais pas survivre à la perte de mon enfant. C'était impossible. Alors j'ai sauté du haut de cette falaise. Ce qui m'a permis de rencontrer un amour éternel et d'avoir cinq enfants que j'aime profondément. Pour moi ce sont mes enfants. Très turbulents je te l'accorde.

Je commençai à comprendre où elle voulait en venir. Mes larmes redoublèrent d'intensité.

_ Bella, ta mère aurait donné n'importe quoi pour que tu vives. C'est ce qu'elle a fait. J'aurais fait pareil, à sa place. Parce qu'elle t'aimait et que tu étais plus importante à ses yeux que sa propre vie. C'était son devoir de mère de se sacrifier pour toi. La vie de son enfant. C'est ça le plus important. J'ai prié Dieu de me prendre à la place de mon fils. Ce n'est pas dans ce sens là que les choses doivent se passer. Les parents meurent avant leurs enfants, pas l'inverse, ainsi va la logique de la vie.

_ Mais ma mère ne s'est pas sacrifiée, Esmè ! Je l'ai éventrée et je me suis repue de son sang ! Elle n'a pas eu le choix ! Tenté-je.

_Je suis persuadée qu'elle savait dès le départ ce qui arriverait. Elle te voulait Bella. Tu as étais son plus beau cadeau. En tant que mère. J'en suis sûre. Elle t'a donnée une chance de vivre. Ne culpabilise pas pour une chose dont tu n'es pas responsable. Tu n'en as pas le droit.

Je me levai. J'étais en colère contre moi, contre ma mère, contre mon père mais bizarrement je ne l'étais pas contre Esmè. Au fond de moi je savais qu'elle avait raison. Je trouvais que ma mère avait été égoïste de me donner une chance de vivre au détriment de sa vie. Elle m'avait abandonnée. Mais l'avait fait par amour pour moi.

Lovée dans son sein, alors que je n'étais même pas née, je me souvenais encore de ce qu'elle me disait. Elle m'aimait et voulait que je fasse des choses bien autour de moi. Et qu'elle serait toujours auprès de moi quoi qu'il arrive. Mais la vérité me frappait violemment, elle n'était pas là. J'avais lamentablement échoué. J'avais trahi sa confiance. J'étais indigne d'elle. J'aurais du mourir il y avait deux ans. Je m'écroulai pour la seconde fois de la journée sous le poids de ma conscience. De ma douleur. J'avais mal. Ma souffrance était telle que je hurlais de désespoir. Plus rien n'existait à part ce mal qui me rongeait de l'intérieur. J'aurais voulu mourir à cet instant. Mes sentiments étaient exacerbés par cette haine qui me détruisait littéralement. Esmè avait raison. MAIS COMMENT NE PAS ME SENTIR COUPABLE ! En vouloir à qui ! A quoi ! A ma mère ! A mon père!

Je sentis deux bras froids m'entourer, Esmè me berçait comme on berce un enfant malade. Ses gestes étaient tendre et d'un amour débordant. Mais n'ayant jamais connu l'amour d'une mère, j'avais du mal à définir cette tendresse. On avait une chose en commun toutes les deux. Nous avions perdu un être essentiel à notre vie. Elle comprenait ce que je ressentais. Elle savait. Comme je savais qu'elle se sentait responsable de la perte de son enfant. Elle n'avait pas su le protéger. Je n'en voulais pas à Esmèe d'avoir provoqué ce choc en moi. Je savais que l'instigateur était Edward. C'était une douleur nécessaire. Un électrochoc. Une gifle. Voilà ce qu'elle venait de me donner. J'aimais déjà cette femme qui prenait soin de moi sans même me connaître. C'était d'une « mère » que j'avais besoin. Je n'avais aucun repère dans ce domaine. Je ne connaissais pas l'affection propre à celle d'une mère. Aucune femme de mon entourage n'avait fait preuve d'affection maternelle comme elle le faisait. Cette douleur dans mon cœur était réelle. Jamais je n'avais pu prononcer ce mot qui me terrifiait car absent de mon vocabulaire : maman. Je savais que jamais je ne pourrai le dire.

Je répétais inlassablement la même phrase.

_ Elle m'a abandonnée. Elle m'a abandonnée. Elle m'a abandonnée. Elle m'a abandonnée. Répétai-je comme une litanie.

****EDWARD POV****

Ma Bella était effondrée au sol et elle répétait la même phrase. Bella qui avait rigolé pour la première fois un peu plus tôt dans la journée, pleurait désormais sur le sol de la cuisine. Les bras d'Esmè l'entourant d'amour. Je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de m'en vouloir. C'était moi qui avais demandé à Esmè de lui parler. Tout se passait bien jusqu'au moment où son cri déchira le silence. Jazz avait senti la colère et la douleur insupportable de Bella. Il avait tenté par tous les moyens de la soulager. Mais sans aucun résultat. Sa souffrance était trop importante et il avait du s'éloigner. Il ne pouvait pas en supporter davantage. Alice et Esmè pleuraient sans larme. Emmett était parti. Il ne pouvait pas voir Bella dans cet état-là.

Moi j'étais resté pour elle. Parce que je ne pouvais pas l'abandonner. Pas maintenant. Carlisle semblait impuissant pour la première fois de sa vie. Et ça m'effrayait. J'avais peur pour elle. Esmè lui caressait les cheveux en lui disant des mots rassurants. Ses sanglots se calmaient un peu et sa voix devint murmure. Puis plus rien. Ce silence était pire que tout. Elle fixait un point inconnu face à elle. Bella n'était plus là. Son esprit n'était plus dans cette pièce. J'aurais tout donné pour pouvoir lire dans ses pensées et comprendre où elle était.

_ Je crois qu'elle est en état de choc Edward.

_ Comment ça Carlisle ? M'étonnai-je.

_ C'est fréquent chez les humains, après un traumatisme.

_ Mais elle n'est pas vraiment humaine. Tentai-je de me rassurer.

_ Elle l'est assez pour ça, à priori.

_ On fait quoi ? Demanda « ma mère ».

_ On va la porter dans la chambre d'Edward et suivre l'évolution. Il faut que son esprit assimile tout ce qu'elle a entendu et les différents sentiments qu'elle ressent. Qu'elle fasse le tri.

_ Combien de temps. Demandai-je suppliant.

_ Je n'en ai aucune idée. Aucun médicament ne marchera. A cause de son coté vampire.

_ Tout est de ma faute. Je n'aurais jamais du te demander de lui parler.

J'étais accroupi devant elle. Les mains dans mes cheveux. J'étais désespéré.

_ Edward, écoute ta mère. Un jour ou l'autre cette discussion aurait eu lieu. Alors ce qui est fait est fait. Elle a besoin de nous et d'une présence maternelle dans sa vie. Si elle est d'accord je suis prête à la lui offrir. Le temps Edward. Il y a que ça qui l'apaisera. Et toi mon fils. Elle t'aime. Tu sais que l'amour fait des miracles. Prends soin d'elle et aime-la.

Esmè se releva avec Bella dans les bras. Elle se dirigea vers ma chambre. Mon amour s'accrochait à celle ci comme si c'était une bouée de sauvetage. On l'allongea sur mon sofa. Elle avait toujours ses grands yeux ouverts. Ils étaient noirs et vides. Je lui caressai le visage et déposai un baiser sur son front. Je sentis la présence de Rosalie derrière moi. Je me retournai et embarquai Rose sans ménagement dans le couloir.

_ Rosalie si c'est pour déverser ton venin acide sur Bella, ce n'est pas la peine que tu l'ouvres. C'est clair ! ? Dis-je haineux.

_ Je suis désolée Edward pour mon comportement, et pour toutes ces choses que j'ai dite… Vraiment mon frère, je m'en veux. Je te promets de faire des efforts. Ne t'inquiètes pas, elle t'aime trop pour se laisser partir. Dit-elle penaude

_ D'où vient ce revirement ?

_ Je l'ai entendu quand elle était avec toi. Son rire… Elle te rend heureux et toi aussi tu l'as rend heureuse.

_ Pour l'instant, ça ne semble pas si évident.

Je retournai auprès de Bella et m'allongeai sur le coté pour la prendre dans mes bras. Tout le monde quitta ma chambre. Je respirai ses cheveux. Je refusai de la perdre. Je lui fredonnai sa berceuse. Je sentis qu'elle commençait à s'endormir. Alors je lui murmurai à l'oreille d'une voix suppliante.

_ Je t'aime, ma Bella. Reviens vers moi je t'en prie.

* * *

><p><strong>Oui je sais, je finis comme ça. Je suis terriblement méchante ! mdr<strong>

**Mais bon ce serait pas moi sinon ! lol**

**Pour une review un teaser sauf pour ceux qui me l'ont signalé (Galswinthe par exemple)**

**J'ai beaucoup d'alerte mais très peu de reviews. Alors un petit effort s'il vous plait, juste pour avoir votre sentiment sur cette histoire. **

**Merci la suite mercredi ou jeudi. **

**Basgi. Ciao Caro.**


	14. 13 Catatonie

**Réponse aux reviews  
><strong>

**Ilonka : Oui Bella vivra toujours avec la culpabilité d'avoir tuer sa mère entre autre. Merci**

* * *

><p><strong>Bonsoir tout le monde !<strong>

**J'espère que votre rentrée c'est bien passée, chez nous c'est vendredi.**

**Un grand merci pour vos reviews,**

**Voici le chapitre. Bonne lecture.**

* * *

><p><strong><strong>EDWARD POV<strong>**

Bella était profondément endormie dans mes bras, sa respiration était calme. Mais je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher d'être inquiet au sujet de son réveil. La souffrance qu'elle avait ressentie hier semblait s'être évanouie. Mais pour combien de temps ? Allait-elle sortir de sa catatonie ? Même Carlisle l'ignorait. J'aurais souhaité rentrer dans sa tête pour savoir ce qui s'y passait. Elle devait me revenir. Tout le reste n'avait aucune importance.

Je la regardai et replongeai dans la journée d'hier. Notre petite lutte sur ce canapé l'avait faite rire. Ou plutôt mes grognements l'avaient faite rire. Elle était magnifique quand elle riait. Ses yeux étaient lumineux, des petites fossettes dont j'ignorais l'existence avaient fait leurs apparitions sur ses joues. Mon Dieu, non, elle n'avait pas le droit de me laisser ! Je pensais simplement que je devais l'aider alors qu'en fait c'était elle qui m'avait sauvé. Perdu dans mes pensées, Carlisle fit son apparition dans la chambre.

_Comment va-t-elle ? Demanda-t-il.

_ Elle dort, pour le moment.

Carlisle croisa mon regard, il comprit que j'aurais pu attendre des siècles comme ça. Que ma belle se réveille. J'avais même essayé le baiser, comme dans la belle au bois dormant. Mais qui était la vilaine sorcière dans cette histoire là.

_ Elle a l'air sereine.

_ Oui on dirait.

_ J'ai prévenu le lycée. Je leur ai dit que Bella avait une urgence familiale. Quant à toi, tu es grippé. Je savais que tu ne voudrais pas la quitter.

_ Merci, Carlisle. Soufflai-je.

_ Edward, tu sais que ça peut prendre plusieurs jours.

Alice ne voyait rien. L'avenir de Bella semblait encore une fois, voilé. « Ma sœur » s'excusait à tout bout de champ. Je l'avais encore entendu pleurer sans larmes. Elle avait peur que cette future amitié ne voit jamais le jour. Jasper faisait ce qu'il pouvait pour la réconforter. Emmett n'était pas rentré depuis hier. Je ne l'avais jamais vu comme ça. Même Rose ne savait pas quoi faire pour l'aider. Mes « parents » étaient inquiets et Carlisle tendu. Cela faisait déjà vingt quatre heures que mon amour n'avait rien dit. Même son sommeil était muet. Elle paraissait si fragile en ce moment.

L'impuissance, voilà, ce qui me rongeait. Je plongeai mon nez dans ses cheveux et humai son odeur. Lui caressant son bras. Je la serrai contre moi de peur qu'elle se volatilise. Puis Bella bougea très légèrement. Je l'observai interdit. Je ne respirai plus. J'attendis qu'elle s'éveille enfin. Ses paupières commençaient à se soulever doucement. S'habituant peu à peu à la lumière du crépuscule qui baignait ma chambre. Bella semblait perdue. Déphasée. Elle tenta de se retourner face à moi. Je la fis basculer. Ses prunelles se noyèrent dans les miennes. Je lui décochai mon sourire en coin. Elle y répondit en engouffrant sa tête dans mon cou. Son souffle était chaud et me consumait. On aurait dit qu'elle se cachait.

_ Bella, j'ai eu tellement peur. Tout est de ma faute. J'ai cru que…

_ Je suis désolée si…

_ Bella cesse de t'excuser. Dis-moi plutôt comment tu te sens ?

_ Honteuse.

Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi elle avait honte.

_ Je ne te parlais pas de ça. Tu n'as pas à avoir honte. C'est à cause de moi, ce qui est arrivé. Je m'en veux.

_ Non Edward.

_ Quoi ? Non.

_ Tu as eu raison, j'ai compris certaines choses grâce à ce qui s'est passé et à mon absence.

_ Ton absence… C'est comme ça que tu appelles ça ? Plus de vingt quatre heures, c'est une sacrée absence !

Elle se redressa d'un bond et s'assit sur le rebord du sofa. Elle prit sa tête entre ses mains complètement paniquée. Je l'imitai.

_ Quoi ! Autant de temps ! Comment ? Le lycée !

Elle tentait de se lever du canapé. Mais je la retins par le bras. Elle reprit sa place auprès de moi.

_ Tranquillise-toi d'accord, je vais t'expliquer. D'après Carlisle tu es rentré dans une espèce de  
>catatonie suite au choc émotionnel. On s'est posé pas mal de questions. Les vampires n'ont pas ce genre de réaction. Alors on a émis l'hypothèse que c'était lié à ton coté humain. On était tous très inquiet. Pour le lycée, Carlisle les a prévenus que tu avais une urgence familiale. Je n'ai jamais eu aussi peur de ma vie. Tu te souviens de quoi au juste ?<p>

_ Pas grand-chose. La discussion avec Esmé. Ma prise de conscience. Le néant. Et toi quand je me suis réveillée.

_ Ta prise de conscience ?

_ Disons que j'ai compris certaines choses. Les raisons qui ont poussé ma mère à faire ça. Esmé a vécu l'inverse de ce qui m'est arrivé. Donc j'ai associé les paroles d'Esmé avec ce que disait ma mère quand j'étais dans son ventre. Mais ça m'a fait l'effet d'un électrochoc. Je crois que mon cerveau a eu comme un bug. La réalité était trop dure.

J'avais tiré lentement Bella vers moi et elle avait posé sa tête sur mes genoux. Comme cette première nuit dans sa chambre. Je lui caressai ses cheveux doux et soyeux. Ce cauchemar était terminé. Je comptai bien en profiter. Toute la famille était au courant que Bella était sortie de son état de choc. Mais ils étaient discrets. Chose très inhabituelle chez les Cullen. Ils avaient saisi que nous avions besoin de nous parler. Malgré leur impatience de revoir Bella.

_ Ils ont du me prendre pour une folle à lier. Dit-elle penaude.

_ Mais non rassures-toi. Tout le monde a très bien compris ce qui s'est passé. Quand ils ont vu Esmè te bercer dans ses bras. Elle leur a expliqué.

A cette phrase ma Bella s'était tendue comme un arc.

_ Génial ! Ils savent tous que j'ai tué ma mère. Trop cool. Ironisa-t-elle.

Je pris le visage de ma douce dans mes mains et déposai un chaste baiser sur sa bouche.

_ Arrête de te fustiger. Ils ne te jugeront pas. Tu sais nous : Vampires. Très méchants. Je croyais que tu avais compris certaines choses.

Je tentai désespérément de détendre l'atmosphère.

_ Comprendre ne veux pas dire accepter Edward.

_ Oui mais c'est un début.

_ Embrasse-moi Edward s'il te plait. Supplia-t-elle.

_Oh…Bella si tu savais. Tu n'as pas besoin de me prier pour que je t'embrasse mon amour. Bien au contraire ! Comment peux-tu imaginer que je pourrais refuser ? Tu veux quoi ? Que je te prouve que je n'ai pas honte de toi ?_

J'avançai très lentement mes lèvres des siennes, et sentis sa respiration devenir erratique. La mienne s'accélérait malgré le fait que je n'avais pas besoin de respirer. Mes mains prirent son visage en coupe. Son cœur s'emballa. Puis nos bouches se frôlèrent, pour se poser complètement l'une sur l'autre. Une danse douce et sensuelle s'en suivit. La saveur et la chaleur de ses lèvres sur les miennes étaient un véritable délice. Ma langue glissa le long de sa bouche. Je voulais en goûter l'intérieur. Elle m'en autorisa l'accès. Nos langues s'emmêlaient l'une et l'autre avec délectation et tendresse. Cette sensation était merveilleuse. Son arôme était encore plus succulent que je ne le pensais. Nous haletions tous deux. Notre baiser se fit moins pressant.

Nous avions décidé d'un accord tacite de nous arrêter là. Bella rougit furieusement, et rejeta son corps en arrière sur le sofa dans un souffle de contentement. Je fis de même. Je n'avais jamais connu pareil sensation.

_ Tu me redemandes quand tu veux.

_ Ce ne serait pas pour me déplaire. Mais es-tu sûr que tu n'as jamais embrassé qui que se soit avant moi ? Demanda-t-elle.

Il fallait que je me calme. Tout mon être voulait recommencer encore et encore. Une douche froide, voilà, mon besoin dans l'instant. J'avais beaucoup de mal à me concentrer sur autre chose que sur sa bouche. Son odeur était plus forte qu'à l'accoutumée et tous mes sens étaient en éveil. Prêt à n'importe quel signal de sa part. Cette situation était très inconfortable. Je l'aimais du plus profond de mon cœur mort. Mais mon corps lui aussi la réclamait. Il fallait que je trouve un moyen de reprendre constance. Puis un petit lutin aux cheveux noirs débarqua en sautant partout dans ma chambre. Ma sœur était ma douche froide personnelle.

_ Désolée Edward. Mais arrête de monopoliser Bella. Laisse-nous-en un peu. S'esclaffa-t-elle.

_Et si tu continues, je vais devoir passer ma journée avec Jazz dans les bois. Pas que ça me dérange mais bon ça ferait mauvais genre. Alors calme tes ardeurs. Je t'en pris Jazz est à deux doigts de se jeter sur moi devant tout le monde. Pensa ma sœur._

A cette pensée si j'avais pu rougir j'aurai pris feu. Bella s'était levée du sofa au moment où ma sœur était rentrée dans la pièce. Elle semblait stupéfaite par l'entrée fracassante de cette dernière. Elle se jeta doucement dans les bras de ma Bella. Heureuse de la revoir. Ma douce était apparemment très surprise de cette marque d'affection. Mais ne la rejeta pas. Au contraire elle serra ses petits bras autour de sa future meilleure amie.

_ Salut Alice. T'as l'air en pleine forme.

_ Nous le sommes tous, depuis que tu es « revenue » parmi nous. Ils aimeraient te voir d'ailleurs.

Je sentis Bella se raidir à cet instant-là. Elle appréhendait la confrontation avec les autres. Mon amour lâcha Alice et se recula d'un pas. Je l'encerclai de mes bras, afin qu'elle comprenne qu'il n'y avait pas de problème. Que tout se passerait bien. Alice comprit d'où venait le malaise.

_ Personne ne te prend pour une folle Bella.

_ Bah voyons c'est pas comme si je m'étais effondrée sur le sol de la cuisine, à la première rencontre officiel de ta famille. Ironisa-t-elle.

_ Bella si tu vivais ici, tu t'apercevrais vite de la vraie signification du mot 'folie'. Je te le promets. Blagua Alice.

_ Oui, sans compter que tu n'as jamais assisté à une scène de ménage avec Rose et Emmett dans les premiers rôles. Plaisantai-je.

****POV DE BELLA****

Depuis que j'étais réveillée, j'essayais de me souvenir ce qui s'était passé depuis ces dernières vingt quatre heures. Mais mon esprit refusait de s'ouvrir. Il était bloqué. L'éveil fut rude. Je ne me souvenais que de ma réaction face aux paroles d'Esmé. Mes cris, cette douleur, le sol de la cuisine. Puis le néant. Aucune réminiscence. Rien. J'avais tellement honte que je tentais de me cacher dans le cou d'Edward. Mais il l'avait compris et engagea la conversation. Il avait eu peur. De quoi ? Que je ne revienne pas ? Je l'aimais. Mais j'étais terrorisée à l'idée qu'il puisse ne plus avoir envie de rester avec moi. Je lui avais quémandé un baiser.

Il avait accepté.

Mon Dieu quel baiser ! Je n'ai jamais ressenti une chose pareille. Son souffle. Sa langue. La saveur de sa bouche. Ses mains sur mon visage. Tout me semblait irréel. Les sensations que j'éprouvais. Amour. Passion. Envie. Envie ? De lui ? Non, non, non, ça c'était exclu, je ne pouvais pas. Je n'en avais pas le droit. Trop de complication.

Puis une tornade nommée Alice avait débarqué. Ce qui me surprit, pour être honnête, et me fis bondir du canapé. Elle m'enlaça. Sa famille voulait me voir. Après tout c'était normal. Vu les catastrophes que j'avais déclenché depuis que je les connaissais, je leur devais bien ça. Rien que pour m'excuser de la gêne occasionnée. Alors avec beaucoup de courage et accompagnée par Edward et Alice, je descendis au salon. Ils étaient tous là. Même Rosalie que je n'avais pas vue de toute la journée d'hier. L'angoisse me parcourrait. Je sentis une dose d'apaisement me parcourir. Jasper avait du sentir mon stress et me donnait un coup de main.

_ La belle au bois dormant s'est réveillée grâce au baiser du prince charmant. Enfin charmant c'est vite dit. Rigola Emmett.

_ Plein toi. Déjà t'as pas attendu cent ans. Répondis-je du taque au taque.

Emmett se mit à rigoler avec le reste de la famille. Ils trouvaient ça hilarant ! Quand je croisai le regard de Carlisle. Il avait l'air soucieux. Esmé nous observait attendrie. Carlisle s'approcha de moi doucement. Comme s'il avait peur de me voir partir en courant.

_ Comment vas-tu ? Demanda Carlisle.

_ Bien, mise à part que j'ai encore réussi à mettre la pagaille. Plutôt bien même. Répondis-je gênée.

_ Tu n'as rien mis du tout. Je n'aurais pas du entreprendre cette conversation avec toi. C'était trop tôt.

_ Non Esmé. Je crois que même si elle avait eu lieu dans cent cinquante ans, ma réaction aurait été la même. Je dois plutôt vous remercier de m'avoir fait prendre conscience de certaines choses. Sans vous je n'aurais jamais ouverts les yeux. La rassurai-je.

Esmé avait l'air émue. Elle me prit dans ses bras et me fit un câlin plein de tendresse. Après un bon moment de cette étreinte, elle s'écarta et me fit un baiser sur le front. J'aimais vraiment cette femme. Elle était douce et aimante. Je crois que si ma mère avait pu vivre, j'aurais souhaité qu'elle soit comme elle. Tout le monde semblait heureux de cette tendresse commune. Edward était fier de sa « mère ». Alice eut un sanglot sec.

_ Bon bah je crois que j'ai assez abusé de votre hospitalité, je vais rentrer chez moi. Déclaré-je.

_ Il ne vaudrait mieux pas. M'annonça Carlisle.

_ Pourquoi ?

_ J'ai du appeler le lycée pour leur dire que tu étais partie pour une urgence familiale. Parce qu'on ignorait à quel moment tu allais te réveiller. Donc il vaudrait mieux que tu restes encore une journée, avec le weekend ça fera quatre jours. Largement suffisant pour un aller-retour en Europe.

Je restai bouche bée devant ce que m'avait dit Carlisle. Mais il subsistait un problème, et de taille. Il fallait que je me nourrisse. Je commençais à avoir soif. Je ne me voyais pas aller chasser avec la famille Cullen. C'était vrai, je débutais tout juste dans l'acceptation de ma condition vampirique. Et de là à me montrer en train de chasser ! J'avais beau me répéter qu'Edward était un vampire et que c'était un acte naturel pour lui, j'avais du mal à accepter que se le soit pour moi. J'aurais pu demander à Edward d'aller chez moi pour prendre des pochettes de sang. Mais même ça, j'en étais pas capable. Il aurait fallut pour ça que j'admette ma propre nature devant lui. Et c'était au dessus de mes forces. Je pensais qu'avec un peu de ruse, je pouvais m'en sortir.

_ C'est très gentil à vous mais toutes mes affaires sont à la maison. Les trucs du genre…Humain.

_ Bella pour les vêtements c'est pas un problème. Je t'en avais acheté un petit peu plus la dernière fois. Juste au cas où.

_Non franchement là sur ce coup elle exagère. Je fais comment maintenant pour mon excuse ! Je peux pas lui dire « Et dis donc Alice, c'est cool ton idée, mais je fais comment moi pour aller siroter mes poches de sang tranquille et surtout DISCRÈTEMENT ! GRRRRR »_

_ Alice ! Comment ça au cas où !

_ Bah en fait c'est à cause d'une vision…

Edward observait sa sœur d'un air de dire « ferme-la ! ». Je me retournai vers mon amoureux et lui lançai un regard interrogateur et rempli de colère. Il me fit son petit sourire en coin. Pensant que cette jolie risette ferait tout oublier.

_ Edward Cullen ! Je croyais qu'Alice ne pouvait pas voir mon avenir ! Je veux une explication ! C'est quoi cette histoire de vision !

Je posais mon doigt sur son torse pendant qu'il reculait. Se pinçant l'arête du nez. Il était nerveux. Ne restait qu'Alice, son petit ami et moi. Jasper tentait désespérément de m'envoyer des vagues de calme. Mais c'était surtout l'effet inverse que je ressentais.

_ Toi, l'empathe n'essaye même pas. Laisse mes sentiments où ils sont ! Pas touche !

_ Je te l'avais bien dit Edward que ce n'était pas une bonne idée. Qu'il fallait lui dire.

_ Merci Alice ! Mais me dire quoi à la fin !

_ Bella je vais te le dire, mais calme toi. Disons qu'Alice a eu quelques visions floues de toi depuis qu'on te connaît.

_ Du style ?

_ Une où elle a vu que nous étions tous amis, et surtout qu'Alice deviendrait ta meilleure amie.

_ Ouais mais ça n'explique pas les fringues cher Monsieur !

_ Une autre où elle te voyait vivre à la villa avec nous. Murmura-t-il.

_ Comment ça, je vivais ici ? Le shopping…C'était bien avant le fait que…toi et moi…enfin…voilà quoi. Edward, réponds!

_ Non j'ai eu cette vision le matin avant « l'incident » avec Tyler. Alors je suis partie faire deux trois courses juste au cas où.

_ Je pensais que tes visions ne marchaient qu'à partir du moment où la personne avait prit une décision ? Je n'ai pris la décision de vous revoir qu'à la fin de cette journée. Alors t'expliques ça comment !

Je regardai Edward il me cachait quelque chose. J'en étais sûre. Je voulais savoir et je le vis faire non de la tête très rapidement à Alice. Cette situation m'exaspérait.

_ CA SUFFIT MAINTENANT VOS SIGNES A LA NOIX TOUS LES DEUX ! ALORS JE VEUX TOUTE L'HISTOIRE ! PAS EN CRYPTÉE ! J'AI PAS QUATRE ANS ! JE NE SUIS PAS UNE GAMINE QU'IL FAUT MÉNAGER ! SI JE VEUX, JE PEUX LE SAVOIR SANS RIEN DEMANDER ! DECIDEZ-VOUS !

J'étais dans une colère noire. Personne ne s'était décidé à parler alors je me retournai et courus vers Alice. Edward ne bougea pas. Il se demandait ce que je faisais. Alice aussi était surprise. Alors je fermai les yeux et posai mes mains sur Alice. Je sentis mes yeux s'assombrir. Et plongeai dans son esprit à la recherche de ce que je voulais savoir.

Le gros problème était que j'avais du mal à contrôler ce pouvoir. J'étais remonté trop loin. Je vis Alice humaine enfermée dans un asile à cause des prémonitions qu'elle avait. Sa famille avait peur. Je vis un vieux vampire avec elle, qui était fasciné par elle. J'assistai même à sa transformation par le dit vampire. Il l'avait transformé à cause d'un de ses congénères qui en avait après le sang de la jeune femme. Puis je fis un bond dans le temps et me retrouvai dans sa vision. Elle était floue. J'étais à la villa avec les autres, assise sur les genoux d'Edward, heureuse. Mais une autre m'assaillait de suite. Celle là me fit l'effet d'une bombe. Je me faisais attaquer par un vampire, mais je ne le distinguais pas. Il était en train de me démembrer avec sadisme et me jetais dans un brasier. Ces images furent comme un coup de massue. Je me retrouvai éjecter de l'esprit d'Alice. Voir sa propre mort était franchement difficile à supporter. Au moment où je vacillais et m'écrasais sur le sol, je sentis deux mains froides me retenir. Puis je sombrais. J'allais mourir, l'histoire était écrite. Que faire contre le destin quand celui-ci s'obstine ?

J'avais senti une main me caresser les cheveux. Je revenais peu à peu à moi. J'entendis murmurer autour de moi. Mais je me focalisais sur la voix de mon ténor qui me disait de revenir. Pour couronner le tout j'avais de plus en plus soif. Ce qui était à prévoir étant donner l'énergie que j'avais du dépenser. Je détestais utiliser ce don.

Je me sentais mal par rapport à Alice. Je culpabilisais. J'avais pénétré son esprit sans lui demander son avis. Je ne voulais pas en arriver là. Pourquoi Edward voulait-il tant me préserver ? Je lui avais pourtant bien spécifié que je ne voulais pas de son aide pour cette histoire. Mais il était aussi têtu que moi. J'avais assez de mon père sur le dos ! Dans le genre protection, j'avais eu ma dose depuis ma naissance. Après tout c'était mon problème. Ma mort ! J'étais la première concernée. Il n'avait pas le droit de s'en mêler.

Je me redressais honteuse. Mon impulsivité vampirique était incontrôlable. Une fois que je démarrais c'était pratiquement impossible de me stopper. Alice en avait fait les frais.

_ Bella ?

_ Ouais. Dis-je penaude.

Je me relevais difficilement sous les yeux interrogatifs de la famille Cullen. J'aperçus Alice. Elle avait les yeux écarquillés. Elle semblait surprise. Et pour la deuxième fois de la journée, elle se jeta dans mes bras. J'étais stupéfaite. Les bras ballant. Je me mordis la lèvre inférieure nerveusement. J'avais du lui lobotomiser le cerveau. Il n'y avait pas d'autre explication possible.

_ Oh ! Merci Bella !

_ Hein ? Merci de quoi ? D'avoir pénétré dans ta tête sans te demander ton accord ? Maugréai-je.

_ C'est grâce à toi !

_Ça y est c'est officiel ! Je déclare Alice Cullen complètement barge ! J'ai du y aller trop fort ! Pensai-je._

_ Désolée Alice. De t'avoir retourné le cerveau.

_ Désolée. Non au contraire ! Grâce à toi je me souviens de tout !

_ Euh…

_ Oui ! Je n'avais aucun souvenir de ma vie et de ma transformation. Désormais je sais ce qui s'est passé. Je t'en serai éternellement redevable.

_ Euh…De rien…

_ Bella, tes yeux ? Demanda Edward.

_ Oui… Je crois que j'ai un petit creux. Expliquai-je.

_ Je vais te préparer quelque chose à manger.

_ Non ! Esmé c'est gentil…Mais…C'est pas de ce genre de petit creux que je parlais. Avouai-je.

_ Ah ! S'exclama Edward

C'est bien à nous deux ça fait deux voyelles. On tente un scrabble ?

_ On peut aller chasser si tu veux ? J'ai hâte de te voir à l'œuvre. Proposa Emmett.

_ Oh…Euh…Et ben…En fait…Je…Voilà je pense que…Ça serait mieux…Si…j'y allais seule.

_En progrès Bella ! Génial en voilà trois ! Et pas foutu de faire une phrase correctement !_

_ Bella c'est trop dangereux, tu ne devrais pas y aller seule. Maintenant que tu sais pour la vision d'Alice. Il ne vaudrait mieux pas. M'expliqua Edward.

_ Edward ! J'en ai marre que tu décides pour moi ! J'ai survécu jusqu'ici maintenant sans toi ! Alors je pense que j'y arriverai encore pendant deux heures ! Sifflai-je.

_ Enfin survécu c'est vite dit ! La dernière fois, t'as bien faillit finir en Hamburger pour clébard ! Rigola Emmett.

_ Emmett ! Je t'accompagne si tu veux ?

_ Moi aussi. Juste entre fille. Proposa Alice.

Je restai pantoise en m'apercevant d'où venait ces paroles. Rosalie venait de me proposer d'aller avec elle. Bon qu'Alice m'offre de m'accompagner n'était pas si surprenant. Mais Rose. Là j'avoue que j'étais perplexe. Edward et les autres de la famille Cullen aussi apparemment.

_ Ben quoi ? Ne soyez pas tous surpris. Pourquoi pas ?

De toute façon je savais pertinemment que même si je refusais, je serais suivie. Alors j'avouai ma défaite. Sous le regard rassuré de mon vampire préféré, nous partîmes toutes les trois pour aller chasser. Alice sautait dans tous les coins, heureuse. Rosalie était la grâce incarnée. J'avais besoin de traquer quelque chose, n'importe quoi, malgré ma fatigue. Il faisait nuit mais ça ne gênait en rien notre « pique-nique ».

Le premier cerf que je vis était au bord de la rivière, il se désaltérait. Cette image me fit sourire. J'allais moi aussi assécher ma soif sur son dos. Il s'arrêta net ayant senti, ma présence ou mon odeur. Les oreilles dressées, il attendait. Alors je me mis en position d'attaque. Il s'enfuit. Je le poursuivis. J'étais moins rapide que les autres vampires, mais bien assez pour le pourchasser. Je lui sautai au cou, et plantai mes crocs dans sa carotide. Le sang chaud coulait dans ma gorge. Un grognement de satisfaction me parcourut. Je me délectai de son nectar, laissant mon instinct primaire s'exprimer. L'euphorie du moment, passée, je repoussai ma proie, partant en quête d'un autre animal. Afin d'assouvir mes pulsions et de ne pas penser à ce que je venais de faire subir à ce cerf. Après avoir chassé je m'imaginais dans la peau du chasseur qui avait tué la mère de Bambi.

Au bout de trois cerfs et d'un castor. Oui, oui, un castor. Le pauvre avait eu le malheur de croiser ma route. Je m'étais jetée sur lui comme la pauvreté sur le monde. M'apercevant seulement à la fin de la nature du gisant. Un Castor ! Rien que d'y penser, j'en avais la nausée. Parmi toutes les bestioles de la forêt il fallait que mon monstre intérieur s'attaque à un castor !

_Bella la prochaine fois se sera quoi un hérisson ? Une tortue ? Essaye les hamsters ! Si par malheur Emmett venait à savoir ça Bella. Il t'en fera voir de toutes les couleurs. Y' a des jours comme ça où on ferait mieux de rester coucher. Pensai-je.  
><em>  
>Les filles étaient là sur un rocher et m'attendaient. Alice pouffait de rire. Je savais pourquoi. Elle me voyait très rarement dans ses visions. Mais bien sur ça tombait sur le passage du castor. Je ronchonnai. Rose me sourit compatissante.<p>

_ Bon Alice ça va. Dis ce que tu as à dire qu'on en parle plus. Grognai-je.

_ Tu ne lui as pas donné la moindre chance à ce pauvre castor. Gloussa-t-elle.

_ Bah ! C'est la loi de la jungle. Manger ou se faire manger. Pouffa Rose.

_ C'est vrai imagine la tête à Edward quand on va lui annoncer que Bella s'est faite attaquer par un castor. Continua Alice.

_ Si une seule de vous deux parle ou pense à cette histoire, je vous jure que vous vous en souviendrez. Les menaçai-je.

_ Bella tu n'y peux rien. Tu sais très bien que nos sens sont en alerte et incontrôlables quand nous chassons.

_ Mouais, je sais Alice. Marmonnai-je.

_ Alors comme ça tu peux voir dans le passé des vampires ?

_ Ouais…Mais je ne le fais jamais. Trop éprouvant.

_ Faut dire que voir sa propre mort n'a rien de réjouissant.

_ Rose tu sais que mes visions sont subjectives. Surtout avec Bella. Rien n'est définitif.

_ Merci Alice. Mais ce n'est pas comme si je n'étais pas au courant. La queue de ceux qui veulent me voir en cendre est longue. J'ai même un anti fan club avec tous pleins d'adhérents. Vous pourriez vous inscrire. La cotisation ne coûte pas grand-chose.

_ Bella t'exagères ! Comment tu peux être si sarcastique sur un tel sujet ! C'est ce que tu veux, mourir ? Puis d'abord qui est-ce ?

_ Laisse tomber Alice, tu veux. Ne cherche pas à comprendre. T'as une famille qui t'aime alors profites-en ! Dis-je cassante.

_ Isabella Swan ! Je te signale qu'il y a des gens qui t'aime. Ma famille comprend aussi Edward si tu ne t'en souviens pas. Pense à sa réaction s'il t'arrivait quelque chose ! Ca le détruira ! Bella il est prêt à faire n'importe quoi pour toi ! Tu es égoïste quand tu dis ça !

_ Bah voilà Rosalie, tu as compris pourquoi je ne voulais pas vous fréquenter. Je suis une égoïste. J'ai rien demandé. Je n'ai rien à lui offrir. Que des larmes et du sang. Mes larmes et mon sang en l'occurrence. L'éternité dans mon cas est une vaste fumisterie. De l'esbroufe. Je ne mérite pas qu'il gâche son éternité pour moi. Débitai-je.

_ Bella, comment oses-tu dire une chose pareille ! Il t'aime ! Edward est heureux comme jamais et c'est grâce à toi ! Cria Alice.

_ Heureux ! Mais tu rigoles ou quoi ! A quel moment ? Quand j'ai essayé de tuer Tyler ? Quand je l'ai rejeté ? Quand t-il a failli tuer pour moi à Port Angeles ? Quand je me suis effondrée dans la cuisine ou quand j'ai violé ton esprit ? Je suis maudite ! J'apporte le malheur auprès des gens que j'approche systématiquement !

La vérité était dite. C'était comme ça, même si elles ne voulaient pas y croire. J'étais exténuée, il fallait que je rentre pour dormir. Alice et Rosalie s'en rendirent compte. Elles me proposèrent de rentrer.

En arrivant à la villa je trouvais Edward, Emmett et Jasper en plein combat de boxe sur la Wii. Emmett était très énervé, Edward anticipait toutes ses attaques. Je sentais la confusion régner dans la pièce. Je me doutais que Jasper n'y était pas étranger. Pauvre Emmett, c'était pas facile pour lui tous les jours. Il s'énerva et écrasa la manette entre ses doigts. Les deux autres garçons partirent à rire. Edward vint vers moi lâchant son jeu, m'enlaçant et rigolant dans mon cou, ce qui me fit frissonner. Jasper se leva et se dirigea vers un tiroir et en sortit une nouvelle manette. Je regardais Jasper très étonnée.

_ Réserve spéciale pour Emmett. Rigola-t-il

Le dit tiroir débordait de manette de jeu. C'était très impressionnant.

_ Il en casse tant que ça ? Demandai-je.

_ Non. Environ trois à chaque fois par partie. Heureusement que nous sommes millionnaire ! Gloussa Edward.

_ S'ils ne trichaient pas ça n'arriverait pas ! S'emporta Emmett.

_ Bon je vous laisse à vos jeux très adultes. Je monte me coucher.

_ Je t'accompagne Bella.

_ Ouais va donc te « coucher » Edward. Jazz c'est toi et moi maintenant !

Edward me prit par la main et m'emmena dans sa chambre. Au moment où nous rentrâmes, je restai bouche bée.

_ Mais qu'est ce que c'est que ça ?

_ Chez moi, on appelle ça un lit.

_ Je rêve ou quoi ? Il n'y en avait pas tout à l'heure.

_ Non Esmé l'a ramené quand tu es partie chasser. Et nous l'avons monté avec Emmett et Jasper.

_ Pourquoi ?

_ Disons qu'elle refuse de te voir dormir sur un canapé. Moi aussi, du reste.

_ Edward, c'était pas la peine. Juste pour une nuit.

Je l'avais vexé. Ce n'était pas mon intention. Mais j'avais réussi, encore à mettre les deux pieds dans le plat.

Ce n'est pas possible la journée gaffe continue. Bella active toi ! Dis lui quelque chose. N'importe quoi !

_ Edward ce que je voulais dire c'est que ce n'était pas la peine de courir en acheter un ce soir. Ça aurait pu attendre demain. Je suis désolée, je ne voulais pas te faire de la peine. Ce n'est pas vraiment une super journée. Enfin au point de vue gaffe, je les accumule.

Il prit mon visage en coupe dans ses mains et me donna un baiser chaste. Je partis vers la salle de bain pour prendre une douche histoire de sortir cette odeur de cadavre de mon corps. La douche me fit du bien au corps, mais mon esprit bouillonnait. Je pensais à cette journée et tout ce qu'elle impliquait. La vision d'Alice me revenait en mémoire. J'avais menti, voir ma propre mort m'avait terrorisée. J'avais peur pour Edward et sa famille. Je ne voulais pas les impliquer. Mais comment faire autrement à partir du moment où j'étais avec Edward ? Est-ce que mon bonheur personnel passait avant la vie de l'homme que j'aime et de sa famille ?

Après cette réflexion je retournais dans la chambre. Il m'attendait. Il lisait Roméo et Juliette, très concentré. Il laissa son livre quand je m'allongeais sur le lit.

_ Personnellement je vais laisser de coté Roméo et Juliette pour quelques temps. Dis-je.

_ Pourquoi ?

_ A cause du cours de littérature. C'était une véritable torture. Toi à coté. Le fait de ne pas se parler. Avouai-je.

_ Je vois. J'avoue que pour moi aussi. C'était très dur. Mais j'aime cette histoire.

_ Ouais, une superbe histoire qui parle d'amour, de haine, de violence, de jalousie, de meurtre, de sang. On dirait le résumé de ma vie.

_ T'as oublié de dire qu'ils meurent tous les deux à la fin.

_ Oui, tu vois.

_ Sauf que tu bénéficies d'un avantage certain sur Juliette. C'est que ton petit ami est déjà mort depuis très longtemps. Rit-il.

Je lui balançai un coup de coussin pour la forme sur la tête. Il fit mine d'être assommé et s'écroula gentiment sur moi. Et me lança dramatiquement.

_ Et ainsi mourut Roméo de la main de Juliette. Vois-tu l'ironie ? Badina-t-il.

_ Dis-moi que tu n'as jamais pensé à être acteur ?

_Non.

_ Tant mieux parce que même dans le rôle du vampire tu ne serais pas crédible !

Il se vengea et entama une série de chatouille. Puis il m'embrasa langoureusement et redevint sérieux.

_ Alors ta chasse ?

_ Changeons de sujet.

_ Ouais t'as raison, la prochaine fois tu t'attaques aux écureuils ?

_ Edward, je pense sincèrement à démembrer tes deux sœurs ! M'énervai-je.

_ Ne leur en veux pas. C'est dur de cacher ses pensées dans cette maison.

Je redevenais sérieuse et voulais mettre les points sur les I avec lui.

_ Ouais tu parles d'une journée. Tu aurais du me parler de la vision d'Alice. Arrête de me prendre pour une enfant, j'ai horreur de ça. On dirait mon père.

_ Bella si je ne t'en ai pas parlé c'est pour une raison très simple. Je pense que tu as assez à gérer comme ça. Ce que j'essaye de te dire en fait : laisse-moi prendre soin de toi. S'il te plait Bella, j'ai besoin de te protéger et de t'aimer.

Je le regardai surprise de cet aveu, même si on était ensemble. On n'avait jamais réellement parlé d'amour. Ses yeux me regardaient intensément. Il rapprocha son visage du mien et se dirigea vers mon oreille. Mon cœur eut un raté. Il me murmura

_ Bella tu as tord. Tu me rends heureux et je ne gâche pas mon éternité avec toi. C'est moi qui ne te mérite pas.

J'avais fermé les yeux. Sa voix était douce et sensuelle. Mon cœur battait désormais à tout rompre.

_ Je t'aime Bella.

_Oh mon Dieu il m'aime ! Il m'aime ! Non t'as entendu ! Il m'aime. Oui bah ça va j'ai compris !_

Je ne savais pas quoi répondre. J'aurais sûrement du lui dire que moi aussi, mais quelque chose m'en empêcha. Je me jetai dans ses bras et l'embrassai avec tout l'amour dont je disposais. Puis il me prit dans ses bras et me berça. Chantant ma berceuse, et je m'endormis du sommeil du juste.

Le matin arriva et j'ouvris les yeux sur mon adonis qui se trouvait nez à nez avec moi. Il me fit un doux baiser. Au bout d'un bon quart d'heure de contemplation mutuelle, je me levai pour rentrer chez moi. Alors Edward me raccompagna et partit chasser

J'étais contente de retrouver ma cahute comme disait Emmett. Mais Edward me manquait terriblement. Au bout de cinq minutes, j'entrepris un grand ménage. Puis je partis pour le centre ville afin d'exécuter ce que m'avait demandé Edward. Je me rendis donc au magasin des Newton. Pour acheter de quoi faire la peinture dans la maison. J'avais envie de rêver que je pourrais rester dans cette ville près de lui. Les parents de Mike étaient très sympathique sauf que j'avais compris d'où venait le coté dragueur de leur fils. Le père tentait de me charmer gentiment. Mais j'avais bien assez du fils sur le dos. Sans avoir son paternel en prime. Il m'aida à transporter les pots de peintures jusqu'à mon camion. J'avais remarqué la cabine téléphonique. Alors je m'avançai vers celle-ci. Je voulais parler à mon père. Je lui avais parlé quelques jours auparavant. Mais le fait d'aller mieux depuis quelques jours me donnait l'envie de le rassurer.

_ Allo papa…

****POV D'EDWARD****

Laisser Bella avait été un déchirement. Nous avions passé plusieurs jours ensemble. Plus je partageais de temps avec elle, plus c'était difficile de la laisser. Je repensai à sa colère à propos de la vision d'Alice. Elle avait raison, j'aurais du lui en parler. Je lui avais avoué que je l'aimais. Et même si elle ne me l'avait pas dit je savais que ce sentiment était partagé. C'était avec joie que je partais voir Bella chez elle. J'arrivais devant la maison, son camion était là des pots de peinture étaient sur le plateau. Elle voulait faire des travaux dans sa maison. J'étais euphorique. J'ouvris la porte de la maison et appelai Bella. Aucune réponse ne me parvenait. Je montai à l'étage pour voir si elle était endormie. Mais il y avait personne, je me dirigeais vers le lit. Il y avait une lettre à mon intention à coté de son violon. Je l'ouvris.

_"Mon Amour,_  
><em>Quant tu trouveras cette lettre je serais partie…"<em>

Le sol s'ouvrit sous mes pieds. Je n'avais pas pu continuer. Je m'effondrai sur son lit pour respirer son odeur. Elle était partie. Loin de moi. Je n'avais même pas entendu la porte s'ouvrir. Alice était là avec le reste de mes frères et sœurs. Je voulais pleurer. Mais mon corps mort en était incapable. Je n'avais jamais ressenti une telle douleur. Elle me déchirait de l'intérieur. Bella était partie, me laissant seul. Sans rien. Sans espoir. Le peu de vie que j'avais retrouvé depuis qu'elle était là, avait disparu.

* * *

><p><strong>Oui ! Oui ! Elle est partie je sais ! Y en a marre c'est toujours Edward qui part ! mdr<strong>

**Vous voulez la suite et moi des reviews ! On fait affaire ! mdr**

**comme d'hab une reviews un extrait du prochain pour ceux qui veulent ! A dimanche !**

**Ciao Basgi Caro  
><strong>


	15. 14 Au bord du gouffre

**Bonjour tout le monde**** !**

**Désolée de ne pas avoir répondu aux reviews, mais avec la rentrée de mes monstres vendredi, j'ai été un peu prise.**

**Merci pour vos commentaires, ça me touche beaucoup.  
><strong>

**Voici le nouveau chapitre.**

**Bonne lecture**

**Et voici un Edward très malheureux et un Emmett qui lui se bouge ! lol**

* * *

><p><strong>14 Au bord du gouffre<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>EDWARD POV<strong>

J'étais sur le lit de Bella. Le temps n'avait plus aucune emprise sur moi. Je tenais fermement son violon et sa lettre. Ma famille était là. Mais je n'y faisais même pas attention. J'étais perdu dans ma souffrance. Au bord du gouffre. J'aurais voulu qu'on m'achève pour que cette douleur s'arrête. J'étais comme anesthésié. Shooté. Elle était partie.

Abandonné. C'était incompréhensible. Elle avait l'air heureuse.

Pour la seconde fois de ma vie, j'étais mort. Je n'avais pas eu le courage de lire sa lettre. Elle ne m'aimait pas, sinon pourquoi partir ? L'absence de sens. Voilà ce qui était dur. Comprendre. Pourquoi ? Je l'aimais. Je n'étais rien sans elle. Même pas l'ombre de moi-même. Un abyme de souffrance sans fin. Je l'avais perdue. Elle m'avait quitté. Les uniques choses qui me restaient d'elle étaient entre mes mains. Ces deux petits objets étaient les seuls souvenirs physiques de la présence de Bella dans ma non-vie. Pourquoi être partie ? Je ne comprenais pas. Pourquoi ne m'avoir rien dit ?

Alice s'était assise sur le lit avec Esmé. Ma « mère » me caressait les cheveux. Toutes les deux sanglotaient sans larme. Emmett tenait dans ses bras Rose. Je voyais ma famille sans les voir. Mes yeux fixaient un point imaginaire. C'était comme si j'étais sorti de mon corps. Ma Bella. Son odeur. Sa chambre en était imprégnée. Son oreiller. Ses draps. Jamais je ne quitterai cet endroit. Je ne distinguais pas Carlisle plus nettement que s'il avait été un fantôme. J'avais mal dans mon corps et mon esprit. Je n'étais plus rien sans elle. J'avais fini par lui faire peur et elle s'était enfuie loin de moi. Ma souffrance me transperçait de part en part. Comment survivre à ça ? Je ne le pouvais pas.

**EMMETT POV**

Presque deux jours qu'Edward s'était statufié sur le pieu de Bella. Alice avait eu une vision d'Edward sur ce lit. Alors nous avions tous débarqué. Je ne l'avais jamais vu aussi malheureux. On aurait dit qu'il attendait la mort. Mon frère était ravagé par le chagrin. Ses yeux étaient vides. Mais je n'arrivais pas à comprendre. Il y avait bien une explication plausible à toute cette histoire ? Bella était partie comme ça. Elle n'avait rien emmené, même pas son violon. Les pots de peintures étaient encore dans son camion. Tiens en parlant de lui, il était devant la maison. C'était comme si elle s'était volatilisée. Edward ne voulait pas lire cette foutue lettre, il y avait sûrement une explication logique à tous ce Bronx ! Non, on ne pouvait pas le laisser comme ça.

_ Carlisle qu'est ce qu'on fait ? Demandai-je.

_ Il faudrait le ramener à la villa.

_ Plus facile à dire qu'à faire. Il ne se laissera pas faire comme ça. A moins que…Alice. Alice ! Tu réponds. Mais vous allez vous secouer un peu !

Enfin j'avais réussi à attirer l'attention de tout le monde. Il était temps ! Ils me regardaient tous avec des yeux de chiens battus. J'allais le bouger moi Edward ! Parole d'Emmett. Je refusai la fatalité. Bella était partie. Mais je garantissais son retour aussi.

_ Alice ! Rose ! Esmé ! Prenez le maximum d'affaires de Bella. Des choses qu'elle a portée récemment. Ah ! Il ne peut pas se passer de son odeur. Alors on va lui en donner. Jasper ! Appelai-je

Le pauvre décidément en ce moment, il n'était pas à la fête. Les émotions d'Edward l'achevaient. Mais on n'allait pas rester là jusqu'à la saint Glinglin ! On devait bouger et comprendre ce qui c'était passé. Elle n'était pas partie comme ça sans raison. Si j'étais sûr d'une seule chose, c'était que Bella aimait Edward et inversement. J'en avais marre de cette destinée à la con !

Edward devait vraiment être très loin. Il ne réagissait même plus à nos pensées. Sur ce coup, j'avais besoin de Jasper.

_ Jazz reprends-toi cinq minutes. Je sais, pas facile d'être empathe un jour pareil. Mais après tout. T'avais cas te faire curé !

_ Em' comment peux-tu plaisanter devant la situation ? S'énerva Jazz

_ Ecoutez, j'adore Bella, d'accord. Et je me dis que si elle est partie de son propre chef, c'est qu'elle n'avait pas le choix ! Ou alors…

_ Ou alors elle n'est pas partie de son plein gré. Continua Carlisle.

_ Oui, mais dans les deux cas, il faut qu'on se bouge et surtout qu'on bouge notre télépathe préféré. On ne peut pas le laisser comme ça ! Ca ne lui ressemble pas.

_ Il vient de perdre Bella. Tu réagirais comment à sa place ? _Demanda Alice_ les poings sur les hanches

_ Mais merde jusqu'à présent on a perdue personne ! Si on ne veut pas que ça arrive on se magne le train !

_ Emmett a raison. Bella est trop précieuse pour Edward. Mais pour nous aussi.

_ Merci Carlisle. Bon y va ou on attend l'apocalypse !

J'envoyai les filles faire le guet. Ca aurait fait mauvais genre dans le quartier. Pendant que Jazz, Carlisle et moi, on s'occupait de la Venus de Milo qui était dans le lit de Bella. Carlisle et Jazz se placèrent de chaque coté du lit. Moi je me mis au pied. Nous avions soulevé les draps avec Edward dedans. Le pauvre, il n'avait même pas réagi. J'avais envie de lui mettre une de ces baigne. Mais ça risquait de faire un peu trop dans une même journée. J'allais sauver Bella avec ou sans eux. La raison officielle : une revanche. La raison officieuse : j'aurais bien voulu qu'elle devienne ma petite sœur.

_C'est vrai quoi ? C'est la seule qui sait s'amuser dans cette maison de coincer du c… Désolé je m'emballe. Pensai-je._

Donc je disais que nous avions ramené Edward à la maison, dans le drap de Bella jusqu'à sa chambre qui sentait encore plus son odeur. On le laissait là et descendions au salon. Pour une réunion de crise.

_ Oh mon Dieu ! Carlisle qu'allons nous faire ?

Esmé pleurait dans les bras de Carlisle. Elle était aussi malheureuse pour Edward que pour la perte de Bella. Jazz, on aurait dit qu'un TGV lui était passé dessus. Ma Rose était aussi triste que tout le monde. Alice était désespérée, je ne savais pas si c'était à cause de notre frère ou de Bella. Finalement, en y réfléchissant, surement des deux. Je pris la parole.

_ Déjà pour commencer, il faudrait peut-être que le frérot lise la lettre non ? Si elle lui a laissé, c'est pas pour faire joli dans le paysage ou en faire de la tapisserie.

_ Et comment on fait ça Sherlock ? _Demanda Jazz._

_ Mais mer…crotte ! On est des vampires ou des Bisounours ?

_ Tu proposes quoi à part mettre des gifles à Edward ?

_ Eh ben très simple Jazz. Je vais voir le télépathe de service pour le secouer un peu. Alice tu viens avec moi !

_ Emmett a raison les enfants. On n'a pas le droit de baisser les bras. Bella fait partie de cette famille au même titre que n'importe lequel d'entre nous. Alors on se « bouge » comme il dit si bien.

Esmé avait parlé. Personne dans cette maison n'osait la contredire. Elle avait décidé de venir voir son « fils » avec nous. Edward était toujours dans la même position que tout à l'heure. Franchement, il commençait vraiment à me taper sur les nerfs celui la. Nous nous assîmes autour d'Ed.

_ Edward. _Dis-je_. Mon frère il est temps de réagir. Tu ne peux pas rester comme ça. Il faut que tu lises la lettre que Bella t'a laissée. Il faut qu'on sache ce qui est arrivé. Bella t'aime, mon vieux et tu l'aimes. Alors fait quelque chose. Tape-moi dessus si tu veux. Mais bon dieu remues-toi ! On ira la chercher s'il le faut.

Il cligna des yeux plusieurs fois. Apparemment Môssieur avait décidé de revenir parmi nous.

_ Elle est partie Em'. Bella m'a quitté. _Marmonna-t-il._

_ Eddy, t'en sais rien et tant que tu ne liras pas cette put… cette lettre. Tu resteras dans l'ignorance.

_ Elle ne m'aime pas, comme je l'aime. C'est aussi simple que ça ! Cracha-t-il.

Ma patience avait des limites et là le petit Eddy les avait atteintes. Je sentais la colère monter. Mais au moment où j'allais exploser.

_ EDWARD ANTONY MASSEN CULLEN! TON FRERE A RAISON. ALORS TU VAS ARRETER DE T'APPITOYER SUR TON SORT ET BOUGER DE TON LIT ! TU VAS ME FAIRE LE PLAISIR DE LIRE CETTE LETTRE ! _Tempêta Esmé._

Esmé se mettait rarement en colère et encore moins après Edward. C'était son premier « fils ». Il avait le droit d'aînesse.

Ce fut comme s'il s'était pris une gifle, et pour la première fois depuis deux jours il se leva enfin. Il était assis sur son lit, la tête dans les mains, la lettre au bout des doigts.

_ Admettons que j'ouvre cette lettre. Si elle me disait qu'elle ne m'aimait pas. Ou pire, si elle me disait qu'elle m'aimait ?

_ Edward, il faut que tu saches, mon fils. Tu ne peux pas rester dans le doute ni dans l'incertitude.

_Alléluia ! C'est pas trop tôt. J'en ai marre d'attendre. Dis-je en moi-même._

**EDWARD POV  
><strong>

Ma « mère » avait raison, il fallait que je sache. Alors je dépliai la lettre devant moi et commençai à lire.

_Mon amour,_

_Quand tu liras cette lettre je serai partie loin de toi_

_Cette pensée me déchire le cœur._

_Tu as apprivoisé ma peur_

_Jamais je n'aurais pensé pouvoir aimer_

_Mais je dois te quitter_

_Crois-moi mon aimé_

_Quand je te dis que j'aurais voulu rester_

_Edward, quand tu m'as dit que tu m'aimais_

_J'aurais voulu te répondre que_

_Ce sentiment était partagé_

_Edward, je t'aime. C'est l'exacte vérité_

_Bien plus que ma vie, mais moins que la tienne_

_On m'a annoncé que certains événements se préparaient_

_Ta famille et toi étiez en danger_

_Je devais prendre une décision_

_Celle qui me fera perdre la raison_

_Remercie ta famille pour moi_

_D'avoir été là_

_Je devais partir parce que je t'aime_

_Et je ne serai jamais tienne_

_Je veux que tu survives_

_Qu'au moins l'un de nous y arrive_

_Tu m'as donné plus de bonheur en quelques jours_

_Que j'en espérais dans toute ma vie_

_Mais le rêve est fini_

_Je préfère avoir vécu trois mois à t'aimer_

_Que d'imaginer ne pas t'aimer pour le reste de l'éternité_

_Je te laisse la seule chose qui m'appartienne_

_Mon violon_

_Si tu voulais t'en débarrasser_

_Sache que je comprendrais_

_Mais si tu souhaites le garder_

_Tu sauras que_

_La plus grande part de moi_

_Est avec toi_

_Pardonne-moi_

_Mon cœur est mort sans toi_

_Merci Edward pour ta patience_

_Et ta présence_

_Je t'aimerai_

_A jamais_

_Bella_

Cette lettre était plus horrible que je ne le pensais. Bella m'aimait. Je venais de perdre la seule chose qui me retenait dans cette éternité. J'aurais voulu qu'elle m'explique en quoi nous étions en danger si elle restait. On pouvait la protéger. Avait-elle raison ? N'avait-elle pas le droit d'être heureuse? Aucune indication sur sa destination. L'unique certitude : quelqu'un l'avait prévenue. Ma peine coulait dans mes veines. La serrer dans mes bras. C'était mon but. Mais comment ? Où ? Les questions étaient là.

Esmé, Alice et Emmett m'observaient avec compassion. Je ne savais pas comment réagir. J'étais enfoncé dans ma solitude. Esmé tendit la main vers la lettre. Je la lui donnai. Elle lut à voix haute. Elle aussi souhaitait comprendre. Pendant que le mot couché sur le papier sortait de la bouche d'Esmé, je sentais mon cœur mort se serrer. Les femmes sanglotaient. Mes frères et mon père quant à eux (leurs pensées) étaient remplis de regrets. Ma « mère » se rapprocha de moi, une fois la lettre terminée. Elle m'enlaça en me parlant doucement.

_ Elle t'aime Edward. C'est le plus important. Bella est partie parce que d'après elle nous étions menacés. Pas parce qu'elle ne t'aimait pas mon chéri. On va la retrouver. Je te le promets

_ Maman ! Elle n'a pas confiance en moi. Rose avait raison.

A ce moment précis, Rose s'engouffra dans ma chambre avec le reste de la famille. Elle était en colère…Après moi ?

_ Edward ! C'est faux ! Je me suis trompée sur toute la ligne. J'avais tort. Bella t'aimait assez pour t'avouer ses sentiments. Elle avait assez confiance en toi pour te dire qui elle était. Elle aurait pu s'enfuir quand tu as commencé à te poser des questions. Mais elle ne l'a pas fait.

_ La belle affaire. Elle vient de le faire !

_ Je pense que les choses ne sont pas aussi simples que ça pour elle. Elle n'accepte pas ce qu'elle est. Tu le sais Edward. Sa condition de demi-vampire est pour elle un tourment. Mais il n'y a pas que ça. J'en suis persuadée. Ce qu'elle a subi dans son passé a du être horrible. Elle n'a pas tout dit. Elle a fuit cette réalité en venant s'installer ici. Elle t'a rencontré. On lui a parlé avec Alice, tu le sais. Elle croyait qu'elle n'était pas assez bien pour toi. Elle ne voulait pas te faire souffrir.

_ Rose a raison, Edward. On n'achète pas des pots de peinture, pour aménager une maison si on sait qu'on va s'en aller. Il s'est passé quelque chose et il faut qu'on le découvre. Je vais faire des recherches sur Bella. Sur internet, son état civil. N'importe quoi. Je craquerais même le serveur du Pentagone s'il le faut. Mais je trouverai, mon frère, sois en sûr.

_ Jazz a raison mon fils. Cette famille n'a jamais reculé devant la difficulté, et ce n'est pas aujourd'hui qu'on va commencer. _Expliqua Carlisle_

_ Ton père a raison. Bella ne survivra pas sans toi. Je sais que toi non plus. Il est hors de question que je perde un autre enfant ! Que ce soit toi ou Bella ! On doit contourner cette fatalité !

_ Edward, je vais me focaliser sur Bella. Même si mon cerveau doit exploser. Peut-être que j'aurai une prémonition. Je refuse de perdre ma meilleure amie.

_ Moi je vais aider Jazz sur internet. _Expliqua Emmett._

_ Toi et Esmé vous devriez chercher des indices chez elle. Je vais prendre quelques jours de repos à l'hôpital._ Proposa Carlisle._ Edward, on la retrouvera.

_ Elle ne veut pas ! _M'écriai-je_.

_ Dis-moi. Depuis quand tu fais ce que l'on te dit, toi ? Bon Dieu, Edward, tu es vraiment prêt à laisser partir et peut-être mourir la seule femme que tu n'as jamais aimée ?

Emmett avait encore une fois raison. Ca devenait vraiment très agaçant. Il fallait retrouver Bella et la mettre en sécurité. Je le lui devais. Plutôt mourir que de vivre sans elle. Elle voulait que je survive. Mais pas loin d'elle. Bella survivrait aussi. Telle était ma décision. Même si je devais mettre deux cent ans, je la retrouverai. Jamais plus je ne la laisserai s'éloigner. Je sautai sur mes jambes dans le soulagement général. Je posai délicatement le violon au milieu du lit en mettant sa lettre à l'intérieur. Car le fait qu'elle me laisse son instrument m'inquiétait. Soit, elle refusait de s'en servir temps qu'elle était loin de moi, ce qui voulait dire qu'elle comptait revenir. Soit, elle pensait ne plus en avoir besoin et j'avoue que la seconde raison me terrorisait.

J'avais pris la Volvo avec Esmé. Pour me rendre chez Bella. Son odeur avait imprégné l'habitacle. J'humai son parfum à plein poumon, de peur de ne plus m'en souvenir. Esmé me regardait, les yeux emplis de tendresse. Elle avait intégré Bella dans sa famille. Elle était devenue sa fille. Pourquoi notre histoire devait-elle être si compliquée ? Je l'aimais, elle m'aimait.

Je me remémorai notre baiser passionné de la veille. A ce moment, je voulais qu'il dure toute l'éternité. Maintenant, je souhaitais juste pouvoir recommencer. Nous descendîmes de ma voiture. Mais quand il avait fallu rentrer, je marquai un temps d'arrêt. Esmé posa une main sur mon épaule et entra en premier. Cette maison, je la connaissais par cœur. Elle était dépourvue de sa chaleur. Tout mon être transpirait de désespoir. Je savais que cette bâtisse n'avait plus d'âme à partir du moment où elle était partie. Je savais aussi que nous n'étions pas d'accord sur ce sujet. Je pensais qu'elle avait une âme et moi pas. Mais elle jugeait que c'était l'inverse.

Je me dirigeai lentement dans son univers. La salle de bain avec sa brosse. Le peu de cheveux qui avaient échappé au ménage minutieux de ma belle me la rappelait. Les poches de sang dans le frigo s'y trouvaient encore. C'était comme si elle était partie faire une course et qu'elle allait revenir. J'entrai dans sa chambre et regardai par la fenêtre. Je voyais l'arbre qui me servait de tour de guet, pendant ces longues semaines de séparations. J'avais pensé ne pas survivre à cette première séparation. Mais aujourd'hui, c'était différent. J'avais perdu l'espoir de la revoir. Malgré la mobilisation familiale. Rien, il n'y avait absolument rien. Je me tournai vers son bureau et m'y assis. Je caressai le bois de mes doigts. Puis je posai ma tête sur celui-ci et fermai les yeux pour visualiser Bella en train d'écrire cette lettre. J'aurais voulu pleurer pour que mes larmes se mélangent aux siennes sur ce vieux meuble. Mais ma condition m'en empêchait. Je maudissais ma nature aussi fort que Bella haïssait la sienne.

Comment deux être aussi différents pouvaient-ils être finalement si semblables ? Et s'aimer ?

_ Edward, je suis désolée, mon fils. Mais je n'ai absolument rien trouvé.

_ Je m'en doutais. Elle n'avait rien emmené à son arrivée. Alors, pour son départ on comptait trouver quoi ?

_ Cesse d'être si défaitiste ! Ne fait pas comme elle ! Bats-toi ! Pour vous deux ! Prouve-lui qu'elle a tort ! Que vous pouvez être ensemble. Edward, l'amour est la seule chose qui donne un sens à notre vie. Fais confiance au destin.

_ Le destin ! D'après Bella, c'est lui le responsable de tout ce gâchis ! Grondé-je.

_ Edward, arrête de te torturer pour rien ! On va trouver une solution et la vision d'Alice se produira. Crois-moi.

_ Laquelle ? Celle où elle se fait démembrer ? _Demandai-je amer_.

_ Bien sur que non,Idiot, celle où vous êtes heureux ! S'agaça-t-elle. Maintenant rentrons et allons voir si tes frères ont trouvé des indices.

Désormais j'étais en colère après Bella. Comment avait-elle pu décider pour nous ! De quel droit était-elle partie en me laissant seul ! Si elle m'aimait autant que je l'aime, elle aurait du se battre pour notre amour ! Comment pensait-elle que je pourrai accepter de sacrifier notre amour, pour ma propre sécurité ? Bon Dieu, c'était qui le vampire dans cette histoire ! ? Moi.

Qui était le plus dangereux entre nous deux ! Encore moi. Alors c'était à moi de la protéger, pas l'inverse ! J'étais décidé ! J'allais la retrouver ! Rien que pour lui expliquer à quel point elle m'avait fait mal.

Esmé s'était rendue compte de mon changement d'humeur. Elle posa une main apaisante sur mon épaule. Nous étions déjà arrivés. Je sautai de la Volvo et ouvris la portière à ma mère. Je pensai à la réaction de Bella quand je faisais ça. Elle trouvait ça désuet. Elle méritait ces attentions. J'allais la récupérer par tous les moyens. J'allais lui dire ma façon de penser. Bon déjà, il fallait que je la retrouve. J'espérai pour ça la retrouver en vie. Je rentrai dans la pièce réservée à cet effet. Jazz et Em' étaient devant l'ordinateur en train de chercher sur internet des informations.

_ Vous avez trouvé quelque chose ? _Demandai-je._

_ Non il n'existe aucune Isabella Swan. Aucun un acte de naissance. Numéro de sécu inexistant. Nul. Nada. Rien. En Italie et en Europe. Pas d'Isabella Swan. Elle n'existe pas.

_ Quoi ?

_ Ce n'est pas son vrai nom !

_ Son vrai nom ?

_ Il n'existe aucune Isabella Swan de dix sept qui corresponde aux données administratives du lycée. En Italie et ailleurs. La question est qui est-elle. ?

_ Elle m'a menti ! Même sur son nom ! Sur quoi d'autre encore ? Sur sa lettre ?

Je n'arrivai pas à le croire, elle avait osé me mentir sur son nom ? Et Bella, était-ce vraiment son prénom ? Qu'est ce qui était vrai dans ce qu'elle m'avait dit ? Et surtout qu'est ce qui était faux ?

M'avait-elle menti quand elle m'avait dit m'aimer dans sa lettre ? Je ne savais plus. Pourquoi tant de mystère ? Etait-ce un mensonge aussi le fait qu'elle soit en danger ?

_Mais bon dieu Edward tu connais Bella mieux que quiconque, comment peux-tu oser dire des choses pareilles ? Elle t'aime Edward ! Peu importe qu'elle ait un autre prénom ou nom !_

_ Alice, qu'est ce que tu en sais ! Tu l'as vue ! A non, j'oubliais, tu ne peux pas la voir ! _Dis-je acerbe en réponse à sa pensée_.

_ Edward tu n'as pas à parler comme ça à Alice ! Tu es malheureux. Sache qu'il n'y a pas que toi ! Mais personne n'a à en faire les frais !

Jazz défendait Alice qui était partie. Comme d'habitude. Je n'avais pas envie qu'elle ait raison.

**ALICE POV  
><strong>

Edward était accablé par le chagrin. Il se montrait très agressif. Dans cette deuxième phase, il en voulait à Bella. Il avait peur. Tout simplement. Il savait pertinemment qu'il ne survivrait pas sans elle. Son prénom ou nom n'avait aucune espèce d'importance. Nous, on la connaissait. C'était Bella. Après ce pique d'Edward, j'étais sortie de la maison. Ne supportant plus l'ambiance. Bella me manquait terriblement. Et je ne la voyais toujours pas. J'étais inutile. Voilà la vérité. Edward avait raison sur ce point. Presque trois jours qu'elle était partie. Trois jours d'agonie pour Edward. De souffrance pour nous. C'est vrai Edward n'était pas le seul à regretter Bella. Toute la famille était concernée par son départ. Emmett avait voulu mettre des gifles à son frère. J'avoue que sans l'intervention d'Esmé, il se les prenait. D'après moi, il les aurait méritées. Je préférai encore l'Edward triste et malheureux. A cette espèce de chose cynique, fière et hautaine qu'il voulait tenter de paraître.

_Espèce de sale vampire égocentrique et stupide va ! Pensai-je_

_ Sentiments très intéressants mon amour.

_ Désolé Jazz. Mais Edward m'agace.

_ Je sais mon amour. Il est un peu perdu. Laisse-le ouvrir les yeux. Il le fera. Mais il est trop bouleversé pour le moment. C'est dans ces moments-là que Bella manque. _Rigola-t-il._

Je le regardai, surprise. Jazz rigolait de la situation et j'avais un peu de mal à comprendre ce qui se passait.

_ Jazz !

_ Bah ouais, histoire de le remettre à sa place ! Elle est très forte. Franchement, la tête d'Edward vaut son pesant d'or dans ces cas-là. Non, il faut vraiment qu'on la retrouve.

_ Elle me manque Jazz. J'arrive à rien voir. Je suis inutile. C'est la vérité.

Je posais ma tête sur son épaule et soufflai.

_ Bien sur que non, mon ange. Ne doutes jamais de toi. J'ai confiance en toi.

Je sentis une vague de confiance m'envelopper. Je regardai Jazz et l'embrassai pour le remercier. Il fallait que j'arrive à avoir des visions de Bella. Car grâce à elle, je connaissais enfin mon passé. Elle m'avait ouvert les yeux sur ce que j'étais, avant de devenir ce que je suis. Regonflée à bloc. Je partis chasser avec mon amoureux.

**EMMETT POV**

Cet abruti d'Edward avait réussi à blesser Alice. Il me regardait de ses yeux noircis par la colère pour avoir lu dans mes pensés.

- Oui Eddy, laisse-moi te dire que par moment, tu es vraiment le roi des cons ! _Dis-je acide_

_ Mon nom c'est Edward !

_ Ouais, t'es en colère juste parce que je t'ai appelé Eddy ? Pas à cause du « roi des cons ».

_ Emmett Cullen arrête ça tout de suite. _Cria Esmé._

_ Ce matin, il pleurait de chagrin. Et là, il est en colère après Bella. Tu as raison ! Tu ne la mérites pas Edward. Tu t'es jamais dit qu'elle avait changé de prénom à cause de la chose qui la poursuit ? Dis Ed' c'est plus facile de haïr que d'aimer.

Je l'avais mis en rogne, c'était ce que je voulais, qu'il s'exprime enfin. Qu'il cesse de ruminer. Ses poings étaient serrés. Il grognait.

_ COMMENT PEUX-TU DIRE CA EM' ! JE L'AIME ET JE DONNERAI MON ÉTERNITÉ POUR ELLE. ET TOI TU CROIS QUE JE LA HAIS ! MERDE ! JE NE SUIS RIEN SANS ELLE ! JE REFUSE DE VIVRE SANS ELLE ! JE VEUX LA RETROUVER POUR LUI DIRE A QUEL POINT JE SUIS DÉSOLÉ ! QUE J'AURAIS DU ÊTRE FRANC AVEC ELLE ! LUI DIRE LA VÉRITÉ AU SUJET de la vision d'Alice.

Les derniers mots ne furent que murmure. Il devait concevoir que lui aussi n'avait pas joué franc jeu. Il s'était laissé tomber à genoux, la tête entre les mains. Je m'approchai de lui, penaud d'avoir eu recours à une telle manipulation. Il n'avait pas eu le temps de lire dans mon esprit. Il avait réagi trop vite. Je m'agenouillai devant lui m'excusant.

_ Mon frère, je suis désolé. Mais il fallait que tu prennes toi aussi conscience que tu lui avais caché la vérité. C'est pas pour ça que tu ne l'aimes pas. Bien au contraire.

Je l'enlaçai. Il avait besoin de moi pour le réconforter. C'était assez déstabilisant, étant donné que c'était la première fois que ça lui arrivait. Edward, le fier et l'arrogant, était devenu « humain »

_ Tu vas finir par te transformer en fille si tu me fais trop de câlin. _Rigolai-je._

Puis une tornade brune nommée Alice débarqua dans le salon en explosant la baie vitrée. Trop pressée de rentrer pour l'ouvrir. Son regard, on aurait dit qu'elle était terrorisée.

_ Edward ! J'ai vu ! Oh seigneur c'est horrible…

* * *

><p><strong>NIARK ! NIARK ! NIARK !<strong>

**Oh oui détestez-moi !**

**Qu'à vu Alice ?  
><strong>

**Je sais Edward n'est pas très sympa avec Alice.**

**Alors Emmett vous à plus ? Vous voulez la suite moi des reviews ! mdr**

**Je m'engage à répondre à vos reviews et à vous mettre un extrait du prochain chapitre. **

**Basgi Ciao Caro.**

**PS : Vous pouvez me retrouver sur mon FACEBOOK sous le nom de Caro Trente, ainsi que sur la page de Lovelemon-in-fic de FB.  
><strong>


	16. 15 Compte à rebours

**Réponse :**

**Ilonka : Un grand merci et voici la suite.**

* * *

><p><strong>Bonsoir tout le monde !<strong>

**Voici la suite.**

**Edward va-t-il retrouver Bella ?**

**Bonne lecture.**

* * *

><p><strong>15 Compte à rebours<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>EDWARD POV<br>**

J'étais dans les bras d'Emmett qui n'avait pas perdu son sens de l'humour. Mais moi, je n'avais plus rien. J'étais incapable d'haïr la femme que j'aimais. C'était impossible. Puis Alice fracassa la baie vitrée en entrant dans le salon. Sous nos regards ébahis.

_ Edward ! J'ai vu ! Seigneur c'est horrible !

Je plongeais dans l'esprit de ma sœur. C'était un peu moins flou qu'à l'accoutumée. Bella était là, entourée de plusieurs vampires. Mais un en particulier retint mon attention. Il avait attrapé Bella par le bras. Elle se débattait comme une diablesse. Il voulait l'emmener de force. Mais elle résistait. Les yeux du vampire étaient rouges et emplis de colère. Le vampire donna un ordre à deux autres. Mais quand ils s'approchèrent d'elle, Bella tenta de se battre. Ils étaient trop forts pour elle. Elle abandonnait. Bella pleurait. Ils la trainèrent de force vers une autre porte. Le regard désespéré. Un instant, et je finis par réaliser qui était ce vampire qui s'en prenait si violemment à ma Bella. J'avais vu son portrait dans le bureau de Carlisle.

_ Aro Volturi. _Soufflai-je._

Ah non ! Il était hors de question que cet assassin mette la main sur Bella ! Je ne le permettrai pas ! Les yeux suppliants de Bella me revinrent. Il fallait que je la sauve de ce monstre avide de sang humain. Je me tournai vers Carlisle qui me regardait, dubitatif.

_ Bella est entre les mains des Volturi. _Expliquai-je_.

_ Alors, on part en guerre ! _S'exclama Emmett._

_ Du calme, les enfants. Si on essayait plutôt de réfléchir à la situation. _Proposa Carlisle_.

_ Je sais que les Volturi sont tes amis. Mais ils ont Bella. Alors entre eux et Bella. Mon choix est fait.

_ Nous aussi Edward ! N'est ce pas Jazz !

_ Avec plaisir Em'. _Répondit l'intéressé._

_ Ecoutez-moi tous. On ne peut pas débarquer comme ça chez les Volturi, pour leur déclarer la guerre. Ils sont beaucoup plus nombreux que nous. On n'a aucune chance.

_ Alors, on fait quoi Carlisle ? On leur offre un bouquet de fleurs en échange de Bella ?

_ Em'. Je suis désolé mais Carlisle n'a pas tort. Ce serait pure folie.

_ Dis-moi, Jazz, de quel coté es-tu ? Faux frère ! _Cracha Emmett._

_ Aro m'invite régulièrement. Jusqu'à présent, j'ai toujours décliné son offre. Pourquoi ne pas l'accepter ?

Jasper trouvait le plan très bon et regrettait même de ne pas y avoir pensé tout seul. Alice acquiesça de la tête mais aucune prémonition en vue. Rose aurait suivi Emmett jusqu'en enfer. Esmé voulait revoir sa « fille ». Carlisle ne voulait pas « froisser » ses amis.

_ Carlisle, tu peux dire et faire ce que tu veux. Je pars en Italie. Tout de suite ! _Annonçai-je._

_ Cinq minute. C'est le temps qu'il nous faut pour être prêt. _Expliqua Alice_

J'étais parti dans ma chambre, pendant que les autres faisaient pareil. Je pris son violon. La lettre était dans l'étui. Je comptai bien lui rendre, qu'elle puisse jouer pour moi à nouveau. S'il fallait tuer Aro pour ça, je le ferais. J'avais pris ma Volvo avec Alice et Jasper. Tandis que les autres prenaient la voiture de Rose. J'étais stressé. J'avais peur pour Bella. Je voulais arriver à temps.

_ Combien de temps ?

_ J'en sais rien Edward. A cause du flou artistique qui l'entoure.

_ Tu fais du sarcasme toi maintenant ? _Demandai-je_.

_ Bella déteint sur moi je crois. Sourit-elle.

_ Edward juste une seule chose, évite de foncer tête baissée, dès qu'on sera arrivé.

_ Si Bella va bien. Je te promets de ne rien tenter de stupide Jasper.

_ Ouais, c'est ça. Bah tu vois on en reparlera.

_ Toi et Alice avez interverti vos pouvoirs ?

_ Edward, pas la peine de voir l'avenir pour ça. Je commence à te connaître depuis le temps.

_ Quand arriverons-nous à Voltera ?

_ Demain en début de soirée normalement.

Demain soir, voilà ce qu'avait répondu Alice. La patience n'était pas mon fort. Mais en sachant que j'allais passer les prochaines heures entre les aéroports et les avions, j'avais l'impression que c'était au dessus de mes forces. Ca m'agaçait. A ce moment-là je regrettai vraiment le Concorde. Je conduisis encore plus vite que d'habitude, et ce n'était pas peu dire.

_ Edward, tu peux ralentir. On ne risque pas de louper l'avion. Alors, du calme.

Alice l'avait vu. Je ralentis la cadence, pour revenir à une allure normale. Du moins pour nous autres vampires. J'avais hâte de la revoir afin de pouvoir la sortir des crocs d'Aro. Si Bella m'en avait parlé avant, elle n'aurait jamais atterri là-bas. Pourquoi fallait-elle qu'elle soit si têtue ! Je ne pouvais pas concevoir qu'elle puisse mourir. La vision de Bella où elle se faisait démembrer me revint. Je secouai la tête pour faire fuir cette image.

_Ne pense pas à ça mon frère. Tu la sauveras. J'ai confiance en toi !_

L'éternelle positivité d'Alice m'étonnait encore. Même si je savais qu'elle aussi était parcourue par l'anxiété. Elle refusait de l'admettre.

_ Du calme, tous les deux, vous aller finir par me rendre dingue avec vos angoisses.

Je m'étais toujours demandé comment faisait Jasper pour encaisser toutes les émotions des gens environnants. Ca devait être un calvaire pour lui. C'est moi qui lui avais toujours créé le plus de souci à ce niveau-là. Mais depuis que Bella était arrivée, c'était encore plus difficile à gérer pour lui. Sa tristesse, sa mélancolie et sa détresse ne faisaient qu'accentuer la douleur de Jazz. Il disait que Bella allait mieux ces jours-ci. Qu'elle semblait plus heureuse. Alors pourquoi partir ? C'était Aro qui la poursuivait. Il l'avait trouvée. J'avais peur de ce qu'il pouvait lui faire. La tuer. Se servir d'elle. Il voulait ses pouvoirs et la maintiendrait en vie. Pour l'utiliser. Cette pensée déclencha ma colère. Si Aro touchait à un seul de ses cheveux, il était hors de question qu'il s'en sorte vivant. Même si je devais mourir. De toute façon, où était l'intérêt de vivre si elle n'était plus là ? Je sentis une vague de calme m'envahir et remerciai Jazz par l'intermédiaire du rétroviseur.

Nous arrivâmes enfin à l'aéroport de Seattle. Alice s'était occupée des réservations, juste avant de partir. Je partis d'un pas pressant vers le comptoir de la compagnie aérienne. Talonné de près par le reste de ma famille. Jasper me mit la main sur l'épaule, me priant de le laisser faire. Il passa devant. Puis parla à l'hôtesse. La conversation ne dura pas plus de cinq minutes. Les billets en main, il revint vers nous.

_ L'avion pour New York est dans une demi-heure. Ensuite nous avons une escale d'une heure. Direction la France, Nice sur la côte d'Azur, encore quarante minutes. Pour finir L'Italie. Alice a loué deux voitures à l'arrivée. Une heure plus tard nous serons à Voltera.

Je ne disais rien. Mais les prochaines vingt quatre heures promettaient d'être vraiment infernales.

_ Edward, tout ira bien ?

_ Comment veux tu que ça aille Jasper ? Bella est peut-être déjà morte à cette heure-ci.

_ Edward, ça ne te ressemble pas d'être si fataliste.

_ Ca c'est nouveau ! Crachai-je.

_ D'accord, je me suis mal exprimé. Ca ne te ressemblait plus.

_ C'était à cause d'elle. Bella m'a apporté l'espoir. Maintenant qu'elle n'est plus là, je n'ai plus aucune raison d'espérer.

_ Elle n'est pas morte mon frère.

_ Es-tu le sais comment ça ?

_ A cause de ton amour pour elle. Je l'ai ressenti et ce qu'elle éprouve pour toi aussi. Elle ne te l'a pas dit oralement. Mais elle t'aime, Edward, plus que tout. Au vue de l'ampleur de vos sentiments, si l'un de vous devait disparaître, l'autre le saurait automatiquement. J'en suis persuadé. Votre amour est trop fort. Comme pour moi et Alice.

_ Mouais, j'en doute.

_ C'est moi l'empathe dans cette famille, oui ou merde ! Bon je crois qu'on a un avion à prendre non ?

**ALICE POV  
><strong>

Edward allait retrouver Bella. Non il devait ! Mon frère était anéanti. Le voir ainsi me retournait le cœur. J'étais persuadée que Bella aussi était malheureuse sans lui. Franchement, je trouvai cette situation injuste pour eux deux. Esmé aussi souffrait de son absence. Elle avait énormément de tendresse pour Bella depuis cette fameuse discussion entre elles. Esmé avait ressenti toute la détresse de Bella face à la mort de sa mère. Elle ne comprenait pas que l'on puisse laisser une enfant sans amour maternel.

Mais Bella ne s'était pas élevée toute seule ? Alors pourquoi aucune femme de sa famille n'avait tenté de l'aimer comme une fille ? C'était irréel comme situation pour notre « mère ». Son instinct maternel était inassouvi et c'était pour cela qu'elle nous considérait comme ses propres enfants. Bella avait besoin d'une maman. Besoin aussi de savoir qu'une mère est prête à se sacrifier pour son enfant. Comment Bella aurait-elle pu le savoir ? Personne ne le lui avait dit. Esmé voulait que Bella puisse connaître ce lien si particulier qu'unit une mère à sa fille. Il était temps que la chance tourne. Ainsi Bella pourrait avoir la chance d'être heureuse, entourée d'amour et d'une vraie famille. C'était le rêve d'Esme et peut-être le mien.

Edward était passé par tous les sentiments, d'après Jasper. La douleur. La tristesse. La colère. La haine. Il s'était senti abandonné. Il doutait même que Bella puisse l'aimer. Il se posait des tonnes de questions. Il voulait connaître les secrets de Bella. Les raisons qui faisaient que Bella était terrifiée pour nous, et non pour elle. Il savait que la seule chose en définitive qu'attendait Bella avant de le rencontrer était la mort. C'était ce qui lui faisait tant de mal d'ailleurs. Mon frère avait peur qu'elle ne veuille plus se battre pour lui. Peur qu'elle se laisse mourir. Il avait plus besoin d'elle que de sang pour se nourrir, il savait qu'un vampire pouvait vivre sans en boire. Mais lui était incapable de survivre sans elle. J'étais certaine que pour Bella, c'était la même chose. Leur amour mutuel était inconditionnel.

Nous étions dans l'avion et Jazz faisait tout ce qu'il pouvait pour apaiser tout le monde et franchement, ce n'était pas une mince affaire ! Moi aussi, j'étais apeurée. Bella allait devenir ma meilleure amie. J'étais impatiente de la serrer dans mes bras. Elle n'était pas ce monstre froid et égoïste qu'elle voulait paraître. C'est vrai que ses émotions étaient décuplées du fait de sa condition vampirique, mais elle était douce et aimante en vérité. Elle se souciait de notre survie. Et plus que tout, de celle d'Edward.

_ Alice, mon ange calme toi. Parce que si tu t'y mets toi aussi, je ne suis pas certain d'arriver à gérer toute la famille.

_ Désolée, mon amour. Mais j'ai beaucoup de mal à me concentrer sur autre chose que sa disparition et le manque que ça me procure. Je trouve cette histoire tellement injuste.

_ Oui, mon cœur elle est injuste. Mais rien n'est fait. Tout va s'arranger. Il faut avoir confiance dans le destin.

_ Avoir confiance dans le destin ? Arrêtes un peu Jazz s'il te plait ! Bella n'a jamais eu de chance depuis qu'elle est sur cette terre. Le mauvais sort s'est acharné sur elle. La preuve, je suis tombé amoureux d'elle. _Railla Edward._

_ T'en as pas marre de toujours jouer les martyres ? Jusqu'à preuve du contraire, elle est encore en vie non ? Alors arrête de te punir pour quelque chose dont tu n'es pas responsable. Parce que si toi tu l'es, alors nous aussi. Ouais elle a intérêt d'être en vie quand on va arriver. J'ai une revanche à prendre moi !

_ Emmett, stop ! _Cria Rose._

Enfin nous arrivions à New York. L'attente de la correspondance était longue, très longue. Edward tressaillait dès qu'il voyait des couples. C'était un calvaire pour lui. Enfin l'embarquement s'annonça, nous montâmes dans l'avion pour Nice. Edward bouillonnait d'impatience. N'ayant aucune idée du moment où ma vision se réaliserait. Le compte à rebours avait commencé, mais depuis combien de temps ? Personne ne le savait. Une fois tout le monde installé, Jazz s'adressa à Carlisle.

_ Bon, qu'est ce qu'on fait une fois arrivés chez les Volturi ? On enlève Bella ?

_ Bien sur que non Emmett ! On trouve une autre solution. On tente de discuter, de trouver un arrangement. Argumenta Carlisle.

_ Du style quoi ? Rendez nous Bella ! Ou on met le feu à vot' baraque !

_ Emmett, le mot diplomatie ne t'évoque absolument rien ? _Demanda Carlisle. _

_ Ca a un rapport avec les dinosaures ?

_ Arrête de faire l'idiot ! On t'a dit diplomate pas diplodocus. _Cinglai-je._

_ Ouais t'as raison surtout que les Tyrex devaient être meilleur à manger !

_ EMMETT ! Nous écriâmes tous de concert.

_ Bah quoi ? _Dit-il, l'innocence même._

Comment lui en vouloir ? C'était sa façon de décompresser. Il avait besoin de dédramatiser la situation. Humour à la Emmett tout craché. Quant à Edward, c'était comme s'il n'était pas là. Il ne participait pas du tout à la conversation. Il était plongé dans les méandres de son esprit. Se concentrant uniquement sur Bella et sur les sentiments qu'il éprouvait. Je savais que s'il la retrouvait, la confrontation entre les deux serait terrible. Ils avaient deux fichus caractères et la rencontre promettait d'être explosive, Edward n'ayant pas accepté d'être évincé de la sorte. Il était vieux jeu, pour lui c'était à l'homme de protéger la femme, et pas l'inverse. Par certain coté, c'était un macho. A cette dernière pensée, je sentis le regard désapprobateur de mon frère dans mon dos.

_Oh Edward ! Tu sais que c'est la vérité alors ne fais pas le choqué s'il te plait !_

Il m'envoya une projection de sa pensée dans l'avenir en guise de réponse. C'était très efficace. Surtout quand on ne voulait pas que les autres soient au courant.

_Ca n'a rien à voir Alice, je l'aime et je veux la protéger. C'est tout !_

Je lui répondis par la pensée.

_Peut-être. Et qui te dit qu'elle n'a pas fait la même chose ! Elle aussi elle t'aime et voulait te protéger. _

Nous continuâmes notre joute non verbale.

_Alice c'est moi le vampire à cent pour cent ! Pas elle, et je n'ai aucunement besoin de protection ! Je sais me défendre tout seul._

Je ne lui répondis même pas. Sachant pertinemment que la discussion ne mènerait nulle part. Edward replongea dans sa méditation. Pendant que je me concentrais à nouveau sur la conversation des autres membres de ma famille.

**JASPER POV  
><strong>

Quatre jours que c'était un véritable enfer pour moi. Quatre jours à ressentir la douleur de tout le monde. C'était inhumain comme situation ! Bon j'étais pas humain, mais quand même ! Je croyais ne pas avoir plus mal que lors de notre rencontre avec Bella, et durant ces trois semaines où elle avait décidé de s'éloigner de nous. Et ben je me trompais lourdement ! Ces quatre jours étaient mon purgatoire personnel. Même Emmett, qui jouait la carte de l'humour était en réalité au trente sixième dessous. On avait l'impression qu'Edward était directement descendu du paradis à l'enfer en un quart de seconde. Non, là franchement, c'était vraiment trop dur. Esmé était autant affectée qu'Edward, elle avait l'impression qu'on lui avait enlevé son enfant pour la deuxième fois. Alice avait peur que l'on n'arrive pas à temps pour la sauver.

Mais Edward, mon pauvre frère. Jamais je n'avais ressenti autant de choses émanant de lui. Il y avait le doute, l'amour bien sûr, la peur, la colère, la haine, la douleur, le manque, l'angoisse de ne pas la revoir. La culpabilité aussi, pour ne pas être resté avec elle. Il éprouvait une telle passion vis-à-vis de Bella. Il la désirait aussi à un point que je me demandais comment il faisait pour résister à l'envie de lui faire l'amour. En tous cas moi je ne résistais pas à Alice quand Bella était dans le coin.

Je savais que les sentiments de Bella pour Edward étaient aussi forts que les siens. Elle l'aimait passionnément, mais elle souffrait de quelque chose appartenant à son passé qui était bien pire que tout. Elle tentait de contrôler le moindre de ses désirs pour lui. Elle aussi avait envie de faire bien plus que les simples baisers langoureux qu'ils échangeaient. Je l'avais senti très fortement le matin où elle s'était réveillée de sa catatonie. La tension sexuelle qui émanait de la chambre d'Edward était à son paroxysme. Mais bon Dieu ! Comment faisaient-ils pour y résister ?

Ce matin-là j'avais emmené Alice précipitamment faire «un tour » avec moi dans les bois. Mais à mon retour les appétits d'Edward n'étaient toujours pas redescendus. Alors j'avais envoyé Alice les chercher. Sinon je crois qu'à l'heure actuelle, nous serions toujours dans les bois. Pourtant à chaque fois qu'ils se rapprochaient physiquement tous les deux, des tourbillons de sentiments assaillaient Bella. L'envie bien sûr, mais la terreur aussi.

A ce mot, je sentis mon télépathe de frère avoir une angoisse. Je me tournai vers lui et demandai à Esmé de changer de place afin que je puisse le rassurer.

_ Edward quand j'ai pensé « terreur » ce n'était pas par rapport à toi.

_ Ce qui expliquerait qu'elle soit partie. Bougonna-t-il.

_ Dis-moi l'auto-flagellation te plait autant que ça ? Elle n'a pas peur de toi, elle te l'a prouvé, il me semble, non ?

_ Peut-être mais alors pourquoi elle est terrorisée si ce n'est pas à cause de moi ?

_ C'est quelque chose de plus profond. De plus vieux. C'est ancré en elle. Grâce à toi, elle va mieux. Ses sentiments ont évolué depuis son arrivée.

_ En bien ou en mal ?

_ Arrête de faire l'idiot. Bella t'aime. Je l'ai senti. Elle te désire aussi, alors je ne vois pas où est le problème ?

_ Le problème Jazz, c'est qu'elle est partie. Et que quelque chose la terrifie ! Qu'elle n'a pas eu assez confiance pour m'en parler !

_ Edward, elle a peur que tu partes si tu l'apprends.

_ Comment tu sais ça toi ?

_ Parce que c'est la seule explication logique mon frère. Quelque chose la fait fuir et ce n'est pas toi ! Les pots de peintures en sont la preuve.

_ Quoi ?

_ Quelqu'un qui veut s'en aller n'achète pas de quoi refaire sa déco intérieure ! On a l'impression que tu as perdu ta logique en même temps qu'elle est partie.

Edward plongeait sa tête dans ses mains. Il était perdu. Il ne savait plus quoi penser. Il doutait d'elle et de lui-même. Le trajet allait être définitivement interminable. Les sentiments des passagers de l'avion n'arrangeaient rien. Je n'aimais pas les avions comme Edward, trop de sentiments et de pensées mélangés. C'était un calvaire. Le mien en l'occurrence.

_ Désolé vieux. Je suis navré de me montrer si égoïste. J'ai beaucoup de mal à contrôler ce que je ressens envers elle. Elle me manque Jazz, et c'est de pire en pire. Si on devait arriver trop tard je crois que…

_ Écoute, je sais que c'est dur. Je ne t'en veux pas Edward. Je suis content que tu connaisses enfin l'amour. Évidemment qu'elle te manque et c'est normal. Elle nous manque à tous différemment, c'est tout. On n'arrivera pas trop tard. On la sauvera. On trouvera un moyen. Enfin de l'espoir, voilà un sentiment positif ça change.

Je me levai pour rejoindre ma place près d'Alice. Afin de laisser Edward à ses réflexions. Dans quelques heures, nous serions à Voltera. Les choses ne seraient sûrement pas évidentes dans un camp comme dans l'autre.

_ Oh Jazz ! M'apostropha-t-il. Merci

_ De rien mon frère.

**EDWARD POV  
><strong>

Jazz venait de me parler. Ce n'était pas facile pour lui toutes nos émotions à gérer en même temps. Je venais d'apprendre que Bella me désirait comme je la désirais. Ça m'attristait encore plus. J'avais l'impression que notre courte histoire était un vrai gâchis. J'appréhendais de la revoir mais beaucoup moins que l'annonce de sa mort. La voix du pilote me sortit de mon introspection. Nous arrivions à Nice en France, pour attendre le prochain départ. L'attente, c'était ça le pire. Ne rien faire. Être dépendant des heures humaines. Ça me révoltait. Du temps pourquoi faire ? Réfléchir. Non, pour moi ce mot rimait avec souffrir. Carlisle s'approcha de moi.

_ Comment te sens-tu mon fils ?

_ Mis à part le fait que j'ai l'impression qu'on m'a arraché le cœur avec une pince à épiler, tu veux dire ?

_ Excuse-moi, c'était une question idiote.

Je secouai la tête. Je manquai de tact.

_ Non…Je suis navré. Je n'aurais pas du dire ça. Mais je n'en sais rien. Impatient et terriblement angoissé, je crois.

_ Écoute, tu sais que les frères Volturi sont mes amis. Je ne veux pas de guerre entre nos deux clans. Mais s'il fallait choisir, ma famille est ma priorité.

_ Carlisle, merci. Je ne veux pas d'affrontements je veux juste…

_ Bella, oui je sais mon fils.

Il posa sa main sur mon épaule d'un geste paternel et réconfortant. Puis nous prîmes à nouveau l'avion.

Ce dernier vol fut le pire de tous. Le plus court en trajet mais le plus long dans mon esprit. Je n'en pouvais plus. Jasper faisait ce qu'il pouvait pour m'envoyer des ondes de calme. Mais rien n'y faisait. Même une hôtesse en fit les frais. Elle m'avait fait du rentre dedans, j'avais été agressif en la repoussant. En général je n'y faisais même pas attention mais là, elle avait émis des suppositions sur « la peut-être » petite amie que j'avais. Franchement ce n'était pas le sujet à aborder ! J'étais habitué à ce genre de fantasme de la part de la gente féminine, mais je ne les supportais plus ces jours-ci. Je voulais Bella et son esprit impénétrable. Je voulais ma Bella, pleine de sarcasme. Je souhaitais l'entendre rire à nouveau.

Enfin nous étions arrivés et pour une fois le ciel était de notre coté, l'orage grondait. Pas besoin de nous cacher. Alice m'avait dit que j'allais adorer les voitures qu'elle avait trouvées. Mais franchement, je m'en fichais pas mal. S'il avait fallu y aller en trottinette je l'aurais fait.

_ Et dire qu'on a oublié nos battes de baseball ! C'est pas de bol. Pour une fois qu'il y a de l'ora…Aie !

Emmett venait de s'en prendre une par Rose. Elle trouvait ce qu'avait dit son mari déplacé. Je n'arrivai même pas lui en vouloir. Ce ne serait pas Emmett s'il ne racontait pas ce genre de bêtises à des moments peu appropriés. Il était comme ça, ce qui ne l'empêchait pas d'être très inquiet malgré les apparences. Nous attendions nos voitures de location quand deux Porsche et une Ferrari firent leurs apparitions. Alice sauta de joie en les voyant arriver. Puis elle se tourna et s'excusa de sa réaction inadaptée face à la situation. Je lui fis un signe de la tête pour lui certifier que je ne lui en voulais pas. Elle me fit un grand sourire et nous montâmes dans les voitures. Je pris la Ferrari avec Carlisle. Alice prit une des Porsche avec Jazz et Esmé. Rosalie conduisait l'autre Porsche avec Emmett. Il avait interdiction d'y toucher car ma chère sœur était dingue des voitures. Donc elle voulait conduire. Elle excellait dans le domaine de la mécanique. Les uns derrière les autres nous foncions littéralement vers Volterra.

Une heure plus tard nous y étions. Le crépuscule commençait à s'étendre sur la ville tout doucement.

Cette ville était tenue avec une main de fer dans un gant de velours par les frères Volturi depuis sa création. Les règles étaient simples : ne pas se faire remarquer et ne pas se nourrir des habitants ni des touristes de cette ville.

Nous attendions les autres, ils ne tardèrent pas à arriver. Puis nous avançâmes dans les méandres de la ville. Carlisle en tête. Nous arrivâmes devant l'enceinte d'un château. Un panneau annonçait que les visiteurs VIP qui préféraient visiter le lieu de nuit n'avaient qu'à appuyer sur le bouton situé à droite. Ce que fit Carlisle. Au bout d'un moment deux vampires en capuches arrivèrent. Je ne dis rien. Comme mon père me l'avait gentiment demandé dans la voiture.

_ Bonsoir je suis Carlisle Cullen et voici ma famille. Je désirais parler aux seigneurs Aro, Marcus et Caius s'il vous plait.

Aucune réponse, l'une des gardes sortit un téléphone cellulaire de sa poche et composa un numéro. Après avoir obtenu un avis favorable elle se présenta.

_ Je suis Heidi et voici Chelsea, voulez-vous bien nous suivre s'il vous plait ?

Nous nous enfonçâmes dans les dédales du château en suivant nos deux guides. Tout était lugubre et sombre. Je pensais à Bella, terrorisée et seule dans cet endroit. Je sentis la colère s'insinuer lentement en moi. Elles nous demandèrent d'attendre devant une porte. Ce que nous fîmes, bien obligés. Au bout de cinq minutes, au moment où j'envisageais sérieusement la possibilité de défoncer la porte, elles nous invitèrent à rentrer. La pièce était soigneusement décorée, mais l'atmosphère était lourde. Je vis trois hommes face à nous.

_ Carlisle, mon vieil ami quel plaisir de te revoir ! Ça fait un siècle. _Rigola-t-il._

_ Ça en fera même plusieurs Aro, mon ami. Caïus, Marcus quel plaisir de vous revoir.

_Répondit mon père._

_ Nous aussi Carlisle, nous sommes ravis. _Répondit Marcus. _

Leurs pensés n'étaient pas du tout hostiles, au contraire ils semblaient ravis de voir Carlisle. Mais ils n'étaient pas dupes et étaient persuadés que nous n'étions pas là pour rien. Il fit les présentations et Aro se lança.

_ Quel est l'honneur de ta visite mon cher ami ?

_ Voilà c'est un sujet délicat qui concerne une jeune fille que vous avez parmi vous.

Aro se raidit, ses yeux se plissèrent.

_ Vraiment ? Son nom ? Demanda-t-il.

_ Isabella Swan. _Répondis-je._

A ces mots le vampire me regarda, étonné. Ses pensées étaient claires comme de l'eau, j'aurai dit limpide même.

_Isabella ! Mais qu'est ce qu'ils lui veulent. Il est hors de question qu'elle m'échappe encore._

_ Désolé, il n'y a aucune Isabella Swan ici.

_ Vous mentez Aro je sais que Bella est ici ! Bella ! Bella !

Je commençai à l'appeler quand une porte s'ouvrit…

* * *

><p><strong>Mais qui est là ? Mystère ! Mystère !<strong>

**Voilà pour la suite vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire ! Mdr reviews**

**Idem une review un extrait !  
><strong>

**A très vite **

**Ciao basgi Caro**


	17. 16 Vast'en !

**Salut tout le monde !**

**Désolée de ne pas avoir répondu aux reviews, mais j'ai manqué cruellement de temps. Oui je sais c'est pas bien.**

**Alors un grand merci**

**Maintenant revenons à cette « porte » et qui se trouve derrière ! lol**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p><strong>16<strong>**Vas t'en !**

_Isabella ! Mais qu'est ce qu'ils lui veulent. Il est hors de question qu'elle m'échappe encore._

__ __Désolé il n'y a aucune Isabella Swan ici. _

__ __Vous mentez Aro je sais que Bella est ici ! Bella ! Bella !_

_Je commençais à l'appeler quand une porte s'ouvrit_

**EDWARD POV  
><strong>

J'étais persuadé qu'il mentait. J'étais en colère, tout mon être bouillonnait. Elle était là. Son odeur était dans cette pièce, je la sentais. Elle se trouvait ici peu de temps avant que nous arrivions. Deux autres gardes arrivèrent par la porte. Deux vampires aux regards angéliques et aux yeux couleurs or ? Alors ça ! J'étais surpris, je ne m'y attendais pas. J'allais me précipiter vers Aro quand mes frères me retinrent.

_ Du calme mon garçon ! _Cingla Marcus._

_ Je veux voir Bella ! Je sais qu'elle était là ! Son odeur est encore présente !

_ Qui es-tu pour ordonner quoi que ce soit ! _Cria Caïus._

Les pensées de Caïus et de Marcus m'étaient cachées. Je n'arrivais pas à lire leurs esprits. C'était frustrant. Je voulais voir Bella. J'étais prêt à risquer ma vie et celle de ma famille pour ça.

_ Edward calme toi ! Mes amis excusez-le, il est jeune et très attaché à cette jeune fille. _Expliqua Carlisle._

_Attaché ! Attaché ! Attaché comment ? Elle se cachait donc là bas. Serait-il possible qu'il soit amoureux d'elle ? Pensa Aro._

_ Mon ami tu as raison. Je propose que tout le monde se calme. Aro ? _Proposa Marcus._

_ Il est hors de question qu'on le laisse s'approcher d'elle ! _Tempêta Aro._

N'y tenant plus, et mes frères m'ayant lâché je courus vers Aro pour l'attaquer. Quand une douleur inimaginable me cloua à terre. Je criai et me tortillai de douleur. Emmett et les autres allaient intervenir mais la porte de derrière vola en éclat ! Transi de douleur je ne distinguai pas qui était entré.

_ JANE ARRETE CA TOUT DE SUITE ! TU M'ENTENDS, C'EST UN ORDRE !

La douleur cessa, mais mon corps restait toujours plaqué sur le sol. Cette voix, je la connaissais, mais mon esprit était encore trop troublé par la douleur pour savoir de qui elle émanait. Je sentais que quelqu'un prenait ma tête et la posait sur ses genoux. Tout en caressant mes cheveux. L'épais brouillard qui entourait mon esprit se dissipait peu à peu.

_ Edward, je suis désolée.

_ Bella ?

_ Oui, je suis là.

Elle sanglotait. Mais elle était là. Je l'avais retrouvée. J'aurais voulu rester ainsi tout le reste de mon éternité, la tête sur ses genoux.

Mais elle demanda à mes frères de m'aider à me relever. Elle pointait un doigt accusateur vers les Volturi. Cette fille n'avait décidément peur de rien.

_ Vous croyez franchement que c'est une façon d'accueillir des congénères ! Et utiliser le pouvoir de Jane sur lui ! Vous n'avez pas honte ! D'après ce que j'ai compris Carlisle est votre ami, non ? Et on ne traite pas la famille de ses amis comme ça !

Bella semblait en colère. Je voulais lui dire de se calmer. Qu'elle ne savait pas à quel point ces vampires étaient dangereux. Mais j'étais trop stupéfié pour dire quoi que se soit. Une certaine autorité naturelle émanait d'elle. Bella avait les yeux rougis par le chagrin comme si cela faisait des jours qu'elle pleurait. Des cernes avaient fait leurs apparitions. Jasper souffrait à nouveau comme au début de notre rencontre avec elle.

Aro se leva et je grognai aussitôt. Il s'approchait trop prêt d'elle à mon goût. Ils se dévisageaient tous les deux yeux dans les yeux. Personne ne voulait lâcher prise. Bella était déterminée. Ils se tournaient autour.

_ Dis-moi, Isabella c'est donc là-bas que tu te cachais ? Voilà pourquoi ils te connaissent !

Bella avait les poings serrés le long de son corps. Son être tendu à l'extrême.

_ Laisse les repartir chez eux ! Je suis là comme tu le souhaitais.

_ NON ! Pas temps que tu ne m'auras pas dit ce qu'il y a entre toi et ce vampire ! _Cracha t-il._

Bella croisait les bras devant sa poitrine désormais.

_ Je ne te dirai absolument rien. C'est pas la peine que tu me demande**s** ! Ca ne te regarde pas !

_ D'accord puisque c'est comme ça. Démétri, Alec ! _Ordonna Aro._

_ Tu n'as pas le droit ! Harangua Bella.

Démétri et Alec s'approchèrent de Bella pour la ceinturer. Bella se débâtait et criait. Ses yeux étaient noirs comme l'onyx, pendant qu'Aro se dirigeait vers moi avec un sourire carnassier.

Ma famille allait pour se regrouper mais Carlisle les arrêta et demandai de le laisser faire. Aro posa sa main sur moi. Je compris alors pourquoi. Je vis en même temps que lui, les images de Bella et moi. Il pouvait lire les moindres de mes pensés à propos de nous deux. Puis il se retrouva comme éjecté de ma tête. Je regardai Bella. Des larmes silencieuses coulaient le long de ses joues.

_ Isabella, pourquoi le couvrir de ton bouclier ?

Elle ne répondit pas, elle semblait trop en colère sur l'instant.

_ Voilà qui est très intéressant, même si c'est frustrant ! Grogna Aro.

_ Pourquoi ? Tu n'as pas à faire ça ! Je te déteste ! Démétri ! Alec ! Lâchez-moi immédiatement !

Aro avait presque l'air d'être peiné par ce qu'elle venait de dire. Sous l'œil méfiant des autres vampires, Jazz faisait de son mieux pour contrôler la situation mais sans grand succès. Esmé était folle de rage. Marcus se leva précipitamment en ordonnant aux deux autres vampires de lâcher Bella, ce qu'ils firent. Puis il la prit dans ses bras pour lui faire quoi ?

Un câlin !

_ Aro, ne crois-tu pas que tu as assez mi**s** la pagaille pour les siècles à venir ? C'est dans les gènes, vous êtes impossible tous les deux. Quels fichus caractères !

_ Je le déteste ! Il n'a pas le droit, ça ne le regarde pas. Oh tu peux me regarder comme ça ! Arrête de te mêler de ma vie ! Je n'ai plus trois ans ! Fous-moi la paix ! !

J'étais incrédule face à la situation. Complètement perdu comme si je me trouvais sur une scène de spectacle.

_ Calme toi ma chérie. Tu sais comment il est. C'est une brute parfois.

Marcus venait de lancer un regard noir vers son frère au moment où il avait prononcé ces paroles. Ce qui déclencha le courroux d'Aro presque simultanément. Caïus regardait la scène comme une habitude. J'étais largué.

_ GARDE, SORTEZ TOUS ! C'EST UN ORDRE ! DÉGAGEZ ! MA PATIENCE A DES LIMITES ISABELLA MARIE VOLTURI ! TU ES MA FILLE ! JE DÉCIDE DE CE QUI EST JUSTE POUR TOI ! TU AS DES RESPONSABILITÉ ENVERS NOTRE FAMILLE ! ALORS NON ! JE NE TE FOUTERAI PAS LA PAIX ! QUANT A TOI ALEC SURVEILLE TON LANGAGE AUPRÈS DE MA FILLE ! TU AS UNE INFLUENCE DÉPLORABLE SUR ELLE ! ET TOI MARCUS ARRÊTE DE LUI DONNER TOUJOURS RAISON ! TU VAS LA POURRIR ! CES HISTOIRES NE REGARDENT QUE NOUS !

_ CA Y' EST ! T'ES CALME ! SOULAGE ! Cria Bella.

J'avais du mal à enregistrer tout ce que je venais d'entendre. Ma famille aussi. Bella était la fille d'Aro. Je comprenais mieux certaines choses. Pourtant je lui en voulais de ne pas m'avoir dit la vérité. Elle croisa mon regard avec une mine désolée. Son caractère, ce n'était pas la peine de demander d'où il venait. Finalement elle s'en était bien sortie vu les circonstances. Carlisle n'en revenait pas de la facilité déconcertante qu'avait Bella de tenir tête à son père.

_ On est peut-être pas obligé de se montrer en spectacle devant le clan de la péninsule Olympique non ? _Proposa Marcus._

_ Oui tu as raison. Pourriez-vous nous laisser ? Reprit calmement Aro. Je vais demander à Démétri qu'ils vous conduisent à vos appartements. Car vous restez bien sûr.

Ce n'était pas une question, c'était un ordre. Nous n'avions pas le choix. Toute façon je voulais une explication avec Bella. Mais sans son père.

**BELLA POV  
><strong>

Mon père, la seule personne qui arrivait à me rendre folle de rage. Il s'était encore mêlé de mes affaires. Quand il faisait ça, je devenais dingue.

Mais pourquoi Edward et les autres étaient-ils là ? Comment l'avaient-ils su ? Démétri se rapprocha. Mon père lui expliqua et au moment où tout le monde allait pour le suivre Aro prit la parole.

_ Edward, Carlisle pourriez-vous rester avec nous, s'il vous plait ?

_Bah voyons papa. Comme si la situation n'était pas assez compliquée comme ça. Rajoute un ou deux vampire j't en prie. Pensais-je._

_ Je ne sais pas trop mon ami. La situation concerne ta famille. Peut-être que nous devrions vous laisser. Tenta Carlisle.

_ Justement vu les liens qu'entretiennent nos deux enfants, c'est logique.

_Ah non papa ! Là tu vas trop loin ! Laisse Edward en dehors de tout ça. Je suis partie exprès. Ouais t'es sûre que c'est pour ça que t'as filé à l'anglaise. C'est pas pour une histoire de traqueur des fois. La ferme petite voix !_

Ils acceptèrent, contraint, de rester tous les deux. Devant le regard compatissant de Marcus. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il allait inventer encore ? Je me méfiais de mon père. Ses abus de pouvoir étaient fréquents. Sa soif de pouvoir aussi. Je le soupçonnai de manigancer quelque chose. A mon humble avis ça n'allait pas, mais alors pas du tout me plaire.

_ Bella tu pourrais peut-être nous expliquer. _Demanda mon père_

Je levais les yeux au ciel en soupirant et me mordit la lèvre inférieure. C'était la panique à bord. Il avait tout vu en touchant Edward, alors qu'est-ce qu'il voulait de plus ? Lui au moins l'avait touché. Moi je rêvai de goûter ses lèvres. Il m'avait tellement manqué. Je pleurais depuis quatre jours presque cinq. Je n'avais parlé d'Edward à personne et pour cause. Je ne savais même pas que Carlisle et Aro étaient amis. Tout le monde avait les yeux braqués sur moi. Marcus m'encouragea d'un signe de la tête. Après mon père et Démétri, il était la personne dont j'étais la plus proche.

_ Je croyais que tu avais tout suivi par l'intermédiaire d'Edward. _Grognai-je. _

_ Pas tout à fait, retire ton bouclier alors.

_ Non, alors ça jamais ! M'écriai-je.

Mon père fit un pas dans la direction d'Edward, à son regard je vis qu'il ne plaisantait pas, et que jamais il n'abandonnerait.

_ Bon bah voilà. Abdiquai-je. J'ai voyagé un peu partout pendant les trois mois précédent Forks. Puis je suis arrivée au lycée où j'ai rencontré Edward, ses frères et sœurs. On a sympathisé, il m'ont évitée quelques massacres et voilà. Fin de l'histoire !

_ Isabella et que fais-tu de la partie où vous vous embrassez ? Insista mon père.

_ Tu vois, ça c'est la partie qui ne te regarde absolument pas justement !_ Crachai-je_ en croisant les bras sur ma poitrine.

_ Isabella !

_ NON !

_ Si je dois parler de ça à quelqu'un. Ce ne sera certainement pas avec toi !

_ Sale caractère va ! Lâcha-t-il.

_ Ouais je sais. Tout mon père, hein ! ?

Marcus et Caius qui avaient l'habitude de nos conversations acides partirent à rire. Suivi de près par Carlisle et mon père. Quant à Edward il était impassible. Telle une statue Grecque ! Je savais que notre futur entretien seul à seul serait houleux.

Mes yeux se posèrent sur le violon à coté de lui, il me l'avait ramené et je trouvai cette attention charmante. J'avais décidé de ne plus en jouer. Sans Edward, plus rien n'avait d'importance. Bientôt viendrait l'heure de toutes les révélations et je n'y étais pas préparée. Mais je crois que de toute manière je ne le serais jamais.

_ Edward, tu peux nous expliquer toi, peut-être.

_ Avec tout le respect que j'ai pour vous, Aro. Non. Vous avez vu tout ce que vous aviez à voir. Le reste nous appartient.

_Dans les dents papa ! Et toc ! Très mature ta pensée Bella._

Un grognement sortit du plus profond de la gorge de mon père. Il n'aimait pas qu'on lui tienne tête. Carlisle était angoissé par la non réponse de son fils. Ca se voyait. Je regardais Marcus avec mes yeux les plus suppliants possibles. Il me fit un sourire et chercha le soutien de Caius.

_ Aro, mon frère, la paix. Notre chère nièce a raison, cela ne nous regarde pas.

_ Peut-être mais la raison d'état oui ! Se défendit mon père.

_ Hein ! Quoi ! Quel état ! De quoi tu parle**s** ! De cet état fasciste que tu gères avec tes frères ! T'appelle ça un état toi ! Moi j'appelle ça un régime totalitaire ! Où le slogan est marche ou crève ! Et les humains que vous mangez ! Vous leur avez demandé leur avis ! _Cinglai-je._

_ ISABELLA MARIE VOLTURI ! TAIS-TOI ! NOUS AGISSONS AU MIEUX !

Devant le regard assassin de mon père. Je m'étais tue. Il n'y avait pas que mon père. Les autres étaient choqués par mes paroles. Même si je n'avais dit que la vérité, j'aurai dû m'abstenir. Ces choses-là ne se disaient pas en public. J'avais raison mais je devais m'excuser. Simplement par respect envers eux.

Pourtant, je le savais, Aro mentait pour la raison d'état. Il voulait comprendre pourquoi je m'étais tant rapprochée d'Edward. Pourquoi être obligé de lui dire alors que je ne le savais pas vraiment moi-même ? Je n'avais donc aucun droit sur ma vie privée ? Il fallait que Marcus lui parle. Mais en tout premier lieu. Je devais moi-même parler avec mon oncle pour saisir ce qu'il m'arrivait.

_ Jesuisdésoléejen'auraipasdu. _Dis-je à pleine vitesse_.

_ Quoi ? _Insista mon père._

_ Je suis désolée, je n'aurai pas dû. _Répétai-je honteuse._

Je sentis les larmes affluer le long de mes joues. Rongée par la honte d'avoir blessé mon père plus que de raison et m'enfuis en courant. Loin de cette salle que je ne supportais pas. Aussi appelée 'salle des banquets'. Je sortis du château pour me retrouver dans les jardins à la lisière du bois. M'écroulant au sol et pleurant de tout mon saoul. Edward était là. Il était venu. Je l'aimais à en crever. Mais le danger se rapprochait chaque jour un peu plus. C'était mon combat, pas le sien ! Il fallait que je lui dise de s'enfuir le plus loin possible de moi car si **IL **apprenait qu'Edward était proche de moi. **IL **le tuerait certainement. Plutôt mourir que d'assister à sa destruction. S'il fallait j'irai moi-même **LE **trouver. Comme** IL **l'avait prévu il y a deux ans. La victime rejoindrait son bourreau. Si tel était mon destin, alors je l'accomplirai**s**. J'entendis quelqu'un approcher. Son odeur ne me trompa pas.

_ Démétri. _Sanglotai-je._

_ Tu t'attendais à qui ? Au père Noël ou à un type aux cheveux couleur bronze peut-être ? Sympa l'accueil.

J'essuyai mes larmes d'un revers de manche.

_ Mais non t'es vraiment idiot par moment.

Je me redressai et m'assis. Démétri fit de même.

_ Ouais t'as sûrement raison. Sourit-il. Pourquoi tu ne m'en as pas parlé pour Edward d'ailleurs ?

_ J'en sais rien. Aro l'aurait su. Tu le connais. J'ai pas besoin de ça en ce moment. Mais, toi t'es là en temps que « mon frère » ou en temps que garde du corps ?

_ A ton avis ? Les deux comme d'hab' ! Bella, ton père s'inquiète.

_ Oh pitié pas ça ! Arrête faut pas pousser mémère dans les orties.

_ Bella, toi arrêtes et racontes. Qu'est-ce qui se passe avec ce vampire ?

_ Je sais pas vraiment je crois que…en fait…je pense que…

_ Que tu l'aimes. Finit-il pour moi.

_ Ouais je l'aime ! Je ne savais même pas qu'on pouvait aimer à ce point-là ! Avouai-je.

Démétri me tendit un sourire emplit de sincérité.

_ Bella c'est génial ! Enfin. Il est venu jusqu'ici pour te retrouver. Il s'est même jeté sur Aro. Il pensait qu'on te retenait prisonnière. Tu ne lui as rien dit ? Pourquoi ? Me reprocha-t-il.

_ Non, c'est pas génial Dém'. Il mourra. Tu le sais aussi bien que moi. Je ne suis pas assez bien pour lui. Il a besoin d'une femme. Pas d'une fille avec une famille complètement dingue et un type qui veut la trucider par tous les moyens, entre autres !

_ Bella, tu ne mourras pas. Je te le jure. On te protégera. Je te le promets !

_ Ouais, comme la dernière fois ! Raillai-je.

Dém' me regarda avec des yeux emplis d'une tristesse infinie. Il s'en voulait pour ce qui s'était passé deux ans plus tôt. Je venais d'enfoncer le clou. Décidément pour le tact, j'aurai**s** pu faire un concours avec Emmett.

_ Dém' je suis navrée. Je ne voulais pas…Vraiment…Tu n'y es pour rien. Tu ne pouvais pas deviner. M'excusai-je.

_ C'est bon, Bella. Je vis avec ça depuis deux ans. La seule fois où j'aurai**s** dû être là pour te protéger, j'étais absent. C'était à moi de le faire

_ Tu n'y es pour rien. Le rassurai-je.

_ Tu devrais parler à Edward. Il a le droit de savoir ton histoire. Il tient à toi. Sa famille aussi.

_ Ouais, je devrais. Mais j'ai honte. Il m'en veut de ne pas lui avoir dit pour ma famille. S'il ne voulait plus de moi ? Paniquai-je.

_ Bella, il y a combien de kilomètres entre Forks et Voltera ?

_ Des milliers. Souflai-je.

_ Et tu crois qu'il a fait tout ce chemin pour te rendre ton violon ? Alors parle-lui.

Dém' s'approcha de moi et m'embrassa sur le front, puis partit. Il avait raison. Les deux seules personnes en qui j'avais le plus confiance étaient présentes. Lui et Edward. Je devais parler avec Edward, c'était impératif. Je devais lui prouver que j'avais confiance en lui, et que je l'aimais plus que tout. Je me levai décidée à discuter avec lui. Je m'avançai quand je me retrouvais face à l'élu de mon cœur. Seulement à quelques centimètres de sa bouche si parfaite et si tentante.

**EDWARD POV  
><strong>

J'avais quitté le château quelques minutes après le départ de Bella. Je voulais lui parler. La confrontation entre Bella et Aro avait été difficilement supportable. Elle avait dit des choses très dures à son père et ses oncles. Même si je savais qu'elle avait raison. Ce n'était pas vraiment le moment opportun pour en discuter. Enfin le crier. Je me dirigeai vers le bois. Connaissant les besoins de Bella pour la solitude et la réflexion. Je me laissais guider par son odeur. Mais je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de lui en vouloir un peu. Elle m'avait caché certaines choses importantes. J'avais l'impression qu'elle ne me faisait pas assez confiance pour m'en faire part. Je tombai sur Démétri.

_ Edward. Je suis Démétri. Ravi de te rencontrer.

_ De même. Grinçai-je.

Ce n'était pas tout à fait la vérité, mais après tout Démétri était courtois.

_ Tu cherches Bella ?

_ J'aimerai discuter avec elle.

_ Avant que je te laisse y aller, il faut que je te dise deux, trois choses à son sujet.

_ Je t'écoute.

_ Bella est quelqu'un de bien. Elle a toujours peur que quelqu'un prenne les mauvais coups à sa place. Si elle ne t'a rien dit par rapport à nous, c'est parce qu'elle souhaitait oublier son passé. Elle a du mal à faire confiance aux gens. Alors, ne la juge pas trop sévèrement. La chose qui la poursuit, s'est rapprochée de Forks et elle est partie. Simplement pour vous protéger. Elle ne dort plus. Ne se nourrit plus. Ne ris plus. Elle ne fait même plus semblant. Nous ne savions rien de ce qui s'était passé pendant son absence.

_ Qu'est-ce qui la poursuit ?

_ Je n'ai pas le droit de t'en parler. Mais elle le fera sûrement. Peut-être pas aujourd'hui. Mais elle te le dira.

Il partit comme ça. Je me précipitai vers l'endroit qu'il m'avait indiqué plus par courtoisie que par nécessité. Son odeur m'appelant. Bella était ma boussole. Mon nord. J'avançais dans une clairière qui ressemblait beaucoup par certains aspects à celle de Forks. Enfin, je me retrouvai nez à nez avec elle. Nos bouches à quelques centimètres l'une de l'autre. La seule chose que je réussis à dire était son prénom.

_ Bella. _Murmurai-je_

_ Edward. Souffle-t-elle.

Elle se mordilla la lèvre inférieure et déglutis difficilement.

_ Tu m'as manqué.

_ Toi aussi. Mais comment tu m'as retrouvé ?

_ Alice a une vision de toi chez les Volturi. Une dispute. On a cru qu'ils t'avaient enlevées.

_ Edward, je suis désolée. Mais je devais partir. Il n'était qu'à une centaine de kilomètres de Forks. S'il avait su pour nous et pour ta famille, il t'aurait tué. Toi et les tiens. Je refuse d'être responsable d'un tel massacre.

_ Bella tu aurais du m'en parler. J'ai cru devenir dingue. Je suis resté enfermé pendant deux jours chez toi. Au fond de ton lit. Incapable de bouger. J'ai cru que tu n'avais pas les mêmes sentiments que moi. Lui reprochai-je.

_ Ma lettre tu ne l'as pas lu ?

_Non, j'ai pas réussi à la lire avant qu'Esmé m'y oblige. Deux jours plus tard.

_ Mais pourquoi ?

_ J'avais peur, Bella. Peur de découvrir que tu ne m'aimais pas et encore plus terrifié dans le cas contr…

Elle posa un doigt sur mes lèvres. Elle sondait mes yeux. Des larmes silencieuses coulaient le long de ses joues. Elle voulait me dire quelque chose, je le savais. Mais les mots avaient beaucoup de mal à sortir. Je le sentais.

_ Je t'aime Edward Cullen. _Chuchota-t-elle_. Je suis désolée de t'avoir fait de la peine. Ce n'était pas une décision prise avec gaîté de cœur. Je pensais que tu serais plus heureux sans moi et mes problèmes existentiels. Je t'aime. Et pourtant, si je n'étais pas si égoïste, je te dirais « vas-t-en ! »

Elle venait de m'avouer qu'elle m'aimait. Mon cœur se serait sûrement arrêté, s'il ne l'était pas déjà. Comment lutter ? Je voulais connaître les raisons pour lesquelles elle ne m'avait pas parlé de sa famille. Mais après tout, j'étais trop heureux de la revoir et d'avoir la possibilité de la serrer dans mes bras. Ce que je fis. Mes bras se serrèrent autours de son petit corps si fragile. Elle sanglota encore plus fort. Des spasmes parcouraient tout son être. Je relevai son menton d'une main, et de l'autre je séchai ses larmes.

Puis je me penchai sur ses lèvres pour l'embrasser. Elle répondit à ce dernier, et je sentis tout l'amour et le désespoir dans notre échange. Elle caressait mes cheveux sensuellement. J'avais envie d'approfondir ce baiser. Comme si elle avait lu dans mes pensées, elle passa sa langue sur ma bouche. Je la laissai entrer pour une danse amoureuse et voluptueuse. Je mis fin au baiser. C'était nécessaire, surtout si je voulais rester gentleman jusqu'au bout. Puis il ne fallait pas oublier que tout n'était pas réglé entre nous. Avant d'approfondir quoi que ce soit il valait mieux approfondir notre confiance mutuelle. Ses yeux étaient redevenus bleu-vert, signe que toute colère était éloignée. Ce qui était déjà pas mal, la connaissant. Elle était éreintée, pour preuve je l'avais prise dans mes bras et elle n'avait même pas réagi. Démétri m'avait dit qu'elle n'avait pas dormi depuis son arrivée.

_ Edward que fais-tu ? _Demanda-t-elle en baillant._

_ Je crois que tu as besoin de dormir mon amour. Je te ramène.

_ Edward on doit discuter…

_ On parlera de tout ça, demain.

Elle dormait déjà. Elle était dans mes bras, c'était tout ce que je voulais depuis qu'elle était partie. La chaleur de son corps irradiait le mien. Mon Dieu, elle m'avait manqué ! J'approchai du château chargé de mon précieux cadeau. Démétri se tenait à la porte.

_ Tu l'as assommée ? _Demanda-t-il._

_ Elle s'est assommé toute seule. Je crois qu'elle est vraiment très fatiguée. Surtout si elle n'a pas dormi depuis plusieurs jours.

_ Je vais te conduire à sa chambre. Ce n'est pas faute de lui avoir dit de se reposer. Mais…Enfin, c'est Bella !

Sa chambre se situait dans une aile, un peu éloignée du reste des vampires. Démétri vit mon étonnement.

_ C'est l'aile réservée aux demi-vampires et aux végétariens. Ta famille est là, juste à coté de la chambre de Bella. Moi je suis un petit peu plus loin. Pas de mélange des genres. _Rigola-t-il_.

_ Pourquoi tu es devenu végétarien ? _Demandai-je_

_ C'est une longue histoire que Bella te racontera sûrement demain. Alors patience.

_ Pourquoi me caches-tu tes pensées ?

_ Edward, il y a certaines choses que tu devras apprendre d'elle, pas de moi. Bonne nuit.

_ Bonne nuit.

Je l'allongeai dans son lit et découvris Roméo et Juliette sur sa table de chevet. Elle en était à la mort de Roméo. Elle avait pleuré devant cette page. Car l'odeur de ses larmes émanait du livre. Je m'assis sur un fauteuil devant son lit, malgré la folle envie de m'allonger auprès d'elle. Quand ma famille débarqua gentiment sans faire de bruit.

_Comment va-t-elle ? _S'enquit Esmé._

_ Mis à part qu'elle est fatiguée, je crois que ça va.

_ Et toi frangin ? _Demanda Emmett._

_ Mieux merci.

_ Alors pourquoi est-elle partie Edward ?

_ A cause de celui qui la traque Alice, apparemment il était près de Forks. Elle a paniqué et elle est partie.

_ On aurait pu la protéger. _Râla Esmé._

_ Oui, mais c'est pour nous qu'elle a eu peur.

Tout le monde resta abasourdi par la nouvelle. Ils quittèrent la pièce au bout de dix minutes. Bella me cherchait dans son sommeil. Elle m'appelait. Alors j'abdiquai et m'allongeai auprès de l'amour de ma vie.

* * *

><p><strong>Bah oui, ils se sont retrouvés ! DD<strong>

**Mais Edward va avoir du boulot avec beau papa, il est très mal barré ! xD**

**Je ne parle même pas de ce qui la poursuit^^**

**Ils peuvent néanmoins compter sur tonton Marcus…lol**

**A très vite ! J'attends vos réactions avec impatience !**

**Basgi Ciao Caro !**


	18. 17 Amour et confession

**Coucou tout le monde !**

**Et oui on est mercredi, et je suis là !**

**Sans réponse aux reviews et j'en suis navrée, mais comme je l'ai expliqué je manque de temps…**

**Bonne lecture…**

* * *

><p><strong>17<strong>**Amour et confession**

**EDWARD POV**

Enfin j'étais là où je voulais être depuis qu'elle m'avait quitté. Près d'elle, la revoir dormir. Voilà ce que j'aimais. Plonger dans ses cheveux pour humer son doux parfum. Qu'elle puisse s'abandonner dans mes bras, confiante. Être le gardien de ses rêves les plus secrets. Sa respiration était calme. Aucunes larmes ne perlaient sur son visage de nacre. Elle semblait sereine. J'espérai égoïstement en être la cause. Lui apporter ce dont elle avait besoin. De l'amour et enfin, qu'elle soit heureuse. Son rire m'avait manqué. Mais depuis qu'elle était rentrée à Voltera quelque chose avait changé.

Tout ce qui tournait autour d'elle ne lui ressemblait pas. Sa chambre, par exemple. Elle était décorée de fines dorures. Les murs de couleurs parme étaient assortis à la parure de son lit et aux rideaux. Je pensai au contraste avec la maison de Forks qui était la simplicité même. Ses vêtements, eux aussi, n'avaient rien à voir. Pour le plus grand bonheur de ma sœur. La robe qu'elle portait hier venait d'un grand couturier. Elle était d'un bordeaux clair avec un léger décolleté. Elle était magnifique, malgré ses traits tirés. Mais où était Bella dans tout cet apparat ? Elle si simple et sans froufrou. Était-ce à cause de l'étiquette imposée dans ce château ? Trop sophistiqué laissant peu de place à l'impulsivité qui faisait le charme de Bella. On aurait dit que Bella était sage et calme. Mais ce n'était qu'une apparence. La vraie Bella bouillonnait de l'intérieur, et c'était celle-là que j'aimais et que je désirais. Bon, pour sa chambre elle était plus jolie celle là. Celle de Forks ressemblait plus à une cellule de none qu'à autre chose.

Je repensai à Démétri. Il aimait Bella d'une façon pure et sans arrière pensée. C'était sa petite sœur. Mais je me demandais en quoi consistait ce lien qui les unissait. Il était prêt à tout pour elle. J'aurais souhaité que Bella ait la même confiance en moi, qu'elle avait envers lui. Je voulais qu'elle se livre à moi sans détours, sans secret. Bella m'aimait. J'aurais pu m'en contenter, mais ma fierté m'en empêchait. Il fallait que je sache. Je crevais de ne rien savoir alors que Démétri connaissait le moindre de ses secrets. J'étais jaloux de la relation qu'elle entretenait avec lui.

Quant à Aro. Il avait décidé qu'il saurait ce qui se passait entre nous. Il comptait bien ne pas me lâcher, pour le savoir. Je comprenais mieux pourquoi elle m'avait dit qu'en matière de protection, elle en avait assez avec son père. Tous les deux avaient le même caractère. Bella semblait moins despote que son père tout de même. Elle avait horreur d'être manipulée. Elle ne voulait pas non plus qu'il se serve d'elle pour arriver à ses fins. Mais il aimait sa fille et était prêt à tous les sacrifices pour elle. Il ne supportait pas l'idée que Bella puisse lui échapper. Il ne souhaitait pas non plus que sa fille tombe entre les mains de quelqu'un avide de pouvoir. Cette réflexion me fit sourire. Car Aro aimait le pouvoir. Il s'en servait pour son propre bénéfice.

Mais Bella avait un atout : Marcus. Il l'aimait comme sa propre fille. Il devait souvent jouer les médiateurs entre les deux. Ca ne devait pas être drôle tous les jours. Caius, c'était la neutralité même. Mais il était plus craintif que ses frères. Il pouvait prendre des décisions irréfléchies juste au cas où. Son statut était trop important à ses yeux pour devoir le perdre sur un danger potentiel.

Ma douce bougea légèrement, son cœur et sa respiration se modifiaient. Signe que son réveil était pour bientôt. Elle ouvrit les yeux sur moi et me fit un très léger sourire qui transperça mon cœur atrophié. Elle était belle. Je me serais damné pour elle si ce n'était pas déjà fait. Elle se serrait encore plus contre moi. Elle vit que sa main était posée entre les boutons de ma chemise. Elle touchait ma peau. Mais à l'inverse de la première fois, elle laissa sa main, Caressant mon torse du bout des doigts. Pour mon plus grand plaisir. Elle me regardait d'un air taquin.

_ Dites donc, mademoiselle, vous avez décidé d'abuser d'un pauvre vampire sans défense ?

_ Sans défense, toi ?

_ Oui, il paraît même que ce serait pour ça que tu es partie.

_Aie ! Félicitation Edward ! Bravo quel tact ! Tu viens d'être élu gougeât de l'année ! Jamais tu réfléchis avant de parler !_

Elle s'était redressée d'un bond pour sortir du lit. Je ne voulais pas lui dire ça, mais l'impulsivité vampirique avait parlé pour l'homme. Je devais rattraper le coup avant qu'elle sorte de cette chambre. Je sautai du lit et lui saisissais le bras. Je la retournai vers moi pour qu'elle me fasse face. Une larme coulait le long de sa joue. Je l'essuyai du revers de la main. Puis collai Bella contre moi.

_ Je suis désolé Bella. Je ne voulais pas… Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire.

_ Arrête Edward. Je sais que tu n'es pas prêt de me pardonner mon abandon. Je comprends.

_ Mais non tu ne comprends pas justement. Je t'ai pardonnée au moment où je t'es vu. Mais j'ai besoin de connaitre ton histoire. Si tu n'es pas prête à tout me raconter je comprendrais. Mais au moins, essaye.

_ D'accord je te dois au moins ça. Mais pas ici, les murs ont des oreilles. Puis je crois qu'une petite discussion avec mon père et Marcus s'impose. Mais avant toute chose. J'aimerai d'abord parler aux tiens, j'ai des excuses à formuler je crois.

Bella ne m'en voulait pas et c'était pour moi le principal. Elle devait discuter avec son père, je pouvais comprendre. Pour Marcus je restais perplexe. J'attendais dans sa chambre pendant que Bella prenait sa douche et se changeait. J'étais curieux et impatient qu'elle me révèle son histoire. Au moment de sortir de la salle de bain, je restai pantois face à sa beauté et son charme. Elle était sexy et élégante. Elle portait un top dos nu de couleur rose pâle avec une jupe qui descendait juste au dessus des genoux. Elle était de couleur noire avec des arabesques de la même couleur que son haut. Et ses escarpins lacés le long de ses mollets me faisaient perdre la tête. Mon Dieu j'avais du faire un effort surhumain pour ne pas lui sauter dessus.

_ Alors comment tu me trouves ? _Demanda-t-elle_.

_ Heu…Faut vraiment que je réponde ?

_ Oh ! Si ça ne te plait pas je peux…

Je la rattrapai avant qu'elle ne fonce vers la salle de bain, voyant que je l'avais vexée. Mes mains étaient posées sur son dos et commençaient malgré moi à caresser sa peau nue. Elle soupirait d'aise et avait des frissons. Je déglutis difficilement et lui susurrai à l'oreille.

_ Tu es absolument magnifique. Tu es à la fois élégante et sexy. J'avoue avoir beaucoup de mal à me concentrer sur autre chose que toi.

Les battements de son cœur devenaient erratiques ainsi que sa respiration. Ses rougeurs étaient magnifiques. Elle frémissait encore plus quand je déposais un baiser dans son cou. Il fallait que je me secoue pour éviter de continuer à l'embrasser. J'étais certain de ne pas pouvoir me contrôler si je ne m'arrêtais pas tout de suite. Quelqu'un cogna à la porte. Ce qui nous fit sortir de cette situation inconfortable. Du moins pour moi.

_ Oui. _Répondit mon ange_.

_ Maître Aro vous demande, votre altesse.

_ J'arrive dans un quart d'heure. _Grogna-t-elle_

_ Bien, vôtre grâce. Je vais de ce pas prévenir sa seigneurie.

_ Aucun commentaire d'accord !

Devant la tête déconfite et agacée de Bella, je ne pus retenir un fou rire. Non seulement, elle n'avait pas du tout apprécié d'être dérangée, mais les marques de noblesse n'étaient franchement pas son truc. Je crois même qu'elle l'aurait tué pour lui avoir donné ces titres. Elle me donna une tape sur l'épaule juste pour la forme et me regarda d'un air réprobateur. Puis elle se dirigea vers la porte, la démarche bien assurée. Au moment où elle allait poser la main sur la poignée, je la devançai et lui ouvris la porte en m'inclinant.

_ Si votre grâce veut bien se donner la peine.

_ Edward Cullen ! Tu ne crois pas que j'en ai assez avec les autres rigolos ! Sans que tu en rajoutes ? Je ne supporte pas ces courbettes à la noix. Les 'votre grâce', 'votre altesse', 'votre majesté', 'votre grandeur' et tout le toutim, ça me tape sur les nerfs. Les fringues, les faux semblants. Alors qu'il faut sans cesse que je sois sur mes gardes. Juste pour éviter de me retrouver désossé comme un vulgaire jambon ! Arrête de rire, on dirait une andouille. Nan mais c'est vrai quoi !

Son irritation ridicule me faisait mourir d'hilarité. La colère la rendait belle. Je l'embrassai pour la calmer. Ce qui la fit taire.

_ Dites-moi monsieur Cullen, vous croyez franchement que vous allez vous en sortir comme ça ?

_ J'espère bien. Mais tu es trop jolie quand t'es en colère.

_ Ouais bah dis-le à mon père. Je suis certaine qu'il n'a pas la même vision des choses que toi.

**BELLA POV**

Edward était le seul homme qui était capable de me faire passer de l'agacement à la gaieté en moins d'un quart de seconde. J'avais horreur de ces titres pompeux. Je trouvais ça disproportionné. Mais lui, ça le faisait rire. Entre nous si ça devait lui arriver, je ne crois pas qu'il aurait été enclin à la même hilarité. Il déposa un baiser à nouveau sur mes lèvres quand un toussotement se fit entendre.

_ Alice ! _M'exclamai-je._

Je sautai dans ses bras. Elle m'avait manquée. Toute la famille Cullen était là. Je passai de bras en bras. J'étais heureuse qu'ils soient là. Les retrouvailles avec Esmé furent les plus longues. Puis vint l'heure des excuses. Décidément, j'avais passé plus de temps à leur demander pardon qu'en huit ans d'existence.

_ Je suis désolée de vous avoir créé tant de soucis.

_ Du souci, penses-tu ! Emmett voulait juste déclarer la guerre aux Volturi, c'est tout. _Ironisa Jasper_

_ La guerre, carrément ?

_ Bah ouais j'ai une revanche à prendre. Ce qui est génial, c'est que je peux taper sur le système d'Eddy à nouveau.

_ Désolée j'aurais du demander qu'il arrête pour l'éternité.

Un fou rire se généralisa. Au moment où un serviteur s'approcha de nous d'un pas prudent.

_ Votre majesté, je dois vous rappeler que sa seigneurie Aro, roi des Volturi vous attend.

_ Votre quoi ? _Demanda Emmett en pouffant._

Mon amoureux lui lança un regard noir qui le stoppa tout de suite.

_ Vous avez décidé de me donner le CV entier de mon père ? _Dis-je acide._

_ Plait-il votre grâce ?

_ Laissez tomber. M'agaçai-je.

Emmett se retenait de rire et les autres aussi quand Dém' arriva.

_ Je voix que tu aimes toujours autant les marques de noblesse, Princesse.

_ Ouais bonjour à toi aussi ! _Maugréai-je._

_ Bella, tu sais qu'ils n'ont pas le choix. C'est l'étiquette.

_ Ouais bah les étiquettes, chez moi ça se met sur les valises !

Tout le monde continuait de rire à gorge déployée

_ Oh Bella, Bella, Bella huit ans à supporter tes sarcasmes. Il est temps que quelqu'un d'autre prenne ma place. Bienvenu en enfer Edward. Expliqua Démétri en lançant un clin d'œil à Edward.

_ Merci mais si l'enfer ressemble à ça. Je signe tout de suite !

_ Sauf que l'enfer est pavé de bonnes intentions mon jeune ami.

_ Eh ! _Criai-je_.

_ T'es sûr que tu ne préfère**s** pas t'engager dans la légion ? _Demanda Dém'._

_ Tu sais que je pourrai faire un abus de pouvoir et t'envoyer au cachot, si je voulais.

_ Ouais bah en attendant, on va voir ton père. Avant que lui perde patience et qu'il décide de faire un brasier avec ma tête.

_ Ca va le chantage ! Il n'osera pas. Sinon il sait que je ne lui pardonnerai pas.

Pour Dém' et moi ces joutes verbales étaient naturelles. Ca me détendait de rigoler avec lui. Les autres aussi avaient l'air de bien s'amuser. Le pire étant Emmett. Il n'avait pas fait attention et avait voulu marteler la porte avec son poing. Mais il était passé à travers. Du coup notre hilarité reprenait de plus belle jusqu'à ce qu'Aro débarque. Laissant un froid.

_ Bonjour à tous.

_ Papa

_ Je sais que le fait d'avoir l'éternité ne facilite pas la ponctualité. Mais Bella, tu pourrais faire un effort. Quant à toi Démétri, je t'ai envoyé la chercher, pas pour prendre le thé. Tu es chargé de sa protection. Pas de ….

_ On se calme d'accord, je te suis. Démétri n'y est pour rien alors ce n'est pas la peine de t'en prendre à lui.

Je me retournai brièvement vers les Cullen en haussant les épaules et les bras. Puis leur fis un signe de la main. Nous avancions dans les dédales du château. Toujours affublé de mon garde du corps et bientôt accompagné d'Alec et Jane. Tout ce cirque commençait vraiment à me rendre dingue. Depuis que j'étais revenue, c'était pire.

_ Papa tu crois vraiment que c'est nécessaire tout ce monde?

_ Bella, dès qu'il s'agit de ta sécurité tout est nécessaire.

Qu'est ce que je pouvais bien dire ? Que je n'étais pas d'accord ? Il le savait déjà. Que ses craintes n'étaient pas fondées ? J'aurais menti. Alors je le suivis sans mot dire jusqu'à son bureau. Ce lieu ressemblait plus à une salle à manger qu'à un bureau, du reste. Il ordonna à mes « gardes du corps » de rester devant la porte et me fit entrer avec lui. Il se dirigea vers la fenêtre en passant ses mains dans les cheveux. Il était anxieux.

_ Isabella.

_Aie ! Mon prénom complet. Là ça ne s'annonçait pas très bien pour moi._

_ Isabella. Te rends-tu compte de la situation dans laquelle tu nous mets ? Tu fugues pendant plus de quatre mois. L'autre jour tu m'appelles, je te dis qu'on _L'a _repéré sur la côte est des Etats-Unis, et tu débarques ici avec une tête de zombie. J'ai le droit de savoir. C'est pour le protéger lui et sa famille que tu es partie. J'ai compris en le touchant.

_ Papa, c'est compliqué.

_ Dis que je suis idiot, aussi !

_ Ce n'est pas ça. Tout ce que tu as vu est la vérité. Edward…Il…Il est important pour moi. J'ai besoin de lui.

_ Nom de Dieu ! Cette vielle chouette de Marcus avait raison !

_ Hein ! ?

J'étais perdue, je ne voyais pas ce que Marcus avait avoir dans l'affaire.

_ Mais bien sûr qu'il avait raison. Il a toujours raison avec ses fichus histoires d'âmes. Bon Dieu ! Bien sûr il fallait que ça arrive maintenant ! Mais ce n'est pas possible ! J'ai du trop martyrisé de chrétiens quand j'étais romain ! On fait quoi ! Réfléchis Aro. Réfléchis…

_Ca y est il est devenu barge. Il a pété un câble, une durite. Il parle tout seul maintenant. Comment veux-tu que je sois normal avec un père pareil ?_

_**_**_ Papa ! Hou hou. Je suis toujours là. OH !

_ Hein ? Quoi ? Oui, excuse-moi.

_ Tu m'expliques ?

_ Marcus ! _Cria mon père._

Marcus arriva moins d'une minute plus tard. Il avait l'air renfrogné. Il s'installa sur un fauteuil pas très loin de moi.

_ Marcus mon frère, pourrais-tu expliquer à ta nièce ce que tu m'as dit cette nuit ?

_ Ouais la « vieille chouette » y consent. Tu peux dire à Alec de surveiller son langage.

Je retins un fou rire du plus profond de moi. Mon père aurait pu s'en douter quand même. Marcus avait entendu la phrase qu'il avait prononcée. Rien de plus normal pour un vampire.

_ Voilà, ma chère enfant. C'est à propos de toi et d'Edward.

_ Eh ! M'insurgeai-je.

_ Bella écoute ton oncle s'il te plait. Pour une fois. Supplia mon père.

_ Toi et Edward êtes très épris l'un de l'autre. Mais ça a un rapport avec l'âme. Vos deux âmes sont liées pour l'éternité. Ne confonds pas avec les âmes sœurs dites « normales ». Vous êtes dépendants l'un de l'autre. Je suis certain que si Edward ou toi disparaissiez, l'autre ni survivrait pas. Vous ne pouvez pas vous séparer, c'est impossible même avec toute la volonté du monde. C'est tout bonnement utopique

_ Bah tu vois papa. Au moins tonton Marcus sait mettre l'ambiance en faisant de l'humour. _Rigolai-je._

_ Bella, tu peux arrêter tes sarcasmes trente secondes.

_ Autant demander à un vampire de ne plus boire du sang.

_ Bella ! _Cingla mon père._

_ Ecoutez tous les deux pour avoir une âme sœur, faut déjà avoir une âme, non ?

_ Tu as une âme, ma chère nièce. La plus pure que je n'ai jamais vue. Peut-être avec celle d'Edward…

_ Ouais c'est ça et moi je suis le lapin de Pâques. Pitié oncle Marcus, tu sais que je ne crois pas à tout ça.

_ Peut être. Mais réfléchi**s** à ce que tu as ressenti quand tu as dû le laisser à Forks. Combien de temps aurais-tu tenu loin de lui ?

_ De toute façon, cette histoire finira mal. Je n'ai pas vraiment le temps pour ce genre de choses. Si j'arrive déjà à sauver ma peau ce sera pas mal.

_ Bella, tu peux faire ou dire ce que tu veux, tu ne peux pas t'éloigner de lui. Tu as essayé d'après ce que j'ai compris. Pour quel résultat ?

_ J'ai fait choux blanc. Voilà vous êtes satisfait. Répondis-je les bras croisés sur ma poitrine.

_ Et pour ta protection. **IL **ne t'approchera pas. Tout le monde est là pour veiller sur toi. Je finirai par l'attraper et quand j'en n'aurai fini avec lui. Il me suppliera de l'achever ! _Ragea mon père._

Je pris congé et m'éloignai du château. J'arrivai près de la _fontaine du tourment._ Ouais, je sais c'était très sympathique comme nom, et puis au moins ça avait l'avantage de me parler ! Je m'assis deux minutes, voulant analyser les paroles de mon oncle. Mais quelqu'un arriva et m'en empêcha.

_ Comment va ma bâtarde préférée ? Toujours en vie ? _Cracha-t-elle._

_ Et toi, Sulpicia toujours mariée avec mon père ? Tu n'as toujours pas trouvé le moyen de devenir veuve ?

Elle me toisait. C'était une très jolie femme. Sa peau était fine et ses cheveux blonds étaient bouclés. Ils descendaient jusque dans le bas de son dos. Mais elle était aussi belle que venimeuse. Elle me vouait une haine féroce. Je lui rappelais trop l'écart de conduite de son mari. Elle aimait encore plus manipuler les gens qu'Aro, et sa soif de pouvoir dépassait largement celle de mon père. Elle était dangereuse. Je savais certaine chose sur elle que tout le monde ignorait. Mais n'ayant aucune preuve pour étayer mes dires, je me taisais. Mon père s'en voulait de lui avoir fait du mal par le passé. Mais ses sentiments n'étaient pas aussi profonds que ceux qu'il avait ressentis pour ma mère. Nous faisions bonne figure devant lui. Afin de ne pas le blesser. Mais elle s'arrangeait toujours pour me rabaisser quand il n'était pas là. Elle avait trouvé le moyen de lui cacher ses pensées. Comment ? Je l'ignorais.

_ Ne t'inquiètes pas. Il ne pourra pas te protéger éternellement. Un accident est si vite arrivé. Surtout pour une malchanceuse comme toi !

_ Je te jure que je trouverai un moyen de lui faire ouvrir les yeux ! Tu découvriras bientôt que la mort n'est rien par rapport à ce que te fera subir Aro !

_ Qui es-tu, petit être inférieur, pour me parler ainsi ? Aro se lassera vite de toi, sale casse croute sur deux pattes. Tu n'es que source de déception pour lui. Je ne voudrais même pas de ton sang pour me brosser les dents.

_ Ca tombe bien, j'avais pas l'intention de te le proposer. Dis-moi Aro est-il au courant que tu t'envoies en l'air avec des humains et la moitié des serviteurs de ce château ? Tu n'es qu'une garce et tu crèveras la bouche ouverte ! Comme tu as tuée Didyme.

_ Tu n'as aucune preuve de ce que tu avance**s,** bâtarde ! _Dit-elle venimeuse._

_ Ne t'en fais pas j'en aurai un jour ! Je suis certaine que Marcus sera ravi d'apprendre comment tu t'es débarrassée de sa femme.

_A ces mots le corbeau ne se sentit plus de joie. Il ouvre un large bec pour mordre sa proie._

Sulpicia se jeta sur moi avec une violence infinie. J'explosais un arbre sous le choc. Mon corps était légèrement endolori. Elle n'avait pas apprécié ce que je venais de dire. Elle tenta de me mordre. Quand je sentis quelque chose nous tirer vers l'avant et nous ceinturer.

_ Emmett ? Edward ? Dém' ? Mais qu'est ce que…

_ Bella, ça va ? _Demanda Edward._

J'hochai la tête pour toute réponse. Ma belle-mère grognait. Edward et Démétri la retenaient par les bras. Elle débitait tout un tas d'insanités et des mots plus imagés les uns que les autres. Puis s'apercevant du monde qui nous entourait elle s'arrêta. Et se mit à crier.

_ DE QUELLE DROIT OSEZ-VOUS PORTER LA MAIN SUR MOI ?

_ Du même droit que vous avez utilisé en attaquant Bella. Fille du seigneur Aro. Princesse de Voltera. _Répondit calmement Dém'_.

_ Tu n'es qu'un sbire ! Je ne parle pas aux subalternes !

_ Le seigneur Aro m'a chargé de parer et de protéger la princesse de n'importe quel danger ou attaque. Vous êtes un danger et vous avez attaqué. Donc il est de mon devoir de vous empêcher de lui faire du mal.

_ Espèce de sous-fifre._ Cracha-t-elle._

_ Je serais curieux de savoir ce que maître Aro penserait de tout ça. Votre Altesse.

Ils la lâchèrent. Edward se mit à grogner et fut retenu par Démétri qui s'était positionné face à lui. Elle tourna les talons et partit à grandes enjambés vers le château. Démétri me regarda sévèrement. Je haussai les épaules.

_ Quoi ? _Demandai-je._

_ Je vais finir par demander une prime de risque à ton père ! Ou alors je vais lui demander de m'engager. _S'esclaffa Emmett._

_ Pourquoi ?

_ Parce qu'à chaque fois, c'est moi qui dois te retenir de massacrer les gens. _Continua-t-il._

_ Eh ! Je n'allais pas la massacrer, c'est elle qui s'est jetée sur moi.

_ Bella, tu la connais, bon dieu, tu sais comment elle réagit, non ?

_ C'est elle qui est venue m'agresser ! Je ne lui ai rien demandé à cette morue !

_ Bah tu vois. Je ne crois pas que de la traiter de morue soit une bonne alternative. _Rigola Emmett._

Je décidai de partir le plus vite possible. Non, mais ce n'était pas vrai ! Comment osaient-ils défendre cette femme qui m'avait fait tant de mal. Je ne pouvais l'accepter. Surtout venant d'eux. A coté d'elle, la belle-mère de Cendrillon n'était que douceur et amour. C'était une plaisanterie d'Emmett. Mais elle me faisait trop mal pour la supporter. Je m'enfonçai dans les bois. Les larmes coulaient abondamment sur mes joues, je m'allongeai sur l'herbe humide. Je ne supportais plus cette tension, tout mon être bouillonnait d'une colère si intense, que je pouvais la sentir transpirer par tous les pores de ma peau.

_ Bella ? _Murmura un ténor que je connaissais bien._

Je relevai ma tête et mes yeux rougis vers lui. Il me fit son sourire en coin, me prit par les épaules et me serra contre son torse. Je lui devais une explication. Comment ? Qui ? Pourquoi ? Où ?

**EDWARD POV**

Bella était partie à cause de la blague d'Emmett. Qu'est ce qu'il pouvait être lourd parfois ! Il n'avait pas compris. Mais moi je savais. Les pensées de cette horrible femme me revenaient comme un couteau en plein cœur.

_« Cette sale bâtarde n'a eut que ce qu'elle méritait, il y a deux ans, et aurait du y rester. Cette trainée te détruira toi et ta famille. Comme elle détruira notre dynastie. Elle devra mourir ! Pour que nous puissions survivre ! Choisis ton camp et ne reste pas sur ma route ! » _

Je l'aurai bien démembrée sur place. Mais c'était quand même la femme d'Aro. Je devais me contenir. Démétri m'avait retenu pour que j'évite de la transformer en charpie. Mais cette femme était mauvaise comme la galle. Dangereuse. Sous ses airs de poupées, c'était le diable déguisé. Je lançai un regard glacial à Emmett. Puis je poursuivis Bella. Elle était là, prostrée allongée sur l'herbe, et pleurait silencieusement. Elle était complètement abattue. Je m'approchai d'elle. Son regard me fit plus mal que n'importe quelle douleur physique. Je l'avais serré contre mon buste.

_ Oh… Edward. _Souffla-t-elle_

_ Chut, Bella du calme. Je suis là.

_ Elle a raison, je te détruirai, toi et ta famille.

_ Quoi ?

_ Ce qu'elle pensait. C'est vrai.

Je restais choquée face à ce qu'elle venait de me dire. Comment avait-elle pu entendre ses pensées ?

_ Wow ! Wow ! Wow… Attends. Tu peux revenir en arrière.

_ Elle a raison Edward…je

_ Non, juste la partie où tu dis que tu as lu ses pensées !

Elle baissa la tête et je vis ses joues s'empourprer. Elle m'avait caché ça. Une chose aussi importante. Pourquoi ?

_ Bella, pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ? Comment tu as pu me cacher une chose pareille ! M'écriai-je.

_ Edward très peu de personnes sont au courant.

_ Alors quoi ? Ca veut dire que tu entends toutes mes pensées. Depuis le début en plus, tu te…

Elle posa un doigt sur mes lèvres. Elle voulait que je me taise. Elle me suppliait de l'écouter. Je soufflai d'exaspération...

_ Mon don fonctionne complètement différemment du tien. Ce n'est pas quelque chose que je fais naturellement. Il faut que je me concentre pour l'utiliser. C'est épuisant. Je n'aime pas m'en servir. Je viole l'intimité des gens. Du moins, leur esprit et ça me gène. Je ne l'ai jamais utilisé sur toi, ou un membre de ta famille. Mais depuis deux ans, je m'en sers sur ma belle-mère. Je me méfie d'elle. Elle n'en sait rien. Je t'en prie Edward, je suis désolée. Je sais que j'aurais du t'en parler. Mais…

Je me reculai violement. Je voulais comprendre et savoir. J'en avais marre de vivre dans le flou le plus total. Je devais savoir pourquoi elle n'avait pas confiance en moi. J'étais en colère. Elle me devait la vérité, et elle n'avait même pas été foutu de me parler de cette simple chose. !

_ Mais, tu ne me fais pas assez confiance ! C'est ça ! Moi je t'aime Bella. Tu sais tout sur moi ! Et moi je sais quoi de toi ? Seulement ce que tu veux bien me donner ! Tu ne m'aimes pas assez pour me parler d'une chose aussi importante ! Tu es partie ! Tu m'as laissé ! Si vraiment tu avais confiance et que tu me respectais, tu ne serais pas rentrée chez toi sans même m'en parler ! Tu aurais cru en nous deux ! Tu te serais battue pour nous ! _L'incendiai-je._

_ Edward je t'en prie, ne fais pas ça ! _Supplia-t-elle_.

Elle se jeta dans mes bras et pleura de tout son saoul. Je lui avais fait de la peine. Mais quand elle s'était enfuie, même mon cœur mort avait été arraché. J'aurai**s** voulu pleurer pour qu'elle comprenne l'impacte que ça avait eu sur moi. Puis une idée me traversa l'esprit.

_ Si tu me fais vraiment confiance. Utilise ton don sur moi. Vois mon passé. Comprends ce que j'ai ressenti quand tu m'as laissé.

Alors, elle approcha ses mains tremblantes de mon visage délicatement. Je sentis son esprit entrer et parcourir mes souvenirs. Elle voyait absolument tout. Les hommes dont je m'étais nourri. Mes pensées la première fois que je l'avais vue. Puis la douleur que j'avais éprouvée lors de son éloignement. Le désir que je ressentais pour elle et enfin ces quatre jours d'agonies durant lesquels elle s'était enfuie.

Elle ôta sa main de ma joue. Ses yeux étaient de la couleur de l'ébène. Je sentais dans son regard la culpabilité. De l'amour aussi. Elle prit mon visage entre ses doigts fins et m'embrassa doucement, puis le baiser se fit de plus en plus passionné. Mais elle rompit le lien qui nous unissait.

_ Je vais te raconter ce qui s'est passé en commençant par la rencontre de mes parents. Mais concernant ce qui s'est passé il y a deux ans, je ne crois pas que j'en serai capable. Alors si tu ne peux pas l'accepter, je te laisserai partir. Si c'est ce que tu souhaites.

Elle prit une grande inspiration avant de poursuivre.

_ Mes parents se sont rencontré**s** à Florence, ma mère s'appelait Renée…

* * *

><p><strong>Tadam ! C'est tout pour le moment, la suite au prochaine épisode !<strong>

**Edward n'apprécie vraiment pas les cachoteries de Bella…le pauvre…**

**Et Sulpicia est charmante n'est-ce pas ? )**

**A très vite Basgi. **

**Ciao Caro**


	19. 18 Confession et amour

**Salut tout le monde !**

**Voici un nouveau chapitre, désolée pour mon retard.**

**Vous allez enfin tout savoir sur la mère de Bella.**

**Bonne lecture et encore désolée pour mon retard et ma non réponse à vos adorables commentaires. Un grand merci.**

**Bonne lecture**

* * *

><p><strong>18 Confession et amour<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>EDWARD POV<br>**

Bella était là devant moi ses yeux noyés de larmes, elle était crispée. Je savais qu'elle allait parler. Je lui avais un peu forcé la main. Mais c'était nécessaire pour elle, pour moi, pour notre relation. Je souhaitais qu'elle me fasse enfin confiance. Qu'elle arrête de penser que j'allais m'enfuir sous prétexte qu'elle avait des cadavres dans son placard. Question cadavre, j'avais mon lot moi aussi, et beaucoup plus qu'elle d'ailleurs. Elle pensait que je la laisserai si elle ne me racontait pas l'épisode survenu il y avait deux ans. Mais je crevais d'envie de savoir tout ce qui c'était passé. C'était vrai. Mais elle ne se sentait pas capable de me le raconter. Elle faisait un blocage sur cette partie de sa vie. Pourtant j'étais persuadé que c'était l'épisode le plus traumatisant de toute son existence. Ce n'était pas une question de confiance sur le sujet. Mais simplement d'acceptation. C'était sa manière de se protéger des fantômes de son passé. Alors je patienterai parce que je lui devais. Surtout parce que je l'aimais. Ce qui était difficile c'était de ne pas savoir contre quoi on se battait. Je l'écoutai sans la couper.

_ Mes parents se sont rencontrés à Florence, ma mère s'appelait Renée elle était franco-italienne. C'était une archéologue spécialiste des mythes et des légendes. Elle travaillait sur des fouilles à Florence. Mon père faisait parti des mécènes. La première fois qu'ils se sont vus c'était à un gala de charité donné pour l'occasion. Ils sont tombés amoureux, chose assez exceptionnelle, tu en conviens, surtout pour un non végétarien. Ma mère étant spécialiste des mythes et des légendes a vite deviné qui était Aro. Mais elle s'en fichait, elle l'aimait. Lui souhaitait changer pour elle. Seule ombre au tableau, Sulpicia qui a fini par découvrir que son mari avait une conception du mot fidélité différente de la sienne. Un soir, ma mère a été attaquée par plusieurs vampires. Ils l'ont laissée blessée, mais en vie. Mon père a fini par comprendre que s'il restait auprès d'elle, elle ne survivrait pas. Alors il est parti. Ma mère est repartie en France. Plus Aro réfléchissait et plus il s'apercevait qu'il n'y avait qu'une solution. La transformer. Mais ma belle-mère n'était pas de cet avis. Aro avait peur pour Renée. Il a envoyé Démétri pour la cacher. Il était prêt à déclencher une guerre pour elle. Mais elle était enceinte de moi et savait qu'elle était en danger. Renée a eu des nausées incroyables ne pouvant rien garder. Je tentais de bouger le moins possible pour ne pas la briser. Je n'étais même pas née, pourtant j'avais déjà conscience de ce qui m'entourait. Elle a essayé de boire du sang et c'est aperçu que ça fonctionnait. Elle se nourrissait de sang et de nourriture humaine en même temps, elle reprenait des forces. Jusqu'au jour où j'ai décidé de pointer le bout de mes crocs. Je l'ai brisée de l'intérieur, os après os, organe après organe, jusqu'à que sa colonne vertébrale cède. Elle hurlait mais était seule. Je suis sortie et je l'ai achevée en la vidant de son sang. C'était une véritable boucherie. Démétri nous a retrouvées plus tard. Quand il m'a vu. Il a compris tout de suite qui j'étais et m'a mise sous sa protection. Il a repris le chemin de Voltera en s'arrêtant simplement pour me nourrir. Il avait trouvé une parade. Un biberon et un boucher pour le sang. Même si après le sang de ma mère celui-ci me paraissait fade. J'étais insatiable. Il a résisté à l'appel de mon sang pendant tout le trajet. Il avait remarqué que ma croissance était accélérée. Une fois arrivé à Voltera, il m'a caché en mélangeant son odeur avec la mienne, pour ne pas attirer les autres vampires vers moi. Puis il a demandé une audience privée à mon père et m'a présenté à lui. Aro lui a touché la main et a découvert ce qui s'était passé. Mon père sanglotait de désespoir. Ca a été la seule et unique fois où mon père a été pris de sanglot sec devant moi et Démétri, c'est la seul et unique fois que nous l'avons vu dans cet état. Au bout d'un moment il a repris contenance et m'a pris dans ses bras sans respirer. Il tentait de lire en moi, mais sans succès, ça le perturbait. Il a appelé mes oncles pour leur expliquer la situation. Je me souviens encore du regard tendre de Marcus sur moi. Malgré ses yeux rouges. Aro a affronté sa femme en affirmant son autorité. Puis il a mis en place un service de sécurité autour de moi. Démétri en chef et Alec et Jane en second. Ils ont du se mettre au sang animal de façon à être moins tenter par mon sang. C'était l'idée de Démétri. Mon père au bout de quelques temps a décidé de me reconnaître officiellement. Du coup j'ai été projetée princesse de Voltera. Démétri laissait très peu de vampire m'approcher sauf ma « garde personnelle ». Mon père et mes oncles étaient mes précepteurs. J'ai découvert la chasse et le sang animal assez tôt. Mais le sang humain ne m'incitait pas tant que ça. La vie était plutôt sympa au château. Mes pouvoirs se développaient au fur et à mesure. Mon bouclier en premier lieu. Voir le passé des vampires. Plus tardivement lire dans les pensées si je le désirais. Mais mon coté humain s'épuisait alors je ne m'en servais que très rarement. Je savais néanmoins que j'avais tué ma mère. Je partais donc avec un handicape sérieux. Les choses ont évolué, les guerres de pouvoirs et complots diverses se sont mis en place. Ils accusaient mon père de devenir tendre. Un soir, après un concert, tout le monde a quitté le château pour le défendre contre une soi-disant invasion. Sauf ma belle mère qui a proposé de rester pour me protéger et… un…et un…incident S'est produit. Je…Je suis …Désolée…Je ne peux pas. Je voudrais pouvoir…Oublier.

Le corps de Bella était parcouru de spasmes dû aux sanglots. Elle n'avait pas pu finir son histoire. Mais au moins je connaissais le reste. Démétri l'avait sauvée, ce qui expliquait le lien si particulier qui les unissait. Je comprenais mieux le régime alimentaire des autres aussi. Il valait mieux s'intéresser au sang animal quand on avait une moitié d'humaine à protéger. Mais je savais que sa belle mère était en partie responsable de ce qui s'était passé deux ans en arrière. Dans quelle mesure ? Je n'en avais aucune idée. Je la pris dans mes bras et parsemai son visage de tendres baisers. Elle me faisait confiance. J'en étais persuadé. Mais j'avais l'impression qu'elle souhaitait me préserver de ce qui s'était passé.

_ Bella ce n'est pas grave. Si tu ne peux pas en parler pour l'instant. J'attendrai. Mais je suis là. Laisse-moi prendre soin de toi. J'ai besoin de me sentir utile. De te soutenir et de t'aimer.

_ Merci je ne te mérite pas. Tu es tellement parfait.

_ Bella. Je suis à des années lumières de la perfection. La preuve je t'ai encore fait pleurer.

Elle déposa un baiser d'une tendresse infinie sur mes lèvres. Peut-être que finalement les choses allaient s'arranger ? Alice avait raison. Ce qui m'ennuyait le plus dans le fait qu'elle avait choisi de partir, c'était que ma Bella avait inversé les rôles dans cette situation. C'était elle qui avait voulu me protéger. Alors que c'était mon rôle de veiller sur elle. Elle n'aurait jamais du prendre cette décision seule. J'aurai du être plus attentif ce jour là. Elle posa sa tête sur mon torse à l'emplacement de mon cœur. Une de ses mains entourait mon buste. Nous restâmes ainsi un bon moment, perdus dans chacune de nos pensées.

_ Pardonne-moi. J'ai agi comme un idiot tout à l'heure. Je n'aurai jamais dû te forcer la main. C'est juste que je ne peux pas rester en dehors de ton futur. Mais aussi de ton passé. Il est ce que tu es devenue.

_ Je n'aime pas ce que je suis devenue Edward. Et puis la question n'est pas là. Mais qui suis-je ? Je ne suis ni vampire ni humaine. Alors.

_Et c'est reparti, faut toujours qu'elle se rabaisse. Cette fille a l'égo d'une huitre. D'une très belle et très sexy huitre. Mais huitre quand même !_

_ Bella la seule chose que je sais, c'est que tu es celle que j'aime. Ce qui s'est passé, il y a deux ans n'y changera rien.

_ Comment peux-tu en être aussi sûr ? Demanda-t-elle amer.

_ Parce que je suis incapable de t'en vouloir plus de cinq minutes.

Le silence nous engloba, Bella en avait besoin. Nous pouvions simplement entendre les oiseaux. Mais jje savais que ça ne pouvait pas durer indéfiniment.

_ Dis-moi il faudrait peut-être penser à rentrer avant que ton père décide d'envoyer le SWATT spécial vampire. Non ?

_ Comment peux-tu faire de l'humour après ce que je viens de te raconter ? Me reprocha-t-elle.

_ Qui te dit que c'est de l'humour ? Ton père est capable du fait !

_ Ouais je suppose que tu n'as pas tort. T'aurais pas le trouillomètre à zéro toi ? Me taquina-t-elle.

_ Peur de qui ? Ton père ! Non. Affirmai-je.

Elle pensait que j'avais peur de son père. Sérieusement. Non mais par contre ce que je savais, c'est qu'il voulait s'entretenir avec moi. Il souhaitait sûrement me parler de ma relation avec sa fille. Je préférais taire le sujet avec Bella. Je me doutais trop bien de sa réaction. Franchement à part une dispute c'était tout ce à quoi je pouvais m'attendre avec ces deux là. Il s'inquiétait pour sa fille c'était compréhensif. Mais il devait aussi avoir certains plans. Je ne m'en préoccupai pas outre mesure. Il fallait que je cache la partie avec la belle mère. Pourtant, ce n'était pas vraiment le moment d'en rajouter.

Justement le loup était dans la bergerie. Sulpicia était à quelques mètres de nous. Elle nous observait, les yeux pleins de haine pour sa belle fille. Je sentis Bella trembler et frissonner d'effroi. C'était la première fois que je voyais Bella avoir peur de quelqu'un. Je pris la main de Bella pour la rassurer. Puis je mis mon bras autour de ses épaules et la pressai contre moi. J'embrassai le sommet de son crane.

_ Bella. Je suis là. Tout va bien. Je te protégerai.

Sulpicia me regarda avec un rictus sadique accroché à sa figure. Elle complotait quelque chose. Elle avait l'air certaine de sa victoire. Moi « vivant » elle ne touchera pas à un seul cheveu de Bella. Femme d'Aro ou pas ! Nous approchions de ma famille qui se trouvait devant l'entrée du château.

_Edward tu ne vas pas t'y mettre aussi mon vieux. Ta colère est si forte ! J'en ai assez avec la haine que dégage cette femme là-bas. Bella a peur !_

J'acquiesçai. Jazz avait senti ce qui se passait. Les autres avaient bien vu qu'il y avait un malaise. Démétri approcha.

_Tu devrais allais voir Aro. Il t'attend. Je pense que Bella n'a pas besoin d'être au courant. Je m'en occupe. Tu peux y aller. Sulpicia ne tentera rien ici. Bella a besoin d'une bonne chasse avant qu'elle ne revoit son mode d'alimentation. Pensa t-il._

_ Bon, Bella à cheval ! Déclara Démétri de but en blanc.

_ Hein ?

_ On y va ! File !

Démétri poussait Bella par les épaules en direction de la forêt. Mais elle s'échappa de son emprise et se posta entre Emmett et moi.

_ Quoi ?

_ Ton coté vampire réclame son dû. Du sang !

_ Je ne savais pas que la chasse aux castors était ouverte ? _Rigola Emmett._

Ce qui lui valut un bon coup de coude dans l'estomac de la part de Bella et un regard noir pour moi. Je n'avais rien dit mais Rosalie n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher.

_ La chasse à quoi ? C'est quoi cette histoire de castor ? _Demanda Démétri._

_ Oh… ! Laisse tomber…Pitié. C'était un accident.

_ Quand une voiture écrase un hérisson. Ça c'est un accident ! Mais quand un vampire se nourrit d'un castor, c'est du génocide ! _Continua Em' en s'esclaffant. _

_ Tu as…Tu as…Mangé un cast…Balbutia Démétri hilare.

_ Dém' ne termine pas cette phrase. Si tu tiens un tant soit peu à la vie ! Le menaça-t-elle.

_ Ok j'en parle plus. Mais essaye la loutre pour changer. Il y en a plein dans le quartier. _S'esclaffa t-il._

_ Désolé Edward. _Dit-elle en m'embrassant_. Dém' cours, c'est un conseil. Le menaça-t-elle

Bella était partie à la poursuite de Démétri. J'étais perdu dans mes pensées. Je savais que Dém' ne la laisserait pas. Mais j'angoissais, c'était plus fort que moi.

_ Edward ça va ? _Questionna Em'._

_ Tu angoisses ! _Demanda Jazz. _

_ La rencontre avec futur joli papa l'angoisse.

_ Mais non ça n'a rien à voir Emmett. J'ai des choses à vous dire. Mais plus tard.

_ A propos de Bella. _Demanda Esme.._

_ Oui ça la concerne en effet. Mais pour l'heure j'ai un rendez-vous que je n'ai pas intérêt à rater.

_ Non, mon frère ça serait dommage que tu finisses en bois de chauffage.

_ Oh Emmett. _Maugréai-je_

Alors je me dirigeai vers les appartements d'Aro. D'un pas assuré. J'allais enfin savoir ce qu'il pensait et surtout ce qu'il voulait. Je croisais celle qui m'avait torturé l'autre jour. Elle m'attendait apparemment.

_ Edward. Je dois te conduire au seigneur Aro. J'en profite pour m'excuser de t'avoir malmené la dernière fois. Mais un ordre est un ordre.

_ Malmené hein. C'est comme ça que tu appelles ça, toi ? Grognai-je.

Elle haussa les épaules.

Je la suivis dans les dédales du château. Je croisai ce que je pensais être des courtisans. Beaucoup souhaitaient le pouvoir. Certains ne m'aimaient déjà pas. Ils se demandaient si je n'étais pas avec Bella que pour obtenir les faveurs et le pouvoir de son père. Je les aurais bien désossés sur place. Les rumeurs allaient bon train. On se serait cru au lycée. Elle toqua à une porte, un serviteur en sortit. Elle lui expliqua pourquoi j'étais là. Et que le seigneur Aro m'attendait. Il me proposa de le suivre et m'annonça.

_ Maître Aro. Monsieur Edward Cullen.

_ Oui je sais qui il est. S'agaça-t-il. Laisse-nous ! Entre mon garçon je t'en prie. Alors ton séjour se passe bien ?

_ Bien. Mais je suppose que l'on n'est pas là pour jouer les critiques touristiques.

_ Ah ! Les jeunes toujours pressés. Quelle sont tes sentiments pour **MA **fille ? M'interrogea-t-il à brule pourpoint.

_ Je l'aime.

Son œil se fit perçant, il me dévisageait.

_ Mais encore.

_ Je suis venu jusqu'ici pour la récupérer. J'étais prêt à vous tuer pour ça.

Il partit d'un rire guttural, se tapant même sur le ventre.

_ C'est sûr tu l'aimes alors. Parce qu'il n'y a que deux choses qui peuvent provoquer une inconscience pareille. Soit l'amour éternel. Soit la folie. Dis-moi tu n'es pas fou ? Demanda Aro très sérieusement.

_ Bah il paraît qu'il n'y a pas plus fou que le fou qui s'ignore mais… Non je l'aime vraiment. Je suis prêt à faire n'importe quoi pour elle.

_ N'importe quoi ? _Dit-il songeur. _

_ Aro, si on arrêtait de tourner autour du pot. Vous pourriez peut-être m'exposer vos volontés.

_ Tu es malin jeune Edward. C'est nécessaire pour une longue vie comme la notre. Isabella est ma fille. Mais c'est aussi l'héritière légitime des Volturi.

Je fronçai les sourcils, essayant tant bien que mal de comprendre où il voulait en venir.

_ Oh…Quand vous dites légitime ? Réalisai-je.

_ S'il devait arriver n'importe quoi à l'un d'entre nous, ou même à nous tous, c'est Isabella qui régnerait sur le monde des vampires... Elle devra nous succéder et devenir reine de Voltera.

Ses paroles me choquèrent, tentant désespérément d'imaginer Bella à la place d'Aro, mais je la connaissais assez bien pour savoir, qu'elle n'accepterait jamais cette situation.

_ D'accord…Heu...Elle est au courant ?

_ Non, mais ça va pas ? Tu veux qu'elle reparte ! Pour sa sécurité il ne vaut mieux pas. Nous sommes en proie à des guerres intestines. Les choses sont devenues compliqués. Depuis que…

Il se tût en plein milieu de sa phrase et secoua la tête doucement. Il était inquiet.

_ Depuis qu'elle est née. Finis-je pour lui.

_ Oui. Beaucoup de vampires rêvent de la voir mourir. C'est un demi-vampire et qui se nourrit exclusivement de sang animal. Ils ont peur qu'elle impose le même régime à tout le monde.

_ Aro. Elle refusera. Vous la connaissez. Tentai-je.

Jamais Bella n'accepterait de devenir reine.

_ Oui mais c'est là que tu rentres en scène Elle t'aime, vous êtes des âmes sœurs. Enfin même un peu plus d'après Marcus. Mais passons… Si tu restes. Elle restera ! Ton pouvoir m'intéresse, je ne te mentirai pas. Ceux de ta famille aussi. Tu veux pouvoir passer l'éternité avec elle ? D'accord. Mais épouse-la ! Obligation de rester à Voltera. Sinon tu repars sas possibilité de revenir, tu seras banni, et elle reste ! J'ai eu, je t'avouerai, beaucoup de demande pour Bella. Mais j'ai toujours refusé.

Voila nous y étions. C'était ce que manigançait Aro. Épouser Bella et vivre à Voltera. Bon la première partie ne me dérangeait absolument pas. Mais je refusais catégoriquement de rester ici. Si Bella apprenait ça, on courait à la catastrophe. Je comprenais mieux les réactions des courtisans. Car même s'il n'y avait aucune officialisation, ils le redoutaient. Les femmes des rois seraient immédiatement mises sur la touche. Sulpicia ne pourrait pas supporter de perdre ses privilèges. Quant à cette histoire d'âme sœur, là j'avais un peu plus de mal à comprendre.

_ Aro, vous êtes en train de me dire que si je souhaite vivre avec Bella. Il faut que je l'épouse et que je reste à Voltera.

_ Tu as tous compris jeune Edward. Ta famille et la notre se retrouveraient unies pour l'éternité. Vous êtes le plus grand clan après le nôtre. Imagine ce que pourrait donner cette fusion. Bella serait en sécurité entre nos deux familles.

_Sauf votre respect, je n'ai pas besoin de « fusionner » pour vouloir la protéger. Je l'aime. Mais en nous obligeant à rester ici, Vous voulez simplement nous manipuler. Admettons que Bella refuse de rester à Voltera. Que ferez-vous ?

Son visage changeant du tout au tout, il tentait de contenir sa fureur.

_ Edward les menaces qui planent sur ma fille sont réelles. Elle est en danger, des choses se préparent. Nos espions nous le rapportent tous les jours. Les complots et autres manigances. Il y en a tous les jours. Bientôt la guerre éclatera. J'ai besoin de savoir que ma fille est en sécurité et que tu veilleras sur elle. Je dois m'occuper de notre succession. C'est son héritage. En officialisant votre union, tu assoiras ton autorité et ton entrée dans la famille. Tu pourras ainsi gouverner avec ma fille.

_ Je n'ai aucune envie de pouvoir. Je veux juste rendre Bella heureuse. C'est la seule chose qui m'importe. Elle ne le sera jamais complètement ici.

_ Edward, tu ne sais pas par quoi elle est passée, il y a deux ans. Elle refuse de t'en parler pour l'instant, c'est son choix, et sincèrement je préfère. Mais c'est mon enfant et j'ai le devoir de lui assurer un avenir correct. En étant princesse de Voltera, elle a des devoirs.

_ Aro, elle n'est pas responsable de cette situation. Elle n'a pas à payer pour ça. M'indignai-je.

_ Ou tu es avec moi. Ou tu es contre moi. Choisis ! Me menaça-t-il. J'aimais profondément sa mère. J'ai fait des erreurs. J'étais prêt à tout abandonner pour elle. Cette enfant est le seul et unique lien avec elle et mes souvenirs. Alors ne compte pas sur moi pour la laisser partir !

_ Non je suis avec Bella ! Tout ce que je ferai. Je le ferai pour elle. Pas pour vous !

_ Je crois que l'entretien est terminé. Je te donne quarante huit heures pour y réfléchir. Passé ce délai je prendrai les choses en mains !

Il me fit signe de partir.

Je m'éloignai de la pièce un peu perdu face à cet ultimatum. Je ne voyais pas aller voir Bella et lui dire « tiens au fait pendant que j'y pense, si on se mariait ? ». J'avais la légère impression d'être une sardine coincée dans une boite de conserve. D'un coté je ne me voyais pas vivre ici et imposer ce choix à ma famille, et de l'autre vivre sans Bella m'était inimaginable. Alors j'étais censé faire quoi ? Comment pouvais-je lui cacher une chose aussi importante ? Si elle l'apprenait, Aro passerait sûrement un sale quart d'heure. Mais moi aussi par la même occasion. Elle ne laisserait jamais passé un truc pareil. J'étais assis sur un rocher mes mains soutenant ma tête, quand Carlisle approcha.

_ Ton entretien ne s'est pas bien passé mon fils ?

Je souris faussement. J'avais besoin de lui dire la vérité. Surtout qu'il connaissait bien Aro. Il pourrait peut-être me donner un conseil.

_ Tout dépend de ta définition du mot bien. _Soufflai-je._

_ Aller raconte. Je suppose qu'il a des projets bien défini pour vous deux ?

Carlisle tombait toujours juste.

_ Défini. On peut dire ça. Savais-tu que Bella serait l'héritière de la « couronne » s'il arrivait quelques choses à un des trois frères ou même tous ? En plus elle ne le sait même pas. Aro est fou. Déclarai-je.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il veut ?

_ Presque rien… Que je l'épouse.

_ Ou est le problème ? Tu l'aimes, non ?

_Non, si elle le voulait, je l'épouserais même dans l'heure. Mais rien n'est moins sûr. Pour commencer, il veut que nous restions tous à Voltera avec Bella.

_ Pour longtemps ?

_ Non, disons juste l'éternité !

_ Ah !

_ Oui, il dit que de nombreux complots se trament. Qu'une guerre éclatera bientôt. Qu'une alliance entre nos deux familles est vitale. Que je pourrai ainsi gouverner avec elle. Comme si ça m'intéressait. J'ai quarante huit heures pour me décider et pour la décider. Passé ce délai il prend les choses en main. Sinon je serai banni sans aucune possibilité de revenir. Tu parles d'un choix ! Je n'ai même pas le droit de lui en parler ! Quand elle va l'apprendre, je ne donne pas chère de notre peau. Je suis sensé faire quoi moi ! ? Débitai-je.

Il posa sa main sur mon épaule pour m'apaiser.

_ Aro a tout prévu. Pourquoi je ne suis même pas étonné. Quoique tu fasses, on te soutiendra. Tu en as appris plus sur ce qui la poursuit ?

_ Non mais ça effraie Aro. Alors je pense que c'est vraiment un truc sérieux. Je sais qu'il aime sa fille profondément. Je comprends mieux la haine viscérale que lui voue sa belle-mère. Elle est jalouse. Bella est la preuve aux yeux de tous que son mari l'a trompée. Avec une humaine de surcroit.

_ Je vais réfléchir à la situation. On se voit plus tard. J'essayerai de parler à Aro. Même à Marcus. Caius lui doit être neutre ou du coté d'Aro je pense.

**BELLA POV  
><strong>

J'étais partie chasser avec Démétri. J'avais laissé Edward un peu avec sa famille. J'en avais besoin, je ne m'y étais pas rendue depuis l'histoire du castor à Forks. Puis de toute manière je n'étais pas encore prête à y aller avec lui. Dém' était une vraie bouffée de réconfort. J'avais besoin de me confier à lui. Il ne m'avait jamais jugée et ses conseils étaient précieux. Ce qui m'étonnait en revanche, c'était la soudaine approbation de mon père au sujet d'Edward.

Il mijotait quelque chose. J'en aurais mis ma main au feu. Il fallait que je sache ce que c'était. Mon père était un pro de la manipulation. Malgré son amour pour moi, il aimait trop essayer de contrôler ma vie. Franchement rien ne m'agaçais plus que ça. Je pouvais comprendre qu'il avait besoin de me protéger, mais décider de ma vie pour moi, c'était trop ! Dém' n'avait aucune idée de ce que manigançait mon père. Mais Marcus, lui, était sûrement au courant. Tonton Marcus n'arrivait pas à me résister. Je crois que j'avais pris la place vacante laissée dans son cœur, après le décès brutal de son épouse. Il l'adorait. Il voulait toujours que je m'entraine sur lui avec mon pouvoir. Celui de voir dans le passé. Rien que pour revivre ses souvenirs. C'était une femme très douce comme Marcus. En fin pour une Volturi cela va sans dire.

Je me dirigeai vers le château quand l'odeur d'Edward m'interpela. Il était là assis sur un rocher, l'air soucieux. Il semblait contrarié, tendu et en pleine réflexion. Je m'approchai doucement vers lui et me positionnai derrière lui en évitant de respirer. Je lui mis les deux mains sur les yeux à vitesse vampirique. J'étais très étonnée. Pourquoi ne m'avait-il pas entendue ? Il était vraiment perdu dans ses pensées.

Il me fit basculer et m'assit sur ses genoux, comme s'il portait une jeune mariée. Ma tête dans son bras. Puis m'embrassa en me penchant vers l'arrière. Ce baiser était passionné et désespéré. On avait presque l'impression que c'était le dernier. Je lui rendis. Ses mains caressaient doucement mon dos, déclenchant une série de frisson des pieds à la tête. Edward avait un de ces effets sur moi ! Je voulais l'approfondir. Ma langue parcourait lentement et sensuellement sa bouche. Il m'en autorisa l'accès. Ma respiration était erratique. Mon cœur tambourinait. Plus rien n'avait aucune importance. Mon passé, mon avenir. Rien, juste lui et moi en train de nous embrasser. Je m'accrochai à son cou d'une main et de l'autre je fourrageai ses cheveux. A cet instant là nous avions le même besoin. Celui de nous sentir vivant et aimer. Il se détacha de mes lèvres. J'haletai. Je sentis mes joues s'enflammer. Ses yeux étaient de la couleur de l'ébène signe qu'il me désirait à priori. Cette idée me faisait frissonner, ne sachant pas si j'en étais capable. Avec lui tout était possible pour moi. Rien n'était insurmontable. Puis ce regard soucieux refit son apparition.

_ Tu as l'air contrarié ? Il s'est passé quelque chose pendant que je n'étais pas là.

_ Bella je t'aime. _Souffla-t-il._

_ Ce n'est pas vraiment la réponse à laquelle je m'attendais. Mais moi aussi. Edward, dis-moi ce qui ne va pas s'il te plait.

_ Ça va, je réfléchissais c'est tout.

_ Tu mens aussi mal que moi.

_ En fait c'est juste que…

* * *

><p><strong>Bah ouais je sais, c'est méchant de couper là ! NIARK ! NIARK !<strong>

**Méchant Aro ! Pauvre Edward !  
><strong>

**Vous pouvez me retrouver sur Facebook tapez Caro Trente et vous me trouverez ! Vous pouvez même nous rejoindre sur la page FB à Lovelemon-in-fic !**

**A très vite Ciao **

**Basgi Caro**

Bas du formulaire


	20. 19 Les point sur les I, les barres aux T

**Salut tout le monde,**

**Je suis en retard, désolé tout le monde mais voici le chapitre.**

**Bonne lecture et merci pour vos reviews.**

* * *

><p><strong>19 <strong>**Point sur les « i » et les barre aux « t »**

* * *

><p><strong>BELLA POV<strong>

__ Tu as l'air contrarié ? Il s'est passé quelque chose pendant que je n'étais pas là._

__ Bella je t'aime. Souffla-t-il._

__ C'est pas vraiment la réponse à laquelle je m'attendais. Mais moi aussi. Edward dis-moi ce qui ne va pas s'il te plait._

__ Ca va, je réfléchissais c'est tout._

__ Tu mens aussi mal que moi._

__ _En fait c'est juste que tu m'as manqué.

_ Et tu veux me faire croire que cette mine de déterré c'est à cause de ça ?

_ Bella ne me pose pas de questions. Je n'ai pas le droit d'y répondre.

Je savais ! La seule personne qui pouvait être responsable de la tête d'Edward c'était Aro. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il avait bien plus lui dire, nom d'un chien ! Il fallait que je le sache. Mais Edward ne dirait rien, bien trop têtu. Pourtant dans l'absolu qui ne tente rien n'a rien. Je me redressai et me plantai devant lui.

_ Aro ! Ce n'est pas la peine de faire celui qui est surpris. La seule personne à produire cet effet. C'est mon père. Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a raconté encore celui là !

Il se redressa et s'avança vers moi d'un pas prudent. Il était gêné, ça se voyait. Il pinça l'arête de son nez et passa son autre main dans ses cheveux. Puis il m'embrassa.

_ Edward, tout ne se règle pas avec un baiser !

_ Ah bon ? _Dit-il d'une voix suave._

Il avait plongé ses prunelles dans les miennes.

_Non mais qu'est-ce qu'il essaye de faire là ! M'éblouir ? Ah non ! Si tu crois que ça va passer comme ça mon pote ! Tu te fourres le doigt dans l'œil et profond !_

_ Edward Antony Masen Cullen ! Tu fais quoi là ?

_ Moi rien. _Dit-il innocemment._

Ah il voulait jouer à ça, alors on serait deux ! Je plongeai mes yeux dans les siens. Et lui fis mon regard le plus intense. Puis posai mon doigt sur son torse. Je commençai à jouer de mes doigts sensuellement sur ses pectoraux. Il déglutit. Je me mordis la lèvre inférieure. J'avais horreur d'éblouir les gens. Mais après tout c'est lui qui avait commencé. J'approchai mon visage encore plus du sien. Il avait cessé de respirer et s'était statufié. Il ferma les yeux et ouvrit la bouche. J'avançai ma bouche de son oreille et lui susurrai.

_ Dis-moi, ce que t'a dit mon père.

_ Bella…_Soupira-t-il._ Il a dit que…

_ Oui.

_ Il a dit que si tu ne t'arrêtais pas tout de suite j'allais te sauter dessus !

Je fis deux pas en arrière avec une moue boudeuse.

_ Oups !

_ C'est moi le cent pour cent vampire ici. Alors c'est vrai que tu arrives peut-être à m'éblouir. Mais pas aussi longtemps que moi.

_ Maudit vampire va ! J'aurais pu utiliser mon pouvoir sur toi. Mais je ne l'ai pas fait. Bon il vaut mieux rentrer ! _Dis-je cassante._

On rejoignit les autres en courant. Edward devait penser que j'étais pressée de les retrouver. Mais je voulais surtout choper oncle Marcus. Nous arrivions devant sa famille. Alice était déjà en train de sauter dans tous les coins. J'avoue qu'elle me faisait un peu peur. Elle avait une idée derrière la tête, j'en étais persuadé. Edward souffla. Il me regarda d'une manière navrée. Elle prit mes deux mains, me fit bondir et danser avec elle. Sous l'œil amusé d'Esmé et de Rosalie.

_ Super ! Super ! Super ! Génialissime ! Extraordinaire ! Sensationnelle !

_ Wow ! Wow ! Wow ! Du calme Alice. Tout doux. Je suis ravie de voir que tu connais les superlatifs.

_ Mais tu ne comprends pas.

_ Sincèrement non. Répondis-je.

_ Demain, il pleut.

J'arquai un sourcil.

_ Et ?

_ Demain c'est jour de SHOPPING ! _Cria-t-elle._

_ Oh seigneur pitié ! Pas ça !

_ Aller Bella, tu connais tous les magasins de luxe du coin. Sitepait ! Sitepait _! Supplia-t-elle de sa voix enfantine._

_ Arf…Je suppose que je n'en mourais pas. _Râlai-je._

_ Quel beau sacrifice mon amour. Je suis fier de toi.

Il venait de m'appeler « mon amour » devant tous le monde ! Oh seigneur ! Mes joues s'enflammèrent. Oubliant presque que je devais me taper une journée de shopping avec Alice et les filles le lendemain. Emmett et Jasper rigolaient comme des bossus. Edward me déposa un baiser sur le front. J'avais aussi omis un moment les raisons pour lesquels je voulais voir mon oncle.

_ J'ai une autre idée ! _S'exclama Alice. _

_ Aie ! Je crains le pire ! _Dis-je._

_ Ce soir on va tous au club « la dolce Vita » ! On va danser ! Chanter ! S'éclater !

_ Moi qui pensais qu'il n'y avait pas pire que le shopping. Et ben je me suis bien plantée. _Maugréai-je._

_ Courage Bella, garde la tête haute. Je t'aiderai à passer cette étape douloureuse.

Emmett tapota mon dos gentiment.

_ C'est bien ça qui m'inquiète justement, Emmett.

_ A moins que tu aies prévus des choses plus attractives avec mon frère.

_ Emmett ! _Gronda Edward._

_O seigneur vite un trou ! Pour que j'enfonce ma tête dedans ! Au feu ça y est je suis en pleine combustion spontanée ! Saleté de rougeur humaine ! Grrr ! Faites-moi penser à gagner le prochain pari, Emmett va le regretter ! Trouve une sortie et vite avant que Jazz…Trop tard. Il se marre..._

_ Bon vous m'excuserez mais là tout de suite. J'ai un truc urgentissime à faire. Ciao.

Je partais à la recherche d'Oncle Marcus.

_ Eh Bella, tu viens ce soir hein. _Me héla Alice._

Je poursuivais mon chemin et lançai ma main en l'air en signe d'abandon.

_ Ouais, ouais à toute.

Je rêvais ou je venais d'accepter de sortir en boite. Cette famille avait vraiment une mauvaise influence sur moi ! Bon ce n'était pas le moment de penser à ce qu'avait dit Emmett. Quoi ? Il pensait vraiment ce qu'il disait ?

Bon Marcus. Il était à coté d'un olivier plusieurs fois centenaire en pleine réflexion.

_ Bonjour oncle Marcus. _Dis-je en déposant un bisou sur sa joue._

_ Bonjour ma nièce. Tu rayonnes. Ah l'amour ! S'extasia-t-il.

_ En parlant d'amour. Edward a vu mon père aujourd'hui. _Affirmai-je innocemment._

_ Oui c'était prévu. Edward t'en a parlé alors. J'en doutais vu qu'Aro lui avait interdit.

_ Oui mais il n'aime pas mentir.

_ Tu n'as pas l'air très choqué. Qu'en penses-tu ?

_ A ton avis oncle Marcus. _M'offusquai-je faussement_.

_ J'avais dit à ton père de t'en parler. Il n'avait pas le droit de te cacher que tu deviendrais Reine de Voltera, s'ils nous arrivaient malheur. Et puis imposer à Edward de t'épouser s'il voulait continuer à vivre avec toi… C'est inacceptable. Soi-disant pour allier nos deux familles. Tout ça pour t'obliger à rester ! Tu connais ton père.

J'avais abusé Marcus pour ces renseignements. Je n'étais pas fière de moi. Mais il fallait que je sache. Et maintenant que je le savais, je sentais la colère envahir tout mon être. Des larmes silencieuses coulaient le long de mes joues à cause de celle-ci. Comment avait-il osé ? Mon propre père. Alors là ça allais barder. Mes yeux se dilataient, ils s'assombrissaient. Marcus le remarqua. Il venait de comprendre. Mes mains et mon corps étaient crispés. J'étais enragée. J'allais voir mon père de ce pas. Je courrai désormais. J'entrai dans le château, très énervée. Les gens me regardaient bizarrement mais j'en avais cure. Là, il avait dépassé les limites de ses prérogatives. J'arrivai enfin dans la grande salle. J' hurlai.

_ ARO VOLTURI COMMENT AS-TU OSÉ ! DEGAGER TOUS ! DEGAGER ! MAINTENANT !

Les gens se précipitèrent vers la porte la plus proche devant mon ton. Mon père s'était levé. Il demandait aux gens d'excuser mon comportement

_ TU N'AS PAS A T'EXCUSER A MA PLACE. JE TE L'INTERDIS !

_ Mais calme toi mon ange. Qui y a-t-il ?

_ TU OSES POSER LA QUESTION. ESPECE DE SALE MANIPUALTEUR ! TA SOIF DE POUVOIR EST-ELLE PLUS GRANDE QUE TON AMOUR POUR MOI ! TU M'AS TRAHI ! TU M'AS MENTI ! TU T'ES SERVI DE LA SEULE CHOSE QUI A DE L'IMPORTANCE A MES YEUX ! TU AS UTILISE L'AMOUR QU'EPROUVE EDWARD POUR TON BENEFICE PERSONNEL. TU L'AS MENACE ! JE TE DETESTE ! EGOISTE ! IL EST HORS DE QUESTION ! TU M'ENTENDS ! HORS DE QUESTION QUE JE RESTE ICI AVEC TOI APRES CE QUE TU AS FAIT ! MA MERE DOIT SÛREMENT APPRECIER LA OU ELLE EST ! Je secouai la tête. Tu n'avais pas le droit de corrompre les sentiments que je ressens pour Edward. Tu les as salis.

Ma voix n'était que murmure. Edward et Marcus venaient de rentrer. J'étais au sol. Je me sentais trahi. Mon propre père venait de vendre mes espoirs et mon avenir. Il avait scellé mon destin à cette ville et ces vampires. Il s'approcha de moi. Je le repoussai avec violence.

_ Ne me touche pas ! Tu m'as blessé ! LAISSE-MOI ! L'amour a si peu d'importance à tes yeux pour que tu le pervertisses ainsi. Quant à toi Edward tu aurais du m'en parler, cet après-midi.

Aro tenta de poser une main sur mon épaule. Je grognai.

_ Je suis désolé mon bébé. Je l'ai fait pour toi. Pour ton avenir. Pour que tu puisses vivre en sécurité.

Je me retournai et le pointai du doigt.

_ Non Aro tu l'as fait uniquement pour Toi ! Je m'en vais ! J'ai besoin de…de réfléchir.

_ Tu ne peux pas. **IL **n'attend que ça ! C'est trop dangereux !

_ Qu'**IL **vienne et qu'on en finisse !

_ BELLA ! _Cria mon père._

_ Non ! Lâche-moi ! Je dois prendre du recul. Il le faut. _Murmurai-je._

Puis je partis, comme ça. Edward s'approcha de moi. Je ne voulais pas lui parler mais il insista.

_ Edward c'est toi qui me parlais de confiance et de respect ? Laisse-moi tranquille. Je suis… Désolée oncle Marcus de t'avoir abusé.

Je pleurai et je courrai. Oui je courrai. Oublier. Me calmer et courir. Comprendre. Pardonner.

**EDWARD POV**

Nous avions entendu Bella hurler après son père. Marcus était passé devant ma famille et moi, ses pensées étaient embrouillées, ça concernait Bella. Elle l'avait manipulé d'après lui. Elle avait prêché le faux pour savoir le vrai. Marcus répétait qu'elle savait tout. Qu'il était désolé. Nous décidâmes de le suivre. Avec la forte impression que cette histoire allait mal finir. Je rentrai dans la grande salle, Bella hurlait après son père. Aro l'avait trahi, m'avait manipulé, il avait corrompu mes sentiments. Son corps était déchainé par la rage. Elle voulait partir ! Je ne pouvais pas la perdre, pas une deuxième fois. Elle avait rejeté son père, moi aussi en me ressortant les phrases que je lui avais dite un peu plus tôt. Elle passa la porte et s'en alla. J'allais pour la suivre mais Alice m'en empêcha. Elle m'expliqua par la pensée que Bella accepterait de me revoir dans la soirée. Aro s'était affalé sur sa chaise. Il jurait. Il tempêtait.

_ Comment as-tu pu te laisser avoir par elle !

_ Je te signale mon chère frère qu'elle a de qui tenir ! Persiffla Marcus.

Alors Marcus lui tendit sa main pour lui montrer ce qui s'était passé. Je le vis moi-même à travers eux. Elle avait joué finement. Marcus était tombé dans le piège. Il cherchait Démétri pour qu'il la ramène. Mais Démétri était parti en reconnaissance. Il cherchait celui qui traquait Bella. Alors contre toute attente Alice ouvrit la bouche.

_ Seigneur Aro, puis-je ?

_ Je t'en prie.

_ Bella reviendra j'en suis sûre. On vous la ramènera. Mais laissez-lui quelques heures.

_ Ma fille a raison Aro. Elle a besoin de réfléchir. Veux-tu qu'on en discute ?

_ Si tu veux, Carlisle. J'avoue que je suis un peu dépassé avec elle.

Esme fit un pas en sa direction, et posa les deux poings sur ses hanches. Elle était en colère.

_ Pas étonnant ! La psychologie vous connaissez ? _Siffla Esmé._

Je sortis de la pièce avec mes frère et sœurs.

_ Quand Bella se met en rogne, ça décoiffe.

_ Jazz, ce n'est pas le moment. Elle m'en veut. _Dis-je_

_ C'est de la dynamite cette fille. _Rigola Emmett._

Je me demandai comment il pouvait rire de la situation. Elle était partie. Elle avait quitté le château et peut-être même Voltera. Histoire d'en rajouter un peu, elle était en danger. Aro avait l'air tellement désemparé. Carlisle était surpris par les marques d'affections qu'il témoignait à sa fille. Mais malgré tout, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'essayer de contrôler sa vie. J'aurais dû lui dire ce qui s'était passé. Même si Aro me l'avait interdit. Je n'avais pas été honnête avec elle et je le regrettais. Toujours ce besoin de la protéger. C'était plus fort que moi. Même si Alice m'avait dit de ne pas m'angoisser. C'était impossible de faire autrement. Démétri arriva l'air sévère.

_ Aro vient de me dire ce qui était arrivé. C'est bien lui ça. Mais toi, Edward pourquoi tu ne lui as rien dit ? _Demanda Dém', irrité _

_ Il me l'a interdit et je savais qu'elle réagirait mal. Mais si tu savais comme je regrette. Je me pinçai l'arête du nez. Elle est où maintenant ?

_ Ne t'inquiètes pas mon ami. Dit-il en posant une main sur mon épaule. C'est pas comme si ça n'était jamais arrivé. Sourit-il. Je sais où elle est. Je sais aussi qu'elle finira par revenir. Bon, c'est vrai aussi que d'après ce que j'ai entendu, elle n'avait jamais été aussi virulente dans ses propos. Mais Aro n'aurait pas dû. Il la connaît. Il devait se douter que ça finirait comme ça.

_ Alors on fait quoi ?_ Demandai-je._

_ Absolument rien. Si on y va, elle se braquera et ce sera pire. Elle doit savoir que j'étais au courant et ne voudra sûrement pas me voir. Alors je vais donner l'itinéraire à Alice. Elle ira lui parler. Je sais qu'elle a une affection toute particulière pour elle et Esmé. Il faudrait qu'elles y aillent.

_ Son père sait où se trouve ce lieu ?

_ Non et il ne vaut mieux pas. Elle serait capable de le mordre ! Edward, elle est en colère mais ça ne durera pas. Aro risque de ramer un moment pour se faire pardonner. Mais elle lui pardonne toujours. C'est la seule famille qu'elle ait ! Enfin qu'elle avait !

Alice, Rosalie et Esmé arrivèrent. Ma « mère » était hors d'elle. Si elle avait pu mettre deux paires de baffes à Aro, elle l'aurait fait. Elle m'en voulait aussi et me dispensa un cours de moral par la pensée, salé. Alice était calme. Elle savait qu'elle rejoindrait Bella très bientôt. Démétri lui donna un petit papier avec l'itinéraire. Elle lui fit un sourire.

_ Bon les filles on y va ? Les garçons rendez-vous à la « Dolce vida » vers 22H.

_ Alice. Je ne crois pas que c'est vraiment le soir pour aller en boite.

_ Oh Edward arrête de faire l'idiot ! La réponse tient en cinq lettres B.E.L.L.A. Mais si tu ne veux pas la voir… Démétri, tu viens toi aussi naturellement.

_ Alors à toute à l'heure. Ronchonnai-je.

**ALICE POV**

Edward, à des moments, pouvait vraiment être idiot. Il savait que Bella ne laisserait pas courir une histoire pareille. Il aurait du lui dire la vérité. Quelle journée ! Mais je savais que tout s'arrangerait. Je distinguais Bella de mieux en mieux. La force de l'habitude sans doute. Nous étions parties en direction de Bella. Elle se trouvait dans un hôtel un peu en retrait de la ville. Elle avait besoin de se retrouver seule pour réfléchir. Aro n'avait pas été malin sur ce coup. Surtout pour un vampire millénaire. Bella se sentait trahie par les deux hommes qu'elle aimait le plus au monde. Nous devions faire en sorte que les choses s'arrangent. Je savais qu'elle aimait trop Edward pour lui faire de la peine et se tenir éloignée de lui. J'étais persuadée que j'arriverai à la faire changer d'avis. Les filles aussi. Mais malgré tout je sautais de joie. Enthousiaste. Je ne pouvais pas m'en n'empêcher. La perspective de cette soirée me donnait des ailes. Le shopping de demain promettait d'être très intéressant. Je me voyais faire les boutiques de luxe avec Bella et le reste de la famille. Je voulais moi aussi participer à l'opération « Rendons le sourire à Bella ». Les choses allaient s'arranger pour mon frère. Plus vite qu'il ne croyait.

Nous arrivions à l'hôtel à bord de la Porsche jaune. Ca c'était de la bagnole ! D'ailleurs je comptais bien passer un marché avec Edward à ce propos… C'était un hôtel très luxueux. Curieux que Bella aille dans un tel endroit pour quelqu'un qui aimait la simplicité. Je pense qu'elle voulait brouiller les pistes. En logeant dans un endroit où personne ne se douterait qu'elle irait. Nous allâmes à la réception et demandâmes Isabella Swan. Je savais qu'elle avait reprit son nom de Forks. Puis nous montâmes à l'étage et toquâmes à la porte. Bella vint ouvrir, pas surprise du tout de nous trouver ici. Ses yeux étaient bouffis par le chagrin. Je savais que j'aurais du boulot pour la rendre présentable ce soir. Mais ça, c'était la deuxième partie de mon plan.

_ Salut. _Souffla-t-elle._

_ Oh Bella. Ca va ? _Demandai-je._

_ Tout est bien dans le meilleur des mondes. Je ne vois pas du tout de quoi tu parles.

_ Ce n'est pas en faisant des sarcasmes que ça va s'arranger.

_ Mais qu'est ce que vous voulez à la fin ? Que je vous dise que j'ai pas du tout envie de régner un jour sur Voltera ! Que si je pouvais, j'irais aussi loin que possible ! J'en ai franchement marre des entourloupes de monsieur mon père. Que mon père n'a pas à forcer qui se soit à m'épouser ! Et que j'en veux à Edward de ne pas m'avoir dit la vérité ! Lui toujours si franc, si honnête, droit comme la justice. Qui me reprochait de ne pas lui avoir dit que je pouvais lire dans les pensées si je le voulais ! J'en ai ras le képi qu'on s'occupe de mes affaires ! C'est vrai j'suis plus un bébé !

_ Bella. Edward a eu tort. Il le sait. Mais ton père lui avait interdit de t'en parler. Il savait que s'il te disait la vérité. Tu te disputerais avec Aro. _Expliquai-je._

_ Alors là c'est vrai. Il ne m'a rien dit. Et je ne me suis pas du tout disputée avec mon géniteur ! Merci Edward ! Quel sacrifice héroïque ! Mais tu sais Alice, des héros il y en a plein les cimetières. _Ironisa-t-elle._

_ De toute façon c'est pas la peine de faire ta tête de mule ! Tu aimes Edward et tu es incapable d'être loin de lui. Alors si on passait directement à la phase réconciliation et gros câlins ?_ Proposa Rose._

_ Hey ! Bon c'est vrai que j'ai été un peu dure avec Edward. Mais… Je ne sais pas, j'ai l'impression de tout louper avec lui. Dès qu'on fait un pas en avant, je fais deux pas en arrière. A ce rythme là, on n'est pas arrivé.

_ Cette situation n'est pas simple. Ni pour toi ni pour Edward. Tu es perdue Bella, tout comme mon fils. C'est un monde inconnu que celui de l'amour pour vous deux. Toi, tu n'as pratiquement aucune référence. A part peut-être les souvenirs de Marcus. Tu es terrifiée ma fille et c'est normal. Ne crois pas qu'Edward soit à l'aise avec ça. C'est vrai qu'il peut être arrogant par moment. Mais en ce qui concerne vous deux c'est une façade. Il a peur comme toi. Peur de te blesser en en disant trop ou pas assez. Il faut que vous avanciez ensemble un pas après l'autre. La sincérité et l'amour sont les chefs de voute d'une relation harmonieuse.

_ Et le sexe ! _Affirma Rose._

Esmé et moi regardâmes Rose, abasourdies. Bella était devenue rouge écarlate. Bouche ouverte. Son cœur battait à trois cent à l'heure. Je crois que je n'avais jamais vu Bella aussi paniquée. Si elle avait pu, elle se serait terrée dans un trou de souris.

_ Rose ! _Gronda Esme.._

_ Bah quoi ? Osez dire que le sexe n'est pas aussi important que le reste quand on est vampire. Je parie que Bella et Edward y ont déjà pensé. On passe notre temps à ça. Enfin presque. Avec le lycée en fait ça…Coupe un peu. Quoi que même pas ! Non je me souviens de quelques fois avec Emmett ou nous…

_ ROSE STOP ! _Hurla ma mère._

J'en revenais pas de ce qu'avait dit Rose ! Même si c'était souvent la réalité. Bella s'était effondrée sur le canapé. La tête en arrière. Les bras sur sa figure. Complètement choquée. Elle secouait sa figure comme si elle voulait en faire s'échapper des images. Je m'approchai de Bella interdite. Elle s'en rendit compte et me fixa de ses yeux incrédules. Je lui fis mon plus beau sourire. Elle se mit à rire très nerveusement.

_Ca y est la pauvre petite nous lâche. Si Ed, apprend ça il nous tue ! Pensai-je_

Elle se calma au fur et à mesure que le coup de stress diminuait. Alors, au bout d'un moment j'attaquai la seconde partie de mon plan. La sortie en boite.

_ Bella tu n'as pas oublié pour ce soir ?

_ Hein ! De quoi tu parles Alice ?

_ De notre petite sortie en boite !

_ Alice, si tu crois franchement que j'ai la tête à ça !

_ Allez Bella viens avec nous. Justement ça te changera les idées. Ca me ferait plaisir. T'es pas obligée de rentrer au château après. Puis comme ça tu pourrais peut-être…envisager…Que toi et mon frère…Enfin vous pourriez discuter. Et puis après un baiser, tu envisagerais de lui pardonner.

_ Alice j'en sais fichtrement rien. Il doit me prendre pour une tarée. Mais Esmé a raison. Un pas après l'autre hein. Pour couronner le tout, j'ai rien à me mettre et j'aime pas danser.

_ Oui mais tu aimes notre frère. Alors, c'est décidé, tu viens ! Alice, je vais dans la voiture chercher ce qu'il nous faut. _S'enthousiasma Rose._

_ Oh ! Santa Maria ! Mais qu'est ce que je t'ai fait !

Pendant que Rose était partie dans la voiture chercher la robe et le reste, j'avais fait couler un bon bain à Bella. Elle avait besoin de se détendre un petit peu. Je lui avais fait un masque à base de concombre, pour enlever les marques de cette tristesse qu'elle avait eu un peu plus tôt. Elle semblait fatiguée, ce n'était pas une fatigue physique, mais morale. Au bout d'un moment, elle s'était tellement détendue qu'elle dormait. Je tapai doucement contre la porte. Au bout d'un moment elle me répondit qu'elle s'habillait. Puis au bout de dix minutes je retournai devant la porte de la salle de bain et l'appelai.

_ Alice t'es malade. Tu veux ma mort ou quoi ? Je ne sortirai pas comme ça !

_ Bella, Primo, tu es immortelle. Secundo, tu es magnifique dans cette robe. Tercio, j'enfonce la porte si tu ne rappliques pas tes petites fesses ici tout de suite ! Je te préviens j'arrive ! Dépêche-toi on n'a pas fini !

Alors elle déverrouilla et sortis. Couvrant son décolleté d'une main et tirant sa robe vers le bas de l'autre. Je pris ses mains pour l'immobiliser afin qu'Esmé et Rose puissent se rendre compte à quel point elle était jolie. Sa robe était magnifique, d'un bleu électrique. C'était une robe de haute couture que j'avais trouvé dans son dressing. Il était encore plus grand que le mien. J'en étais presque jalouse. Mais au vu des étiquettes sur la majorité des vêtements, je me doutais que ce n'était pas elle qui les avaient achetés. La robe n'avait pas de bretelles mais elle plongeait en arrondi vers le creux de sa poitrine, assez volumineuses malgré les apparences. Puis elle se resserrait sous celle-ci pour s'évaser jusqu'à mi-cuisse. Bella était d'une beauté stupéfiante.

_ Tu es…waouh. _Dit Rosalie_.

_ Tu es vraiment splendide Bella. _Confirma Esmèe._

_ Imaginez on n'a même pas fini. _Dis-je_.

Bella rougissait. Se mordait les lèvres nerveusement. Nous l'installâmes face à la coiffeuse. Rose s'occupa de ses cheveux et moi de son maquillage. Rosalie avait entrepris de faire un chignon lâche, permettant aux boucles brunes de Bella de s'exprimer librement. Mais tout en dégageant son cou. En moins d'une heure, nous avions terminé. Elle était absolument époustouflante. Mon frère avait su voir cette beauté qui émanait d'elle naturellement. Nous avions toutes emmené nos affaires. Sauf notre mère qui avait décidé d'une soirée en amoureux et Carlisle devait venir la chercher.

Nous avions décidé avec les filles de tester le sex apeal de Bella. Mais nous dûmes la pousser à l'extérieur de la chambre. Bella refusait de sortir comme ça. Dans une heure nous devions rejoindre les garçons au club.

Nous nous dirigeâmes vers le bar. Quand un jeune serveur croisa Bella, ne faisant plus attention au reste, il s'explosa le front contre une colonne. Le plateau vola et atterrit sur les genoux de la comtesse de « machin chose » qui hurlait tout ce qu'elle savait. Je sautais de joie face à l'effet que produisait Bella sur la gente masculine. Le hic c'est que j'étais sûre de ce que Bella provoquerait chez Edward, et les pensées des autres seraient certainement insupportables pour mon frère. Le pauvre Jazz allait encore souffrir. Mais je savais comment me faire pardonner.

Puis l'heure s'annonça. Nous embarquâmes dans la Porsche jaune. Mon dieu cette voiture avait des courbes d'une telle sensualité. Il fallait que j'essaye ça avec Jazz un de ces jours !

**EDWARD POV**

Alice ne m'avait pas laissé le choix. Mes frères m'avaient emmené de force dans ce club. Franchement je leur en voulais. Plusieurs heures, déjà s'était écoulées depuis le départ de Bella. Je souhaitai qu'elle me pardonne. Même si Alice m'avait affirmé que je la reverrai plus tard, j'en doutais. Il y avait pire que la colère dans ses yeux. C'était de la déception. Je l'avais déçu. J'étais un idiot. Pourquoi avais-je obéi à la demande d'Aro ? Après tout, seule Bella m'importait. Son bonheur. Mais je pensais la protéger d'une nouvelle dispute avec son père. Alors qu'en fait c'était pire que je ne l'avais imaginé. Mais quel con ! On attendait Rose et Alice. Bella ne viendrait pas je le savais.

Alice et Rose arrivaient vers nous, la démarche gracieuse. Mais je sentais l'odeur de ma douce, si forte qu'Alice et Rose avaient du la serrer dans leurs bras respectifs pendant un moment. Je me giflai intérieurement quand mes sœurs s'écartèrent. Derrière elles, se trouvait la plus belle femme qui m'était donné de voir. Bella. Mes sœurs me firent un clin d'œil et embarquèrent leurs maris respectifs. Elle était sublime. On avait l'impression que la robe avait était cousu sur elle. Elle épousait parfaitement les lignes de son corps. Je déglutis. C'est à ce moment que je m'aperçus de son décolleté et de l'absence de sous-vêtement à cet endroit si charnu de son anatomie. Seigneur, Alice voulait ma mort ! Ce n'était pas possible autrement. La robe lui arrivait mi-cuisse. Elle était belle à en damner un saint. Je sentais que Jazz allait encore m'en vouloir sur ce coup. Quand enfin mon regard rencontra le sien... Je la vis rougir. Elle se mordit la lèvre, anxieuse. Son cœur battait la chamade. Il fallait qu'on se parle parce que la situation devenait franchement très inconfortable.

_ Bella.

_ Edward.

C'est là, que tout a dérapé. J'entendis les pensées salaces des autres types. Ce qu'ils feraient. Si elle acceptait de sortir sur le parking. Un autre aussi voulait la ramener chez elle et boire un dernier verre. Je me levai. J'allai les étriper. De quel droit il se permettait de penser des choses pareilles, sur l'amour de ma vie ? Je grognai. C'était ma Bella. Personne n'avait le droit de la déshabiller du regard à part moi !

* * *

><p><strong>Bah ouais que va-t-il se passer ? lol<strong>

**La suite dimanche, on va tenter de reprendre les bonnes habitudes.^^**

**Basgi Ciao Caro**


	21. 20 De corps et d'esprit

**Salut tout le monde !**

**Me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre, et ouais juste pour vous.**

**Merci encore pour vos encouragement, ça me touche vraiment.**

**Bonne lecture à vous.**

* * *

><p><strong>20 De corps et d'esprit<strong>

* * *

><p><em><span>C'est là que tout a dérapé. J'entendis les pensées salaces des autres types. Ce qu'ils feraient. Si elle acceptait de sortir sur le parking. Un autre aussi voulait la ramener chez elle et boire un dernier verre. Je me levai. J'allai les étriper. De quel droit ils se permettaient de penser des choses pareilles, sur l'amour de ma vie ? Je grognais. C'était ma Bella. Personne n'avait le droit de la déshabiller du regard à part moi.<span>_

**EDWARD POV**

_Non ! Mauvais choix de mot ! Ne pas dire « déshabiller » ne pas penser « déshabiller » ! Penser à Bella ! Uniquement Bella! Son décolleté…Ses lèvres… Non Edward non ! Seigneur pitié, aidez-moi ! _

Je m'étais levé. Bella me regardait avec surprise. Je suis sûr qu'elle avait vu la rage dans mes yeux. Elle resta stoïque un moment. Mais quand elle me vit avancer, Bella fit un pas à mon encontre. J'avais peur qu'elle pense que ma fureur était liée à elle. Alors que je me plantais devant elle, une idée me traversa l'esprit. J'avais trouvé le moyen de revendiquer Bella aux yeux de tous ces hommes débordants de testostérone. Je posai ma main sur sa joue l'autre sur sa nuque et la plaquai contre moi d'une façon ferme, déterminée puis l'embrassai langoureusement. La seule variable que j'avais omise dans cette équation était que la femme de ma vie ne voulait plus me parler depuis quelques heures. Du coup je m'attendais à certaines retombées. Mais quand elle se mit à intensifier le baiser, j'étais perplexe. M'avait-elle pardonné ?. Cependant elle me repoussa, certainement dans un moment de lucidité.

_ Edward Anthony Masen Cullen est-ce ta manière de t'excuser ?

_Bella 1 Edward 0. Pensai-je._

Je n'avais pas vraiment pensé à ça. Mais je ne pouvais décemment pas dire à Bella que les mecs présents la désiraient. Et que du coup dans un élan de jalousie, d'égoïsme et d'instinct de propriété je m'étais jeté sur ses lèvres. En gros je venais de faire ce que son père avait fait avec moi pour la garder auprès de lui ! Je ne lui avais pas donné le choix. C'était justement ce qu'elle reprochait à Aro, de ne pas lui avoir donné le choix ! Mais si je lui mentais la situation risquerait d'empirer.

_ Bella…En fait…Je n'ai pas trop...Pardonne-moi s'il te plait.

_Edward, t'es qu'un lâche !_ _Disait ma petite voix._

_ Moi qui pensais qu'il y avait un rapport avec ces types derrière qui n'arrêtent pas de me mater.

_Bella 2 Edward perd par KO. Mais c'est fou ce que je peux être idiot par moment ! Comme si elle n'allait pas s'en rendre compte. Tu n'es qu'une tâche. Merci cerveau débile. Me dis-je à moi-même._

_ J'avoue tout. Mais je suis vraiment désolé pour tout à l'heure. Tu es magnifique Bella. Parfaite.

_Habile façon de détourner la situation Eddie !_

_ Merci. _Dit-elle rougissante_. Mais tu ne t'en sortiras pas comme ça, avec des compliments.

_ Alors dis-moi comment ? _Dis-je d'une voix suave._

_ En me promettant d'être franc et de toujours me dire la vérité. Qu'elle soit bonne ou mauvaise.

_ Je te le promets. Mais toi Bella, crois-tu que tu pourras me dire ce qui s'est passé il y a deux ans ?

_ J'y travaille Edward. Un jour sûrement. Sois patient.

_ J'attendrai.

Je resserrai ma prise autour d'elle en déposant un baiser dans son cou. Elle m'avait pardonné et c'était là l'essentiel. Je l'invitai à s'asseoir sur la banquette à coté de moi. Elle posa sa tête délicatement sur mon épaule en croisant ses jambes l'une sur l'autre. Ce qui faisait remonter sa robe encore plus. J'embrassai le sommet de son crane quand mes yeux tombèrent sur son décolleté. J'allais tuer Alice. Cette fois, j'en étais certain. Je courrai droit à ma perte. Je me statufiai et fermai les yeux.

_Ce n'est pas possible Edward ! T'as du intervertir ton cerveau avec celui d'Emmett ! Sors de ce corps Emmett McCarthy ! _

J'essayai de me concentrer sur les pensés des personnes environnantes. Histoire d'avoir l'esprit ailleurs.

_« Mon Dieu cette fille a de ces jambes ! »_

_« Elle a une poitrine magnifique »_

_« Autant ils sont juste amis. Cette fille est trop b… »_

_« Je donnerai tout pour être à la place de ce type. Sauf que moi je l'amènerai à la maison et je lui ferai… » _

_« Je lui enlèverai bien sa robe bleu à cette gonzesse. Si le dessous est aussi excitant que le dessus… »_

Les hommes étaient tous des obsédés ou quoi ? Ce n'était pas possible autrement. Je le savais mais ça ne me gênait pas plus que ça. A ce rythme là je ne donnais pas cher de mes bonnes résolutions et de leurs vies. J'aurais voulu ne plus lire dans leurs cerveaux tordus. Je proposai à Bella de danser sur un slow. Elle n'aimait pas ça. Mais elle avait accepté pour me faire plaisir. Je voulais ignorer ces mecs par tous les moyens. Sa tête reposait sur mon torse. Mes mains encerclaient sa taille. Son dos était à moitié nu. Une de mes mains caressait malgré moi, sa peau. Elle frissonnait. Je sentais quant à moi un courant électrique me parcourir. A cette sensation je replaçai ma main sur sa hanche. Mais la tension était palpable entre nous. Jasper me rabroua par la pensée.

_BON DIEU EDWARD ARRETE CA TOUT DE SUITE ! FAIT QUELQUE CHOSE ! OU C'EST ALICE QUI VA PRENDRE ! CALME-TOI OU FAIS CE QUE TU VEUX, MAIS FAIS-LE PLUS LOIN!_

Il en avait de bonne lui, « fais quelque chose » ! Comme si je pouvais me contrôler. Et puis d'abord il avait qu'à s'en prendre à sa femme. Après tout c'était de sa faute ! Il fallait que je calme mes hormones d'ado pré-pubère et vite. Bella me regardait désormais. Elle sentait que ça n'allait pas. Aurai-je l'audace de lui parler de ce que je ressentais. Sincèrement je n'en n'avais aucune idée. Mais son corps m'attirait de plus en plus. Je devais peut-être en parler à Jazz ou Emmett. Cette pensée me fit grincer les dents.

_ Edward ça ne vas pas ? Que se passe t-il ? _Demanda Bella inquiète. _

___ C'est rien Bella. Tout va bien. _Dis-je difficilement._

_ Edward tu as promis d'être franc avec moi.

Elle avait raison. J'avais fait le serment d'être toujours honnête avec elle. Mais lui dire que je voulais lui faire l'amour, était affreusement gênant. Surtout que notre relation n'en n'était qu'au prémisse. Je devais être anormal.

_ Tu peux tout me dire, tu sais. M'encouragea-t-elle.

_ Ce n'est pas facile et c'est embarrassant. Surtout ici. Marmonnai-je.

_ Alors allons autre part si tu le souhaites.

Comment lui dire que pour sa propre vertu, il valait mieux rester entouré de témoins ? Mais elle me prit la main et nous dirigea vers la sortie d'un pas pressé. Je la suivis comme un pantin désarticulé. Sa robe virevoltait au fur et à mesure de ses pas. Se soulevant. Nous étions dehors et elle continuait d'avancer jusqu'à une ruelle. Il n'y avait personne et une pluie fine descendait sur la ville. Sa robe commençait à être mouillée. Elle collait de plus en plus à sa peau. J'aurais souhaité qu'on m'achève. Une érection phénoménale emplissait mon boxer trop étroit. La seule chose que je réussis à faire fut de la mettre plus ou moins à l'abri le long du mur. Son odeur devint plus soutenue et m'attirait encore plus vers elle. La pluie en était responsable.

- Je t'écoute.

_ Bella…

_ Allez courage. Après ce qui s'est passé aujourd'hui. Ca ne peut pas être pire. Enfin… Ca le peut ?

Ca y est, elle paniquait maintenant. Je paniquai. Nous paniquions. Dans le genre « handicapé des sentiments », nous deux, on faisait la paire. La nuit allait être longue. Encore un mauvais choix de mot. Elle me scrutait. Bella tentait de comprendre mon comportement. Mais je ne savais pas comment amener la chose.

_ Tes sentiments envers moi on changé. C'est à cause de ma réaction avec mon père. Je savais que ça arriverait un jour. Rentre à Forks, je comprends. _Débita-t-elle la voix triste_

Ah non ! Voilà que maintenant, elle croyait que je ne l'aimais plus. Elle était pire que moi. C'était une véritable atrophiée des sentiments. Comme si j'étais capable de ne plus l'aimer ! Il fallait qu'elle comprenne que c'était tout le contraire. Alors je la collai contre le mur de pierres froides. Elle eut un hoquet de surprise.

_ Bella, t'as rien compris. C'est tout le contraire et j'ai très envie de t'embrasser. _Susurrai-je._

Elle déglutit difficilement, ses yeux fixaient toujours les miens. Qui devaient être noir comme l'ébène à ce moment-là. Son cœur battait la chamade. Ses joues avaient pris cette teinte que j'aimais tant. Mais le pire c'était la façon qu'elle avait de se mordre la lèvre inférieure. J'approchai ma bouche de la sienne. J'haletai pour je ne sais quelle raison. Quand on n'a pas la nécessité de respirer, c'était une sensation assez étonnante. Doucement mais sûrement je m'approchai de _ma _terre promise. Puis enfin mes lèvres se posèrent sur les siennes. Elles étaient toujours aussi douces. J'entrepris d'approfondir cet instant. Elle ouvrit légèrement la bouche pour permettre à ma langue de jouer avec la sienne, dans une danse sensuelle.

Plus le baiser s'intensifiait, plus j'en voulais encore. Je passai ma main derrière son dos et serrai ses hanches contre moi. De mon autre main je lui saisis doucement la nuque. Elle avait plongé ses doigts dans mes cheveux. Je délaissai ses lèvres un moment pour descendre le long de sa mâchoire et embrassai son cou. Son pouls s'accélérait de plus en plus. Elle soupirait d'aise. Il valait mieux arrêter là avant que je l'aime dans cette ruelle. Pour une première fois, il y avait mieux. Mais mes lèvres en avaient décidé autrement et reprirent le chemin des siennes. Puis je sentis quelque chose qui vibrait dans la poche de mon pantalon. Le temps d'analyser ce que c'était, Bella ôtait sa bouche de la mienne. Elle retira ses mains de mes cheveux en les faisant glisser le long de ma nuque. Je fermai les yeux devant cette sensation. Quand je revins à la réalité mon portable ne sonnait plus.

_ Edward c'était…Enfin…Tu vois quoi.

_ Bella. Il faut que je te dise que…J'ai beaucoup de mal à résister. _Dis-je d'une voix rauque._

_ Comment ça ?

_ A toi !

_ Qui te le demande ?

Je supposais qu'elle n'avait toujours pas compris où je voulais en venir. Mais comment lui expliquer sans qu'elle prenne peur ? Alors je tentais une dernière fois la subtilité.

_ La bienséance. Bella.

_ La biensé…OH !

Ca y est, elle avait compris, vu ses joues rougissantes. Elle était toute penaude. Elle recommençait à se mordre la lèvre inférieure. Mais elle voulait ma mort ou quoi !

_ Bella. Je suis dé…

_ Non Edward ! C'est moi qui suis désolée.

_ Bella, je ne veux surtout pas te brusquer. Je veux dire. Ce n'est pas grave. Il y a des limites que je dois ne pas franchir. Mais je ne veux pas te mentir en te disant que je n'y pense pas.

Non, la vérité était que j'y pensais systématiquement dès que je l'embrassais ou que je la touchais. Les prochains jours seraient un calvaire. Ca j'en étais persuadé.

_Edward tu n'es pas tout seul. Moi, aussi…je…disons que…Ca m'arrive…En fait…Non…Jypenseaussi. Marmonna-t-elle mal à l'aise.

La fin de sa phrase avait été dite à pleine vitesse. Elle aurait rougi encore plus si c'était possible. Alors je déposais sur ses lèvres, le baiser le plus tendre que je pouvais lui donner. Elle était restée figée. Les bras le long du corps. Je posai mon front contre le sien. J'avais perdu une occasion de me taire.

_ J'aurai du ne rien dire. _Déclarai-je._

_ Ce n'est pas ça. Mais tout à l'heure quand tu m'as embrassé. On a dépassé les limites.

_ Disons que…On n'en était pas loin. Mais je peux quand même t'embrasser. C'est juste qu'il faut que je calme mes hormones d'adolescent boutonneux. _Rigolai-je._

_ Edward. Je ne sais pas si… C'est compliqué…J'en ai envie. Mais je n'en sais rien en fait.

Beaucoup de sentiments passaient par son visage à ce moment précis, la gêne, la honte bizarrement, de la peur plus surprenant encore.

_ Mon amour. Je suis conscient que c'est trop rapide. Mais je crois que nos réactions sont en rapport avec notre caractère impétueux de vampire. On a l'éternité.

Je venais vraiment de dire ça ! Non l'éternité c'était trop long. Jazz craquerait bien avant et moi aussi, du reste. Je baissai les yeux honteux de mes pensées. La pluie ruisselait sur le corps de Bella et sa poitrine avait durci sous cet effet. Ce serait vraiment un enfer. Elle s'était aperçue de mon changement d'humeur.

_ La robe ne t'aide pas. Je me trompe ?

_ Non. Mais même sans cette robe. Tu es belle. Il serait tant que tu t'en aperçoives. Tu es une jeune femme très sexy et désirable. J'aimerai que tu te voies avec mes yeux.

Elle se jeta à mon cou et m'embrassa passionnément. Mes mains caressaient son dos nu. Mon dieu, je la désirai à un point ! J'avais la sensation que mon érection allait faire craquer mon pantalon. Je me ressaisis et reculai.

_ Bella. _Soufflai-je_

_ Oups ! Les limites…Désolée.

_ Je crois qu'on devrait retourner là-bas. Les autres doivent nous attendre.

Je pris sa main délicatement dans la mienne. Pour la ramener à l'intérieur du club. Notre discussion m'avait soulagé finalement, en partie du moins. Bella ressentait la même chose que moi. Même si ça devait être moins difficile pour elle que pour moi. Mes frères et sœurs se déhanchaient au rythme de la musique. Emmett avait entrepris « d'allumer » sa femme. Il ondulait de manière très subjective. Rosalie n'en perdait pas une miette. Ses pensées étaient claires comme de l'eau de roche. Celle de Jazz aussi.

_ Pitié Rose ! Emmett ! Trouvez-vous une chambre. Bon dieu ! J'ai assez à gérer avec Edward et Bella !

Je me tournai immédiatement vers Bella qui avait viré au cramoisie, bouche ouverte. Puis elle baissa les yeux sur ses chaussures. Si j'avais pu rougir, j'aurais été dans le même état que Bella. Quant à moi je me passais une main dans les cheveux, nerveusement. La situation devait franchement être inconfortable pour lui. Jazz ne se serait jamais permis de dire ce genre de choses devant Bella. Alice arriva et scruta Bella d'un air affolé.

_ OH MON DIEU ! BELLA ! _Hurla-t-elle._

_ Quoi ! _Répondit Bella inquiète._

_ Vous avez fait quoi avec cette robe tous les deux. Suis-moi ! Vite !

_ Alice ! Attends mais on va où ?

_ Rattraper le gâchis ! _Cingla Alice._

_C'est une drôle de façon de me remercier pour le coup de téléphone Edward. Pensa-t-elle_

Bella me lançait un regard désespéré. Mais contre ma tornade de sœur je n'avais aucune chance. Surtout en ce qui concernait la mode. Décidément c'était la journée des sous entendus. Emmett s'approchait en se dodelinant.

_ Alors frérot ! Toi et Bella vous avez…

_ Non Emmett ! On n'a pas ! Non ! _Le coupai-je._

_ Jazz, il va falloir qu'on donne à notre cher petit frère un petit cours accéléré. Sur comment faire grimper une femme au rideau ? Parce que j'en connais d'autre qui se ferait un plaisir de prendre ta place dans cette salle. _S'esclaffa-t-il._

_ Emmett ! Arrête ça tout de suite !

_ Edward, il a raison. C'est infernal comme situation pour moi. Entre tes envies, ta frustration, ton angoisse de la blesser à ce moment là. Les envies de Bella et ses craintes. Ca fait beaucoup !

_ Ecoutez je sais que c'est dur pour Jazz. Mais je ne peux rien faire contre ça ! Alors lâchez-moi !

_ Il y a une solution et tu la connais, frérot…_Insinua Emmett._

_ Je ne crois pas que je sois prêt pour ça, et elle encore moins.

_ Oh arrête cinq minutes Edward. Ce n'est pas ce que me disent tes émotions. Je n'arrive même pas à te calmer quand elle est dans le coin.

_ C'est ni le lieu ni l'endroit pour en parler ! Alors stop et fin !

_ Demain les filles font du shopping. On doit les accompagner. Elles feront les magasins et nous on parlera. Tu n'y échapperas pas.

_ Bien dit Jazz !

_ Merci Em'.

**BELLA POV**

Alice était furax à cause de la robe. Rosalie m'en voulait à mort pour mes cheveux. Jazz et ses réflexions, Emmett et ses sous entendus. Non, mais quelle journée ! Le pire de tout était la conversation que j'avais eue avec le vampire de mon cœur. Je n'avais jamais été aussi mal à l'aise de toute ma vie. Enfin jusqu'à l'intervention de Jasper bien évidemment. C'était la cerise sur le gâteau. Mais pourquoi fallait-il que nos hormones se rappellent à notre bon plaisir. J'éprouvais les mêmes envies, la terreur en plus. Comment lui dire que je n'étais pas si pure que ça ? Au contact d'Edward, tout paraissait si simple et si compliqué à la fois. Mais merde je l'aimais bon dieu ! Et il m'aimait. Pourquoi mon esprit refusait-il de m'offrir à lui ? Bien sûr que je connaissais les raisons. Mais se mentir faisait tellement moins mal. D'autant plus que nous étions ensemble depuis très peu de temps. Alors pourquoi précipiter les choses ? Le temps ferait sûrement son œuvre. J'avais la vague impression que les filles voulaient aborder le sujet de ma non vie sexuelle. Mais je tentai désespérément de penser à autre chose.

_ Bella ? Avec Rose, on se demandait si toi et Ed…

_ Je n'ai pas vraiment envie d'en parler. Je suis fatiguée. Alors quand vous aurez fini de rattraper les « dégâts ». Je rentrerai à l'hôtel. Coupai-je.

_ Tu ne rentres pas au château ? _Demanda Rose. _

_ Je refuse de voir mon père pour le moment.

_ Mais tu ne peux pas rester toute seule. C'est dangereux. _Continua Alice._

_ Démétri et Alec ne sont jamais très loin, va.

_ D'ailleurs Dém' m'avait dit qu'il viendrait. Edward va sûrement « dormir » avec toi.

_ Je ne sais pas pour Edward, les choses se sont un peu compliquées Alice. Grimaçai-je.

_ Compliquées dans le sens, il t'aime et rêve de te faire l'amour ?

_ Rose ! _Criâmes Alice et moi._

Si j'avais pu prendre mes jambes à mon cou, j'aurais été déjà très loin. Avec Rose et Emmett, l'expression qui se ressemble s'assemble prenait toute sa signification. J'avais pris ma décision. Je me levai brutalement et pris la direction de la sortie. La pluie battait le pavé. Démétri était là, il m'attendait. Il me prit délicatement par les épaules et me fit entrer dans sa voiture. Je lui demandai son portable et envoyai un texto à Edward pour m'excuser et lui faire comprendre que s'il le désirait, il pourrait me rendre visite plus tard. Nous n'avions échangé aucun mot avec Dém' pendant le trajet. Parler n'était pas nécessaire. Vu le nombre d'espions dans le quartier à la botte de mon père. Je supposais et à juste titre qu'il savait déjà tout. Il m'accompagna dans ma chambre et attendit que je sorte de la salle de bain. Je m'assis sur le lit, prête à écouter ce qu'il avait à me dire.

_ Bella tu devrais lui parler.

_ Pour qu'il s'enfuit en courant, non merci.

_ Tu as promis d'être franche avec lui. Je sais que c'est difficile Bella. Il le faut. Tu as le droit de connaître le bonheur intime avec celui que tu aimes. Il t'aime. Il sera patient. Edward est un homme bien. Il n'a rien à voir avec…

_ Tais-toi ! Ne prononce jamais ce nom devant moi ! _Le menaçai-je en me redressant et en le pointant du doigt._

_ Bella, tire un trait ! Il faut que tu penses à l'avenir. Tu es amoureuse. Ne laisse pas cette espèce de fils de…. Enfin ce type te gâcher ton avenir avec lui. Parle-lui Bella.

_ C'est trop dur. Je ne peux pas. Il va me haïr. Il ne voudra plus me voir. Il m'abandonnera et je l'aurais mérité. _Sanglotai-je en m'affalant sur le lit._

_ Bella tu n'y es pour rien et personne ne mérite ça. Arrête de te rendre responsable. Avance. Ca fait deux ans. Tu as le droit de passer à autre chose. De croire dans l'avenir. D'espérer. D'aimer. Edward prendra soin de toi. Ouvre-lui ton cœur. Cesse d'avoir peur. Brise cette carapace que tu t'es forgée. Montre lui qui tu es. La Bella que je connaissais avant ce qui s'est passé. Tu seras heureuse une fois seulement que tu lui auras parlé. Fais lui confiance. Il t'écoutera et il comprendra.

Les larmes affluaient le long de mes joues. Démétri me prit dans ses bras et me berça. Comme quand j'étais enfant et que je pleurais ma mère. Pourrai-je tout expliquer à Edward ? Le regarder en face après ça. Pourrait-il poser ses yeux à nouveau sur moi une fois cet aveux fait ? Ce tourment que je ressentais dès que je respirais allait-il s'arrêter? Je voulais appartenir à Edward entièrement. De corps et d'esprit. Le doute m'envahissait. Je sanglotais, j'étais complètement perdue. J'avais mal, tellement mal. Je souffrais autant mentalement que physiquement.

Ma douleur me transperçait le cœur. Se pouvait-il qu'Edward soit ma rédemption ? Avais-je seulement le droit d'exiger ça de l'être le plus parfait que je connaissais ? Son amour pour moi était-il assez fort pour l'accepter ? Comment lui dire que mon amour pour lui m'écrasait sous le poids de ma culpabilité ? Je devais payer un tribut à cette Terre qui ne voulait pas de ma venue. Ce monde qui n'était pas pour moi. Ne m'avait pas donné le choix. Avais-je vraiment le droit d'être aimée ? J'avais beau tenter de refaire surface. Le poids de mon esprit me renvoyait toujours dans la profondeur de ma douleur. Je sentais que mon corps s'affaissait dans les méandres obscures de mon passé. Je disparaissais vers Morphée avec cette mortification ancré dans ma chair.

Je dormais sans dormir. Je flottais entre deux mondes. J'entendais Démétri parler avec Edward mais je ne différenciais plus le rêve de la réalité. Dém' lui expliquait d'après ce que j'avais cru entendre, qu'il n'avait pas le droit de dire quoique ce soit. Qu'il fallait qu'Edward me fasse confiance. Que le temps effaçait les blessures les plus profondes. Qu'un jour je lui expliquerai. Mais qu'il devait patienter. Que je l'aimais et c'était ça le plus important. Ne pas me brusquer. Me laisser avancer vers lui à mon rythme. Puis, je sombrais complètement dans mon subconscient. Les cauchemars s'étaient amplifiés cette nuit là. Tous les détails de ce qui s'était passé me revenaient en plein visage. Les blessures, les coups, les insultes. Tout. J'hurlais dans mon sommeil ce qui me fit sortir de celui-ci. J'ouvris les yeux, pressée de sortir de mon enfer irréel mais tellement vrai. Mes pleurs reprirent de plus belle. J'avais l'impression que toute la pluie d'hier soir ressortait par mes canaux lacrymaux. Mais Edward était là.

_ Chut…Bella calme toi…Chut. C'est fini.

_ Tu…ne…comprends…pas…ça…ne…sera…jamais…fini. _Sanglotai-je, sans pouvoir m'arrêter._

Ma phrase avait était entrecoupée de sanglots. Je n'y arrivais plus. Tout me revenait d'un seul coup, tel un raz de marrée. Je rendais Edward malheureux. Je le sentais à la façon dont il me prenait dans ses bras. J'aurais voulu lui dire. Lui crier ce qui me rongeait de l'intérieur. Mais ces mots n'arrivaient pas à franchir ma gorge. J'aurais voulu mourir. Qu'on extirpe se mal qui logeait dans le fond de mon être. Ne plus souffrir. Ne plus ressentir. Ne plus vivre. L'amour n'était qu'une illusion. Toutes ces simagrées avaient assez durées. Je priais pour que tout s'arrête.

_ Bella. Mon amour. Je t'aime.

_ J'en peux plus. Je ne veux plus me battre. Je…Juste…Mourir !

Je sentis Edward se raidir à mes paroles et resserrer encore plus sa prise sur moi.

_ NON ! Bella tu n'as pas le droit ! Ne me laisse pas ! Sans toi je ne suis rien ! Vis pour nous !

_ Tu es malheureux avec moi.

_ Je t'interdis de dire ça ! Je n'ai jamais, tu m'entends, jamais été aussi heureux que depuis que je te connais ! Mais parle-moi je t'en prie. Dis-moi ce qui te ronge. Bella je t'aime.

_ Trop dur. Peux pas.

Il m'avait forcé à le regarder dans les yeux. Soutenant ma tête de ses mains. Mais à quoi ça servait tout ça ? Pourquoi ma vie ne devait être que souffrance et désolation ?

Il m'offrait le baiser le plus passionné que je n'avais jamais reçu. Il ne lâchait mes lèvres que pour me dire à quel point il m'aimait. Qu'il était là. Qu'il me sauverait même de moi-même s'il le devait. Que j'étais sa vie. Son univers. Le cœur qui ne battait plus dans sa poitrine. Cette dernière phrase me fit l'effet d'une bombe. Bon dieu j'aimais cet homme !

Mon égoïsme était tel que je ne voulais plus vivre. Mais mourir. Sans lui plus rien n'avait d'importance. Je me jetais à corps perdu sur ses lèvres, comme si ma vie en dépendait. Mais c'était vrai ma vie en dépendait. Seul notre amour m'empêchait de sombrer dans les abymes. Et égoïstement, je voulais le laisser. Je commençais à comprendre qu'entre nous c'était à la vie, à la mort. Quoi que je fasse, où que je sois. La vie ou la mort sans lui ne valait rien. Je l'embrassai désespérément. J'avais un besoin vital de ce contact. Ses mains passaient sous mon débardeur au niveau de mes hanches. Quand quelque chose me revint, ma cicatrice. Non, il ne devait pas la voir. Trop de question mais c'était trop tard. Quand il toucha celle-ci il se figea. Trop tard pour reculer. J'étais au pied du mur, ne pouvant plus reculer. Cette marque était celle de mon fardeau. Celle de mon corps meurtri. La seule trace visible de cet « incident ». Oui, voilà ce que c'était aux yeux des autres un « incident ». J'étais blessée dans ma chair et dans mon sang. Je n'étais rien, insignifiante aux yeux des autres vampires. Mon corps et ma vie ne valaient rien.

_ Bella, c'est quoi ça ? _S'inquiéta-t-il_.

* * *

><p><strong>Oui je sais, je suis affreuse de couper là, vraiment méchante ! lol<strong>

**Mais pour la suite préparez des mouchoirs, vous allez en avoir besoin, c'est un chapitre assez dur émotionnellement. **

**Basgi a tutti !**

**Ciao Caro**


	22. 21 Une intolérable vérité

**Salut tout le monde, encore en retard...je sais.**

**Merci pour vos reviews et bien sûr manque de temps pour vous répondre.**

**Voici le chapitre, un peu dur en vérité.**

**Bon Kleenex, et bonne lecture.;)**

* * *

><p><strong>21<strong> **une intolérable vérité**

* * *

><p><strong>EDWARD POV<strong>

Bella pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps. Elle voulait mourir, se laisser aller. Je me jetais sur ses lèvres pour un baiser passionné et désespéré. Je devais la retenir dans mes bras, l'empêcher de laisser tomber. Qu'elle se batte pour vivre, pour que je puisse l'aimer. Je la rassurai entre mes baisers pour lui dire que jamais je ne la laisserai. Elle était ma vie, mon univers. Elle était le cœur qui ne battait plus dans ma poitrine.

A ce moment-là peut-être que la lueur d'un espoir traversa son esprit. Elle m'embrassa fougueusement. Mes limites n'allaient pas tarder à être dépassées. Mes mains passèrent bien malgré moi sous son débardeur, je ne contrôlai plus rien. Sa peau était tellement douce et tiède. Elles descendirent sur ses hanches. Je me figeai, au moment où ce que j'avais senti sous mes doigts me fit frissonner d'effroi. Une cicatrice presque insensible au toucher d'un être humain, s'étalait sur une dizaine de centimètres.

_ Bella, c'est quoi ça ? _M'inquiétai-je._

Elle sauta hors du lit brutalement. Elle colla son dos contre le mur de la chambre. Terrorisée. Elle se laissa glisser le long du mur la tête dans les bras. Je devais savoir. Mais d'où venait cette marque ? Qui lui avait faite ? J'étais en plein brouillard. Qui avait osé martyriser son pauvre petit corps si fragile ? Ses pleurs redoublèrent d'intensité. Elle se balançait d'avant en arrière, son dos tapant dans le mur à chaque mouvement de recul. Elle allait finir par le traverser si elle continuait ainsi. Avant de faire quoi que se soit, j'appelais Alice sur son portable.

_ Alice !

_ Edward ? Y a un problème ?

_ Oui c'est Bella…j'ai besoin de toi.

_ Mais qu'est ce qui se passe Edward ! ? Paniqua-t-elle.

_J'en sais rien, écoute, prévient Carlisle et Démétri.

_ Reste calme, on sera là dans moins de dix minutes.

_ A tout de suite.

Je ne pouvais pas rester là sans rien faire, à la regarder dans cet état. Je m'approchai doucement. Comme on approcherait un animal blessé. Je m'accroupis face à elle. J'avançai ma main doucement, pour lui caresser la joue. Mais elle s'enfonça encore plus dans le mur en détournant la tête. Je passai nerveusement mes doigts dans mes cheveux, et pinçai l'arête de mon nez. J'étais complètement dépassé par les événements.

_ Non ! Je suis indigne de toi. Ne me touche pas ! Grogna-t-elle.

_ Bella, je t'en prie, ne me rejette pas. Je t'aime. Dis-je des trémolos dans la voix.

_ Ca ne durera pas. Sanglota-t-elle en secouant la tête.

_ Bella, tu te trompes.

_ Non, c'est toi ! M'accusa-t-elle.

Puis elle retomba dans son mutisme. Ses larmes qui coulaient le long de ses joues étaient une véritable torture. Pourquoi croyait-elle être indigne de moi ? Pourquoi pensait-elle que mon amour pour elle ne durerait pas ? Trop de questions et toujours aucune réponse. Ca avait vraiment le don de m'énerver cette situation. J'étais largué. J'entendais les pensées d'Alice me parvenir. Ils arrivaient enfin. Je me levai et ouvris la porte. Toute la famille était là. Démétri en prime. On aurait dit la bande à Dany dans « Ocean eleven ».

_ Bon dieu Edward ! Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ? _Demanda Alice._

_ Je n'en ai aucune idée. _Avoué-je._

Démétri s'approcha de Bella et lui murmura quelque chose à l'oreille. Mais c'était tellement bas que personne n'avait entendu. Lui savait ce qui se passait. Je trouvai la situation des plus frustrantes. Il la porta sur le lit. Encore une spoliation de plus, il avait l'autorisation de la porter. Alors que moi, elle ne m'avait même pas laissé la toucher. Il nous dirigea vers le salon de la suite et ferma la porte. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi il l'abandonnait dans cette chambre seule.

_ Edward, tu peux m'expliquer ? Demanda doucement Démétri.

_ Non, mais toi oui Démétri ! Scandai-je.

_ Je n'en ai pas le droit. Je te l'ai déjà dis. Alors ?

J'étais gêné. Je ne savais pas comment leur expliquer, que mes mains s'étaient posées sur ses hanches, sans passer pour un obsédé.

_ La cicatrice. _Soufflai-je._

_ Quoi ? Demanda Démétri.

Je secouai la tête frénétiquement.

_ C'est compliqué. Elle s'est réveillée en hurlant et elle pleurait à cause de ses cauchemars. Elle a dit qu'elle…Qu'elle voulait mourir. Alors je l'ai embrassée tout en la rassurant. Elle m'a rendue mon baiser passionnément. Mes mains ont touché la cicatrice qu'elle a dans le bas du dos. _Dis-je honteux._

_ D'accord, j'ai compris. Déclara Démétri toujours aussi calme.

_ Et ben ! Pas moi ! Cette marque c'est quoi au juste ! Qui lui a fait ça ! _M'écriai-je._

L'esprit de Démétri était toujours aussi hermétique. Il s'amusait à traduire les phrases que je disais en italien. Je commençais franchement à perdre patience. Quand Bella cria. Je me précipitai vers la porte de la chambre. Mais Démétri m'en empêcha en s'interposant. C'était donc de ma faute. J'avais dépassé les limites de Bella.

_ Edward. Reste là. Alice, Rose et Esmé vous pourriez y aller. S'il vous plait ? _Dit-il sereinement._

Pourquoi les envoyer, elles ? Cette histoire était vraiment dingue. Quand quelque chose me traversa l'esprit, une grande angoisse s'empara de moi. Jazz m'envoyait des ondes calmes. Je me pinçai l'arête du nez dans un tic nerveux.

**ALICE POV**

Démétri nous avait demandées d'aller voir Bella. Nous avions du mal à comprendre les raisons pour lesquels Edward n'avait pas le droit d'être à son chevet. Bella était recroquevillée sur le coté, en position fœtal. Ses genoux étaient remontés jusqu'à sa poitrine. Les larmes coulaient le long de ses joues laiteuses. Elle n'avait même pas bougé à notre arrivée. Esmé s'assit en face d'elle, caressa ses cheveux, Bella sursauta à ce contact de prime abord. Puis elle ferma les yeux se détendant sous la douceur des doigts d'Esmé. Ce qu'on était sensé faire, je l'ignorai. Je rejoignis « ma mère » sur le lit et regardai Bella. Je décidai de m'adresser à elle.

_ Bella, on est là. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

_ Je suis indigne de lui. Quand il saura, il s'en ira.

Je ne comprenais rien à ce charabia. Pourquoi Edward partirait ? Indigne de lui ? Mais elle délirait ou quoi ? Rosalie s'avança dans le dos de Bella. Voulant qu'elle se sente entourée. Quand Rose prit place sur la couche de Bella, ses yeux se posèrent sur la fameuse cicatrice de la demi-vampire. Elle se releva d'un bond, sous nos regards stupéfiés. Portant une main à sa bouche.

_ Oh mon dieu ! Non, c'est impossible ! Comment ? _S'écria-t-elle._

_ Rose calme toi. Quoi ? Qu'est ce qui est impossible. _M'affolai-je._

_ « Je suis indigne de lui. Quand il saura, il s'en ira. » Pourquoi ? J'aurai dû y penser. Oh seigneur !

_ Rose ! Réponds !

Elle martelait les phrases de Bella. Comme si elle tentait de se convaincre d'une chose qui la dépassait. On ne comprenait rien à ce qui se déroulait dans cette chambre. Rose retourna auprès de Bella et s'allongea en vis-à-vis, sa main avait remplacé celle d'Esmé, mais elle caressait son visage avec tendresse. Elles se regardaient les yeux dans les yeux…

_ Oh Bella. Je suis tellement désolée. Ce qui t'es arrivée est tellement injuste. Clama Rose tristement.

Rosalie sanglotait, sa peine était réelle. A ce moment là un éclair de lucidité me frappa. Je tournai les yeux vers « ma mère » On savait. Ce que Rose exprimait. Un homme, enfin sûrement un vampire avait abusé de Bella. Des cris venaient du salon d'à coté.

_ Je veux la voir ! Laissez-moi ! Bella, non…

_ Edward. Tranquillise-toi. Pour l'amour de Dieu. Tu la verras plus tard.

_ Démétri ! Dis-moi que c'est faux ! Pas elle ! Non !

_ Je suis désolé, j'aimerai pouvoir te dire le contraire. Murmura Démétri.

Nous décidâmes de laisser Rose avec Bella. Car la seule personne qui pouvait comprendre ce qu'elle ressentait, était ma sœur. Nous arrivâmes dans le salon. Edward était adossé au mur. Comme assommé. Il n'était pas dans la pièce et pourtant ils avaient tous compris. Edward l'avait lu dans nos esprits. Jazz avait tout ressenti. Quand à Emmett ayant connu la même situation qu'Edward, il était sans voix, une lueur de colère dans les yeux. Carlisle fidèle à lui-même gardait un calme apparent. Esmé et moi rejoignîmes les bras de nos maris. Pour un grand besoin de réconfort. Démétri affichait un air de désolation et de culpabilité.

**EMMETT POV**

Le sol venait de s'ouvrir sous mes pieds. Les paroles de Rose me revenaient. J'avais l'impression d'être face à un souvenir. Mais c'était pire que ça. Je regardai Edward, il était stupéfié, assommé par la nouvelle et avait glissé contre le mur. J'étais persuadé que l'unique personne qui pouvait l'aider à l'heure actuelle, c'était moi. Je savais exactement ce qu'il ressentait. L'impuissance. L'incompréhension. La douleur et la haine. Oui la haine pour ce fumier qui avait osé la toucher.

_ J'aimerai parler à Edward. Pourriez-vous nous laisser ? Demandai-je calmement et avec gravité.

Tout le monde se dirigea vers la sortie. Il fallait que je trouve les mots justes pour le rassurer et sur la manière de se comporter. En donnant toujours la possibilité à Bella de changer d'avis. Je m'assis au sol le long du mur, près de lui. Tant de choses assaillaient mon esprit.

_ Edward ? Je sais que c'est dur. Il va falloir que tu commences par l'accepter.

_ Emmett, comment on est sensé accepter ça !

_ Tu n'as pas le choix. Elle à besoin de toi et surtout elle aura besoin de toi. Je sais que tu aurais souhaité l'apprendre par elle. Mais c'est une situation difficile pour vous deux.

_ Elle n'avait pas assez confiance en moi !

_ Ca n'a aucun rapport avec la confiance. Elle a honte de ce qui s'est passé ! Le rassurai-je.

_ Pourquoi ? Elle n'a pas à avoir honte. Elle n'y est pour rien ! Emmett je suis sensé faire quoi ? Comment je fais pour l'approcher ? Je l'aime, ça ne change rien !

_ Et ben tu commences par ça. Tu lui dis. Laisse-la venir vers toi. Elle va certainement te raconter ce qui s'est passé. Alors commence par écouter. Ensuite ce n'est pas parce qu'elle a été abusée que votre relation va changer. Elle évoluera. Elle aura sûrement peur que tu la rejettes au début. Mais rassure-la Edward. C'est maintenant qu'elle a besoin de ton soutien. Bella a souffert, la douleur s'estompera. Mais elle ne disparaîtra jamais totalement. Ce ne sera pas facile Edward. Les cauchemars dureront. Sois naturel avec elle. Elle doit comprendre que quoi qu'il arrive, tu seras là. Sois patient et pour le reste tout viendra au fur et à mesure. Pour le coté plus intime de votre relation, laisse la mettre les limites. Ne te poses pas de questions. Surtout ne lui demande jamais si elle est certaine de ce qu'elle veut. C'est Bella qui décidera. Ca peut prendre du temps. Mais par expérience personnelle, ce n'est pas une obligation. Tu es responsable d'elle, ne l'oublie jamais et un dernier truc, évite de penser à ce type quand tu es avec Bella.

Il semblait encaisser ce que je venais d'expliquer, sa mâchoire était tendue. Il fixait un point imaginaire devant lui. Cette injustice profonde le tenaillait.

_ Je te promets que si je mets la main sur ce type…

_ Je sais, je sais… Mais là c'est elle qui décidera encore.

Il inspira profondément, essayant tant bien que mal de reprendre le dessus de ses émotions.

_ Merci Emmett.

_ De rien mon frère.

J'étais heureux d'avoir pu servir à quelque chose, pour une fois. La porte de la chambre de Bella s'ouvrait sur Rose. Elle se jeta dans mes bras. Je l'embrassai avec amour. Edward s'était levé. Ma Rose s'était défaite de mon emprise et alla se blottir contre Edward pour lui parler.

_ Tu peux aller la voir. Elle t'attend. Ecoute ce qu'elle a à dire. Elle a besoin de soutien et de savoir que même si tu sais, rien ne changera entre vous.

_ Merci Rosalie. Souffla-t-il.

Elle lui offrit un sourire et déposa un baiser sur sa joue, puis nous sortîmes de la suite. Les laissant seul.

**BELLA POV**

Ils savaient. Rose m'avait parlé avec des mots simples. Elle comprenait ma douleur et pour cause. C'était suite à son viol qu'elle avait été transformée par Carlisle. En effet, quand elle était humaine, sa famille était aisée. Elle devait épouser un homme de bonne famille qu'elle aimait. Déjà humaine, Rose devait être une magnifique jeune femme qui n'avait qu'un seul rêve, celui de fonder une famille. Alors qu'elle rentrait chez elle à pied, après avoir rendue visite à une amie qui n'habitait pas très loin, elle rencontra son fiancé qui sortait d'une auberge avec ses amis. Ils étaient complètement ivres. La rencontre fut fatale pour la jeune femme. Son futur mari et ses amis l'avaient violée et laissée pour morte au milieu d'une ruelle. Carlisle attiré par l'odeur du sang de la petite victime, l'avait trouvée. Son cœur battait encore. Incapable de la laisser mourir, il l'avait transformée. Rose m'expliqua que par la suite « son père » avait autorisé sa vengeance. Ca avait soulagé sa haine sur le moment. Mais il avait fallu qu'elle trouve Emmett pour « guérir ».

Elle savait exactement ce que je ressentais. Ce mal qui me rongeait. La réaction d'Edward me terrorisait. Comment allait-il prendre mon déshonneur ? Rose me rassurait. Elle m'affirmait que je ne devais pas baisser les bras. Qu'Edward était là. Il y avait une différence entre nous. Rosalie ne risquait plus rien. Ses agresseurs étaient morts. Alors que **LE **mien était toujours dans la nature. **IL **avait promis de revenir pour recommencer et m'achever. La terreur que je ressentais dès que j'y pensais me submergeait. Je voulais simplement que ça s'arrête. Rose m'avait convaincue de parler à Edward. Elle m'avait dit que du jour où elle avait tout expliqué à Emmett, elle s'était sentie mieux. Sa douleur morale s'était estompée. Grâce à lui. Elle avait offert sa confiance à Emmett. Qu'il avait su patienter, pour être avec elle physiquement. Mais que les choses s'étaient produites assez rapidement. L'amour qu'ils se portaient tous deux avaient été la raison principale. Mais surtout ce désir qu'ils avaient l'un pour l'autre. Je devais faire en sorte de ne pas refreiner mes envies. Le viol n'était en aucun cas faire l'amour. Je le savais, mais malgré tout, j'ignorai si j'en étais capable. Justement la seule chose importante était ce lien tendre et passionné qui nous unissait Edward et moi.

Puis elle me laissa pour rejoindre son mari. Elle voulait que j'explique à Edward mon Histoire. Je ne savais même pas si j'en étais capable. J'avais du mal à saisir qu'il veuille encore de moi par la suite. Rose m'avait dit que son mari était sûrement en train de discuter avec l'amour de ma vie. Avant Edward ma vie était un enfer. Je me demandais comment j'avais pu survivre jusqu'à notre rencontre. Tellement mon existence sans lui me paraissait impossible. Comme si pendant ces deux années n'avaient été qu'un long coma dépassé.

Il s'approcha doucement de moi, ses yeux ancrés aux miens. Je me reculai un peu dans le lit, pour lui permettre de s'allonger auprès de moi. Ce qu'il fit. Je tendis une main tremblante vers son visage d'ange, et replaçai une mèche de ses cheveux. Ils étaient dans tous les sens. Je voulais surtout toucher son doux visage si parfait. Sentir qu'il était vraiment là. Pour moi. Maintenant le plus dur était à faire. Je ne savais pas comment engager la conversation. Il me devança.

_ Hey, mon amour. _Chuchota t-il._

Je crois que je n'avais jamais eu autant besoin de ses deux mots qu'à ce moment précis. Mes larmes refirent sournoisement leurs apparitions. J'engouffrai mon nez contre son cou.

_ Ne te cache pas Bella. N'aies pas honte, pas devant moi.

_ Oh Edward…Je t'aime tellement. Si tu savais comme je regrette.

_ Chut, Bella…Ma Bella.

_ Je te dois une explication. Tentai-je.

_ Tu ne me dois absolument rien du tout.

_ Rose m'a dit que je devais te dire ce qui s'était passé. Parce qu'après je me sentirai mieux… Mais c'est extrêmement difficile. Je ne sais pas comment te raconter ça.

_ Commence par le début. Bella je suis là. Ca ne change absolument rien aux sentiments que j'éprouve pour toi. Je n'ai pas l'intention de me sauver. Je t'aime trop pour ça mon ange.

_ D'accord. _Soufflai_-_je, avant de prendre une grande inspiration._ C'était il y a deux ans après un concert que j'avais donné pour mon père. Des rumeurs courraient depuis un moment sur la possibilité d'une attaque à Voltera. Certains espions avaient rapporté à Aro que des Lycans étaient aux portes de la ville. Il fallait qu'il s'en assure par lui-même. Il était persuadé qu'il les avait tous éliminés . Alors tout le monde est parti en « guerre ». J'étais restée au château pour ma propre sécurité. T'imagine l'ironie. La seule personne qui se trouvait là, c'était ma belle mère. Elle avait dit à mon père qu'elle préférait rester, pour veiller sur moi. J'étais partie me coucher, j'étais fatiguée, et m'endormie tout de suite. Je savais que je devais rester sur mes gardes. Mais je ne m'étais pas méfier. Depuis un bon moment quelqu'un m'observait dans mon sommeil. Je ne lisais pas dans les esprits des gens. J'avais l'impression de violer leurs consciences. Enfin bref. Je me suis réveillée dans un sursaut sentant encore cette présence. Mais là…**IL** était la devant moi. **IL**…Aurait du être avec les autres mais…Non.

Je m'étais arrêtée. Les mots étaient là, coincés dans ma gorge. Je respirai avec difficulté et déglutissais. Mes yeux s'étaient fermés. Cette scène me revenait par flash. Je percevais le regard d'Edward sur moi. Je sentais ses doigts frôlant ma joue, n'osant pas la toucher. Je posai la paume de ma main sur la sienne pour l'encourager à caresser mon visage. J'avais besoin de cette tendresse et de son soutien pour avancer dans cette histoire sordide. Je repris mon monologue.

_ Il encerclait déjà mes poignets fermement et se penchait vers moi, pour me dire qu'il allait me tuer. Mais que d'abord il souhaitait s'amuser…Je lui appartenais, que je l'obsédais, j'étais une allumeuse, une catin et qu'il allait me montrer ce que l'on fait à ce genre de fille. Au début j'étais tétanisée par la peur. Mais mon instinct de survie a repris le dessus. Je me suis mise à me défendre. Son corps est allé s'écraser sur le mur. Je voulais en profiter pour m'enfuir. Mais ses bras m'ont plaqué violemment contre la porte qui a explosé sous l'impact. Il m'a attrapée par les hanches férocement enfonçant ses doigts dans ma chair. D'où la cicatrice. Ensuite il m'a jeté par terre et m'a roué de coups. Après…il…enfin…tu vois quoi…Il m'a violé. _Lâchai-je._

Je m'arrêtai un instant, le mot avait été lâché. Je sentais Edward se raidir. Il avait cessé de respirer. Je devais continuer. Après tout j'avais fait le plus dur. Je secouai la tête, et respirai un grand coup, puis je me lançai à nouveau.

_ Une fois qu'il avait terminé, il n'a pas voulu me tuer. Je le suppliais d'en finir. Mais il a refusé. J'étais dans un état semi-comateux. Il m'a promis de revenir. Car j'étais à lui…que plus jamais aucun homme ne voudrait de moi et que si je tentais de faire l'amour, ce serait son visage à lui que je verrai. Il m'a dit qu'il devrait remercier ma belle-mère, pour lui avoir offert un tel cadeau. Puis j'ai sombré dans l'inconscience.

Les larmes affluaient toujours, ce souvenir provoqua un frisson d'effroi dans tout mon corps. Le fait de revivre cette nuit de torture et de blessures aussi bien physiques que mentales était insupportable. J'avais la tête baissée, Edward releva mon menton, pour que je croise ses yeux. Ils étaient noirs comme l'onyx, j'y vis plusieurs sentiments. La tristesse. La haine. La souffrance et l'amour. Il me fit un signe d'encouragement, pour que je continue.

_ Un moment plus tard, j'ai entendu des cris et sentis que quelqu'un me portait. J'ai appris plus tard que c'était Démétri. Il m'a déposé sur la couche de mon père. Celui-ci hurlait, envoya Dém,' Jane et Alec traquer ce monstre. Il ne comprenait pas comment il n'avait pas réussit à prévoir ce qui venait de se dérouler. J'étais dans l'impossibilité de parler, d'expliquer. Marcus était enragé, il s'en voulait. Il n'y avait pas eu d'attaque, c'était un leurre. Ils m'ont soigné pendant des mois. Mais tout était de ma faute, j'aurais du être plus vigilante. Si je m'étais forcée à lire dans les pensées, rien ne serait arrivé. Mon père est allé voir sa femme pour lui demander, pourquoi elle n'était pas intervenue. Elle a prétexté, qu'elle avait du sortir un moment car une des humaines qui « travaillait » pour elle, s'était enfuie. Qu'elle regrettait, que tout fût de sa faute. Elle a même demandé à Aro de lui pardonner. Après ça n'a été qu'une descente aux enfers pour moi, jusqu'à…jusqu'à…toi.

Il me fit un léger sourire en coin, et intensifia son étreinte. Il plongea dans mes cheveux et déposa un baiser. C'était le seul endroit où je me sentais en sécurité, dans ses bras. Je l'aimais, il était l'espoir personnifié pour moi. Bizarrement, j'avais l'impression que l'énorme poids sur ma conscience, s'était un peu allégé. Partager mon fardeau avec l'être que j'aimais le plus au monde avait légèrement apaisé ma colère. Entre nous le silence. Mais pas lourd ni oppressant. L'impression que les choses étaient à leurs places. En faisant partie de ma vie, il avait le droit de savoir, simplement pour lui laisser l'opportunité de choisir de rester ou de partir. Etait-ce là la confiance ? Se remettre totalement à la décision de l'autre ? Je savais que désormais sans lui à mes cotés, je n'aurais aucun espoir de survie. Il était mon avenir, mon présent. Puis il brisa le silence.

_ Pourquoi, n'ai-je jamais entendu les pensées de Démétri et des autres à ce sujet ?

_ C'est à cause d'Heidi. Elle arrive à bloquer tout ce qui touche de près ou de loin à cette histoire. Aro le lui a ordonné. Mon père culpabilise encore. C'était un de ses bras droits.

Je sentais qu'il avait une question à me poser, mais il n'osait pas. Son visage était crispé.

_ Bella…qui t'as fait ça ? M'interroge-t-il gêné.

_ Ca n'a aucune importance. Tu ne le connais pas. Ca ne changera rien. C'est mon combat.

_ A partir du moment où ça te concerne, ça me concerne aussi. Alors dis-le ! M'expliqua-t-il déterminé.

_ Il s'appelle…Félix…Tu es satisfait ? Crachai-je.

_ Bella, je ne te lâche plus. Tu vas commencer par te réconcilier avec ton père. Ensuite si tu es d'accord je te ramène à Forks. Même si Aro refuse. Tant pis pour les conséquences, on avisera. Voltera est trop dangereuse pour toi. Je te protégerai, quoi qu'il en coûte. Que tu veuilles ou pas ! Il est hors de question que je refasse les mêmes erreurs avec toi ! Je tiens à toi plus qu'à ma propre vie. On fera comme j'ai décidé, car c'est mon combat autant que le tien désormais. _Affirma-t-il avec autorité._

J'en avais perdu ma voix. Le voir si catégorique était presque effrayant. En effet je savais qu'il pouvait se montrer ferme. Mais là pour le coup j'étais complètement incapable de lui dire non. Il était aussi têtu que moi, je n'en n'avais aucun doute. Mais je le soupçonnais de cacher ce trait de caractère pour ne pas me brusquer. Il craignait sûrement que je m'enfuie, s'il le dévoilait. J'étais revêche à toute forme d'autorité. Finalement l'unique chose qui me déconcertait était qu'il souhaite une réconciliation avec mon père. Il avait qu'à m'emmener et on en parlait plus.

_Bella franchement, Edward est en train de te ramollir le cerveau ma vielle ! Pensai-je._

J'éprouvais un besoin soudain et incompréhensible de poser mes lèvres sur les siennes. J'aurais dût être en colère après lui, au vu de son discours. Mais non, je sentais même une certaine reconnaissance, peut-être parce que j'avais eu tellement peur qu'il me rejette, que j'avais oublié qu'il pourrait m'accepter moi et mon passé. J'approchai mon visage du sien doucement et déposai un baiser délicat sur sa bouche. Il m'observa pendant un moment, j'avais l'impression qu'il cherchait mon approbation. Alors mes doigts se dirigèrent vers son visage, dessinant le contour de son facies, il ferma les yeux sous cette sensation. Il embrassa mon doigt avec tendresse quand il passa sur sa bouche.

_ Je t'aime ma Bella.

Il frotta doucement son nez contre le mien, c'était d'une douceur incroyable. Il commença à baiser ma joue, mon cou, ma mâchoire et termina sur les commissures de mes lèvres. Alors je les capturai sur ma bouche, pour lui montrer que j'avais envie d'un vrai baiser. Il m'embrassa avec tant d'amour que la tête m'en tournait. Mes émotions me submergeaient. A ce moment là, plus rien n'existait à part nous. Je me lovai contre lui et laissai Morphée m'emporter.

**EDWARD POV**

Elle dormait, ses petites mains fines accrocher à ma chemise. Son corps était collé au mien. C'était la plus belle chose que je n'avais jamais vu. Enfin elle me faisait entièrement confiance, je le sentais. J'étais calme à l'extérieur, mais au fond de moi je bouillonnais de rage et de haine. Comment quelqu'un avait pu faire ça à Bella ? Ce genre d'individu me dégoutait déjà quand il était humain. Mais un vampire ! Je comprenais mieux pourquoi elle pensait que j'étais parfait et pourquoi je ne la méritais pas. Elle se sentait salie, humiliée. Et moi qui m'inquiétais dans la ruelle, de sa première fois ! Elle avait eu tellement de mal à s'ouvrir à moi.

C'était donc lui, ce Félix qui la traquait. Mais pour échapper à Démétri, il n'y avait pas trente cinq solutions, soit il pouvait se volatiliser à sa guise, soit il bénéficiait d'un soutien solide. Sulpicia était-elle vraiment derrière tout ça ? Comment pouvait-on haïr une personne au point de vouloir l'humilier avant de la tuer ? Il avait été l'instrument de sa vengeance. Elle voulait la souffrance et l'humiliation de Bella autant que sa mort. Ca n'arriverait pas, même si je devais bruler ce château et Voltera pour la protéger. Mon amour n'aurait jamais dût endurer tout ça. Je ne pouvais pas imaginer cette scène. Mon esprit refusait de l'encaisser.

Maintenant, terminer les concessions avec son père et tout le monde. J'étais déterminé. Je m'occuperai de sa sécurité. Après tout, c'était moi son petit ami et c'était mon rôle. Il fallait qu'Aro comprenne. J'aimais sa fille, elle m'aimait. C'était à nous de décider de notre avenir. Je ne concevais pas le futur sans elle. J'avais pris ma décision. Félix crèverait de ma main. Je le dépècerais morceau par morceau avec délectation et il souffrirait. Oh oui il souffrirait ! J'en faisais le serment. Sulpicia ne serait pas en reste, elle allait payer aussi. Pour sa barbarie et son infamie. Elle avait envoyé ce destructeur d'âme pour annihiler mon ange. Sa pureté, toute cette douceur qu'elle avait enfouie depuis ces deux années étaient refoulées à cause de cette brute, ce vandale, ce barbare, ce sous vampire d'une lâcheté inimaginable. Il s'en était pris à elle bon dieu ! J'allais lui montrer à cette chose ce qu'est « un homme ». Il comprendrait et il mourrait, pourtant la mort était trop douce pour une raclure d'une telle envergure. Mais je prendrais mon temps. Il avait ouvert ma propre boite de pandore, et je lui garantissais que ce qu'il avait libéré contre lui n'était rien à coté de l'histoire originel. Rien qu'à l'idée de croiser sa route, un sourire cruel se formait sur mon visage. Pourquoi cette jeune femme dont j'étais éperdument amoureux, avait du subir tel tourment ? Elle était mon oxygène. La raison de mon immortalité. Ma boussole, mon nord, ma conscience, mon âme perdue.

J'avais plusieurs certitudes et presque plus aucun doute. Je lui redonnerai confiance en la vie, en l'amour. J'allais lui prouver que sa place était auprès de moi. Je ne pouvais pas la quitter. Jamais.

* * *

><p><strong>Attention Edward reprend les choses en main ! lol<strong>

**Alors ce chapitre ? Dur ou pas ? **

**Basgi à mercredi ou jeudi sûrement. **

**Ciao Caro.**


	23. 22 Un pas après l'autre

**Salut tout le monde, **

**après avoir utilisé les mouchoirs je vous accorde un peu de répit. )**

**Merci pour toutes vos reviews et je vais répondre à une question, non le dernier chapitre n'a pas de chose en moins. Quelques petites choses en plus.**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p><strong>22 Un pas après l'autre<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>EDWARD POV<strong>

Elle dormait depuis des heures, je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de la regarder. Mais par moment, l'angoisse apparaissait sur son doux visage. Dans ces circonstances là, elle s'accrochait plus fermement à ma chemise. J'étais là uniquement pour elle. Juste pour elle ! Parce qu'elle avait besoin de moi autant que moi d'elle. La nuit commençait doucement à prendre la ville. Je pensais à toutes ces familles qui allaient bientôt se retrouver. J'étais d'humeur nostalgique. Ma vie avait tellement changé depuis que Bella était arrivée. J'avais enfin quelqu'un à aimer et à protéger. Une personne avec qui partager mes envies, mes sentiments. J'avais l'impression d'être entier. Car malgré la présence de ma très envahissante famille, je me sentais seul. C'était comme si Bella avait comblé ce vide au fond de moi.

Elle commençait à remuer, signe que son sommeil allait bientôt cesser. Elle ouvrit doucement les yeux.

_ b'jour.

_ Tu veux dire bonsoir, mon amour ?

_ J'ai une tendance à me réveiller la nuit au lieu du jour avec toi. Murmura-t-elle.

_ Tu as l'air plus … reposé.

_ Je crois que oui.

Je fronçai les sourcils pour vérifier ses dires. Elle était douée pour cacher les choses, je me méfiais donc de ses réponses.

_ Je vais bien Edward, ne t'inquiètes pas. Donne-moi plutôt le programme du jour. Soupra-t-elle.

_ Disons qu'on va aller voir ton père, pour commencer.

_ Ouais cool génial. _Râla-t-elle._

_ Cache ta joie surtout. Ecoute plus vite c'est fait, plus vite on n'en parle plus.

_ Mouais c'est mal connaître Aro.

Elle se leva et alla prendre sa douche afin de se préparer pour voir son père. J'en profitai pour appeler Alice, je souhaitais savoir s'ils logeaient encore au château. Je voulais aussi m'assurer qu'Aro était bien là. L'état d'esprit d'Aro m'importait beaucoup. A priori il était plutôt calme. Nous montâmes dans la voiture. Je sentais Bella stressée. Je lui pris la main, pour l'apaiser. Elle posa sa tête sur mon épaule et ferma les yeux. La pluie continuait toujours à tomber sur la ville, comme l'avait prédit Alice. Nous arrivions aux abords de la demeure. J'arrêtai la voiture. Bella n'avait pas l'air si décidée que ça à descendre de là. Alors je tournai mon visage et déposai un doux baiser dans son cou. Elle frissonna. Nous descendîmes et nous dirigeâmes vers l'entrée « VIP » et sonnions.

Démétri arriva tout sourire, Bella serra dans ses bras son presque frère. Il lui rendit son étreinte et embrassa le sommet de son crane. Je n'arrivais pas à m'empêcher d'être jaloux. Ils partageaient tout depuis la naissance de Bella. J'enviais cette complicité entre eux.

_Elle a l'air d'aller mieux Edward. Merci. Pensa-t-il._

_ Aro est dans son bureau, je vous y conduis.

Nous le suivîmes dans les corridors. Au fur et à mesure que nous nous enfoncions je sentais la main de Bella se raffermir dans la mienne. Je la serrai contre moi et embrassai sa tête. Mais déjà nous arrivions devant la porte. Dém' s'y engouffra et revint nous chercher quelques minutes plus tard.

Aro se précipita sur sa fille, il l'enlaça. Je m'étais écarté pour leurs laisser un peu d'intimité.

_ Je suis navré mon enfant, j'aurai dû te parler de ton héritage plus tôt.

_ Dis-moi pourquoi ai-je l'impression que la partie chantage, tu ne la regrettes pas du tout ? Lui reprocha Bella.

_ Pourquoi devrai-je regretter le fait que je veuille que tu restes auprès de moi ?

_ D'accord ! Puisque c'est comme ça !

Bella s'échappa de l'étreinte de son père et se dirigea d'un pas décidé vers la sortie. Je la rattrapai par le bras. Elle me fit face.

_ Bella s'il te plait. Reste. Laisse-moi faire. _Suppliai-je._

_ Si ça peut te faire plaisir. _Maugréa-t-elle en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine_

_ Aro je sais que vous souhaiteriez garder votre fille auprès de vous à Voltera. Mais elle est adulte, elle a le droit de choisir. Nous pourrions peut-être passer un accord ?

_ Je ne suis pas à vendre Edward ! Se défendit elle.

_ Bella ! Tu permets ! Peux-tu me laisser terminer? _Assénai-je._

_Alors là bravo Edward, je n'aurai pas mieux dit ! Mais attends-toi à des représailles. Elle n'a pas dit son dernier mot. Pensa Démétri._

_Mais elle n'est pas croyable. Quel mauvais caractère ! Elle démarre au quart de tour. Ca promet pour l'avenir ! Cogitai-je._

Elle fit sa moue boudeuse, les bras croisés devant elle. Je sentais qu'elle était en colère. Démétri retenait un fou rire, sous le regard assassin de Bella. Aro était impatient de connaître la suite. Elle était peut-être têtue, mais je savais que je pouvais l'être deux fois plus. Il était temps que je prenne les choses en main. Même si je devais me mettre à dos son père et ses oncles. Il me fit signe de poursuivre.

_ Je sais que Bella est encore plus en danger si elle reste à Voltera. Alors je propose qu'elle rentre à Forks dès que l'on pourra. J'aime Bella et elle m'aime. Ma famille et moi sommes tout autant capable de la protéger que vous. La différence entre maintenant et il y a deux ans, c'est que désormais nous savons tous à qui nous avons à faire. Je ne permettrai pas que quelqu'un touche à Bella ! Assurai-je.

_ Alors comme ça tu sais ! Qui a osé ?_ Cingla-t-il, le regard tourné vers Démétri_.

_ C'est moi, père ! Intervint Bella en faisant un pas en avant. Il a le droit de savoir ! Ne crois pas que ça a été facile ! Je…

_ Je suppose que tu as eu raison. La coupa-t-il. Mais un seul mot de tout ça à qui que se soit en dehors de nous et de ta famille et tu en subiras les conséquences. Me menaça-t-il. Maintenant poursuis, je n'ai pas bien vu où était mon intérêt. Au niveau de sa sécurité que comptes-tu faire ?

_ En premier lieu elle vivra chez nous à la villa.

_ Eh ! Si j'quitte un tyran, c'est pas pour en prendre un autre !

_ Bella ! _Nous grondâmes collégialement._

_ Ensuite elle ne sera jamais seule. Il y aura toujours au minimum l'un d'entre nous avec elle. S'il se passe la moindre chose anormale, on vous préviendra.

_ Dis-moi Edward, il faudra peut-être prévenir Emmett non ? _Proposa Bella._

_ En quel honneur ? Demandai-je surpris.

_ Pour qu'il fasse de la place dans le garage.

_ Pourquoi ?

_ Bah ouais ! Pour le char d'assaut que tu as prévu d'installer ! Tu penses qu'un mirador peut être utile ? Sinon je le commande sur EBay. Ou des douves. Ouais c'est bien des douves non ? Je demande à Emmett de commencer à creuser ?

_ C'est ta sécurité, je refuse de jouer avec ça ! Me défendis-je.

_ Ecoute, je sais Edward. Mais bon on se calme. J'ai passé des mois sans protection alors…Tenta-t-elle en posant une main sur mon bras.

Elle se tut en voyant mon regard puis alla s'asseoir sur une chaise en ronchonnant. Cette situation m'aurait bien fait rire à un autre moment. Aro commençait réellement à s'impatienter. Il était temps de lui faire ma proposition.

_ Voilà ce que je vous propose, s'il devait arriver quoi que ce soit à l'un des rois de Voltera. Bella rentrerait pour régner, bien sûr je l'accompagnerai. Cela vous paraît-il correct comme marché ?

_ Oui et non. Je pourrai accepter qu'à plusieurs conditions.

_ Aller et c'est repartit pour un tour. _Râla Bella._

_Je serai d'accord pour que Bella reparte avec toi, à condition que Démétri et Jane vous accompagnent. Et aussi que vous reveniez souvent. J'aurai moi-même le droit d'aller voir ma fille autant que je le désire et mes frères aussi. Il faut d'abord que j'officialise votre relation. Il y aura un bal de prévu à cet effet dans quelques jours. Ce jour-là vous vous fiancerez. C'est l'étiquette. Edward je connais ma fille, es-tu sur que tu ne préfères pas t'engager dans la légion étrangère ? _Rigola-t-il._

Je ne relèvai pas.

_ Si cela convient à Bella, alors j'accepte.

_ Marché conclu ! _Confirma Aro._

_ Comment ça marché conclu ? Tu acceptes comme ça ? Tu mijotes quelques choses, j'en suis certaine. L'accusa-t-elle en le pointant du doigt.

_ Mais non, arrête de voir le mal partout.

_ Bah voyons et moi j'suis qui ? Cléopâtre ?

_ Ton père était bien un général romain, alors qui sait ? _Plaisanta Aro._

Bella souffla d'agacement, elle ne supportait pas vraiment l'humour de son père à cet instant bien précis.

_ Dis, mon petit papa d'amour, pour le bal on ne pourrait pas…Tenta-t-elle de l'amadouer.

_ C'est non négociable, même avec tes mots doux. Tu ne m'auras pas comme ça !

_ Ca serait bien la première fois. _Murmura Démétri amusé._

_ Démétri ! Tes commentaires, tu te les gardes ! De mon temps les légionnaires ne se seraient jamais permis de parler comme ça à leurs centurions ! Asséna Aro.

_ Ouais bah de ton temps, y 'avait même pas de fourchette alors !

Aro leva les yeux au ciel en signe d'exaspération. Nous prîmes congé et nous nous dirigeâmes vers les jardins, main dans la main. Dém' avait raison, elle semblait aller un peu mieux. Je m'étais assis sur un banc et pris Bella sur mes genoux. Elle avait l'esprit ailleurs. Elle regardait les étoiles.

_ Tu vois que tout s'est bien passé.

_ Mouais, mise à part le fait que j'ai eu l'impression d'être traitée comme une vulgaire marchandise. _Dit-elle_ en tentant de s'échapper de mes genoux.

_ Non, non, non, tu comptes aller où comme ça ? Tu sais pertinemment que ton père n'aurait pas accepté sans condition.

_ Oui mais les fiançailles, tu ne crois pas qu'il exagère ?

_ Je t'aime Isabella Volturi, alors qu'on se fiance maintenant ou plus tard, ça ne change pas grand chose. Car j'aurai fini par te le demander. A moins que pour toi se soit diffèrent…et que… Balbutiai-je.

Peut-être qu'elle ne voulait pas, tout simplement. Je ne m'étais même pas posé la question d'un éventuel refus. J'étais au bord de la panique, pour moi c'était la suite logique de notre relation. Mais à priori ce n'était pas l'avis de Bella. Perdu dans mes réflexions, elle en profita pour déposer un baiser sur ma bouche.

_ Je t'aime Edward Cullen, mais disons que j'aurai souhaité qu'on puisse le décider ensemble. Mon père n'a pas à précipiter les choses pour son bon plaisir.

_ Bella je dois te faire un aveu.

_ Vas-y annonce. _Soupira-t-elle._

_ Ton père à penser que si nôtre relation était officielle. Les manigances cesseraient un peu. Car du coup, ils n'auraient pas un seul clan à combattre, mais deux. Nous sommes les plus nombreux en termes de clan après ta famille. On fera front commun.

_ Et je devrais me réjouir d'être le centre d'intérêt d'une guerre ? Maugréa-t-elle.

_ Bella c'est comme ça et j'approuve la décision de ton père, du point de vue tactique, j'entends. Mais c'est aussi une façon de « garder » l'ascendant sur toi et moi.

Elle s'était lovée contre moi. Toute cette situation n'était pas simple. Les origines de Bella, son futur rôle à Voltera, car Aro trouverait certainement un moyen de la faire revenir plus définitivement. Les complots, sa belle-mère et Félix « ce rat ». Il reviendrait ça je le savais. Mais je serai là. Il ne survivrait pas, j'en faisais le serment ! Il ne la toucherait plus. Ces menaces étaient autant d'épées de Damoclès au dessus de la tête de Bella. Il fallait que je les empêche, je ne supporterai pas de vivre sans elle.

Ma famille approchait vers nous mais Bella ne semblait pas s'en être aperçue, son visage était toujours niché dans mon cou. Elle y déposa un tendre baiser et releva la tête.

_ Salut vous deux ! _Lança Alice._

_ Salut. _Répondit Bella rougissante._

Elle se sentait mal à l'aise dans cette position devant eux. Après c'était moi qu'on traitait de puritain ! Alice était au courant pour la fête de fiançailles, intérieurement elle jubilait. Mais elle n'avait rien dit. Décidément Bella avait elle aussi une curieuse influence sur ma sœur. Elle souhaitait que nous l'annoncions par nous-mêmes. Ainsi que notre prochain retour à Forks. Mais pour le moment j'avais grand besoin d'un esprit militaire, voir tactique. Il fallait que je discute avec Jasper. C'était le seul à avoir été soldat durant son existence, et même une fois transformé. En effet celle qui l'avait créé ne l'avait fait qu'à ce seul but. Son corps en gardait encore les stigmates.

_ Les filles vous pourriez rester avec Bella. Il faut que je parle avec les autres. Tiens Démétri tu tombes bien. Tu peux venir s'il te plait ?

**JASPER POV**

Edward était inquiet, je le ressentais. Les choses étaient devenues encore plus difficile pour lui, depuis qu'il avait appris ce qu'il s'était passé il y a deux ans. Cette nuit resterait à jamais gravée dans mon esprit et dans mon corps. Quand on n'avait appris ce qui était arrivé à Bella. Les sentiments de tout le monde m'avaient frappé de plein fouet. La douleur de Bella je la comprenais mieux désormais. Sa mortification et sa souffrance étaient limpides. Même Emmett était en grande détresse cette nuit-là, il débordait de haine pour ce vampire. Mais une grande compassion aussi pour notre frère. Alice s'en voulait de ne pas avoir saisi ce qu'il s'était passé. Tous les sentiments d'antan de Rose étaient réapparus, elle faisait preuve d'un grand réconfort pour Bella. Lui expliquant son histoire et la convaincant de parler à Edward. Ce que ressentait Edward était assommant, l'incompréhension, la douleur, l'amour infini, la haine aussi. Il voulait se venger. Il s'en voulait aussi de ne pas avoir été frappé par l'évidence. Bella avait été violée et il ne s'en n'était pas rendu compte.

Mais un nouveau sentiment venait de faire son apparition. La détermination. Il était sûr de lui. Il avait pris une décision, je ne savais pas encore laquelle, mais elle nous impliquait. Je pensais que ça avait un rapport avec Bella et sa protection contre ce type. De toute manière on aurait fait n'importe quoi pour eux deux. Ils s'aimaient aussi fort qu'Alice et moi ou Rosalie et Emmett ou bien même que Carlisle et Esmé. Peut être même un peu plus. Bella avait peur pour Edward, il faisait preuve d'un tel contrôle de lui en général, mais là elle avait ressenti elle aussi ce changement notable. Il était prêt à tout pour dessouder ce type et nous étions tous prêt à l'aider.

_ J'ai quelque chose d'important à vous dire. Voilà je ramène Bella avec nous à Forks.

_ Et c'est génial Eddy ! _S'exclama Emmett._

_ Je suppose qu'Aro a donné ses conditions. _Intervint Carlisle._

_ En effet, plusieurs même. Démétri et Jane partiront avec nous. Nous reviendrons à Voltera de temps en temps et Aro nous visitera avec ses frères quand il le désire et…

_ Et ? _Demandai-je._

_ Et nous allons nous fiancer dans quelques jours. Aro va organiser un bal, pour l'annoncer.

Edward était heureux. Malgré le fait que nous n'étions pas dupes, nous savions pertinemment que la « demande » émanait du père de Bella. Ensuite il nous expliqua qu'il avait besoin de nous pour protéger Bella. Que le vampire qui l'avait agressée s'appelait Félix, il avait promis à Bella de revenir. Edward parla aussi de l'implication supposée de Sulpicia dans cette affaire, Démétri confirma. Il nous raconta la clause spéciale, Bella était l'héritière directe des trois rois en cas d'impossibilité de l'un d'eux à assumer leur charge, elle devrait le ou les remplacer.

Edward n'était pas très emballé par cette nouvelle. Nous non plus d'ailleurs. Mais il avait besoin de mes connaissances militaires pour protéger notre future petite sœur. Le fait que Démétri nous accompagne était tout à notre bénéfice, il connaissait « la guerre » et ses capacités de traqueur nous seraient très utiles. Les autres s'éloignaient de nous et je restais discuter un peu avec mon frère.

_ Tu as l'air déterminé, mais à quoi ?

_ A tout, Jazz, je veux lui redonner goût à la vie. Je veux qu'elle ait confiance en notre histoire. Je me battrai pour ça. Je la protégerai et je tuerai ce monstre, parce que je l'aime. Jasper c'est la plus belle chose qui me soit arrivée depuis que je suis sur cette Terre. Je veux la sauver comme elle m'a sauvé.

_ Tu peux compter sur moi Edward, tu le sais.

_ Je sais mon frère, merci.

**BELLA POV**

Mon père avait réussi une partie de son plan, il m'avait fiancée à Edward. Il lui avait fait la promesse qu'en cas de nécessité je reprendrais le flambeau. Le vampire de mon cœur avait fait preuve d'autorité sur moi, ça m'avait énervée. Mais je devais bien admettre qu'on s'en sortait plutôt bien. Malgré l'entourloupe qu'Aro nous préparait. Comment en vouloir à Edward ? Je l'aimais encore plus, enfin si c'était possible, depuis que je lui avais parlé cette nuit. Mais j'étais assez contente de m'être libérée de mon lourd fardeau. Les choses étaient plus claires entre nous. J'avais eu tellement peur qu'il me rejette. Je savais que malgré tout la menace planait toujours.

Quand Félix appendrait ce qui se tramait entre Edward et moi, il reviendrait à la charge. Le connaissant, il ne pouvait pas concevoir le fait que je ne lui appartienne plus. Si tant est que je lui aie appartenu un jour. Mais dans sa tête de gros pervers, il ne pouvait penser autrement. Bizarrement je ne me sentais plus seule, du moins dans un certain sens. Mais un autre sentiment prévalait. La terreur. Oui j'étais terrorisée à l'idée qu'Edward et sa famille risquent leur vie pour moi. J'avais aussi senti que mon amour voulait venger mon honneur. C'était bien un truc de chevalier blanc, ce qui lui correspondait tout à fait. Cependant je souhaitais plus que tout éviter l'affrontement. Je connaissais le sadisme de l'adversaire et mes craintes étaient fondées.

J'aurai voulu quitter Voltera, faire volte face à mon passé, pour me tourner vers l'avenir, vers Edward. Seul lui m'importait. Seul son amour pourrait me sauver de ma propre déchéance. Car cette douleur lancinante était toujours présente amoindri, mais bien là.

Il était parti discuter avec ses frères et son père embarquant au passage, mon frère de cœur. Il voulait leur expliquer la situation, pour, je supposais, se parer à toute éventualité. Mais je savais une chose, c'était qu'à choisir entre ma vie et la sienne, mon choix était arrêté. Edward, seulement lui, et rien que lui. Les filles étaient restées avec moi. Le babysitting commençait déjà. Je savais que la situation allait empirer et me rendre dingue. Les filles me regardaient avec des yeux interrogateurs. Il fallait que je leurs dise pour les fiançailles parce que même si Alice le savait, elle n'avait dit mot. Pour le reste, je comptais sur Edward pour raconter, après tout c'était sa décision et celle de mon père, et aucunement la mienne.

_ Alors tu n'as rien à nous dire ? _Demanda Alice enjoué._

_ Tu veux dire, mis à part que je rentre avec vous à Forks ? Si vous êtes d'accord et que Démétri et Jane nous accompagnent ?

_ Oh Bella, tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point ça me fait plaisir ! _S'exclama Esmé _ en me serrant dans ses bras.

_ Moi aussi, mais tu le savais déjà Alice.

_ C'est vrai mais je préférais que tu leurs dises toi-même. Aller Bella, dis leur le reste. Ne te fais pas prier.

_ Edward et moi, on va se fiancer, dans quelques jours à Voltera pendant le prochain bal.

_Attention les yeux c'est partie mon Kiki ! Voilà Alice saute dans tous les coins, en criant et en tapant des mains. Rosalie et Esmé m'enlacent_.

_ C'est génial ! Non les filles ? Elle sera bientôt notre petite sœur ! Demain shopping !

_ Au moins tu perds pas le nord. Maugréeai-je. Alice, des fringues j'en ai plein mon dressing, Alors…

_ Bella, tu te fiances, c'est une occasion spéciale.

_ C'est bien ce que je te dis, des robes pour occasions spéciales j'en ai plein mon armoire ! Elles sont neuves pour les trois quart !

_ Non Bella demain shopping et puis c'est tout ! Pour Edward aussi ! En plus il y a un thème !

_ Un thème ?

_ Oui Cléopâtre et Marc-Antoine, Aro s'est décidé.

_ Ce coup ci c'est définitif. Je vais tuer mon père !

_ Bella l'expression « tuer le père » est à prendre au sens figuré. _Rigola Rose._

_ Ouais bah, tout le monde n'a pas un père comme le mien ! Si on regarde l'histoire de Brutus et de César, c'était monnaie courante à l'époque. Surtout si son père était aussi despotique qu'Aro. Je peux même le comprendre et j'aurai même pu l'aider.

C'est à ce moment là que les garçons arrivèrent. Emmett me prit dans ses bras en me faisant tournoyer. Jasper se contenta de me serrer dans les siens. Carlisle fit de même en rajoutant un baiser sur mon front et en me félicitant. Aro, Marcus et Caius se dirigeaient vers nous avec un sourire éclatant.

_ Toutes mes félicitations, mes enfants. _Dit Marcus, en m'enlaçant._

_ Oui bienvenue dans la famille. _Poursuivit Caius, à l'intention d'Edward_.

Cette phrase me fit grincer des dents. Ils avaient trouvé le moyen de mettre la main sur les Cullen grâce à mon intermédiaire. Etre utilisée comme ça avait le don de m'exaspérer. Je sentais une vague apaisante me parcourir. Edward prit ma main et fit des petits ronds avec ses doigts sur le dessus de celle-ci. Il avait du comprendre grâce à l'esprit de Jazz, que mes nerfs me lâchaient.

_ J'ai trouvé le thème du bal. _Lança mon père triomphant._

_ Ouais, j'ai cru comprendre.

_ C'est toi qui me l'as inspiré, ma chérie. Au moins pour une fois tu seras bien obligée de participer. En plus j'ai invité tous les vampires du monde à venir.

Mon père avait cette capacité à faire toujours dans la démesure.

_ Là, tel que tu me vois je suis au summum de ma joie. _Ironisai-je._

___ C'est tout à fait l'impression que tu donnes. Joie et pur bonheur. _Rigola Marcus._

_ Ouais un vrai bout en train, notre Bella ! _Gloussa Emm'._

_ Tu vois, qu'est-ce que je te disais Edward, on adore les histoires qui finissent bien dans la famille. Ouais Marc-Antoine et Cléopâtre meurent aussi à la fin non ? Génial !

_ T'aurai préféré le petit chaperon rouge ? T'as failli faire un remake l'autre jour avec les Quilleute.

_ Emmett ! _Gronda Edward._

Emmett venait de se rendre compte de ce qu'il avait dit. Il grimaçait.

_ Quoi ? Tu t'es faite attaquer par des Lycans !

_ Mais non papa. Laisse tomber ! C'était un accident.

_ Un accident c'est quand on se casse un bras ! Ca c'est un attentat ! _Grogna mon père._

_ Aller tout de suite les grands mots ! Merci Emmett !

_ Où sont-ils ces Quilleute !

_ Ecoute c'était un mal entendu. C'est de ma faute. Alors tu remballes tout de suite tes crocs et ton arsenal. C'est pas la peine de déclencher la troisième guerre mondiale pour si peu.

_ En plus super Edward est arrivé à temps. Il a sauvé Loïs des griffes de Lex Luttor. Déclara-t-il fièrement.

_ Emmett t'es devenu dingue ou quoi ! ! _Le disputai-je._

_ Bah quoi j'ai toujours aimé ce film. Aie !

_ Emmett la ferme ! T'aide pas là ! Merci Rose_. Dis-je._

_ Je t'en prie Bella. Gros nigaud va !

_ Ecoutez, tout le monde va bien et ça ne se reproduira plus. Alors on ne va pas en faire un coucou soviétique avec un balancé trente mètres.

Tout le monde me regardait ébahi. A priori il ne connaissait pas l'expression. Je me repris.

_ En bref ! On ne va pas en faire un vélo ! Aucune culture. _Maugréai-je._

_ Ah ! _Répondirent-ils ensemble._

_ Laissez-tomber ! Pitié. _Suppliai-je._

Emmett partit d'un grand éclat de rire à mes dépends. Ca devenait vraiment une foutue habitude. Edward et les autres gloussaient comme des poules.

_ Vous savez quel sera mon premier acte en tant que souveraine. Vous coller tous au cachot avec du sang frelaté pendant six mois ! _Affirmai-je._

_ Tu ne règnes pas encore et tu joues déjà les dictateurs !

_ Désolée Em', c'est dans les gènes. _Badinai-je._

Je croisai les yeux de mon père qui lui n'avait pas du tout apprécié la plaisanterie. Aro ne rigolait pas avec le coté despote de la chose. Il savait que j'avais raison en partie. Mais la vérité n'était pas toujours facile à accepter. Dém' pouffait encore.

_ Dis-moi Démétri veux-tu tester les cachots maintenant ?_Dit Aro acerbe._

_ Pardon maître. _Répondit Dém' en se reprenant._

_ Papa, excuse-moi.

_ Mouais. Je ne sais pas.

Alors je me détachai d'Edward, déposai un baiser sur la joue de mon père et lui chuchota à l'oreille. Il n'y résistait pas. Depuis que j'étais petite c'était ma technique de dernière offensive et ça marchait toujours. Il grogna et murmura qu'il fallait qu'il rentre pour préparer ce bal. Il demanda à Alice si elle voulait bien participer. Elle sauta de joie encore un coup. Je glissai un merci dans l'oreille de mon père et retournai vers Edward. Il avait compris que la demande venait de moi. Edward m'embrassa sur le front chastement. Je savais que je retrouverai Alice et les autres pour le shopping et cette idée ne m'enchantait guère.

Je commençais à être légèrement fatiguée. Je ne savais pas si la cause était l'anticipation des courses de tout à l'heure. Mais je me sentais très lasse. Mon amoureux l'avait compris. Après nous être excusé auprès des autres, nous montâmes dans ma chambre. J'entrai et découvris mon violon ainsi que la lettre que j'avais écrite à Edward sur mon lit, il s'assit à coté.

_ Je pense que tu en auras l'usité plus que moi. _M'expliqua mon ange_.

_ Merci. _Soufflai-je_

_ Quant à la lettre, on ne sait jamais des fois que tu veuilles t'en resservir. _Rigola-t-il._

_ Edward Cullen ! Vous trouvez ça drôle ?

_ Pas toi ?

_ Je suis vraiment navrée. Déclarai-je affectée.

_ Bella je ne te l'ai pas rendu pour te faire culpabiliser. Alors arrête de te flageller ainsi. Je veux simplement qu'on tourne la page ensemble, mon amour.

_ Tourner la page hein ?

_ Oui.

Alors je me dirigeai vers lui, il était assis au bord du lit. J'écartai ses bras et pris ses mains dans les miennes et m'assis à califourchon sur lui. Puis je posai mes mains de chaque coté de son visage parfait, le caressant avec tendresse. Faisant courir mes doigts sur son joli minois. Comme si je le découvrais pour la première fois. Je l'embrassai avec douceur sur son front, ses yeux, ses joues, sa mâchoire et son cou. Il frissonna. Mon cœur battait avec exaltation. Je déposais un dernier baiser sur ses lèvres délicatement dessinées, je n'arrivai pas à me détacher de sa bouche. Il approfondit notre contact. Il passa sa langue le long de mes lèvres je m'empressai de lui en autoriser l'accès. Nos langues se mêlèrent avidement l'une à l'autre. J'aimais la sensation que nous nous appartenions. Des milliers d'émotions m'assaillaient. Mes mains plongèrent dans ses cheveux. Il plaça les siennes de chaque coté de mes hanches, et remonta le long de mon dos en cajolant sensuellement celui-ci. Les caresses d'Edward m'électrisaient. Je frissonnai encore.

Il lâcha gentiment mes lèvres et descendit le long de mon cou, pour l'embrasser. Je soupirai d'aise. Ma respiration était saccadée. J'avais l'impression que mon cœur allait littéralement exploser dans ma poitrine. Cette sensation était un pur bonheur. Je me sentais proche de lui comme jamais. J'avais besoin de ressentir notre désir commun. Il continua à m'embrasser le long de mes épaules et sur ma clavicule. Mon corps se rapprocha instinctivement contre lui. Puis il reprit mes lèvres avec frénésie. Mes mains lâchèrent ses cheveux pour s'accrocher à son cou. A cet instant je voulais l'aimer, mais en étais-je capable ?

_ Je t'aime Bella. _Murmura Edward entre deux baisers._

* * *

><p><strong><em>Et ouais je coupe là ! lol<em>**

**Prochain chapitre certainement dimanche…**

**Basgi à très vite**

**Ciao Caro**

'


	24. 23 La course aux sacs

**Salut tout le monde et bon dimanche**

**Merci pour vos reviews, je vous en suis très reconnaissante.**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p><strong>23 La course aux sacs<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>EDWARD POV<strong>

_ Je t'aime Bella. _Soufflai-je entre deux baisers._

Bella était à califourchon sur moi, depuis un moment déjà. Elle avait commencé à m'embrasser et n'y tenant plus je lui rendais ses baisers. Mon dieu ! Ces sensations étaient uniques. Sa peau avait une telle saveur sucrée. Son cœur était erratique. Nos respirations saccadées. J'avais goûté son cou, son épaule et sa clavicule. Je n'étais toujours pas rassasié. Elle envoutait tous mes sens. J'avais repris sa bouche, mêlant ma langue à la sienne. Mes mains étaient passées sous son tee-shirt et caressaient son dos. Son épiderme était du vrai velours, elle frissonnait. Mon excitation était à son comble, mon sexe cognait contre mon pantalon, réclamant sa libération. Hurlant son besoin d'être plus proche d'elle.

Elle s'était accrochée à mon cou, pressant encore plus son corps contre le mien. Elle délaissa mes lèvres, et remonta jusqu'au lobe de mon oreille, m'embrassant toujours. Mon être entier frémissait sous ses baisers, d'une chaleur incroyable. Je ne savais pas vraiment où nous allions tous les deux, car nous étions transportés par la passion. Je décidai de l'allonger délicatement sur le lit, et je repartis à l'assaut de ses lèvres. Puis un doute m'envahit. Etait-ce vraiment le bon moment ? Voulait-elle vraiment faire l'amour. Je ne souhaitais pour rien au monde la brusquer. Je m'arrêtai, elle ouvrit les yeux. Elle rougissait furieusement et souriait légèrement. Elle déglutit difficilement, et se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Dieu que je la désirais ardemment, je frottai délicatement mon nez au sien.

_ Bella on n'est…_Dis-je d'une voix rauque._

_ Chut, je t'aime.

Elle avait joint le geste à la parole en posant doucement un doigt sur ma bouche. Puis elle prit mon visage entre ses petites mains fragiles. Elle replaça une de mes mèches de cheveux, elle mit ses mains autours de ma figure et l'avançait vers le sien. Bella captura mes lèvres pour toute réponse. J'abandonnai sa bouche pour son cou. Elle fourrageait mes cheveux. J'aurai pu mourir à cet instant, tellement j'étais heureux. C'est bien ce qui faillit m'arriver.

_ Bella ! _Tambourinait son père à la porte._

_Ca y est il va me tuer ! Pensai-je._

_ Bella !

Bella se leva en ronchonnant et rouge de honte. Je gloussai mais de nervosité. Elle alla ouvrir la porte.

_ Ah enfin ! _S'exclama Aro._

_ Comment ça enfin, papa. Je suis à demi humaine, j'ai besoin de dormir à moitié. _Mentit Bella_.

_ Ouais, ouais c'est à propos du bal.

Comme-ci il ne pouvait pas attendre le lendemain matin pour lui en parler.

_ Papa !

_ Tu joueras du violon ?

_ Tout ce que tu veux. Du moment qu'il n'y a pas d'orgie romaine et les jeux du cirque. Bougonna-t-elle.

_ Comment ça ? Les jeux c'était très bien et puis…

_ Bonne nuit papa. _Dit Bella en fermant la porte au nez d'Aro._

Elle s'approcha doucement du lit, gênée. Je m'avançai vers elle et lui pris les mains. Elle s'assit, je m'allongeai et ouvris mon bras pour qu'elle vienne installer sa tête dans celui-ci. Je déposai un baiser sur son front. L'instant était brisé.

_ Tu devrais dormir ma Bella.

_ Edward tu…regrettes ?

Bella mordillait sa lèvre inférieure, mon érection était encore plus proéminente.

_ Euh…Que ton père soit arrivé ?

_ Oui. _Murmura-t-elle._

_Question direct ! Bella tout craché, si je lui dis oui je passe pour un obsédé. Si je lui dis non je mens. Ou je détourne la conversation_

_ Mon ange on a le temps et puis…je veux que tu sois certaine de ce que tu veux.

_ Tu n'as pas répondu oui ou non simplement.

_Et bien évidemment, comme d'habitude ! Elle enfonce le clou !_

_ La réponse est…Oui. _Soufflai-je_.

_ Moi aussi. _Répondit-elle._

_Ok Edward respire mon vieux ! Tout va bien ! Mais elle aussi quand même ! Ne pas penser à ça ! Bella doit dormir ! Il faut qu'elle dorme avant que je devienne dingue ! Penser à autre chose. Non pas à ça ! A autre chose on t'a dit ! Shopping ! _

_ D'accord, il vaudrait mieux que tu dormes. Pense au shopping de demain.

_ Arf, c'est dur à oublier.

Elle se serra contre moi, je lui fredonnai sa berceuse et elle s'endormit. Bella regrettait que son père soit rentré et j'arrivais même à en vouloir à Aro. J'étais pire qu'un ado aux pensées lubriques. Mais à priori elle souhaitait que nos rapports deviennent plus intimes. Je le voulais aussi, mais je me culpabilisais d'avoir autant de désir pour elle. Elle venait de m'avouer qu'elle avait été violée et moi je rêvais de lui faire l'amour. Je repensais aux paroles de Rose qui me disait de surtout pas demander à Bella si elle était sûre de ce qu'elle voulait. Tout viendrait naturellement d'après elle. Même Emmett me l'avait dit. Mais était-elle prête ? Devais-je lui laisser prendre la décision, sans me poser de question ? Et si elle finissait par regretter ? Il fallait d'après moi qu'on aborde ce sujet épineux. Mais comment faire pour cesser mon désir d'elle ? Peut-être qu'en pensant à son père ? Et encore je n'étais même pas sur que ça marche !

Enfin pour le moment elle dormait et pour mes hormones c'était mieux. Je n'arrêtais pas de cogiter. Mon cerveau était en ébullition total. J'allais me fiancer avec Bella et cette perspective me rendait heureux. Je savais qu'Aro ne l'avait pas fait par bonté d'âme, mais il me faisait confiance malgré tout. Au vue de la réaction de Bella face à nos fiançailles, je me doutais qu'il fallait que j'attende un peu pour lui proposer de se marier.

Elle dormait profondément et avait l'air sereine. Je la trouvais de plus en plus belle de jour en jour. Elle avait beaucoup soupiré dans son sommeil. Mais ce n'était pas des soupirs de frustration. On aurait plutôt dit que c'était de plaisir et à chaque fois ça me rendait fou.

Elle se réveilla quelques heures plus tard.

_ Bonjour mon amour. Alors bien dormi ?

_ Ouais très bien, merci.

_ Es-tu prête à affronter la torture du shopping ?

_ Je crois qu'on ne l'est jamais totalement. Enfin surtout pas moi. Mais avec une bonne douche et un baiser, on ne sait jamais ?

**BELLA POV**

Oh oui j'avais bien besoin d'une douche. Notre petit câlin plus tôt dans la nuit m'avait affectée à un point que je n'imaginais pas. Mes rêves sur le sujet étaient assez explicites. Pendant tout le temps où j'avais dormi mes songes portés sur Edward et moi, d'une façon sensuelle et érotique.

Seigneur, je n'arrivais pas à croire que c'était moi qui pensais à ça ! Si mon père n'avait pas débarqué hier, je pense que nous serions à l'étape supérieur dirions-nous. Ça y est j'angoissais à nouveau. Sur le moment c'était vraiment ce que je souhaitais, lui appartenir entièrement. Mais désormais je trouvais que ce n'était pas une si bonne idée. Pas parce que je n'en avais pas envie, c'était tout le contraire, j'appréhendais tout simplement. Cette sensation que j'avais ressentie cette nuit était tout simplement merveilleuse, c'était comme si des milliers de papillons dansaient dans mon ventre. Je savais qu'Edward attendrait le temps qu'il faudrait. J'avais confiance en lui, en sa douceur. Son amour pour moi était inconditionnel. Je voulais lui montrer ce que je ressentais pour lui. Cette passion qui me dévorait de l'intérieur. La seule personne qui pouvait m'aider sur ce coup là était Rose. Mais je ne savais pas comment aborder ce point avec elle. J'étais gênée, j'avais peur de rouvrir la boite de Pandore. Je m'assis contre la paroi de la douche, la tête entre les mains. Il fallait que je réfléchisse. Quand on tapa à la porte.

_ Bella ça va ?

_ Hein ? Oui, oui pourquoi ?

_ Ca fait une demi-heure que tu es là-dessous.

_ Oh désolée, je…J'arrive.

Une demi-heure ? Mais réflexions avaient pris plus de temps que prévu. Je ne m'en étais pas rendu compte, là, ça devenait franchement grave. Je passai directement de la salle de bain à mon dressing, aussi grand que le château de Versailles. Je trouvais ça inutile, mais Chelsea, Jane et Heidi trouvait ça normal. Elles passaient leur temps à m'acheter des fringues. Quand c'était pas mon père ou Marcus. Caius aimait bien m'offrir des bouquins sur l'art de la guerre à l'époque de la Rome antique. Ouais c'était une passion pour lui, je refilais les livres à Dém' qui lui les aimait. Ensuite il me faisait un résumé, Caius aimait me poser des questions sur le sujet. La lecture des grands classiques me plaisait, mais l'art de la guerre, ce n'était franchement pas mon truc.

J'allais pour me choisir des affaires quand je tombais sur des vêtements déjà préparés avec un post-it signé d'Alice. Sa décision était sans appel, ou je mettais ça ou elle venait m'habiller elle-même. Alors comme je ne voulais pas vraiment la voir débarquer, je me soumis à son choix. C'était un pull noir assez moulant avec un décollète en V, une jupe de couleur bleu électrique et une paire de cuissarde, vachement pratique pour faire des essayages. A ce moment très précis j'aurais voulu la bouffer. Je sortis de là et regagnai ma chambre, penaude. Je croisai le regard d'Edward qui s'était assombri, il me détailla de la tête aux pieds, en s'attardant sur mes cuissardes. Il déglutit, se passa la main dans les cheveux et souffla. Je commençais à comprendre la raison de ce changement de couleur dans ses yeux. Mais j'en n'étais pas totalement certaine. C'était encore une chose à demander à Alice et Rose. Je ne voulais surtout pas le mettre mal à l'aise et lui tendis le post-it.

_ Alice. _Soufflai-je._

_ Ok.

Il me fit son petit sourire en coin qui me faisait fondre et pouffa. Encore un truc que j'avais du louper. Puis il m'ouvrit la porte de ma chambre et passa son bras autour de ma taille, ce contact m'électrisa. Nous nous dirigeâmes vers les appartements des Cullen. J'étais très mal à l'aise dans cette tenue. Edward grognait au fur et à mesure qu'on croisait des hommes dans le couloir et raffermit sa prise autour de moi, dans un excès de possessivité. Puis au moment où nous arrivions devant l'entrée de leur suite. Alice ouvrit la porte.

_ Ce n'est pas trop tôt !

_ Bonjour Alice ! Salut Bella ta nuit s'est bien passée ? Oui et la tienne ? Bien aussi. Génial ! C'est ce que l'on appelle avoir une conversation cordiale, tu vois le style ? Avant de parler de notre éventuel retard ! _Râlai-je._

_ Ouais ? Si tu veux. On a plein de choses à faire. Alors on discutera plus tard.

Je levai les yeux au ciel d'exaspération, et soufflai. Edward pressa sa main sur mon épaule en signe de compassion. Mais je sentais qu'il gloussait intérieurement.

_ Vous ne trouvez pas que Bella est magnifique. _Demanda Alice._

Mes joues s'enflammèrent ce qui déclencha les rires de l'assemblée. A ce moment là je me serais bien jetée sous un train. Alice avait vraiment le don de me mettre dans l'embarras. Cette petite faculté humaine à rougir était à l'heure actuelle une de mes plus grandes faiblesses.

_ Elle est merveilleuse. _Répondit Edward._

_Est-ce que quelqu'un pourrait prévenir les pompiers, parce qu'il y une fille en pleine combustion spontanée dans une chambre, au château des Volturi. Merci Edward. Pensai-je._

_ Je suis vraiment ravie que tu portes la tenue que j'ai choisie.

_ Alice, tu m'as menacée de me la mettre de force !

_ Tout de suite les grands mots. Ca y est elle boude !

_ Je ne boude pas ! Je cherche le meilleur moyen de te rendre la monnaie de ta pièce. _Dis-je_

_ Je peux aider, si tu veux. A nous deux je suis sûr qu'on peut faire un malheur ! _S'exclama Emmett._

_ Avec plaisir. _Répondis-je._

_ Ah non ! Vous deux ensemble c'est pas du jeu ! _Rétorqua Alice._

_ Je pourfendrai vos ennemis pour vous ma mie. _Déclama Jasper, avec humour._

Pour toute réponse Jasper reçut une tape derrière la tête. Les autres rigolaient à gorge déployée. Elle nous intima l'ordre de sortir, Carlisle et Esmé avaient décidé de rester. Ils voulaient aller chasser ensemble. Edward me traina tel un condamné à mort le jour de son exécution.

Nous nous dirigions vers l'extérieur, quand ma belle-mère apparut. Mon corps se tendit à cette vision, Edward resserra son emprise sur moi. J'avais envie de lui sauter à la gorge. Mais je sentis une très légère vague apaisante m'atteindre, Jasper avait dû ressentir mon agressivité. Elle était telle que rien ne m'apaisait. Sulpicia me toisait avec un sourire sadique. Cette femme ne m'inspirait que dégoût et haine. Heureusement qu'on ne se croisait que très rarement.

_ Alors, il paraît qu'Aro veut vous fiancer ? Tu pars bientôt, comme c'est triste. Demanda-t-elle faussement.

_ Arête ça tout de suite ! Et passe ton chemin. _Crachai-je_.

_Je sais que tu lis dans mes pensés, petite chose sans valeur. Alors écoute bien. Ton père ne supporte plus ton manque de respect. Bientôt tu ne seras plus rien pour lui. Il fera comme avec ta mère. Il t'abandonnera. Tu perdras et tu mourras sale hybride !_

Avec Edward nous grognâmes de concert. J'aurais voulu la tuer et lui arracher ses membres les uns après les autres. J'exécrais cette femme du plus profond de mon être.

_ Mon pauvre Edward, tu n'as pas de chance. Tu devrais choisir quelqu'un de beaucoup plus vertueux. Deux ans que ton chère ange s'est brulé les ailes et sa pureté avec. _Ricana-t-elle._

Je me détachai de la poigne d'Edward et sautai sur elle. Là, elle avait dépassé les limites que je pouvais supporter. Comment cette espèce de dinde pouvait oser ? Tout ce qui était arrivé était de sa faute. Sulpicia pouvait montrer à Aro ce qu'elle souhaitait. Comment ? Je l'ignorai, mais je finirai par le savoir. C'était un monstre qui prenait un malin plaisir à me torturer et me faire souffrir. Je lui envoyai un coup de poing dans la figure. Elle traversa la cloison. Je m'avançai vers elle. Je sentis que mes yeux étaient noircis par la fureur et la rage. J'avais l'impression que ma force était décuplée par ce fait. Je sentis les autres s'approcher de moi. Sûrement pour m'empêcher de massacrer cette déjection. Je me retournai vers eux et vis qu'Emmett ceinturait Edward. Avait-il des envies de meurtre lui aussi ?

_ Non ! Restez où vous êtes ou dégagez ! Elle ne mourra pas. Du moins pour l'instant !

_ Vous n'allez pas la laisser…

_ Toi ! La ferme ! Espèce de vieille morue ! Maintenant tu vas écouter. Je rêve d'une seule chose c'est que tu t'empoisonnes avec ton propre venin ! Si je t'entends faire une seule allusion, par rapport à il y a deux ans, je te jure que tu n'auras pas le temps de pleurer chez mon père. Ne te crois surtout pas à l'abri Sulpicia. Tout se paie un jour et j'aimerai pas avoir ta facture ! Je t'aurai !

_ Non Bella ! Il t'aura ! Tu sentiras bientôt l'odeur de ta propre mort ! _Cracha-t-elle en chuchotant._

_ Si je meure j'te promets de te garder une place en enfer. Dans le neuvième cercle. Tu sais là où se trouve Juda, la place du traitre ! Celui qui est dans la bouche du diable. « La divine comédie » de Dante. Tu connais ! Tu as gâché ma vie je ferai de ta mort un enfer !

Puis je lui assenai un dernier coup de pied, je sentais les larmes affluer pendant cet échange, je refusais de pleurer devant elle. Je ne voulais pas lui donner ce plaisir. Puis j'entendis une voix tonner.

_ Isabella, qu'est-ce qui passe ici ? _Gronda_ _mon père_.

Il fit signe aux Cullen et aux autres personnes de se retirer. Elle allait encore pleurnicher comme à son habitude et ça me retomberait dessus, une fois n'est pas coutume.

_ Rien juste une petite querelle, n'est-ce pas ?

_ Elle m'a attaquée sans raison, mon amour. _Sanglota-t-elle._

_ Isabella !

_ Oui je l'ai attaqué, mais certainement pas sans raison !

_ Elle ment Aro, mon chéri. Elle ne m'a jamais aimé. Pourtant j'ai essayé de lui apporter l'amour que sa mère, la pauvre que Dieu ait son âme…

_ Je t'interdis de parler de ma mère ! _Cinglai-je._

_ Isabella, fais des excuses à Sulpicia !

_ Ca tu peux toujours courir !

_ Isabella ! Je ne sais pas ce que tu as en ce moment. Mais tu es insupportable ! Tempêta-t-il.

_ T'as raison, ne me crois pas. Après tout qui suis-je pour toi hein ? Juste ta fille ! _Murmurai-je._

Déjà, je m'éloignais.

_ Isabella, attends ! _Héla mon père._

Je passais à travers l'attroupement, me dirigeant vers la sortie. Elle avait menti et faisait semblant d'avoir pitié pour ma mère. Je ne tolérais pas qu'elle puisse même y songer. Je débordais de colère, je voulais hurler, crier ma fureur. Je collai mon dos contre un arbre et tentai de reprendre contenance. Mais ses paroles me revenaient. _« Il t'aura ! Tu sentiras bientôt l'odeur de ta propre mort !_ » Je regardais mes mains, elles tremblaient. Puis je sentis celle d'Edward s'en saisir. Il voulait atténuer mes trépidations, il me prit dans ses bras. C'était ce dont j'avais besoin, de réconfort et d'amour.

_ Alice doit s'impatienter.

_ Bella, nous ne sommes pas obligés tu sais.

_ Oh si, quitter cet endroit de dingue est une nécessité pour ma santé mentale.

_ Tu veux en parler ?

_ Non pas maintenant, si tu le permets ?

_ Alors on n'y va.

Il passa son bras au dessus de mes épaules. Nous avions quitté le parc et nous trouvions dans la ville. Nos voitures étaient en dehors de l'enceinte du château. Edward grognait de temps à autre. Il était jaloux des fantasmes des hommes. Décidément Alice avait vraiment exagéré sur ce coup. Les autres attendaient à coté des voitures.

_ Bien joué Bella, elle l'a bien mérité cette vieille charogne !_ Lança Emmett._

_ On peut juste éviter le sujet, si ça ne vous dérange pas ?

Edward fit un geste de la main, comme pour dire « laissez-tomber ». Nous nous engouffrâmes dans nos différents véhicules et nous prîmes la direction de Florence. J'étais complètement perdue dans mes pensées. Je ne pouvais plus supporter cette situation. Mon père était aveuglé par cette femme. Pourquoi ne voyait-il pas ses véritables intentions ? Pourquoi la croyait-il plus que moi ? Mon père se lassait de mon attitude, elle avait raison. Il finirait sûrement par me laisser tomber comme ma mère. A part son bénéfice personnel rien d'autre ne comptait, encore moins moi. Mais une chose était certaine, je lui ouvrirai les yeux. Même si c'était la dernière chose que je ferai.

Je n'avais pas choisi mes parents. Mais lui avait pris cette femme comme épouse. Je lui en voulais d'avoir était si égoïste envers moi. Je n'avais jamais demandé à être sur cette Terre. Il n'aurait jamais du séduire ma mère. Si je n'étais pas là tout serait beaucoup plus simple pour tout le monde et surtout pour Edward. Devais-je m'enfuir à nouveau ? Pour que la souffrance de tous s'achève. Mais comment vivre sans Edward ? J'en étais incapable. Ca me tuerait sûrement et si oncle Marcus avait raison lui aussi ne s'en relèverait pas. Je ne pouvais pas nous faire ça. Mais merde, c'était la seule chose de beau et de pur dans cette foutue vie de merde, qu'était la mienne. Sulpicia voulait détruire le peu de bonheur qui m'avait été accordé. Bon en faite c'était pas vraiment ça, car c'était surtout moi qu'elle voulait anéantir. J'en avais marre d'endurer cette souffrance qui m'écrasait. A chaque fois que j'avais l'impression de sortir la tête hors de l'eau, une âme « charitable » était là pour me replonger dans l'enfer.

Edward posa une main délicate sur ma cuisse, en guise de compréhension et de soutien. Il était là et m'avait redonné un peu d'espoir, beaucoup même. Je n'aurai jamais assez de l'éternité pour le remercier. Il m'avait montrée que la vie n'était pas forcement toujours injuste. Il m'avait aussi appris que l'amour valait le coup qu'on se batte pour lui. Je devais faire un effort pour nous. Je devais éviter que tout cela m'atteigne plus que de raison. Il fallait que je survive pour nous. C'était une évidence. Je posais à mon tour ma main sur la sienne, en signe de remerciement et me tournai vers lui avec un léger sourire.

_ Quoi ? _Demanda-t-il._

_ Je pensais simplement que j'avais de la chance que tu sois là, dans ma vie.

_ C'est moi qui ai de la chance.

_ Tu m'étonnes avoir une petite amie, avec un père despotique et une belle-mère qui lui voue une haine mortelle. Sans compter le reste. Si ça c'est pas du bol ! J'sais pas ce que c'est !

_ Tu sais que tu m'as fait peur pendant un moment. J'ai cru que tu avais perdu ton sarcasme ! _Rigola-t-il._

Je fis mine de bouder, posai ma tête contre son épaule et fermai les yeux respirant à plein poumon son odeur si envoutante pour moi. J'avais besoin de ne plus réfléchir, pour l'instant. Les problèmes reviendraient d'eux-mêmes, plus tard. Ce n'était pas la peine de les anticiper. Vivre le moment présent et l'apprécier, voilà ce que je devais faire. J'en avais envie. Je relevai la tête et embrassai son cou. Il soupira d'aise.

_ Bella. _Souffla-t-il._

_ Hum, di_s-je en l'embrassant à nouveau_.

_ J'ai un mal fou à me concentrer sur la route, si tu fais ça.

_ Bah je croyais que les vampires pouvaient faire facilement plusieurs choses à la fois. _Le taquinai-je._

_ Oui, mais pas quand tu m'embrasses. Tentatrice va !

Fière de mon petit effet, je reposai ma tête sur son épaule plus sagement, et nous arrivions déjà à Florence. Nous avions mis une heure au lieu de deux. Sacré vampire toujours à fond. Ils avaient l'éternité mais ne prenaient jamais le temps. Comme aberration c'était pas mal. Il m'ouvrit la portière et me pressa contre son corps de marbre, avant de déposer un tendre baiser sur ma bouche.

_ Bon allez on y va ! vite ! Vous aurez tout le temps de vous bécoter plus tard. _Dit-elle avec un clin d'œil._

Alors, l'enfer pouvait enfin commencer. Rien que le nombre de magasins me terrorisait. Alice trépignait comme une gamine un matin de Noël. Elle m'embarqua de force, je lançai un regard suppliant à mon amoureux qui haussa les épaules.

_ Lâcheur ! _Maugréai-je._

_ Viens Bella, je sais exactement ce qu'il te faut !

Rose me prit l'autre bras et nous fonçâmes vers le premier magasin de luxe. Alice se dirigea directement vers une des vendeuses en lui expliquant ce que nous cherchions. La jeune femme partit dans l'arrière boutique et revint avec plusieurs robes en sa possession. Rose avait déjà trouvé la sienne et partit directement l'essayer. Elle sortit de la cabine quelques minutes plus tard. Elle était magnifique. Sa robe de couleur parme, droite épousait parfaitement son corps faisait ressortir sa beauté d'immortelle. Alice avait trouvé elle aussi son bonheur, c'était une robe rouge, avec un décolleté plongeant entouré de chaque coté de sa poitrine d'un liseré noir, cintré à la taille avec un nœud rouge sur sa gauche. Elle était époustouflante. Quelque chose m'interpella tout de même.

_ Alice qu'est-ce qu'on fait là ? Je pensais que le thème était Marc Antoine et Cléopâtre ?

_ Oui mais c'est les décors simplement.

_ Les quoi ?

_ Bah oui. Ton père a prévu des décors pour le bal.

_ On aura tout vu !

_ Tu viens, on va voir ce que ça donne sur toi.

Au seigneur Dieu ! Deux des robes étaient en soie. Elles étaient beiges avec des lisérés bleus. Les autres étaient en en soie et tulle bleu. J'en essayais une. Elle était en soie au niveau du décolleté, cintré au niveau de la taille et évaser. Sa couleur était un dégradée de bleu avec de léger reflet bordeaux Alice et Rose s'exclamèrent.

_ C'est celle là !

_ Vous êtes sûres, non parce que sincèrement, le décolleté est vraiment. Enfin…vous voyez quoi.

_ En général c'est fait pour ça. _M'expliqua Rose._

Au bout de dix magasins de fringues et accessoires, puis quinze de chaussures, sans exagérer, nous rentrâmes dans une boutique de lingerie fine. Je marquai un moment d'arrêt devant la porte. Rose me fit un sourire et me tendit une main salvatrice. J'étais mal à l'aise. Il y avait des canapés et fauteuils partout. Ca ressemblait plus à des alcôves qu'à un magasin de sous vêtements. Nous nous installâmes dans un des petits salons.

_ Les filles, ce n'est pas vraiment une bonne idée.

_ Bien sûr que si ! Hier toi et Edward, vous avez failli…

_ Stop Alice ! Tu l'as vu ? _Dis-je rouge de honte._

_ Oui !

_ Pour hier finalement, je n'en sais rien. Peut-être que je suis prête. Mais d'un autre coté. Je doute d'en être capable. Mais je sais que j'ai confiance en lui.

_ Tu en as envie ? _Demanda Rose._

_ Euh…Oui…Enfin…Peut-être. Balbutiai-je.

_ Demande toi simplement ce qui se serait passé, si ton père n'était pas arrivé. _Dit Rose._

_ Je pense qu'on aurait fait…Enfin…C'est difficile de parler de ça.

_ Bella, je sais que c'est dur. La première fois avec Emmett, j'étais paniquée au début. C'est pourtant moi qui avais pris les devant. Mais au bout d'un moment c'est Emmett qui m'a guidée, doucement avec tendresse, délicatesse et amour. Oh Bella ce moment a été intense et plein d'amour. Oui Bella plein d'amour. La confiance que tu portes à Edward est la clef. Mais c'est à toi que tu dois faire confiance. Ecoute Bella, laisse-toi guider par tes désirs. Je sais que tu te poses des questions. Pourtant tu sais aussi que tu disposes de toutes les réponses.

_ Merci Rose.

_ Rhoooo, regardez comme il est beau cet ensemble. _Dit Alice._

**EDWARD POV**

Bella était en plein shopping. Je pensais au moins que ça lui changerait les idées, après la confrontation avec Sulpicia. Cette femme était un être d'une laideur intérieur inimaginable, jamais je n'avais lu de cerveau aussi avide de violence et de destruction. Elle voulait que ma Bella souffre et qu'elle meure. Je l'aurai tuée moi-même si Emmett ne m'avait pas arrêté. Elle n'emporterait pas cette guerre. Bella survirait ! Emmett et Jazz avaient voulu se rendre chez un concessionnaire de voiture de luxe. Habituellement cette activité me plaisait, mais aujourd'hui mon esprit vagabondait dans l'esprit de mes sœurs. C'était ma façon de voir Bella. J'avais vu que Bella avait parlé avec les filles de ce que nous avions failli faire la nuit dernière. Elle avait confiance en moi, mais doutait d'elle. Elle en avait envie, mais elle ignorait si elle en était capable. Dire que je ne la désirais pas serait un mensonge. Mon désir d'elle me consumait.

Jasper ressentait ma frustration.

_ Edward, reprends-toi ou je vais chercher Alice et je l'emmène dans la cabine d'essayage la plus proche!

Je secouai la tête pour revenir à l'instant présent.

_ Désolé, j'ai du mal à me concentrer.

_ Vas-y frérot ! Raconte tout à tonton Emmett.

_ C'est à cause de cette nuit.

_ Quoi cette nuit ? _Demanda Emmett_

_ Bella et moi et ben…Dison que…On a…

_ Vous avez fait l'amour !

_ Non ! Bien sûr que non. C'est juste qu'on en n'était pas loin, Aro est arrivé, il voulait voir Bella.

_ Edward, qu'est ce qu'il te prend ! Tu n'as pas écouté ce que je t'ai dit l'autre jour ? _Me réprimanda Em'_

_ Mais si, c'est juste que j'ai peur de la brusquer. Je veux qu'elle soit sûre d'elle.

_ Qui a pris l'initiative hier ? _Questionna Em'_

_ C'est Bella…

_ Alors, je vois pas où est le problème ?

_ Je n'ai aucune expérience, je risque d'être maladroit. En plus avec ma force vampirique, je ne veux pas lui faire du mal.

_ Avec Rose je n'avais aucune expérience non plus, réfère toi à ton instinct. Elle est à moitié comme nous. Bella n'est pas aussi fragile que ça. Le secret c'est ton amour pour elle. Uniquement ça. Discutez en ensemble c'est la meilleur chose à faire.

Je remerciai Emmett quand les filles arrivèrent tout sourire. Bella me sauta au cou. Elle était ravie que cette séance de shopping soit terminée. Nous prîmes les sacs et nous dirigeâmes vers nos voitures. J'avais une idée et je voulais la proposer à Bella.

_ Dis moi. Ca te dirait qu'on reste à Florence jusqu'à demain. Juste toi et moi. On pourrait visiter.

_ Oui, je trouve que c'est une excellente idée.

_ Alors, c'est réglé !

J'allais expliquer la situation à ma famille. Alice sautait de joie pour la forme, puisqu'elle s'en doutait. Emmett et Jazz me donnèrent une claque dans le dos avec des grands éclats de rire. Bella leur fit un signe de la main. Je retournais voir ma belle et l'embrassais passionnément. Nous devions nous retrouver et parler, sans être déranger par n'importe qui. Bella avait aussi besoin de s'éloigner de toutes ces turpitudes.

* * *

><p><strong>Pour le prochain, destination Florence !<strong>

**Ciao Basgi Caro**


	25. 24 Juste toi et moi

**Salut tout le monde !**

**Désolée du retard mais j'ai eu un gros souci de connexion ! Vive l'alerte orange.**

**Merci pour vos adorables commentaires. La suite maintenant.**

**Bonne lecture**

* * *

><p><strong>24<strong> **Juste toi et moi**

* * *

><p><strong>BELLA POV<strong>

Je trouvais l'idée d'Edward excellente. Je souhaitais vraiment passer du temps avec lui, seul à seul. On devait discuter tous les deux. Il était temps. Le traumatisme que j'avais subi deux ans en arrière était réel. Je voulais l'occulter, mais mon esprit, lui, refusait catégoriquement. Pourtant Dieu sait que je l'aimais. Edward était vraiment d'une patience d'ange avec moi, rien que pour ça j'aurais dû lui ériger une statue. Il supportait tous mes travers et même mon sale caractère. Puis de toute façon je n'avais pas nécessairement envie de rentrer voir mon père, il m'avait déçue. Je pensais qu'en digérant chacun de notre coté, les choses s'arrangeraient d'elles-mêmes. J'ignorais si j'avais la capacité de lui pardonner, du reste. Alors je me disais que passer une journée à Florence me changerait les idées. Alice ayant prévu un temps couvert pendant encore trois jours. Si l'envie de prolonger nous prenait, c'était tout à fait réalisable. Pour l'heure Edward avait décidé de m'emmener visiter l'hôtel où nous devions dormir, enfin moi surtout. Il se gara près de l'hôtel et me tendit la main pour m'aider à sortir de la voiture. C'était un vieux monument, on aurait dit un couvent sans le coté austère.

_ Tu souhaites m'enfermer dans un couvent ? C'est mon père qui te l'a demandé ? _Le taquinai-je._

_ Non je voulais simplement te prouver, qu'il y a des vrais couvents qui sont trois fois plus gais que ta propre chambre à Forks. _Rigola-t-il._

_ Très drôle.

_ C'est un ancien couvent Augustin qui date du XIIIème siècle. Regarde, il est au bord de l'Arno, près du Ponte Vecchio.

Edward me montrait le dit bâtiment du doigt, et ses alentours.

_ J'ai toujours été passionnée par les vieilles choses. _Dis-je en le regardant avec insistance._

_ Parlerais-tu de moi, par hasard ?

_ Non pourquoi ? Tu te sens visé par 'vieille' ou 'chose' ?

Pour toute réponse, il me prit par les épaules, et m'attira vers l'entrée de l'hôtel. Il tendit les clefs de la Ferrari au voiturier afin qu'il puisse la stationner sur le parking de l'hôtel. L'entrée était voutée, c'était magnifique. Il s'approcha du comptoir de l'accueil et demanda une suite au dernier étage avec terrasse et vue sur le Ponte Vecchio. Je trouvais tout cela excessif. Mais je n'insistais pas. Je n'arrivais pas à croire que je puisse faire autant de concession avec lui.

Un groom porta l'unique sac dont nous disposions et nous accompagna directement dans notre suite. Après qu'Edward lui ait donné un pourboire, il se retira et nous souhaita un bon séjour. J'en profitai pour aller sur la terrasse, elle était en partie couverte, dessous était disposé un salon extérieur face au pont illuminé de mille feux. Le lieu était splendide. Je sentis Edward se rapprocher dans mon dos, il m'encercla de ses bras et posa sa tête sur mon épaule. Il faisait froid, quoi de plus normal pour mois de décembre. Même si je ne craignais pas le froid, je le ressentais tout de même. Il déposa un baiser dans mon cou, qui me fit frissonner.

_ Tu frissonnes. Tu as froid ? _S'enquit Edward._

_ Non. _Balbutiai-je._

_ Serait-ce moi qui te fais cet effet ? _Dit-il taquin._

_ Bien sûr que non. J'étais en train de penser au groom de tout à l'heure.

Il feula et comme pour se prouver que tout était faux il m'embrassa à nouveau à cet endroit si sensible. Mon corps réagit par reflexe, provocant un nouveau frisson.

_ Je devrais penser à manger ce groom, s'il te fait tant d'effet. _Rigola Edward._

_ Seriez-vous jaloux Monsieur Cullen ?

_ Certainement pas ! Nia-t-il.

_ Menteur.

Je me retournai pour lui faire face, et plongeai dans son regard d'ambre. Il avait son petit sourire en coin si craquant. Je me mis sur la pointe des pieds et embrassai sa mâchoire et parsemai son visage de la même torture. Il ronronnait de plaisir. Je terminai par un sourire.

Ce qui le surprit.

_ Pourquoi souris-tu ?

_ J'étais en train de m'imaginer que j'embrassais le groom.

Il me lança un regard noir, me souleva dans ses bras et me jeta sur le canapé. Il grimpa sur le sofa en grognant. Il approcha ses dents en les faisant claquer sur ma gorge, puis il me mordit doucement. J'eus un soupir de contentement. Il releva son visage surpris.

_ Même pas peur d'abord ! _Lançai-je._

_ Tu pourrais faire semblant, pour soigner mon égo.

_ Je pourrai en effet, mais je préfère te dire la vérité comme tu me l'as demandé. _Dis-je espiègle_.

_ Bah bien sûr. C'est surtout quand ça t'arrange non ?

_ Veux-tu que je te mente ?

_ Tu l'as déjà fait avec le groom !

_ Ah vraiment ? Tu en es persuadé, on dirait !

Je savais que cette phrase le ferait réagir, alors je sautais du canapé et commençais à faire le tour de la terrasse en courant. Edward me poursuivait, il ne courait pas à vitesse vampirique, moi non plus d'ailleurs. On se méfiait des regards indiscrets. Il finit par me rattraper et me bascula par-dessus son épaule. Comme un vulgaire sac de pomme de terre. Puis il nous dirigea vers l'immense lit. Il me regardait d'un air faussement dur.

_ Sais-tu Bella qu'il existe vraiment pire qu'un homme jaloux.

_ Ah oui et c'est…

_ Un vampire jaloux !

Je partis d'un grand éclat de rire, je ne m'attendais pas réellement à ça. J'aimais le taquiner, la vie semblait plus douce et plus joyeuse auprès d'Edward. Il me redonnait goût et confiance en l'existence. Les nuits sans lune de mon passé paraissaient s'effacer de jours en jours. Bien sûr je n'étais pas encore guérie, mais mes blessures commençaient enfin à être pansées. Je le devais à cet homme qui était face à moi. J'avais besoin de lui, comme une fleur à besoin d'eau et de soleil pour s'épanouir. Il était mon présent et mon avenir. Edward**, **dont la beauté n'avait d'égale que celle qu'il avait intérieurement. Je me consumais littéralement d'amour pour lui. Je n'avais vécu que pour être auprès de lui, j'en étais persuadée désormais. J'étais née pour l'aimer.

_ Je pourrais tuer pour ça. _Dit-il tout sourire._

_ Quoi ?

_ Pour t'entendre rire, même à mes dépends.

Alors je déposais un simple baiser sur la commissure de ses lèvres. C'était ma façon de le remercier. Car si je riais à présent c'était grâce à lui. Edward me donnait envie de sourire à la vie. J'avais toujours pensé être dépourvu d'âme. Mais en fait c'était inexact, mon âme c'était lui.

_ Hum, et pourquoi ce baiser ?

_ Tu veux une raison ?

_ Pourquoi pas ?

_ Parce que je t'aime, que tu me fais rire. Si je devais résumer ma vie en un mot, se serait ton nom que je prononcerais. C'est la seul chose qui ait réellement de l'importance à mes yeux. Toi.

Sa réaction fut immédiate, il se jeta sur mes lèvres avec passion. Mes mains fourrageaient ses cheveux, j'haletai, mon cœur allait exploser. Tout cet amour qu'il me donnait, me mettait au bord de l'apoplexie. Il embrassait mon cou, je soupirai d'aise. Mais une petite voix me rappelait à son bon souvenir. Nous devions parler. C'était nécessaire. J'interrompis notre échange avec regret. Il me regarda avec un air désolé et affolé. Je posai ma main sur sa joue, il la frotta contre celle-ci.

_ Je ne voulais pas te brusquer, j'aurai dû…

_ Eh, tu n'as rien fait de mal. Si je me suis arrêtée, c'est parce que je crois que l'on a besoin de parler de ça justement.

_ Tu veux dire parler de ce qui se passe dès qu'on s'embrasse, quand on est seul.

_ Oui. Disons qu'on a tendance à s'emballer.

_ Ouais, et c'est mal. _Affirma-t-il._

_ Non, pourquoi ?

_ Bella je comprends que tu ne sois pas prête.

_ Mais non tu ne comprends rien. Ce n'est pas ça. Edward, je crois que j'en ai vraiment envie. Mais si toi par contre, tu ne le désires pas, du fait que j'ai été violée, je ne t'en voudrais pas. Avoué-je doucement.

_ Oh mon amour si tu savais à quel point, je te désire. Le fait que tu aies été abusée par le passé, ne change rien. Je t'aime. Je souhaite simplement que tu sois prête. Je refuse l'idée que tu puisses le regretter, par la suite.

_ Edward, grâce à Rose j'ai saisi quelques petites choses qui ont leurs importances. J'ai vraiment confiance en toi, mais c'est celle envers moi que je dois l'apprivoiser. Alors c'est vrai que je fais des progrès un peu plus chaque jour. Elle m'a fait aussi prendre conscience qu'il y a une différence énorme entre se faire violer et faire l'amour. Je t'aime Edward c'est là toute la distinction. Je souhaite partager ça avec toi. Oui j'en meurs littéralement d'envie.

**EDWARD POV**

Je restais là penaud, à la regarder. Je ne savais pas quoi dire face à cet aveu. Elle voulait faire l'amour. Mais du coup je ne savais plus si nous devions attendre ou pas. J'étais complètement perdu. Mon cerveau avait beaucoup de mal à enregistrer ce qu'elle venait de m'avouer. Je devais vraiment avoir l'air d'un idiot à cet instant. Bella était nerveuse, elle rougissait furieusement et se mordait la lèvre inférieure. Si elle savait ce que provoquait ce simple geste en moi ! Tout mon être réagissait à cette simple vue. Elle était tellement belle à ce moment ci.

Je ne savais pas quoi dire et elle non plus à priori. Comment Bella pouvait-elle penser que je puisse ne plus avoir envie d'elle ?

Je sentais une colère lancinante me parcourir, non content de lui avoir prit son innocence, il lui avait volé sa confiance en elle. Elle se sentait salie, impure et indigne de moi. Félix lui avait fait croire qu'aucun homme ne voudrait d'elle, qu'elle lui appartenait, qu'elle était sa chose. Mais je refusais toutes ces idées, en bloc. Mon amour méritait d'être aimée et respectée. Il avait voulu annihilé Bella autant physiquement, que psychologiquement.

Je me souviendrai toujours d'elle, le premier jour que je l'avais rencontrée, cette douleur, cette tristesse que tout son être dégageait étaient insupportables. J'en ignorai les causes à l'époque et ça me frustrait. Désormais sachant la vérité, je ne ressentais que colère et haine envers lui. Je voulais anéantir ce vampire, comme il avait tenté de détruire l'amour de ma vie.

L'existence de Bella était bien assez complexe et dur sans en rajouter. Sulpicia était encore plus responsable du malheur qui c'était abattu sur ma Bella. Elle était encore plus coupable que le principal intéressé. C'était cette horrible femme qui avait tout orchestré. Elle méritait un châtiment en conséquence de ses actes barbares. Elle avait sacrifié l'agneau aux noms de la jalousie, du pouvoir et de la haine. Sulpicia aurait dû protéger sa belle fille, et l'aimer comme son propre enfant. Au lieu de ça, elle tentait de monter Aro contre elle, semant le trouble entre eux. Ses pensées étaient claires, elle voulait que Bella souffre du rejet de son père, elle faisait tout pour parvenir à ses fins. Aro se sentant coupable d'avoir fait souffrir sa femme en la trompant, lui pardonnait tous ses travers. Il n'arrivait pas à imaginer que son épouse, puisse ne pas aimer Bella, pour lui elle avait accepté mon amour. Lui avait ouvert sa maison.

Je n'avais pas encore rencontré la femme de Caius, Athenadora était en voyage. Je souhaitais connaître sa position par rapport à tout ça. Caius était le plus neutre dans cette histoire, il appréciait Bella, mais ne l'exprimait pas. Marcus adorait sa nièce, elle avait prit la place vacante laissée dans son cœur par son épouse Didyme, depuis sa disparition. Bella était persuadée que sa belle-mère n'était pas étrangère à cet assassinat, il était prêt à tous les sacrifices pour sa nièce, en définitive les trois rois aimaient Bella. Elle avait ramené le soleil dans ce château austère, comme elle avait réanimé mon cœur. Elle avait cette faculté de rapprocher les gens et de les faire évoluer d'une manière plus humaine. J'étais tombé amoureux d'une femme extraordinaire, qui souhaitait plus que tout, la paix entre les êtres. Malgré ses accès de violence par moment. Elle ignorait simplement comment extérioriser ses sentiments. Son impulsivité la rattrapait, il fallait qu'elle arrive à se libérer de cette colère qui la consumait, et la seule solution pour y arriver, j'en étais persuadé, même si franchement ça m'effrayait, était d'affronter ses démons du passé. Peut-être qu'un jour, alors, elle pourrait être totalement épanouie et heureuse.

_ Edward, je ne voulais pas te choquer, je suis navrée.

Bella venait de me ramener à la réalité. Elle pensait que mes réflexions portées sur ce qu'elle m'avait dit.

_ Me choquer, non pas du tout. Je ne sais pas quoi dire.

_ C'est bien la première fois. _Dit-elle taquine._

_ Je suppose qu'il fallait bien que ça arrive. Que penses-tu d'aller te promener le long de l'Arno ?

_ C'est une bonne idée.

Je lui passai son manteau sur les épaules. Je l'avais de nouveau surprise. Décidément dire que la galanterie n'était pas son truc, était un euphémisme. Nous sortions de l'hôtel, je la pris par les épaules et nous nous dirigeâmes vers le quai. Les lumières se reflétaient sur le fleuve, c'était magique. Le silence à cette heure était agréable, les gens étaient rentrés chez eux. J'avais l'impression que nous étions seuls sur Terre, et vu que ça ne nous arrivait pas souvent, c'était très plaisant comme sensation. J'avais l'impression d'avoir Bella rien que pour moi et ça valait tout l'or du monde. Elle était ma raison de vivre.

_ A quoi penses-tu ? _Demanda Bella._

_ D'habitude c'est moi qui pose ce genre de question.

_ Je n'ai jamais dit que je n'étais pas curieuse.

_ A nous.

_ A nous ?

_ Oui toi et moi seuls, tous les deux. Enfin…devrais-je dire.

_ C'est vrai que dans le genre envahissantes, nos familles sont pas mal.

_ Envahissantes ! Le mot est faible, c'est des vraies sangsues tu veux dire ! _M'esclaffai-je._

_ Dis-moi, t'as emmené Emmett avec toi ? Parce que dans le genre comique de l'année, vous pourriez peut-être faire un duo. Du style Laurel et Hardy !

_ Rassure moi, le gros c'est Emmett ?

_ J'sais pas. Tu préfères être le gringalet ?

_ On devrait plutôt faire un trio, non ?

Nous rigolions de nos bêtises ridicules comme deux gosses, mon dieu que ça faisait du bien. Bella avait retrouvé ses deux petites fossettes, au niveau de ses joues. Elle était encore plus belle, quand elle riait. Son visage était illuminé, par quelque chose de magique. Jamais je ne pourrai me lasser d'elle, de son rire cristallin et de ses yeux pétillants. Ma Bella était tout simplement mon ange gardien, elle m'avait sauvé de mon néant personnel. Le silence s'était de nouveau installé entre nous, mais un silence agréable. Je resserrai ma prise autour d'elle et humai ses cheveux, son odeur m'envoutait, c'était ma drogue. Bella était ma propre héroïne. On n'avait marché sur des kilomètres, mais c'était très agréable cette sensation de liberté, pas de garde du corps ni personne pour nous entraver**. **Elle reposa son épaule sur moi, elle semblait fatiguée.

_ On devrait rentrer, tu es exténuée.

_ Oui, je crois que le shopping avec tes sœurs, m'a achevée.

_ Alice peut être terrible, avec une carte bancaire dans les mains. _Rigolai-je._

_ Comment elle faisait avant l'invention de la carte à puce ?

_ Les bons au porteur.

Nous repartions vers l'hôtel, l'un contre l'autre. Une légère brise s'était levée. Les cheveux soyeux de Bella se soulevaient. Son odeur me revenait et me frappait, c'était un véritable envoutement. Il fallait que je me sorte sa fragrance de la tête. Tout mon être la réclamait, je devais cesser de respirer. Je devais garder le contrôle de moi-même, pour elle. Elle s'en rendit compte. Mais ne disait mot. Elle devait avoir compris ce qui se passait, mais la connaissant, elle ne souhaitait pas me mettre mal à l'aise. Alors elle s'éloigna gentiment de moi et me prit la main. Je la lui serrai délicatement et portai sa main à mes lèvres pour y déposer un baiser. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle s'imagine que je la rejetais. Je lâchai sa main pour lui ouvrir la porte de la chambre. Elle souffla d'exaspération. Ce qui me fit pouffer, elle me jeta un regard réprobateur. Ce qui accentua mon hilarité, elle me donna un coup sur l'épaule pour la forme. Je faisais semblant d'avoir mal. Elle leva les yeux au ciel et partit directement dans la salle de bain. J'allai sur la terrasse en l'attendant. Elle sortit enfin et vint vers moi, dans une tenue que je qualifierais d'affriolant, c'était une nuisette bleu ciel en satin avec le shorty assorti. Alice avait mis le paquet à mon plus grand désespoir. Moi qui voulais rester gentleman jusqu'au bout, ça allait devenir compliqué. Elle maugréait et jurait.

_ Je vais tuer Alice ! Tu peux m'expliquer, comment elle a su que nous allions rester ? Je croyais que ta décision n'avait été prise qu'au dernier moment !

_ C'est exact, mais disons que j'avais envisagé la possibilité que ça puisse arriver.

_ Donc elle a anticipé, juste au cas où tu prennes cette décision ?

_ C'est du Alice tout cracher !

_ Oui mais là, franchement elle a exagéré quand même. Tu n'as pas vu ce qu'elle a mis dedans !

_ Personnellement, je trouve que c'est très joli.

_ Ta sœur me rend dingue !

_ Moi aussi ça me rend dingue, mais ça n'a aucun rapport avec Alice !

_Je rêve ou je viens de dire cette phrase à voix haute, c'est moi qui suis barge ! Bingo elle rougit._

_ Euh…Je crois que je devrai remettre mes fringues d'aujourd'hui. C'est ce qu'il y a de moins aguichant dans cette maudite valise.

Elle avait déjà fait demi-tour vers la salle de bain, en pestant. Je la rejoignis en courant et l'arrêtai. Je posai mon front contre le sien en encerclant son visage de mes mains. Je voulais lui faire comprendre que ce n'était pas un problème. Qu'elle pouvait rester comme elle était, que tout allait bien. Elle se serra doucement contre moi et reposa sa joue contre mon torse. Puis je lui relevai lentement son visage vers moi et l'embrassai tendrement. Je lui pris la main et l'emmenai sur le lit. Je m'allongeai et ouvris mon bras pour qu'elle puisse s'y lover. Bella se pressait plus fortement à mon corps. Je me concentrai pour éviter d'avoir un geste déplacé.

_ Tout va bien ? _Demanda Bella._

_ Oui, pourquoi ?

_ Tu as l'air tendu. Je savais que ce pyjama n'était pas une bonne idée.

_ Pyjama ? Je ne suis pas sur du terme exacte. _Rigolai-je._

_ Tu appelles ça comment toi ?

_ Une tentation.

_ Bon ce coup là c'est sur je vais me changer.

Je la retins, elle voulait encore m'échapper. Il en était hors de question. Elle se retourna, et plongea ses yeux bleus verts dans les miens. Elle s'empourpra, son cœur s'accéléra légèrement, Bella se mordit furieusement la lèvre inférieure. Il fallait qu'elle arrête de faire ça. J'allais vraiment finir par devenir complètement dingue. Je voulais résister, à l'envie de l'embrasser sur toute la surface de son corps. Je replaçai une de ses mèches brunes derrière son oreille, à ce contact elle frissonna et ferma ses beaux yeux. Puis elle posa sa main sur la mienne le long de sa joue et elle embrassa la paume de ma main avec une tendresse infinie. Je fis de même avec la sienne. Sa peau était merveilleusement douce à cet endroit, son cœur rata un battement. Elle déposa des baisers sur la commissure de mes lèvres, continua le long de ma mâchoire et descendit dans mon cou, me faisant frémir de tout mon être. Ma bouche saisit la sienne avec passion. Bella se mit à genoux tout en gardant nos lèvres accrochées l'une à l'autre. Elle plongea ses mains dans mes cheveux avec ardeur, sa respiration était saccadée, son cœur battait à tout rompre dans sa poitrine, je savais que nous étions en train de dépasser les limites, mais mon esprit avait un mal fou à avoir des pensées cohérentes. Une sonnerie de téléphone interrompit ce moment. Bella s'écarta de moi, me regarda d'un air gêné, je lui fis signe d'aller répondre, elle maugréa. Car avec la chance que nous avions, c'était au moins son père qui nous recherchait dans toute l'Italie. J'écoutai la conversation d'une oreille indiscrète.

_ Allo ! _S'énerva-t-elle_.

_ Ma chérie, comment vas-tu ?

_ Très bien merci ! Rassure-toi. _Râla-t-elle._

_ J'ai appris ce qu'il s'est passé avec cette vielle sorcière de Sulpicia. Je suis désolé, ton père est vraiment un âne par moment !

_ C'est pas grave, laisse tomber. Je commence à être rodée.

_ Bien sur que si, tu es plus important que cette mégère ! Tu es sa fille, nom de dieu ! C'est une folle ! Si je pouvais je lui arracherais la tête moi-même !

Entendre Marcus jurer était plutôt rare, à la réflexion je ne l'avait jamais entendu le faire. Même pas par la pensée.

_ Merci de ton soutien tonton Marcus! Ouais t'as raison un meurtre réglerait sûrement le problème. _Ironisa-t-elle._

_ Tu rentres quand ? Ton père s'inquiète et moi aussi d'ailleurs.

_ Demain soir normalement, à moins que…

Elle avait dit ça en me regardant de ses petits yeux espiègles. Elle souhaitait faire enrager son père plus que tout. Je le savais.

_ Bella, tu ferais mieux de rentrer demain, si tu ne veux pas qu'Aro t'envoie la garde au complet, pour venir te chercher.

_ Et ben qu'ils viennent. Je suis une grande fille, et Edward est avec moi. Alors question garde de _mon corps _J'ai ce qu'il faut !

_ Mon ange prend soin de toi et appelle moi demain.

_ Bien oncle Marcus à demain.

Elle raccrocha avec une mine satisfaite. Elle revint s'allonger sur le lit près de moi avec un petit sourire.

_ Tu es satisfaite de toi, on dirait.

_ Oui assez Aro écoutera la conversation par l'intermédiaire de mon oncle, j'en suis certaine.

_ Le faire devenir chèvre te ravie, n'est-ce-pas ?

_ Tu veux vraiment le savoir ? Oui ça lui fera les pieds ! Cracha-t-elle.

_ Ton père angoisse, voilà tout. Je sais qu'il aurait du te croire, et que tu lui en veux pour ça.

_ Bien évidemment que je lui en veux. Il préfère croire cette horrible femme que moi !

_ Ecoute il faudrait que nous trouvions un moyen de la confondre. Savoir comment elle arrive à cacher ses pensées à Aro.

_ J'y ai déjà pensé, mais à part un vampire qui ait ce genre de pouvoir, je ne vois pas ?

_ Bella il est tard, on devrait réfléchir à tout ça demain. Tu es fatiguée, alors dors. Demain il fera jour. Puis, on a une ville à visiter non ? Dors mon ange.

Elle se lova contre moi. Elle était épuisée. Je voulais qu'elle arrête de penser à tous ses problèmes qu'elle se détende un peu. Simplement profiter de l'instant présent. Le temps des soucis et des guerres arriveraient bien assez vite comme ça. Je le sentais tout le monde était sous pressions au château, chacun cherchant à prendre position, par rapport à Bella. Aro savait que des distensions existaient au niveau de ses sujets. Mais jamais aucun d'entre eux ne prendrait position directement contre sa fille. Ils avaient trop peur de la réaction des trois rois.

Mais Sulpicia était quelqu'un qui aimait le sadisme, le danger venait d'elle. C'est elle qui avait orchestré toute cette cabale contre Bella. Je ne la laisserai plus approcher de Bella. Parce que la prochaine fois, il se pourrait bien que ce soit moi qui la tue. Ma haine envers elle n'avait d'égale que sa haine contre l'amour de ma vie. Je la protégerai quoi qui m'en coûte. Bella n'aimait pas la violence malgré les apparences. Mais quand on a connut que ça, c'est difficile de faire place à l'amour. Je le savais pour l'avoir expérimenté, car pour arriver à atteindre son cœur, j'avais franchement galéré.

Sulpicia avait toujours détesté Bella, depuis son arrivée à Volterra. Aro l'avait surprotégé, par rapport aux dangers extérieurs. Mais il ne pensait pas que le danger pouvait venir de ses propres rangs. Faisant entièrement confiance à son don. Pourtant quelqu'un ou quelque chose l'empêchait de voir les véritables intentions de Sulpicia. Dès qu'on tentait de lui montrer qu'elle souhaitait détruire Bella. Aucune image ne sortait. C'était comme si il nous manquait un décodeur, que tout était brouillé. Marcus grâce à son don lui permettait de voir la haine profonde de sa belle sœur pour sa nièce. Mais même ça, il ne parvenait pas à le montrer à son frère. Mon amour avait raison, seul le pouvoir d'un vampire pouvait être à l'origine de ce brouillard. Il avait essayé d'expliquer à Aro que sa femme n'était pas aussi « aimante » qu'elle voulait bien le faire croire envers sa fille. Mais il avait refusé de le croire. Prétextant la jalousie de son frère, par rapport au fait qu'il était veuf et que Didyme lui manquait horriblement. Comment avait-il fait pour survivre à sa disparition ? Il la béatifiait littéralement. Bella s'était enfin endormie avec un léger sourire.

**FELIX POV**

Comment était-ce possible ! Elle allait se fiancer avec ce satané vampire ! Elle était à moi, c'était ma chose, elle m'appartenait. Je l'avais eu le premier. Il était hors de question que ce vampire lui mette la main dessus. Sulpicia voulait que je la tue. Mais je ne pouvais pas. Elle était à moi ou à personne. Je la récupérerais, par tous les moyens et je la tuerai si elle refuse. Depuis cette fameuse nuit, je ne pensais qu'à elle et à son corps. Je voulais recommencer à parcourir son corps de mes mains et de ma bouche. Sa peau avait un goût succulent. J'avais du m'enfuir, à cause de Démétri et d'Aro. Mais je savais qu'un jour je reviendrai, pour reprendre ce qui m'appartenais. Je l'avais traquée jusque sur la cote est des Etats-Unis, mais elle avait réussi à me filer entre les doigts. Isabella ne m'échapperait pas très longtemps et personne ne pourrait se mettre en travers de mon chemin ! Bientôt je ferai subir à Isabella absolument tout ce que je voulais. Ils pouvaient faire ce qu'ils voulaient pour l'éloigner de moi, un jour elle serait à moi ! Je tuerai cette famille de vampire un par un. Pour l'instant la voyante était aveugle, pour mon plus grand plaisir. Personne n'empêcherait le destin de s'accomplir ! Surtout pas ce type qui voulait Bella. Elle ne pouvait pas l'aimer. Elle n'avait pas le droit. J'imaginais ses mains sur son corps, sa bouche sur la sienne. Ca me mettait dans une rage folle. Mais la vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid et la mienne serait gelée. Je détruirai Démétri avec un plaisir non dissimulé. Le chef de la garde mourrait et les autres aussi car tel était ma volonté. La machine était en route et rien ni personne ne pourrait l'en empêcher.

* * *

><p><strong>Bah ouais Felix est d'retour pour nous jouer un vilain tour ;)<strong>

**Je vous promets un prochain chapitre très…vous verrez** !

**A dimanche si tout va bien^^**

**Ciao, basgi Caro**


	26. 25 Seuls au monde

**Salut tout le monde !**

**Je sais j'avais dis dimanche, désolée.**

**Néanmoins il est là, merci pour vos merveilleuses reviews.**

**Je vais vous faire visiter Florence, tous les lieux, monuments, tableaux sont réels et sont à Florence**

**Bon voyage…**

* * *

><p><strong>25 Seuls au monde<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>BELLA POV<strong>

Quand je m'éveillais ce matin là, je me retrouvai nez à nez avec Edward. Il sourit et replaça une mèche de mes cheveux derrière mon oreille. J'avais hâte que la journée commence. En effet je souhaitais pouvoir me promener avec mon amoureux, comme n'importe quel couple humain. Le fait de ne pas avoir de gardes du corps collés à mes basques était très appréciable. Ni père, ni famille seulement nous deux. Plus je passais du temps avec lui, seule, et plus j'avais envie que nos rapports deviennent plus intime. Je n'arrivai pas à croire que je puisse aimer quelqu'un à ce point.

_ Bonjour princesse.

_ Bonjour mon doux prince.

_ Alors ta nuit ?

_ A toi de me le dire ? C'est toi le gardien de mes rêves.

_ Tu m'as dit que tu m'aimais.

_ Oh ! Mon dieu ! Tu parles d'un scoop.

_ Tu m'as dit aussi que tu adorais la sensation de mes lèvres et de mes mains sur ta peau.

_Ca y est ce coup si je meurs ! Même en dormant je ne suis pas foutue tenir ma langue ! Et bon Dieu qu'j'ai chaud, très chaud !_

_ Oups ! Euh…Désolée.

_ Moi je ne le suis pas du tout.

Il m'embrassa doucement, je répondis à son baiser avec amour. Mais j'avais un léger problème je n'étais jamais rassasiée de ses baisers. Je sentais que la situation allait dégénérée, si on ne s'arrêtait pas très vite. Alors je m'écartai à contrecœur de ses lèvres et me levai pour me préparer. Alice avait tout prévu comme d'habitude. Pull en V, jupe, et cuissardes. Ça devait être son leitmotiv depuis quelques jours. Heureusement que je ne craignais pas le froid. Elle avait décidé de nous faire succomber à la tentation ou quoi ? Fallait que je l'appelle, car si elle avait vu quoi que se soit, je devais le savoir. Je retournai dans la chambre à vitesse éclaire et récupérai mon portable sous le regard interrogatif d'Edward. Je lui fis un sourire niais et repartis dans la salle de bain. J'appelai Alice les fesses posées sur le rebord de l'immense baignoire.

_ Bonjour Bella. Chantonna-t-elle.

_ Alice, tu m'as vu t'appeler ?

_ Non, mais l'affichage du numéro est un truc vachement pratique.

_ Oh ! En fait…Voilà…Je voulais savoir si…Des fois…Tu avais vu quelque chose de particulier arriver à Florence.

_ Aucun danger à priori.

_ Grrr Alice, tu sais très bien à quoi je pense ! M'agaçai-je.

_ Moi je suis la voyante, c'est Edward qui lit dans les pensées ! Rigola-t-elle.

_ Alice ce n'est pas drôle ! Je veux dire entre ton frère et moi par rapport à la valise.

_ Quoi la valise ? Les fringues ne te plaisent pas ?

_ Arrête un peu ton cirque, je parle d'intimité là ! Pas de valise !

_ Tu veux dire toi et Edward faisant l'amour ?

_Achevez-moi ! Pitié ! Elle va pas s'y mettre aussi ! Dans le genre direct !_

_ Ouais. Couinai-je en jouant d'une main maladroite avec la couture de mon pull.

_ Et qu'est-ce qu'y te fait penser ça ?

_ La nuisette, les fringues que tu as mises dans cette satanée valise !

_ Bella, j'ai vu deux options possibles, mais je refuse de t'influencer.

_Au seigneur, elle m'a vu avec Edward en train de…C'est définitif la vie privée dans cette famille n'a vraiment rien de privée ! Respire va droit au but !_

_ Je te le demande comme un service. Suppliai-je.

_ Ecoute ne t'inquiètes pas quoi que tu choisisses, tout ce passera très bien.

_ Mais pour Edward…Je veux dire est-ce-que…

_ Pour Edward aussi, il n'y aura aucun problème. Il respectera ton choix. Mais si tu décides d'aller plus loin, il te suivra. Alors profite et en plus, y a des affaires pour au moins deux jours si tu veux. Ciao.

_ Alice, attends !

Elle avait raccroché, Alice avait répondu à mes questions. Mais je restai perplexe. Je n'allai décemment pas lui sauter dessus. Comment faire ?

**EDWARD POV**

J'avais vu Bella sortir de la salle de bain en courant pour prendre son portable. Je me demandais bien qu'elle mouche l'avais piquée. Elle me fit un sourire crispé et repartit s'enfermer pour passer son appel. Je me demandais qui elle pouvait bien vouloir joindre. Quand j'entendis Bella prononcer le nom de ma sœur. C'était donc à Alice qu'elle souhaitait parler, mais pourquoi ? Ma curiosité avait été piquée au vif. Alors que la conversation semblait être finie, mon cellulaire se mit à sonner. Le numéro d'Alice s'afficha, j'étais surpris et m'éloignai sur la terrasse pour répondre.

_ Alice ? Il y a un souci ?

_ Non Edward, respire, tout va bien. Bella vient de m'appeler et il faut que je te parle.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe bon dieu ?

_ Ecoute Edward, elle angoisse par rapport à l'évolution de votre relation. Il y a deux possibilités en fait. Soit vous faites l'amour et tout se passera très bien soit vous ne faites rien, mais votre frustration sera encore pire que maintenant.

_ Je suis sensé faire quoi alors ?

Je n'en revenais pas, je discutais de sexe avec ma sœur au téléphone.

_ Commence par jouer les touristes et après tu verras ce que Bella choisira. Edward, fais lui confiance, elle ne regrettera rien si c'est ça qui t'inquiètes.

_ Merci Alice.

_ De rien mon frère, je t'envoie la facture pour mes conseils et ceux de Rose. Rigola-t-elle.

Je fermai le portable et Bella arriva l'air penaude. Elle était magnifique et tirait sur sa jupe. Je rigolai nerveusement en passant une main dans mes cheveux et pris son manteau pour l'aider à le mettre. Nous quittâmes l'hôtel main dans la main comme deux amoureux normaux. J'avais décidé de commencer par l'hôtel de ville le palais Pitti avec ses tableaux datant de la ses tableaux datant de la Renaissance Ce palais était architecturalement impressionnant. Bella semblait émerveillée, comme moi, je pouvais l'être par elle. Me concentrer était difficile car même dans ce musée les pensés des hommes par rapport à Bella étaient salaces. Je crois bien que jamais je ne m'habituerai aux regards que portaient ces mecs sur ma future fiancée. Mon corps était crispé, mes dents serrées comme mes poings. Bella s'en aperçut et me prit la main plus fortement.

Elle nous éloigna de la foule et nous mena vers le Ponté Vecchio. C'était le plus beau pont de Florence, il était couvert et habité. Encore un chef d'œuvre d'architecture. Jusqu'en 1345 il servait aux bouchers et aux tanneurs. Puis à partir de cette date des bijoutiers et des orfèvres en avaient pris possession. Ce qui devait être plus agréable au niveau olfactif. Je profitai que Bella soit occupée avec une touriste qui souhaitait un renseignement pour lui acheter une bague de fiançailles. Je savais qu'elle n'apprécierait pas ma démarche. Mais je ne pouvais pas décemment me fiancer sans bague pour ma douce. Je reçus immédiatement un SMS signé d'Alice qui me disait que c'était un excellent choix. Je la cachai dans l'intérieur de ma veste. Bella méritait le meilleur, même si elle n'en avait pas conscience. Elle revint avec un sourire et m'embrassa. Je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de la regarder comme la huitième merveille du monde. Pour moi en tous cas c'était le cas.

Nous marchions tout en discutant de ce que nous ferions après que toute cette histoire soit terminée. Je n'avais pas évoqué le fait que je souhaitais qu'on se marie. J'avais peur qu'elle parte en courant. Mais elle voulait ardemment rentrer à Forks, ne supportant plus ce château de malheur. Elle m'avait avoué à demi-mot que sa famille lui manquerait, mais que les choses seraient beaucoup plus simples si elle partait. J'essayais de lui faire comprendre qu'il fallait qu'elle arrête de se rendre responsable de tous les maux de la terre. Que les gens disposaient de leur libre arbitre. C'était eux, les uniques coupables de leurs mauvais choix. Mais Bella était plus têtue que deux mules. Elle insistait en affirmant que si elle n'avait jamais mis les pieds sur cette Terre, il n'y aurait jamais de complots et autres machinations diverses et variées.

Mais j'avais un autre argument en réserve. Je lui expliquais que si elle n'était jamais venue au monde, je n'aurai jamais trouvé l'amour. Mon éternité n'aurait donc servi absolument à rien. Elle n'était pas d'accord, elle trouvait que j'étais plus humain que la plus part d'entre eux et que ma bonté naturelle était nécessaire autour de moi. J'étais quelqu'un de merveilleux, pourtant c'était elle qui me rendait meilleur chaque jour. Elle n'avait pas l'air de l'assimiler. Toujours à se rabaisser et se punir pour la moindre chose. Elle se trouvait insignifiante. Je ne pouvais adhérer à cette idée, elle avait si peu d'estime pour elle-même que s'en était incroyable. Il fallait vraiment qu'elle change l'opinion qu'elle avait d'elle. L'apothéose ayant été le moment où elle m'avoua qu'elle ne comprenait pas comment je pouvais l'aimer. Quant à moi je ne comprenais tout simplement pas comment on ne puisse pas l'aimer.

Nous continuâmes notre visite de Florence, par le musée des offices. Les peintures de Botticelli, De Vinci, Michel-Ange, Raphaël, Les maîtres flamands, c'était une sacrée collection. Tant de talents réunis dans un même lieu, c'était magique.

_ As-tu déjà visité le Louvre ?

_ Tu rigoles ? Mon père me laisse même pas traverser le rue toute seule, alors le Louvre. Tu ne vois pas que des fois je me fasse attaquer par une momie. Gloussa-t-elle.

_ Bah je ne sais pas, mais quand tu t'es enfuie, tu aurais pu.

_ Je n'étais pas vraiment en visite touristique ! Coupa-t-elle.

_ Non c'est vrai, pardonne moi.

Elle se tourna vers moi, me sourit et m'enlaça.

_ Tu n'as absolument rien à te faire pardonner, et puis je l'ai visité grâce à la visite interactive. Ironisa-t-elle.

_ Je t'emmènerai un jour et je te promets de te défendre contre toute attaque de momie ! Entre mort vivant on se comprend ! La taquinai-je.

_ Ouais bah en attendant, on va où maintenant ?

_ Direction la piazza del Duomo

Alors nous repartîmes toujours main dans la main, les gens avaient froid. Ils s'emmitouflaient dans leur manteau, nous arrivions sur la place. Tout autour se trouvaient plusieurs monuments, la cathédrale, le campanile et le baptistère tous trois étaient en marbre vert, rouge et blanc donnant une harmonisation parfaite. Nous pénétrâmes dans ce lieu saint qu'était la cathédrale. Je ne me sentais pas vraiment à ma place. Mais nous voulions voir la fresque de la coupole, le Jugement dernier, qui avait été réalisée par Vasari au XVIème siècle. Puis nous nous dirigeâmes vers la fresque de Dante expliquant la Divine Comédie.

_ Dis-moi, pourquoi les trucs du style « jugement dernier » et la fresque de Dante, nous attire ? Demanda-t-elle.

_ Personnellement je pense que c'est parce que je suis mort, alors ça m'intéresse de savoir où je vais finir. Pouffai-je.

_ T'es vraiment trop bête par moment, mais là ou tu seras, je serai.

_ Bella je t'aime trop pour te laisser finir en enfer. Soufflai-je.

Alors je l'embrassai sous le regard désapprobateur de deux bigotes. Nous partîmes à rire, d'après elles nous venions d'obtenir notre passeport pour l'enfer, ce qui me fit doubler d'hilarité. J'entrainai Bella à l'extérieur vers un autre monument le baptistère, je voulais l'emmener voir le lieu qu'elle méritait. La « Porte du Paradis ».Ghiberti y avait représenté 10 scènes de l'Ancien Testament. Nous passions tous les deux dessous en cessant de respirer.

_ Bah voilà déjà qui est plus positif. Dit-elle.

_ Oui tu as vu on est passé dessous et on n'a même pas été foudroyés. Y a peut-être un espoir pour nous deux finalement ?

_ Oh ! C'est moi qui suis pessimiste et sarcastique dans l'histoire ! Trouve-toi autre chose ! Plaisanta-t-elle.

_ Tu pourrais au moins m'en prêter un sur les deux. Egoïste va ! Ris-je.

Nous ressortîmes avec le sourire aux lèvres, c'était vraiment très agréable de la voir un peu joyeuse. Mon cœur mort se réchauffait à cette idée. C'est ce que je souhaitais au plus profond de moi, la rendre heureuse. J'avais l'impression de toucher ce rêve du doigt, je ne l'avais jamais vue aussi détendu depuis qu'on se connaissait. Je regardais le ciel s'assombrir, le vent devenait de plus en plus froid, les gens sortaient leurs gants et remontaient leurs écharpes sur leur nez. Bella se serra contre moi, je la pris par les épaules. J'adorai la sensation de l'avoir uniquement pour moi. Elle posa sa tête sur mon épaule et nous avançâmes tous deux au hasard de la ville.

_ Comment te sens-tu ? Demandai-je.

_ Libre et heureuse.

_ Libre et heureuse ?

_ Oui je me sens libre ici, seule avec toi. Et heureuse parce que je suis libre.

_ C'est tout, juste parce que…

Elle se posta face à moi et posa un doigt sur ma bouche pour m'empêcher de finir ma phrase. Puis elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds et approcha de mon oreille son souffle chaud me parcourut.

_ C'est parce que je t'aime et que tu es là, que je suis heureuse. Chuchota-t-elle.

Alors je la fis basculer dans mes bras sur le coté et lui déposai un baiser passionné sur ses lèvres si tentantes et d'un goût exquis.

**BELLA POV**

Seigneur Dieu, ses lèvres étaient extraordinaires et sa façon de me renverser était si romantique. Je rêvais ou je venais de parler de romantisme ? C'était vraiment plus grave que je ne le pensais. Depuis quand j'aimais ça, le romantisme ? Finalement en y réfléchissant je ne savais pas vraiment ce que c'était avant de le rencontrer. L'amour c'est vraiment quelque chose de curieux. Quand on ne le connaît pas on vit très bien sans, mais une fois qu'on l'a rencontré, on ne peut plus s'en passer. Je ne pouvais plus me passer de mon futur fiancé. Fiancé ? D'accord ça y est ! J'étais vraiment contaminée, voilà que j'étais heureuse de me fiancer, c'était le pompon. Mais il était hors de question que mon père l'apprenne, il aurait été trop content.

Je ne voulais vraiment pas lui donner ce plaisir, pas après ce qu'il avait fait. Ca non jamais ! Edward lâcha mes lèvres, à ce moment là je sentis un vide immense dans mon cœur, j'étais tout simplement frustrée qu'il s'arrête. Puis je sentis quelque chose de froid tomber sur mon visage, j'ouvris instinctivement mes mains et découvris des flocons. Il neigeait. Les oiseaux s'étaient tus, les passants accéléraient le pas pour se mettre à l'abri. Je regardai la neige tomber et repensai à Forks, c'était ce jour là que j'avais compris les sentiments que j'éprouvais pour Edward. C'était aussi ce jour là que j'avais ri pour la première fois depuis deux ans. Forks était une petite ville sans prétention aucune, mais elle m'avait offert les plus beaux cadeaux du monde : l'amour et aussi un avenir.

_ A quoi penses-tu ? Demanda Edward.

_ Au jour où la neige est tombée sur Forks. C'est ce jour là que j'ai compris que j'étais tombée amoureuse de toi.

Il me regarda avec son petit sourire en coin et une lueur dans ses yeux comme si lui aussi était plongé dans un souvenir.

_ Quant à moi, c'est cette nuit là que j'ai composé ta berceuse. C'est grâce à elle que je me suis rendu compte que je t'aimais aussi. C'est aussi cette nuit là que je suis rentré dans ta chambre pour la première fois et que je t'ai entendue prononcer mon prénom, dans ton sommeil.

_ Alors on fait quoi ? On décrète qu'on aime les jours de neige ? Rigolai-je.

_ Pourquoi pas, on a cas dire que les journées et les nuits où elle tombe sont des jours importants pour nous.

_ Tu sais qu'on est complètement dingue ?

_ Oui je sais et franchement je m'en fous ! S'exclama-t-il.

_ Sérieusement c'est la première fois qu'on parle de ça. Je veux dire de ce que l'on a ressenti à Forks, chacun de notre coté. C'est bizarre non ?

_ Disons qu'on n'a pas vraiment eu l'occasion d'en parler, mon ange. On n'a été pas mal occupé ces jours ci. Si tu vois ce que je veux dire ?

_ Ouais c'est sûr.

_ Mais on se rattrapera après tout, il faudra bien qu'on trouve des sujets de conversations, L'éternité c'est long, tu sais. Sourit-il.

_ Je suis sûre qu'on trouvera un moyen de s'occuper. Dis-je espiègle.

_Oh merde c'est moi qui viens de dire ça, vite un seau de glace. Non je vais plutôt me rouler dans la neige ! Ouais bah comme ça il te prendra vraiment pour une tarée !_

Mes joues étaient en feu, ma langue ne laissait pas le temps à mon cerveau de réfléchir. J'avais dit à Edward que je me sentais libre, mais de là à balancer des phrases pareilles. Peut-être que j'étais sur la bonne voie après tout ? Je sentais que mes angoisses s'apaisaient enfin petit à petit. Alors je me pris au jeu du rêve, imaginant ce que serait notre vie à deux. Surement à Forks, du moins au début et dans quelques années. En fait je n'en savais rien, mais une chose était sûre, c'est que peu importait l'endroit où je me trouverais, du moment que c'était avec lui. J'aurais même accepté d'aller en enfer pour être avec lui. Quoi qu'en y réfléchissant, finalement le seul endroit où je ne voulais pas être, c'était Voltera. Je frissonnai rien qu'à l'idée, comme si ma vie n'était pas assez compliqué sans en rajouter. Mon père avait vraiment des idées tordues par moments. Non mais sans rire il avait qu'à me tuer lui-même ou bien me mettre une cible dans le dos, ça irait sûrement plus vite. Parce que la liste de mes ennemis s'allongeait d'heure en heure et franchement ça ne me réjouissait pas du tout. Edward me sortit de mes pensées.

_ Tu sais que si on reste là trop longtemps, on risque de finir en bonhomme de neige ?

_ Oups désolée.

_ Ca y est le syndrome revient, tu fais une rechute mon amour.

_ Hein quoi ?

_ Tu recommences à t'excuser.

_ Oh déso…

Il avait plaqué ses lèvres sur les miennes avec fougue, pour me faire taire. Puis nous continuâmes de marcher.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe mon ange ?

_ Rien je pensais à la décision d'Aro, à propos de notre avenir.

_ Nos fiançailles ? Tu ne veux pas…S'inquiéta-t-il.

_ Non ce n'est pas ça, je ne pensais pas dire ça un jour, mais je suis heureuse de me fiancer avec toi. Un mot de ce que je viens de t'avouer à mon père, et je demande à Emmett de ne plus te lâcher !

_ D'accord le message est passé. S'esclaffa-t-il.

_ Non en fait, j'angoisse juste un peu à cause de mon « héritage ». Les immortels ne meurent pas, donc c'est stupide !

_ Bella, disons que c'est leur façon d'officialiser ton appartenance aux Volturi.

_ Ouais bah c'est surtout une manière de tripler mes ennemis dans ce château à la noix !

_ Mon cœur tu ne crois pas que tu dramatises un peu.

_ Pourquoi ? Ose dire qu'ils m'apprécient tous !

_ Ce n'est pas ce que je dis, mais il y a aussi des gens qui t'aime.

_ Ouais mais t'avoueras qu'il y en a plus qui font la queue pour me tuer, que pour m'embrasser.

_ Oui bah en attendant, je préfère être le seul à faire la queue pour t'embrasser.

Il joignit le geste à la parole. Mon dieu sa bouche sur la mienne était vraiment la plus douce des tortures. Puis il posa son front contre le mien et souffla mon prénom. J'étais sur un petit nuage, j'avais l'impression de flotter dans une douce béatitude. Il me prit la main et nous dirigea dans les méandres de la ville. J'avais l'impression de voyager avec un GPS en guise de petit ami. Il arborait un sourire triomphant. Pourquoi ? Ça je l'ignorai. Mais j'aimais la détermination qu'il mettait dans chacun de ses pas. Il savait toujours plus ou moins ce qu'il devait faire. Moi j'étais sans cesse en train de me poser des questions, malgré mon sale caractère, je voulais simplement trouver ma propre voie et faire mes propres erreurs.

Mon père ne m'en avait jamais vraiment laissé l'opportunité. Mais avec Edward, tout était différent. J'aimais qu'il prenne soin de moi, même son coté protecteur me plaisait. Bon c'était vrai que par moment, ce trait de caractère me faisait hurler intérieurement, pas seulement intérieurement d'ailleurs. Mais j'avais un mal fou à résister à son autorité naturel. Bien sur j'y arrivais mais je me sentais coupable tout de suite après.

On n'arrivait près de l'hôtel et la nuit avait déjà remplacé le jour, sans que je m'en rende compte. Nous entrâmes et montâmes directement dans notre suite. Il m'ouvrit la porte comme à son habitude avec un petit sourire sachant que ce genre de chose m'agaçait, mais qui sait peut-être que je finirai par m'y habituer un jour ?

J'entendis mon portable sonner, je ne m'étais même pas rendu compte que je l'avais oublié dans la salle de bain. Je courus pour répondre mais la sonnerie avait cessé, je regardai l'écran et découvris avec stupeur qu'il y avait vingt-deux appels en absences. Je regardai qui avait pu téléphoner et m'aperçus que c'était mon père. Là je commençai vraiment à paniquer. Je regardai Edward. Il m'expliqua qu'il avait éteint son cellulaire pour la journée. Je ne voulais toujours pas parler à Aro et décidai de joindre oncle Marcus.

_ Oncle Marcus

_ Bella enfin !

_ Mais bon dieu, qu'est-ce qui se passe ! M'angoissé-je.

_ Ton père s'inquiète, il souhaitait avoir des nouvelles de toi !

_ Quoi ? Il a appelé vingt-deux fois juste pour avoir des nouvelles ! Mais il est malade ou quoi ! M'écriai-je.

_ Bah tu le connais, des fois il réagit un peu trop papa poule.

_ Tu rigoles « papa poule » c'est un euphémisme. Je préfère rester jusqu'à demain, nous rentrerons dans l'après midi.

_ Bella tu exagères !

_ Dis à mon père qu'il me lâche les baskets et qu'il a qu'àconsolé sa femme ! Dis-je acerbe.

_ Bella !

_ Désolée je t'entends très mal, on passe sous un tunnel.

_ Tu es incorrigible Bella.

_ Oui c'est pour ça que tu m'aimes ! Ciao.

Je raccrochai, j'étais dans une rage folle, comment mon père pouvait-il oser ! Après ce qu'il m'avait fait, à cause de cette espèce de vieille morue. Je faisais les cent pas, non mais franchement il croyait quoi ? Que j'allais lui pardonner aussi facilement ! C'était mal me connaître. J'avais envie de décrocher mon téléphone juste pour lui expliquer ma façon de penser à cette espèce de despote qui me servait de père ! Je sentis les bras d'Edward m'entourer par derrière, il souhaitait me calmer et déposa un baiser dans mon cou. Il avait cette facilité déconcertante à me faire oublier pourquoi j'étais en colère.

_ Tout va bien mon amour. Calme-toi.

_ Que je me calme ? Non mais il se prend pour qui à la fin !

_ Pour ton père Bella. Tout simplement.

_ Pour mon… Ouais d'accord peut-être, mais ce n'est pas une raison !

_ Ok, bon changeons de sujet. On reste encore jusqu'à demain alors ?

_ J'aurais dû te le demander, avant de te l'imposer.

Je baissai la tête honteuse de ne pas lui avoir proposé avant. Mon impulsivité avait encore parlé pour moi.

_ Je suis ravi que tu aies pris cette initiative.

Je fis le truc le plus dingue de toute ma vie, je me retournai face à lui et me jetai sur ses lèvres. J'avais envie de lui et surtout j'en avais besoin. Le sentir au plus près de moi. Il était ma drogue, le goût de sa peau, et même son odeur m'étaient vitale. Je voulais que mon être tout entier soit à lui. Maintenant, ici, dans cette chambre. Il m'embrassa à son tour avec passion, j'approfondis le baiser, goûtant sa langue. Mon être le réclamait à corps et à cris.

**EDWARD POV**

Bella s'était ruée sur ma bouche, dans un baiser langoureux. Tout mon être bouillonnait. Je lui rendis son baiser avec ardeur. Nos langues s'entremêlaient sensuellement. Alors je suivis le conseil d'Alice. Je la soulevai du sol, elle enroula ses jambes autour de moi sans quitter nos lèvres. Je nous allongeai sur le lit délicatement et décrochai de sa bouche un instant pour m'assurer qu'elle était sûre de ce que nous nous apprêtions à faire. Plus personne n'interromprait ce moment. Pas d'échappatoire. Juste elle et moi

Nos respirations étaient erratiques, son cœur battait à tout rompre. Je plongeai dans ses prunelles et y vis du désir et de l'amour. Elle caressa doucement mon visage et m'embrassa de nouveau en passant ses bras autour de mon cou. Alors je parsemai son visage de milliers de baisers, je descendis le long de sa mâchoire et atteignis son cou. Je savais que c'était la partie la plus sensible de son anatomie que je connaissais, elle soupirait d'aise, fourrageant mes cheveux. Je sentais mon sexe devenir de plus en plus dur. Bon dieu, mon excitation était à son summum. Elle passa ses mains sous mon pull pour me le retirer. Ses doigts tièdes sur ma peau froide comme le marbre m'électrisaient. Je sentais ses mamelons durcir à travers son pull, sur ma peau nue. Je me redressai face à elle, voulant ôter ce vêtement qui me séparait de sa poitrine.

J'eus un moment d'hésitation, alors, elle prit une de mes mains et la passa sous le tissu pour la poser sur un de ses seins. Comme pour m'encourager à continuer. A cette sensation je déglutis difficilement. Puis je commençai à lui caresser doucement à travers le tissu fin de son soutien gorge en dentelle, elle haleta de plaisir et son corps s'arqua.

Je la redressai et lui retirai son haut, la vision de sa poitrine comprimée dans ce soutien gorge me rendait dingue. Je m'empressai d'enlever son carcan, et la rallongeai lentement sur le lit. Je n'avais jamais vu pareil spectacle. Ils étaient tout simplement parfaits, je les dévorai des yeux avec envie. Je plongeai ma bouche sur l'un d'eux en l'embrassant doucement pour commencer, puis jouant de ma langue sur ses tétons dressés. Elle appuya ses doigts fins sur ma tête pour que je continue, elle haletait. J'alternai ma douce torture entre un sein et l'autre. Je descendis lentement le long de son corps en le parsemant de tendres baisers, j'arrivai jusqu'au niveau de son bas ventre, je respirai à plein poumon l'odeur de son excitation qui en émanait. Je me ressaisis me rappelant qu'il fallait que je calme mon impatience.

Je lui ôtai ses cuissardes, tout en l'observant, elle avait les yeux clos et mordait sa lèvre inférieure. Je fis courir mes doigts le long de ses cuisses, arrivé au niveau de sa jupe je remontai sous le tissu dévoilant sa culote en dentelles, je remerciai le ciel que sa condition de demi-vampire lui permette de mettre des jupes sans collant. J'embrassais avec tendresse l'intérieur de sa cuisse, son corps s'arqua à nouveau et elle se redressa à son tour. Je suivis le mouvement, elle se rua sur mes lèvres, nos langues se mirent à jouer entre elles, dans une danse érotique. Elle quitta ma bouche, pour mon torse, un râle de contentement sortit de ma poitrine, elle souriait sur ma peau, satisfaite de son effet.

**BELLA POV**

Mon dieu Edward était d'une douceur incroyable, sa bouche sur mon corps, jamais je ne pourrai m'en lasser. C'était à se demander où il avait appris tout ça. Je souhaitai lui rendre ce qu'il m'avait donné, alors j'embrassai son torse et ses mamelons ce qui provoqua chez lui un râle de plaisir. Mes doigts dessinaient des arabesques sur son corps de marbre si doux. Mes mains descendirent jusqu'à son pantalon, je devenais plus entreprenante. Je sentis son érection comprimé à travers son jean. Je voulais le soulager de sa prison de tissu. Il cessa de respirer quand je retirais sa ceinture. Je le regardai tout en continuant ma douce manœuvre, ses yeux étaient fermés et sa bouche entre-ouverte, je déboutonnai son pantalon avec lenteur, dévoilant son sexe dressé à travers son boxer. J'eus un hoquet de surprise en l'apercevant. Edward s'en inquiéta, alors je pris une grande inspiration et repris contenance. Il m'aida à enlever son jeans. Il m'allongea et retira ma jupe avec délicatesse, nous étions à égalité, puis il se mit sur le coté et m'observa un moment avec son petit sourire en coin et ses yeux plein de malice.

Il parcourait mon corps de ses mains, effleurant ma peau et descendait de plus en plus, sans décrocher de mon regard. Il y cherchait l'approbation, mon corps réagissait immédiatement à son contact. Mon cœur rata un battement lorsqu'il arriva au tissu de ma culotte. Sa main se posa sur cet endroit si sensible de mon anatomie. J'haletais, je voulais qu'il me touche, alors il commença à me prodiguer ses caresses, mon intimité s'humidifiait encore plus. Il m'enleva la dernière barrière de tissus, il cajolait avec douceur ma toison. Je voulais lui rendre sa douce tendresse, je me mis sur le coté face à lui et approchai ma main de son boxer. Je la posai sur sa virilité, m'habituant petit à petit à cet attouchement et commençai des mouvements de va et vient, un grognement de plaisir sortit de sa gorge et il souffla mon prénom. Sa bouche s'empara de la mienne avec frénésie. Pendant tout ce temps, ses doigts passaient la barrière de mes lèvres intimes, pour trouver mon bouton de rose. Il traçait des cercles sur celui-ci, il prit un de mes seins dans son autre main et pinça gentiment le bout de mon mamelon. Je sentais un feu violent s'emparer de mon bas ventre, quand il enfonça un doigt dans mon vagin.

Mon esprit était complètement déconnecté de la réalité. Je passai ma main sous son boxer, sans aucune appréhension. La peau de son membre était douce comme de la soie. Je câlinais son gland avec mon pouce. Je ressentis encore plus de plaisir à lui pratiquer cette caresse charnelle pendant que ses doigts s'enfonçaient d'un mouvement régulier dans ma chair, faisant cambrer mon corps. Mon pouls s'accéléra, je sentis tous mes muscles se raidir, des sons de plaisir s'échappaient de ma bouche toujours collée à la sienne. Puis les muscles de mon vagin se contractèrent sur ses doigts pendant que la jouissance me frappait. Il ralentit la cadence de ses mouvements le temps que je retrouve une respiration normale. Je n'avais plus qu'une seule envie, le sentir en moi. Je fis glisser lentement son boxer libérant sa verge très impressionnante.

**EDWARD POV**

Bella venait d'avoir son premier orgasme, je l'avais vue complètement s'abandonner à son plaisir. C'était moi qui lui avait prodigué, j'en ressentais moi-même une fierté démesurée. Mais ce n'était rien à coté de ses mains sur ma verge, mon dieu j'avais failli m'abandonner à cette extrême félicité. Mais je souhaitais la posséder entièrement, je voulais qu'elle ressente tout l'amour que j'éprouvais pour elle. Elle m'ôta mon boxer avec sensualité. Mais je craignais le moment où j'allais m'introduire en elle, j'avais peur que son passé ressurgisse à ce moment pour tout gâcher. Je repensais à la douceur de son intimité sous mes doigts, je n'avais jamais connu quelque chose de si doux. On aurait dit de la soie.

Une fois que j'étais nu, je me plaçai au dessus d'elle, en posant chaque bras au dessus de sa tête pour éviter de l'écraser et l'embrassai avec passion. Elle écarta ses cuisses un peu plus, permettant à nos intimités de se frotter l'une contre l'autre. C'était un véritable délice. Bella encercla ses jambes autour de ma taille pour intensifier notre friction. Je la regardai intensément, je voulais son assentiment. Elle parla pour la première fois depuis que nous avions commencé.

_ Edward je te veux en moi, j'en ai besoin. Viens. Dit-elle d'une voix emplie de désir.

_ Oh Bella, je t'aime.

_ Je t'aime aussi. Je t'en prie. Supplia-t-elle.

Alors je plaçai ma verge devant son entrée, puis je m'enfonçai doucement en elle. Bella se crispa, je m'arrêtai. Je tentai de reprendre possession de mon esprit pour me contrôler, son antre chaud et humide me rendait fou de désir. Elle caressa mon visage et je sentis son vagin se détendre, elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure et humidifia celle-ci avec sa langue. Ce geste était d'un érotisme total. Elle posa ses mains sur mes fesses pour que je reprenne mes pénétrations. Je continuai donc doucement mon voyage en son centre. Nos respirations étaient saccadées, cette sensation d'être au plus près d'elle était tout bonnement irréelle. C'était comme si nous avions été fait l'un pour l'autre. Cette chaleur contre mon sexe gelé, était fantastique.

**BELLA POV**

J'avais besoin de le sentir en moi, et maintenant il y était. La sensation était incroyable, il me remplissait complètement. J'avais enfin l'impression de lui appartenir. Je ne savais même plus où nous étions tellement mon ressenti était fort. La seule chose dont j'avais conscience était que je faisais l'amour avec Edward. Tous mes sens de demi-vampire étaient décuplés, sa peau contre la mienne, son odeur était plus bestiale que d'habitude. Je me surprenais même à grogner. Même dans sa façon de me pénétrer, je ressentais sa puissance et la mienne. Ses coups de reins me rapprochaient toujours plus de mon paroxysme. Sa verge était plus froide que mon vagin, j'avais la sensation de frissonner de l'intérieur. Je perdais la tête dans les méandres du plaisir.

A ce moment je n'avais plus de passé, plus d'avenir, seul le présent et nos corps s'aimant avaient de l'importance. Je ne vivais, ni ne mourrais à cet instant. J'étais à des années lumières de la Terre et de l'Italie. J'avais comme la sensation de n'avoir rien vécu dans ma vie avant ça. Je sentais l'orgasme approcher de plus en plus. Mon Dieu ! Je m'accrochai à ses fesses, j'avais l'impression que j'allais sombrer d'un moment à l'autre. Je me perdis dans ses yeux noircis par le plaisir. Il accéléra le rythme, sentant sûrement que j'étais proche. Je crois que désormais, jamais je ne pourrai vivre sans faire l'amour avec lui.

**EDWARD POV**

Bella serrait mes fesses avec ses mains en enfonçant ses ongles dans celles-ci. J'accélérais doucement mes mouvements. J'entendais son pauvre cœur s'affoler à chaque poussée. Je voulais qu'elle prenne du plaisir, je tentais donc de me contrôler, pour ne pas succomber tout de suite dans l'orgasme. J'intensifiai mes coup de reins, sentant que Bella n'était plus très loin du bonheur absolu. J'avais besoin qu'elle se libère.

Elle resserra encore plus ses jambes autour de moi. Je sentais ses muscles se contracter autours de ma virilité, ses ongles se plantaient de plus en plus dans ma chair. Elle émettait des râles de plaisir au fur et à mesure de mes vas-et-viens. Quand d'un coup elle cria mon prénom, au moment où son intimité se rétrécissait sur ma verge. Après une dernière pénétration je me libérai en elle dans un grognement sourd, me jetant sur ses lèvres tandis que mon orgasme me frappait de plein fouet. J'avais attrapé la tête de lit à ce moment là et l'avais broyé. Bella tremblait de tout son être. Je voulais m'allonger près d'elle, mais elle me retint. Souhaitant que je reste en elle, encore un instant. Puis au bout d'un moment je me retirai à contre cœur. J'aurais aimé être en elle pour toute l'éternité. Je n'avais pas connu pareille félicité dans toute mon existence. Si je m'étais écouté, je crois que je lui aurais fait l'amour tout le temps. Bon dieu, je pensais que de passer à l'acte me calmerait, mais je n'avais qu'un souhait : recommencer encore et encore. Après un dernier baiser, elle ferma les yeux et s'endormit nue dans mes bras.

**Et ouais ils ont craqué, mais en même temps on s'en doutait )**

**A très vite**

**Ciao, basgi Caro**


	27. 26 Retour sur terre

**Je suis désolée de mon retard impardonnable, pour la peine je vais tenter de vous poster la suite ce soir. J'ai une vie de dingue )**

**Merci encore pour vos reviews.**

**Bonne lecture**

* * *

><p><strong>26 Retour sur terre<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>EDWARD POV<strong>

Bella dormait nue dans mes bras, je ne pourrai jamais oublier cette nuit. Ce que j'avais ressenti était indescriptible. Enfin au vue de l'état de la tête de lit, c'était intense et puissant. J'avais beaucoup de mal à comprendre Emmett et Rosalie avant, mais après cette expérience j'avoue que je saisissais mieux leur irrémédiable envie de faire l'amour. Elle m'avait offert un abandon total. Je la dévorai du regard, mes yeux s'aventurant sur sa poitrine qui se soulevait au rythme de sa respiration. Il fallait que je me calme ou je risquais de lui sauter dessus, et je préférais qu'elle prenne les devants pour l'instant. J'avais eu beaucoup de mal à me contenir cette nuit car les rêves de Bella étaient très explicites. Je n'avais jamais été aussi angoissé par le réveil de Bella que ce matin-là. Elle commençait à remuer doucement, elle passa une de ses mains sur mon torse dénudé, je pouffai intérieurement en repensant au matin où elle s'était réveillée dans cette position. Elle avait été gênée et avait rougi. On avait parcouru du chemin depuis. Puis mon ange ouvrit les yeux. Elle se releva sur son coude, me fit le plus beau des sourires et m'embrassa langoureusement. Je la repoussais doucement, elle émit un grognement de frustration.

_ Bonjour mon amour.

_ Bonjour. Ronchonna-t-elle.

_ On devrait peut-être parler de ce qui s'est passé non ? Demandai-je.

_ Edward il n'y a rien à dire à part que c'était merveilleux et que je t'aime.

_ Ca l'était pour moi aussi. La rassurai-je.

_ Alors on a tout dit espèce de rabat-joie !

Elle se jeta sur mes lèvres et se positionna à califourchon sur moi. Voilà j'avais passé ma nuit à essayer de résister à l'appel de son corps et elle venait à l'instant, en moins de dix secondes d'anéantir mon self-control. Alors nous repartîmes tous deux vers les délices de la passion. Du coup j'en profitai pour achever totalement la tête de lit. Seigneur elle finirait par avoir ma peau. Quand nous sortîmes du lit, la matinée était déjà bien entamée. Je lui proposai d'inaugurer la baignoire, soit disant pour gagner du temps. J'étais sur et certain que jamais je ne me rassasierai d'elle. Elle sortit de la salle de bain en éclatant de rire.

_ C'est de ta faute tout ça, tu me fais trop d'effet. Râlai-je.

_ Je paierai la moitié des réparations, entre la tête de lit et le carrelage de la salle de bain. J'ai peur que tu finisses sur la paille, si on reste ici plus longtemps. S'esclaffa-t-elle.

_ Il vaut mieux que ce soit le mobilier et la déco que toi !

_ Je t'aime Edward Cullen !

Elle venait de me sauter dans les bras et m'embrassait passionnément. Je répondis à son baiser avec ferveur, mais la reposai délicatement sur le sol. Car je savais que le mobilier de la suite en pâtirait à nouveau. Je lui expliquai qu'il était temps de rentrer à Voltera. Bella n'était guère enchantée par l'idée. Nous nous dirigeâmes vers la réception. Je reçus un SMS de la part d'Alice pour m'informer de la somme des dégâts et payai en conséquence. Bella désapprouvait, voulant payer sa part. Mais je refusai avec véhémence. Elle ronchonna et fit sa moue boudeuse. Je l'emmenai devant l'hôtel pour attendre le voiturier. La neige avait recouvert la ville mais il nous informa que les axes routiers étaient dégagés. Elle s'assit sans un mot. Par moment elle avait vraiment un fichu caractère.

_ Tu comptes me faire la tête jusqu'au siècle prochain ? Juste pour une note d'hôtel ?

_ On aurait pu partager. Maugréa- t-elle.

_ Bah voyons, Bella l'argent n'est pas un problème.

_ Pour moi non plus, je te signale.

_ Mais je suis ton petit ami alors c'est normal.

_ Edward c'était comme ça au vingtième siècle ! Mets-toi à la page un peu !

_ Ca fait partie de mon éducation.

_ Quoi ? Emmener des filles à l'hôtel, fait partie de ton éducation ?

Je stoppai la voiture sur le bas-côté. Je savais pourquoi elle réagissait ainsi et j'étais persuadé que ça n'avait aucun rapport avec la note. Elle angoissait à l'idée de rentrer. Elle tentait de passer ses nerfs sur moi. Mais je préférai avoir une vraie conversation sur le sujet. Plutôt que de me disputer pour un faux problème.

_ Bella, ta crise n'a rien à voir avec la note d'hôtel, je me trompe ?

Elle baissa les yeux et regarda ses pieds. Son pouls s'accéléra légèrement. Elle se mordit  
>furieusement la lèvre et joua avec ses doigts.<p>

_ Désolée. Tu as raison. Je ne devrai pas m'en prendre à toi. Mais c'est juste que…

_ Que quoi mon amour ?

_ On va rentrer au château et après hein ? Toutes les choses que j'ai tenté d'oublier à Florence avec toi vont revenir. Ma belle-mère et ses complots ! Les manipulations de mon père ! Il y aura la guerre et je ne veux pas te perdre !

Voilà ce qui l'inquiétait, elle avait peur pour moi. Peur de quoi ? Que je disparaisse ou que je meure? Bien sûr que oui, la connaissant. Il fallait toujours que les autres passent avant elle. Désormais elle pleurait, je détachai ma ceinture et la pris dans mes bras pour qu'elle se calme.

_ Bella, rassure-toi. Tu ne me perdras pas, je te le promets. On se fiance comme le veut ton père et on rentre à Forks si tu veux.

_ Edward, il va revenir ! Je le sais ! Je le sens dans mes tripes ! J'ai peur qu'il veuille te détruire, s'il sait pour nous deux. Il ne le permettra pas ! Tu comprends ?

_ Bella, calme-toi. Tout va bien se passer. Il est hors de question que je te laisse. D'accord. Je ne le laisserai pas t'approcher ! Tu m'entends ?

Elle dodelina de la tête, je séchai ses larmes du bout des doigts. Puis déposai un baiser tendre sur sa bouche. Elle resta blottie contre moi un petit moment. Elle prit une grande inspiration et mit fin à notre étreinte. Je redémarrai, malgré le fait que les routes étaient déneigées, il subsistait des saletés, du coup je ne pouvais pas rouler aussi vite que je le souhaitais. Bella plongeait lentement dans le sommeil, sa tête reposant sur mon épaule. Elle semblait aller un peu mieux. J'appréhendais, moi aussi, le retour à Voltera, mais pas pour les même raisons. Je pensais aux retrouvailles entre Bella et son père, je savais qu'elles risquaient d'être houleuses. Il fallait que je trouve un moyen de confondre Sulpicia. Nous devions tirer un trait sur le passé malheureux de Bella.

Nous arrivions déjà aux alentours du château. Je m'arrêtai et embrassai Bella sur le sommet de la tête. Elle s'éveilla et me regarda d'un œil triste, cherchant le réconfort. Je pris son visage en coupe et plongeai mes yeux dans les siens.

_ Bella, respire. Je suis là et tout ira bien, je reste près de toi.

Elle inspira un bon bol d'air. Je lui ouvris la portière et lui tendis la main pour qu'elle sorte. Nous nous dirigeâmes vers le château, je passai mon bras autour de ses épaules, je voulais la rassurer. Mais c'était aussi une façon de dire qu'elle était avec moi et que quiconque s'attaquait à elle, s'attaquait aussi à moi. Démétri nous attendait, il avait du être prévenu par Alice. Bella se détacha de moi et enlaça son presque frère. Il lui rendit son étreinte. Puis me serra la main. Bella retourna dans mes bras et cacha sa tête dans mon épaule. Quand j'aperçus une tornade brune s'approcher de nous, Bella releva la tête et vit Alice. Ma sœur se jeta dans ses bras, la faisant basculer que je dus retenir. Alice lui prit les mains et se mit à sauter dans tous les sens. Le reste de la famille arriva bientôt, Emmett quant à lui, fit décoller ma future fiancée du sol. Heureusement que les autres étaient moins démonstratifs et se contentaient d'une accolade. Parce que je ne crois pas que son cœur en aurait supporté davantage. Nous avions traversé le parc, Marcus et Aro l'attendaient devant la grande porte d'entrée. Marcus embrassa sa nièce sur le front. Aro s'avança vers sa fille, mais elle fit un pas en arrière. Ses pensés me parvenaient.

Même un glaçon serait plus chaleureux que Bella à cet instant.

_Je crois qu'elle m'en veut vraiment. Moi qui m'inquiétais pour sa sécurité ! J'aurais mieux fait de m'inquiéter pour son ressentiment à mon propos. Bah je suis pas sorti de l'auberge ! Mais attend voir cette manière qu'elle a de le regarder, ses yeux sont pétillants. Et luiil la dévore littéralement des yeux…Au seigneur, et puis cette façon qu'elle a de se cacher dans son épaule ! Bon dieu ! Bon dieu...Ils ont fait l'am…_

D'accord, il avait déjà tout compris. Aro tendit la main vers moi, pour que je la serre. Je ne pouvais décemment pas refuser la poignée de main du père de ma future fiancée. Alors j'acceptai. Il plongea dans mes souvenirs et arriva directement à la nuit d'avant. Il en vit une bonne partie. Je crois que si j'avais pu rougir, je l'aurais fait ! Mais Bella avait compris et tapa la main de son père. Il lâcha prise. Ses pensées, elles, étaient claires.

_Nom de dieu ! Bella a…Edward, tu aurais…Enfin…j'sais pas moi…Merde ! Ma petite fille ! Quand je parlais de protection rapprochée, je ne pensais pas au sens propre ! Edward, on va avoir une petite conversation tous les deux à propos de ma fille !_

Bella le regarda avec fureur et une folle envie de le démembrer. Je poussai Bella pour l'accompagner jusqu'à sa chambre. Alec et Jane nous rejoignirent. Jane prit Bella par le bras et accéléra le pas pour nous distancer.

_ Alors Florence ? Chuchota Jane.

_ Très instructif culturellement. Affirma Bella.

_ Je ne te parlai pas culture, Bella.

_ Bah moi oui. J'ai rien à dire. T'es trop curieuse.

_ Quoi tu veux me faire croire, que tu as rendu dingue ton père juste pour une visite touristique ?

_ Tout à fait !

Jane n'insista pas voyant que la conversation ne mènerait à rien. Puis nous arrivâmes devant sa chambre et Démétri ouvrit la porte tandis que Jane et Alec se postaient de chaque coté de la porte, sous l'œil inquisiteur de Bella.

_ Je peux savoir ce que vous faites ? Demanda Bella.

_ Notre job, princesse. Répondit Alex.

_ Mais qu'est ce qui se passe ici ?

_ Rien de grave rassure-toi. Disons que ton père a voulu renforcer ta sécurité.

_ Et ça lui a pris comme ça, comme une envie de pisser ? Arrête de me prendre pour une idiote Dém' ! Ait un peu plus de respect pour mon intelligence !

_ Ecoute, je ne sais rien, Aro m'a demandé de renforcer la sécurité et c'est ce que je fais ! Alors si tu veux des détails parle-lui.

Décidément Aro accumulait les bourdes. Ce n'était vraiment pas le meilleur moyen pour se réconcilier avec Bella. Elle avait vécu un petit peu plus de vingt quatre heures sans garde rapprochée. Je savais qu'elle avait vraiment apprécié. Alors là, avec trois sur le dos pour son retour, ça faisait beaucoup, et je redoutais le moment où elle allait trouver son père, pour avoir une explication. Pour l'instant elle était en colère. Je sentais qu'il ne lui fallait pas grand-chose pour plier bagage et quitter Voltera. Elle tournait dans la pièce comme un lion en cage, en pestant après son père.

_ Bella, tu pourrais te calmer cinq minutes, s'il te plait !

_ Et s'il me plait pas d'abord Démétri !

_ Tu devrais aller chasser, je pense.

_ Mon amour, Démétri a raison, va chasser.

Devant mes paroles, elle s'arrêta net comme si elle était frappé par l'évidence.

_ Mais je…Et toi ?

_ Tu veux que je t'accompagne ? Demandai-je, surpris.

_ Bah en fait, je sais pas si j'ai envie que tu me voies.

_ De toute façon tu n'iras pas toute seule, ça c'est clair !

_ Eh ! C'est de l'abus de pouvoir Dém' !

_ Non, ce sont les ordres, alors ou il t'accompagne ou c'est moi !

Elle maugréa et sortit de la chambre, furax. Vraiment en colère. Elle courait presque. Je la suivis, sachant pertinemment où elle se rendait. Je n'étais pas le seul dans ce cas Démétri et les autres nous suivaient. Je sentis que son cœur s'accélérait à chaque pas. Elle arriva devant la porte de la grande salle, les poings serrés. Elle allait pour ouvrir la porte, quand je la retins. Elle me regarda avec sévérité. Alors je la soulevai du sol et l'emmenai à l'extérieur. Elle se débattit dans mes bras, et cria pour que je la relâche. Mais je savais que je ne devais pas délivrer son corps de mon étreinte. Puis une fois assez éloigné, je la libérai. Elle se retourna et me fit face, Bella tentait de me dépasser, mais je l'en empêchai. Ses yeux étaient noirs comme l'ébène. Je maintins mon regard encré au sien. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi j'avais fait ça. Les autres venaient d'arriver, les pensées d'Alec et de Jane étaient complètement affolées. Démétri était plus calme. Le reste de ma famille ne tarda pas. Alice avait vu ce qui se serait passé si Bella était entrée voir son père. Après une violente dispute elle aurait quitté l'Italie et ne serait plus jamais revenue. Il valait mieux l'éviter. Je comprenais sa colère envers son père aisément. Elle en avait marre qu'il régisse sa vie au détriment de ses envies et de ses besoins. Elle ne supportait plus toute cette attention autour d'elle.

_ Mais bon dieu Edward ! Qu'est ce qui t'a pris !

_ Bella, il faut que tu te calmes. C'était une très mauvaise idée d'aller le voir dans cet état. Ca aurait mal tourné et tu le sais !

_ Mais je ne t'ai rien demandé !

Ca y était, elle était vraiment en colère, Jasper me le fit comprendre par son esprit.  
>Edward, fais gaffe, tu marches sur des œufs, comme s'il était besoin d'être empathe pour le savoir.<p>

Esmé, Carlisle et Rose étaient très angoissés. Emmett pouffait comme un gosse de dix ans.

Tu veux que je te défende frérot ? Pensa-t-il.

Alors j'osai poser mes mains le long de ses bras, pour tenter d'atténuer sa rage, mais elle me rejeta. Je fis signe aux curieux de se retirer. Bien sur, Emmett avait décidé de rester pour assister au spectacle. Il rigolait comme un bossu devant le visage de Bella emplit de colère.

_ Emmett. Grondai-je.

_ Bah quoi ? Il faut bien que je reste pour la ceinturer, ça commence à être une habitude,  
>désormais. Il faut bien que je te protège de ta future fiancée. Rigola-t-il.<p>

_ La ferme Emmett ! Criâmes-nous Bella et moi. Barre-toi ! Rajoutai-je.

_ Oh la la, pour une fois qu'on pouvait assister à quelque chose de drôle ! Aie ! S'exclama-t-il.

_ Tu l'as bien mérité celle-là ! Triple idiot ! Déclara Rose, après lui avoir asséné un coup derrière la tête.

Enfin nous étions seuls, Bella paraissait un peu moins énervée. Mais son regard était dur. La colère la rendait magnifique. J'avais envie d'elle, alors que Bella devait vouloir m'étriper. Je m'approchai d'elle, et posai le bout de mes doigts sur sa joue, Bella repoussa ceux-ci d'un geste froid. Alors je me risquai à la prendre par la taille et à l'approcher de moi. Bella leva ses petits poings et tapa sur mon torse. Des larmes d'amertume roulaient sur ses joues. Les coups ralentissaient au fur et à mesure que les secondes passaient. Je ne sentais pratiquement rien.

Mais le retour sur Terre était difficile pour elle, ces vingt-quatre heures de liberté lui semblaient n'être qu'un rêve. Puis elle leva sa tête vers moi, cessant ses heurts sur mon corps, et se jeta sur mes lèvres dans un baiser fiévreux et désespéré. Elle me fit reculer doucement et me colla dos à un arbre. Je changeai nos positions sans quitter ses lèvres un seul instant. Je savais ce dont elle avait besoin à cet instant. Car moi-même, c'était ce que je désirais. Alors je la soulevai et elle enroula ses jambes autours de moi. Je remerciai Alice intérieurement de ne lui avoir mis que des jupes dans ce sac. Notre envie se faisait plus pressante.

Finalement le caractère changeant des vampires n'était pas un mal en soit, du moins à ce moment précis.

**BELLA POV**

Bon dieu ! C'était fou l'effet qu'Edward avait sur moi J'avais du mal à me concentrer sur autre chose que son corps et sa bouche. Ce que j'avais ressenti la nuit dernière était magique. J'avais eu peur un instant que mon esprit regrette, mais en fait c'était tout à fait l'inverse. Je ressentais comme une libération. L'amour d'Edward et le passage à l'acte m'avaient débarrassée de mes appréhensions. Je voulais que mon passé soit enterré, pour ne vivre que le présent avec lui. Mais le rêve avait pris fin, une fois rentrée à Voltera. Mon père s'était pointé la bouche en cœur. J'avais lu dans ses pensées pour savoir comment il avait réfléchi à ce qui s'était passé. Mais la seule chose qui l'importait c'était de savoir si j'avais fait l'amour avec Edward ! Nan mais de quoi je me mêle ? J'étais intervenue mais pas assez rapidement je crois !

Non mais il délirait ou quoi ? Le sang humain le rendait dingue, je ne voyais que ça comme explication. Il m'avait de surcroit affublée les trois mousquetaires en guise de sécurité supplémentaire. Franchement je ne pouvais pas espérer mieux pour mon retour. J'avais eu une de ses envies de lui dire le fond de ma pensée.

Edward m'en avait empêchée, ma colère avait redoublé d'intensité. Non mais ! Me faire ça à moi, comment avait-t-il osé ! Il essayait de me calmer par tous les moyens, mais je ne voulais pas qu'il gagne cette partie. Mais ses yeux, son odeur, sa voix et sa bouche, tout était chez lui un appel au désir et à l'amour. Mon courroux me faisait pleurer, j'avais besoin d'extérioriser cette violence, alors je tambourinais son torse avec mes poings pour évacuer ma rage. Comprenant enfin que ma colère n'avait rien avoir avec lui, je m'arrêtai et croisai son regard d'ambre, qui s'assombrissait. Je me précipitai avec fougue sur sa bouche. Pourquoi ? Je l'ignorai, je voulais tout simplement sentir ses lèvres sur mon corps. C'était une façon aussi de me prouver que je n'avais pas rêvé pendant ce tête-à-tête à Florence. Il prit les commandes, et nous envoya tous d'eux vers le plaisir infini.

J'étais dans ses bras, le seul endroit où je me sentais bien pour dire vrai. Je sentais qu'il était temps que j'aille chasser, ma soif devenait plus grande à chaque minute. Je me demandai si les relations intimes n'y étaient pas pour quelque chose. Je me défis de ses bras à contre cœur et me rajustai, tandis qu'Edward faisait de même de son côté. Une fois prête, il s'approcha de moi et me donna un baiser plein de tendresse, mon corps frissonnait déjà.

_Edward ! Nom d'un chien ! Arrête ça tout de suite, ou on n'en sortira jamais ! Je ne pense qu'à sa bouche et ses mains sur mon corps. Je suis devenue nympho ! Pensai-je._

_ On y va ? Demanda-t-il.

_ Euh…Quoi faire ?

_ Chasser. T'en as besoin et moi aussi.

_ Tu veux dire toi…et…moi ?

_ Allez, après tout, je ne vois vraiment pas où est le problème ?

_ J'en sais rien.

_ Alors on est partis !

Il me prit la main et nous nous enfonçâmes dans l'épaisse forêt. Edward avait adapté sa vitesse à la mienne. Je le regardais par moment, ne pouvant m'empêcher de l'admirer. Tel Apollon conduisant son char, il était si magnifique. Puis il ralentissait et me donnait un baisemain avant de nous séparer. J'humai l'air à la recherche d'une proie en priant de ne pas tomber sur une marmotte emballant du chocolat. Quand une odeur alléchante me frappa. Je me laissai guider par mon instinct. L'humain avait laissé place au vampire avide de sang. La bête avait faim et il fallait qu'elle se nourrisse. L'odeur m'appelait de plus en plus, je me rapprochai de ma future victime. Le monstre en moi réclamait son tribut et je devais le lui donner. Mes pas se faisaient plus légers. J'avançai désormais à pas feutrés, vers ma petite victime. Je cessai de respirer, mon corps se positionnait en d'attaque. Il était là, ignorant qu'il vivait ses derniers instants, mais moi je savais. Un bruit le fit réagir. Il redressa la tête, les oreilles dressées, prêt à s'enfuir. Mais la bête immonde, qui se terrait au fond de moi, s'était déjà jetée sur lui. Enfonçant ses crocs dans la carotide de l'animal. Le sang chaud coulait abondamment au fond de ma gorge. J'haïssais tuer autant que je pouvais adorer la sensation que me procurait ce liquide chaud.

Ce lynx ne me suffisait pas, alors je continuais ma quête. Au moment d'achever mon troisième repas, mon attention fut portée vers autre chose, permettant à l'animal de renverser la situation. Un grognement sourd se fit entendre, l'animal se sentait prit au piège. Il grognait et feulait, alors je me mis en position d'attaque. Nous tournâmes l'un en face de l'autre dans une danse macabre. Puis il se jeta sur moi, toutes griffes dehors et gueule ouverte. Alors je fis de même et le plaquai dos au sol. J'écrasai mes crocs sur sa gorge et me repus de ce liquide nourricier. J'avais gagné, mais n'en retirai aucune gloire. Je repoussai la carcasse. C'était le moment que j'appréciais le moins : voir mon œuvre. Cette pauvre bête avait péri, juste pour mon besoin personnel. Je sautai sur mes jambes et me retournai en m'époussetant et croisai son regard. C'était donc lui qui avait grogné. Depuis quand m'observait-il comme ça ? Je sentis aussitôt mes joues s'empourprer. J'étais gênée, je n'arrivais vraiment pas à assumer cette partie de moi. Il le sentit et approcha ses lèvres des miennes pour m'embrasser.

_ Alors ta chasse ? Demanda-t-il.

_ Un repas en moins à faire.

_ Comme ça, tu aimes les lynx ?

_ C'est meilleur que les castors.

Il partit d'un grand éclat de rire et me serra contre lui. J'avais fait des progrès, j'arrivai à rigoler de ma dernière chasse à Forks. Je badinai avec lui.

_ Et toi ? Demandai-je.

_ Bonne et instructive. Rigola- t-il.

_ Je me suis doutée que c'était toi qui grognais.

_ J'ai vu le moment où j'allais te sauver de ce gros chat. S'esclaffa t-il.

_ Mais c'est de ta faute, c'est toi qui es venu perturber ma mise à mort d'abord ! Je m'en suis très bien sortie toute seule !

_ J'ai vu ça. Tu sais que t'es trop sexy quand tu chasses ? Dit-il d'une voix suave.

Je déglutis difficilement. Mes joues recommençaient à me chauffer. Edward dégageait un tel magnétisme. Je savais que jamais je ne pourrais lui résister. Je sentais tout mon être trembler de désir. Il posa ses mains sur mes hanches et me serra contre lui fermement, déposant une myriade de baisers dans mon cou. J'haletai, mon cœur s'accélérait. J'allais m'évanouir.

_ Edw…ard. Balbutiai-je.

_ Oui, mon amour. Dit-il d'une voix rauque.

_ Je…Crois…Que…

_Oh sainte Marie mère de Dieu, j'arrive même plus à faire des phrases maintenant ! Mais ses lèvres, c'est un supplice. Son souffle. Pourquoi parler ? Arrête de penser ! Profite ! Ouais faire ça profiter_!

_ Tu crois quoi ma Bella ?

Oh puis zut ! Je ne crois plus rien !

J'accrochai mes mains dans ses cheveux et y fourrageai avec passion. Je sentis que sa respiration était aussi rapide que la mienne. Je le désirai autant qu'il me désirait. A ce rythme là, on n'était pas prêt de rentrer au château. Quoi que finalement c'était pas vraiment un problème pour moi. Franchement, ça n'avait plus aucune espèce d'importance.

_ Vous savez tous les deux. Y a un truc que les humains appellent un lit, pour faire ce genre de choses. Rigola Emmett.

_Oh ! Oh ! Mauvaise mayonnaise ! Non, tout mais pas ça ! Pas lui ! Voilà ma chère Bella, la raison pour laquelle, il fallait s'arrêter ! Emmett !_

J'enfouis ma tête dans le torse d'Edward, pour ne pas croiser le regard d'Emmett. Je devais avoir de la fumée qui me sortait des oreilles tellement j'étais rouge. Mon amoureux releva la tête vers son frère. Il grognait de désappointement.

_ Alors Bella c'était quoi aujourd'hui ? Un chat sauvage ? Un renard ?

_ Non, toi si tu continues ! Grondai-je.

_ Edward protège moi ! J'ai peur !

_ Quand on est pas foutu de faire la différence entre un sanglier et un cochon, on l'a ferme ! Grogna Edward.

_ Hein ? Quoi ? Comment ? Rose !

_ Tu l'as bien cherché ! Laisse-les tranquille ! Sinon, tu n'es pas prêt de voir de si tôt, à quoi ressemble un lit, Emmett Cullen !

Emmett ronchonna, Edward jubila, et Rose avait un petit sourire moqueur. Moi je me planquais toujours dans le torse de mon Adonis. Mon quart d'heure de honte se lisant encore sur mon visage. Etre moitié humaine n'avait franchement pas que des avantages. Rosalie m'embarqua par le bras me séparant de l'homme de ma vie. Elle avait ce petit air qui voulait dire « t'as plein de choses à me raconter » Emmett et Edward partirent d'un côté, à mon grand désespoir. Quant à nous, nous allâmes dans une autre direction. Alice était en face de nous, trépignant d'impatience en nous bombardant de boule de neige. Rose lui lança un regard désapprobateur. En gros c'était « touche moi et t'es morte » Alice stoppa son petit jeu et commença à sauter dans tous les coins. Comme à son habitude dès qu'elle était excitée par un événement ! C'est-à-dire très souvent !

_ Oh jolie Bella. Contente de te voir ! Tu as réussi à te décrocher de la bouche de mon frère ?

_ Hey !

_ Emmett est tombé à pique ! Fallait qu'on te voie, c'est vrai. Faut qu'on parle.

_Pitié de quoi elles veulent parler ? Je me doute que ça n'a aucun rapport avec la cuisine !  
><em>  
>_ Respire Bella ! Je veux te parler de tes fiançailles ! Les questions, dirons-nous, plus personnels arriverons plus tard !<p>

_ Alice ! Râlai-je.

_ Bon tu te fiances dans trois jours et les invités vont commencer à arriver dans deux jours. Alors il faut voir les derniers détails.

_ Du genre quoi ? La pièce montée d'humain qu'ils serviront !

_ Bella tu pourrais arrêter les sarcasmes cinq minutes ! Non je parlais de ta coiffure, de ta robe à ajuster, de ton maquillage, le morceau de violon que tu vas jouer etc…

_ Oh oui que des choses vachement vitales !

_ Bella, tu m'aimes donc si peu ? Pleurnicha-t-elle.

Et c'est partie en avant les violons, avant la fin c'est moi la méchante de service. Sacrée Alice elle serait capable de vendre des glaces à des esquimaux !

_ Désolée, mais je préférerais être à la partie où on retourne à Forks !

Alors elles m'expliquèrent ce qu'elles comptaient faire avec mes cheveux et le reste de mes attributs. La mise en scène jusqu'à la bénédiction des trois rois.

_ Et pour le morceau de violon ? Demanda Alice.

_ Je trouvais que la marche funèbre était une bonne idée !

_ BELLA ! Hurlèrent-elles.

_ Bah quoi ?

_ Tu aimes Edward non ?

_ Bien sur que oui, la question ne se pose pas. J'aime pas être manipulée c'est tout !

_ Réfléchis pour le morceau de violon, et passons au plus important ! Dit Alice.

_ Ouais ! Alors toi et Edward c'était comment ? Demanda Rose.

Je me renfrognais, et jouai avec mes doigts.

_ Je crois pas que c'est le genre de conversation que j'ai envie d'aborder.

_ Bientôt on sera sœur, alors raconte.

_ Alice, t'as déjà tout vu !

_ Non c'est pas vrai ! Je sais ne pas dépasser les limites de la vie privée !

_ Bah voyons !

_ On ne veut pas les détails, juste savoir ce que tu as ressenti ! Si Edward est… Comment dire. Balbutia Alice.

_ Si c'est un bon amant ! Trancha Rose.

_ Non mais est-ce-que je vous demande-moi si votre grand-mère fait du vélo ?

_ Bella, nos grands-mères sont mortes depuis un moment ! Rigola Rosalie.

_ Vous savez quoi, vous aviez raison. Tout c'est bien passé, Edward a été merveilleux. Il réussit tout ce qu'il entreprend. Satisfaites ?

_ Je le savais ! S'écria Rose. Oh oui je le savais !

Je prenais mon cent cinquantième far de la journée, mais elles semblaient heureuses. Finalement, elles me lâcheraient peut-être avec ça dans le futur ! J'en doutais. Mais l'espoir fait vivre après tout.

**EDWARD POV**

Emmett voulait tout savoir ! Je l'avais lu en lui. Le fait de nous avoir surpris dans la forêt avait aiguisé sa curiosité. Il voulait des détails que je ne lui donnerai jamais. Ça ne regardait que Bella et moi. J'avais du mal à croire que notre relation en était déjà là. Les choses me paraissaient bizarrement très naturelles. Comme si nos vies ne pouvaient être vécues séparément. Mais depuis que j'avais goûté au fruit défendu, je n'avais qu'une seule idée, m'y replonger corps et âme. Les courbes de son corps étaient un appel à la luxure. Je ne pouvais pas y résister. C'était ma mante religieuse, en moins tragique cela va sans dire.

_ Edward calme-toi ! Tu pourrais être responsable de la fonte de la banquise, rien qu'avec la « chaleur » que tu dégages. Expliqua Jazz.

_ Ca y est ! Ca fait quelque chose de nous dire que notre petit frère est devenu un homme. Hein Jazz ! J'en pleurerai presque, tellement je désespérais que ça arrive un jour.

_ Bon vous avez finis ? Râlai-je.

Pris séparément, ils étaient déjà durs à supporter sur le sujet. Mais à deux c'était pire et je dirai même effrayant.

_ Comment ça s'est passé ? A priori elle est toujours entière ?

_Elle oui, mais la tête de lit et la salle de bain ont souffert. Rigola Jazz.  
>Décidément, Alice ne savait pas tenir sa langue avec Jasper. Emmett rigolait à s'en taper sur le ventre. Jazz pareil.<p>

_ Bon l'avantage c'est que Jazz va pouvoir respirer. Dit Emmett.

_ Alors là je ne parierais pas mon régime végétarien dessus. Ronchonna Jazz.

_ Bon c'était comment ? Raconte. Demanda Emmett.

_ Quoi ?

_Edward, ne fais pas l'idiot, avec Bella ? Comment elle a réagi ? Ouais, parce que si Aro l'apprend, ce sera peut être la dernière occasion que tu auras d'en parler !

_ Primo, il le sait déjà et secundo, j'ai jamais ressenti un truc pareil. Je veux dire que c'est dingue comme sensation. J'avoue que le matin à son réveil, j'avais un peu d'appréhension. La peur qu'elle regrette, surement. Mais elle m'a prouvé le contraire, si je puis dire. Alors merci Emmett pour tes conseils. Mais abstiens-toi de tout commentaire.

_ Alors là tu peux toujours courir mec !

Ca je le savais, mais qui ne tente rien, n'a rien. Nous repartîmes en direction des filles. Elle était là entourer de mes sœurs. Carlisle et Esmé arrivaient vers nous bras dessus, bras dessous avec un grand sourire. Ma « mère » enlaça Bella tendrement. J'étais vraiment heureux à ce moment-là. Tous ceux que j'aimais étaient réunis. J'avais l'impression que plus rien ne manquait à mon bonheur. Bella me fit un sourire complice et un clin d'œil. Mais elle se figea d'un coup, et regarda derrière moi. Je me retournai et croisai le regard haineux de Sulpicia, elle arborait un rictus sadique. Emmett et Rosalie grognèrent. Je fis un pas vers Bella pour la serrer dans mes bras et la retenir au cas où. J'avais bien fait.

_Profitez bien de votre bonheur, tous les deux, je vous promets que ça ne dureras pas ! Vous souffrirez ! Soyez en sûr ! Tu la perdras et tu te perdras toi-même Edward !  
><em>  
>Mais là je sentis des bras me ceinturer, j'allais lui sauter dessus. Mais Jazz avait ressenti ma haine et bizarrement Bella se tenait face à moi et c'était elle qui m'empêchait d'y aller. Posant sa main sur mon torse. C'était le monde à l'envers. D'habitude c'était à moi de la retenir.<p>

_ Edward, écoute-moi, laisse tomber mon amour. Elle n'en vaut pas la peine. On va pas tout gâcher pour elle.

_ Mais…

_ Je sais, Mais j'ai compris certaine chose grâce à toi.

_ Elle veut…

_ Je sais ce qu'elle veut Edward. On l'aura mais pas comme ça ! Elle n'attend que ça, pour me séparer de mon père. Alors on trouvera un moyen de dévoiler ses plans. Si on la tue maintenant. Mon père ne saura jamais la vérité.

_ On voit tout de suite qui tient la culotte dans votre couple. Lança Sulpicia.

_ Et dis-moi qui tient la tienne. Répondit Bella.

_ Alors là bien envoyé Bella. S'esclaffa Em'.

_ Un jour on réglera toute cette histoire Sulpicia, t'emballes pas. Mais ce jour là se sera toi et moi. Que je sois demi-vampire, ne change rien. Tu verras ! En attendant va déverser ton venin ailleurs et dégage ! Tu me gâches la vue !

Elle avait dit ça avec un tel aplomb, elle avait mesuré chaque mot avec sang froid. Je n'avais pas besoin de lire dans ses pensées pour savoir que c'était vrai. Au fur et à mesure qu'elle parlait, elle s'avançait d'un pas assuré vers elle. Déterminée. Un changement avait opéré. Elle semblait avoir plus d'assurance que jamais. Son regard était froid et d'un noir profond. Les hostilités étaient ouvertes. Je craignis les retombées. Sulpicia ne laisserait jamais quelqu'un l'humilier de cette façon et encore moins Bella, qu'elle haïssait profondément.

Je savais qu'elle l'affronterait un jour et ça me terrifiait. J'avais peur pour elle. Peur qu'elle meurt en se battant contre elle. Mais l'empêcher de se battre un jour contre elle était impossible, je le savais. Il y avait Félix aussi dans l'équation, tant qu'il ne serait pas détruit, il la hanterait. Cette menace était réelle et quelque chose me disait que la rencontre serait pour bientôt. Je le tuerai. Mais pour l'instant je voulais simplement la prendre dans mes bras, ce que je fis. Sulpicia s'éloigna de nous en rageant sous les huées d'Emmett et les sifflements de Jazz. Nous avions encore un peu de répit avant que tout se déclenche, alors autant profiter de l'instant présent. Je voulais être avec Bella et savourer ses moments.

* * *

><p><strong>Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu ! <strong>

**La suite un peu plus tard !**

**Ciao Basgi Caro**


	28. 27 Préparatif et crise de nerfs

**Salut tout le monde, je suis désolée de ce retard intolérable, mais disons qu'en ce moment j'apprécierai des journées de 48 heures ! Je Vous souhaite UNE TRES BONNE ANNEE, qu'elle comble vos attentes et vous submerge de bonheur.**

**Merci encore pour vos encouragements, et de suivre cette histoire**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p><strong>BELLA POV<strong>

Enfin je savais, je ne voulais plus avoir peur. Si ma belle-mère voulait la guerre, elle l'aurait sans aucun doute. Mais pas comme ça. Je refusais qu'Edward prenne part à l'affrontement. Je devais le faire moi-même. C'était le seul moyen que j'avais pour tourner la page. Je ne pouvais pas me battre contre elle sans preuve. Mon père, je devais lui prouver qu'elle n'était pas celle qu'elle prétendait. Je ne la supportais plus, si j'avais été humaine j'en aurais eu des nausées. Mais je savais qu'Edward ne pouvait plus encaisser ses pensées venimeuses. Après tout j'étais la fille d'Aro avec son fichu caractère. On me l'avait assez répété. Alors je m'en servirai pour la percer à jour. Mais en attendant une très longue journée m'attendait, avec les préparatifs de nos fiançailles. Rien que d'y penser, j'avais une furieuse envie de partir en courant. Mais ma voyante de future belle-sœur en avait décidé autrement. Alors que la seule chose que je souhaitais c'était rester avec Edward. Quand Démétri arriva avec Alex et un ballon ovale, Alice criait déjà de joie devant la vision qu'elle avait.

_ Vous jouez au football américain en Italie ? S'étonna Emmett.

_ Non au rugby ! Rectifia Alec.

_ Au rugby génial ! S'exclama Carlisle.

_ C'est quoi le rugby ? Demanda Jazz.

Alors Carlisle, en bon britannique, commença une litanie sur ce sport en expliquant ses origines et les différences avec le rugby moderne, qui selon lui donnait plus de mouvement au jeu. Il semblait ravi à l'idée de jouer, Emmett dès que Carlisle avaient prononcé les mots plaquage et interception s'était emballé. Je tenais ma tête dans les mains sachant pertinemment où ça allait nous mener. Au départ, il voulait faire l'équipe des Volturi contre les Cullen. Mais Edward avait râlé en exprimant son mécontentement face au fait que je joue. Il avait peur que je me blesse, étant trop faible pour résister à un placage d'Emmett. Je lui avais bien fait comprendre que je comptais me faire plaquer par personne, Emmett avait compris l'allusion et regardait Edward, mort de rire, enfin si je puis dire.

Mon amoureux me jeta une moue pleine de reproche. En gros, mon futur fiancé voulait simplement jouer dans la même équipe que moi histoire d'avoir un œil pour parer à toute éventualité. Dém' était plié en deux, il avait trouvé plus protecteur que lui et ça le faisait rire. Nous allâmes tous nous changer.

D'un côté se trouvait Carlisle, Edward, Démétri, Jane et moi. De l'autre Emmett, Jasper, Alice, Alec et Rosalie. Cette dernière avait accepté à condition qu'on laisse ses cheveux tranquilles. Esmé faisait l'arbitre, entourée d'Heidi et de Chelsea. Nous avions un terrain spécialement adapté à cet effet dans le parc. Les terrains de taille humaine étant trop courts. Il n'y avait pas de poteau pour la très simple et bonne raison que la première fois que mon père et ses frères y avaient joué, le ballon suite à une transformation, s'était retrouvé à un kilomètre en plein milieu de la ville. Mon père et mes oncles arrivèrent dès que la rumeur du match improvisé leur était arrivée. Ils se placèrent tout autour du terrain avec les femmes chargées d'arbitrer. Les trois rois m'envoyèrent un sourire complice. Marcus me fit le signe de mise à mort des romains pour rire. Car il fallait savoir que ce genre de pratique malgré l'idée rependue, était plutôt rare. Nous étions les uns en face des autres sur une ligne en décaler. Nous attendions que l'équipe adverse engage. Emmett avait gagné le tirage au sort, un sourire carnassier se dessinant sur son visage. Edward me regarda.

_ Bella, méfies-toi d'Emmett, s'il te plait.

_ Oui, ne t'inquiètes pas, à la différence de lui c'est que moi je sais jouer.

**EMMETT POV**

Ah ! Enfin un sport qui me parlait, c'est vrai quoi ? Depuis que Bella avait quitté Forks, je n'en avais plus fait, et ça me manquait. Ce n'était pas drôle sans elle de toute manière. J'avais trouvé aussi acharné que moi, c'était une battante et je savais qu'on ne se ferait pas de cadeaux. Bon bien sûr, il fallait que je me modère, après tout elle était à moitié humaine. Ce serait dommage de la casser en deux et je ne crois pas qu'Edward apprécierait.

_ Non Em', je te confirme que je n'apprécierais pas du tout.

_ Bah t'as qu'à laisser mon cerveau tranquille ! Répondis-je.

_ J'savais bien que quelque chose avait changé chez toi ! Me héla Bella.

_ Hein ? De quoi tu parles ?

_ Félicitations Carlisle, vous auriez dû nous le dire. La première greffe de cerveau réussie ! Avec Emmett comme cobaye, chapeau ! S'esclaffa Bella.

_ Hey !

Alors là je ne l'avais pas vu venir celle-là. Tout le monde rigolait comme des bossus et Rose, la première. Non mais ce petit moustique avait réussi à me clouer le bec. Moustique voilà un surnom intéressant. J'avais trouvé de quoi l'enquiquiner un petit peu vu la tête d'Edward. Au moins sûr que lui ça ne lui plaisait vraiment pas.

_ Bravo Bella, bien joué.

_ Quoi Edward ?

_ Oh rien, tu verras.

_ Moustique, t'es prête ? Demandai-je.

Elle avait les yeux écarquillés tel un hibou*. L'hilarité avait repris. Bella avait compris que je m'étais adressé à elle. Elle râla puis lança.

_ Bon, on y va ou on attend l'apocalypse !

Enfin c'était le moment ! J'engageai la partie avec un léger coup de pied dans le ballon, léger tout est relatif. Il arriva directement dans les bras d'Edward, Jasper lui fonçait dessus à vive allure, et le plaqua aux jambes. Il tomba dans un bruit sourd, mais fit une passe à Démétri qui accéléra, suivit de prêt par Bella et Carlisle. Jane était en retrait, attendant. Rose et Alice se précipitaient sur eux. Je décidai d'aller les soutenir un peu. Les filles se jetèrent sur Carlisle qui passa la balle à Dém' qui alla aplatir derrière l'en-but. Bella leva un poing victorieux et les spectateurs applaudirent. La balle nous revint et Alec fit la remise en jeu. Jazz me regarda d'un air entendu et nous nous tournâmes vers Alice.

Il fallait qu'on évite de trop préparer nos attaques, pour laisser notre instinct prendre le dessus. Edward aurait beaucoup de mal à anticiper notre jeu. Alice récupéra la balle tandis que Bella se jeta sur elle pour la plaquer au sol, et chose étonnante, elle avait réussi. J'arrivai derrière pour tenter de libérer la balle, mais me retrouvai dessus, plaqué par Carlisle qui essayait de faire la même chose. Nous formions une espèce de gros tas. Je ne sais comment mais Bella arriva à s'extraire de là et Edward libéra le ballon. Ils foncèrent tous les deux en direction de l'en-but. Ah non ! Pas un deuxième. Alors, après être sorti à mon tour, je les talonnai. Jazz les ralentit, ce qui me permit de les dépasser, il plaqua Edward qui offrait à sa future fiancée l'occasion de marquer. Je me jetai sur elle mais elle m'évita en sautant par-dessus et alla marquer avec un grand sourire. Je rageai littéralement. Non seulement j'avais atterri la tête la première dans un mélange de boue et de neige, mais Edward, lui, déposait un baiser sur ses lèvres. Il fallait que nous marquions à notre tour. Franchement sur ce coup, on était nul. Alice engagea du pied, Alec fit un bon par-dessus et attrapa la balle en l'air, il mit un vent à Edward et Carlisle. Mais se fit intercepté par Jane. Pas de pitié entre les jumeaux. Jane avança vers Rose qui la plaqua à son tour, mais Rose n'eut pas le loisir d'avancer de beaucoup, Bella l'avait éjectée. Seulement, j'étais là. J'attrapai Bella avec le ballon et chargeai tout le monde sur mon épaule. Je me précipitai vers la ligne d'essai. Sous les cris contestataires d'Edward et des autres.

_ Emmett Cullen, c'est avec le ballon qu'il faut jouer espèce de néandertalien, pas avec moi ! Lâche-moi !

_ Dis-donc moustique, faudrait penser à faire un régime, sinon ton surnom sera gros bourdon !

Je me sentais invincible, je savais pertinemment qu'Edward ne m'attaquerait jamais avec sa belle dans les bras. J'arrivai enfin en terre promise.

_ Tu veux que je te lâche, d'accord !

_ Emmett non ! cria Edward en accourant.

Je larguai Bella comme une grosse crotte au-dessus d'une marre de boue. Elle se releva et se jeta sur mes jambes, ce qui me déséquilibra et je me retrouvai moi aussi les fesses dans la boue. Elle avait de la force et savait où attraper pour faire tomber ses adversaires, même les plus costauds. Les autres accouraient vers nous, ils étaient pratiquement tous là. Bella me fit une œillade, j'avais compris tout de suite où elle voulait en venir, mais c'était trop impulsif pour qu'Edward le lise et qu'Alice le voit. D'un accord tacite, nous commençâmes à balancer de la boue sur les autres en rigolant comme deux malades. Rose fut la première à en pâtir. Je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de rire devant sa mine déconfite, Bella se chargea de Démétri et d'Edward en premier. Edward était sur le cul ! Puis il s'y mit aussi en s'étalant de tout son long sur sa belle en riant. Alice se rapprocha de nous en criant que nous allions abimer nos affaires. Mais franchement à cet instant, on s'en fichait royalement. Jazz s'occupa de sa femme à son tour en lui écrasant sa main pleine de boue sur la figure avec sa rapidité vampirique.

J'avais cru un moment qu'elle serait furieuse, mais elle s'esclaffa, aussi. Enfin toujours est-il qu'une heure plus tard, tout le monde était couvert de cette mélasse. Quand je dis tout le monde, même Esmèe, Heidi et Chelsea. En fait il manquait les trois rois qui se marraient à gorge déployée, et les courtisans. Tout le monde se releva. Edward courut après Bella sur quelques mètres, réclamant un câlin. Puis la rattrapa assez aisément et colla ses lèvres sur les siennes en se frottant à elle, histoire de lui en rajouter un peu. La partie était finalement tombée à l'eau, enfin à la boue plutôt. Certaines courtisanes toisaient Bella qui s'en était aperçue.

_ Bah quoi ? On vous a jamais dit que les bains de boue étaient bons pour la peau ? Rigola-t-elle.

_ Le moustique a raison. Confirmai-je.

Alors je ramassai le plus de mélasse possible et en balançai plein sur elle. Bella me regarda avec un sourire énorme sur le visage, Aro et ses frères riaient eux aussi. Le moustique récupéra un peu de mixture et leur en jeta une bonne poignée. Edward prit Bella contre son torse et murmura quelque chose. J'étais heureux, j'avais retrouvé la Bella de Forks, celle qui n'avait pas peur de faire une bêtise. A mon avis, on n'était pas prêt de s'arrêter et en plus nous avions l'éternité.

_ Ne rêve pas Emmett !

_ Non mais dit donc, ne crois pas que tu vas garder Bella pour toi tout seul ! Et puis quoi encore ? Tu veux quinze dollars et un Mars ! Vampire possessif !

**EDWARD POV**

Alors là, j'en croyais pas mes yeux, nous venions de faire une bataille de boue. Comme des adolescents puérils. Mais bon dieu que ça faisait du bien de ne pas se prendre au sérieux pendant un moment. Emmett et Bella avaient déclenché les hostilités, mais comment fait-on pour partir d'un match de rugby et en arriver à ça ? C'était très simple la réponse, je la tenais dans mes bras, elle avait poussé Emmett dedans par vengeance, pour l'avoir balancée dans la flaque. Elle était couverte de gadoue des pieds à la tête et moi aussi, du reste. Mon amour souriait et je trouvai que c'était la plus belle femme au monde. Mais Bella et Emmett n'étaient pas rassasiés au niveau âneries et suite à des regards blessants sur ma future fiancée, ils s'en étaient pris à trois courtisanes qui toisaient mon amour. L'hilarité avait repris tout le monde, mais les pensées des trois femelles n'étaient pas très glorieuses. Je l'avais signalé à ma belle, qui se stoppa immédiatement. Désormais elle frissonnait.

_ Tu as froid ? Demandai-je.

_ J'ai mon côté humain qui ne serait pas contre une bonne douche, je résiste moins au froid que vous, surtout quand je suis mouillée. Grelota-t-elle.

Nous partîmes et passâmes devant Aro et ses frères, mais Bella ne leva même pas la tête, au contraire elle se rapprocha encore plus de moi et engouffra sa tête dans mon épaule. Elle ne décolérait toujours pas. J'en étais même peiné pour Aro, car ses pensées trahissaient son chagrin. Il me demandait d'interférer pour lui auprès de Bella. Seulement mon amour s'était rendu compte que ses trois garde-fous nous suivaient. Elle s'arrêta net et se retourna vers eux.

_ Vous comptez aller où comme ça ? Demanda Bella.

_ Bella, un ordre est un ordre. Répondit Démétri.

_ Mais lâchez-moi la grappe trente secondes ! Je ne vais pas m'envoler, j'vais prendre une douche ! Vous allez venir me frotter le dos ? Profitez-en pour en prendre une !

Ils se tournèrent vers Aro qui dodelina la tête et accepta de me confier sa fille, à mon seul soin. Tant mieux, car un peu d'intimité ne nous serait que bénéfique.

_ Dis-moi, tu penses reparler à ton père avant deux mille vingt-cinq ?

_ J'en sais rien, pour l'instant j'en ai pas trop envie.

_ Et de quoi as-tu envie, mon amour. Susurrai-je.

_ D'une bonne douche, accompagné de mon garde du corps préféré. Chuchota-t-elle.

S'il n'y avait pas tout ce monde autour de nous je l'aurais porté dans la salle de bain tout de suite. Mon dieu la façon qu'elle avait de dire ce genre de chose m'emplissait de désir immédiatement. Elle me jeta des regards coquins. Nous étions presque arrivés dans sa chambre, encore quelques mètres… J'ouvris la porte très rapidement et la fis entrée, en parfait gentleman et refermai la porte. Puis je me jetai sur ses lèvres avec ferveur, elle me rendit ce baiser et l'approfondit. La boue n'était pas agréable, mais j'aurai même supporté le gout des épinards, rien que pour pouvoir l'embrasser. Alors elle se détacha de moi et commença à se déshabiller. Elle sema littéralement ses vêtements jusqu'à la salle de bain en vérifiant de temps en temps que je la suivais bien. Seigneur elle voulait ma mort. Quand elle arriva à sa dernière barrière de tissus, je ne pus m'empêcher de la rejoindre et de la plaquer doucement contre le mur de la douche, elle arracha mes habits, tout en continuant de m'embrasser. Nous plongeâmes tous deux dans les vertiges de l'amour.

Après cette douche mouvementée, mais très agréable malgré tout, Bella était fatiguée. Je la portai sur son lit et déposai des tendres baisers sur son cou. Elle commença à haleter et s'accrocha à mes cheveux. Je savais qu'elle devait dormir, mais nous n'en prenions pas vraiment le chemin. Ma famille était dans le grand appartement à coté, de plus, et je ne souhaitais pas donner encore plus de raison à Emmett de nous embêter.

_ Bella, tu me rends dingue. Dis-je d'une voix rauque.

_ Si ça peut te rassurer, je n'ai pas toutes mes facultés mentales, avec toi. Souffla-t-elle.

Elle me souriait, ses deux fossettes étaient là. J'avais encore plus de mal à me concentrer sur son sommeil. Alors je m'allongeai près d'elle et ouvris mon bras pour qu'elle si pelotonne. Elle se colla à moi et déposa un chaste baiser sur mon cou. Puis une question me titilla.

_ Bella.

_ Mmm

_ Pourquoi tu n'as pas rejoué du violon, depuis que je te l'ai ramené ?

_ Bah j'sais pas. Pas le temps.

_ C'est vrai ce mensonge ?

Elle se releva un peu, s'accouda au lit et posa sa tête dans sa main. Puis tourna sa tête face à moi. Elle semblait nerveuse, pour preuve, elle mordait sa lèvre inférieure.

_ Non.

_ Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire

_ Euh…Disons que la dernière fois que j'y ai touché…Je suis partie et j'ai failli te perdre, alors…Je.

_ Alors quoi ? Tu as peur de…Me perdre…Si tu rejouais.

_ Je sais, c'est ridicule mais je n'arrive pas à penser autre chose.

_ Mon amour, je suis plus fort qu'un violon.

_ Edward, tu pourrais arrêter de te payer ma tête ?

_ Mais non, je veux que tu saches qu'il est hors de question que tu me perdes. Je n'irai nulle part. Je t'aime Bella et j'aime t'entendre jouer.

_ Et toi ?

_ Quoi moi ?

_ Toi non plus tu n'as pas joué depuis que tu es ici. Pourtant la salle de musique à un piano.  
>_ C'est vrai, mais je préfère que tu sois là.<p>

_ Demain, d'accord ?

_ Oui, demain mais en attendant dors mon amour.

_ Je t'aime Edward Cullen.

_ Autant que je t'aime Isabella Volturi.

Elle se lova à nouveau contre moi, sa main légère comme une plume sur mon torse. Je lui fredonnai sa berceuse, puis elle s'endormit. Elle était magnifique, jamais je ne me lasserai de la regarder dormir. Je repensai au fait qu'elle avait peur que je disparaisse. Je ne comprenais pas comment elle pouvait s'imaginer une chose pareille. Jamais je ne pourrai m'éloigner d'elle, c'était comme essayer de m'éloigner de moi-même, ridicule et impossible. Elle m'avait tout offert, son amour, son âme, son corps et même sa vie j'en étais responsable. Je l'aimais plus que tout. J'avais hâte de quitter cet endroit pour pouvoir prouver tous les jours à Bella, à qu'elle point je l'aimais. Ici tout était vraiment trop compliqué. Les rapports avec son père s'envenimaient.

Mais j'avais une dernière chose à faire avant de partir, confondre Sulpicia, pour qu'elle paye toutes ses années de souffrances qu'elle avait fait subir à mon amour. Aro ouvrirait les yeux et même s'il s'en voudrait par la suite, il devait voir la vérité en face. Je savais que Félix réapparaitrait bientôt et j'étais fin prêt à le recevoir. Mais en attendant, je portais mon attention sur Bella qui dormait d'un souffle régulier. Puis elle s'agitât, son visage était tendu, surement dû à un cauchemar, elle s'accrochait à moi et tremblait. Je déposai un baiser sur son front et lui parlai. Elle se calma et se colla encore plus contre moi. Mes pensées lubriques me reprirent. Son odeur m'enivrait. Je décidai de m'éloigner d'elle un moment, pour m'asseoir dans le fauteuil. Car je savais que mon côté gentleman n'y survivrait pas si je restais collé près d'elle.

**BELLA POV**

Je me réveillai en sursaut, Edward n'était plus là. Je balayai la chambre du regard. Je sentis la panique s'emparer de moi. Et Edward sauta du fauteuil et vint m'enlacer. Je me demandai pourquoi il s'était éloigné de moi. Mes yeux croisèrent les siens, ils étaient noirs comme l'onyx. Je compris que son désir était trop pressant et qu'il n'avait pas voulu me réveiller. Je trouvai cette attention charmante, mais j'aurais souhaité qu'il me sorte de mon sommeil malgré tout. Cela m'aurait évité de cauchemarder. Alors je tirai sur sa chemise pour l'attirer contre moi, je voulais qu'il comprenne que j'éprouvais le même désir que lui.

Au bout de plusieurs heures de douces tortures, un petit lutin nommé Alice déboula dans la chambre en criant qu'il fallait que l'on se dépêche parce que certains invités arriveraient bientôt. Que je devais me préparer, et ajuster ma robe pour le lendemain. Je me défendis en expliquant que je ne voyais vraiment pas pourquoi je devais être tirée à quatre épingles aujourd'hui.

_ Bella, une grosse partie des invités arrivera dans quelques heures.

_ Et ?

_ Vous avez toute l'éternité pour vous faire des câlins ! Alors maintenant tu lèves tes fesses et tu viens avec moi. Edward ne rigole pas ! Parce qu'après c'est ton tour !

Je tirai la langue à Edward dans un moment de grande maturité, Alice me poussait vers la suite des Cullen avec empressement. J'arrivai dans leur appartement quand Emmett fredonna « La marche funèbre ».

_ Quoi ? Dis-je Acide.

_ Oh rien, tu es aussi joyeuse qu'un cochon qu'on mène à l'abattoir.

_ Je confirme. Expliqua Jasper.

Alors c'était comme ça ! Je décidai de me venger un peu. Je pensais à Edward et ce que nous avions fait ce matin avant que la petite tornade brune s'abatte sur nous. J'imaginai très bien ses mains et sa bouche sur moi. Je croisai le regard de Jasper qui commençait franchement à se sentir très mal. J'arborai mon sourire le plus innocent possible.

_ Bella, pourrais-tu arrêter de penser à mon frère comme ça.

_ Je ne vois pas du tout de quoi tu parles.

_ Bon ça suffit ! Emmett, Jasper dehors ! Grogna Rosalie.

Ils partirent tous deux, je me retrouvais face aux deux victimes de la mode et entre nous ça ne me réjouissait guère. Quand Esmé franchit la porte et vint me serrer dans ses bras.

_ Bonjour Esmé.

_ Bonjour ma fille.

_ Ne me dîtes pas que vous allez participer à ça.

_ Non rassure-toi, je suis là pour les calmer.

_ Merci mon Dieu !

Alice commença à m'expliquer qu'il fallait vérifier dans les moindres détails, la tenue de la robe. Au moment où elle me tendit les sous-vêtements, je crus tomber.

_ Mais t'es malade ou quoi ? J'ai déjà pas de soutien-gorge. Tu veux que je fasse une attaque ?

_ Bella, il n'y aura que nous à le savoir. Le string, c'est ce qui va le mieux avec des portes  
>jarretelles. Dit-elle sérieusement.<p>

_ Mais Alice, c'est bien ça le problème, les portes jarretelles !

_ Je suis sûre qu'Edward appréciera.

Ca y est j'suis morte c'est ça. Directement en enfer, sans passer par la case départ.

Après avoir choisi les chaussures, la coiffure et tout le toutim, Alice et moi partîmes dans la salle de bain pour essayer tout ça. Plus je regardais les jarretelles et plus je rougissais, Alice allait finir par avoir ma peau ! Enfin elle me poussa en dehors de la salle de bain.

_ Tadam ! Lança-t-elle.

_ Oh mon dieu. S'écrièrent Esmé et Rose.

_ Tu vois je te l'avais dit, c'est une très mauvaise idée !

_ Mais non Bella tu es splendide. Me rassura Esmé en m'enlaçant.

_ Plus que ça encore. Rajouta Rose.

_ Adjuger, vendu ! Bon passons maintenant à la tenue d'aujourd'hui. Lança Alice.

_ Hein quoi !

_ Va te mettre en peignoir, je te ramène ça dans cinq minutes.

Je m'engouffrai dans la salle de bain en prenant mon portable au passage. J'avais besoin de parler à un allié sur ce coup. J'avais l'impression qu'Alice jouait avec une poupée Barbie et je trouvais ça, en plus des talons pas très agréable, j'avais cinq minutes.

_ Allo Edward au secours !

_ Mon amour qui y a-t-il ?

_ Ta sœur est complètement dingue et surtout elle me rend dingue. J't'en prie viens me chercher.

_ Ecoute, je suis en salle de musique. Si tu n'es pas là dans les dix minutes, je vole à ton secours.

_ Edward c'est un cauchemar, tu verrais ce qu'elle veut que je porte sous la ro…Oups.

_...

_ Edward ?

_ D'accord, hum…Chérie, tu respires et on verra bien…Enfin ce que je veux dire. C'est bientôt fini alors zen.

_ Je t'aime Edward.

_ Moi aussi mon ange, à tout de suite.

Je raccrochai, je me disais que je n'aurai surement pas dû lui dire. Mais les mots étaient sortis plus vite que je ne le souhaitais. Alice déboula tel un typhon comme à son habitude. Elle me déplia la robe devant moi, j'eus un hoquet de surprise. Elle était toute noire avec un décolleté plongeant, elle ne m'arrivait même pas aux genoux et était légèrement échancrée au niveau du genou gauche avec son shorty assorti. Je n'en revenais pas. Je regardai Alice d'un air complètement incrédule.

_ Alice, t'es tombée sur la tête ou quoi ?

_ Mets là et chuuut.

_ Non ! Alice, je vais avoir l'air de quoi ?

_ D'une femme sexy et épanouie.

_ Ouais, enfin je crois surtout que c'est ma poitrine qui va s'épanouir, voir déborder !

_ Bella, dépêche-toi, Edward t'attend.

Elle savait quoi prononcer pour que je plie à ses caprices. Sortir de l'enfer pour voir Edward, voilà une chose que je voulais. Alors je fichais Alice à la porte et m'habillais tout en rageant intérieurement. Je sortis au bout d'un moment, sous des « waouh » admiratifs. Mais j'étais vraiment très mal à l'aise. Alice me fit tournoyer et m'annonça qu'on avait rendez-vous dans trois heures avec les premiers invités. Je grognai déjà d'exaspération. Elle ouvrit la porte, et je me retrouvais nez à nez avec Démétri qui retenait un fou rire devant ma mine déconfite.

_ Démétri, no comment ! C'est clair !

_ J'ai rien dit.

_ Non, mais tu le penses tellement fort, que je l'entends d'ici.

_ Tu es comment dire ?… Sexy. Rigola-t-il.

_ Démétri ?

_ Oui, princesse.

_ La ferme !

Il m'accompagna jusqu'à la salle de musique. Je lui demandais où été passés Alec et Jane. Il m'expliqua que mon père avait décidé de me laisser respirer. Il m'ouvrit la porte et s'en alla. Nous laissant seul. Je m'approchais d'Edward, il jouait une mélodie magnifique qui me transportait. Mon corps se détendit aussitôt. Il était assis sur le tabouret quand je passais mes bras autour de son cou et plongeai mon visage dans ses cheveux. Il se retourna vers moi. Puis me scrutant des pieds à la tête, déglutit difficilement et arrêta de respirer. Je reculai d'un pas, mais il me rapprocha de lui en m'enlaçant et posa sa tête sur mon ventre.

_ Tu as raison, Alice va finir par nous tuer tous les deux.

_ Pourquoi ?

_ Parce que si elle s'obstine à t'habiller comme ça, je pourrais bien faire plusieurs morts.

_ Oh !

**EDWARD POV**

Alice voulait ma mort, je ne voyais pas d'autre explication. Cette robe noire sur sa peau laiteuse était un appel à l'amour. Bon dieu, jamais je ne pourrais me lasser de son corps. Je sentais sa peau sous mes doigts. Elle frissonnait. J'eus un éclair de lucidité venue de je ne sais où et lui proposai de s'asseoir près de moi. Ce qu'elle fit avec un grand sourire. Je commençai à jouer « clair de lune » De Debussy. J'enchainai sur le « prélude de Bach », la « lettre à Elise » de Beethoven et « nocturne » Chopin. Puis je finis par sa berceuse. Elle avait fermé les yeux, portée par la musique mais quand j'eus finis elle déposa un tendre baiser dans mon cou. Son souffle chaud m'électrisa. Je me retournai face à elle, pris son visage en coupe et plaquai mes lèvres sur les siennes avec passion. Elle me rendit celui-ci avec ferveur.

Je l'attirai contre moi encore plus. Nous étions pris d'une frénésie incontrôlable. Elle s'assit sur mes genoux. Son corps était collé entre moi et le piano. Je caressai ses cuisses et passai mes mains sur son dos, j'embrassai ensuite la naissance de sa poitrine. Les choses s'enchainèrent naturellement et nous fîmes l'amour sur le piano.

Bella était toujours sur moi, ses yeux ancrés au miens, elle n'avait toujours pas récupérer sa respiration normale. Je cajolai son visage avec mes mains. Bella, c'était ma Bella charmeuse, les joues écarlates, un sourire immense sur le visage. Je la relevai avec délicatesse et amour. Nous nous réajustâmes et commençâmes à rire nerveusement. Je savais que ce que j'allais lui dire ne lui plairait surement pas. Je sentis mon être se raidir et Bella aussi.

_ Edward, Qu'y a-t-il ?

_ Bella, on doit aller voir ton père.

_ J'en ai pas envie.

_ Bella, écoute je sais que tu lui en veux et moi aussi. Mais vous devez montrer que vous êtes une famille unie. C'est important. Fais-moi confiance.

_ Dis-moi, tu mijotes quoi au juste ?

_ Ne t'inquiètes pas.

J'avais réussi à la convaincre. Nous allâmes vers la « salle des banquets ». Nous croisâmes Marcus qui enlaça sa nièce avec affection. Caïus était dans la salle avec son épouse Athenadora. Elle se dirigea vers nous, embrassa sa nièce sur la joue et recula. Ses pensées étaient neutres, elle semblait aimer sa nièce, mais était comme son époux, ne souhaitant pas prendre parti. Elle était néanmoins horrifiée par ce qu'avait subi Bella. Mais n'avait jamais développé le moindre sentiment maternel envers elle.

_ Ma tante, je te présente Edward Cullen. Mon futur…

_ Je crois qu'on dit fiancé Bella, il va falloir t'habituer. Rigola-t-elle.

_ Oui, tu as raison.

_ Enchanté de vous rencontrer Edward. Je suis Athenadora.

_ Moi de même, madame.

_ Tu es magnifique Bella et il est charmant, ma nièce, tu as bon goût.

_ Euh merci. Dit-elle en s'empourprant.

_ Et bien je vois que certaines choses ne changent pas.

Tout le monde se mit à rire devant l'allusion aux couleurs de Bella. Nous attendions Aro, il se faisait désirer apparemment. Bella s'était rapprochée, elle était nerveuse. Ma famille arriva, Alice s'approcha de moi en me lançant par la pensée.

_Edward, regarde sa robe tu pouvais pas attendre ce soir avant de lui sauter dessus franchement ? T'exagères !_

Je lui répondis par un procédé que nous avions mis en place en visionnant ma réponse.

_C'est de ta faute Alice, su tu pouvais éviter de l'habiller aussi sexy, ça n'arriverait pas !  
>Bah voyons Edward comme si ça allait t'arrêter.<em>

Carlisle nous demanda d'arrêter tout de suite par la pensée. Ce n'était pas vraiment le moment pour se faire remarquer. Jazz rigolait devant l'œil courroucé de son épouse, quand Aro arriva avec les premiers invités. C'était les Denali, Aro avait le sourire, il semblait très heureux de revoir Eleazar.

_ Mes amis, entrez, je vous en prie.

_ Alors comme ça la rumeur disait vrai Edward ? Tu vas te fiancer. Félicitation.

_ Merci Eleazar.

_ Mes hommages, princesse Isabella, et félicitation à vous aussi.

_ Merci, mais entre nous si vous pouviez éviter, 'les princesses' et m'appeler Bella. Je vous en serai très reconnaissante. Chuchota-t-elle.

_ Aro, ta fille est vraiment magnifique et elle semble savoir ce qu'elle veut !

_ Oh elle le sait mon ami, elle le sait. Soupira Aro.

Carmen s'approcha de nous à son tour, elle m'enlaça et me glissa dans l'oreille un « il était temps ». Puis fit de même avec Bella qui ne s'en formalisa pas. Pendant qu'Eleazar saluait le reste de la famille, Kate et Irina firent de même. Mais la réaction que je redoutais le plus était celle de Tanya, en effet je savais qu'elle avait des sentiments pour moi depuis des années. Mais je la considérais juste comme une amie, voir un membre de la famille, tout comme le reste de son clan. Eleazar était un vampire qui avait fait partie du clan des Volturi, il connaissait les trois rois mieux que quiconque.

_Edward. Dit Tanya glaciale.

_ Tanya.

_ Princesse Isabella.

_ Ravie de faire votre connaissance.

Les pensées de Tanya étaient loin du calme apparent qu'elle souhaitait donner.

_Edward, tu aurais dû me le dire, au moins par respect envers moi. Non, il a fallu que je l'apprenne par Eleazar. De quoi j'ai l'air maintenant !_

Mon corps se raidit face à cette réalité. J'aurais pu lui dire, mais quand ? Les choses s'étaient un peu précipitées. Je priai pour que je puisse expliquer la situation à Bella avant qu'elle ne s'imagine des choses. Je devais aussi avoir une discussion avec Tanya, histoire de tout remettre à plat. Quand Sulpicia arriva avec son air hautain, elle fit un geste de la main en guise de bonjour. Marcus la regarda sévèrement. Il était prêt à lui sauter dessus à la moindre remarque désobligeante sur Bella. Mais elle n'en fit rien. Les pensées d'Eleazar ne faisaient aucun doute qu'il ne l'aimait pas. Marcus et Caïus nous proposèrent de nous rendre dans un autre lieu pour discuter. Je savais qu'Aro souhaitait parler avec sa fille.

_ Bella, je souhaiterai m'entretenir avec toi seul à seul, s'il te plait.

Aro avait bien manœuvré, elle n'oserait jamais lui dire d'aller se faire cuire un œuf devant tout le monde. Elle acquiesça et je sentis un vent de panique s'emparer d'elle. Bella avait peur de mal réagir. Leur relation était vraiment complexe. Jasper lui envoya une dose de calme, elle le remercia de la tête. Quant à moi je devais en profiter pour parler avec Tanya.

**BELLA POV**

Edward et les autres étaient partis, me laissant seule avec mon père. Nous nous regardâmes en chien de faïence. En essayant de savoir qui allait briser le silence entre nous. Je repensai à ce que m'avait dit Edward et décidai de suivre son conseil.

_ Bella, viens t'asseoir près de moi S'il te plait.

J'obtempérai, comme une gentille fille et l'écoutai.

_ Je suis désolé d'avoir mal réagit l'autre jour. Mais Bella tu connais Sulpicia, tu sais comment elle réagit. Je ne suis pas dupe Bella, elle n'a jamais eu l'affection pour toi que j'aurais souhaité. Malgré tous ses beaux discours. C'est à cause de moi, disons que tu lui rappelles mon erreur.  
>A ce mot, mon sang ne fit qu'un tour.<p>

_ Une erreur ! Voilà ce qu'était ma mère pour toi ! UNE ERREUR !

_ Mais non Bella, mais pour elle oui. Je n'ai pas été franc avec elle. J'aimais ta mère, n'en doute jamais. C'est pour ça que je suis heureux que tu aies trouvé quelqu'un que tu aimes et qui t'aime.

_ Alors tu n'as qu'à te séparer d'elle si c'est ça !

_ Bellissima, les choses ne sont pas aussi simples en politique. Et puis elle m'a soutenu pendant longtemps.

_ Papa le seul truc que je sais c'est que cette histoire tournera mal !

_ Bella ne soit pas si négative. C'est le monde à l'envers c'est toi qui t'inquiètes pour moi ! Au fait pendant que j'y pense toi et Edward vous avez…Comment dire…Fait…

_ L'amour !

Il se mit à tousser très fortement comme s'il avait avalé de travers, c'était assez comique comme situation. Il s'était fait prendre à son propre jeu et je jubilai

_ Bella, voyons pense à mon cœur. Mais oui. Confirma-t-il.

_ Premièrement ton cœur ne marche plus, donc plus rien à craindre et deuxièmement ça ne te regarde pas.

_ De toute façon vu votre comportement l'un envers l'autre et ce que j'ai lu dans l'esprit d'Edward. J'ai déjà la réponse.

_ Hein ? Quoi ?

Ça voulait dire que tous les autres le savaient, j'avoue que là je paniquai. Je sentis mes joues s'empourprer. Mon père le savait et je trouvais ça fortement gênant. Alors Aro se mit à rire et moi aussi, mais c'était nerveux. Nous rejoignîmes les autres dehors quand je vis Edward qui discutait avec Tanya, il avait l'air tendu et pas à l'aise du tout. Mais j'ignorai pourquoi. Quand les pensées de ma gentille belle-mère me parvinrent.

_Voyons, ne fais pas cette tête-là ! Tu ne savais pas que Tanya aimait Edward, il ne te l'a jamais dit ? ! Curieux ? Avec ton père ça a commencé comme ça ! Non, pas de mensonge, des oublis comme il disait !_

Je grognai et m'éloignai de l'attroupement, un fort besoin de m'écarter me parcourait.

* * *

><p><strong>Voilà, un nouveau chapitre d'emballé. Le prochain assez rapidement (j'espère)<strong>

**Dîtes-moi tout j'attends vos impressions.**

**Ciao Basgi **

**PACE E SALUTE A TUTTI ! (Paix et santé à tous**)


	29. 28 Jour de fête ?

**Bonjour à tous, en ces journées qui tiennes plus du frigo qu'autre chose, j'espère que ce chapitre vous réchauffera. Merci pour tous vos messages.**

**Vous trouverez les liens pour la musique et les robes sur mon profile**

**Bonne lecture**

* * *

><p><strong>28 Jours de fête ?<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>POV D'EDWARD<strong>

Je sortis de la salle en compagnie de tout le monde sauf Aro qui voulait parlementer avec sa fille, quant à moi je souhaitais discuter avec Tanya. Je savais que la situation pour elle devait être difficile à supporter. Mais je ne pouvais rien y faire. J'aimais Bella et c'était la seule chose qui m'importait réellement. J'étais égoïste, je ne souhaitais que mon propre bonheur et celui de Bella. Alors je m'approchai de Tanya qui était un peu en retrait des autres.

_ Tanya ?  
>_ Qu'est-ce que tu veux Edward !<br>_ Discuter.  
>_ De quoi ? Du fait que tu vas te fiancer et que tu n'as même pas eu la décence de m'en parler !<br>_ Ecoute je suis désolé, mais tout s'est enchainé rapidement.  
>_ Bien sûr ! Tu vas me dire que tu es amoureux d'elle, seulement depuis vingt-quatre heures !<br>_ Mais non, bien sûr que non. Tanya, je n'ai jamais ressenti ça avec personne, c'est la première fois. Au début je ne savais même pas ce qui m'arrivait. Puis ensuite elle est partie, j'ai souffert comme jamais, autant physiquement que mentalement. Je l'ai retrouvée à Voltera, où j'ai découvert qui elle était. Maintenant je tiens encore plus à elle qu'avant.  
>_ Mais elle est à moitié humaine, tu seras pieds et poings liés à Aro. Ce n'est pas quelqu'un pour toi. Elle est jeune Edward, elle n'a que 8 ans d'existences. Elle t'a quitté une fois, qui te dit qu'elle ne recommencera ? Isabella n'est pas assez mature et stable pour toi ! Elle est fragile et ne pourra pas te donner ce que moi je pourrais. Dit-elle d'une voix suave.<p>

Elle avait posé sa main sur mon torse, je l'écartai prestement. Elle se croyait meilleure que Bella et je ne pouvais le supporter. Bella m'apportait bien plus que ça, mais Tanya était aveuglée par la jalousie.

_ Tanya, je ne te demande pas de comprendre. Mais elle est plus mature que tu ne le penses. Je sais qu'elle m'aime. C'est ça le plus important. Je suis un vampire comblé dans tous le sens du terme merci ! Si vraiment tu étais mon amie tu serais heureuse pour moi !  
>_ Mais c'est toi qui ne saisis rien, je ne veux pas être ton amie ! Je veux être plus que ça !<br>_ Je suis désolé, mais c'est une chose que je ne peux pas t'offrir. Plus tôt tu l'accepteras et mieux ça vaudra.

Mon corps était tendu comme un arc. Je savais que la confrontation serait dure, mais je ne pensais pas à ce point-là. Je pensais qu'elle était mon amie. Mais au lieu de ça elle continuait ses avances. En tant qu'amie elle aurait dû me soutenir.

**BELLA POV**

Je marchais depuis cinq minutes, je voulais analyser ce qui se passait dans ma vie. J'avais rencontré Edward, j'étais tombée éperdument et irrévocablement amoureuse de lui. J'avais réussi à « dépasser » mon viol grâce à lui. Nous faisions l'amour et jamais je n'aurais pensé avoir autant de plaisir. Surtout vu la douleur que j'avais ressenti pendant cette affreuse nuit, deux ans auparavant. Mais là, j'allais me fiancer et ce que m'avait dit Sulpicia par la pensée, m'avait beaucoup plus perturbée que nécessaire. Je découvrais un nouveau sentiment que je n'étais pas capable d'assimiler. J'avais beau chercher dans ma mémoire, je ne trouvais pas.

_ La jalousie.

_ Quoi ?

_ Ce qui émane de toi c'est de la jalousie et du doute. Me révéla Jasper.

_ Hein ? J'en sais rien. Je ne connaissais pas ce sentiment.

Jazz me proposa de m'asseoir à côté de lui. J'avais certaines questions à lui poser sur Tanya et Edward, mais je ne savais pas comment aborder le sujet. J'étais gênée, nerveuse, je doutais et le comble, j'étais jalouse.

_ Waouh Bella ! Du calme, tu vas finir par exploser et moi aussi avec autant de sentiments mélangés. Raconte, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

_ C'est Tanya.

_ Quoi Tanya ?

_ Je sais pas, elle et Edward, ils ont eu une relation ?

_ Non. Où as-tu été chercher une idée pareille ?

_ Jazz, elle me déteste, pas besoin d'être empathe pour savoir ça ! Je pense qu'elle l'aime, n'est-ce-pas ?

_ Bella, tu devrais en parler avec Edward, pas avec moi.

_ J'ai besoin de le savoir ! Ne me dis pas que tu n'en sais rien, car tu ressens tout !

_ Oui, elle l'aime depuis des années. Mais Edward n'a jamais été intéressé. Il a toujours repoussé ses avances.

Je bouillonnai. Comment Edward avait-il pu me taire une chose aussi importante ? Je ne comprenais pas. Il avait une fille parfaite à ses pieds et lui n'en avait jamais profité. Pourquoi discutait-il avec elle ? Elle voulait me prendre Edward. Ca il en était hors de question. C'était mon Edward. J'étais désormais jalouse et possessive. Jazz, rigolait et tentait désespérément de m'apaiser mais rien y faisait. Je pris plusieurs grandes inspirations et me levai.

_ Bella, reste là et respire tout va bien.

_ Jasper, il aurait dû me le dire !

_ Bella, je suis sûr qu'il n'y a même pas pensé. Il ne pense qu'à toi. C'est tout, plus rien d'autre ne le touche. Seulement et uniquement toi.

A ces mots, je ne pus retenir un sanglot. L'entendre dire par Jasper, trop d'émotions me submergeaient. Il me serra dans ses bras et déposa un baiser sur mon front. Jasper était vraiment très gentil. Quand Edward arriva derrière nous, Jasper se tourna vers lui.

_ Ah non ! Tu vas pas t'y mettre toi aussi ! J'en ai assez avec Bella. Je vous laisse tous les deux débrouillez-vous !

Edward s'accroupit face à moi et essuya de son doigt une larme qui roulait sur mon visage. Puis il voulut déposer un baiser sur ma bouche, mais je détournai la tête. J'avais besoin d'une explication et tout de suite ! Edward se releva, passa une main dans ses cheveux, tandis qu'avec l'autre il se pinçait l'arête du nez nerveusement. Il ne semblait pas comprendre.

_ Cinq lettres Edward. T.A.N.Y.A.

_ Ok. Avant que tu imagines quoi que ce soit, laisse-moi t'expliquer.

_ M'expliquer quoi Edward ? Que tu as omis de me dire qu'elle est amoureuse de toi ! Dis-je furibonde.

_ Hein ? Comment tu…Jasper ! Bella pardonne-moi. Je ne pensais pas que c'était important. Ses sentiments n'ont jamais été partagés. Elle est mon amie et si je suis proche d'elle ce n'est que de cette manière.

_ Pas important ? Bah voyons, c'est pas comme si une vampire super sexy était amoureuse de toi !

_ Bella, tu es au moins dix fois plus sexy qu'elle. Tu es sexy à en damner un saint. Ma Bella, tu es jalouse ? Demanda-t-il avec un sourire en coin.

_ Même pas vrai d'abord.

Il me tendit la main pour que je puisse me relever, je l'acceptais. Il me serra fortement contre lui et m'embrassa avec passion, il me susurra des mots doux. Je m'accrochai à son cou. Il avait gagné. Je n'arrivais plus à lui en vouloir. Bien au contraire, j'avais décidé de jouer avec ses nerfs.

_ Alors comme ça je suis sexy. Susurrai-je.

_ Bella, tu ne peux pas t'imaginer à quel point. Je peux même te dire que si nous ne devions pas rejoindre les autres, je serai déjà en train de te faire l'amour. Souffla-t-il.

_Oh seigneur vite, jetez moi un seau de glace, j'ai chaud, très chaud ! Prise à mon propre piège ! Grrr Edward tu me le paieras !_

Alors il me prit la main et entrelaça nos doigts. Puis m'entraina avec lui vers le château, la nuit commençait à descendre sur Voltera. Demain à cette heure-là nous serions fiancés. J'avoue que cette perspective me réjouissait bizarrement. Nous approchâmes des invités, ils étaient tous réunis dans le jardin. Il y avait beaucoup d'éclats de rire. Mon père nous appela, pour nous présenter d'autres invités. Edward les connaissait pratiquement tous, alors que moi il ne s'agissait que de quelques-uns. Le problème quand on refuse d'avoir une vie sociale, c'est qu'on ne connaît personne. Je fuyais les bals de Voltera comme la peste, me contentant d'une petite apparition de dix minutes à chaque fois. Mais là, il fallait bien que je me plie au protocole. Fallait vraiment que je l'aime pour faire un effort pareil. Je revis quand même au milieu un visage ami. Il vint de suite m'enlacer.

_ Nahuel ! M'exclamai-je.

_ Bella, tu es magnifique !

_ Nahuel, je te présente Edward.

Ils se serrèrent la main, mais vu leurs expression à tous d'eux quelque chose les dérangeait. Je leurs fis des yeux noirs. Histoire de les calmer un peu. Je n'avais pas vu mon ami depuis un an et il m'avait manqué. Il était comme moi, un demi-vampire, mon père après ma naissance avait recherché d'autres hybrides. Il voulait comprendre, savoir comment cette naissance avait eu lieu. Nahuel savait exactement ce que je ressentais par rapport à ma naissance, nous avions tout d'eux tué notre mère pour vivre. Nous discutâmes de tout et de rien, de mon départ de Voltera et de mon arrivée à Forks. Mais il n'était pas au courant de mon agression. J'aimais beaucoup Nahuel, il aimait plaisanter. Bien sur la dernière fois que l'on s'était vu, il savait que ça n'allait pas, mais il ne m'avait jamais posé la moindre question à ce propos. J'étais fatiguée, Edward s'en aperçut et nous excusa auprès de nos convives. Démétri arriva et nous suivit jusqu'à la chambre. Il nous ouvrit la porte et la referma sur nous. Il m'expliqua que c'était une question de sécurité. Je râlais comme à mon habitude. Edward semblait quant à lui être contrarié, alors je m'approchai de lui et passai mes bras autours de sa nuque, il plongea sa tête dans mon cou, déclenchant une multitude de frissons.

_ Dis-moi depuis quand tu connais Nahuel ?

_ Je devais avoir deux années de vie environ. Pourquoi ?

_ Vous êtes amis ?

_ Oui bien sûr, c'est le seul être que je connaisse qui soit comme moi, alors je suppose que ça rapproche. Edward il y a un problème avec Nahuel ?

_ Non, aucun. Dit-il gêné.

_ Mouais c'est ça et moi, je suis le big foot ! Vas-y balance.

_ Bella, Nahuel t'a-t-il déjà parlé de ses sentiments pour toi ?

_ On est ami ! Où tu veux en venir ?

_ Il est venu à Voltera, alors que tu te trouvais à Forks. Il a demandé ta main à Aro.

_ Quoi ? Tu délires ! C'est la jalousie qui te fais dérailler ou quoi ?

_ Je l'ai lu en lui ! Non, il est amoureux de toi ! Demande à Démétri !

_ Edward, c'est impossible, il est mon ami. Je veux dire, il a connu tellement de femmes vampires. Je suis qu'une hybride…Je ne peux pas le croire ! C'est mon ami, je ne l'ai jamais vu autrement.

_ Peut-être qu'il n'y a aucune ambiguïté de ton coté, mais pas pour lui. Bella, tu es une femme magnifique, ouvre les yeux !

Alors là je ne pouvais pas le croire, j'étais dans le brouillard total. Comment était-ce possible ? Nahuel amoureux de moi. C'était carrément du délire. Il m'en aurait parlé. Mais Edward, je le connaissais trop bien pour savoir qu'il me disait la vérité. Je ressentais comme un étrange sentiment de trahison. On avait tellement partagé de choses, comment avait-il pu me cacher un truc pareil ? A ce moment une bonne claque m'aurait fait du bien. Mais à la place je sentis les grands bras d'Edward m'enlacer. Il posa sa tête contre mon épaule, nous regardâmes tous deux par la fenêtre. Je ne savais pas comment réagir. Devais-je aller lui parler ou pas ? C'était un peu comme si mon cerveau s'était mis sur pause. Je sentais le souffle froid de mon vampire d'amour dans mon cou.

_ Je suis désolé. J'aurai jamais dû, ça ne me regarde pas après tout. Souffla-t-il.

_ Bah voyons, comme si ça t'arrêtait d'habitude. Dis-je acerbe.

Edward s'était raidit et m'avais lâchée. Je l'avais vexé au lieu de lui dire que ce n'était pas de sa faute. Mais j'avais encore perdue une occasion de me taire. Alors je me tournais face à lui pris son visage en coupe dans mes mains et collai mon nez contre le sien. Puis je pris ses bras avec mes mains et les placèrent autour de ma taille.

_ Excuse-moi, je suis injuste avec toi. Il y a peut-être un moyen de me faire pardonner ? Dis-je joueuse.

Alors, je fis descendre les mains d'Edward sous ma robe, il émit un râle de plaisir. Puis je me mis sur la pointe des pieds pour l'embrasser et descendis, jusque dans les profondeurs de son cou. Il frissonna tandis qu'il traçait des petits cercles du bout des doigts, sur cette partie charnue de mon anatomie. Il me fit reculer contre le mur. Nous haletions, mon cœur était déjà au bord de l'implosion quand il me souleva pour accrocher mes jambes autour de sa taille.

_ Je crois que je viens d'en trouver un. Dit-il d'une voix rauque.

Nos corps étaient complètement dépendants de l'un et l'autre. Comme si nous ressentions un appel mystique. J'avais besoin de ce contact charnel autant que lui, c'était plus fort que tout, incontrôlable. Et chaque fois meilleure que la précédente. Puis nous nous effondrâmes, éreintés, enfin moi surtout. Il parsema mon corps de baisers tendres et se mit à me regarder avec son petit sourire en coin, si craquant. Je me serais damné pour ce sourire. Il se leva d'un bond et me fit signe de ne pas bouger. Il chercha quelque chose dans ses affaires qui étaient éparpillées dans toute la chambre. Il remonta sur le lit dans un mouvement félin et gracieux, cachant quelque chose dans sa main. Mes yeux le scrutaient avec interrogation, je me demandais ce qu'il allait encore inventer.

_ Mon amour, tu sais que je t'aime. Tu es ma vie maintenant. Jamais je ne pourrai vivre loin de toi. Demain nous allons nous fiancer. Mais je souhaitais d'offrir ça en souvenir de cette journée.

Oh seigneur dieu, il venait de me tendre un petit écrin rouge. Rien qu'à l'écrin, je savais que ce cadeau était hors de prix. Mais il était devenu dingue ! Je n'avais pas besoin qu'il dépense son argent pour me souvenir de ce jour. J'ouvris l'écrin d'une main tremblante. Oh mon dieu ! C'était un solitaire, mais il était énorme. J'étais quand même rassurée par la simplicité de cette bague. J'écarquillai les yeux, tel un hibou. Je devais avoir l'air très intelligente à cet instant. Il sortit délicatement le bijou de sa boite, me prit la main droite et le fit descendre le long de mon annulaire. Je n'avais toujours pas dit un seul mot. J'avais une idée de ce que j'aurais dû dire.

Dis un truc sympa, Bon dieu Bella !

_ Je…C'est trop…Ca a du te coûter une fortune…Merci. Balbutiai-je.

_ Bella, arrête de t'en faire, ce n'est que de l'argent. C'est fait pour le dépenser avec la personne que l'on aime.

Il posa ses lèvres sur les miennes avec tendresse et nous reprîmes pour la deuxième fois notre danse sensuelle et charnelle. Je m'endormis presque aussitôt après, mon corps commençait à fatiguer. Trop de chose à analyser, Tanya, Nahuel.

**EDWARD POV**

Finalement elle ne l'avait pas si mal pris. J'admirai le diamant à son doigt. Elle était magnifique en temps normal. Mais j'avoue que de l'avoir nue portant ce seul bijou, la rendit encore plus belle et désirable. Mais je devais me concentrer sur plusieurs choses à la fois. Tanya devait se calmer, car connaissant son caractère et le caractère de ma belle, nous risquions d'être au bord de l'explosion. Jasper m'avait expliqué par la pensée ce que lui avait demandé Bella. Elle venait de découvrir la jalousie, et mon côté masochiste avait apprécié. Personnellement, je ne connaissais que trop bien ce sentiment et je l'avais encore ressenti ce soir.

Nahuel était amoureux d'elle. Il avait été jusqu'à demander la main de Bella à Aro. J'étais donc assez étonné de le voir ici. Je n'aurais jamais dû parler des sentiments de Nahuel à Bella. Elle semblait complètement perdue. La nouvelle l'avait assommée. Je me doutais que mon amour n'en resterait pas là et qu'elle irait trouver son ami pour lui parler. Mais j'espérais que ça arrive le plus tard possible. Surtout éviter que ça arrive en plein bal. Ça ferait désordre. J'entendis quelqu'un frapper à la porte ainsi que des murmures. C'était Démétri. Je trouvais ça curieux, et ses pensées ne me rassuraient pas du tout.

_Les trois rois veulent te voir tout de suite, il s'est passé quelque chose. M'expliqua-t-il, par la pensée._

Je sautai du lit et m'habillai à vitesse vampirique. J'étais inquiet. Je me demandais ce qu'il y avait d'assez urgent pour venir me chercher en pleine nuit, alors que j'étais avec Bella. Je sortis de la chambre, et me retrouvai en face d'Alex, de Jane et Démétri bien sûr. Ils étaient tendus. Leurs traits étaient tirés.

_ Suis moi ! Me lança Dém'.

Les jumeaux s'étaient postés de chaque côté de la porte de Bella, je croisai Jasper et Emmett dans le couloir, ils étaient surpris.

_ Occupez-vous de Bella et prévenez les autres, merci.

Démétri accélérait le pas. Il était vraiment nerveux mais il n'avait pas le droit de m'expliquer ce qui se passait. J'avançai donc vers le bureau d'Aro. Il ouvrit la porte solennellement, me fit rentrer et s'adossa droit comme un I le long du mur. Mes yeux tombèrent sur les trois rois, ils avaient l'air nerveux et en colère. Je sentais que la situation était grave. Je n'osais imaginer les raisons.

_ Jeune Edward, il faut qu'on te parle.

_ Aro, arrêtez de tourner autour du pot et venez en au fait, je vous prie.

_ Bien, si tu insistes. IL est de retour !

_ Comment ça, IL est de retour ?

_ Il sait pour toi et Bella. Il en est malade ! Il la veut ! Nous avons reçu ça, tout à l'heure.

_ Une urne funéraire ?

_ Oui, avec ce mot.

Je le lus à haute voix.

_ « Ici repose les cendres d'Edward Cullen. Enfin bientôt. Bella est à moi ! Si elle ne veut pas, je la contraindrai, et la tuerai ! » Et alors ? Qu'il vienne ! Jamais il ne l'aura ! On la protégera !

_ Bien sûr qu'on la protégera, c'est ma fille ! Mais si Bella apprend ça avant ce soir, elle partira pour éloigner le danger.

_Ce serait bien Bella, de faire un truc aussi dingue !_

_ Mais si on ne lui dit pas, elle va nous en vouloir à mort ! Expliqua Marcus.

_ C'est plus sur ça que de gagner au loto ! Confirmai-je.

_ On lui en parlera demain, après le bal. Ma fille n'a pas besoin de l'apprendre aujourd'hui.

_ Alors priez pour qu'elle ne soit pas au courant avant, ce qui va être très difficile avec les deux gardes postés devant sa chambre.

_ On trouvera une excuse, avec le nombre de vampires non végétarien au château, en voilà une tout à fait plausible. Expliqua Caïus.

Ils avaient décidé de ne rien lui dire. Que Félix me menace n'était vraiment pas quelque chose d'inquiétant en soi, je savais que tôt ou tard ça arriverait. En fait, je n'attendais que ça. Qu'il se montre pour que nous puissions régler cette histoire au plus vite. Mais ce qui m'angoissait le plus, c'était qu'il voulait Bella. Je ne savais que trop bien ce qui se passerait, s'il lui mettait la main dessus. Il en était hors de question. Je ne voulais surtout pas l'imaginer. Lui aussi était déterminé, mais pas autant que moi. Je sortis du bureau d'Aro, je voulais être près de Bella. Démétri posa une main sur mon épaule.

_ C'est une erreur, de ne pas lui dire. Car si elle le sait, elle sera sur ses gardes. C'est sa vie, Je n'aimerai pas être à ta place ni celle d'Aro quand elle l'apprendra.

_ J'aurais moi aussi préféré que l'on lui dise tout de suite.

Nous repartîmes vers la chambre de Bella. Ma famille se trouvait devant la porte. Je leur expliquai en gros ce qui se passait, en laissant sciemment de côté l'histoire de l'urne funéraire. Alice l'avait vu, mais ne fit aucune remarque sur le sujet. Emmett était remonté comme un coucou suisse. Prêt à lui faire la peau, à l' instant où il le croiserait. Mais en attendant je devais me concentrer sur Bella qui n'allait pas tarder à s'éveiller. Alors je virai tout le monde et rentrai dans la chambre pour reprendre ma place auprès de mon âme. Je m'allongeai et la contemplai en priant que tout ça ne soit qu'un mauvais rêve. Je savais que la confrontation arriverait tôt ou tard, mais je l'espérai le plus tard possible.

Elle ouvrit les yeux et me fit le plus beau des sourires, tout en caressant mon visage. Je savais qu'Alice débarquerait bientôt, pour me l'enlever. Je voulais profiter de chaque instant, l'idée d'être loin d'elle alors que le danger se faisait encore plus sentir me rendait fou. Je l'embrassai passionnément et glissai ma langue sur la sienne. Je ne m'arrêtais que pour la laisser reprendre son souffle.

_ Waouh ! Que me vaut l'honneur de ce baiser fougueux ?

_ En l'honneur de mon amour pour toi.

Et bien sûr, impossible de poursuivre, car l'ouragan Alice tambourina à la porte. La journée marathon pouvait commencer pour elle, Alice ayant décidé de me laisser tranquille jusqu'en début de soirée. Mais Bella c'était différent, entre les ongles, les cheveux, le maquillage et tout le reste. Je pensais qu'elle ne pourrait pas survivre à cette journée. Après s'être levée en ronchonnant, elle fila vers la salle de bain et ressortit cinq minutes plus tard. Elle déposa un chaste baiser sur mes lèvres, mais je l'attirai vers moi et nous fîmes tomber sur le lit. J'approfondis notre contact.

_ Edward Anthony Masen Cullen! Ôte tes sales pattes de là tout de suite !

_ ALICE ! Nous criâmes ensemble.

_ Je suis désolée. Mais je crois que le temps va me sembler très long jusqu'à ce soir. Susurrai-je en l'embrassant dans le cou.

_ Edward, pour moi aussi, alors évite de m'embrasser comme ça. Ou ta sœur risque d'enfoncer la porte.

Alors je me levai, et lui ouvris la porte de la chambre. En déposant un dernier baiser sur sa bouche soyeuse et sucrée. Puis Alice me la vola.

_ Oh ça va tous les deux, décrochez-vous un peu. Ou je vais chercher un seau d'eau glacée comme pour les chiens. Rigola Emmett.

**ARO POV**

Ma petite fille allait se fiancer. Si j'avais pu pleurer, je l'aurais fait. Enfin si j'avais été seul, du moins. Le jeune Cullen était quelqu'un de bien, je le savais et Bella méritait de connaître ce bonheur. Mais la menace de voir Félix réapparaître, planait encore plus. Il nous narguait, tapi dans l'ombre il attendait son heure. Je savais que nous veillerons tous sur elle. J'avais échoué dans mon rôle de père, deux ans auparavant. Je n'avais pas su la protéger.

Mais cette union était pleine d'espoir. Bon bien sûr, c'était une occasion fabuleuse d'unir nos deux familles, car leurs pouvoirs étaient très intéressants pour nous, sans compter que c'était le clan le plus important après le nôtre. Edward rendait Bella vraiment heureuse et je lui en étais reconnaissant. Je savais que leur relation était plus intime désormais. J'avais réussi à stopper leur première tentative, la veille du départ pour Florence. Le père qui était en moi avait refait surface, j'avais beau me dire qu'elle était libre de décider si elle était prête ou pas, en tant que père j'avais quand même du mal à l'avaler. Je n'osais plus toucher Edward de peur de tomber sur un moment intime de leur vie. Voir ma fille faisant l'amour à nouveau avec lui aurait été beaucoup trop pour moi, sans compté sur mon côté vampire qui voudrait sûrement arracher la tête d'Edward.

Après cette nuit infernale pour ma fille et notre famille, les choses avaient changé. Je me croyais intouchable, mais mes ennemis étaient parvenus à me blesser à travers ma fille. Ces lâches s'en étaient pris à elle de la pire façon. Comment avais-je pu me laisser prendre par ce Félix ? Quel moyen avait-il utilisé pour me trahir sans que je m'en aperçoive ?

Bella avait raison en partie pour Sulpicia. Elle n'était pas celle qu'elle voulait faire croire. Elle me cachait certaine choses, mais je n'étais pas capable de les voir. Je n'avais aucune preuve et ne pouvais accuser une épouse royale comme ça. Le scandale qui en découlerait serait sûrement sans précédent. Mais à choisir entre ma femme et ma fille le choix était vite fait. Ma fille passait avant tout et même avant le pouvoir. Bella avait un foutu caractère, oui, tout comme moi d'ailleurs. Elle avait cette capacité à me mettre en rogne en un quart de seconde et me rendre complètement gaga deux secondes après. C'est pour ça que je ne supportais pas nos disputes, et la dernière en date m'avait fait beaucoup souffrir et beaucoup réfléchir.

Je connaissais Bella, je savais que jamais elle ne s'en prendrait directement à Sulpicia sans raison. Elle avait dû dire quelque chose de blessant. Sulpicia n'était avec moi que pour le pouvoir et c'était bien pour ça que nous nous étions mariés. Elle me poussait toujours à en avoir plus, quitte à écraser une tête ou deux, s'il le fallait. Mais les choses avaient changé depuis que j'avais rencontré Renée. Je l'avais aimé et l'aimais toujours. J'étais prêt à tout quitter pour elle. Même le régime végétarien m'avait tenté à un moment. Notre séparation m'avait arraché mon cœur mort. Mais l'agression qu'elle avait subi été sans appel. Je savais que la jalousie de Sulpicia en était responsable, et la seule chose qui subsistait de cet amour était ma fille. Je mourrais plutôt que de la voir souffrir à nouveau.

Bella était vraiment magnifique, mais elle ne s'en était jamais rendu compte. J'avais eu déjà des demandes pour sa main. Mais les avais toute déclinées. Même Nahuel était venu, mais j'étais conscient que ma fille ne l'appréciait que comme un ami. Il jalousait Edward, pour le sentiment qu'il avait fait naître chez Bella. Pour lui, Edward était dangereux pour elle. Je savais que mon futur gendre (je le souhaitais ardemment) serait prêt à tous les sacrifices pour qu'elle soit heureuse.

En attendant, le reste des invités arrivaient et il fallait que je m'occupe de l'organisation. Dans deux heures, Bella serait officiellement fiancer à Edward et nos ennemis devenus communs y réfléchiraient à deux fois avant de nous attaquer. Quant à Félix, son crime de lèse-majesté n'avait pas de châtiment assez douloureux pour lui. S'il décidait de se montrer, je n'aurais absolument aucune pitié pour lui.

**BELLA POV**

J'en pouvais plus, j'avais passé toute une partie de mon après-midi enfermée avec les filles. J'avais cru mourir, Rose s'activait sur mes cheveux après m'avoir mis du vernis. La partie la plus agréable était les discussions. Dans moins d'une heure il fallait que tout soit prêt. J'avoue que j'angoissais à mort, sans aucune raison apparente. Alice m'avait quand même permis d'appeler Edward, car je voulais que l'on fasse un duo avec son piano et mon violon. Quitte à jouer devant tout le monde autant que nous soyons deux. Il me manquait terriblement, mais je savais que je le retrouverai bientôt.

_ Rose, Esmé, vous pourriez rester avec Bella, il faut que j'aille m'occuper d'Edward.

_ Va Alice, nous irons nous changer chacune notre tour. Proposa Esmé

_ Eh ! Vous avez peur que je m'enfuie ou quoi ?

Esmé alla se changer la première, elle revint cinq minutes plus tard maquillée, coiffée et habillée d'une somptueuse robe bleu, droite et soyeuse. Pourvu d'un décolleté magnifique. Rose partit se changer à son tour. Alice réapparut tirée à quatre épingles avec mon violon.

_ Respire Bella, tout va bien. Edward t'attend.

_ C'est parti ! Cria Alice.

Nous sortîmes de la chambre, Jane et Démétri étaient là.

_ Tu es splendide Bella. Vraiment.

_ Merci Dém. Dis-je rougissante.

Il déposa un baiser sur le sommet de mon crâne et je le pris par le bras. Nous avançâmes tous ensemble dans le couloir. Je sentais le stress me parcourir. J'aurais souhaité que Jasper soit là, pour me calmer. J'étais à deux doigts de faire demi-tour, rien qu'à l'idée de croiser le regard de tous ses gens braqués sur moi. Je déglutis et pris une grande respiration, quand tout le monde m'abandonna derrière la grande porte. Je devais attendre mon père. Je tremblai comme une feuille serrant mon violon, contre moi. Aro arriva et m'enlaça.

_ Tu es absolument magnifique, ma fille. Du calme, dis-toi que tu en as que pour quelques heures. On y va ?

_ Euh, on ne pourrait pas…Plutôt…Strict intimité…

_ Bella. Tout va bien. Nous allons rentrer et nous diriger vers Edward. Ensuite, il t'emmènera au milieu de la pièce pour que tu joues. Puis il te rejoindra pour le duo. Tu auras le droit à un petit discours de ton vieux père. Quelques danses et rideau !

Il me prit par le bras pendant qu'on ouvrait la grande porte, je me cramponnais à mon père, comme les naufragés sur « le radeau de la méduse ». Quelqu'un annonça.

_Tu ne me lâche pas dit ?

_ Jamais. Répondit-il en serrant mon bras et en me souriant.  
>_ Sa majesté Aro Volturi, souverain de Voltera et son altesse Isabella Marie Volturi, princesse de voltera.<p>

Tous les gens se retournèrent et nous gratifièrent d'une révérence. J'entendais les invités chuchoter sur notre passage. Mon père n'avait pas lésiné sur les moyens. Il y avait des colonnes en pierre, des alcôves tout autour de la pièce, pour pouvoir s'allonger comme les romains, des statues de dieux romains ornaient la grande salle. Un bassin d'agrément se trouvait au milieu de la salle, près de là où je devais jouer. La rapidité et la force vampirique avait dû être un avantage pour tous ces changements. J'évitai les yeux des invités et cherchai Edward.

Je sentis une vague de calme et de courage m'envahir. Mais à partir du moment où je vis mon futur fiancé, je ne voyais plus que lui. Il était beau comme un dieu. Son costume noir contrastait avec sa peau blanche comme la neige et ses cheveux. Je n'avais qu'une envie : me jeter dans ses bras et m'accrocher à ses lèvres. Mon père tendit ma main à l'amour de ma vie, qui salua mon père d'un hochement de tête respectueux, et me gratifia d'un baisemain. Cette sensation m'électrisa. Ses yeux étaient noirs comme l'onyx, il déglutit difficilement. Puis m'amena jusqu'au pupitre, il s'écarta de moi, me fit son petit sourire en coin. Je tentai d'éviter de rougir en me concentrant sur le morceau de violon que je souhaitais jouer. Je murmurai.

_ Concerto pour violon N° 3, de Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart. Annonçai-je.

Je commençai à faire courir l'archer sur le long du Violon, j'étais transportée par la musique les yeux fermés, plus personne ne disait un mot. J'étais heureuse de pouvoir jouer à nouveau. Puis le morceau s'acheva sous des applaudissements. Je rouvris les yeux et croisai les regards fiers de mon père et de mes oncles. Les yeux d'Edward étaient emplis d'amour.

Mon futur fiancé, s'approcha du Piano avec un clin d'œil, pendant que Jazz avait toutes les peines du monde à empêcher sa femme de sauter dans tous les sens. J'annonçai

_ Claire de lune de Claude Debussy, pour violon et piano.

Après avoir échangé un regard complice avec mon amoureux, nous entamâmes le morceau. C'était une mélodie qui nous parlait à tous les deux. Pratiquement tout le monde l'ignorait et entre nous je préférai que ça continue. J'étais plus absorbée par le piano d'Edward, que par ma propre musique.

**EDWARD POV**

Bon dieu ! Quand j'ai vu Bella arriver, j'ai cru que mon cœur allait repartir. Elle était époustouflante de beauté et de charme. Son décolleté était un appel à l'amour, décidément Alice et Rose souhaitaient que je perde l'esprit. L'absence de soutien-gorge me rendait marteau, rien que de penser aux fameux sous-vêtements qui l'avait rendue folle, la veille. Je sentais en moi monter un désir difficile à contenir. Je me repris et me concentrai sur le piano. Mais même l'instrument me rappelait des souvenir lubriques. J'étais heureux que nous soyons ensemble pour jouer, c'était la première fois. Elle était tellement belle quand elle jouait. Un ange, voilà ce qu'était Bella, une apparition. Puis la musique cessa, je me levai et allai prendre sa main libre dans la mienne. Elle rougit furieusement quand son père approcha de nous. Il se mit au milieu nous forçant à nous séparer.

_ Chers amis, je suis très fier aujourd'hui, en tant que père. Ma fille est heureuse et je suis ravi pour elle. Je sais qu'elle a bien choisit. Edward Cullen est un jeune homme remarquable, qui ne veut que le bonheur d'Isabella. Je suis persuadé qu'il la respectera et qu'il l'aimera pour toute l'éternité. De toute façon si ce n'était pas le cas, j'ai plein de cachots à disposition. Dit-il avec humour. Alors félicitation à nos fiancés. Bonne chance à toi Edward, tu en auras besoin, car elle a le même caractère moi.

Puis l'assemblée réclama un baiser, je l'embrassai chastement pour éviter de déclencher une quelconque envie. Aro déclara le bal ouvert. J'invitai Bella à danser. C'était « love song for a vampire » de Cindy Lauper de la BO de Dracula. Franchement Aro avait beaucoup d'humour ce soir. Je comprenais mieux le coté espiègle de Bella.

_ Alors prête. Demandai-je.

_ Tu veux une réponse franche ?

_ Tout est dans le cavalier.

_ Oui, mais j'aime pas qu'on nous observe.

_ Ils n'ont d'yeux que pour toi, tu es merveilleusement belle, mon amour.

_ Merci. Mais là tu ne m'aides pas. Balbutia-t-elle.

_ Ton père n'a pas lésiné sur la déco.

_ Non, je crois même qu'il s'est représenté en dieu de la guerre. Tu ne trouves pas que la statue de Mars lui ressemble ?

_ Oui, on dirait. Tu m'as manqué.

_ Toi aussi, j'ai cru que cette journée ne finirait plus.

Nous dansions tous d'eux, les yeux dans les yeux. Je laissai par la suite la place à son père, ses oncles, même Carlisle et Jasper avaient dansé avec elle. Mais le pire était Emmett, il l'embarqua dans un rock endiablé « Great balls of fire » de Jerry Lee Lewis. J'avoue que pour quelqu'un qui ne voulait pas danser, elle se débrouillait plutôt bien. Même si on devait faire attention pour refreiner les envies d'Em' de la faire passer par-dessus ses épaules. Bella rigolait à gorge déployée quand un bras de mon frère vint percuter une des statues qui explosa sous l'impact. Certains invités semblaient outrés. Il la remercia d'un baisemain, Nahuel proposa un slow à ma fiancée. Je m'avançais d'un pas quand je sentis que quelqu'un m'empoignait l'épaule.

_ Edward, laisse-le faire. Fais-lui confiance. Dit Démétri.

**BELLA POV**

Je me remettais difficilement du rock d'Emmett. Mais le coup de la statue, ça c'était quelque chose. Nahuel me proposa de danser. J'acceptai, je trouvai que c'était un bon moyen de discuter. Il fallait mettre la chose à plat.

_ Tu es vraiment très jolie.

_ Merci. Nahuel j'ai une question assez embarrassante à te poser.

_ Je sais ce que tu vas me demander. La réponse est oui Bella, je t'aime.

Alors là, j'ai fait ce qu'on appelle un blocage. J'en revenais pas.

_ Pourquoi ne l'as-tu jamais dit ?

_ Tu crois que ça aurait changé quoi ce soit ?

_ Non sûrement pas. Mais tu aurais dû me le dire à moi et ne pas passer par mon père.

_ Tu étais partie Bella. Je ne pouvais plus garder ça pour moi. Mais tu n'es pas marier, alors tout n'est pas perdu.

_ Nahuel, j'aime Edward plus que tout, alors si tu es mon ami, laisse tomber !

_ Je n'ai aimé que toi en cent cinquante ans. Je ne peux pas tout effacer en un coup de baguette magique, on n'est pas dans Harry Potter !

La musique s'arrêta et Edward apparut comme une fleur. Il était tard et je n'avais plus vraiment envie de rester. Alors nous nous éclipsâmes ensemble main dans la main. Nous avions envie de nous retrouver seuls. Il me prit dans ses bras et m'amena jusque dans ma chambre comme le gentleman qu'il était. Il me déposa au milieu de la chambre et vrilla son regard au mien. Il embrassa mon front, puis parsema mon visage de cette douce torture, il descendit le long de mon cou, laissant courir sa langue. Ses mains se promenaient dans mon dos, me procurant mille frissons. Il fit glisser ses doigts sur mes côtes en descendant jusqu'à mes cuisses, cette sensation m'électrisa. Il souleva doucement ma robe, parcourant mon corps de ses mains froides, quand il comprit l'histoire des fameux sous-vêtements d'Alice, il s'arrêta.

_ Je comprends mieux ce que tu voulais dire quand tu m'as appelé. Dit-il d'une voix rauque.

_ Heu…

_ Je trouve ça très intéressant et je vais tout faire pour éviter de les abimer. Ça peut toujours servir. Susurra-t-il.

Rien qu'à cette unique phrase, je sentais mon intimité s'humidifier. Edward, dans ces moments-là, aimait me rendre dingue rien qu'en parlant. Il caressait doucement mes bas sur mes cuisse et passait de temps en temps un doigt sous mes jarretelles, je frissonnai de tout mon être. Mon cœur s'emballait déjà.

_ Edward. Soufflai-je.

_ Un problème mon amour ?

Il passa ses mains le long de mes cuisses et palpa tendrement mes fesses nues dû au string. J'haletai.

_ C'est de mieux en mieux, il faut vraiment que je remercie Alice. Dit-il d'une voix rauque.

Il plongea ses lèvres dans mon décolleté, tout en continuant sa douce torture. Je fourrageai ses cheveux en soupirant d'aise. Il cessa de toucher mon endroit charnu et remonta ses mains. Il fit glissait la fermeture éclair de ma robe avec lenteur. Il releva sa tête. Je lui ôtai sa veste et il reprit ce qu'il avait entrepris quelques secondes auparavant. Je me retrouvai seulement vêtue de mon porte-jarretelle et mon string face à lui. Il semblait satisfait de la vue. Alors je m'attaquai aux boutons de sa chemise, découvrant au fur et à mesure son torse parfait. Je passai mes mains sur ses épaules pour faire tomber le tissu.

Il recula un instant et m'admira en me faisant tourner. Il m'embrassa, faisant courir sa langue sur mes lèvres m'en demandant l'accès, ce que je lui offris avec plaisir. Je descendis mes mains sur son dos et arrivai sur ses fesses que je caressai avec envie. Il grogna de plaisir, alors que je défaisais avec la même lenteur sa ceinture. Je frôlai son membre durci avec ma paume et fis coulisser sa braguette. Il enleva son pantalon et me coucha sur le lit à vitesse vampirique.

_ Bella, ton corps est une perfection. Murmura-t-il.

Il reprit ma bouche avec ferveur. Nos langues se mélangeaient sensuellement dans un même rythme. Il délaissa mes lèvres pour embrasser mon cou, la naissance de mes seins. Edward les caressaient de ses mains l'un après l'autre en titillant mes pointes durcies. Je sentais le feu envahir mon bas ventre. Mon fiancé attrapa un de mes mamelons avec sa bouche et le suça avec délectation en alternant, faisant courir sa langue sur le bout, suçotant et mordillant. Je gémis et me cambrai de plus en plus en m'accrochant à ses cheveux. Mon amoureux laissa filer ses mains sur mon corps jusqu'à l'intérieur de mes cuisses, frôlant mon intimité trempé à travers le tissu de mon dessous. Mon bassin se souleva instinctivement pour approfondir cette caresse. Mais Edward voulait me faire languir.

_ Ne soit pas si pressée ma Bella, je veux qu'on prenne notre temps.

Il déposa un chaste baiser sur mon pubis, toujours enfermé dans son carcan. Son haleine froide sur cette partie du corps me fit feuler de bien-être et m'humidifia encore plus. Il leva les yeux vers moi avec un sourire de contentement. Je me mordis la lèvre furieusement. Tout en me regardant, il commença à passer sa main sous mon string, pour caresser mes lèvres intimes. Je fermai les yeux, mon corps se soulevait face à sa câlinerie. Il arrêta sa flatterie, tandis que je grognai d'exaspération. Edward ôta ma culotte. Puis replaça sa main sur mon mont de Venus, il frôla mon clitoris d'un de ses doigts et y accentua la pression. Mes hanches commençaient à rouler sous le contact. Je fermai les yeux, m'accrochant aux draps. Mon corps s'arquait. Ma respiration se faisait de plus en plus erratique.

_ Bella, regarde-moi. Je veux te voir et t'entendre quand le plaisir te submergera. Murmura-t-il.

Bonté divine, s'il savait ce que ces mots avec comme impact sur moi. J'ouvris les yeux et vrillai mon regard au sien. Il continua ses attouchements avec entrain, quand un sourire espiègle apparut sur son visage. Je sentis un de ses doigts me pénétrer, puis en insérer un deuxième qui me fit gémir de plus belle. Il débuta ses vas et viens tout en cajolant de son autre main mon clitoris. Je sentais mes muscles vaginaux se contracter de plus en plus, la jouissance n'était pas loin. Son regard sur moi me précipitait encore plus vers le plaisir.

_ Ed…ward…Bon dieu.

_ Oui, mon ange. Susurra-t-il.

_ Edward !

La jouissance venait de me frapper, il continuait sa caresse doucement jusqu'à temps que mon pauvre cœur et ma respiration se calment. Puis il retira ses doigts et déposa des milliers de baisers sur mon ventre, il embrassa aussi l'intérieur de mes cuisses. Il se retrouva la tête à l'intérieur de celle-ci, je me redressai pour mieux le voir, surprise.

_ Je veux te goûter.

Je n'eus même pas l'occasion de dire quoi ce soit, qu'il avait déjà fondue sa bouche sur mon intimité. Je crus mourir, son souffle froid me procurait des frissons extrêmes jusque dans l'échine. Sa langue me goûtait avec avidité, je gémis à en perdre haleine. Il se mit à sucer mon bouton d'amour avec délectation, je n'avais jamais connu pareille sensation. Il cajolait mes seins en même temps, puis il inséra deux doigts en moi avec sa main libre. Je ne me contenais plus, mon corps était parcouru de spasmes incontrôlables. Je m'accrochais à ses cheveux. Je sentais l'orgasme arrivé pour la deuxième fois. Je l'entendais grogner de satisfaction face à la réaction de mon corps. Puis mon cœur s'accéléra de nouveau quand mes muscles se resserrèrent sur ses doigts et je criai son nom encore plus fort que la dernière fois. Heureusement que les autres étaient au bal. En attendant que ma respiration soit moins saccadée, il parsema mon corps de tendre baiser et se plaça au-dessus de moi pour m'embrasser. Je pouvais me goûter à travers lui. Mais maintenant c'était à moi de m'amuser.

**EDWARD POV**

Bella était tout simplement magnifique dans la jouissance. Je devenais de plus en plus fou de son corps. Ses dessous ne pouvaient pas être plus sexy. Alice avait vraiment fait fort. Elle ne portait plus que ses portes jarretelles et je trouvais que ça lui allait trop bien pour les lui sortir. Bella vint se positionner sur moi à califourchon et m'embrassa passionnément. Je sentis son intimité humide à travers mon boxer et ça m'excita encore plus. Elle frotta son bas ventre contre ma virilité, la chaleur que Bella dégageait à cet endroit était incroyable. Je frissonnai, je passai mes bras autour d'elle pour qu'elle se colle encore plus à moi. Mon sexe était enfermé dans mon boxer depuis trop longtemps, il fallait que je le libère. Elle cessa de m'embrasser et recula de façon à être positionnée sur mes genoux. Elle reprit ses baisers, sur mon torse et mon ventre, faisant parcourir sa langue sur mon tronc. Elle frôla mon sexe à travers le boxer, ce qui me fit gronder de frustration. Je voulais qu'elle me touche, mais elle jouait avec moi comme moi avec elle quelques minutes plus tôt.

Elle accentua sa caresse en appuyant plus fortement, elle passa le bout de ses doigts, le long de l'élastique et effleura mon pénis qui dépassait du tissu. Je frissonnai, mon bassin se souleva. Bella plaça ses mains de chaque côté de mon boxer et le fit glisser pour le sortir. Puis elle cajola de sa paume mon membre durci, elle enroula sa main autour et commença les vas et viens, j'haletai, je grognai. Bella me rendait dingue. Mon bassin se soulevait, alors elle accéléra le mouvement. Si elle continuait comme ça je ne tarderai pas à venir. Mais elle s'arrêta. Je l'observai, elle se mordait la lèvre inférieure. Elle semblait avoir une idée de ce qu'elle allait faire, je restai un moment ébahi. Elle recula encore un peu et se positionna au niveau de mes mollets. Quand elle avança son visage au-dessus de mon sexe, je sentis son souffle chaud sur celui-ci. J'avais compris ce qu'elle allait faire.

_ Bella, tu n'es pas obl…Hum.

Trop tard, elle déposait un baiser sur mon gland, lécha mon pénis sur toute sa longueur. Ce qui me fit geindre. Alors elle me prit en bouche, un grognement de plaisir s'échappa de ma poitrine. L'intérieur de sa bouche chaude contre ma verge froide me procurait des sensations encore inconnu. Elle aspirait mon sexe avec sa bouche, tout en continuant sa manœuvre avec sa main, sa langue caressait mon gland. Elle intensifia son mouvement, en gémissant. Bella prenait du plaisir, la vibration de sa gorge sur ma verge, risquait de me faire jouir à tout moment. Je me cramponnai au drap, le déchirant. Tentant de me concentrer sur autre chose. Mais tout me ramenait à Bella et ce qu'elle était en train de me faire subir. Elle aspirait ma verge avec plus de force, la mordillant de temps en temps. Il valait mieux qu'elle arrête avant que je me déverse.

_ Bella…Je vais…Arrête

Mais elle en avait décidé autrement et intensifia sa douce torture. Mes yeux fixaient ceux de Bella. A cette perspective je ne pus me retenir plus longtemps et me répandis en elle, dans un grognement sourd. Mon corps se rejeta en arrière. Elle lécha une dernière fois ma verge et s'allongea près de moi, fière d'elle. Je me jetai sur ses lèvres avec avidité, son goût mélangé au mien, me fit redevenir dur. Je me positionnai au-dessus d'elle et parsemai ses seins, son ventre de baisers. Je défis les attaches de ses portes jarretelles, un par un, et l'enlevai totalement, elle m'aida en soulevant son bassin. Puis je soulevai une de ses jambes et l'embrassai sur toute sa longueur à travers ses bas. Je remontai mes mains et fis rouler ses bas entre mes doigts pour lui ôter et fis de même avec l'autre. Sa respiration était saccadée, son cœur erratique. Je lui écartai avec délicatesse son entrejambe et m'y positionnai. Frottant ma verge contre son entrée, je sentis Bella frémir. Je m'allongeai au-dessus d'elle, et la pénétrai lentement, tout en goutant sa langue avec la mienne. Je me retirai, elle émit un grognement de désapprobation, j'aimais l'entendre grogner. Puis je m'enfonçai en elle plus fort et plus loin, elle gémit. Je continuai à dévorer ses lèvres avec passion, pendant mes vas-et-viens. Je m'introduisais en elle avec force, son bassin ondulait au rythme de mes pénétrations. En elle, je me sentais chez-moi, invincible. Je lui soulevai ses jambes de chaque côté pour pouvoir m'insinuer en elle plus profondément, j'accrochai mes mains à ses hanches pour une meilleur prise.

Sa tête commença à gesticuler dans tous les sens elle s'agrippait à mes cuisses. Son corps se soulevait, pour se coller encore plus à moi. Elle était proche de l'orgasme, mais je ne voulais pas venir tout de suite. Ma fiancée gémissait plus fort sous mes assauts. Je sentis ses muscles vaginaux se contracter, pendant qu'elle criait mon nom. Je ralentis mon rythme, pour la laisser revenir sur Terre. Alors elle s'extirpa de mon emprise et me fixa droit dans les yeux, pour que je m'allonge à mon tour. Sans me lâcher du regard, elle s'empala sur ma verge tendue. Elle était plus sexy que jamais à ce moment.

**BELLA POV**

Je venais d'avoir un orgasme fulgurant. J'aimais quand il se faisait plus pressant. Il connaissait mon corps et ses besoins parfaitement. J'avais apprécié aussi de l'avoir dans ma bouche. J'étais maître de la situation et ça me plaisait. Je décidai de reprendre la situation en main. Je savais qu'il appréciait cette position et je voulais le voir jouir à nouveau. Alors je m'enfonçai sur lui, sa verge m'emplissait totalement. Je me sentais complète. Edward prit mes seins dans chacune de ses mains et caressa mes pointes durcies avec ses doigts. Il grognait au fur et à mesure que je plongeai en lui. Il m'attira vers lui et se redressa. Je m'accrochai à son cou, pendant qu'il léchait et mordillait mes mamelons, les faisant rouler sous ses doigts. J'accélérai mes coups de reins, j'aurais souhaité l'avoir en moi pour l'éternité.

Il gémissait et grognait de plus en plus. Je sentais mon corps qui frissonnait, ma respiration était saccadée, j'haletai, je n'allais pas tarder à jouir à nouveau. J'avais la sensation que son sexe était encore plus gros à cet instant. Mes mains fourrageaient ses cheveux. Je m'empalai avec force sur sa verge. Mon vagin se resserra davantage, mais je voulais jouir en même temps que lui. Je redressai son visage avec une main vers moi. Je soudai mon regard au sien, je sentis les prémices de la jouissance arriver et je gémis son prénom de plus en plus fort. Il grognait s'accrochant à mes fesses, les malaxant fermement. Puis il cria mon prénom et je criai le sien au moment de l'orgasme. Le voir jouir était tout bonnement merveilleux. Nous avions bien compris que notre côté vampire accentuait nos sensations. Nous restâmes comme cela en nous regardant et il m'offrit le plus tendre des baisers qui soit. Alors il m'attira vers lui et me prit dans ses bras.

_ Je t'aime Bella.

_ Je t'aime aussi Edward

Je m'endormis d'un profond sommeil, dans les bras de mon fiancé.

* * *

><p><strong>Basgi, Ciao Caro<strong>


	30. 29 Cellule de crise

**Salut tout le monde !**

**Ô miracle !**

**Pour me faire pardonner de mon retard voici un nouveau chapitre !**

**Merci pour vos reviews ! **

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p><strong>29 Cellule de crise<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>EDWARD POV<strong>

Cette nuit avait été incroyable. L'odeur de la pièce en était encore imprégnée. Les sensations que j'éprouvais quand on faisait l'amour étaient plus extraordinaires à chaque fois. Elle dormait blottie contre moi. Ses cheveux étaient entièrement ébouriffés. J'aimais la regarder quand elle s'abandonnait totalement. Bella s'éveilla lentement, elle me fixa de ses petits yeux magnifiques. Elle fit glisser lentement sa main sur mon torse et atteignit l'objet de sa convoitise qui était déjà prêt.

_ Bella. Tu vas me tuer. Soufflai-je.

_ Mais non. En plus t'es déjà mort.

Je la laissai faire un moment et repris le dessus. Puis plongeai dans les délices de l'amour. Après une bonne douche à deux. Nous nous préparâmes et sortîmes de la chambre. Nous nous dirigeâmes vers les appartements de ma famille. Tout le monde était là, ainsi que les Denali. Je redoutai la réaction de Bella à propos de Tanya. Mais elle m'étonna et lui fit son plus beau sourire. Alice, fidèle à elle-même, lui sauta dans les bras en la scrutant du regard. Puis elle l'entraina dans la salle de bain, Rose suivait.

_ Alors Edward, vous rentrez bientôt à Forks ?

_ Normalement oui, Eleazar.

_ Bella a de très grands pouvoirs et ils ne sont pas tous à leurs apogées.

_ Il semblerait.

_ En tout cas, nous sommes tous très heureux pour toi Edward. Je ne t'ai jamais vu aussi souriant. Bella a l'air d'une jeune fille extraordinaire.

_ Assurément Carmen, elle l'est.

_ Oh oui. confirma Esmè.

Bella sortit de la salle de bain avec mes sœurs, en soupirant. Elles voulaient connaître les détails de notre nuit. Malgré le fait qu'Alice avait vu les grandes lignes, sa curiosité en était maladive. Puis nous nous orientâmes vers les jardins tous ensembles. Il fallait que je chasse de toute manière. Nos échanges intimes avaient un impact terrible sur ma soif. Je lui pris la main et nous marchâmes, unis et indivisibles. Je devais parler à Bella du retour de Félix dans les environs. Nous partions chasser, quand Dém' arriva et nous proposa de nous accompagner. Alors les filles partirent d'un côté et nous de l'autre. Après m'être rassasié de trois lynx, je m'assis pour attendre les autres. Démétri arriva le premier.

_ Alors, tu vas lui dire pour Félix ?

_ Oui, dès qu'on rentre de la chasse.

_ Tu aborderas les menaces qu'il a proférées à ton encontre ?

_ Non elle n'a pas besoin de savoir ça. Je ne veux pas risquer qu'elle parte.

_ Oui, mais si elle l'apprend par quelqu'un d'autre, tu risques de t'en souvenir un moment. Rigola-t-il.

_ Aro a proposé de m'engager dans la légion plutôt qu'avec Bella. Dis-je avec humour.

Les autres arrivaient, Emmett avait parié avec Jazz sur le nombre d'ours qu'il avalerait et Jazz avait perdu. Il ronchonnait, il devait une moto à son frère et était dégouté. Nous reprîmes le chemin du château.

**POV DE BELLA**

Cette chasse m'avait fait du bien, j'étais détendue. Je me sentais bien, j'avais hâte de revoir Edward. Les filles me devançaient de quelques centaines de mètres. Je savais que nous repartirions pour Forks très bientôt et cette perspective me réjouissait. J'étais enfin heureuse je ne souhaitais pas penser au risque qu'il puisse revenir. Je voulais avoir la chance de vivre mon bonheur avec Edward. Après tout mon fiancé avait peut-être raison, la chance avait probablement tourné. Bien sûr je pensais toujours à ce qui s'était déroulé, deux ans auparavant, mais c'était différent. Je ne voyais plus les choses comme avant. J'avais saisi que je n'étais pas responsable de ce qui était arrivé. Je devais avancer avec Edward et combattre pour notre avenir. Les envies de mort avaient disparu, seul survivre m'importait. Oui survivre et pouvoir vivre avec Edward, voilà ce que je voulais. L'aimer et être aimée par lui seul. Je continuais mon chemin absorbée par mes rêves et mes espoirs, quand je reconnu l'odeur de ma belle-mère, j'ouvris mon esprit par reflexe quand je la croisai, tous mes sens étaient en éveils. Elle me toisa et s'adressa à moi.

_ Ma pauvre belle fille, les heures sombres arrivent. Dit-elle narquoise.

_ Tu n'as trouvé personne à part moi pour déverser ton venin ?

_ Sache, petite sotte, que c'est l'exacte vérité. Ton père et ton Edward voulaient attendre aujourd'hui pour te le dire. Félix a envoyé un petit cadeau à ton mec avec un joli petit mot.

_ De quoi tu parles espèce de sale vipère ?

_ Félix est là tout prêt, bientôt il te brisera, te réduira en cendre. Ce jour-là je serai la plus heureuse des femmes. Je prendrai le pouvoir et commencerai par me débarrasser de ton père, ce lâche. Puis Edward si Félix le laisse en vie.

Je sentis la rage m'envahir. Ils ne m'avaient rien dit sur son retour et Sulpicia était persuadée de gagner cette guerre. Elle voulait le pouvoir et tuer mon père. Je devais l'en empêcher. Je me jetai sur Sulpicia comme une vraie furie. Je la plaquai violemment contre un arbre. Elle rigolait d'un rire macabre. Alors je la frappai de toutes mes forces, plusieurs fois quand elle reprit le dessus et m'envoya valdinguer sur le mur d'enceinte, quelques pierres en tombèrent. Elle s'avança vers moi, un sourire carnassier aux lèvres. Elle m'infligea deux coups de pieds au niveau du thorax. Et en tenta un troisième, mais j'avais saisi son pied avec mes mains, et je la fis sauter en arrière. Je bondis sur mes jambes et la plaquai férocement sur le sol dans un bruit sourd. Je voulais la tuer, lui arracher la tête. Mais une autre idée me vint, plus fourbe celle-là. Je fis une chose que je m'étais refusé jusqu'à présent, je plongeai ma main sur sa tête, pour m'immerger dans son passé et découvrir qui nous manipulait depuis le début.

Je sombrai dans ses souvenirs, je remontai dans le temps et tombai sur Didyme. Elle semblait heureuse et Marcus aussi. Sulpicia les jalousait, elle ne supportait pas leur bonheur. Je la vis payer une grosse somme d'argent à un homme qui n'était autre qu'un loup garou, pour qu'il l'anéantisse, tout ça par jalousie. Puis je fis un bond dans le temps pour arriver au moment de ma naissance, Sulpicia criait de rage, après quelqu'un. Je discernai mal cette personne car Sulpicia était dos à elle, mais quand elle lui fit face, je la reconnus, c'était Félix, il tentait de la calmer et l'embrassa goulument, et il commença à parcourir le corps de ma belle-mère de sa bouche. Je me concentrai, n'ayant franchement pas envie de voir la suite.

Voir Félix dans ses ébats me rappelait trop ce qu'il m'avait fait subir. Ce que je vis par la suite était encore plus troublant pour moi, Sulpicia était en grande conversation avec Heidi, elle lui demandait de brouiller l'état d'esprit des membres de la famille des Volturi ainsi que la garde, pour protéger sa liaison avec cet ordure. Heidi était capable d'influencer la confiance des gens, mais aussi brouiller les pistes. Ce qu'elle fit à mes dépends. Une autre scène se déroula devant mes yeux, Sulpicia demandait l'aide de Félix pour se débarrasser de moi, mais elle voulait que je souffre avant. Elle connaissait l'obsession qu'avait Félix à mon encontre. Je n'arrivai pas à croire qu'Heidi ait pu nous trahir aussi. J'étais complètement sous le choc quand je sentis qu'on me repoussait, je ressentais comme un grand fracas au niveau de mon dos, mais quand j'ouvris les yeux, je lus la fureur sur le visage de la femme de mon père. Mon corps était trop affaibli par ma récente expérience pour réagir. Elle m'empoigna par le col et me souleva comme un pantin désarticulé.

_ Je vais devoir te tuer moi-même, sale bâtarde ! Je ne voudrais pas que tu ailles tout balancer à ton abruti de père.

Je sentais ses mains me serrer la gorge, quand j'ouvris mon esprit au plus loin que je pouvais. En espérant qu'Alice voit ce qui allait se passer, si personne n'intervenait pas rapidement. Je sombrai de plus en plus dans le néant. Mes pensées étaient confuses, mais reflétaient toujours la même chose. J'étais si triste de mourir, sans avoir pu vivre un peu plus mon histoire d'amour avec Edward. Quand je m'affalais sur le sol, j'entendis des cris au loin, très loin. Je ne comprenais plus. J'avais mal à mon poignet, et au niveau de ma gorge. Mais c'était comme si j'étais anesthésiée. Deux bras forts m'enlacèrent, je voulais ouvrir les yeux, mais ils refusaient de m'obéir. On me soulevait du sol et m'emmenait. J'entendais des cris de surprises, des gens murmuraient. Puis on me déposa sur quelque chose. Je discernais de mieux en mieux les mots autour de moi. Mes paupières commençaient à bouger lentement. Puis la luminosité m'agressa, je rouvris les yeux doucement, m'habituant peu à peu à la lumière. Edward me prit dans ses bras et m'enlaça trop fortement, je grimaçai.

_ Désolée, mon amour. Bella j'ai cru que… Carlisle.

_ Calme toi Edward, ça va, enfin je crois. Je sais tout, il faut que je parle à mon père. Marmonnai-je.

_ Plus tard Bella, laisse Carlisle t'examiner avant.

_ Mais c'est important ! Tu ne comprends pas !

_ Bien sûr que si, mais Carlisle en a pour cinq minutes. Alors tu ne bouges pas !

Je laissai Carlisle faire, sachant pertinemment que je ne pourrai pas lutter contre Edward. Carlisle prit mon pouls, comme si c'était un examen de routine, ma main droite était abimée, elle saignait un peu à cause des coups que j'avais porté à Sulpicia. Il me la banda consciencieusement. Mon dos avait souffert suite aux chocs répétés, mais rien de grave. Je savais qu'au pire les contusions s'en iraient demain. Je tentai de me lever, mais Edward m'en empêcha, il voulait que je m'explique.

_ Bella, je t'ai entendu dire que tu allais mourir, tu étais triste.

_ Mais je n'ai rien dit, je ne pouvais pas…à moins que…

_ C'est tes pensées qui me sont parvenues.

_ Oh ! J'ai tenté d'ouvrir mon esprit, pour qu'Alice voit ce qui se passait, mais je ne m'attendais pas à ce que ce soit toi qui l'interceptes.

_ Mon amour, elle t'as vu en même temps que je t'ai entendu.

_ Edward ne me demande pas comment j'ai fait, j'en sais rien.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

Alors je lui racontai ce que m'avait dit Sulpicia. Il passa sa main nerveusement dans ses cheveux et se pinça l'arête du nez. Elle n'avait pas menti. Mais nous réglerions tout ça plus tard. Je continuai mon récit et lui expliquai la trahison d'Heidi. J'eus un sanglot à cette évocation. Je ne la comprenais pas. Elle qui avait toujours était très gentille. Il me prit dans ses bras et m'embrassa. Puis il m'aida à me lever pour aller voir mon père, Edward m'avait dit qu'il avait dû quitter l'enceinte du château pour quelques heures, qu'il n'était au courant de rien. Je souhaitai voir Démétri. Je me rendis dans les appartements de Marcus, je devais voir un des trois rois. Il fallait arrêter Heidi au plus vite, il avait l'autorité. Je me précipitai dans les bras de mon oncle qui eut un hoquet de surprise en me voyant couverte de bleus. Je lui expliquai la situation avec précision, en évitant tout de fois de lui révéler que Sulpicia avait fait éliminer Didyme. Je voulais lui dire plus tard. Avant d'appeler Heidi, Jane, Démétri et Alec, les seuls à ne pas être partis avec mon père, il prévint Caïus qui fut dans tous ses états. Emmett et Jasper entrèrent dans la pièce. Le gros nounours me gratifia d'un câlin et Jasper se contenta de poser une main réconfortante sur mon épaule. La garde arriva, ils se présentèrent tous devant Marcus Je me tenais en retrait, ne voulant pas qu'Heidi comprenne ce qui s'était passé. Marcus commença et demanda à Heidi d'approcher prétextant une mission.

_ Heidi ! Tu es accusée de haute trahison ! Démétri ! Alec ! Arrêtez là !

_ Mais non voyons, pourquoi et qui m'accuse ?

Nous sentîmes son pouvoir nous parvenir, mais la vérité était partiellement révélée. Elle ne nous bernait plus. Les bras d'Alec et Démétri se posèrent sur elle, sous leurs regards ébahis. Jane semblait choquer de ce qui se déroulait sous ses yeux. Alors je sortis de derrière Edward. Les gardes me dévisagèrent choquer par mes contusions. Je m'avançai vers Heidi d'un pas assuré. Je voulais qu'elle sache que j'étais au courant de tout, Edward tenta de me retenir, mais je me défis de son emprise. Je me trouvai face à elle, les yeux dans les yeux, elle détourna la tête. Je pris son menton dans ma main pour qu'elle me fasse face.

_ C'est moi qui t'accuse ! J'ai tout vu à travers Sulpicia ! Comment as-tu pu ? Tu n'es qu'une traitresse !

_ De quoi parles-tu ? Je suis innocente !

_ Bah voyons ! Tu as couvert ses agissements, et ceux de Félix ! Tu as même été jusqu'à embrouiller Démétri pour pas qu'il le retrouve !

Elle me regardait avec pitié, mon sang ne fit qu'un tour et je lui décochai une gifle monumentale. Seulement j'avais légèrement oublié que ma main me faisait souffrir. Je serrai les dents. Je sentis Démétri se raidir, je crois que si on lui avait donné l'ordre de la tuer, il l'aurait fait sur le champ. Mon père déboula furibond, dans la pièce avec le reste de la garde.

_ Je peux savoir ce qui s'est passé ? Bella mais…C'est quoi ces bleus ?

Il me serra dans ses bras, Marcus expliqua simplement qu'Heidi était aux arrêts pour trahison. Il ne souhaitait pas rentrer dans les détails devant le reste de la garde. Aro prit la main de son frère et suivit la conversation que nous avions eu tous les deux. Il se tourna vers Heidi.

_ EMMENEZ LA ! HORS DE MA VUE ! AU CACHOT ! NE LA LÂCHEZ PAS DES YEUX, J'IRAI TE VOIR PLUS TARD ! Cria-t-il.

Il « remercia » Jane, les autres gardes, Emmett et Jasper. Il ne restait plus que les trois rois, Edward et moi. Il tournait comme un lion en cage. Il semblait déçu, en colère contre lui. Puis il s'avança vers moi et m'étreignit avec amour, il souda son regard au mien et déposa un baiser sur mon front.

_ Montre-moi. Me demanda-t-il.

_ Papa, je ne sais même pas si ça marchera, et je crois que c'est franchement pas une si bonne idée.

_ Isabella ! J'ai pas le temps, alors essaye.

Alors je lui tendis la main et tentai encore une fois d'ouvrir mon esprit, me concentrant un maximum sur ce qui s'était passé. Cela fonctionna contre toute espérance. Il lâcha ma main et alla frapper un grand coup contre le mur. J'eus un moment de recul face à la violence de mon père. Edward me prit par la taille. Il se mit à marmonner pour lui-même.

_ Comment a-t-elle pu cette garce, s'en prendre à ma fille ? ! Sulpicia va me le payer ! Heidi…Il vaut mieux pour elle qu'elle me raconte tout !

Il s'approcha de moi doucement, et me serra avec tendresse.

_ Désolée, papa.

_ Oh non chérie, c'est moi qui te dois des excuses. J'aurais dû te faire confiance. J'ai été aveuglé, par la culpabilité, entre autre.

_ Alors c'est vrai, il est de retour !

_ De quoi parles-tu ? Demanda mon père.

_ Sulpicia me l'a dit, tu ne l'as pas vue. Mais au risque de paraître vulgaire. C'EST QUOI CE BORDEL ! VOUS COMPTIEZ ME LE DIRE QUAND ? A LA SAINT GLINLGLIN ! BASTA !

_ Bella, mon ange calme toi, et écoute moi. Proposa Edward.

_ OH NON EDWARD POUR UNE FOIS C'EST TOI QUI VA M'ECOUTER ! C'EST QUOI CES MENACES QUE TU AS RECU ? JE VEUX LIRE LE MOT QUE FELIX A ECRIT ET VITE ! M'énervai-je.

_ Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter, on s'en occupe. Pour l'instant, je vais voir Heidi, je veux savoir où est Sulpicia.

_ Non papa ! Tu n'iras nulle part ! Je veux savoir ! Ca me concerne, alors arrêtez de prendre des décisions sans m'en parler !

_ Bella a raison, ça la concerne, elle a le droit de savoir. Dit Edward.

Alors Marcus s'approcha de moi, avec un objet. C'était une urne funéraire. Je commençai à lire le mot voix haute.

_ « Ici repose les cendres d'Edward Cullen. Enfin bientôt. Bella est à moi ! Si elle ne veut pas, je la contraindrai, et la tuerai ! » J'ai pas d'inquiétude à avoir hein ? Bah voyons ! C'est pas comme si Félix voulait tuer Edward ! Ironisai-je.

Alors, je me jetai dans les bras sécurisants et réconfortants d'Edward. Félix voulait le tuer. Ce qui m'arriverait après je n'en avais cure. Je savais que je serais incapable de survivre à sa disparition. C'était au-dessus de mes forces. Nous ne faisions qu'un. Mon père et Caius s'excusèrent auprès de nous. Je me doutai de l'endroit où ils allaient se rendre. A cet instant, je n'aurais pour rien au monde voulu être à la place d'Heidi. La torture psychique étant leur grande spécialité, Alec et Jane seraient surement mis à contribution. Je restai dans les bras de mon amour, respirant à plein poumon son odeur. J'avais peur qu'il meure, l'idée m'en rendait malade.

_ Ecoutez-moi tous les deux. Les liens qui vous unissent sont au-delà de la vie et de la mort. Vous ne pouvez vivre l'un sans l'autre. Si malheureusement l'un d'entre vous venait à mourir, l'autre n'y survivrait pas. Alors c'est pour cela que la protection d'Edward m'importe tout autant qu'à toi et ton père aussi. Assura Marcus.

_ Alors on fait quoi ? On attend patiemment qu'il se pointe, en lui proposant le thé et les petits gâteaux ?

_ Bella. Souffla Marcus.

_ Non, oncle Marcus. J'en ai marre de ne pas être maître de ma vie. Maintenant ça suffit ! Alors on arrête de se lamenter, et on se prépare.

_ On se prépare ? Demanda Marcus.

_ Je pars, je rentre à Forks !

_ Ah non Bella ! Tu vas pas recommencer ! Il est hors de question, que je te laisse partir loin de moi !

_ Mais j'ai pas l'intention de m'enfuir ! Je refuse d'attendre les bras ballants que monsieur se décide à achever le boulot. Encore moins que tu meures.

_ Bella, arrêtes de toujours penser aux autres ! Tu n'es pas possible. C'est toi qui es en ligne de mire ! Pas moi !

_ Edward ! Tu ne le connais pas ! Moi si, son sadisme est sans égal ! Si pour une raison x ou y il te tenait…

Les mots se perdirent dans ma gorge et seulement un sanglot s'échappa. J'avais tellement peur pour lui. Je ne voulais pas que Félix lui mette la main dessus. Il me prenait dans ses bras quand, Démétri débarqua avec fracas. Il regarda Edward avec angoisse. J'ouvris mon esprit, pour m'insinuer dans leur conversation, comprenant que quelque chose de grave était arrivé. Apparemment, ils cherchaient encore à m'épargner, ah les mecs j'vous jure !

_Edward, Félix est au château. Je le sens, emmène Bella dans sa chambre. Je vais le traquer. Méfie toi de Sulpicia elle est dans le coin ! Prends soin d'elle._

_ Je vous signale que je suis toujours là, tous les deux !

_ Désolé, Bella.

Démétri fit demi-tour et se dirigea vers la porte, prêt à aller faire sa fête à Félix. Je le hélai.

_ Démétri attend !

Il se retourna, vint me serrer contre lui, déposant un baiser sur mon front.

_ Tout ira bien Bella…

_ Fais attention, à toi. Je t'en prie.

Puis il partit, Edward me prit par les épaules et nous dirigea vers ma chambre. Nous fûmes rejoints dans le couloir, par la famille Cullen. On aurait dit une procession, mais pourquoi faire ? D'accord Félix était au château, d'accord cette idée me terrorisait. Enfin c'était lui qui m'effrayait, Jasper m'envoya une bonne dose de calme. Je sentis mon corps se détendre un peu. Nous croisâmes les Denali qui semblaient être sur le départ. Eleazar semblait nerveux, Tanya s'avança vers moi, voulant me parler. Edward paraissait tendu, il ne souhaitait pas me lâcher. Je tournai mon visage vers lui et lui fis un signe de la tête. Il soupira et me laissa suivre Tanya dans la pièce d'à côté. Elle se tenait face à moi, me scrutant des pieds à la tête. Me toisant.

_ Isabella, nous n'avons pas eu l'occasion de discuter.

_ Primo c'est Bella. Secundo, tu choisis le moment de partir pour discuter ? Et tertio j'ai pas trop le temps, alors allons droit au but si tu permets.

_ La jeunesse est impatiente.

_ Tu devrais savoir que les vampires n'aiment pas attendre.

_ Même les demis à priori.

_ Tanya accélère, j'ai pas toute la journée.

_ Je connais bien Edward, tu n'es pas ce qu'il lui faut ! Tu es fragile, vu l'état de ta tête. Tu es trop jeune.

_ Et toi trop vieille ! Je suppose que ce qu'il lui faut, c'est toi ! Si c'était vraiment le cas, crois-tu vraiment qu'il serait avec moi ici ?

_ Tu le rendras malheureux. Edward n'est pas fait pour vivre enfermé chez les Volturi ! Tu manques d'expériences.

_ Je te remercie, ta sollicitude me touche. Mais pour l'expérience, il en a autant que moi. Tu veux un secret, on se débrouille très bien. Nous avons une âme de scientifique tous les deux, alors, nous faisons des tests, plusieurs fois par jour et ça nous réussit, plutôt bien. Sur ceux tu m'excuses, mais j'ai des choses à faire. J'aime Edward et il semblerait que ce soit partagé. Désolée. Dis-je taquine.

_Non mais c'est vrai de quoi je me mêle ! C'est pas parce qu'elle ressemble à une gravure de mode qu'elle doit me rabaisser ! Pensai-je._

Je sortis de la pièce, Edward regarda Tanya d'un œil réprobateur. On aurait dit un prof qui fait les gros yeux à une de ses élèves. Les autres du clan de l'Alaska vinrent m'embrasser et nous invitèrent prochainement à passer un weekend chez eux. Je ne devais pas sembler très enthousiaste, surtout vu ma discussion avec Tanya. Je pouvais comprendre qu'elle soit amoureuse d'Edward, mais affirmer que je n'avais pas les « qualités » requises, sans me connaître, je trouvais ça arrogant. Nan mais qui était-elle pour me juger ? Les bras de mon amoureux vinrent m'étreindre.

Puis nous continuâmes vers ma chambre, il m'ouvrit la porte et me laissa entrer.

J'eus un moment de recul. Je sentais une odeur à la fois familière et terrifiante. Edward posa ses mains sur mes épaules, dans un geste encourageant. Je m'approchai du lit, quand mes yeux se fixèrent dessus. Je fis un pas et me penchai vers l'objet en question. C'était une rose noire comme l'ébène, un mot l'accompagnait.

« La rose noire est la plus belle et la plus dangereuse des fleurs. Comme toi, elle est rare, quand on l'a eu entre les mains une fois, on ne veut que la posséder à nouveau. Je te veux encore Bella, je suis là ! Ton vampire n'y pourra rien ! Tu es à moi ou à personne ! Je me souviens encore du goût de ta peau, de l'étroitesse de ta… »

Je m'arrêtai là, ne voulant plus lire ses immondices. Il avait pénétré dans ma chambre, le cauchemar n'était pas terminer. Je me précipitai vers mon dressing avec un sac. Je le chargeai de fringues, sans même regarder ce que je mettais. Quand une main s'abattit sur la mienne, me faisant sursauter. Edward me retourna face à lui, essuyant les larmes qui coulaient, sans m'en rendre compte, le long de mes joues. Il sortit son cellulaire de sa poche, il composa un numéro et marmonna dans l'appareil. Alec et Jane débarquèrent à toute vitesse avec les frères et sœurs d'Edward.

_ Bella, du calme. Tout va bien. On ne peut pas partir pour l'instant.

_ Mais il…

_ Je sais, tu as confiance en moi ?

_ Bien sûr que oui.

_ Alors suis-moi.

Il me prit la main et nous nous dirigeâmes vers la grande salle. Pourquoi ? Je ne comprenais rien.

**DEMETRI POV**

Je n'arrivais pas à croire tout ce qui s'était passé aujourd'hui. Bella avait réussi à confondre Sulpicia. Grâce à ça nous connaissions l'identité du brouilleur. Heidi ! Elle nous avait tous trahi. J'avais du mal à l'encaisser. Elle avait toujours semblé apprécier Bella. La trahison me frappait en plein dans mon cœur desséché. J'assistai à la gifle qu'avait infligée Bella à Heidi. Ses yeux exprimaient le dégoût, la colère et l'incompréhension. Puis Aro nous donna l'ordre de conduire Heidi au cachot. Nous nous exécutions.

Heidi ne prononça aucun mot, elle était résignée. J'aurais voulu recevoir l'ordre de l'éliminer, je l'aurais fait dans l'instant ! La plus touchée était Jane, elles s'entendaient très bien toutes les deux. Jane la considérait comme sa meilleure amie. Jane utilisa même son pouvoir sur elle, sans ordre. Alec l'avait retenue. Aro était venu, pour l'interrogatoire. Heidi ne voulait rien dire, Aro était excédé par sa façon de se comporter. Il était à deux doigts de la tuer. Mais il eut une autre idée, la torture. Après plusieurs séances entre Alec et Jane qui fut particulièrement sadique, Heidi s'effondra en avouant la vérité. Mais un changement s'opéra, je savais que Félix se trouvait au château, j'avais retrouvé mes sens. Heidi devait être trop épuisée pour que ça marche. Alors j'en rendis compte à Aro, il m'envoya prévenir Edward, et traquer Félix. Je me lançai donc à sa poursuite. Ce que j'ignorai, c'est qu'il n'était pas seul quand je le trouvais.

Notre premier face à face depuis deux ans, je l'attendais !

_ Alors Dém', toujours à jouer les chiens pour princesse ! Elle préfère être dominée. Je te montrerai, si tu veux !

_ C'est toi qui dis ça, espèce de lâche ! Celui qui ne peut avoir des filles dans son lit qu'en les forçant.

_ Bella a apprécié tu sais, malgré ce qu'elle a pu te dire, si tu l'avais entendue cette nuit-là ! Elle était déchainée.

Comment cette espèce de salaud pouvait-il parler de Bella comme ça ? Il y croyait vraiment l'animal. J'allais le tuer, oui, ordre ou pas de le ramener, il crèverait de mes mains. J'allais pour me jeter sur lui, tout croc dehors, mais trois autres vampires s'interposèrent. Décidément les traitres ne manquaient pas. Félix en profita pour se barrer. Je commençai à me battre contre eux. J'avais plus d'expérience qu'eux trois, même si j'étais seul. Le problème était que Félix cherchait Bella. Je savais qu'elle était accompagnée, mais je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de m'inquiéter pour elle. J'envoyai valdinguer un des vampires contre le mur en lui arrachant un bras. Et Alec apparut.

_ Tu ne devais pas rester avec Bella ?

_ Oui mais tous les Cullen sont avec elle, j'ai entendu grogner, alors pour une fois qu'on peut se battre pour de vrai !

_ Alec laisse-moi te dire que t'es dingue !

C'est vrai que quand il s'agissait de faire le ménage, Alec était très doué, grâce à son pouvoir qui consistait à priver les vampires de tous leurs sens. Il n'y avait plus qu'à les achever, sans trop se fatiguer. Sauf que cette fois plus nous en tuions, et plus ils en arrivaient. Je commençai à me demander ce qui se passait, pendant que j'arrachais la tête de mon quatrième vampire. Mon téléphone vibra, j'appuyai sur le bouton et mis le haut-parleur, tout en continuant mon chemin.

_ Dém'

_ Alice ?

_ C'est une attaque ! Ils veulent libérer Heidi !

_ Hein !

_ Oui, apparemment elle peut nous rendre encore aveugle, si elle le souhaite.

_ Jane est avec vous ? Passe la moi !

_ Dém'

_ Jane, prend Chelsea, Afton, Renata et va surveiller Heidi !

_ Bien !

Je raccrochai et appelai Santiago et Corin pour qu'ils accentuent leur vigilance autour des trois rois.

**EDWARD POV**

Alice avait eu une vision, le château se faisait attaquer de toute part. J'étais tendu en sachant que Bella était en danger. Je devais la protéger. Mais nous entendions des combats un peu partout et une quinzaine de vampires se jetaient sur nous. Je protégeai Bella comme je pouvais. Mais un vampire me sauta à la gorge et m'envoya au sol. Je le repoussai et lui arrachai un bras. Il m'attrapa la main et me fit valser contre un mur. Puis il voulut m'empoigner par le cou, de sa main libre, j'avais pu anticiper son mouvement donc je lui arrachai son autre bras dans un craquement assourdissant. Je profitai qu'il soit ébahi pour le décapiter. Démétri arriva et m'envoya une de leur fameuse arme qui réduisait les vampires en cendre, sans besoin de bûcher. Les traitres commençaient à battre en retraite, pour une raison inconnue, quand je croisais le regard inquiet de Démétri.

_ OU EST BELLA ?

Je me retournai dans tous les sens, je la cherchai. Je l'avais perdue de vue quand ce vampire m'avait agressé. Une horrible idée me vint en tête : et si tout ça n'avait été qu'une diversion et que l'objectif premier était tout simplement de permettre à Félix de mettre la main sur Bella ? Je scrutai la salle, mais Bella n'était pas là. C'était pas possible je n'arrivai pas à croire que nous nous soyons fait avoir comme ça.

_ Comment est-ce possible ? Bella, comment j'ai pu…

_ Edward, tu n'y es pour rien. Dit Alice.

- JE DEVAIS LA PROTEGER ! NOUS DEVIONS LA PROTEGER ! MAINTENANT, DIS-MOI ALICE, CHERE EXTRALUCIDE ! DIS-MOI QUE TU LA VOIS ALICE ! J't'en prie.

Elle s'approcha de moi et m'enlaça, elle sanglotait

_ Je suis désolée Edward, j'aimerai pouvoir te le dire...

* * *

><p><strong>Oui je sais je suis sadique, mais j'suis comme ça ! )<strong>

**Basgi Ciao Caro**


	31. 30 Disparue

**Voici un chapitre tout beau, tout propre !**

**Merci pour vos reviews.**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p><strong>30 Disparue<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>EDWARD POV<strong>

Elle s'était évaporée. L'amour de ma vie avait disparu. Je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de me sentir coupable. Je revoyais la scène encore et encore, et j'avais l'impression que quelque chose d'important m'échappait. J'étais complètement paniqué. C'était comme si on m'avait arraché le cœur. Je souffrais de son absence. Je pensai à Félix et la façon dont j'allais m'en occuper. Mais avant toute chose, il fallait que je la retrouve. J'étais terrorisé rien qu'à l'idée de ce qu'il pouvait lui faire. Aro et ses frères arrivèrent.

_ Edward ! Démétri ! Où est ma fille ?

_ Maitre, nous n'en sommes pas sÜr ! Répondit Démétri.

_ Elle…a…Disparu. Soufflai-je.

_ DISPARU ! COMMENT CA DISPARU ! JE TE L'AI CONFIEE EDWARD ! DEMETRI OU EST FELIX ?

_ Je l'ai retrouvé maitre, mais il m'a envoyé trois vampires, il en a profité pour s'enfuir.

_ TU N'ES QU'UN INCAPABLE ! S'IL LUI ARRIVE QUOI QUE SE SOIT JE….

_ La paix mon frère, on va la retrouver.

_ MARCUS, TE RENDS-TU COMPTE DE CE QU'IL VA LUI FAIRE !

Moi je m'en rendais tout à fait compte. J'allais perdre Bella. Je devais la retrouver, mais comment ? Un serviteur accourut vers nous.

_ MAÎTRE ARO ! MAÎTRE ARO !

_ QUOI ENCORE ?

_ Une missive pour vous mon maitre !

_ Donne-la-moi, vite !

Il l'ouvrit et pesta, je lus en lui que Félix avait Bella. Il disait qu'il avait gagné, que rien ni personne ne l'empêcherait de faire ce qu'il voulait d'elle, qu'elle était sa petite chose. Ensuite il la tuerait. Je ne pus retenir un grognement de rage. Aro passa la missive à ses frères. Puis Caius prit la parole.

_ Avec tous les moyens dont on dispose, on devrait avoir des renseignements. Il n'a pas pu aller bien loin. Bella n'est pas du style à se laisser faire sans faire de bruit.

_ A moins que…

_ Bien sûr que non Aro, il la veut ! Je sais c'est dur de l'entendre mais c'est la vérité. Affirma Caius.

Caius avait raison, Félix était obsédé par Bella. Il voulait la posséder. Il devait la garder en vie pour son bénéfice personnel. Je souhaitais de toutes mes forces arriver à temps. Il fallait que je la sauve pour me sauver moi-même. Merde, ça ne pouvait pas être vrai ! Et pourtant l'absence de Bella, je la ressentais comme un grand vide au fond de moi. Bella faisait partie intégrante de moi. Marcus avait raison, sans elle, je n'étais rien. Je ne pouvais survivre à sa perte.

_ Démétri, tu peux tracer l'odeur de Bella, quant à toi Edward tu connais son odeur autant que la tienne. Expliqua Caius.

_ Mais rien est moins sûr Caius. Le bouclier de Bella m'a fait plusieurs fois défaut.

_ Démétri, j'ai réussi à entendre Bella par la pensée. Si elle se concentre, et si elle le peut. Je sais qu'elle lèvera son bouclier… Hâtez-vous !

Alors d'un commun accord, nous nous dirigeâmes vers l'odeur de Bella. Après tout nous étions des prédateurs. Notre odorat était le sens le plus développé chez nous, les vampires. Nous la suivîmes, à priori Félix avait décidé d'emprunter les sous-sols. Nous arrivâmes à l'extérieur, et Démétri me tendit une cape noire avec une capuche.

**BELLA POV**

Félix m'avait trainée dans les ruelles de Voltera. Comment en étais-je arrivée là ? Je tentai de me souvenir. J'étais avec Edward, nous arrivions dans la grande salle, quand des vampires arrivèrent pour nous attaquer. J'étais derrière Edward, quand un de nos ennemis se jeta sur lui. J'avais dû m'écarter un moment, pour ne pas me retrouver écraser par eux. Je m'étais vite retrouvée à l'écart, trois vampires étaient devant moi, en position d'attaque. Quand ils se décalèrent, c'est là que je l'avais vu : Félix. Il était là, affichant un sourire satisfait sur son visage. Je me reculai, j'étais face à mon pire cauchemar. J'avais eu peur. Puis je m'étais ressaisie, inspirant très profondément. Je m'étais faite une promesse. Je ne tomberai pas entre ses mains sans me battre.

Alors je me mis en position défensive et me jetai sur lui tremblante de rage. Mais au moment où nos corps allaient se percuter, il m'envoya un violent coup de poing, au niveau de ma tempe. Mon dos explosa le mur derrière moi, je me sentais mal, légèrement dans les vaps. Puis j'ai eu la sensation que l'on me chargeait sur une épaule, comme un vulgaire sac. Mes forces étaient amoindries depuis ma rencontre avec Sulpicia. Je n'avais pas complètement récupéré. Je commençai enfin à refaire surface, je me débattis de toutes mes pauvres forces sachant pertinemment où ça nous mènerait si je le laissais faire. Il m'asséna un autre coup au même endroit, et je m'enfonçais pour la deuxième fois de la journée, vers le néant.

Néanmoins, je savais que j'étais toujours à Voltera, nous n'avions pas parcouru une distance suffisante pour nous en éloigner. Peut-être qu'il souhaitait me tuer ici, dans cette ville. Mais me tuer ne lui suffisait pas, il voulait assouvir ses besoins. Mais je ne le laisserai pas faire, il était hors de question que je me laisse toucher par qui que ce soit d'autre qu'Edward. Plutôt crever !  
>On me balança au sol, j'entendais des gouttes d'eau frapper contre ce dernier. L'odeur de Félix me revenait, j'étais comme prise de nausées. Son parfum me rendait malade. J'entendis enfin la porte se refermer, et j'ouvris enfin les yeux, sachant que j'étais seule. Je me levai et je portai ma main au niveau de ma tempe, un filet de sang descendait le long de ma tête. Il n'y était pas allé de main morte. J'étais à moitié humaine, donc je pouvais saigner, même s'il fallait une force surhumaine pour entailler ma peau.<p>

Ce sang me rappelait cette nuit, deux ans en arrière. Je savais que Félix ne résisterait pas longtemps à ses pulsions perverses. Je savais aussi que je serai dans l'incapacité de le repousser. Alors si les choses devaient vraiment mal tourner, je le forcerai à me tuer. Plutôt que de subir ça à nouveau.

J'étais épuisée, il fallait que je dorme un moment. Je devais recouvrer mes forces. C'était vital si je voulais m'en sortir. Je devais trouver un moyen de tenir bon contre Félix, pour laisser du temps à Démétri et aux autres de venir. Mon père ferait tout pour me trouver et Edward. Mon Edward, je gardais à l'esprit son visage, son odeur et la douceur de sa peau. Puis je m'écroulai, éreintée.

Je me réveillai en sursaut, un cauchemar. Vu le contexte, le contraire m'aurait étonnée. J'ouvris mon esprit et me concentrai sur les bruits derrière la porte. J'ignorai totalement depuis quand j'étais enfermée. Je n'avais plus aucune notion de rien. Des pas s'approchaient de la porte, je savais que c'était Félix. J'attendais la confrontation, j'étais prête à tout pour survivre. Ces pensées étaient encore plus claires.

_Isabella, me voilà ! Je vais te montrer ce qu'est un homme et à quel point tu m'as manqué_

Je sentis mon corps se coller par réflexe contre le mur. J'observai mes mains, elles tremblaient. Je pris une grande inspiration au moment où la porte en acier s'ouvrit. Il s'approcha de moi, un sourire carnassier sur le visage. Le véritable prédateur avançait vers sa proie. Je me relevai, toujours collée contre le mur. Il s'avança, me prit le visage entre ses doigts et plaqua son front contre le mien, puis descendit vers mon cou. Sa respiration était irrégulière. Je repoussai sa main violemment. Il me plaqua les deux mains au-dessus de ma tête férocement, puis tenta de m'embrasser sur la bouche, je bougeai la tête dans tous les sens, essayant de lui échapper, et je lui assenai un coup de genoux brutal dans ses parties intimes, puis me dégageai. Je courus vers la porte mais une de ses mains alpaga mes cheveux, et me projeta contre le mur. Je m'écrasai lourdement. Je croisai son regard haineux et plein de souffrance. Un sourire sadique s'étendit sur mon visage. Il me gifla avec force, je rigolai nerveusement, incapable de m'arrêter. Il me fit remonter.

_ Ça te fait rire sale garce ! Tu rigoleras moins quand j'en aurai fini avec toi. Tu vas voir ce qu'est un homme !

Il posa la main sur mon sein droit.

_ Toi un homme ! Laisse-moi rire ! Edward est un homme ! Un homme n'a pas besoin de violer une fille pour tirer son coup ! Maintenant sors tes mains de là gros porc ! Dis-je en les lui repoussant.

_ Mon Isabella, je reconnais bien là ton caractère fougueux. Je pense que je vais encore plus m'amuser que la première fois. Le goût de ta peau m'a manqué. Dit-il en léchant mon cou.

_ Je ne suis pas ton Isabella ! Plutôt crever que de sentir ton corps dégueulasse sur moi !

_ Tu crois quoi, mon chaton ? Tu m'appartiens, tu n'avais pas le droit de coucher avec un autre. Je vais devoir te punir !

_ Va te faire foutre, je n'ai pas couché avec Edward. Nous avons fait l'amour. Tu m'as violée Félix! Tu n'es qu'un pervers ! Démétri et Edward te feront cramer ! J'appartiens corps et âme à Edward! Je n'ai plus peur de toi ! Vas-y qu'on en finisse !

Je voulais qu'il enrage. Félix devait comprendre que je n'avais plus peur de lui. Je devais aussi gagner du temps. L'espoir, il fallait que je garde espoir. Je sentais mon sang couler le long de mon visage.

_ Tu vas voir, petite allumeuse !

Il porta ses doigts sur ma blessure, et les suçota. Il m'empoigna et colla son corps contre moi. Il me força à m'allonger par terre, pesant de tout son poids contre le mien. Il m'arracha mon haut, je commençai à lui taper dessus de toutes mes forces. Je devais garder mes jambes souder l'une à l'autre, ne voulant pas lui donner le moindre accès à cet endroit. Je le griffai, le frappai et lui déracinai les cheveux. Puis ma main atteignit son oreille gauche. Je la lui arrachai. Il gronda de fureur et de douleur, il se releva légèrement. J'en profitais pour lui assener un autre coup de pied en écrasant à nouveau ses testicules. Son dos heurta le mur. Je ravalai mes larmes, je ne voulais pas lui montrer mes faiblesses. Il grogna en se relevant difficilement, dévoilant ses crocs. Il était furieux.

_ Tu vas me le payer ! Tu es à moi ! Ou à personne ! Je vais te posséder ! Sale bâtarde ! Je t'ai marqué à vie !

_ Et ben vas-y ! Qu'est-ce que t'attends ? Tu veux prendre ton pied ! Ma belle-mère ne te suffisait plus ! Pas assez de violence ! Mais tu crois quoi ? Que ma vie tourne autour de toi ! Va te faire voir ! Ma vie c'est Edward et oui j'ai pris énormément de plaisir avec lui et j'en prendrai encore quand tu seras mort

_ Alors tu n'appartiendras à personne ! Cracha-t-il.

Voilà, j'y étais. Il ne se contrôlait plus. Mon corps était épuisé. Je voulais que tout s'arrête enfin. Il sauta à nouveau sur moi et planta ses crocs au niveau de mon épaule. J'hurlai de douleur, ses dents déchirant ma chair. Le venin commençait à s'infiltrer dans mes veines, une chaleur étrange se diffusait dans mon corps. Mon cœur ralentissait bizarrement. J'entendais des bruits curieux derrière la grande porte. Je ne distinguais pas grand-chose. J'étais trop concentrée sur ce que faisait Félix pour me concentrer sur autre chose. La porte vola en éclat dans un grand fracas. L'odeur de la chair brulée, me monta au nez. Dans un dernier sursaut, je repoussai mon agresseur. Plusieurs alliés de Félix entrèrent dans la pièce. Je me jetai à corps perdu sur un des vampires, poussée par l'adrénaline. C'était Félix que je voulais, mais je ne le trouvais pas, c'était comme si tout mon être était pris d'une terrible envie de déchiqueter tout ce qui se présentait. Je sautai sur les épaules du dit vampire et lui arrachai la tête, dans un craquement assourdissant. Je le démembrai avec une facilité déconcertante et une joie non dissimulée.

**EDWARD POV**

On suivait l'odeur de Bella depuis un moment déjà. J'humai plus fort quand l'odeur du sang de Bella me frappa. Démétri se pencha vers le sol. Il essuya son doigt sur la tâche et la porta à son nez. Il confirma d'un hochement de tête. Bella était blessée. Je bouillonnai, il avait osé la toucher. Quant à Démétri, son esprit était clair : retrouver Bella et tuer Félix. Nous courions en direction des traces, l'odeur se faisait plus présente. Nous arrivâmes devant l'entrée d'une cave. D'un accord tacite, nous enfonçâmes la porte. Quatre vampires se trouvaient là, ils étaient en position d'attaque. J'étais prêt à tout. Je m'adressai à Démétri.

_ Les autres vont arriver !

_ En attendant, on trouve Bella !

Alors les vampires nous attaquèrent, je décochai un coup de poing à l'un d'eux et l'envoyai s'écraser contre la porte en fer qui s'écrasa sous son poids. Mes yeux vinrent se poser sur Félix qui était allongé sur Bella. Mon sang ne fit qu'un tour, au moment où j'allais intervenir je sentis deux bras m'encercler et tenter de me broyer, je me baissai et le fit passer par-dessus moi. Il s'écrasa sur le sol. Je le relevai et lui arrachai les bras. Je finis par lui arracher la tête et sortis l'arme des Volturi pour le réduire en cendre. Je relevai mes yeux et vit Bella envoyer valdinguer Félix vers moi. J'étais surpris. Il retomba sur ses pieds, nous nous faisions face. Mais j'observai Bella derrière lui, elle venait d'étêté un de nos ennemis. J'avoue qu'elle m'avait impressionné.

_ Elle est à moi Edward ! Je l'ai eu le premier !

_ Bella n'appartient à personne et encore moins à toi !

_ J'ai vraiment hâte de t'arracher ta jolie petite tête. Mais d'abord, j'ai un cadeau pour toi Eddy !

_ Non ! Hurla Bella de désespoir.

Eddy. Je ne supportais pas ce surnom ridicule. Il me fit plonger en repensant à cette fameuse nuit, deux ans en arrière. Je le voyais approcher du lit de Bella, il frôlait ses cheveux, son corps. Elle tentait de fuir, Félix la rattrapa enfonçant des doigts dans sa peau pour la marquer. Cette ordure repensait à chaque détail, insistant sur les blessures qui lui avait infligés. Je ne pouvais plus supporter ces images répugnantes. La colère et la haine, commençaient à prendre le contrôle de mon corps. Je savais que Bella avait revu son passé par son intermédiaire. Je l'abhorrais pour ça. Je n'étais que fureur. J'avais saisi pourquoi mon amour ne voulait pas que j'assiste à ça. L'animal, le monstre en moi prit le dessus. Je ne voulais qu'une seul chose : prendre du plaisir en le tuant. Je m'accroupis en position d'attaque et lui sautai dessus. Nous étions collés l'un à l'autre, le parfum de Bella était sur lui, son halène avait l'odeur de Bella.

J'étais dans une rage folle. J'avais promis à ma belle que jamais je ne le laisserai s'approcher d'elle. J'avais échoué. Alors je n'étais plus qu'hargne et violence. Je tenais ses bras au-dessus de sa tête, j'avançai mes dents le long de son cou. Je le mordis de toutes mes forces et lui arrachai un morceau de sa gorge. Il cria de douleur, pendant que je le retournai. Je lui extirpai le bras droit dans un craquement assourdissant. Il était à genoux devant moi mettant son autre main, sur l'épaule de son membre amputé. C'était la première fois que je prenais un réel plaisir à tuer. Il me regarda avec un rictus. Je lui balançai un coup de pied dans la tête, il s'écrasa contre le mur. Je sentis une main sur mon épaule. Je me retournai haineux et vis Emmett derrière moi. Je ne savais même pas qu'ils étaient arrivés. Lui aussi se battait, d'autres alliés de Félix étaient venus pour lui prêter main forte.

_ Edward ! Achève-le ! Maintenant !

_ Mais, ce qu'il a fait, c'est…

_ Tu n'es pas comme lui mon frère ! Alors tire un trait !

Je sentis une autre main et croisai le regard de Carlisle, plein de compassion.

_ Ton frère a raison, rappelle toi qui tu es ! Bella a besoin de toi !

J'écoutai les sages paroles d'Em' et de Carlisle. J'approchai de Félix, mis les deux mains de chaque côté de son visage, en lui promettant l'enfer et lui dévissai la tête. Son hurlement de souffrance n'arrivait même pas à calmer ma haine. Je finis de le démembrer, méticuleux. Puis avec l'arme des Volturi, je le réduisis en cendre. Je me sentis mal. Je voulais sa mort et maintenant que je l'avais, je comprenais que ça ne changeait rien à ce qu'avait vécu Bella. Qu'elle garderait toujours cette souffrance en elle. Je la cherchai, elle était en train de se battre avec un autre vampire, on aurait dit que sa force était décuplée. Son haut était déchiré, du sang coulait le long de son doux visage. Je vis une morsure sur son épaule. J'eus un haut le cœur en voyant ses meurtrissures. Puis quelque chose de bizarre se produisit. Elle chancela de droite à gauche alors qu'un vampire se jetait sur elle. Je courus vers eux. J'arrachai Bella à son agresseur, et me mis dans un coin de la pièce avec elle dans les bras, elle me fixait de ses grands yeux larmoyants. Je ne voyais plus le sang, je ne le sentais même plus. Bella était dans mes bras et c'était tout ce que je voulais. Je déposai un baiser sur son front et la serrai contre moi. Elle émit un piaillement de souffrance, je desserrai mon emprise. Elle semblait fatiguée.

_ Oh Bella, je suis vraiment désolé, tout est de ma faute, j'aurai jamais dû…

_ Chhuuut, je t'aime. Souffla-t-elle, difficilement.

Mes yeux se posèrent sur sa morsure. Je savais qu'elle la garderait pour l'éternité. Il l'avait marqué pour la seconde fois et je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de m'en vouloir. Je gardai Bella contre moi. Quand je me rappelais qu'elle était à moitié nue, je la redressai légèrement de façon à ce que je puisse enlever ma cape et ma chemise. Je lui ôtai les derniers lambeaux de tissus, mes yeux s'attardant sur sa poitrine, marqué par un bleu. L'image de Félix sur Bella me revint, je souhaitai ardemment qu'il ne l'ait pas à nouveau violentée. Je la retournai délicatement face à moi et boutonnai ma chemise sur elle. Elle était deux fois trop grande pour elle, mais au moins elle gardait sa dignité. Nous avions gardé nos regards soudés pendant ce moment, elle approcha sa tête de la mienne, colla son front au mien et me remercia. J'ouvris mes bras où elle se blottit. Je l'aidai à se relever et la pris dans mes bras. Pendant que Démétri achevait le dernier traitre, je m'avançais vers Emmett et les autres. Bella se lovait contre moi.

_ Comment va-t-elle ? Demanda Emmett.

_ J'en sais rien.

_ Il a eu le temps de la…S'enquit Emm'.

_ Je ne crois pas…Non…Il s'en serait vanté, je suppose.

Carlisle arriva prestement, j'écartai doucement les bras pour qu'il puisse l'examiner rapidement. Il semblait perplexe.

_ Il l'a mordu.

_ Vraiment ?

_ Oui sur l'épaule.

_ Nous verrons cela au château.

Démétri était en pleine conversation téléphonique avec Aro : il lui expliquait que nous les avions retrouvés. Que Félix était mort ainsi que les rebelles, et que Bella était blessée. Il fallait que les autres vampires s'éloignent le temps que Carlisle la soigne. Car même si Bella était à moitié vampire, il ne fallait pas tenter le diable. Comme l'avait fait remarquer Emmett, très intelligemment, il ne valait mieux pas secouer un bon steak saignant devant des lions et s'étonner de ne plus avoir de bras. Sacré Emmett c'était à se demander où il allait chercher tout ça. Démétri une fois qu'il eut terminé s'approcha de nous. Il caressa le front de Bella et déposa un baiser sur celui-ci. Elle souffla son prénom, ce qui eut l'effet de me mettre en mode jaloux et bien sûr Jazz ne manqua pas de me le faire remarquer par la pensée.

_Edward, arrête d'être jaloux comme un tigre !_

Je sortis Bella de cette cave infernale, je n'avais qu'une envie : quitter cette ville. Je voulais éloigner ma fiancée de toute cette histoire. Enfin pouvoir faire ce que l'on avait envie. Vivre ensemble et heureux. Loin de toute cette turpitude. Reprendre le lycée et vivre notre histoire d'amour. Jazz m'ouvrit la porte arrière de la voiture et je m'y engouffrai avec Bella. Elle se serra encore plus à moi. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'observer son visage tuméfié. Je me dégoûtais, comment avais-je pu la laisser se faire attraper comme ça ? Je devais la protéger, et je n'avais pas tenu ma promesse. J'avais failli.

_ Edward, cesse de te culpabiliser cinq minutes.

_ Jasper, c'est impossible. J'aurai dû être vigilent. Bella avait raison, nous aurions dû partir comme elle me l'avait proposé ! Je ne pourrai jamais me le pardonner !

_ Il serait sûrement venu jusqu'à Forks, comme la première fois.

_ On aurait pu…

_ Rien du tout Edward, il avait tout calculé.

Nous arrivions enfin au château, je suivis Démétri et conduisis Bella directement dans sa chambre. La demeure des trois rois était propre et rangée. Jamais personne n'aurait cru qu'une bataille sanglante avait eu lieu ici quelques heures auparavant. Aro se précipita vers nous et la prit dans ses bras, pour la serrer contre lui.

_ Oh mon bébé, je suis tellement désolé. J'aurai dû t'écouter plus tôt, tout est de ma faute.  
>Entendre Aro s'excuser et reconnaître ses torts, semblait surréaliste. Il la berça et la déposa sur son lit, en lui baisant le front.<p>

_ Carlisle, peux-tu faire quelque chose ?

_ Oui, mon ami je m'en occupe. Pourriez-vous tous nous laisser, s'il vous plait. Esmé, Edward je vais avoir besoin de vous.

_Je sais que tu ne la quitteras pas, alors autant que tu te rendes utile.  
>Pauvre petite. Pensa ma mère.<em>

Carlisle demanda à Esmé de la soulever, pour que nous puissions lui ôter la chemise. Il observa sa morsure. Il me demanda d'aller chercher un peu d'eau, ce que je fis. Je lui donnai. Il me tendit des compresses, et je commençai à nettoyer ses plaies sur son doux visage. Sa tempe droite était ouverte sur plusieurs centimètres. Sa lèvre inférieure aussi, ainsi que sa pommette gauche. Je rageai devant son visage ravagé par la violence d'un homme. Ses belles boucles brunes étaient recouvertes de sang. Bizarrement je résistai aisément à l'appel de celui-ci. J'observai mon père purifier sa morsure à l'épaule, sous le regard attendri d'Esmé. Sa poitrine était couverte de bleus. Imaginer Félix la touchant me rendait dingue. Puis nous rhabillâmes Bella avec ma chemise. Carlisle prit dans ses mains les poignets délicats de mon ange, ils étaient couverts d'ecchymoses. La blessure de la veille semblait avoir presque totalement disparu. Carlisle s'adressa à moi.

_ Je suis désolé Edward, mais elle gardera la cicatrice de cette morsure. J'aimerai savoir comment son organisme a réagi avec le venin.

_ J'en ai aucune idée, si ce n'est que j'ai vu Bella arracher la tête d'un vampire avec une aisance peu commune.

_ Ce pourrait-il que le venin décuple sa force ? Ce serait tout bonnement incroyable ! Mais cela expliquerait aussi le fait qu'elle dorme désormais. Son corps a dû déployer une énergie phénoménal et maintenant il est épuisé. Je vais expliquer aux autres qu'elle a besoin de repos, cela te permettra de rester auprès d'elle tranquille jusqu'à son réveil.

_ Merci.

_ De rien, mon fils.

Ma presque mère se leva et vint m'embrasser sur le sommet de mon crane, dans un geste maternel. Elle caressa affectueusement les cheveux de Bella et sortit en compagnie de Carlisle. Alors je pris Bella dans mes bras et nous dirigeai vers la salle de bain. Je la déshabillai et fis couler un bain. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle refasse surface avec du sang dans ses beaux cheveux. Je la lavai à vitesse vampirique. J'observai son corps meurtri et la rhabillai avec une de mes chemises propres aussi vite que je pus. Je n'avais pas le temps de chercher dans son dressing. J'ouvris les couvertures et la déposai dessous. Je m'installai à côté d'elle et attendis qu'elle se décide à ouvrir les yeux. Je ne pouvais détacher mes yeux d'elle. Je pensais que le fait de tuer Félix m'aurait soulagé, c'était le cas sur le moment. Mais maintenant, je ne ressentais que l'envie de le tuer sans fin.

J'écoutai les battements de son cœur, par moment son visage se crispait, ses battement s'accéléraient. Sa respiration devenait erratique, j'avais l'impression d'être revenu à Forks. Bella était en plein cauchemar à nouveau et j'avais l'impression de l'avoir moi-même jetée dedans. Des larmes coulaient désormais le long de ses joues. Je les essuyai doucement et les goûtai, c'était ma façon de partager sa tristesse. Je déposai un doux baiser sur son front, elle se serra contre moi et murmura mon prénom. J'aurai voulu qu'elle oublie cette dernière journée, que sa souffrance cesse. Elle commença à remuer, signe que son éveil était proche. Elle ouvrit enfin les yeux, se serra encore plus à moi et plongea sa tête dans mon torse. Je sentis les larmes humidifier mon buste. J'entourai Bella de mes bras et la berçai. Elle était prise de spasmes, je tentai de la rassurer en lui disant que tout était terminé et que tout danger était écarté. Je n'étais pas dupe, je savais pertinemment que Sulpicia reviendrait.

_ Oh Bella, j'ai pas tenu ma promesse, je suis vraiment déso…

Elle se releva d'un coup, posa sa main sur ma bouche et me fit taire. Son regard empli de colère. Elle m'en voulait et je ne pouvais que la comprendre.

_ Je te préviens Edward Cullen, que je ne t'entende plus dire une chose pareille. Je refuse que tu te sentes coupable ! Tu n'es pas responsable ! Je préfère que tu me quittes, plutôt que d'entendre des inepties pareilles !

_ Ma Bella, je t'aime, j'ai cru que….Soufflai-je.

_ Edward, je sais. Mais Félix il est…

_ Mort. Bella, je m'en suis occupé. Il ne te fera plus jamais de mal.

_ Oh Edward, je suis désolée qu'il t'ait montré ce qu'il m'a …

_ Ah non ! Si moi j'ai pas le droit de m'excuser ! Toi non plus ! On en parle plus ! Ça ne change rien à ce que je ressens pour toi ! Mais dis-moi plutôt comment te sens-tu ?

_ J'ai un peu mal à l'épaule. Mais dans l'ensemble je crois que je vais bien.

Elle ouvrit les premiers boutons de la chemise et observa sa morsure. Puis referma celle-ci d'un seul coup. Elle se cachait.

**BELLA POV**

Edward s'en voulait, il n'avait aucune raison, il n'était en aucun cas responsable de la perversité d'un homme. Je refusais de voir la culpabilité dans son regard. Je lui avais menti, en lui assurant que je n'avais pratiquement pas mal. Mais je savais qu'il ne pourrait que s'inquiéter. Je n'avais qu'une envie rentrer avec lui à Forks. J'avais observé brièvement mon épaule, je m'interdisais de la scruter plus longtemps. Il m'avait marqué pour la seconde fois et je savais qu'elle resterait incrustée dans ma peau pour toute l'éternité. Je portais la chemise d'Edward, tous les événements me revenaient en mémoire. Mon enlèvement, les coups que j'avais reçu, instinctivement je portai mes mains sur mon visage. Je sautai du lit, j'étais chancelante. Edward me soutint. Je lui fis signe de me laisser quelques minutes pour moi.

Je m'engouffrai dans la salle de bain et examinai mes blessures. Ma lèvre, ma pommette gauche ainsi que ma tempe étaient tuméfiées. J'ouvris la chemise d'Edward et contemplai les dégâts. Je me dégoûtai. Je m'effondrai dans la salle de bain en étouffant un sanglot. Je me demandai comment Edward pourrait m'aimer avec la marque d'un autre homme sur mon corps. Cela n'avait pas suffi à Félix de me marquer au niveau de ma hanche, il avait fallu qu'il me morde. La porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrit avec fracas. Mon adonis s'agenouilla devant moi. Il prit mon visage en coupe et effleura du bout des lèvres chaque meurtrissure de mon visage, puis il me porta dans ses bras et s'assit délicatement sur le lit. Je m'accrochai à son cou et pleurai sur son torse. C'était ma façon d'extérioriser ma haine et ma douleur. Au bout de quelques minutes, mes sanglots se calmèrent. Je sentis Edward tendu, il avait une question qu'il souhaitait me poser, pour sa tranquillité personnelle. Alors je relevai la tête et l'observai.

_ Edward, il ne m'a pas…Tu es arrivé à temps…Murmurai-je.

_ Je t'aime, tu es merveilleuse, courageuse, forte et magnifique. Tu m'as tellement manqué.

Je plaquai mes lèvres sur les siennes amoureusement. J'avais besoin qu'il me le dise.

_ Edward, Sulpicia ?

_ Elle a réussi à s'échapper dans la confusion.

_ Je veux rentrer à Forks, le plus vite possible. Je dis au revoir à ma famille et à Nahuel, et on part. Je t'en prie. Suppliai-je.

_ Mon cœur, il faut que je te dise, Nahuel est parti.

_ Comment ça parti ?

_ Juste après le bal, il a laissé une lettre pour ton intention à Marcus.

_ Pourquoi ? Depuis quand le sais-tu ?

_ Tu liras la lettre, je l'ai appris le lendemain matin, juste avant que l'on se fasse attaquer.

_ Il me déteste !

_ Mais non, je dirai plutôt que c'est tout le contraire.

Je me défis de ses bras, et me levai. J'allais pour sortir de la chambre, quand Edward me héla.

_ Bella, où tu comptes aller comme ça ?

_ Voir mon père, pour lui dire mon intention de partir. Affirmai-je.

_ Dans cette tenue ?

Je baissai mon regard, sur la chemise, et vis que je ne portais que ça et une culotte. Je sentis mes joues s'empourprer et relevai les yeux vers Edward. Il affichait son petit sourire en coin.

_ Euh, non, mais pourquoi j'ai une de tes chemises propres ?

_ En fait, je ne voulais pas que tu te réveilles ensanglantée. Alors je t'ai lavé, et j'ai pris la première chose qui me passait entre les mains. Je suis désolé, je ne…Dit-il gêné.

_ Merci Edward c'est très attentionné. C'est pas comme si tu ne m'avais pas déjà vu nue. Balbutiai-je.

Je me dirigeai vers mon dressing et choisis une tenue appropriée. Je rendis la chemise à Edward. Il m'attrapa gentiment par les hanches et posa son front sur le mien.

_ Je trouve que mes chemises ont meilleur allure sur toi. Souffla-t-il.

Je déposai un baiser sur ses lèvres. Il me tint par l'épaule et m'ouvrit la porte. Je sortis et ne vis personne dans le couloir. Ce qui était assez étonnant. Edward me rapprocha contre lui et m'amena dans la grande salle. Mon père se précipita et m'enlaça, je lui rendis son étreinte. J'étais heureuse de le revoir, simplement.

_ Ma chérie, je suis tellement heureux que tu sois là.

_ Ca va papa, ne t'inquiète pas.

Puis ce fut le tour de Marcus et Caius. Ils déposèrent chacun un baiser sur ma tempe. Alice me sauta au cou. Elle était prise de sanglots secs.

_ Alice, je vais bien, je t'assure.

Elle me sourit, Jazz et Rose m'étreignirent. Rose me dit qu'elle était fière de moi, mais j'avoue que sur le moment, je ne compris pas tout. Esmé et Carlisle firent de même. Esmé m'embrassa sur le front et passa une main dans mes cheveux. Démétri ne pouvant montrer devant mon père et les autres rois son attachement, à cause de l'éthique m'envoya un sourire complice. Jane et Alec me firent un clin d'œil. Athenadora m'offrit un vrai câlin, le premier en huit ans. Une larme unique s'écoula le long de ma joue. Je l'essuyai rapidement, avant qu'Emmett me fasse virevolter dans les airs. Sacré Emmett.

_ Je suis fier de toi moustique !

_ Hein ?

_ Tu as un sacré style quand tu arraches des têtes. Rappelle-moi de faire gaffe à la mienne quand j'te mets en rogne ! S'esclaffa-t-il.

_ Emmett ! Grogna Edward.

_ D'ailleurs, comment tu as fait ? Demanda Em'.

_ Je crois que c'est le venin. Dis-je en regardant Marcus.

_ Le venin, c'est une possibilité que l'on a envisagé avec Edward. Expliqua Carlisle.

_ Est-ce que quelqu'un pourrait expliquer ? Demanda mon père.

_ Nous avions émis, nous aussi cette hypothèse avec Bella avant qu'elle parte. Nous ne savions pas comment son organisme réagirait.

_ Marcus, après tout c'est logique. Bella n'a pas le même sang que n'importe quel être humain. J'en ai analysé un petit peu, hier. Il s'avère que tu as une proportion égale entre le sang humain et le venin vampirique. Du coup quand il t'a mordue, c'est comme si tu avais pris une dose d'amphétamine. Ta force s'est décuplée, mais juste pour un moment. Ton corps a absorbé toute ton énergie. Ce qui explique que tu te sois effondrée de fatigue.

J'avoue que cette explication était logique, car ça correspondait à ce que j'avais ressenti au moment où le venin s'insinuait en moi. C'était grâce à lui que j'avais pu éloigner Félix de mon corps. Je regardai mon père et Edward, ils étaient pensifs. Marcus était un passionné de sciences, nous avions fait un tas d'expériences ensemble sur ma condition. Il avait même trouvé le moyen de fabriquer une seringue qui traversait ma peau.

Mais, j'avais pris ma décision et je me devais de l'annoncer à mon père et mes oncles. Je ne pouvais plus rester longtemps à Voltera. J'avais besoin d'air. J'avais même envie de retourner au lycée. Je l'avais quitté dix-sept jours plus tôt. Les vacances de Noël approchaient, mais j'avais envie de reprendre les cours avant.

_ Papa. Il faut que je te dise.

_ Parle ma fille je t'écoute.

_ Je souhaite, rentrer à Forks le plus rapidement possible.

_ Mais tu…Avec ce qui vient de se passer…Tu…

_ Justement papa, je vous aime tous les quatre, mais j'ai besoin d'air. M'éloigner d'ici.

_ Mais Bella tu viens à peine d'arriver.

_ Oui, je sais. Papa n'oublie pas notre arrangement.

_ Je le connais ! Gonda-t-il

_ Alors accepte ! Lui intimai-je.

_ Bella, Sulpicia va revenir.

_ Et alors tu comptes m'enfermer jusqu'à temps qu'elle arrive !

Alors il s'approcha de moi et sonda mes yeux. Il vit la détermination. Il savait que je m'enfuirai s'il ne me laissait pas partir. Il accepta à contre cœur. Demandant à Carlisle et à Esmé l'autorisation de venir pour les fêtes de Noël. Les Cullen acceptèrent bien évidemment. Je devais donner des nouvelles au moins une fois par semaine. Démétri et Jane allaient m'accompagner, pour me protéger. Il était convenu que Jane reparte avec mon père après son séjour à Forks. Alice sautait dans tous les coins. Mon père nous offrit son jet pour le retour. Les valises étaient bouclées moins d'une heure après. Je passai par le bureau de Marcus, j'avais quelques petites choses à récupérer. Mon père m'avait fait promettre de lui raconter la vérité sur la mort de Didyme, je ne m'en sentais pas capable. Puis ils nous accompagnèrent jusqu'à l'enceinte du château. J'embrassai mes oncles et ma tante avec tendresse. Caius m'offrit un énième bouquin sur Jules César. Marcus, un sur les sciences. Mon père semblait ému.

_Je t'aime, ma fille.

_Je t'aime aussi papa.

Après un dernier câlin, nous prîmes la direction de l'aéroport où le jet nous attendait. Edward ne lâchait pas ma main. Démétri était impassible. Jane semblait excitée comme une puce. Il était convenu que Démétri se fasse passer pour mon grand frère et Jane pour une cousine des Cullen. Carlisle s'occupait de l'inscription au lycée. Je me pelotonnai contre Edward et m'endormis rapidement, la lettre de Nahuel dans mes mains, je n'avais pas eu le courage de l'ouvrir… J'avais quand même versé une larme. Ma famille et mon père allaient me manquer. Mais c'était ma décision et le départ était moins dramatique que la dernière fois.

* * *

><p><strong>Voilà ! J'espère qu'il vous aura plu la suite très rapidement !<strong>

**Ciao basg Caro**


	32. 3 Retour à Forks

**Salut tout le monde !**

**Pour le retard, je vais l'expliquer très simplement. C'est exact les chapitres sont écrits à l'avance, mais je les relie, je les adapte, je change certaines choses donc il faut que je trouve un moment pour faire tout ça. Je vous promets que ça ne se fait pas en 5 minutes. **

**Je ne fais pas ça pour les reviews parce que vu le nombre, 52 alertes, 41 favoris j'ai moins de 10 reviews par chapitre. Donc pardonnez mon retard, mais à l'impossible nul n'est tenu ! )**

**Bonne lecture**

* * *

><p><strong>31 retour à Forks<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>BELLA POV<strong>

Je m'étais assoupie un bon moment pendant le voyage. Mon corps était vraiment épuisé. Je savais qu'à mon arrivée, je devais chasser. Je sortis un petit miroir de mon sac et observai mes tuméfactions. Elles s'étaient déjà beaucoup atténuées depuis la veille. Je posai la main sur ma morsure, ce qui m'arracha un léger grognement de douleur. Je savais qu'elle ne durerait pas.

_ Bella, ça va. S'inquiéta Edward.

_ Oui, je vais très bien.

_C'est toujours douloureux ?

_ Un peu, mais ça va passer.

J'observai du coin de l'œil Jane et Démétri. Il regardait par le hublot, l'air songeur tandis que Jane le regardait lui. J'eus comme une révélation. Edward me scrutait, une moue rieuse sur son visage. Je tentai de lever mon bouclier, pour que l'on puisse communiquer, mais sans succès. Alors, je revins à la bonne vieille méthode en lui écrivant un petit mot.

Jane a des sentiments pour Dém ?

Il me répondit

Bella, t'es trop curieuse.

Tu es au courant depuis quand ?

Mon amour, je ne t'ai pas dit que c'était vrai.

Si, tu viens de le faire !

Il s'approcha de mon oreille et me murmura.

_ Bella, Démétri et Jane sont assez grand pour savoir ce qu'ils ont à faire.

_ Oui, mais tu ne connais pas Dém'. Il est capable de passer à côté, sans même s'en rendre compte. Pour ce genre de choses il ne verrait même pas un éléphant dans un couloir.

_ Bella, c'est son choix.

_ Mais, je…

Il déposa un baiser sur mes lèvres pour me faire taire. Puis appuya son front contre le mien. Il ouvrit son bras, me serrant contre lui. La conversation avait peut-être tourné court, mais je ne désespérai pas. Il fallait que je le sache, d'une manière ou d'une autre. Je continuai mon observation, je n'en démordais pas. J'étais persuadée que Jane ressentait quelque chose pour Dém'. Je me retournai vers Jasper, avec un œil conspirateur.

_ Ne lui dis rien. Dit Edward.

_ Je serai muet comme une tombe Edward. Rigola Jasper.

_ Eh ! J'ai encore rien demandé ! M'insurgeai-je.

Je me retournai et croisai les bras sur ma poitrine affichant une moue boudeuse. Edward rigola, je lui flanquai un coup de coude dans l'estomac pour le principe. Il fit mine d'avoir mal. Je continuais à bouder la tête sur le hublot. Edward plaça sa tête sur mon épaule. Je sentis son souffle dans mon cou, ce qui me fit frissonner. J'étais donc incapable de lui résister. Je fermai les yeux et me laissai envahir par son odeur. Je me retournai, nous étions qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre. Il souda son regard au mien, je me laissai envahir par ses pupilles couleur ambre. Je cessai de respirer. Il m'éblouissait.

_ Bella, mon ange, laisse tomber et respire.

Je secouai la tête vigoureusement et inhalai profondément.

_ Oh, Edward tu triches ! Je me vengerai !

Il partit d'un rire guttural. Je décidai de me lever, mais fut retenu par la manche. Edward me fit rassoir et m'embrassa avec fougue. Mais je savais que je me vengerai.

_Oh oui Edward Cullen ! Tu verras ! Je te réserve un chien de ma chienne !_

Non, mais il avait osé m'éblouir, satané vampire ! J'avais horreur de ça. Nous amorcions notre descente en direction de Seattle. Le ciel était chargé d'épais nuages noirs. Les turbulences étaient de la partie. Emmett était mort de rire, faisant mine d'être malade. Il avait sorti son gilet de sauvetage et l'avait enfilé, tirant sur le fil. Le gilet se gonfla d'un coup. Emmett ressemblait à un bibendum chamalow tout jaune. Il n'arrivait plus à s'en défaire, alors il se leva et dans une mauvaise imitation arracha son gilet à la manière de Superman. Puis se rassit sous l'œil désapprobateur de Rose.

L'avion se posa sur le tarmac, Emmett sautait dans tous les coins et Alice semblait folle de joie. Esmé et Carlisle s'enlaçaient tendrement. Démétri et Jane étaient sur le qui-vive. Je pris une grande inspiration, et avançai d'un pas sûr, main dans la main avec Edward. Mon amoureux m'ouvrit la porte de sa Volvo et s'installa au volant. Jane et Démétri rentrèrent avec Emmett et Rose. Alice et Jasper montèrent avec Carlisle et Esmèe. Edward posa sa main sur ma cuisse. Il roulait comme à son habitude.

_ Edward, j'aimerai m'arrêter chez moi, si tu le permets.

_ Bella, les instructions de ton père sont claires.

_ Oui, oui, je sais. Je veux juste y aller un moment et puis j'ai ma voiture à récupérer.

_ Bella, ce que tu appelles voiture, moi j'appelle ça un tacot !

_ Hey ! Je t'interdis d'insulter ma Chevrolet ! C'est ma voiture !

_ Bella, je pourrai t'en offr…

_ Ah non Edward ! Ne commence pas ! Tu fais assez comme ça ! Je ne veux plus en entendre parler !

Nous arrivions devant ma maison. Je n'attendis pas que mon fiancé m'ouvre la portière et me dirigeai directement vers la porte. Je rentrai et observai. Rien avait bougé, j'ouvris le frigo et jetai un œil sur les poches de sangs encore intactes. Je pouffai devant les événements de ses dernières semaines. Je trouvai tout ça tellement dérisoire.

_ Moi, je serai toi, j'éviterai d'avaler ça. La date de péremption est dépassée depuis un moment.

Je me retournai et plaquai mes lèvres sur les siennes pour un baiser langoureux. Il passa sa main sous mon pull et remonta le long de mon dos. Je frissonnai et gémis. Je m'accrochai à ses cheveux. Il me souleva et m'assit sur le plan de travail. Il embrassa mon cou, je resserrai mes jambes autour de lui. Il s'arrêta. Je me demandai si ce n'était pas à cause de Félix et de ce qu'il lui avait montré. Je me mordis la lèvre furieusement.

_ Je comprends. Soufflai-je.

_ Mais non Bella, je ne veux pas te brusquer.

_ Edward, je pensais qu'après ce que Félix t'as fait voir, tu ne voulais peut-être pas…

_ Bella, j'ai très envie de faire l'amour avec toi.

_ Alors, agis.

Il fondit sur ma bouche, et nous transporta tous deux vers la félicité.

_ Je crois que je suis bonne pour changer la porte du placard. Dis-je taquine.

_ Le matériel n'est plus ce qu'il était. Dit-il penaud.

Alors nous partîmes à rire, j'allai me changer. Mon pauvre jean et mes sous-vêtements n'avaient pas résisté à notre passion. Arrivée dans ma chambre, je marquai un temps d'arrêt. Je me retournai et croisai le regard gêné de mon adonis. Puis, je me souvins de ce qui c'était passé. Je le revoyais allonger sur mon lit, recroquevillé. Emmett essayant de trouver une solution, devant l'état de son frère. Il l'avait transporté avec mon matelas jusqu'à la villa. Il ne voulait pas quitter mon odeur. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de m'en vouloir. Je lui avais fait de la peine...Malgré tout j'avais la sensation que toutes ses choses étaient arrivées il y avait des siècles. Je baissai la tête, j'étais envahie par la culpabilité. Je pensai à ce moment précis que c'était la seule solution. Mais au vue de l'évolution de notre relation, j'avais vraiment était stupide.

_ Je suis désolée. Je t'aime tellement. Dis-je en posant ma tête sur son torse.

_ Bella, c'est du passé. Alors n'en parlons plus. Ça ne compte pas, ce qui est important, c'est nous maintenant.

Il déposa un baiser chaste sur ma bouche, puis sortit de la chambre. Je me préparai et descendis. Je n'avais rien à prendre, mis à part quelques affaires. Nous sortîmes de la maison, je montai dans mon camion et démarrai. Je suivis Edward jusqu'à la villa. J'avoue que ça ne me dérangeait pas trop d'habiter chez les Cullen. Mais ce qui me gênait, c'était d'être dépendante de quelqu'un. Edward m'ouvrit la portière et m'aida à descendre. Il se chargea de mes affaires, et me poussa vers la porte d'entrée.

_ Bah Edward, je crois que tu n'as jamais mis autant de temps pour arriver de Seattle ! T'es tombé en panne ? Pouffa Em'

_ Non tu veux dire qu'il lui a fait le coup de la panne. S'esclaffa Jasper.

Nous soufflâmes d'exaspération, et montâmes dans la chambre d'Edward. Il déposa avec douceur mon violon, sur une étagère et ma valise. J'observai sa chambre et pris la lettre de Nahuel dans mon sac en soupirant. Je m'assis sur le lit et l'ouvris. Edward se dirigea vers la porte, voulant me laisser un peu d'intimité. J'avais besoin de lui, n'ayant pas le courage de l'ouvrir seule.

_ Reste avec moi, s'il te plait.

_ Bella, c'est ton ami et ta vie privée.

_ Edward tu fais partie de ma vie privé, j'ai besoin que tu sois là.

Alors il s'assit près de moi, posant la main sur ma cuisse. Je commençai ma lecture.  
>Ma Bella,<p>

_« Je suis désolé d'être parti ainsi, mais tu comprendras que de te voir dans d'autres bras, m'est insupportable. J'aimerai pouvoir te dire que de te voir heureuse me suffit. Mais ce serait mensonge. Je t'aime Bella et ça je ne peux rien n'y faire. J'ai tenté de combattre ce sentiment, mais j'en suis incapable. Je ne désespère pas que tu puisses m'aimer un jour et j'attendrai. Peut-être qu'un jour prochain, je viendrai te rendre visite. Je t'aime. Nahuel. »_

Les larmes roulèrent le long de mes joues, j'avais la sensation d'avoir perdu un ami. Jamais, je n'aurais pu m'imaginer une chose pareille. Je ne comprenais pas. Je m'étais toujours comportée en amie avec lui. Comme lui par rapport à moi. Ce revirement était incroyablement stupide. Edward me prit dans ses bras un bon moment, le temps que mes sanglots se calment. Puis décidant que ma crise avait assez duré, je me levai d'un bond, sous le regard interloqué de mon fiancé.

_ Il faut que je chasse ! Affirmai-je.

_ Quel entrain !

_ Connais-tu l'expression 'se vider la tête' ?

_ Là, ce serait plutôt se remplir l'estomac ! Enfin, façon de parler. Rigola-t-il.

_ Il vaut mieux y aller tant que je suis décidée !

**EDWARD POV**

Bella était triste, la voir pleurer était pour moi le plus dur des calvaires. Elle se demandait comment cette histoire en était arrivée là. Maintenant elle voulait chasser, c'était bien la première fois qu'elle en exprimait l'envie. Demain, nous devions réintégrer le lycée. Nous avions trouvé une excuse pour expliquer notre absence. En fait, Bella avait dû partir pour une urgence familiale suite à un deuil, mais nous avions appris que Carlisle et le Père de Bella étaient amis depuis des années. Carlisle inquiet pour son ami avait décidé de tous nous emmener en Europe, pour soutenir la famille de Bella. Aro souhaitait que ça fille vive chez nous et en grand ami, Carlisle avait accepté. Démétri serait le frère de Bella et Jane une cousine des Cullen. Concernant notre relation, nous étions juste amis, du moins pour le moment. Nous voulions éviter que les ragots s'installent.

Je savais que cette partie de l'histoire serait la plus dur à faire avaler. Rien qu'à l'idée de ne pas pouvoir la toucher, durant le lycée était un véritable enfer. Je pensai aux autres ados surexcités, je sentis la jalousie s'emparer de moi. J'avais chassé avec Bella, la voir se nourrir était tout bonnement sexy. Cette grâce qu'elle avait dans ses déplacements et cette sensualité qu'elle dégageait me rendait dingue. J'allais devoir tenir pendant plusieurs heures, tous les jours pendant les cours. Autant dire que c'était mission impossible. Elle avait les yeux dans le vague, regardant droit devant elle. Je passai mes bras derrière elle et entremêlai ceux-là avec les siens. Je posai ma tête sur son épaule.

_ Ils sont là ! Affirma-t-elle.

_ Oui, en effet. Ils nous surveillent. C'est dans le pacte.

_ Des loups en guise de nounou, il fallait y penser. Je suis sûr que mon père apprécierait. Ironisa-t-elle.

Je déposai un baiser dans son cou, elle frissonna. Je fis glisser mes doigts le long de son ventre dessinant des arabesques invisibles. Elle gémit, je ne pouvais pas me passer du goût de sa peau, sucrée, douce et délicate.

_ Edward. Souffla-t-elle.

_ Hum…

_ On nous observe.

_ Et alors, c'est les plus gênés qui s'en vont.

Je repartis à l'assaut de sa peau avec délectation. Bella soupirait d'aise, quand un grognement sourd nous parvint. Les Quileute venaient de nous laisser tranquille. Je continuai donc ma manœuvre quand Alice débarqua comme une furie.

_ Salut vous deux ! Bon, vous venez, on a une chambre à repeindre et à décorer. Alors on arrête de se bécoter et on y va !

_ Mais de quoi parles-tu Alice ?

_ De votre chambre.

_ Hein ? Quoi ? Mais la chambre d'Edward est très bien comme elle est.

_Oh Bella c'est ta chambre aussi et puis il faut faire l'isolation sonore !

_ Alice ! M'écriai-je.

Bella était devenue rouge comme une pivoine, elle était affreusement gênée. Je passai mon bras autour de ses épaules, pour la rassurer. Puis nous nous orientâmes vers la villa. Bella se cachait dans mon torse, n'ayant pas retrouvé sa couleur normal. Ma sœur semblait ravie de rafraichir ma chambre, pour en faire notre petit nid d'amour. J'étais comme Bella, peu m'importait l'endroit où j'étais, du moment qu'elle se trouvait auprès de moi. Nous montâmes directement dans ma chambre. Emmett et les autres étaient déjà en tenue, prêts au combat. Esmé et Carlisle avaient quant à eux attaqué la transformation des pièces à coté pour Jane et Démétri. Bella était partie se changer avec les filles, elle sortit au bout d'un moment en râlant. Elle portait un top blanc qui lui arrivait au nombril et un pantalon taille basse de la même couleur.

Bella ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle devait être habillée comme ça, pour faire des travaux. Alice lui expliqua qu'il fallait être au top dans n'importe quelle situation. Moi j'étais persuadé que ma sœur voulait me rendre dingue tout simplement. Emmett et Jazz amenèrent les plaques isolantes, en faisant un certain nombre de commentaires. Nous les installâmes dans chacune des pièces avec rapidité. Après les joins, nous commençâmes à peindre les murs. Esmé avait choisi un bleu pastel pour la nôtre. Terre de feu, pour Démétri et parme pour Jane. Ma mère avait installé un lit double dans chacune des chambres. Jane semblait très mal à l'aise devant cette attention et Dém' semblait surpris, ce qui ne passa pas inaperçu aux yeux de mon amour. Elle fronçait les sourcils et se mordillait la lèvre inférieure.

Nous avions tout terminé en moins de temps qu'il en faut pour le dire, et emportâmes les pots de peintures et le reste dans le garage. J'attrapai Bella par la main et la retournai face à moi. Je déposai un baiser langoureux sur ses lèvres, elle s'accrocha à ma nuque. Je la soulevai et la déposai avec passion sur le plan de travail, je fis courir mes mains le long de ses côtes. Bella haletait, son cœur s'emballait. J'avais envie d'elle.

_ Tenez ça vous rafraichira les idées !

Je n'avais pas entendu Emmett arriver, et nous dégoulinions de peinture couleur terre de feu. Je me retournai, furieux face à mon frère qui arborait un sourire satisfait, je sentis la colère émaner de ma douce comme un volcan prêt à entrer en éruption. Elle saisit un marteau de la main gauche et l'envoya dans la tête d'Emmett. Il l'évita avec un rire tonitruant. Mais ce dont il ne se doutait pas c'est que c'était une diversion. Bella était droitière. Elle lui balança un pot de peinture de son autre main sur la tête. Il explosa sous l'impact et mon frère prit un très joli teint bleu. Bella sauta de son perchoir avec une mine ravie etse dirigea vers lui.

_ Alors schtroumpf farceur, tu te sens mieux ? Attend je crois qu'il en manque un peu là !

Bella attrapa le pot au sol, et vida ce qui restait sur un Emmett qui ne réagissait pas d'un poil. Tout le monde avait rappliqué et rigolait à gorge déployée. Elle prit le visage de mon frère en coupe et approcha de son visage.

_ Très peu de personne porte le bleu avec autant de classe que toi !

Bon dieu que j'aimais cette fille, même son fichu caractère était un véritable bonheur. Bella le toisa et s'en alla avec classe malgré la peinture qui coulait le long de son corps.

_ Emmett Cullen, tu es bon pour nettoyer le garage ! Assura Esmè

_ Ehhh… mais…Bella aussi…Elle a…

_ Oui mais c'est toi qui as commencé !

_ C'est pas juste. Bougonna-t-il.

Bella et moi nous dirigeâmes vers la salle de bain. Je la laissai entrer en premier, mais elle m'attrapa par le col et me fit entrer avec elle prestement.

_ Bien joué pour Emmett. Dis-je.

_ On s'en fout d'Em'.

_ Et pourquoi ? Demandai-je.

_ Premièrement, j'ai besoin de toi. Il y a certain endroit que j'ai du mal à atteindre. Puis, je veux que l'on finisse ce que l'on a commencé. Souffla-t-elle, en m'embrassant.

**JASPER POV**

Et bien une chose était sûr, c'est que l'on n'allait pas s'ennuyer avec Emmett et Bella. J'adorais cette fille, elle était extraordinaire de sincérité, entière et quel caractère ! Emmett avait trouvé une adversaire à sa taille, au grand dam d'Edward. J'avoue que les paris d'Emmett avant son arrivée manquaient un peu de piment. Même si dernièrement j'y étais d'une moto. Mais la tête d'Emmett après le coup de Bella, ça valait cent fois son pesant d'or. La seule chose qui m'embêtait était leurs besoins intimes l'un envers l'autre. Ca me mettait dans tous mes états. Alice en pâtissait directement, quoi que je ne suis pas sûr que ça la dérangeait tant que ça. Leur appétit était impossible à canaliser. Mais l'amour qui se dégageait d'eux était profond et éternel. J'avais décidé de faire tout mon possible pour protéger Bella de Sulpicia.

En attendant je regardai Emmett s'affairer au nettoyage du garage, il était toujours bleu.

_ Dis-moi Em', quand deviens-tu vert de rage. M'esclaffai-je.

_ Très drôle, dis-moi un ou deux petits paris, ça te tente ?

_ C'est quoi ce coup-ci ?

_ J'te pari qu'Edward ne pourra pas attendre les fins des cours, pour s'envoyer en l'air avec Bella.

_ Em' t'exagères ! Je tiens le pari, parce que personnellement, j'en ai déjà assez à la maison avec eux deux ! J'espère bien avoir la paix au lycée, j'en ai assez avec les ados. Mais c'est trop facile.

_ J'te pari aussi qu'il ne tiendra pas trois jours avant d'annoncer à tout le monde qu'il sort avec elle.

_ Pari tenu, moi je pense une semaine.

_ Que le meilleur gagne frérot !

Ouais, j'avoue que pour le premier pari Emmett avait toutes les chances de gagner. Mais pour le second, je souhaitais vivement qu'il se trompe. Edward voulait protéger Bella comme un parfait gentleman. Je m'approchai de la maison quand un violent désir m'atteignit. Edward et Bella semblaient s'en donner à cœur joie. Je croisai Alice qui pouffait comme une dingue.

_ Mon pauvre chéri, t'as pas fini d'en baver avec ces deux-là !

_ Mouais je me demande si je ne préférais pas la frustration à ça ! Ils sont pires qu'Emmett et Rosalie

_ Non quand même pas, c'est impossible.

_ En tous cas, ils n'en sont pas loin !

Alice embarqua Rose pour une partie de shopping, je restai donc à la villa n'ayant vraiment pas envie d'affronter ça. En ce qui concernait Dém' et Jane, leur situation était différente. Jane ressentait beaucoup de sentiments pour Dém', elle l'admirait et l'appréciait énormément. Démétri, lui, était partagé entre son devoir et ses sentiments. Je pense qu'ils étaient amoureux l'un de l'autre mais ils l'ignoraient. Bella s'en était rendue compte, Edward ne voulait pas qu'elle s'en mêle. Pourtant elle souhaitait simplement que Démétri soit heureux. Elle se sentait coupable de la solitude de Dém', car depuis qu'elle était née il n'avait fait que veiller sur elle. Bella ne l'admettait pas. Elle se sentait égoïste depuis qu'elle était avec Edward. Bella avait l'impression de lui cracher son bonheur en pleine figure. Mon frère avait raison, Bella trouvait toujours un moyen de se culpabiliser, pensant qu'elle ne méritait pas ce que la vie lui avait accordé. Nous savions que ça prendrait des années avant que les choses ne changent.

**BELLA POV**

J'étais enfin débarrassée de cette satanée peinture, et mes cheveux avaient retrouvé leurs couleurs d'origine. Je me dirigeais vers le jardin. Edward devait voir Carlisle et j'en profitais pour avoir une petite conversation avec Démétri. Ce que j'avais aperçu dans l'avion me perturbait. Etait-ce de l'amour que j'avais vu dans les yeux de Jane ou simplement de l'admiration et du respect ? Dém' était auprès d'un arbre, un bouquin à la main. Il lisait à vitesse vampirique. C'était un bouquin de math, mais plusieurs étaient disposés autour de lui. Je l'observai un moment, le livre fini, il leva les yeux vers moi. Je m'assis à ses côtés.

_ Salut, je vois qu'il n'y a plus de trace des méfaits d'Emmett ! Rigola-t-il.

_ Ouais, je préfère cette couleur. Alors tu bosses ?

_ Il faut bien rattraper mon retard et vu que je n'ai jamais été à l'école. Y'a du boulot !

_ Je suis désolée de t'imposer ça.

_ Mais non, en fait, je trouve cette idée assez drôle.

_ Le lycée ?

_ Oui, c'est une expérience de plus.

_ Et Jane ? Je veux dire comment prend-elle la chose ?

_ Plutôt bien, je crois.

_ Comment ça tu crois ? Vous n'en avez pas parlé ?

_ Pas vraiment non.

_ Je peux savoir ce qui se passe entre toi et Jane.

_ J'vois pas du tout de quoi tu parles.

_ J'sais pas, vous m'aviez l'air d'être plus proche à Volterra.

_ Ecoute Bella, nous sommes en mission, pas en vacances.

_ Oh arrête le coup du chevalier blanc, cinq minutes. J'en ai assez avec Edward. Puis j'en ai marre de te servir d'excuse, alors bouge-toi le cul avec Jane !

_J'y suis peut-être allée un peu fort avec lui. Pensai-je._

Dém me regarda complètement abasourdi, j'avais l'impression qu'il ne comprenait pas ce que je venais de lui dire. Je levai les yeux au ciel et fit semblant de prier.

_ Laisse tomber ! Lançai-je.

_ Mais…De…De quoi… Tu parles.

_ De rien, elle parle de rien, je crois que les vapeurs de la peinture lui ont grillées quelques neurones. Bella on a des choses à faire. Expliqua mon amoureux d'un ton ferme.

_ Hey ! Mes neurones vont très bien ! Contredis-je.

Il m'avait déjà embarquée par le bras, et nous nous enfoncions dans la forêt. Mais bon dieu qu'elle mouche l'avait piqué. Il semblait en colère après moi. Il se retourna face à moi, avec son regard de prof non satisfait ou de pasteur prêt à faire son sermon. Rhooo qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait m'énerver quand il faisait cette tête-là.

_ Il a fallu que tu ailles lui parler hein ! Malgré ce que je t'ai dit. Bella ouvre les yeux, il n'est pas prêt à affronter cette vérité !

_ Eh Oh ! On se calme mon révérant ! Arrête de me faire la morale ! Démétri a le droit de tomber amoureux.

_ Bella, tu vas trop vite pour lui. Laisse-le réaliser. Tu l'as embrouillé maintenant. Démétri est perfectionniste, il ne pense qu'à ta sûreté.

_ Et bien je ne lui ai rien demandé, il ferait mieux de penser à lui !

_ C'est son rôle en tant que garde des Volturi. Ta sécurité est plus importante que tout le reste.

_ C'est pas juste ! Il n'a pas à se sacrifier pour moi !

_ Laisse faire le temps et ne t'en mêle pas. Même si tu penses bien faire.

_ Mais…

Il ne me laissa même pas finir ma phrase qu'il avait déjà fondu sur mes lèvres. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait m'agacer quand il se comportait comme ça ! Comme si tout pouvait s'arranger juste avec un baiser. Sauf qu'encore une fois il avait gagné. Je commençai à bailler, la journée n'avait pas été de tout repos. La fatigue s'emparait de moi. Edward me fit son plus beau sourire, et me prit dans ses bras.

_ Tu sais que je sais marcher et depuis un bon moment.

_ Je sais, mais tu es éreintée. Alors laisse-moi faire ça pour toi.

_ Lâche-moi Edward !

Alors il se mit à courir vers la villa à vitesse vampirique. Nous étions déjà arrivés à la porte de sa chambre, il ouvrit et me jeta sur le lit. Satisfait de lui.

_ Vos désirs sont des ordres, princesse. Pouffa-t-il.

_ Dis-moi. Tu as fréquenté, la même école du rire qu'Emmett ? Raillai-je.

_ Ma Bella, j'adore te voir bouder.

_ Ouais, bah si tu continues ! Je retourne bouder dans ma maison, d'abord.

_ Alors, je serais obligé de te séquestrer dans ce cas-là.

Alors je fis le truc le plus mature qui me venait à l'esprit. Je lui tirai la langue, et m'enfuis dans la salle de bain pour me changer pour la nuit. Mais j'avais décidé de le faire tourner en bourrique. Je lui avais piqué une de ses chemises. Je sortis et croisai le regard noirci de mon amoureux, il déglutit. Je m'installai dans le lit, lui tournant le dos, sous son regard ébahi. Il s'allongea près de moi. Posant son menton sur mon épaule. Puis il caressa le haut de ma cuisse en faisant remonter les pants de la chemise. Je ne voulais pas réagir, mais mon corps, lui, en avait décidé autrement. Je frissonnai et arrêtai de respirer, sous ses doigts délicats.

Je luttai intérieurement pour ne pas gémir et restai stoïque. Mais merde, c'était Edward Cullen, autant dire que c'était mission impossible. Alors je tentai de respirer lentement.

_ Ma Bella…Susurra-t-il.

_ Pas ce soir chéri, j'ai la migraine. Grognai-je.

_Oh la vache ! Je rêve où je viens de dire non à Edward Cullen ! Mais je suis barge où quoi ! Pensai-je._

_ Alors c'est ça ma punition ! Dit-il, outré

_ Je ne vois pas du tout de quoi tu parles. Mentis-je.

_ Mouais, comme si les demi-vampires avaient la migraine.

_ Bah qu'est-ce que t'en sais, t'en es pas un à ce que je sache ?

Il sauta du lit d'un air décidé. Je me retournai face à lui, surprise.

_ Que fais-tu ?

_ Il vaudrait mieux que j'appelle Carlisle, c'est peut-être grave.

_ Bon t'as gagné, c'est ta punition ! T'es content !

Voilà la différence entre Edward et moi : quatre-vingt-dix ans d'entourloupe face aux pauvres humains ! Alors je me levai à mon tour, et me dirigeai vers la porte, bien décidée à rentrer chez moi. Rien que pour lui faire les pieds. Il me plaqua gentiment sur la porte enserrant mes mains au-dessus de ma tête. Puis parsema mon cou de baisers fiévreux et glissa dans mon oreille.

_ Nous sommes tous les deux à la villa ce soir.

_Voilà j'suis foutue, je rends les armes. Méditai-je.  
><em>  
>_ Et je trouve que mes chemises sont définitivement mieux sur toi. Susurra-t-il.<p>

Il continua sa douce torture dans mon cou, tandis que de sa main libre, il caressait mes cuisses, dessinant des arabesques invisibles sur celles-ci. Je frissonnai, mon cœur s'emballait. Je pouvais sentir son érection le long de mon ventre. Puis il frôla ma peau en remontant sa main sous ma liquette, atteignant un de mes seins, me faisant geindre. Il le cajola avec douceur, titillant ma pointe durcie par le plaisir, le pinçant, le roulant entre ses doigts. Je tentai de me défaire de son emprise, voulant le toucher. Mais Edward avait d'autres plans.

_ Laisse-moi faire.

_ Mais je…

Il déposa un doigt sur mes lèvres et en dessina les contours. J'ouvris ma bouche et le happai, le suçant avec sensualité. Il grogna et ses yeux se fermèrent sur la sensation. Je voulais qu'il comprenne où je voulais en venir. Au vue de sa réaction, il avait très bien saisi. Je le mordillai avec volupté. Sa turgescence était encore plus proéminente. Mon vagin s'humidifiait de plus en plus contre mon boxer. Il ôta son index de ma bouche et défit les premiers boutons de ma chemise, laissant apparaître ma poitrine dressée pour lui.

_ Je te libère, si tu me promets d'être sage, Isabella. Dit-il avec fermeté.

J'adorais quand il lâchait un peu le coté gentleman. Je trouvais ça très excitant. Mon nom complet dans sa bouche me rendait folle de désir. J'hochai de la tête en signe d'accord. Il défit son emprise, et malaxa ma poitrine de ses deux mains. Puis il plongea ses lèvres sur mes seins, sa langue suçotant et léchant mes mamelons. Je gardai les bras le long de mon corps comme il me l'avait ordonné. Je gémis, il me rendait dingue. Mon corps s'arquait sous la sensation. Il fit glisser sa main sous la chemise et atteignit mes fesses qu'il palpa avec ardeur. Je voulais qu'il me prenne tout de suite contre cette porte. Edward posa une de ses mains sur mon pubis si chaud, trempé par le désir et frotta de sa paume cette partie si sensible de mon anatomie. Ensuite, il fit glisser sa main dans ma culote. Sa bouche délaissa ma poitrine.

_ Tu es si excitée, si humide pour moi. Souffla-t-il.

Oh bon dieu, il voulait ma mort ou quoi ? Il caressa mes lèvres intimes un moment et trouva mon bouton d'amour sans difficulté, y fit des cercles. Il m'embrassa avec passion, passa la barrière de mes lèvres. Nos langues jouant ensemble d'un même rythme. Mon corps tremblait, je gémis dans sa bouche, de plus en plus fort. Il inséra un doigt en moi puis un deuxième. De son autre main, il me malaxait fermement les fesses. Je ne maitrisais plus mon corps, qui ondulait et s'arquait sous cette douce torture. Je posai mes mains sur ses épaules pour me soutenir, j'avais l'impression que j'allais m'évanouir tellement le ressenti était fort. Ses doigts gelés dans mon vagin si bouillant étaient tout simplement indescriptibles. La jouissance me frappa de plein fouet, mes parois intimes se contractant sur ses doigts. J'hurlai de plaisir, criant son nom. Je croisai son regard satisfait, tandis qu'il diminuait la pression sur mon intimité. Mon cœur et ma respiration se calmèrent légèrement. Il défit les derniers boutons de la chemise, sans pour autant me l'ôter. Je tentai de glisser ma main sur son érection, mais il me stoppa.

_ Je n'en ai pas fini avec toi, mon amour. Regarde-moi. Susurra-t-il.

Il faisait glisser sa bouche le long de mon corps, déposant des baisers mouillés sur mes seins, mon abdomen. Au fur et à mesure de sa descente je sentais mon excitation croitre. Il était désormais accroupi face à mon sexe, il souffla dessus déclenchant une vague de frisson et désir intense. Il souleva une de mes jambes et embrassa l'intérieure de ma cuisse. Puis posant son nez sur ma toison l'inhala fortement. Edward inséra délicatement un doigt et le sortit immédiatement pour le porter à sa bouche. Je me mordis furieusement la lèvre, ce geste était tellement érotique! Il arracha mon boxer avec force, sous ma protestation. Il posa ma jambe sur son épaule et embrassa mon sexe. Je posai ma main sur ses cheveux l'incitant à approfondir. Ce qu'il fit promptement, léchant avidement mes lèvres intimes. Le voir entre mes cuisses me rendait encore plus humide. Du bout de la langue il flatta mon clitoris. Je tremblai, alors il commença à jouer de sa langue, sur mon bouton de rose, le suçant, l'aspirant, le mordillant tendrement. Mon cœur continuait à tambouriner dans ma poitrine avec force. Ma respiration devenait erratique, alors que je fourrageais dans ses cheveux, m'y accrochant. Mes muscles étaient tendus au maximum quand l'orgasme me frappa. Il reposa ma jambe à terre, se releva et m'embrassa avec ardeur.

**EDWARD POV**

Bella me repoussa et me plaqua contre la porte, la voir nue dans ma chemise était d'un érotisme incomparable. Elle déboutonna ma chemise lentement, en mordillant mon cou, ce qui me fit grogner. Elle caressa mon torse du bout des doigts, m'électrisant. Continuant sa longue descente, jusqu'à mon pantalon. Elle embrassa mes mamelons, jouant avec. Laissant ma peau brulante à chaque passage de ses mains. Elle posa sa paume sur mon érection, tout en me regardant dans les yeux. Je sentis la chaleur se diffuser sur mon membre, où elle entama de lents vas et viens, me faisant languir. Mon bassin suivait les mouvements de sa paume. Elle continua un bon moment, me faisant gronder. Puis, elle délaissa mon sexe et posa chacune de ses mains sur mes épaules pour faire tomber ma chemise. Elle m'embrassa, je pus me délecter de ses lèvres avec ferveur, goûtant sa langue.

Elle entreprit de me défaire de ma ceinture, prenant de plus en plus d'assurance dans ses mouvements. Bella fit sauter les boutons de mon jean avec une lenteur insoutenable et engouffra sa main dans mon boxer, faisant glisser de l'autre mon jean. Elle passa son pouce sur mon prépuce me faisant tressaillir. Je fermai les yeux afin d'apprécier chaque sensation. Elle lécha le contour de mes lèvres avec sensualité. Puis elle déposa des milliers de baiser sur mon corps, elle était désormais accroupie face à mon bas ventre, faisant rouler mon boxer de chaque côté de mes hanches. Je ne pouvais détourner mes yeux de ce spectacle.

Elle embrassa mon gland, flattant mes testicules de ses doigts bouillants. Puis lécha mon sexe de la base jusqu'au sommet, m'arrachant un soupir de contentement. Ensuite, je la vis me prendre dans sa bouche. La chaleur de sa bouche sur mon pénis froid était une sensation divine. Elle enroula sa langue autour de mon membre et commença à l'aspirer d'abord doucement puis de plus en plus goulument. Elle appuyait ses mains sur mes fesses pour renforcer son mouvement. Je savais que je ne tiendrai pas bien longtemps. Mes doigts caressaient ses cheveux, replaçant une de ses mèches de temps en temps. Elle accéléra son mouvement, et je sentis la jouissance arriver. Je tentai de me dégager, mais elle refusa avec force, s'accrochant à mon sexe. J'haletai même si mon corps mort n'avait pas besoin d'air.

_ Bella…Je…Je vais…Balbutiai-je

Ma fiancée accentua la succion sur mon sexe ce qui me fit venir presque automatiquement dans un grondement sourd, rejetant ma tête en arrière. Enfin, elle se redressa et vint m'embrasser. Ma saveur dans sa bouche me fit redevenir dur immédiatement. Ce qui lui arracha un petit sourire satisfait. Je voulais jouir avec elle. Je me débarrassai de mes chaussures, et du reste de mes vêtements à vitesse vampirique et la soulevai. Elle enroula ses jambes autour de moi et je la déposai sur le bureau, l'envie était trop forte. Mon amour s'allongea, je ne pouvais pas me lasser de la regarder, ses joues rosies par le plaisir, sa poitrine ronde et magnifique dressée pour moi. Je caressai ses seins, elle gémit.

_ Edward. Souffla-t-elle.

_ Oui, mon ange, que veux-tu ? Dis-je d'une voix rauque.

_ Edward, prends-moi. Haleta-t-elle.

Comment ne pas fondre à cette demande ? Je soulevai ses jambes et les plaçai sur mes épaules. Je dirigeai mon érection à son entrée et la pénétrai. Elle cria. Bon dieu, cette fille avait un corps fait pour moi. Je posai les mains sur ses seins, les caressant pendant les pénétrations. Elle posa les siennes sur les miennes. Son bassin se soulevait et ses hanches roulaient au même rythme que mes vas et viens.

**BELLA POV**

Je n'en pouvais plus, j'avais besoin de le sentir à l'intérieur de moi. Nous étions faits l'un pour l'autre, nos corps s'emboitant parfaitement. Cette position était tout bonnement incroyable. Je ne l'avais jamais senti autant profondément en moi. Le voir face à moi de tout son long était très érotique. Il me pénétrait avec vigueur, mais pas encore assez à mon gout. Il s'allongea un peu plus sur moi et prit un de mes seins en bouche. Moi qui pensais qu'il ne pouvait pas être encore plus en moi, je me trompais lourdement. Je m'accrochai à ses cheveux tandis que ses coups de reins s'intensifiaient en même temps que mes cris. Il se redressa et s'accrocha à mes hanches pour intensifier ses pénétrations. Ma poitrine virevoltait. Il grognait fortement à chaque mouvement. Il prit une de mes mains et la déposa à l'endroit où nous ne faisions qu'un.

_ J'ai besoin que tu viennes. Viens pour moi Bella.

Alors je fis ce qu'il me demandait en faisant en sorte de me caresser. C'était bien la première fois que je faisais un truc pareil. J'exerçai une pression sur mon clitoris, tout en faisant des petits cercles. J'avais l'impression que la verge de mon fiancé était encore plus volumineuse. Les mouvements d'Edward en moi combinés à la masturbation m'envoyèrent littéralement sur une autre planète. J'observai Edward, il regardait ce que je faisais et ça l'excitait. Je sentais mon cœur tambouriner dans ma poitrine, ma respiration était saccadée. Mes muscles vaginaux se resserraient de plus en plus sur sa verge. Mon amoureux grognait, s'enfonçant plus fort et plus vite dans mon antre. Je ne me contenais plus.

_ Oh Edward! Oh oui! Plus fort! Plus vite!

Il accentua ses mouvements, me faisant jouir comme jamais. Il vint en même temps que moi en criant mon nom et son plaisir. Il s'affala sur moi prenant garde de ne pas m'écraser. Nous restâmes un moment ainsi, puis il me prit dans ses bras et me déposa sur le lit.

**EDWARD POV**

Jamais je n'avais eu un orgasme pareil. Je voulais qu'elle se caresse pour moi. Cette vision m'avait fait devenir encore plus dur. Elle était si sexy à ce moment-là. Et ces mots qu'elle avait prononcés, me demandant d'aller plus fort et plus vite avaient eu raison de moi. Se rendait-elle compte de l'effet que cela avait sur moi ? J'aurais pu passer ma vie à faire l'amour à Bella, et c'est vrai que notre besoin mutuel était bien plus fort que notre raison. Je m'allongeai près d'elle.

_ Au moins ma chemise a survécu. Rigolai-je.

_ Oui, mais pas mon boxer !

_ De toute façon je te préfère sans. Ça me fait une excuse pour t'en racheter d'autres.

_ Mouais t'as tout calculé, vieux satyre !

Elle se lova contre moi, et s'endormit profondément. Demain retour au lycée.

* * *

><p><strong>Et ouais Bella est sur un petit nuage et a envie que ça soit idem pour tout le monde ! lol<strong>

**Basgi Ciao Caro **


	33. 31 Boulot ! Ragots ! Dodo !

**Bonjour tout le monde !**

**Désolée pour le retard accumulé, mais j'ai vraiment pas beaucoup de temps en ce moment. Je vais me rattraper dans la journée. Merci pour vos reviews !**

**Bonne lecture**

* * *

><p><strong>32 Boulot ! Ragots ! Dodo !<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>BELLA POV<strong>

Je venais tout juste de me réveiller et j'avoue que je n'étais pas tout particulièrement ravie d'aller en cours. Enfin ce n'était pas les cours à proprement parler qui me dérangeaient, mais le faite d'être obligée de jouer la comédie humaine. Nous devions tous raconter la même histoire et officiellement, Edward et moi n'étions pas ensemble. Ce qui voulait dire interdiction de se montrer démonstratif l'un envers l'autre. Ce serait vraiment un calvaire. Je renfournais ma tête sous l'oreiller en grognant.

_ Bonjour, mon amour. Chantonna Edward.

_ C'est pas un bon jour ! Râlai-je.

_ Mon ange, le lycée ne durera que quelques heures.

_ Mouais, bah c'est des heures de trop. Mais si toi ça ne te fait rien…Grognai-je.

_ Mon amour, tu sais pertinemment que ça ne me plait pas non plus.

_ Bella ! Si tu ne sors pas tout de suite ta tête de ce foutu oreiller ! J'envoie Emmett ! Cria Alice.

_ Oups ! Emmett avant le p'tit Déj ! C'est franchement pas cool ! Sorcière ! Maugréai-je.

Alors je sautai du lit et courus vers le dressing. Je trouvai un postit d'Alice comme à son habitude depuis Voltera. C'était une jupe écossaise rouge et noire. Un pull noir et des bas de la même couleur, sans compter le béret rouge. Je m'observai un moment devant le miroir et soufflai d'agacement. Je sortis en claquant la porte.

_ Alice ! Je trouve les fringues en parfaite harmonie avec mon humeur ! Merci ! Ironisai-je.

Edward siffla et me prit dans ses bras. Il m'embrassa avec amour et soutien sachant que nous ne pourrions plus le faire avant un bon moment. Je me lovai contre lui et inhalai son odeur. Il sourit et me tendit une écharpe rouge. Je le regardai, surprise quand je compris. J'humai l'écharpe, elle avait son parfum.

_ Disons que c'est juste pour que tu puisses supporter la journée. Moi je te verrai à travers les autres.

_ Merci, mais tu comptes me surveiller toute la journée ?

_ Non, seulement quand je ne serai pas avec toi.

_ Edward…

Alors nous descendîmes tous deux vers le séjour. Jane était vêtue d'un pull moulant de couleur parme ainsi que d'une jupe de la même couleur avec un Leggins noir. Démétri portait un teeshirt manche longue avec un pull, et un jean. Comme le reste des males de la famille. Esmèe s'approcha de nous et nous enlaça tous les uns après les autres. J'observai Jane et Dém, ils semblaient anxieux. Emmett allait pour faire un commentaire, je pointai un doigt accusateur vers lui.

_ C'est pas le jour, à la moindre remarque je te dévisse la tête !

_ Mais j'ai rien dit. S'offusqua-t-il.

_ Ouais bah continue, c'est très bien !

Je montai dans la Volvo d'Edward avec Jane et Démétri. Les autres voyageaient avec Alice et Jazz. Mon amoureux posa une main rassurante sur ma cuisse qu'il serra délicatement. Puis nous arrivâmes sur le parking du lycée. Beaucoup d'élèves étaient déjà là, dont Angie et Ben. Jess, Lauren et les autres n'étaient pas encore présents. Nous sortîmes de la voiture et Angéla se précipita vers moi, m'enlaçant. Je restai surprise mais lui rendis son étreinte.

_ Oh Bella ! Tu m'as manqué. Je suis vraiment désolée pour ta tante.

Pour ma tante ? J'allai lui demander pourquoi, quand l'alibi me revint.

_ Merci, Angie je suis très touchée.

Touchée, je l'étais. Devant tant de gentillesse, on ne pouvait que l'être. Quand j'entendis quelqu'un derrière moi tousser. J'en avais oublié « mon frère »

_ Angela, je te présente Démétri, mon frère.

_ Ravie de te rencontrer.

Dém hocha la tête. Il était un peu gêné. Puis il s'éloigna de nous pour rejoindre les Cullen, Edward et Jane étaient déjà avec eux.

_ Ton frère est comment dire… Waouh… J'ai trouvé que ça. Rigola-t-elle.

_ Il paraît.

_ C'est qui la jeune fille avec eux ?

_ Jane c'est une cousine des Cullen.

_ Oh seigneur ! Je deviens curieuse, je crois que Jess et Laurène m'ont contaminé. Plaisanta-t-elle.

Angie me prit le bras pour rentrer au lycée. Quand je croisai sur mon chemin Newton qui arborait son petit sourire suffisant.

_ Bella, tu es de retour ? Et pas seule à ce qu'il paraît ?

_ Non, mon frère est avec moi.

_ Et tu vis chez les Cullen, quelle coïncidence ?

_ Et oui, mon père et le docteur Cullen sont des amis de longue date. Ils s'étaient perdus de vue. Le monde est petit.

_ Comme tu dis que le père de ton mec soit copain avec le tien, c'est curieux en effet.

_ Edward n'est pas mon mec ! On est ami. Affirmai-je.

_ Alors, tu es seule ?

_ Non, enfin oui. J't'en pose des questions, moi ?

_ En tout cas, tu es encore plus jolie qu'avant. Susurra-t-il.

Je reconnus le feulement d'Edward. J'avais une furieuse envie de mettre mon poing dans la tronche à Newton. Non mais pour qui il se prenait cet âne ? Quel boulet ce type ! Dans le genre 'je comprends pas quand une fille n'est pas intéressée', il battait des records. Peut-être qu'une petite séance de volley avec Emmett lui rafraîchirait la mémoire. Comme par hasard je vis Laurène et Jess en pleine discussion. Elles me montraient du doigt et bavaient littéralement sur « mon frère » et Edward. J'observai les lycéens autour de moi. Les garçons mataient avec insistance Jane, qui la connaissant, ne devait pas du tout apprécier cette situation. Le cours d'Italien allait commencer, nous nous dirigeâmes vers celui-ci. Je me retrouvai donc assise aux cotés de Jess, comme avant, alors que Jane était la voisine d'Angie. Je savais que l'inquisition pouvait débuter. Elle me sourit faussement et engagea la conversation.

_ T'es enfin revenue, l'Italie c'était bien ? Alors et ton frère, il a une copine ? Toi et Edward vous sortez toujours ensemble ? Tu vis chez lui ? Ton père et le docteur Cullen sont proches ? Alors comment ils vivent ? Ils ont des secrets ?

Et bien au moins les choses ne changeaient pas au lycée.

_ Déjà tu commences par respirer Jess. Pour l'Italie c'était pas une visite touristique !

_ Ouep désolée.

_ Quant à mon frère pose lui la question ! Oui, je vis chez les Cullen. Mon père et Carlisle sont amis depuis leur jeunesse. Ils sont comme toutes les familles, ils s'aiment et se soutiennent. Ils n'ont pas plus de squelette dans le placard que toi et moi !

_ Oh ! Il me manque une réponse, toi et Edward, vous…Couch…

_ Jess ! Non, nous sommes amis.

_ Ouais, bien sûr, la dernière fois vous sortiez ensemble. Et là tu vas me faire croire qu'il n'y a plus rien !

_ Exactement ! Disons qu'on s'apprécie énormément en tant qu'amis et qu'on ne veut pas tout gâcher. Affirmai-je.

_ Ouais, ouais, c'est ça.

J'haussai les épaules et soufflai d'exaspération. Jane me regarda avec compassion. Je tentai de me concentrer sur les cours, mais c'était franchement difficile. Je n'arrêtai pas de penser à Edward, il me manquait. J'humais donc discrètement l'écharpe qu'il m'avait donnée. Je savais que Jess ne croyait pas du tout ma version de l'histoire et comme prise de tête cette fille était la reine, avec Laurène bien sûr. Je sortis de mon introspection et revins à l'italien. Le cours s'acheva enfin et Jane me rejoignit.

_ Aro pourrait la prendre pour faire les interrogatoires

_ Mouais t'as pas tort. C'est une plaie. Alors le lycée ?

_ Pour les ragots c'est comme à Voltera ! Mais les regards des mecs me gênent. Ça m'énerve.

_ Tu pourrais en tirer avantage.

_ Quoi ?

_ Jane, je sais que Dém' te plait.

_ Non, mais…Je…Et puis de toute façon, il s'en fout.

_ Mais, non il est juste obsédé par son job.

_ On peut en parler plus tard ?

Je me retournai et vis que Dém et les autres étaient au fond du couloir. Mike et Tyler s'approchèrent de nous, l'œil conquérant. Cette journée allait être décidément très longue.

_ Bonjour les filles. Chantonna Tyler.

_ Salut !

Mike avait posé sa main sur mon casier au-dessus de ma tête. Je sentis une bonne dose de calme me parcourir. Décidément les humains avaient vraiment la mémoire courte. Tyler fit de même avec Jane.

_ Tu ne nous présentes pas. Susurra Tyler.

_ Jane, voici Tyler et Mike.

_ Alors les filles, quelqu'un vous emmène au bal du nouvel an ?

Oh non pitié, ça ne va pas recommencer. Mais c'est pas possible.

_ C'est quoi cette manie de faire des bals à tout bout de champs ! Rallai-je.

_ Bella, tu pourrais y aller avec moi, vu que Cullen t'a plaquée. Proposa Mike.

_ Ecoute, je ne crois pas. Je n'ai pas vraiment le cœur à faire la fête. Vas-y avec Jess. Crachai-je.

_ C'est fini avec elle.

_C'est bien ma veine. Pensai-je._

_ Et toi Jane, je t'emmène. Demanda Tyler.

_ Euh…J'en sais rien…Je…

Démétri arriva, d'un pas décidé et nous embarqua toutes les deux par le bras. Je me retournai et fit un signe de la main en direction des deux andouilles qui restaient bouche bée. Je remerciai Dém et m'éclipsai, vers mon cours suivant. J'avais l'impression d'être dans un état proche de la dépression tellement Edward me manquait. Il n'était même pas midi. Je me demandais comment j'allais pouvoir supporter le reste de l'après-midi. Les cours avaient vraiment été d'une longueur interminable et ce n'était que la pause du déjeuner. Je me demandais combien de temps je tiendrai face à cette vaste fumisterie. Quand enfin je le vis, dans la cafétéria.

**EDWARD POV**

Quelle torture d'être loin d'elle ! La journée avait franchement mal démarré. Voir Newton discuter avec elle me rendait dingue. Il avait osé lui demander d'aller au bal avec lui. Je savais que nous avions décidé de mentir sur notre relation. En faisant croire à tout le monde que nous étions juste amis. Mais l'entendre dire que nous n'étions pas ensemble. Ça c'était dur, mais beaucoup moins que d'entendre Mike insinuait que je l'avais plaquée. Mais quel con ce mec ! Bien sûr je réussis à la voir à travers les autres, je voulais la prendre dans mes bras, l'embrasser. Je l'aurai même ramené à Florence si j'avais pu. Jess et Laurène pensaient à ce qu'elles pourraient faire avec Démétri et moi dans une chambre et franchement ça me dégoutait. Mais ce que comptait faire Mike avec ma Bella me donnait des envies de meurtres et de tortures. Il pensait qu'à ça, il l'imaginait nue, ou en culotte, sur son lit en train de lui dire des obscénités. Je sentis un coup de coude violent venir de sous la table, Jazz.

_Edward calme-toi, j'ai l'impression que tu vas bouffer quelqu'un ! Pensa-t-il._

Pour toute réponse, je grognai. Quand enfin elle apparut telle Venus sortant des eaux. J'eus un soupir de soulagement en la voyant. Merde, je savais que ça serait dur mais à ce point-là franchement pas. Elle s'installa face à moi, en me faisant le plus beau des sourires. Je lui rendis, accompagné d'un clin d'œil. Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure, ce qui réveilla mes hormones de mâle en rut.

_Ah ! Non Edward, je préfère encore la colère. Médita Jazz._

_ Alors Bella ta matinée ? Demanda Emmett.

_ Infernale. Je crois que je vais me mettre au sang humain. Maugréa-t-elle doucement.

_ Bah, vous pourriez vous y mettre à deux. Rigola-t-il en nous regardant.

_ Bon, que penses les autres de notre retour ? Me questionna Jazz.

_ Ils ont pleins de théories sur notre départ déjà.

_ Je sens qu'on va bien se marrer, aller balance frérot. M'encouragea Emmett.

_ On a décidé de se marier en cachette, donc on s'est enfuie tous les deux, et vous êtes partis à notre recherche.

_ Mouais, classique. Peut mieux faire. Commenta Emmett.

_ Tu es tombée enceinte, et nous sommes allés te faire avorter.

_ Pas très original, non plus. Intervint Alice.

_ Le père de Bella fait partie de la mafia et tu t'ais faite enlever. Pendant que le FBI, nous cachait.

_ Ah l'Italie et ses clichés. Ralla Dém'.

_ Je t'ai tuée, on a enterré ton corps, puis nous nous sommes enfuies pour échapper à la police.

_ J'aime bien celle-là ! Expliqua Emmett.

_ Et bien au moins ils sont rassurés. Et pour notre retour ? S'enquit Bella.

_ Une partie des lycéens pense que j'ai dû promettre l'allégeance à ton père mafieux, avant de revenir avec toi et c'est pour cela que ton « frère » est là.

_ On n'est pas très loin de la vérité. Pouffa ma belle.

_ Beaucoup pense que nous sommes ensemble, mais que nous gardons notre relation cachée, à cause de nos parents. D'autres sont ravis de pouvoir te mettre le grappin dessus. Grognai-je.

_ Et sur toi ! Affirma Bella.

_ Ce qu'ils trouvent curieux c'est la ressemblance de Démétri avec nous. Alors que c'est ton frère.

Voilà, je gardai pour moi les théories, sur un enlèvement fait par des Aliens et autres idées super loufoques. Ils ne manquaient pas d'imagination. J'observai ma fiancée, elle semblait perdue dans ses pensées, les yeux dans le vague. Etre si proche l'un de l'autre sans pouvoir se toucher, était vraiment la plus dure des tortures. J'avais beau me dire que c'était l'histoire de quelques heures, ça me semblait être une éternité. Newton matait Bella avec insistance depuis le début du repas, fantasmant sur ses jambes et sa poitrine, je serrai les dents et les poings, pour ne pas aller lui coller une droite. Bella s'en aperçut et m'envoya un sourire compatissant. Les ados nous observait, ils nous trouvaient déjà bizarre à cinq, mais à huit c'était pire. Les vampires autour de la table étaient pris dans une conversation fascinante sur les voitures, sauf Bella. J'avais l'impression de retrouver la Bella du début. Je me demandai ce qui pouvait bien la troubler à ce point-là.

_ Bella ! Bella ! youhou ! Y'a quelqu'un ? S'enquit Emmett.

_ Hein…Euh…Oui désolée.

_ Alors qu'en penses-tu ? Demanda Jazz.

_ A propos ?

_ Porches ou Ferrari ?

_ Oh ! Euh ! Volvo ! Pouffa-t-elle en me regardant.

_ Tricheuse ! Ce n'était même pas dans les propositions. Râla Em'.

Nous nous levâmes pour assister au reste de nos cours, j'avais cours de bio avec Bella. Ca me faisait tout drôle d'être enfin proche d'elle. Je murmurai, ne voulant pas que les lycéens m'entendent.

_ Bella qu'est ce qui se passe ?

_ Rien, tout va bien.

Nous, nous assîmes à notre place habituelle, devant le regard soupçonneux des autres élèves. Bella fit un vague tour d'horizon et grogna. Je posai une main délicate sur son avant-bras. Mauvaise idée, le courant électrique qui s'en dégagea, me donna une folle envie de l'embrasser, voire plus. Elle l'avait ressenti, je le lus dans ses yeux alors qu'elle se mordait la lèvre furieusement. Je cessai de respirer et fermai les yeux.

_ Je n'aime pas mentir et raconter à tous ces cons que je ne t'aime pas, ou bien que nous sommes séparés. Surtout à Angéla, je veux dire, elle a confiance en moi et moi je…Murmura-t-elle.

_ Bella, ce n'est que temporaire.

_ Tu sais le temporaire chez les vampires, ça peut être long !

_ Disons qu'on trouvera une solution, je te le promets.

Elle plaça sa main sur ma cuisse, mon corps d'ado pré-pubère réagit tout de suite à ce contact. J'étais en manque, d'elle, de sa peau, de ses baisers et de toutes ces marques d'affections que nous échangions. Franchement j'avais l'impression d'être en enfer.

_ Bella. Soufflai-je.

_ Oups ! Désolée, je ne voulais pas, je…

_ C'est rien, prie pour qu'il neige.

_ Pour qu'il neige ?

_ Ouais, ça remplacera la douche froide. Dis-je taquin.

_ Edward ! S'offusqua-t-elle.

_ Ravi de revoir mes deux meilleurs élèves. Nous lança M. Banner.

Ravi, il était vraiment et se fichait pas mal des ragots qui couraient sur notre retour. Le prof avait décidé de nous faire travailler, sur la dissection d'une grenouille, il posa donc un récipient, avec le batracien dedans, Bella me regarda, dégouté. Décidément, elle n'hésitait pas à décapiter un vampire, mais ouvrir une grenouille en deux là ça la dégoutée.

_ Bella, ce n'est qu'une grenouille, et en plus elle est déjà morte.

_ Oui, mais elle n'a rien demandé à personne.

M. Banner, nous avait déposé des scalpels, et des pinces. Au moment où j'allais en prendre un Bella fit de même, et nos mains se touchèrent. Elle frissonna, et m'électrisa, pour la seconde fois. Je déglutis, elle rougissait. Je retirai ma main à contre cœur, elle prit l'instrument et tailla en longueur dans le vif du sujet. L'odeur qui s'en dégagea était infecte pour notre odora si sensible, mais ça n'avait pas duré. Mon amour était au-dessus du batracien, continuant sa dissection, elle avait ôté mon écharpe, relevé ses cheveux et les avaient attaché avec un crayon. Nous étions si proches que mon corps se réchauffait. La vue sur sa nuque, me rendait fou, voir sa peau délicate, me donnais une forte envie de l'embrasser à cet endroit. Son odeur m'assaillait, ce qui réveilla, ma virilité. Je m'approchai de l'oreille de Bella et lui murmurai.

_ Il vaut mieux, pour nôtre secret et ta vertu, que je m'en occupe.

_ Oh.

Je lui pris donc le scalpel, et finissais en un temps record, mais humainement possible. M. Banner était plongé dans un bouquin, et les autres élèves sur leurs travaux. Ma virilité c'était enfin calmé. Bella attrapa le scalpel faisant semblant de les planter dans le dos de celui devant nous et me chuchota.

_ J'ai une idée, on a des armes, on se débarrasse de tout ce petit monde.

_ J'commence par Newton. M'emballai-je.

_ Moi, je m'attaque à toute les filles, qui ont des vus sur toi.

_ Et M. Banner ?

_ Bah, j'sais pas on l'assomme, j'l'aime bien. Et après ?

_ Et après, je commencerai, par enlever, ce crayon de tes cheveux.

Elle soupirait, et s'humidifiai les lèvres, la bouche entrouverte pendant que je joignais le geste à la parole discrètement. J'avais envie d'elle, Bella n'était que tendresse et amour. Sauf quand elle se mettait en colère, là c'était plutôt courage fuyons. Son cœur battait à tout rompre.

_ Edward, arrête, j't'en prie. Souffla-t-elle.

_Bon dieu Edward ! Reprends-toi, avant de lui faire l'amour devant un cadavre de grenouille._

J'essayais de reprendre contenance, mais l'odeur de Bella m'envoutait, je tentai de ne pas y penser, mais c'était extrêmement ardu. Bon dieu que le cours était long. La sonnerie retentit et nous nous séparâmes à contre cœur, pour le dernier cours. Je m'installai donc en espagnol près de Jazz.

_ Et ben mon vieux, rien qu'avec toi, la classe risque de finir en orgie romaine. Plaisanta-t-il.

_ Navré.

_ Mouais, après la théorie en bio, c'est normal de vouloir passer aux travaux pratiques !

_ Tu veux que j'te dise mec, tu fréquentes trop Emmett. Maugréai-je.

Alors je m'enfonçai dans mon mutisme et scannai les esprits pour savoir ce que faisait Bella. Je tombai sur Angela qui discutait avec elle. Mais elle m'envoya une image mentale de la tenue de Bella, qui fit exploser mon taux de testostérone déjà fortement élevé. J'entendis Jazz grogner et décidai d'attendre un moment.

**BELLA POV**

Ce cours de bio avec Edward avait été autant agréable que gênant. Je n'avais déjà qu'une idée : lui sautai dessus depuis qu'il m'avait touchée l'avant-bras. Mais après entre nos frôlements, pour cette histoire de grenouille, et son numéro avec mes cheveux, c'était pire. Un brasier avait envahi mon bas ventre. Finalement exterminer les élèves n'était pas une si mauvaise idée, ce mec, enfin mon mec me rendait folle. J'essayai de me raisonner en me disant que j'allais sûrement passer l'éternité avec lui, mais rien n'y faisait. Sa voix, son odeur, tout me ramenait à la nuit d'avant et je n'avais qu'une seule et unique obsession : recommencer. Comment étais-je devenue une accro du sexe ? Réfléchis. Oh oui Edward !

Enfin du sport, de quoi me changer les idées. Emmett, Dém' et Jane étaient en cours avec moi. Aujourd'hui c'était du soccer, enfin ce que nous nous appelons du football en Italie et ailleurs du reste. Une seule consolation, je faisais partie de l'équipe de Jane. Les filles étaient séparées des garçons, mon lot de consolation : Laurène était contre moi et se retrouvait gardien but, enfin le seul point positif de cette journée de folie douce. Emmett vint me trouver avec Dém'.

_ Parions.

_ Sur quoi ? Demandai-je.

_ La même chose qu'au volley ! En plus simple, cinq points si on met un but et dix si ils rentrent dedans avec la balle. Le jeu s'arrête au coup de sifflet final.

_ Mouais, l'enjeu ?

_ Si je gagne tu n'auras pas le droit de faire l'amour avec Edward pendant deux jours !

_ Hey ! Sadique va ! Si c'est moi tu devras danser le french cancan devant tout le monde à la villa en te déguisant comme les danseuses.

_ Marché conclu !

_ Bella tu es sûre que…Demanda Dém'

_ Mais ouais, t'inquiètes va !

Je refusai de perdre ce pari. Premièrement parce que voir Emmett en danseuse de French cancan m'éclatait et deuxièmement deux jours d'abstinences avec Edward m'étaient inimaginable. Je me m'étais donc en attaque avec Jane, pendant que Laurène se recoiffait. Jess jouait dans la même équipe qu'elle, Angie était avec nous. Le match débuta sous les chapeaux de roues. Jane intercepta le ballon, nous nous fîmes des passes jusqu'à la surface de réparation évitant nos adversaires un par un. Je tirai en direction des buts et de Laurène. Je dosai ma force, pour éviter de tuer qui que ce soit, Laurène intercepta la balle, mais se retrouva le cul par terre, au fond des cages.

_Et dix points, pensai-je_

Je me retournai vers Emmett et lui montrai avec mes mains, mon score. Nous étions à égalité, lui ayant marqué le score par deux fois. Il était hors de question que je plie. Je ne pouvais pas résister à un pari et Emmett le savait, il en profitait. La partie était des plus serrées. Même s'il y avait un léger avantage pour Emmett, mais le plus beau moment pour moi fut quand Newton se retrouva dans les vapes après un coup de pied de Démétri. Mais nous laissions quand même leur chance aux humains. Quand un coup de sifflet retentit, j'entendis les protestations d'Emmett, je l'observai. Il venait de se faire exclure suite à un tacle dangereux.

Il ne me restait que très peu de temps, pour remonter au score. Alors quand enfin j'envoyais Laurène par deux fois brouter la pelouse, il me restait plus qu'une seule action pour faire la différence et le battre. Un corner avait été sifflé, je me dirigeai vers le milieu de la surface de réparation Jane tirait le corner. Elle me l'envoya directement sur la tête. Je tapai avec force. Lauren se la prit dans sa petite tête vide, elle chancela un moment et tomba dans ses buts. Les stries du ballon inscrits sur son visage. J'entendis un gros, « et merde » venir du banc, et Démétri me montra sa main, l'air de dire que je méritai une fessée. J'aidai Laurène à se relever, bah oui quand même ! Elle se tenait le nez en disant que je l'avais défiguré. Bon c'était vrai, j'y étais allée un peu fort. Le coach siffla la fin du match et l'accompagna à l'infirmerie avec Jess. Je me changeai, et approchai d'Emmett et de Dém' un sourire victorieux sur mon visage.

_ Mouais, c'est pas juste, j'ai été exclu. Bougonna-t-il.

_ Mauvais joueur, tu avais dit à la fin du match il me semble.

_ D'accord, tu as gagné. Voilà satisfaite !

_ Oui beaucoup

_ J'ai hâte de voir ton petit numéro j'avoue.

Je partis en m'esclaffant et les autres aussi, je me dépêchai de me doucher et de me rhabiller. Un seul objectif, voir Edward. J'approchai de sa Volvo. Il y était adossé et nous attendait. Il me fit un clin d'œil et je m'y engouffrai. Il y grimpa à son tour et démarra. Je le regardai, surprise. Il me fit son petit sourire en coin si craquant.

_ Rose est allée chercher la voiture, tout à l'heure. Elle voulait emmener Jane et Dém faire deux courses avec les autres.

_ Oh !

_ Mais si cela ne te convient pas, je peux prendre du monde en auto-stop. Rigola-t-il.

_ Comme Newton, par exemple ? Le taquinai-je.

_ Bella. Souffla-t-il.

J'avais l'impression qu'il roulait encore plus vite que d'habitude, il s'éloigna de Forks de plusieurs kilomètres et s'engouffra dans un petit chemin. Puis stoppa sa voiture. Il se retourna face à moi et se jeta avidement sur mes lèvres. Bon dieu que j'aimais ça. Nos langues se mêlèrent l'une à l'autre. Nous nous goûtions avidement. Ce baiser était vital, passionné et plein d'amour. Il faisait courir ses mains le long de mes reins, me faisant frissonner. Mon souffle était erratique. Mon cœur explosait dans ma poitrine. Il mit fin à notre étreinte et me fit sortir de la voiture. Il m'assit sur le capot de sa Volvo.

_ Tu m'as tellement manqué. Susurrai-je.

_ J'ai trop envie de toi.

Il reprit la direction de mes lèvres, tout mon corps bouillonnait. Mon string s'humidifiait, Edward était entre mes jambes. Ma jupe était complètement relevée, et je sentais son excitation contre mon bas ventre. Je gémis quand je la sentis. Nos langues dansaient ensembles, d'un même rythme. Il aspira ma lèvre inférieure. Ses mains caressaient mon dos, sous mon pull, puis il tira mes cheveux en arrière et embrassa mon cou. Je pétrissais ses fesses remontant mes doigts le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Il grogna de plaisir. Je me focalisai sur ce que je ressentais, les frissons, le bien être, l'excitation.

Il m'ôta mon pull, je remerciai le ciel d'être un demi-vampire et de résister au froid. Puis il défit mon soutien-gorge. Il caressa ma poitrine avec volupté, frôlant du bout des doigts mes pointes durcies. Puis la câlinerie se fit plus ferme, malaxant, pinçant, faisant rouler entre ses doigts mes tétons dressés. J'haletai, il m'allongea sur la carrosserie, et embrassa mes seins avec fougue. Sa langue joua avec mes mamelons, les aspirant, les mordillant.

Je fourrageai ses cheveux, de couleur bronze, Edward posa la main sur mon intimité trempée. Ses mains froides contrastaient avec la chaleur de mon être. Je frémis. Mon corps se souleva. Ses mains flattaient mon sexe, à travers le tissu de mon sous-vêtement. Je geignis, j'en voulais plus, tellement plus. Comme pour répondre à ma supplique intérieure, il me redressa, plongeant sa main dans ma culotte. Je ne pus retenir un gémissement profond, il caressait mes lèvres intimes, trouvant rapidement mon bouton d'amour. Je tentai de me concentrer et lui ôtai sa ceinture. Je le fis glisser le long de ses hanches. J'appuyai ma main sur son érection, à travers son boxer, dans un mouvement de va et vient. Il grogna, appuyant légèrement sur mon clitoris. Je gémis de plus en plus et engouffrai ma main dans son boxer.

Je passai mon pouce sur son gland. Il retrouva le chemin de mes lèvres, jouant avec ma langue. Je frottai ma main sur sa verge de toute sa longueur. Il inséra un doigt en moi, puis un deuxième, flattant mon bouton de rose de son pouce. Je sentis mes jambes trembler, mon corps se colla encore plus au sien. J'accélérai mon attouchement sur sa turgescence, et il gémit contre ma bouche. Il augmenta la pression sur mon clitoris, en approfondissant ses vas et viens dans mon intimité. Mes muscles se tendaient au maximum. La jouissance allait me frapper très prochainement. Edward connaissait mes réactions par cœur et il savait comment me mener à l'extase.

_C'est ça mon amour, oui, viens pour moi. Regarde-moi.

Je fixai ses yeux noircis par le désir. Mon vagin se resserra autour ses doigts, tandis que je criai son nom. Je sentis le liquide pré-éjaculatoire s'écouler dans mes mains. Je repassai mon pouce sur son prépuce alors qu'il continuait à me caresser doucement, le temps que mon rythme cardiaque et mon souffle puissent se calmer. Puis il m'embrassa à nouveau, me faisant ressentir tout l'amour qu'il éprouvait pour moi. Il ôta mes mains de son sexe et s'accroupit entre mes cuisses en embrassant l'intérieur. Il fit glisser mon string, le long de mes jambes et souffla sur mon intimité. Cette sensation était tout simplement divine. Je me mordis furieusement la lèvre inférieure.

Il approcha sa bouche de mes lèvres intimes, je m'accrochai à ses cheveux. Il me releva les cuisses et posa ses mains sur mes hanches. Mon corps anticipait. Sa langue sur cette partie de mon anatomie m'électrisait. Il me lécha, suçota mon clitoris, le mordillant. J'observai Edward, pendant tout ce temps, il leva ses yeux vers moi, ce qui m'excita encore plus. Il se délecta de mon nectar avec gourmandise, ma poitrine se soulevait au rythme de ma respiration saccadée. Mes mains appuyaient sur sa tête pour approfondir ce contact. Mes hanches se soulevaient, et déjà je sentis l'orgasme arriver. Il me pénétra de sa langue froide, puis revint sur mon clitoris. Titillant ce dernier du bout de la langue. J'étais prise de violent spasme, criant de plus en plus fort.

_ Oh ! Edward ! Continue !

Il suçota, plus fort et inséra un doigt en moi. Ce qui déclencha un violent orgasme, et m'affala sur le capot de sa voiture. Il se releva et vint m'embrasser, me goûtant à travers lui.

**EDWARD POV**

Bon dieu que j'aimais l'entendre jouir, s'abandonnant totalement pour moi. Elle était ma drogue, mon oxygène. Toute la journée j'avais eu envie d'elle. Elle sauta sur ses jambes et me plaqua violemment contre la Volvo, inversant les rôles. Elle me retira mon pull, et m'allongea parcourant, mon torse de baisers fiévreux, jouant de sa langue sur mes mamelons, sur mes abdominaux, tout en caressant mon sexe dur. Elle aimait me voir bander pour elle, me sentir dressé entre ses mains. Je grognai, j'haletai. Elle m'excitait. Continuant sa descente, vers mon bas ventre. Elle arriva enfin devant l'objet de son désir. Je me redressai, j'aimai voir ma verge dans sa bouche. Bella joua avec mon érection. Sa langue parcourut mes cuisses, elle glissa sa bouche sur mon haine et donna des coups de langue à cet endroit si sensible, me faisant languir. Je n'étais qu'un jouet entre sa bouche. Mon impatience et ma turgescence étaient à leur maximum. Elle faisait tout pour éviter mon érection. Mon sexe froid réclamait sa bouche si chaude. J'étais devenu un gros pervers.

_ Bella…

_ Hum.

_ S'il te plait, je…Oh oui. Soufflai-je

Je n'avais pas eu le loisir de lui demander. Elle fit courir sa langue sur toute la longueur de ma verge, la parsemant de tendres baisers. Je l'observai, au moment où elle me prit dans sa bouche. J'avais failli jouir tout de suite, devant cette vue si érotique. Je grognai, tandis qu'elle m'aspirait au plus profond de sa gorge. Elle flattait mes testicules de ses doigts délicats. Je posai mes mains sur ses cheveux soyeux. Elle suçotait mon gland tout en exerçant des vas et viens sur mon sexe avec sa main. Les vibrations de ses gémissements contre ma verge me rendaient dingue. Elle aspira mon sexe de toute sa longueur dans sa bouche, enroulant sa langue autour de celle-ci. Elle augmenta le rythme et la force de sucions. Je la regardai s'affairer sur ma verge, elle prenait du plaisir. Puis elle leva les yeux vers moi. Ce qui fut ma perte, mon corps se mit à trembler. Ma respiration était saccadée. Je jetai la tête en arrière et me déversai dans sa bouche en criant.

_ BELLA !

Ma fiancée, nettoya ma verge de sa langue. Le temps que je redescende sur Terre. Elle se redressa, son string à la main. J'encerclai son visage de mes mains, et l'embrassai avec passion, recommençant à caresser ses seins. Elle s'écarta en m'envoyant son string au visage. Je l'attrapai et humai le petit bout de tissu. Mon amour recula, et se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Je pouvais sentir l'odeur de son excitation de nouveau. Elle se mit à courir vers les bois. Elle voulait jouer. Je me relevai, et remontai mon pantalon. Sa jupe se soulevait à mesure qu'elle courait, me dévoilant ses fesses si soyeuses, ses seins virevoltant dans tous les sens. Je redevins dur immédiatement. Cette fille serait ma perte. Je la rattrapai aisément, et la collai contre un arbre.

_ Où comptais-tu aller comme ça ? Dis-je d'une voix rauque et emplie de désirs.

_ Je…voulais…Balbutia-t-elle.

_ Tu voulais…M'exciter ?

_ Je…Non.

_ J'en ai pas finis avec toi ! Je veux te sentir jouir sur mon sexe, plusieurs fois avant ! T'entendre crier ! Tu as compris Isabella ?

_ Hum…Oui Edward. Soupira-t-elle.

Ma voix était, plus dure que je ne le voulais. Elle avait réveillé le monstre assoiffé de sexe en moi. Je ne la quittai pas des yeux. Mes mains descendirent jusqu'à mon pantalon. Je le déboutonnai très rapidement. Elle observa mes mains qui atteignaient mon boxer en se mordant la lèvre inférieure. Elle était surexcitée. Je le sentais. Je posai mes mains sur ses fesses, la soulevai et la pénétrai fortement. Elle cria de plaisir.

_ Edward !

_ Bella tu es si humide pour moi…Si étroite. Dis-je pendant chaque pénétration.

**BELLA POV**

Bon dieu ! Je voulais le faire languir en m'échappant. Mais sa réaction fut meilleure que ce que j'avais imaginé. J'aimais quand il devenait bestial, qu'il prenait l'ascendant. J'aurai pu jouir, rien qu'en entendant ses mots. Je le sentais, si bien au fond de moi. Sa verge s'engouffrait au plus profond de mon corps. Je m'accrochai à son cou, mordant dans sa peau de marbre. Ses coups de reins étaient divins. Il accélérait sentant que j'étais proche de la jouissance. Je gémissais et criais à chaque pénétration.

_ Oh oui ! Edward ! Continue !

_ Oui mon amour, c'est ça, viens pour moi !

Il s'accrochait à mes hanches, et ses vas et viens s'intensifiaient. Mon orgasme fut foudroyant, j'hurlai son nom, mes parois intimes se resserrant sur sa verge. Il ralentit la cadence, permettant à mon corps et mon esprit de redescendre sur Terre. Il me susurra des mots doux en prenant appui sur le tronc de l'arbre. Il me soutint la taille d'un bras, et donna plus d'intensité à ses coups de reins. A ce rythme-là, je n'allais pas tarder à m'évanouir tant le ressenti était fort. Mes mains étaient toujours accrochées à son cou, tandis qu'Edward reprenait ses assauts, aussi vite qu'auparavant. Mon dos s'arqua, mes hanches roulaient.

Je sentis qu'un raz de marée de plaisir allait m'envahir. Il ôta sa main du tronc et vint la placer, là où nous étions joins. Il frictionna avec son pouce mon bouton d'amour. Mon cœur tambourina dans ma poitrine, nos respirations étaient saccadées. Il accentua la pression, sur mon clitoris en imprimant des petits cercles tout en me pénétrant avec vigueur. Il happa ma bouche, pour un baiser torride. Nous gémissions tous deux dans la bouche de l'autre. Il commençait lui aussi à trembler.

**EDWARD POV**

Bella dans la jouissance était la plus belle chose qui m'était donné de voir. La frustration de la journée me rendait fou. Je sentis son corps palpiter autour de mon érection. Je voulais qu'elle prenne du plaisir, au vu de ses gémissements, c'était le cas. Je me concentrai, je souhaitais l'entendre encore crier mon nom. Alors, je poussai plus fort en elle, je caressai de mon pouce, son bouton d'amour. Elle s'accrochait à mes épaules, nos bouches toujours scellées l'une à l'autre. Ses muscles étaient tendus, elle était proche, tellement proche. Mon corps aussi réagit, il tremblait. Mais je souhaitai jouir en même temps qu'elle. Je savais ce qu'il fallait pour la faire réagir. Je décrochai de ses lèvres, elle avait les yeux fermés.

_ Oh oui ! Bella ! Ouvre les yeux, je veux te voir quand la jouissance te frappera.

_ Edward ! EDWAAAAARD !

_ BELLA !

Ses parois intimes emprisonnaient ma verge au moment où l'orgasme la frappait. Elle ne m'avait pas quitté des yeux. Je me rependis en elle, en criant son nom au même moment qu'elle. Ma main quitta son clitoris pour s'abattre sur le tronc, tellement mon orgasme était fort. Imprimant ma main dans celui-ci. Je l'embrassai avec amour, tout en nous faisant descendre au sol. Nous étions toujours imbriqués l'un dans l'autre. Mais la tendresse était de retour. Je caressai ses cheveux. J'avais beaucoup de mal à retrouver mes esprits. Sa respiration se calmait et ses palpitations cardiaque par la même occasion. Je ne savais pas combien de temps nous étions restés ainsi. Je ne pouvais décrocher de son regard.

_ Je t'aime Edward.

_ Je t'aime Bella.

Nous nous relevâmes et réajustâmes pour rentrer à la villa.

_ Heureux que tu ais gagné ce stupide pari.

_ Moi aussi.

_ Pourquoi t'obstines-tu à relever les défis d'Emmett ?

_ Bah, je suis joueuse alors…

_ S'il avait gagné ? Me gronda-t-il.

_ C'est pas le cas.

_ Mouais, heureusement qu'il s'est fait exclure.

_ Eh ! Quelle confiance ça fait peur.

_ Bella.

_ D'accord, c'est vrai. T'es content ?

_ Du french cancan hein ?

Nous partîmes à rire, pendant un bon moment. Je savais qu'il avait hâte de voir ça tout comme moi. Nous arrivions à la villa, Edward me souleva du sol et m'amena à l'intérieur. Nous étions de vrais gosses. Nous saluions Esmè qui travaillait sur de nouveaux plans.

_ Alors votre journée ?

_ Longue, Très longue. Répondis-je.

_ Dur, très dur. Confirma mon amoureux.

_ Combien de mort ?

_ Chez les humains ou chez les vampires ? Rigolai-je.

_ Zéro. Affirma mon amoureux.

_ Mais une blessée. Intervint Carlisle.

_ Oups, Laurène, désolée, je ne voulais pas. Disons que...

_ Tu t'es laissé emporter. Expliqua le docteur.

_ C'est ça.

_ Bingo ! Carlisle. S'exclama Edward.

_ Edward, bingo pourquoi ? Demanda Esmè.

_ Emmett et Bella ont fait un pari sur le nombre de but qu'ils mettraient chacun.

_ Qui a gagné ? S'intéressa Esmé.

_ Bella, bien sûr.

Alors nous leurs racontâmes ce qu'Emmett devait faire ce soir. Ils rigolaient tous deux, pressés de voir ce que ça donnerait. Le reste de la famille ne tarda pas. Carlisle demanda à Jane et à Dém' comment s'était passé leur premier jour de cours. Plutôt bien mise à part le harcèlement de certains garçons à l'encontre de Jane. Les filles étaient quant à elles très intéressées par Dém. Nous décidâmes d'aller chasser avec Edward avant le début de la soirée et le numéro d'Emmett.

* * *

><p><strong>Emmett et Bella continue ! lol<strong>

**La suite tout de suite !**

**Basgi ciao Caro**


	34. 33 Une sortie très chaotique ?

**Voici la suite comme promis ! **

**Bonne lecture**

* * *

><p><strong>33 Une sortie très chaotique ?<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>EDWARD POV<strong>

On attendait tout ça, Emmett dansant le french cancan. Franchement Bella était très machiavélique par instant. Ce n'était pas la fille d'Aro pour rien. Alice et Rose étaient montées pour aider Em' à s'habiller. J'essayais de ne pas me focaliser sur les pensées de mes sœurs, mais ce n'était pas si aisé que ça. J'observai Bella, qui discutait avec Esmé dans la cuisine. Jazz modifiait l'ordi, encore une fois. Démétri et Jane étaient dans la même pièce, mais étaient séparés par une espèce de distance réglementaire. Démétri se posait de plus en plus de questions sur les sentiments qu'il éprouvait pour Jane, mais il ne savait pas les interpréter. Moi j'étais au piano, je jouais tout ce qui me passait par la tête, quand un air me revint. Il reflétait parfaitement mon état d'esprit pendant cette journée sans elle. Je sentis deux bras autour de mon cou. Bella déposa un baiser tendre dans mon cou, et se laissa bercer par la musique. Puis s'assit sur mes genoux, quand j'arrêtai.

_ Sonate au clair de lune, de Beethoven 1er mouvement ! Affirma-t-elle.

_ Dix sur dix, princesse. Avec les félicitations du jury.

_ Pourquoi, tant de mélancolie ?

_ Disons que c'est ce que j'ai éprouvé aujourd'hui.

_ Oh ! Dans les bois ?

_ Non ! Avant !

Je croisai son regard, il était rempli de malice. Elle m'avait eu tout simplement.

_ Dites donc, vous savez que vous méritez la fessée, mademoiselle.

Elle glissa sa bouche vers mon oreille.

_ Vraiment, monsieur et c'est vous qui allez vous en charger, j'espère. Susurra-t-elle.

Mon dieu, ce qu'elle déclenchait en moi, était indescriptible. Mon regard se noircit d'un coup. Elle sauta de mes genoux et se dirigea vers l'extérieur. Mais je la rattrapai et la plaquai sur un des canapés.

_ Oh pitié tous les deux, allez répandre vos hormones ailleurs. J'en ai assez, avec les sentiments ambigus des deux autres. Supplia Jazz.

Nous nous séparâmes à contre cœur. Ce n'était pas facile de vivre tous les jours avec un empathe. Jane et Dém avaient relevé la tête. Mais je n'étais pas sûr qu'ils aient compris l'allusion. Alice et Rose descendirent enfin les escaliers en sautillant. Elles vinrent embrasser Bella.

_ Merci, sans toi rien n'aurait été possible. C'est un moment d'anthologie ! Affirma Alice.

_ Emmett Cullen ! Un pari est un pari ! Je sais que tu en as perdu deux aujourd'hui ! Mais fallait pas jouer ! Cria Rosalie.

_ Deux paris ? Qu'elle était le deuxième ? Demanda mon ange.

_ Oh, laisse tomber. Répondis-je.

_ Rose ! Alice !

_ Ok ! Emmett a parié que toi et Edward, vous n'attendriez pas la fin des cours pour vous envoyer en l'air. Expliqua Rose.

_ D'accord. Sympas ! La confiance règne !

_ D'ailleurs, merci tous les deux ! Grace à vous j'ai récupéré la moto que j'avais dû lui acheter, après avoir perdu mon autre pari.

_ Mais de rien Jazz. Ravie de t'avoir rendu service. Répondit Bella sarcastique.

Je levai les épaules, en signe d'excuse. Bella rougissait furieusement. Je savais que ma famille était au courant de nos besoins physiques assez fréquent, mais Bella était très innocente sur ce coup. Puis Alice appuya sur le lecteur de cd. C'était le signe que ça allait commencer.

Emmett était affublé d'une robe rouge à frou frou noires, des bas, des talons hauts. Tout le monde était écroulé de rire. Il avait des plumes accrochées à une perruque. Mon dieu qu'elle grâce il avait ! Il commença le show en faisant des pas chassés, et soulevant sa robe, la secouant, nous dévoilant ses portes jarretelles, ainsi que sa culotte spéciale. Il levait une jambe après l'autre tout en pestant, contre lui-même pour avoir été exclu. Il avançait et reculait en rythme, avec la musique. Puis moment de franche rigolade pour nous, et de la honte du siècle. Il s'emmêla dans sa chorégraphie, ne sachant plus quelle jambe lancé, il jeta la droite et shoota dans un vase Ming, d'une valeur inestimable, s'apercevant de sa bêtise, il jeta sa jambe gauche et glissa sur le tapis.

Un bruit assourdissant, nous parvint au moment où il se retrouva les quatre fers en l'air, nous dévoilant sa partie la plus intime, moulée à la perfection dans sa culotte en dentelles Jazz n'en pouvait plus, s'il avait été humain, il aurait mouillé son pantalon. Même Carlisle et Esmè rigolaient à gorge déployé. Rose tapait des mains pour l'encourager, elle était fière de lui. Dém' et Jane ne se contrôlaient plus et se regardaient en riant. Bella pleurait de rire, tout en s'excusant devant Emmett. Alice filmait la scène. La villa malgré le danger qui rodait, respirait le bonheur. Le final tant attendu arriva, Emmett nous tourna le dos, souleva sa robe et nous montra sa croupe. Nous applaudîmes, et Emmett salua son public.

_ Satisfaite, moustique ?

_ Très ! HI ! HI ! HI ! HA ! HA ! HA ! Désolée.

_ C'était très bien, mon chéri. Pouffa ma mère.

_ Le Moulin Rouge t'attend Emmett ! S'esclaffa Jazz.

Il bougonna, et monta se changer, sous une salve d'applaudissements, et de sifflets.

_ Merci, mon amour, pour ce bon moment. Dis-je en l'embrassant.

_ Non merci à Emmett d'être tout simplement Emmett !

**BELLA POV**

Ah Emmett, j'adorai ce type ! Franchement, quelles jambes, quel swing. Je devrai penser à remercier le prof de gym. La villa était bien gaie ce soir. Ca faisait plaisir à voir. Surtout après cette journée interminable. Jane se leva et se dirigea vers le jardin, je la suivis. Edward, soupirait et dodelinait de la tête, résigné. Je m'avançai et la cherchai. Elle était appuyée contre un arbre, elle semblait perdue dans ses pensées. Si j'avais osé… Mais non bien sûr.

_ C'est dangereux de venir seule ici pour toi !

_ Démétri ! Sors de ce corps ! Maintenant ! Rigolai-je.

_ Très drôle !

_ Ecoute, du calme, zen !

_ Bella, c'est pas un jeu !

Je fronçai les sourcils devant tout ce sérieux.

_ Tu crois que je ne le sais pas !

_ Bien sûr que si mais…

_ Je ne suis pas là pour ça, mais pour te parler de Dém'. Tu ressens quelque chose pour lui, non ?

Dans le genre direct, je ne pouvais guère faire mieux.

_ Ce n'est ni le lieu, ni l'endroit pour avoir ce genre de conversation.

_ 2025 en janvier, ça te convient ?

_ Grr, Bella c'est pas aussi simple. Depuis Heidi, Dém' est comment dire ? Distant.

_ Désolée, pour Heidi. Soupirai-je. Je… ne…

_ Bella, arrête de croire que tout est ta faute ! Me coupa-t-elle. Elle a choisi et Sulpicia voulait la place d'Aro bien avant ta naissance. Dém' et Heidi ont été très proche à une période, disons qu'ils avaient des relations intimes. Ça n'a pas duré, c'est arrivé quand Félix t'as…Enfin. Il s'en veut d'avoir été manipulé. Je ne sais pas s'il a assez confiance en moi. Avoua Jane.

_ Il t'aime beaucoup, je le sais, je le sens

Il ne me voit pas comme ça. Pour lui je suis un garde qui a pour mission de te protéger, et accessoirement je suis la sœur d'Alec.

_ Et ben, à nous de faire en sorte qu'il te voit différemment. Dis-je en baillant.

_ Je crois que c'est l'heure d'aller au lit pour les princesses, jeune fille. Tu seras mariée avant que Dém se réveille.

_ Moi ! Mariée ! Tu rigoles ? Vu les expériences autour de moi, c'est pas pour demain !

Jane rigola et m'accompagna jusqu'à l'intérieur. Edward m'attendait patiemment, tandis que Dém, jouait à la WII, aux sabres exactement avec Emmett et Jazz. Ils imitaient les samouraïs, mon dieu que c'était drôle. Edward vint m'enlacer et monta avec moi. Je rentrai dans la salle de bain pour me doucher, suivie de près par mon amoureux. D'après lui, nous avions quelque chose à finir. Après ce petit passage sportif dans la salle de bain, il entreprit de me sécher tendrement. Puis une fois au lit, je lui expliquai ce que m'avait dit Jane à propos d'Heidi et de Dém'.Il ne semblait pas surpris, le moins du monde. Je me redressai sur mes coudes et l'observai, il se pinça l'arête du nez, nerveusement.

_ Edward Anthony Cullen ! Tu le savais !

_ Mon amour, écoute…

_ Depuis quand ? Le coupai-je.

_ Quand Félix t'a enlevée. Démétri y a pensé, pendant qu'on te cherchait. Je lui ai promis de ne rien dire. Bella, c'est difficile pour lui. Il avait confiance en elle. Même s'il ne l'aimait pas, ils étaient proches. Heidi a cru que s'il l'avait quittée c'était à cause de toi…qu'il t'aimait. C'est là qu'elle a décidé de couvrir les agissements de Sulpicia à ton père.

_ Mais c'est ridicule ! Démétri est un grand frère, pour moi. Il m'aime comme sa sœur !

_ Bella, tu es une femme magnifique. Les femmes, humaines ou vampires, te jalousent. Même Rose au début !

_ Edward les rideaux, c'est fait pour les fenêtres, ça se fument pas ! J'ai déjà du mal à croire que tu puisses me trouver de l'intérêt.

_ Bella, je crois que mon intérêt pour toi est flagrant. J'te le prouve plusieurs fois par jour non ?

Il m'embrassa langoureusement. Mais pourquoi avais-je la sensation que monsieur tentait de détourner la conversation ? J'abandonnai ses lèvres à contre cœur.

_ Alors c'est pour ça que tu ne voulais pas que je parle à Dém'. Quand tu as dit qu'il n'était pas prêt, c'est à ça que tu songeais.

_ En effet.

_ Ok, j'ai saisi. Mais c'est pas une raison pour nous laisser abattre. Dis-je avec un sourire.

_ Bella, tu es incorrigible.

_ C'est pour ça qu'tu m'aimes !

_ Mouais, entre autre. Dodo mam'zelle !

_ Je t'aime Edward.

_ Moi aussi, mon amour.

**DEMETRI POV**

J'étais là à jouer, comme un gamin à ce jeu vidéo, mais le plus drôle dans cette histoire, c'était que je m'amusais. Moi Démétri.

Bella me reprochait souvent d'être un pince en rire. J'étais trop absorbé par mon job. Je devais la protéger. C'était mon rôle. Je redoublai de vigilance depuis que j'avais appris la trahison d'Heidi. Je ne comprenais pas, nous avions était si proche tous les deux…Comment avait-elle pu imaginer que j'étais amoureux de Bella ? Je ne l'aimais pas elle, voilà tout. Pendant tout ce temps elle cachait les intentions réelles de Sulpicia. Si seulement, j'avais été plus attentif. Peut-être que j'aurais évité le pire à Bella.

Les choses avaient changé, je m'étais écarté des autres gardes depuis cette découverte. Même mon meilleur ami en pâtissait, je savais qu'Alec comprenait mon choix. Mais Jane devait se sentir seule, sans son frère et Heidi était sa meilleure amie. Nous n'avions que très peu parlé depuis ce jour. Je savais que ce premier jour au lycée avait été dur pour elle, et pour moi. Les ados et surtout les mâles étaient des vrais prédateurs pour le beau sexe : les filles, en fait. Et voir ces deux grands dadais, roder autour de Jane et Bella, m'avait énervé. Edward ne pouvait pas intervenir directement, pour les raisons que nous connaissions tous.

Mais moi en tant que frère et ami, je le pouvais. Un des types avait même osé inviter Jane à ce fichu bal du nouvel an, et le pire c'est qu'elle ne lui avait pas dit non. Fréquenté des humains, mais où va-t-on ? Bon c'est vrai, il n'y avait que ça. Mais je ne savais pas ce que c'était, et à qui demander ? J'étais un solitaire, sans jeu de mot. Je l'avais toujours été. Bien sûr j'avais eu des relations intimes d'un soir. Mais jamais rien de sérieux. Bella était heureuse, c'était ça l'essentiel. Mais Jane, elle, ne l'était pas. Et bizarrement, pour une raison que j'ignorais, mise à part l'amitié, ça m'attristais. Je laissai tomber le jeu et décidai de faire une ronde. Carlisle nous avait expliqués les termes du traité ainsi que la limitation de la réserve indienne. Je n'oubliais pas Sulpicia et je savais qu'elle allait réapparaitre très bientôt…

Je sentis une odeur familière et la suivis.

_ Tu chasses Jane ?

_ Non. Je… réfléchis.

_ A quoi ?

_ Depuis quand ça t'intéresse ?

_C'est vrai, ça depuis quand ça me préoccupe ? Pensai-je._

_ Depuis que tu fricotes avec les humains ! Cinglai-je.

Jane me regarda, les yeux écarquillés, je perdais mon calme et j'ignorai pourquoi.

_ Non, mais ça va pas ! T'es fou ?

_Pourquoi je réagis comme ça, moi ?_

_ Tu aurais dû lui dire non ! Bella a dit non ! Pourquoi tu ne lui pas répondu NON ?

Elle posa ses deux poings sur les hanches, ses yeux reflétaient la colère.

_ EH ! TU VAS TE CALMER ! IL M'A PRISE AU DEPOURVU ! SATISFAIT !

_ Non, on est en mission, alors…

_ Alors quoi ? Du coup on ne doit pas discuter avec les humains. Puis d'ailleurs, je vais peut-être accepter après tout, tant que le secret est gardé !

Je fis un pas vers elle et la toisai.

_ IL EN EST HORS DE QUESTION !

Elle fit la même chose.

_ POURQUOI DONC !

_ Parce que…Parce que…Je suis ton supérieur.

_ J'vois pas ce qui te gène. Si je ne te connaissais pas, je dirais que tu es jaloux. Trouve une raison valable, Démétri et on en reparlera peut-être. En attendant, je vais me préparer ! J'ai des mecs à éblouir !

Elle tourna les talons et se dirigea vers la ville.

_ JANE ! Reviens ici tout de suite !

_Mais, merde qu'est-ce qu'il m'a pris ?_

_ C'est la question qu'on peut s'poser en effet. Bravo ! Si tu voulais la pousser dans les bras de Tyler, c'est bien joué. Sinon laisse-moi te dire que c'est raté.

_ Très réconfortant Edward, merci. Ironisai-je Par où t'es arrivé ?

_ De la fenêtre.

_ Bella ?

_ Réveillée et prête à te faire une tête au carré.

_ Elle a entendu ?

_ Oui, comme tous les habitants à 80 miles à la ronde.

_ Désolé, je ne voulais pas crier, je ne sais pas pourquoi, j'ai réagi comme un…

_ Un con ! Asséna Bella. Une espèce d'abruti, un sombre crétin…

_ Je crois qu'il a saisi le sens, mon amour.

Bella était d'une colère noire, comme ses yeux bleus/vert en temps normal. Elle s'avançait vers moi, me pointant du doigt. Nous nous disputions rarement en règle générale. Je connaissais son fichu caractère. J'arrivais en général à désarmer la situation avant que ça ne dégénère, mais là, elle n'avait pas tort. Edward se frotta le front, il avait déjà expérimenté, plusieurs fois ce côté de Bella.

_ Moi, j'en suis pas sure ! Elle avait besoin que tu la réconfortes. Que tu daignes enfin avoir une conversation ! Mais non, monsieur à peur de perdre son statut de super héros ! Ah ça, pour ça, vous faites la paire tous les deux ! Elle nous regardait Edward et moi. Tu penses qu'à ton job ! Tu n'es même pas foutu de voir ceux qui t'entourent ! Tu veux que je te dise ? Tu vois, mais t'es aveugle. Les règles c'est tout ce qui compte, mais les sentiments…Cretinu !

Elle partit, seule. Je trouvais qu'elle exagérait. Je ne voyais pas pourquoi elle me parlait de sentiments. C'est vrai, j'aurais dû être plus attentif à Jane. C'était la sœur de mon meilleur ami.

L'adaptation loin de Voltera, n'était pas facile pour elle. Je m'en voulais. Emmett s'approcha, le pouce en l'air. Jasper siffla, et Edward était stoïque.

_ Bravo, mise à part Aro et Edward. J'ai rarement vu quelqu'un, mettre Bella en colère à ce point-là ! Pouffa Emmett.

_ Elle est vraiment en rogne, tout comme Jane d'ailleurs. Confirma Jazz

_ Il faut que j'aille m'excuser auprès de Jane.

_ Ouais, bah je serai toi, j'attendrai un peu, il parait que la torture psychique, c'est son truc. Dit Jazz.

_La journée va être très longue. Pensai-je._

_ Ah, qui le dis-tu !

**EDWARD POV**

Ça c'était de la colère. Bella s'était réveillée, elle avait suivi la conversation. Je sautai du lit et lui expliquai que j'allais voir ce qui se passait. Elle était prête à mettre sa rouste à Dém, alors je passais un accord avec elle. Elle devait me rejoindre quelques minutes plus tard. Le pauvre Dém ne comprenait rien. Bella avait raison, (dixit celui qui ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'il était amoureux) enfin ce n'était pas de moi qu'il s'agissait.

Je rejoignis Bella, histoire de lui faire part de mon soutien.

_ Alors, tu vas m'aider, hein ?

_ A quoi ?

_ Faut que Dém' ouvre les yeux. Parle-lui. Tu sais mieux que quiconque ce qui se passe. Dit-elle avec une moue pleine de tristesse.

_ Bella. Soufflai-je.

_ Siteplait, siteplait. Dit-elle en me tapotant le torse de ses petits doigts.

_ T'as pris des cours avec Alice ?

_ En échange, je ferai ce que tu voudras. Dans un temps limité bien sûr.

Elle se mordait la lèvre, puis passait sa langue sur celle-ci. C'était à ce moment-là que je craquais.

_ Ce que je veux, hein ?

_ Ouep !

Je me jetai sur sa bouche, pour un baiser langoureux. Elle s'accrocha à mon cou et enroula ses jambes autour de ma taille. Ca dégénérait, et j'adorais ça.

_ Edward ! Bella ! Arrêtez ça ou on va être en retard. ! Cria Alice

Bella et moi grognâmes à l'unisson, de frustration. Puis le temps d'une douche froide éclaire, je rejoignis Bella et les autres au salon. Jane voyageait avec nous, tandis que Dém était avec Alice et Jazz. C'était donc à trois voitures que nous nous rendîmes au lycée ce matin. Jane était fermée et ne pensait à rien, et ma belle ne disait mot. Arrivés sur le parking du lycée, nous nous rejoignîmes devant la voiture d'Emmett. Les lycéens nous observaient d'un œil qu'ils voulaient discrets. Newton et Tyler n'osaient pas approcher des filles, temps qu'on était avec elle. Bella croisa mon regard, elle comprit de suite et me murmura de me calmer.

Puis ce fut l'heure, alors nous nous séparâmes. Jane avait cours avec Bella, et moi avec Alice et Jazz. Après nous être assis, le prof arriva et se posta devant le tableau. Quand le proviseur survint, ma sœur se figea. Je pénétrai son esprit, ce que je découvris, ne me plus pas du tout. Sous prétexte d'une sortie éducative, sur l'environnement, le proviseur avait décidé d'envoyer les élèves de premier cycle à la Push. Alice n'avait pas pu le voir, car la décision, venait d'être prise.

Ils attendaient l'arrivée des baleines. Le proviseur venait à l'instant d'en être informé. Impossible de reculer. C'était la catastrophe assuré, à moins que… Le prof, nous fit sortir. J'en profitai pour prendre mon portable et appelé Carlisle qui était de repos ce matin. On ne pouvait pas tous partir, cinq élèves qui partent d'un coup, ce n'était pas très discret. J'expliquai la situation à Carlisle. Il me répondit qu'il s'en occupait. J'aperçus Bella et Jane. Nous montâmes les premiers, et prîmes les cinq places à l'arrière. Bella était contre la vitre, moi à coté, je lui serrai la main, discrètement. Elle était tendue, vu sa seule et unique rencontre avec les Quileute, ce n'était pas étonnant du tout. Je lus le soulagement dans l'esprit de ma sœur, et mon téléphone vibra, je répondis.

C'était Carlisle. Il était allé à la limite de la réserve. Il avait rencontré l'Alpha qui s'appelait Sam et lui avait expliqué la situation. L'alpha avait accepté qu'exceptionnellement, nous puissions nous rendre en terre Quileute. Sous certaines conditions, des loups seraient avec nous tout au long de la journée, et bien sûr interdiction de nous nourrir. Evidemment « mon père » accepta. J'expliquai la situation aux autres, Bella se sentait un peu moins tendue. Mais j'avoue que l'idée d'avoir les loups comme nounous, ne nous enchantait guère. Nous arrivâmes, et descendîmes du bus. Il y avait au moins six loups, qui étaient là. Je scannais leurs esprits et j'appris leurs prénoms, je connaissais déjà Sam et Jacob. Mais il y avait, Quil, Embry, Seth et sa sœur Leah. Nous leur fîmes un signe de tête, au moment où nous entrions dans la réserve, poussé par Monsieur Banner. Le dénommé Seth nous fit un signe de la main, et se prit un coup de coude dans les côtes, par Embry.

_ Aie ! Bah, quoi, c'est parce que se sont nos ennemis naturels, qui faut pas être poli. Chuchota-t-il.

_ Tu veux prendre le thé avec eux aussi. Marmonna Embry.

M. Banner fit plusieurs groupes, mélangeant les lycéens de la Push, avec ceux de Forks. En voyant l'ensemble que nous formions déjà, il décida de garder le groupe ainsi.

_ Je suis Sam, l'alpha, Jacob mon second que vous connaissez déjà, je crois ? Quil, Embry, Seth et Leah.

_ Edward, Alice, Jasper, Bella et Jane.

_ Vous êtes au courant de l'accord ? Demanda l'alpha.

J'acquiesçai, nous nous dirigeâmes, vers la plage. Dans un endroit un peu écarté des autres. Nous étions tous un peu nerveux, quand Seth approcha de Bella. C'était un gosse d'une quinzaine d'années environs, mais il avait déjà sa taille adulte, voir plus d'ailleurs.

_ Alors, comme ça c'est toi qui t'es battue avec Jacob. Tu ne l'as pas loupé.

_ Euh, ouais. Lui non plus. J'ignorais le traité et les frontières.

_ Tu es quoi au juste ? Tu ne sens pas aussi mauvais que les autres. Ton odeur n'est pas mauvaise en fait.

_ Seth ! Le réprimanda Sam.

_ Non, c'est rien. Merci, pour l'odeur. Je suis un demi-vampire. Ma mère était humaine.

_ Je ne savais pas que les sangsues, euh…Pardon. Que les vampires pouvaient avoir des enfants.

_ Les hommes, seulement avec des humaines.

_ Je dois l'avouer, tu te défends pas trop mal, mais je t'aurais battue. Intervint Jacob.

_ T'as le droit de rêver.

_ Vous devriez remettre ça pour voir !

_ Quil !

La discussion tourna autour de différentes choses : notre alimentation, notre manière de vivre et comment on arrivait à vivre auprès des humains, sans les tuer. Mais Sam semblait préoccupé. Il s'approcha de moi, prudemment.

_ D'autres vampires rodent dans la région et ce ne sont pas des végétariens. M'annonça-t-il.

_ Vraiment !

_ On a senti leur odeur à Port Angeles, et même Seattle. Ne fais pas l'innocent ! Pourquoi ?

Je m'écartai des autres pour pouvoir discuter tranquillement, je savais que c'était à prévoir. Sulpicia avait beaucoup de partisans. Mais n'ayant aucune preuve, c'était un peu délicat. Sam avait le droit de savoir ce que je supposais.

_ C'est peut-être à cause de Bella, je ne peux pas rentrer dans les détails. Une femelle vampire veut la tuer, et nous avec. C'est à cause de ça qu'elle est partie, la première fois. Elle avait peur que nous soyons en danger, si elle restait.

_ Ce qui explique votre absence pendant ces trois semaines. Pourquoi lui en veut-elle ?

_Dans notre monde Bella est quelqu'un de très important, en fait c'est une princesse, elle est la fille d'un des rois des vampires. Etant la seule, c'est elle l'héritière, s'il devait arriver quelque chose aux trois souverains. Mais cette femme, qui était accessoirement sa belle-mère la hait et veut le pouvoir. Donc, elle veut la tuer.

_ Bien, et les deux nouveaux qui sont revenus avec vous, se sont… Quoi ? Ses gardes du corps ?

_ Oui.

Sam se raidit et me lança un regard désapprobateur.

_ Et vous comptiez nous informer du problème, un jour ?

_ Non, on voulait s'en charger nous-même. Cela ne vous concerne en rien !

_ Bien sûr que si ! A partir du moment où les humains de Forks risquent de se faire tuer, par des suceurs de sangs, c'est aussi notre problème.

_ Sam a raison. Tu crois quoi, sangsue ? Qu'on va vous laissez mettre la ville à feu et à sang. Pour cette…Fille !

_Qui est vraiment, très jolie d'ailleurs. Ses yeux sont…Et ce corps… Jack reprend toi vieux elle est à moitié sangsue !_

Ce qu'avait dit, Jacob, mêlée à ce qu'il pensait, me fit grogner. Cette fille, comme il disait était ma vie. Jacob grogna aussi. Nous nous menaçâmes du regard et tout risqua de mal finir. Quand Bella, intervint, entre nous. Sa main était posée à plat, sur mon torse, tandis qu'elle lui faisait face, le regardant dans les yeux. Une main devant lui en signe d'arrêt. Les autres vampires s'étaient postés derrière moi et les Quileute derrière Jacob. Jane se préparait à intervenir.

_ On se calme. Je suis désolée, pour tous ces ennuis auxquels je vous expose. Si vous le souhaitez, je partirai. Je refuse d'assister à une guerre entre vous et les Cullen. Jane arrête !

Voilà, elle recommençait à croire que tout était de sa faute. Sam fit un pas en avant, vers nous et ordonna à Jacob de se calmer.

_ Et tu crois que le fait que tu te fasses tuer, plus loin est acceptable. Tu es à Demi-humaine, alors je suppose que nous devons préserver cette partie de toi. Expliqua Sam.

_ Alors quoi, vous me coupez en deux et chacun des clans garde une partie !

_ Sacré caractère, je l'avais déjà remarqué, la première fois que nous nous sommes rencontrés. J'ai un marché à vous proposer. Nous continuons à surveiller Forks et la réserve. Si l'un de nous apprend quoi que se soit, il en informera les autres. Bien sur le traité tient toujours. Mais Bella étant à demi-humaine pourra venir se mettre en sécurité ici, malgré tout. Mais seulement elle. Exposa Sam.

_ Merci, mais je refuse de prendre le risque de laisser Bella, seule avec vous. Un accident pendant une de vos transmutations pourrait très bien arrivé. Mais pour le reste c'est correcte.

_ Ouais, c'est vrai qu'avec vous, sangs froids, il ne peut pas y en avoir d'accident ! Asséna Jacob.

_ Dites-moi. J'ai peut-être mon mot à dire. Non parce que, j'ai horreur, que l'on fasse comme si, je n'y étais pas !

Je me retournai vers Bella et posai mes deux mains sur ses épaules. Ce qui déclencha ma libido débridée. Je me ressaisis et l'écartai des autres. Je souhaitais qu'elle comprenne, mais refusai de l'angoisser. Je m'arrangeai pour que personne ne nous remarque.

_ Bella, on ne sait même pas ce qui nous attend, alors plus on sera nombreux et mieux se sera. Ça ne me fait pas plaisir, bien au contraire. Ils sont dangereux, pour nous. Comme nous le sommes pour eux. Fais-moi confiance.

_ Edward, ce ne sont que des gamins, pour la plupart. Je ne veux pas que des mômes, ni qui que ce soit… Perdent la vie. Mais, comme aurait dit César « garde tes amis proches et tes ennemis encore plus proches »

_ Tu sais au point de vue année terrestre, j'entends, ils sont plus vieux que toi. Rigolai-je.

_ Et toi tu fais dans le détournement de mineur. Vieux satyre !

La matinée, passa relativement vite. Démétri avait été prévenu, par mon père, et nous avait donc appelés. Après l'avoir rassuré, nous déjeunâmes, enfin le lycée avait prévu des sandwichs. Nous les offrîmes à nos alliés d'un moment qui acceptèrent avec joie. C'est qu'ils dévoraient. Après le déjeuner, nous avions un parcours à réaliser, dans la réserve. Trouver certains arbres, certaines plantes. Alice si bavarde et enjouée à son habitude ne disait rien. Elle ne distinguait plus le futur et ça l'angoissait. Jacob, lui appréciait vraiment Bella, un peu trop d'ailleurs. Seth était ravi de discuter avec nous, et il était de loin le plus sympathique. Leah, elle, nous détestait, parce qu'elle était devenue louve à cause de notre présence, et avait tout perdu, à commencer par Sam. Ils sortaient ensemble et ils s'aimaient. Mais, une vieille tradition indienne qui se nommait l'imprégnation, les séparait. En effet, chaque loup devait trouver sa moitié, celle qui serait à même de faire perdurer la lignée. Sam avait eu « un coup de foudre » inévitable, pour la cousine de Leah, Emily. Leah avait perdu Sam, et se focalisait dessus, refusant d'avancer. Puis sa transformation, lui interdisant d'être heureuse. Mais le temps ferait sûrement son œuvre et l'espoir un jour. J'avais bien trouvé Bella. Finalement, nous nous baladions en discutant sachant que nous avions répondu à toutes ces questions, à vitesse vampirique.

L'heure du départ sonna, nous saluâmes nos « hôtes » et remontâmes dans le bus. Bella s'était endormie contre la vitre, de côté, les jambes légèrement relevées. Ne voulant pas que les autres jasent, je ne fis que l'observer dormir. Ses cheveux, la ligne de son cou, son décolleté. Son string dépassait un peu de son jean et cette vision m'incendia. Après un grognement de Jasper, je repris contenance. Tandis qu'Alice discutait mode et chiffon, ayant retrouvé sa bonne humeur en même temps que ses visions.

Je caressai le bras de Bella, pour la réveiller. Elle frissonna, allant pour m'embrasser, puis se souvint du lieu où nous étions, et se ravisa. Nous descendîmes, et rejoignîmes Emmett et les autres. Ils soupirèrent de soulagement, nous leur expliquâmes ce qui s'était passé, ainsi que notre nouvel accord, et enfin nous rentrâmes. Du moins presque. Je me souvenais de ce que Bella avait dit « je ferai tout ce que tu voudras » et ce que je voulais, c'était lui faire l'amour dans notre clairière. Je sortis Bella de la voiture, et la montai sur mon dos, je la voulais, maintenant. Trop de frustration. Je la déposai et me jetai avec passion sur ses lèvres, douces comme de la soie. Elle semblait, surprise par cette fougue soudaine. Comme hier j'avais besoin d'elle, de son corps, de son âme, de sa chaleur, de ses cris dans la jouissance.

_ Monsieur Cullen, quelle fougue, quelle ardeur. Haleta-t-elle.

_ Tu m'as dit « en échange, je ferai ce que tu voudras », non ? Il me semble ? Susurrai-je.

_ Hum…Oui…

_ Et, bien tu vois c'est maintenant. J'ai besoin de toi, de te toucher.

Je l'attirai vers moi, une main sur sa nuque, et l'embrassai langoureusement, mordillant doucement sa lèvre inférieure. Je passai, ma langue sur celle-ci, lui demandant l'accès à sa bouche. Alors, nos langues dansèrent ensemble, érotiques, d'un même tempo. Elles se livraient une bataille torride et charnelle. Elle haletait. Je pouvais sentir l'odeur de son excitation. Mon érection était douloureuse, demandant à être soulagée. Je quittai ses lèvres et descendis dans son cou, la goutant, la suçotant. Elle se cambra sous mes baisers. Une de mes mains caressait ses seins à travers le tissu de son chemisier. Elle gémissait. Oui je voulais dévorer chaque parcelle de son corps. Je défis les boutons de sa chemise, avec empressement, voulant voir sa poitrine ronde, dressée pour moi.

Je lui ôtai son haut et dégrafai son soutien-gorge. Je la poussai avec précaution contre un arbre et admirai sa poitrine. Elle rougit, son rythme cardiaque s'accéléra. Je souris, face à elle, mes mains se posèrent sur chacun de ses seins, d'abord pour un frôlement. A ce simple contact, ses pointes durcirent encore plus. Puis je commençai à les masser, en titillant ses mamelons entre mes doigts, ses yeux étaient clos, elle mordait sa lèvre inférieure.

_ Bella, regarde-moi, tu es tellement belle.

Ses yeux se rouvrirent. Je posai mes lèvres sur ses mamelons, sous son regard plein de désirs. Les aspirants, les cajolant avec tendresse, elle s'abandonnait totalement à mes caresses. Et moi je savourai de ma bouche sa peau laiteuse. Puis une fois ma douce torture terminée, je me redressai et lui donnai un baiser langoureux, tout en déboutonnant son pantalon. Elle gémit fortement. Une de ses mains était dans mes cheveux, les fourrageant. Je pris son autre main et la posai, sur mon érection, à travers mon jean. Je fermai les yeux quand elle commença à frotter ma verge contre sa paume. Je sentais la chaleur se diffuser sur mes parties intimes. Je plongeai ma main dans son string en caressant ses lèvres intimes. Son humidité me rendit encore plus dur. J'aimais l'effet que je lui procurais.

**BELLA POV**

Son envie de me faire l'amour dans la clairière m'avait surprise. Agréablement, je dois dire. Cette passion, qui l'envahissait, m'exauçait. J'appréciais son désir pour moi. Il pouvait être doux et animal en même temps, et ça me plaisait, parce que j'avais moi-même cet instinct bestial. Sa main flattait mes lèvres intimes, mais mon corps en voulait plus. Toujours plus. Il descendit mon pantalon, jusqu'à mes cuisses, puis câlina mon clitoris, faisant de petit cercle, tout en cajolant le bas de mes reins. Mon corps ondulait et se collait à lui demandant encore plus d'attention. Il embrassa mon cou, et ma tête se rejeta en arrière. Je gémissais bruyamment tandis qu'il grognait face à ma caresse, sur son sexe tendu. Je défis sa ceinture et les boutons de son pantalon, pour passer ma main dans son boxer et empoigner son membre. Je fis passer mon pouce sur son gland, il émit un râle de plaisir. Ce qui m'encouragea à continuer.

Edward inséra deux doigts en moi, et continua à masser mon petit bouton de rose. Mes jambes tremblèrent, nos respirations se firent haletantes et mon cœur tambourina dans ma poitrine. Mon amoureux se frictionnait encore plus contre ma paume, il fit des vas et viens avec ses doigts merveilleux dans mon vagin. Mon corps n'allait pas tarder à exulter, et le sien aussi. J'accélérai mes mouvements, sa verge était complètement sortie de son sous-vêtement. Je criai de plus en plus fort, lui, gémissait. Quand l'orgasme me frappa, Edward se délesta dans ma main, dans un grognement assourdissant. Nous restâmes là un moment dans les bras l'un de l'autre, ma respiration retrouva une allure normale. Enfin nous nous réajustâmes. Notre besoin étant assouvi pour l'instant.

Nous nous allongeâmes dans l'herbe, et parlâmes de tout de rien. Le silence s'installa, un silence reposant, agréable. Puis au bout d'un bon quart d'heure, je me levai, Edward derrière moi. Il encercla ma taille, embrassant ma nuque, et mes épaules. Mon corps frémit de plaisir. Il remonta ses mains pour atteindre mes seins, qu'il caressa religieusement. Je sentais sa verge tendue, sur le bas de mon dos. Je geins juste à cette découverte.

_ Tu es tellement sexy, si désirable. Dit-il d'une voix rauque.

_ Hum, Edward. Balbutiai-je

Je passai mes bras par-dessus ma tête et encerclai la sienne, caressant ses cheveux, mon corps se collant encore plus à lui. Puis je me retournai face à lui, déposant des milliers de baisers sur son visage. Je lui ôtai son teeshirt, et glissai mes mains le long de son torse, caressant sa peau froide, mais néanmoins douce comme de la soie. J'embrassai son cou, ses épaules, ses mamelons, jouant de ma langue, les suçant, mordillant ses tétons. Il grogna. Enhardie par ce son, je lui ôtai son pantalon à vitesse surhumaine, ce qui le fit sourire. Je fis courir ma langue de son cou, jusqu'à son boxer. Il avait cessé de respirer. J'étais à genoux devant l'objet de ma convoitise. Je fis glisser le boxer le long de ses jambes et le lui arrachai. Il pouffa (petite vengeance personnel). Je soufflai sur son érection qui se souleva, il geignit de plaisir. Puis je déposai un baiser chaste, sur son gland, qui le fit tressaillir.

**EDWARD POV**

Bella m'avait arraché mon boxer. J'avais ri devant cet acte puéril, mais néanmoins excitant. Son souffle si chaud, et son baiser sur mon gland m'avaient fait trembler. Elle lécha ma verge sur toute sa longueur et je fermai les yeux. Puis elle le prit en bouche enroulant sa langue autour de mon sexe, et débuta sa douce torture avec sensualité. J'avais l'impression qu'elle me savourait. Elle posa une de ses mains sur la partie qu'elle ne pouvait pas prendre en bouche. Puis amorça ses vas et viens, dans sa bouche si chaude. La chaleur se diffusait doucement dans mon corps, descendant sur ma verge et mes testicules. Mes mains se posèrent délicatement sur sa tête. Je caressai ses cheveux, tandis que mon bassin accompagnait les mouvements de Bella.

Elle m'aspirait, plus profondément dans sa bouche, avalant avec délectation mon sexe. Je grognais, je gémis. Je rejetai ma tête en arrière les sensations étaient fortes. J'avais de plus en plus de mal à me contenir. Je frissonnais, ma respiration était saccadée. Je la suppliai de continuer, alors que je souhaitai l'inverse. Alors sa succion se fit intense, elle aussi gémit, elle prenait du plaisir, à m'en donner. J'étais au bord de l'explosion. Une dernière aspiration causa ma perte au moment où elle caressait mes fesses, enfonçant ses ongles dedans. Je criai mon plaisir et son nom, au moment de l'orgasme. Entre les mains de Bella, je n'étais plus rien, juste un pantin. Elle me nettoya, de sa langue, et se redressa. Elle m'embrassa langoureusement, tandis que mes mains caressaient ses reins et remontaient le long de sa colonne vertébrale.

Je voulais lui faire l'amour, l'honorer, lui prouver que c'était la plus belle femme du monde. Je voulais que l'orgasme la frappe, plusieurs fois d'affilée. Mais elle était machiavélique, se retourna et fit des mouvements érotiques avec son corps. Elle frottait ses fesses contre ma verge, qui redevint dur. Elle sourit et je la sentis fière d'elle. Mes mains déboutonnèrent sa chemise, lentement passant un doigt sur sa peau nue entre chaque. Je posai ma bouche sur son cou. Bella geignit de plaisir. Je lui ôtai totalement. Je souhaitai qu'elle se retourne, mais elle refusa, s'accrochant à mes cheveux. Je frôlai ses côtes du bout des doigts, et son corps s'arqua. Je m'attaquai à son pantalon, et lui retirai faisant glisser ce dernier le long de ses cuisses. L'odeur de son excitation me durcit un peu plus. J'embrassai ses fesses, faisant courir ma langue. Le gout de sa peau sucrée était un régal. Je descendis son string avec délicatesse. Tout en continuant de parcourir sa croupe de ma bouche. Elle se pressa contre moi, sa peau fine, et blanche comme la neige, me rendait fou de désir. Je délaissai ses fesses et remontai ma bouche le long de son dos. J'embrassai ses épaules avec envie, mes mains caressaient sa toison.

**BELLA POV**

Edward était tendre, me faisant partager tout l'amour qu'il ressentait pour moi. J'aimais sentir son souffle sur mon cou, son érection dressée dans mon dos. Il m'excitait. Il frôlait mes lèvres intimes, mon clitoris, mais sans les toucher réellement. Je grognai de frustration, et lui, souriait dans mon cou. Puis enfin il se décida à appuyer ses caresses, mon corps réagit directement, se frottant plus fort contre son membre tendu. D'une main, il cajola mes seins, pinçant légèrement mes mamelons durcis. Mon sexe se frotta de lui-même contre sa main, voulant accentuer cette sensation. Il introduisit un doigt en moi, mais ce n'était pas ça que je voulais, je le voulais lui à l'intérieur de mon ventre. Un deuxième doigt alla rejoindre le premier, et lui aussi se frictionna contre mes fesses. Ses doigts étaient magiques, il les recourbait en mon centre, ce qui me fit grogner de plaisir. Il aimait me faire cet effet, mon côté animal lui plaisait. Des murmures, puis des sons incompréhensibles, sortirent de ma bouche bien malgré moi. Je sentis mon vagin se resserrer autour de ses doigts, et criai son nom. Sa verge était humide, le liquide pré-éjaculatoire se rependait sur ma croupe. Je souhaitai le sentir en moi différemment. Quand mon cœur reprit un rythme plus normal, il tenta de me retourner.

_ Edward, fais-moi l'amour comme ça. Le suppliai-je.

_ Bella, tu es sûr, je…dit-il d'une voix rauque

_ Tais-toi et prends-moi !

Il écarta mes jambes délicatement, et abaissa ses hanches pour se positionner à mon entrée, je gémis d'anticipation. Il me pénétra doucement, ce qui nous fit crier ensemble. Je ne l'avais jamais senti comme ça. Mes pieds se soulevaient à chaque vas et viens, sentir son corps froid comme le marbre, le long de mon dos était incroyable. Il était doux, caressant mes seins. Mais je le voulais plus profondément. Je me penchai en avant en posant mes mains, sur un arbre.

_ Oh Bella !

Il s'accrocha à mes hanches, il s'enfonça en moi si profondément que ce que je ressentais était indescriptible. Touchant le fond de mes entrailles à chaque coup de reins. Mais je trouvai le rythme trop lent à mon goût. Je vins taper ma croupe fortement à l'encontre de sa verge, touchant mon centre de plein fouet, ce qui déclencha en moi, un bien être profond. Je gémis et lui aussi.

_ Bon dieu Bella !

_ Oh Edward ! Plus fort ! Plus vite !

Alors, il daigna, enfin intensifier ses coups de reins.

**EDWARD POV**

Bella voulait ma mort. Ce n'était pas possible autrement. Elle était si sexy, si désirable. Je ne pouvais rien lui refuser. Cette position était tout bonnement irréelle, je ne l'avais jamais sentie, comme ça. J'avais dû faire un effort terrible pour ne pas succomber, au moment où elle s'était empalée sur mon sexe. J'augmentai la force de mes pénétrations, comme elle me le demandait. La sensation était divine, elle était si serrée, si humide autour de ma verge, que ça en était incroyable. A chaque assaut, je butais en son point G. Bella criait, se soutenant de ses mains, contre l'arbre. Je caressai son dos, tandis que mon autre main s'accrochait à sa hanche.

Elle me supplia d'aller encore plus profondément, on devait être pas loin de la vitesse vampirique. Mon amour avait ses jambes qui tremblaient. Je grognai de plus en plus fort, la délivrance était proche et la sienne aussi. Je la redressai par son cou, tout en continuant, mes vas et viens. Je posai une main sur l'un de ses seins, et l'autre sur son clitoris. Nous étions collés l'un à l'autre. J'embrassai sa gorge, avec délectation. Bella avait le dos cambré. Se soutenant toujours à l'arbre. J'appuyai un peu plus fort sur son petit paquet de nerf. Ses fesses frappaient violemment contre mes hanches. Je savais quoi lui dire, pour qu'elle jouisse, et j'avais besoin qu'elle s'abandonne, pour que je puisse exploser.

_ Mon amour, viens pour moi, maintenant ! Susurrai-je, en accélérant mes pénétrations.

_ Bon dieu ! EDWAAAAARD !

_ BELLAAAAA !

Ses parois s'étaient tellement refermées sur ma verge qu'elle me fit jouir en même temps. Nous étions essoufflés, je la serrai contre moi, mon érection toujours en elle, Bella tremblait dans mes bras.

**BELLA POV**

WAOUH !

Je venais d'avoir un orgasme fulgurant. Edward était un dieu du sexe. Mais je pensais, plutôt que c'était notre amour réciproque, qui nous donnait un tel plaisir. Mais Edward était quand même un dieu. Cette impression de ne faire qu'un avec lui. D'après Marcus nous étions plus que des âmes sœurs, mais nos corps devaient l'être aussi. Il m'entoura de ses bras, et je ressentis encore une fois tout l'amour qu'il éprouvait pour moi. Il se retira de moi, me rendis mes affaires. Nous nous rhabillâmes. Mais quand je vis qu'il ne remettait pas son boxer, je ne pus m'empêcher de rigoler. Il m'attira par terre, s'allongea. Je posai la tête dans son bras tout en continuant de rigoler.

_ Pauvre boxer, je l'aimais bien moi. Dit-il faussement sérieux.

_ De toute façon je te préfère sans. Ça me fait une excuse pour t'en racheter d'autres.

_ Dis-moi, mon ange, pourquoi ai-je l'impression, d'un air de déjà vu ?

_ j'sais pas, j'vois pas du tout de quoi tu parles !

Il m'embrassa, et ici dans notre clairière, nous étions bien, simplement heureux d'être ensemble.

Nous repartîmes à la villa, la soirée fut très calme et assez tendue. Jane ne voulant toujours pas parler à Dém. Carlisle et moi eûmes une conversation. Bella avait discuté une bonne partie de la soirée avec les filles, et alla se coucher. Finalement la sortie n'avait pas été si chaotique que ça.

* * *

><p><strong>Il fallait bien que les Quileutes pointent le bout du museau ! ;)<strong>

**La suite dans la journée !**

**Basgi, Ciao Caro**


	35. 34 Cours de sexe et ados en manque

**C'est encore moi, je me fais pardonner comme je peux ! )**

**Bonne lecture à tous**

* * *

><p><strong>34 Cours de sexe et ados en manques !<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>BELLA POV<strong>

Je me réveillai tôt ce matin-là, très tôt. En fait le soleil n'était pas encore levé. Je n'avais besoin qu'entre deux et quatre heures de sommeils. Mais je m'étais couchée de bonne heure la veille, ne supportant plus de voir Jane et Démétri s'ignorer cordialement. Ma nuit avait été mouvementée, rêvant de loup, de Sulpicia et de guerre. Edward était parti chasser avec ses frères et Dém'. Carlisle passait la nuit de garde à l'hôpital. Je retrouvai donc les filles au salon. Alice et Jane étaient en train de parler des robes qu'elles allaient porter pour le bal du nouvel an. Je m'affalai sur le canapé, me prenant la tête entre les mains. Un bal ! Comment les filles pouvaient-elles avoir envie d'y aller, franchement ? Moi je comptais bien garder mes petites fesses tranquilles à la villa, surtout que je n'avais même pas de cavalier, du moins à présenter en public.

_ Oh non ! Bella il en est hors de question !

_ Hein ? Quoi ?

_ Oh si Bella ! Tu vas aller à ce bal, quitte à ce que l'on te traine par la peau des fesses !

_ Mais comment tu…Alice…Je…NON

_ J'ai eu une vision ! Tu iras avec Edward !

_ Alice ! Officiellement ton frère et moi, on n'est PAS ENSEMBLE !

_ Merci, je sais ! Tu ne peux pas y aller avec Dém', il va emmener Jane, donc en grands amis, vous y allez tous les deux, à moins que tu préfères y aller avec Mike ?

_ Mais t'es malade !

Jane tapota l'épaule d'Alice de deux doigts.

_ Pardon Alice, tu pourrais revenir au moment où tu dis que Dém, va m'accompagner !

_ Mais, bien sûr qu'il va t'accompagner, et je connais une arme secrète ! Expliqua Alice en me faisant un clin d'œil.

_ La jalousie. Je sais même qui pourrait en rajouter une couche, comme quelqu'un qui lit dans les pensées. Répondis-je espiègle.

_ Rhoolala, Bella, méchante fille, va ! Dans le genre super complot, on dirait tout ton père ! Rigola Alice.

_ Bah les chiens font pas des chats, et t'es pas la première à me le dire !

_ Je vous signale au passage que je ne lui parle plus ! Et toi non plus. Expliqua Jane.

_ Avant la fin, il viendra s'excuser je le connais. Affirmai-je.

_ Et toi ? Me taquina Rose

_ Quoi, moi ? Des excuses ? Non, mais c'est une blague Rose ?

_ Tu lui as dit « cretinu » non ?

_ Parce qu'il a agis comme un crétin ! Depuis quand je m'excuse, quand je dis la vérité ! Dis-moi t'aurait fait quoi ?

_ Une baffe !

_ Et ben tu vois finalement, j'ai été sympa ! Em' doit pas se marrer tous les jours ! Rigolai-je.

Nous avions discuté stratégie avant que les garçons ne rentrent. Alice allait s'occuper de sa tenue pour les prochains jours. La tâche la plus dure était pour Jane et moi, nous devions supporter Mike et les autres. Jane devait faire semblant de trouver de l'intérêt à Tyler. Quant à moi, je devais convaincre Edward de souffler à Dém que Tyler était très attiré par Jane. Ce qui était l'exacte vérité et qu'elle n'était finalement pas si rebuter à l'idée de le fréquenter. Nous devions faire prendre la sauce et peut-être que cette andouille finirait par ouvrir les yeux. Le problème quand on est heureux c'est que l'on veut que tout le monde le soit ! Alice embarqua Jane avec Rosalie et je restai seule, attendant le retour des héros victorieux. Mon amoureux arriva, surpris de me voir déjà levée. Il s'assit près de moi et m'embrassa, je posai la tête sur sa poitrine savourant sa présence.

_ Pourrais-tu me dire pourquoi Alice chante l'hymne national Ethiopien ?

_ Tu connais l'hymne national Ethiopien toi ?

_ Bella ?

Alors, je décidai d'ouvrir mon esprit pour voir si j'y parvenais. Je commençai par une pensée toute simple, qui, je le savais lui procurerait une réaction.

_Edward j'ai envie de toi, fais-moi l'amour._

Il déglutit difficilement et vrilla son regard au mien.

_Je suis un véritable obsédé. Voilà que j'imagine que Bella me demande de lui faire l'amour._

Je pouffai et sautai du canapé. Puis je me dirigeai vers l'escalier et courus pour monter à l'étage, suivie de près par Edward.

_Mon amour, tu n'es pas un obsédé, enfin en tant normal. Suis-moi._

_Je rêve ou j'entends ce que tu penses et toi aussi, tu m'entends ?_

_Mais non, tu ne rêves pas ! Tu ne dors pas alors…rêver !_

_...

_ Tu as très bien entendu.

_ Mais comment ? Jusqu'à présent tu…

_ Disons que je m'entraîne.

Il ouvrit la porte de la chambre et m'y poussa à l'intérieur.

_ Tu as toujours envie que je te fasse l'amour. Susurra-t-il.

_Bella, pense à l'objectif ! Oh mon dieu, ses yeux, sa bouche, ses mains sur mon corps._

_ Bella arrête de penser à ça, tu m'rends dingue. Quel objectif ?

_ Oups, j'aurai dû fermer mon esprit !

_ Non, j'aime bien ce genre de pensées que tu as pour moi. Dit-il d'une voix suave, en s'approchant de mes lèvres.

_ Edward…l'objectif…Soufflai-je

_ Au moins je te fais de l'effet.

_ T'en doutais ?

_ J'sais pas.

Il déposa ses lèvres dans mon cou, mon cerveau capitula. Il joua de sa langue à cet endroit précis.

_ Edward ! J'ai besoin de toi, alors arrête, je t'en prie !

_ J'écoute, mais vite.

Alors je lui expliquai notre plan, dans les détails et lui demandai son aide, tout en usant de mes charmes. Je l'assis sur le lit et me mis à califourchon sur lui. Je passai mes doigts dans ses cheveux cuivrés, tout en déposant des baisers papillons dans son cou. Il finit par accepter. Je me doutais de la vrai raison pour laquelle il avait cédé, mais il avait dit oui dans un murmure, et après tout c'était tout ce qui m'importait. La suite fut bien meilleure, parce qu'à jouer à ce jeu dangereux, j'avais aussi raffermi mon envie de lui. Même si la veille, je lui avais promis de faire tout ce qu'il voulait, il ne m'avait pas répondu par l'affirmative. C'était comblée et fière de moi que je sautai finalement du lit. Il fit de même et nous nous préparâmes.

_ Te rends-tu compte que tu viens d'abuser d'un vampire sans défense ?

_ Toi, un vampire sans défense ? Alors là !

_ Quoi ? Tu m'as torturé, allumé et manipulé, pour que j'accepte. Aro déteint sur toi. Me taquina-t-il

_ C'est dans les gènes, et puis je crois que l'incendie s'est éteint non ?

Il m'offrit son sourire en coin si craquant.

_ Bella, tu aurais pu ôter ton bouclier, pendant que nous… Juste, pour faire l'expérience.

Il dit cela en encerclant mon visage de ses mains et en le parsemant de doux baisers. Je fermai les yeux, et m'écartai de lui, je le regardai d'un air faussement choqué.

_ Edward !

_ Bah, quoi ? Au nom de la science !

_ Evidemment, pour la science.

Mais, c'était pratiquement l'heure de partir, alors nous descendîmes. Alice s'approcha de moi, et je sus ce qu'elle voulait. J'ôtai mon bouclier, en me rendant compte que ça devenait de plus en plus facile.

_Très beau cours de manipulation. C'est du professionnalisme, à ce niveau. Je suis très fière de toi._

Edward grogna, et je me concentrai sur la réponse que je voulais qu'elle voit.

_Faut dire que dans le genre séductrice, j'ai eu une prof excellente !_

Nous partîmes à rire, toute les deux comme des folles, alors qu'Edward soufflait d'exaspération. Les garçons nous regardaient d'un air complètement ahuri. Quand notre fou rire prit fin, Démétri s'approcha de moi, et demanda à me parler. Je le suivis donc à l'extérieur, devant la Volvo. Je croisai les bras sur ma poitrine, attendant qu'il me parle.

_ Bella, je déteste quand tu es fâchée. C'est vrai que j'ai agi comme un idiot. Je suis désolé.

_ Ce n'est pas auprès de moi que tu dois t'excuser, mais de Jane. Alors fais ce que tu as à faire.

_ Je sais. Soupira-t-il.

_ Alors, vas- y !

Edward, arriva avec les autres. Démétri attrapa le bras de Jane et s'écarta de nous. Nous montâmes dans les voitures. Edward m'observait avec un léger sourire, tandis que Jane et Dém' se parlèrent, tranquillement. Ce qui était vraiment curieux, c'est que ce n'était pas le style de Démétri de se mettre en colère. Il était plutôt agréable comme homme, en général et très, voir trop maître de lui. C'était pour ça que j'étais persuadée qu'il ressentait quelque chose pour Jane. Ils montèrent chacun dans une des voitures. Démétri, venant avec nous, pour changer. Je le remerciai silencieusement de s'être excusé auprès d'elle. Nous n'avions pas besoin de mot, on se connaissait trop bien pour ça. Quand nous arrivâmes au lycée, Mike s'approcha de la voiture, et Edward maugréa.

_ Ah, non ! Là il va trop loin !

J'observai Edward, surprise quand j'entendis la portière s'ouvrir, Mike me la tenait pour me laisser sortir. Mon sang ne fit qu'un tour tandis que Dém rigolait comme un bossu en posant une main sur mon épaule. Edward lui lança un regard noir à travers le rétroviseur.

_ Si mademoiselle veut bien se donner la peine.

J'ouvris mon esprit

_Laisse tomber Edward, il est suicidaire !_

_Il a fait exprès de copier sur moi, il pense qu'il arrivera à ses fins, comme ça. Je vais le tuer !_

_ La mademoiselle te remercie, mais elle sait encore ouvrir une portière ! Dis-je acide

_ Il parait que les filles adorent ça ! Se justifia-t-il en jetant un regard moqueur à Edward.

_ Ouais, bah je ne suis pas « les filles », au fait Emmett ne t'as pas loupé ! Beau cocard !

_ Entre le volley et le foot, je vais finir par croire que vous le faites exprès. Plaisanta-t-il.

_Si tu savais. Pensai-je._

J'entendis le rire guttural d'Emmett, les autres pouffaient, et moi je ne pus m'empêcher de m'esclaffer. Edward s'approcha d'Emmett, et lui dit tout bas :

_La prochaine fois, tue-le !

Mon amoureux était vraiment en colère, surtout quand il s'aperçut que Newton regardait mes jambes au moment où je sortais de la Volvo. Em' s'était saisi d'Edward par les épaules et le retint fermement, tandis que Jasper et Démétri tentaient de l'apaiser. Edward se retourna vers Alice, qui levait les yeux au ciel, et lui reprochait ma tenue. Mike me tendit le bras que je refusais prestement. Et quand j'entendis un grognement profond, j'expliquais gentiment à cette glue que je devais discuter avec mon frère. Il ne se démonta pas et me proposa de déjeuner avec lui. Je refusai en prétextant des révisions, dû à mon absence. A ce rythme-là mon fiancé ne tarderait pas à se remettre à la viande.

Je m'avançai vers eux, et Edward m'entraîna discrètement, mais sûrement derrière le lycée à l'abri des regards. Les autres nous couvraient. Il me plaqua sur le mur et m'embrassa avec passion. Mes mains se dirigèrent bien malgré moi dans ses cheveux, tandis que les siennes remontaient le long de mes cuisses, sous ma jupe. Puis je retrouvai mes esprits et le repoussai.

_ Edward ! Non mais t'es dingue ! Pas ici ! Dis-je haletante.

_ Je ne supporte pas ces regards sur ton corps, ni ces fantasmes ! Je t'aime et je suis…

_ Jaloux ! Proposai-je.

_ Non !

Je fronçai les sourcils, et secouai la tête.

_ Ok, un peu. D'accord extrêmement ! Satisfaite ! Continua-t-il.

Je regardai autour de moi, et pris son visage en coupe, déposant un baiser chaste sur ses lèvres.

_ Je t'aime, Edward ! Mike me fatigue, mais on doit faire avec, pour que notre secret puisse perdurer pour un moment, c'est toi qui l'as dit.

_ Y'a des moments où je dis vraiment des conneries ! Mais il n'y a pas que lui.

_ On s'en fout Edward !

_ Je vais finir par en tuer un ! Tu le sais ça ? Dit-il sérieusement.

_ Mais non, parce que tu es un gentil vampire ! Le taquinai-je

_ Tu m'prends pour Angel ou quoi ? Rigola-t-il

_ Oh non, toi tu es mille fois plus sexy ! Et en plus tu ne risques pas de te transformer en poussière, au moindre pieu dans le cœur.

_ C'est pas que votre conversation soit complètement inutile, mais allez en cours avant de vous faire attraper ! Nous informa Rosalie les poings sur les hanches.

_ La journée n'a pas encore commencé que c'est déjà l'enfer ! Râla mon amoureux.

_ A qui le dis-tu !

Nous nous séparâmes et chacun rejoignit sa classe. Je m'installai au côté d'Angéla, qui me gratifia d'un sourire sincère. J'attendais avec impatience que l'heure d'histoire passe pour pouvoir rejoindre Edward en littérature. Mike me fit quelques œillades, pendant le cours tandis que je pouffais intérieurement après avoir vu le pansement qu'arborait Laurène, sur son nez. Elle n'était pas venue hier et je ne l'avais pas encore aperçu. Enfin, la sonnerie retentit. Je sortis de la classe rapidement et me dirigeai vers mon casier. Jane était en pleine discussion avec Tyler. Quand je le refermai, Mike n'était qu'à quelques millimètres de mon visage. Il avançait, dangereusement ses lèvres vers moi. J'étais prête à lui mettre une gifle magistrale, quand un bouquin fusa du bout du couloir et lui atterrit en plein derrière la tête. Je croisai Emmett qui était très menaçant. Ça venait de lui, je lui fis un hochement de tête, pour le remercier, il me montrait son poing en direction de Mike. Décidément, il était barge.

_ Aie ! Qui a fait ça ? Dit-il.

_ J'en ai pas la moindre idée. Affirmai-je l'innocence même.

_ Juste quand ça devenait intéressant ! Chuchota-t-il.

_ Intéressant pour qui ? Crachai-je.

Il recommença sa manœuvre de face, en approchant sa bouche, fermant les yeux. J'hésitai à lui envoyer un coup dans les valseuses, puis me ravisai, et m'accroupissais. Je passai de côté et ses lèvres embrassèrent mon casier. Il ouvrit les yeux et se retourna. Je lui fis un air plein de reproche, et lui susurrai.

_ Mike, la prochaine fois que tu tentes de m'embrasser, sans mon consentement. J'te renverrai des bijoux de famille par la Fedex. C'est clair !

_ Bella, attends, je croyais que comme tu étais seule, puisque cet abruti t'a plaquée…

_ Tu croyais quoi ? Que j'avais changé d'avis en trois semaines !

_ Je te trouve très jolie, et sexy... Dit-il en en m'attrapant par le bras.

Je sentis la colère s'insinuer dans mes veines.

_ LACHE-MOI ET DEGAGE !

_ Mais, Bella…Je…

_ Elle t'a dit te foutre le camp ! T'es sourd ! Assena Démétri.

_ A moins que tu aies besoin d'aide ! Insinua Emmett, en faisant craquer ses phalanges.

_ Non, c'est bon. Dit-il en partant. Mais, si tu crois, que ce fou veut encore de toi, tu rêves ! Cullen n'aime personne à part lui-même. C'est un rat ! Cria-t-il en courant

Nous eûmes juste le temps de retenir Emmett, et encore il nous traîna sur plusieurs mètres dans le couloir.

_ Emmett arrête ! Le sommai-je.

_ Il n'a pas à insulter mon frère ! Je devrais…

_ Emmett, laisse tomber ! Il n'en vaut pas la peine ! Expliqua Dém'

_ On sait tous les trois que ce n'est pas vrai ! Le calmai-je.

_ Il a essayé de t'embrasser, j'vais lui faire ravaler sa gueule d'ange, à cet avorton !

_ Emmett, justement pour la propre sécurité de « cet avorton », comme tu dis. Pas un mot, ni une seule pensée sur ça. Edward, sur ce coup, risque de faire une rechute au niveau de son régime alimentaire. S'il te plait.

Il acquiesça de mauvaise grâce. Vu la réaction d'Emmett, je craignais surtout celle d'Edward. Fallait dire que Newton avait battu des records depuis ce matin, et il n'était même pas midi. Je respirai un grand coup, remerciai mes chevaliers blancs et me dirigeai vers mon cours. Je trouvai mon Adonis à sa place et m'assis auprès de lui. Il murmura dans un sourire.

_ Alors, tes premières heures de cours ?

_ Longues, trop longues. Et toi ?

_ Tu m'as manqué, j'ai hâte que cette mascarade se termine.

_ Et moi donc !

_ La prof va-nous passer un Film « _Roméo+Juliette_ » de 97 avec Di Caprio et Danes.

_ Super film, j'adore, mais on fait encore dans le drame ! C'est vrai, on n'a pas eu notre dose !

_ Tu es sarcastique mon cœur. Mais il y a eu des bons moments quand même ! Chuchota-t-il

_ Heureusement de très bons moments ! Moi qui pensais qu'en revenant la prof serait passée à autre chose !

_ T'aurais préféré quoi ?

_ J'sais pas moi, Marguerite Duras. Répondis-je avec un sourire.

_ Marguerite Duras ? Pourquoi ?

_ «L'amant », c'est un livre très visuel et le film…hum. Insinuai-je

_ Bella, tu veux que je me fasse virer pour atteinte aux bonnes mœurs !

_ Dis-moi, les bonnes mœurs ne te gênaient pas ce matin, derrière le bâtiment.

_ Pour « Roméo et Juliette » tu vas pleurer ? Me demanda-t-il.

_ Certainement, si je suis assez concentrée.

**EDWARD POV**

J'aimais cette fille à la folie, elle était merveilleuse de sincérité. Elle était obstinée, douce. Mais elle avait un fichu caractère, et quand elle se mettait en colère, elle était si sexy. Le problème étant que je n'étais pas le seul à la trouver à mon goût. Newton était en chasse et il voulait ma Bella. Il avait même été jusqu'à me voler ma façon de faire avec elle, pour arriver à ses fins. Mais la goutte d'eau qui avait fait déborder le vase, était la façon de regarder ses jambes. Il bavait sur elle. Ce n'était pas le seul, mais les autres n'osaient pas l'approcher. Newton ne cessait de répéter que puisque j'avais été assez stupide pour la laisser tomber, il la récupérerait coûte que coûte. J'avais failli lui exploser la tête, mais Emmett et Dém étaient intervenus.

Alors dans un élan de possessivité accru, j'avais emmené Bella à l'abri des élèves et l'avait embrassée. Mais ce matin, elle avait joué de ma faiblesse d'homme accro à son corps, pour obtenir ce qu'elle voulait. Il fallait que j'emplisse la tête de Dém' avec les pensées salaces des mâles de ce lycée. Je devais même aller jusqu'à lui faire croire que, peut-être Jane se laisserait tenter d'aller au bal avec Tyler. J'étais heureux que Bella arrive enfin à contrôler son bouclier. La façon qu'elle avait eue de me l'annoncer m'avait vraiment émoustillé. Au point que sur l'instant j'ai cru que je délirais. Mais pour les deux heures à venir, nous devions nous concentrer, sur « _Roméo+Juliette_ », et l'amour de ma vie ne semblait pas être enjouée. Mais quand elle me parla de « l'amant », là, j'avoue que je ne m'y attendais pas. Nous aurions été seuls, je lui aurais sauté dessus sans sommation. Pendant ces deux heures, j'observai plus Bella que le film.

J'avais posé ma main sur sa cuisse, elle avait recouvert celle-ci de la sienne. Son pull long cachait nos manigances. Elle était émue aux larmes pour la scène de la piscine, quand ils s'embrassent. Elle frissonna quand Roméo tua Tybalt, et lâcha « idiot », ce qui me fit sourire. Puis elle versa une petite larme quand Roméo rejoignit Juliette, pour leur seule et unique nuit d'amour, après la mort de son cousin. Le pire étant quand Roméo apprit « la mort » de Juliette, là c'était moi qui n'étais pas à l'aise. Je m'étais transposé et pensai à ma réaction, s'il devait arriver malheur à Bella. Je ne pourrais plus vivre, j'en étais certain. Bella eut un unique sanglot au moment de la mort des deux amants. J'avais envie de la serrer dans mes bras. Nous aussi avions des obstacles à franchir, et d'autres nous attendaient. Elle ôta sa main et moi la mienne et le deuxième acte de « la Commedia Del Arte »pouvait continuer.

A la cantine, mes frères et sœurs étaient installés avec Dém', tandis que Jane discutait avec Tyler. Mike n'était pas là, à mon grand soulagement. Je me dirigeai, pour prendre un plateau, quand Lauren tomba volontairement sur moi, je la rattrapai par réflexe.

_ Je suis absolument désolée. Dit-elle d'une voix criarde.

_ Mais, bien sûr je n'en doute pas. Maugréai-je.

J'entendis un feulement inaudible pour les humains provenir de Bella. Démétri avait posé sa main sur elle, pour l'empêcher de se lever. Les rôles étaient inversés.

_Mon dieu, son corps est tellement dur et musclé, je me demande si ce qu'il y a au-dessous de la ceinture, l'est aussi. Pensa Laurène_

Je l'écartai de moi sans ménagement. Elle se redressa. Quand j'entendis un grognement plus poussé. Elle m'énervait.

_ Merci, déjà que Bella m'a abimé mon nez, quand je pense que je vais sûrement devoir me le faire refaire.

_ Lauren, tu veux me faire plaisir ?

_ Bien sûr !

_ Ignore moi ! Occupe-toi de ton nez ! Dis-je acerbe

_ Edward, je pourrai peut-être m'occuper de toi. Puisqu'elle n'en a pas était capable. Et puis entre Bella et moi, y'a pas photos ! Dit-elle d'une voix suave

_ Là tu as raison, elle est mille fois mieux. Répondis-je venimeux

Je la poussai du chemin, pris à manger, et retournai m'asseoir auprès de ma douce. Non, mais elle se prenait pour qui cette mégère ! Cette fille n'était que superficielle, sans saveur, et d'un égoïsme à toute épreuve. Ma fiancée était tendue comme un arc, ses mains étaient crispées sous la table. Elle dévisageait Lauren avec méchanceté. Jasper tentait tant bien que mal de l'apaiser. Mais ses yeux avaient pris une teinte beaucoup plus foncée que d'habitude. Elle semblait vraiment hors d'elle. Cette situation était vraiment éprouvantable pour nous deux, et sincèrement, je commençais à croire qu'elle pouvait dégénérer. C'étais sûr que l'un de nous deux finirait par craquer. De son côté, Démétri ne supportait pas de voir Jane en grande discussion avec Tyler. Il cherchait des moyens d'intervenir, sans que ça prête à confusion, mais il n'en trouvait aucune. Personne ne disait mot à notre table, l'ambiance était électrique. Alice chantait l'hymne national Turque dans sa tête. Et je sus qu'elle me cachait quelque chose. Puis ma sœur se leva, et embarqua Jazz avec elle. Se retournant vers moi

_ Très intéressant le cours de bio aujourd'hui, amusez-vous bien !

Je me retournai vers Bella, qui n'était au courant de rien. Tout le monde se leva de la table et se répartit dans leurs cours. Monsieur Banner rentra en classe, un sourire crispé sur le visage. Je me figeai. Bella m'observa, inquiète. Elle ôta son bouclier.

_Edward, qu'est ce qui se passe ?_

_Monsieur Banner, a décidé de nous faire un cours d'éducation sexuel !_

_C'est une blague !_

_Non, il a même emmené du matériel._

_Là tu me fais peur ! J'ose même-pas te demander quel genre !_

_Genre, protections masculines et verges en plastiques !_

_Au seigneur ! Mais on est maudit ! C'est pas possible ! Alice aurait pu nous le dire ! Au lieu de nous balancer « amuser vous bien » !_

_J'm'occuperai d'Alice !_

Bella avait raison, mais quelle journée ! C'était la journée internationale du sexe chez les ados, ou quoi ? Je devais déjà faire un effort surhumain, pour ne pas lui faire l'amour au lycée ! Bon dieu, il manquait plus que le prof s'en mêle. Monsieur Banner s'adressa à la classe.

_ Bonjour, voilà aujourd'hui, nous allons parler de sexualité. (Rire nerveux de toute la classe). En effet, vous êtes à l'âge où vos hormones sont en folies. Certains ont déjà eu des relations intimes. D'autres en auront sûrement très prochainement. Donc c'est pour ça que je pense que c'est un cours essentiel. Je ne vous demanderai pas qui est vierge, et qui ne l'est plus. Nous allons aborder, les moyens de contraceptions. Mais n'oubliez pas que le préservatif, qu'il soit masculin ou féminin, oui le préservatif féminin existe, est le seul et unique moyen de se protéger contre les MST. Vous verrez aussi, comment on met un préservatif masculin correctement.

La classe montait en température, les esprits s'échauffaient. Le mien aussi. Bella rougissait, elle pensait sûrement à la même chose que moi. Mais son avantage c'est qu'elle pouvait fermer les portes quand elle le voulait. Je l'enviai pour ça ! Le prof, commença par expliquer les changements corporelles dû à la puberté, ainsi que les hormones. Les réactions physiques du corps, face au désir. La recherche du plaisir étant la principale raison à l'adolescence. Il insista, sur le fait que sans sentiments d'amours, la connexion charnelle, était beaucoup moins forte. Mais qu'il fallait toujours respecter son corps et celui de sa ou son partenaire. Puis il dévia sur les fantasmes et là ce fut comme une gifle. J'observai Bella en soufflant. Elle ouvrit son esprit.

_Edward, ça va ?_

_Génial ! Tout le monde ne pense qu'à ça ! Écoute-les !_

Ce qu'elle fit. Elle put constater comme moi que les ados faisaient ça à peu près partout où ils le pouvaient. Quand la pensée de Newton m'assaillit... J'allais le tuer ! Bella se mordit furieusement la lèvre.

_Newton a tenté de t'embrasser deux fois ? Je vais lui arracher la tête ! Pourquoi, tu n'as rien dit !_

_Peut-être parce que je savais que tu ne le prendrais pas très bien !_

_Emmett ! Démétri ! Ils auraient dû m'en parler ! Ils n'y ont même pas pensé ! Ils s'en foutent !_

_C'est moi qui leur ai demandé._

_Bella, tu sais ce que pense Newton ?_

_Oui, je pense à la même chose que lui !_

_Quoi ? Tu veux qu'il te prenne sur la paillasse, en classe bio !_

_Mais non, idiot ! _

Elle pouffa de rire.

Je compris. Elle nous voyait tous les deux, dans cette salle, nous embrassant avec passion, moi l'allongeant sur la paillasse, et parcourir son corps brulant, de ma bouche gelée. Je rentrai dans son jeu, lui montrant ce que moi je ferai après, enlevant son top et m'enivrant du gout de ses seins. Puis ce fut-elle qui reprit les rênes du fantasme. Elle glissait sa main vers la bosse de mon pantalon, je fermai les yeux. J'avais l'impression que tout était réel. Je pouvais même sentir ses mains sur moi. Puis un éclair de lucidité vint s'abattre sur moi.

_Bella !_

_Edward…_

_Stop ! On arrête avant de… perdre le contrôle !_

_Je suis désolée, ce petit jeu était stu…_

_Non pas moi, c'est un jeu, à faire en tête à tête._

Nous inspirâmes profondément et tentâmes de revenir au cours. Seulement j'étais envahi par les pensées lubriques de mes camarades. Newton ne pensait qu'à Bella, il se voyait la prendre debout contre le tableau. Je grognai légèrement. Bella posa sa main délicate sur ma cuisse, en la pressant. J'assistai par l'esprit aux différentes positions sexuelles, faites par les uns et les autres. Bella remonta ses cheveux avec un crayon, comme la dernière fois. La vue de son cou, me rendit fou de désir pour elle. Quand les pensées de monsieur Banner me frappèrent. Oh merde, Bella avait raison, le destin s'acharnait !

_ Mademoiselle Swan, en tant qu'une des meilleures élèves de ce cours, pourriez-vous nous faire une démonstration, s'il vous plait ?

Cette fille est sérieuse, elle s'appliquera, et ne se gaussera pas comme une dinde.

_ Hein ! De quoi ? Vous voulez que je…Paniqua-t-elle.

_ Montrez à vos camarades, comment on applique un préservatif.

_Edward, aide moi !_

Je pouffai. Bella vira au cramoisi, elle me lança un regard noir et se leva. J'allai payer pour ma moquerie, je le savais. Elle se leva et fit un sourire timide à notre professeur, qui lui tendit une capote. La verge en plastique était devant elle. Elle souffla un bon coup, je pouvais lire en elle.

_Tu vois Edward, il suffit d'imaginer que c'est toi, et d'ignorer les autres. Même si cette pauvre chose en plastique n'a rien à voir avec la douceur…La beauté…La taille…de la ti…_

_C'est bon, c'est bon j'ai compris la leçon, promis je ne me moquerai plus jamais. Mais je t'en prie ne pense plus, je commence à être à l'étroit._

Elle avait pensé ça tout en ouvrant le condom. Puis elle posa celui-ci encore enroulé sur le haut de ce truc, pinçant de ses doigts délicats le réservoir. De son autre main, elle déroula sensuellement la capote le long de la verge. Elle ne rougissait plus, mais arborait son air coquin. Elle me rendait dingue. Je déglutis difficilement, et cessai de respirer. J'aurais pu tuer la classe, pour me retrouver seul avec elle. Mais je n'étais pas le seul dans la classe à avoir un problème de pantalon. En fait quatre-vingt-dix pour cent des mâles étaient dans le même état ! Je ne savais pas comment m'en sortir. Elle pencha le faux phallus, ôta la capote avec délicatesse, fit un nœud et la jeta à la poubelle, et alla se rassoir.

_ Félicitation mademoiselle, c'était très…Comment dire…Instructif.

Même le prof semblait troublé. Il voulait désigner un garçon mais hésitait. Je croisai les doigts pour qu'il évite de me choisir. Pendant que mon désir pour elle se calmait, un peu.

_ Monsieur Cullen, vous êtes un élève sérieux ! Alors à vous !

_ Et merde, murmurai-je très bas.

Seule Bella avait entendu, et elle se moquait. Je l'avais cherché. Je me levai et lui pris le préservatif. Je fis la même chose que Bella, en beaucoup moins gracieux et plus rapide, voulant me débarrasser de ce fardeau. Je lançai un regard noir à Newton, avant de retourner à ma place. Bon dieu ce cours n'allait donc pas se terminer ! Nous écoutâmes attentivement le prof, mais je me demandais bien où Bella avait appris à faire ça. Ses boucles descendaient le long de son visage, son parfum m'enivrait. J'avais besoin d'elle, nos échanges affectifs me manquaient, vraiment. J'avoue que cette journée avait été pire que les autres en matière de frustration. Enfin, la fin du cours retentit. Encore un cours et c'était terminé. Je pourrai la prendre dans mes bras et lui dire combien je l'aimais. Elle me fit un clin d'œil, et s'en alla. Mon cœur mort se serra.

Je rejoignis Jasper en cours. Il sentit tout de suite mon humeur. Et grogna.

_ T'as cas t'en prendre à ta femme. Si je suis dans cet état à cause du cours d'éducation sexuel. Merci

_ Oh…

_ Ouais…Oh…Bella m'a rendu dingue !

_ Et toi tu…

_ D'accord, moi aussi.

_ C'est bien fait ! Ricana-t-il.

_ Merci de ton soutien !

_ Soutien de quoi ? C'est moi qui souffre à chaque fois que tes envies lubriques s'expriment.

_ Ah parce que quand toi, tu penses à tes nuits avec Alice, ça ne me dérange pas ?

_ Bon d'accord ! Match nul.

Je scannai les esprits et tombai sur Démétri, qui était empêtré avec Jess, dans une discussion, sur la couleur des vernis à ongles. Le pauvre. Emmett, jouait à faire des passes avec Bella. Son short rouge m'électrisa. Jasper se prit la tête dans la main et souffla d'exaspération. Je décidai donc de me focaliser sur autre chose. Finalement, le cours s'acheva. Mais je m'étais aperçu que j'avais oublié un de mes livres en bio. Décidément, j'avais vraiment été perturbé. Je l'expliquai à Jazz pour qu'il l'annonce à Bella. Lauren m'attendait devant la porte, elle était dispensée de sport. Elle tenta de me dire à quel point elle avait apprécié que je la rattrape. Jess lui avait dit ce qui s'était passé en cours de bio, et qu'elle trouvait que c'était dommage de ne pas y avoir assisté. Je partis au moment où elle pensait que je pourrai lui montrer en tête à tête. Cette fille était en chaleur. J'arrivai en salle de bio, et tombai nez à nez avec Bella, assise sur le bureau, avec son crayon dans les cheveux, en train de mâchouiller et de sucer sensuellement les branches d'une paire de lunette.

_ Jazz m'a dit que tu étais là, alors je…

Je fermai la porte derrière moi et m'avançai vers elle. Je posai mes lèvres sur les siennes pour un baiser tendre. Puis j'encrai mon regard au sien.

_ Tu t'es dit, si j'excitai Edward, au point que son pantalon explose ?

_ Je…

_ Bella, tu me fais bander comme un fou. Je vais te prendre ici. Mais, chuttt mon amour pas un bruit. Sinon…

Elle se mit à rougir furieusement devant mes paroles crues.

Le besoin se faisait sentir, la voir comme ça dans cette pièce ralluma mon fantasme et mon désir de tout à l'heure. Je ne pouvais pas attendre. Non. Juste elle et moi ici, les élèves partis, nous étions seuls, enfin. J'ôtai ses lunettes de mes deux mains et retirai son crayon de sa bouche. Je caressai son visage du bout du pouce, elle ferma les yeux. Sa peau d'une douceur exquise frissonna sous ma câlinerie. Je descendis mon pouce jusqu'à son cou, puis dessinai le contour de sa bouche, elle y déposa un baiser. Je pris son visage en coupe, Bella m'attrapa par le col de ma chemise, me plaça entre ses cuisses et m'embrassa. Nos bouches se mouvaient d'un même rythme. Et j'approfondis le baiser.

J'avais désespérément besoin de la toucher. Je passai ma langue sur le contour de ses lèvres, elle ouvrit la bouche, nos langues dansant ensemble. Bella débordait de sensualité. Elle fourrageait mes cheveux avec passion, puis descendit une de ses mains sur mes fesses. Nos deux corps étaient pressés l'un contre l'autre. Mon érection frottait contre son ventre, sa respiration était erratique. Son cœur s'accélérait à chaque secondes. Je caressai ses cheveux, passant la main dans ses boucles. Elle quitta ma bouche et descendit dans mon cou, déboutonna les premiers boutons de ma chemise, faisant trainer sa langue sur mes épaules, mordant délicatement dans ma peau de marbre. Elle se débarrassa des derniers boutons, et fit glisser le tissu de chaque côté de mes épaules. Elle parcourut mon torse du bout des doigts, ses gestes étaient tendres et d'une sensualité extrême.

_Tu es tellement beau. Jamais je ne m'en lasserai. Pensa-t-elle._

_Oh Bella, c'est toi qui es magnifique_

Elle avait descendu les barrières de son esprit. Je lui retirai son pull, effleurant de mes doigts ses cotes, ses hanches. Sa poitrine durcissait encore plus. Je dégrafai son carcan, afin de libérer ses seins. Les malaxant avec envie. Faisant rouler ses tétons durcis entre mon pouce et mon index. Elle haletait. Je l'allongeai sur le bureau, posant chacune de mes mains sur ce dernier. Mes lèvres traçant des sillons sur son corps, jouant de ma langue sur son buste, sur son nombril. J'embrassai la naissance de ses seins, ses mamelons dressés pour moi. J'enroulai ma langue sur ses tétons, aspirant, mordillant, léchant. Son corps s'arquait, elle gémissait. Mes mains descendirent sur ses cuisses, et remontèrent sa jupe. Bella ferma les yeux et mordit sa lèvre inférieure. La voir ici en salle de bio, s'abandonnant, était merveilleux. Mes mains se posèrent sur son string, je frottai le tissu humide. Je grognai de satisfaction, en la sentant si mouillée. Je glissai mes doigts dans sa culotte, cajolant ses lèvres intimes, avec douceur. Puis j'insérai un doigt, puis rapidement un deuxième dans son vagin. Le corps de Bella s'arqua, je plongeai ma bouche sur un de ses mamelons, flattant l'autre de ma main libre. Bella s'accrocha à mes cheveux, tout en gémissant.

_Oh mon dieu, c'est si bon Edward ! Médita-t-elle_

**BELLA POV**

J'avais l'impression, que mon amoureux était partout à la fois sur mon corps. Il m'avait allongée sur ce bureau, lui se trouvant sur la gauche, debout. J'avais relevé mes barrières mentales, pour lui faire part de mon ressenti. Cela faisait un moment déjà que mon esprit imaginait ce qui pourrait se passer ici, si nous étions seuls. Plusieurs sentiments se bousculaient, l'envie, le désir, la peur de se faire prendre et mon excitation n'en était qu'accru. Ses doigts magiques me rendaient folle. Il me pénétrait de ses doigts de plus en plus vite, tout en caressant mon clitoris. Mes jambes s'écartaient et tremblaient. Mon cœur explosait dans ma poitrine. Ma respiration était saccadée. Je sentis un embrasement brutal, au niveau de mon bas ventre, signe que ma jouissance était proche. Edward plaqua sa bouche contre la mienne, pour étouffer mon cri, au moment où mes muscles emprisonnaient ses doigts et que mon bassin se soulevait. J'avais beaucoup de peine à retrouver mes esprits. Nos langues se disputaient une guerre fictive avec ferveur. Je voulais aussi lui faire plaisir, alors je me relevai doucement. Je descendis du bureau, collai mon amoureux contre celui-ci. Je posai une main sur son érection à travers son jean.

_Chacun son tour, monsieur Cullen._

_Oh Bella, si tu savais ce que je ressens déjà_

Je m'accroupis face à sa braguette, défis sa ceinture, puis m'attaquai aux boutons de son jean. Mes mains tremblaient d'anticipation. Une fois terminé, je glissai lentement le pantalon d'Edward, le long de ses cuisses. Trop lentement apparemment, parce que je l'entendis grogner d'impatience. Enfin, je me trouvai devant son boxer gonflé par l'excitation. Je le frôlai du bout des doigts, et Edward tressaillit. Je posai ma joue contre son membre, et le cajolai avec. Il coupa sa respiration. J'approchai ma bouche de sa turgescence, toujours à travers le tissu, et le mordis gentiment, sur toute sa longueur. Edward eut un râle de plaisir, je passai mes doigts sur la couture de son boxer, frôlant son gland qui dépassait de son sous vêtement, devenu trop étroit. Je déposai un baiser mouillé sur celui-ci, et il ferma les yeux sous la sensation. Je libérai enfin l'objet de ma convoitise. J'avais envie de jouer un peu avec lui, et je me manifestai par l'esprit.

_Veux-tu que je te fasse plaisir, Edward ?_

_Oh…Oui…Bella_

Alors, je léchai le contour de son membre. Me redressant, je pris sa verge et caressai mes seins avec, il grogna. Après avoir parcouru mes mamelons avec son pénis, je me repositionnai et le mis en bouche. J'enroulai ma langue autour, tout en masturbant la partie que je ne pouvais mettre dans celle-ci. J'adorais l'avoir dans ma bouche, la sensation que c'était moi qui menait la danse. Je savais comment l'amener à son plaisir. J'absorbai son sexe avec délectation. Je cajolai ses testicules avec envie. J'accentuai mes coups de langues sur sa verge, et ma succion. Sa respiration était saccadée, ses mains serraient le bureau. Je gémissais rien qu'à le voir dans cet état.

**EDWARD POV**

Bella, sa bouche faisait des choses que jamais, je n'aurais pu imaginer. La chaleur de sa langue sur ma verge me rendait fébrile. Je n'étais plus rien quand elle me faisait subir cette douce torture. Sa façon de l'aspirer goulument, de me lécher, puis de sucer mon gland…J'étais au bord du gouffre, je rejetai ma tête en arrière alors qu'elle me conduisait à ma perte. Quand elle appuya sur mes fesses synchronisant nos mouvements, mon esprit vagabonda.

_Bella…Bon dieu…Continue… Oui !_

_Jouis pour moi Edward. Pensa-t-elle._

Ce que je fis dans la seconde, ma semence se déversant en elle. Je sentais le venin affluer dans ma bouche, tellement je serrai les dents pour ne pas crier. J'avais arraché un morceau du bureau dans l'extase. Elle lapa les dernières traces de ma jouissance, puis je la relevai pour l'embrasser avec fougue, me goûtant à travers elle. Je la retournai, et l'assis sur le bureau.

_Maintenant, à moi de te goûter._

_Edward…_

Cette façon de nous exprimer était vraiment pratique et très agréable. Je pliai les genoux et relevai sa jupe, soulevant ses fesses. J'en profitai pour lui enlever son string, délicatement. Je portai son sous-vêtement à mon nez, et en humai son excitation. Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure.

_Je fais des progrès, je ne te l'ai même pas arraché._

_Félicitation Edward !_

Je plongeai ma tête entre ses cuisses, écartai ses lèvres intimes avec mes doigts et soufflai dessus. Ce qui la fit frémir. J'adorai lui faire ça, je déposai un baiser chaste sur son clitoris, elle gémit. Puis lentement j'approchai ma langue, et en donnai un coup sur son bouton d'amour. Elle se cambra, je l'aspirai, le suçai, je le léchai avec force. J'adorai son goût. J'accélérai mon mouvement de langue, et insérai deux doigts en elle. Bella appuya fortement sur ma tête. Enhardi par sa réaction, j'augmentai le rythme de mes doigts, ainsi que ma succion.

_Tu as un goût merveilleux mon amour. Tu aimes ?_

_Oh oui, Edward, t'arrête pas !_

**BELLA POV**

C'était un véritable supplice de ne pas pouvoir s'exprimer autrement que par la pensée. J'aurais voulu crier mon bonheur. Je sentais tout l'amour qu'il pouvait me donner, pendant cette caresse buccale. Ses doigts complétaient parfaitement sa langue, mon cœur allait exploser. Ma respiration et mes gémissements étaient de plus en plus fort, je m'accrochai à Edward pour ne pas sombrer. Sa langue et ses doigts étaient si froids, alors que j'avais l'impression de bouillir intérieurement. J'étais proche de l'orgasme, et il le savait. Il accentua sa prise et m'acheva avec un dernier coup de langue et une dernière pénétration. Ne pouvant me retenir, je lâchai un long gémissement. Il continua un moment, le temps que je repose les pieds sur Terre.

Il me mordit la lèvre et m'embrassa langoureusement, son goût associé au mien, humidifia encore plus mon vagin. Il me releva le menton et encra son regard noirci de désir au mien. Je sentis sa verge se frotter à l'entrée de mon intimité. Je grognai, et enserrai mes jambes autour de lui. Il me fit son sourire en coin et me pénétra doucement. Ce qui nous fit trembler tous deux. Il s'enfonça en moi le plus profondément possible, buttant au fond et ressortit entièrement, j'en râlai d'impatience.

_Edward ! Cesse de me faire languir et prends moi !_

_Vos désirs sont des ordres, princesse !_

Enfin, il accéda à ma requête, et me pénétra d'un coup. Mes mains s'accrochèrent à ses cheveux, tandis que nos langues jouaient ensembles. Ses coups de reins étaient prodigieux, me rapprochant chaque fois de la félicité. Une de mes mains glissa sur ses fesses, voulant imprimer un rythme plus soutenu. Nous gémissions dans la bouche de l'autre, j'exprimai tout mon amour dans ce baiser. Je pétris ses fesses avec force. Incrustant mes ongles dedans. Il grogna.

_Edward…Plus vite ! Plus fort !_

_Tu es si étroite, si humide mon ange, Oh oui ! Je veux que tu jouisses._

Oh mon dieu ! Mes parois intimes se contractaient durement sur sa verge. Je me cambrai, quand il me souleva, pour me pénétrer debout. Il me déposa ensuite sur notre paillasse, pour l'assaut final. Ses coups de reins devenant encore plus profond et virulent. Le bruit n'était plus que des gémissements et des grognements sourds. Quand enfin la délivrance nous frappa tous les deux, nous eûmes un grand râle de plaisir. Mon vagin emprisonnait sa verge, et il se déversa en moi, nous allongeant tous deux sur la paillasse. Nos respirations étaient haletantes. Mes jambes toujours accrochées autour de mon amoureux, mon rythme cardiaque se calma. Il se retira de moi en déposant des baisers papillons sur mon ventre.

**EDWARD POV**

Faire l'amour avec Bella était meilleur à chaque fois. J'avais dit que je voulais lui faire l'amour sur notre table, alors je l'avais emmenée jusque-là. J'avais du mal à me remettre de mon orgasme. Bella aussi apparemment.

_Seigneur dieu tout puissant ! pensa t-elle_

_ Non, appelle moi Edward. Rigolai-je.

_ Désolée, mais mon fiancé est présomptueux et arrogant ! S'esclaffa-t-elle

_ Je crois que je ne verrai plus jamais cette classe comme avant !

_ La journée d'aujourd'hui va nous paraître facile.

_ En tout cas tu peux remettre toutes tes fringues et moi aussi ! Pas de mort, ni de blessé !

_ Sauf le bureau du prof, lui par contre…

Nous rigolâmes de nos âneries. Après un dernier baiser et un « je t'aime », nous nous dépêchâmes de monter dans la Volvo. Le cours de bio serait dorénavant plus difficile avec ce que nous venions d'y faire, Mais ça valait bien un tel sacrifice !

* * *

><p><strong>Oui, je sais il fait chaud dans le quartier ! lol<strong>

**Voilà, la suite un peu plus tard !**

**Ciao, basg Caro **


	36. 35 En attendant Noël

**Le dernier pour la journée !**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p><strong>35 En attendant Noël<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>EDWARD POV<strong>

Dernier jour de classe avant la trêve de Noël, le secret a été gardé, au prix d'un effort surhumain. Nous avions tenu le coup. Emmett pétait un plomb, il avait parié que tout le monde serait au courant, rapidement. Quant à Jazz, il pensait gagner aujourd'hui. Dém' et Jane se reparlaient à nouveau. Même si nous désespérions qu'il demande à Jane de l'accompagner au bal. Je savais que Tyler avait fondé tous ses espoirs sur cette journée. J'avais expliqué à Dém' que Jane appréciait beaucoup Tyler, et il avait grogné. Dém était pire que Bella et moi réunis, pour ce qui est de ne pas exprimer ses sentiments. Franchement nous n'en pouvions plus de les voir tous les deux se courir après sans jamais s'avouer ce qu'ils ressentaient. Nous avions décidé d'agir cette nuit avant les cours. Dém' était dans le jardin en train de surveiller, quand Emmett et Jazz l'attrapèrent, chacun par un bras, pour l'éloigner de la villa pour discuter. Il ne protesta pas trop.

_ Bon maintenant parlons peu, parlons bien ! Annonça Emmett.

_ Il y a un problème ? Demanda le garde.

_ Oui, y'en a un bourricot !

_ Emmett du calme ! C'est Jane. Expliqua Jazz.

_ Quoi Jane ?

_ Tu es prêt à la laisser à Tyler ? Proposa Jazz

_ Non ! De quoi vous parlez ?

_ Dém, si tu ne te bouges pas pour lui dire ce que tu ressens, tu vas la perdre. Elle retournera à Voltera, avec les trois rois. Et toi…

_ Toi, tu resteras ici comme un idiot à te morfondre ! Assena Em'

_ Hey ! Qu'est-ce que j'y peux ?

_ Bella a raison ! T'es un idiot ! Non mais c'est vrai ! T'es aveugle ! Elle tient à toi ! Tu fais comme si tu ne ressentais rien ! Cria Em'

_ On sait tous les deux que tes sentiments pour elle, sont forts.

_ Jasper, je n'ai pas le droit. Il faut que je me concentre sur ce que j'ai à faire. Sulpicia prépare sa vengeance, et je veux être prêt ! Je dois avoir une vision globale de la situation. Si j'avoue à Jane que j'ai beaucoup de mal à m'imaginer vivre loin d'elle, je me déconcentrerais. Je refuse que Bella en subisse les conséquences.

C'est à ce moment qu'arriva Bella. Elle semblait furibonde. Elle s'avança vers Dém.

_ Dém' tu n'es qu'un lâche ! Je n'ai pas à te servir d'excuse, si tu n'as pas de…

_ Couilles, sœurette !

_ Merci Em, enfin bref ! Pour moi ça ne changera rien, mais vous pourriez peut-être heureux. Franchement ça te ferait pas de mal ! Une dernière chose ! Jane n'est pas Heidi ! Alors d'accord tu t'es planté avec l'autre. Mais Jane est sincère, elle ferait n'importe quoi pour toi. Et ne me sort pas un truc du style « et Alec » ! Parce que questions fausses excuses t'as ton compte ! Sur ce à bonne entendeur !

_ Bah, décidément j'adore cette fille, alors j'rappelle le Pitt Bull, ou t'as compris ?

_ Non Emmett ! Il faut que je parle à Jane.

_ Et ben voilà, c'est pas compliqué !

DEMETRI POV

« C'est pas compliqué »

Ça c'était ce qu'il disait. Bon je savais qu'ils avaient raison, je ne pouvais pas continuer comme ça. Il fallait enfin que j'ose lui dire. J'avançai d'un pas décidé vers Jane, qui discutait avec Alice. Alice se leva et s'éclipsa, nous laissant seul. J'attrapai délicatement la main de Jane et l'attirai vers le jardin. Je frissonnai. Je n'avais jamais ressenti quelque chose de semblable. Jane était surprise. Je n'avais jamais posé la main sur elle. Je trouvai que nous étions assez éloignés de la villa. Je m'arrêtai et sondai ses yeux, j'y vis de l'interrogation, de l'appréhension, et du doute. J'inspirai un bon coup, pour me donner du courage. Moi Démétri, chef de la garde Volturi, j'avais peur de parler à une femme. Pas n'importe laquelle d'accord, mais quand même.

_ Jane, euh…

_ Démétri ?

_ En fait, je…je souhaiterai t'emmener…au bal.

_ Pourquoi ?

_Comment ça pourquoi ? Ah les femmes, j'en sais rien ! Bien sûr que si, tu le sais ! Je tiens à elle ! Eh ben tu lui dis ! Non !_

_ Pourquoi ? En fait j'en sais rien.

_ Ok ! Dit-elle en partant.

J'attrapai sa main et ramenai Jane vers moi à quelques centimètres de mon corps. Je déglutis avec grande difficulté.

_ Reste, je suis pas très doué pour ce genre de choses. J'ai beaucoup de mal avec ce que je ressens.

_ C'est pas un scoop !

_ Jane ! C'est pas drôle…Ce que j'essaye de te dire c'est que je tiens vraiment à toi, comme une amie, déjà et…

_ Laisse tomber, Dém.

_Mais je suis un crétin !_

Je posai mes deux mains sur ses épaules et la rapprochai encore plus de moi. Son odeur me rendait dingue.

_ Je me suis mal exprimé ! Je crois que ce que je ressens me fait peur ! Je ne sais pas comment on fait ce genre de chose.

_ Comment on fait quoi ? Susurra-t-elle

Je déglutis.

_Une…relation…comment…dire…stable…Avec…des…sentiments…et…sans me sentir…coupable…de ne pas être à 100%...Pour Bella. Balbutiai-je.

Jane se mit sur la pointe des pieds, encercla ses mains autour de mon visage et déposa un baiser sur ma bouche. J'étais incapable de bouger, ce qu'elle prit pour un rejet. Elle commença à courir, mais je la rattrapai, et la fis reculer jusqu'à un arbre. Je caressai ses cheveux d'une main et elle détourna les yeux. Je relevai son menton de mon autre main. Au moment où je croisai son regard, j'éprouvai une envie folle de l'embrasser. Alors je posai mes lèvres sur les siennes, elle y répondit avec ferveur. Je passai ma langue sur sa bouche lui en demandant l'accès, ce qu'elle m'accorda.

Nos langues dansèrent ensemble, se goutant l'une et l'autre, se découvrant. Je n'avais jamais ressenti ça. Nous haletions, Jane s'accrocha à mon cou, nos corps collés l'un à l'autre. C'était le souffle erratique que nous mîmes fin à notre étreinte. Je ne savais pas comment réagir, Jane s'en douta et s'engouffra dans mes bras. Je la serrai contre moi, et embrassai sa tête.

_ Bah, tu vois, en général on commence comme ça. Rigola-t-elle.

_ Cette partie-là n'est pas la plus difficile.

_ Et la partie difficile ?

_ Aro. Apprendre à accepter mes sentiments, et aussi à les partager avec toi. Enumérai-je

_ Pour Aro, on verra bien. Et pour le reste tout se fera au fur et à mesure. Me rassura-t-elle.

_ Tu n'as pas répondu. Eludai-je.

_ Pour ?

_ Le bal.

_ Avec joie Dém'.

Nous nous assîmes, j'ouvrai mon bras pour permettre à Jane de poser sa tête sur mon épaule. L'avoir comme ça me rendait euphorique. Bella avait raison, pourquoi gâcher mon temps et mon énergie à combattre mes émotions ?

**ALICE POV**

Je sautai de joie. J'avais vu Démétri et Jane s'embrasser. Mon dieu quel bonheur ! Il était temps. Le plus gros était fait. Dém' avait fini par ouvrir les yeux. Après un travail laborieux sur lui-même certes, mais il avait compris que ça ne servait à rien de lutter contre ses sentiments. Je savais en tous cas qu'ils feraient tout pour que ça fonctionne entre eux. Je me projetai dans l'avenir, et vis la tête de Tyler. Juste au moment où il s'apercevait de la relation qu'entretenaient Jane et Démétri. C'était peut-être ce que l'on appelait les miracles de Noël. Toujours est-il que pour Bella et Edward les choses étaient différentes. Ils souffraient vraiment de leurs éloignements forcés. Les paris avaient tous été perdus, jamais on aurait pu penser qu'ils tiendraient aussi longtemps.

Edward n'avait tué personne. Mais je le surveillai. Disons que Newton atteignait de plus en plus les limites de mon frère. Il n'arrivait pas à comprendre que Bella ne soit pas intéressée. Toujours est-il qu'aujourd'hui était le dernier jour avant les vacances de Noël. Bella et Edward pourraient recommencer à s'aimer comme ils le voulaient. Au grand damne de Jazz d'ailleurs. Mais la journée était loin d'être finie. Ils devaient passer le cours de biologie. Vue ce qu'ils avaient fait dans cette salle, quelques jours avant. Le cours serait difficile à gérer.

Bien sûr il y avait ce bal, et je devais m'occuper des tenues de tout le monde, mais ça ne me dérangeait pas. Aro et Marcus devaient venir passer quelques jours, à la villa avec Alec. Aro avait prévu de laisser Alec avec nous et de ramener Jane à Voltera. J'étais sûre que si Dém trouvait les bons arguments, Aro accepterait de laisser Jane avec nous. J'essayai de suivre les intentions de Sulpicia, mais les visions étaient floues. Sulpicia devait faire exprès de ne pas prendre de décision.

L'attente me rendait dingue, surtout qu'Edward ne me lâchait pas. On avait réussi à instaurer une trêve avec les Quileutes. Soit disant pour le bien de Forks, mais j'étais persuadé qu'ils ne pouvaient se résoudre à laisser une innocente mourir. Je n'avais jamais de vision d'eux, et c'était très frustrant. En attendant que la guerre éclate, mon frère et Bella avaient le droit d'être heureux, après toutes les épreuves qu'ils avaient dû endurer. Pour l'heure, ils s'embrassaient tendrement dans le jardin. Leur amour était aussi pur que le Crystal. Ils étaient nés pour s'aimer. Edward trouvait enfin une raison à son éternité. Bella avait enfin une raison de s'accepter. Ils se rendaient heureux l'un et l'autre. Je savais que mon frère voulait lui demander sa main. Il n'avait pas encore décidé à quel moment. Il avait tellement peur qu'elle refuse. Il avait toutes les raisons de le croire, mais Bella l'aimait à un point, qu'elle finirait par accepter. J'en étais certaine. Comme mes sentiments envers Jazz.

Jazz arriva et m'embrassa. C'était déjà l'heure d'aller au lycée. Je croisai le regard d'Edward et Bella.

_ Encore une journée de frustration supplémentaire, pour eux et pour moi.

_ J'ai de la peine pour eux. En plus Lauren et Mike ont prévu de les rendre dingue.

_ On est tous passé par là. A chaque fois que l'on arrive dans une nouvelle ville. On doit jouer cette comédie. En attendant on surveillera ces deux idiots

_ Oui mais, c'est différent pour eux. C'est un amour naissant. Ils sont tellement fusionnels.

_ Je sais, ça fait presque peur. S'il devait arriver le pire à l'un, l'autre n'y survivrait pas.

_ Oh Jazz.

_ Ne t'inquiètes pas ma Lice, il n'arrivera rien. Jamais, je ne le permettrai. Tu le sais. Tu as vu quelque chose ?

_ Non, rien de précis. Je sais qu'un danger avance vers nous. Mais rien de net. Ça m'énerve. Je peux sentir sa vengeance et son souffle planer au-dessus de nous ! Comme une épée de Damoclès. Elle ne veut que la destruction de Bella, et la nôtre avec.

_ Aller tout va bien, pour l'instant.

_ Vous venez ! On n'en a assez avec Edward et le moustique qui trainent leurs bouches un peu partout sur l'autre. Si on pouvait arriver à l'heure.

_ Grande classe Em' comme d'hab ! S'exclama Jazz

**BELLA POV**

C'était la dernière journée, voilà ce que je me répétais depuis hier. Enfin ! Après vive la liberté d'embrasser Edward, quand je le voudrai. Mais voilà, il restait à surmonter l'heure de biologie. Je savais que je ne pourrai m'abstenir de penser à ce que nous avions fait dans la classe l'autre jour. Juste après les cours. Mais mon humeur de ce matin était plutôt joviale malgré tout. Démétri s'était enfin décidé à parler à Jane, et vu l'explosion de joie d'Alice, je pensais qu'ils étaient passés à la vitesse supérieure. Quand on sait que ça fait des années que Jane est amoureuse de lui, on peut dire qu'il était temps. A peine arrivée devant le lycée, Angie vint à ma rencontre pour me dire bonjour. Elle triturait ses doigts nerveusement. Je sentais qu'elle avait quelque chose à me demander. Alors n'y tenant plus.

_ Parle Angie ! Tu me rends dingue !

Elle balaya du regard les alentours et me fit mettre à l'écart des autres.

_ Bella, voilà. En fait c'est à propos d'Edward et toi.

_ Oh…

_ Tu es sûre, que vous êtes juste amis ?

_ Pourquoi ?

_ Non, la façon qu'il a de te regarder. Tiens le dernier cours de bio, par exemple.

_Merde. Pensai-je._

_ Il y avait une certaine tension, entre vous. Comme si vous vous forciez, à éviter de vous sautez dessus.

Angela était la plus maline et la plus intelligente des filles. Ce qui était passé inaperçu aux yeux des autres était devenu une évidence pour elle. J'ouvris mon esprit dans l'espoir d'avoir un coup de main d'Edward.

_Edward ! On est mal Angela a…_

_Je sais, elle y pense depuis ce matin. Mais elle en est sûre. Elle pense qu'on se cache pour avoir la paix._

_J'fais quoi ? J'en ai marre de lui mentir._

_Dis-lui la vérité. Mais fais-lui comprendre que les autres ne doivent pas le savoir. Je t'aime._

_Edward c'est pas le moment mais moi aussi._

_ Bella ! Hou hou !

_ Désolée Angie, j'étais dans mes pensées. Promets-moi de ne le dire à personne ! Même pas à ton chien, ni à ton poisson rouge !

_ Bella tu me fais peur

_ Moi aussi je me fais peur. Edward et moi n'avons jamais rompu.

_ Alors pourquoi cette comédie ?

_ Parce qu'on a peur de la réaction des autres. Tu comprends, on habite dans la même maison.

_ Alors si ça peut te rassurer, tout le monde est persuadé…Que…

_ Que…

_ Vous n'êtes pas ensemble, mais que vous couchez ensemble !

_Bande d'ados complètement débile, comme si nous étions des sexfriend !_

_ Génial.

_ Vous devriez l'officialiser, avant qu'il y ait un meurtre.

_ Qui ?

_ Edward va tuer Mike.

_ Pourquoi ?

_ Parce qu'il a décidé de mettre le paquet aujourd'hui. Pour t'inviter au bal et pour que tu sortes avec lui.

_ Non seulement c'est un fou, mais en plus il est con.

_ Et…Lauren veut faire pareil avec Edward.

_ Oh put…naise, c'est moi qui vais la tuer !

_ Bella, du calme. Trouvez une solution plutôt

Il fallait qu'on aille en cours, j'avais cours avec Angie et Newton. Il s'approcha alors que j'étais installée à côté d'Angie.

_ Alors comment va l'italienne la plus jolie et la plus sexy que je connaisse ?

J'avais failli lui répondre « et comment va le plus grand con que la Terre n'est jamais portée » Mais j'avais été sympa.

_ Fous moi la paix Newton !

_ Je t'offre cette boite de chocolat. Ils viennent de Suisse.

_ J'aime pas le chocolat, tiens Angie ! Cadeau. Merci. Enchaînai-je.

_ C'est pas grave, j'ai prévu plein de choses pour le reste de la journée. Tu craqueras avant la fin de la journée.

_ Ça c'est sûr que je vais craquer, mais pas dans le sens où tu crois. Alors laisse tomber ! Je ne suis pas intéressée.

_ A tout à l'heure, beauté.

_ C'est pire que ce que je croyais. Mais au moins t'as gagné des chocolats. Dis-je.

J'étais en train de penser à Edward, et à sa réaction. Il avait laissé tomber l'histoire des tentatives de baisers. Mais j'avais dû négocier sérieux avec lui. J'avoue que le reste de ses surprises m'angoissaient. Parce que je pouvais tenter de canaliser Edward. Mais de me canaliser moi ça c'était une autre affaire. J'écoutai le cours très attentivement, enfin j'essayai du moins. Mais mon esprit divaguait encore vers lui. Mes sentiments pour lui étaient encore plus forts chaque jour. Je savais que nous devions profiter un maximum, de l'un et l'autre. Ma belle-mère reviendrait très bientôt, c'était une certitude. Elle profiterait surement que mon père soit là, pour intervenir. Car il était vrai que j'étais sa bête noire. Mais elle voulait voir tout le mal qu'elle pourrait faire à mon père au moment de mon anéantissement. Mais j'avais une arme secrète. Elle n'en savait rien. Il était hors de question qu'elle gagne cette guerre. Il était hors de question de rester sur le côté. C'était à moi de la tuer, à personne d'autre. Ma vengeance. Ma vie. Mon histoire. Je gagnerai pour vivre. Pour Edward ! Pour nous !

L'heure passa si vite qu'Angie du me secouer, pour que je quitte la salle. Au moment où je passai dans le couloir pour me rendre au cours suivant, j'aperçus Dém' et Jane se donnant la main. Tyler n'était pas loin. Il semblait ne pas être ravi de la situation. Mon pot de colle arriva, avec un joli sourire et un bouquet de fleurs à la main.

_ Les plus jolis fleurs, pour la plus jolie fille.

_ Désolée, j'suis allergique. Mentis-je en faisant semblant d'éternuer.

Vous avez déjà fait semblant d'éternuer quand ça vous est jamais arrivé ? Et ben c'était pas facile. Je courus vite à mon cours de math. Newton n'étais pas dans ma classe au moins.

**EDWARD POV**

Cette journée, s'annonçait vraiment mal. Lauren en avait après moi. Mike après Bella. J'avais trouvé des photos très suggestives de Lauren dans mon casier. Mais ce qu'elle manigançait exactement, je n'en savais rien. Elle pensait simplement à ce qu'elle me ferait au moment où je céderai. Cette fille n'était qu'hormones en folies. J'avais sport avec elle en plus. Cette perspective ne m'enchantait pas du tout. Heureusement Jazz était là pour me soutenir. Plus que deux heures et je retrouvai Bella. Il fallait bien se motiver comme on pouvait. Un sport génial le volley. Les deux heures étaient passées quand j'allais prendre ma douche. La question était : pourquoi prendre une douche quand on ne transpire pas ? L'illusion. J'allais sortir entouré d'une serviette autour de mes hanches, quand je vis Lauren nue entrer et me plaquer contre la paroi. Elle tenta de m'embrasser. Je la repoussai, et ouvris l'eau froide à fond.

_ Une douche froide ! Ça t'aidera à refroidir tes ardeurs !

Non, mais quelle malade. Elle avait fait franchement fort ! Elle croyait quoi ? Que j'allais me jeter sur elle et la prendre dans la douche. J'entendis ses pensées, elle m'affublait de tous les noms d'oiseaux qu'elle connaissait pendant qu'elle se rhabillait. Jazz et Emmett qui avaient entendu son cri lorsque l'eau froide était tombée sur elle rigolaient comme des bossus.

_ Arrêtez, c'est pas drôle !

_ Oh, si t'as failli…T'as failli…Te faire violer, par une humaine…

_ Si Bella l'apprend…

_ Lauren va passer un sale quart d'heure ! S'esclaffa Jazz.

_ Elle t'a pas vu nu au moins ? Pouffa Em'

_ Non ! Mais moi oui, malheureusement.

_ T'es bon pour voir un psy pendant les siècles à venir. Renchérit Jazz.

_ Marre de cette situation de merde ! Râlai-je.

Nous sortîmes de là, et allâmes à la cantine. Tout le monde chuchotait, et s'arrêta de parler dès que je passais à proximité. Nous arrivâmes à la table. Rose et Alice soufflaient d'exaspération. Mais ce qui me surprit fut le regard de Bella. Glacial. Elle semblait hors d'elle. Je me demandais si l'histoire de la douche avait déjà circulé. Elle serrait ses poings avec force. J'observai Alice.

_Lauren a raconté à tout le monde qu'elle s'était offerte à toi dans la douche. Mais que tu l'avais rejetée, en lui disant que tu étais gay. Pensa-t-elle_

_Et Bella qu'est-ce qu'elle a ?_

_Ah ton avis Edward ? Elle craque ! Mike est infernal avec elle ! De savoir que Lauren s'est foutue à poil devant toi, ça l'aide pas ! Cette histoire va mal finir ! Fais quelque chose ! Bon dieu elle a dit que t'avais avoué être homo !_

_J'm'en fous ! C'est Bella qui compte !_

_Bella est vraiment folle de rage ! Pensa Jazz_

Je me tournai vers Démétri, il était inquiet. Il tentait d'apaiser Bella en lui parlant, mais rien n'y faisait. Elle était stoïque. Ses yeux étaient noirs. Elle n'était que colère. Refusant de me regarder. Puis elle se leva, d'un coup. Elle avait besoin d'air. J'allais pour la suivre quand je sentis le bras de Dém' me retenir. Il me fit non avec la tête. Je ne supportai pas de la voir dans cet état. J'étais en colère contre moi pour avoir pris cette décision stupide. Mais aussi contre Mike, Lauren…Je passai ma main nerveusement dans mes cheveux. J'avais même envie de me venger de cette pimbêche. Pas pour ce qu'elle avait dit, ça je n'en avais cure. Mais d'avoir fait un peu plus souffrir Bella.

Alice se figea tandis qu'une vision l'assaillait. Je plongeai corps et âme dedans. On voyait Bella la tête posée contre un arbre. Elle tentait de reprendre contenance, quand elle frappa un grand coup dans l'arbre. Son poing s'incrusta dans le tronc. Nous avançâmes un peu dans le temps, les lycéens étaient dehors après avoir mangé. Quand je reconnus la silhouette qui s'avançait vers elle. C'était Newton ! Il commença à lui parler « j'comprends mieux pourquoi Cullen, t'a larguée » « Mike, barre-toi ! C'est un conseil » « Il ne mérite pas que tu l'aimes, il ne pourra te donner ce que moi je peux t'offrir » « LA FERME NEWTON » « Mais Bella, il est pédé ! ». Et là ce que nous vîmes, nous glaça. Bella assena une gifle magistrale, qui le fit tomber violemment. Puis elle le relevait d'une main par le col et le mordit au niveau de sa carotide.

Les autres élèves semblaient sous le choc, face à cette démonstration vampirique. Je me levai d'un bond, tout en essayant d'être discret, chose qui n'était pas évidente. Surtout quand sept personnes se lèvent en même temps. Nous marchâmes d'un pas humainement rapide, mais trop lentement pour nos jambes de vampires. Nous n'avions que quelques minutes, pour empêcher tout ça. J'aperçus Bella et Mike, observés par les lycéens. La discussion venait de débuter.

_ J'comprends mieux pourquoi Cullen t'a larguée !

_ Mike barre toi ! C'est un conseil !

_ Il ne mérite pas que tu l'aimes, il ne pourra te donner ce que moi je peux t'offrir

_ LA FERME NEWTON

Nous arrivâmes à ce moment très précis. Au moment où il allait débiter sa phrase fatidique.

_ Mais Bella, il est…

_ ELLE T'A DIT DE LA FERMER ! NON ?

_ Ca ne te regarde pas Cullen ! T'as pas un mec à aller…

Je savais que si je lui mettais les mains dessus il finirait en charpie. Je me contenais difficilement.

_ EMMETT !

_ Avec plaisir, petit frère.

Bella n'osait pas me regarder. Je posai ma main sur son menton, pour qu'elle relève la tête. Emmett avait placé sa main sur la bouche de Newton. Ils reculèrent pour nous laisser un semblant d'intimité. Je sentais les yeux des ados braquer sur nous.

_ Bella, je suis désolé. C'était l'idée la plus stupide que j'ai jamais eu. Ça te fait souffrir et moi aussi. Alors on arrête cette comédie, avant que ça n'aille trop loin.

J'entendis les pensées d'Angela.

_Mais embrasse la, grand couillon ! Elle a besoin que tu la rassures et que tu fermes le clapet à ses deux cloportes._

Alors j'écoutai les sages conseils de cette petite humaine. Déposant mes lèvres sur celles de ma douce.

_ Je t'aime Bella. Soufflai-je

Bella leva ses yeux larmoyant vers moi. Son corps tremblait.

_ Je t'aime tellement Edward.

Je pris sa figure en coupe, l'embrassai avec tout l'amour que j'étais capable de lui donner. Elle répondit enfin à cet échange. J'approfondis notre étreinte. Elle passa ses bras autour de mon cou, collant son corps contre le mien. Je crus entendre des gens applaudir, et siffler. Mais nous étions dans notre bulle. Quand un raclement de gorge de la part de Newton parvint jusqu'à nous, je mis un terme à notre fusion, la serrant dans mes bras.

_ Ça te dérange pas que ta sœur sorte avec ce…Cracha Newton.

_ Oh moi tu sais, du moment que c'est pas toi !gronda Démétri.

Emmett avait dû relâcher Newton, parce qu'il détala comme un lapin. Tout le monde repartit en couple, vers le prochain cours. Nous passâmes près de Lauren, qui lançait des éclairs haineux. Rose stoppa et la toisa.

_ Tu te rends compte Lauren, Edward a failli faire son « coming out ». Parce qu'il t'a vu nue. Je crois qu'il a fait une réaction allergique. Et puis entre nous, épile toi le maillot, c'est pas très beau sinon.

Nous éclatâmes de rire devant la tigresse qui me servait de sœur. Angéla nous fit un clin d'œil, avec les deux pouces en l'air. Cette fille était vraiment un amour. Jess répétait, « Oh seigneur » à tout bout de champ. J'ouvris la porte de l'établissement à Bella. Je me sentais euphorique, comme allégé. J'étais heureux ! Nous nous assîmes à nos places. Les joues de Bella prirent cette teinte rosée que j'aimais tant. Je posai ma main sur la sienne.

_ J'ai tout gâché Edward. Chuchota-t-elle

_ Mais non. Tout est de ma faute, on aurait dû se montrer ensemble, dès le début. J'voulais protéger ta vertu aux yeux du monde.

_ Ma vertu ? C'est encore plus stupide que tes autres raisons !

_ Je sais…

Monsieur Banner, entra dans la salle et nous salua.

_ Bon, je sais qu'un certain événement a troublé votre pause de midi. Mais maintenant place au cours.

_Au seigneur ! Il est au courant ?_

_Bella désolé, mais je crois que tout le lycée le sait !_

_Déjà ?_

_Ils étaient tous dans la cour._

_Oh merde…_

_ Il va falloir appeler la dératisation. Un rat a mangé le rebord de mon bureau ! S'écria le professeur.

Les joues de Bella étaient écarlates au souvenir de ce que nous avions fait quelques jours auparavant. Seigneur rien que d'y penser, je me voyais en train de lui faire l'amour sur notre paillasse. Mon corps réagit à cette pensée. Je tentai de revenir au cours. Monsieur Banner, nous expliquait les biens faits du compost et du recyclage. Ma douce semblait complètement subjuguée.

_ Ça a l'air de te passionner ?

Elle me répondit par la pensée.

_Moins que tes mains sur moi. Tu sais, nos recherches approfondies sur le corps humain._

_Bella…Tu veux ma mort ?_

_Non, me venger !_

_De ?_

_Elle t'a vu nu !_

_Non j'avais une serviette !_

_Une serviette. J'aurai aimé être là. Passant mes mains sous celle-ci, pour caresser tes fesses rondes et fermes. Regardant ce petit morceau de tissu se soulever dû à ton excitation._

_Bella, j't'en prie venge toi à la maison, mais pas ici. Les images sont trop fortes pour moi !_

Cette fille voulait ma mort, ses pensées intimes me rendaient fou de désir pour elle, la sonnerie retentit. J'accompagnai Bella en sport, en lui donnant la main. Mike semblait effondré. J'arborai un sourire béat. J'embrassai Bella chastement devant tout le monde et rejoignis ma salle d'espagnol. Jasper sautait de joie, il avait gagné son pari. Nous discutâmes avant que la prof n'arrive. Jasper était content que la situation entre Bella et moi soit éclaircie. Car même si je restais jaloux, j'avais le droit d'intervenir. J'avais envie de voir Bella. Mais je savais que si je voyais son petit short, je serai incapable de me contenir. Alors j'attendis la fin avec impatience. Quand elle arriva, je me précipitai vers l'amour de ma vie. Elle était déjà prête, mais quelque chose n'allait pas dans son comportement.

_ Bella, c'est Newton ?

_ Non Emmett !

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait ?

_ J'ai perdu un pari !

_ Ne me dis pas qu'on ne peut plus…Enfin tu vois ? Balbutiai-je.

_ Non.

_ Ouf.

_ C'est pire !

_ Pire...Pire comment ? M'inquiétai-je

_ Il veut que je danse et que je chante en tenue légère sur une musique de son choix ! Et en plus devant toute la famille.

Et là je fis la seule chose dont j'étais capable. Je ris, sous le regard courroucé de ma douce. Elle me flanqua un coup dans l'estomac en grondant. Je la pris par les épaules, mais elle me repoussa, alors je ramenai mon bras vers moi un peu plus fort. Elle finit par s'y lover. Nous rentrâmes à la villa. Mais au moment de passer le seuil, un mot d'Alice nous attendait.

_La maison est à vous, jusqu'à demain après-midi._

_Profitez en bien_

_Alice_

Alice, et les autres étaient partis. Mon dieu, j'imaginais déjà lui faire l'amour dans toutes les pièces de la maison. J'attrapai Bella par la taille, et la serrai contre moi. Je frôlai ses cuisses à travers son jean. Elle soupira d'aise. Je remontai les mains sous son top afin de câliner la douceur de son dos. Elle frissonna. Mes lèvres parcoururent son cou, mais elle ne me laissa pas continuer. Elle me repoussa, se mordant la lèvre. Mon envie se fit plus forte.

_ J'ai un truc à faire. M'annonça-t-elle

_ Bella, tu ne peux pas me laisser comme ça !

_ Oh si je peux !

_ J'fais quoi moi, en attendant ?

_ Joue du piano, ça occupera tes mains. Laisse le couvercle fermé. Si t'es sage, t'auras une surprise. Susurra-t-elle.

Je l'observai monter l'escalier, roulant des hanches. Mais elle voulait me tuer ! Je m'installai au piano, tentant tant bien que mal de me concentrer. Mais l'excitation était là. J'écoutai ce qu'elle faisait. Mais rien à faire. Quand enfin elle réapparut, un sourire coquin sur son visage, elle portait un manteau noir, cintré. Là, j'avoue que je n'y comprenais rien. Elle s'approcha de moi, la démarche féline. Elle me prit par les épaules, et me fit pivoter dos au piano. Bella posa son pied droit sur le tabouret, entre mes cuisses. Elle portait des bas. Avançant de plus en plus son pied sur mon érection pour la caressa avec. J'eus un feulement de plaisir.

Elle porta ses mains au niveau des boutons de son manteau. Je déglutis avec beaucoup de difficulté. Déboutonnant le premier avec lenteur et sensualité, sa peau nue apparaissait. Je voulais voir, j'étais pressé de découvrir ce qu'elle me cachait. Au fur et à mesure de son effeuillage, elle se mordait la lèvre passant sa langue sur celle-ci. Dévoilant une guêpière blanche avec un décolleté pigeonnant qui dessinait ses courbes parfaites. Bon Dieu ! Mes yeux suivaient ses mains avec envie. Je découvris un string assorti. Et ses bas. Merde ! J'aurais pu mourir maintenant. Elle fit glisser le manteau le long de ses épaules. Elle était si sexy, ma verge en était douloureuse. Elle ôta son pied de mon érection. Posa ses mains de chaque côté de ma chemise et me l'arracha. J'aimais quand elle était sauvage. Elle caressa mes épaules, suivant les lignes de mes abdos. Elle se retourna m'offrant une vue imprenable sur ses fesses. Puis s'assit sur moi, frottant sa croupe sur ma verge à travers mon pantalon. Je voulais poser mais mains, toucher son corps. Elle me claqua la main et continua.

_ Putain Bella…

Elle se retira, et malaxa mon sexe érigé pour elle. Puis fit le tour du piano. Elle monta dessus avec grâce, et fit onduler son corps. Le parfum de son excitation me parvenait de plein fouet. Elle caressa son corps avec sa main, descendant jusqu'à son intimité, passant à travers sa culotte. Elle se touchait, son cœur tambourinait dans sa poitrine. J'voulais que ce soit mes mains qui la touchent.

_ Enlève ton pantalon et ton boxer ! Et Rassis-toi !

_ Bella…

Je le fis avec une rapidité vampirique. Ma verge se sentait mieux, mais elle souffrait du manque de frottement. Bella s'allongea à plat ventre sur le piano, prit une de mes mains et l'enroula sur mon pénis. Elle voulait que j'me masturbe. Elle observa mes mains effectuer des vas et viens. Elle était si excitée de me voir ainsi affairé. Elle se redressa, et s'assit sur le bord du piano, posant ses pieds sur les touches. J'avais une vue incroyable sur son intimité, mon visage face à sa toison. Je m'aperçus alors qu'elle n'avait plus son string...

Elle dénoua son corset laissant apparaître ses mamelons durcis. Puis cajola elle-même ses lèvres intimes d'une main tandis que l'autre caressait ses seins. Bella inséra deux doigts en elle. Elle lâcha un petit cri. Puis ressortit son majeur et son index de son vagin. Et les porta à ma bouche, je les suçai avidement. N'en pouvant plus, je tenais fermement ses jambes. Et plongeai ma langue dans son centre. Elle voulut me repousser, mais la caresse était trop bonne. Elle s'accrocha à mes cheveux.

_ Oh Edward ! J'en veux plus !

_ Tu es si bandante Bella ! Tu as joué avec moi, tu m'as fait languir.

Ma voix était rauque de désir.

_ Edward j't'en prie !

_ Que veux-tu Isabella ?

_ Putain, Edward prends-moi !

Alors j'attrapai fermement ses jambes et posai les fesses de Bella sur les touches. Je me relevai et la pénétrai d'un coup. Nous criâmes ensemble. D'une main je finis de délacer son corset. Bon Dieu que c'était bon. Elle était tellement humide, ma verge butait au fond d'elle avec force. Des notes sortaient du piano, sous mon impulsion. Elle me fit asseoir sur le tabouret. Et s'empala sur moi avec passion. Je posais mes mains sur ses fesses, et accompagnai la cadence. Elle criait désormais, sans plus aucune retenue.

J'aimais la voir comme ça, elle se cambrait, me donnant accès à ses mamelons. Je les embrassai avec ferveur, jouant de ma langue sur ses pointes durcies. Son corps était complètement rejeté en arrière, ses cheveux touchant le sol. J'écartai légèrement les cuisses, pour un meilleur appui. Je tenais ses hanches fermement, et accentuai des coups de reins. Je voulais qu'elle comprenne ce qu'elle déclenchait en moi. Je glissai au sol sur les genoux, nos corps toujours emboité l'un dans l'autre. Son dos frottait le carrelage, sous mes assauts. Je sentais que j'allais venir, elle devait jouir.

_ Putain Bella, tu es si sexy ! Si mouillée ! Si serrée ! Jouis pour moi bébé !

_ Oh ouuuii ! Edward ! Continue ! C'est tellement bon ! Ouuuiiii ! EDWWWAARD !

Je sentis ses parois intimes se resserrer sur ma verge. Elle cria mon prénom et l'orgasme la submergea, tandis que son corps s'arquait et que ses jambes tremblaient. Après quelques coups de rein, je me déversai en elle, criant son nom. Ma tête s'effondra sur son ventre, son cœur battait à tout rompre, nos respirations étaient saccadées. Elle fourrageait mes cheveux avec tendresse.

_ Wow ! J'ai cru mourir, même si techniquement c'est déjà fait.

_ J'avoue que mon cœur a failli lâcher.

_ C'est quand tu veux, ce genre d'idée. T'es vraiment sexy Bella.

_ Mouais, j'ai cru comprendre que je te faisais un peu d'effet

_ Bella, tu es la tentation incarnée

_ Je t'aime

_ Autant que je t'aime.

J'avouai aisément que Bella m'avait surpris. Cette façon qu'elle avait de m'allumer. En général, un regard suffisait à m'exciter. Mais de la voir comme ça. Elle aurait pu faire n'importe quoi, je m'y serais soumis. Ces vingt-quatre heures promettaient de grandes choses. Un peu après j'observais Bella s'affairer au ménage. A vitesse folle. Elle avait mis une petite jupe écossaise. Personnellement, j'aurais souhaité qu'elle garde sa guêpière, mais ce n'était pas pratique. Je la suivis dans la cuisine. Elle se pencha devant moi pour mettre le linge dans la machine. Me dévoilant son string. Mes hormones en folies se déclenchèrent à nouveau.

**BELLA POV**

J'avais adoré allumer Edward sur le piano. Ses yeux onyx de désir me transperçaient d'envie. Alice m'avait achetée cette guêpière, en disant qu'elle me servirait un jour. Je lui avais ri au nez. Mon dieu, j'aimais la fougue d'Edward. Mais bien sûr, une fois que nous ayons fini il fallait ranger. Edward jouait du piano, j'adorais l'entendre jouer. J'avais presque fini, je me penchai, pour charger la machine, quand je sentis les deux mains d'Edward, se poser sur mes hanches. Ce contact m'électrisait. Je sentis son érection contre mes fesses. Je crois que le meneur de jeu avait changé de côté.

Il passa son pouce le long de ma colonne vertébral, dégrafant au passage mon soutien-gorge. Des frissons me parcoururent l'échine. Il me redressa, et ôta mon top prestement. La fenêtre me renvoyait nos reflets. Edward caressait mes mamelons dressés pour lui. Sa langue s'attarda sur mon cou, mes épaules. Il fit glisser une de ses mains dans mon string, trempé de désir pour lui. Je tentai de passer une de mes mains sur la bosse de son pantalon. Il l'attrapa et la posa sur la machine à laver. Il caressa mes lèvres intimes, trouva mon clitoris. Il appuya dessus avec ses doigts, faisant de petits cercles. J'haletai, mes jambes tremblaient. Il délaissa mon petit paquet de nerf. Je grognai face à ce manque. Il fit glisser mon string le long de mes cuisses, frôlant ma peau de ses doigts froids. Puis embrassa mes fesses, les dévorant de sa langue. Je courbai l'échine face à cette nouvelle sensation. Il se releva, prit un des torchons qui faisait illusion, et me banda les yeux.

_ Ressens. Souffla-t-il.

J'étais privée de ma vue. Je sentis sa bouche parcourir ma peau. Il me retourna, pour continuer sa douce manœuvre. J'avais entendu qu'il déboutonnait son jean. Mon humidité s'intensifia. Alors que je croyais qu'il allait me pénétrer, il prit ma main et l'enroula autour de sa verge. Je caressai son membre tendu. Il grogna. Au bout d'un moment il s'éloigna, je m'avançai vers son odeur. Il se trouva derrière moi à vitesse vampirique, je me retournai. Personne. Je refis un tour, et là je sentis qu'il passait ses mains sous mes fesses pour me soulever. Il me pénétra d'un coup sec, mon dos se colla contre ce que je supposais être le frigo.

Sa bouche s'écrasa contre la mienne. Il y fit courir sa langue pour m'en demander l'accès. Nos langues se livraient une bataille farouche et avide. Ses coups de reins étaient toujours plus puissants. Il me porta, je ne sais où. Je crois que c'était sur le plan de travail. Il m'allongea et leva mes jambes, les posa de chaque côté de sa tête, et intensifia ses pénétrations. Je sentis mon vagin palpiter autour de sa verge. Touchant le fond de mon antre charnel à chaque fois. Je criai, j'entendis la vaisselle, et les casseroles s'écraser sur le sol. Puis il me retourna, me pencha en avant et écarta mes cuisses. J'attendais le moment où il me prendrait. Il caressa mes lèvres intimes et mon clitoris avec sa verge. Me faisant pousser des petits cris, et des mots incompréhensibles.

_ Que veux-tu Bella ? Dit-il d'une voix rauque

_ Toi. Soufflai-je

_ Comment ?

_ Comme ça

Il me pénétra

_ T'es…Sûre…Comme…Ca. Dit-il entre ses coups de reins

_ OHHH ! OUI ! EDWARRD

Je sentis mes muscles vaginaux se contracter de plus en plus, il glissa une de ses mains sur mon clitoris. Mon cœur explosait dans ma poitrine. Son autre main prit ma poitrine, me redressant. Moi qui pensais qu'il ne pouvait pas aller plus fort, je m'étais trompée. Il redoubla d'intensité. J'hurlai son nom avec passion. Il grogna très fortement. Quand enfin nous fûmes frappés par la délivrance, nous criâmes en simultanée le prénom de l'autre. Il embrassa mon dos posant sa tête froide contre ma colonne vertébrale. Puis il me redressa délicatement et m'embrassa tendrement, tout en enlevant mon bandeau.

_ Je savais que la cuisine servirait un jour. Rigola-t-il

_ On est bon pour racheter de la vaisselle. J'savais pas que l'illusion cassait.

* * *

><p><strong>Ce sera tout pour aujourd'hui, la canicule c'est terrible.<strong>

**A très vite, **

**Basgi Caro**


	37. 36 La trêve des confiseurs ?

**Salut tout le monde !**

**Je suis en retard pour changer. Je suis désolée. Merci pour vos reviews, c'est toujours aussi agréable d'avoir vos avis. Je vais tenter de vous poster plusieurs chapitres ce weekend. **

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p><strong>36 La trêve des confiseurs ?<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>BELLA POV<strong>

Je me maudissais, j'avais perdu mon pari contre Emmett. Je devais danser sensuellement devant tout le monde. Ce que je pouvais assurer c'est que Em' savait choisir les chansons pour mettre à l'aise. La musique était rythmée au possible. Mais les paroles me faisaient rougir, jusqu'à la racine des cheveux : « So excited » de Janet Jackson. Non mais franchement aller chanter ça devant eux. Mais il était fou ! Alice et Rose me préparaient, tandis que mon ancienne amie Jane, rigolait. Oui ancienne ! Elle n'avait pas le droit de rigoler. Les filles m'avaient affublé d'une chemise noire sans manche, dont les pans étaient accrochés avec un nœud, juste sous ma poitrine. Les deux premiers boutons étaient ouverts, laissant apparaître mon soutien-gorge. Le bas me semblait encore pire. C'était un mini short en jean, qui ne couvrait pratiquement rien, il s'arrêtait au raz de mes fesses. Bon dieu et ses talons ! Je jurai mes grands dieux de ne jamais plus perdre un seul pari ! Et je ferai regretter à Emmett, son choix. Les filles attendaient que je me lève, je restais accrocher au lavabo. Elles se mirent à me tirer tellement fort qu'il s'arracha du mur.

_ Hey ! Ma salle de bain ! Pesta Alice.

_ J'm'en fous j'irai pas. Edward ! Couinai-je.

_ Désolé, mon cœur je ne peux rien pour toi. Me héla-t-il

_ Tu me le payeras !

_ Bella, profite de la chanson pour leur faire payer.

_ Rose !

_ Avec toute notre approbation Bella. Chantonna Alice

_ Mais Esmé…Carlisle…Je…

_ T'inquiète, ils en ont vu d'autre, puis prend ça. Aller Bella ! Fonce !

_ J'vous hais !

Les filles venaient de descendre et de prendre place. J'avais une canne dans la main. Ainsi qu'un borsalino sur la tête. Je pris une grande inspiration, et attendis la musique. Punaise, mais quelle folie !

**EDWARD POV**

J'avais hâte de voir Bella. Je ne savais pas quelle chanson Emmett avait choisi. Tout le monde m'avait fermé son esprit. J'attendais Bella avec impatience. Même si je savais qu'elle me le ferait regretter. Puis la musique vint. Bella commença à descendre les escaliers, elle avait un chapeau, et une canne.

**Breathe** (Respire...)

**You get me so, Get me so** excited (Tu m'excites, tu m'excites tellement)

Bella tenait son chapeau d'une main, s'accrochant à la rambarde, son corps en arrière, nous donnant une vue plongeante sur sa poitrine. Je venais de comprendre quelle chanson c'était, et je crois que si j'avais pu rougir…

**(Refrain)**

**I'm hot, come on, so get it ready** (Je suis chaude, viens, tiens-toi prêt)

**And I'll open my spot for you** (Et je t'ouvrirai les portes de mon antre)

**Anytime you want me** **to** ( A chaque fois que tu le voudras)

**So you can **(Alors tu peux...)

**Act bad** (Agir en mauvais garçon)

**Don't hurt me** (Ne me fais pas mal)

**Look sexy** (Aie l'air sexy)

**Talk dirty** (Parles cochon)

**And I'll open my spot for** you (Et je t'ouvrirai les portes de mon antre)

**Anytime you want me** to (A chaque fois que tu le voudras)

**Get me so excited** (Excite moi)

J'avais chaud. Très chaud. Bella arrivait en bas et me touchait du bout de sa canne, en chantant le refrain. Je n'allais pas tenir trois minutes comme ça. Jasper, lui aussi se sentait de plus en plus mal. Ma fiancée se déhanchait avec sensualité. Elle jouait avec sa canne, la passant entre ses jambes. Puis elle la jeta dans un coin de la pièce et continua à se déhancher. Elle chantait, et dansait sans me lâcher des yeux.

**So amused by mind control that I wanna get two steps** up (Me plaisant tellement à contrôler l'esprit, je veux aller encore plus loin)

**As for me I'm a let you know that my body's smoking hot** (Laisse-moi te dire combien mon corps s'enflamme entièrement)

**Throw me up against whatever's close and get to bossin me around** (Propulse moi contre tout ce qui est proche et viens en à me diriger)

**And everytime I give you the assist you know how to slam it down** (Et chaque fois que je te propose mon aide tu sais comment la rejeter violemment)

Bella s'était approchée d'Emmett. Elle lui avait enfoncé son talon dans le torse, nous faisant reculer d'au moins un mètre. Mais pour la dernière phrase, elle m'avait attrapé par le col de ma chemise, vrillant son regard au mien, me tirant vers elle, tandis qu'elle reculait. Les souvenirs lubriques du piano m'assaillait. Puis elle me susurra la suite de la chanson dans l'oreille.

**Do you like it when I do it** (aimes-tu quand je fais ça ?)

**I go head to toe** (De la tête aux pieds)

**And whenever you pursue it** (Et même si tu le poursuis)

**You'll never hear the word no** (Tu n'entendras jamais le mot « non »)

**So forget about them other girls baby** (Oublie les autres filles, chéri)

**Cause now you're rollin with a woman baby** (Parce que maintenant tu traites avec une femme, chéri)

**I'ma keep your body thumpin baby** (Et je vais pas m'arrêter de faire vibrer ton corps, chèri)

**It's the least I can** do (C'est le moins que je puisse faire)

**Cause you get me so excited** (Parce que tu m'excites tellement)

A cette phrase, c'était moi qui débordais d'excitation. Elle me fit reculer. Captivé par elle, je m'écroulai dans le sofa. Emmett et Jazz sifflaient. Bella ondula merveilleusement. Alice lui envoya une chaise. Elle s'assit gracieusement et croisa les jambes l'une sur l'autre au ralenti. Cette fille voulait ma mort.

**(refrain)**

**I'm hot, come on, so get it ready** (Je suis chaude, viens, tiens toi prêt)

**And I'll open my spot for you** (Et je t'ouvrirai les portes de mon antre)

**Anytime you want me to** (A chaque fois que tu le voudras)

**So you can** (Alors tu peux...)

**Act bad** (Agir en mauvais garçon)

**Don_t hurt me** (Ne me fais pas mal)

**Look sexy** (Aie l'air sexy)

**Talk dirty **(Parles cochon)

**And I'll open my spot for you** (Et je t'ouvrirai les portes de mon antre)

**Anytime you want me** to (A chaque fois que tu le voudras)

**Get me so excited** (Excite moi)

Elle jouait toujours avec sa chaise, elle la retourna. Le dossier face à nous, posant ses jambes en l'air, sur celle-ci. Puis Bella sauta de sa chaise, et commença à ramper à genoux vers moi, en débitant la suite de sa chanson. Emmett avait la bouche ouverte. Jazz se tortillait. Elle leur faisait de l'effet. A un autre moment, j'les aurais tués. Dém était calme et serein.

**So amused by mind control that I wanna get two steps up** (Me plaisant tellement à contrôler l'esprit, je veux aller encore plus loin)

**As for me I'm a let you know that my body's smoking hot** (Laisse-moi te dire combien mon corps s'enflamme entièrement)

**Throw me up against whatever_s close and get to bossin me around** (Propulse-moi contre tout ce qui est proche et viens-en à me diriger)

**And everytime I give you the assist you know how to slam it down** (Et chaque fois que je te propose mon aide tu sais comment la rejeter violemment)

Bella rampait à genoux vers moi. Mon regard était fixé sur son soutien-gorge. Elle posa ses mains sur mes genoux et m'écarta les jambes. Ce qu'elle y vit la fit sourire. Elle mordit sa lèvre inférieure. J'arrêtai de respirer et déglutis avec difficulté. Quand dans un moment de pure sensualité, elle posa sa tête entre mes cuisses et déposa son Borsalino, sur mes parties intimes. Puis fit un salto arrière, et continua ses déhanchements. J'avais hâte que ce show se termine.

**Do you like it when I do it (**aimes-tu quand je fais ça ?)

**I go head to toe **(De la tête aux pieds)

**And whenever you pursue** it (Et même si tu le poursuis)

**You'll never hear the word no** (Tu n'entendras jamais le mot « non », alors)

So forget about them other girls baby (Oublie les autres filles, chéri)

**Cause now you_re rollin with a woman baby** (Parce que maintenant tu traites avec une femme, chéri)

**I-ma keep your body thumpin baby** (Et je ne vais pas m'arrêter de faire vibrer ton corps)

**It's the least I can do** (C'est le moins que je puisse faire)

**Cause you get me so excited** (Parce que tu m'excites tellement)

**(refrain)**

**Is ya is ya is ya hungry,(**Tu as tu as tu as tu as faim,)

**I gotcha, I gotcha** (Je vois, je vois)

**I gotcha licking on my, Licking on my, Licking on my body body like it's something to** eat (Je vais lécher mon, lécher mon, lécher mon corps comme s'il était à manger)

J'en pouvais plus, cette phrase me mit encore plus à l'étroit. Elle associa son geste à la parole. Portant ses doigts à sa bouche, et les mordillant avec délice. Jouant de ses cheveux, passant ses doigts sur son corps.

**So you can** (Alors tu peux...)

**Act bad** (Agir en mauvais garçon)

**Don_t hurt me** (Ne me fais pas mal)

**Look sexy** (Aie l'air sexy)

**Get me so excited** (Excite moi)

**(refrain)**

Pour le final elle s'assit sur moi, et me faisant face, elle s'accrocha à mes cheveux, faisant courir ses doigts sur ma figure, j'allais l'embrasser quand elle rejeta son corps en arrière. Elle se leva et referma la bouche d'Emmett en appuyant sur son menton, puis lui posa son chapeau sur la tête. Elle lui glissa.

_ La prochaine fois, c'est moi qui gagnerais

_Cette fille est une bombe. Pensa-t-il._

_ Désolé, Edward.

_ Mouais. Grognai-je.

Tout le monde applaudit, Emmett et Jazz embarquèrent leurs femmes. Esmè et Carlisle allèrent chasser. Dém et Jane partirent discuter. Bella tentait de monter se changer. Je la rattrapai, et déposai un baiser langoureux sur sa bouche. Puis elle tenta de se détacher de moi. Je la maintins fermement contre moi

_ Où tu comptes aller ? Susurrai-je.

_ Me changer !

_ Oh non, mon ange. Viens avec moi.

Je l'entrainai dans le jardin, elle me rendait fou de désir. Elle ne protesta pas. Je, nous éloignais un peu de la maison. J'avais envie d'elle. Besoin de sentir son corps. Nous nous assîmes sur le banc en pierre. Elle se mordait la lèvre. Moi je devenais fou. J'approchai ma bouche de son cou, y déposant des baisers mouillés. Elle gémit. Fourrageant mes cheveux avec force.

**BELLA POV**

Edward arracha les boutons de ma chemise et déchira mon nœud. Il caressa mes seins à travers le tissu de mon soutien-gorge puis nous allongea sur le banc. Se redressant, il déchira mon sous vêtement avec empressement, libérant mes seins dressés pour lui. Mes mains accrochèrent son teeshirt, et il subit le même sort que mon soutien-gorge. Je voulais sentir sa peau sous mes doigts. Ses lèvres fondèrent sur mes mamelons durcis, léchant mes pointes, aspirant, faisant tourner sa langue autour, dessus. Mon corps s'arqua. Il fit sauter le bouton de mon short, et plongea sa main gelée dans mon shorty trempé. Je ne pus réprimer un râle de plaisir. Sa bouche parcourait toujours mes seins. Il trouva rapidement mon clitoris, et le caressa, le pinçant. Bon dieu, des frissons dus au ravissement parcouraient mes reins.

_ Je vais te faire jouir comme jamais Bella.

_ Oh…ouiiii ! Haletai-je.

Il aurait pu me faire jouir, rien qu'en prononçant ces mots. Il délaissa mon intimité. Je grognai de frustration. Il m'ôta mon short à vitesse vampirique. Puis replaça sa main. J'eus un nouveau gémissement. Les mains d'Edward étaient faites pour ça. Il inséra directement deux doigts en moi. Je geignis. Puis je me rassis, toujours son majeur et son index en moi. Il recourba ses doigts pour toucher mon point G. Mon corps se souleva. Il en profita pour arracher mon sous vêtement. Il plaça sa tête entre mes cuisses. Il passa ses mains sous mes fesses et m'avança au bord. Puis il me fit poser les jambes de chaque coté de sa tête sur le banc.

J'avais une vue imprenable sur ce qu'il allait me faire. Il réinséra ses doigts, puis les sortit pour les goûter. Mon humidité s'accentua encore plus. Puis il plongea sa tête entre mes cuisses, lapant dans un premier temps mon bourgeon. Puis il le suça de plus en plus fortement. Ses doigts parcouraient ma fente humide. Mon cœur explosait, le plaisir m'arrachait des petits cris rauques. Il fit glisser sa langue à l'intérieur de mon vagin. A cette sensation mes mains appuyèrent sur sa tête. C'était une première, je gémis à en perdre haleine. Il débuta ses vas et viens caressant mon clitoris de ses doigts. Ma respiration était saccadée. J'en pouvais plus, mes gémissements étaient de plus en plus forts. J'avais une main dans ses cheveux, de l'autre je serrai le bord du banc en pierre. Il continua sa douce torture, sa langue pénétrant ma fente de plus en plus vite. Mon clitoris avait dû tripler de volume. J'ouvrai mon esprit voulant entendre ses pensées.

_Putain Bella, tu as si bon goût. Je pourrai te faire subir ça pendant des heures durant._

_Dieu ! Edward, continue…c'est tellement bon…Je vais jouir_

_Je veux t'entendre, maintenant Bella !_

Il accentua ses coups de langue et pinça fortement mon clitoris, tout en titillant un de mes mamelons. Il ne m'en fallut pas plus. Mes muscles vaginaux se contractèrent. Mes jambes tremblèrent. Je criai mon plaisir sans retenu tout en écrasant un morceau du banc

_ Hannn…Ouiiii…EDWAAARRRDDD !

**EDWARD POV**

C'était la première fois que j'expérimentais ça. Mais bon dieu, c'était merveilleux ! Son orgasme avait même failli me faire venir. Je continuai mes cajoleries. Puis je délaissai son antre charnel, et me relevai. Pour un baiser fiévreux, elle glissa sa langue le long de ma bouche pour m'en demander l'accès. Ce que je lui accordai avec plaisir. Je bandais comme un fou. Elle passa ses mains sur mes fesses, les pinçant à travers le tissu. Puis en glissa une sur la bosse de mon jean. Un feulement de plaisir sortit de mon torse. Je lâchai ses lèvres, pour savourer cette caresse. Elle défit ma ceinture, et déboutonna mon jean avec une lenteur cruelle. Je grognais d'impatience. Elle m'avait tellement excité que c'était à se demander, pourquoi je ne l'avais pas encore prise. Bella fit glisser mon pantalon le long de mes cuisses, frôlant ma peau de ses paumes si chaudes. Puis elle effleura mes parties intimes, à travers mon boxer. Ma verge tressaillit. Bella avança lentement son visage vers mon pénis. Le mordillant tendrement, elle tira sur le tissu et libera ma turgescence. Elle passa sa langue sur ses lèvres. Je devenais dingue. Puis elle se décida à la prendre en bouche. Ma tête était baissée vers elle, Bella assise sur ce banc et moi face à elle. Elle commença par sucer mon gland fortement, et rapidement. Elle savait que ça me transportai, très loin. Puis caressa mes testicules, avec ses mains donnant des coups de langue de temps à autre. Mais quand elle aspira une de mes bourses avec sa bouche, je crus défaillir. Elle n'avait jamais fait ça.

Puis elle reprit mon pénis dans sa bouche, masturbant la partie qu'elle ne pouvait pas engouffrer. Mes mains se posèrent sur ses cheveux, les caressant. Elle accéléra la cadence, j'allais venir mais je voulais la posséder. Je la repoussai gentiment. L'allongeant sur le banc, je m'insinuai entre ses cuisses, frottant ma verge à son entrée. Sa poitrine se soulevait, je la pénétrai sans ménagement. Nous criâmes en même temps, je ne l'avais jamais senti si humide. Je sortis d'elle complètement, et m'y enfonçai totalement. Elle gémissait systématiquement. Bon dieu que j'aimais ça ! Bella renversa la situation, elle me fit asseoir sur le banc et s'empala littéralement sur moi. Un grognement sourd s'échappa de moi. Elle me chevauchait avec ardeur, j'accompagnai ses mouvements, en soulevant sa croupe. Bella geignit, nos respirations étaient erratiques. Ensuite je la fis basculer au sol, et repris le dessus. Bella s'accrochait à mes épaules. Mes mains s'engouffraient dans la terre, écrasant les bulbes qu'Esmè avait plantés. Mon amour faisait courir ses doigts le long de ma colonne vertébrale. Puis elle se saisit de mes fesses. J'avais l'impression qu'elle mouillait encore plus.

**BELLA POV**

Edward me remplissait totalement, avec ses coups de reins toujours plus profonds. Il me faisait l'amour avec passion. Il se retenait de jouir, je sentis la félicité m'envahir. J'accrochai mes jambes autour d'Edward. Mon corps s'arqua, il embrassa mes seins jouant de sa langue sur mes tétons durcis. Tandis que ses pénétrations se faisaient plus fortes.

_ Oh…Ouiii…Edwaardd…Continue…Je vais… Balbutiai-je.

_ Oui…Bella…Tu vas ? Haleta-t-il.

_ Je vais….Joooouuuiiir. Criai-je.

Ce que je fis, exactement à ce moment très précis, plantant mes ongles dans ses fesses. Il ralentit ses vas et viens. Le temps que je reprenne pied. Mais lui n'avait toujours pas joui. Une fois ma respiration calmée, je m'adressai à lui.

_ Assieds-toi !

_ Mais…

_ Fais ce que j'te dis !

Il s'exécuta et s'assit par terre. Je me levai et m'accroupis au-dessus de sa verge. Puis je glissais sur son érection passant, et allongeant mes jambes de chaque côté de ses hanches. Ma poitrine était collée à sa figure. Ses mains étaient posées sur ma croupe. Je fourrageai ses cheveux tandis, que je le chevauchai. Il répétait inlassablement qu'il m'aimait plus que tout. Je gémis, je voulais le faire jouir. Je posai mes deux mains derrière moi pour renverser mon corps en arrière, il fit de même. Je fixai ses prunelles et m'aidai de mes bras pour m'enfoncer en lui. Il grognait de plus en plus. Mes seins virevoltaient dans tous les sens. J'accélérai, m'empalant toujours plus fort et plus profondément. Il se redressa et passa ses bras autour de mes reins, posant sa tête au niveau de mon ventre. M'aidant à imprimer des mouvements plus durs.

_ Putain ! Bella…oh oui ! Continue…c'est trop bon…

J'intensifiai mes impulsions. J'aimai l'entendre jurer. Je sentis mon vagin pulser autour de sa verge. De plus en plus. Mes geignements se firent plus forts, nous approchions tous deux de l'extase. Nos respirations étaient complètement extatiques. Mon vagin emprisonna la verge de mon amoureux d'un coup. Déclenchant mon orgasme, et celui d'Edward. Nous criâmes le prénom de l'autre. Une fois mon rythme cardiaque calmé, je me redressai. Edward m'embrassa avec amour me serrant toujours contre lui. Puis nous observâmes le jardin. On aurait dit qu'une harde de sanglier était passée par là. Après nous être esclaffés un bon moment, et avoir tenté de redonner un semblant d'humanité au jardin, Edward récupéra nos affaires. Enfin ce qu'il en restait. Il me prit dans ses bras et d'un bond nous fît passer par la fenêtre de notre chambre. Puis m'allongea délicatement sur le lit.

Un seul mot, me venait à l'esprit : wow ! Enfin si on pouvait appeler ça un mot. Edward était le meilleur amant qui soit. J'avoue que ce « show » m'avait donné chaud, justement. Je pensais que Jasper n'avait pas tout à fait réussi à contrôler son pouvoir. Vu l'état d'Edward, et de moi-même. Je ne pouvais pas l'en blâmer. Mais j'étais heureuse d'avoir récupéré mon Homme. Je veux dire mon vampire. Sans se préoccuper des autres. Bon dieu cette trêve était une véritable bénédiction. J'étais prête à croire au Père Noël, au lapin de pâque et même à la petite souris ! J'étais sur un petit nuage. Finalement je n'avais pas besoin de grand-chose pour être heureuse, juste Edward. Le reste n'était que du bonus. Mon amoureux riait dans mon cou, je me demandais pourquoi.

_ Non, j'ai bien aimé la petite souris ! Rigola-t-il.

_ Mince, mon bouclier. J'me ramollis Râlai-je.

_ Ce qui n'est pas du tout mon cas. S'esclaffa-t-il face au double sens de sa phrase

_ Edward ! M'outrai-je.

_ Bah quoi ? J'ai beau être un vampire, je n'en reste pas moins homme.

_ Et quel homme, en plus.

_ N'est-ce pas.

_ Et modeste avec ça.

Je baillai, je commençai sérieusement à tomber de sommeil. Edward me prit dans ses bras.

_ En tous cas pour quelqu'un qui n'aime pas danser t'as fait fort !

_ J'appelle ça se trémousser moi !

_ J'adore quand tu te trémousses, mais je préfère les shows privés. Comme celui de vendredi. C'est juste un exemple, en passant. Susurra-t-il.

_ Bah voyons.

_ Si t'avais fait ça devant les lycéens, tu aurais fait plus de mort que la grippe espagnole.

_ Vraiment ? Dis-je surprise.

_ Ouais ! Entre les attaques cardiaques, et moi me sentant obligé d'achever les autres.

_ Pourquoi les achever ?

_ A cause de leurs pensées. Grogna-t-il.

_ Pauvre petit vampire télépathe.

_ Petit ! Non ! Terrifiant ! Dangereux ! Avide de sang ! Irrésistible ! Charmeur ! Grogna-t-il contre mes lèvres.

_ Irrésistible et charmeur ?

_ Oui ! La preuve.

Il s'allongea sur moi. Bloquant mes bras au-dessus de ma tête. Et tenta de m'éblouir. J'écartai les jambes et lui enserrai la taille. Collant au maximum ma féminité contre ses parties intimes. Il grogna, et baissa les yeux. Puis embrassa avec ferveur mon cou.

_ Alors qui est irrésistible ?

_ Tu es ma plus grande tentation. Susurra-t-il.

Incapable de résister à l'appel de l'autre, nous fîmes l'amour à nouveau. Puis Morphée m'accueillit dans son royaume.

Mon père devait arriver aujourd'hui avec Marcus et Alec. J'étais ravie de les revoir. Mais Démétri et Jane ne semblaient pas être du même avis. Je crois qu'ils angoissaient tout simplement. Alice était tendue, j'étais persuadée que ça avait un rapport avec Sulpicia, mais elle ne souhaitait rien dire. J'avais tenté de lire dans ses pensées, mais à part apprendre les hymnes nationaux des pays d'Europe, j'en tirais rien. Edward s'entretenait souvent avec les Quileutes. Il me mettait à l'écart et j'avais horreur de ça. Mais aujourd'hui c'était différent. Il faisait beau et j'avais décidé de me rendre à Port Angeles, afin d'acheter mes cadeaux Noël. Edward était plus têtu qu'une mule et refusait catégoriquement. Je débordais de colère.

_ Edward ! Donne-moi une bonne raison de rester ici !

_ C'est dangereux !

_ Merci ! Trouve autre chose !

_ Fais-moi confiance !

_ Tu rigoles ? Tu veux que je te fasse confiance, alors que toi et les autres refusez de me dire ce qui se passe ! Je n'suis pas stupide Edward !

_ Je n'ai rien dit de tel ! C'est pas le moment ! C'est tout ! Démétri aide moi !

_ Bella écoute le, c'est…

_ *E BASTA NON E POSSO PIU ! Tu mi infastidisce ! Io non sono un po 'cosa fragil ! Hai capito! Io non ho paura! Sono libero ! (Ca suffit je n'en peux plus ! Tu m'énerves ! Je ne suis pas une petite chose fragile ! C'est compris ! Je n'ai pas peur ! Je suis libre ! )

_ Schifezza! Ascolta Bella! (Merde ! Ecoute Bella ! )

_ No! Lasciatemi! (Non lâchez-moi !)

_ Bella! Attendere ! (Bella ! Attends !)

Je sautai par la fenêtre, sachant que j'avais intérêt à accélérer si je ne voulais pas qu'Edward me rattrape. Je piquai la Volvo de mon homme. C'était ma vengeance. Je savais que je devais arriver en ville au plus vite. Le soleil brillait, et les vampires ne pouvaient pas courir le risque de se faire remarquer. Un homme brillant comme un diamant au soleil, y avait plus discret. J'étais fière de moi. Enfin mon côté orgueilleux de vampire était satisfait. J'avais besoin de me retrouver seule. J'aimais Edward à en crever, mais j'avais connu la solitude pendant des mois. Juste quelques heures, voilà ce que je demandais. Même si m'éloigner d'Edward me faisait mal. C'était paradoxal. Mais quoi de plus normal pour un paradoxe. Car j'en étais un. Je savais que dès que je rentrerai, j'aurai la famille et Dém sur le dos. Mais peu m'importait. Perdue dans mes pensées, je vis des formes se jeter sous les roues de la voiture. Je pilai. Je redressai la tête et commençai à grogner. Et voilà que je me retrouvais nez à nez avec Jacob et Seth. Jacob ouvrit ma portière. Je grognai de plus en plus.

_ Mais c'est qu'elle mordrait ! Rigola Jacob.

_ Figure toi, que je n'ai jamais mangé de chien. Et j'avoue que c'est pas l'envie qui me manque ! Persiflai-je.

_ Salut Bella ! Chantonna Seth.

_ Salut. Râlai-je

_ Tu sais qu'il y a une sangsue, morte d'inquiétude à ton sujet. Enfin façon de parler, vu que…

_ Accouches Jacob !

_ Il veut qu'on te ramène.

_ Vas dire à ton maitre, qu'il aille se faire cuire un œuf !

Alors, ils montèrent dans la voiture. Sous mes yeux ébahis !

_ Mais, vous me faites quoi là ?

_ On t'accompagne ! Affirma Seth.

_ Edward risque de ne pas apprécier les poils sur la banquette. Dis-je acide.

_ Très drôle Bella. Mais je crois qu'il aimerait encore moins qu'on te laisse seule.

Je soufflai d'exaspération. Non Edward allait trop loin. Il allait m'entendre en rentrant. Jacob et Seth n'étaient pas désagréables. Bien au contraire. Si ce n'était leurs tenues vestimentaires. Seth me demanda de m'arrêter près d'un arbre. Je l'attendis dans la voiture avec Jack. Il revint quelques minutes plus tard avec un sac. Il remonta et donna un jean et un polo à Jacob. Tandis qu'il s'habillait lui aussi, je démarrai. Mon téléphone sonna. Je refusai de répondre. Pas besoin d'être madame Irma pour savoir qui m'appelait. Nous arrivâmes enfin à Port Angeles. Je rabaissai ma capuche. J'avais beau être à moitié humaine, mon corps réagissait bizarrement au soleil.

Jacob et Seth me suivaient comme deux toutous bien dressés. Cette image me fit sourire. J'entrai dans le vieux magasin de musique. J'avais commandé une vieille partition de musique. Le cadeau de Carlisle devait arriver avec oncle Marcus, ainsi que celui d'Esmè et d'Alice. J'avais trouvé pour Jazz un journal intime authentique d'un soldat de la guerre de sécession. Pour Rose j'avais trouvé des pièces de voiture assez rare, parce qu'elles n'étaient pas sorties sur le marché. Je savais qu'elle pourrait s'éclater à modifié les différentes voitures de tout le monde. J'avais acheté un énorme ours en peluche à Emmett. Dém' était fasciné par les armes humaines. Je lui avais donc commandé un véritable sabre de samouraï, d'époque. Pour Jane, une robe Dolce & Gabana.

Bon je comptais sur un autre cadeau. Mais celui-là n'était pas gagné. Le présent de mon oncle Marcus était plus complexe. Je m'y étais pris au moins un an en avance. La première étude humaine sur les âmes sœurs et les autres. C'était un manuscrit datant de l'Egypte ancienne. Alec un ensemble complet de l'équipe de Base Ball des Mariners. Mon père et bien on verrait plus tard. C'était compliqué. Mais je savais que je trouverai. Jack et Seth commençaient à avoir faim, alors je les invitai au restaurant. Le repas fut agréable, ils me parlèrent de leurs différentes mutations. C'était fascinant. Mais arrivés au dessert.

_ Alors contente que la bataille se précise ? Demanda Seth

Je décidai de les manipuler, pour enfin savoir ce qui se tramait.

_ Oui, dommage qu'elle ne soit pas plus proche.

_ Plus proche, tu rigoles. Normalement d'après…euh…Alice, c'est pour la semaine prochaine. Le lendemain du bal. Le premier janvier.

_ Seth ! La ferme ! Les yeux de Jacob s'étrécirent. Tu ne le savais pas n'est-ce-pas ?

_ Non, mais maintenant oui ! Merci.

Je sentis la colère s'insinuer dans mes veines, telle un poison se répandant dans mon organisme. Je payai et leur proposai de rentrer. Je roulai excessivement vite.

**EMMETT POV**

Edward était inquiet. Bella avait mis les voiles ! Ca le rendait dingue. Mais je la comprenais. Elle était à l'écart de sa propre bataille. J'avais apprécié le petit cours d'italien. J'avais pas compris grand-chose, mais c'était pas « o sole mio ». Eddy avait envoyé les Quileutes la récupérer. Mais en vain. J'avais reçu un texto de Bella qui me disait de prévenir « grand père » que tout allait bien. Elle était vraiment en rogne. Un moustique en colère c'est pire que tout. Sa virevolte dans tous les sens et persiffle dans tes oreilles jusqu'à ce qu'il pique.

_ Emmett ! Grogna Edward.

_ Bah quoi ? C'est vrai le moustique, tu ne le vois pas ! Mais quand tu l'entends c'est trop tard ! Tu t'es fait bouffer !

_ Comme les vampires ! S'esclaffa Jazz.

_ J'ai pas envie de rire, Bella est en danger.

_ T'avais qu'à lui dire pour la bataille !

_ Ouais pour qu'elle s'enfuit !

_ C'est vrai que si tu voulais l'éviter…c'est bien joué ! Elle a le droit de se battre, c'est son combat après tout !

_ Elle peut se faire tuer aussi ! Tu racontes n'importe quoi Em'.

Alice arriva en faisant la grimace : mauvaise nouvelle.

_ J'ai deux mauvaises nouvelles, pour toi Edward !

_ Vas-y au point où j'en suis !

_ Eleazar arrive !

_ C'est pas une mauvaise nouvelle, ça. La contredis-je.

_ Tanya !

_ Bingo Edward !

_ Bella va adorer ! Ris-je

_ Surtout qu'elle va arriver avant elle !

_ Génial ! La deuxième ? Maugréa-t-il

_ Elle sait pour la bataille ! Elle a voulu que je le sache ! Affirma Alice

_ J'en connais un qui va avoir chaud au cul ! Faîtes qu'elle t'insulte en italien ! Quoi ? J'adore quand elle fait ça. Pouffai-je

_ Arrivée des Denali dans…cinq…quatre…trois…deux…un. Décompta Alice

_ Impact ! Dis-je au moment où la voix de Carmen se faisait entendre.

Elle s'avança vers nous et nous enlaça avec tendresse. Elle me pinça les joues, tout en les secouant. C'était un geste très affectueux, Eleazar arriva avec Esmè. Ils rigolaient tous les deux. Dém' faisait les cents pas dans le jardin. Jane tentait de le calmer. Tanya arriva gracieusement. Elle embrassa Esmé, Alice, Jazz, moi et enlaça Edward. Elle lui déposait un baiser sur la tempe, quand Bella débarqua, avec fracas. Ses yeux étaient sombres, mais quand elle tomba sur Tanya, en train d'embrasser Edward, ils devinrent onyx. Elle cligna des yeux, et déglutit. Puis accrocha un sourire à son visage, comme un masque. J'aurais pas aimé être à la place de mon frère. Bella s'approcha de nos invités et les salua amicalement. Même Tanya, qui lui fit un sourire triomphant. Bella serrait ses poings fermement. Mais le regard d'Ed en disait long. Y avait de l'eau dans le gaz. Valait mieux ne pas être dans le secteur, au moment de l'explosion. Démétri et Jane arrivèrent, ils semblaient soulagés.

**EDWARD POV**

Il manquait plus que Tanya !

Comme si je n'avais pas assez à gérer avec Bella. Je voulais simplement l'épargner. Voilà la raison pour laquelle je n'avais rien dit. Mais franchement les courses de Noël pouvaient très bien attendre demain. Non ! Bien sûr que non ! Bella en avait décidé autrement. Et en plus, histoire de tout arranger elle était arrivé au moment où Tanya me disait bonjour un peu trop affectueusement. Elle avait repris bonne figure du moins en apparence. Parce qu'au niveau de ses pensées, il en était tout autre. Emmett avait raison, elle était dans une colère noire après moi. Mais moi aussi après elle. Pour être partie comme ça

_Je n'aime pas les spectateurs. Alors je ne dirai rien ! Mais ne crois pas que j'en ai fini avec toi !_

_Si je ne t'ai rien dit, c'est parce que je ne voulais pas t'inquiéter._

_Edward ! Plus tard !_

_ Alors comment allez-vous princesse ? Demanda Eleazar.

_ Bien merci, et vous-même ?

_ Tout le monde va très bien. Comme vous le voyez Kate et Irina ne sont pas là. Elles arriveront plus tard.

Eleazar était tendu, il m'expliqua par la pensée que je saurai bientôt pourquoi. Mais il souhaitait attendre mon père et Aro. Esmé leur proposa de leur montrer son nouveau projet. Bella était vraiment charmante avec eux, même avec Tanya. Ce qui ne présageait rien de bon. Enfin surtout pour moi. Je pensais que ses nombreuses années à Voltera lui avaient appris à se contenir. Après que nos hôtes soient partis avec Esmé, Bella s'avança dans le jardin. Je la suivis. Emmett pouffa en secouant la main l'air de dire « qu'est-ce que tu vas prendre ». Je lui lançai un regard noir. Jazz aussi était catégorique. Bella s'enfonça de plus en plus dans la forêt. Puis elle stoppa, toujours dos à moi, les poings serrés.

_ Vous les clebs ! Allez voir ailleurs si j'y suis ! S'écria-t-elle.

_ Bella, comprends moi.

_ OH NON ! C'EST TROP FACILE ! JE NE TE COMPRENDS PAS ! DE QUEL DROIT OSES-TU M'ECARTER DE LA SORTE! Hurla-t-elle.

_ DU DROIT ET DU DEVOIR QUE J'AI A TE PROTEGER ! Tempêtai-je.

_ ET TU TROUVES CA LOGIQUE ! DE NE RIEN ME DIRE ! T'AS EU PEUR DE QUOI, QUE JE PUISSE ETRE PRETE A ME BATTRE !

Je l'attrapai par les épaules, et la retournai face à moi. Son ironie n'avait rien de drôle. Elle venait me dire qu'elle voulait se battre. Je me radoucis pour tenter de lui faire entendre raison.

_ Bella, il est hors de question que tu ailles te battre. Je ne le permettrai pas !

_ MAIS C'EST LA QUE TU NE COMPRENDS PAS ! C'EST MON COMBAT PAS LE TIEN ! TU N'AS RIEN A VOIR DANS CETTE HISTOIRE !

_ COMMENT OSE TU DIRE UNE CHOSE PAREILLE ! AU CONTRAIRE ! SACHE QUE SI TU DEVAIS MOURIR ! JE SERAI INCAPABLE…Incapable…de survivre à ta perte Bella. Je t'aime trop. Je ne peux pas ! Ne me demande pas ça. Finis-je dans un souffle.

Le visage de Bella se transfigura de peine.

_ Edward, je dois le faire. Pour moi, pour toi, enfin pour nous. Si je veux avancer avec toi. Je. Dois. Le. Faire. Dit-elle dans en appuyant sur chaque mot.

_ Bella, pour la première fois de ma longue vie, j'ai peur. Peur de te perdre. Et qu'après ça, nous ne soyons plus jamais les mêmes.

_ Une chose ne changera jamais. Je t'aime au-delà du temps, au-delà de tout. Tu es l'être le plus merveilleux, et plus beau que je connaisse.

Je collai Bella contre mon torse et l'enlaçai avec amour. Si j'avais pu j'en aurais pleuré. Les choses allaient se compliquer, très bientôt. La guerre qui s'annonçait allait être dure et sans pitié. Mais je ne pouvais pas la voir mourir. Non pas ma Bella. Mon téléphone vibra. C'était un texto d'Alice qui m'informait qu'Aro arrivait. J'essuyai une larme qui roulait sur la joue de Bella. Elle m'embrassa avec passion.

_ J'te préviens Edward, si Tanya s'approche trop près de toi, je mords.

_ Oui, je ne me laisserai pas trop approcher par elle. Mais que dirais-tu d'une bonne douche mon amour. Avant que ton père n'arrive.

Bella sous la douche avec moi, parcourant son corps de mes mains fiévreuses. Comme réconciliation. On n'a pas trouvé mieux.

_ Tu crois vraiment que tout s'arrange avec des câlins, toi !

_ Qui t'a parlé de câlin ?

_ Oh arrête de faire celui qui n'y a pas pensé ?

_ Hein ? Oh ! Et sors de ma tête !

_ Ben maintenant tu vois ce que ça fait.

J'attrapai Bella comme une jeune mariée et l'emportai sous la douche. Après un moment de douce passion, nous redescendîmes. Sa famille était arrivée.

* * *

><p><strong>Petit extra lemon Démétri et Jane<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>DEMETRI POV<strong>

Nous avions décidé de faire un tour avec Jane. La tension sexuelle était trop forte pour moi. Jasper avait dû avoir beaucoup de mal à contenir Edward. Bella n'était pas en reste d'ailleurs. J'avais déjà assez à faire avec mes propres désirs. Je n'avais que ça en tête ces derniers temps. Jane me tenait la main, nous nous dirigions vers un arbre. Jane s'y appuya, je me tins face à elle. Elle passa ses bras autour de mon cou et me rapprocha d'elle. Je déposai un baiser chaste sur sa bouche. Elle m'observa et m'embrassa avec fougue. Passant la barrière de mes lèvres avec sa langue. La mienne rejoignit automatiquement la sienne, pour un ballet sensuel et rythmé. Quel bonheur de ne pas à avoir à respirer ! Je sentis les mains de Jane me caresser le dos. Pensant qu'elle était sous l'influence du pouvoir de Jasper. Je mis un terme à notre étreinte.

_ Pourquoi tu me rejettes ? Demanda-t-elle de son air enfantin.

_ Je ne te rejette pas, bien au contraire. C'est juste que l'influence des émotions peut…

_ Dém' La ferme ! J'ai envie de toi depuis des années. Alors l'influence des émotions tu vois…

_ Tu as envie de…

_ Oui, je veux que tu me fasses l'amour ! Tu n'en as pas envie ? Susurra-t-elle.

_ C'est juste que je….Jane…Soufflai-je.

Elle posa sa main sur ma virilité déjà bien érigée, pour elle. Jane la caressa de la paume, et déboutonna mon jean, pour l'empoigner. Je laissai échapper un grognement. Elle me prit le poignet et l'appuya sous sa jupe au niveau de son pubis. Je sentis l'humidité à travers son sous vêtement.

_ Vois comme je suis prête Dém'. Je n'en peux plus attendre. Murmura-t-elle.

_ Tu es tellement désirable, jamais je ne pourrai te résister.

Tandis qu'elle prenait ma virilité en main, je frottai ma main contre son intimité. Elle gémissait, je grognais. Je passai la barrière de son sous vêtement et caressai ses lèvres intimes. Elle était trempée de désir. Je trouvais rapidement son clitoris. J'appliquai ma douce cajolerie à son bouton d'amour, faisant de petit cercle sur celui-ci. Elle haletait. Ses mains sur ma verge étaient la plus douce des tortures. J'insérai deux doigts en elle. Ce qui la fit geindre encore plus. Je pratiquai des vas et viens de plus en plus rapide. Jane roulait des hanches, se frottant à ma main de plus en plus. Elle lâchait des petits cris. S'accrochant de sa main libre à mon épaule. Elle était si proche, je pouvais le sentir sur mes doigts. Je les recourbai afin de trouver son point sensible. Elle cria fortement au moment où son vagin se resserrait sur mes doigts.

Elle posa sa tête sur mon épaule. Je ralentis la cadence. Elle releva ses yeux vers moi, ils étaient surement aussi noirs que les miens. Je sortis les doigts de son vagin et les suçai. Elle ouvrit la bouche de surprise, puis fondit sur ma bouche pour un baiser passionné. Elle la délaissa, me colla contre l'arbre. Jane se fit glisser le long de mon corps. Elle n'allait pas faire ce que j'pensais ? Elle prit mon membre et le lécha sur toute sa longueur. Je tressaillis. Elle posa ses lèvres délicates sur mon gland. Puis le mit en bouche. Enroulant sa langue autour. Ce n'était pas la première fellation que j'avais eue. Mais bon dieu, celle-là dépassait largement toutes les autres. Elle aspirait ma verge avec délectation. Je rejetai ma tête en arrière contre l'arbre. Mes mains se posèrent bien malgré moi contre ses cheveux pour imprimer le mouvement. Je grognais devant cette sensation. Je me rapprochai dangereusement de la délivrance. Mais je ne voulais pas jouir dans sa bouche.

_ Jane, arrête…Je vais jouir si tu continues.

_ C'est bien ce que je veux.

Elle reprit mon pénis dans sa bouche. Toute ma volonté fut anéantie. Dans une dernière aspiration de Jane, je me déversai en prononçant son nom. Je n'avais jamais connu pareille jouissance. Je l'aidai à se relever et la plaquai à mon tour contre l'arbre.

**JANE POV**

J'avais envie de lui depuis des années. J'étais amoureuse de lui depuis des siècles. Maintenant qu'on était ensemble depuis quelques jours. Je ne pensais plus qu'à ça. Il fallait qu'il le comprenne. Ses doigts m'avaient travaillé divinement. Mais quand je l'avais vu me goûter, je n'avais pas pu résister à l'envie de faire la même chose. Il avait un goût merveilleux. Il caressait ma poitrine à travers mon chemisier. Il défit les boutons doucement. Ma poitrine apparut devant lui. Je ne portais pas de soutien-gorge. Il les cajola de ses mains, tout en faisant courir sa langue dans mon cou, puis descendit lentement entre mon sein pour enfin les embrasser. Sa langue titilla mes mamelons durcis. Je gémis. Mon entre-jambe s'humidifia encore plus. Je sentis sa verge raffermie contre mon ventre. J'avais envie qu'il me possède, maintenant.

_ Démétri, j'en veux plus. Prends-moi. Suppliai-je

Il se redressa, arracha ma culotte, prit mes fesses en coupe, et me souleva. J'enroulai mes jambes autour de ses hanches. Et il me pénétra avec douceur. Il grogna une fois entré. J'eus un cri de plaisir. Il m'embrassa et s'enfonça à nouveau. Ses gestes étaient tendres. Je l'avais tellement attendu, que j'avais l'impression qu'il comblait un manque. Je m'accrochai à ses épaules, enfouissant mon nez dedans. Il intensifia ses coups de reins. Sa verge venant buter au fond de mon vagin, à chaque fois. Je gémissais plus fort à chaque pénétration. Démétri se lâchait enfin, grognant, prononçant mon prénom. Je sentis une forte chaleur envahir mon bas ventre. Nos respirations étaient saccadées, inutilement. Quand mon corps s'arqua, mes muscles internes emprisonnèrent la verge de Dèm'. J'hurlai son nom. Démétri vint juste après moi, en retrouvant le chemin de mes lèvres pour étouffer un grognement sourd. Après un moment, il frotta délicatement mon nez avec le sien, puis souda son regard au mien.

_ Je t'aime Jane.

* * *

><p><strong>Voilà ! J'espère que ça vous a plu !<strong>

**La suite dans le cours de la journée.**

**Basgi Caro**


	38. 37 Une surprise de taille !

**Voici la suite, comme promis !**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p><strong>37 Une surprise de taille.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>BELLA POV<strong>

Mon père était arrivé avec Marcus et Alec. J'enlaçai mon père et mon oncle. Et je fis de même avec Alec, me fichant éperdument de l'étiquette. Jane était heureuse de revoir son frère. Je savais qu'elle livrait une bataille intérieure pour ne pas lui sauter dessus. Aucune effusion devant les rois n'était permise. Mais je n'avais jamais trop tenu compte de ce règlement. Les gardes ne venaient jamais m'enlacer. Ils s'inclinaient respectueusement devant moi. Ça avait le don de m'exaspérer au possible. Je n'en voulais pratiquement plus à Edward depuis la douche.

J'avais rigolé quand mon père mit une tape sur le dos de mon amoureux. Il avait trop peur de tomber sur un de nos moments intimes. L'ambiance était loin d'être pleine de joie. Et pour cause : la bataille se préparait, et j'avais hâte d'y être au grand désespoir d'Edward. S'il croyait que j'allais regarder les autres sans bouger. C'est qu'il me connaissait mal ! Très mal ! Le coté Superman défenseur de la veuve et de l'orphelin commençait vraiment à me super gonflé. Je n'étais pas une jeune damoiselle en détresse. Et ça, Monsieur avait tendance à l'oublier. J'avais peut-être mauvais caractère, mais mon fiancé n'était pas en reste. S'il y en avait un qui comprenait mon point de vue, c'était Emmett. J'avais un allié de taille. Il voulait même m'aider à m'entraîner. J'lui aurais baisé les pieds. Enfin peut-être pas à ce point-là. Beurk… Tanya et sa famille étaient venus chacun leur tour pour saluer les deux rois. Eleazar lui, les avait gratifiés d'une accolade amicale. Pour un ancien Volturi, c'était normal. Puis mon père s'était raidi à ce moment-là, ainsi qu'Edward. J'ouvris mon esprit, mais rien, enfin presque. Des banalités sans importance. Je savais que c'était grave, et je ne supportais pas d'être dans l'ignorance. Ils le savaient tous. Mon père croisa mon regard. J'attendis qu'il daigne faire cas de ma présence.

_ Marcus, Eleazar et moi-même souhaiterions nous entretenir un moment avec Edward, Bella et notre vieil ami Carlisle. Je crois que ton expérience nous sera très utile. Gardes, vous avez congé jusqu'à nouvel ordre.

_ Bien majesté. Répondit Démétri en s'inclinant.

Tout le monde sortit de la villa. Nous laissant entre nous. Edward prit ma main et la serra fortement. Les trois vieux vampires nous observaient Edward et moi. J'avais l'impression d'être une bête de foire. Le silence m'énervait, je décidai de le rompre.

_ Bon qu'est ce qui se passe ? Vous avez ressuscité Attila le Hun dit le fléau d'Europe. Ou bien…

Hannibal et ses éléphants, ils s'apprêtent à passer par les Alpes ? Rigolai-je.

_ Asseyez-vous tous les deux, s'il vous plait. Demanda mon père.

_ Wow ! C'est si grave que ça ? Dis-je toujours en rigolant.

_ Isabella ! Cingla mon père.

Il semblait vraiment en colère. Je me demandais bien ce que j'avais pu faire encore. J'avais beau chercher, je ne voyais pas. Même quand j'avais fait fuir les humains du château, pour leur éviter de finir en casse-croute il n'avait jamais été si belliqueux. Je restai debout. Quand Edward me prit par le bras pour me faire m'asseoir. Ils nous dévisageaient tous. Là franchement, ils attendaient quoi ? S'ils avaient un truc à nous dire qu'ils le fassent !

_ Bon ! C'est quoi ce nouveau jeu ? J'expose des affirmations et vous me dites si je chauffe ou pas ?

_ Eleazar va vous expliquer. Vas-y mon ami. L'encouragea mon père

_ Bien. A la demande d'Aro et de ses frères, j'ai effectué des recherches pour eux.

_ Sur ? Demandai-je.

_ Sur vous. Répondit-il en me regardant.

_ Comment ça sur moi ? Mon père sait tout.

_ Non, je parle de livres très anciens.

_ J'ai huit ans d'humanité, les livres sont passés de mode aussi vite chez nous. Plaisantai-je

_ Bella ! Me rabroua Edward.

Je me figeai devant le ton d'Edward.

_ Bella, connaissez-vous les prophéties ?

_ Oui, dans les séries télé. Ou les bouquins. Mais ça reste des mythes ! Quoi que Nostradamus était fort à ce jeu-là !

_ Des mythes hein ? Tout comme les vampires ? Me fit remarquer Marcus

_ Oh !

_ J'ai trouvé une prophétie qui parle de vous dans un premier temps. Ainsi que d'Edward.

J'éclatai de rire devant cette information. Non mais si vous les aviez vu ! Avec leurs regards paniqués. Ah ils étaient beaux les vampires sanguinaires ! Je tournai la tête vers Edward, ses yeux étaient fixes, son corps aussi. Il faisait la statue. Mon rire se stoppa immédiatement. Je fronçai les sourcils et déglutis.

_ Désolée. Continuez. Dis-je penaude.

_ Je disais donc que j'ai trouvé une piste très récemment qui m'a conduit jusqu'en Amérique centrale. J'ai trouvé un parchemin datant de huit cent ans avant notre ère. C'est une langue très ancienne proche du sumérien. Grâce aux milliers d'ouvrages recensés à Voltera, j'ai pu en faire une traduction à peu près correcte. Elle parle d'une enfant née d'un vampire se nourrissant de sang humain, et d'une humaine.

_ J'suis pas la seule…

_ Un instant princesse. Cette enfant devait être sauvée par un buveur de sang. Sacrifiant son alimentation pour elle. Elle devait trôner à la droite du père, entouré de ses oncles.

Je me levai, trouvant cette histoire stupide et effrayante. Non mais n'importe quoi. Je refusai que ma vie soit écrite d'avance par un type surement à poil. J'étais maitre de ma vie. C'était moi qui décidais pas un morceau de papier qui pue.

_ Baliverne ! On nage en pleine science-fiction ! Vous y croyez en plus ! Prenez tous rendez-vous chez un psy ! Parce que sauf votre respect Eleazar, là franchement c'est dingue !

_ Laisse le finir. Supplia mon père.

Edward m'avait suivi entourant ses bras autour de moi. Eleazar reprit son monologue.

_ Il est dit que son prénom est né de « Dieu est promesse » Saviez-vous qu'Isabella est la forme espagnol d'Elisabeth. Qui veut dire…

_ Dieu est promesse. Souffla Carlisle

_ Exact. Il est dit que sa venue déclenchera une guerre civile entre les vampires. Elle souffrira dans sa chair et son esprit, au point de vouloir mourir. Mais l'amour lui permettra de se relever pour affronter l'obscurité. Et oui, parce que sans amour, il n'y a jamais eu d'espoir. Et cet amour sera celui d'un vampire aux yeux d'or qui répond au nom de 'richesse et protection' et lisant dans les pensées. Il la sauvera et la guidera vers son avenir. Ensemble, ils donneront naissance à une nouvelle ère, une nouvelle vie qui apportera la paix et l'équilibre parfait entre le monde des ténèbres et celui de la lumière. Autrement dit entre les humains et nous.

_ Pour l'instant on ne peut pas dire que l'avenir soit en paix. Grognai-je.

_ Bella, vous ne comprenez pas tout. Il ne s'agit pas de vous réellement. Mais de votre unique futur enfant.

Alors, là je m'esclaffai en secouant la tête. Depuis quand les vampires avaient des enfants ? Non mais franchement ! J'commençais tout juste à y croire. Mais là pour le coup, c'était foutu !

_ Faites pas cette tête ! C'est impossible ! Mais c'est du délire ! Vous êtes tous barjots ! Vous le savez ça au moins ? Vous avez fumé quoi aujourd'hui ? Criai-je en tapant un doigt sur mon front.

_ Pourquoi serait-ce impossible ? Demanda mon père.

_ Pour des raisons biologiques !

_ Explique !

_ Je ne suis pas humaine de ce coté-là !

_ Hein ?

_ Pour faire des enfants, il faut qu'il y ait ovulation ! Qui dit ovulation dit : « ragnagna », ou, « les anglais débarquent » ou « zone rouge » ou « règles » ou « cycle menstruelle »

Mon père, oncle Marcus et Eleazar arquèrent un sourcil, j'avais la sensation de leurs parler chinois.

_ Oh ! s'exclama Carlisle.

_ Merci Carlisle. Un point pour le docteur ! Dis-moi Edward le cours d'éducation sexuel t'as déjà oublié !

J'observai Edward, il déglutit, se pinça l'arête du nez. Puis me fit un sourire crispé. J'me doutais que c'était pas vraiment la conversation idéale face à son beau-père.

_ Ça y'est ça fait le tour ? Soufflai-je, penaude.

_ Tu veux dire que tu n'as pas de cycle menstruel ? Jamais ? Demanda Carlisle.

_ Jamais, alors si on pouvait changer de sujet avant que je subisse une combustion spontanée ça m'arrangerait. Bon voilà c'est réglé stop et fin !

_J'veux mourir maintenant. En plus, joli choix de mot ! Pitié achevez moi. Pensai-je._

Voilà la conversation la plus honteuse de ma vie. Mon père, mon oncle, un presque inconnu, mon beau père et mon homme. Mes joues sentaient le bruler tellement je rougissais.

_ Ce n'est pas pour ça que ça ne peut pas arriver. Car il y aura un prix à payer, votre vie. En rajouta Eleazar.

_ Eh ben, c'est sur cette note positive que j'me casse ! Merci à tous pour votre positive attitude ! Franchement si j'veux qu'on m'empêche de me suicider. C'est sûrement vous tous que j'irai voir !

_ Bella, attend ! Sulpicia est au courant de cette prophétie et…

_ Et quoi ? Elle veut me tuer ! Tu parles d'un scoop ! Ne faites pas cette tête-là ! On dirait que quelqu'un est mort ! Enfin à part vous !

_ Bella, tu peux arrêter les sarcasmes deux secondes ! Arrêtes de prendre les choses à la légère !

_ Et tu veux que je fasse quoi, papa ? Que j'me mette à pleurer toutes les larmes de mon corps ! Parce que tout ça est injuste ! Bien sûr que ça l'est ! Tu me crois naïve ! Je savais que je devrais payer mon bonheur actuel ! Un jour ou l'autre ça devait arriver ! Alors on y est ! Mais j'me battrai pour survivre ! Il est hors de question que cette folle me tue sans que je réagisse ! Si jamais cette prophétie à la noix devait se réaliser…Et bien je me battrai encore ! Contre le destin, cette fois-ci !

Edward daigna enfin bouger. Il s'approcha de moi et m'enlaça. Je posai ma tête sur son torse et me laissai envahir par son odeur rassurante. Il déposa un baiser sur le sommet de mon crâne tout en caressant mes cheveux. Oh oui ! Je refusai la fatalité ! J'allais survivre à toute cette histoire de dingue. J'avoue que moi qui voulais savoir, j'avais obtenu ce que je voulais ! Mais à quel prix ! Je ne comprenais rien à cette histoire de prophétie. Je devais faire quoi au juste ! Attendre et voir ! J'avais reçu mieux comme cadeaux de Noël.

_ Bon ! On est censé faire quoi concrètement Eleazar ? Demanda mon amoureux.

_ Je n'ai pas la réponse à cette question. Ca se produira, mais quand, je ne sais pas. Mais vu l'enchainement des événements ça ne devrait plus tarder. Edward tu ne pourras pas l'empêcher. Irina et Kate devraient revenir avec plus d'informations. Mais il faut se tenir prêt.

**EDWARD POV**

J'avais Bella contre moi. Je ne savais plus quoi faire après toutes ces révélations. Je trouvai cette histoire complètement dingue moi aussi. Mais moi-même je n'étais pas censé exister. Et pourtant j'étais là. Je connaissais trop bien Eleazar. Je savais que s'il en avait parlé, c'est qu'il était sûr de lui. Le seul moyen à ma connaissance, pour ne pas avoir d'enfant était l'abstinence. Mais je savais que je n'en étais pas capable. De toute manière Bella refuserait. Mais risquer sa vie encore je m'y refusai. Même si Eleazar était sûr de lui, quand il disait que rien ni personne ne l'empêcherait. En prime, Sulpicia allait débarquer. Où et quand ça changeait tout le temps. Alice n'arrivait pas à avoir une vision précise.

Bella releva ses yeux vers moi. Je lui souris, et déposai un baiser chaste sur ses lèvres. Je souhaitai m'entretenir avec eux sans elle. Je savais qu'elle m'en voudrait. Mais je savais aussi que je ne voulais pas qu'elle meurt. Bella exprima le besoin de sortir. Elle souhaitait sûrement se confier à Démétri ou peut-être à Alice. Elle m'embrassa la joue tendrement, et sortit. Je me retrouvai face aux autres. Aro et Marcus s'étaient laissés tomber sur le sofa. Mon père était collé le long du mur. Eleazar, lui, se trouvait près de la baie vitrée observant dehors. J'avançai vers lui. Une grande lassitude morale m'envahit.

_ Chaque problème a sa solution. Réglons son compte à Sulpicia une bonne fois pour toute. Ensuite nous verrons pour cette prophétie.

_ Non Aro. Malheureusement tout est lié. Expliqua Eleazar.

_ Après la confrontation avec Sulpicia. Si c'est le prix à payer pour qu'elle vive, alors je la quitterais ! Criai-je de désespoir

_ Non ! Hurla Marcus en se levant les poings serrés. Ça vous tuera. Vous ne pourrez survivre à votre séparation. L'un sans l'autre il n'y a point d'existence possible. Comme la fleur a besoin du soleil pour vivre. Si votre lien se brise, vos âmes seront annihilées, elles erreront dans les limbes, dans le tourment éternel. Sans jamais se retrouver. Tu ne peux pas Edward ! Tu en es incapable ! Fais confiance au destin. Il trouvera pour vous une solution.

_ Le destin… Lequel ? Celui qui a permis à Félix d'abuser d'elle ? Ou bien celui qui veut me l'enlever, alors qu'il vient juste de nous réunir ? Crachai-je.

_ Peut-être y a-t-il une erreur au niveau de ma traduction.

_ Eleazar, tu ne t'es jamais trompé jusqu'à présent. Se résigna Aro.

_ Alors on laisse tomber ? Demandai-je

_ Bien sûr que non ! Carlisle, tu as une idée ? S'outra Aro.

_ Je n'ai jamais rencontré des cas semblables. Bella avec Nahuel sont les seuls demi-vampires que je connaisse. Je n'ai pas assez de recul. Mais Marcus, toi, tu as fait des recherches sur Bella ?

_ C'est exacte. Mais nous n'avons jamais poussé les examens très loin. Bella est pratiquement

impénétrable. Tout comme nous. Les radios ne donnent rien, sans parler des écographies. J'ai commencé à trafiquer une de ses machines humaines, pour la rendre plus performante. Mais sans résultats. La seule chose que j'ai réussi à fabriquer est une seringue assez résistante, ce qui nous a permis de voir la proportion venin et sang.

_ Ça pourrait être intéressant, ne serait-ce que pour mesurer son taux hormonal. Mais il est vrai que si elle n'est pas réglée, il ne peut pas y avoir ovulation. Sans ovulation, pas de fœtus possible. Les femmes vampires ne peuvent pas avoir d'enfant. Alors que les hommes oui. Donc on peut supposer que les demi-vampires femelles sont comme les femmes vampires.

_ Bref ! On est pas plus avancé ! M'énervai-je.

Carlisle s'approcha de moi, et posa sa main sur mon épaule dans un geste paternel.

_ Edward, je te promets de faire tout mon possible, pour qu'il n'y ait pas de problème.

**BELLA POV**

Un mot. L'angoisse. C'était ce que je ressentais. Avec Sulpicia, je savais à quoi m'attendre. Mais cette chose qu'on appelait destin avait décidé de s'acharner. J'avouai aisément que je ne savais plus du tout où j'en étais. Qui croire, un bout de parchemin puant ? Ou bien la biologie ? Biologiquement parlant je ne devrais même pas exister. Edward ne devrait pas être. Alors que faire ? Décréter que notre amour nous conduirait tous deux à une mort certaine ? Mais tant qu'il y a de la vie, y' a de l'espoir. Alors si toute cette histoire devait arriver, et bien ça arriverait quoi que je fasse. Alors à quoi bon ! J'avais besoin de parler à Démétri. Il était mon frère de cœur, mon plus grand soutien dans la vie avant Edward. Il était devant moi, seul, appuyé contre un arbre.

J'avançai vers lui, la démarche peu assurée. J'arrivai à sa hauteur, et m'effondrai en larmes dans ses bras. J'avais la sensation de ne plus rien contrôler. Tout m'échappait. Au moment où j'avais trouvé une raison de vivre, la mort rodait sournoisement autour de moi. Je pouvais même sentir son odeur. Je devenais folle. Je n'avais pas peur de mourir. Mais je ne pouvais imaginer être séparée d'Edward. Même dans la mort. Démétri me berçait, ne comprenant pas ce qu'il se passait. Tentant de me calmer, de me rassurer. Il nous fit asseoir par terre. Sa présence était rassurante. Après un long moment à pleurer, une fois mes canaux lacrymaux complètement asséchés tels la mer d'Aral, je lui racontai ce que nous avait dit Eleazar. Je ne pouvais admettre de ne pas être maître de ma destinée. Je lui expliquai la fin de l'histoire. Ma mort.

_ Bella, pour le destin, seule la route est écrite, pas sa destination. Tu es vivante maintenant, Edward et toi vous êtes ensemble. Unis. C'est la seule chose qui importe. C'est ce que j'ai appris avec toi et Edward. C'est aussi ce que je tente de faire avec Jane. Si ça arrive vous ferez face. Comme toujours. On ne sait même pas si c'est vrai.

_ Démétri, si t'avais vu le regard d'Eleazar. Il en est persuadé ! Tout le monde en est persuadé. Edward aussi ! Mais le pire c'est qu'ils ont réussi à m'en convaincre. Alors quoi ? Je serai sur cette terre, juste pour servir de mère porteuse et déclencher des guerres civiles ?

_ Ta naissance est extraordinaire, tu n'aurais jamais dû voir le jour. Et pourtant tu es là. J'aurais pu me nourrir de ton sang quand je t'ai trouvée. Ton père aurait pu tuer ta mère avec ses instincts de prédateurs. Ta vie est un miracle en soi. Je refuse de croire que toutes ses choses se sont mises en place, juste pour une autre génération. Même si cette génération nous apporte la paix entre nos deux mondes. As-tu parlé à Alice ?

_ Non, mais je suis sûre qu'elle ne voit rien. Elle m'en aurait parlé.

_ Oui tu as certainement raison.

Dém' déposa un baiser sur mon front, puis s'éloigna. Il savait que j'avais envie d'être seule. Je m'assis auprès d'un vieux chêne. Malgré les tempêtes, les batailles et le temps, il était toujours là, fier, étendant ses branches, toujours vers l'avant. Et moi, j'avais l'impression de faire un pas en avant pour trois en arrière. Je trouvai tout ça injuste. Il y a quelques temps, j'aurai accepté sans rechigner, en me disant que je l'avais mérité. Mais maintenant, j'en voulais à Edward de m'avoir fait miroiter un bonheur éphémère et inaccessible. J'étais là à me morfondre sur mon pauvre sort. Je baissai les bras. A quoi bon ? Félix aurait dû en finir avec moi. Mais la vie et le destin sont cruels. J'avais retrouvé le goût et l'envie de vivre. La vie était injuste, mais ça je le savais depuis longtemps. La mort de ma mère n'avait plus aucun sens ! Plus rien n'en avait.

_Bon dieu mais c'est pas vrai ! Ressaisis toi ma vieille ! T'es encore en vie ! Bouge tes fesses ! Rien n'est fini !_

**EDWARD POV**

Elle était là, assise, appuyée contre un arbre. Ses genoux relevés sur sa poitrine, ses bras les entourant et la tête dedans. Elle était tellement mal. Je m'assis en face d'elle, d'une main je remontai son visage d'ange vers le mien. De mon pouce, j'essuyai une larme sur sa joue, et la portai à ma bouche. C'était ma façon de partager sa peine. Je posai mon front contre le sien. Elle enroula ses bras autour de mon cou, et pleura à nouveau. Je posai mes mains sur ses hanches, elle se positionna à califourchon sur moi. Je me sentais complètement désarmé face à sa peine.

_ Bella, ça va aller. On s'en sortira comme toujours. La rassurai-je.

_ Non ! Et, tu le sais !

_ Alors t'abandonnes ?

_ Oui, enfin non. Edward…je…J'ai…peur.

Voilà, elle l'avouait enfin. Bella avait peur. Je devais la rassurer quitte à mentir.

_ On est plus fort que la mort. On s'aime Bella. Notre amour est éternel.

_ Admettons. On fait quoi ?

_ Carlisle et Marcus souhaiteraient faire quelques examens.

_ Génial ! De statut de demi-vampire, je passe à celui de cobaye !

_ Ne le prends pas comme ça…Ils veulent nous aider.

_ Je sais, je suis désolée. Je n'attire que le malheur. Tu devrais te faire une raison et me laisser partir.

_ Bella ! Jamais ! Tu m'entends ! J'ai moi aussi pensé à partir ! On ne peut pas ! Ca nous tuerait, tous les deux. M'emportai-je.

_ Tu voulais me quitter !

_ Pour te protéger, après Sulpicia. Je suis désolé. Soufflai-je.

Elle m'embrassa langoureusement. Ce baiser n'avait rien à voir avec les autres. Je pouvais sentir son amour, ainsi que son désespoir. Elle fit glisser sa langue sur mes lèvres. Nos langues se rejoignirent, avec frénésie. Bella passa ses mains dans mes cheveux. Les choses allaient beaucoup trop vite. Comme si nous étions dans l'urgence. Comme si c'était peut-être la dernière fois. Je mis fin à notre étreinte en la repoussant gentiment.

_ Ne fais pas ça Edward ! Supplia-t-elle.

_ Faire quoi mon amour ? Mentis-je.

_ Ne me rejette pas ! Non !

_ Bella, il vaut mieux qu'on s'arrête là.

_ Pourquoi ?

_ Bella, la prophétie...

_ Alors quoi ? Tu ne me feras plus jamais l'amour ! S'écria-t-elle en se levant.

_ Bien sûr que non. Je pense qu'on devrait éviter tant qu'on en sait pas plus. Je refuse que tu risques ta vie. Expliquai-je en la rejoignant.

_ Tu refuses de risquer ma vie, mais tu refuses de m'aimer. C'est toi qui va me tuer ! Cracha-t-elle plein de hargne.

_ Ne dis pas ça ! Je lutte contre moi-même ! Alors ne rends pas les choses plus difficiles.

_ J'ai besoin de toi, j'ai besoin que tu m'aimes. Besoins de tes lèvres sur ma bouche, sur mon corps. Dit-elle tristement.

_ Bella, moi aussi. Mais…on va d'abord voir Carlisle et Marcus. S'il te plait. La suppliai-je.

Elle accepta de mauvaise grâce. Je n'aurais pas pu lui résister plus longtemps. Je ne voulais pas lui faire de mal. Mais il fallait que je garde le contrôle. Tant que nous n'avions aucune réponse à nos questions. Je refusais de risquer de lui faire un enfant. Je n'avais jamais pensé à la possibilité d'en avoir un un jour. Je n'avais même pas imaginé que Bella puisse tomber enceinte. C'était une histoire de dingue. Ma fiancée avançait tristement vers la villa. Elle ne remarqua même pas Emmett, qui avait tenté de lui faire peur en se planquant. Elle continua à avancer tandis qu'Emmett m'attrapait le bras.

_ Le moustique dépressif est de retour ? Rigola mon frère.

_ C'est pas le moment, s'il te plait.

_ Edward, qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait, encore ? A moins que ce soit Aro ?

_ Personne n'a rien fait ! Je te raconterai tout plus tard. Laisse-nous.

_ Edward, sérieusement tu peux te confier. Tu sais que je peux être sérieux.

_ Je sais…mais…plus tard. Merci.

Il n'insista pas, et me libera de sa poigne. J'entrai dans la villa, et croisai le regard de Tanya. Je levai les yeux au ciel et me dirigeai vers le bureau de Carlisle. Marcus ouvrit la porte. Bella était assise sur le canapé et le bras tendu.

_ Edward, pourrais-tu aider ?

_ Oui, certainement.

_ Tu vas compresser son bras, juste au-dessus de la pliure du coude. Tu serviras de garrot.

_ Mais, je risque de lui écraser le bras.

_ Non ne t'inquiètes pas. Les élastiques cassent les uns après les autres.

Je me positionnai sur le sofa. Quand je vis la seringue, j'eus un hoquet de surprise. L'aiguille était longue, et tellement fine. J'appuyai comme il me l'avait demandé. Bella grimaça, mais me demanda de continuer. Je me noyai dans les yeux de ma douce, tandis que Carlisle lui prélevait son fluide. Il remplit plusieurs éprouvettes. Il me demanda de relâcher la pression, j'ôtai ma main. On pouvait voir la marque de mes doigts sur sa peau. Je savais qu'elle aurait des bleus. Je baissai la tête quand elle posa sa douce main sur ma joue.

_ Les résultats ? Demanda-t-elle.

_ Demain dans la matinée. Si vous avez besoin de nous. Nous serons dans le labo, au sous-sol. Expliqua Carlisle.

Bella acquiesça, puis se leva. Nous descendîmes au salon, afin de retrouver les autres. Mes frères et sœurs jouaient à la Wii. Jane, Démétri, et Alec étaient de chaque côté de la maison, en surveillance. Esmé discutait avec Carmen et Tanya. Je m'installai au piano, Bella avec moi.

J'entamai : Etude Op.10 no.3 "Tristesse" de Chopin. Puis Nocturne Op.9 No.2 du même artiste. Bella prit ma place sous mes yeux ébahis et elle joua la marche funèbre. Je stoppai ses gestes. Je l'abandonnai rapidement, pour aller chercher son violon. Je lui mis dans les mains. Retournai à mon piano et débutai, la Sonate N°5 " le Printemps" de Beethoven. Puis la sonate « l'hiver » Only you. J'étais heureux de pouvoir rejouer avec Bella. Nous continuâmes par quelque chose de plus gaie. La sonate KV 305 de Mozart, le premier mouvement. Puis nous terminâmes sur le « nocturne » de Chopin, mais en duo cette fois-là. Elle avait fermé les yeux, sur la dernière note. Son père se leva et alla l'embrasser. Elle regarda son violon, une nostalgie profonde émanait d'elle. Je la pris dans mes bras. L'attente serait longue jusqu'à demain. Je me rassis et lui jouai sa berceuse. Bella posa sa tête sur mon épaule, et se laissa guider par la musique.

**DEMETRI POV**

Edward et Bella semblaient si désemparés. J'en avais mal pour eux. Je savais me battre contre des vampires, je pouvais tuer des humains avec une main. Mais déjouer le destin, ça j'ignorai comment faire. J'avais une autre préoccupation en tête. Je devais parler à Aro de Jane et moi. J'avais du mal à exprimer mes sentiments à Jane. Mais là, c'était une vraie torture. Je m'avançai donc vers lui le saluant respectueusement.

_ Maître Aro. Pourrai-je m'entretenir un moment avec vous, s'il vous plait ?

J'étais nerveux et il le savait. Il aurait pu très bien me toucher pour avoir ses réponses. Mais il n'en fit rien. Il ne nous touchait que rarement. Il sortit de la maison, je le suivis. Jane tremblait d'appréhension. Il me fit face.

_ C'est à propos de ma fille ?

_ Non maître, c'est personnel.

_ Bien, je t'écoute.

_ Voilà mon seigneur. J'ai des sentiments pour une certaine personne. Et ces sentiments sont partagés.

_ C'est un vampire au moins ?

_ Oui maître !

_ Si tu me demandes congé comprends bien que je ne peux accepter. Ce n'est pas le moment. Mais je commençai à désespérer de te voir épris de quelqu'un.

_ Non, mon seigneur. Je souhaite rester.

_ Je connais cette femme. Serait-ce Tanya, je pensais qu'elle aimait Edward.

_ Ce n'est pas elle, Monseigneur. Affirmai-je avec véhémence.

_ Alors qui ?

_ C'est…

_ Oui, bah allez lance-toi. M'encouragea-t-il.

_ Jane, mon maître. Murmurai-je à peine audible.

_ Nom de dieu ! Jane ! S'exclama-t-il

Il commençait à tourner en rond, cette nouvelle ne le satisfaisait pas.

_ Je vous l'ai dit parce que je connais vos intentions. Vous convoitez de la ramener avec vous à Voltera. Je souhaiterais qu'elle puisse rester avec moi.

Il se stoppa face à moi avec un doigt accusateur pointer sur mon torse.

_ Tu souhaiterais hein ! Je ne vous ai pas envoyé ici pour batifoler ! Dois-je te rappeler ce qu'il s'est passé la dernière fois, que tu t'es laissé détourner ? Cingla-t-il

C'était un coup bas, mais je le méritai. Il avait raison.

_ Non maître, je m'en souviens parfaitement. Quoi que vous choisissiez, je me plierai à votre

exigence. Mais une fois cette mission terminée, je vous quitterai. Bonne soirée mon seigneur.

Après une dernière courbette, je rentrai à l'intérieur. Je savais que jamais il n'accepterait. Mais je devais essayer. Il fallait que je l'annonce à Jane. C'était la tête baissée que je repris mon poste. Jane avait compris. Je voyais la tristesse dans ses yeux. Edward se redressa, au moment où Bella se levait. Il attrapa son bras, mais elle se détacha de son emprise. J'avais compris ce qu'elle voulait faire, je tentai moi aussi de l'en empêcher.

_ Non Bella !

_ Il n'a pas le droit de vous faire ça !

_ Il a tous les droits ! C'est notre maître !

_ Ce n'est pas le mien ! Cracha-t-elle.

_ Reste en dehors de tout ça, pour une fois. Lui demandai-je

Tanya se leva, elle allait s'en mêler. Je savais que ça risquait de mal tourner.

_ Tu attires les ennuies, comme les cadavres attirent les vautours ! Ta présence est plus dangereuse que dix nouveaux nés ! Tu devrais t'en aller ! Tu ne voudrais pas qu'Edward soit blessé ? Dit Tanya acide.

_ Tanya ! S'outrèrent Carmen et Esmé.

_ C'est vrai ! Mais ravale ton venin, et occupe-toi de ton brushing ! Barbie ! Cracha Bella

Un grognement assourdissant s'échappa de la Denali. Edward et moi nous postâmes face à elle. Rose s'approcha de Tanya, la prit par le cou et la colla au mur. Alice tenta de calmer sa sœur.

_ Ne parle pas de ce que tu ne connais pas. Si tu t'attaques à Bella, tu t'attaques à moi. C'est ma petite sœur ! Alors laisse-la tranquille ! On supporte ta jalousie et ta méchanceté envers Bella depuis seulement quelques heures. Mais là je craque ! Alice est à deux doigts de t'étriper. Si tu ne veux pas te mettre ta famille à dos. Ferme là !

Tanya tentait désespérément de se défaire de Rose. Elle grognait, sa lèvre supérieure était retroussée. Ses yeux étaient noirs de colère. Elle ne semblait pas écouter un mot des menaces de Rosalie, trop concentrée par l'envie de s'e prendre à Bella.

Soudain, aussi vite qu'elle l'avait attrapé, Rose finit par lâcher Tanya, et retourner jouer avec Jazz et Emmett à la Wii. Elle voulait faire de la boxe. Quelle femme ! Bella de son côté s'était décontractée. Mais je ne relâchai pas ma vigilance.

_ Si tu restes, tu auras SA mort sur la conscience ! Tu n'es qu'une gamine, pourrie, gâtée,

capricieuse, et égoïste ! Tu ne mérites pas d'être dans cette maison ! Cracha Tanya

Bella se jeta sur elle, sans que nous puissions intervenir. Elle lui décocha deux droites, dans son joli minois, avant que Tanya la balourde contre un mur. La cloison s'explosa sous l'impact. Il y eut un bruit sourd et Bella s'effondra. Je me jetai sur la Denali avec Emmett. Jane et les autres se postèrent autour d'elle, en position d'attaque. Edward se précipita vers sa fiancée avec Esmé. Edward appela son père. Heureusement qu'Aro n'était pas là. Esmé se leva furibonde, ses yeux noirs comme l'ébène. Edward s'accrocha à sa belle. Une chance pour Tanya.

_ Tu n'es plus la bienvenue dans cette maison Tanya ! Tant que ta jalousie t'aveuglera ! Touche encore à un seul de mes enfants, et c'est moi qui te démembre !

_ Tanya ! Tu me déçois ! Comment as-tu pu ? Cria Eleazar

_ Elle m'a attaquée. Se défendit-elle.

_ Seulement, parce que tu lui as dit des choses horribles. J'aime Bella, et ça tu ne peux rien y faire ! Tu étais ma meilleure amie. Désormais tu n'es plus rien. Si elle a quoi que ce soit ! J'te jure que j'te tue ! Je ne te le pardonnerai jamais ! Maintenant sors de chez nous ! Avant que je ne change d'avis et que je te tue ! Menaça Edward

_ Mais…Contesta-t-elle.

_ Dégage ! Beugla Em'

Elle partit. Nous entourâmes Bella. Carlisle ordonna à Edward de la monter dans sa chambre.

**CARLISLE POV**

Cette histoire n'aurait jamais dû arriver. Nous savions tous que Tanya ne supporterait pas de voir Edward et Bella, réunis. On aurait dû être plus attentifs. On était trop accaparé par cette histoire de prophétie. Les résultats n'étaient pas encore aux complets. Nous n'avions pas découvert grand-chose. Mise à part qu'elle possédait des hormones. Mais à un taux tellement bas que ça tiendrait vraiment du miracle si elle tombait enceinte. Mais nous devions attendre le lendemain pour le reste des examens. La science ne se base pas sur des miracles. Edward était inquiet. Il déposa Bella sur leur lit, et caressa son front, puis descendit sa main le long de son bras. Il s'attarda sur le bleu qu'elle avait suite au garrot. Bella semblait sonnée. Je levai une de ses paupières, et l'aveuglai. Ses pupilles réagissaient. Je demandai à Edward de l'asseoir, afin de vérifier si elle n'était pas blessée, au niveau de sa tête, et de son dos. J'inspectai son crâne, une bosse avait fait son apparition au niveau de sa nuque. Mais c'était un demi-vampire donc ça n'avait pas l'air trop grave. Néanmoins cela expliquait sa perte de conscience. Son dos, lui était rougi par la force de l'impact. Mais rien d'inquiétant. Je rallongeai Bella, avec l'aide d'Edward.

_ Tout va bien, Edward. Le choc lui a fait perdre conscience. Mais elle ne devrait plus tarder à s'éveiller. Je sais que cette situation est compliquée mon fils. Mais tout finira par s'arranger. Fais-moi confiance.

Il ne disait rien, se contentant de déposer un simple baiser sur le front de Bella. Puis lui replaça une mèche de cheveux. Esmé arriva à ce moment-là.

_ Carlisle, comment va-t-elle ? On se demande si…S'enquit-elle.

_ Tu peux rassurer tout le monde, ça devrait aller.

_ Autre chose. Je pourrais savoir ce qu'il se passe depuis tout à l'heure. J'aime Bella comme si c'était ma fille. Et j'exige de savoir !

_ Esmé. Supplia Edward.

_ Non, mon fils ! Parle ! Dit-elle en s'installant sur le lit.

Edward connaissait aussi bien que moi ses besoins maternels. C'était pour cela qu'on ne voulait rien dire avant d'en avoir la certitude. Edward lui raconta notre entretien avec Aro et Marcus ne lui épargnant aucun détail. Il nous expliqua avec une grande difficulté sa gêne, pour avoir rejeté Bella. Alors qu'elle le désirait. Il avait besoin de se confier à nous, ses parents. Esmé le prit dans ses bras, compatissante. Mais elle lui expliqua que Bella avait son mot à dire, qu'il ne pourrait pas lui refuser ce qu'elle demandait simplement parce qu'il avait peur de la suite. Je voulais les aider, afin que l'on puisse trouver une solution. Je savais aussi que Bella obtenait toujours ce qu'elle voulait d'Edward. Les hommes sont faibles face à leur moitié. J'en étais un parfait exemple. Bella commençait à sortir du brouillard.

_ Tout va bien, mon amour. La rassura Edward.

_ Tanya ? Marmonna-t-elle.

_ Elle est partie. Expliqua-t-il

Elle se redressa rapidement, trop en vérité.

_ Oh mon dieu Edward. Je suis désolée. Je n'aurais jamais dû réagir aussi violement. S'excusa-t-elle

Edward l'aida à se rallonger.

_ Non, elle n'avait pas à te parler comme ça. Affirma Edward

_ J'ai un de ces mal au crâne !

_ Tu t'es pris un mur en béton. Ca ne doit pas faire du bien. M'exclamai-je.

Elle nous sourit, puis Esmé et moi quittâmes la chambre. Nous souhaitions que tout le monde soit rassuré. Les prochains jours s'annonçaient difficiles.

* * *

><p><strong>J'espère que ça vous a plus ! La suite dans le weekend !<strong>

**Basgi ciao Caro**


	39. 38 Joyeux Noël, Noël joyeux ?

**Voili, voilou ! Une suite une !**

**Bonne lecture ! **

**Merci à ma bêta Spuffygirl pour avoir commenté ce chapitre !**

* * *

><p><strong>38 Joyeux Noël, Noël joyeux ?<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>BELLA POV<strong>

On ne pouvait pas dire que l'ambiance était très joyeuse. Malgré les efforts de tout le monde. Démétri et Jane étaient d'humeur maussade. Mon père ayant refusé que Jane puisse rester. Edward était rongé par la peur de me toucher. Alice était toujours à l'affut d'une nouvelle vision. Carlisle, Marcus et Eleazar restaient enfermés dans la cave ou dans le bureau du docteur. Cette situation commençait franchement à avoir une incidence sur mon caractère.

Emmett était mon sauveur. J'inventai une envie de me promener, et Emmett se porta garant. Edward avait trop peur de céder aux plaisirs de la chair s'il m'accompagnait, mais ce qu'on faisait avec Em' était génial. Il m'entraînait à me battre. Bon la contrepartie c'est qu'Emmett tentait par tous les moyens d'éviter Edward. J'en avais marre d'être surveillée. Enfin le moment que je préférai était là.

_ Bon moustique ! On y va, ou tu dors ?

_ J'suis prête.

Emmett se jeta sur moi. Je sautai sur la branche d'un arbre. Seulement Emmett fonça dedans. L'arbre trembla sous l'impact. Je fus déséquilibrée. Je me rattrapai aux branches du sapin d'à côté. Je redescendis sur le plateau des vaches. C'était à mon tour de l'attaquer. Je m'accroupis en position. Emmett avait un sourire entendu sur le visage. D'un bond j'atterris derrière lui. Je sautai sur ses épaules, le coinçant de mes jambes. Mes deux mains de chaque côté de sa tête, comme si j'allais la lui arracher. Il me fit basculer vers l'avant. Je m'accrochai à lui. Dans une galipette très stylée, nous nous retrouvâmes tous les deux par terre. Mes fesses collées à un pin et mes pieds levés le long du tronc. Nous partîmes à rire.

Démétri et Jane nous rejoignîmes. Je savais que Dém était au courant. Il me fit signe de me lever. Ce que je fis. Il grogna, pliant les genoux. Il avait décidé de parfaire mon entraînement. Enfin quelque chose d'intéressant ! Après tout c'est lui qui m'avait tout appris. Emmett s'écarta. Je savais qu'ils retenaient tous leurs coups. Mais pour battre Sulpicia j'avais mon arme secrète. Nous nous toisâmes, soudant nos regards, tandis que nous nous tournions autour. Ce cirque dura un moment, quand d'un coup nous attaquâmes en même temps. Le bruit du choc fut assourdissant. Jane ferma les yeux. Nous roulâmes l'un sur l'autre. Je pris Dém par surprise. Il était sur le ventre. Je m'assis sur ses fesses _(N/R :je vois trop la scène ! MDR)_. Retournai les bras dans son dos, le maintenant d'une main, tandis que l'autre lui enserrait sa gorge. Il grognait. Il me donna une ruade, qui m'envoya directement la tête dans la boue. Je sautai sur mes jambes.

_ Vas-y mon Pitt Bull ! Mords-le ! Rigola Em'

Ce type était désespérant de bêtises. Démétri rigolait. J'en profitai pour lui donner un coup de pied circulaire. Il valdingua directement dans une branche. Emmett profita de mon inattention et me plaqua au sol, durement. Je ne pus m'empêcher de couiner de douleur. Emmett me releva et me regarda dans le fond des yeux.

_ Je suis désolé Bella. Je t'ai fait mal ? J'aurais dû…

_ Ca va Em'. Zen. J'ai rien. Le rassurai-je.

_ EMMETT T'ES COMPLETEMENT INCONSCIENT ! T'AURAIS PU LA TUER ! Hurla Edward.

_ Merde ! L'empêcheur de se battre en rond vient d'arriver. Ca va Ed ? Plaisanta Em'

Je soupirai, je sens que ça allait barder. Edward était autant terrifié qu'en colère. Terrifié à l'idée que je puisse être blessé.

_ Bella !

_ Puisque tu ne me touches plus ! Il faut bien que j'm'occupe ! Dis-je acerbe. _(N/R :wow ! prends ça dans les dents)_

J'ouvris mon esprit.

_Dans les dents Ed ! Pensais-je. ( N/R :mais elle lit dans mes pensées !)_

_Bella c'est pas le moment !_

_Bah voyons c'est jamais le moment ! C'est bien ça le problème !_

_ Ça suffit ! Assena Edward.

_ Bon…bah nous on va vous laisser. Hein ? Dém', Jane. On y va.

_Ed j'te préviens, la fais pas pleurer, ou j'te botte le cul à plus pouvoir t'asseoir ! Tu pourrais lui foutre la paix cinq minutes ! Pensa Em'_

Edward grogna. Les autres filèrent. Je restai donc seule avec Edward. J'avais mes poings sur les hanches. Je dégoulinai de boue, mais j'en avais rien à faire.

_ Bella…Souffla-t-il

_ Non ! Il n'y a pas de Bella ! Bella, elle en a ras la casquette ! Capito ! Smettere di voler proteggere me da qualsiasi _(Compris ! Arrête d'essayer de me protéger de tout)_

_ Je fais ça pour toi ! J'ai besoin de te protéger !

_ Edward, j'ai besoin de respirer, et de ton amour ! De me sentir utile ! Je refuse d'être spectatrice de ma vie ! Tu dois apprendre à me faire confiance. Je t'aime plus que ma vie, plus que tout. Tu le sais. Mais cette histoire de prophétie plus le reste nous fait du mal. Je m'entraîne avec Emmett parce que je sais que Sulpicia voudra se battre avec moi. Donc je veux être prête, sans compter que ça me permet de passer mes nerfs !

Il s'approcha de moi, et prit mon visage en coupe.

_ Bella, je suis désolé. Les choses ne se passent pas comme je l'aurais voulu. Il y a une énorme tension entre nous. Chez les autres aussi. C'est de mon fait. Mais, je n'arrive pas à m'imaginer que tu doives te battre. Je t'aime.

_ Alors prouve le moi. S'aimer, c'est faire confiance à l'autre. Partager le bon et le mauvais. Tu ne dois rien me cacher. Je n'aime pas être dans l'ignorance. Je ne suis pas une tête brulée. Enfin je ne le suis plus. La seule chose dont j'ai besoin c'est de toi, de tes sentiments. Pas d'un garde du corps. J'ai ce qu'il faut de ce côté-là. On a avancé ensemble. Alors souviens-toi. Un pas après l'autre.

Enfin, il déposa un baiser sur mes lèvres. J'en voulais plus, toujours plus. Des jours qu'on n'avait pas fait l'amour. Mon être le réclamait à corps et à cris. Mes mains s'accrochèrent directement dans ses cheveux, doux, soyeux. Il posa ses mains sur ma taille, et me serra contre lui. J'avais gagné. Quand son portable sonna. _(N/R : A MORT ALICE !)_

Il mit un terme à notre effusion. Je ressortis encore plus frustrée. J'en avais marre de ces interruptions. Il décrocha, moi je filais vers la villa. Ça commençait franchement à m'énerver toute cette histoire. Je débarquai dans le salon, quand je croisais le regard grimaçant de Jasper.

_ Quoi ? Dis-je agressive.

_ Bella, attends ! M'interpella Jazz.

**EDWARD POV**

Je soupirai. Ça devenait de plus en plus difficile de résister à Bella. Alice avait appelé pour me dire que Sulpicia allait attaquer rapidement. Mais nous avions une fourchette de plus d'une semaine. Elle n'avait pas pris de date. Elle le faisait exprès.

Bella devenait de plus en plus irascible. Je n'arrivais pas à croire que mon frère était rentré dans son jeu. Bon à la réflexion, c'était Emmett. Bella n'avait pas tout à fait tort. Après tout, s'il devait arriver quelque chose au moins qu'elle puisse tenir jusqu'à notre arrivée. Même si je ne pouvais pas imaginer qu'elle soit en danger. Et puis notre frustration grandissait au fur et à mesure des jours qui passaient. Combinée à la bataille imminente, ça faisait beaucoup pour nos caractères belliqueux de vampires.

On s'aimait plus que tout, mais l'impossibilité d'exprimer notre appartenance à l'autre nous rendait fou. Bella était partie en courant. Ne supportant plus mes rejets. Dieu savait que ça me tuer de lui refuser mon amour physique. J'aurais tout donné pour un instant dans ses bras. Elle était partie, je savais qu'elle ne supportait plus la situation. Moi non plus d'ailleurs. Je rentrai moi aussi bien décidé à trouver une solution. J'arrivai dans la maison les pensées de Jasper me parvinrent.

_J'me demande bien ce que tu as fait avec Bella. Elle est à cran. Edward ! Arrête la frustration ! Fais quelque chose bon dieu !_

_ J'y travaille Jazz !

_ Pas assez à mon goût !

Je grognai.

_ Où est Bella ?

_ Avec Rose et Alice. Elles ont décidé de sortir pour acheter les déco de Noël. Esmé et Carmen veulent qu'on aille chercher un sapin.

_ Quoi ? On n'en a jamais pris.

_ Bah ouais, Esmé a dit que cette année était différente.

_ Youpi ! On va en déraciner un ! S'exclama Emmett fou de joie.

_ Non au magasin ! Comme les gens normaux ! Expliqua Jasper.

_ Mais, on n'est pas des gens ! On est des vampires ! S'indigna Emmett

_ Je sais Em' ! Confirma Jasper.

Emmett sourit de toutes ses dents.

_ Chic ! On prend mon 4X4 !

_ Oui Em', il semblerait. Maugréai-je

Emmett sautait dans tous les coins, comme un gamin. Faisant trembler les murs. Bon tout ça ne réglait pas mes problèmes avec Bella. Mais après tout, au moins ça me permettait de penser un peu à autre chose. Puis nous étions la veille de Noël. Il me fallait une trêve avec l'amour de ma vie. Les femmes étaient compliquées à suivre. Mais la mienne encore plus.

Nous arrivions à Port Angeles. Le marchant de sapin était immanquable. La musique d'ambiance jouait « Jingle Bells ». J'observai les gens, ils avaient tous le sourire. Leurs pensées étaient joyeuses. Je me pris à sourire aussi. Je n'avais jamais aimé cette période. Les humains me crachant leurs bonnes humeurs, et leur joie dans ma tête. Moi, le paria de Dieu. Mais ce Noël était différent, j'avais une raison d'être heureux. Je l'étais comme jamais. Malgré la difficulté. Je savais que notre amour était immortel. Que nous survivrions à tous les caprices du destin.

Emmett et Jazz se disputaient pour savoir quel sapin nous allions prendre. J'avais décrété que j'étais la Suisse. Ne voulant pas me mêler de leur conflit ridicule. J'avais acheté des roses en pagailles chez le fleuriste ainsi que des bougies. Je pensais avoir trouvé une issue à notre conflit intime. Mais pour ça, il fallait que j'en parle à Carlisle. Je regardais Emmett et Jazz se chamailler quand je sentis deux bras m'enlacer la taille. Je me retournai. Bella déposa un baiser chaste sur mes lèvres. Un sourire en coin se forma sur mon visage. Quel caractère versatile ! Je n'allais pas me plaindre de ce changement d'humeur, bien au contraire. Elle sautillait, on aurait dit Alice. Là elle m'inquiétait. Elle rit dans mon cou.

_ Qu'est-ce qui te rend si gaie ?

_ Il va neiger !

_ Oh ! Florence…Soufflai-je nostalgique en voyant où elle voulait en venir.

_ Ouep ! Tu te souviens de ce qu'on a dit ?

_ Oui, c'était un jour spécial et heureux pour nous. Je t'aime.

_ Moi aussi, mon amour. Je suis désolée d'avoir était si dure avec toi. Je sais pourquoi tu fais tout ça.

_ Et si on les laissait avec leur sapin cinq minutes, et qu'on allait se promener, tous les deux ?

Je passai mon bras par-dessus ses épaules, elle m'enserra la taille, posant sa tête sur mon épaule. Voilà ce que je souhaitais pour l'avenir. Elle et moi, ensemble et heureux. Au diable les complots, et le reste. Je déposai un baiser sur son front. Elle se colla encore plus à moi. Je déposai un autre baiser sur son front quand je lui donnais une tape sur l'épaule. Bella me regarda, fronçant ses sourcils, suspicieuse. Je lui fis un signe de tête, en direction de la boutique d'antiquité. Mike et Lauren tentaient de se cacher dans la ruelle pour s'embrasser. Mais Newton avait glissé faisant basculer Lauren dans un tas de sacs poubelles puants. Bella et moi éclatâmes de rire devant le spectacle. Nous voulions qu'ils sachent qu'on était là. Newton voulut l'aider à se relever, mais elle grogna en tapant la main de Mike.

_ Tout le monde ne peut pas avoir les réflexes d'Edward Cullen. Pouffa Bella.

_ Tout le monde n'a pas ta grâce quand tu tombes. En rajoutai-je.

Nous laissâmes les deux obsédés ensemble. Nous nous dirigeâmes vers la plage. La neige commençait à tomber. Je m'assis sur le sable, invitant Bella à s'installer entre mes jambes. Nous n'avions pas beaucoup de temps avant que les gens se demandent qui était ces deux fous sous la neige. Les flocons se noyaient dans l'océan, au couleur inquiétante. J'enserrai Bella, voulant la garder au plus près de moi. Bella se retourna et s'assit à califourchon sur moi. Elle vrilla son regard au mien. Je passai une main dans ses cheveux, puis penchai sa tête. Je déposai une myriade de baisers dans son cou. Elle s'accrocha à mes cheveux, voulant prolonger notre étreinte. Bon dieu j'le voulais aussi. Mon cellulaire sonna, mais j'en avais fichtrement rien à faire. J'étais Moïse et Bella ma terre promise. Le portable de Bella vibra, et la musique indiquait que c'était Alice. Ma fiancée se défit de notre fusion, et le sortit de sa poche. Elle décrocha, tandis que moi je continuais de dévorer son cou. Elle tenta de me repousser, sans succès. Elle appuya sur le haut-parleur, comme si c'était nécessaire.

_ Edward Antony Massen Cullen. Arrête tout de suite surtout si tu ne veux pas rentrer à pied !

Je grognai. La frustration commençait à avoir raison de moi. J'écartai mes bras de Bella, elle se releva, et je fis de même. J'enlaçai mes doigts aux siens. Les autres nous attendaient de pied ferme. J'observai le 4X4, ahuri. Bella s'esclaffa.

_ C'est quoi ça ? Demandai-je

_ Bah, frérot tu sais plus reconnaître un sapin quand tu le vois ?

_ Emmett, je sais ce que c'est ! Mais pourquoi y en a deux ?

_ En fait, on n'a pas réussi à se décider donc…

_ Vous êtes grave. Vous l'savez ça ! Déclarai-je.

Bella rentra avec les filles, et moi avec les deux tarés qui me servaient de frères. Arrivées à la maison, les filles jubilaient. Elles avaient battu Emmett à la course. Elles vidèrent le coffre de la voiture, et appelèrent Esmé. Notre mère sortit, et me regarda.

_ Ne me regarde pas comme ça ! J'y suis pour rien ! Vois ça avec les deux idiots derrière moi. Grognai-je

_ Edward, tu es le plus vieux ! C'est à toi de…Laisse-tomber. Soupira-t-elle.

_ Merci.

Je courus en direction du bureau de Carlisle, j'avais besoin d'un conseil, d'un avis « médical » et « paternel ». Enfin j'avais besoin de lui quoi ! Je frappai à la porte, même si j'étais persuadé qu'il savait que j'étais là. Il m'autorisa à rentrer. Ce que je fis. Marcus et Eleazar semblaient se prendre la tête avec « un vieux manuscrit puant, écrit par des types à poils » Comme aurait dit Bella. Cette femme était à mourir de rire par moment, malgré les circonstances. Tandis qu'Aro faisait les cent pas.

_ Tu veux quelque chose Edward ?

_ Te parler, en privé. S'il te plait.

_ De toute manière, une pause ne nous serait que salvatrice. Affirma Eleazar.

Ils se levèrent et quittèrent la pièce. J'avais l'impression d'être un ado, qui avait fait une connerie, et n'osait rien dire à son père. Carlisle m'encouragea de la main.

_ Vas-y je suis tout ouïe.

_ Voilà, c'est un peu délicat.

_ Mais encore.

_ C'est à propos de Bella et moi. Sur nos relations intimes. Enfin non intimes justement.

_ Oui. Je sais que tu refuses toutes relations, tant que tu n'auras pas de réponse. Mais sache que tu en auras peut-être jamais.

_ Je sais.

Il sourit et appuya son dos dans son fauteuil.

_ Alors c'est stupide.

_ Merci. Raillai-je.

_ De rien. _(N/R : lui aussi a fait l'école du rire ?)_

_ J'ai pensé à quelque chose. Le cours d'éducation sexuel.

_ Edward, pour quelqu'un qui a obtenu plusieurs fois son diplôme de médecine. Tu me déçois. Se moqua-t-il.

_ Carlisle, c'est déjà pas facile de parler de ça. Alors évites de me couper. Les préservatifs. Tu sais, les trucs pour éviter les maladies. Raillai-je

_ Merci, Edward je sais ce que c'est. Dit-il pince en rire.

_ J'me suis dit que peut-être on pourrait en utiliser ? Proposai-je penaud.

_Bien sûr ! Pourquoi, n'y ai-je pas pensé plus tôt ? Le reste des contraceptifs ne marchera pas. Mais ça oui ! Pensa-t-il._

_ Merci ! Je le savais !

Je sortis du bureau, prêt à mettre mon plan en marche. Alice me tomba dessus. Elle me tendit une boite de capotes avec un grand sourire.

_Amuse-toi bien frérot !_

_Alice, tu sais que j't'aime toi !_

_J'le fais pour Jazz ! Vous le rendez dingue !_

J'embrassai ma sœur sur le front et descendis au salon. Je cherchai Bella du regard, mais elle n'était pas là. Démétri avait compris ce que je voulais.

_Elle est dehors avec Aro, mais vaut mieux éviter d'y aller je crois que ça chauffe. Médita-t-il._

Je retournai dehors afin de préparer ma surprise à ma douce. Je savais qu'Alice l'avait vue, et qu'elle trouverait une excuse pour que Bella ne vienne pas dans le coin.

**BELLA POV**

J'étais dans la cuisine. J'observai Jane. Elle semblait si malheureuse que j'en avais mal pour elle. Je savais exactement ce que je ressentais quand j'étais éloignée d'Edward. Ce vide au fond de moi. Cette non-vie qui me parcourait. Démétri avait pris sa décision, il démissionnerait après cette mission. Je savais qu'il aimait son travail. Qu'il le regretterait. Il avait été créé pour ça. Il ne savait que faire ça. Mais qu'est-ce qu'on ne ferait pas par amour ? Je trouvais que mon père avait été dur, trop dur. Ils méritaient d'être heureux tous les deux. Je décidai de discuter avec lui, calmement. Enfin d'essayer du moins. Je proposai à Aro de sortir un instant avec moi. Je passai mon bras sous le sien. Nous marchions. Nos rapports étaient très conflictuels, c'était rien de le dire. Mais je l'aimais, et malgré tout je le respectais. Il avait compris que je souhaitais m'entretenir avec lui. Démétri ne voulait pas que j'm'en mêle. Mais Jane me l'avait demandé.

_ Papa ?

_ Sì, il mio angelo. _(Oui, mon ange)_

_ Je voulais te parler de…

_ De…

_ Démétri et Jane. Soufflai-je.

_ Bella. Dit-il une pointe d'exaspération dans la voix.

_ Papa, écoute-moi. S'il te plait. Ils s'aiment. Jane attend qu'il se manifeste depuis des siècles. Enfin, quand Monsieur se décide à avouer ses sentiments, tu veux les séparer.

_ Bella c'est mon rôle de veiller à l'équilibre de notre monde. Ils n'ont pas besoins de ça, ils doivent être concentrés sur ce qu'ils font !

_ C'est dégueulasse ! Tu crois sincèrement qu'en les séparant ils seront plus à même de nous protéger ? Moi j'crois que ça sera pire, ils n'arrêteront pas de s'inquiéter pour l'un et l'autre. Démétri et Jane ont toujours travaillé méticuleusement.

_ So che consideri Démétri come il tuo fratello. ma è il capo della guardia reale! Il est sous tes ordres ! _(Je sais que tu considères Démétri comme ton frère, mais il est le chef de la garde.)_

_ Merde, Ar…Papa ! Il m'a sauvé la vie plusieurs fois. C'est grâce à lui, si on peut avoir cette conversation. S'il ne m'avait pas trouvé, je ne serais plus de ce monde depuis longtemps. De plus, c'est le chef de ta garde comme tu l'as si bien dit. Je sais qu'il démissionnera après cette guerre, si tu ne reviens pas sur ta décision. T'es sûr de vouloir prendre ce risque ? Celui de perdre ton meilleur élément ? En plus je suis persuadée que Jane le suivra, et si Jane part, Alec…

_ Ho compreso ! _(j'ai compris)._ Pesta-t-il

_ Je crois qu'ils s'aiment profondément, peut-être autant qu'Edward et moi. Démétri est sérieux ! Un peu trop d'ailleurs. Mais tu vas les briser si tu t'obstines. Tu dois….

_ *Bene, hai guadagnato! Che restano insieme! T'es dur en affaire ma fille ! Tu devrais faire des études d'avocat ! Cracha-t-il _(Bien tu as gagné ! Qu'ils restent ensemble !)_

_ *Molte grazie, mon papounet ! Ti amo ! M'exclamai-je en lui sautant au cou. _(Merci beaucoup mon papounet ! Je t'aime !)_

_ Après tout c'est Noël ! Alors autant faire preuve de générosité. Ma ti ivi abituato non troppo ! Non è Natale tutti i giorni ! Grogna-t-il. _(Mais ne t'habitues pas trop, c'est as Noël tous les jours.)_

Enfin, une bonne nouvelle. Mon père avait accepté. Il allait annoncer la nouvelle à Démétri, dès ce soir. Nous rentrâmes à la villa. La neige tombait de plus en plus fort. Edward attendait qu'Esmé décide quel sapin choisir. Il semblait dépité. Marcus m'enlaça, et embrassa le sommet de mon crâne. Il se doutait de ce qui venait de se passer, et il était fier de moi. Après tous les miracles à Noël sont choses communes ! Esmé se décida enfin. Jasper exulta. Le sien avait gagné. Emmett, lui, grogna. Alice sautait partout en criant que c'était Noël. Dès fois que l'on ne le sache pas ! Elle sortit les décorations, les partageant avec nous tous. Emmett commença à enrouler une guirlande autour de son cou, et commença à chanter. C'était un vieux standard français. Mon truc en plumes, de Zizi Jeanmaire, en se déhanchant.

**Mon truc en plumes**

**Plumes de zoiseaux**

**De z'animaux**

**Mon truc en plumes**

**C'est très malin**

**Rien dans les mains**

**Tout dans l'coup d'reins.**

Il donna un coup de hanches à Rose, qui fit un bon de trois mètres. Edward courut vers le piano et l'accompagna.

**Mon truc en plumes**

**Rien qu'en passant**

**Ça fouette le sang**

**Mon truc en plumes**

**Ça vous caresse**

**Avec ivresse**

**Tout en finesse.**

Emmett caressait le visage d'Alice et de Jasper avec la guirlande. Nous rigolions tous.

**Moi je vis d'ma plume**

**Et je plume**

**Le bitume**

**Et c'est au clair de la lune**

**Que j'allume les Pierrots.**

**Mon truc en plumes**

**Plumes de panthère**

**A milliardaires**

**Mon truc en plumes**

**Ça fait rêver**

**Mais c'est sacré**

**Faut pas toucher.**

Il claqua la main de Rose, de manière très efféminé. Ce qui nous fit redoubler d'hilarité. Il avança vers moi, me prit la main pour me faire tournoyer. Il entoura la guirlande autour de mas hanches pour les frotter avec.

**Mon truc en plumes**

**Viens mon brigand**

**Dormir dedans**

**C'est pas sorcier**

**Viens l'essayer**

**J'vais t'faire danser.**

Il finit par se jeter sur la table qui s'écroula. Esmé se prit la tête dans les mains. Les deux rois profitaient du spectacle. Je rigolai tellement que j'avais dû m'assoir. Encore un bon souvenir, à conserver.

Alice nous donna le top départ. Mais interdiction de le faire à vitesse vampirique. Donc nous prenions notre temps ! Tandis que Jasper, Emmett et Edward faisaient une bataille de bombe à neige. (Quand on additionnait leur âge terrestre, ça faisait peur.) Alice se posta devant moi, d'un coup. Jasper et Em' avaient décidé que l'heure de mon baptême de neige artificielle avait commencé. Esmé les interrompit. Leur donnant de quoi nettoyer. En moins de cinq minutes, tout était terminé. Il restait plus qu'à mettre l'étoile. Esmé me la tendit, je fis un geste de la main, pour refuser. Mais elle la posa dans ma main, en embrassant mon front.

_ C'est grâce à toi, si on fête Noël. Dit-Esmé émue.

_ A moi ? Dis-je des trémolos dans la voix.

_ Grâce au bonheur que tu apportes à Edward et à toute notre famille. M'expliqua-t-elle.

Je ne pouvais plus rien dire. Une boule se forma dans ma gorge. Je sentis des larmes d'émotions embuer ma vue. C'était aussi mon premier Noël. J'avais trouvé un équilibre. Une nouvelle famille. Je m'étais rapprochée de la mienne. Quand je sentis des bras me soulever, sous mes fesses. Je déposais le symbole au sommet du sapin. Carlisle illumina le sapin. Edward me fit descendre, il enserra ma taille. Posant sa tête sur mon épaule. Je sentis la neige artificielle, dégouliner de ses cheveux. Mais peu m'importait, j'étais là où je voulais être. Avec les personnes que j'aimais le plus au monde. Esmé décida d'allumer un feu de cheminée. Puis appela Em'.

_ Mon chéri, va chercher une nouvelle table à la cave.

_ Une nouvelle table ? M'interrogeai-je.

_ On a un stock, à la cave. Rigola mon amoureux.

_ Ça arrive si souvent que ça ?

_ Oui, à tel point qu'Alice nous a fait investir dans une usine de meuble.

_ Ô la vache ! M'exclamai-je.

Emmett haussa les épaules en pouffant de rire.

Edward enlaça nos doigts pour m'emmener au piano. Il commença par "Go Tell It On The Mountain" un chant traditionnel américain. Je ne connaissais pas. Mais Alice la chantait merveilleusement bien. Elle m'avait donné la chair de poule. Edward continua avec « Jingle bells ». Mais quand il entama, « Silent Nigth » Je n'avais pas pu m'empêcher de l'accompagner avec ma voix. Aux dernières notes, mon esprit semblait au-delà du temps, de la vie et de la mort. La musique d'Edward était divine. On aurait pu entendre une mouche voler. Je m'étais même pas rendue compte que je chantais. Je sentis mes joues s'empourprer, et me cachai dans le cou de mon fiancé. Edward releva ma tête du bout des doigts. Il déposa un doux baiser sur mes lèvres. Tandis que les autres applaudissaient.

_ Ça ne vaut pas ton interprétation de « So excited». Mais c'était pas mal.

_ Emmett ! Cria Edward _(N/R :Oh mais dans le genre boulet ce Emmett !)_

_ « So excited » C'est quoi ça Bella ? Demanda son père _(N/R : oups^^)_

Il s'approcha d'Emmett, et tendit la main pour le toucher. Je m'interposai entre eux. Ah non ! Tout mais pas ça !

_ Fais-moi confiance, tu ne veux pas le savoir papa !

**EDWARD POV**

Aro lui fit les gros yeux, mais recula. Marcus rigola. Aro se retourna et annonça à Démétri qu'il souhaitait lui parler. Eleazar était en pleine discussion avec Carlisle. Il parlait de leur recherche. Je sentais ma douce se tendre comme un arc. Je fis un signe à mon « père » de stopper. Ils comprirent, et allèrent enlacer leurs femmes respectives. Bella s'était approchée de la baie vitrée, elle regardait la neige tomber de plus en plus dru. Elle semblait absorbée dans ses pensées.

_ A quoi penses-tu ? Demandai-je.

_ A Tanya.

_ A…Tanya ? Elle est sûrement loin, tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter. La rassurai-je

_ Je ne m'inquiète pas pour moi. Mais pour elle. Edward, elle est seule. Alors que c'est Noël. Sa famille est là, mais pas elle. Je m'en veux. C'est de ma faute. J'aurais dû…j'en sais rien. Elle t'aime, je peux comprendre ce qu'elle peut ressentir. Si j'étais à sa place. Je crois…

C'était bien Bella, ça. Se préoccuper de quelqu'un qui avait failli la tuer.

_ Bella, mon amour. Elle ne m'aime pas ! Elle me veut ! Ce qui est différent. Elle n'aurait jamais dû t'agresser comme elle l'a fait. Aussi bien oralement que physiquement. Elle était prévenue. Elle reviendra dans quelques temps.

_ Mais tu ne lui pardonneras pas, n'est-ce pas ? Murmura-t-elle.

_ Non. C'est impossible. Dis-je sans appel.

Elle me scruta de ses yeux bleus-verts, passant une main délicate sur ma joue. Je ne pus me retenir de l'embrasser. Malgré son caractère impétueux et borné son âme était d'une pureté incroyable. Elle ressemblait à Carlisle de ce côté-là.

Alice décréta que tout le monde devait se changer pour la distribution des cadeaux. Alice embarqua Bella dans sa chambre pour la préparer. Après m'être changé, je rejoignis les autres au salon. Les hommes étaient en costume. Esmé et Carmen en robe de cocktail. J'attendis impatiemment que l'amour de ma vie descende. Je savais que mes cadeaux allaient surement la mettre en rogne. Mais aurais-je le courage de lui offrir le deuxième, là était la question.

Ma douce arriva, vêtue d'une robe, drapée en georgette de soie de couleur framboise, à fines bretelles, avec de légers volants en bas de la robe et d'un bustier décoré de deux roses en soie brodée. Elle était magnifique.

Devant mon expression, Bella rougit. Puis la distribution commença. Avec Bella, nous avions décidé de nous les offrir plus tard. En tête à tête. Je savais que je ne devais rien lui prendre de très onéreux. En fait, le cadeau de ma famille à Bella était plus ou moins regroupé. Bella avait fait un présent personnalisé, pour chacune des personnes se trouvant ici.

A Carlisle, la première encyclopédie médicale grecque. A Alice, Une série de patron original de haute couture française, de différents styles et décennies. A Rose, des pièces de voitures très rares, et des nouvelles qui n'étaient pas sur le marché. Rose décida de s'en occuper dès le lendemain. Jasper avait reçu un véritable journal intime d'un soldat datant de la guerre de Sécession. Emmett un grizzli en peluche de la même taille que lui. Il était fou de joie, comme un vrai gamin. Son oncle avait reçu la première étude égyptienne sur les âmes sœurs. Il était au comble du bonheur.

Elle s'approcha d'Esmèe avec un grand objet plat et rectangulaire. Je savais ce que c'était. Un tableau de toute la famille. Bella l'avait fait faire dans une école de peinture à Florence. D'après nos photos. Mais ce qu'elle ignorait c'est que je l'avais faite rajouter. Elle faisait partie de notre famille désormais. Au même titre que moi et des autres. Pour ma « mère » elle était sa fille. Esmé lâcha un sanglot sec, et enlaça Bella avec amour. Bella avança vers son père, l'air espiègle. Elle lui tendit un paquet cadeau. Il l'ouvrit, elle éclata de rire. Je dû me retenir, c'était un Dvd de Charlie Chaplin « Le dictateur ». Mais je savais qu'elle lui avait offert quelque chose de plus personnel.

Démétri était parti essayer son sabre de samouraï. Jane était heureuse avec sa robe. Mais ce qu'il la touchait le plus, était le fait qu'ils puissent rester ensemble. Bella et moi avions décidé de leur offrir des vacances en Irlande. Pour tous les deux. Il fallait convaincre Aro, mais après leur mission, plus rien ne s'y opposait. Tout le monde avait échangé leurs cadeaux. Je pris la main de Bella, et l'emmenai au garage. Elle me regarda, suspicieuse. Je me doutais qu'elle n'apprécierait pas, mais mieux que son camion se serait toujours. Je soulevai le drap, et Bella découvrit sa voiture. Elle grogna, et me fit un regard désapprobateur.

_ Vu ton empressement à me piquer la mienne l'autre jour. Je me suis dit, que quitte à t'enfuir autant que t'aies une voiture qui te le permette. C'est une Volvo C70 CC. Ris-je

_ Mais, t'es malade. J't'avais dit rien d'extravagant. Maugréa-t-elle.

_ C'est utile, c'est une voiture.

_ J'en ai déjà une.

_ Oh arrête ! Ce n'est pas une voiture, c'est un char d'assaut ! La contredis-je.

_ Hey ! Merci quand même.

Alice me sauta dans les bras quand elle vit la sienne. Je lui avais promis. Elle s'installa au volant de sa Porsche jaune. Mais ce que Bella ignorait c'était la surprise du reste de la famille.

**BELLA POV**

Edward était un grand malade. Il m'avait offert une voiture. Superbe, j'admets. Mais certainement pas devant lui. Esmè et le reste des Cullen m'embarquèrent dehors, les yeux bandés. Je me demandai bien ce qu'ils leur étaient passés par la tête. On stoppa devant. Les autres s'en allèrent en nous laissant seuls avec Edward. Mon fiancé ôta mon bandeau. Je restai interdite et sans voix devant ce spectacle. C'était un petit cottage en pierre, au milieu d'une clairière. Un de ses murs était couvert de chèvrefeuilles. Une allée de pierre, s'étendait jusqu'à la porte d'entrée.

_ Esmé a pensé que nous aimerions avoir un endroit à nous.

_ Je…

_ Tu n'aimes pas.

_ Si bien sûr…mais c'est trop.

_ Bella, ce n'est qu'une maison.

_ Bah voyons.

Il me tendit les clefs. Après une grande inspiration, j'ouvris la porte. Edward me souleva en riant pour nous faire rentrer. Je ris devant son excès. L'intérieur était à la fois simple et sophistiqué. Les poutres apparentes du plafond étaient grandioses. Les murs alternaient bois et pierre. Dans un coin de la pièce une cheminée était allumée. Le bois crépitait. Les flammes dansaient sur les murs. Les meubles en bois étaient rustiques. Edward me prit par la main et m'amena devant un coin de la pièce. Je n'avais d'yeux que pour lui. Des lumières jaillirent d'un sapin. Voilà donc où était passé le deuxième. Sous le sapin se trouvait les cadeaux que je souhaitais offrir à Edward. Plus un autre que je ne connaissais pas. Nous nous assîmes sur le sofa, mes cadeaux en main. Je les donnai à Edward, tandis qu'il m'offrait le mien. C'était un cd avec ma berceuse. J'avais les larmes aux yeux. Tandis qu'Edward écarquillait les siens, face aux miens.

_ Dieu ! Ce sont des partitions originales ! Chopin ! Bach ! Debussy ! Merci mon ange. Dit-il en m'embrassant.

Il chercha quelque chose dans sa poche de veste. On aurait dit qu'il tremblait. Il sortit une petite boite. Je savais ce que c'était. Je me demandais pourquoi. Il prit ma main dans la sienne. Et souda nos regards. Il déglutit, prit une grande inspiration inutile.

_ Bella, tu es la chose la plus merveilleuse, qui me soit arrivé dans ma vie. Je ne sais pas comment j'ai pu survivre avant notre rencontre. C'est toi qui m'as sauvé. Je veux passer le reste de mon immortalité avec toi. Peu importe le reste. Voltera, ton père…J'ai besoin de t'avoir à mes côtés, tout le temps. Je t'aime Bella. Tu es ma vie. Veux-tu m'épouser ?

Alors, si j'm'attendais à ça ! L'épouser ? Le voulais-je ? Vu l'expérience de mon père, pas vraiment. Mais j'avais compris que ce qui nous unissait Edward et moi n'avait rien avoir avec son histoire à lui. J'aimais Edward viscéralement. Nous étions incapables de vivre l'un sans l'autre.

_ Oui. Soufflai-je.

Bon dieu ! J'voulais lui demander du temps et je venais de lui répondre oui ? Mon cœur avait parlé pour moi. J'en avais envie, oui. Après toutes ces épreuves. Je le voulais jusqu'à la fin des temps.

_ Oh mon amour, tu ne pouvais pas me faire plus beau présent. M'expliqua-t-il ému.

Il ouvrit l'écrin. Une magnifique bague s'y trouvait. Mon cœur battait à tout rompre. Il me prit la main gauche et la passa à mon annulaire. Tout en m'expliquant qu'elle avait appartenu à sa mère. Il avait conservé quelques bijoux de cette dernière grâce à Carlisle. Des larmes d'émotions jaillirent de mes prunelles. Il m'embrassa amoureusement. En me répétant qu'il m'aimait et que c'était le plus beau jour de sa vie. Nous profitâmes de l'un et l'autre un moment. Puis il m'aida à me lever pour que je le suive dans une autre pièce.

_ C'est notre chambre. Ferme les yeux et ouvre la porte. Soupira-t-il.

Il avait posé ses mains sur mes yeux, m'envoutant de son parfum. L'odeur d'Edward avait toujours autant d'effet sur moi. Il me demanda d'ouvrir la porte. Je m'exécutai trop impatiente de voir ce qui se trouvait derrière. Ca faisait déjà plusieurs jours que nous n'avions pas fait l'amour. Prétextant cette histoire de prophétie à la gomme. Mon corps n'en pouvait plus. Je ne voyais rien, mais plusieurs odeurs vinrent à moi. La cire, la rose. La chaine hi-fi avait été allumée. C'était « Lady » de Kenny Rogers. Cette chanson d'amour, était une des plus belle, qui m'étais donnée d'entendre. Il ôta ses mains de mes yeux, et je restai sans voix devant ce spectacle. Edward avait étalé des pétales de roses multicolores, sur le sol. Des dizaines de bougies étaient allumées. Il posa la tête sur mon épaule, et m'enserra la taille. Je priai ardemment qu'il daigne enfin me toucher. Mon corps était en ébullition. Jazz devenait dingue. Mon amoureux embrassa mon épaule tout en écartant de ses doigts la fine bretelle de ma robe. Je frissonnai. Laissant courir sa langue il fit la même chose avec mon autre bretelle. Parcourant la base de ma nuque de ses lèvres froides. Cette sensation m'électrisait.

Il me pencha la tête délicatement à gauche, et embrassa mon cou. Il faisait glisser ses mains de chaque côté de ma robe, frôlant ma peau avec le tissu. Embrassant et mordillant mon cou, mes épaules. Je sentais son désir s'exprimer à travers son pantalon sur mes fesses. Il dé-zippa ma robe avec lenteur, effleurant ma colonne vertébrale de ses pouces. Des millions de frissons me parcouraient l'échine. Je soupirai d'aise. Edward fit glisser délicatement ma robe le long de mon corps, laissant ma peau en feu sur son passage. Il posa ses mains sur mes seins à travers le soutien-gorge. Dessinant du bout des doigts le contour de mes seins, puis s'attardant sur mes pointes durcies. Mes mains s'accrochèrent à ses cheveux dans un geste instinctif. Il détacha mon soutien-gorge par l'avant. Merci à Alice pour cette trouvaille. Il cajola mes mamelons avec une douceur incroyable. C'était comme s'il les idolâtrait. Mon corps s'arquait, sous ses caresses.

Puis une de ses mains parcourut mon ventre, ébauchant des arabesques imaginaires. Il fit le tour de mon nombril. Quand ses doigts frôlèrent mon intimité, je ne pus retenir un râle de satisfaction. Il fit passer son index sur la couture de mon boxer. Edward passa celui-ci sous le tissu. Flattant mes lèvres intimes un long moment. J'étais humide comme jamais. Une de mes mains glissa sur la bosse de son pantalon. Edward grogna, pour mon plus grand plaisir. Je cajolai son membre tendu à travers le tissu. Tandis que son index trouvait mon bouton de rose. Il alternait ses cajoleries, tantôt des petits cercles, tantôt il le pinçait, ou appuyait dessus. Je gémissais, il faisait de même. Edward stoppa sa douce torture, et me retourna face à lui. Il défit la barrette que j'avais dans les cheveux. Puis joua de mes boucles entre ses doigts. Je ne pouvais détacher mon regard de ses yeux. Il passa une de ses mains au niveau de mon cou, caressant ma nuque de ses doigts. Puis m'offrit le baiser le plus langoureux de ma vie. Me collant à lui, grâce à sa main de libre. Nos langues se mélangeant, dansant ensemble. Il me mordit et aspira ma lèvre inférieure. Mon cœur allait exploser.

Il me prit dans ses bras sans lâcher ma bouche, et me déposa doucement sur le lit à baldaquin, au centre de la chambre. Se positionnant au-dessus de moi. Je m'assis. Il s'agenouilla et je profitai de ce moment pour enlever les boutons de sa chemise, déposant au fur et à mesure de doux baisers sur sa peau de marbre. Sa respiration était haletante. Une fois son torse dévoilé, je ne pus m'empêcher de l'admirer. La lumière feutrée des bougies accentuaient son éclat. Tel Adonis, il était d'une beauté mythique. Mes mains caressèrent ses épaules et firent glisser sa chemise de celles-ci. Puis parcourant du bout des doigts son torse, j'appréciai chaque muscle, m'attardant sur ses pectoraux. Approchant ma bouche de ses mamelons je les léchai avec délectation, les suçotant. Edward avait cessé de respirer. Ma langue fit le tour de son nombril. J'aimais plus que tout le goût de mon amoureux. M'attardant à la limite de son pantalon, je relevai les yeux vers lui. Il les avait fermés. J'enlevai sa ceinture, et descendis sa braguette, puis fis glisser son pantalon. Edward sauta sur ses jambes pour m'aider. J'abaissai aussi son boxer.

Je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de rester admirative devant sa verge fièrement dressée. Je me léchai les lèvres avec envie. N'y tenant plus, je déposai un baiser sur son gland. Son membre tressaillit. Ma langue parcourut son sexe sur toute sa longueur. Je le pris en bouche, Edward gronda de plaisir. J'enroulai ma langue autour de l'objet de ma convoitise, et démarrai ma douce torture. J'aspirai son pénis le plus profondément possible. Flattant de ma main, la partie que je ne pouvais pas absorber. J'accentuai mes sucions, tandis qu'Edward caressait mes cheveux d'une main. Ses gémissements étaient rauques. Il me fit reculer de son sexe, et se retrouva entre mes cuisses à vitesse vampirique.

Il m'embrassa fougueusement, avec sensualité. Il délaissa ma bouche, s'attaqua à mon cou. Sa langue me procurait des décharges électriques. Edward continua ses baisers mouillés à la naissance de mes seins. Il s'attarda sur mes mamelons dressés, me provoquant un geignement, descendant vers mes côtes. Puis il libéra ma toison de son carcan, soulevant une de mes jambes, embrassant ma cheville, le derrière de mon genou, et dévorant littéralement mes cuisses. Mon corps était en ébullition, s'arquant sous le plaisir. Je sentis son souffle froid sur mon intimité. Il écarta mes lèvres intimes de ses doigts, déposant un baiser chaste sur mon bouton d'amour. Puis me cajola de sa langue. Savourant mon goût, lapant, aspirant mon clitoris gonflé par le plaisir. Mes hanches se soulevaient. Il me les plaqua gentiment.

Mon corps se soulevait face à mon plaisir. Il inséra deux doigts m'arrachant un cri de pur bonheur. Sa langue alliée à ses doigts me transportait de plus en plus vers le gouffre de la félicité. J'haletai, mon cœur tambourinait dans ma poitrine. Mes mains s'accrochant à ses cheveux. Quand une immense vague de pure jouissance me frappa. Mes parois intimes se resserrant sur ses doigts, dans un orgasme incontrôlable. Edward continua plus posément, afin que mon rythme cardiaque redevienne à peu près calme. Mon amoureux se retrouva, à vitesse éclaire entre mes cuisses. M'embrassant avec amour, il se redressa et m'observa.

Le romantisme et l'amour avait un nouveau nom : Edward Cullen. _(N/R : c'est-il pas beau tout ça ?XD)_

**EDWARD POV**

J'avais trouvé un moyen de lui faire l'amour sans risquer de la mettre en danger. Des jours que nous n'avions rien fait. Ca me rendait dingue. Je voulais lui faire l'amour amoureusement. Ces derniers jours n'avaient pas été facile. Je voulais la couvrir de tendresse. J'avais préparé notre nouvelle chambre avec des bougies, et des pétales de rose. J'observai Bella à la lumière des bougies. Son corps parfait m'éblouissait. J'avais beau la voir nue tous les jours, je ne pouvais pas m'en lasser.

_ Tu es magnifique Bella. Si tu savais combien je t'aime.

_ Oh Edward, je t'aime tellement.

J'embrassai son cou, sa mâchoire, ainsi que ses merveilleuses lèvres. Je frottais mon sexe érigé contre son intimité. Je tendis le bras vers la table de nuit, et en sortis un préservatif _(putain, à mourir de rire ! Des préservatifs pour des vamp ! hihihi _!) . Bella sembla surprise, mais elle me prit la protection des mains, me forçant à m'agenouiller. J'avais l'impression de me retrouver en classe de bio. Elle l'ouvrit. Pinçant le réservoir avec ses doigts, elle l'appliqua sur mon érection, et le déroula délicatement, tout en se mordant la lèvre inférieure. Bella était la plus sexy de toutes les femmes. Je me repositionnai entre ses cuisses. Je frictionnai ma verge contre son entrée. Puis la pénétrai délicatement. M'enfonçant au plus profond d'elle. Nous avions tous deux émis un râle de satisfaction. J'avoue que je préférais la sensation de nos intimités sans entrave. Mais j'avais vraiment trop besoin de me retrouver en elle, chez moi. Je commençai donc mes lents vas et viens. Elle enroula ses jambes autour de mes reins. Fourrageant mes cheveux, caressant mes épaules, frôlant de ses ongles mon dos.

Nos regards étaient soudés l'un à l'autre. Plus rien ne comptait à part nous. Bella gémissait, moi je grognais, et tentais de maîtriser mes pénétrations. Même notre première fois n'avait pas était aussi douce. Ma fiancée roulait des hanches, nous bougions d'un même mouvement. Nous ne faisions qu'un. Puis Bella donna un coup de reins. Me forçant à inverser la position. Elle se retrouva à califourchon sur moi, et glissa ma verge en elle. Bella enlaça ses mains aux miennes, et les passa au-dessus de ma tête. Elle commença ses mouvements, embrassant mon front. Cette sensualité qu'elle dégageait aurait pu me faire jouir immédiatement. Ses vas et viens étaient lents, mais à chaque fois mon sexe butait au fond d'elle. Je n'avais d'yeux que pour son corps, se mouvant au-dessus de moi. Nos mains toujours liées, elle plongea sur mes lèvres pour un baiser fiévreux. J'avais besoin de la toucher. Je lâchai ses mains, et caressai sa poitrine voluptueuse. Tandis que Bella imprimait toujours sa lente cadence, je levai légèrement la tête, et pris l'un de ses mamelons en bouche, jouant avec. Bella gémit, je me redressai donc complètement.

Passant mes mains sur ses fesses, je soulevai Bella pour l'aider à s'enfoncer plus profondément. Ma tête reposant sur son cœur. Bella s'accrochant à mes cheveux. Son cœur battait à tout rompre. Nos respirations saccadées n'étaient couvertes que par nos gémissements. Bella commençait à trembler. Je savais que sa délivrance, ainsi que la mienne était proche. Elle rejeta sa tête en arrière, me donnant libre accès à ses seins. Je sentais Bella au bord du délice. Je l'aidai à accélérer légèrement la cadence. Au moment de jouir, elle cria mon prénom. Ma verge se trouva enserrée dans son vagin. Ce qui déclencha automatiquement mon orgasme. Criant moi aussi le prénom de mon aimé. Malgré nos respirations haletantes, nos bouches se trouvèrent instinctivement, pour un baiser passionné. Au bout d'un instant, je la retournai et me dégageai de notre étreinte. Je me débarrassai de ma protection et retournai auprès de ma Bella. Elle souriait, j'étais heureux de la voir dans cet état de grâce. Les vampires sont prétentieux ? Pensez-vous… Elle se lova contre moi et s'endormit presque automatiquement. Elle serait bientôt ma femme, je ne pouvais effacer se sourire niais de mon visage.

_ Joyeux noël mon amour. Chuchotai-je.

* * *

><p><strong>Bah ouais il a craqué, mais en même temps Bella sait y faire elle ! )<strong>

**Basg ciao Caro**


	40. 39 Toucher le bonheur du doigt

**Une suite ! Une !**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p><strong>39 Toucher le bonheur du doigt<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>POV D'EDWARD<strong>

J'observai Bella, dans son sommeil. J'éprouvai toujours une aussi grande fascination à la regarder dormir. Elle dormait sur mon torse. La voir nue dans mes bras me procurait toujours autant de plaisir. Ella avait finalement accepté de se marier avec moi. J'étais euphorique. Nous allions être liés l'un à l'autre pour l'éternité. Je ne pouvais rêver plus beau Noël. Nous avions notre maison. Bella l'aimait, je le savais. Je pouvais respirer le bonheur qui se dégageait de nous. Bella arborait un magnifique sourire, en dormant. Je déposai un doux baiser sur son front. Ce qui la réveilla. Elle embrassa mon torse et s'étira.

_ Désolé de t'avoir réveillé, mon amour. Dis-je, avec un petit sourire.

_ Edward Cullen. C'est pas beau de mentir. Tu es tout sauf désolé. Expliqua-t-elle dans un demi-sommeil

_ Vraiment, et à quoi vois-tu ça ?

_ Voyons voir…

Elle fit glissée sa main le long de mon torse. Jusqu'à ma virilité déjà prête pour elle. Je ne pus retenir un grognement. Elle commençait à me connaître. Elle caressa du bout des doigts ma verge tendue. Elle leva les yeux vers moi, l'œil malicieux. Puis elle se leva d'un bond. Elle voulait jouer. Je la poursuivis jusqu'au salon. Elle se posta contre le mur tout en se mordant la lèvre inférieure. La vision de son corps nu m'électrisait. Son cœur tambourinait dans sa poitrine. Tandis qu'elle me scrutait. J'approchai d'elle en grognant. Positionnai mes deux mains de chaque côté de sa tête, et fondis sur sa bouche impatiente. Elle me rendit mon baiser avec force. Nos langues se mélangèrent dans un ballet érotique. Elle s'accrochait à mon cou, glissant ses mains le long de mon dos jusqu'à mes fesses. Je ne pus m'empêcher de feuler. Mes mains frôlaient ses côtes, ses reins. Elle soupirait de contentement.

Elle me repoussa gentiment jusque sur le canapé. Je m'assis, elle se mit à genoux devant moi, entre mes cuisses. Ma respiration était saccadée. Elle se redressa toujours sur ses genoux, embrassant et léchant chaque parcelle de mon abdomen. Faisant courir sa langue le long de mes abdominaux. Jouant de ses doigts sur mes mamelons, embrassant mes cuisses. Elle me fixait tandis qu'elle cajolait du bout des doigts ma verge. Elle enroula sa main autour, entamant ses vas et viens. Je me perdis dans ses yeux remplis d'amour. Puis elle se rapprocha encore un peu. Un sourire coquin sur son visage d'ange. Elle positionna mon pénis entre ses seins. Enserrant mon sexe entre sa poitrine voluptueuse. La voir me masturber entre sa poitrine avait failli me faire jouir. Ce geste si érotique me rendait fou. Le frottement était délicieux. Mes hanches se soulevaient, en demandant plus. Je me redressai caressant sa poitrine généreuse. Ma respiration était saccadée. Elle pencha sa tête embrassant mon prépuce. Je fis un effort incroyable pour ne pas jouir. Elle accéléra sa friction, et ce fut ma perte. Je me déversai sur ses seins, dans un gémissement roque. Je repris contenance, caressant du bout des doigts son visage.

Je la relevai, pris de quoi essuyer ma semence. Ce qui me fit redevenir dur, aussitôt. Je l'installai à ma place, et pris la sienne. J'embrassai ses mamelons en me délectant de son goût, jouant de ma langue sur ses tétons durcis. Je descendis une main vers son sexe luisant. Je cajolai ses lèvres intimes, tout en continuant à lécher ses seins. Son corps s'arqua. Elle était si mouillée que mon érection en devint douloureuse. Je titillai son clitoris, gonflé de désir. Effectuant des petits cercles sur celui-ci. Bella haletait, ses doigts s'accrochaient dans le sofa. Ses geignements m'atteignaient directement dans mon bas ventre, ainsi que l'odeur de son désir. Je devais la goûter, je délaissai ses monts de venus. Je savourai sa peau, tout en amorçant ma descente, vers son antre charnel. J'écartais ses lèvres intimes, et déposai un baiser tendre sur son bouton d'amour. Elle se cambra.

_ Oh mon dieu ! Edward ! Cria-t-elle.

Je plongeai directement entre ses cuisses, me délectant de sa saveur sucrée. Lapant, buvant littéralement son excitation. Elle se tortillait sous ma torture. Elle attrapa mes cheveux, son cœur explosait dans sa poitrine. J'approchai ma langue de son antre. La pénétrant avec. Elle cria.

_ Edwwwaarrdd !

J'aimais l'entendre crier son plaisir. Je débutai mes vas et viens, tandis que mon pouce cajolait son petit paquet de nerfs. Le pinçant, appuyant dessus tout en dessinant des cercles. Sa respiration erratique m'annonçait que sa délivrance était proche. J'accélérai le rythme de mes deux mouvements. Elle lâcha mes cheveux, se cramponnant désormais au canapé. Son dos s'arqua. De ma main libre, je plaquai ses hanches au sofa. Pour qu'elle se laisse submerger par son orgasme. Elle hurla tandis que ses parois se resserraient autour de ma langue.

_ Hannnn ! Edward !

Je me redressai légèrement sur mes genoux. J'attrapai ses jambes pour les passer de chaque côté de mes épaules. Je savais qu'en la pénétrant tout de suite. Un deuxième orgasme la parcourrait. Je pris un préservatif et le déroulai sur ma verge tendue au maximum. Tout ça à vitesse vampirique. Je la pénétrai d'un coup. Je retins ma jouissance, tellement la sensation était forte. Bella jouit à nouveau, son vagin enserrait mon pénis avec force. Elle arracha un morceau du canapé. Je ne la laissai pas reprendre ses esprits et amorçai mes vas et viens. Mes mains tenant fortement les jambes de Bella, j'assenai de magistraux coups de reins. Elle cria sans retenue. J'aimais ça. Me dire que c'était moi qui déclenchait ces sensations chez elle. Je voulais qu'elle perde la tête. Je savais quoi faire pour ça.

**BELLA POV**

Bonté divine. Edward voulait ma mort. Ces deux orgasmes coup sur coup m'avaient envoyée directement au septième ciel. Ce mec était un dieu du sexe. Enfin mon mec. La froideur de son membre allié avec mon corps en ébullition me rendait folle. Mon corps imprimait les impulsions d'Edward. J'en voulais encore. Je croisai son regard. Il avait son petit rictus. Gentlemen Edward c'était barré, faisant place à Sexy Edward. Rien qu'en me regardant, il aurait pu déclencher un nouvel orgasme. Ses coups de reins étaient forts, animal. Tapant à chaque fois le fond de mon antre.

_ Caresse toi, et regarde. Dit-il d'une voix rauque.

Je m'exécutai. J'aimais quand il prenait ce genre d'initiative. Je fis glisser lentement ma main sur mon bouton de chair. Edward suivait la progression de ma main. Il grognait d'impatience. J'atteignis enfin mon clitoris. J'observai Edward qui ne lâchait pas l'endroit où nous étions joints. Je regardai sa verge me pénétrer, toujours plus vigoureusement. Je me caressai, il ne pus retenir un feulement qui m'excita encore plus. Je sentis le feu envahir mon bas ventre.

_ Putain ! Bella tu es si serrée ! Si mouillée ! Grogna-t-il

_ Edward ! Plus fort ! Continues ! Oh….Ouuuiiii EDWARD ! Hurlai-je.

Mon orgasme me submergea encore une fois. Edward avait le visage crispé. Il s'était retenu. Voulant prolonger notre relation intime. Nous n'avions pas fait l'amour pendant plusieurs jours, et malgré notre étreinte de la veille, nous n'étions toujours pas rassasiés. Il ralentit son rythme pour me laisser un moment. Même dans ces moments-là, il arrivait à se contrôler. Je me redressai, m'accrochant à son cou. Il nous fit glisser au sol. Je voulais le torturer un petit peu. Je me retirai de lui. J'ôtai le préservatif.

_ Mais qu'est ce que…

_ Chut. Lui dis-je posant mes lèvres sur les siennes.

Notre baiser fut langoureux. Nos langues se disputant entre elles. Je quittai sa bouche. Il grogna de frustration. Ma langue s'attarda sur ses abdos, son nombril. J'étais à califourchon, sur ses mollets. J'observais sa hampe de près, elle tressaillait. J'approchai ma bouche de sa verge, soufflai dessus, puis la léchai sur toute sa longueur. Edward gronda. Je la pris en bouche, n'y tenant plus. J'enroulai ma langue, et aspirai son sexe fièrement dressé. Le savourant entièrement dans ma bouche, caressant ses bourses d'une main. Sa verge avait un goût merveilleux. Je me délectai. Edward imprimait le rythme en posant une main sur mes cheveux. Je sentis son corps trembler. Il était proche.

_ Oh putain Bella ! Non ! C'est trop bon ! Arrête ! Je veux jouir avec toi !

Devant cette supplique, je délaissai sa verge. Je pris une capote. Déchirant l'emballage. Je posai la protection sur sa hampe. Je le déroulai avec ma bouche, finissant ce que je ne pouvais pas atteindre avec ma main. Il émit un sifflement, il me leva, et me dirigea vers la table. Il me retourna. Je ne le voyais plus. Il posa sa main sur mon dos. Pour que mon ventre repose sur la table. Je m'accrochai au bord de la table par reflexe. Il m'écarta légèrement mes cuisses, et frotta son pénis contre mon entrée. Je gémis d'anticipation. Il me pénétra avec une lenteur qui me rendait folle. Il posa ses mains sur mes fesses pour les caresser. Tandis qu'il effectuait des impulsions lentes, à l'intérieur de moi. Puis il posa ses mains sur mes hanches, et me pénétra avec vigueur. Mais arrêtant le mouvement, quand il toucha le fond de mon vagin. M'arrachant un cri de pur bonheur. Il ressortit toujours aussi délicatement. Il recommença plusieurs fois l'opération, me laissant frustrée. Je pris les choses en main. Je donnai de violents coups de bassin, le faisant gémir. Il prit enfin un rythme normal. Mais encore trop lent pour moi. Je voulais qu'il s'abandonne totalement.

_ Edward ! Plus fort ! Je t'en prie ! Suppliai-je.

_ Comme ça ! Demanda-t-il en me pénétrant durement.

_ Oh ouiii ! Criai-je.

Je voulais le sentir au plus profond de moi. Il accéléra enfin. La table bougeait sous notre impulsion. Ses pénétrations prenaient de l'ampleur. Nos respirations étaient saccadées. Je m'accrochai tant bien que mal à la table. Ses assauts m'envoyaient à chaque fois dans un monde inconnu. Il caressait ma nuque. Attrapant mes cheveux. Puis posa une main sur mon dos. Mon dos s'arqua, mes fesses se collant à son bas ventre. Je frissonnais, il tremblait. Je savais que les portes de la jouissance allaient s'ouvrir en grand. Il savait comment me faire venir.

_ Bella…Je vais…venir…Viens, pour moi. Jouis…pour moi mon amour. Maintenant.

_ J'y suis presque…Aide-moi.

Il glissa sa main sur mon clitoris, et le malaxa. J'hurlai son nom, et lui le mien. Mes parois encerclant sa verge avec violence. Quand il se déversa dans le préservatif.

_ OUIIII ! EDWWWWAAARD !

_ PUTAIN ! BELLAAAAA !

Il posa sa tête entre mes épaules. Puis m'emmena au sol avec lui. Malgré notre respiration difficile, nous n'avions pas pu nous empêcher de nous embrasser avec passion. Quand le besoin de respirer se fit sentir pour moi, il mit un terme à notre union. Il me prit dans ses bras.

_ Wow ! M'exclamai-je

_ Waouh ! Répondis Edward

Nous nous regardâmes et nous mîmes à rire.

_ Joyeux Noël, mon amour. Soufflai-je à son oreille.

_ Joyeux Noël, mon ange.

Nous souhaitions ne pas décoller, l'un de l'autre. Mais Alice en avait décidé autrement. Elle nous avait appelés. Kate et Irina venaient d'arriver. J'emmenai Bella au dressing. J'ouvris la porte, elle maugréa. Je ne pus retenir un rire devant sa mine déconfite. Elle prit une jupe écossaise, histoire de me le faire payer, avec un pull noir.

_ Alors comment trouves-tu ? Demanda-t-elle avec regard espiègle.

_ Si on n'était pas si pressé, je te le montrerai bien. Dis-je en caressant ses cuisses.

Elle frissonna. Je lui pris la main, et nous retournâmes à la villa, sous la neige. Ma Bella enlaça ma famille, pour les remercier de ces cadeaux merveilleux. Aro, Marcus et Eleazar discutaient dehors. Esmè et Carmen allèrent chasser.

_ Bon c'est fait ! Expliqua Emmett, en raccrochant son cellulaire.

_ Quoi ? Demandai-je.

_ Le camion de trente-trois tonnes de capotes qu'on a commandé ! Dit Jazz hilare.

_ Vous ne pensiez pas tenir avec une boite de vingt-quatre ? Pour la journée ! Continua Em'.

Bella se cacha, rouge de honte dans mon torse. Tandis que je soufflai d'exaspération. Ils étaient d'une débilité à toute épreuve par moment. J'emmenai Bella au salon. Quand Alice débarqua en sautant de joie.

_Félicitation, à toi Edward ! Je suis heureuse qu'elle ait accepté ! Pensa t-elle._

Merci, mais tu n'as rien dit ?

_Bien sûr que non ! C'est à vous de le faire !_

J'observai Bella, elle n'avait rien perdu de notre conversation silencieuse. Elle ouvrit son esprit.  
><em>Maintenant ?<em>

Enfin, si tu es d'accord ?

Plus vite c'est fait, plus vite on sera tranquille.

Avant qu'Alice ne rameute tout le monde dans la pièce, je devais demander la permission à Aro. Nous nous dirigeâmes vers lui, dehors. Et demandâmes à lui parler. Il fronça les sourcils.

_ Je t'écoute Edward.

_ J'ai demandé à Bella de m'épouser. Mais nous tenions à avoir votre bénédiction avant toutes choses.

Son visage se détendit, et il nous offrit un sourire sincère.

_ Je suis ravi pour toi, ma chérie. Cette nouvelle me fait chaud au cœur. Enfin façon de parler. Dit-il en l'enlaçant.

_J'avoue que cette décision me rassure. Je sais que désormais quoi qu'il arrive tu seras là, à ses côtés. Médita-t-il_

_ Merci.

_ Vous avez une annonce à faire, il me semble.

Bella embrassa son père. Les autres étaient déjà dans le salon. Nous attendant. Je pris la parole.

_ Voilà, j'ai demandé à Bella, si elle voulait bien m'épouser. Et elle a accepté !

_ Oh seigneur ! Exulta Esmè.

Ce fut la première à venir nous enlacer. Les autres suivirent, Emmett se démarqua comme à son habitude. Il la fit tournoyer et l'embarqua sur ses épaules.

_ Maintenant que c'est ta future femme, j'suis sûr que t'es prêt à payer plus cher en cas d'enlèvement ! Cria-t-il

_ Emmett, lâche-la tout de suite ! Lui ordonnai-je, en le rattrapant.

Ce qu'il fit tout de suite, en me la lâchant dans les bras.

_ Pas besoin de pourboire le service est compris dans la livraison du moustique ! Rigola-t-il

_ Je suis désolé, mon amour mais ce type est fou ! Bienvenue dans mon monde !

_ Dire qu'il va falloir que je supporte ça, pendant toute l'éternité. Pouffa-t-elle

_ Mouais, mais y a des compensations. Lui expliquai-je.

_ Lesquelles ? Demanda-t-elle malicieuse.

Je l'embrassai passionnément, tandis qu'elle se trouvait toujours dans mes bras. Nous étions seuls, enfin jusqu'à ce qu'un raclement de gorge se fit entendre. Nous sortant de notre monde. Irina et Kate venaient d'arriver. Je posai Bella délicatement sur le sol. Elles vinrent nous embrasser. A priori, elles avaient déjà fait le tour de la villa, tandis que nous nous embrassions. Bella était gênée et je savais pourquoi : Tanya. Irina et Kate ne nous en voulaient pas. Eleazar leur avaient expliqué la situation, les raisons pour lesquelles Tanya n'était pas chez nous. Les autres s'étaient éloignés de la villa, afin qu'elles puissent nous faire part de leur découverte. Nous nous assîmes attendant qu'elles commencent, Aro et Eleazar dans un coin. Carlisle debout face à elles. Démétri, Jane et Alec à l'extérieur pour surveiller.

_ Alors ? Demanda Eleazar.

_ On n'a appris certaines choses. On sait qu'a priori aucun demi-vampire n'a mis au monde d'enfant, issu avec un vampire. Expliqua Kate

_ Bon bah, voilà c'est réglé ! Affirma Bella en se levant.

Je posai ma main sur son bras pour la faire se rasseoir, elle souffla et se laissa faire.

_ Continues Kate, je suis désolée. S'excusa Bella.

_ En fait, il y a une très bonne raison à ça. C'est qu'aucun vampire n'a eu de relation stable, avec des demi-vampires. En plus on a trouvé que cinq demi-vampire femelle dans le monde. Quatre sont du même père. Mais c'est un spécialiste du genre.

_ Le père de Nahuel. Souffla Bella.

_ Ouais.

Je me retournai face à Bella. L'air surpris.

_ Disons que les humaines est ce qu'il préfère.

_ Mais, par contre nous avons appris qu'une de ses grandes sœurs a mis au monde un garçon. Il y a environ une centaine d'années de ça. Mais…

_ Mais…Irina. L'encourageai-je.

_ Ils sont mort tous les deux.

Voilà, j'attendais le pire. Nous y étions. Bella était devenue encore plus blanche que d'habitude.

_ Comment ? Demanda Bella, presque inaudible.

_ On ne sait pas très bien. Nahuel a trouvé le corps de l'enfant vidé de son sang. Il a supposé, qu'à cause de la trop grande effusion du sang, pendant l'accouchement. Sa sœur l'a…

_ Tuer ! Lâcha ma future épouse.

_ Ce n'est qu'une supposition, Bella. On n'en sait rien. En plus ils ne sont pas végétariens. On ne sait même pas si le père était humain ou vampire.

_ Où est la sœur de Nahuel. Il est sur qu'elle est morte ?

_ Une de ses sœurs a trouvé les morceaux de son corps, plus loin. Mais il croit, qu'elle a commencé seule, rongée par le remord. Et que c'est celle qu'il a trouvé, qu'il a achevé !

_ Et après ça, on dit : Joyeux Noël ! Bon on continue dans les contes de fée ou on en garde pour le premier de l'an ! S'exclama Bella

_ Bah, en fait…Pas vraiment. Il y autre chose. On a trouvé ça Eleazar.

_ Encore un papier écrit par un type à poil ! Génial !

_ Bella !

_ Quoi ? Alors si de toute façon l'histoire est écrite ! Ça ne sert à rien de savoir tout ça ! Franchement ! Dans le meilleur des cas, l'un des deux meurt ! Cria-t-elle en se levant.

_ Je comprends mon ange, mais peut-être qu'on aura d'autres indices. De meilleures nouvelles.

_ Et peut-être quoi Edward ? Que le père Noël existe ! Que Dieu se préoccupe de nous, et va nous envoyer un miracle ! Finalement, c'est peut-être Tanya qui avait raison. Je n'apporte que la souffrance, ta souffrance. Je brise tout ce que je touche. Je suis un danger, pour vous tous.

Je me levai et la pris dans mes bras. J'avais l'impression de me retrouver face à elle, le jour où elle m'avait avoué qui elle était. Je refusais qu'elle pense ça. Elle était mienne. Née pour moi, pour notre amour. Les autres étaient partis, nous laissant seuls. Bella pleurait. Elle angoissait. La connaissant, je savais déjà qu'elle était en train de s'imaginer vider notre futur enfant de son sang. Même si techniquement c'était peu probable qu'elle tombe enceinte, vu que nous nous protégions tous deux. Mais elle était hantée par le passé, le fait d'avoir tué sa mère n'arrangeait rien. Mais au pire des cas, je savais que je serais là. Je l'en empêcherais. Ce serait mon devoir de veiller sur eux. Mais Bella n'était pas un être assoiffé de sang. Elle ne l'avait jamais été.

_ Mon amour, je t'interdis de dire ou même de penser ça ! Bella tu m'as plus apporté en trois mois, que cette non-vie en quatre-vingt-dix ans. Tu m'as apporté la vie, le bonheur et l'amour. Tanya se trompe. En amour on se fait confiance, on se soutient. Fais-moi confiance ma Bella. Je t'en prie !

Elle leva ses yeux embués vers moi. Je pris son visage en coupe, essuyant du bout des pouces ses larmes insupportables. J'étais désarmé face à sa souffrance. Non, tout ça n'avait pas de sens. Notre amour, lui, en avait un. Le ciel devait nous accorder un peu de bonheur. Il n'avait pas le droit de nous arracher à l'autre.

_ Je t'aime tellement Edward ! J'ai besoin de toi ! Sanglota-t-elle

_ Je suis là et jamais je ne te laisserai.

Alice arriva, un air grave sur le visage. Elle me bloquait l'accès à son esprit. Je savais que c'était grave. Bella se défit de mon étreinte.

_ Sulpicia a pris sa décision ! Elle attaquera demain ! Elle n'est pas toute seule, une partie du monde des vampires s'est liguée contre nous. Elle a des nouveaux nés avec elle.

_ Combien ? Demandai-je

_ J'en sais rien Edward ! Peut-être une centaine ! Ça change tout le temps. D'après Jasper c'est à cause des nouveaux nés, ils s'entretuent. Ils ne se contrôlent pas.

_ Il faut prévenir Sam et les autres.

_ Jasper et Carlisle sont déjà là-bas

_ Edward, on a tous chassé ces derniers jours. Mais pas toi. Tu devrais y aller pour regagner en force.

_ Mais…Bella.

_ On s'en occupe, elle ne risque rien.

_ Ca va aller, Edward. J'ai chassé il y a deux jours. J'ai moins de besoins que toi. En plus j'crois savoir que Carlisle a rempli le frigo. Rigola-t-elle.

_ Dans une heure, je serais rentré ! Je te le promets.

A ce moment-là, Démétri, Jane, Alec, Emmett et Rose rentrèrent. Mon frère prit ma place. Il enlaça Bella, et lui proposa une partie de WII. Elle ne voulait pas. Mais, il la convainquit. Après un dernier baisé du bout des lèvres, je partis chasser.

**JASPER POV  
><strong>  
>Enfin, nous savions quand Sulpicia frapperait. J'avoue que je commençais à perdre patience. Nous étions chez les Quileutes, pour établir un plan de défense. Certes les nouveaux nés étaient plus fort physiquement. Mais plus facilement distraits. Je le savais pour avoir été le chef d'une de ces armés. Nous avions décidé de les attirer sur notre terrain de baseball. Bella devait aller à la réserve, enfin ça c'était ce qu'avait prévu Edward !<p>

En parlant d'Edward. Alice devait l'envoyer chasser. Avec tous ses soucis, il en oubliait de se nourrir. Aro, Marcus et Eleazar venaient de nous rejoindre. Afin que nous puissions montrer aux loups comment se battre. Les Quileutes étaient peut-être des loups, mais manquaient sérieusement d'expériences. Nous étions tous sur le terrain. Les autres devaient arriver le lendemain matin. Je commençai en leur expliquant qu'un nouveau-né contrôlait moins bien ses mouvements.

Jacob se posta face à moi, dans sa forme de loup. Il était très impressionnant, il grognait et bavait, il manquait plus qu'il se lèche les parties génitales, pour être un vrai clebs ! _(N/R : j'adore : dans le genre rabaisser Jacob au rang de chien, tu te débrouilles bien…Et je kiffe !XD). _Je me positionnai face à lui, je pliai les genoux dévoilant mes dents. Il fallait surtout qu'il ne se fasse pas mordre. Le venin était toxique pour eux. Nous nous tournions autour, quand il me bondit dessus. Je l'évitai, et lui sautai sur le dos, il s'écroula dans un grognement sourd. Au bout d'un moment, il arriva me mettre par terre sur le dos, sa gueule à quelques centimètres de ma gorge. Il apprenait vite, et c'était tant mieux car on était légèrement pressés par le temps. Les autres rentrèrent dans le jeu, vampires contre clébards. Plus je les observai, et plus j'étais impressionné face à leurs capacités d'adaptation. Aro semblait prendre un réel plaisir à se battre. Il s'amusait à les faire tourner en bourrique. En tant que roi, il ne devait pas en avoir vraiment l'occasion. Marcus semblait moins enclin à combattre.

**BELLA POV**

J'en avais marre de jouer à ce jeu idiot ! Je décidai d'arrêter. J'observai l'heure, ça ne faisait qu'une demi-heure qu'il était parti. Je montai dans notre ancienne chambre. Je devais prendre quelque chose avant la confrontation du lendemain. Je savais que je devrai dormir. Mais j'en étais incapable. Edward n'était pas là. Je savais pertinemment que temps qu'il ne serait pas rentré, ce serait tout bonnement impossible. La neige recommençait à tomber. Je troquai ma jupe pour un pantalon. Je pris ma seringue spéciale, l'engouffrai dans ma poche arrière et retournai au salon. Tout le monde me scrutait.

Franchement cette tension m'énervait au possible. L'heure ne m'avait jamais semblé si importante. J'avais un mauvais pressentiment. Une boule s'était formée dans ma gorge. L'angoisse. L'attente. Je n'étais pas de nature patiente. Mais c'était pire que tout. La peur me procurait des sueurs froides. Je n'avais pas peur pour moi. Mais pour tous ses gens merveilleux qui m'entouraient. Ils avaient été si gentils avec moi, si aimant. Je ne m'étais jamais aussi bien senti qu'avec eux. Je me dirigeai vers la cuisine et pris plusieurs doses de sangs. Puis rejoignis les autres. Esmè avait dû lire mon angoisse. Elle m'enlaça, afin de me faire partager tout l'amour qu'elle ressentait pour moi. Carmen semblait impatiente. Moi je trépignai d'envie. Je voulais tuer Sulpicia. Sentir ses os craquer entre mes mains. Quand Alice se figea, un air d'effroi collé sur son visage. Je me concentrai et ouvris mon esprit.

Edward discutait orageusement avec Tanya, qui à ma grande surprise n'était pas partie. Quand des vampires surgirent de tous les côtés. Les encerclant. Il tenta de se défendre, en les expulsant contre les arbres. Tanya fut plaquée au sol, par plusieurs de ces assoiffés. Mon fiancé se retrouva coller à un arbre, par quatre vampires. L'arbre s'écroula. Nous avancions légèrement dans l'avenir. Pour voir Tanya et Edward agenouillés devant Sulpicia. Les choses étaient limpides. Sulpicia s'adressait à moi. Je voyais la scène, comme si j'y étais.

_ Je laisse la vie sauve à ton vampire, si tu viens jusqu'à moi ! Seule, bien évidemment ! Sinon il mourra. Tu as jusqu'à demain matin cinq heures !

_ Non ! Hurla Edward.

Elle me montrait la façon dont elle tuerait, en lui arrachant la tête. Je m'effondrai sous la vision d'horreur qui m'assaillait. Je sentis deux bras forts me relever. Je revins au présent en même temps qu'Alice. Son corps était parcouru de sanglots secs.

_ Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Beugla Emmett.

_ C'est Edward et Tanya. Expliquai-je, d'un calme qui ne me ressemblait pas.

_ Tanya ? Edward ? Demanda Démétri.

_ Sulpicia, elle les a enlevés. Soufflai-je.

Esmè retint un cri, en plaquant sa main sur sa bouche. Carmen était prostrée. Dém' et Jane grognaient. Alors que Rosalie se blottissait dans les bras de son mari.

_ On y va ! Harangua Emmett.

_ Non ! C'est trop tard ! Je suis désolée, elle a pris sa décision au dernier moment. Quand elle les a repérés.

Je pris Alice dans les bras, pour la calmer. Je savais ce qui me restait à faire. J'avais toujours su que ça se finirait comme ça. Elle et moi, face à face.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? S'enquit Emmett

_ Vous rien ! Assenai-je.

_ Comment ça, Nous, rien ! S'affola Dém.

_ Elle me veut moi ! Seule !

_ Non, mais t'es dingue ! S'écria Dém'

_ Elle les tuera ! On l'a vu avec Alice ! Assenai-je

_ Il est hors de question qu'on te laisse y aller ! C'est clair ! Tu crois qu'Edward nous l'pardonnera. Sans compter que Sulpicia veut te tuer !

_ Emmett, je ne survivrai pas à sa perte ! Alors on n'a pas le choix !

_ Merde ! Elle ne veut pas te faire un câlin ! Mais te tuer !

_ Je sais tout ça Rose ! Mais si mon plan fonctionne, tout se passera bien. Enfin en ce qui concerne Edward et Tanya.

_ Et toi ?

_ J'ai la peau dure. Rigolai-je nerveusement

_ Ce n'est pas un jeu ! S'énerva Jane

_ Je sais, ça n'en a jamais été un. Confirmai-je gravement.

_ Déjà, on commence par se calmer. L'ultimatum, c'est pour quand ? Demanda Dém'

_ Demain matin, cinq heures.

_ On a encore sept heures pour réfléchir. Il faut prévenir Carlisle. Expliqua Esmè.

_ Non ! Mon père ne me laissera jamais faire !

_ Mais, nous non plus ! Affirma Dém'

_ J'ai besoin de toi Emmett !

Il se figea un instant et posa son index contre sa poitrine avant de poursuivre.

_ Moi ? Ok ! Ils sont où les vampires à dégommer ?

_ C'est pas de tes muscles dont j'ai besoin. _(N/R : ah bon ? tu lui veux quoi alors ?XD)_

Emmett arqua un sourcil.

_ Hein ?

_ Viens avec moi !

Je pris un récipient. Il me suivit, je l'emmenai à l'extérieure de la maison. Sous le regard médusé des autres. Je nous éloignai, mais pas trop. Il fallait qu'il garde le secret de ce que nous allions faire.

_ Emmett, ce que je vais te demander tu dois le dire à personne.

_ Mais Alice ?

_ Je me charge d'Alice. Pour l'instant je lui bloque l'accès.

_ Comment ?

_ J'ai pas le temps de t'expliquer. Si j'te dis grizzly !

_ Arrête c'est pas le moment de penser à la bouffe ! En plus tu me donnes l'eau à la bouche. Répondit-il pince sans rire.

_ C'est pas de l'eau que je veux !

_ Hein ?

_ J'ai besoin de ton venin. Je veux que tu penses à ton mets favori. Que tu laisses ton venin envahir ta bouche. Ensuite tu le verseras dans ce récipient.

_ Pourquoi ? Demanda-t-il incrédule.

_ Parce que j'en ai besoin, contre Sulpicia. Tu te souviens de ce qui s'est passé quand Félix m'a mordue ?

A cette évocation, je sentis un frisson de dégout me parcourir. Emmett grogna méchamment.

_ Et alors ?

_ Ma force a été décuplée. Donc si je m'en sers contre Sulpicia. Je suis sûre de la réduire en miette.

_ Tu veux te shooter au venin ! Mais t'as pas fini dans le coma la dernière fois ? Admettons, que tu fasses une espèce d'overdose ?

_ Je ne risque rien, au pire j'me réveillerai un peu plus tard. Il faut que tu m'aides sur ce coup, grand frère. Je suis la seule à pouvoir faire quelque chose et tu le sais !

Je savais qu'il ne résisterait pas si je l'appelais comme ça.

_ J'te préviens : me fais pas un remake de la Belle au bois dormant, parce que c'est pas le prince charmant que tu trouveras à ton réveil !

_ Promis.

Il se concentra pour faire affluer le venin dans sa bouche. Une fois fait, il le reversa dans le récipient. Je me pris la seringue en forme de pistolet. Je remplis le réservoir, et le coinçai dans l'arrière de mon jean. Comme les vrais flingues dans les films. Je savais qu'Emmett s'inquiétait. Je lui fis un grand câlin. Puis nous rentrâmes à la villa.

Démétri et les autres étaient en pleine discussion. Ce n'était pas la peine d'être devin, pour savoir de quoi il était question. Les heures défilaient lentement. Ils décidèrent qu'il était temps de nous rendre à la réserve. A pied de préférence. Emmett n'avait rien voulu dire même quand sa femme l'avait menacé d'abstinence pendant trois semaines. Je gardai toujours mon bouclier fermé, je ne souhaitais pas qu'Alice apprenne ce que je tramais. Je ne devais prendre aucun risque. Mais une chose était certaine. Une fois arrivée à la réserve, et les autres partis, je rejoindrai Edward. C'était mon destin d'être auprès de lui. Tout le monde savait pertinemment que je manigançais quelque chose. Mais ils ne savaient rien, donc impossible pour eux d'anticiper mes mouvements. Ils me laissèrent à l'entrée de la réserve. Seth était là. Il m'attendait. Démétri m'attrapa le bras.

_ Bella, fais aucune bêtise. Je retrouverai Edward ! Je te le promets !

Je ne répondis pas. Ils m'enlacèrent les uns après les autres. Esmè me glissa « un retrouve-le ». Elle me faisait confiance. Je m'enfonçai dans la forêt avec le jeune loup. Quand d'autres arrivèrent. Ils ne semblaient pas tout à fait ravis que je sois là.

Seth me proposa de me reposer. J'acceptai trop heureuse d'avoir trouvé le moyen de m'échapper discrètement. Je m'installai dans une des maisons. Surement celle de Jacob d'après les photos. J'attendis dix minutes et m'éclipsai par la fenêtre du premier étage. Je savais que Sulpicia garderait Edward en vie, temps que je ne serais pas là. Je m'approchai de mon destin de pas en pas. Je courus littéralement vers lui. L'être le plus cher à mon cœur. Edward. Mon Edward.

**EMMETT POV**

Garder le secret ! Garder le secret !

Comme si c'était si facile. Le moustique savait où appuyer pour me faire céder. J'étais très inquiet pour mon frère et ma petite sœur. Bella l'était devenue depuis un moment déjà. En fait depuis qu'elle avait rendu mon frère heureux. Pour la première fois de ma vie, j'avais peur. Peur de les perdre tous les deux.

Nous venions à peine d'arriver sur le terrain. Alice avait déjà annoncé aux autres la nouvelle, Aro paraissait troublé. Il savait de quoi était capable Bella pour sauver Edward. Marcus, lui, l'avait déjà compris depuis longtemps que quoi qu'il arrive elle et lui étaient liés même dans la mort. Démétri expliqua à Aro qu'elle m'avait demandé un service. Je ne pouvais même pas lui en vouloir. Il angoissait, et c'était son job. Aro se retourna vers moi, l'œil inquisiteur. Je savais que je pouvais résister à un interrogatoire. Mais pas à son toucher.

_ Alors Emmett, quelles sont les intentions de ma fille ?

_ Désolé, mais j'ai promis de ne rien dire. Puis il me semble qu'on a du boulot ici !

En effet, on entendait des grognements venir de loin. Alice confirma qu'ils arrivaient. Aro n'avait pas le temps de trifouiller mon cerveau. Franchement c'était tant mieux. Mais Aro n'en avait pas fini.

_ Carlisle, il faut que je retrouve Bella !

_ Je sais, mon ami. Mais essayons de les raisonner, même si je sais que tu n'es pas de mon avis.  
>Ensuite nous réduirons le nombre, si tu es d'accord ? Emmett se fera un plaisir de t'aider.<p>

_ Mais Bella est en danger. Intervint Aro.

_ Edward et Tanya aussi.

_ Bon finissons-en !

Le cellulaire de Carlisle sonna. Il décrocha.

_ Merci. Carlisle raccrocha. Bella n'est plus à la réserve, elle s'est enfuie.

_ J'vais la tuer ! Grogna Dém'_ (N/R : euhhh, je croyais que sa mission était de protéger Bella.. :p)_

**DEMETRI POV**

Non mais elle est impossible !

Je savais qu'elle ferait une connerie. Elle ne pouvait pas attendre. Sulpicia savait exactement ce qu'elle faisait. J'aurais dû me douter qu'elle se servirait d'Edward pour l'atteindre.

En attendant, on devait se battre contre des vampires. Vite fait bien fait ! Histoire d'aller donner un coup de main à Bella ! Voilà nous y étions, il y avait beaucoup de nouveaux nés, très peu de vampires expérimentés. Aro et Marcus firent un pas. Le premier prit la parole.

_ Avez-vous conscience qu'en attaquant nos amis et ma fille, vous vous attaquez à la famille royale ?

_ Nous sommes en désaccord avec la nouvelle politique de Voltera. Tu as mariée ce rebut de notre espèce que tu appelles fille, à ce sous vampire qui se nourrit d'animaux ! Nous refusons que cette chose nous gouverne un jour. Leur future descendance est un trop gros risque à prendre.

_ Phileas, ça ne m'étonne pas de toi ! Tu crois que tu pourras te jeter dans le lit de Sulpicia, une fois que je serai mort ? _(N/R :et toc, prends ça dans les dents !)_Elle t'a promis ma place ? Voyons elle te poignardera dans le dos dès qu'elle en aura l'occasion. Tu n'es qu'un pantin entre ses mains. Que ceux qui veulent vivre s'en aillent, et que les autres…meurent ! Personnes ? Finissons-en !

Voilà, comment ça a démarré. Tout le monde se mit en position. Les nouveaux nés se jetèrent sur nous en premier. Car incapable de contrôler leur émotions ! Un des vampires avait atterri au pied de Jane qui lui fit vivre l'enfer, rien qu'en le regardant. J'étais fier d'elle. Enfin revenons à nos moutons. Je désossai le dit vampire au pied de ma belle, et le brulai avec l'arme des Volturi. Alec était aux prises avec deux vampires. Il en neutralisait un par l'esprit tandis qu'il arrachait la tête de l'autre. Les loups se faisaient un plaisir de les réduire en miette. Mais le danger était bien réel. Quill se fit projeter contre un arbre. Le vampire était à deux doigts de le mordre quand Jacob saisit le dit vampire par une jambe et la lui arracha. Ils s'y mirent à deux pour finir le travail.

Emmett s'amusait comme un fou. Il shootait dans les têtes de ses assaillants. Aro était en compagnie de « son vieil ami Phileas ». Notre roi débordait de haine. Il lui tournait autour à vitesse vampirique, son adversaire ne savait plus où donner de la tête. Un de nos ennemis venait de me sauter dessus. Je n'étais pas assez concentré. Je reculai, il était toujours accroché. Je lui explosai le dos contre un arbre. Il lâcha prise, je me retournai et l'attrapai par le col de sa chemise. Je posai mon autre main sur ses jambes, je le levai le plus haut possible. Remontant ma jambe pliée, je le cassai en deux. Ce n'était pas une expression. Il hurla tandis que je le finissais avec enthousiasme. Jasper était le plus impressionnant. C'était un tacticien hors pair. Il était rapide et précis. Ne faisant aucun faux pas. Alice et Rose étaient gracieuses. Elles donnaient l'impression de danser plutôt que de se battre. Idem pour Esmè et Carmen. Kate et Irina étaient plus félines, elles semblaient plus dangereuses. Emmett en avait trois sur le dos. Dans un grognement assourdissant, il s'en débarrassa, en les faisant virevolter. Puis il posa ses mains sur la tête de deux des assaillants. Avec un mouvement souple du poignet, il les arracha. Aro, quant à lui, venait de démembrer Phileas.

**BELLA POV**

L'odeur de la chair brulée envahissait mes narines. La bataille avait commencé. Mais j'avais la mienne à livrer. Je ne devais pas penser à ce qui risquait d'arriver. J'entendais les pensées de Sulpicia de plus en plus clairement. Celles d'Edward aussi.

_Viens mon agneau, viens te sacrifier, au nom de l'amour !_

Si tu m'aimes ne viens pas. C'est un piège !

Ca merci mais je m'en doutais

. J'accélérai le pas. Ce jeu du chat et de la souris avait assez duré.

Je m'avançai.

_ Te voilà enfin, j'ai cru que tu avais pris peur.

_ Peur de qui ? Dis-moi ? De toi ? Dis-je avec un sourire narquois.

Edward était attaché avec des barres de métal, qu'ils avaient directement encerclé autour de lui. Son visage était tuméfié. Je savais que ça guérirait. Mais je ne pus retenir un grognement. Tanya était ficelée, elle aussi. Mais elle n'était pas aussi amochée que lui. Sulpicia avait du monde autour d'elle, environ une dizaine de vampires qui pouffaient dès qu'elle ouvrait la bouche. Elle était assise sur une espèce de trône portable. Elle se prenait pour Cléopâtre !

_ Je suppose que tu ne m'as pas invité pour le thé ? Demandai-je le plus naturellement possible

_ Je t'ai invitée pour te tuer ! Rigola-t-elle

_ Ce ne serait pas la première fois que tu essayes, mais ce sera surement la dernière. Grognai-je

Edward ne disait rien. Verbalement du moins.

_Tu n'aurais jamais dû venir. J'ai jamais eu autant de difficulté à garder quelqu'un en vie !_

Edward, c'est pas le moment ! Tu croyais franchement que j'allais la laisser te tuer ?

T'as raison ! Il vaut mieux que ça soit, toi !

La confiance règne ça fait plaisir !

C'est pas du manque de confiance ! C'est de l'inconscience !

Moi aussi je t'aime.

Tu vois Bella ! J'avais raison ! Tu es dangereuse pour Edward ! Pensa Tanya

Edward grogna de désapprobation. Sulpicia venait de se lever. Elle tourna autour de moi, comme un lion en cage. Elle arborait un sourire suffisant. Elle était persuadée d'avoir gagné. Il valait mieux qu'elle le croit du reste. Elle se posta face à moi. Elle me gifla. Je tentai de l'éviter, mais un de ses sbires me retint. Edward hurla. Un des vampires lui donna un coup de pied dans l'abdomen. Qui le fit reculer de plusieurs mètres. Sulpicia me prit par les cheveux et me força à m'agenouiller à ses pieds. J'enrageai, je ne supportais pas de voir Edward se faire rosser. Je me débâtis pour faire croire à Sulpicia que je me défendais. Mais elle savait qu'elle était plus puissante que moi.

Elle jubilait de me voir soumise à elle. Les autres riaient de mon humiliation. Elle voulait jouer avec moi avant de me tuer. Savourer sa prétendue victoire. Elle releva ma tête, toujours en m'attrapant par les cheveux, et me colla un coup de genoux dans la bouche. Je serrai les dents pour ne pas crier. Le goût du sang se propageant dans ma gorge, coulant le long de mes lèvres. Sulpicia avança son doigt sur ma bouche, pour recueillir le précieux nectar. Elle montra son doigt à l'assemblée qui exultait. Je me doutai que c'était pour leur signaler ma différence. Puis elle le porta à sa bouche pour me goûter, dans un grognement de satisfaction. Edward sauta sur ses pieds. Mais il se retrouva rapidement à nouveau plaqué au sol.

_ Alors, c'est tout ! Tu vas m'exécuter ! Tu as peur de te battre contre moi ? Moi une pauvre bâtarde, un sous-vampire. Me refuserais-tu un combat singulier et à mort ? Ironisai-je.

_ NON ! BELLA ! Cria Edward

_ Oh, non je vais me faire un plaisir de t'écorcher. Je suis ravie que Félix ne t'ait pas tué ! Mais il aurait dû s'amuser un peu plus. Cette prophétie ne se réalisera jamais. Tu n'enfanteras point, et je régnerai !

_ Dans tes rêves ! Si tu crois que mon père te laissera faire !

Elle partit d'un rire cristallin.

_ Mais, Isabella, ton père sera mort ! Il paiera pour toutes ces années d'humiliations qu'il m'a faite subir ! Ta naissance en est la preuve chaque jour !

_ Et c'est reparti ! Et bla, bla, bla, bla, bla…

Elle me souleva me faisant décoller du sol, et me projeta contre un rocher. Je me relevai difficilement, un filet de sang ruisselait le long de ma tempe.

_ Bon, on se bat ! Ou tu continues de te plaindre et de pleurnicher sur ton pauvre sort ! Marmonnai-je

_Bella, arrête ça, elle va te tuer ! Enfuies-toi !_

Non ! Edward ! Il en est hors de question !

_ Es-tu si pressée de crever ! Cracha-t-elle

_ Non, mais je suis pressée de te réduire en miettes !

Elle ôta sa veste en poils de je ne sais trop quoi s'approchant de moi. Les autres s'écartèrent nous laissant de l'espace. Je devais gagner du temps, pour m'injecter le venin au dernier moment. Les autres ne devaient pas intervenir. Car j'avais peut-être une chance contre Sulpicia, mais contre la dizaine de vampires qui se trouvaient là, les choses seraient surement différentes. Elle se mit en position d'attaque. Edward était retenu par quatre sbires de Sulpicia. Je croisai son regard affolé, je lui fis un sourire pour tenter de le rassurer. Sulpicia me sauta dessus, je parvins à l'éviter l'ayant lu en elle. Mais elle se retourna et me donna un coup de poing dans la mâchoire.

Je reculai de trois mètres, la main sur ma mâchoire. Edward se débattait. Je m'accroupis et, d'un bond, me jetai sur elle. Nos corps s'entrechoquèrent dans un bruit sourd. Je me relevai plus rapidement qu'elle, lui balançant un coup de pied circulaire dans la tête. Elle fracassa un arbre. Elle hurla de rage, se précipita sur moi et m'attrapa par mon haut. Elle me jeta dans les airs. Je m'effondrai sur le dos, enfonçant le sol sur plusieurs centimètres. Elle voulut m'écraser de tout son poids, mais je parvins grâce à une galipette arrière à l'éviter. Je me redressai, et sautai assez haut. Mes pieds joints à la manière des catcheurs. Au moment où j'allais la toucher, elle intercepta mes deux pieds et m'envoya m'écraser dans un chêne. J'étais mal en point. J'accédai à la seringue pistolet en attendant qu'elle rigole. Je me fis l'injection dans ma carotide à l'abri des regards. Je savais que le venin mettait du temps à agir. Que pendant ce laps de temps je ne pourrai pas réagir. J'entendis Edward crier.

**EDWARD POV**

Bella était au sol, comme une vulgaire poupée de chiffon. Elle ne bougeait plus. Son rythme cardiaque s'affaiblissait. Les autres n'allaient pas tarder. Ils faisaient le nettoyage. J'entendis les pensées d'Emmett, celles d'Aro et de Démétri, signe qu'ils étaient tout proche. Je n'arrivais pas à m'extraire de ma camisole de fer. Bella était mal en point. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'elle vienne ? Elle était à l'abri, avec le reste de notre famille.

_ Bella ? Mon amour ! Lèves-toi ! Bats-toi !

_Bella, tiens bon, les autres arrivent. Pensai-je_

_ Comme c'est touchant ! Ta belle va mourir ! Admire mon œuvre !

Sulpicia fit asseoir Bella contre l'arbre, elle posa ses mains de chaque côté de la tête de Bella. Je me débattis et hurlai. Au moment où elle allait lui arracher la tête, Bella ouvrit les yeux, devenus noir comme l'ébène. Bella saisit les poignets de cette folle furieuse. Elle réussit à détacher les mains de sa belle-mère. Ses deux pieds étaient unis. Elle donna une ruade directement dans l'abdomen de Sulpicia. Celle-ci s'écrasa les fesses sur son trône, qui s'effondra à moitié. Bella se redressa, en basculant son corps en avant à l'image des karateka. Son regard était si haineux qu'elle me faisait presque peur. Elle s'approcha de Sulpicia, un sourire carnassier sur son visage. Elle la souleva par les cheveux, et l'envoya vers moi. Un des autres vampires en profita et se jeta sur ma fiancée, mais elle se retourna. Bella lui attrapa un bras, et lui arracha d'un coup sec. Nos ennemis commençaient à grogner sérieusement. J'avais peur qu'ils se liguent contre elle. Bella se retourna vers moi d'une main elle écarta mes liens de fer.

Ne bouge pas, il ne faut pas qu'il sache que tu es libre.

_Bella qu'est-ce que tu as ? Qu'est ce qui se passe ?_

Bouges-pas !

Le vampire à qui elle avait ôté le bras hurlait de douleur. Elle attrapa sa tête et lui dévissa. Elle se retourna vers l'assemblée, montrant la tête du vampire.

_ J'aime pas voir les gens souffrir pour rien. Le prochain qui s'approche, il rejoindra son pote en enfer.

Sulpicia n'était plus là. Mais ses pensées nous parvenaient. Elle était sur la branche d'un arbre. Bella la rejoignit d'un bond. Je commençai à écarter mes liens. Elles se battaient au-dessus du sol. Navigant de branches en branches. Quand les pensées d'un des sbires de Sulpicia me parvinrent. Il voulait s'en mêler, je ne pouvais plus tenir. Je me défis de mes entraves, et lui sautai sur le dos.

C'est à ce moment précis que les autres intervinrent. Ils se ruèrent sur moi, j'arrivai à m'extraire, je bataillai sérieux quand enfin, les renforts parvinrent. Chacun en prit un. Je me débarrassai du mien. Lui arrachant une jambe, puis un bras. Je finis par sa tête. J'entendis Bella criait, Je me tournai, et vis que Kate et Irina s'occupaient de libérer Tanya. Elles lui firent comprendre qu'il valait mieux qu'elle parte. Après un dernier regard vers moi, elle s'enfonça dans la forêt.

_ Que personne ne s'en mêle, elle est à moi ! Compris ? Hurla Bella

Sulpicia tenta de s'enfuir. Mais Bella la rattrapa, avec une facilité déconcertante. Elle lui envoya une série de coups de poings au visage. Sulpicia en rendit un à Bella. Elle l'encaissa sans broncher. Bella lui retourna le bras dans le dos. Elle poussait Sulpicia vers un arbre. Pour l'enfoncer dedans. Mais au dernier moment Sulpicia se servit du corps de Bella comme levier. Appuyant ses deux pieds contre l'arbre. Elle sauta par-dessus Bella. Mais s'arracha le bras au passage. Elle hurla de douleur. Prit un rocher de sa main valide, et l'envoya sur Bella, qui l'évita de justesse. Ma fiancée serra le cou de Sulpicia de ses deux mains.

_ Maintenant tu vas mourir ! Tu sais pourquoi ? Non ? Parce que le pouvoir de l'amour est plus fort que l'amour du pouvoir. Tu as cru que l'amour était ma plus grande faiblesse. Alors que c'est ma plus grande force ! Cracha Bella.

_ Toi et ce vampire, vous serez responsable de l'extinction de notre espèce. Quant à toi Aro, tu n'es qu'un faible. Depuis que cette mioche est entrée dans ta vie ! Tu es indigne d'être roi. Jasper retint Aro. Mais elle continua. Et ta pauvre femme Marcus, elle avait tout découvert ! Ce fût tellement facile de la tuer et de faire croire à l'intervention des loups garous. Carlisle retenait Marcus désormais. Ames sœurs ! Tu parles ! A quoi bon te battre Bella ? Tu crèveras de la même façon que ta mère ! Ton futur bâtard t'enverra en enfer !

_ Je crois que ça suffit ! Tu as assez répandu de venin comme ça ! Salues Satan pour moi !

Bella ajusta ses deux mains de chaque côté de la tête de sa belle-mère. D'un coup sec, elle l'étêta dans un craquement assourdissant. Elle jeta la tête à Jacob qui venait d'arriver. Elle ne pouvait pas détacher ses yeux du corps inerte de sa belle-mère. Nous avions gagné ! Bella avait gagné ! J'accourus vers elle, la prenant dans mes bras. Je l'embrassai. J'avais eu peur qu'elle meurt. Sa respiration se faisait de plus en plus lente. Son cœur ne bâtait pratiquement plus. Elle me scrutait. Ses yeux semblaient reprendre une couleur un peu plus claire.

_ Je…suis…désolée. Souffla-t-elle avant de s'écrouler dans mes bras.

_ Bella ! L'appelai-je.

Carlisle, Aro, et Marcus s'approchèrent. Carlisle lui prit son pouls. Son corps était parcouru de spasmes incontrôlables. Emmett, osa s'approcher. Son esprit demandant « pardon ». Je ne comprenais absolument rien.

_ Elle a pris quelque chose ! Mais temps que je ne sais pas ce que c'est, je ne peux rien faire. Expliqua Carlisle.

Aro caressait le visage de sa fille tendrement. Esmè et Carmen restaient prostrées. Mes sœurs pleuraient des sanglots secs.

_ Du venin. Murmura Emmett penaud.

_ Quoi ? Demandai-je.

_ Parle Emmett ! Ou je te… M'écriai-je

_ Elle s'est faite une injection de mon venin.

_ Comment ça ? S'enquit Carlisle

_ Elle avait besoin de décupler sa force pour te sauver ! Elle m'a demandé de lui donner du venin. Ce que j'ai fait, elle la recueilli dans une espèce de grosse éprouvette. Puis l'a mis dans une seringue, qui ressemblait à un flingue. Je suis désolé. Mais elle…

_ Emmett, tu es devenu fou ! Ca va la tuer ! Hurlai-je désespéré

_ On se calme, ramenons là ! Je pense qu'elle fait une espèce d'overdose ! Asséna Carlisle

Je me levai, et partis avec Bella. Les autres me suivant. Je la serrai le plus fort possible. J'avais envie d'hurler ma peine et ma douleur. Son petit corps tremblait toujours. Sans elle, je n'étais rien. Je ne pouvais vivre sans elle. Un humain ne peut vivre sans son cœur, moi c'était Bella mon cœur. _(N/R : roh que c'est beau !)_

* * *

><p><strong>Voilà ! Encore un de boucler !<strong>

**Mais que va-t-il se passer ?**

**Basgi ciao Caro **


	41. 40 La Fin ?

**Bonsoir, J'ai beaucoup de retard oui désolée, je vais essayer de vous en poster plusieurs cette semaine pour vous remercier de votre patience. )**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p><strong>40 la fin ?<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>EDWARD POV<strong>

Serait-ce possible ? Serait-ce possible qu'elle meurt. Non, je ne pouvais pas l'imaginer. Elle n'avait pas le droit de m'abandonner. Elle n'avait pas le droit de me laisser. Jamais je ne survivrais. C'était ma vie.

Carlisle et Marcus étaient avec elle. Ils n'avaient pas voulu que je reste. Mais ses hurlements étaient réels. Ils me cachaient leurs pensées. Emmett était aussi à ses côtés. Il était responsable de son état. J'étais incapable de lui pardonner. Il aurait dû refuser la demande de Bella. Même pour me sauver. Son cœur s'affaiblissait de plus en plus. S'il devait s'arrêter, je serais seul sans elle. Perdu. Sans amour. J'avais envie d'hurler ma douleur. Vingt-quatre heures de souffrance, d'absence.

Bella avait gagné certes, mais à quel prix. Juste avant qu'elle ne s'effondre dans mes bras, une liesse de cries de joies, et d'embrassades s'était faite entendre. Les Quileutes, les Dénali, tout le monde était heureux de l'issu de cette bataille. Mais à peine un instant après je tenais le petit corps inerte de Bella. Carlisle, Marcus, Emmett et Aro m'avaient rejoint. Tandis que nous étions rentrés à la villa, les autres avaient fait le ménage. Je ne pouvais pas savourer cette victoire pourtant. Personne ne pouvait le faire.

Démétri ne bougeait pas de devant la porte. Il s'était statufié. Moi je ne pouvais pas le faire. L'angoisse me rongeait. Elle avait accepté d'être unie à moi pour l'éternité. Et sa récompense était d'être à côté, au supplice. Alice se trouvait dans sa chambre avec Jasper, qui tentait de l'apaiser. Aro et Esmè étaient avec moi. Comment pouvaient-ils tous être aussi calme ? Je me levai, je ne pouvais plus. L'attente me tuait. Quand enfin Carlisle et Eleazar sortirent de la chambre. Je me précipitai vers eux. Alors qu'Esmè et Aro se levaient.

_ Bella ?

_ C'est assez compliqué, Edward. Elle en a pris assez pour en être affectée d'un point de vue organique. Mais pas assez pour une transformation. Elle est entre deux mondes. Dans un coma profond. Si son cœur lâche…Je ne sais pas…Je…

_ Comment ça « transformation » ? S'inquiéta son père

_ Ce n'est qu'une supposition, rien de plus. Avec Eleazar nous avons émis l'hypothèse qu'au vu de ses symptômes, ça ressemblait beaucoup à une transformation. Mais son corps ne réagit pas comme celui d'un être humain normal. La dose n'était assez forte. Mais trop pour son côté humain.

_ Donc ?

_ On ne sait pas, on va tenter quelque chose.

_ De quel genre ? Demanda Aro

_ Transfusion sanguine. répondit Marcus

_ Quoi ?

_ Edward, nous pensons qu'en réintroduisant du sang dans son organisme, le venin se dissoudra plus facilement dans son corps. Mais il nous faut du sang humain. Il est plus nutritif. Je dois aller à l'hôpital pour ça.

_ Si ça ne marche pas ? Murmurai-je.

_ Alors…Il faudra sûrement augmenter la dose du venin. Expliqua Carlisle.

_ Non… Si elle…

_ Edward, on n'en est pas là. Pour l'instant, va la voir. Aro tu peux y aller aussi, si tu le désires. Mais s'il te plait, Edward, ne te disputes pas avec ton frère.

_ Mais…Il a…

_ Non Edward. Pense au libre choix. Bella a choisi. Emmett n'y est pour rien. Il a voulu vous aider, c'est tout.

_ En la tuant ! Hurlai-je.

Je savais qu'il avait raison, mais j'avais besoin d'un responsable. D'un coupable. Mon père partit, Aro demanda à être seul avec Bella. J'étais impatient de la voir, mais il était son père. Esmè me prit dans ses bras, elle me réconfortait, comme elle seule savait le faire.

**ARO POV**

Emmett avait sauté par la fenêtre pour me laisser un peu d'intimité avec Bella. A la différence d'Edward, j'étais incapable de lui en vouloir. Je connaissais assez bien mon Isabella pour savoir qu'elle obtenait toujours ce qu'elle voulait.

Elle était allongée là, face à moi, se contorsionnant sous la douleur. Sa peau était encore plus blanche que d'habitude. Mon enfant, la chair de ma chair. Mon bébé. Je n'étais pas un bon père. Je ne l'avais jamais été. J'aurais dû préserver son innocence. Lui faire confiance, lui prouver que je l'aimais. Mon monde lui avait apporté le malheur et la peur. Mais il lui avait aussi procuré l'amour. Ma pauvre petite fille souffrait et je ne pouvais rien faire. Malgré les siècles qui s'étaient écoulés, je n'avais aucun moyen de l'aider. De la soulager.

J'aurais dû ouvrir les yeux beaucoup plus tôt à propos de Sulpicia. J'étais rongé par la culpabilité. Mais elle m'avait trahi. Ma soif de pouvoir était-elle plus importante que ma fille ? Quel père se conduirait ainsi ? J'avais manipulé ma propre fille pour pouvoir ressouder notre clan avec celui de l'Olympic. Quel droit avais-je alors ? Le bonheur de ma fille, voilà ce qui devrait prédominer. Et non pas Volterra et sa cour d'imposteurs ! Le pouvoir m'avait tout donné. Mais le pouvoir risquait de me prendre ma seule raison de vivre. Mon enfant. J'avais fait une seule chose de bien dans ma vie. Elle risquait de disparaître, elle et son humanité.

_(N/R : J'adore cette introspection. Aro est bien plus humain chez toi. Et puis, ça peut correspondre à tout le monde, les priorités, les erreurs de jugement…absolument parfait d'un point de vue littéraire (ok, je me tais !XD))_

Sulpicia avait raison. Bella m'avait changé, mais pas en être faible comme elle le disait. Elle m'avait rendu plus humain. Nous étions humains avant de devenir des êtres assoiffés de sang et de pouvoir. Je l'avais simplement oublié. Je caressai ses cheveux magnifiques qui lui venaient de sa mère. Renée, rien que de penser à elle, je sentais ma gorge se serrer. Je n'avais survécu que grâce à ma fille. Je l'avais perdue elle aussi à cause de mon égoïsme. J'aurais du tout abandonné, et partir avec elle. Loin, très loin. Nous aurions pu être heureux. J'aurais pu sauver Renée, si je n'étais pas parti. Si j'avais été moins lâche. J'étais resté à Voltera dans l'espoir de la protéger. Non bien sûr que non. J'étais resté pour moi, uniquement pour garder mon trône.

J'embrassai son front, et posai ma tête contre son ventre. Des sanglots secs parcourraient mon corps. Pour la première fois depuis que j'étais vampire, je pleurais. J'étais frustré de ne pas avoir de larmes pour exprimer ma peine. J'avais besoin de me retrouver avec elle. Avec ma fille. Je promettais que si elle s'en sortait, je serais plus aimant. J'arrêterais de diriger sa vie. Je me rendis compte que je devais la quitter. Edward attendait. Je n'avais pas besoin de le toucher pour savoir que cette situation le mortifiait. Je me levai, déposant un dernier baiser sur son front déformé, par la douleur et sortis de la chambre. Edward se leva et nous nous croisâmes devant la porte de sa chambre.

**EDWARD POV**

Aro venait de me laisser sa place. Je m'engouffrai dans la chambre. Je me mis à genoux au pied du lit de Bella. Je pris sa main et la posai contre ma joue. J'avais besoin de sentir sa chaleur. Mais elle était plus froide que d'habitude. L'amour de ma vie se mourait et je ne pouvais rien faire contre ça. Je relevai la tête, son beau visage était torturé par le supplice qu'elle endurait. Je n'avais pas la possibilité de me dire que j'allais me réveiller de ce cauchemar parce qu'il était réel, tout autant que les larmes qui coulait sur ses joues. Les spasmes qui la parcouraient aussi. J'aurais voulu lui prendre un peu de sa douleur pour la soulager. Je ne pouvais même pas exprimer physiquement mon enfer. Les larmes ne couleraient jamais sur mes joues. Bella n'aurait jamais dû venir. J'aurais trouvé une solution. Pourquoi le sort s'acharnait-il à vouloir nous séparer ? La transformer ! Comment aurais-je pu l'envisager ? Ne plus entendre son cœur battre, ne plus voir ses joues rosir quand elle était gênée. Mais dans un sens, c'était peut-être la solution pour éviter les risques qu'elle tombe enceinte. Rien ne valait un tel sacrifice. Son humanité était précieuse, je ne pouvais pas me résoudre à la lui ôter. Son humanité m'avait rendu plus humain moi-même. Tant de pensées contradictoires m'assaillaient. Je dégageai son front, d'une mèche de cheveux. Elle ouvrit les yeux un moment.

_ Bella ! Mon amour, je suis là. Reviens.

_ Edward. Dit-elle presque inaudible.

Mais elle hurla tandis que son corps était parcouru de tremblement. Je posai mes mains sur elle. Afin de la stabiliser. Je la suppliai de ne pas m'abandonner. Mon père entra dans la chambre avec Marcus, une perfusion à la main, ainsi que des poches de sang. Marcus posa tout dans un coin, et vint m'aider. Carlisle installa le matériel. Le corps de Bella commençait à s'apaiser. Nous relâchâmes notre prise. Je lui avais fait des bleus supplémentaires même s'il restait quelques stigmates de sa bataille avec Sulpicia. Mon père me fit lever. L'oncle de Bella sortit une aiguille énorme, c'était la même que pour sa prise de sang. Une fois la perf mise en place, Carlisle me demanda de tenir le bras de Bella. Il avait décidé de lui poser dans la pliure du coude. En temps normal, on les posait sur la main. Mais elle risquait de tout arracher. Voir cette chose s'enfoncer dans la peau de Bella me fit mal. Il régla le débit de la perf. Puis recula doucement.

_ Edward, reste avec elle. Regarde qu'elle n'arrache rien. Je reviens dans un moment.

_ Dis-moi que ça va marcher ?

Il ne répondit rien se contentant d'acquiescer de la tête. Je m'installai sur le lit. La prenant dans mes bras. Humant ses cheveux. M'imprégnant de son odeur fruitée. Je fermai les yeux, et plongeai dans mes souvenirs heureux avec elle. Notre rencontre, le jour où nous nous étions avoués nos sentiments. Le match de rugby. Florence, les plus beaux jours de ma vie. La première fois où nous avions fait l'amour. Nos fiançailles, le retour à Forks. Il y a deux jours, quand elle avait accepté d'être ma femme. Je ne voulais surtout pas penser aux jours sombres. Ils y en avaient eu beaucoup. Bella recommença à se tortiller dans tous les sens. Je tentai de maintenir mon emprise, mais elle avait vraiment énormément de force. Démétri, qui avait dû entendre, se précipita et m'aida à la maintenir. Quand la crise fut passée, il se colla au mur et se figea. Carlisle revint, il changea la perfusion. Les heures s'écoulaient comme des siècles. Elle était moins agitée, reprenant une couleur plus rosée. Je priai Dieu de nous laisser encore du temps.

**EMMETT POV**

Jamais je n'aurais dû accepter. J'étais mille fois coupable de ce qui arrivait à Bella. Je n'aurais pas dû céder. Je savais que c'était une très mauvaise idée, et pourtant j'avais accepté. Mais quel con ! C'était dangereux, Bella allait surement mourir empoisonnée par mon venin. Edward me détestait, mais beaucoup moins que je ne me haïssais moi-même. C'était mon devoir en tant que grand frère de la protéger. Je n'avais pas joué mon rôle. Au contraire, j'étais responsable de son état. J'aurais donné ma vie si ça pouvait la ramener. J'avais causé la détresse de ma famille. Ils auraient dû me tuer. Je n'étais qu'un sale gamin sans aucune jugeote. Merde ! J'aurais dû refuser et sauvé Edward. Mais non il avait fallu que je flanche, que l'agneau ait eu raison du lion, comme aurait dit Edward. Je n'avais jamais été aussi mal qu'aujourd'hui. Je méritais d'aller mal. J'aurais dû subir pire. Une fusée brune arriva.

_ Emmett, arrête ça tout de suite ! Cria-t-elle

_ Arrêter quoi Alice ? demandai-je d'une voix terne.

_ De te morfonde. Dit-elle en posant sa petite main sur mon épaule.

_ Mais c'est de ma faute ! Hurlai-je

_ Bien sûr que non ! Bella aurait trouvé un autre moyen. Elle était déterminée.

_ Peut-être, mais en attendant c'est mon venin qui la tue !

_ Elle n'est pas encore morte ! Elle respire encore ! Ils ont peut-être trouvé quelque chose. Ne baisse pas les bras, Emmett ! Pas toi ! Tu n'as pas le droit !

_ Je savais que c'était dangereux ! Mais je n'ai rien fait pour l'en dissuader ! Et maintenant elle souffre le martyre, et va peut-être mourir à cause de moi.

Elle me prit dans ses bras et me consola. Moi, le grand baraqué qui se battait contre des ours. Je ne pourrais jamais me le pardonner.

**CARLISLE POV**

Cela faisait trois heures que nous avions débuté le traitement. Certes il y avait eu quelques améliorations. Son corps se réchauffait un peu. Son cœur battait un peu plus vite, mais rien d'extraordinaire. Elle n'avait pas recouvré ses esprits depuis qu'elle avait prononcé le prénom de mon fils. Je changeais la perfusion très souvent. Marcus avait décidé de se mettre au sang animal pour m'aider. Il préférait ne pas être trop tenté. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il soignait Bella. Mais jamais avec des poches de sangs sous le nez.

Edward semblait si fatigué. S'il avait été humain, je l'aurais envoyé se coucher. Il se sentait aussi responsable qu'Emmett pour s'être laissé prendre. Comment faire pour apaiser sa conscience ? J'avais beau lui dire que nul n'était responsable mise à part Sulpicia, il ne m'écoutait pas. Je pouvais comprendre que Bella ait pu souhaiter régler seule cette histoire avec elle. J'étais persuadé aussi que même si Edward ne s'était pas retrouver au milieu, Bella et Sulpicia se seraient retrouvées de toute façon l'une contre l'autre. Je ne pouvais même pas la soulager de ses douleurs. Je sortis de la chambre un moment. Je rejoignis Esmè qui semblait être en pleine détresse. Elle aimait Bella comme sa fille, elle l'avait adoptée dès qu'elle l'avait rencontrée. Aro se tenait la tête entre les mains. Nous n'étions que tous les trois dans cette pièce. Quant aux autres, ils étaient dehors. L'ambiance était lourde à la villa.

_ Vous n'êtes pas les parents biologiques de ces enfants, mais vous êtes bien meilleurs que moi avec ma propre fille. Lâcha Aro.

_ La paix mon frère. Je crois que tu te sous-estimes. Tu aimes Bella, tu prends soin d'elle.

_ J'ai fait de graves erreurs avec elle. Je n'ai pas été assez attentif. Je ne suis pas un bon père. Vous avez montré plus d'amour pour elle en quelques mois que moi en huit ans.

_ Il n'est jamais trop tard, Aro. Surtout quand il s'agit d'amour. Expliqua ma femme.

_ Je ne sais pas…elle va peut-être mourir.

_ Non ! Elle va s'en sortir ! Elle est obligée de survivre ! Assena Esmè dans un sanglot sec.

**EDWARD POV**

J'entendais Carlisle et Esmè discuter avec Aro. Le père de Bella avait peur qu'elle meurt. Il avait l'impression d'avoir tout rater. De ne pas avoir été à la hauteur. Je savais que Bella ne pensait pas ça, mais tout le contraire. Il nous avait manipulés, mais il avait aussi sauvé Bella en la recueillant chez lui. S'il avait été un monstre, il s'en serait débarrassé. Mais au contraire, il avait adapté le château en fonction de sa fille. C'était énorme. Il n'en restait pas moins manipulateur, mais il aimait Bella, d'un amour inconditionnel.

Je n'étais plus dans le lit avec ma Bella. J'étais agenouillé par terre. Ma tête reposant sur son cœur. Me laissant bercer par ses battements réguliers et harmonieux. C'était la plus belle des mélodies. Elle semblait apaisée désormais. Mais elle ne bougeait plus. Elle n'avait rien dit depuis des heures. Démétri venait de sortir de la chambre. Souhaitant nous laisser seul. Je fredonnai sa berceuse. Essayant de croire à un miracle. Même dans son sommeil, elle n'avait jamais été si calme. C'est bien ce qui m'angoissait. Quand, soudain, je sentis une caresse tel une plume dans mes cheveux. Je levai la tête vers elle. Bella avait les yeux ouverts, elle me scrutait. Elle caressa ma joue avec tendresse.

_ Hey, bonjour mon amour. Soufflai-je

_ B'jour. Chuchota-t-elle d'une voix rauque.

Je me relevai et déposai un baiser sur son front. Elle ferma les yeux, mais quand elle les rouvrit, elle vit la perfusion. J'allais pour lui expliquer, quand Aro, Carlisle et Esmè rentrèrent dans la chambre. Je m'écartai de Bella, et laissai mon père l'ausculter. Il vérifia que tout allait bien, puis lui fit un sourire.

_ Bon retour parmi nous !

_ Merci.

Son père vint l'enlacer. En lui disant de ne plus jamais faire une chose aussi stupide. Elle acquiesça. Marcus arriva et ce fut le défilé dans la chambre. Ils s'éclipsèrent tous, sauf Carlisle. Il lui ôta son cathéter, et la perfusion. Il le remplaça par un bandage. Pas vraiment nécessaire. Il lui expliqua pourquoi nous avions dû la mettre sous perf. Elle grimaça. Puis il sortit à son tour. Elle se redressa un peu plus, mais ne soufflait mot. Elle attendait surement que je lui fasse des reproches. Elle n'avait pas tout à fait tort.

_ Bella…Murmurai-je

_ Vas-y qu'on en finisse. Soupira-t-elle

_ Tu aurais pu mourir. Ou te transformer. Te rends tu comptes que c'était complètement inconscient ?

_ Je sais, mais pas plus inconscient que de te laisser dans les mains de Sulpicia.

_ Ils seraient venus me chercher.

_ Mais il aurait été trop tard. Elle l'aurait fait, Edward ! Elle t'aurait exécutée. Je ne pouvais pas vivre avec ça.

_ C'était une idée stupide ! J'arrive pas à croire qu'Emmett ait participé à ça ! Enfin si, le connaissant...

_ Edward ! Je t'interdis d'en vouloir à Emmett ! Je lui ai forcé la main ! Alors laisse le tranquille. D'ailleurs où il est ?

_ Il s'en veut ! Il est resté un moment avec toi et il est parti quand Aro est arrivé.

_ Oh…Il faut que j'le vois.

**BELLA POV**

Edward était en rogne, plus après Emmett que moi ! C'était complètement illogique ! D'après Carlisle, j'aurais pu devenir un vampire à cent pour cent. Mais bizarrement ça ne me dérangeait plus. J'avais évolué depuis que j'avais rencontré mon Edward. Peut-être que si j'étais devenue totalement vampire, il arrêterait de jouer les Super protecteur ! Mouais je sais l'espoir fait vivre ! J'avais toujours haïs cette partie de moi. Je n'acceptais pas d'être vampire. Mais j'étais amoureuse d'un de ces êtres. Il m'aidait à accepter cette partie de moi. En plus j'allais me marier. L'histoire était-elle sensée finir comme ça ? Avais-je définitivement tourné le dos à mon passé avec la mort de Sulpicia ?

Je me levai et me dirigeai vers la salle de bain. J'observai mon reflet dans le miroir. Je déboutonnai la chemise d'Edward. Je regardai mon épaule. La cicatrice de la morsure de Félix était toujours là. Comme une piqure de rappel de mon passé. Je grimaçai, la marque ne disparaîtrait jamais. Je ne pourrai jamais totalement oublier cette histoire. Je pensais avoir tourné la page. Mais je me leurrais. Edward avait raison, ce n'était pas en me débarrassant de mon ex belle-mère que tout irait bien d'un seul coup ! Comme par magie. Mes fantômes seraient toujours présents, malgré l'amour d'Edward. Mais après tout l'essentiel était là ! J'étais en vie. Et à la différence d'il y a quelques mois, je voulais vivre.

Je soupirai et me déshabillai entièrement. J'avais besoin de prendre une douche pour me débarrasser des douleurs qui restaient dans mon corps à cause de ces dernières heures. Puis me vêtis correctement, je sautai par la fenêtre bien décider à parler à mon bonobo préféré : Emmett. Je le cherchai dans les environs, laissant mes sens prendre le dessus pour le trouver plus rapidement. Alors, je sentis une odeur venir à moi. Je ne réfléchis pas, et me mis à sa poursuite pour trouver un cerf. J'eus immédiatement l'eau à la bouche, et je ne pensais à plus rien qu'à cet instinct qui remontait du fond de mon être pour attaquer cet animal. En moins de trois secondes, mes crocs s'enfonçaient dans son cou. Je me délectai de son sang chaud. La chaleur du liquide réchauffait mon corps. Une fois ma basse besogne terminée, je repoussai le gisant loin de moi. Je me demandai bien pourquoi je m'étais nourri de ce cerf. Mon organisme débordait pourtant de sang grâce aux perfusions.

Je continuai mon chemin tout en cherchant une explication à cette soudaine soif, quand enfin je le vis. Il était assis sur un rocher, ses coudes reposant sur ses genoux et la tête dans ses mains.

_ Comment-vas mon ours brun préféré ? Lui lançai-je.

Il releva la tête et se redressa de toute sa hauteur.

_ Bella ? Moustique ?

_ On dirait bien. Rigolai-je.

Il me prit dans ses bras, embrassant le sommet de mon crâne. Son corps était parcouru de spasmes dû à ses sanglots secs. C'était la première fois que je le voyais pleurer. Mon cœur se serra. Je m'en voulais d'être la cause de son chagrin.

_ Je suis désolée, Emmett.

_ De quoi ?

_ De ne pas avoir pris conscience du mal que je te ferais en te demandant ça. Tu as souffert par ma faute. J'ai été égoïste. Je sais qu'Edward est en colère après toi.

_ Ce n'est rien, le schtroumpf grognon se calmera bien un jour._ (N/R : OH MY GOD ! Mais où t'es allée chercher ça ? Tu vas me le payer saleté d'auteuze !)_

_ Je lui parlerai. Je le harcèlerai jusqu'à temps qu'il m'écoute. J'ai encore mis la pagaille, histoire de changer.

_ Disons que tu voulais le sauver. On fait des trucs dingues par amour.

_ Mouais.

Je l'attrapai par le bras. Il était temps qu'il rentre auprès des siens. Nous arrivâmes à la villa. Tout le monde était là. Je sentais bien que ma petite escapade par la fenêtre pour retrouver Em' ne faisait pas l'unanimité. Loin de là. Edward me regardait durement. Carlisle avait ses bras croisés devant lui. Je leur fis un sourire gêné.

_Bella, tu n'es pas raisonnable. On ne saute pas par la fenêtre après un coma. Tu as perdu beaucoup d'énergie. Tu dois te reposer. L'humaine qui est en toi doit souffler. Tu l'as malmenée. Tu t'en es bien sortie, mais ça aurait pu être beaucoup plus grave que ça. M'expliqua Carlisle.

_ Je sais, mais je devais parler à Emmett. Pour m'excuser. J'ai encore mis la pagaille. J'en suis désolée. Mais si c'était à refaire, je le referais.

Edward me regarda durement.

_ Je suis ravi, que le traitement ait marché. Affirma Carlisle, en déposant un baiser sur mon front.

_ Ne nous refais plus un coup pareil ! Me disputa Esmè, en m'enserrant.

_ Ma fille. Souffla Aro, pendant notre étreinte.

Je croisai le regard de mon oncle. J'avais l'impression de l'avoir trahi, en lui volant sa seringue. Je m'approchai de lui. Passant mes petits bras autour de sa taille, posant ma tête sur son torse.

_ Je suis désolée, oncle Marcus.

_ Ce n'est rien, mais tu aurais dû m'en parler. J'aurais pu t'aider.

_ Je sais, mais j'avais peur que personne ne me laisse faire.

_ Pour sûr qu'on t'en aurait empêché. Décréta Démétri

Je lâchai les bras de mon oncle, et me réfugiai dans ceux de mon « frère ».

_ C'est fini, hein ? Lui demandai-je dans une supplique.

_ Oui, Bella c'est fini. Souffla-t-il dans un sourire.

J'avais tout partagé avec Démétri, depuis ma naissance. Il était mon ange gardien. Il veillait sur moi avec une telle dévotion. Puis il me lâcha, tout en déposant un baiser au sommet de mon crâne. Alec et Jane nous regardaient tendrement. Même mon père semblait attendri. A son tour, Alice m'offrit un câlin. Mais juste après, elle se mit à sauter de joie dans tous les sens. Je croisai le regard d'Edward, qui n'était toujours pas calmé par rapport à Emmett.

_ On a pleins de choses à faire ! Se préparer pour le bal de fin d'année. L'organisation du mariage ! S'enthousiasma-t-elle

_ Alice…respire ! Du calme ! On a le temps ! Intervins-je

_ Mais non ! Pas le temps !

_ Quoi ? Comment ça ? Demandai-je ahuri.

_ Vous vous marierez dans un mois, ici à la villa ! Ce sera le temps idéal. En plus tout le monde sera disponible ! Je l'ai vu ! C'est comme ça ! Bon j'vous laisse ! Moi j'ai pleins de trucs à faire !

_ ALICE ! Hurlai-je

_ J'suis déjà partie. Me héla-t-elle d'une voix lointaine.

_ Grrr ta sœur elle me Grrr… Dis-je en me retournant vers Edward.

Tout le monde pouffait, même Edward. Alice avait tout prévu comme d'habitude. Elle était désespérante. Mon père vint m'enlacer dans un geste compréhensif. Je me demandais pourquoi il n'avait pas proposé à ce que je me marie à Voltera ? C'était bizarre, lui, et sa volonté de tout diriger. Il fallait que j'en aie le cœur net. Je pris mon père par le bras et l'entrainai dehors.

_ Papa, ça ne te dérange pas que je me marie à Forks ?

_ Ma chérie, je te mentirai en te disant que non. Mais après tout, peu importe. Bien sûr il faudra que vous veniez à Voltera pour que je présente les nouveaux époux à la cour. Enfin à ceux qui restent. Les autres sont partis en fumée. Ecoute mon enfant, j'ai beaucoup réfléchi quand tu étais dans le coma. Je n'ai jamais agi comme un vrai père. J'ai toujours voulu contrôler ta vie. J'ai failli te perdre. Alors que je ne t'ai jamais dit à quel point j'étais fier de toi, mon ange. Tu as du courage, de la volonté, et tu te bats pour ceux que tu aimes. Je te promets de faire un effort, et de m'améliorer. Edward t'aime profondément, c'est quelqu'un de bien. Je suis heureux que vous vous soyez trouvés. Profite de ta vie ! C'est mérité. Puis de temps en temps, tu rendras visite à ton vieux père.

J'étais sciée.

_ Papa. Soufflai-je en me jetant dans ses bras.

J'étais dans l'ancienne chambre d'Edward. Nous y étions. Le bal du nouvel an aurait lieu dans moins de deux heures. J'avais une envie d'y aller comme de me pendre. Bien sûr Alice ne m'avait pas donné le choix. J'avais hâte que cette année se termine. Je voulais que la nouvelle soit heureuse en tous points. Fini les catastrophes, les attaques, et les complots. Mon père était reparti avec oncle Marcus, et Alec. Je regardai les merveilles qu'avaient faites Alice et Rose sur ma personne. Mes cheveux étaient remontés dans un chignon lâche. Elles m'avaient légèrement maquillée. Ma robe était une robe bustier de couleur chocolat. Il y avait de longs plis devant, le tissu était froncé sur la poitrine. La robe était assez courte, elle arrivait aux genoux. Elle était légèrement fendue devant.

Je regardai la bague que j'avais au doigt. J'étais fiancée et j'allais me marier à la fin du mois. Alice avait commencé à tout préparer. La liste des invités était prête. Les cartons d'invitation étaient envoyés. Il n'y avait que très peu d'humains d'inviter. En fait, il n'y avait qu'Angéla et sa famille, ainsi que Ben, son petit ami. Le père d'Angéla, M. Weber était pasteur. C'était lui qui était censé nous marier. Les autres, il valait mieux évité, un accident est si vite arrivé. Nous avions même demandé aux Quilleute de se joindre aux festivités, pour les remercier de nous avoir aidés. Mais de là à ce qu'ils viennent… Alice devait m'emmener lundi après les cours, pour choisir ma robe de mariée. Enfin choisir est un grand mot. Alice savait depuis un moment qu'Edward allait me le proposer, elle l'avait déjà commandée il y a plusieurs semaines. Prétextant le délai d'attente trop important. Après avoir soufflé pour la centième fois de la journée, je me décidai à descendre. Edward m'attendait en bas de l'escalier. Je plongeai mon regard dans le sien. Il dégageait un tel désir. C'en était incroyable.

_ Oh c'est pas vrai ! Vous allez vous calmer tous les deux ! Alice tu pouvais pas lui mettre une burka ! Râla Jazz.

_ Tu es…Magnifique.

Je rougis à m'en bruler les joues. Il était si sexy dans son costume noir, j'en avais des frissons. Il me passa un bracelet avec une fleur sur mon poignet. Une histoire de tradition. Puis m'offrit son bras. Esmè nous prit en photos. Elle avait photographié tous les couples de la maison. Ils nous accompagnaient. Ils étaient chaperons cette année. Je trouvais la situation cocasse.

Edward m'ouvrit la portière comme à son habitude. J'avais abandonné depuis un moment mes ronchonnements devant sa galanterie. Je savais pertinemment que ça ne changerait rien. Il déposa une main sur ma cuisse pendant le trajet. Ce qui me fit frissonner.

_ Edward, arrête ça tout de suite. Ou fait demi-tour.

Il avait toujours un effet dévastateur sur moi. Il m'offrit son sourire en coin, et se mit à rire. Et dire que j'allais bientôt être uni pour l'éternité à cet homme si parfait. J'eus un soupir de contentement face à cette évidence. Si on m'avait annoncé ça il y a quelques mois ! J'aurais rigolé en les traitant de tarés ! Je rigolais toute seule. Edward m'observa un moment.

_ Quoi ?

_ Non rien.

_ Bella, pourrais-tu me faire partager ton hilarité ?

_ C'est juste que je pensais à nous. Le fait qu'on se marie. J'veux dire, c'est dingue.

_ Qu'est ce qui est dingue ?

_ Nous !

_ Nous ?

_ Pourquoi cette sensation d'être sûr de notre amour ? Moi j'suis sûre de t'aimer pendant toute l'éternité. Alors qu'il n'y a pas si longtemps, j'voulais juste arrêter de souffrir. Mais aujourd'hui tout est différent.

_ Qu'est ce qui a changé ? Demanda-t-il avec un sourire

_ Edward, ne fait pas l'idiot, tu sais très bien. Raillai-je.

Il stoppa la Volvo sur le bord de la route. Il se pencha vers moi. J'étais perdue dans ma contemplation. J'avais cessé de respirer. Il souffla à mon oreille.

_ Dis-le. Dis-le, à voix haute.

_ Toi ! Affirmai-je

_ Je t'aime Bella. Toi aussi, tu as tout changé.

_ Jamais je ne pourrai me lasser de toi, ou même vivre sans toi.

Il m'embrassa avec passion. Mes mains s'accrochèrent à son cou. Il m'attrapa, et je me retrouvai à califourchon sur lui. Il caressait mes épaules, descendant le long de mes reins. Nos lèvres toujours soudées. J'avais envie de lui. Nos respirations devinrent saccadées. Quand mon portable sonna. Nous nous stoppâmes tout en nous regardant dans le fond des yeux.

_ Alice. Dîmes tous deux.

Nous rigolâmes, je nichai mon nez dans son cou, tout en pouffant. Puis je repris ma place. Cinq minutes plus tard, nous y étions. Edward se gara, m'ouvrit la portière. Me donnant la main pour que je sorte. Il passa mon châle sur mes épaules, m'embrassa et me conduisit jusqu'à l'entrée. La musique braillait littéralement. Ses frères et sœurs ainsi que ses parents étaient déjà arrivés. J'avais l'impression que les regards étaient braqués sur nous. Ce n'était pas vraiment une impression. Edward resserra sa prise sur mes hanches, dans un geste de possessivité. J'avouai aisément apprécier cette marque d'affection. Je nichai ma tête dans son cou et y déposai un baiser. Il me conduisait vers Angela, elle m'embrassa amicalement. Ben se contenta d'un hochement de tête. On échangea quelques mots. Je laissai naviguer mon regard dans la foule.

Jessica dansait avec un terminal, tandis que Laurène se frottait comme une chienne en chaleur contre Mike. Je ne pus m'empêcher de rire, en repensant au moment où elle s'était vautrée dans les poubelles. « Love don't let me go » de David Guetta les survoltait. J'aimai bien aussi. Pourtant on ne pouvait pas dire que les paroles étaient très gaies. Emmett et Rose sautaient dans tous les sens ! Enfin surtout Emmett. Alice tournoyait gracieusement dans les bras de Jasper.

**EDWARD POV**

Bella avait le sourire, elle était heureuse, donc moi aussi. Sa joie n'avait aucun rapport avec la soirée. Mais peu importait. Elle était dans mes bras et c'était le plus important. J'allais l'épouser pour l'éternité. Je comptais bien la rendre heureuse pour une durée illimitée ! Je l'embrassai sous le regard fier de Carlisle et Esmè. J'avais trouvé mon équilibre avec Bella, c'était ce qui manquait dans mon cœur mort. Il y avait toujours cette histoire de prophétie qui nous obstruait la vue. Mais j'avais décidé que rien, ni personne nous empêcherait d'être heureux. Démétri et Jane venaient d'arriver. Tyler ouvrit la bouche à sans décrocher la mâchoire. Démétri colla Jane encore plus à lui. Ils se regardaient amoureusement. Eux aussi étaient heureux. La musique changea, elle fut remplacée par Gwen Stephani « the sweet escape » J'aurai bien tenté le titre de la chanson avec Bella. Je plongeai dans ses cheveux, m'enivrant de son parfum. Je me promenai avec Bella entre les ados qui dansaient et les parents qui surveillaient. Je proposai à Bella de sortir un moment. Je savais qu'elle avait du mal à supporter ce genre de chose. La musique s'était adoucie. Je collai Bella contre moi. Elle me scruta.

_ Je souhaiterai danser avec ma future épouse. Vois-tu un inconvénient ?

_ Non aucun. Sourit-elle

Je la calai contre mon torse. J'entrelaçai nos doigts contre mes pectoraux. La chanson qui passait était faite pour nous. C'était « (Everything I do) I do it for you » de Bryan Adams.

**Look into my eyes, you will see**. (Regarde au fond de mes yeux, tu verras)

**What you mean to me.**(Ce que tu représentes pour moi)

**Search your heart, search your soul. **(Cherche au fond de ton cœur, au fond de ton âme)

**And when you find me there you'll search no more.**(Et quand tu m'y trouveras tu ne me chercheras plus)

Je relevai son menton pour plonger mon regard dans ses pupilles magnifiques.

**Don't tell me it's not worth tryin' for.**(Ne me dis pas que ça ne vaut pas la peine d'essayer)

**You can't tell me it's not worth dyin' for.**(Ne me dis pas que ça ne vaut pas la peine de mourir pour ça)

**You know it's true**(Tu sais que c'est la vérité)

**Everything I do, I do it for you**(Tout ce que je fais, je le fais pour toi)

C'était un appel à l'espoir et au destin, c'était l'exacte vérité. Tout ce que je faisais c'était pour elle. Pour nous.

**Look into your heart, you will find **(Regarde au fond de ton coeur, tu trouveras)

**There's nothin' there to hide**(Qu'il n'y a rien à cacher)

**Take me as I am, take my life**(Accepte-moi tel quel, prends ma vie)

**I would give it all, I would sacrifice **(Je donnerais tout, peu importe le sacrifice)

Cette phrase me fit comprendre pourquoi elle avait fait cette folie pour me sauver. La vérité : j'aurai fait pareil pour elle.

**Don't tell me it's not worth fightin' for**(Ne me dis pas que ça ne vaut pas la peine de se battre)

**I can't help it, there's nothin' I want more **(Je n'y peux rien, c'est tout ce que je veux)

**Ya know it's true**(Tu sais que c'est la vérité)

**Everything I do, I do it for you**(Tout ce que je fais, je le fais pour toi)

Oui, nous allions nous battre pour être heureux, pour notre amour. Prophétie ou pas.

**There's no love, like your love**(Il n'y a pas d'amour qui n'égale le tien)

**And no other, could give more love **(Et personne d'autre ne pourrait aimer davantage)

**There's nowhere, unless you're there **(Il y a nulle part, sauf si tu y es)

**All the time, all the way **(Tout le temps, de toutes façons...)

Je la voulais pour l'éternité. Passer les moindres minutes avec elle. Ne jamais me séparer d'elle.

**Oh, you can't tell me it's not worth tryin' for **(Oh, tu ne peux pas me dire que ça ne vaut pas la peine d'essayer)

**I can't help it, there's nothin' I want more**(Je n'y peux rien, c'est tout ce que je veux)

**Yeah, I would fight for you, I'd lie for you **(Yeah, Je me battrais pout toi, je mentirais pour toi)

**Walk the wire for you, yeah, I'd die for you **(Traverserais le feu pour toi, ouais, je mentirais pour toi)

Notre amour valait la peine que l'on surmonte toutes ses épreuves. Nous avions mené déjà beaucoup de combat. Oui je ferai tout pour elle.

**Ya know it's true**(Tu sais que c'est la vérité)

**Everything I do, I do it for you **(Tout ce que je fais, je le fais pour toi)

Je déposais un baiser rempli d'amour sur ses lèvres douces et sucrées. Mais bientôt, nous avions besoin de plus. Je la pris par la main. Je courus pour retrouver ma voiture. Bella s'esclaffait devant mon impatience. Je l'aidais à y monter. Je m'installai au volant. Mais fondis encore sur ses lèvres. Elle me repoussa gentiment. Je démarrai sur les chapeaux de roues. J'en pouvais plus. J'avais besoin de me fondre en elle. De ne faire plus qu'un avec elle. Nous arrivâmes dans le garage, Elle m'embrassa fougueusement. Il était dit que nous ne devions pas atteindre le cottage. Notre volonté s'arrêta ici même.

Elle prit place sur mes genoux, embrassant chaque parcelle de mon visage. J'étais déjà très à l'étroit dans mon pantalon. Je sentais son humidité à travers son sous-vêtement. Dans ces moments, nous étions incontrôlables. Elle s'accrochait à ma nuque. Se délectant de mon cou. Je caressai son dos, ses cuisses. D'une main je reculai le siège, pour avoir plus d'espace. J'embrassai la naissance de ses seins. Elle se cambra, me laissant un meilleur accès. Elle déboutonna ma chemise. J'avais toujours ma veste. Elle fit courir ses doigts le long de mon torse. Dessinant mes abdominaux. Elle frottait son sexe au mien, créant ainsi une friction vitale. L'espace dans l'habitacle, nous faisait cruellement défaut.

J'ouvris la portière, et fis passer mes pieds à l'extérieur, ma douce, toujours accrochée à moi. Elle encercla ses jambes autour de mon bassin. Je nous extirpai de la Volvo. Je la déposai sur l'établi. Faisant courir ma langue sur son cou, ses épaules. Lui mordillant le lobe de l'oreille. Elle gémit. Elle fit glisser ma veste et ma chemise. Caressant mes épaules, les mordant. Je fis descendre le haut de sa robe, dévoilant sa poitrine durcie d'excitation. Je les flattai allégrement de mes mains, faisant rouler ses tétons entre mes doigts. Bella se cambra sous la sensation. Sa main droite se posa sur mon érection, la frictionnant de sa paume. J'eus un râle de plaisir. Je l'allongeai un peu, ma bouche se rua vers ses mamelons, les dévorant avec délice. Les suçant, les aspirant. Elle fourrageait mes cheveux, son corps se collant au mien.

Mes doigts descendirent jusqu'à son antre charnel. Passant la barrière de son string, ils caressaient ses lèvres intimes. Elle était tellement mouillée. Je flattai son bourgeon, le pinçant. Faisant des cercles dessus. J'en profitai pour insérer mon index en elle, puis le majeur. Son corps s'arqua. Sa respiration était erratique. J'aimais la voir dans cet état. Je débutai mes vas et viens en elle. Tout en continuant ma douce torture sur ses seins et son clitoris. Je sentis ses parois intimes commencer à se resserrer. Je stoppai ma manœuvre avant qu'elle atteigne son paroxysme. Elle gronda de frustration. Je voulais qu'elle se languisse. Je savais que son orgasme serait deux fois plus fort. Je me redressai, Bella m'ôta ma ceinture et défit mon pantalon. Puis elle plongea sa main dans mon boxer. La douceur et la chaleur de sa peau sur mon membre le fit tressaillir. Je fermai les yeux, et sifflai d'approbation. Mes hanches avançaient vers elle demandant plus de contact. Je sentais que j'allais venir dans ses mains. Au moment où j'allais jouir, elle retira sa main. Un sourire narquois accroché à son visage.

_ Tu vas me le payer. Lui susurrai-je.

_ Parole, parole, parole…

Elle jouait avec moi. J'écartai les pans sa robe fendue, engouffrant ma tête entre ses cuisses. Mon nez à quelques millimètres de son sexe. Je soufflai dessus, et inspirai un grand coup. Elle frissonna. J'arrachai son string d'un mouvement brusque... Je déposai un baiser chaste sur son petit paquet de nerf. Je fis glisser mon doigt le long de sa fente. Puis donnai un coup de langue sur son clitoris.

_ Edward ! Lâcha-t-elle dans une supplique.

_ Oui, que veux-tu ?

Je redonnai un coup de langue. Je voulais qu'elle perde pied.

_ Oh Edward !

_ Dis-le.

_ Continue ! Encore !

_ Je veux t'entendre Bella. Dis-je d'une voix rauque.

**BELLA POV**

Il me rendait dingue. Il le savait, ça l'excitait de m'entendre le supplier. J'adorai qu'il me parle comme ça. Sa langue faisait des merveilles, de temps en temps il aspirait mon bourgeon, tandis que ses doigts me travaillaient de l'intérieur. Mes mains étaient posées sur sa tête. J'avais décidé de le rendre fou moi aussi. Je posai une main sur ma poitrine et commençai à me caresser. Il releva la tête à ce moment-là, et émit un feulement appréciateur. Ses coups de langues redoublèrent d'intensités. J'étais au bord du précipice.

_ Humm…Oh…Mon dieu ! Edward. Continue !

Mon bas ventre était en feu, il savourait chaque partie de mon intimité, s'abreuvant de mon nectar. Lapant, comme un animal. Mon cœur explosait dans ma poitrine. Mais l'apothéose fut quand il me pénétra de sa langue froide, contraste parfait avec mon corps en ébullition. Je ne pouvais retenir mes gémissements et mes cris face à ses assauts. Mais au moment où j'allais venir il stoppa, et se redressa. Me laissant frustrée et incomplète. Je sautai de mon estrade, mes jambes avaient du mal à me porter. Il arborait un sourire satisfait, je le poussai jusqu'au capot de sa voiture, et l'embrassai avec passion, me goûtant à travers lui. Je fis glisser son boxer le long de ses jambes, puis pris sa verge érigée dans ma main. Je fis courir ma langue le long de ses tétons, de son torse, et ses abdos, me délectant de son goût merveilleux. Je me plaçai à genoux, face à sa verge dure et lisse. Il avait fermé les yeux.

_ Regarde-moi ! Lui intimai-je.

Il baissa ses yeux vers moi, tandis que je prenais son membre en bouche. Il grogna, son érection tressaillait dans ma bouche. J'enroulai ma langue autour de son membre, et débutai mes aspirations. D'une main je caressai ses bourses, et de l'autre masturbai la partie que je ne pouvais pas atteindre. J'enfonçai sa verge au maximum, tapant au fond de ma gorge son sexe divin. J'alternai en suçant le bout de son gland, le mordillant. Puis recommençai.

_ Oh…Bella…si tu savais…C'est tellement bon…

Ses hanches bougeaient au même rythme que mes succions. C'était un réflexe. Sa respiration était saccadée. Il s'abandonnait petit à petit, au plaisir suprême. Au moment où il allait venir, je me retirai. Il émit un râle, me releva par les bras. Il me calla contre la voiture. Et enfila un préservatif à vitesse vampirique. Il écarta mes cuisses, et me pénétra d'un seul coup de reins. Nous criâmes ensemble devant la sensation. Mes mains s'accrochèrent à ses épaules, tandis qu'il me remplissait puissamment. Mon dieu j'aimais ça. Nos corps s'imbriquaient parfaitement. Il m'allongea sur le capot, il souleva mes jambes, et les passa sur ses épaules. Accélérant ses coups de reins. Je ne contrôlai plus mes cris. Ma tête se balançait de droite à gauche. J'arrivais à mon paroxysme, mais il stoppa net. Puis sortit complètement de moi. Je grognais face à ce vide. Il caressa ma poitrine, tout en s'enfonçant lentement dans mon vagin. Jusqu'au fond. Je me mordis la lèvre inférieure. Il voulait ma mort. Puis il reprit un rythme beaucoup plus soutenu.

_ Tu vas me supplier de te faire jouir. Susurra-t-il.

Il jouait avec mes nerfs. Mais j'étais bien décidée à jouer avec les siens. Je glissai ma main à l'endroit où nos corps étaient soudés et titillai mon clitoris.

_ Tricheuse ! Grogna-t-il en m'assenant un violent coup de reins

_ Oh mon dieu…Edward ! Criai-je

Il me redressa, me retourna. Il posa ses mains sur mes hanches et reprit ses assauts. Cette position était un délice. Je le sentais tellement bien. Sa verge frottait mes parois intimes avec force. Mes paumes reposaient sur le capot. Je perdais pied, je ne retenais plus aucun de mes gémissements. Ses grognements étaient assourdissants. Je me soutenais d'une main au capot, et dirigeai l'autre vers ses bourses afin de le torturer à mon tour. Je sentis son membre tressaillir en moi. Il m'attrapa et m'emporta jusqu'au salon. Il m'allongea sur le ventre, sur le sofa. Je sentis sa verge frotter le long de mes fesses. Il souleva légèrement mon bassin.

_ Vous êtes une vilaine fille, Miss Swan Volturi. Grogna-t-il.

_ Oui…Très vilaine. Confirmai-je

Mon excitation était à son comble, il dirigea sa verge à mon entrée, puis me pénétra. Mes fesses étaient surélevées sensiblement. Ses bras étaient posés de chaque côté de ma tête. Je resserrai un peu mes jambes. M'allongeant totalement, tandis que son sexe, entrait et sortait de moi, à un rythme effréné. Si je trouvais que la position d'avant était bonne, celle-là était encore meilleure.

**EDWARD POV**

Bella connaissait mes points faibles. Elle savait comment arriver à ses fins. Je voulais qu'elle explose de plaisir. Bon dieu, cette position, la rendait encore plus étroite. Au son de ses geignements je savais qu'elle appréciait tout particulièrement. Je me fondais en elle avec passion. C'était meilleur à chaque fois. Je savais que je ne pourrai plus tenir très longtemps. Mais je souhaitais l'entendre me demander de la faire jouir. Je la pénétrai plus lentement, ce qui ralentissait mon envie de jouir en elle.

_ Tu es si étroite…C'est tellement bon…Supplie moi de te faire jouir.

_ Hummm Edward ! J't'en prie !

_ Oui mon amour. Dis-je en m'enfonçant durement en elle

_ Fais-moi jouir ! Edward ! J'en peux plus ! Hannn !

_ Oh oui ! Jouis pour moi mon amour ! Maintenant ! Je veux t'entendre crier mon nom !

Je repris mes coups de boutoir. Bella s'accrochait au sofa avec force. Je sentais ses muscles se contracter de plus en plus sur mon sexe engorgé.

_ OH OUI ! EDWARD ! PLUS FORT ! JE VIENS !

_ Viens pour moi mon ange !

Je m'exécutai. Dans un dernier coup de reins, elle hurla son plaisir, tandis que j'hurlais le mien, en me déversant dans la capote

_ EDWWWAAARDD !

_ BELLAAAAA !

Je me collai à elle, sans l'écraser. La faisant basculer sur le côté. La serrant dans mes bras. Sans dessouder nos corps. Nos respirations étaient haletantes. Son cœur battait à tout rompre. J'embrassai son cou. Elle ouvrit son esprit.

_ Wow ! J'avoue que tu as fait fort !  
>_ C'est pas ce que tu voulais ?<br>_ Edward, c'était tellement wow !  
>_ Je vois ce que tu veux dire. Je t'aime miss Volturi.<br>_ Je t'aime monsieur Cullen.

Nous restâmes un moment dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Puis après avoir mis un peu d'ordre. Nous rentrâmes au cottage, pour finir notre nuit.

* * *

><p><strong>La suite demain si je peux ! Basg Caro !<strong>


	42. 41 Bonne année ?

**Salut tout le monde !**

**Voici une nouveau chapitre, je suis pas en avance !**

**Merci pour vos reviews.**

**Bonne lecture**

* * *

><p><strong>41 Bonne Année ?<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>EDWARD POV<strong>

Il fallait retourner au lycée. Mais on n'en avait pas vraiment envie. Le lycée était une contrainte pour nous. Le fait de ne pas pouvoir se toucher comme on voulait était un calvaire. Nous éprouvions une grande difficulté à nous séparer physiquement. Mais nous n'avions pas vraiment le choix. Nous faisions contre mauvaise fortune bon cœur. Le fait que Sulpicia soit morte nous donnait encore plus envie de profiter l'un de l'autre. Je pensais même que l'éternité n'était pas assez longue pour nous deux. Alice était encore pire que d'habitude à supporter. Les préparatifs du mariage lui montaient à la tête. Bella se planquait pour lui échapper. Après l'avoir emmené essayer sa robe de mariée, choisir les fleurs, le gâteau, elle commençait à craquer. Mais bon, impossible de dire non à Alice. Ce qui m'étonnait en revanche, c'est que Bella se laissait faire sans broncher. Ce n'était vraiment pas dans ses habitudes. J'attendais son explosion telle celle du Vésuve.

Nous évitions aussi soigneusement le sujet de la prophétie, c'était comme si le fait de ne pas aborder le sujet suffisait pour que rien ne se produise. Ça pouvait paraître stupide, mais après tout ce que nous avions vécu, nous aspirions à la paix. Bella avait amplement mérité d'être enfin heureuse.

Je l'observai dormir. Son sommeil exerçait toujours la même fascination sur moi. Jamais je ne pourrai m'en lasser. Ma main s'engouffra dans ses cheveux soyeux. Sa respiration était calme, apaisante. Elle bougea légèrement ses prunelles me fixèrent. Je lui fis un sourire, et me jetai sur ses lèvres avec envie. Nous plongeâmes tous deux dans l'empire des sens. Puis après une bonne douche, et une petite chasse nous retournâmes à la villa. Alice discutait déco avec Rose et Esmè. Jasper et Emmett jouaient aux échecs. Tandis que Dém' et Jane faisaient une partie de billard sur la Wii. Je m'installai sur le canapé et Bella sur mes genoux. Nous regardâmes Emmett et Jasper en pleine partie. Moi je n'avais plus le droit de jouer. Personne ne voulait tenter une partie contre moi. Bella avait calé sa tête contre mon torse, quand Alice vint interrompre notre câlin pour une histoire de fleurs.

_ Bella, regarde ces roses, elles sont magnifiques. Quand penses-tu ?

_ Rhooo Alice, fais comme tu veux.

_ Bella, ne sois pas si je m'en foutiste.

_ Mais, c'est pas ça. Pourquoi tu ne demandes pas à Edward !

_ Parce que c'est un mec !

_ Ouais…Railla Bella

_ Hey ! Je m'insurge ! Les roses que j'ai choisis te convenaient très bien la dernière fois. Enfin il me semble. Dis-je fièrement.

_ Vous pourriez arrêter de penser au sexe ! Ne serait-ce que cinq petites minutes. Grogna ma sœur

_ Ok ! Celles-là sont très jolies. Satisfaite ?

_ Mouais.

C'était déjà le moment de partir pour le lycée. Je n'arrivais pas à quitter Bella des yeux. Sa jupe courte et son chemisier, donnant une vue plongeante sur sa poitrine parfaite me donnerait sûrement des envies de meurtre au cours de la journée. Les humains vivaient dangereusement autour de Bella. Mais ils l'ignoraient. Tout le monde savait pour nous, mais on ne pouvait pas non plus faire l'amour comme on voulait, et où on voulait. Encore une journée frustrante, en perspective.

Le voyage fut court, j'ouvris la portière à ma future femme. Elle accepta ma main tendue. Je la collai contre mon torse lui donnant un baiser fiévreux. Elle me regarda surprise. J'arborai mon plus beau sourire. Ainsi qu'une attitude hautaine. Elle fronça les sourcils, et se retourna. Elle vit Mike et les autres la mater. Elle secoua la tête de droite à gauche.

_ Gamin !

_ Non ! M'insurgeai-je

_ Bien sûr que si !

_ Non, c'est une piqure de rappel. Pour qu'ils n'oublient pas avec qui tu es !

_ C'est bien ce que je dis !

Je me mis à rire, l'encerclant de mes bras autour de ses épaules. Elle cala sa tête et nous avançâmes. Unis. Emmett nous fit un clin d'œil. Bella souffla. Mon frère savait ce que je ressentais. Je lui avais pardonné grâce à Bella. Elle avait raison, ça ne servait à rien que je lui en veuille. Bella savait très bien obtenir ce qu'elle voulait. J'en étais un parfait exemple. Je l'accompagnai jusqu'à son cours d'italien. Après un dernier baiser devant la porte je la laissai entrer. Les élèves nous regardaient surpris. Ils avaient beau savoir. Ils n'arrivaient toujours pas à le croire. Je trouvai la situation hilarante. Emmett avait pensé à me tricoter un pull et coller la photo de Bella. Avec, une inscription : C'est ma nana ! Il ne manquait pas d'imagination en tout cas. _(N/R : J'adoooooooooore Emmett !)_

Le cours était d'un ennui mortel. Je me baladais d'esprits en esprits pour voir Bella. Je n'arrivai pas à me détacher d'elle. Plus le temps passait, moins j'y arrivais. Elle s'en douta.

_Alors mon chéri, encore en train de jouer les voyeurs ?_

_Je m'offusque mon amour, je vérifie que tout va bien. J'm'ennuie de toi._

_Moi aussi ! L'italien m'endort !_

_C'est ta langue maternelle ! Emmett rêve de l'apprendre !_

_Ouais surtout la partie insulte._

_C'est Emmett ! J'te laisse le prof veut une réponse ! Je t'aime !_

_Moi aussi._

_(N/R : Roooo j'adooooooooore(ok, c'est le mot du chapitre !))_

**BELLA POV**

Dieu que c'était long. Je n'avais qu'une envie : le retrouver. J'avais besoin de lui, de son odeur, de sa voix. Plus ça allait, et plus j'avais besoin de lui physiquement. Pourtant j'étais comblée. Mais ces derniers temps…J'avais besoin d'encore plus. Je me giflai intérieurement. Je tentai de revenir au cours. Angela était à côté de moi. Elle n'avait absolument rien dit pour le mariage, et je lui en étais reconnaissante. Je voulais que personne ne soit au courant au lycée. Alice ne me lâchait plus avec notre union. J'adorai Alice. Mais j'aurai largement souhaité un petit mariage. Mais elle voyait tout en grand. Je savais que ça lui faisait plaisir, je prenais sur moi. Je ne voulais pas lui faire de peine.

Enfin la sonnerie retentit. Il me restait moins de deux heures avant de le voir. Je m'enfonçai dans mon cours. Je divaguai, mon esprit retrouvait Edward. Il avait ce pouvoir sur moi d'éclipser tout le reste. Ces jours-ci, ce besoin de lui était si intense, si fort. C'était vital, pourtant il me comblait. Mais mon désir pour lui n'était jamais rassasié. Pourquoi ? Je ne saurai l'expliquer. C'était comme si tout son corps m'appelait. Ce type était un appel au sexe. Mes sens étaient exacerbés.

_Bella bon dieu ! C'est pas le moment de penser à ça ! Le cours Bella ! Pas Edward ! Non Bella le cours !_

Merde ! Je venais de me faire griller par Jasper ! Qui allait être mon futur beau-frère. Le fait qu'il soit empathe n'était pas facile pour lui. Mais pour nous c'était franchement la galère. Surtout dans ce genre de position. Oh oui ! Position !

_Nom de Dieu Bella ! Calme-toi ! Où tu vas avoir le droit à une orgie ! Concentre-toi sur l'histoire  
>en général ! Pas la tienne !<em>

_Oups ! Pensai-je_

J'inspirai un bon coup afin de me remettre les idées en place. Je me concentrai sur le cours d'histoire. J'avoue que le général Custer me donnait une envie folle de le découper en rondelles. Je balayai la classe du regard quand je croisai celui de Laurène. Je me retins de me lever pour lui demander si elle voulait ma photo cette morue. Elle couchait avec Mike, mais malgré ça elle pensait à Edward dans des positions subjectives. Y'avait que moi qui avais le droit d'imaginer Edward me faisant ce genres de choses. Je réprimai un grognement. Je détournai la tête juste pour éviter de lui sauter à la gorge. Je me focalisai sur la fenêtre regardant la neige tomber. Angéla semblait captivée par le cours. Mais son esprit avait envie d'exhumer le corps de Custer pour l'y renvoyer avec la petite Vérole. Je pouffai intérieurement. Angela n'était pas ce que l'on pourrait qualifiée de violente. Mais je voyais son esprit jubiler. La deuxième heure passa beaucoup plus vite. Nous devions travailler à deux sur différentes batailles opposant les natifs américains à l'armée.

Après le cours, j'en pouvais plus. Je voulais voir Edward. Je me précipitai vers les vestiaires. J'écoutai les esprits. Tout le monde était sorti sauf lui, qui bizarrement prenait son temps. _(N/R : Moi je dis, ya anguille sous roche !hihi)_La patience n'était pas mon fort. J'entrai et me dirigeai vers lui. Oh seigneur dieu tout puissant !

Mes hormones devinrent complètement folles. Il était là face à moi. Les cheveux encore mouillés, des gouttelettes tombant sur ses épaules et son torse parfait. Une petite serviette autour de la taille. Je me mordis la lèvre inférieure. Il était tellement sexy. Il arborait son petit sourire en coin. Je m'approchai d'une démarche féline. Je vrillai mon regard au sien, je dessinai du bout des doigts son torse parfait. Puis je ne pus m'empêcher de lui tourner autour, ma main s'attardant sur ses fesses. Il grogna et me plaqua contre l'intérieur d'une des douches. J'étais excitée rien qu'à l'idée que nous fassions l'amour ici. Les lycéens, juste à côté.

Je sentis sa virilité dressée sous sa serviette. Mon intimité était trempée de désir. Je ne pouvais pas lâcher son corps du regard.

_ Ce que tu vois te plait ?

_ Tu peux pas savoir à quel point. Dis-je dans un soupire.

J'empoignai sa verge à travers le tissu. Il grogna de plaisir. Plaçant ses mains de chaque côté de ma tête. Il se délecta de mon cou, faisant courir sa langue. Je frissonnai, mes mains passèrent sous la serviette, caressant ses fesses. Il détachait soigneusement les boutons de mon chemisier. Puis me le retira. Je n'avais pas de soutien-gorge. Il siffla d'appréciation. Embrassant mes mamelons durcis. Suçant, léchant mes pointes dressées. Il passa ses mains sous ma jupe, la détachant. Je fis glisser sa serviette, dévoilant son sexe imposant.

Il ouvrit l'eau d'une main, j'eus un cri de surprise. Il s'esclaffa, puis m'embrassa avec fougue, il descendait le long de mon corps parsemant ma peau de mille baisers mouillés. Il fit rouler mon shorty et l'envoya valser. Il m'écarta les cuisses, posant l'une de mes jambes sur son épaule. Il embrassa ma féminité. Je sentais mon corps tressaillir, il donna un coup de langue sur toute la longueur de ma fente humide. S'abreuvant de mon jus. Puis il remonta jusqu'à mon clitoris. Le mordillant, l'aspirant. Mon corps s'arquait sous sa douce torture. Je gémissais fortement, il inséra deux doigts en moi. Tandis que je lâchais un grognement de satisfaction. Je sentais mon vagin s'embraser. Je m'accrochai à ses cheveux. L'eau coulait le long de nos corps. Quand un orgasme puissant me terrassa, je retenais un cri, en me mordant la lèvre. Je tremblais.

Edward remonta le long de moi, et m'embrassa tendrement. Je pris son gel douche et entrepris de le laver. Je dessinais les lignes de ses abdos, de son torse. M'attardant sur ses fesses musclées et fermes. Je me positionnai à genoux, caressant ses cuisses, ses mollets. Mais j'évitais soigneusement son sexe. Je jouais, mais je ne pus me retenir longtemps. Je décidai de le savonner, jouant de sa longueur entre mes doigts. Il grogna de bien-être. L'eau rinçait la mousse au fur et à mesure. J'observais sa hampe avec une envie incontrôlable de le goûter. Je passai ma langue sur mes lèvres, je savais qu'Edward ne résistait pas à cette vision. Il siffla. Je parsemai son pénis de doux baisers. Puis le léchai sur toute sa longueur.

_ Bella. Siffla-t-il

Je le regardai à travers mes cils, au moment où je le prenais en bouche. J'enroulai ma langue autour de son membre et commençai à le sucer avec avidité. Il posa ses mains sur ma tête en suivant le rythme. J'aimai la saveur de son sexe, la texture. Je me tenais d'une main à ses cuisses. L'autre allant flatter ses bourses. Il rejeta sa tête en arrière. J'augmentai mes sucions, le prenant plus profondément dans ma bouche. Il grognait je savais qu'il allait venir et l'idée qu'il jouisse dans ma bouche m'excitait davantage.

_ Bella…Je…hum…dieu…Ouiiii !

J'avalais tout jusqu'à la dernière goutte savourant, son gout merveilleux. Il me releva par les épaules, m'embrassant.

**EDWARD POV**

Bella était merveilleuse. Elle savait exactement quoi faire pour me rendre fou. Je caressai sa peau du bout des doigts. Elle frémissait. Je savais qu'on manquait de temps. Mais j'étais excité juste à l'idée que nous puissions nous faire surprendre. Elle se serrait contre mes épaules, je la plaquai gentiment contre les parois de la douche, aventurant mes lèvres contre son cou. Mon corps se réchauffait grâce à l'eau. Les gouttes d'eaux perlées sur le corps de ma belle. Je caressai sa peau délicate du bout des doigts, son corps frémissait. Nos bassins étaient collés l'un à l'autre. Mon sexe réagit aussitôt, me faisant redevenir dur. Bella souriait d'appréciation. Nos parties intimes se frictionnaient. Bella posa ses mains sur mes épaules. Descendant le long de mes reins.

Je partis à vitesse vampirique chercher de quoi nous protéger. Je revins moins d'un quart de seconde après. Elle me prit le préservatif des mains. Elle l'ouvrit et le déroula sensuellement sur toute ma grandeur. Une fois qu'elle eut fini. Je la repositionnai dos au carrelage. Mes mains prirent ses fesses en coupe. Je la soulevai, elle enroula ses jambes autour de mes hanches. Elle glissa une de ses mains entre nos corps, et guida ma verge à son entrée. Je poussais d'un coup, et la pénétrai de toute ma longueur. Nous eûmes un râle de plaisir simultané. Son antre était si chaud, si serré. Je démarrai mes vas et viens d'abord lentement. Ressentant chaque centimètre de son vagin. Son cœur tambourinait dans sa poitrine. Elle tremblait sous mes assauts. Son corps s'arqua, rejetant sa tête en arrière, me donnant un autre angle de pénétration.

_ Edward….Souffla t-elle

_ Oui mon ange? Dis-je d'une voix rauque

_ Plus…plus fort. Hummm ! Oh oui !

_ Comme ça.

_ Oh oui ! Humm ! Edward !

_ Chut, ma belle

Je plaquai mes lèvres sur les siennes de façon à étouffer ses gémissements. J'avais augmenté la cadence de mes coups de reins. Nous rapprochant de plus en plus de notre paroxysme. Bella avait enfoui son nez dans le creux de mon épaule. Je sentais ses parois intimes se resserrer de plus en plus sur ma verge. Ses mains étaient accrochées à mes cheveux. J'étais tellement bien en elle. Mes assauts s'amplifiaient, s'enfonçant profondément en elle. Buttant au fond de son antre charnel. Son vagin resserra ses parois violemment contre ma verge, Bella atteignit l'orgasme tandis qu'elle enfonçait ses dents dans ma chair. Me faisant jouir moi aussi. Nous étions tous les deux haletant.

_ Je t'aime, Bella.

_ Je t'aime, Edward.

Elle m'embrassa avec une infinie tendresse. Je m'ôtai d'elle. Elle avait du mal à tenir sur ses jambes. Je rigolais. Je la séchai avec amour. Elle fit de même avec moi. Puis après un dernier baiser, nous nous réajustâmes. On avait décidé de passer par l'extérieur, nos cheveux étant toujours humides.

**BELLA POV**

Nous rentrâmes donc tous les deux, main dans la main dans la cafet. Les élèves nous dévisageaient, à croire qu'ils ne s'en remettraient jamais. Mais quand Edward embrassa ma tempe, je ne quittai pas des yeux Laurène. En gros, ça voulait dire : 'T'approches pas, je mords !' Edward pouffa, il prit un plateau, s'installa et me fit asseoir sur ses genoux.

_ J'espère que vous nous avez laissé de l'eau chaude ! Rigola Emmett

J'étais écarlate. Pas moyen de garder un secret dans cette famille

_ De toute façon tu t'en fiches tu ne sens pas la différence ! Répondit Edward

Je fusillai Alice du regard. L'info ne pouvait venir que d'elle.

_ J'ai rien dit ! S'offusqua-t-elle.

_ Disons que tu sens le gel douche d'Edward, un petit peu trop. Pour un simple câlin ! Bande d'obsédés ! Vous êtes pires que Rose et moi ! Se moqua Emmett

Et voilà ! Comment se taper la honte en dix secondes !

Alice se figea un quart de seconde. Je sentis mon amoureux se raidir. Je me retournai face à lui. Mais une agitation peu commune régnait dans cette pièce. D'un seul coup. Les lycéens se passaient une info. Les regards convergeaient tous vers nous.

_ Ils savent ! Annonça Edward

_ Quoi ? Paniquai-je

Edward regarda Alice, complètement désappointé. Il observa Jasper, et tous les autres. J'avais l'impression d'être la dernière au courant. Ça m'énervait sérieusement.

_ Quoi ! Edward, Réponds !

_ Qu'on va se marier.

_ Hein ! Mais c'est pas…Comment ? Demandai-je en tentant de me lever

_ Deux lycéens vous ont vu, rentrer à la boutique de robe de mariée. Ils ont entendu que c'était pour toi. Expliqua Edward

_ Edward ! T'as vu Bella en robe de mariée ! Mais c'est la catastrophe !

_ Alice ! Tout le monde sait que l'on va se marier ! Et la seule chose qui t'inquiète c'est qu'il ait vu ma robe ! Dis-je incrédule

_ Non je ne l'ai pas vu ! Je vous ai dit qu'ils ont entendu que c'était toi qui te mariais. Ils ont commencé à en parler et désormais, tout le monde le sait.

Je me cachai dans le cou d'Edward. C'était à se demander comment ils ignoraient notre nature. Autant passer une annonce dans le journal du lycée.

_Edward fait quelque chose. Le suppliai-je par la pensée_

C'est pas grave mon amour.

_Edward officiellement tu n'as que dix-sept ans et moi aussi ? Qu'est-ce qu'ils vont penser ?_

Il pense que tu es enceinte et que c'est pour ça qu'on se marrie.

Oh seigneur !

_ Bella, on s'en fout de ce qui pense. On connaît tous les deux les raisons. C'est parce que l'on s'aime.

_ Je déteste les humains ! J'vais revoir mon mode d'alimentation, si ça continue ! Grognai-je

Edward déposa un baiser sur mon front. Seul lui pouvait m'apaiser. Selon la rumeur j'étais enceinte. C'était pour cela qu'Edward m'épousait. Idiots. Les ados étaient vraiment friands de ce genre de ragots. Moi je n'avais qu'une envie faire un massacre. Non mais franchement. Ca ne les regardait pas. D'ailleurs en y pensant, ça ne concernait personne d'autre qu'Edward et moi. J'en avais marre. Jasper sentit mon agacement ainsi qu'Edward. Je me levai, Edward me retint par la main et me suivit. J'avais un grand besoin d'air frais. J'étais oppressée par tout le monde, comme si j'étouffais. Je n'avais qu'une envie : m'enfuir. J'aurai tout donné pour être seule avec Edward. Peu importait l'endroit, du moment que c'était avec lui. Nous nous enfonçâmes dans la forêt qui s'était tut_ (RN/ : tiens, la forêt ça parle ?)_. La neige endormait tout sur son passage sauf la bêtise humaine. Celle-là était bien réveillée. Edward se cala contre un arbre un peu à l'abri des flocons, et me prit dans ses bras. J'avais besoin de le savoir en permanence auprès de moi. Il était mon éternité. Je n'avais pas envie de parler. J'avais juste besoin de ses bras et de sa présence rassurante, et aimante. Puis il me releva le menton de ses doigts fins.

_ Ça va mieux ? S'enquit-il

_ Mouais, ça ira mieux quand on aura quitté le lycée pour de bon ! Raillai-je.

_ Bella, tu leurs accordes trop d'importance.

_ Non ! J'en ai marre de jouer la comédie humaine. _(N/R :en tant que littéraire, je kiffe cette allusion !)_On n'a pas à se justifier devant eux. On n'a pas à supporter leurs hypothèses. Qu'ils s'occupent de leurs fesses !

_ Ecoute mon ange tout va s'arranger. J'te le promets.

Il m'attira contre lui, passant son bras par-dessus mes épaules et m'emmena en cours de bio. Les élèves nous dévisageaient, tandis que je grognais. Edward resserra son emprise sur moi. Il m'invita à entrer la première. La classe se tut, nous nous installâmes. Le prof entra. Il était chargé de plusieurs cartons. Edward leva les yeux au ciel, et souffla. Je commençai à paniquer. Edward posa sa main sur mon genou. Le prof prit la parole.

_ Bonjour à tous ! Bonne année ! J'espère que vos vacances se sont bien passées. Voilà, la dernière fois nous avons vu les risques d'une relation sexuelle non protégée. Bien aujourd'hui nous allons nous occuper des conséquences. Dans ces caisses ce trouve ceci._ (N/R : Putain, mais tu les accumules dans ce chapitre ! Mon pauvre Edward !)_

Il nous montra des poupées. Alors là j'commençais à paniquer. Des poupées. Il continua.

_ Vous serez par deux, un garçon, une fille. Bien entendu les binômes mixtes le resteront. Vous devrez vous en occupez, le matin avant le lycée ainsi que le soir et la nuit bien sûr. Un jour sur deux, chacun votre tour. Jusqu'à la semaine prochaine. Pour le week-end idem. Voici vos bébés.

Il nous expliqua que ces trucs qu'ils appelaient bébés avaient une puce électronique et une carte mémoire. Ce qui permettait de lire les données. Je n'avais jamais joué à la poupée, franchement, je n'en avais jamais éprouvé l'envie. Grandir trop vite n'avait pas que des avantages. Edward et moi étions dubitatifs. Les autres rigolaient nerveusement. Cette journée était un cauchemar. J'entendais les pensées des élèves, il pensait tous que ce serait un entrainement pour Edward et moi. Quand le cours s'acheva. Edward m'accompagna jusqu'au cours de sport.

_ Appelle-moi si tu as besoin que je te frotte le dos après le cours. Susurra-t-il

_ Edward. Le rabrouai-je, en lui donnant un coup dans le ventre.

_ En attendant, j'm'occupe de ce…truc !

_ Trouve lui un prénom. Raillai-je

Il partit d'un rire cristallin. Je maugréai, et me dirigeai vers les vestiaires. Laurène me toisa. Je soufflai d'exaspération, et me changeai en vitesse, puis rejoignis les autres dans le gymnase. Emmett m'attendait, il affichait un sourire satisfait. Aujourd'hui, c'était course de fond. D'un ennui mortel. Nous courûmes côte à côte. Au moins pour se vider la tête, y'avait pas mieux. Nous étions enfin de retour après une bonne douche. Non s'en penser à Edward. Je me dirigeai vers la sortie. Newton m'alpaga.

_ Alors future Madame Cullen, il parait ?

_ En quoi, ça te regarde ? Crachai-je

_ C'est rare qu'on se marrie à notre âge ! J'veux dire sans aucune raison.

Je ne supportai pas son ton empli de sous-entendu.

_ Mais il y en a une, pauvre andouille ! Ça s'appelle l'amour. Mais dis-moi t'as pas Laurène à j'ter dans les poubelles, toi ?

_ Très drôle Bella, mais à la différence de ton mec c'est que moi j'me serre de capote ! C'est pas le tout de savoir les mettre ! Mais les utiliser c'est mieux ! J'te montrerai si tu veux ? _(N/R : cogne le, cogne le !)_

J'allais pour lui coller la baigne de sa vie quand il se retrouva scotché contre le mur. Edward le maintenait par le cou. Je posai une main sur l'épaule de mon futur mari afin de le calmer. Il se retourna vers moi, le regard plein de fureur. Quand Démétri intervint avec Emmett.

_ Fais encore une seule allusion de ce genre et ce sera la dernière. Grogna Edward

_ T'approches plus ma sœur. Surenchérit Démétri.

_ J'croyais t'avoir prévenu. Tu deviens sourd. Les capotes c'est pas fait pour être utilisé en solo. Lui expliqua Emmett

Newton était terrorisé. Edward le jeta par terre. J'attrapai le bras d'Edward et l'entrainai à l'extérieur. Sa tête était toujours tournée vers le gymnase. Je pris son visage en coupe, et le retournai face à moi.

_ Tu sais, certains ados ont des tendances suicidaires. Tentai-je avec humour.

J'essayai de désamorcer la situation, même si au départ j'aurai souhaité refaire le portrait de Mike.

_ Bella, ce n'est pas drôle. Cette prophétie me hante. Alors l'entendre supposer des choses pareilles, ça me rend dingue. Il t'a proposé de coucher avec lui ! J'aurais dû…

_ Rien du tout mon amour. J'allais lui mettre une gifle quand t'es arrivé. Je sais me défendre.

_ Je suis ton mec ! Non ?

_ Euh…Oui…et alors.

_ N'importe quel ado lui aurait cassé les dents pour la proposition qu'il t'a faite !

_ Edward. Tu joues à l'ado, c'est différent. Tu as plus de cent ans. Ne te mets pas à leurs niveaux. Alors souhaitons qu'il ait compris. _(N/R : bah souhaitons que non, comme ça on verra Edward lui foutre la raclée de sa vie à ce gros lourd de Newton ! non mais vraiment ! moi je voulais bien voir Newton s'envoler, et Edward, en grand vainqueur grec…( spuffygirl doit absolument se calmer !))  
><em>  
>Il acquiesça, et nous nous dirigeâmes vers la voiture. Il m'ouvrit la portière et me fit entrer. Je savais qu'Edward ne plaisantait pas. Son envie de meurtre s'accroissait avec le temps. Je pouvais le comprendre. J'aurai pu l'aider même, s'il avait fallu. Mais ce n'était pas vraiment une super idée. Edward ne décolérait pas. Ses mains enserraient le volant. Il avait beaucoup d'inquiétudes. Nous rentrâmes à la villa. Emmett était déjà en train de raconter ce qu'il s'était passé. Edward s'empressa de filer par la porte fenêtre pour aller chasser. Je décidai de le laisser évacuer la pression. Je m'affalai sur un des sofas.<p>

_ Il est en rogne ! Affirma Emmett

_ Bien vu Sherlock !

_ T'as été un vilain moustique ?

_ Mais, non. Je crois qu'il ne supporte plus Newton. La prophétie n'aide pas.

_ Pour Newton c'est un euphémisme. Il a hésité avant de le tuer. C'est vrai qu'avec le bébé, ça fait beaucoup. Confirma Alice

_ Quel bébé ? Demanda Rose

_ J'l'avais zappé celui là. Maugréai-je

Je sortis la poupée du sac d'Edward. Je l'observai d'un mauvais œil. Alice m'apporta tout le nécessaire, faux biberon, couches culotes, des fringues, une poussette et un berceau. Je grimaçai, et désapprouvai Alice. Mais fallait être barge, pour dépenser autant pour une poupée. Je regardai cette chose bizarre, Esmè s'approcha doucement et le prit dans ses bras. Jasper la suivit et appuya sur le bouton « marche ». Cette horreur infâme se mit à hurler. _(N/R : hihihihihihihihihihihihi)_Je me levais d'un bond du canapé. J'écartai les bras, en signe d'incompréhension. Esmè le berça, Alice sortit un biberon du sac, et me le tendit.

_ Hein ? Quoi ? Je…sais…

_ Laisse-moi faire, j'te montre.

Démétri me prit le faux biberon des mains, il prit le poupon dans ses bras. Il demanda à Alice un bavoir. Il l'attacha au bébé. Cala le poupon contre son bras et lui donna le biberon. J'étais sidérée.

_ Bah, quoi ? Tu crois que je t'ai nourrie comment ? En te jetant sur un humain ou dans une fosse aux lions ?

_ Non, mais…C'est juste étonnant.

_ Il faut faire une pause, juste le temps qu'il fasse un rot. Donc tu le redresses. Tu le colles sur ton épaule, et tu tapotes son dos et…

On entendit un rot ignoble sortir de la poupée.

_ Voilà. Et après on reprend.

Voir Démétri faire me fit presque peur. Après le repas d' « Astro le petit robot* », Démétri me montra comment le laver, puis le changer. Il me le posa dans les bras. En me disant de lui faire un câlin, avant de le coucher. Je l'ai regardé l'air de dire « est-ce que tu te fous de ma gueule ? » Je pris ce baigneur dans mes bras et commençai à le bercer. Je croisai Emmett, qui commençait à vouloir dire quelque chose.

_ Si tu l'ouvres, j'te désosse comme un vulgaire jambon ! Crachai-je

La chose avait fini par s'endormir. Je le couchai dans le berceau qu'avait acheté Alice. Puis j'allais faire un tour, Carlisle se tourna vers moi.

_ Dure journée ?

_ Mouais. Les humains ont de drôles d'idées par moment.

_ Comme des travaux pratiques avec une poupée, ou les ragots des autres élèves.

_ Par exemple. J'ai du mal à le supporter. Mais je crois qu'Edward a eu encore plus de mal. Il est obsédé par cette histoire de prophétie. Ça lui monte à la tête.

_ Il s'inquiète toujours pour toi. Mais ça va s'arranger.

**EDWARD POV**

J'en avais marre. Tout le monde semblait oublier ce qui planait au-dessus de nos têtes. Oui, on avait gagné Sulpicia était morte. Mais cette prophétie c'en n'était trop. Alors entendre Newton insinuer que Bella était enceinte, franchement c'était trop. Surtout quand il avait proposé à Bella de coucher avec lui. Comment je pouvais laisser passer ça ? Merde bientôt ce serait ma femme. J'avais été à deux doigts de lui arracher sa sale tête d'humain. Je m'en voulais, j'avais laissé Bella. Je devais relâcher la pression. Je devais mettre de l'ordre dans mon esprit. J'avais bu plus que de raison. Je rentrai enfin. Bella était perdue dans ses pensées. Elle observait le poupon dormir dans le berceau. J'arrivai dans son dos et l'enlaçai. Je posai ma tête sur son épaule.

_ Je suis désolé. Soufflai-je

_ De ?

_ D'être parti comme ça.

_ J'peux comprendre, que tu aies besoin de t'éloigner.

_ Ce n'est pas ça. J'étais à deux doigts de tuer Newton.

_ Mais tu ne l'as pas fait.

_ Bella n'oublie jamais que le monstre qui est en moi ne souhaite que ça.

_ Moi aussi. Alors, arrête. Tu as tendance, à me voir comme si j'étais complètement humaine. Mais la vérité Edward, c'est que je ne le suis pas. J'ai failli tuer Tyler et Newton. As-tu oublié ?

_ Non, mais tu avais une raison.

_ Et toi aussi. Je t'aime Edward. Pour ce que tu es. J'ai confiance en toi. Tu es bien plus humain que tu ne le crois.

Je déposai un baiser dans son cou, il frissonna.

_ Allez faire vos cochonneries ailleurs, y a un bébé qui dort ici. Pouffa Emmett

_ La ferme Emmett. Dîmes de concert

_ Qu'est-ce qu'on est censé faire avec cette…poupée ? Demandai-je

Elle ouvrit son esprit et me montra ce que Dém' lui avait expliqué. Elle prit le poupon, délicatement. Tandis que je prenais sa « valise » et le reste. Nous allâmes chez nous au cottage. Nous l'installâmes dans notre chambre, et revînmes au salon. Elle se lova contre moi sur le sofa.

_ Tu n'y as jamais pensé ?

_ A quoi ? Me demanda-t-elle

_ A avoir des enfants.

_ Non, mais tu rigoles. Primo je n'ai que huit ans d'âge terrestre. Que dix-sept, dix-huit ans physiquement, Secundo je pensais que je devais mourir avant de te rencontrer. Tercio…Je n'en sais rien. Et toi ?

_ Oh que non ! J'étais persuadé que les vampires ne pouvaient pas avoir d'enfant. J'avoue que ça ne m'a jamais traversé l'esprit.

_ Et…Maintenant ? Demanda-t-elle penaude

_ Bella, ça vous mettrait en danger. C'est un trop grand risque. Dit-il avec gravité.

_ Ce n'est pas ce que je t'ai demandé.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise ?

_ Simplement, si tu y as pensé, depuis que tu sais que ça pourrait être possible ?

Je ne savais pas comment répondre à la question. Bien sûr que j'y avais pensé. Je n'arrivais pas à raisonner une partie de mon esprit. Un enfant, le voulais-je ? Oui dans un certain sens. Mais le danger était réel, pour elle et pour l'enfant. J'avais trop peur de la perdre. Si ça devait arriver…

_ Bella…

_ Réponds, c'est une simple question. Alors ne te défile pas. Dit-elle en se redressant

_ Oui, j'y ai pensé. C'est vrai. Satisfaite ? Mais c'est impossible, donc pas la peine de tergiverser.

_ Depuis que je sais, j'y pense aussi. Je sais que c'est impossible. Mais je n'en sais rien… Souffla-t-elle à peine audible

Bella ressentait peut-être la même chose que moi. Elle n'avait que huit ans d'âge terrestre. Mais sa maturité n'avait rien à voir avec son âge d'humain ou même physique.

_ Oui, je sais ce que tu ressens.

Je l'attrapai par les épaules. Elle se lova contre moi, les jambes pliées en chien de fusil, sur le canapé. Nous regardâmes le feu crépité dans la cheminée. Bella s'endormit, ainsi. Je caressai son visage. La poupée se mit à brailler. Je me levai, laissant Bella dormir. Je mis en application les conseils de Démétri. Je n'avais jamais fait ça, mais l'habileté vampirique était vraiment un plus. Cette histoire de travaux pratiques nous faisait mal. Nous tentions désespérément d'oublier cette prophétie, mais avec ce poupon dans les bras, tout devenait beaucoup plus compliqué, plus réel par la même occasion. Après un semblant de câlin, je le recouchai. Il se mit en veille. Je rejoignis Bella qui dormait toujours. Je pris une couverture, et un livre. Je me réinstallai, Bella se colla à nouveau sur moi. Je la couvris, et attaquai mon livre.

Ma douce se réveilla, au bout de quelques heures. Elle frotta ses yeux et s'étendit. Elle leva la tête et m'embrassa. Je jetai mon bouquin, et la redressai pour approfondir notre étreinte. Elle enserra ses bras autour de mon cou. Nous voulions plus. Je la rallongeai sur le canapé, pour embrasser chaque centimètre de son corps. En m'attardant sur son cou, et la naissance de sa poitrine. Elle fourrageait mes cheveux, avec force. Ma virilité était complètement éveillée, et prête pour elle. Je commençai à la déshabiller. Au moment où nous allions passer à l'acte. Le jouet se mit à hurler.

_ Bon, bah je crois qu'on peut arrêter là. Maugréa-t-elle

_ C'est qu'une poupée. Râlai-je

_ Je sais, mais c'est aussi un devoir alors…Et puis c'est bien connu les enfants naissent pour pourrir la vie sexuelle de leurs parents ! _( N /R : on sent à peine le vécu hihihi(tu peux supprimer cette remarque si tu veux))(N/A : J'assume ma vieille)_

Je partis à rire. Bella me suivit. Elle se leva et alla retrouver « Chucky »**. Nous étions tous les deux très frustrés. Mais bon, on devait éviter de se faire remarquer avec une mauvaise note. Au bout d'une demi-heure, elle revint enfin. Elle avait déconnecté l'engin pour le reste de la journée, comme prévu. Nous étions tranquille à nouveau. Je l'embrassai à perdre haleine, nous avions un besoin fou de nous unir. Mais un léger problème persistait. C'était l'heure du lycée.

La semaine et le week-end étaient passés relativement vite. Mais elle avait était des plus frustrantes. En effet dès que nous tentions un rapprochement charnel, « Chucky » nous en empêchait. On avait trouvé des solutions. Mais ce n'était jamais assez. Bella avait un appétit sexuel vraiment débordant ces jours-ci. Non pas que ça me dérangeait bien au contraire. Mais son besoin de sang aussi était décuplé. Elle semblait plus agressive, plus animale. Même son odeur était plus forte. Son corps devait évoluer d'après Marcus. Je l'avais appelé pour lui demander conseil. Bien sûr, je n'avais pas abordé le sujet de notre vie intime. Mais il m'avait assuré qu'avant chaque vieillissement le reste se produisait. Nous devions rendre « Chucky » aujourd'hui. Bella s'était bizarrement attachée à ce poupon. Elle lui parlait, lui faisait des câlins. Chose assez curieuse s'il en est.

Nous étions déjà à l'heure de biologie. A l'énoncé de nos noms, nous nous levâmes et rendîmes la poupée. Bella la tendit presqu'à regret. Le prof retira la carte mémoire et fit la lecture de sa carte. Les résultats devaient tomber en fin de cours. Bella et moi étions nerveux bizarrement. Je lui serrai la main sous la table. Arriva le tour de Newton et Laurène, Le prof leva les yeux au ciel.

_ Vous l'avez fait tomber dix-huit fois ! Oublié de le nourrir quatre fois ! Pensez aux préservatifs !

La classe éclata de rire.

J'aurais bien voulu rajouter, « ne vous reproduisez pas », mais valait mieux que je m'abstienne. Bella semblait effarée. Enfin vint l'annonce des résultats, nous finîmes premier avec Angela et son partenaire. La fin du cours retentit. Nous allions pour sortir quand M. Banner nous héla.

_ Puis-je vous voir un instant ?

_ Bien sûr. Répondis-je

_ Vous allez bien tous les deux ?

_ Oui.

_ Bien, beaucoup de rumeurs circulent sur votre couple. Mais je ne voudrai pas que ça vous affecte, outre mesure. Vous êtes différents des autres élèves, très mature pour votre âge. Faites ce que vous voulez de votre vie. Sans vous préoccupez de personne. Je sais que vous ferez quelque chose de bien dans le futur.

_ Euh…Merci. Balbutia Bella

J'avoue que je ne l'avais pas vu venir, ce coup-là. Il était sincère. Bella était sous le choc. Elle ne comprenait pas un tel discours. Elle me regardait surprise.

_ C'est sa façon de nous soutenir. Lui expliquai-je

_ Oh…

J'accompagnai Bella, comme à mon habitude en cours de sport. Je déposai un tendre baiser, sur son front, puis rejoignis mon cours d'espagnol.

**BELLA POV**

Je réagissais curieusement ces derniers jours. J'étais une vraie nympho. Je me nourrissais de sang tous les jours. Mais le pire c'est que je m'étais attachée à cette chose qu'Edward avait nommé « chucky ». Je ne me reconnaissais pas. D'après ce que je savais mon corps évoluait. Si les symptômes persistaient je devrai rester à la maison. Mais je n'étais pas d'accord. Je ne voulais pas me retrouver enfermer comme à Voltera.

Le discours de monsieur Banner m'avait hautement surprise. Je ne m'y attendais pas. Il nous soutenait mais pour quelle raison ? On ne lui avait rien demandé. Je me dirigeai vers le vestiaire, on pouvait dire que je trainais des pieds. Je me changeai, puis rejoignis les autres. Emmett rigolait comme un tordu avec Démétri. Quand je vis la raison de leur éclat de rire, je ne pus m'empêcher de les suivre. Laurène avait craqué son short. Dévoilant ses fesses, si les strings étaient pratiques en cas d'accident de short, complètement inutile. Je ne pouvais plus m'arrêter. Elle partit en courant vers le vestiaire sous les sifflets des mâles de la classe. Le prof fit son entrée. Les rires se calmèrent de suite.

Il nous divisa en quatre équipes, je me retrouvais face à Emmett, mais avec Démétri. Le match s'annonçait serrer Emmett ne lâchait rien. Démétri non plus. J'étais plus que passive. J'étais comme ailleurs. Je sentais le venin envahir ma bouche, comme si j'avais soif. Je sentais mes muscles se tendre. Il ne restait que quelques minutes avant la fin du cours, mais je n'allais pas tenir. Je quittai le terrain en plein match. Je courus vers l'extérieur. Je m'arrêtai à la lisière du bois. Mon cœur tambourinait dans ma poitrine, ma respiration était erratique. Je fonçai à travers les arbres et me jetai sur le premier animal venu. J'absorbai son sang avec frénésie. Je rejetai le cadavre, et m'attaquai à un deuxième, puis le noir m'envahit.  
><strong><br>EDWARD POV**

J'étais en plein cours attendant les cinq dernières minutes, quand j'entendis les pensées paniquées d'Emmett, et de Démétri. Bella était partie. Elle semblait être en pleine crise, mais de quoi ? Je m'excusai auprès de ma prof, et partis à sa n'avais pas parcouru plus de dix kilomètres, elle était là. J'envoyais ce que je voyais à Alice. Je retournai Bella, elle s'était effondrée sur sa proie. Elle était couverte de sang, son visage, et ses vêtements. Je la portai, et courus aussi vite que je pus vers la villa. Alice allait prévenir Carlisle. J'arrivai enfin. Esmè et les filles étaient dans tous leurs états. Bella ouvrit un œil. Je demandai à ma « mère » d'apporter de l'eau et un gant. Je la nettoyai, tandis qu'elle essayait de se relever. Mais je la maintenais, il était hors de question qu'elle se redresse.

_ Mon ange, ne bouge pas.

_ Mais…je…qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Carlisle arriva enfin. Il se précipita vers Bella. Il me demanda de la porter dans notre ancienne chambre. Elle voulut s'y rendre seule, mais ses jambes lâchèrent. Je la soulevai et l'emmenai. Je l'installai confortablement.

_ Je vais bien, Edward.

_ Non ! Tu ne vas pas bien, Bella. Montre-moi ce qui s'est passé ! M'emportai-je

_ Edw…

_ S'il te plait. La suppliai-je

Elle accepta, et ouvrit son esprit. Je plongeai dans son esprit et dans ses ressentis. Carlisle arriva, je lui expliquai, ce que j'avais vu, dans les moindres détails. Il me demanda de sortir de la chambre et de rejoindre les autres en bas.

**BELLA POV**

J'allais mieux, la crise était passée. Mais j'avais soif. Une soif incontrôlable. Carlisle l'avait compris. Il me tendit une pochette de sang. Je ne fis aucun cas de sa présence, et me jetai dessus comme la pauvreté sur le monde.

_ Ca va mieux ? S'enquit-il

_ Oui, je crois.

_ Bella, je dois te faire une prise de sang, enfin de ton venin.

_ Pourquoi ?

_ Je ne vais pas te mentir, j'ai certain doute. Tu as des sautes d'humeurs, ta soif devient de plus en plus incontrôlable. Ton odeur se rapproche de la nôtre. Tu as vomi. Je pense que…

_ Que quoi Carlisle ? Paniquai-je.

**( N/R :Tadam !)**

* * *

><p><strong>La suite dans la journée je pense !<strong>

**Basgi ciao Caro**


	43. 42 113

**Voici la suite comme promis ;)**

**merci encore pour vos reviews !**

**Bonne lecture ;)**

* * *

><p><strong>42. 1+1=3<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>BELLA POV<strong>

J'aurai bien ouvert mon esprit pour lire les pensées de Carlisle, mais j'avais trop peur de ce que je risquais de découvrir. Alors j'attendis patiemment qu'il me parle. Au fond de moi, je savais à quoi il faisait allusion. C'était tout bonnement impossible ! Carlisle avait le visage fermé. Je me redressai et sortis du lit. Me positionnant face à lui. Je lui fis un sourire crispé pour l'encourager. Je pris mon courage à deux mains et finis par me lancer.

_ Je crois que je suis enceinte. Avouai-je en mordant nerveusement ma lèvre inférieure.

_ Je pense aussi.

Je m'assis sur le bord du lit, et soufflai de lassitude la tête dans les bras. Bizarrement, ça ne m'inquiétait pas plus que ça. Je pouvais même affirmer que ça me faisait plaisir. Si j'étais bel et bien enceinte, je comprenais mieux mes réactions avec cette fichue poupée. Je devenais cinglée. Carlisle me fit sa prise de sang. Il ne voulait pas en parler à Edward avant d'avoir tous les résultats. Mais c'était sans compter sur mon vampire d'amour qui déboula en trombe dans la chambre une fois son père sorti. Il s'installa près de moi, me prit les mains, et me serra contre son torse. J'inhalai son odeur à plein poumon. Il me berça un moment, embrassant mes cheveux. Il avait peur, l'odeur de ce sentiment était forte, et troublante. Certains vampires l'appréciaient chez leurs victimes. J'avais l'impression que mes instincts vampiriques étaient encore plus présents. Il me tourna la tête face à lui, vrillant nos yeux les uns aux autres. Ce que j'y vis me terrorisa. Il souffrait de ne pas savoir, d'être dans le flou le plus total. Son inquiétude était réelle.

_ Bella, s'il te plait, dis-moi ce qui se passe.

_ Je pense qu'il faut que j'attende d'en être sûre.

_ J'ai besoin de savoir. Me supplia-t-il en me regardant dans les yeux.

_ Moi j'ai besoin d'une confirmation.

_ Mon amour, je t'aime.

Edward, avait un regard tellement triste et torturé. Que je n'avais pas pu résister.

_ Edward…Je pense que je suis…enceinte.

Mon fiancé ouvrit la bouche sous le choc. Je lui caressai la joue avec tendresse. Savourant sous mes doigts sa peau soyeuse.

_ Je suis désolée. Soufflai-je, en me levant

Il ne disait toujours rien, ça commençait à m'inquiéter sérieux. Un vampire pouvait-il souffrir d'un état de choc ? Je secouai ma main devant son visage. Il ne me voyait pas. J'commençais à paniquer. Mais aux grands maux, les grands remèdes. Je me jetai sur ses lèvres pour un baiser avide. J'attendais qu'il l'approfondisse, mais rien. Je m'assis sur ses genoux, à califourchon. Toujours collée à sa bouche, _(N/R : MDR, elle va le violer, et il va mm pas s'en rendre compte !)_je passai mes mains dans ses cheveux et les fourrageai avec force. Enfin, il répondit avec passion. Passant ses bras autour de mes reins, m'enlaçant fortement.

Edward était désespéré, je le sentais à sa façon de m'embrasser. Après avoir mis un terme à notre effusion, je plongeai ma tête sur son épaule. Il caressait mon dos. Humant mes cheveux. J'aurais pu rester ainsi pendant des heures. Il n'avait cependant toujours pas dit un seul mot. Je ne l'incitais pas. Je savais que sa plus grande crainte venait peut-être de se réaliser. Quant à moi, je m'en voulais de nous avoir mis dans une situation pareille. Je resserrai ma prise autour de lui. Ayant peur qu'il m'échappe, qu'il s'enfuit. Il fit pareil. Ses bras étaient l'endroit le plus sécurisant au monde. Nous restâmes un long moment comme cela. En fait jusqu'à temps que Carlisle ouvre la porte de la chambre. Je me défis d'Edward, pour prendre place à côté de lui. Le médecin avait le visage et l'esprit fermé. Son fils le suppliait des yeux.

_ Bella, Edward…C'est confirmé, tu es enceinte. Nous expliqua Carlisle, les yeux pleins d'angoisse.

_ D'ac…cord. Dis-je

Edward se leva et sauta par la fenêtre. Carlisle tenta de le retenir, mais je l'en empêchai. Je savais qu'il avait besoin d'espace. Il voulait se morfondre seul. Le connaissant, il allait commencer à se fustiger. Moi une question me tarabustait.

_ Pourquoi vous n'avez rien vu la dernière fois ? Depuis on s'est protégé à chaque fois.

_ Je suis navré, Bella. Mais je pense que la fécondation s'est produite juste un petit peu avant. Ce qui explique qu'on ait rien décelé.

_ Concrètement, on fait quoi ?

_ Je ne sais pas, on peut tenter un avortement.

_ NON ! Hurlai-je. Il en est hors de question ! Répliquai-je en posant les deux mains sur mon ventre.

_ Mais Bella, c'est trop dangereux.

_ Peut-être…Mais je ne peux m'y résoudre. Carlisle, je ne l'explique pas. C'est comme ça. C'est surement la seule chance pour Edward d'avoir un enfant. Notre enfant.

Je secouai doucement la tête. Je ne comprenais pas moi-même ma réaction, mais je ne pouvais pas me résoudre à faire ça.

_ Si tu meures…Edward ne s'en remettra pas et nous non plus.

_ J'ai pas l'intention de mourir. Ça tombe bien.

_ Bella, je suis dépassé. Je n'ai jamais expérimenté ce genre de chose. Je suis dans l'incapacité la plus totale de te prédire ce qui va se passer.

_ Je sais. Affirmai-je en l'enlaçant.

Carlisle sortit de la chambre. J'avais besoin de réfléchir. Je voulais cet enfant. Je souhaitais croire en cette prophétie. Au moins la partie où elle disait que cet enfant apporterait la paix. Je posai mes mains sur mon ventre, dans un soupir. Cet enfant était dans mon ventre parce que nous nous aimions. C'était le résultat de notre amour. Les humains exprimaient leurs attachements par cet acte. Les vampires eux n'en avaient pas la possibilité, mais moi oui. Je me levai, soulevant mon chemisier et observant mon ventre dans la psyché. Je n'avais même pas entendu la porte s'ouvrir. Ce sont les reflets d'Esmè et de Rosalie qui me firent sursauter. Je recouvris mon ventre et me redressai. Esmè et Rose s'affalèrent sur mon lit. Elles venaient de comprendre. Je me plaçai face à elle. M'asseyant dans un fauteuil. J'attendais qu'elles s'expriment, mais rien ne sortait.

_ Hum. Tu es…Balbutia Esmè.

_ Je suis…Confirmai-je

_ Oh mon Dieu ! Bella ! Oh mon dieu ! Cria Rosalie, en se jetant dans mes bras.

_ Oui, comme tu dis.

_ Je ne sais pas quoi dire. Expliqua Esmè en nous rejoignant

_ Y'a pas grand-chose à dire.

Elle tourna la tête dans tous les sens. Elle venait de s'apercevoir qu'il manquait quelqu'un.

_ Edward ?

_ Il a sauté par la fenêtre.

_ Vous allez faire quoi ?

_ Rien Esmè. Je veux le garder. Edward va s'y opposer, mais il faut qu'il comprenne que je ne risque rien. C'est moi le plus grand danger pour ce bébé. Je pourrai le tuer, à sa naissance à cause du sang.

_ Tu peux compter sur moi ! J'te soutiendrai face à Edward. Grogna Rosalie _(N/R : ça c'est la Rose qu'on connaît tous !)_

_ Si c'est ton choix.

_ Merci Esmè.

Nous restâmes un moment enlacées. Puis je suivis les filles au salon. Bien sûr à voir leurs têtes, tout le monde était déjà au courant. Ils semblaient apeurés. Je leur fis un sourire afin de les rassurer. Je savais que la partie était loin d'être gagnée. J'ignorais à quoi m'attendre avec cette grossesse. Mais je n'étais pas si anxieuse, la seule peur que j'avais été de ne pas pouvoir me contrôler, et de le tuer.

Alice était encore plus perturbée. Je lui proposais de sortir un peu. Ma soif venait de se réveiller. L'expression « manger pour deux » prenait tous son sens. Nous nous enfonçâmes profondément dans la forêt. Puis nous nous séparâmes. Une odeur alléchante me parvint. Réveillant le monstre assoiffé. Je me laissai guider par mes instincts primaires. Mes jambes fléchirent. Je fermai les yeux, et laissai ce parfum m'envahir. J'arrivai à visualiser ma proie. Je courus vers cette dernière. Elle s'affola au moment où elle m'entendit, et partit. Je la poursuivis, quand d'un bond, je sautais sur son dos. L'écrasant de tout mon poids. Mes crocs se plantèrent dans l'animal. C'était un jeune puma _(N/R : un puma ? rien que ça ? Mhh, BB est dans le coin, ça se voit *sifflot*)_. Son sang chaud se déversait dans ma gorge avec délice. M'abreuvant jusqu'à la dernière goutte de son essence. Je repoussais enfin ma proie le plus loin de moi. Je me redressai, ma soif n'étant pas étanchée. Au bout du troisième animal, je sentis mes jambes se dérober. Incapable de tenir, je m'assis. Alice se précipita. Je lui fis signe que tout allait bien. Elle prit la même posture que moi.

_ Moi qui pensais que les nausées étaient juste matinales. Rigolai-je

_ Comment peux-tu rire de cette situation ?

_ Alice, que veux-tu que je fasse ?

_ J'en sais rien ! Je ne vois plus ton avenir ! J'essaye par tous les moyens. Je suis inquiète. Edward aussi. Tu ne sais même pas si tu pourras survivre à ça.

_ Mais peut-être que c'est mon destin. Je ferai ce qu'il faut pour survivre. J'me battrai. Je ne peux pas dénier qu'il est là. Je le ressens, depuis le début sans avoir ce que c'était. Je sais que ça complique encore plus les choses. Je sais que ce mariage te tenait à cœur. Alors il est hors de question qu'on l'annule. T'agrandiras ma robe. Dis-je avec espièglerie.

_ Mais Bella…Sanglota-t-elle et je la pris dans mes bras.

_ Tout se passera bien. Je ne suis pas si fragile que ça. Je suis à moitié vampire.

_ Oui mais cette chose est plus puissante que toi.

Alice m'aida à me lever, quand une nausée me frappa. Je me retournai, m'appuyant à un arbre, et régurgitai une bonne partie du sang que j'avais avalé. Alice porta sa main devant sa bouche. Elle paniquait. Je la rassurai et nous rentrâmes. Mes jambes fléchirent à peine étais-je rentrée. Démétri et Emmett vinrent me soutenir. M'aidant à m'asseoir sur le canapé. Un combat se déroulait à l'intérieur de mon corps. La partie vampirique se battant contre l'humain. Cette sensation de conflit interne était déstabilisante. Edward n'était toujours pas revenu. Il avait besoin de solitude.

**EDWARD POV**

Alors, tout ce que j'avais fait pour l'éviter n'avait servi à rien. Bella était quand même tombée enceinte. Je me maudissais, j'aurais dû être plus prudent avec elle. Dès le début. J'avais mis cette chose en elle. Je n'avais pas pu lui parler, je ne savais pas quoi dire. Mais à son regard, un vent de panique me parcourut. Elle voulait le garder. J'en étais persuadé. Malgré le danger. Je ne la comprenais pas, elle m'avait dit qu'elle n'éprouvait pas le désir d'avoir un enfant. Etait-ce cette chose qui la manipulait ? _(N/R : je kiffe)_Lui ôtant son libre arbitre ? J'aurais voulu la soutenir mais j'en étais incapable. J'avais fui. Comme un lâche, je refusais de l'affronter. Je me morfondais dans mon coin, quand Carlisle apparut. Il s'approcha de moi, il débordait de compassion.

_ Mon fils, je sais que c'est un coup dur…mais…

_ Un coup dur ! Quand j'ai appris que Bella était la fille d'Aro, c'en était un ! Là elle risque d'y laisser sa peau ! A cause de moi !

_ Je suis certain que Bella ne pense pas que c'est de faute. Lui as-tu au moins demandé ce qu'elle en pensait ?

_ Non. Je ne sais…je ne sais pas…quoi dire. Mais toi. Tu sais ce qu'elle en pense ?

_ Oui, mais je ne te dirai rien _(N/R : rooo t'es pas dôle !)_. Je n'y pense pas non plus. Alors n'essaye pas de lire en moi. Edward dans quinze jours, elle sera ta femme. Alors parles-en avec elle. Soutiens là quoi qu'elle choisisse. Car la décision finale lui appartient.

_ Je suis censé faire quoi ? La laisser mourir, si c'est son choix ?

_ Rien ne nous dit qu'elle mourra. Mise à part sa soif, et ses nausées, elle va plutôt bien, mon fils.

_ Le fait est qu'elle s'est écroulée.

_ Les femmes enceintes ont fréquemment des malaises, au début.

Je ne savais plus quoi dire. Mon père me donna une tape sur l'épaule, en signe de réconfort. Je repartis dans mes pensées. Tiraillé entre deux désirs, celui de la protéger coûte que coûte, même d'elle-même. Ou cette envie incompréhensible, ce désir fou d'être père. Ce besoin égoïste. J'aurais tellement voulu que les choses soient différentes. Que l'on soit humain tous les deux. Que l'on puisse vivre comme on le souhaitait. Fondant une famille si nous le désirions réellement. Mais mon ange avait raison, la vie était injuste. Comment lutter contre un destin déjà écrit ? Le bonheur du monde dépendait-il de notre malheur ? J'aimais Bella plus que ma propre vie. Je ne pouvais concevoir mon avenir sans sa présence. Sans son amour, son odeur, sa musique, sa douceur, son sarcasme… Tout ce qui faisait d'elle Isabella. Une magnifique jeune femme. Ma future épouse. Celle avec qui je voulais partager mon éternité.

Des heures que j'étais là, Bella me manquait. Je devais parler avec elle. Argumenter. Qu'elle puisse prendre conscience de ce qui me perturbait. Je me dirigeais vers la villa. Les poings serrés. _(N/R : je te l'ai déjà dit, j'adore quand Edward a des introspections comme ça. Tu le captes très bien, félicitations) (N/A : arrêtes tu me fais rougir)  
><em>  
>Je rentrai. Mes yeux se posèrent instinctivement sur Bella. Elle était assise sur le sofa. Je m'approchai d'elle lentement. Ses yeux étaient cernés, d'une touche violette. Leurs couleurs étaient plus sombres. C'était comme si elle avait soif. Je m'installais près d'elle, caressant sa joue. Elle coinça ma main contre son épaule, la frottant contre ma paume. Je lui fis mon sourire en coin. Son visage s'illumina. Je l'attirai vers moi, embrassant son front. Rose grognait, elle avait peur que je veuille me débarrasser de cette chose, qu'elle appelait « un bébé ». Bella avait reposé sa tête contre mon torse. Je savourai ce moment, tentant de ne penser qu'à l'instant présent. Quand elle se leva d'un bond et courut dans le jardin. Je me levais pour la suivre, Rose se posta face à moi.<p>

_ Laisses-moi passer !

_ Non. Elle a juste la nausée. Laisse-la tranquille !

_ Rose ! Laisses-moi passer ! Tout de suite ! Grognai-je

_ Wow ! On se calme ! Rose, il veut juste aller voir Bella. Expliqua Emmett

_T'avises pas de faire quoi que ce soit ! Ou j'te démonte la tête. Pensa Rosalie_

Je la bousculai, lui donnant un coup d'épaule. Je suivis l'odeur de Bella. Elle était agenouillée. Je m'accroupis devant elle. Elle redressa la tête, ses yeux étaient rougis par les larmes. Elle se cacha le visage. Je lui pris le menton, pour soulever sa tête. Elle semblait éreintée. Je l'aidai à se relever, ses jambes vacillèrent, je la soutins et la pris dans mes bras. Je la ramenai, ne prêtant aucune attention aux autres. Quand Rose s'approcha, j'émis un grognement guttural.

Je portai Bella jusqu'à la salle de bain de notre ancienne chambre. Je savais qu'elle voudrait sûrement prendre un bain après cette journée de fou. J'ouvris l'eau du robinet, tandis que Bella se déshabillait. Je la trouvais de plus en plus magnifique. Elle rentra dans la baignoire, en soufflant. Elle avait remonté ses cheveux. Laissant apparaître sa merveilleuse nuque. Je pris l'éponge et lui passai doucement sur ses épaules, sur sa nuque, le long de la colonne vertébrale. Je la sentis se détendre, elle avait besoin de douceur et de tendresse. J'embrassai son front. Mes yeux s'attardèrent sur son ventre encore plat. Elle s'en aperçut. Je détournai la tête, gêné. Nous n'avions toujours pas ouvert la bouche depuis qu'elle m'avait dit qu'elle pensait être enceinte. Je lui savonnai le dos, elle soufflait d'aise. Elle me supplia des yeux de venir la rejoindre. Elle s'avança, tandis que je passais derrière elle. Bella appuya son dos contre mon torse. Je passai mes bras autour d'elle, et nouai mes doigts sur son ventre. Elle posa les siens par-dessus. J'étais bien, elle cala sa tête sur ma clavicule. Nous nous laissions bercer par la douce chaleur de l'eau. Sa respiration était très calme. Je pensais même qu'elle dormait.

_ Mon amour. Chuchotai-je

_ Oui.

_ Non. Je croyais que tu dormais. Murmurai-je

_ Oh…

_ On a besoin de parler, toi et moi.

_ J't'écoute.

_ Pas ici.

_ Au cottage ?

_ Si t'es d'accord et que tu as assez confiance en moi.

_ Edward ! Pourquoi n'aurai-je pas confiance en toi ? S'outra-t-elle en se redressant

_ Rose…Elle a l'air de penser que…je pourrais te faire du mal…

_ Non ! Rose…ce n'est pas pour moi qu'elle s'inquiète…c'est pour le bébé. Soupira-t-elle en sortant de l'eau

Nous nous habillâmes. C'était bien la première fois que nous ne cédions pas à la tentation, en étant nus. Elle me prit la main. Nous passâmes devant Rose qui voulait nous suivre. Bella lui fit signe qu'elle n'avait pas besoin d'elle. Nous retournâmes chez nous. J'allumai un feu. Bella s'assit sur le sofa, passant ses pieds sous ses fesses. Le feu crépitait dans la cheminée, je me posai aux cotés de ma douce.

_ Je ne sais pas trop quoi dire.

_ C'est bien la première fois. Tenta-t-elle avec humour.

Il déglutit difficilement. Je lui pris la main dans la mienne et jouai avec ses doigts.

_Voilà…C'est à propos de ta grossesse.

_ Ca tu vois, je m'en doutais.

_ Bella, on ne sait pas ce qui va se passer. Tu n'es qu'au début, tu es déjà affaiblie. Tu ne gardes rien de ce que tu avales…A ce rythme-là. J'ai peur que tu ne tiennes pas.

_ Mi amor, je sais tout ça. Je connais les risques que j'encours. Mais c'est ton enfant. Le nôtre. Je suis déjà attachée à lui. C'est comme ça. Mise à part les nausées, je vais bien.

_ Tes yeux sont cernés, tu t'évanouies. Comment peux-tu dire que tu vas bien ? M'agaçai-je.

_ Edward ait confiance.

Avoir confiance. J'avais confiance en elle. Mais en cette chose certainement pas. Elle était déterminée à avoir cette chose. Moi j'étais déterminé à la sauver. J'ouvrai mon bras, pour qu'elle s'y engouffre. Elle se colla à moi. Elle était éreintée. Mais elle éprouvait de grandes difficultés à dormir. Bella ferma enfin les yeux, tandis que je lui lisais « Les hauts de Hurle vent ».

Je déposai un baiser sur son front et la portai jusqu'à notre chambre. Me calant contre elle, respirant son odeur. Ecoutant les battements de son cœur. Me concentrant sur son rythme cardiaque. Mais ce que je découvris me laissa pantois. Un autre rythme plus lent, tambourinait dans son corps. _(N/R : oh ! c'est trop chou !)_ Je me redressai, et posai délicatement mon oreille sur le ventre de Bella. Elle frissonna, mais elle ne bougea pas d'un millimètre. Je me laissai bercer par la mesure. Il était donc assez humain pour avoir un cœur. Je me laissais ballotter par cette mélodie. Comment définir ce fœtus ? On ne dit pas « chose » d'un être dont le cœur bat. Un monstre n'a pas de cœur. Alors que devais-je faire ? Penser ? Espérer ? En avais-je le droit ?

Je fermai les yeux et imaginai ce que la vie pourrait être avec un nouvel être. Mais quel était le prix à payer ? La vie de Bella, ou celle du…fœtus. Avions-nous la moindre chance ? Je calais ma respiration sur celle de Bella. Me focalisant sur le présent. Essayant de repousser au maximum le lendemain. Ce moment n'appartenant qu'à nous. Personne pour nous observer, nous décrypter. J'aurais voulu rester ainsi pendant des siècles.

**BELLA POV**

Au moment de mon réveil, je sentis un poids froid sur mon ventre. J'ouvris les yeux, et mon regard se porta sur la cause. Edward avait posé sa tête au niveau de mon nombril. Je me délectais de cette vision. Mes yeux s'embuèrent de larmes, je portais ma main dans ses cheveux, les caressant doucement. Cette vision était la plus belle qui m'ait été donnée de voir. Il retourna sa tête vers moi. Il me fit un sourire, et remonta jusqu'à moi. Il frotta son nez contre le mien, puis m'embrassa tendrement. Mes larmes roulaient jusqu'à nos bouches, se mélangeant à notre baiser. Mes doigts s'accrochèrent instinctivement à ses cheveux couleurs bronze. Ne voulant plus le laisser partir. Ce besoin irraisonné de l'avoir toujours près de moi. Il mit un terme à notre étreinte. Puis s'installa, à côté de moi, prenant ma main dans la sienne, les entrelaçant. Embrassant chaque phalange de mes doigts. Nous étions à ce moment-là plus intime que jamais. Même plus que quand nous faisions l'amour. Je ne pouvais détacher mes yeux de mon adonis. Imprimant dans ma mémoire chaque trait de son visage d'ange. Je savais qu'il ne me laisserait pas aller au lycée aujourd'hui et peut-être plus jamais. Mais cet enfant valait bien tous les sacrifices. Edward, lui, devait y aller.

_ Tu devrais te préparer. Dis-je

_ Pourquoi ?

_ Le lycée.

_ Je n'y vais pas.

_ Bien sûr que si. Tu dois y aller sinon les autres trouveront ça bizarre.

_ Non. Grommela-t-il. Rappelles-moi depuis quand c'est toi la raisonnable dans l'histoire ?

_ Depuis que mon futur époux ne l'est plus. Rigolai-je _(N/R : excellent ! la Bêta Spuffy adore tout ça !)_

Il vint m'embrasser, se plaçant au-dessus de moi.

_ J'aime entendre « futur époux » dans ta bouche. Chuchota-t-il

_ Et moi je t'aime, tout simplement.

Il continua ses caresses et ses baisers. Me faisant presque perdre pied. Mais une autre envie me tirailla, j'avais soif. Il le remarqua tout de suite. Il sauta du lit. Me tendit la main. Nous partîmes chasser tous les deux. Une fois repue, les nausées reprirent de plus belle. Je lisais l'inquiétude sur le visage d'Edward. Je caressai son visage. Il me prit dans ses bras, me serrant fort contre lui. Je lui cajolais le dos en signe de réconfort. Puis nous repartîmes au cottage pour nous laver et nous changer.

Il m'emmena jusqu'à la villa. Ils semblaient tous soucieux de mon état. Je tentai de les rassurer par un sourire. Carlisle s'approcha. Je savais que mes cernes et mes yeux étaient pratiquement noirs désormais.

_ Comment te sens-tu ?

_ Ça va. Soupirai-je.

_ Tu n'arrives toujours pas à garder ce que tu avales ?

_ En effet. C'est peut-être que ça va pas si bien que ça.

_ Mouais. J'ai pris ma journée. Je compte bien remédier à ce petit souci.

_ Je reste aussi ! Affirmèrent Rosalie et Edward ensemble _(N/R : mdr !)_

_ Non. Vous allez en cours. Ce serait trop suspect. Je ne risque rien. Alors on respire. Enfin façon de parler. Et puis vous savez cette petite chose, qui a un clapet…mais si, un portable. Ça marche bien. Officiellement j'ai quoi au fait ? Une gastro ? Pouffai-je

_ La grippe. Avec les complications ça peut durer plus longtemps.

_ Wow. Ok.

Edward m'éloigna un peu des autres. Comme si les oreilles de vampires n'entendaient pas. Réaction typiquement humaine. Mais il me surprit, il me fit signe d'enlever mon bouclier. Je m'exécutai.

_Je n'aime pas te savoir loin de moi._

Ca me rappelle quelque chose.

Tu m'as dit que tu voulais que je reste

_Edward, je vais ne pas disparaître. Carlisle et Esmè seront là. Il faut qu'on trouve un moyen de me nourrir. Qui sait peut-être que plus tard…  
><em>  
>Il posa son doigt sur ma bouche comme pour me faire taire.<p>

_Mon amour à chaque jour suffit sa peine._

_Je sais, mon chéri. Alors va en cours et on se voit ce soir._

J'aime bien, « mon chéri ».

Edward m'embrassa avec passion. Emmett et Jasper sifflèrent. Puis Jazz s'insinua dans notre histoire sans parole.

_Vous avez fini ou j'demande à Emmett d'aller chercher un seau d'eau froide. Juste pour vous séparer ? __(N/R : pff, aucun cœur ce Jasper !:p)_

Edward grogna. Je ne me sentais pas bien. Mais je devais tenir jusqu'à ce que mon amoureux parte. Je savais qu'au moindre de mes malaises, il renoncerait à aller au lycée. Il déposa un dernier baiser sur mes lèvres. Me montra son téléphone. Rose vint embrasser mon front. Démétri m'enlaça. Enfin ils passèrent la porte. J'avais la tête qui tournait, voyant des filaments blancs devant mes yeux. Les voitures démarrèrent et je sentis le sol se dérober sous mes pieds. Deux bras me rattrapèrent.

Je rouvris les yeux, Carlisle et Esmè étaient au-dessus de moi. Me scrutant, je me redressai. Ils m'aidèrent.

_ Bon retour parmi nous.

_ Je suis désolée.

_ T'as bien fait d'attendre qu'ils s'en aillent. Plaisanta Carlisle

_ J'commence à connaître le coté hyper protecteur d'Edward _(N/R : j'aurais dit 'giga protecteur' *sifflot*)_. Ce genre de faiblesse est à éviter.

Esmè rit. Carlisle sourit. Elle traça de ses doigts frais les lignes de mes cernes. Quand mon téléphone sonna. Je levai les yeux au ciel. C'était Edward.

_ Il n'a même pas tenu vingt minutes. Raillai-je

Je lui expliquai que tout allait bien. Qu'il ne devait pas s'inquiéter. Il raccrocha en m'expliquant qu'il devait me rappeler vers midi.

_ Je voudrais essayer quelque chose. Enfin si tu le permets ?

_ Oui, bien sûr.

_ C'est une théorie.

Il partit à vitesse éclaire. Esmè s'assit à côté de moi, me frottant le dos. Puis elle alla pour poser sa main sur mon ventre. Mais se ravisa. J'accompagnai son geste de ma main. Pour lui exprimer mon accord. Elle avait un très large sourire. Sa main froide me rappela la douceur d'Edward le matin même. Puis Carlisle revint. Elle ôta sa main d'un geste rapide. Il me tendit un verre de sang. Je fronçais les sourcils. J'étais dubitative. Il me tendit le verre. Je le pris. Il me fit signe de le boire. Après une longue inspiration, je le bus. Puis me levai, m'apprêtant à courir si besoin était. Mais ce sang était différent. Son goût était bien meilleur. C'était comme un lointain souvenir. Je restai un moment debout. Attendant le deuxième effet « Kiss cool ». Mais au bout d'une demi-heure, je n'avais toujours rien régurgité. Je me sentais mieux.

_ Je le savais ! S'écria le médecin

_ Hein ?

_ Oui ! Nous sommes des vampires. Le sang humain est plus nutritif ! Jubila-t-il

_ C'est du sang humain ?

_ Oui, il est plus facile à digérer. Donc à partir d'aujourd'hui, oublie le sang animal. On te nourrira avec des pochettes de sang.

_ Mais, je ne peux pas. Mon corps va s'habituer. Quand il va naître…Je risque de le…de le tuer.

_ Bien sûr que non. Nous serons là. N'aie crainte.

Bah voyons ! La sœur de Nahuel avait tué le sien. En quoi, ce serait différent pour moi ? Je baillai. Je montai dans l'ancienne chambre d'Edward. Pris son pull de la veille. L'enroulant autour de mon cou. Puis le ramenait vers mon nez. Humant son odeur. Je finissais par m'endormir.

Mais mon réveil fut brutal et violent. Je sortis d'un cauchemar. J'avais tué mon enfant J'avais l'impression d'avoir le goût de son sang dans ma bouche. Esmè arriva, et me prit dans les bras. Je pleurai de tout mon saoul. Criant mon désespoir et ma terreur. Esmè me berça afin de m'apaiser. Mais les images violentes de mon infanticide me revenaient. Il n'était pas encore né qu'il était en danger. Pourquoi les choses devaient-elles être si compliquées ? Pourquoi la vie était-elle si injuste ? Je posai ma tête sur ses genoux. Cherchant un réconfort, que je ne méritais pas. Elle caressa mes cheveux, me murmurant des mots tendres et aimants. Mes sanglots se calmèrent. Mon corps était parcouru de soubresaut. Un poème de Victor Hugo, poète et écrivain français me revint.

Oh l'amour d'une mère  
>Amour que nul n'oublie<br>Pain merveilleux  
>Qu'un Dieu partage et multiplie<br>Table toujours servie au paternel foyer  
>Chacun en a sa part et tous l'ont entier<p>

Ce poème était écrit pour la douce et aimante Esmè. Mère dévouée. Je me calmais. Pensant à la chance que j'avais. Car même si je n'avais jamais connu ma mère. Une m'avait adoptée. Partageant son cœur gonflé d'amour pour les enfants des autres. Cette femme n'était que douceur, amour, et tendresse. J'espérai sincèrement ne pas la décevoir. Elle caressait mes cheveux. Je relevai ma tête, elle essuya le reliquat de mon désarroi, et embrassa mon front.

_ Ca va aller ? Me demanda-t-elle.

_ Oui. J'ai fait un cauchemar. Mais ça va mieux. Grâce à vous.

_ Tout va bien se passer. Il faut que tu te nourrisses un peu, et Edward ne devrait plus tarder.

J'acquiesçai, et l'enlaçai posant ma tête sur son épaule. Elle la recouvra de la sienne.

_ Merci. Soufflai-je

_ De rien, ma chérie.

Puis nous descendîmes, j'avalai ma potion magique, et allai marcher un peu dans le jardin. De ce fait, je n'entendis pas Edward rentrer. Mais quand je le vis, je lui sautai au cou. Accrochant mes jambes à sa taille. Ne voulant plus le lâcher. Ce qui le fit rire.

_ J'devrais partir plus souvent. Rigola-t-il

_ Tu en es incapable.

_ Alors, t'as dormi ?

_ Oui.

_ J'ai appelé plusieurs fois, J'suis tombé sur Carlisle.

_ Je suis désolée.

_ Ne le sois pas. Tu as bu ?

_ Oui, Carlisle a trouvé.

_ Mais c'est merveilleux ! S'exclama-t-il en me faisant tournoyer

_ Tu as devant toi un carnivore. Maugréai-je en me desserrant de son étreinte

_ Oh…Mais le principal, c'est que tu ailles mieux.

_ Edward, je risque de tuer…

Il m'enlaça tendrement

_ Non, Bella je le protégerai. Toi aussi. Je t'en fais la promesse.

_ Alors, ça veut dire que tu n'es pas fâché. Tu ne m'en veux pas de vouloir le garder ?

_ Il s'est passé quelque chose la nuit dernière, j'ai entendu son cœur battre…Il est un peu humain.

Un large sourire s'étala sur mon visage et mon cœur se gonfla d'orgeuil.

_ Oh mon dieu Edward ! Si tu savais comme je t'aime !

_ Moi aussi mon amour, je t'aime.

Je savais que la gestion de la situation serait complexe. Mais donner la vie est un acte puissant d'amour. J'avais confiance en Edward. Je savais que jamais il ne me permettrait de faire du mal à notre enfant. Mes craintes étaient atténuées. Il avait entendu ses battements cardiaques. Ce qui expliquait sa position de ce matin. Les émotions depuis la veille avaient été fortes. Une lueur d'espoir apparaissait peut-être au bout du chemin finalement.

Arrivés à l'intérieur, chacun tentait de s'occuper, comme il le pouvait. Alice, Rose et Esmè étaient encore avec les préparatifs du mariage. Carlisle semblait soucieux. Edward embrassa mon front, et alla rejoindre son père. Tandis que j'allais voir les filles. Elles tentaient de choisir une pièce montée. Je les regardais, abasourdie. S'il était vrai que nous ne mangions pas, pour les humains tout était différent. Elles avaient prévu de faire mettre des lentilles aux non végétariens. Alice avait choisi la couleur en fonction de leurs souvenirs. Ou au hasard, en réfléchissant à ce qui leur irait le mieux. Mais sa plus grande inquiétude concernait ma robe, elle craignait que je prenne trop de forme. Edward me fit comprendre que ça ne le dérangerait pas. Il nous rejoignit regardant les différents desserts tandis qu'Em' faisait semblant de vomir. Il me restait à choisir nos témoins de mariage. Je savais qu'Edward avait décidé. Il avait demandé à Jasper et Emmett. Mais moi, j'étais hésitante ne voulant blesser personne. Je souhaitais prendre Alice et Démétri. Mais je ne voulais pas vexer Rose et Jane. J'exposai mon dilemme à Edward par la pensée.

_J'voudrais prendre Alice et Dém' comme témoins. Mais j'ai peur de faire de la peine à Rose et Jane. Je fais quoi ?_

_Tu as qu'à prendre Jane et Rose comme demoiselle d'honneur. Puis je crois qu'on peut confier un autre rôle à Rose._

Comme ?

_Marraine, par exemple. C'est le plus beau cadeau qu'on puisse lui faire. Vu sa hargne à te défendre hier. Enfin défendre le…bébé._

_Tu l'as dis ! Youhou ! Tu l'as vraiment dit !_

_Oui j'l'ai dit._

Je lui sautai dans les bras, sous le regard ahuri des autres. Je l'embrassai à en perdre haleine.

_ Et c'est reparti ! Maugréa Jazz.

Tout le monde se mit à s'esclaffer. Je restai dans les bras d'Edward. Savourant simplement ce moment. J'avais trouvé une nouvelle famille grâce à lui. Il m'avait appris l'amour, le soutien.  
>Il était convenu que l'annonce de ma grossesse à mon père et mes oncles ne se fassent que de vive voix. Je n'avais pas envie de les voir débarquer, affolés et surexcités. Peut-être que le bonheur était aussi simple. Un peu d'amour, d'espoir et de joie. <em>(NR : snif, snif, je veux la même !)_

* * *

><p><strong>Et ouais les ennuies sont loin d'être finis...<strong>_  
><em>

**Ciao Basgi Caro**


	44. 43 Attention chaud devant !

**Salut tout le monde, je sais que ça fait plusieurs mois que je n'ai pas posté et je voudrais m'en excuser. J'ai été vraiment très occupée et j'en suis navrée. Je vais me rattraper dès aujourd'hui.**

**Un grand merci pour votre soutien et bienvenue à mes nouvelles lectrices du moins pour cette fiction. **

**Bonne lecture ! ;)**

* * *

><p><strong>43 Attention chaud devant !<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>ALICE POV<strong>

Dans une semaine Bella et Edward allaient se marier. Tout était prêt pour ce jour merveilleux. Bella allait mieux. Elle était obligée de se nourrir de pochette de sang quatre fois par jour, mais elle était en meilleure santé. Elle devait même revenir au lycée. Nous avions fait un test au milieu de Seattle pour voir si elle résisterait au sang humain. Mais tout s'était bien passé. Edward était rassuré. Nous aussi. Elle était très sereine, et semblait heureuse. Edward la couvait encore plus. Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de ressentir une pointe d'angoisse.

Que de chemin parcouru pour eux depuis le début. Elle n'était plus la Bella qui débordait de souffrance au point d'en faire s'agenouiller Jasper de douleur. Mais à présent la maison explosait d'une douce béatitude. Esmè et Rose étaient surexcitées par la venue de ce nouvel être dans notre famille. Mais moi je restais frustrée par le fait de ne pas voir l'avenir de Bella et du bébé. Emmett, lui boudait un peu, Edward avait interdit les paris stupides entre Bella et lui. Démétri de son côté, commençait à lâcher du lest. Il se préparait psychologiquement à passer le flambeau à Edward. Mais Jane et lui avaient bien l'intention de rester jusqu'à la naissance du bébé.  
>Nous attendions plein d'invités pour le mariage, beaucoup devait arriver jeudi, les autres vendredi. Bien sûr les Denali seraient présents, mais sans Tanya.<p>

D'autres clans aussi, des amis de Carlisle ou d'Aro. A dire vrai, Edward et Bella s'en fichaient royalement. S'ils avaient pu se marier en catimini, ils l'auraient fait. Mais c'était important comme sacrement. Edward avait attendu presque quatre-vingt-dix ans, pour trouver l'être qu'il aimait le plus au monde. Alors oui c'était sérieux. Et Bella méritait elle aussi un beau mariage. Malgré sa joie apparente pour le bébé, elle était frustrée au possible. Sans parler d'Edward. Jasper faisait tout pour les éviter. Edward refusait catégoriquement de la toucher. La raison : le bébé. Ils en étaient malades. D'après ce que je supposais, et connaissant mon frère, il devait avoir peur de faire mal au petit. Il ne changerait jamais. Par moment, il pouvait être vraiment têtu et casse pieds ! Bella tentait de le bouder, mais sans succès, ses hormones la trahissant.

Jazz et Emmett avaient fait un pari stupide qui s'était soldé par la perte définitive d'un vase Ming. Esmè était en colère, parce que ce n'était pas la première fois. Elle avait forcé les garçons à regarder « Bambi » et un deuxième dessin animé choisi par leurs soins. Emmett avait demandé « Cendrillon » mais s'était pris un coup derrière la tête. L'histoire de la belle-mère se rapprochait un peu trop de Bella.

Mais ils optèrent pour « la Belle et la Bête », une idée géniale de mon mari. Bien sûr, Emmett et Jazz n'avaient pas pu s'empêcher d'extrapoler l'histoire entre Edward et Bella ! Ah les mecs j'vous jure ! Toujours est-il que Bella avait passé sa soirée à pleurer comme une madeleine. Même en voyant Panpan et Bambi sur la glace. Elle utilisa un paquet de mouchoirs entier rien que pour la mort de la mère de Bambi. Sans parler de la chemise à Edward. Son futur mari lui proposa d'aller faire un tour, mais elle refusa avec véhémence. Pour la « Belle et la Bête » ce ne fut pas mieux. Elle trouvait trop injuste ce qui arrivait à la bête. A la fin de l'histoire ses pleurs redoublèrent d'intensités. Après cette séance, Em' proposa de voir un film culte des années 8O. Mais quel film ! « Emmanuelle » le plus beau des films érotiques d'après lui. Jasper s'y opposa fermement. Tandis que Bella s'éclipsait. Elle n'avait pas tout à fait tort. Rien qu'à la pensée de ce film la tension sexuelle était montée d'un cran. Jasper avait bondi du canapé et pris ma main. Edward leva les yeux au ciel, et sortis de la pièce.

**EDWARD POV**

Mais quels gamins ces deux-là par moment ! Comme si je n'avais pas assez de problème avec Bella. Notre frustration était à son comble. J'en étais grandement responsable. Mais mes craintes étaient réelles. Autant que mon envie de me fondre en elle. Bella ne comprenait pas cette peur que j'avais de leur faire du mal. Je n'étais pas prêt à payer le prix que ça me coûterait s'il leur arrivait quoique ce soit par ma faute. Mais j'avais aussi du mal à assumer ma décision. Je ne pensais, et ne rêvais qu'à ça ! Ses formes s'arrondissaient, personne ne le voyait. Mais moi oui. Je connaissais son corps par cœur, mieux que le mien. Me dire que j'allais faire abstinence pendant au moins huit mois encore me rendait dingue.

Le pire étant que Bella ne manquait pas un instant pour me séduire ! C'était ma plus grande tentation. Elle passait à moitié nue devant moi. Mettait des jupes tous les jours. Elle oubliait soi-disant de porter des soutien-gorge. Sans parler des nuisettes qu'elle enfilait pour dormir. J'avais même dû me délester une fois, tout seul. Ça ne m'était jamais arrivé de toute ma longue vie. Comme un ado. J'étais au point où je devenais littéralement obsédé par elle.

Le fait qu'elle n'était pas au lycée me soulageait un peu dans un sens. Mais dès demain, elle devait y retourner. Je savais qu'elle en profiterait. Mais comment lui en vouloir ? Si c'était l'inverse, là, c'est sûr que je me poserais certainement des questions. Demain soir, nous avions rendez-vous avec le pasteur Weber et sa femme, dans un restaurant de Port Angeles, afin de parler de nos souhaits pour l'avenir, ainsi que notre façon de voir notre future vie de couple. On allait devoir se comporter en parfaits petits humains, que nous n'étions pas. Je savais qu'on pourrait le supporter quelques heures. On commençait à être rodés de ce coté-là.

_Wow ! C'est sûr, elle veut que je meure d'auto-combustion !_

Bella venait de rentrer dans notre chambre. Elle portait une nuisette bustier bleu électrique. Elle avait un décolleté pigeonnant. Il fallait que je pense à n'importe quoi, sauf à cette vision féérique qui s'offrait à moi. Je déglutis difficilement et fronçai les sourcils, tout en me pinçant l'arête du nez. Elle me dévisagea.

_ Ca ne te plait pas ? Dit-elle l'innocence même tout en tournant sur elle-même.

Comme si la voir en déshabillé ne pouvait pas me plaire. J'étais un vampire d'accord. Mais n'étant pas moins homme. Voir surhomme dans ce genre de circonstance.

_ Tu es…délicieuse. Dis-je d'une voix beaucoup trop rauque à mon gout

_ Vraiment ? Dit-elle sensuellement en montant sur le lit.

_ Trop. La gourmandise fait partit des sept péchés capitaux. Donc dodo !

_ La luxure aussi, il me semble…Ca ne te dérangeait pas jusqu'ici.

_ Bella…Je…t'en prie. L'implorai-je

_ Edward ! J'en peux plus ! Bon dieu ! Touches-moi ! Supplia-t-elle en se mettant à califourchon sur moi.

_Résistes Edward ! Résiste ! Soit un homme ! Et ben justement j'en suis un ! __(N/R : hihihi, je veux le mm homme :p)_

Bella se frottait à moi. Tout en fourrageant dans mes cheveux. Elle plaqua ma tête contre sa poitrine. Je la repoussai gentiment avant de ne plus pouvoir résister. Mon entre-jambe me faisait horriblement souffrir. Bella grogna et lâcha une vraie bombe.

_ Edward ! J'te préviens ! Si tu ne me touches pas dans les dix secondes ! Je me donnerai du plaisir moi-même.

_Du calme ! Elle ne fera pas ! Pas la peine de t'exciter !_

Bella me fixa un moment dans les yeux. Puis elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Faisant courir ses mains le long de son corps. Elle lâcha un soupir de contentement quand elle arriva à sa féminité.  
>Nom de dieu !<p>

_ T'as pas le droit ! Bon dieu Bella !

_ Touches-moi…et…j'arrête…Souffla-t-elle

_ Non ! Bella ! Non !

_ Alors…hum…tant pis…pour toi !

Je me dégageai de son étreinte, et sautai par la fenêtre. Mais la séductrice ouvrit son esprit afin de partager son ressenti. Bella allait me tuer. J'entendis sa respiration saccadée. Tandis qu'elle me montrait par la pensée, comment elle relâchait la pression. Je ne pouvais même pas lui en vouloir. J'avais moi-même pratiqué le plaisir solitaire.

_Voilà qu'elle murmure mon prénom maintenant. Oh pitié seigneur achevez- moi !_

N'y tenant plus je retrouvai Bella. Je décidai de la caresser un peu, et qu'elle fasse pareil pour moi. Après tout il n'y a pas que la pénétration dans le fait de faire l'amour.

_ Enfin…Soupira-t-elle

_ Tu es une vilaine fille. Lui susurrai-je _(N/ R : moi, aussi ! Edward ! moi aussi !)_

**BELLA POV**

Ma frustration était à son comble, quinze jours qu'Edward ne m'avait pas touchée. Mes hormones étaient complètement déglinguées. Je rêvais de ses mains et de différentes positions toutes les nuits. Je devenais folle. J'avais décidé de tenter le tout pour le tout. J'avais une petite nuisette bustier, avec un décolleté pigeonnant. Elle m'arrivait au raz des fesses. Je voulais qu'il cède à mes avances. Voilà pourquoi j'étais à califourchon sur lui.

_ Edward ! J'te préviens ! Si tu ne me touches pas dans les dix secondes ! Je me donnerai du plaisir moi-même. Affirmai-je sérieusement

Je le fixai, un moment dans les yeux. Puis me mordis la lèvre inférieure. Faisant courir mes mains le long de son corps. Je n'avais jamais fait ça. Mais il devait craquer. Quitte à l'exciter jusqu'à ce que les boutons de son pantalon sautent. Je commençai par caresser ma poitrine du bout des doigts. Mes mamelons étaient durcis par l'anticipation. Au vue de sa bosse au niveau de sa braguette, je n'étais pas très loin. Mon désir coulait allégrement sur son jean. Je frottai mon bas ventre au sien. Je descendis une de mes mains vers ma féminité. Débutant la douce caresse entre mes lèvres intimes. Je ne pus retenir un soupir de contentement.

_ T'as pas le droit ! Bon dieu Bella !

_ Touches-moi…et…j'arrête…Soufflai-je

_ Non ! Bella ! Non !

_ Alors…hum…tant pis…pour toi

Il s'échappa de mon étreinte et sauta par la fenêtre. Mais je n'avais pas dit mon dernier mot. Je me positionnai face à la psyché. Me regardant dedans. Je rougis de honte rien qu'à l'idée de ce que j'étais en train de faire. J'ouvris mon esprit pour en faire profiter mon amoureux. J'étais dans un premier temps à genoux, en relevant légèrement devant le miroir. Caressant mes seins, avec une de mes mains, pinçant mes tétons. Tandis que l'autre flattait mon clitoris. Effectuant des petits cercles dessus. Mon dos s'arqua. Tandis que j'enfonçais deux doigts en moi. Ma respiration était saccadée. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de prononcer le prénom de mon amoureux. J'augmentai la force de pénétration. Tout en m'allongeant, mes cuisses relevées. Je continuai à me faire du bien. Je discernais ses pensées. Il allait craquer. Je l'entendis revenir, mes yeux étaient clos. Je perçus simplement sa respiration saccadé.

_ Enfin…Soupirai-je

_ Tu es une vilaine fille. Susurra-t-il

_ Tu ne sais pas à quel point…

J'allais pour arrêter, afin qu'il prenne la relève.

_ Non continue. Caresse-toi pour moi. Je veux te voir. Dit-il d'une voix rauque, qui me fit frissonner.

_ Alors toi aussi. Répondis-je

Il était debout face à moi. Il se défit de sa ceinture et fit sauter les boutons de son jean. Je ne pouvais détacher mon regard de sa verge gonflée au maximum. Il enroula sa main autour de son sexe, et débuta ses vas et viens. J'étais excitée, rien que de le voir se masturber. Je m'étais adossée contre la tête du lit. Lui était à genoux face à moi. Mon intimité était trempée. Je sentis les prémices de la jouissance arriver. Je venais de réintroduire deux doigts dans mon vagin.

**EDWARD POV**

La voir sur ce lit en train de se caresser, m'avait rendu d'humeur joueuse. Je trouvai ça tellement excitant. Elle pensait à moi, tandis qu'elle se donnait du plaisir. Elle m'avait demandé de faire de même. Je m'étais exécuté. Mon sexe m'implorait de le libérer. Bella ne le quittait pas des yeux, tandis que mes yeux ne quittaient pas sa féminité. J'aurais voulu y plonger. Mes idées devenaient lubriques.

_ Oh oui Bella. Comme ça. Imagine que c'est ma verge qui te pénètre.

_ Edward…Oh oui ! Plus vite !

_ Putain Bella ! Je vais …Jouis mon amour.

_ J'y suis presque…Edw…ard

Je décidai de l'aider quelque peu. Je caressai son bouton de rose. Tout en me masturbant de plus en plus vite. Bella arqua son dos, son corps tremblait. Mais elle ne perdait pas mon sexe de vue. Elle gémit fortement, quand elle s'aperçut qu'une goutte de liquide pré-éjaculatoire était sorti. J'en pouvais plus, je n'allais pas tarder. Je pinçai son clitoris, ce qui déclencha son orgasme. Tandis que le mien se déversait sur son pubis. Dans un grognement sourd.

Je me jetai sur ses lèvres avec passion, puis pris des mouchoirs afin de nous nettoyer. Bella s'endormit dans mes bras le sourire aux lèvres.

**************  
>Bella sortit du dressing en dessous sexy avec ses vêtements. Elle avait remis la même jupe que la dernière fois qu'elle était allée au lycée. Les images de la douche me revinrent en mémoire. J'avais à moitié cédé la nuit dernière. Mais à priori elle avait décidé de ne pas s'avouer vaincue. Elle m'embrassa chastement. Je lui pris la main et nous rejoignîmes les autres à la villa. Elle affichait un large sourire.<p>

_ T'es contente de toi, on dirait ?

_ Oui, enfin en partie. Mais t'étais plutôt satisfait la nuit dernière. Il me semble.

_ Bella à force de jouer avec le feu ! On se brule.

_ Très intéressante ta métaphore, mon chéri.

Je grognai, et pressai le pas. Elle lâcha ma main et fila dans la cuisine. Elle devait se nourrir, et prendre quelques pochettes, juste au cas où. Esmè l'embrassa sur le front et elle nous rejoignit. Je lui ouvris la portière, elle s'y engouffra. Je pris ma place au volant. Bella avait croisé ses jambes l'une sur l'autre. Me dévoilant ses cuisses parfaites. Je secouai la tête, et me concentrai sur la route plutôt que sur son corps si proche. Trop proche pour sa sécurité.

Nous arrivâmes au lycée. J'accompagnai Bella jusqu'à Angela. Elle l'embrassa.

_ Bonjour !

_ Bonjour ! Répondîmes de concert

_ Alors tu te sens mieux ? S'enquit Angela

_ Oui, merci. Cette grippe donne vraiment la fièvre. Répondit-elle en me regardant suggestive.

_ Je suis heureuse que tu sois de retour. L'italien sans toi c'est pas drôle ! Enfin le lycée tout court.

_ Oh arrête tu as Ben !

_ Mouais, mais c'est pas pareil !

Je m'excusai et les laissai partir bras-dessus, bras-dessous. Cette image me donna un pincement au cœur. Avec Bella nous savions pertinemment que cette amitié ne pourrait pas durer. Arriverait un moment où Bella serait obligée d'être enfermée à la maison. Puis nous devrions partir, dans une autre ville. Je rejoignis les autres.

La matinée fut interminable. A l'heure du déjeuner, j'attendais Bella à la table. Newton matait ses jambes. Mais quand il croisa mon regard, il détourna la tête. J'embrassai Bella avec passion et l'assis sur mes genoux. Croisant mes bras sur son ventre, et plongeant ma tête entre ses omoplates. Dans un geste possessif. Elle rit. Jasper leva les yeux au ciel. Emmett pouffa. Puis ma douce descendit de mes genoux et s'installa auprès de moi. Pour « manger » c'était beaucoup plus pratique. Bella posa sa main délicate sur mon genou dans un geste totalement anodin. Mais je ne pus m'empêcher de tressaillir. Sentant mon trouble, elle ôta sa main et se leva. Elle me fit signe qu'elle voulait jouer du violon.

**BELLA POV**

J'en avais franchement marre de cette situation. Je me consumais littéralement de l'intérieur. Edward était dans le même état. Franchement ce n'était pas possible d'être aussi têtu. Il avait peur de faire mal au bébé. N'importe quoi. Le petit était beaucoup plus fort que moi. Je le sentais grandir et s'épanouir au fond de moi. Au déjeuner je décidai de jouer un peu histoire de penser à autre chose.

Déjà que depuis un moment j'avais un appétit sexuel débordant, mais alliés à la frustration, c'était pas le cocktail idéal, bien au contraire. Après avoir pris mon violon, je sortis et me dirigeai à la lisière de la forêt. Je surpris une conversation entre Lauren et Jessica, qui me fit mourir de rire. Elles parlaient des performances sexuelles de Newton. C'était à se pisser dessus tellement c'était comique. Finalement elles m'avaient remonté le moral sans le vouloir.

Je commençai à jouer, tout en fermant les yeux. J'avais beaucoup pratiqué pendant les quinze derniers jours à la villa. Ça m'aidait à m'apaiser. Je savais que les lycéens aimaient se promener après le repas. C'était pour cette raison, que je m'étais un peu éloignée. J'étais complètement perdue dans mon air ne faisant plus attention à rien. Quand je sentis une odeur désagréablement familière. Les loups n'étaient pas loin. Je savais qu'ils continuaient de me surveiller, et j'avouais que je trouvais Seth très drôle, et naturel. Quand j'eus fini mon morceau, j'ouvris les yeux et tombai nez à nez avec Mike. Ce qui me fit sursauter.

_ Bon dieu Newton ! Mais t'es maso ! Qu'est-ce que tu fous là !?

_ Bella, il faut que je te parle. S'il te plait !

Mais quel crampon celui-là !

_ Accouche avant qu'Edward ne t'écrase comme une grosse merde ! Tu vis dangereusement ! Tu le sais ça ?

_ Je suis amoureux de toi.

J'arquai un sourcil avant d'éclater franchement de rire.

_ Hein ? Quoi ? Ha ! Ha ! Ha ! Hi ! Hi ! Hi !

J'avais pas pu m'empêcher de penser à la conversation des deux pimbêches. Devant sa mine déconfite et ses poings serrés, j'arrêtai de rire, redevenant sérieuse.

_ Bella ! C'est pas drôle ! J'suis sérieux !

_ Tu te drogues ?

_ Bella ! Je pense à toi tout le temps ! Tu ne peux pas épouser Cullen ! T'avais pas la grippe ! J'en suis sûr ! Il te fait du mal ! Je prendrai soin de toi !

_ MAIS T'ES MALADE ! J'DEVRAIS T'ARRACHER LA LANGUE, RIEN QUE POUR AVOIR DIT CA !

_ Bella, je t'aime moi. Dit-il en attrapant par le bras.

_ NE ME TOUCHE PAS ESPECE DE BARGE ! SACHE QUE J'AIME EDWARD ! TU N'ES RIEN ! UNE MOUCHE PARMI TANT D'AUTRE ! DEGAGE ! Hurlai-je en le poussant violemment.

Je sentis mon corps trembler de rage. Je tentai de canaliser mon accès de violence, mais je savais que s'il ne se barrait pas dans les trente secondes. Il serait mort avec ses insinuations.

_ J'te ferai grimper au 7ième ciel !

Alors là s'en fut trop.

_ COMMENT ? EN COINCANT TON PENIS DANS TA FERMETURE ECLAIR, DE PEUR DE TE FAIRE CHOPER ! J'TE REMERCIE MAIS J'CONNAIS MIEUX !

_ Putain Bella comment ? Cullen est un monstre, toi aussi et vos futurs gosses seront pareils ! Cracha-t-il

J'allai lui écraser son visage quand tout à coup, sans crier gare, je vis un poing s'abattre sur le nez de Newton. Puis un deuxième. Le tout dans un grognement assourdissant. Je reconnus immédiatement celui d'Edward. Ses lèvres étaient retroussées, ses yeux couleur onyx. Sa respiration était erratique. Ses poings serrés au point de se blesser. _(N/A : Voilà c'est fait Spuffy)_Le temps que je réagisse Emmett était intervenu avec Démétri, ceinturant Edward. Jazz s'étant placé face à lui. Edward répétait qu'il allait le tuer. Newton était au sol, saignant comme un cochon qu'on aurait égorgé. Je retins ma respiration, Jasper fit de même. Mike fit demi-tour et s'enfuit à quatre pattes. J'entendis des applaudissements et des éclats de rire. Newton courait aussi vite qu'il pouvait. Je me retournai vers Edward. Emmett et Jazz ne l'avaient toujours pas lâché. Je m'approchai, prenant son visage en coupe, pour le forcer à me regarder. Il leva les yeux vers moi. Ils débordaient de colère. Mais son regard fuyait vers la direction qu'avait prise Newton.

_ Mon chéri, regarde-moi. Je t'aime mon amour. S'il te plait.

_ J'aurais dû le massacrer. Tu n'es pas un monstre et notre futur enfant non plus. Murmura-t-il

_ Lâchez-le, et laissez-nous !

_ Bella ! Contesta Démétri.

_ Il est trop en colère. Intervint Jazz

_ Je sais, faites-moi confiance !

Ils le lâchèrent, et s'éloignèrent prudemment. Les lycéens vaquaient à nouveau à leurs occupations. J'étais soulagée. Je pris sa main droite, et essuyai le sang avec un mouchoir. Puis le portais à ma bouche pour un baiser. Il observa mon geste. Je posai ma main sur sa joue, pour une caresse pleine de tendresse. Il la frotta à sa joue. Puis il me serra contre lui. Posant son menton contre mon front. Il inhala fortement, et embrassa mes cheveux. Je respirai à plein poumon son odeur apaisante.

_ Je suis désolé. J'aurais pas dû te laisser seule. Si j'avais été là, il n'aurait jamais rien tenté. J'aurais dû lui en foutre une depuis longtemps. Mais c'est l'envie de le tuer qui…

Je posai un doigt sur sa bouche, pour le faire taire.

_Je crois qu'il est fou. Je t'aime Edward d'une manière complètement démesurée. Mais j'm'en fous. J'te mérite pas.

_ Non c'est moi qui ne te mérite pas. Je suis un monstre. Il a raison.

_ Non Edward, tu n'es pas un monstre et tu ne l'as jamais été. Newton est plus monstrueux que nous deux réunis.

_ Ma Bella. Dit-il en me serrant contre lui

_ Tu risques d'avoir des problèmes à cause de moi.

_ Non Bella, c'est à cause de Newton. Pas de toi mon ange. Je t'aime. Me souffla-t-il en m'embrassant.

Il me prit la main, et nous prîmes la direction du cours de biologie. Nous nous installâmes à notre paillasse. Monsieur Banner entra, mais Newton n'était pas là. Le professeur débuta son cours, et au bout d'un long moment le proviseur Monsieur Sharks arriva. Il murmura quelque chose à notre prof. Et ça ne sentait pas bon du tout.

_ Monsieur Cullen, mademoiselle Swan. Pourriez-vous m'accompagner je vous prie.

_ Bien sûr Monsieur le proviseur. Répondit mon futur époux.

Je m'étais levée, sans mot dire. Je refusai d'ouvrir mon esprit. Je suivis Edward. Me demandant ce qui allait bien se passer. Nous arrivâmes devant la porte de son bureau, il nous fit rentrer. Nous étions debout face à lui, au garde à vous. On frappa à la porte, Edward eut un sourire rapide.

_ Entrez.

La porte s'ouvrit sur Carlisle et Esmè. Je fis les yeux ronds. Ils s'assirent, tandis qu'Edward et moi restions debout. Le proviseur se racla la gorge. J'ouvris mon esprit

_ Vous savez pourquoi vos parents ont été convoqués jeune homme ? Ce qui m'étonne de vous. Nous n'avons jamais eu à nous plaindre de vous

_Jeune homme ? J't'en collerai des jeunes hommes_

Bella. S'il te plait !

Bah quoi t'as genre une cinquantaine d'années de plus que lui !

Bella !

D'accord.

Je repositionnai mon bouclier.

_ En effet.

_ Alors expliquez leur.

_ J'ai donné une correction à Mike Newton. Dit-il fièrement

_ Oui je suis au courant. Il est venu se faire soigner. Expliqua Carlisle

_ Edward, pourriez-vous nous expliquer, peut-être.

_ Il harcèle Bella depuis un moment. Je l'avais prévenu. Mais aujourd'hui il a été très insultant envers elle. Il a dépassé les limites. J'ai perdu mon sang froid.

_ Bien. Isabella vous confirmez.

_ Oui. Ses propositions ont été plus que choquante.

_ Ecoutez Edward, je peux comprendre que vous ayez été excédé par le comportement de Monsieur Newton. Mais vous devez savoir qu'il y a beaucoup de rumeur qui courent sur votre couple au lycée. Je vous mentirez en vous disant que le fait que vous vous mariez n'attise pas les ragots.

_ Dites-moi Monsieur Sharks. Edward et Bella sont amoureux. Mon fils a eu notre approbation.  
>Tandis que Bella a obtenu celle de son père. D'ailleurs libre à vous de demander un rendez-vous, pour lui expliquer cette fâcheuse histoire. Proposa Esmè.<p>

Je rêve ? Elle ne vient pas de suggérer qu'Aro le rencontrer ! Elle est malade ! Et pourquoi pas Newton !

_ Madame Cullen, je dis juste que les jeunes de leurs âges, ne comprennent pas leurs raisons.

_ Sauf votre respect, ils n'ont aucun compte à rendre à qui que ce soit en dehors de leurs parents _(N/R : et toc !)_

Le proviseur en resta bouche bée. Il ne s'attendait pas à ça. Il se frotta le menton nerveusement. Edward affichait un petit sourire narquois.

_ Bon passons. Entendons-nous, je ne peux pas laisser passer cette histoire sans vous punir Edward.

_ Hey !

_ Bella ! Me gronda Carlisle

_ Vous serez exclu à partir de maintenant jusqu'à lundi prochain. Ainsi que Monsieur Newton !  
>Maintenant vous pouvez retourner en classe Mademoiselle Swan.<p>

_ Non. S'il est exclu, moi aussi. Je suis la cause de cette bagarre.

_ Mademoiselle Swan ! En cours !

Je claquai la porte du bureau avec force. Quand je croisais Lauren qui rigolait de tout son saoul.

_ Alors ! Pauvre petit Eddy ! Comment vas-tu faire pour te défendre sans lui !? Sale petit monstre.

_ Lauren ! Ferme ton claque-merde ! Dis-je en la giflant

_ Aieeeeuuu ! Couina-t-elle.

_ Mademoiselle SWAN ! Hurla le proviseur

_ Je sais ! j'suis virée ! Criai-je victorieuse. C'est fou ce que ça fait du bien ! Merci Lauren de m'en avoir donné l'occasion. Oh un dernier truc. Lui dis-je d'une voix mielleuse. T'approches plus de mon mec, ou je t'arrache tes couettes. Lui dis-je froidement

Elle tremblait. Je jubilai. J'entendis le rire tonitruant d'Emmett. Avec un « bien joué ». Je savais que Carlisle et Esmè ne m'en voudraient pas. Après tout cette grognasse l'avait pas volé.

**EDWARD POV**

Cette fille était merveilleuse. Quel talent. J'avais adoré la voir coller une baffe à Lauren. Tout ça pour se faire virer pour moi. Emmett et les autres n'avaient pas perdu une miette. Ils avaient profité de l'intercours pour observer la scène. Ils étaient fiers d'elle. Moi aussi du reste. Newton n'était franchement pas passé loin cette fois. Je crois qu'il avait compris. A cause de ma frustration, mon agressivité était accrue. Mais Newton était encore en vie, il devait s'estimer heureux. Je n'avais jamais été convoqué dans le bureau d'un proviseur avant ça. Viré encore moins.

J'approchai de la Volvo, Bella m'attendait assise sur le capot. Carlisle et Esmè repartirent  
>ensemble. Carlisle voulait me parler. J'applaudis Bella.<p>

_ Sortie très théâtrale mon amour. Bravo le métier d'actrice t'attend.

_ C'est mon côté italien qui ressort !

_ Tu sais combien j'aime ce côté. Lui susurrai-je en l'embrassant

_ Edward ! Pas touche ! Ou va jusqu'au bout !

La voir en colère m'avait toujours fait énormément d'effet. Je la gratifiai de mon petit sourire en coin, lui ouvris la portière, et nous ramenai à la villa. Bella passa la porte de la maison, Esmè vint l'enlacer. Carlisle m'appela dans son bureau. Je montai rapidement, et rentrai.

_ Edward, assieds-toi. Il faut que je te parle.

Je m'exécutai. Il reprit.

_ Je n'ai jamais interféré dans ta relation avec Bella. Mais là, tu m'y obliges.

_ Je suis désolé pour Newton.

_ Edward ! On s'en fout de Newton !

Je restai hébété. Je ne l'avais jamais entendu prononcer ce genre de mot. Il m'avait fermé son esprit. Il continua.

_ Il faut que tu arrêtes de rejeter Bella !

_ De rejeter ?

_ Oui ! Tu refuses de lui donner des moments intimes.

_ Mais…je…

_ Mon fils. Je sais que tu as peur. Beaucoup de futur père connaisse ce genre de crainte. Le bébé ne risque rien. On n'arrive déjà pas à le voir avec l'échographie. Il est protégé par une membrane très épaisse. Il est plus vampire que Bella. Si elle a survécu jusque-là ! Je ne vois pas où est le problème ! C'est le docteur qui te parle. File ! _(mdr ! sympa le médecin !)_

_ Mais…

_ Y'a pas de mais ! Tu rends tout le monde dingue ! Bella, Jasper…Et toi. Tu aurais certainement réagi différemment avec Newton. T'as besoin de décompresser et Bella aussi ! Alors…Fait ce qu'il faut ! Une dernière chose. Sache que si Bella va bien, le bébé va bien aussi. Mais ce qui est valable dans un sens l'est aussi dans l'autre !

Alors là je n'en croyais pas mes oreilles de vampire. Celui que je considérais comme mon père me jetait dans le saint des saints de Bella. Je sortis du bureau, complètement abasourdi. Esmè me donna une tape derrière la tête.

_Idiot ! Pensa t-elle._

Les autres étaient rentrés. Emmett me raconta que tout le monde parlait de la gifle que s'était prise Lauren par Bella. Les lycéens étaient heureux que quelqu'un ait eu le courage de le faire. Alice avait embarqué ma Bella pour la préparer à notre rencontre avec le pasteur. On n'exprimait pas vraiment l'envie d'y aller. Mais bon, dire non à un pasteur équivalait à dire non à Dieu. J'allais donc me changer et revenais aussi vite que je pus. Bella descendit les escaliers. Je manquai de me décrocher la mâchoire. Elle portait une robe rouge décolletée. Ses épaules étaient sublimées par des bretelles doubles. La robe en forme ballon lui arrivait aux genoux. La taille était haute, de style empire, avec un tout petit nœud devant. Elle avait une petite veste en maille noire. Carlisle avait peut-être raison finalement. Elle me lança un regard aguicheur. Moi j'avais arrêté de respirer depuis un bon moment.

_ Tu es magnifique. Soufflai-je

_ J'avoue que je te trouve très sexy, dans ton costume. Murmura-t-elle en caressant mon torse, à travers ma veste.

Je l'embrassai et lui proposai mon bras qu'elle l'accepta. J'avais décidé que nous prendrions sa voiture. Le chemin jusqu'à Port Angeles fut rapide. Mais mon esprit était ailleurs. Sur le corps de Bella. La conversation avec Carlisle me revenait en boucle. Je la désirai encore plus. Quand j'eus stoppé la voiture, je ne pus m'empêcher de goûter ses lèvres. Une main dans ses cheveux ondulés qui descendaient en cascade sur ses épaules. J'approfondis le baiser, tandis qu'elle fourrageait mes cheveux, avec force. Elle s'écarta de moi. Sentant que tout ceci allait fortement dégénérer. Elle replaça sa robe et ses cheveux. Je lui ouvris la porte. Je posai sa veste sur ses épaules, et lui donnai la main, entrelaçant nos doigts. Je lui fis, un baisemain. Puis l'invitai à rentrer.

C'était un restaurant très romantique. Le pasteur Weber avait bon goût. Nous nous présentâmes à l'accueil. Une jeune femme nous invita à la suivre. Elle nous conduisit vers une table, un peu en dehors du reste des gens. Le restaurant n'était éclairé que par de grandes bougies sur chaque table. Donnant une ambiance tamisée. Je tirai la chaise pour que Bella puisse s'asseoir. Elle me remercia d'un hochement de tête, et d'un sourire. Il y avait même une petite scène. La serveuse revint et nous proposa de quoi boire. Nous décidâmes d'attendre le pasteur. Je pris la main de ma douce. Embrassant le bout de ses doigts. Puis les parents d'Angela arrivèrent. Nous nous levâmes. Ils nous serrèrent la main. Grimaçant à la froideur de la mienne. En pensant que c'était dû à la température extérieure.

_Voilà ça pouvait commencer « la comédie humaine » Acte 1 !_

Bien sûr, ils étaient au courant des événements de l'après-midi. Il ne n'attarda pas sur le sujet. Angela lui avait expliqué les raisons de ces débordements.

_ Vous respirez l'amour, mes enfants. Il n'y a pas plus doux comme parfum.

_ Merci. Répondis-je

_ Alors quels sont vos projets ?

_ Après notre diplôme, nous comptons aller à la fac.

_ Bien, très bien. C'est difficile de tout gérer à votre âge.

Et encore vous ne savez pas un quart de ce que l'on doit gérer. Pensa ma douce

_ C'est certain, mais l'amour fait des miracles. Expliquai-je

_ Vous comptez avoir des enfants ? Demanda Madame Weber

_ Oui. Répondis ma fiancée

_ Ils seront sûrement magnifique.

_ Merci, Madame Weber

Nous parlions de nos futurs vœux, tout en faisant semblant de manger, et de boire. Les Weber étaient des personnes de qualités, en tous points. Mais quand on connaissait Angela, on ne pouvait que s'en douter. Monsieur Weber reçut un appel. Il décrocha. Une urgence, une de ses ouailles était sur le point de trépasser. Ils s'excusèrent et partirent.

_ Finalement, tout s'est bien passé.

_ Oui. Dit-elle en s'installant auprès de moi.

_ T'ai-je dit à quel point je t'aimais aujourd'hui, mon amour ?

_ Non. Je ne m'en souviens pas. Dit-elle espiègle

_ Je t'aime.

Une femme se dirigea sur la scène. Elle commença à chanter. « You've got away » de Shania Twain. Cette chanson était écrite pour nous.

**you've got a way with me**(Tu as une manière avec moi )

**Somehow you got me to believe**(tu m'as appris d'une façon ou d'une autre à croire )

**In everything that I could be**(En tout ce que je pourrais être )

**I've gotta say-you really got a way**(Je dois dire-tu as vraiment une manière )

**You've got a way it seems**(Tu as une manière cela se voit )

**You gave me faith to find my dreams**(Tu m'as donné la foi pour trouver mes rêves )

**You'll never know just what that means **(Tu ne sauras jamais ce que cela signifie )

**Can't you see... you got a way with me**(Ne peux-tu voir... tu as une manière avec moi )

Bella posa sa tête sur mon épaule. Puis sa main se posa délicatement sur mon genou. Elle remonta le long de ma cuisse. Je sentis ma virilité s'éveiller. Sous sa caresse. Je feulai d'anticipation.

_ Bella…

_ Edward ?

_ C'est pas raisonnable.

_ J'ai pas envie de l'être. Me susurra-t-elle.

Elle remontait toujours sa main le long de ma cuisse. Puis arriva à la bosse de mon pantalon. Elle la pressa entre ses mains. Je déglutis avec grande difficulté

_ Bel…la.

_ Tu m'as l'air tendu mon chéri. Il faudrait penser à te détendre.

Elle dé-zippa ma fermeture éclair. Je tentai de l'en dissuader. Mais mon esprit luxurieux ne pensait qu'à ce que pouvait me faire Bella. Elle glissa sa main dans mon boxer et caressait mon membre avec douceur. Mes dents étaient serrées, je scannai l'esprit des gens, mais personne n'imaginait ce que nous étions en train de faire. Puis Bella fit tomber sa serviette.

_ Oups. Je suis vraiment maladroite.

Je la vis passer sous la table, très rapidement.

_Bonté divine ! Tu vas pas faire ce que je crois ?_

Arrête de penser et apprécie.

Je sentis le souffle chaud de Bella sur mon membre. Je tentai de me concentrer sur la chanson. Elle donna un coup de langue sur toute ma longueur. Heureusement les humains semblaient tous accaparés par la scène. Bella me prit en bouche. Quinze jours que je n'avais pas eu ce genre de caresse. J'enfonçai mes mains sur les bords de la chaise. Quand elle commença à aspirer ma verge.

_Dis-moi que ça te plait, mon amour. Pensa-t-elle_

Dieu Bella ! T'arrêtes pas !

J'en avais pas du tout l'intention

Ma respiration était chaotique. Elle alternait les coups de langue avec des légères morsures. Mon sexe tressaillait dans sa bouche. Bella m'emportait de plus en plus vers le gouffre du plaisir. Je baissai les yeux. Regardant ma future femme me travailler avec sa bouche. D'une de ses mains, elle flattait mes testicules, et de l'autre elle masturbait la base de mon pénis. Puis elle se mit à suçoter mon gland avec avidité. Un feulement inaudible des humains sortit de ma gorge. Les autres avaient toujours les yeux rivés sur la chanteuse. Bella allait de plus en plus vite. Je posai une de mes mains sur ses cheveux, pour imprimer le mouvement. Elle enfonçait mon sexe de plus en plus profondément. Quand elle m'aspira encore plus fortement. Je vins en plusieurs jets brulant dans sa bouche. J'avais retenu un gémissement en serrant mes dents, et j'avais arraché un morceau de la chaise. Elle me nettoya jusqu'à la dernière goutte. Puis referma ma fermeture éclair, et revint s'asseoir auprès de moi, comme si de rien n'était. Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Je déposai un baiser sur sa bouche. Mais elle me mordit gentiment la lèvre. Je redevins dur immédiatement.

**It's in the way you want me**(C'est dans la manière dont tu me veux )

**It's in the way you hold me**(C'est dans la manière dont tu me veux )

**The way you show me just what love's made of **(la manière dont tu me montre juste ce que peut faire l'amour )

**It's in the way we make love **(C'est dans la manière dont nous faisons l'amour )

**You've got a way with words**(Tu as une manière avec des mots)

**You get me smiling even when it hurts **(Tu me feras sourire même quand c'est dur)

**There's no way to measure what your love is worth **(il n'y a aucune manière de mesurer combien ton amour en vaut la peine)

**I can't believe the way you get through to me**(Je ne peux pas croire la manière dont tu lis en moi)

_ J'ai envie de te faire l'amour, maintenant. Lui chuchotai-je à l'oreille

_ Hum Edward…

La chanson n'était toujours pas terminée. Je me levais l'addition avait été payé gentiment par le pasteur. Je pris la main de Bella, et l'entrainai dehors. Nous allâmes dehors dans une petite ruelle sombre, derrière le restaurant. Je ne pouvais pas tenir plus longtemps et Bella non plus.

**BELLA POV**

J'avais réussi à le faire craquer. Enfin. Il me poussa délicatement contre le mur. La chanson raisonnait toujours dans mon esprit. Ses yeux étaient noircis par le désir. Il prit mon visage en coupe. Replaçant au passage, une de mes mèches de cheveux, frotta son nez au mien et déposa un baiser tendre sur ma bouche. Après plusieurs baisers d'une infinie douceur, il m'embrassa plus fougueusement. Mes mains vinrent fourrager ses cheveux. Il fit courir sa bouche le long de mon cou. Mon corps frémissait. Il était si doux, si aimant. Je rejetai ma tête en arrière. Il fit glisser une de ses mains sur ma cuisse. Soulevant ma robe délicatement. Puis arriva à mes hanches. Il stoppa tout et me regarda avec intensité.

_ Dieu Bella ! T'as pas de culotte ?!

_ J'ai oublié ? J'ai un peu la tête en l'air.

_ Perverse.

_ Obsédé.

Il caressa un long moment l'intérieure de ma cuisse, et remonta sa main à plat contre mon pubis. La fraicheur de ses mains me fit gémir. Il dessinait le contour de mes seins avec ses doigts. Mes pointes étaient dressées au possible. Il passa un de ses doigts entre mes lèvres intimes. Mon dieu, j'étais trempée. Il semblait apprécier. Il appuya sur mon clitoris, avec son pouce. Mon bassin se colla contre sa main. Je voulais plus de frottement. Il commença à effectuer des petits cercles sur mon bouton de rose. J'haletais fortement.

Il inséra directement son index et son majeur dans mon vagin. Un geignement s'échappa de moi. Il débuta ses vas et viens, tout en m'embrassant avec tendresse. Ses doigts faisaient un travail délicieux dans ma féminité. Je sentais mon bas ventre s'embraser littéralement. Je posai ma paume sur sa virilité tendue, et la frictionnai. Edward recourba ses doigts, et toucha mon point sensible. J'étouffai mon cri dans sa bouche. Il continua sa manœuvre, jusqu'à ce qu'un orgasme fulgurant emprisonne ses doigts dans mon vagin. Ma respiration était saccadée. Il baissa son pantalon et son boxer, tout en soudant nos regards. Je jouissais presque rien qu'à l'idée de l'avoir en moi, et sans barrière en plus. Il passa sa main sous ma cuisse et me la souleva très lentement, de façon à ce que ma jambe enroule ses hanches. Je sentis sa verge appuyer contre mon entrée. Je m'accrochai à son cou. Il prit mes fesses en coupe, et me souleva.

Il me fit glisser lentement sur son membre. Nous gémissions de concert, au moment où il se retrouva complètement en moi. Il s'immobilisa, sans doute pour ne pas jouir tout de suite. Mais je m'impatientai, travaillant mes muscles internes, afin de comprimer son sexe. Il grogna.

**It's in the way you want me **(C'est dans la manière dont tu me veux)

**It's in the way you hold me **(C'est dans la manière dont tu me veux)

**The way you show me just what love's made of**(la manière dont tu me montre juste ce que peut faire l'amour )

**It's in the way we make love **(C'est dans la manière dont nous faisons l'amour )

**EDWARD POV**

Enfin j'étais en elle. Chez moi. Je me sentais entier pour la première fois depuis deux semaines. J'avais dû me retenir de ne pas jouir immédiatement. La sensation d'être en elle sans barrière, allié à l'abstinence avait failli avoir raison de moi. Je débutai de lents vas et viens, profonds. Je voulais lui faire l'amour avec tendresse. Qu'importait le lieu. Bella posa ses lèvres sur les miennes. Ses gémissements me rendaient fou. Elle s'accrochait à mon cou. Tandis que je la pénétrais en profondeur. Butant au fond de son antre charnel à chaque fois.

_ Hummm Edward…

Elle était toujours accroché à moi, je nous déplaçai et m'assis sur une échelle de secours. Je voulais qu'elle prenne le contrôle. J'embrassai la naissance de sa poitrine, pendant que Bella me chevauchait. Elle fourragea mes cheveux, et rejeta sa tête en arrière. Me donnant un meilleur accès à son cou, et à sa poitrine. Elle augmenta son mouvement. Moi je l'imprimais avec mes mains sur sa croupe magnifique. Je sentis ses muscles vaginaux se resserrer autour de mon membre. Elle s'empalait de plus en plus vite sur ma verge. Nous étions au bord de l'explosion. Elle se tenait à mes épaules désormais, son cœur tambourinant dans sa poitrine si voluptueuse. Quand elle hurla mon prénom. Ses parois intimes se resserrant tellement, fortement sur ma verge, qu'elle me fit jouir instantanément en elle. Je posai ma tête entre ses seins, ne voulant pas briser notre lien. Bella embrassant et caressant mes cheveux. Puis je retrouvai le chemin de ses lèvres. Pour un baiser emplit de tendresse et d'amour. Nos respirations étaient complètement désordonnées. Une larme coulant le long de sa joue.

_ Je t'ai fait mal, mon amour. M'enquis-je

_ Non, mon chéri. Merci de me prouver à quel point tu m'aimes à chaque fois.

_ Si tu savais combien je t'aime ma Bella. Lui dis-je. Merci Carlisle. Murmurai-je

_ Remercie le pour moi aussi. Me souffla-t-elle

_ J'm'en occupe personnellement, mon ange.

Nous rejoignîmes le cottage. Mais à peine arrivé, je l'aimais à nouveau. Quinze jours à rattraper, la nuit serait longue, sans parler de la journée. Grace à notre exclusion temporaire. Devais-je envoyer des fleurs à Newton pour le remercier ? _(N/R : alors, là ! mdr ! j'aimerais voir la tête de Newton en recevant le petit mot avec les fleurs : merci pour ces merveilleux moments que tu nous as offerts hihihi)_

* * *

><p><strong>On dit merci Newton, et merci Carlisle !<strong>

**La suite tout à l'heure ! Basgi à tutti !**


	45. 44 Monsieur et Madame Cullen

**Et oui vous ne rêvez pas voici la suite !**

**Nb : petite info sur My bestfriends'son à la fin de ce chapitre**

**Bonne lecture )**

* * *

><p><strong>44 Monsieur et Madame Cullen<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>BELLA POV<strong>

Je vais me marier ! Je vais me marier !

Deux jours que je me répétais ça. En plus de « Je vais avoir un bébé ». La maison débordait de bonne humeur. Mon père et mes oncles devaient arriver aujourd'hui. Nous devions leur annoncer ma grossesse. J'avoue que j'angoissais un peu. J'avais peur qu'ils s'inquiètent. Carlisle était à l'affut du moindre changement chez moi. Edward avait arrêté de se fustiger. Il avait compris que ça ne servait à rien. Je le soupçonnais d'être heureux. _(N/R : quel crime ! il est heureux d'être papa !)_Emmett imaginait déjà les paris qu'il pourrait faire avec moi, après la naissance. Esmè s'était mise au tricot, et réfléchissait à la décoration de la chambre du bébé. Rose lisait tout ce qu'elle pouvait trouver sur les bébés. Mais la plus embêtée était Alice, elle pestait de ne pas savoir si c'était un garçon ou une fille. Elle ne pouvait pas acheter par centaine des fringues sans savoir. Cependant elle était rassurée à propos mon tour de taille. J'avais pris un petit peu, mais rien d'insurmontable pour ma robe de mariée.

D'après Carlisle ma grossesse se développait plus vite. Mais rien d'inquiétant pour le moment. Je me sentais bien, les nausées s'était envolées grâce à mon nouveau régime alimentaire. Mes sens étaient beaucoup plus développés qu'à l'accoutumée. Je dormais beaucoup moins. Mais Edward et son père insistaient pour que je me repose. Mes sautes d'humeur étaient plus fréquentes. J'avais tenté d'abandonner de regarder des dvd avec eux. Emmett se faisant une joie de choisir des comédies dramatiques, il adorait me voir mouiller la chemise d'Edward. Rosalie et mon futur mari avaient fait la paix. C'était préférable. Mais je sentais une pointe de jalousie émaner d'Edward. Trouvant que je passais trop de temps avec elle. Il n'était pas du tout objectif. Depuis notre renvoie du lycée, nous passions nos journées ensemble, faisant l'amour pratiquement tout le temps. Entre deux pochettes de O+. Voilà ce qui me perturbait le plus. Que je devienne une accro au sang humain. Je savais qu'Edward ne me laisserait jamais faire du mal à notre bébé. Mais ça n'enlevait rien à mes craintes. Comment faire ? Si je ne pouvais pas m'en occuper par peur de le tuer. C'était ma plus grande appréhension, être obligée de m'en séparer.

En attendant les préparatifs allaient bon train. Esmè et les filles décoraient la maison. Un pavillon chauffé avait été installé. La question c'était quel être humain normal serait capable de se marier dehors à Forks en plein mois de janvier ? Alice avait commandé des centaines de fleurs venant des quatre coins du monde. Elles devaient arriver le lendemain matin.

Malgré la présence d'Alice pour tout organiser, j'étais anxieuse. J'allais me marier, moi ! Avec l'être le plus beau et le plus parfait du monde. Mon cœur s'emballait toujours rien qu'en pensant à lui.

_ Quelle est la raison de cette expression cardiaque ? Demanda Edward en s'asseyant près de moi

_ Toi, comme toujours. Toi ! Uniquement toi ! Rien que toi. Dis-je rougissante

_ Je suis irrésistible. Rigola-t-il

_ Et surtout pas prétentieux du tout.

_ C'est la stricte vérité. N'est-ce pas ? Expliqua-t-il en plongeant son regard dans le mien

_ Essaierais-tu de m'éblouir ?

_ Ça marche ?

_ J'suis sûre que je peux faire mieux.

Il venait de me gratifier de son petit sourire en coin. Me faisant fondre littéralement. Je me plaçai à califourchon sur lui. Je voulais lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce. Je caressai ses épaules, embrassant son cou. Il grogna. Je souris contre sa peau. Il avait fermé les yeux, je dessinai sa mâchoire du bout des lèvres.

_ Alors ? Demandai-je

_ Vous avez peut-être gagné une bataille, mais pas la guerre Damoiselle !

Il venait de me retourner, m'allongeant sur le canapé, et dévorait mon corps de tendres baisers. Quand la porte s'ouvrit. Edward se figea, et s'éloigna.

_ Je vais de ce pas effacer la vision de ma fille allongée sur ce sofa avec toi au-dessus. _(N/R : dans le genre refroidissant)._

_ Papa !? M'exclamai-je en allant l'embrasser.

_ Ravi de te voir mon ange. Pourtant j'ai pensé très fort avant de venir.

_ J'ai été quelque peu distrait. Expliqua mon amoureux confus

_ Il me semble en effet. On m'a dit d'aller directement vous voir. Sourit mon père.

_ Où sont mes oncles ?

_ Ils arrivent.

En effet, quelques minutes après, ils surgirent. Caius m'enlaça fortement. A priori je lui avais manqué. Même son épouse était là. Mais elle avait souhaité rester avec Esmè pour discuter. Edward me prit par la taille. Il se pinçait l'arête du nez. Je mordais ma lèvre. Nerveux ? Pensez-vous ! Oncle Marcus me serra fortement contre lui. Puis il s'écarta de moi pour sonder mes yeux.

_ Que se passe-t-il? Où est l'urgence ? A peine arrivés, on nous annonce qu'il faut venir vous voir en privé. S'enquit mon père.

_ Disons qu'on a quelque chose à vous dire. Il semblerait…

_ Non c'est certain. Me coupa Edward.

_ Je suis enceinte ! Congratulazioni nonno !* M'exclamai-je en donnant une tape dans le bras à Aro.** ***Félicitation grand-père

Ils étaient face à nous, bouche ouverte. Je voulais leur dire les choses franchement et directement. Au regard de mon chéri, j'avais peut-être fait trop fort. Edward me fit signe qu'ils réfléchissaient. J'attendis comme un condamné à mort son exécution.

_ Euh…Dis-moi. Ma chère petite fille, enfin…je…

J'ouvris mon esprit, pour essayer de comprendre ce qu'il voulait dire. Vu que ça avait l'air très difficile pour lui de s'exprimer.

_Comment ? Je croyais qu'il se protégeait ! C'est ce que m'avait dit Marcus ! Enfin ce qu'avait dit Edward à ce dernier._

_Espèce de tonton balance ! Quant à toi ! Tu vas voir ! Pensai-je_

_ Je suis tombée enceinte, juste avant l'explication d'Eleazar. Le taux d'œstrogène était trop bas donc…enfin bref.

_ Te rends-tu compte que tu risques ton existence ?! Tu le payeras de ta vie. As-tu oublié ?

_ Du calme papa ! Je vais très bien.

_ Aro. Il est humain. Du moins en partie. Concentrez-vous et écoutez.

Mon père pencha sa tête au niveau de mon ventre et écouta d'une oreille attentive.

_ Par Mars ! _(N/R : et une spuffy qui pleure de rire !)_Edward a raison ! Nom de dieu !

_ Papa, Mars et Dieu ça fait beaucoup dans une même phrase, non ?

_ Je suppose que de toute manière c'était écrit. Mais je m'inquiète pour toi, et pour ce bébé. Etre père était déjà extraordinaire, mais grand-père… C'est pour quand ? Et on fait quoi ? Demanda mon père en se tournant vers Marcus.

Je savais que malgré ses angoisses, mon père était heureux. Les choses n'étaient pas simples. Mais je crois qu'il avait vraiment revu ses objectifs, et je lui en étais reconnaissante. Il souhaitait ardemment que sa famille soit heureuse. Ils veilleraient tous à ce que je ne tue pas mon propre enfant.

_ Pour l'instant tout se passe bien, nous ferons tout pour protéger l'enfant.

_Je n'ai pas la moindre idée du terme dans un cas pareil. Mais tout a l'air normal jusque-là, d'après eux. Donc il n'y a rien à faire Aro, à part patienter. Expliqua Marcus.

_ C'est pas vraiment une de mes qualités.

Nous rigolâmes, la patience et mon père, étaient vraiment deux mots à ne pas mettre dans la même phrase. Nous partîmes avec eux, vers la villa. Mon père enlaça Carlisle qu'il n'avait pas encore vu. Il se statufia et se retourna face à moi. Là, c'était pas bon. Je lui fis un sourire crispé.

_ Isabella Mary Volturi !

_ Oups !

Il me scruta attentivement et fronça les sourcils.

_ Tu t'es faite renvoyer !

_ C'est pas vraiment ça…enfin si mais…

_ Volontairement ! Tu n'as pas honte !? Et le directeur veut me voir ! Grogna mon père.

_ Hein ?

_ Désolé Bella, je viens de l'apprendre. Je n'ai pas eu le temps de t'en parler. S'excusa Carlisle

_ Bah merde alors. Murmurai-je

_ Isabella ! Pourrais-tu m'expliquer depuis quand les vampires mettent des gifles aux humains ! Ou des coups de poings !

_ Pour ma défense, j'suis à moitié humaine. En plus les hormones de femmes enceintes sont dures à suivre…

_ J'attends jeune fille ! Me coupa-t-il.

Je m'approchais de lui, ouvrant mon esprit sur cette journée. Je pris la main de mon père dans la mienne, puis lui montrai. Il lâcha mon bras. Il était en colère et commençait à faire les cent pas.

_Ô c'est pas bon du tout ça ! _

_ Edward ! Tu aurais dû tuer ce type ! Insinuer que ma fille est un monstre ! Lui faire des propositions plus que douteuses! Et ce directeur ! J'vais lui apprendre moi, qui est Aro Volturi ! En quoi ça le regarde ! C'est quoi cette société grotesque ! Au moins à l'époque de Rome…Merde Caïus, Marcus dites leur…

_ Papa ! Je pense qu'on a compris ! Faire du directeur ton repas n'est pas la solution !

_ Bouffer ça ? Non, mais tu plaisantes !? Je préférerais manger un hot dog !

_(N/R : c'est mauvais ! juste avant New Moon, tu nous files un Aro tordant ! ça va pas le faire !) ( N/A : je sais, prendre ce personnage à contre-pied ! M'éclate !lol)  
><em>  
>Mon père et son caractère sympathique, un vrai bonheur. Le pauvre proviseur ne savait pas à quoi s'attendre. Je paniquais. Mon père, un vampire face à un proviseur humain. On avait connu mieux comme scénario. Edward m'enlaça tendrement. On aurait eu bien besoin de Jasper sur ce coup-là. Mais ils étaient tous au lycée. Mon père tournait comme un lion en cage. Puis il me demanda de l'accompagner ainsi que Carlisle.<p>

_ Wow ! Pianu, papà *(doucement, papa) ! Où on va ?

_ Voir le proviseur !

_ Je ne crois pas que…

_ Isabella !

_ Alors mets au moins des lentilles ! On dirait un albinos avec des cheveux brun !

_ ISA…Oui, tu n'as pas tort ! Se reprit-il._(N/R : MDRRRRRR)_

_Merci seigneur. Edward mon chéri. Tu sais que je t'aime, pour preuve je t'épouse…Pensai-je  
>Mais encore mon amour.<em>

_J't'en prie vient avec nous ! S'il te plait…_

_Ca ne concerne que ton père et toi. En plus Carlisle sera là._

Et si je me sens pas bien…Te plait. Te plait. Te plait…Te

C'est bon. Alice sort de ce corps !

_ Aro, Pourrai-je vous accompagner ? Je vous promets de rester dans la voiture.

_ Pourquoi pas. Grogna mon père

**EDWARD POV**

J'aurais fait n'importe quoi pour elle. Bella le savait et elle en jouait. Ça ne me dérangeait pas de les accompagner. Surtout pour rassurer ma douce. Finalement Aro n'avait pas trop mal pris l'annonce de sa grossesse. La manière dont elle lui avait annoncé, franchement elle aurait pu prendre des gants quand même.

_ Edward, viens avec nous. Commanda Aro

Pour l'heure je conduisais, tout le monde au lycée. Je serrai la main de Bella, tandis que nos pères ouvraient la marche. On était en plein milieu de l'après-midi. Les élèves étaient en classe. Nous allâmes directement au bureau du proviseur. La secrétaire bavait littéralement sur nous trois. Je sentais Bella se tendre comme un arc. La jalousie a toujours été un sentiment puissant. Je resserrai ma prise sur elle, la collant contre moi. Nous entrâmes, Monsieur Sharks venait de comprendre qui était cet homme qu'il ne connaissait pas. Il lui tendit la main. Nous faisant plonger tous d'eux dans les méandres de son esprit, pas si net que ça. Il avait plusieurs maîtresses, alors comme monsieur moralité on pouvait trouver mieux.

_ Monsieur Swan. Ravi de faire votre connaissance.

_Mauvais départ !_

_ Volturi !

_ Plait-il ?

_ Mon nom est Aro Volturi. Ma fille c'est Isabella Swan Volturi !

_ Très bien Monsieur Volturi.

Le proviseur nous serra la main à tous. Aro l'impressionnait. Nous aussi, mais il avait l'habitude. Bella semblait un peu angoissée. Connaissant le caractère impétueux du vieux vampire, elle avait ses raisons. Le proviseur fit asseoir nos pères. Carlisle était amusé par la situation. Il était plongé dans une espèce de documentaire sur la chaine alimentaire d'après lui.

_ Alors ?

_ Monsieur Volturi, il y a eu une bagarre. Ou votre…futur gendre a été impliqué. Je l'ai donc renvoyé jusqu'à lundi. Votre fille n'était pas d'accord avec ma décision de ne pas lui faire subir le même sort. Elle a donc quitté mon bureau, et giflé une élève pour être exclue. Je ne peux tolérer ce genre de comportements immoraux dans mon établissement.

Aro eut un rictus mauvais.

_ La moralité est importante à vos yeux. Persiffla Aro. Je pense à l'inverse de vous, que ce Mike Newton a eu ce qu'il cherchait depuis un moment. Ma fille n'est pas une convoitise sexuelle ! Cingla-t-il. Edward a fait ce qu'il avait à faire. Je ne peux admettre ce genre d'allusion envers ma fille. Isabella a giflé cette hum…fille, car depuis la rentrée elle se permet des réflexions désobligeantes, envers elle. En conclusion je ne peux qu'approuver le geste d'Edward. Il a défendu l'honneur de sa future épouse et ma fille le sien. _(N/R : ah bah là, on a un père digne des temps médiévaux)_

_ Mais monsieur. Ces genres d'agissements n'ont plus court à notre époque (N/R : qu'est-ce que je disais ? :p).

Aro pointa un doigt vers le proviseur.

_ C'est regrettable. Mais la phrase « tu ne convoiteras point la femme de ton voisin ». Elle ne vous évoque rien ? C'est tout à fait ce qu'a fait ce jeune homme.

Les traits du proviseur s'étaient durcis. Il avait pris ça directement pour lui. Aro savait parfaitement ce qu'il faisait. La manipulation était un art dans les mains d'Aro.

_ Monsieur Volturi, il faut que vous sachiez que le lycée est une petite ville où tout se sait. Les rumeurs font partie de ce microcosme. J'avoue que le fait qu'ils se marient…

Aro venait de se lever.

_Alerte rouge !_

_ En disant ça, vous nous insultez ainsi que nos croyances les plus profondes. Le mariage est un acte sacré Monsieur Sharks. C'est très noble. Ces enfants s'aiment, ils souhaitent vivre ensemble pour toujours. Je ne vois vraiment pas où est le problème ! Ca ne regarde personne ! Ce n'est pas parce que le vôtre est un fiasco que nos enfants doivent en subir les conséquences.

Bella se crispas et leva les yeux au ciel avant de secouer la tête de désapprobation.

_ Mais, je ne vous permets pas !

_ Moi si ! Isabella est émancipée. Je n'ai pas vraiment mon mot à dire. Mais ils ont tous les deux ma bénédiction. Et peu m'importe ce que vous pensez sur le sujet ! Nous n'en avons cure ! Maintenant que tout soit clair. Je n'accepterai pas la moindre remarque supplémentaire sur leur choix de vie. Avez-vous compris Monsieur !?

Monsieur Sharks était descendu au fond de son fauteuil. Il était terrorisé. Aro avait posé ses deux mains sur le bureau et se penchait jusqu'à lui. Bella se prit la tête dans les mains. Moi j'étais tout à fait d'accord avec mon beau père. Carlisle se leva et posa une main sur l'épaule du roi.

_ La paix mon ami. Je crois qu'il a saisi.

En effet, vus ses pensées, il avait tout à fait compris. Aro nous fit signe. C'était l'heure de partir. Il se dirigea vers la porte. L'ouvrit et nous fit sortir. Les élèves étaient dans le couloir. C'était l'intercours. Ils nous dévisageaient. Je passai mon bras autour des épaules de Bella. Un sourire narquois, imprimé sur mes lèvres. Angela et Ben nous saluèrent. Tandis que mes frères et sœurs pouffaient en voyant Aro. Ils se doutaient que le proviseur venait de passer un sale quart d'heure.

Nous rejoignîmes la villa. Aro ne décolérait pas. Il alla faire un tour, tout en pestant contre le proviseur. Carlisle expliqua à Marcus et Caius ce qui s'était passé. Ils semblaient outrés par le manque de respect flagrant de Monsieur Sharks. On les retint de justesse, ils voulaient le trouver pour lui expliquer leur façon de penser. Bella que je trouvais vraiment trop calme jusque-là, ouvrit la bouche.

_Abbastanza ! È Tropo è tropo ! _(Ca suffit ! Trop c'est trop !)_

_Génial elle crie en Italien, juste quand j'arrive merci frangine ! Pensa Emmett_

_ Ma il mio cuore. Se défendit Marcus. (Mais mon cœur)

_ Non c'è cuore che tiene. si comportano in umani ! Non re ! Tu non sei niente in questo mondo ! Appaiono come un bambino viziato !_ (Non il n'y a pas de mon cœur qui tienne. __Comportez-vous en humain ! Pas en rois ! Vous n'êtes rien dans ce monde ! Vous n'êtes que des enfants capricieux !__)_

Elle venait de sortir de la villa à une vitesse folle. Elle avait besoin d'air, besoin de faire un tour. Ses oncles en étaient bouche bée. Ils n'y comprenaient rien. Je me levai et passai ma main nerveusement dans mes cheveux.

_ Ah ces hormones ! Elles sont terribles… Expliquai-je penaud en me grattant l'arrière de la tête.

_ Edward ! Elle est stressée ! Vous vous marriez après-demain. Elle porte ton enfant et tu trouves qu'elle réagit bizarrement.

_ Tu as raison, Esmè. Je vais aller la voir. Dis-je mal à l'aise.

_ T'as plutôt intérêt !

Je retrouvai Bella appuyée contre un arbre. Elle semblait pensive.

_ Je crois que je me suis laissée emporter. Mais après le coup de mon père dans le bureau du proviseur, ça m'a achevé. Ce n'est pas à eux de rendre la justice dans ce monde !

_ Je sais, mais ce n'est pas non plus à Monsieur Sharks de critiquer nos choix de vie !

_ C'est vrai. J'ai été la première à m'en outrer.

Je la pris dans mes bras, nous restâmes un bon moment enlacés. Alice devait l'embarquer pour une journée relaxation demain. J'avais beau me dire qu'elle serait à moi pour le reste de l'éternité, je ne supportais pas de rester une journée loin d'elle. Mes frères avaient prévu d'enterrer ma vie de garçon, pendant la nuit. Rien d'extravagant. Juste une chasse à l'ours. Mais je ne devais pas la voir avant le mariage. Les Denali devaient arriver demain soir. Bien sûr Tanya ne serait pas là.

**BELLA POV**

Edward caressait doucement mon dos nu, faisant courir ses doigts le long de ma colonne vertébral. Mon corps était parcouru de frissons, tant la sensation était agréable. Puis il embrassa ma nuque. J'avais bien besoin de ça, je devais me trouver une bonne raison de ne pas fuir cette journée, et la nuit prochaine sans voir Edward. Mon bourreau avait un nom : Alice Cullen ! Mais pour l'instant je me laissais aller à la douceur d'Edward. Il frôlait mes cuisses avec douceur. Puis sa langue vint les remplacer. Je soupirai d'aise. Déposant de temps à autres des baisers brulants. Les mots qu'il me susurrait était d'une tendresse inimaginable. Me répétant inlassablement qu'il m'aimait, que j'étais la plus belle chose qui lui soit arrivé de bien dans son éternité terne. Nous fîmes l'amour ce matin-là, avec douceur et tendresse.

Puis Edward me tira du lit. Je pestai.

_ Je t'en supplie mon amour. Mon chéri. Mon ange. Mon futur époux. Mon Edward…Cache moi…

Il rit.

_ Bella. Si ce n'est pas moi qui te sors du lit, ce sera Alice.

_ Mais je t'aimeeeuuuu. Je veux pas. Je veux rester avec toi. Dis-je de ma moue boudeuse

_ Mon amour, j'aimerai bien. Mais contre Alice, Rose et Jane je n'ai aucune chance. Rigola-t-il

_ Trouillard ! Femmelette !

Il me fit mine d'être choqué. Je me décidai donc à sortir du lit, en trainant des pieds. Il me souleva et m'embarqua sous la douche. Nous commençâmes à pratiquer notre sport préféré. Lorsqu'Edward m'annonça qu'Alice arrivait. Nous sautâmes de la douche et nous préparâmes. Quand la porte du cottage s'ouvrit avec force.

_ BEEEELLLLLAAA ! Hurla-t-elle

_ Oh ça va ! Pas si fort ! J'suis pas sourde.

Je me dirigeai vers elle, Edward me tenait la main. Il m'accompagna jusqu'à la villa. Puis Ma future sœur m'embarqua. Edward ne me lâchait pas, et m'embrassa fougueusement.

_ Prends soin de vous deux. Chuchota-t-il.

Puis il se pencha vers mon ventre, et murmura.

_ Et toi, sois gentil avec ta mère. _(N/R : roo que de tendresse !)_

Les filles étaient en admiration. Elles poussèrent des « oh », des « c'est trop mignon ». « Il fera un excellent papa » avait rajouté Esmè. Quant aux hommes, ils se fichaient ouvertement de lui. Mais franchement c'était le dernier de ses soucis. Après un dernier baiser, il me laissa m'en aller. Nous nous rendîmes dans un institut, Alice avait prévu de me détendre. Sauna, hammam, luminothérapie, massage du visage, enfin la totale. Finalement, c'était pas si désagréable que ça. Bien au contraire, mais de là à le lui dire ! Rose et Jane étaient sur un petit nuage.  
>Moi je pensais uniquement au lendemain. Et au fait que je serais Madame Isabella Mary Cullen. La femme d'Edward Anthony Cullen. L'homme le plus merveilleux du monde. L'homme que j'aimais au-delà du temps. Alice me donna un coup de coude.<p>

_ Aieuuuh !

_ Alice appelle Bella !

_ Hein ? Désolée.

_ A qui ou à quoi peux-tu penser ? Demanda-t-elle en ayant parfaitement la réponse

_ C'est juste que je suis…heureuse. Ça fait bizarre de dire ce mot.

_ Ca ne t'es pas arrivée tous les jours. Rigola Jane.

_ C'est le moins que l'on puisse dire. Maugréai-je

La journée passa relativement vite. Vers dix-huit heures nous étions rentrés. Il y avait du monde, beaucoup de vampires étaient arrivés. Je les avais presque déjà tous vus à nos fiançailles. Le clan des Egyptiens, des irlandais, des amazones. Zafrina était celle avec qui je m'entendais le mieux. Elle vint m'enlacer fortement. Quand Edward apparut, son visage était crispé. Il se jeta littéralement sur moi. Je le regardai, surprise. Il respirait la jalousie. J'étais larguée. Quand dans un regard de couleur pourpre je compris.

_ Nahuel. Criai-je ravie de voir mon ami.

_ Bella ! Tu es splendide.

_ Merci. Je suis tellement émue de te voir. Dis-je avec des trémolos dans la voix.

Mon ami était là. J'étais transportée de bonheur. Tandis que mon futur mari ne semblait pas du tout apprécier. Il le voyait comme un rival, alors qu'il n'avait aucune crainte à avoir. Même si Nahuel avait des sentiments pour moi, ils n'avaient jamais été partagés. J'avais néanmoins ressenti une déchirure quand je l'avais appris. Edward s'excusa auprès de mon ami et m'entraina dehors. Il m'embrassa tendrement. Puis plongea sa tête dans mon cou.

_ Bella, tu m'as manqué. Souffla-t-il.

_ Toi aussi. Mais tu pourrais m'expliquer ? Demandai-je soupçonneuse.

_ Mon amour, je veux que tu dormes à la villa ce soir. C'est plus prudent. Ou alors je reste avec toi et je…Expliqua-t-il en relevant sa tête.

_ Edward, tu sais que la jalousie est un sentiment qui te va bien. Tu n'as rien à craindre et si tu as encore des doutes, rendez-vous demain devant le pasteur.

_ Bella, il n'y a pas que ça. Ils ne doivent rien savoir pour le bébé. On ne sait jamais…Je…

_ Chutt. Mon chéri, j'ai compris. Dis-je en lui posant mon index sur ses lèvres. Je ne risque rien, la moitié de la garde est là. Tes parents, tes sœurs, ma famille. Dois-je continuer ou…

_ EDWARD CULLEN ! BOUGE TON CUL ! OU ON SERA JAMAIS REVENU A TEMPS POUR QUE TU TE MARIES !

_ Merci Em' pour ta discrétion !

_ BELLA, ARRETE TOUT DE SUITE DE TRIPOTER MON PETIT FRERE SANS DEFENSE !

_ LA FERME EMMETT ! Criâmes de concert avec Edward

_ Bella, engueule Emmett en italien.

J'ouvris les yeux comme deux soucoupes

_ Hein ?

_ S'il te plait n'importe quoi ! Insulte-le ! Supplia-t-il.

J'avais vraiment beaucoup de mal à comprendre la raison de cette requête mais après tout.

_ Schifezza Emmett ! Ci lascia soli con le tue stronzate ! Sei un asino !_(Merde Emmett ! Laisse nous tranquille avec tes conneries !)_

_ Oh j'le crois pas ! Elle vient de m'insulter en italien ! J'ai rien compris, mais je t'aime petite sœur ! _(N/R : p'tain, mais il sert à rien ce frère ! si j'avais été lui, je l'aurais insultée en retour, rien que pour le plaisir de celui qui aurait le plus d'imagination !)_

Emmett venait de se jeter à mes pieds et les embrassait. Je lui tapai dessus, histoire de m'en débarrasser. Tandis qu'Edward rigolait.

_ Sei un malato ! (T'es un âne !)

_ Vingt minutes Edward ! Dit-il en pointant son frère du doigt. Ma rosie d'amour ! Chantonna-t-il

_ Oh merde ! Il va…Faire…Ils vont…

_ Avec Rose ! Il est excité dès qu'il t'entend parler italien !_ (N/R : je te disais qu'il servait à rien !hihihii, et dis donc, il est optimiste Emmett, 20minutes ?)_

_ Merde alors ! C'est plus grave que je ne le pensais.

Edward m'éloigna encore plus de la villa et m'embrassa avec fougue. Puis les méandres de l'amour nous engouffrèrent. Dans cette passion intense qui nous caractérisait.

_ Y'a pas qu'à Emmett à qui ça fait de l'effet. Rigola-t-il

_ J'ai cru comprendre en effet.

Il me raccompagna jusqu'à l'intérieur. Tout le monde avait l'air de bien s'amuser. Après un dernier baiser, Emmett et Jazz embarquèrent Edward. Je soufflai quand Nahuel vint me rejoindre. Nous discutâmes de tout et de rien. Le seul sujet que nous n'abordions pas était celui du mariage. J'observai en même temps tous ses gens magnifiques qui évoluaient dans le salon. Kate était en pleine conversation avec mon père. Il l'écoutait religieusement. Il rigolait. C'était curieux. A la limite de me faire peur. Quand Alice arriva Nahuel s'éloigna.

_ C'est ti pas beau tout ça !

_ Quoi ?

_ Ah l'amour ! Quel beau sentiment ! Me dit-elle en regardant mon père

_ Non. Alice, t'as été frappée par le même syndrome qu'Emmett !

_ Tu verras ! Après tout c'est moi qui vois l'avenir ! _(N/R : nonnnnn ? T'as pas osé faire ce que je pense que tu penses ! Parce que ce que je pense que ce tu penses faire penser à Bella me fait carrément FLIPPER) (N/A : Bah tu penses bien, c'que je fais penser à Bella! N'oublies pas je pense donc je suis! je sais je sors !xD)_

_ …Non…C'est…Alice…j'veux dire que…

Soudain, je sentis ma tête tournée, j'accrochai le bras d'Alice. Elle comprit derechef que ça n'allait pas. Elle me conduisit directement à la cuisine où il n'y avait personne. Elle m'aida à m'asseoir sur la chaise. Rose arriva tout de suite avec Esmè et Carlisle. Ils étaient inquiets. Mon père ne tarda pas, ainsi qu'Eleazar et Kate. Dans le genre discret les vampires pouvaient mieux faire.

_ Bella, tu ne te sens pas bien, c'est le…

Eleazar plaqua sa main sur la bouche d'Aro. Carlisle s'assura que personne d'autre n'était dans les environs.

_ Je sais ce que j'ai. J'ai peut-être un peu oublié de me nourrir. Dis-je penaude

_ Oh mon dieu Bella ! C'est de notre faute. Paniqua Rose

_ Mais non. La rassurai-je

Carlisle me servit un mug de sang, et le fit chauffer. Comme si tout était naturel. Mon père inhala.

_ C'est du sang…humain ?

Carlisle leur expliqua la situation, et la raison de mon besoin de sang humain. Mon père semblait choqué. Pour quelqu'un qui s'en abreuvait régulièrement, ça la foutait bien. Mon futur beau-père expliqua les risques de dépendances. Il précisa bien devant l'inquiétude d'Aro, qu'ils protégeraient le bébé quoi qu'il advienne. Eleazar se demandait pourquoi mes yeux n'étaient pas pourpres. Mais Carlisle n'avait aucune explication. Je me sentais mieux, mais une fatigue intense me parcourrait. Les filles décidèrent de m'accompagner jusqu'à la chambre. Mon père embrassa mon front, tandis que Kate posait sa main sur l'épaule de ce dernier. J'éprouvai bien malgré moi un sentiment peu avouable. J'étais jalouse. Mais de quoi ? Mon père méritait amplement d'avoir une femme auprès de lui après tout. J'avais du mal interpréter. Alice et Rose m'aidèrent à m'allonger comme si j'étais malade. Puis elles prirent place de chaque côté de moi. Je m'endormis assez rapidement surtout vu mon état de grand énervement.

Je me réveillai, en sentant une caresse fraîche sur mon front. Mais yeux s'ouvrirent sur mon dieu. Je pensais rêver. Alice m'ayant prévenu que je ne le verrai pas avant la cérémonie. Je m'accrochai désespérément à mon rêve, ce qui le fit rire. Je le touchai, puis me redressai en voyant que ce n'était pas une pure imagination de mon esprit.

_ Bonjour, mon amour. Murmura-t-il

_ Bonjour, mais qu'est-ce que…

_J'ai appris que tu avais fait un malaise, peu après mon départ. Disons que j'ai joué là-dessus. On n'a pas beaucoup de temps. Mais c'est mieux que rien.

_ Je dois remercier ma faiblesse. Mais tu es déjà rentré ?

_ Déjà ? S'esclaffa-il. Il est presque onze heures.

_ Oups ! Alice ne m'a pas sortie du lit ! Je ne dors jamais autant…je…

_ Du calme, Carlisle a dit qu'il fallait te laisser te reposer. Donc Rose a menacé Alice de l'écorcher si elle te réveillait. _(N/R : j'adoooooore Rosalie)_

Il posa sa tête contre la mienne. Dans un geste de pure tendresse. Mais je sautais du lit. Il m'observait avec des yeux ronds.

_ On se marie dans moins de sept heures, et je…Paniquai-je

_ Bella, mon ange sois sereine. Tout est prêt. Déjà bois ça. J'suis d'accord que tu me tombes dans les bras, mais pas en pleine cérémonie.

Je lui pris le mug des mains, et bus d'une seule traite. Puis Alice tambourina à la porte.

_ Edward ! Tu l'as vue ! T'es rassuré ! Alors dégages, maintenant !

_ Je t'aime, Bella.

_ Je t'aime aussi. Dis-je nerveusement.

Il rigola, m'embrassa sur le front et disparut par la fenêtre au moment où Alice et Rose rentrèrent. Alice était encore plus surexcitée. Elle m'enlaça fortement. Rose lui demanda de me laisser un peu d'air. Elle entra dans la salle de bain, ouvrit l'eau de la baignoire. Elle me fit signe de me jeter dedans, avant d'attaquer les choses sérieuses, d'après elle. Je me prélassai donc savourant la chaleur sur mon corps. J'avais perdu plusieurs degrés depuis que j'étais enceinte.

Après un temps beaucoup trop court à mon humble avis, je dus sortir de l'eau. Je me vêtis d'un peignoir. Rose commença à s'affairer sur mes cheveux. Alice s'occupa du maquillage. J'étais vraiment très nerveuse. Les filles étaient très concentrées. Esmè venait faire un tour de temps en temps. Même ma tante qui au grand jamais ne s'était jamais occupée de moi venait me rendre visite. J'avais qu'une seule envie, voir Edward. Rosalie avait terminé. Elle refusait que je me vois pour l'instant. Alice mit la touche finale à mon maquillage. Je respirai à plein poumon. Alice apporta la robe.

_ Voyons si ce bébé n'a pas trop fait de dégâts. Plaisanta-t-elle

_ Hey ! M'outrai-je

_ Déstresse Bella ! Je plaisante.

_ Mouais…

Rose et Alice m'aidèrent à passer ma robe. Fort heureusement, je ne devais pas avoir grossi depuis le début de la semaine. Car d'après les exclamations de mes deux amies, c'était parfait. Esmè arriva dans une tenue magnifique. C'était un tailleur jupe, rose pale. Sa jupe droite arrivait à la limite du sol. Son bustier était décolleté, et décoré de fines perles jusque sous sa poitrine. Sa veste était cintrée, soulignée par les mêmes perles. Elle était magnifique. Alice et Rose en profitèrent pour aller se préparer. Jane les attendait déjà. Elles revinrent moins de cinq minutes après. Je restai bouche bée. Alice portait une robe longue, bleu électrique en soie. Elle avait une seule large bretelle à droite. Accompagnée d'une ceinture haute. Sa robe était recouverte de voilage fluide. Elle était époustouflante. Rose et Jane étaient vêtues de deux robes bustiers qui s'évasaient jusqu'à la limite du sol. Elles étaient en soie également. La seule chose qui changeait était la couleur. La robe de Rose était beige avec une ceinture chocolat. Les pans de la ceinture arrivaient jusqu'au pied de la robe. Celle de Jane était d'une couleur ocre, et la ceinture beige. Pour sûr, je voulais plus sortir de cette maudite chambre. Elles étaient souriantes. Puis Esmè m'observa.

_ Il manque quelque chose. Déclara-t-elle

_ Comment ?

_ Oui. Oui. D'abord quelque chose de bleu. Comme ceci.

Elle souleva ma robe. Puis me passa une jarretière bleue. J'eus un hoquet de surprise.

_ Dois-je te rappeler que le bleu est la couleur préféré d'Edward. _(N/R : mais, c'est qu'il ne va plus se sentir notre Edward !)_

Je rougis furieusement face au sous-entendus d'Alice _(N/R : ah bah tu m'étonnes !)_

_ Avec le rose de tes joues, bien sûr. Rajouta-t-elle

_ Maintenant quelque chose de prêter. Comme ça.

Elle me tendit une étole assortie à ma robe. C'était à Rose.

_ Pour finir quelque chose d'ancien.

Elle releva mes cheveux, et me passa un collier de perles, magnifique.

_ Elles appartenaient à ta mère, c'est ton père qui vient de me les donner. M'expliqua Esmè.  
>Je sentis les larmes qui voulaient s'échapper.<p>

_ Ah non Bella ! Ca va couler. Me rabroua Rose

_ Merrccii. Balbutiai-je

_ Et enfin, il ne faudrait pas oublier le bouquet offert par le fiancé. Comme le veut la tradition. On se demande bien pourquoi il y a des frésias. Rigola Esmè.

Edward avait toujours trouvé que je sentais ce parfum. Je le humai. Il y avait aussi des lys.

_ Tu es absolument merveilleuse. Une vraie princesse. Déclara Esmè

Elle embrassa mon front. Mon père toquait déjà à la porte. J'eus un moment de panique en pensant à tous ces gens qui attendaient en bas. Alice m'enlaça et me glissa.

_ Bella. Pense à Edward. Juste lui. Ton objectif c'est lui rien que lui.

J'acquiesçai. Je me fis disputer au moment où j'allais me mordre la lèvre inférieure. Elle ouvrit la porte. Mon père m'embrassa le front lui aussi.

_ Tu es magnifique mon ange.

_ Merci. T'es pas mal non plus. Rigolai-je

_ Aller c'est parti ! Tout va bien.

_ Nerveux ?

_ Beaucoup trop pour un immortel.

Nous descendîmes lentement l'escalier. Suivant le rythme de la musique. Il était décoré le long de la rampe, de fleurs blanches et beiges. Il y avait des fleurs absolument partout dans le grand salon. Toutes ces odeurs étaient divines. Mes demoiselles d'honneur fermaient la marche en tenant ma traine. Mon cœur tambourinait. J'étais à deux doigts de m'enfuir en courant. Je me forçai à penser à Edward. Juste lui. Nous arrivâmes sous le grand pavillon, orné de fleurs lui aussi. Suivant le rythme de la musique. Quand enfin, je le vis, lui et personne d'autre. Emmett lui referma la bouche, et Jazz lui mit une légère tape dans le dos. _(N/R : roooo j'adooooore)_Son regard trahissait ses émotions. Il était ému.

Edward était encore plus beau. Si j'avais été totalement humaine, mon cœur aurait cessé de battre, dans l'instant. Son costume était noir, ton sur ton. Il portait une chemise blanche ainsi qu'une lavallière, au même motif que son veston noir, avec de fines broderies un peu plus clair. Sa pochette était assortie au veston. Ses cheveux n'étaient pas domptés. Mais ce côté débraillé était vraiment très sexy. Je ne voulais qu'une seule chose, me mettre à courir pour le rejoindre. Mon père sentait bien mon impatience. Ce qui le fit rire. Puis nous étions l'un en face de l'autre. Edward me tendit la main et mon père posa la mienne par-dessus. Edward et mon père eurent un hochement de tête de connivence. Emmett me fit signe en levant le pouce.

La cérémonie commença enfin, nous avions demandé la plus grande simplicité. Nos vies étaient déjà assez compliquées. Pas besoin d'en rajouter. Nous nous aimions et là était le principal. Enfin, nous arrivions aux vœux.

_ Monsieur Edward Anthony Cullen, acceptez-vous de prendre pour épouse Mademoiselle Isabella Mary Swan Volturi ici présente, de l'aimer et de la chérir tant que vous vivrez tous deux ? *

_ Oui ! Répondit-il d'un ton clair.

Mes yeux s'embuaient naturellement. Je sentis une boule se forger dans ma gorge. L'émotion m'assaillait. J'avais fait enlever Swan volontairement. Tout en inventant une bonne raison auprès du pasteur.

_ Mademoiselle Isabella Mary Swan Volturi acceptez-vous de prendre pour époux Monsieur Edward Anthony Cullen ici présent, de l'aimer et de le chérir tant que vous vivrez tous deux ?

_ Oui. Répondis-je d'une voix teintée d'émotions.

_ Je vous déclare donc mari et femme. Vous pouvez embrasser la mariée.

Edward posa ses mains de chaque côté de mon visage. Puis déposa ses douces lèvres sur les miennes. Je passai mes mains par-dessus son cou avec le bouquet. Voulant savourer ce moment encore et encore. Nous étions unis, pour l'éternité. J'étais dans une bulle de bonheur imperméable. Quand Edward mit fin à notre baiser, je revins à la réalité. Mon père se racla la gorge. Finalement tout le monde se mit à rigoler. Edward nous tourna face à l'assistance, et ils applaudirent.

**EDWARD POV**

Bella était magnifique. J'avais un mal fou à détourner mes yeux d'elle. Elle était ma femme enfin. Je n'avais jamais été si ému de ma longue vie. Sa robe était magnifique, elle avait un décolleté en cœur. Elle était en satin blanc, brodé de fils scintillants, ainsi que sa longue traîne. Sa robe soulignait sa taille fine. Le défilé débuta. Je lâchai Bella de mon étreinte. Mais je lui tenais la main, ne voulant pas qu'elle s'échappe. Nous passions de bras en bras. Bella avait toujours l'air d'être aussi bouleversée. Quand Seth apparut devant nous. Il nous félicita. Bella était vraiment heureuse de le voir. Elle avait une réelle affection pour lui. Les autres n'étaient pas là. Il représentait les loups. Enfin c'est ce que nous pensions jusqu'à ce qu'ils débarquent. Peut-être que l'heure de la paix était arrivée. Ils nous saluèrent chaleureusement. Angéla et Ben vinrent eux aussi. Angela pleurait à chaudes larmes, tandis que Ben tentait de la calmer. Kate nous enlaça fortement avec Irina. Cette dernière prit la parole.

_ Maintenant que tous les Cullen sont en couple. Notre tour viendra peut-être, n'est-ce pas Kate?

_ Sûrement. Balbutia-t-elle

Bella ne put réprimer un frisson. Elle était très mal à l'aise. J'étais surpris, il fallait que je lui demande les raisons. Je la serrai contre moi. Quand Démétri arriva avec Jane pour nous congratuler. Elle ne put s'empêcher de pleurer dans les bras de Dém'. Il était plus qu'un frère pour elle. Une sorte de deuxième père. Nous prîmes la pose devant un gâteau immense, puis une fois découpé, nous distribuâmes les parts à nos invités. J'avalai une bouché sans broncher ce qui fit rire ma douce. Bella lança son bouquet, il atterrit directement dans les bras de Jane. Démétri était devenu encore plus blanc. Aro poussa un rire guttural.

Mais le pire moment était le moment de la jarretière. Les joues de Bella sentaient le cramé. Tellement elle rougissait. Emmett et Jazz rigolaient comme des fous. Je fis glisser le tissu le long de sa jambe avec mes dents. Prenant garde à ne pas la blesser.

Puis la musique retentit. C'était « who want to leave for ever ». Je tendis la main à ma femme, puis l'invitai. Elle me fit un sourire lumineux.

_ Alors Madame Cullen, êtes-vous heureuse ?

_ Va falloir que je m'habitue à ce nom. Rit-elle

_ Tu as l'éternité.

_ J'y compte bien.

Je déposai un baiser tendre sur sa bouche, quand la musique changea. Aro demanda à prendre ma place. Je la laissai donc tourner et danser pendant que j'invitais ma mère. Bella passa de bras en bras, même Seth l'invita. Puis Nahuel prit sa place. Je ne pus attendre la fin de la chanson pour la récupérer. Ma jalousie était toujours là.

_ Edward…

_ Quoi ?

_ Tu ne l'apprécies toujours pas.

_ Non, encore moins quand il a des idées salaces à ton égard. Je devrai le mettre dehors, ou lui arracher la tête.

_ Bah voyons…C'est mon ami.

_ Bella, est-ce que tu t'es vue ?

_ Euh non.

_ Bella, tu es époustouflante. Magnifique. Il n'y a pas de plus belle femme sur cette Terre. Jamais tu ne t'en rendras compte ?

Je la plaçai face à la baie vitrée, et pour la première fois, elle se trouva jolie. J'embrassai son cou. Cette image la fit frémir. Je la ramenai sur la piste elle se laissa porter par la musique et par mes bras.

_ Pourquoi cette réaction avec Kate et Irina ?

_ Rien Edward, c'est ridicule.

_ A partir du moment où tu en souffres, rien n'est ridicule.

_ C'est à cause de mon père. Souffla-t-elle

Elle m'expliqua ses impressions par rapport à ce qu'elle avait surpris entre son père et Kate. Mais aussi ce que lui avait dit Alice.

_ Je suis égoïste et ridicule.

_ Tu ne l'es pas mon amour. Je crois savoir ce qui se passe. C'est assez simple. Tu crois qu'il manque de respect à ta mère. Sulpicia ne te dérangeait pas dans le sens où tu savais pertinemment que ton père n'avait pas de sentiment pour elle. Mais là tu penses qu'il oublie ta mère, et que sa mort ne l'affecte pas puisqu'il éprouve certains sentiments pour Kate.

Elle posa sa tête sur mon torse.

_ Je suis horrible. Je sais qu'après tout il mérite d'être heureux. Kate est quelqu'un de bien. Mais j'ai du mal à l'accepter.

_ Ça viendra mon ange. Tu es loin d'être horrible. C'est une réaction…Humaine

_ Dit le vampire aux yeux d'or.

J'avais ri, et je l'embrassai tendrement. Je venais d'embrasser ma femme. Ce qu'elle ignorait, c'est que l'on devait partir en lune de miel. Nos « parents » nous avaient retiré du lycée suite aux événements. Bella n'était pas au courant. Mais après tout c'était pour nous que nous le faisions. J'avais envie de l'embrasser fougueusement. Mais au milieu des invités ça ne se faisait pas du tout. Je kidnappai ma femme, et l'écartai un maximum des convives. Je pris son visage en coupe, puis me jetai sur ses lèvres. Embrassant son cou, et ses épaules dénudées.

_ Impatient Monsieur Cullen ?

_ Autant que vous Madame Cullen.

Je recommençai ma manœuvre, dévorant ses lèvres. Tandis qu'elle s'accrochait à mes cheveux. Les fourrageant avec force. Je devenais de plus en plus à l'étroit dans mon pantalon. Mais mon petit lutin sataniste de sœur arriva en sautillant. Histoire de nous casser l'ambiance.

_ Bella ! Edward ! C'est l'heure ! On se décroche ! Vous allez louper l'avion !

_ L'avion ?

_ Un mariage sans lune de miel, ce n'est pas un mariage mon amour.

_ Et où ?

_ Tu verras bien…

Alice embarqua Bella, pour qu'elle se change. Je me changeai et l'attendis sur le perron. Bella arriva enfin au bout de dix minutes _(N/R : lol c'est sûr que c'est la fin du monde ces dix minutes !xd). _Elle était toujours aussi belle. Son père et ses oncles l'enlacèrent en même temps. Je l'aidai à descendre tandis que les invités se plaçaient de chaque côté, pour former un passage jusqu'à la voiture.

_ T'es prête ?

_ Oui

Nous courûmes pratiquement jusqu'à la voiture. Le riz pleuvait littéralement. Tout le monde applaudissait. Bella se plaignit que le riz tombait dans son décolleté. Nous montâmes en voiture. Jasper et Alice nous accompagnaient.

_ Je t'aime. Soufflai-je

_ Je t'aime mon prince.

_ Mon prince ?

_ Bah j'ai pris ton nom ! T'as pris mon titre ! Rigola-t-elle _(N/R : hey ! j'avais zappé ce détail ! mais je kiffeee)_

J'eus un moment de recul face à cette révélation. Je m'étais fait avoir en beauté. J'avais oublié cette partie-là. Mais peu m'importait du moment que l'on était ensemble. Nous arrivâmes à l'aéroport, direction Rio, et enfin l'Ile d'Esmè. Carlisle l'avait achetée pour Esmé, cette île représentait l'amour qu'il éprouvait pour elle. Bella enlaça longuement Alice en la remerciant chaleureusement pour cette merveilleuse cérémonie ainsi que le reste.

Nous décollâmes, Bella posa sa tête contre mon épaule et s'endormit instantanément. Je me délectai de son visage si paisible et heureux. Je me promis de faire son bonheur, chaque jour de notre éternité. Sa respiration si calme me transportait de joie. Elle se réveilla au moment où on allait atterrir à Houston. Puis elle me donna la main, elle ne posait aucune question. Je trouvai ça curieux.

_ Tu ne me demandes pas où on va ?

_ Tu me le dirais ?

En guise de réponse, je fronçai les sourcils.

_Non, bon alors.

Nous prîmes l'avion pour Rio. Bella ne dormit pas. Elle se tortillait d'impatience sur son siège. Elle me regarda, puis ouvrit son esprit.

_Tu ne trouveras rien dans ma tête. Pensai-je_

C'est pas drôle…Un indice ? Cogita-t-elle

Ok, mais tu n'as pas le droit de te servir de ton pouvoir, donc sors de ma tête.

Elle accepta et referma son bouclier.

_Premier indice, c'est dans le Sud. Rigolai-je

_Ah ! Vraiment ? Je croyais que Rio se trouvait près du pôle Nord ?!

_Tu sais que je t'aime quand tu es sarcastique

_Au Brésil ? Demanda-t-elle

_Non !

_Evidemment, c'était trop simple. Monsieur Cullen n'aime pas la simplicité Fit-elle semblant de noter

_C'est vrai, mais la patience n'a jamais été une qualité de madame Cullen. Pouffai-je

_C'est l'hôpital qui se fout de la charité ! T'es patient toi peut-être ?

_Toujours avec toi, mon amour Dis-je en l'embrassant.

_Change pas de sujet, dis-moi s'il te plait ! Elle me fit sa moue boudeuse. Elle avait quelque chose d'Alice.

_Bella, tu traines trop avec ma sœur

_Ça marche ? Demanda-t-elle

_Non. Souris-je

_C'est que je ne traine pas encore assez avec elle, alors !

Je ne pus m'empêcher de soupirer à cette remarque. Bella était vraiment trop curieuse. Je devais lui donner un autre indice…

_Un autre indice, il y fait très chaud !

_Quel dommage, moi qui comptais voir des pingouins !

_C'est un endroit tranquille

_Oh ! Edward !C'est une cause de divorce de mentir à sa femme ! Râla-t-elle

_Je ne mens pas ! Mes indices sont vagues, mais exacts. Bon écoute moi mon amour. Je te montre le cadre tu verras le lieu. Mais c'est tout. Je serai muet comme une tombe. Puis de toute manière, je ne parlerai plus qu'en présence de mon avocat. Plaisantai-je.

_C'est veuve que je vais finir si tu continues ! Et là, pas besoin d'avocat, on fera des économies !

Elle fit rouler ses yeux, en faisant mine de m'étrangler, ce qui me fit rire encore plus. Elle me donna un coup sur le bras en grognant. Elle leva son bouclier rapidement, voulant me prendre de court, mais je me concentrai. Lui montrant la nature luxuriante. L'extérieur de la maison. Et nous deux, seuls, nous aimant sans personne autour pour nous interrompre. Son visage se radoucit, elle m'embrassa langoureusement. Nous arrêtâmes au moment où une vieille dame se racla la gorge. Elle était choquée. Bella se redressa et me murmura un 'je t'aime' à l'oreille. Mon épouse avait accepté de ne plus poser de questions. Je passai mon bras autour de ses épaules. Elle se cala contre moi jusqu'à l'atterrissage.

Arrivés à Rio, nous prîmes un taxi, jusqu'au port. Là un hors-bord nous attendait. Bella était surprise, mais ne disait mot. Je l'aidai à monter, et pris les valises. Bella semblait enfin sereine. Je lui montrai l'île et lui expliquai

_Carlisle l'a offerte à Esmè en gage d'amour. Il lui a donné son nom

_Wow…

_Esmé m'a proposé de l'utiliser le temps de notre voyage.

_C'est vraiment très gentil.

Bella se déplaça lentement jusqu'à moi. Ses yeux pétillaient. Nous restâmes silencieux le temps de la traversée. Appréciant simplement le fait d'être ensemble.

Je la portai jusqu'à la maison. Je voulais prendre un bain de minuit avec Bella, mais ses traits étaient tirés et des cernes violettes avaient fait leur apparition. Elle avait besoin de se nourrir. J'ouvris le frigo et sortis une poche de sang, elle parut surprise. Je la lui tendis dans un sourire complice

_Tu devrais te nourrir. Vous en avez tous les deux besoin. Dis-je en posant ma main sur son ventre.

_Merci

_ Je me demandais si tu voulais prendre un bain de minuit

_ Oui, je pense que c'est une très bonne idée. Répondit-elle, la voix suave.

Je déposai un tendre baiser sur ses lèvres. Puis descendis le long de son cou et embrassai cette partie si sensible de son corps. Elle frissonna, et je souris contre sa peau. Je la laissai s'alimenter, et elle grogna en me voyant partir. Je me dirigeai vers la plage et rentrai dans l'eau. J'allais faire l'amour à ma femme. J'avais l'impression d'être dans le même état que la première fois. Je contemplai la lune quand je sentis Bella arriver. Son cœur s'était légèrement accéléré. Elle se mit à côté de moi et posa sa main sur la mienne.

_ Magnifique ! S'exclama-t-elle en regardant la lune**

_ Je n'emploierais pas le mot magnifique. Pas quand tu es là à soutenir la comparaison.

Je la pris dans les bras, pour un baiser tendre. Puis notre envie se fit plus pressante. Elle était nue dans mes bras. Mon corps s'était réchauffé grâce à l'eau. J'embrassai son cou. Tandis que Bella caressait mon dos. Me procurant mille et un frissons. La lune au reflet d'argent éclairait le visage de ma douce. Bella était sublime. Elle s'accrocha à ma nuque, tandis que je plongeai ma tête sur ses seins. Jouant de ma langue sur ses mamelons. La goûtant avidement. Elle rejeta sa tête en arrière. Il n'y avait aucune précipitation dans nos gestes. Seuls les bruits des clapotis des vagues et de nos gémissements nous parvenaient. J'embrassai chaque parcelle de sa peau nue. Mes mains caressaient sa poitrine. Bella fourrageait mes cheveux, puis se jeta sur mes lèvres avec avidité.

Je glissai une de mes mains entre nos deux corps. Câlinant ses lèvres intimes. Mon pouce trouva aisément son clitoris. Nos gestes étaient toujours aussi doux. Bella s'arqua, se frotta à ma main. Sa respiration était chaotique. La mienne n'était pas mieux. J'insérai deux doigts en elle. Elle gémit beaucoup plus fort. Je débutai mes vas et viens dans sa féminité humide pour moi. Tout en continuant ma douce torture sur son bouton d'amour. Je sentis ses parois se contracter de plus en plus sur mes doigts. Je la soutins d'un bras tandis que ma langue parcourait son cou. Quand dans un cri de plaisir intense ses parois emprisonnèrent mes doigts. Ma bouche retrouva la sienne pour un baiser langoureux.

Elle caressa du bout des doigts mes épaules, descendant le long de ma colonne vertébrale. Elle frôla mes fesses sous l'eau. Elle se mit derrière moi en laissant trainer ses doigts sensuellement sur ma peau. Je sentis sa poitrine coller à mon dos. Je fermai les yeux quand sa main s'attarda sur mon torse, dessinant la ligne de mes abdominaux. J'arrêtai de respirer au moment où elle frôla du bout du pouce mon prépuce. Elle malaxa un moment mes bourses. Je grognai d'excitation. Elle se saisit de ma virilité. Effectuant de doux vas et viens, mordillant mes épaules. Son souffle chaud me transportait. Pendant qu'elle cajolait mon membre tendu, Bella titillait mes mamelons. Je posai ma tête dans le creux de son épaule. Je n'allais pas tarder à m'abandonner au plaisir suprême. Bella le savait. Elle accéléra ses mouvements. J'haletai fortement, grognai de plus en plus, quand dans une dernière impulsion je me répandis dans sa main.

**BELLA POV**

Je ne rêvais que de ça depuis la fin de la cérémonie. Faire l'amour avec mon mari. Edward avait été tellement tendre. J'étais la femme la plus heureuse de la Terre. Si ce lieu n'était pas le paradis, il lui ressemblait fortement. Edward se retourna face à moi. La lune se reflétant dans ses cheveux couleur bronze. Je le trouvai tellement beau. Il m'enlaça, nos bouches se trouvèrent à nouveau. Il passa sa langue le long de celle-ci pour m'en demander l'accès, chose que je lui accordai dans l'instant. Nos langues dansaient sensuellement l'une avec l'autre. Ses mains se posèrent sur ma croupe, il me souleva. Tout en continuant notre baiser. J'enroulai mes jambes autour de ses hanches. Il abandonna mes lèvres, me regarda intensément.

_ Je t'aime. Souffla-t-il quand il m'enfonça sur sa longueur.

_ Oh…Ed…ward. Balbutiai-je

Nos yeux ne se quittaient pas, je me noyai dans ses iris. M'accrochant à ses épaules fortement quand il amorça ses vas et viens. Son rythme était lent mais profond. Je tremblai littéralement dans ses bras. Ca n'avait aucun rapport avec la fraicheur de son corps. Je pouvais lire tout son amour pour moi, ses gestes étaient d'une douceur inimaginable. Il accéléra légèrement ses pénétrations. Je ne pouvais détacher mes yeux des siens. C'était une certitude nous nous appartenions. Il me malaxait plus fermement les fesses. Des gémissements s'échappaient de moi. Je sentis mon vagin se resserrer de plus en plus sur sa verge. Nos respirations étaient complètement décousues. Il amplifia son mouvement, nous approchions tous deux de notre paroxysme. Quand dans un dernier coup de rein je criai son nom et lui le mien tout en nous regardant.

Edward me tenait toujours fermement contre lui. Je posai ma tête dans le creux de son épaule. Je tentai de contrôler mes frémissements dû à l'orgasme. Il nous sortit de l'eau et me déposa au bord de l'eau. Les vagues léchaient mes jambes. Edward prit place auprès de moi. Me tenant dans ses bras. J'aurais souhaité pouvoir rester comme ça indéfiniment. Il caressa mes épaules, la ligne de mes seins, et m'allongea sur le sable. Sa main courait le long de mon corps. Le feu du désir se réveilla en moi. Il se positionna au-dessus de moi, et parcourut mon buste de sa langue, s'attardant sur mes seins et mes pointes durcies. Il m'écarta doucement les cuisses, inhalant fortement mon intimité, je frissonnai d'anticipation. Il posa sa bouche délicate sur mon clitoris. Puis lui donna un coup de langue. Je ne pus me retenir de gémir.

Il me léchait avec avidité, me buvant littéralement. Il me bloquait les hanches, pour avoir un total accès. Mon dos s'arquait. Mes mains étaient dans ses cheveux, l'incitant à continuer encore et encore. Il pinça mon clitoris du bout des lèvres, ensuite il me pénétra de sa langue. Mon dieu, j'avais cru m'évanouir. Il continua sa douce torture, me précipitant dans les méandres du plaisir. Il jouait doucement avec mon clitoris, attendant que mon rythme cardiaque se calme un peu.

_ Tu es encore plus belle quand tu jouis pour moi. Susurra-t-il à mon oreille.

Il se jeta avidement sur mes lèvres. Je lui donnai l'accès à ma bouche. Le goût de nos essences mélangées au sel me fit gémir. Je le voulais encore en moi. Je me frottai à lui. Je posai mes deux mains de chaque côté de ses épaules et l'allongeai sur le sable. Je me mis à califourchon sur lui. Je caressai mon entrée avec sa verge à nouveau tendue. D'un habile coup de reins il m'empala sur son membre. Nous lâchâmes tous deux un soupir de ravissement. Je me déhanchai doucement. Roulant du bassin. Il posa ses mains sur ma poitrine, me la caressant, il m'attira vers lui, et prit en bouche chacun de mes seins, tour à tour.

**EDWARD POV**

Voir cette déesse me chevaucher me rendait fou. Elle était si sensuelle, si érotique. Elle s'enfonçait toujours plus. Les vagues arrivaient jusqu'à nos intimités soudées. Bella rejeta sa tête en arrière, elle s'empalait plus fortement sur mon sexe engorgé. Je me redressai sur mes avant-bras, pour ne pas perdre son visage de vue. J'accompagnai son rythme par des coups de bassins violents qui la faisait geindre systématiquement. J'aimai la voir dans son plaisir. Je baissai mes yeux, vers l'endroit où nous étions joints. Me délectant de la vision de ma verge luisante du plaisir de Bella. Je sentis que j'étais proche, trop proche. Je me rallongeai, et glissai mon pouce jusqu'à son bouton d'amour. Elle frémit quand elle le sentit. J'appuyai plus fortement. Tandis qu'elle accélérait ses mouvements.

_ Oh ! Ouiii ! Je vais…Jouir…Humm continue…Edward.

_ Viens mon ange, jouis pour moi…

Je pinçai son bouton du plaisir. Elle me chevauchait comme une tigresse. Sa poitrine virevoltant dans tous les sens. Puis je lui pinçai un de ses tétons dressés. Je sentis ses parois intimes se contracter sur mon sexe.

_ Ohhhhh ! Ouiiiii ! EDWARD !

_ BELLA ! Criai-je à mon tour

Je me déversai en elle, Bella retomba sur mon torse. Son cœur battait tellement vite. Faisant vibrer ma cage thoracique que j'aurais pu croire que c'était le mien. J'embrassai son cou, caressai son dos. Tandis que nos corps se soulevaient au rythme de nos respirations erratiques.

_ Je vous aime, Madame Cullen. Soufflai-je

_ Je vous aime, Monsieur Cullen. Murmura-t-elle

* * *

><p><strong>*Tout le monde connaît cette phrase<strong>

****Celles-là aussi !**

**Pour ceux qui attendent les bonus de ****My bestfriends'son****, je vous promets que ça va venir. Je n'ai pas abandonné le sujet, je manque d'inspiration voilà tout. Je sais tout arrive, j'ai un mal fou en ce moment.**

**Basgi Caro**


	46. 45 Amour toujours

**Hello !**

**J'espère que vous avez passé une bonne semaine, aujourd'hui au programme deux chapitres et on s'approche de la fin.**

**Pour celles qui attendent le premier bonus de My Bestfriend's son, il devrait arrivé dans très peu de temps.**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p><strong>45 Amour toujours.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>EDWARD POV<strong>

Les rayons du soleil se reflétaient sur son dos que je caressai. Sa peau brillait un peu moins que la mienne. Mes yeux s'attardèrent sur sa chute de rein découverte. Mes doigts effleuraient la peau de son dos douce et soyeuse. Elle frissonnait et murmurait mon prénom. Elle était mienne pour l'éternité. Elle était si sereine. Magnifique dans son sommeil. Bella me fascinait toujours autant. Sa respiration était calme. Je distinguai aisément les deux cœurs qui battaient en elle. J'étais toujours aussi étonné de la réalité de la chose, j'allais être papa. Je ne pensais pas qu'un être comme moi, dénué d'âme, un monstre assoiffé de sang puisse espérer un tel bonheur. Et pourtant, c'était vrai. Je l'entendais, le voyais grandir grâce aux formes de Bella qui s'arrondissaient. Ma vie prenait un autre sens à présent. Après la solitude, j'avais été initié à l'amour avec Bella. Cet amour inconditionnel et irraisonné. Qu'elle seule pouvait m'apporter. Très prochainement, naîtrait donc le fruit de notre amour, j'allais apprendre le rôle le plus difficile sur cette Terre. Etre père, mais j'étais impatient.

Cette merveilleuse femme, couchée à mes côtés était la mienne. Grâce à elle nous construirions notre propre famille. Cette perspective me fit sourire, et lentement, je déposai un baiser sur sa clavicule. Inhalant son odeur, devenue plus forte depuis qu'elle était enceinte. Bella ouvrit ses paupières, je me noyai littéralement dans ses merveilleux yeux bleu-vert. Elle était lumineuse, épanouie. Mon cœur éteint se gonfla de joie. Elle était heureuse de vivre. J'avais eu tellement peur qu'elle refuse ce bonheur au nom de sa culpabilité. Je déposai un tendre baiser sur ses lèvres.

_ Bonjour, Madame Cullen. Dis-je espiègle.

_ Bonjour, Monsieur Cullen.

J'admirai ma femme dans toute sa beauté. Elle était si merveilleuse, si belle. Je me relevai légèrement et collai mon dos contre la tête du lit. Bella se redressa et s'assit à califourchon sur moi. Je posai une main sur sa joue. La dévorant des yeux.

_ Je t'aime. Soufflai-je

_ Je t'aime Edward, plus que tout.

Je l'embrassai avec tout l'amour que je lui portais. Elle approfondit le baiser permettant à nos langues de se retrouver. Je passai mes mains dans le creux de ses reins, tandis que ses doigts s'accrochaient à mes cheveux. Je repris le dessus m'allongeant sur elle. Son rire cristallin envahissait la pièce tandis que j'embrassais chaque parcelle de son visage. J'avais l'impression de l'aimer encore plus. Enfin si c'était possible. Nous étions en travers du lit, Bella avait la tête penchée en dehors, ses longs cheveux touchant le sol. Ma langue courant le long de sa gorge. Elle frissonnait de tout son être. Je me délectai de la douceur de sa peau. J'en appréciai son goût sucré. Bella s'accrochait à mes cheveux en appuyant fortement sur ma tête pour que je poursuive mes baisers. Je sentis ses mamelons durcir contre mon torse. Je tirai Bella pour qu'elle repose sa tête sur le lit. Puis prenant appui sur mes avant-bras j'embrassai la naissance de ses seins. M'attardant sur ses pointes dressées par l'excitation. Mes doigts frôlaient sa peau, douce comme la soie. Bella s'arquait. Je plongeai ma main vers son intimité tellement humide que ma verge durcit davantage. Bella la sentit contre sa cuisse, elle gémit.

Ses mains parcouraient mes épaules pendant que je m'affairai sur son clitoris, gonflé par le plaisir. J'effectuai de petits cercles sur celui-ci, puis passai mes doigts sur sa fente trempée. C'était plus fort que moi. Ma tête se retrouva entre ses cuisses. Inhalant fortement son excitation. Bella s'accrocha au drap au moment où ma langue rencontra son clitoris. Mais elle me repoussa fortement. Je me retrouvai allongé. Bella s'installa à califourchon sur moi. Mes yeux avaient une vue imprenable sur ses jolies fesses. Je sentis l'air chaud de sa bouche sur ma verge. Elle donna un coup de langue sur toute sa longueur. M'arrachant un grondement sourd. Puis elle suçota mon gland. Bella voulait me tuer d'extase.

J'attrapai fermement ses fesses, et installai sa féminité face à mon visage. Je jouai de mon pouce sur son bouton de rose tandis que ma langue lapait son sexe mouillé. Elle enroula sa langue autour de mon pénis et débuta ses vas et viens dans sa bouche si chaude. D'une main elle flattait mes bourses. Ma bouche aspira son clitoris au moment où deux de mes doigts la pénétraient. Elle geignit, sa gorge m'envoyant de délicieuses vibrations sur ma verge.

Bella caressait la base de mon sexe, ne pouvant pas l'engouffrer dans sa merveilleuse bouche. Je pinçai son clitoris de mes lèvres ce qui la fit gémir encore plus. Elle m'engloutit de plus en plus. Le liquide pré-éjaculatoire s'échappait déjà de ma verge. J'étais tellement proche. Mais je refusais de jouir avant elle. Je recourbai mes deux doigts à l'intérieur d'elle, pour toucher son point sensible. Elle cria avec mon pénis toujours dans sa bouche. Je répétai ma manœuvre, tout en lapant frénétiquement son excitation. Bella accéléra elle aussi. Me propulsant toujours plus prêt de la douce béatitude. Quand d'un coup dans un râle de plaisir commun l'orgasme nous frappa. Bella nettoya ma jouissance de sa langue, pendant que je faisais de même sur son intimité. Elle tremblait. Nos respirations étaient erratiques, son cœur tambourinait dans sa poitrine à un rythme effréné.

Bella se redressa, balançant son joli petit cul sous mon nez. Je redevins dur immédiatement. Ce qui fit rire Bella.

_ Monsieur Cullen est bien en forme ce matin. Pouffa-t-elle

_ Il faut dire pour sa défense que son épouse fait tout pour.

**BELLA POV**

La vue de mes fesses se trémoussant devant lui avait réactivé son envie de moi. Je n'allais pas m'en plaindre. Bien au contraire, mon appétit sexuel n'avait d'égal que celui de ma soif ces temps-ci. Il se releva. S'agenouilla derrière moi, il prit mes seins en coupe. Faisant rouler mes tétons entre ses doigts. Je gémis de plaisir, il embrassa mon cou, le mordillant de temps en temps. Je sentais sa verge érigée contre mes fesses. Je les frottai contre sa turgescence. Lui arrachant un grognement de satisfaction. Mais j'avais besoin de lui à l'intérieur de moi. Je me défis de son étreinte et me positionnai à quatre pattes. Il caressa mes fesses, doucement. J'avais fermé les yeux savourant son toucher.

_ Tu auras ma mort sur la conscience. Souffla-t-il

_ C'est pas ta mort que je veux. Dis-je taquine.

Alors il frictionna sa verge le long de ma fente. Je gémis d'anticipation. Il me pénétra d'un coup vif, m'arrachant un cri de pur bonheur.

_ Je suis pas sûr d'arriver à être doux.

_ Ne le sois pas. C'est pas ce que je veux.

Non, ce que je voulais c'était le sentir lui au plus profond de moi. Sentir cette passion qui nous dévorait. Il sortit entièrement de moi, je grognai face à ce manque. Il se renfonça violemment, je lâchai encore un cri. Il débuta ses vas et viens, profonds et rapides. Ses mains s'accrochaient à mes hanches tandis que les miennes empoignaient les draps. Il buttait fortement au fond de moi. J'étais complètement déconnectée de la réalité. Je ne me concentrai que sur le plaisir qu'il me donnait. Ma tête plongea dans les draps, j'étouffai mes cris. Je sentais mes parois intimes palpiter autour de son sexe engorgé. Il grognait de plus en plus. Ne pas le voir, mais entendre ses sons étaient si excitant. Je le sentais merveilleusement bien dans cette position.

_ Putain ! Bella !

_ Oh oui ! Edwardddd !

L'entendre jurer…Edward si gentleman en temps normal, devenait vulgaire pendant l'amour. J'adorai ça. Ses coups de reins s'intensifiaient. Pendant que mes gémissements se faisaient plus forts. Il n'allait pas tarder. Je connaissais ses réactions mieux que les miennes.

_ Oh putain Bella ! T'es trop serrée ! Trop mouillée !

_ Edward ! Continue ! Plus fort ! Plus vite

_ J'ai besoin…Jouis…Mon amour…pour moi.

Il ne m'en fallut pas plus, mes muscles internes se resserrèrent sur la verge d'Edward. Au moment où il se déversait en moi puissamment. C'était le souffle court qu'Edward appuya son front contre mon dos. Je m'écroulai et Edward fit de même, en prenant garde de ne pas m'écraser, mais en embrassant mes clavicules. Puis il roula auprès de moi. Je m'engouffrai dans ses bras puissants. Nous ne pûmes retenir un rire quand nos yeux se posèrent sur les draps déchirés. La journée s'annonçait très bien.

**EDWARD POV**

J'admirai ma femme dans toute sa beauté. Elle était si merveilleuse, si belle. Je me relevai légèrement et collai mon dos contre la tête du lit. Bella se redressa et s'assit à califourchon sur moi. Je posai une main sur sa joue. La dévorant des yeux.

_ Je t'aime. Soufflai-je

_ Je t'aime Edward, plus que tout.

Je l'embrassai avec tout l'amour que je lui portais. Elle approfondit le baiser, permettant à nos langues de se retrouver. Je passai mes mains dans le creux de ses reins, tandis que ses doigts s'accrochaient à mes cheveux. Je repris le dessus, m'allongeant sur elle. Je nous emportai vers les délices de la chair. Nous fîmes l'amour jusqu'à ce que Bella ait soif. Je sautai alors du lit, me vêtis, et je lui préparai une tasse de sang. Elle arriva habillée de ma chemise. Je déglutis difficilement et lui tendis la tasse. J'allais m'éclipser pour la laisser boire. Je savais qu'elle n'aimait pas s'alimenter devant moi, mais elle me retint par le bras avec un grand sourire.

_ Pour le meilleur…Susurra-t-elle

Elle m'embrassa doucement.

_ Et pour le pire. Dit-elle en me montrant sa tasse.

J'affichai mon sourire en coin et secouai la tête. C'était la deuxième fois qu'elle se nourrissait en ma présence. Elle acceptait enfin cette partie d'elle-même. Notre humeur se fit légère comme une plume. Elle lava sa tasse, et la rangea. Elle m'invita à prendre une douche. J'acceptai qu'à l'unique condition qu'elle remette ma chemise après. Ce qu'elle fit pour mon plus grand plaisir.

Le reste de la journée fut relativement pareille. Sauf notre petite promenade dans la jungle. Nous marchions mains dans la main. Nous étions heureux d'être ensemble. Personne pour venir nous casser les pieds. D'un seul coup, Bella m'entraina dans une course poursuite improvisée entre les arbres. Elle riait aux éclats. La végétation pliait sur son passage. Elle se cachait derrière les arbres. Et dès que je m'approchais, elle s'enfuyait. Puis Bella se mit à sauter d'arbres en arbres avec grâce. Je ne pouvais détacher mon regard d'elle. Je la poursuivis, mais à son rythme à elle. Jouant comme deux ados à chat perché. Je l'atteignis enfin. Mais elle m'échappa à nouveau. Je courais désormais à vitesse vampirique. Je l'attrapai, la collai dos à un arbre. Tenant ses mains dans les miennes. Tout en la dévorant de mille baisers. Elle rigolait toujours. Je ne l'avais jamais vue aussi rayonnante de bonheur. Appréciant ses moments de pures tendresses. Bella soupirait d'aise.

_ Qu'est ce qui te rend si heureuse ? Demandai-je

_ Tout. Toi, cette île, le monde. Cette sensation d'être libre. De pouvoir être ce que nous sommes. Dit-elle en s'éloignant de moi, pour tournoyer sur elle-même

_ C'est-à-dire. Dis-je en l'attrapant dans mes bras

_ Des vampires. J'adore courir, sauter dans les arbres. Ne pas refreiner nos instincts. Ne pas faire semblant d'être quelqu'un d'autre. S'enthousiasma-t-elle

Je ne pus m'empêcher de rire. Bella venait d'accepter sa part vampirique devant moi. Y trouvant même des avantages. Je plongeai mon nez dans son cou. Nous restâmes ainsi lovés l'un contre l'autre un moment. Nous nous assîmes ensuite contre un arbre. Je posai ma main sur la sienne. Bella rêvassait, je voulais savoir vers quoi son esprit était tourné.

_ A quoi penses-tu ?

_ Cette île est merveilleuse. Dommage.

_ De ?

_ Qu'on soit obligé de partir bientôt.

_ C'est loin d'être une obligation.

_ Bah si avec le lycée, on n'a pas trop le choix

Je grimaçai, et passai ma main libre nerveusement dans mes cheveux en entendant sa dernière phrase. Je devais lui expliquer pourquoi nous ne retournerions certainement pas au lycée. Les raisons officielles et officieuses.

_ Bella.

_ Mmm.

_ J'ai quelque chose à te dire. Ca concerne le lycée, justement.

_ Oh…Je t'écoute.

_ On n'y retournera pas. C'est mieux.

_ Pourquoi ?

_ Pour plusieurs raisons, le bébé. Le fait que tu te nourrisses de sang humain. Il ne vaut mieux pas prendre de risque.

_ Ouais c'est sûr ! Si j'bouffai Lauren ce serait sûrement une grande perte pour l'humanité. J'plaisante. J'ai compris. Mais Angela…Je ne pourrai plus la voir et je…

_ Hey. Du calme, tant que ton état le permettra et que tu supporteras l'odeur de son sang, il n'y a aucun souci. En plus officiellement nous avons quitté le lycée à cause des rumeurs et du proviseur. Désormais nous suivons des cours par correspondance. Donc pour Angela, c'est bon.

_ Tu es sûr que ce sera possible ?

_ Il n'y a pas de raison. Tu domines parfaitement ta soif de sang, non ? Alors tu pourras toujours voir Angela.

_ Merci de me soutenir, je t'aime.

_ Je t'aime aussi mon amour

Je savais que son amitié avec Angela devrait cesser tôt ou tard. Bella en avait conscience. Même si elle n'en parlait pas.

Je lui pris la main et l'emmenai au bord de la plage. Je m'assis sur un rocher, face au soleil couchant. Bella s'installa entre mes jambes. Posant sa tête contre mon torse. J'entourai son ventre, qui commençait à s'arrondir. Admirant le ciel et ses couleurs flamboyantes. Bella semblait si sereine, si apaisée. J'observai son ventre, pensant à ce petit être plein de vie qui grandissait bien protégé. Les questions foisonnaient dans mon esprit. J'avais envie de savoir comment Bella se sentait, savoir si elle avait une préférence pour le sexe du bébé.

_ A ton avis garçon ou fille ? Demandai-je

_ Joker ! Vampire…sérieusement je n'en ai aucune idée.

_ Mais toi tu voudrais quoi ?

_ Je sais pas…Eviter de le tuer.

Je resserrai ma prise autour d'elle, et déposai un baiser dans le creux de son cou. Je savais que sous cette couche de sarcasme se cachait une peur réelle. Je tentai de la rassurer comme je le pouvais. Elle posa ses mains sur les miennes, tout en les caressant. Elle appuya de nouveau sa tête sur mon torse.

_ Mon amour, tout se passera bien pour vous deux. Je vous en fais la promesse. Dis-je en caressant son ventre

_ Je sais. Soupira-t-elle.

Je voulais lui enlever ces mauvaises pensées qui lui embrouillaient l'esprit.

_ Bon ça marche comment un bébé ?

_ Sur ses deux jambes ! Répondit Bella taquine

_ Je ne savais pas que j'étais parti avec Emmett en lune de miel.

_ Bah je pense sincèrement que c'est presque pareil que la poupée du cours de bio.

_ En résumé, ça pleure, ça mange _(N/R : c'est qu'il a tout compris, notre futur papa :p)_. Mais quoi ?

Bella réfléchit un petit moment.

_ Bah j'en sais rien. Logiquement il sera plus vampire que moi. Donc…

_ Du sang ?

_ Sûrement. Peut-être un peu de nourriture humaine.

_ Pour le sommeil ?

_ D'après Démétri, je dormais beaucoup plus étant bébé. Je suppose que lui aussi, mais sûrement moins que moi.

Beaucoup de questions pour très peu de réponses finalement. Après tout, on verrait bien en temps utile. Mais Bella que ressentait-elle par rapport à sa grossesse ? Voilà la question importante.

_ Justement toi ? Comment te sens-tu ?

_ J'avoue, très bien. Comme si j'étais sur un petit nuage. Enfin sauf la partie où j'pleure comme une madeleine devant un dessin animé. Railla-t-elle.

Je me mis à rire. Bella était étonnante de sincérité.

_ Et physiquement ?

_ Je sens que mon ventre et ma poitrine prennent de l'ampleur. Ca fait comme des petites bulles à l'intérieur. Mon odorat et mon ouïe sont plus sensibles. J'vais finir vampire pour de bon ! Rigola-t-elle

_ J'espère pas, j'aime trop ton côté humain.

_ Vraiment ? Comme ?

_ La couleur de tes joues quand tu es gênée. Les battements de ton cœur. Surtout quand il s'emballe à cause de moi. Répondis-je narquois

_ Prétentieux.

_ Non réaliste. Oses dire le contraire ?

_ Ok j'abandonne.

Puis elle se leva, et me tendit sa main. Je la pris, et passai mes bras sur ses épaules. Nous marchâmes sur la plage déserte. Elle posa sa tête sur mon épaule, Bella était songeuse.

_ Et toi ? Garçon ou fille

_ Peu importe. Ce qui vient de toi est forcément parfait.

Elle tourna son visage vers moi et me regarda, ébahie. Elle n'avait toujours pas conscience de l'être qu'elle était. Elle secoua la tête comme si j'avais dit une bêtise. Elle se sous-estimait encore. Mais elle représentait pour moi la perfection. Elle était ma femme et allait m'offrir la plus belle chose qui soit. Une famille. Je savais que le futur serait compliqué. Surtout une fois l'enfant né. Une partie du monde des vampires risquait de nous attaquer. Nous savions que nous étions tous les deux prêts à affronter cela, ce n'était pas une éventualité à prendre à la légère, et chacun le savait. Mais comme pour Sulpicia et Félix, nous ferions face ensemble l'un aux côtés de l'autre. Et puis, la question du régime alimentaire de Bella était aussi un sujet à prendre en compte. Je souhaitais que le sevrage de Bella se passe bien. Je ne lui étalais pourtant pas mes angoisses. Car la connaissant, elle penserait qu'elle était responsable de tout. Donc je préférais largement profiter de cette nouvelle vie avec Bella plutôt que de me morfondre pour des « peut-être ».

Bella me lâcha la main et se mit à courir en direction de la mer, puis se jeta dedans. Je la suivis, son humeur était encore plus changeante que la mienne. D'après Carlisle c'était dû aux hormones. Elle commença à se mouvoir dans l'eau avec la grâce d'une sirène. Je la rejoignis assez vite, elle riait tandis que j'embrassai son cou et ses épaules. Puis mes yeux plongèrent dans les siens. Je replaçai une de ses mèches de cheveux. J'encadrai son visage de mes mains, et déposai un baiser sur ses lèvres parfaites. Bella passa ses mains autour de mon cou pour l'approfondir. La lune montait déjà dans ciel. Nous nous aimâmes sous les étoiles, comme la veille.

Nous étions allongés tous deux sur la plage. Bella et moi observions les étoiles. Sa tête reposait sur mon torse. Nous étions bien. Je jouais avec ses boucles brunes. Appréciant simplement ce moment avec elle. Elle s'était endormie. Je l'entendais à sa respiration, calme et posée. J'avais peur qu'elle ait froid. Demi-vampire ou pas, elle y était un peu sensible. Je me relevai avec elle dans mes bras. Jusqu'à la maison. Elle ne s'était même pas réveillée. Je la déposai sur le lit, et me couchai près d'elle. Elle se retourna et se lova contre moi.

**BELLA POV**

Cela faisait déjà quinze jours que nous étions ici. Sur cette île enchanteresse. Les journées étaient vraiment agréables. Edward était merveilleux. Comme à son habitude. Mais le fait de nous retrouver tous les deux voilà une sensation différente, j'avais cette sensation de liberté, de plénitude et de bonheur total. Ce matin-là, je me sentis différente. Oui vraiment. Je ressentais vraiment quelque chose de bizarre. C'était désagréable et troublant. Mes rêves étaient eux aussi étranges. La tristesse m'accablait à chaque réveil. Quand je ne me réveillais pas en pleurant. Edward commençait à s'inquiéter sérieusement. Mais je ne voulais pas l'angoisser. Pourtant, je distinguais toujours la même chose.

Edward était à genoux, serrant contre lui un bébé. Je ne distinguais aucun trait de son visage. Ils sanglotaient tous deux à Voltera. Je reconnus aisément la grande salle. Malgré les trônes en miettes, et les murs noircis par la suie. Tous les Cullen semblaient présents. Mais leurs regards étaient d'une effroyable tristesse. Le visage d'Edward était sombre, il exprimait une profonde douleur. Caïus et Marcus semblaient eux aussi abattus. Démétri était assis par terre dans les bras de Jane qui l'entourait. J'étais absente, du moins c'était l'impression que j'avais. Dans mon fort intérieur je connaissais la raison de cette affliction. Mais je ne pouvais l'envisager : ma mort.

Mon éveil fut pareil. Edward tenta de me faire parler, mais en vain. J'allais pour sauter du lit, quand deux choses vraiment étonnantes se produisirent. De un mon ventre avait encore plus pris de volume. J'avais l'impression d'être enceinte de six mois. Edward écarquilla les yeux. Même si Carlisle et Marcus nous avait prévenu pour la rapidité de la croissance du bébé. C'était assez inquiétant ! Puis je sentis le bébé bouger. Mon ventre se soulevant au rythme de ses mouvements. Je me rallongeai en travers du lit. Puis je pris la main d'Edward et la posai sur mon abdomen.

_ Oh mon dieu ! S'exclama-t-il des étoiles pleins les yeux.

_ T'as senti ! M'exultai-je

_ C'est extraordinaire. Je wow…J'en perds mes mots.

_ C'est rare ça. Dis-je taquine

_ Il a encore bougé ! J'adore ça !

Il se pencha sur mon ventre et murmura.

_ Encore une fois.

A croire qu'il était de connivence, le bébé remua à nouveau. Edward devenait complètement gaga. Je pensais à la tronche d'Emmett et de Jazz, s'il le voyait dans cet état-là. Je repoussai gentiment Monsieur mon mari, et sortis du lit. Edward m'accompagna jusqu'à la cuisine. Il me servit un mug de sang. Mais mon appétit était vorace au bout du troisième Edward commença à baliser. Il m'emmena au salon.

Quand le personnel de maintenance arriva, Edward reprit son calme. Je sentais les regards désapprobateurs poser sur moi. Mais un problème beaucoup plus grave était intervenu. L'appel du sang frais. J'avais soif, une envie terrible de planter mes crocs dans la jugulaire de ses humains. Je serrai la main d'Edward. Coupant ma respiration. Je pouvais voir le sang pulser dans leurs gorges. Mon corps entier s'était raidi. Mon mari le remarqua tout de suite. Il leur demanda de se retirer, tandis qu'il m'éloignait d'eux. Je grognai, je sentais le venin envahir ma bouche. Même s'il était inoffensif pour eux, ça ne m'empêchait pas de vouloir les vider de leur sang. Edward dut me tirer, il me plaqua contre le mur. Mais je tentai de me détacher pour succomber à l'appel de leur sang. Mon mari me parlait, mais je n'écoutais pas. Tout mon être était dirigé vers les battements irréguliers de ses humains qui s'enfuyaient.

_ Bella ! Mon amour ! Bella, écoute-moi, mon ange.

Mais l'humaine était loin. Ne restait plus que le vampire assoiffé. Edward encadra mon visage de ses mains. Plongeant ses prunelles dans les miennes.

_ Tu ne peux pas faire ça ! Rappelle toi qui tu es…

Non Edward avait raison. Je secouai la tête, et inspirai une grande goulée d'air. Puis je réalisais ce que j'avais failli faire et m'effondrai. Pour la première fois, depuis ma naissance, j'avais vraiment désiré du sang humain, c'était un besoin vital. Je me dégouttai. J'avais fait fi de mes besoins primaires. Y résistant, mais cette envie brutale, je l'ignorais. Jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

Edward s'agenouilla face à moi, me prenant dans ses bras. Je pleurais face à ce que je ressentais. Ca me terrorisait. Et s'il arrivait un moment où je n'étais plus capable de me contrôler ? Cette peur viscérale me rongeait. Mon mari me releva par les épaules et prit son téléphone. Mais je ne suivais pas la conversation. J'étais dans l'incapacité la plus totale de penser à autre chose, à part à ça.

Mes yeux fixaient un point imaginaire. Je me remémorais ce qui avait failli se produire. Une peur panique venait de m'envahir. Allais-je devenir un monstre incapable de résister à ses instincts primaires ? Si je n'arrivais pas à me défaire de mon addiction au sang humain, comment ferais-je ? Je devrais surement les quitter. Mais serais-je capable de quitter mon mari et mon bébé ? Aurais-je la volonté ? Edward avait raccroché. Il me souleva et me porta jusqu'à la chambre. Je le voyais s'affairer à vitesse vampirique, il préparait nos bagages. Une fois qu'il eut fini, il se posta face à moi.

_ Bella, on va rentrer. Tu m'entends. Ton père nous a trouvé un jet piloté par un vampire. Mon ange…Dans dix-sept heures on est à Forks. Expliqua-t-il d'un calme olympien

Je ne disais mot. La honte était trop présente dans mon esprit. Je ne sentais même plus les coups que me donnait mon bébé. J'étais complètement absorbée par mon acte odieux. Edward souffla.

_ Il faut que tu te nourrisses. Dit-il en me tendant un mug

Je secouai la tête la tête. J'étais incapable d'avaler du sang. Comment le pourrai-je ? J'avais failli tuer à cause de ça.

_ Ma Bella. Tu n'es pas responsable. Ne t'en veux pas. On va trouver une solution. On s'en sortira ensemble. Je t'aime Bella.

Il tenta de m'enlacer, mais je m'éloignai au fond du lit. J'étais indigne de son amour. J'avais trahi mes convictions les plus profondes. Mon esprit s'envolait, il se déconnectait de mon corps. Je n'étais plus qu'une coquille vide. Je ne sentis même pas Edward m'emmener jusqu'à l'avion. Je me recroquevillais sur moi-même une fois installée. Mes yeux fixèrent le hublot.

**EDWARD POV**

Je savais que tout ça pouvait se produire. J'avais sous-estimé l'appel du sang. Je m'en voulais pour ça. J'avais relâché ma vigilance. Le silence de Bella m'était insupportable. Elle était si inaccessible. J'avais l'impression de revenir au jour de notre rencontre. Elle se maudissait pour ce qu'elle avait failli faire. Mais comment lui faire comprendre qu'elle n'en était aucunement responsable ? Elle refusait de m'écouter. Refusant même mes bras réconfortants. Mais ce qui m'inquiétait le plus était le fait qu'elle refuse obstinément de se nourrir. Au fur et à mesure, que nous nous rapprochions de Forks, les yeux de Bella se cernaient de plus en plus. Même pendant l'escale, elle s'était littéralement statufiée. Elle qui commençait enfin à accepter son côté vampire. J'aurais tellement voulu l'aider. Qu'elle se confie. Nous avions tous connu ce genre d'événement.

Je ne pouvais plus la voir dans cet état de catatonie. Tout ça me rappelait de trop mauvais souvenirs. Quand Esmè lui avait parlé, et que le lendemain elle s'était enfuie. Je refusais de la perdre. Non, pas après tout ce que nous avions vécu.

On arriva. Seize heures qu'elle n'avait rien dit. Sa voix me manquait. Ses sourires et ses rires avaient disparu. Je la soutins pour descendre sur le tarmac. Ses jambes fléchirent alors je la pris dans mes bras. Elle était incapable de me résister. Alice et Jasper nous attendaient près de la Volvo. Ils ne dirent rien, oralement du moins. Alice engagea une de nos conversations mentales.

_Edward, ça fait un peu plus d'un mois et demi, et on a l'impression qu'elle est enceinte de plus de six mois._

Je sais.

Elle ne parle pas depuis quand ?

Depuis l'incident.

Elle a soif.

Oui, mais elle refuse. Alice je ne sais pas quoi faire.

T'inquiètes frangin, on va trouver une solution.

_ Ca va Jazz ? Demanda Alice

_ On a connu mieux. Elle est vraiment mal Edward. La culpabilité la ronge, et la honte.

Jazz roula aussi vite que possible. Nous arrivâmes très rapidement à la maison. Carlisle et Aro attendaient devant, tandis qu'Esmè était un peu plus en retrait. Ils me laissèrent rentrer, je la déposai sur le canapé. Emmett semblait horrifié de voir Bella dans cet état. Aro et Marcus l'entourèrent. Carlisle tenta désespérément de rentrer en contact avec elle. Démétri poussa gentiment tout le monde, et demanda à ce que nous le laissions seul avec Bella. Nous nous éclipsâmes. Je me sentais exclu. Les minutes s'égrainaient comme des heures. Quand Démétri réapparut

_ Elle ne veut toujours rien avaler, pour l'instant.

_ Tu sais pourquoi ? S'enquit Em'.

_ C'est compliqué. Elle culpabilise.

_ Elle t'a parlé ? M'étonnai-je

_ Oui.

J'en revenais pas, elle était ma femme, elle ne m'avait rien dit. Alors qu'elle avait parlé à Démétri. Je sentis la colère s'insinuer en moi. (_ N/R :Mdr je kiffe ça, Dém est un pro en matière de Bella xd (N/A :bah ouais heureusement qu'il est là !lol)_

_ Edward ! Calme-toi ! Ce n'est pas le moment ! Me disputa Jazz

_ Mais…Elle parle à Dém' et moi…

_ Edward ! Tu ne comprends pas. Cette histoire lui rappelle qu'elle a tué sa mère. Si elle n'est pas capable de résister à des humains maintenant, qu'en sera-t-il de votre enfant ? Elle pense qu'elle ne te mérite pas. Qu'elle a trahi ses propres convictions, et qu'elle t'a trahi toi ! Déclara Jasper.

_ Mais c'est idiot. Elle ne les a même pas touchés ! Comment peut-elle penser qu'elle m'a trahi ou bien qu'elle ne mérite pas ?

_Edward ce n'est pas tant ses actes. Mais son envie, le venin dans sa bouche. Ce besoin fou, et incontrôlable de se nourrir de sang humain. L'impression d'être indigne de la confiance des autres… Enuméra Jazz.

**JASPER POV**

Je savais exactement ce qu'elle pouvait ressentir. Celle d'avoir déçu. D'avoir failli céder à la tentation. Ce besoin incontrôlable, le réveil de l'être assoiffé de sang qui réclamait son dû. Toute notion de bien disparaissait dans ces moments-là. Seul le sang chaud coulant dans notre gorge avait un sens. La culpabilité la rongeait. La frustration de ne pas être allée jusqu'au bout. Nous laissant sur notre « faim » du moins nôtre soif.

Puis vient la honte. Le dégoût de soi. L'échec. On se croyait fort et plein de volonté. Mais à la fin on se rend compte, qu'on est faible face au monstre. Le regard de notre famille, puant la compassion. Mais non, ils ne savaient pas ce que ça engendrait au niveau de la souffrance, morale et physique. Chaque muscle de notre corps tendu au maximum. Prêt à lâcher. Savoir que nous étions indignes de leurs confiances, le fait de se haïr pour ce que l'on est. Tout ça je l'avais vécu. Mais le plus dur venait après : l'acceptation. Ce mot barbare qui désignait simplement le pardon de soi-même, et de la bête. Même Démétri connaissait ça. Il avait dû lutter contre l'envie de vider Bella de son sang. Mais il avait été bien plus fort que nous tous. Cette volonté à la ramener en vie coûte que coûte, je l'enviais.

_ Je suis désolé Jazz. S'excusa Edward

_ Tu devrais parler à Bella, mon fils.

_ Je le ferai. Répondis-je à Carlisle

Je me dirigeai donc dans la pièce où se trouvait Bella. Elle était toujours sur le sofa. Ses jambes sous ses fesses. Une main posée sur son ventre et l'autre dans ses cheveux. Sa tête était baissée vers son abdomen. Je distinguais les larmes qui gouttaient sur son ventre. Je ne savais même pas si elle m'avait entendu. Les émotions de Bella m'assaillirent. La colère. La honte. La peur. Voilà ce qui prédominait, la peur. Je m'installais près d'elle, puis caressai gentiment son dos. Elle leva ses pupilles larmoyantes, vers moi. J'ouvris mes bras, et elle s'y engouffra.

_ Chut…je sais ce que tu ressens Bella. Mais ça va aller. Je t'aiderai du mieux que je peux. Je te le promets, petite sœur.

_ Oh Jasper…j'ai…j'ai…failli…je voulais…je…Si tu savais à quel point j'en avais envie. Sanglota-t-elle

_ Oui mais tu ne l'as pas fait. Tu as bloqué ta respiration. Tu as très bien réagi. On est loin d'être infaillible. Surtout moi. C'est malheureusement dans notre nature de prédateur. Bella est-ce qu'Edward t'as parlé de mon passé ?

_ Non…pas…vraiment.

_ Donc ok. Fais avec moi ce que tu as fait avec Alice. Vois mon passé et comprend.

_ Non ! Jasper ! Je peux pas…c'est ta vie.

_ S'il te plait. Je te le demande.

Elle releva ses yeux vers moi. Elle y vit sûrement ma détermination. Elle approcha sa petite main vers mon front. Elle ferma les yeux et plongea dans les méandres de mon esprit. Je dirigeai Bella, je lui fis découvrir ma transformation, mon appartenance au clan de Maria. Les guerres de territoires et de pouvoir entre clans. Elle sursauta plusieurs fois. Je le sentis à ses mains. Puis elle assista à ma rencontre troublante avec Alice. Puis celle des Cullen.

Mes tentatives de sevrages difficiles, et mes nombreux écarts de conduites. Ma honte et mon désarroi devant les corps inertes de mes victimes. Ma lutte quasi incessante au lycée pour ne pas succomber à la tentation. Je l'emmenai à ce jour si particulier, où nous avions fait sa connaissance. Ce que j'avais ressenti d'elle, ainsi que les sentiments troubles d'Edward. Puis je m'arrêtai. Ses larmes affluaient comme les chutes du Niagara. Je voulais qu'elle sache qu'elle n'était et ne serait jamais seule. Que je connaissais ses sentiments, la peur de flancher.

D'être tout bonnement dans l'incapacité de résister.

Bella s'effondra dans mes bras. Elle sanglotait de tout son saoul. Je crois qu'elle avait compris.

_ Mais…si…je suis…le bébé…je pourrai…Balbutia-t-elle

_ Bella. Est-ce-que tu crois sincèrement qu'on laisserait quoi que ce soit arriver ?

_ Non…

_ Alors, cesse de te sentir coupable. Si tu ne te nourrissais pas de cette façon vous seriez surement morts tous les deux. Alors maintenant, il faut que tu boives, sinon ce sera pire. C'est le seul moyen pour résister. Si tu ne le fais pas…tu vas en souffrir. Mais le bébé encore plus.

_ Je ne veux pas le tuer…Mais y a tant de chose. Comme ce cauchemar, qui revient sans cesse. Je suis terrifiée.

_ Je le sens. Je vais t'aider, à te calmer. Il faut que tu te reposes. Mais d'abord je vais appeler Edward. Il est inquiet.

_ C'est bien la première fois.

_ Bah t'as pas perdu ton sarcasme, c'est déjà ça. Souris-je

Je n'eus même pas le loisir de m'adresser à lui, qu'il était déjà là. Il s'approcha doucement de Bella, et prit ma place. Bella baissa les yeux, Edward lui releva le menton. Je pouvais lire le désespoir, il lui sourit. Elle se jeta dans ses bras. Mon frère eut un soupir de soulagement. Je décidai qu'il était temps de m'éclipser.

_Merci Jasper. Souffla Bella

Je lui fis un clin d'œil, et retournai voir Alice et les autres. Alice m'embrassa fougueusement. Les autres semblaient un peu soulagés. Aro et Marcus me remercièrent.

**EDWARD POV**

Elle acceptait enfin mes gestes de tendresse. Simplement que je puisse la toucher. Jasper l'avait aidée. Il savait exactement ce que ressentait Bella. Pas seulement parce qu'il était empathe, mais aussi parce qu'il était passé lui-même par ses sentiments. Dans un certain sens j'étais rassuré. J'avais peur qu'elle me fuit à nouveau. J'avais trouvé que ses réflexes sur l'instant étaient très bien. Mais bien sûr elle ne voyait pas les choses comme ça. Carlisle venait vers nous il souhaitait examiner Bella. Je m'écartai, elle ne dit rien.

Carlisle lui sourit, et posa une main sur son front. Elle était calme. Je me doutai, que nous le devions à Jasper. Il mesura son abdomen, écouta leur cœur. Il semblait pensif. Quand il sentit le bébé bouger. Un grand sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. Il m'envoya chercher silencieusement un mug de sang, le temps qu'il finisse. Je revenais avec la ferme intention qu'elle se nourrisse cette fois ci. Bella s'était rassise. Je lui tendis la tasse. Elle était plus qu'hésitante.

_ Bella, s'il te plait.

Elle se prit la tête dans les mains, et finit par accepter. Elle en reprit même trois fois. Quand elle se cala contre moi et s'endormit enfin.

_ Alors ? Demandai-je à mon père

_ Elle va bien. Néanmoins sa grossesse s'accélère. Si je prends en compte les mesures de son ventre. Je dirais qu'elle est enceinte d'environ sept mois. Le bébé bouge bien. Les signes vitaux sont corrects, même si je pense qu'il faut qu'elle s'alimente beaucoup plus.

_ Tu as vu à quel point on a du mal. Tout allait très bien, avant ça. J'aurais dû être plus vigilant.

_ Edward. Tu ne pouvais pas le deviner. Et puis elle n'a tué personne.

_ Je sais, mais pour elle c'est l'intention qui compte. Elle est terrorisée à l'idée de pouvoir faire du mal au bébé.

_ Ca n'arrivera pas.

_ Je sais. Mais elle ne veut rien entendre.

_ Peut-être qu'on peut lui donner les deux. Sang animal et humain. Elle ne sera pas aussi en forme. Mais ça la rassurera peut-être.

_ Tu as sûrement raison.

Il me donna une tape sur l'épaule. Puis il rejoignit le reste de la famille qui voulait des informations. Bella dormait calmement. Mais j'attendais le moment où elle allait se réveiller en hurlant à cause de son fameux cauchemar. Elle refusait catégoriquement d'en parler. Elle préférait tout garder pour elle. Pourtant j'étais persuadé que si elle daignait m'en parler Bella se sentirait mieux. Alice ne voyait toujours rien, et ça m'énervait au possible. Rester dans le brouillard m'était insupportable.

Bella commença à gesticuler dans tous les sens, encore une fois. Jasper nous envoya une bonne dose de sérénité. Elle se calma aussitôt, et s'accrocha à moi. Comme si elle avait peur que je l'abandonne. J'avais une main sur son ventre. J'appréciai de le sentir bouger sous ma main. D'après Carlisle, elle était enceinte physiquement de plus de sept mois. Donc ce qui voulait dire que nous saurions bientôt à quoi nous attendre avec ce bébé. J'étais excité, impatient de découvrir notre enfant. J'étais persuadé que Bella ne lui ferait rien de mal. Mais elle manquait de confiance en elle. Elle devait comprendre que je la soutiendrais, quoi qu'il arrive.

Rosalie et Esmè se tenaient face à nous. Carlisle leur avait dit qu'on pouvait sentir le bébé. Elles demandaient implicitement l'autorisation. Je leur accordai. Sachant pertinemment que Bella aurait de toute manière accepté. Leurs visages étaient illuminés. Elles auraient sûrement pleuré, si elles avaient pu.

_Tout va bien se passer. Pensa Esmè_

J'acquiesçai. Elle posa une main sur mon épaule. Puis elles s'éloignèrent toutes les deux. Esmè avait raison. Tout se passerait bien. Après ce que nous avions traversé, il ne pouvait en être autrement. On avait le droit d'être heureux, avec cette nouvelle vie.

* * *

><p><strong>La suite dans un petit moment ! <strong>

**Basgi ! Caro**


	47. 46 Une vie pour une vie

**Alors maintenant on prépare une grosse boite de Kleenex, allez y n'hésitez pas, j'ai des actions dedans.**

**Merci à Spuffy : ma bêta, mon amie, ma p'tite sœur.**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p><strong>46 Une vie pour une vie<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>BELLA POV<strong>

Cela faisait une semaine que nous étions rentrés. Mon ventre était énorme. Quand Carlisle et oncle Marcus avaient dit que les choses allaient s'accélérer on ne pensait pas que c'était à ce point-là. D'après mon beau père, j'en étais à huit mois. Mon appétit était des plus voraces. Mais j'alternai le sang animal et humain. J'espérais sincèrement ne pas réitérer l'expérience de l'île. Enfin côté humain, je n'avais pas trop de soucis. Je n'en avais plus vu. Angela me manquait. On discutait par mail. L'excuse : j'avais attrapé une maladie tropicale contagieuse.

Mais le pire était ce cauchemar, toujours le même. La sensation que je ne m'en sortirai pas cette fois. C'était comme une évidence. Etais-je prête à mourir pour que mon enfant survive ? Certainement.

Je passai mes journées à tourner en rond. J'avais englouti une partie de la bibliothèque d'Edward. Alice et les autres tentaient de me divertir comme ils pouvaient mais à la vérité c'est que j'étais exténuée. Ce bébé me pompait toute mon énergie. Edward s'inquiétait. Je le voyais bien. Démétri aussi. Ma liberté de mouvement était restreinte. J'étais surveillée comme le lait sur le feu. J'avouais que cette situation me tapait sur les nerfs. J'étais enceinte ! Pas mourante ! Heureusement que les autres allaient toujours au lycée. Carlisle travaillait. Mais le pire restait mon père. Monsieur avait décidé de jouer son rôle à cent pour cent. Mais à ce point-là c'était trop. Non mais franchement ! Esmè, quant à elle était en pleine étude de « la chambre de bébé ». Même Rose m'appelait toutes les demi-heures.

Aujourd'hui, j'avais enfin l'autorisation spéciale de bouger un petit peu. Enfin sur la propriété, mais seule, du moins pendant dix minutes. Autant dire que c'était Byzance.

Bien sûr, j'avais le droit d'aller seulement jusqu'au cottage avec obligation d'ouvrir mon esprit. Je pouvais bien faire ça. Mais Edward connaissait mon besoin de solitude par moment. Et là, j'avais dépassé mon stade de tolérance familial. Je me levai donc du canapé, Edward et mon père  
>accoururent. Comme à leur habitude. Je grognai.<p>

_ Mais vous avez fini ! J'suis pas en sucre ! J'suis capable de me lever encore d'un sofa.

_ Oui mais…

_ Non, Edward. Pas de mais…Je vais très bien. Du balai ! aus ! Fuori ! Get out !

_ Bella, tu es vraiment une tête de mule !

_ Autant que toi, mon amour !

_ Dix minutes !

_ *Ja her general ! Danke. Répondis-je à mon père d'un salut militaire (*D'accord monsieur le général ! merci.)

_ Bella. Souffla Edward

_Vous me rendez dingue ! Pensai-je_

De vouloir que tout se passe bien ! Ce n'est pas te rendre dingue.

Edward ! Pitié ! Lâchez-moi dix minutes !

Je sortis de la maison, bien décidée à prendre l'air. Je m'avançai lentement vers le cottage. Observant la nature endormie par l'hiver. Le bébé bougeait, je m'arrêtai un moment contre un arbre posant ma main sur mon ventre. Je savourai cet instant de pur égoïsme. Respirant la nature à plein poumon. Quand je sentis des bras m'encercler tandis qu'une main se posait sur ma bouche.

Vampires ! Pensai-je

**EDWARD POV**

J'étais en colère après Bella. Elle m'avait promis de laisser son bouclier ouvert, et rien. Je n'entendais fichtrement rien. Ça commençait légèrement à m'angoisser. J'avais un mauvais pressentiment. Quelque chose n'allait pas. Aro trouvait que je m'impatientais plus vite que lui. Cette constatation le fit sourire. Mais Bella était très affaiblie par le bébé ces derniers jours je le savais, alors oui, je m'inquiétais de ne pas entendre ses pensées. Je soupirai, me passai une main dans les cheveux. Bella ne le disait pas mais je la connaissais trop bien. Ses nuits étaient extrêmement agitées. Je faisais alors les cent pas attendant qu'elle revienne. Le téléphone d'Aro se mit à sonner. Il s'éloigna et décrocha. Démétri et les autres arrivèrent en courant. Leurs pensées étaient confuses. Aro revint, son visage était empli de fureur. Ses frères entrèrent à leur tour. Volterra. La seule chose qui s'échappait de ses pensées.

_ Des vampires ont attaqué Voltera, et Heïdi s'est échappée. Assena-t-il.

_ Quoi ? Quand ?

_ Hier. Alec vient de m'appeler. Expliqua Démétri

_ Bella ! M'écriai-je

Je sortis de la villa et me dirigeai en courant vers le cottage. Les autres me suivirent. Il n'y avait aucune trace de Bella. Si ce n'était un morceau de sa tunique par terre. C'était impossible. Non c'était un cauchemar. Je me retournai vers Démétri. Tout son être bouillonnait de rage. Alice, Emmett et Rose partirent à la recherche de Bella. J'avais besoin de réponses. L'odeur de trois vampires assaillait mon odorat. Heidi, voulait se vengeait. Je l'avais lu dans l'esprit de Démétri. Il lui avait parlé, elle reprochait à Bella d'avoir ruinée sa vie

_ Je le savais. J'aurais dû m'écouter. Il est arrivé quelque chose ! Ils étaient trois.

_ Du calme Edward. On n'en sait rien. Dit-Jasper calmement

_ Je le sens. Que s'est-il passé à Voltera ?

_ Ils ont été attaqués par des renégats. Il y a deux nuits. La bataille a duré jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Enfin…avec le décalage horaire…

_ On s'en fout du décalage horaire ! Démétri !

_ Enfin, une fois qu'ils ont fait le ménage, ils se sont aperçus que Heïdi avait disparu.

_ Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ?

_ On ne sait pas Edward.

_ Mais c'est évident, Aro ! Elle va vouloir se venger. Maintenant qu'elle sait pour le bébé…Expliqua Marcus

_ Je dois retrouver Bella !

_ Edward, il faut prévenir Sam et les autres. Si elle a été enlevée. Ils seront ralentis par elle. Sa grossesse l'empêche de se déplacer correctement. Et puis peut-être qu'elle est là…

_ T'y crois à ça Jasper, franchement ? Demandai-je avec agressivité.

_ Non…

Carlisle arriva, inquiet. Il nous annonça que nous devions voir les loups. Nous nous dirigeâmes donc vers la réserve. Sam, Jacob et les autres étaient là. Nos rapports s'étaient considérablement améliorés depuis la bataille contre Sulpicia. Carlisle prit la parole.

_ Bonjour, Sam.

_ Bonjour. Que me vaut l'honneur de votre visite ?

_ Bella.

_ Et bien ?

_ Nous pensons qu'elle a été enlevée, par trois vampires.

_ Je l'ai vue à l'œuvre, elle sait se défendre. Intervint Jacob

_ Elle est affaiblie. Souffla Carlisle

_ Les raisons ? S'enquit Sam

_ Elle est enceinte.

Là, ce fut la stupeur. Ils nous regardaient avec des yeux comme des soucoupes. Ils ne comprenaient pas grand-chose. Carlisle leur expliqua. Ils semblaient incrédules. Quand Embry et Paul arrivèrent, sous la demande implicite de Sam.

_ Ils sont bien trois, plus Bella. Mais ils ont quitté la réserve. Confirma Paul.

_ L'alliance est de mise, Sam. Affirmai-je avec véhémence

_ En effet. Mais que lui veulent-ils ?

_ Se venger. Dis-je

_ Cool ! Ça fait un moment qu'on s'est pas farci un ou deux vampires. Cria Joyeusement Quill

_ Quill ! Assena Sam

_ Bah quoi ?

Les Quileute s'éloignèrent. Seth était le plus touché par la disparition de Bella. Il l'appréciait vraiment beaucoup. Alice revint, mais elle n'avait rien vu. Démétri débordait de rage.

_ Edward, on y va !

_ Je viens avec vous ! Grogna Emmett.

_ Moi aussi ! Gronda Jane

Démétri la prit un peu à part. Il sondait son regard.

_ Jane, va avec un autre groupe. Il faut que les forces soient équilibrées.

_ Mais, Heidi…

_ J'm'occupe d'elle ! Si tu la trouves en premier, tu sais ce que tu as à faire. Dit-il glacial

_ Démétri ! Elle va…

_ Ne t'inquiète pas. On l'aura et on ramènera Bella.

Il embrassa le sommet de son crâne. Puis nous partîmes. Jazz, Alice et Rose formaient le deuxième groupe. Aro, Marcus, Caïus un autre. Carlisle, Esmè et Jane le dernier. Les loups devaient nous rejoindre, après avoir récolté des infos. Nous partîmes de l'arbre où l'étoffe avait été retrouvée. Démétri se pencha et huma le sol. Il était autant en colère que moi. Emmett tournait comme un lion en cage.

_ Ils ont un traqueur avec eux, je reconnais son odeur. Je sais qui il est. Dit-il d'un air grave

_ Quoi ? Demanda Emmett

_ Un nomade, du nom de James. Je pense que sa compagne Victoria, se trouve aussi avec eux. Ça se complique.

_ James ? Dis-je surpris

_ C'est un traqueur obsessionnel. Un sadique, la souffrance lui fait plaisir. Il était attiré par l'odeur de Bella alors qu'elle n'était encore qu'une petite fille. Quant à Victoria elle est très habile pour se sortir de situation critique.

_ Pourquoi ils suivent Heidi ?

_ Elle a dû leur promettre quelque chose. La partie va être serrée. J'aurais dû la tuer. Désobéir.

_ Y'a pas de temps à perdre dans des regrets, on a des vampires à démembrer. Grogna Emmett;

Alors nous arpentâmes la forêt et ses environs. Je me concentrai pour capter le moindre signe de Bella. Mais rien ne me parvenait. Je savais néanmoins qu'elle était encore en vie. Je le sentais au plus profond de mon être. J'avais promis à Bella de veiller sur elle et le bébé encore une fois j'avais failli. Je n'aurais jamais dû accepter qu'elle sorte seule. Je me détestais pour ça. Je devais la retrouver. Il le fallait. Je devais sauver notre enfant, et ma Bella. Mais pour l'instant il n'y avait rien, aucune trace. Emmett n'avait qu'une hâte : les retrouver et en faire du bois de chauffage.

**EMMETT POV**

S'en prendre à ma petite sœur ! Enceinte en plus ! Fallait être complètement taré ! Suicidaire ! Voilà, c'était des vampires suicidaires. Il était hors de question qu'ils la touchent. Bella avait souffert plus qu'une vie ne devrait le permettre. Si elle devait mourir… Personne ne pourrait s'en remettre. Puis le destin n'avait pas le droit d'arracher à Edward son seul bonheur. Sa famille. Cette fille était un vrai rayon de soleil. Elle avait illuminé nos vies. C'était comme si en fait toute la famille n'attendait qu'elle. Bella, si triste, si mal au début. Jamais je ne pourrais effacer l'image de Bella dans cette salle de musique. Son visage si torturé de souffrance et sa musique si déchirante. C'était comme un hurlement de désespoir.

Puis nous l'avions vu "s'éveiller" doucement à la vie grâce à Edward. Pour mon frère il en était de même. Elle lui avait appris à vivre. Même quand les regards extérieurs se posaient sur eux. Il était évident qu'ils étaient faits l'un pour l'autre. Et c'était pour cela qu'il était impensable que je laisse qui que ce soit toucher à un seul de ses cheveux, ou ceux du bébé. J'allais être tonton ! Pouvoir lui apprendre toutes les bêtises possibles et imaginables. Personne ne me priverait de faire enrager ses parents. Certainement pas. J'en ferai de la pâtée pour loups !

**ALICE POV**

J'étais encore une fois aveugle. Mais complètement. Heidi devait être en pleine possession de ses moyens. J'étais enragée. Bella était ma meilleure amie, et je refusais de la perdre. Non, notre famille serait détruite. Jamais je ne permettrais à une chose pareille d'arriver. Nous devions la protéger, permettre à cet enfant de voir le jour. Pour que la paix s'installe dans le futur. Jasper m'envoyait des ondes de calme, mais j'avouais que c'était sans grand succès. Rose n'avait qu'une envie : les étriper. Elle pensait énormément au bébé. Mais le sort de Bella la préoccupait tout autant. Nous respirions les odeurs autour de nous à plein poumon. Les effluves de Bella nous parvenaient mais bizarrement. On avait l'impression qu'elle venait de toute part en même temps.

**DEMETRI POV**

J'aurai sa peau à cette garce ! Je n'arrivais pas à croire qu'elle puisse tomber aussi bas. Enlever Bella. Mais je me demandais comment j'avais pu finir dans son lit. Plus j'avançais et plus je réalisais. Même si ça n'avait pas duré, c'était assez long pour que Félix puisse mettre la main sur Bella. Quand je l'avais rejoint au cachot le jour de son arrestation, elle avait dit m'aimer. Balivernes. C'était complètement dingue. Elle ne m'aimait pas, elle voulait m'utiliser comme deux ans auparavant. J'étais capable de tout quand il s'agissait de la sécurité de Bella. Elle était bien plus qu'une petite sœur à mes yeux. Je l'avais nourrie. J'avais sacrifié mon régime alimentaire pour elle. Je l'avais bercée pour qu'elle s'endorme. Et maintenant quoi ? Je devais la laisser mourir. Bella était presque comme ma fille. Heidi crèverait pour cet affront. Quant aux deux autres leur sort serait le même. L'odeur de Bella se faisait plus présente, mais elle était encore trop loin.

**BELLA POV**

Ma vie se résumait à : comment se faire avoir en dix leçons ?

Ils m'avaient attrapé et contrainte en moins de deux minutes. Heidi. Comment avait-elle pu s'échapper ? Elle souhaitait se venger de moi, et de la destruction de son petit monde. Les deux vampires qui se trouvaient avec elle je les avais déjà vus. Il y a quelques années je devais avoir trois ou quatre ans. Je jouais dans le jardin du château. Ce vampire, James s'était approché de moi. Mon instinct m'avait dit de me méfier. Il avait pris ma main, et l'avait humée très fortement. Il m'avait dit « tu sens bon ». Je n'avais pas trop réalisé sur le coup. Mais Démétri était arrivé furibond. Il avait ôté sa main de la mienne. En lui disant de dégager. Ce qu'il avait fait en nous promettant qu'on le reverrait.

Démétri m'avait pris dans ses bras et m'avait ramenée dans ma chambre. Voilà que des années plus tard, un de mes geôliers était James. Ils se relayaient pour me porter. Nous éloignant toujours plus de Forks. Aucun n'avait prononcé une seule parole. Je me gardais bien de me taire. Je voulais épargner la vie de mon bébé. Quand au bout de plusieurs heures, on s'arrêta. Je commençai à avoir soif. Victoria et James partirent chasser. Heidi se retourna face à moi. Je me forçai à rester debout. La dévisageant. Je ne voulais surtout pas qu'elle pense que j'avais peur d'elle.

_ Isabella…Cracha-t-elle

_ Heidi. Je dirai bien quel plaisir de te voir. Mais on m'a appris à ne pas mentir.

_ Le mariage ne te réussit pas ! T'as pris du poids ! Se faire engrosser par un vampire…Y'a vraiment que toi et peut-être ta salope de mère.

_ Va te faire foutre ! Crachai-je.

Elle s'approcha de moi. Prenant mon visage entre sa main.

_ Tu vas payer Isabella. Tu m'as tout pris. Ma situation. Ma famille. Démétri…

Elle me lâcha.

_ Démétri…laisse-moi rire. Tu ne peux pas perdre ce que tu n'avais pas. Il a toujours été amoureux de Jane. Tu as trahi mon père, ta famille, comme tu dis. Tu t'es détruite toute seule.

_ Il a fallu que tu viennes au monde. Tu ne pouvais pas crever. Non Démétri s'est senti obligé de te sauver. Je l'aimais.

_ Non ! Tu n'aimes que toi-même ! Tu as joué de nos sentiments. Jane était ton amie et moi aussi.

_ Tu n'as jamais été mon amie sale hybride ! Mais j'aurai ma vengeance ! Ton mari en mourra de chagrin. Mais d'abord je compte bien t'humilier. On a encore le temps. Ta chère famille est encore loin. Je sais que tu as soif ! Tes yeux parlent pour toi. Ça tombe bien. Figure-toi qu'ils ramènent à manger. Rit-elle. James ne t'a pas oubliée. Il aimerait savoir quel goût tu as…

_ J'suis imbuvable comme fille ! Tu dois le savoir !

_ Encore des sarcasmes…

_ Alors quel est le programme ?

_ Tu vas te nourrir. Ensuite, j'arracherai cette ignominie de ton ventre. James te tuera avec plaisir. Enfin si tu es encore en vie, bien sûr !

_ Tu ne toucheras pas à mon enfant ! Espèce de garce ! Dis-je en la défiant du regard

Elle me gifla. J'atterris contre un rocher. Je me relevai, tandis qu'elle riait avec sadisme. Ce n'était peut-être pas la meilleure façon de rester en vie. Surtout en l'insultant. Je m'appuyai contre un arbre. Je sentis un filet de sang couler le long de ma tempe. Je posai une main rassurante sur mon ventre. Le bébé s'agitait, je pouvais ressentir son angoisse. Quand James et Victoria revinrent, avec deux êtres humains. Il y avait un homme d'environ quarante ans et un petit garçon de trois ou quatre ans. Ils étaient terrorisés. Je n'osais imaginer ce qu'elle voulait que je fasse. Elle attrapa l'homme par le col. Puis sonda ses yeux rouges dans les siens. Elle se jeta sur son cou, et le vida de son sang. Le petit garçon avait fermé les yeux. James le jeta à mes pieds.

_ Bois ! M'ordonna-t-il

_ Jamais ! Plutôt crever !

_ Ça viendra ! Ne sois pas si…impatiente. Dit-il, excédé.

L'odeur du sang de ce petit garçon m'attira. Je cessai de respirer. J'avais soif, tellement soif. Ma gorge me brulait. Le venin s'engouffrait dans ma bouche. Je le ravalai. Mon corps était tendu comme un arc. Le garçon tremblait. Il se rapprocha de moi. Je tentai de reculer. Mais il ne se rendait pas compte du danger qui le menaçait. Mes mains frémissaient. Mon esprit était en contradiction. Une partie me disait de prendre sa vie. Car si je ne le faisais pas, les autres le feraient. Tandis que l'autre refusait de toucher à ce petit être. Mais la bête avait soif. Non ! Ne pas céder. Repenser à Edward. Je n'étais pas comme ça. Non je refusais d'être un monstre. Il était hors de question que j'arrache la vie à cet enfant. Il pleurait de tout son saoul. Appelant sa mère.

_ Elle avait un excellent goût. Expliqua James

_ Le père n'était pas mal du tout ! Renchérit Victoria

Je les regardai avec dégoût.

_ Les routes de l'Alaska ne sont plus aussi sûres qu'avant. S'esclaffa la compagne de James.

_ Vous n'êtes que des animaux, assoiffés de sadisme.

_ Dit l'hybride qui a une envie folle de planter ses crocs dans ce petit orphelin sans défense…. Ta résistance m'étonne.

_ Vraiment Heidi…

_ Corsons un peu les choses.

Heidi s'approcha de nous. D'une démarche féline. Elle attrapa l'enfant, le redressa.

_ N'ai pas peur mon ange. Lui souffla-t-elle

Je grognai et fis un pas vers elle. Quand elle entailla la peau du petit. Il pleura de plus belle. Quand la vue de son sang me monta directement dans la gorge. Puis elle le rejeta au sol. Avec un rire sadique. James huma un grand coup.

_ Humm Isabella. Sens l'odeur délicieuse du sang chaud. Quel gâchis. Tu n'as qu'une seule chose à faire pour calmer la brulure de ta gorge.

Je tournai le dos, et posai mon front contre un arbre. Tentant de faire le vide dans ma tête. J'avais beaucoup de mal à me contenir. Les autres perdaient patience. James grogna, se rapprocha dangereusement de nous. Je ne pouvais pas le laisser le tuer. Je me retournai et cachai l'enfant derrière moi.

_ Ne t'approches pas ! Laisse le tranquille ! Heidi c'est moi que tu veux !

_ Mais ta déchéance d'abord ! Gronda-t-elle

_ Tu peux toujours rêver !

_ Il faut qu'on bouge ! Ils seront bientôt là ! Assena James

Qu'est-ce que vous auriez fait à ma place ? Moi, je pris le gamin sous mon bras et partis en courant dans la direction opposée où ils voulaient m'emmener. Je n'avais pas la moindre chance. Mais je ne le faisais pas pour moi. Je voulais simplement gagner du temps pour ce gosse. Ils ne pouvaient pas se permettre de perdre du temps avec lui. J'appelai de toutes mes forces.

_ EDWARRDDDD ! EDWWARRD ! Puis soufflai au petit. Cours ! Va le plus vite possible ! Ne te retourne pas !

Je le lâchai, et changeai de direction. Ils étaient derrière moi. Je sentais leur souffle sur mon cou. Quand je sentis deux mains m'empoigner les épaules, m'arrachant un cri de douleur. C'était James, il tomba sur moi, me cassant plusieurs côtes. J'hurlai de douleur. Il me releva en m'attrapant par les cheveux. Puis commença à me trainer jusqu'aux autres. Il me jeta par terre aux pieds d'Heidi. Qui me balança un autre coup de pieds dans mes côtes blessées. La douleur irradia dans tout mon être. Je remerciai le ciel, le placenta était assez solide pour protéger mon enfant malgré tout. Ils me relevèrent, une vive douleur me tirailla les entrailles, et mes genoux fléchirent. Heidi appuya fortement sur mon ventre, me faisant grimacer. Le stress et cette course poursuite, avait dû déclencher les contractions.

_ Bien sûr, cette saleté de mioche doit faire son apparition, maintenant ! Ragea-t-elle

_ On l'emmène.

James me chargea sur son dos, et reprit sa course effrénée. Mes côtes me faisaient souffrir atrocement. Sans compter que ce que je pensais être les contractions m'assaillaient. Mais une fatigue lancinante m'atteignit aussi. Je ne savais même pas si j'étais capable de résister plus longtemps. Mon esprit était tourné vers Edward. Son amour, ses bras réconfortant et son odeur. C'était de lui que j'avais besoin et plus que tout.

Je sentis qu'on me déposait au sol sans ménagement. Mais c'était comme si je n'étais plus dans mon corps. J'avais froid. Un froid mortel et glacial. Qui venait de l'intérieur de mon corps.

_ On lui arrache le gosse et on l'achève.

_ Non…Marmonnai-je.

_ Les autres ne sont plus qu'à quelques kilomètres. De toute manière, elle va mourir. Laissons-la crever comme une chienne. Tu as eu ce que tu voulais, ta vengeance, Heidi ! Si on veut avoir une chance de s'en tirer, il faut partir ! Assena Victoria.

_ Je veux qu'elle meure sous mes yeux. Cracha-t-elle.

Elle s'approcha de mon cou et planta ses crocs dedans. J'hurlai. James et Victoria la tirèrent. Ce n'était pas pur bonté d'âme qu'ils avaient embarqué Heidi. Les autres n'étaient pas loin, et elle devait survivre, afin qu'ils puissent recevoir leur récompense. Je me retrouvai donc seule. Mes entrailles se tordant violemment. J'avais au moins réussi à sauver ce petit garçon. Je n'avais pas céder à la tentation de m'abreuver. Mais j'étais trop faible. Le venin qu'elle m'avait injecté n'était pas suffisant pour m'aider. Mais peut-être pour m'achever. Je sentais la vie s'échapper de moi tandis que les contractions se faisaient de plus en plus violentes. J'allais mourir voilà la seule certitude que j'avais. Mais quand ? Aurai-je le temps de mettre mon enfant au monde ? J'étais pliée en deux, sous la souffrance.

J'avais réussi à baisser mon pantalon. Ma tunique couvrant mon corps. Je sentais chaque os s'écarter de mon bassin. Quand des hurlements se firent entendre. Les loups arrivaient. Ils stoppèrent quand ils me virent.

_ Continuez ! Tuez-les ! Les sommai-je

Ils continuèrent, sauf un. Je le reconnus à son pelage, c'était Seth. Il couina, puis frotta sa tête contre ma main. J'étais transie de froid. Il me releva légèrement en avant, en tirant sur mon bras. Je grognai, mes os brisés me faisant mal. Puis il se plaça entre l'arbre et mon dos. Sa chaleur irradiait mes reins. Je n'étais pas seule. Je ne mourrai pas seule. J'enfonçai mes mains dans la terre tellement le mal me rongeait. Seth aboyait de plus en plus fort. Hurlant à la mort. Mais j'étais bien trop concentrée sur ce qui se passait à l'intérieur de moi. L'odeur de mon propre sang me remontait dans la gorge. Ma vue se troublait le bébé voulait sortir. Je le sentais. J'hurlai au moment où je commençais à pousser. Quand une odeur familière me frappa de plein fouet.

C'était lui. Edward arrivait. Enfin il était là. L'amour d'une vie. Mon mari. Il s'agenouilla et me prit dans ses bras. Je croisai le regard haineux de Démétri, et d'Emmett. Ils étaient figés. Les poings serrés le long de leur corps. Ils se mirent à grogner. Démétri devait les retrouver. Il fallait que toute cette histoire cesse. Ils s'approchèrent, je levai ma main vers eux, les stoppant.

_ Vas-y Dém. Qu'on en finisse. Crachai-je

Il acquiesça. Puis fila avec Emmett en direction des autres loups. Edward embrassa ma tempe et se retourna vers Seth, plein de gratitude. Il me serra dans ses bras. Son odeur me rassura tout de suite. Mais son regard trahissait ses émotions. Il paniquait. Je grimaçai.

_ Merci. Bella, mon dieu ! J'ai tellement eu peur ! Je crois que c'est le moment, mon amour. J'en connais un qui veut sortir. Je suis là. Tout va bien. On va y arriver, ensemble. Tenta-t-il de se rassurer

Comment dire à l'être que l'on aime le plus au monde que l'on va mourir ? On ne dit rien.

_ Edward…le bébé…il…vient. Soufflai-je

_ Je sais, mon ange. Il faut que tu pousses. Il a besoin de ton aide.

Quand une violente contraction me prit. Je poussai de toutes mes forces. Seth m'aida à me relever légèrement pour faciliter ma position. Edward se mit, à genoux entre mes jambes.

_ C'est sa tête. Affirma-t-il

J'étais morte de fatigue. J'avais soif. Mon épuisement était à son comble. Mes côtes m'envoyaient une douleur insupportable.

_ Mon amour. Encore une fois. Pousse.

Alors je fis ce qu'il me demandait. Dans un dernier effort, mettant mes dernières forces pour la survie de notre bébé. Mais la mort m'attendait, tapie dans l'ombre. J'entendis Carlisle arriver au même moment que le bébé sortait. Ma vue baissait de plus en plus. Edward tenait l'enfant dans ses bras, et l'approcha de moi.

_ C'est un garçon. Murmura-t-il

_ Je…Je…vous aime, tous…les deux...Edward prend…soin…de lui. Dis-je presque inaudible.

_ Bella ! Non ! Carlisle !

Esmè prit l'enfant des bras de son père, et l'enveloppa dans sa veste. Il criait de toutes ses forces. Tandis que je sentais les ténèbres envahir mon cœur, et mon âme. Je pleurai, jamais je ne connaitrai mon fils. Mon destin était tracé depuis le début. Comme ma mère avant moi. Je ne devais pas survivre. Juste être là pour lui donner la vie. Pour qu'il accomplisse sa destinée. Je sentais les doigts froids de Carlisle palper mes côtes. Je grimaçai face à la douleur. Je n'avais que très peu de temps pour exprimer ce que je ressentais pour eux. Une vie n'y aurait pas suffi de toute manière. Edward tenait ma main.

_ Dis lui…que c'est pas de…sa faute. Survis pour lui. Pour nous…Je t'aime. Pardonne-moi… Merci de m'avoir offert…ton amour.

_ Tu vas vivre Bella. Ne dis pas ça ! Tu n'as pas le droit de nous laisser ! Sans toi…non !

_ Pour lui Edw…ard. J'ai froid…tellement froid… Balbutiai-je

Je sentais ma gorge se remplir de mon propre sang. C'était la fin. Le trou noir. Je m'y engouffrai inexorablement. Je n'avais plus mal. Seule la tristesse m'envahit. Puis je sombrai.

**DEMETRI POV**

J'avais vu Bella contre Seth. Ses yeux me disaient adieu. Je ne pouvais effacer cette image de ma tête. Elle était mourante. Je revoyais ma vie auprès d'elle. Mon cœur atrophié saignait. La rage me consumait. Je sentais les loups. Ils étaient tous proches. J'allais régler son compte à Heidi une bonne fois pour toute.

Nous approchions. Les vampires étaient encerclés. Je m'avançai prudemment et me plaçai face à Heidi. Elle me fixait d'un regard noir.

_ Le caniche de la gentille Isabella est présent. Cracha-t-elle en me regardant

_ Je vais me faire une joie de te démembrer morceau, par morceau.

_ De l'amour à la haine. Comme c'est charmant Démétri. Railla James.

_ De la haine certainement ! Mais l'amour jamais.

_ Espèce de…

_ De quoi…Tu m'as utilisé. Tu as brouillé mon esprit ! Bella est en train de mourir ! Tu voudrais que je te remercie pour ce gâchis !

_ Qu'elle crève elle et son mioche! C'est la meilleure chose qu'elle puisse faire

_ Finissons-en ! C'est moi qui te crèverai ! Menaça Emmett

_ Je t'ai aimé ! Mais tu préfères ta poufiasse de Jane !

_ Non Heidi ! Tu as aimé le peu de pouvoirs que je possédais ! Jane n'a aucun rapport avec toi ! Je l'aime elle !

Elle se mit à grogner et me fonça dessus. Emmett et les loups se jetèrent sur les deux autres. Je lui envoyai directement un coup de pied dans son abdomen. Elle s'écroula sur un rocher. Le faisant exploser sous l'impact. Je sautai sur elle ne lui laissant aucun répit. Je la pris par l'encolure et lui explosai le dos et la tête contre un arbre. Elle hurla. Ensuite je lui mis mon poing dans sa mâchoire. Mais la douleur, de savoir, de sentir que Bella était en train de mourir me rendit encore plus fou de rage. Heidi était à genoux devant moi, je lui arrachai la tête d'un coup, et laissai les Quileute s'occuper du reste de son corps. Mais je n'avais toujours pas évacué ma haine. Les deux autres vampires étaient morts. Je me défoulai sur plusieurs rochers avant de faire demi-tour, et de retourner auprès de Bella.

**EDWARD POV**

NON ! Elle n'avait pas le droit de nous abandonner. Pas maintenant. J'hurlai de désespoir. Refusant cette fatalité. Le hurlement à la mort de Seth nous avait prévenus. Je posai ma tête sur son front. Carlisle tentait de l'ausculter. Nous lui avions remis son pantalon. Son cœur ralentissait dangereusement. Il y avait du sang absolument partout. Elle avait sauvé ce petit garçon.

Elle ne méritait pas de mourir. Démétri, Emmett et les loups revinrent. Sam s'était retransformé.

_ Emmett, éloigne Edward ! Ordonna Carlisle

_ NON !

_ Edward, laisse-moi regarder.

Les bras de mon frère m'encerclaient puissamment. J'étais à genoux. Mes sanglots secs m'arrachaient mon âme. Je n'avais jamais connu pareille douleur. J'entendais la voix paniquée d'Aro. Il nous rejoignit, et s'agenouilla devant sa fille. Les pleurs de mon fils. Ma Bella mourait. Qui étais-je sans elle ? Rien. Le néant absolu.

_ Marcus, viens m'aider. Demanda mon père

_ Oui

_ Une de ses côtes a dû perforer ses poumons. Elle fait une hémorragie interne. Il faut agir vite. Avant que son cœur ne s'arrête.

_ La transformer ! Assena Marcus

_ Non…Elle…

_ Edward, c'est l'unique solution. Je ne sais même pas si ça marchera. Elle est vraiment mal en point.

Je levai les yeux vers mon fils. Il pleurait toujours dans les bras de ma mère. Je croisai le regard d'Aro. Il était prêt à tout pour ne pas la perdre. Tout le monde semblait du même avis. Démétri aussi. Mais pourtant avais-je le droit de la condamner à perdre son âme ? Mon fils, il avait besoin de sa mère. J'avais besoin de Bella. Emmett me relâcha. J'avançai à genoux vers elle. Mon père se tourna vers Sam.

_ Je sais qu'en faisant ça nous rompons le pacte. Mais je ne peux la laisser mourir sans rien essayer.

_ Officiellement, nous sommes en zone libre. Donc nous n'avons rien à dire, à partir du moment où elle n'attaque pas notre territoire, ni d'humains.

Seth et les autres se mirent à japper.

_ Edward !? Edward !?

_ Oui. On doit la sauver ! Assenai-je

Les loups s'éloignèrent un instant. Marcus sortit un récipient de sa veste et une seringue. Il avait tout calculé. Juste au cas où. Il me le tendit. Je fis affluer le venin dans ma gorge, pour le verser dans l'espèce d'éprouvette. Je lui pris la seringue des mains. Et je la remplis de venin. Je défis le haut de la tunique de Bella, les autres se détournèrent. J'enfonçai le pistolet seringue directement dans son cœur. Bella se souleva d'un coup et se mit à crier. Puis retomba aussi sec. Je réitérai l'opération plusieurs fois. Puis m'effondrai sur elle.

Démétri s'approcha et m'éloigna doucement. Emmett prit soigneusement Bella dans ses bras. Nous repartîmes vers la maison. J'étais hagard. Nous courrions. Mais le chemin pour rentrer, me semblait durer une éternité. J'avais l'impression que tout était irréel. Je ne comprenais absolument rien. La vie était si belle ce matin. Mais maintenant l'horreur. Bella allait mourir, dans un sens ou dans l'autre. Elle ne rougirait plus. Son cœur s'éteindrait à tout jamais. Mon fils…notre fils…A cette pensée, mes genoux fléchirent et je m'effondrai dans un hurlement de peine et de douleur.

_ BELLAAA !

Jazz se jeta au sol, et me serra dans ses bras tandis que mon corps réclamait des larmes qui ne couleraient pas. Mon frère tentait de m'apaiser par tous les moyens, mais rien n'y faisait. Un trou béant venait de faire son apparition dans ma poitrine. Ce que l'amour de Bella avait réussi à combler, la haine d'Heidi l'avait rouvert à vif. J'avais la sensation d'étouffer. J'allais la perdre. Plus rien ne comptait. Seulement ma tristesse. Ma haine pour tous ses êtres qui ne voulaient pas qu'elle vive. Je ne sentis même pas qu'on me ramenait à la villa. Je n'entendais même plus mon fils pleurer. J'étais déconnecté de la réalité, je refusai de l'assumer. Je voulais oublier qu'elle allait sûrement mourir. Oublier ma souffrance et celle de mon fils, qui réclamait sa mère. J'étais perdu dans ma douleur quand je sentis une main sur mon épaule. Je revins à la réalité. C'était Emmett.

« Edward, ton fils, il a besoin de toi. » Murmura-t-il.

Je tournai ma tête vers mon enfant. Sa détresse était plus qu'évidente. Ce qui me fit l'effet d'une gifle intérieure. Il devait se sentir tellement seul dans ce monde. Sans sa mère. Il avait peur. Je le sentais. Je me dirigeai vers lui. Oui, notre enfant avait besoin de moi. J'avais promis à Bella. Esmè, l'avait toujours dans ses bras. Elle me le tendit. Je le calais contre ma poitrine. L'odeur de Bella était encore sur lui. Je refusai de le quitter. Je voulais garder une part de Bella avec moi. Ce lien existait, c'était mon fils. Il frottait sa tête frénétiquement, sur mon torse. Je la bloquai, dans ma main. J'avais peur qu'il se blesse. Ses petites mains s'accrochaient à mon teeshirt. Ses larmes se calmaient, j'avais l'impression que lui aussi recherchait sa mère à travers moi. Je m'éloignai des autres cherchant, un lieu où nous pourrions être tous les deux. Je pouvais sentir sa peur à moins que se fusse la mienne. Sans Bella…Comment pourrions-nous survivre ? Elle ne devait pas mourir, pour nous deux. J'avais besoin d'elle. Cet enfant en avait besoin aussi.

_Alors Spuffy ? Tu trouves toujours que je manque de sadisme !_

(N/R : ! Tu as osé ! c'est salaud ! xd) (N/A : Ouuuuiiiiiiiii Mais je le répète ! J'suis pas gentille ! Et oui j'ai osé, Par ta faute !lol)

* * *

><p><strong>Oui, oui je sais ! lol<strong>

**Basgi, la suite au prochain épisode.**

**Caro.**


	48. 47 S'éveiller

**Salut, voici le dernier chapitre. Il ne restera plus que l'épilogue à vous poster.**

**En attendant, bonne lecture.**

**Pour ceux qui attendent le bonus de My bestfriend's son, un peu de patience, il est entre les mains de ma Bêta.**

* * *

><p><strong><strong>47 S'éveiller<strong>**

* * *

><p><strong>EDWARD POV<strong>

Deux jours. Deux jours d'angoisses et de tortures. Ma Bella. Mon cœur saignait en pensant à elle. Elle était toujours inanimée. Personne ne pouvait dire si le venin allait marcher. J'errai dans la villa mon fils dans les bras. Il était magnifique ses yeux étaient verts. D'après Carlisle j'avais les même quand j'étais humain. Il avait tellement grandi en deux jours. On lui aurait donné trois mois. Il avait déjà des cheveux. Ils étaient de la même couleur que ceux de sa mère. Je ne le quittais jamais. J'avais découvert que je pouvais lire dans ses pensées. Quant à lui, il avait un sacré don. Il était capable de me montrer par des images ce qu'il avait vu et comment il les avait ressenties. Il s'inquiétait beaucoup pour sa mère. Il réclamait souvent sa présence. Nous allions la voir assez régulièrement. Mais il savait que de voir Bella dans cet état me faisait souffrir. Je pouvais sentir tout l'amour qu'il éprouvait pour nous ses parents.

Il gesticula dans mes bras. Il avait faim. J'avançai vers la cuisine quand mon lutin de sœur déboula avec un biberon de sang tout chaud. Je m'installai sur le sofa pour le nourrir. Il avait accroché ses petites mains autour de mes doigts. Il les pressait. Son esprit était calme, apaisé. Jasper était là. Il était souvent intervenu ces jours-ci pour calmer ses angoisses. J'observai mon fils. Il avait fermé les yeux aspirant goulument son biberon. Je le redressai et le calai contre mon épaule. Il gazouillait et poussait de temps en temps des grognements. Puis il posa sa main maladroitement sur ma joue et me montra l'objet de son inquiétude : sa mère. Il voulait aller la voir. Je rapportai son biberon dans la cuisine. Puis montai à l'étage avec mon fils.

Aro était adossé contre le mur, il n'avait pas bougé depuis presque deux jours. Kate venait le voir régulièrement. Marcus et Caïus étaient retournés à Voltera pour régler des affaires urgentes après l'attaque qu'ils avaient subie. Mon beau père nous jeta un léger regard et sortit. Je m'assis sur le lit. Mon fils _(N/R :tu pourrais lui donner un nom, non ?) ( N/A : ça vient impatiente va !)_posa sa main sur le bras de sa mère. Le corps de Bella se refroidissait. Sa peau blanchissait au fur et à mesure que le venin parcourait ses veines. Elle avait été très agitée le premier jour. Son visage grimaçait sous une torture intolérable. Aujourd'hui elle semblait plus sereine. Mon fils posa sa main sur ma joue. Il voulait faire un câlin à sa mère. Je le déposai donc sur son ventre. Il respirait fort tout en frottant son nez. Je posai ma tête au niveau de la tête de Bella. J'avais une main sur le dos de mon fils et une autre dans les cheveux de Bella.

Carlisle venait d'entrer. Je relevai la tête, le bébé s'était endormi sur Bella. Il avait tellement besoin de ce contact. Moi j'avais l'impression d'être un zombie. Il lui prit le pouls.

_ Alors ? Murmurai-je tout en caressant la tête de mon fils.

_ Quoi qu'il advienne Edward, on le saura très bientôt. Son cœur n'est plus qu'un murmure. D'ailleurs il faudrait éloigner ton fils. Si Bella effectue sa transformation. Ça risque d'être trop dangereux. On ne sait jamais.

Je me levai, embrassai le front de Bella et repris mon fils qui grognait de mécontentement. Je redescendis. Esmè et les filles étaient en grande discussion. Elles attendaient mon père. Esmè tendit ses bras pour que je lui donne le bébé. Ce que je fis. Alice se désespérait de ne rien voir.

_ Il faudrait peut-être pensé à lui trouver un prénom ? _(N/R :je dirais mm plus, mais quel est son prénom à ce jeune homme ?)( N/A : Mais euh curieuse !)_

_ Alice ! Je veux attendre Bella. Répondis-je sans appel.

_ Edward. Quand elle se réveillera ça risque d'être difficile. Tu sais comme les nouveaux nés ont des problèmes pour fixer leur attention ainsi que leurs humeurs.

_ Je sais, mais…je ne peux pas m'y résoudre. J'ai besoin d'elle.

Carlisle nous rejoignit. Il câlina mon fils du bout des doigts.

_ Comment va-t-elle ? S'enquit ma mère

_ Son cœur devrait s'arrêter très prochainement. Aro ne parle pas, il refuse de descendre. Depuis qu'il a discuté avec Kate…enfin bref.

_ Et le petit garçon ?

_ Je l'ai emmené à l'hôpital pour le garder en observation. Il est en état de choc. Il n'avait que ses parents. Son prénom est Noah. Il a trois ans. Ils vont le placer sûrement dans un orphelinat.

_ Pauvre petit.

_ Il serait mieux avec une famille qui rêve d'accueillir ce petit chéri. Expliqua Rose. _(hihihi, SIFFLOT genre elle ne pense à personne en disant cela notre chère Rosalie)_

_ Oh oui ! Voilà une excellente idée les filles ! S'exclama Alice.

_ Je ne crois pas que d'adopter ce petit garçon avec un nouveau-né vampirique soit une bonne idée. Contesta Carlisle.

_ Non seulement il connait l'existence des vampires, mais en plus on a déjà un bébé à protéger si jamais. Alors deux ce n'est franchement pas la mer à boire. Déclara Esmè.

_ Edward ?

_ J'en sais rien Carlisle. Quand je l'ai trouvé il ne pensait qu'à Bella qui l'avait sauvé. Il avait hâte de la voir. Il a compris qu'il ne reverrait plus jamais ses parents.

_ Bon alors c'est réglé ! Carlisle le ramène ce soir. On gardera les enfants loin de Bella, en attendant qu'elle se contrôle. Chantonna Alice.

_ Je crois qu'il y a un petit bébé fatigué dans mes bras. Regardez comme il dort, on dirait un ange. S'extasia Esmè.

_ Je vais aller le…

_ Non. Tu meurs d'envie d'aller auprès de Bella.

_ Oui mais il a besoin de moi.

_ Edward. Mon chéri pour l'instant il a besoin de dormir.

Je regardai tout autour de moi. Je soupirai. Ils avaient raison, je mourrai d'envie de retrouver ma femme. J'embrassai mon fils sur le front. Démétri venait d'arriver avec Jane. Cette maison ressemblait à un tombeau depuis que Bella avait accouché. Cette joie qu'elle avait apportée avait complètement disparu. Alice avait prévu d'aller changer Bella. Elle croyait dur comme fer qu'elle allait se réveiller. Mais personnellement mon espoir de la voir se réveiller s'effondrait au fur et à mesure que les heures passaient. Même si j'avais désespérément besoin d'elle, de sa voix, de son coeur, de sa peau, une partie de moi craignait de ne jamais la voir à nouveau debout…Elle était mienne, elle faisait partie de moi. La perdre revenait à me perdre moi-même.

Alice venait de sortir. Je pris sa place, m'installai près de mon épouse. Je caressai sa peau blafarde. Ma tête reposait sur son cœur où j'attendis que doucement elle s'éveille de nouveau à la vie. J'ignorai combien de temps j'étais resté ainsi. Quand il stoppa. Mes yeux se tournèrent automatiquement vers le visage de Bella. Elle ouvrit enfin les yeux. Chose étonnante, ils n'étaient pas rouges. Elle me repoussa violemment. Je me retrouvai par terre. Aro arriva lui tint les bras mais lui aussi fut repoussé. Alice et les autres débarquèrent. Ma sœur avait eu une vision. Emmett colla les épaules de Bella contre le lit.

_ Elle est déphasée Edward et paniquée. M'expliqua Jazz.

Je m'approchai d'elle. Je fis signe à Emmett qu'il pouvait la lâcher. Elle se redressa. J'avançai ma main délicatement vers son visage. Elle ferma les yeux quand mes doigts touchèrent ses joues. Puis de sa main elle traça le contour de mon visage. C'était comme si elle me voyait pour la première fois. Je baissai la tête un moment. Mais elle me la releva.

_ Edward ?

_ Oui Bella.

Elle avait porté sa main à sa gorge. Elle ne devait pas reconnaitre sa voix. Car même si sa voix d'avant était très différente de celle des humains, elle était moins cristalline que maintenant. A moins que ce ne soit la soif. Je regardai autour de moi, il ne restait plus que Jasper et Alice. Bella se leva. Elle était époustouflante de beauté. Sa peau était translucide, ses cheveux brillaient tel de la soie. Bella s'approcha de Jasper, elle l'observait. Je crois qu'elle venait de s'apercevoir du nombre de cicatrices qu'il portait. Ses yeux de vampire étaient certainement beaucoup plus perçant désormais. Mon épouse se dirigea vers la psyché. Elle fronça les sourcils, passant sa main sur son visage. Elle était calme. Je passai derrière elle. Je l'enlaçai. Bella se figea. j'avais peur qu'elle me rejette, et je m'apprêtai donc à m'écarter. Mais elle appuya sa tête contre mon torse en signe d'acceptation. Puis je posai ma tête sur son épaule. Elle inspira inutilement.

**BELLA POV**

J'étais devenue un vampire. Je venais de m'en rendre compte. A mon éveil, j'étais complètement perdue. Je ne comprenais plus. Je pensais mourir et me voilà vampire. Je me sentais tellement différente. Ma vue était affinée. J'avais mis un moment à replacer toutes mes idées en place. Edward était derrière moi, je le trouvais encore plus beau qu'avant. Il déposa un baiser dans mon cou.

_ Comment te sens-tu ?

_ Bien. Répondis-je avec cette voix que je ne reconnaissais pas.

_ J'ai eu tellement peur. J'ai vraiment cru que tu allais mourir. Souffla-t-il.

_ Notre bébé ?! M'enquis-je

_ Il va bien, très bien. Il est étonnant.

_ Je veux le voir.

_ Je sais, mais tu devrais te nourrir avant. On doit prendre toutes les précautions. Il est un peu humain.

_ Le petit garçon ? Heidi ? James ? Victoria ?

_ Du calme, mon amour. Le petit garçon est sain et sauf. Il est ici. Quant aux autres, ils sont morts.

_ Tous ?

_ Absolument. Sans exception. Elle poussa un profond souffrir de soulagement. On devrait aller chasser, mon ange.

Edward avait raison, la brulure dans ma gorge était intense. Plus forte que quand je n'étais que demi-vampire. Il ouvrit la fenêtre et me tendit sa main. Je la lui pris et nous sautâmes. Nous courions, j'avais cette sensation d'être libérée. C'était curieux. Je sentais une telle différence entre mon statut de demi-vampire et celui de vampire. C'en était incroyable. Avant ma transformation j'étais vraiment une pâle copie de odeurs venaient me chatouiller les narines. J'humai à plein poumon cherchant ma proie. Ce n'était pas nouveau, j'avais l'habitude de chasser. Mais jamais mes perceptions n'avaient été si aiguisée. Je pris en chasse un cerf, je ne m'essoufflais pas. Puis me jetai dessus tous crocs dehors, appréciant son sang chaud. Je m'étais repue au bout du troisième. J'en pouvais plus. Edward était accoudé à un arbre. Il rigolait.

_ C'est ce qu'on appelle avoir les yeux plus gros que le ventre.

_ Disons que c'est une sécurité supplémentaire

Il vint m'enlacer. Déposant un baiser sur mon cou. Je frémis. Sa peau était tiède sous la mienne. Mon cerveau n'avait qu'une seule envie le toucher. Je le trouvai encore plus attirant qu'avant. J'éprouvai le désir irrésistible de me coller à lui. Je m'accrochai à ses épaules. J'avais envie de lui. C'était une envie encore plus incontrôlable. Il me repoussa gentiment mais avec difficulté. Je savais qu'il me désirait autant que moi.

_ Bella. Souffla-t-il

_ Oui.

_ Tu m'as dit que tu voulais voir notre fils. Je pense que…

_ Oups. C'est le côté instable des nouveaux nés.

_ Euh…En général les nouveaux nés n'ont qu'une seul obsession. Le sang. Mais disons que tu connaissais déjà la soif avant d'être entièrement vampire. Donc en fait je…

_ T'en sais rien.

_ Non. Carlisle aura sûrement des réponses.

_ Je veux voir notre fils. Tu lui as trouvé un nom ?

_ Non. Je t'attendais.

_ On en avait plus ou moins discuté.

_ C'est un garçon, donc…

_ Keylyan.

_ Keylyan. Répéta-t-il

On avait craqué sur ce prénom. Pourquoi ? Aucune idée. J'avais hâte de voir mon bébé. Je m'élançai avec Edward vers la maison, nous nous tenions la main. Nous arrivâmes devant la villa. Mon père était là me faisant face ainsi que Démétri. Aro vint m'enlacer fortement, je lui rendis son étreinte. Il caressa ma joue et déposa un baiser sur mon front. Il n'avait plus la froideur du marbre. Démétri fit fi des conventions pour une fois et vint m'embrasser. Je passai de bras en bras ainsi, faisant le tour. Quand une odeur étrangement familière et pourtant inconnue me parvint. Quand je le vis, lui, mon fils. J'allais pour m'approcher, il était dans les bras de Rose. Mais je stoppai, la panique me prit. Edward me reprit la main. Si jamais je l'attaquais ? Si mon monstre se réveillait, et qu'il se jetait sur mon enfant ? J'avais retenu ma respiration juste au cas où. Mon fils gazouillait et gesticulait dans les bras de sa tante. Il me tendait les bras. Je restai interdite, face à lui. Je voulais plus que tout le prendre dans mes bras, et le serrer à l'emplacement vide de mon cœur. Je déglutis.

Edward me murmura.

_ Tout va bien mon amour. On est là.

_ Oui…mais

Je croisai à nouveau les yeux de mon fils. Son regard plein d'amour et d'espoir me fit fondre. J'avançai prudemment vers lui. J'étais à quelques centimètres de lui. Il tendait ses bras vers moi. Si j'avais été comme avant les larmes auraient coulé abondamment sur mes joues. Je sentais les regards des autres braqués sur moi attendant la moindre de mes réactions. Je posai ma main sur la sienne, il s'accrochait à mes doigts. Puis il posa une main sur mon visage et me projeta des images. J'y vis tellement de chose. Sa naissance, la douleur de son père et sa peine quand il a cru m'avoir perdue, et mon fils. Ses cris, ses pleurs et son désarroi face à mon absence. Ses moments où Edward le posait contre moi. Ses câlins avec son père avant qu'il ne s'endorme. Sa croissance accélérée, Carlisle le mesurant. Je ris, à priori ce n'était pas ce qu'il préférait.

Je craquai totalement, ce n'était pas la soif qui me tiraillait, mais le besoin fou de serrer mon fils contre moi. De l'aimer sans me demander si je risquais de le tuer. Je finis par avaler une goulée d'air pour me tester. Mais rien, aucune brulure au niveau de ma gorge. Je tendis mes bras vers lui, Rose hésita mais me laissa le prendre. Je me noyai dans ses deux émeraudes, j'étais émue. Il était magnifique. Je devais avoir un sourire béat, je le serrai contre moi. Rose fit un geste vers moi. Mais Edward l'arrêta avec un geste de la main. Je déposai un baiser sur son front. Il sentait bon. Mais pas comme une nourriture éventuelle. Il transpirait la douceur et l'amour. J'étais reconnaissante vis-à-vis du destin de m'avoir offert ce bébé, et surtout d'avoir la chance d'être une mère. Ce que la mienne n'avait jamais pu être. Edward avait passé sa tête par-dessus mon épaule, je faisais le va et vient avec mes yeux entre lui et mon fils.

_ Bonjour Keylyan. Murmurai-je

_ Keylyan ? Voilà qui est original ! S'exclama Rose.

_ Oh oui, c'est trop mignon comme prénom ! Cria Alice en tapant des mains.

_ J'approuve tout à fait ce choix.

_ Merci, papa. Soufflai-je.

_ Il a faim. Déclara Edward Tu veux…

_ Oh non. Je résiste à son sang…mais…

_ Ok.

_ Je vais lui donner. Affirma Rose.

Je lui redonnai Keylyan. Edward m'embrassa le front. Je pouvais lire la fierté dans ses yeux.

_ Tu te contrôles très bien. Je suis impressionné.

_ Merci, je pense que tu dois y être pour beaucoup, Jazz.

_ Bella je n'ai absolument rien fait. Je ne sais pas si c'est le fait que tu savais à quoi t'attendre, ou bien que Keylyan est plus vampire qu'humain. Mais franchement, j'ai jamais vu un nouveau-né se comporter comme toi. C'est très impressionnant.

_ Dis donc sœurette ! J'ai le droit à un câlin moi ?

_ Bien sûr grand frère Emmett. Rigolai-je

Il me prit dans ses bras et me fit tournoyer. Je le serrai, mais un peu trop, il grimaça.

_ Oups désolée. _(N/R : lol moi je kiffe ! pourkoi elle demande pardon ? c cool, enfin elle pourra se venger d'Emmett ! OMG j'imagine déjà les paris hihi)  
><em>  
>_ Pas grave, ma sœur s'est transformée en Super Jamie. Plein de nouveaux paris en perspective. S'éclaffa t-i <em>(NR : la merde ! j'ai le mm esprit qu'Emmett ! faut que je me fasse soigner xd)_

Edward passa son bras sur mes épaules. Je posai ma tête sur lui. Jazz et Emmett se retirèrent. Nous laissant seuls. J'étais bien. Après tout qu'aurai-je pu rêver de plus que ce que j'avais déjà ? J'avais déjà tout, une famille, mon mari, un bébé et l'éternité pour en profiter. Mais l'idée qui me venait là tout de suite était bien trop tentante.

Une envie folle me prit. J'avais envie de lui. Mon corps était en ébullition. Il réclamait les caresses d'Edward. Je l'embrassai très langoureusement. Je passai mes bras autour de son cou, tandis qu'il approfondissait le baiser. J'avais l'impression que mon corps s'embrasait. Il me donna la main et m'entraina jusqu'au cottage. Cette envie était complètement incontrôlable. Tout se bousculait dans ma tête. Nous entrâmes dans la maison. Il me colla contre le mur tout en m'embrassant. Je fourrageai ses cheveux, collant nos corps le plus près possible. Je ne contrôlai plus rien. Nos langues se goutaient l'une, l'autre avec frénésie. Je frottai outrageusement mon bassin contre le sien. Je sentais son érection le long de mon ventre. Un grognement sourd sortit de ma gorge. Je sentis Edward sourire contre mes lèvres.

_ Quoi ? Demandai-je.

_ J'aime t'entendre grogner.

Il reprit le chemin de mes lèvres. Ses mains parcouraient mon corps, ses doigts titillant mes mamelons dressés. Mes doigts s'attaquèrent à sa chemise, arrachant les boutons. Je passai mes mains sur ses épaules, pour faire glisser le vêtement. Edward glissa ses mains le long de mes jambes et remonta sensuellement ma robe. Ma peau s'électrifiait sur son passage. Mon excitation était à son comble. Je décidai d'inverser les rôles. Je collai le dos d'Edward contre le mur. Ma bouche dévora son cou, ses épaules. Ma langue traça un sillon humide jusqu'à la limite de son jean. J'étais à genoux face à lui, je défis sa ceinture avec adresse. Ma main caressait la bosse de son pantalon. Il grogna. Je déboutonnai son jean. Libérant sa verge magnifiquement dressée. Ma main s'enroula autour et débuta ses vas et viens. Edward se tortillait sous ma caresse, rejetant sa tête en arrière. J'approchai ma bouche et soufflai sur son érection qui tressaillit. Je donnai un coup de langue sur son membre.

_ Hummm Bella. Souffla-t-il

Je le pris complètement dans ma bouche, j'avais toujours trouvé qu'il avait bon goût, mais, il était encore meilleur aujourd'hui. J'avais aussi l'impression que son membre était plus doux qu'avant. Je me délectai de sa saveur. Suçotant son gland, ou l'enfonçant profondément dans ma bouche. Le fait de ne plus avoir à respirer du tout était vraiment agréable. D'une main, je masturbai la base de son sexe, tandis que de l'autre je malaxai ses bourses. Edward posa ses mains sur ma tête pour imprimer le mouvement. Je le suçai plus fort. Edward haletait, et grognait sous ma caresse. Je levai mes yeux sur lui. Il observait son sexe entrer et sortir de ma bouche. Cette vision semblait lui plaire. J'adorais voir mon mari dans son plaisir. Je caressai plus fortement ses testicules. Ma bouche aspirant sa verge avec frénésie. J'augmentai le rythme, finalement être à cent pour cent vampire avait des gros avantages. Edward était au point de non-retour. Il rejeta la tête en arrière.

_ Oh…Putain Bella ! Continue ! Oh OUI !

Il hurla mon prénom en se déversant dans ma bouche. Je le nettoyai complètement avec ma langue. Puis il m'attrapa par les épaules et me redressa.

**EDWARD POV**

Elle m'avait fait jouir comme jamais. Elle avait imprimé une vitesse vampirique. J'avais été propulsé dans l'orgasme avec force. Je voulus lui rendre le plaisir qu'elle m'avait donné. Je l'embraquai dans la salle de bain, juste à côté. Mon esprit pervers reprenant le dessus. Je la déposai sur le rebord du lavabo. Nos lèvres se retrouvèrent, nos langues se livrèrent une bataille charnelle. Mes doigts glissèrent directement dans ses plis intimes. J'arrachai son string au passage. Mon pouce titillant son clitoris. J'étais à nouveau dur. Bella gémissait dans ma bouche. J'en profitai et insérai deux doigts dans son vagin trempé d'excitation. Je recourbai mes doigts pour toucher son point sensible.

_ Oh OUIIII ! Cria t-elle.

Mon autre main fit glisser les bretelles de sa robe révélant sa poitrine magnifique. J'accélérai mes intrusions dans son intimité. Bella se cambrait. Elle s'abandonnait complètement à son plaisir. Elle était proche, mais je voulais qu'elle jouisse de ma langue. Je délaissai sa bouche et plongeai mon visage entre ses cuisses. Son vagin coulait abondamment. Mes doigts la travaillaient toujours de l'intérieur. Je donnai un coup de langue sur sa fente humide.

_ EDWARD ! Haleta-t-elle.

Son goût était indescriptible. Je ne pensais vraiment pas qu'il puisse être encore meilleur. Le bout de ma langue chatouillait son clitoris. Bella appuyait ma tête avec force pour que je continue. Je m'exécutai avec fougue. J'aspirai son bouton de chair avec délectation. Je pouvais sentir ses parois intimes se resserrer de plus en plus sur mes doigts. Je pinçai entre mes lèvres son clitoris. Bella criait des choses incompréhensibles. Quand elle se mit à hurler au moment de l'orgasme.

_ AHHHHHHHH !

Ses jambes tremblaient. Je me relevai et goûtai à nouveau ses lèvres. Je la soulevai et la portai jusqu'à la douche. J'ouvris l'eau. Nous fûmes rapidement trempés. Sa robe collait à son corps parfait, elle était transparente. Je la trouvais magnifique. Je la dévorai de baiser. Non je n'étais pas rassasié d'elle. Je collai son dos contre la paroi de la douche. Je pris son visage entre mes mains, je me noyai dans ses iris.

_ T'ai-je dit à quel point tu es magnifique, mon amour.

_ Non. Dit-elle espiègle.

_ Tu es magnifique, et je t'aime. Susurrai-je en embrassant son cou.

_ Hummm…

Je la taquinai, frottant mon érection tendue au maximum contre elle. Elle grogna d'impatience, tandis que mes mains frôlaient son corps.

_ Edward ! J't'en prie …

_ Quoi, mon amour ?

_ Arrête de me faire languir…

Je continuai à jouer de mes doigts sur sa peau. Dévorant son cou de ma bouche.

_ Edward…

_ Que veux-tu Bella ?

_ Tu le sais…

_ Dis-le ! Que veux-tu Isabella ?

_ Prends-moi Edward ! Maintenant !

_ Tes désirs sont des ordres !

Mon côté bestial s'était réveillé. J'arrachai sa robe, elle était nue devant moi. Je pris ses fesses en coupe, et la pénétrai d'un coup. Nous criâmes ensemble.

**BELLA POV**

J'aimais l'Edward tendre et plein d'amour. Mais j'aimais aussi l'Edward fougueux et bestial. Ses coups de reins étaient incroyables. Je sentais les carreaux de la salle de bain craquer sous mon dos. Je m'agrippai à ses épaules, mes jambes étaient fermement accrochées à ses hanches. L'eau claquait entre nos deux corps. J'en voulais plus. Tous mes sens étaient exacerbés. Je ne pouvais plus réfléchir. Seul l'animal en moi répondait.

_ Plus fort ! Edwarrrrddd ! Ouiiiii !

Il répondait à mon appel, et me pénétrait avec force. Soudain, il nous sortit de la douche. Nos corps imbriqués l'un dans l'autre. Il nous arrêta contre chaque mur et m'asséna des coups de reins magistraux. J'étais au bord du gouffre, mon corps et mon esprit n'étaient que fièvres. Nous nous retrouvâmes sur le sol au milieu du salon. Je m'accrochai à ses biceps. Je ne contrôlai plus ni mes grognements, ni mes gémissements.

_ Oh mon dieuuuuu !

_ Viens ma Bella ! Jouis pour moi !

Ses coups de reins buttaient à chaque fois au fond de moi. Il passa mes jambes de chaque côté de sa tête, et s'enfonça encore plus profondément. Quand un raz de marée de pur plaisir nous submergea.

_ EDDWWWWAAARRRRDDD !

_ BELLLLAAAAA !

Je n'avais jamais ressenti pareil orgasme. Même le sang n'avait rien de comparable à ce que je venais de ressentir. Edward s'écroula sur moi. Nous haletions. Je caressai ses cheveux. Attendant que ma respiration s'apaise. Il embrassa le creux de mon épaule et roula sur le côté.

_ Waouh ! C'était…

_ Intense. Me coupa-t-il en riant.

Je me redressai sur mes coudes et je sondai son regard.

_ Tu te retenais avant, n'est-ce pas ?

_ Oh Bella. Si je ne l'avais pas fait…J'aurais pu te tuer.

_ Je crois que je peux comprendre. Mais ça a dû être dur.

_ Moins dur que de ne pas te faire l'amour. Susurra-t-il.

Il se jeta avidement sur mes lèvres. Un feu me dévorait littéralement l'intérieur. _(N/R :bon là j'avoue, je VEUX le lemon !)_

**EDWARD POV**

Bella était là. Près de moi. Enfin. Sa vrai rencontre avec Keylyan m'avait vraiment touché. Je savais qu'elle ferait une mère merveilleuse. J'étais moi aussi très étonné de la façon dont elle se contrôlait. C'était très impressionnant. Jasper avait raison. Mais Bella était déjà quelqu'un d'extraordinaire avant d'être vampire. Plus je l'observais et plus mon désir d'elle me consumait.

Nous étions passionnés comme jamais. Je savais que certain côté de son humanité me manquerait, comme ses rougissements, et les battements de son cœur. Mais je savais désormais qu'elle était en sécurité. Que nous étions libres de pouvoir nous aimer, sans rien craindre de l'avenir.

Elle était vraiment splendide. Elle voulut retourner voir Keylyan. Nous nous habillâmes et nous nous dirigeâmes vers la villa. Quand des pensées embrouillées me parvinrent. Nous nous immobilisâmes. Mais nous n'avions pas réagi assez vite curieusement. Noah venait de se jeter dans les bras de Bella. Elle avait coupé sa respiration. Il pleurait. Je tentai de le détacher d'elle. Cette proximité était vraiment trop dangereuse pour lui. Les autres étaient tous là. Je savais que ce n'était pas une bonne idée que cet enfant reste là. Bella se pencha vers lui. Elle le repoussa gentiment et s'accroupit face à lui. Je m'inquiétai.

_ Bella, tu devrais reculer. Lui proposai-je.

_ Non, c'est bon.

_ Bella.

_ Tout va bien.

_ Bonjour euh… ?

_ Noah. L'informai-je

_ Bonjour Noah.

Il pleurait toujours, elle lui caressa les cheveux. Nous étions tous impressionnés par sa maîtrise de soi.

Elle ôta son bouclier.

_Je crois que j'ai tellement résisté à l'appel de son sang l'autre jour, que je m'en suis dégoutée à vie._

Vraiment ?

Oui. Mais que fait-il ici ?

Carlisle l'a ramené de l'hôpital. Il n'a plus de famille. Disons qu'elles ont craqué. En plus il a vu certaines choses…enfin tu vois quoi ?

Elle est gentille elle. Elle m'a pas fait bobo comme la méchante dame. Pi elle sent bon. Câlin.  
>Papa, maman. Suis tout seul. C'est qui eux. Peur. Pensa Noah<p>

Wow ! Ca en fait des émotions pour un seul môme. Cogita Jazz.

Parle-lui. On dirait qu'il te fait confiance.

_ Hey. Tout va bien. Tu n'as pas avoir peur. Tu ne risques rien ici.

_ Les méchants monstres y vont revenir.

_ Non. Ils sont partis pour toujours.

_ Comme papa et maman. Couina-t-il

Elle tourna son regard vers moi. Ce petit était orphelin avant d'avoir connu un peu la vie.

_ Oui. Je suis désolée. Souffla Bella

Son visage ruisselait de larmes. Bella le prit dans ses bras et le ramena à l'intérieur.

_ Tu devrais le monter. Proposa Esmè.

Bella acquiesça et prit l'escalier. Je l'accompagnai. Elle le déposa sur le lit. Un pyjama l'attendait. Elle lui passa. Elle ouvrit le lit. Le petit s'y glissa. Elle embrassa son front et alla pour sortir.

_ NON ! Pars pas ! Supplia-t-il.

_D'accord. Tout va bien. Je suis là. Murmura-t-elle en s'allongeant près de lui.

Il se colla à elle, en se positionnant en chien de fusil.

_ Tu es froide.

_ Euh. Oui. Toujours.

_ Maman, elle aussi. Papa y disait qu'elle avait froid tout le temps. Ma maman me manque. Pleura-t-il

_ Je sais, mon cœur. Ma maman aussi.

_ T'as pu ta maman ? demanda-t-il surpris.

_ Non.

_ Et comment qu'on fait sans maman ?

_ Disons que parfois, on a de la chance et on trouve une autre maman. Même si c'est pas la même chose.

_ T'as trouvé ?

_ Oui. J'ai eu de la chance. C'est Esmè.

_ La maman de lui ?

_ Oui la maman d'Edward.

Carlisle avait expliqué nos liens de parentés au petit. Il se colla encore plus à elle. Il commençait enfin à s'apaiser.

_ Tu veux être comme Esmè, pour moi ? Bella était surprise et le petit s'en aperçut. Oh… T'as déjà un bébé. Tu peux pas._ (N/R : hey ! et Rose elle aura pas son bb à elle ?) (N/A : Disons que le petit n'a confiance quand Bella pour l'instant)_

Elle se tourna à nouveau vers moi. Je savais que cette conversation était très déplaisante pour Bella. Trop de souvenir l'envahissait. Pour une première journée en tant que vampire, c'était beaucoup. Je m'installai à côté d'eux. Il leva sa tête vers moi, quand il sentit le lit s'affaisser.

_ Tu sais, ce n'est pas parce que nous avons un bébé. Qu'on ne peut pas aimer un autre enfant. Expliquai-je.

Bella me sourit, un sourire magnifique et ses yeux brillaient.

_ C'est vrai. Mais je peux aimer encore papa et maman ? Même s'ils sont pu là.

_ Bien sûr. Ce seront toujours tes parents. Le rassurai-je.

_ Pouquoi y sont mort ?

Comment lui expliquer ? Que ses parents n'étaient ni plus ni moins qu'au bas de l'échelle alimentaire. Non, il comprendrait bien assez vite. Je devais détourner la conversation. Mais Bella m'avait devancé. Elle lui caressait les cheveux, tout en lui fredonnant « clair de lune » de Debussy. Ses pensées étaient moins torturées et moins troublées. Il s'endormit relativement apaisé. Bella se leva, elle laissa la lumière et nous descendîmes jusqu'au salon. Keylyan était dans les bras d'Emmett. Il gazouillait, tandis que mon frère lui expliquait comment on chassait l'ours.

_ Papa et maman sont de retour après avoir explosé le cottage en faisant du sport en chambre.

_ Emmett. Quand t'aura fini de pervertir l'esprit de mon fils. Tu nous feras signe. Donne le moi.

_ Alors, tu vois ça c'est papa Ronchon. On pensait que ta mère l'avait fait disparaître. Mais de temps en temps, il fait une rechute. _( N/R : je kiffe Emmett, tu le savais pas ? xd)_

Bella et les autres se mirent à rigoler. Je gratifiai mon épouse d'un regard faussement outré.

_ Ne fais pas cet air choqué. Emmett n'a pas tort, mon amour. Tu fais une rechute.

_ Hey ! Et le soutien entre époux…

_ Je t'aime…c'est déjà bien.

_ Mouais…peut-être. Dis-je en l'embrassant.

_ Dites donc les ados en chaleur ! J'vous signale qu'il y a un bébé ici ! Allez faire vos cochonneries ailleurs ! Non mais t'entend ça ! Des bisous pouah !

Keylyan posa sa main sur la tête de mon frère. Je m'éclaffai devant l'image qu'il projetait. Il y avait son oncle face à un grizzly. Le grizzly courrait après Emmett pour l'embrasser. Bella tendit les bras vers Keylyan, il s'y engouffra.

_ T'as pas honte, pauvre tonton. Rigola Bella.

_ Avec des parents pareils…c'est même pas étonnant. Bougonna Emmett

Keylyan pensait que son oncle était en colère.

_ Mais non, tonton n'est pas fâché. Mais il a raté une carrière comme tragédien.

Le petit s'était blotti contre sa mère. Il baillait. Bella le berça contre elle. Il s'endormit. Elle le  
>promenait. Mais ma mère voulait tout savoir de notre discussion avec Noah.<p>

_ Comment va Noah ?

_ Il est perturbé. Ce qui est assez normal je suppose. Mais il a confiance en Bella.

_ Elle lui a sauvé la vie. C'est normal. Expliqua Esmè

_ L'histoire aurait bien pu finir autrement. J'ai été à deux doigts de le…

Elle venait de réprimer un frisson de dégoût.

_ Comment as-tu fait ? Demanda Jasper

_ J'en sais rien. Ma volonté de ne pas me transformer en monstre sanguinaire. Je ne voulais  
>surtout pas leur faire ce plaisir. Débita-t-elle en embrassant le front de Keylyan.<p>

_ Pourquoi t'être enfuie ? S'enquit Dém'.

_ Je ne l'ai pas fait pour moi. Je savais ce qu'ils allaient faire à Noah si je ne l'éloignais pas. Je l'ai rapproché de vous. J'ai gagné du temps. Ils ont tué son père devant nous. Heidi a blessé volontairement Noah. Il fallait que je fasse quelque chose.

_ Son sang ne t'attire pas ?

_ Carlisle, je crois en fait que j'ai été tellement tenté l'autre jour que…J'en sais rien…Je suis heureuse…qu'il soit en vie. Je ne peux pas vous l'expliquer.

Tout le monde semblait dubitatif à commencer par elle. J'étais tellement fier. Elle m'étonnait encore. Sa force de caractère, sa volonté, son amour de la vie. Son instinct de sacrifice. Son intelligence et sa beauté. J'allais passé mon éternité avec cette femme merveilleuse. Sans parler de mon fils. Puis il y avait ce petit garçon qui dormait dans notre ancienne chambre. Sa détresse était si intense. Noah devait être un petit garçon plein de malice et de joie de vivre.

Il avait des cheveux bruns, ses yeux d'un bleu glacial. Il avait cette douceur dans les yeux, comme seuls les humains pouvaient en posséder une. On pouvait voir briller son âme dans ses pupilles. Il avait besoin d'être aimé, d'être rassuré. Je savais que nous pourrions y arriver. Car nous étions une famille.

Enfin Démétri et Jane partirent chasser. Carlisle monta dans son bureau pour faire des recherches. Esmè alla étudier l'aménagement de la chambre de Noah. Jasper et Emmett partirent pour une partie de WII. Mes sœurs concoctaient une sortie shopping pour acheter des vêtements à Noah et Keylyan. On était plus que tous les trois.

_ Il dort, on dirait un ange. S'extasia Bella.

_ Maintenant tu sais ce que je ressentais quand tu dormais.

_ Dormir…C'est fini. Les jours seront plus qu'une seule et unique journée. Déclara-t-elle.

_ Philosophe, mon amour. A moins que tu ne regrettes…

_ Non ! Bien sûr que non. Pourquoi je…T'es fou ? Regretter quoi ? Tu m'as sauvé Edward.

_ C'est juste que tu n'aimais pas ton coté vampire et maintenant que tu l'es totalement…

_ Edward. Tu m'as appris à aimer cette partie de moi. Parce que je t'aime et que tu m'aimes.

Je l'embrassai avec amour. C'était elle qui m'avait sauvé. Pas l'inverse.

_ Si on allait coucher ce petit bonhomme ? Proposai-je.

_ Je m'inquiète pour Noah. S'il fait un cauchemar ?

_ Jazz va l'endormir artificiellement. Aucun rêve ni cauchemar. Juste un bon sommeil.

Nous retournâmes au cottage. On l'avait emmailloté. Keylyan dormait comme un bienheureux dans son berceau. Nous ne pouvions nous empêcher de le couver du regard. Bella caressa sa tête, je l'embrassai et nous descendîmes au salon. Je fis un feu pour Keylyan. Après avoir mis un cd dans le lecteur. Nous nous installâmes sur le canapé. Bella semblait songeuse.

_ Edward. Où est mon père ? Il est parti juste après notre retour de la chasse.

_ Euh…une affaire à régler.

_ Edward…Ne mens pas.

_ D'accord. En Alaska.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il est parti faire là-bas…Oh mon dieu ! Kate ! C'est ça !? Dis-le, Edward ?

_ Mon amour…Je croisai son regard furibond. Oui. Ils ont passé beaucoup de temps ensemble depuis le mariage. Pendant ta transformation, elle l'a beaucoup soutenu.

_ Alice avait raison ! Merde ! Il l'aime ?

_ Je n'en sais rien. Le mieux est que tu lui demandes

_ Je ne devrais pas m'en mêler.

_ Sage décision mon ange.

_ J'ai dit je devrais…

Bella était têtue et je savais qu'elle irait lui parler. Elle fourra sa tête dans mon épaule. Puis la passion reprit le dessus.

**BELLA POV**

Bon dieu ! Mon père amoureux. La vache ! Je devais être dans la quatrième dimension. Mais d'un autre côté, ça me rassurait. Je me disais qu'il ne serait plus seul. Mais je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de penser à ma mère. Mais après tout il avait le droit de vivre lui aussi. Mon esprit bouillonnait. Je n'arrivais pas apaiser mes pensées. La seule chose qui me calma fut les bras d'Edward et ses baisers.

Nous avions fait l'amour encore et encore. L'éternité ne suffirait pas à éteindre le feu qui nous habitait. Edward était parti chercher Keylyan, tandis que je prenais ma douche. Ils étaient tous les deux sur le lit en grande discussion. Je n'arrivais pas en croire mes yeux. Comment peut-on avoir une conversation avec un bébé ? Ce n'était pas n'importe quel bébé. Mais c'était quand même curieux. Ils étaient en train de parler de Noah. Keylyan avait suivi « notre aventure » avant qu'il naisse, depuis mon ventre. Edward était en train de lui expliquer avec des mots simples qu'il avait besoin de nous. Je m'allongeai auprès d'eux. J'étais bien. Notre fils gazouillait, j'étais en admiration devant lui, comme hypnotisé.

_ Tu sais que tu es trop mignon toi ? Dis-je en le chatouillant.

_ Oui tout son père. Rigola Edward.

_ Le fait d'être un prince te monte au cerveau. Dis-lui Keylyan !

Le bébé posa ses mains sur la joue d'Edward qui se mit à rire.

_ Je crois que Monsieur Bébé a faim. Déclara Edward.

_ Aucun soutien dans cette famille.

Nous étions de retour à la villa. Jazz m'avait informé que Noah dormait toujours grâce à ses pouvoirs. Je montai donc. Attendant que Jasper relâche son pouvoir. Au bout de cinq minutes, Noah ouvrit les yeux. Mais fut pris de panique, il se sentait perdu. Je le pris dans mes bras et lui fis un câlin. Il se calma. Après l'avoir douché, je l'habillai et nous descendîmes pour le petit déjeuner. Edward avait éloigné Keylyan, le temps du biberon. Dans le genre traumatisant un biberon sang c'est pas mal. Esmè était déjà dans la cuisine et préparait son petit déjeuner.

_ Tu as faim ? Demandai-je

_ Un peu.

_ Je t'ai préparé pleins de bonne chose.

Il mangea avec appétit. Ce qui n'avait pas été le cas depuis l'assassinat de ses parents. Mais il semblait plus détendu. C'était vraiment agréable. Ce petit garçon était vraiment mignon. Je fus interrompue dans ma contemplation par mon père et Kate qui venaient d'arriver en rigolant. Mon père croisa mon regard et comprit tout de suite le fond du problème. Néanmoins je me levai et allai les saluer. Kate rejoignit Esmè. Je restai face à mon père qui me prit le bras pour aller discuter.

Nous étions dans le parc, nous n'avions toujours rien dit. Mon père était gêné et c'était bien la première fois.

_ Comment te sens-tu ?

_ Bien, papa.

_ Je suis désolé pour ta transformation. J'aurais voulu que tout se passe différemment.

_ Ecoute. Ça m'a sauvée. Disons que je n'ai plus le même regard sur les « vampires » depuis que je suis tombée amoureuse d'Edward.

_ Je suppose que c'était écrit. Tu devais mourir d'après la prophétie. Mais nous ne pensions pas que c'était dans ce sens-là. J'ai bien cru t'avoir perdue, ma fille.

_ Mais je suis là et bien en vie. Enfin, presque.

_ J'en suis heureux, et mon petit fils est absolument formidable. Ce petit est encore plus mignon que toi au même âge. Marmonna-t-il.

_ Papa, Tu vas me dire ce qui se passe avec Kate ?

_ Avec…euh…Kate ?

_ Aro. Raconte tout !

Il faisait les cent pas, tournant et retournant dans tous les sens. Il me rendait dingue. Mais il allait parler à la fin ?!

_ Ma chérie…Kate et moi nous sommes très liés. Commença-t-il gêné.

_ Mais encore…

_ Je l'apprécie beaucoup.

_ Papa, si t'étais humain, tu serais rouge comme une tomate ! En plus y a longtemps que ton cœur aurait fait un arrêt cardiaque.

_ Bon d'accord. Elle me plait beaucoup. Elle est très jolie. Intelligente et bourrée d'humour.

_ Sei innamorato! (tu es amoureux)

_ No!

_ Si

_ No !

_ papà !

_ Forse un poco ! *(peut-être un peu)

_ Mouais. Et Kate ?

_ Je l'ignore.

Il grimaça et tritura ses doigts comme un gamin pris en faute.

_ Bah voyons…Tu ne lui as pas demandé ? M'indignai-je.

_ Bella, je...

_ Oh laisse tomber de toute façon. Crachai-je

Je m'éloignai de lui. Toute cette histoire ne me regardait pas après tout. Quand mon père me rattrapa par le bras.

_ Bella, je ne suis pas doué pour parler de ce genre de chose. J'ai aimé ta mère de toute mon âme. Je l'aime encore et je l'aimerai pour l'éternité. Ce que je ressens pour Kate est différent. Mais je te mentirai en te disant que je n'ai aucun sentiment pour elle. Ta mère fera toujours partie de moi.

_ Je comprends papa. Tu as le droit de refaire ta longue vie. Je suis désolée d'avoir réagi comme une idiote.

Ses paroles me rassurèrent. Je n'avais pas le droit de douter des sentiments de mon père. Il me prit dans ses bras et embrassa mon front. Après tout si moi j'avais le droit d'être heureuse lui aussi. Nous rentrâmes à la villa. Tout le monde était là. Noah faisait les marionnettes à Keylyan qui babillait. Edward jouait la mélodie, tandis que les filles chantaient « ainsi fond, fond, fond » Carlisle avait même arrêté ses recherches. Emmett, Jazz et Démétri imitaient Noah. Voilà à quoi ressemblait une famille, notre famille. J'en avais rêvé toute ma vie. Je passai mes bras autour des épaules d'Edward. Noah esquissait même un sourire. Je savais qu'il se rendrait compte très bientôt que nous aussi nous étions différents. Mais je savais aussi que nous ferions tout pour l'aider à grandir et à s'épanouir dans notre monde. La paix. Voilà ce que nous souhaitions plus que tout dans l'avenir. Bien sûr, il faudrait surement déménager, et recommencer. Mais ensemble je savais que tout était possible. Nous avions gagné le droit d'être heureux.

**EDWARD POV**

J'étais heureux, enfin. Tout le monde était réuni. Les chansons, les rires, la joie. Ma Bella. Mon amour. Nous avions construit une famille ensemble. Tant de chose étaient arrivées. Nous avions traversé tant d'épreuves. Mais notre amour avait été le plus fort. Les sentiments que nous nourrissions l'un pour l'autre étaient éternels. Je savais que contre notre amour, personne ne pourrait rien. Désormais nous étions soudés comme jamais. L'amour, si quelqu'un m'avait dit que c'était si beau et si merveilleux, j'aurais crié à la folie. Mais notre vie était réelle et je comptais bien tout faire pour qu'elle soit merveilleuse. Ensemble avec Bella et les enfants. Bella ouvrit son esprit.

_Je t'aime Edward, merci de m'offrir cette vie._

Merci à toi de m'avoir appris ce qu'était l'amour et de m'avoir donné deux fils.

**FIN**

* * *

><p><strong>NSpuffy : Allez, un dernier cri : noooooooooonnn ! J'ai A-DO-RE ! et je ne pense pas être la seule ! Bravo ma chère Caro, t'es la meilleure, gd sœur !**

**Bon, je ne sais pas ce que vous en avez pensé, mais moi j'ai…KIFFE ! Et encore, ce n'est pas le mot juste. En tout cas, c'est un parfait avant-gout de ce qu'Edward et Bella vont vivre dans le monde que tu as créé Caro, alors moi je dis : PARFAIT ! (et puis, avouons-le, ça remplit bien les trous de chez SM ! xd) Encore bravoo**

**Et surtout, merci à tout le monde pour avoir autant encouragé Caro, et pour avoir accepté mes commentaires bien débiles. Bsx, bsx à tout le monde !**

**N/A : Merci à vous de m'avoir suivi.**

**Basgi, l'épilogue arrivera assez vite.**

**Caro**


	49. 48 Épilogue

**Et oui l'épilogue est là, enfin, déjà, je vous laisse juge.**

**En ce qui concerne My bestfriends'son il est toujours dans les mains de ma bêta, donc je pense qu'il ne devrait pas tarder. **

**J'ai une autre chose à vous dire, le compte ff du Forum est bloqué par ff car nous n'avons pas respecté les règles, en fait nos publications ne sont pas postées sous forme de chapitre, et la pub y est interdite. Nous ne passerons plus par ff, du moins pour le compte de lovelemon in fic, mais uniquement par Facebook. Je prendrai le risque de vous faire part des news dans mes prochaines publications de My bestfriends'son. Cela devient de plus en plus difficile de s'exprimer librement sur ff, sachant que plusieurs fics d'amis ont été supprimés, cela peut même arriver pour Best, donc dans ce cas-là vous pourrez toujours la retrouver sur le forum lovelemon in fic. **

**Je vous laisse à votre lecture )**

* * *

><p><strong>Épilogue<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>KEYLYAN POV<br>**  
>Aujourd'hui j'avais dix-sept ans. L'âge humain auquel mes parents s'étaient rencontrés. Nous étions tous à Voltera. J'avais atteint ma maturité physique depuis un moment déjà. Bien avant mon frère par adoption, Noah, qui était plus âgé que moi, d'un point de vue humain, j'entends. Notre vie avait été très agréable. Nous avions dû déménager de Forks pour Juneau. Mais désormais mon frère et moi faisions nos études à Florence. Mes parents s'aimaient toujours autant.<p>

Mon père éprouvait une grande admiration pour ma mère. Quant à elle, elle vénérait littéralement mon père. Mon père m'avait raconté à quel point ils s'étaient battus tous les deux pour être heureux. Et oncle Emmett les charriait souvent sur leur besoin incontrôlable de s'embrasser ou de se toucher. Pour en revenir à Noah je le considérais vraiment comme mon frère. Il avait adopté notre famille, comme eux avaient fait avec lui. Mes parents l'aimaient autant que moi. Il avait surmonté son drame familial grâce à ma mère. Elle lui avait sauvé la vie le jour de ma naissance. Comme une mère l'aurait fait avec son propre enfant. Nous étions très complices lui et moi. Noah à l'âge de cinq ans avait décidé d'une nouvelle date pour son anniversaire. Chose assez loufoque s'il en est. Il avait choisi que ce serait le jour où notre mère l'avait sauvé d'une mort certaine. Le jour de ma naissance. Il avait donc vingt ans aujourd'hui. Il avait découvert les secrets de notre famille au fur et à mesure qu'il grandissait. Il les avait acceptés tout naturellement. Noah n'avait que de vagues souvenirs de ses véritables parents. Hormis le jour de leur mort qui était gravé dans sa mémoire pour toute sa vie.

Il y avait eu du changement dans la vie de Voltera. Démétri et Jane s'étaient mariés, il y a environ dix ans. Mon grand-père Aro et mes deux grands oncles avaient changé de régime alimentaire pour Noah. Pour en revenir à Aro je pensais sincèrement que Kate y était aussi pour quelque chose. Ils étaient ensemble depuis un bon moment maintenant. Ma mère avait fini par s'y faire. Mais dieu sait que mon père avait longuement discuté avec elle pour arriver à ce résultat. Je connaissais avec mon frère toute l'histoire de ma mère. Sa naissance, Félix, les guerres de pouvoirs. Puis ce qui l'avait sauvée de son autodestruction. L'amour. Elle avait tant souffert pour survivre. J'adorais ma mère, elle était merveilleuse de douceur et de tendresse avec nous. Bon, pour oncle Emmett c'était une autre histoire. Mon oncle passait son temps à chercher ma mère. Ils se battaient comme de vrais gosses. Plusieurs fois mon père était intervenu. D'après mes oncles, c'était le trouble-fête de la famille.

Un hurlement me sortit de mes introspections.

_ Keylyan ! Noah ! Les garçons ! Venez voir tatie.

_Aie tatie Alice. Elle a encore prévu un truc de dingue ! Je le sens. Pensai-je._

_ Oh que oui ! Confirma mon père.

_ Papa, tu sais que c'est pas cool de lire l'esprit des gens.

_ Désolé, si c'est pas « cool », mais t'as un bouclier, sers-t-en. Mima-t-il en faisant les guillemets.

_ Hey ! Plus facile à dire qu'à faire.

_ Demande à ta mère, et entraîne toi.

_ KEYLYAN ! NOAH !

Je soupirai.

_ Vas-y avant qu'elle vienne te chercher par la peau des fesses.

_ Mouais, tu viens avec moi ? J't'en prie juste pour me soutenir et la freiner.

_ Freiner Alice ? Euh…l'espoir fait vivre, demande à ta mère.

_ J'aime pas les fêtes. Grognai-je.

_ Bella non plus, et pourtant, elle n'a jamais pu refuser quoique ce soit à Alice. Ce n'est que ta tante ! S'esclaffa-t-il.

Voilà, aucun soutien dans cette famille. Noah adorait la fiesta et moi non. Je préférais ingurgiter des aliments humains plutôt que d'assister à des fêtes. Mon père rigolait, je comprenais mieux les envies de meurtres de ma mère quand il faisait ça. Il avait posé une main sur mon épaule et me poussait littéralement. Alice était en plein milieu de la salle, elle sautillait comme un diable sorti de sa boite. Noah semblait plus que ravi et ma mère secouait la tête, je me plaçai à côté d'elle.

_ Désolée mon fils, crois bien que je compatis. Même ton oncle Jasper ne peut rien contre elle.

_ Allez frangin ! Fais pas cette tronche ! Va y avoir plein de filles !

_ Noah Cullen !

_ Bah quoi m'an ?

_ Oh rien, mais pourrais-tu ne pas considérer les filles comme des morceaux de viande. S'il te plait  
>? <em>(NR : euh, de toi à moi, prépares-toi avec ton fils sifflot) ( N/A : Merci Spuffy, c'est ce que je fais déjà et il n'a que 10 ans seigneur achevé moi ! 3 copines et une Ex à son âge c normal ?)  
><em>  
>_ Venant d'un vampire c'est plutôt comique comme réaction, petite maman !<p>

_ C'est pas parce que tu fais genre quarante centimètres de plus que moi, que je peux pas t'en coller une ! Expliqua notre mère, d'une main menaçante en direction de Noah.

Tout le monde savait pertinemment qu'elle ne le toucherait pas. Ce qui les fit rire.

_ Oh m'an, je dis juste que de sortir avec des filles ne lui ferait pas de mal. Regarde-le, avec son air sérieux, ses bouquins, et sa manie de pratiquement ne pas se mélanger. On dirait…

_ Votre père ! Juste avant de rencontrer Bella. Déclara Emmett hilare.

Mon frère ne pouvait pas comprendre. J'étais un vampire et sortir avec des humaines était dangereux pour elles. Elles n'auraient été que cristal entre mes mains d'acier. Et pourtant malgré ces bonnes résolutions, je ne pouvais pas nier qu'une fille m'obnubilait depuis quelques jours. C'était la première fois que ça m'arrivait et je ne comprenais pas. Je devais être fou.

_ Hey ! S'insurgea mon père. Je n'étais pas…Bella ?

_ Disons que tu as un coté très premier de la classe et parfait. Expliqua ma mère avec un sourire.

_ Pour le meilleur et pour le pire. Ça ne te dis rien et le soutien entre époux ? S'exclama mon père faussement choqué.

_ Rassure toi, ta mère c'était pas mieux au début. Mais elle au moins, elle savait s'amuser en cours de sport avec moi. Les humains en ont chié quand même. Mais le plus beau jour reste quand même le soir où elle a dû danser devant toute la famille en tenue légère.

_ La ferme Emmett ! Cria ma mère.

_ J'avoue que je m'en souviens très bien moi aussi. Surtout l'après. Murmura mon père en embrassant ma mère.

Emmett grogna et simula un baiser baveux sur sa main.

_ Allez faire vos cochonneries ailleurs ! Y'a des enfants ici. Ces deux-là pour les décoller…Au bout de presque dix-huit ans faudrait y penser. Pouffa Emmett.

_ D'ailleurs Rose, c'est pas l'heure de coucher Emmett ? Grogna mon père.

_ Bon, vous avez fini ? Intervint Alice. Parlons de cette superbe méga soirée plutôt. Mélange des genres. Vampires et humains, ça va être génial. J'ai invité votre classe.

_ Quoi ?

_ Oh Key, c'est normal. Ça se fait chez les humains.

Je fronçais les sourcils.

_ Tatie, nous pas humains. Enfin à une exception près. Dis-je en désignant mon frère du menton.

_ Et alors, il n'y aura que des végétariens.

_ Végétarien ne veut pas dire qu'on ne risque pas un incident. Expliquai-je.

_ Edward, sors de ce corps. Rigola Emmett. Ou tel père tel fils.

_ En plus il y a une nouvelle qui est très mignonne. Expliqua Noah.

_ Je suis un V.A.M.P.I.R.E. ! M'exclamai-je durement.

_ Quand j'vous l'dis ! Tout son père.

_ Emmett ferme-la. Le rabroua mon père.

Je quittai la pièce, j'en avais marre de les entendre me parler de ma non vie privée. Non mais c'est vrai ! C'était quoi cette manie familiale ? J'étais solitaire en dehors du cercle familial. Pour Noah c'était différent, il était humain : fréquenter des gens de son espèce était naturel. Moi j'évitais, je ne souhaitais blesser personne. Même si ça ne m'était jamais arrivé. On ne pouvait pas savoir. Je tournai en rond dans le parc, tandis que les autres s'affairaient à tout préparer. J'entendis des pas se diriger vers moi. C'était mon père. Il posa sa main sur mon épaule, dans un geste réconfortant.

_ Ne leur en veux pas trop. Ils s'inquiètent pour toi. Courage, j'y ai eu le droit pendant quatre-vingt-dix ans. Je grimaçais. Je sais ce que tu ressens.

_ Papa, je n'ai que dix-sept ans. J'ai le temps. Puis ce n'est pas comme si je le cherchais. En plus ils parlent d'humaine…

_ Ta mère était à moitié humaine. Moi non plus je ne cherchais pas. Ce sera pareil pour toi. Ça te tombera dessus. Mais le fait d'être vampire ne t'empêche pas de fréquenter des humains. Ton frère n'a pas tort. Tu n'as jamais été attiré par le sang humain.

_ Je ne suis pas Noah ! Je ne change pas de copine comme de marque de soda.

_ C'est dans son caractère. Tu es différent, plus…

_ Comme toi. Soufflai-je

_ Désolé. Railla-t-il.

Je me tournai vers lui, les yeux plein d'admiration.

_ Non, je suis très fier de te ressembler.

_ Merci. Mais dis-toi que c'est juste une soirée. En plus ton grand père a insisté. Alors…

_ J'ai pas le choix. Finis-je pour lui.

**EDWARD POV**

Grandir, c'est une chose difficile. Le fait de ne plus vieillir pour Keylyan était beaucoup plus problématique que l'on pouvait le penser. Mais ce qu'il ignorait, c'était que Noah enviait son immortalité. C'était de bons garçons. Je ne pensais pas ça parce que c'était mes enfants. Mais simplement parce que c'était la vérité. Bella et moi étions très fiers d'eux. Keylyan avait simplement besoin d'être rassuré, et c'était notre rôle en tant que parents de le faire. Noah était plus insouciant, plus libre dans ses agissements. Il prenait la vie comme elle venait sans se poser de question.

Keylyan était retourné à l'intérieur quand Bella vint vers moi. Elle passa ses bras autour de ma taille, et posa sa tête sur mon épaule. Nos sentiments l'un envers l'autres n'avaient fait que s'amplifier avec le temps. Sincèrement je ne pensais pas que ce soit possible. Et pourtant c'était une réalité.

_ Comment va Keylyan ? Demanda Bella. Je sais que ce genre d'attention le rend nerveux.

_ Ça te rappelle des souvenirs mon amour ? souris-je.

_ Ouep.

_ Ça va. Il se sent mal à l'aise. Par rapport à « il faut caser Key à tout prix »

_ Hey ! Mon bébé n'a que dix-sept ans. J'le comprends. Il est trop jeune.

_ Ma Bella. Rigolai-je. Il est mature d'un point de vue physique et mental depuis l'âge terrestre de sept ans. Je crois qu'il ne sera jamais assez vieux, pour que tu le laisses partir. Mais une question, rappelle-moi quel âge tu avais quand on s'est marié ?

_ Mouais. Enfin bref. Il trouvera un jour et je serai très heureuse pour lui.

_ J'adore te voir changer de sujet. Plasantai-je.

Pour toute contre-attaque elle m'embrassa avec fougue en entrelaçant nos doigts. Je la ramenai à l'intérieur. Les autres avaient déjà décoré la salle. Noah leur donnait un coup de main. Il chahutait en même temps avec Emmett. Il avait vingt ans c'était un jeune homme épanoui. Nous étions loin du petit garçon apeuré que l'on avait recueilli. Malgré toutes les horreurs dont il avait été victime, indirectement à cause de nous. Il était heureux désormais, et il contribuait lui aussi largement à notre bonheur. C'était grâce à lui qu'Aro et les autres étaient devenus végétariens. Démétri venait d'arriver avec Jane. Ils ne travaillaient plus pour Aro, d'après ce que Dém avait dit à Bella ils avaient pris des dizaines d'années sabbatiques. Mais nous savions qu'en cas de besoin ils reviendraient. Bon on espérait vraiment ne pas avoir besoin d'eux.

_ Oncle Dém' ! Tatie Jane ! S'écria Noah en allant les enlacer.

_ Alors t'as décidé de prendre en âge ou en maturité cette fois ci ? Le taquina Démétri.

_ Euh en matu…quoi ? Ça c'est un truc pour l'autre frère pas pour moi !

_ Où est-il d'ailleurs ? Demanda Jane.

_ Bah comme d'hab, dès qu'il s'agit de fiesta. Il se planque.

_ Marcus. Répondit Alice.

Keylyan adorait aller se réfugier chez son oncle. Ils parlaient sciences, le savoir était la plus grande activité de mon fils. Au grand désespoir des autres.

**BELLA POV**

Ah la famille ! J'étais heureuse, ils étaient tous là. Tous les gens que j'aimais. Les années n'avaient fait que renforcer nos liens. J'avais trouvé un réel équilibre dans ma vie. J'avais changé, j'avais accepté qui j'étais. Ressasser le passé ne changeait absolument rien. Je ne pouvais revenir en arrière pour changer les choses. Mais en ce qui concernait l'avenir, c'était différent.

Je m'étais promis d'élever mes enfants, en leur offrant l'amour que je n'avais pas reçu étant jeune, par mes parents. Mon cœur mort se gonflait de fierté. Noah ressemblait beaucoup à Emmett, par ses traits de caractères. Même s'ils n'avaient aucun lien direct. Rose s'était énormément occupée d'eux. Sa condition vampirique la gênait moins car elle avait trouvé un équilibre avec mes enfants. Je décidai de rejoindre mon fils et mon oncle. Le reste de la famille ayant fini les décorations, Alice avait embarqué Noah pour lui donner ses fringues. Quant à moi je n'aimais toujours pas m'habiller, mais j'avais appris à ne plus m'énerver après Alice. De toutes les façons ça ne fonctionnait jamais. Marcus était dans son bureau avec Aro et Keylyan. J'avançai doucement vers la grande pièce.

_ Maman a fait ça ?!

_ Ô oui, elle s'est injecté le venin de ton oncle. Elle est plus têtue que deux mules en général. Mais à fortiori quand il s'agit de ton père, elle aurait fait n'importe quoi pour le sauver.

_ Pourquoi personne n'en parle jamais ?

_ Parce que ce sont des souvenirs assez douloureux. Elle a même quitté ton père une fois, pour son bien.

_ Mais grand père, je croyais qu'elle l'aimait plus que tout.

_ Oui c'est exact mon enfant, mais elle avait peur pour lui. Elle voulait le protéger.

_ De Félix ? Demanda mon fils.

A ce nom, mon corps s'était raidi de lui-même. Car malgré les années la prononciation de son prénom provoquait toujours la même réaction de la part de tout mon être. Mes fils connaissaient mon histoire, enfin du moins les grandes lignes. Ils ignoraient tout de mon agression. A cette pensée, ma main se porta directement à mon épaule, là où il m'avait mordu. Je toussotai pour signaler ma présence.

_ Ma chérie ! S'exclama mon père.

_ Keylyan, il faudrait penser à te préparer. Alice devient dingue.

_ Maman, j'ai horreur de ça.

_ Je sais mon ange, je suis comme toi.

_ Alors pourquoi y aller ? Soupira-t-il.

Je haussai les épaules.

_ Parce que c'est ton anniversaire et que ça fera plaisir à Alice, ainsi qu'à ton frère. Sans compter que ton grand père a insisté.

Je le pris par le bras et embrassai son front. Il souffla et grogna mais fit contre mauvaise fortune bon cœur et me suivit. Il trainait littéralement des pieds. Je me retournai face à lui et plongeai mon regard dans le sien. Il baissa le regard. Il me cachait quelque chose depuis plusieurs jours.

_ Keylyan Anthony Cullen. Je peux savoir ce qui se passe ?

_ Euh rien maman.

_ Oh si, tu me caches des choses

_Ferme ton esprit Keylyan. Il ne faut pas qu'elle sache. Pensa mon fils._

_ Keylyan. M'impatientai-je

_ Je préférerais en parler avec papa. Souffla-t-il.

_ D'accord. Il fit un pas pour s'en aller. Ô non jeune homme, attends ton père.

J'ouvris mon esprit.

_Edward. J'ai besoin de toi, Keylyan veut te parler._

J'arrive, mon amour.

Mes pouvoirs s'étaient fortement accrus avec le temps. Nous étions capables de discuter à des kilomètres l'un de l'autre. C'était très pratique. Il arriva.

_ Je vous laisse entre hommes.

**EDWARD POV**

Y avait une fille la dessous. Enfin vu la réaction de ma femme. Je comprenais mieux la réaction de mon fils tout à l'heure. Bella m'avait déjà fait le coup avec Noah, quand il avait commencé à s'intéresser aux filles. Ce qui au vue de mon expérience avec la gente féminine était complètement ridicule. Keylyan était face à moi, et il regardait ses pieds.

_ Tu voulais me parler ?

_ Enfin, maman voulait que je te parle nuance.

_ Tu peux tout me dire. Tu as toute mon attention. Souris-je.

_ Papa !

_ Key, que se passe-t-il ? Ta mère et moi avons remarqué que tu n'étais pas dans ton assiette, c'est cette soirée qui te fait cet effet ?

Mon fils sauta sur l'occasion pour tenter de se dérober

_ Ouais, j'suis comme maman, tu sais que je déteste les soirées…

_ Et moi je déteste quand tu mens. Le coupai-je avec surprise. C'était la première fois.

Keylyan s'assit, la tête dans les mains et se contenta de me laisser voir son esprit. Il y avait une image récurrente : une jeune fille qui l'avait…charmé !

Je ricanai et m'installai à ses côtés.

_ Ce n'est pas drôle ! Tu pourrais faire un effort !

_ Je ne me moque pas keylyan pas de ce que tu as fait, mais de ta réaction excessive.

Il me frappa contre l'épaule en grognant.

_ Qui est-ce ? Demandai-je

_ La nouvelle. Soupira-t-il.

_ Hum, celle dont ton frère parlait tout à l'heure ?

_ Morgane. Acquiesça-t-il. Et je me déteste pour ce que j'ai fait…

Je fronçai les sourcils, tout en l'écoutant attentivement.

_ Ça ne peut pas être si terrible, mon fils.

_ Je suis parti presque en courant et le soir-même j'étais…à sa fenêtre à la regarder dormir…

Il grimaça, dégoûté de lui-même.

_Je suis un pervers. Pensa-t-il._

Mon fils souffrait de la même maladie que moi, il y a plus de dix-sept ans. Je comprenais aisément qu'il puisse être troublé. Mais je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de rigoler, comme un idiot.

_ Ton fils est un pervers pathétique et ça te fait rire ! S'outra-t-il.

_ Tu n'es pas un pervers. Ou alors je le suis aussi. Bon écoute je crois que c'est assez simple. Expliquai-je en reprenant mon sérieux. J'ai fait la même chose avec ta mère. J'allais la voir dormir toutes les nuits, et même quand elle ne voulait plus qu'on l'approche. Je passai mes nuits dans un arbre au-dessus de sa chambre pour veiller sur elle et son sommeil. Je pense que tu es peut-être tombé amoureux.

_ Bien sûr que non. Je ne la connais même pas… Mais attends…Hein ! T'as fait ça ?!

_ Tes oncles se sont bien foutus de moi pendant des années. Keylyan, quand j'ai rencontré ta mère pour la première fois, je ne comprenais pas tous ces sentiments qui m'assaillaient. De plus la situation était vraiment complexe. J'ai admis plus tard que j'étais amoureux d'elle.

_ Mais non c'est impossible. Elle est humaine.

_ Ta mère l'était aussi à moitié. Si j'ai appris une chose avec l'amour, c'est que tu peux vouloir ou faire ce que tu veux, s'il est réel et profond. Il n'y a aucune lutte possible.

_ Mais admettons que je l'évite. Peut-être qu'elle sortira de mon esprit.

_ Oui et peut-être que ton oncle Emmett se mettra à la salade verte. Tu souffriras, et c'est tout mon fils. Mais ta douleur sera une véritable torture. Crois-moi, quand ta mère est partie ça a vraiment été horrible. J'aurais préféré vivre mille transformations que ça.

_ Maman est partie pour quelles raisons ?

_ Elle avait peur pour moi et pour elle.

_ A cause de Félix ? Pourquoi exactement elle avait peur de lui ?

_ Ce sont des vieilles histoires. Les ressasser n'est bon pour personne.

Je ne voulais pas rentrer dans les détails, c'était complètement inutile, sans compter que ce n'était vraiment pas le moment de parler de tout ça.

_ Merci quand même, papa. Je monte me changer.

_ Parle à Morgane mon fils.

Grandir. Murir. Découvrir. Tout le monde s'évertuait à pousser Keylyan à se faire des amis humains. Mais l'amour ne prévenait pas. Il vous tombait dessus comme ça. Je connaissais ses doutes et ses peurs. Sa lutte intérieure. Mais je savais aussi qu'il n'y pourrait rien. Je ne pouvais que le soutenir et le rassurer. C'était mon rôle en tant que père.

**NOAH POV**

Mon frère était encore plus maussade que d'habitude. Il avait un balai dans le cul. Il ne s'amusait jamais. Mais au moins il était heureux. Ces jours ci c'était une vraie calamité. Je savais qu'il y avait une chose qu'il me cachait. J'avais bien essayé de savoir ce qui se passait dans la tête de mon vampire de frère mais rien à faire. Lui aussi dans le genre têtu. Enfin peu importe, ce soir j'étais bien décidé à m'éclater et pourquoi pas avec la nouvelle venue ? La jolie Morgane. Je descendais en courant les marches de l'escalier. J'entendais mes parents discuter avec d'autres personnes. J'arrivai en trombe, au milieu de la pièce. J'embrassai la joue de ma mère. Elle passa sa main dans mes cheveux en les ébouriffants.

_ Eleazar, Carmen, Irina. Les saluai-je.

_ Noah, tu as l'air en forme. Constata Eleazar.

_ Et très élégant. Poursuivi Carmen.

_ Joyeux anniversaire. Chantonna Irina

_ Merci.

_ Noah, je voudrais te présenter Abigaël. Elle nous a rejoints il y a quelques années. Mais nous n'avons jamais eu le loisir de vous la présenter.

_ Bon…bonjour. Balbutiai-je.

_ Bonjour. Répondit-elle faiblement d'une voix enchanteresse.

Je n'avais jamais vu une fille aussi jolie. Même pour une vampire. Elle était encore plus belle que ma tante Rose, et c'était pas peu dire. Ses cheveux étaient châtain très clairs, avec des reflets blonds. Ses yeux preuves de son régime végétarien me subjuguaient. J'en oubliai de respirer. Mon père me mit une tape dans le dos. Je sentais mon cœur battre avec empressement.

_Oh seigneur, cette fille est une déesse. Voilà que je rougis. Pensai-je._

Je me retournai vers mon père qui rigolait. C'était pas drôle tous les jours d'avoir un père qui lisait dans les pensées.

Je n'avais même pas entendu ma tante arriver. Je ne pouvais pas décrocher de la vision de cette fille cinq minutes. Alice sautillait sur place, et tapait des mains.

_ Allez mon neveu, emmène Abigaël visiter le château.

_ Vous me connaissez ?

Je me raclai la gorge.

_ Ma tante a des visions. Expliquai-je.

_ Tu es Alice ?

_ Oui. Noah va ! Me dit Alice un pouce en l'air.

J'accompagnai donc Abigaël dans les couloirs du château pour lui faire visiter. Elle devait sans doute être surprise du comportement d'Alice.

_ Euh…Ne fais pas attention, elle est toujours comme ça.

_ Oh et bien, je devrai m'y faire je pense. Dit-elle avec humour

Alors là, j'en revenais pas. J'étais littéralement sous le charme. Je me trouvais stupide. C'était bien la première fois que ça m'arrivait devant une fille. Je devais être complètement bourré, j'avais rien avalé mais c'était la seule explication. Et encore même beurrer comme un p'tit lu, je n'étais pas aussi handicapé avec une fille. Keylyan avait dû investir mon corps. Ouais, c'était ça.

_Dégage Keylyan ! Pensai-je_

J'entendis le rire tonitruant de mon père, ainsi que celui de ma tante. Wow c'était plus grave que je le croyais.

**BELLA POV**

Je venais d'assister à un moment de vie que j'avais du mal à intégrer. La vision d'Alice m'avait secouée, assommée. Noah était un vampire et embrassait Abigaël avec amour. Mon mari me prit par le bras, et m'éloigna des autres. Je n'aimais toujours pas lire dans l'esprit des gens. Mais cette scène avec Noah et cette Abigaël avait aiguisé ma curiosité. C'est tout naturellement que j'avais atterrit dans la vision d'Alice. Edward avait senti mon mal aise.

_ Tu m'expliques ce qui vient de se passer ?

_ Mon amour. Ton fils est tombé amoureux.

_ D'un vampire ? Et elle…

_ Bella, on a toujours su que ça risquait d'arriver.

_ Mais il est humain et je…

_ Et quoi mon ange ? C'est son choix et depuis longtemps. En plus, tu sais pertinemment qu'on n'aurait sûrement pas pu nous résoudre à le perdre. Dès qu'on l'a adopté on l'a tout de suite su. Laisse le temps au temps.

Je savais qu'au fond de moi Edward avait raison. Mais je ne pouvais ignorer qu'il était mon fils, et que j'avais juré de protéger sa vie. Je ne savais pas si j'étais prête à voir sa vie s'envoler même pour gagner l'éternité. Je devais tenter de l'accepter. Mais une question me turlupinait.

_ Que s'est-il passé avec Keylyan ?

Il me gratifia de son petit sourire en coin, qui me rendait toujours aussi dingue. Puis il m'expliqua la situation. Mon Keylyan était amoureux lui aussi apparemment. Je savais que ça devait arriver un jour. Mais les deux le même jour, je commençais franchement à me poser des questions sur ma santé mentale. Je voulais qu'ils soient heureux, qu'ils découvrent l'amour. La « chose » qui m'avait sauvé la vie. Mais c'était encore mes bébés, et j'avoue que je trouvais que tout allait très vite. Pourtant cette petite voix au fond de moi me disait que j'avais déjà connu ça. Ma relation avec Edward avait été rapide, mais je ne m'étais pas trompée. La preuve était là, face à moi. Il s'avança et m'embrassa fougueusement. Je me retrouvai rapidement contre le mur d'enceinte, ses mains se promenant sur mon corps. Allumant ce feu intense qui me dévorait de l'intérieur. Notre passion malgré les années n'avaient pas faibli, bien au contraire. J'aimais Edward.

**KEYLYAN POV**

Bon j'étais prêt. Noah venait de débarquer dans ma chambre. Il était surexcité. Il sautait  
>littéralement sur place. Moi je ne pensais qu'à elle.<p>

_ Ô bon dieu Keylyan ! Wow ! J'ai rencontré une pure bombe ! Je viens d'avoir the révélation !  
>J'suis dans la merde !<p>

J'arquai un sourcil.

_ Pourquoi ?

_ C'est wow ! C'est incroyable ! Elle est…merveilleuse. Magnifique. Drôle. Elle s'appelle Abigaël, elle vit avec Eleazar. C'est un vampire depuis une centaine d'années, et je crève d'envie d'aller la retrouver.

Il se jeta sur le lit.

_ Je suis ravi pour toi. Alors c'est fini la chasse à cour ? Maugréai-je.

_ Ouep, pour l'instant ! Mais y a un hic…Grimaça-t-il.

_ Du style.

_ C'est un vampire.

_ Je vois. Et tu vas faire quoi ?

Nous savions tous, même sans en parler à haute voix qu'à force de fréquenter des vampires cette situation se présenterai sûrement un jour.

_ J'en sais rien. Faut que j'en parle aux parents. Déclara-t-il en soupirant. Et toi frangin, c'est quoi le problème ? Éluda-t-il.

_ Laisse tomber. Dis-je en me laissant tomber sur le lit à côté de lui.

_ Tu m'as toujours tout raconté. A moins que ce soit…Ô merde ! C'est une fille ! Keylyan ?

_ J'ai pas envie d'en parler. Grognai-je.

_ Allez. Tu es bizarre depuis un moment. En fait c'est depuis que…Morgane.

_ Ferme là !

_ Oh non p'tit frère ! Elle te plait. C'est pour ça que tu t'es barré, l'autre jour ! Alors ça mon vieux!

_ KEYLYAN ! NOAH !

_ Alice. Grondâmes ensemble.

Nous descendîmes, je passai devant Alice et je la remerciai d'avoir interrompu cette discussion… Elle me fit un clin d'œil. Noah me présenta à Abby. Elle était très jolie et sympathique. Je ne l'avais jamais vu comme ça. Il rougissait pour un rien. Je me sentais très mal à l'aise. Mes parents étaient dans un coin. Ils s'embrassaient et se comportaient comme deux ados. Enfin ceux qu'ils devaient être pour la soirée. C'est-à-dire mon frère et ma sœur. Alice s'approcha de moi, tandis que les invités commençaient à arriver.

_ Elle sera là dans moins de deux minutes.

_ Alice…

_ Bah quoi ? Je t'ai vu parler avec elle. Je sais, elle est très jolie et elle est humaine. Mais c'est pas le plus important. Le plus important c'est l'amour.

_ Roh arrête ton blabla. Bougonnai-je.

_ Tiens, la voilà. Quand on parle du loup. Je vais aller la voir.

_ Non !

_ Ou tu y vas ou j'y vais. Elle te regarde en plus.

Je n'allais pas laisser ma tante faire ça. Je déglutis difficilement et m'avançai vers elle. Je sentis mon cœur s'accélérer au fur et à mesure que je m'approchais d'elle. Elle était brune et bouclées, et ses yeux étaient d'un bleu d'acier. Elle semblait mal à l'aise elle aussi. Elle entortillait ses doigts, je me retrouvai face à elle.

_ Bonsoir, je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de me présenter correctement la dernière fois. Je suis Keylyan Cullen. Tu es Morgane. _(N/A : ça te rappelle des souvenirs ma Spuffy hi hi hi !)._

_ Euh…oui. Balbutia-t-elle rougissante.

Je ne savais pas comment engager la conversation.

_ Tu aimes les fêtes ?

Wow quelle entrée en matière Keylyan.

_ Hum, pas vraiment. Tout ce genre de tapage me met mal à l'aise. Expliqua-t-elle en se mordant la lèvre inférieure.

Mon dieu cette fille va me rendre dingue.

_ Ô je connais ça. Mais alors que fais-tu là ?

_ Noah m'a invitée de façon que je ne puisse pas refuser. Il peut être très convaincant.

_ En effet, il sait l'être. Mais pourquoi es-tu arrivée en cours de semestre ?

Je l'assaillais de questions, j'avais du mal à me reconnaître. Elle ouvrit la bouche et arqua un sourcil.

_ C'est compliqué.

_ Je crois que je pourrais comprendre. Lui dis-je de mon plus beau sourire.

_ Mes parents sont décédés. Ils m'ont légué de l'argent. Ils voulaient que j'étudie à Florence, alors je…

J'avais de la peine pour elle et je me fustiger de lui avoir poser cette question, de quoi je me mêlai ?

_ Désolé. Je ne voulais pas…

_ Non, ce n'est rien. Ça va. Sourit-elle.

_Ô seigneur !_

_ Veux-tu boire quelque chose ?

_ Oui pourquoi pas ?

_ Je reviens.

Je devais voir mon père. Je voulais savoir ce qu'elle pensait de moi. Un père qui lisait dans les pensées finalement n'avait pas que des désavantages. J'avais mis les pieds dans le plat. Il était seul. Je me dirigeai vers lui.

_ Que du bien. Respire mon fils.

_ Oui mais ses parents…

_ Keylyan, du calme. Elle t'apprécie vraiment beaucoup. M'expliqua-t-il en posant une main sur mon épaule.

_ Elle pense quoi ? Papa, aide-moi s'il te plait. Le suppliai-je. Ne rigole pas ce n'est pas drôle.

_ Bon. Je sais que si elle est venue, c'est pour te rencontrer. Elle se demande pourquoi tu es parti la dernière fois. Elle te trouve très beau, et tu lui es sympathique. Elle s'en veut de rougir dès qu'elle te voit. Mais elle veut aussi mieux te connaître.

_ Je fais quoi maintenant ?

_ Bah déjà ramène lui à boire. Ta mère est en train de lui parler. Puis laisse toi guider par ton instinct.

Ma mère…aie…mais pourquoi ?

_ Hug. Déglutis-je.

Je me concentrai et dirigeai mes oreilles vampiriques vers leur conversation.

_ Tu es la sœur de Noah et de Keylyan ?

_ Oui, on a tous été adopté.

Je n'aimais pas que ma mère lui mente. J'aurais voulu lui crier que c'était ma mère.

_ Vous êtes une famille nombreuse. C'est impressionnant. Constata Morgane.

_ A priori, tu as l'air d'apprécier mon frère. Éluda ma mère.

_ Euh oui. Dit-elle rougissante. Mais je crois qu'il me déteste. La première fois que l'on s'est vu il est parti en me dévisageant.

Ma mère se mit à rire de son rire cristallin. Mon père pouffait lui aussi.

_ Moi je ne pense pas. Keylyan est un garçon solitaire en règle générale. Mais je pense que tu lui plais bien. Pour ce fameux jour, il y avait une urgence. Me défendit-elle. Ecoute Morgane. Je connais bien Keylyan. Ça pour me connaître elle me connait. Pensai-je. Il n'est pas très sociable, c'est vrai. Je sais aussi qu'il est venu te parler. C'est qu'il en avait très envie. Noah est très différent de son frère. Ils sont aux antipodes "caractériellement" parlant.

_ Pourquoi me dire tout ça ?

_ Disons que je t'explique simplement que quelques fois, il peut avoir des réactions curieuses. Je l'aime beaucoup et tu m'as l'air d'être une jeune fille fort sympathique. _(N/R :dans le genre mère entremetteuse sifflot) ( N/A : Bah ouais mais dans le genre fils de son père…il vaut mieux qu'elle l'aide. Xd)_

C'était le moment d'intervenir avant qu'elle lui débite mes sentiments confus pour elle. Je savais que mon père n'avait pas pu tenir sa langue face à ma mère. Il en était tout bonnement incapable. J'observai mon frère, il était en pleine conversation avec Abby. Ses yeux pétillaient. J'apportai donc sa boisson et un petit four à Morgane. Sous les yeux attendris de ma mère. Le cœur de Morgane s'accélérait tout comme le mien, au fur et à mesure que j'avançais. Ma mère s'éloigna dans un sourire. Je savais que tous les membres de notre grande famille me regardaient. Mon grand-père était en haut sur la mezzanine avec mes grands oncles.

_Zéro pression. Pensai-je. Quelle famille.  
><em>  
>_ Tiens. Lui dis-je en lui tendant son verre et des petits fours.<p>

_ Oh euh…merci. Tu ne vas rien manger ?

_ Disons que j'ai un régime particulier. Lui expliquai-je avec un sourire en coin made in Cullen.

_Merci papa !_

Elle ne dit plus rien, elle avait cessé de respirer. Je crois que je venais de l'éblouir. C'était bien la première fois que j'usais de cette bassesse.

_ Morgane.

_ Hein, oh hum désolée…je…

Elle s'empourprait, elle était vraiment magnifique. Ses yeux me captivaient, son odeur m'enchantait. Je replaçai une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille. Elle frissonna à mon contact. Je ne savais pas si c'était à cause de ma froideur, ou bien à cause de ce qu'elle éprouvait.

_ Veux-tu que l'on fasse un tour à l'extérieur ?

_ Oui avec plaisir.

Je voulais discuter avec elle sans avoir des yeux qui me braquaient. Je lui passai sa veste tandis que nous nous dirigions vers la sortie. Il faisait frais, nous étions en février. Mais personnellement je ne craignais rien. Ce qui n'était pas le cas de Morgan. Nous marchâmes un long moment sans rien dire. Puis nous nous installâmes sous la véranda, qui était chauffée. Je n'osais pas la regarder. Je me sentais comme un enfant pris en faute. Beaucoup de questions me traversaient l'esprit. Mais une seule m'importait pour l'instant. Si je l'embrassai est-ce qu'elle me rejetterait ?

Je redressai la tête en sa direction. Ses yeux bleus m'avaient capturé. Elle avança sa main doucement vers ma joue, et la posa dessus. Je déglutis difficilement. J'approchai doucement mes lèvres des siennes. On se connaissait à peine, elle ne savait rien de moi. Mais cette attraction entre nous était plus forte que tout. Je ne savais pas si j'en étais capable. Je n'avais jamais embrassé personne.

Mes lèvres se posèrent délicatement sur sa bouche. Elle était chaude, et douce. Morgane répondit à mon baiser, je perdis pied. Elle s'accrocha à mes cheveux. Déclenchant une multitude de décharge électrique le long de ma colonne vertébrale. Rapprochant encore plus nos deux corps. Son haleine sucrée m'enivrait. Elle glissa sa langue le long de ma lèvre inférieure. Je lui en autorisai l'accès. Quand je me souvins. En tant que vampire j'étais venimeux et j'avais peur qu'elle se blesse sur mes dents acérées. Je mis un terme à ce baiser.

_ Je suis désolée. Je…ne suis pas comme ça. Tu me fais perdre la tête. S'excusa-t-elle.

Je posai une main délicate sur sa joue.

_ Ne t'excuse pas. J'en avais autant envie que toi. Et c'est moi qui ai commencé. Je ne voulais pas précipiter les choses. Je crois que c'est raté. ris-je.

_ Je n'arrive pas à regretter. Si tu ne l'avais pas fait. C'est moi qui aurait…M'expliqua-t-elle gênée.

_ Bon, je crois que les choses sont claires. Moi non plus, et en plus tu es la première fille que j'embrasse.

Elle écarquilla les yeux.

_ Tu plaisantes ?

_ Euh non.

_ Tu es un vrai autodidacte alors.

_ Je prends ça comme un compliment.

_ Je crois que tu peux en effet. Rigola-t-elle

Elle se lova dans mes bras. Le temps des révélations et des explications arriveraient bien assez tôt. C'était rapide, mais après tout c'était le conseil de mon père. Je devais laisser les choses se faire d'elle-même. J'étais amoureux fou de cette fille. Ça je le savais et c'était complètement dingue comme histoire..

**Plus tard.**

**EXTERN POV**

Ces deux frères avaient trouvé l'amour ce soir-là. Personne ne peut lutter contre ça. C'est la chose la plus belle et la plus terrifiante qui puisse arriver. Que l'on soit humain ou vampire. C'est pour elle que les gens se battent. L'amour de l'autre. Parce que les Hommes ne sont pas faits pour vivre seuls. Parce que l'amour éternel existe. Ils allaient pouvoir vivre heureux. Tous ensembles. La prophétie allait se réaliser pour offrir un monde meilleur aux Hommes de cette Terre.

Du désespoir le plus profond du début de cette histoire nous sommes arrivés à l'harmonie parfaite. Car il n'y a pas d'espoir possible sans amour, qu'il soit filial, maternel, fraternel, ou amoureux tout bonnement. L'amour déplace des montagnes. C'est ce que nous recherchons tous au fond de nous. Quelqu'un à aimer, quelqu'un avec qui partager. Car il n'y a pas de sentiment plus fort que celui-ci. Il est capable de construire une vie ou de la détruire. Mais aujourd'hui, tout le monde est heureux. Chacun a trouvé sa place dans ce monde si difficile parfois, mais qui vaut le coup de se battre. C'est d'ailleurs à mon avis la seule chose qui vaille le coup. L'AMOUR sauve, il transcende. Et ceux qui ne croient pas en l'amour ne comprennent rien. Edward et Bella sont fiers de ce qu'ils ont construit. Leur famille. Car malgré les épreuves, ils se sont aimés et battus pour leur avenir et celui de leurs enfants.

**FIN**

* * *

><p><strong>Et bien, et bien, quelle belle fin ! et ces dernières lignes très universelles, du moins c'est comme ça que je les lis.<strong>  
><strong>Merci Caro, tu as fait du super boulot !<strong>  
><strong>Et en fait, VIVE L'AMOUR !<strong>  
><strong>Gros bisoussssss<strong>  
><strong>Spuffygirl<strong>

**En effet les dernières lignes sont universelles. C'est pour ça qu'elles sont au présent. J'ai voulu insister parce que c'est ce que je crois, au plus profond de moi. (les critiques de ces derniers temps, sur les fics trop mielleuses sont une des grande raison de cette fin)**  
><strong>Voilà cette fois c'est la fin ! Je suis triste, et soulagée. Triste parce que c'était ma première fic et en six mois je me suis attachée à cette histoire et soulagée parce que je l'ai fini.<strong>


End file.
